


Fated Marks

by Lexiepexie08



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers Tower, F/F, F/M, Multi, On the Run, Polyamory, Secret Past, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, it's complicated - Freeform, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 136
Words: 628,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiepexie08/pseuds/Lexiepexie08
Summary: The story of a girl with a past and more names than soulmarks. Seven soulmarks in total and a habit of running away. Are seven soulmates enough to stop her from running away or will her past catch up to her?





	1. Chapter 1

It started off like any other day. I got up and went out for a short run to help me wake up. I got back and showered before getting dressed for school. I locked up before walking over to the house next door. I got the mail out of the mailbox before walking to the door and knocking.

 

Mrs. Robinson opened the door and smiled. I had met her a couple of months ago when I had just moved in. She had been in a car accident and had to have a hip replaced. She had a hard time walking down the porch to her mailbox so I always grabbed the mail and brought it to her so she could take it easy. And everyday she would pack me lunch.

 

I was fifteen and living on my own. She said if her daughter was in my position she would like it if someone would look out for her too even if it was just making sure I had a good lunch everyday.

 

“Good morning.” I greeted.

 

“Good Morning Molly, I packed you a sandwich but there’s an extra sweet treat for a sweet girl like you.” She said with a smile.

 

“You shouldn’t have.” I said.

 

“Now hush, you have to get going, you don’t want to miss your bus. Good luck on your math test.” She said.

 

“Thank you, have a good day.” I said before walking to the bus stop. Just as I was about to cross the street I felt something burning my shoulder. I lifted my sleeve up and one of my soulmarks burning up. It was the green double helix. That’s strange the only thing I ever got from it was calming emotions, this felt angry. I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm, freaking out would probably make them feel worse, where ever they were.

 

I took my time getting to the bus stop and remained positive that is until I started feeling really short of breath and a bit lightheaded.

 

“Are you alright ma’am.” The bus driver asked.

 

“Uh yes sorry, probably low blood sugar, I skipped breakfast I said scanning my bus pass before taking a seat. I closed my eyes and waited for the feeling to pass. I felt the soulmark on my right thigh cool down. That one was shaped like two gold gears with a red outline. Normally that one along with the one on my right shoulder made me feel really confident but recently it felt strange and it came with dizzy spells. Having seven soulmarks was exhausting. Whoever they all were they must live eventful lives.

 

I got off at my bus stop and walked the rest of the way for school. Today was the big day, the last exam before I graduated. Sure I was a bit young but all things considered it would make things easier for me. Having a full time job while going to school was exhausting but I made due.

 

I walked in and I started feeling really confident. The mark on my right hip in the shape of a weird hammer was burning up. Finally one of them was having a good day.

 

I walked in ready to kick ass. Math wasn’t my favorite subject but it wasn’t my worst subject. I walked into the main office and checked in. I was taken to an empty office and the exam proctor came in. I took the exam and it was a breeze.

 

I walked out with a spring in my step and feeling on top of the world. I should have known it wasn’t going to last. I got to work at the grocery store and started stocking shelves. Then I got the chills the mark on one of my ribs felt cold and then I just felt sad and lonely. The Twin marks on either side of my ribs were both stars. One was silver with a blue glow and the other was a red star with a silver glow. They were both normally quiet. The red star felt pain and confusion every once in a while but it had been years since that happened. The Silver Star didn’t give off any feelings until know. The guys must have been in a coma or a monk with really good control over their emotions.

 

‘It’s okay buddy, it’ll get better.’ I thought putting a hand over the mark.

 

By the time I got home, I was ready to just crash. I opened the door and I realized it was unlocked. I was sure I locked it. I walked in and nothing seemed out of place, I was probably just being paranoid.

 

I walked straight to my room and started stripping my clothes off. I turned on the light and saw something on my bed that made me scream. There was a dead bird on my bed. I clutched my necklace and started crying.

 

 

When I finally tired myself out, I got a plastic bag and a shovel and cleaned my bed. I took out my computer and broke a promise I made to myself over a year ago. I started hacking. I started off by making sure I got my diploma mailed off to a Post office box I had set up a few months before and then I started erasing all traces of my existence. It was time for a fresh start. Molly Clark was dead.

 

“Random Name Generator.” I said as I typed it in. I put in the preferences and watched it go.

 

_Hayley Adams_

 

“Happy birthday Hayley Adams.” I said. I changed records and started tying up loose ends. Now for the next big decision, where do I go next? I chose a small town in the middle of nowhere and that didn’t work. I turned on the news, first city that comes up that where I’m going.

 

“Breaking News. We’re here in Harlem where the Hulk has caused massive collateral damage while fighting something that can only be described as an abomination.” The reporter said. I felt the spider on my left wrist feel anxious. The purple arrow on my right wrist just seemed… bored.

 

“New York it is.” I said. I felt a strange sense of emotions coming from my marks. I took it as a sign it was the right way to go and if it wasn’t well at least I’d have some time to come up with a better plan or he’d finally catch up to me and finish what he started. Which led me to the question if he knows where I am why didn’t he already?

 


	2. Chapter 2

After a night of tossing and turning on my bed, I looked like crap and I felt like it too. I only had a handful of things I was actually going to take with me. Then again the remodeled shed I was living in came furnished so it wasn’t like I could take anything with me. I had my clothes, a photo of me and my mom, and some cash I had saved up. There was only one thing left for me to do, bring Mrs. Robinson the mail one last time.

 

I got dressed in a simple grey tee shirt and a pair of jeans and topped it with an olive utility jacket. I looked around the place one last time before taking the key off my key ring and leaving it on the counter. I closed the door and didn’t look back.

 

I went to the mailbox and got the mail before walking to the door and knocking. She opened the door with a big smile that faded when she saw my bag.

 

“You’re leaving?” She asked.

 

“Uh yeah. Here’s your mail.” I said.

 

“Where are you going?” She asked.

 

I paused for a minute. I couldn’t afford anyone finding me and the less Mrs. Robinson knew the better off she’d be so I lied.

 

“I’m heading to San Francisco. I have an old friend that works at a tech start up, they’re looking for interns and she offered me a place to stay so I’m heading out there.” I said.

 

“So soon?” She said. “You just had your last exam.”

 

“It’s really competitive and it’s a great opportunity.” I said.

 

“Oh, well I’m happy for you Molly, I now you’re going to do great things. I can’t say I won’t miss you.” She said sadly.

 

“I’ll miss you too Mrs. R.” I said.

 

“Can you wait one second, I made you something.” She said.

 

“You didn’t have too.” I said.

 

“Oh hush, you’re a good girl Molly let someone spoil you.” She said coming back with a Tupperware filled with baked goods.

 

“These are all my favorites.” I said.

 

“I wanted to give you something to celebrate your graduation since you’re not going to it.” She said.

 

“Thank you.” I said tearing up.

 

“Oh come here you.” She said pulling me into a hug. “Take care of yourself and don’t be afraid of visiting.”

 

“I will.” I said knowing it was a lie. “Thank you, for everything.” I gave her a small smile before walking to the nearest bus stop.

 

I walked up to the ticket window and said, “Can I get a one way to New York City?” I said.

 

“Will that be cash or credit?” The bored teenager asked.

 

“Cash.” I said making sure to keep my head down. I slid a few bills through the slot and took my ticket. I quickly boarded the bus and put on my headphones. Forty-Eight hours later I finally got to New York City, Harlem to be specific. The place was a wreck on the plus side property values had dropped so I managed to get a great deal on a studio apartment. Downside, I’m fairly sure the apartment across the hall is rented by the hour and the guy down the hall may or may not be a drug dealer. I miss Colorado.

 

I set up the apartment as best I could while I got some cleaning supplies and maybe even hired an exterminator. I looked around and briefly considered going back, then I remembered the three months I lived under a bridge and realized if I could survive that then this was practically a room at the Plaza.

 

I lay in bed and started to doze off when I heard the distinct squeak of mattress springs. For a second I thought it was my bed but it was followed by loud moans and I realized it was coming from the apartment next door. I was so screwed.

 

Eventually I lost the will to stay awake and knocked out. I woke up to loud banging at one of the doors followed by more yelling. Note to self start falling asleep with headphones on or buy a noise machine. There was no point in going back to sleep so I got up and showered before getting dressed and taking the train and seeing where I’d end up. I ended up in Brooklyn.

 

I sat down towards the back and took a newspaper someone had left at the table. I looked through the classifieds and marked a few of the wanted ads that looked promising. Then I saw an ad for a local community college. If I wanted to fit in I’d have to start planting some roots and building a life. Going to college seemed like a step in the right direction.

 

I could start at community college and maybe transfer somewhere.

 

“Excuse me ma’am is this seat taken?” I heard someone ask. I looked up and saw a tall blonde man with gorgeous blue eyes. He was wearing a blue button up and khakis. Not very modern but it worked for him.

 

“Sure.” I said.

 

“Is that today’s paper?” He asked.

 

“Uh yeah. I found it at the table you want to take a few pages I just need the classifieds?” I offered.

 

“If it’s not too much trouble.” He said shyly.

 

“Of course not, here you go.” I said handing them to him.

 

“Thank you. How long you lived here?” He asked.

 

“I’m not from here I just moved here yesterday.” I said keeping it short. “What about you?” One thing I learned while on the run, the best way to avoid answering questions was to ask a person about themselves. Most of the time they’d either get the idea or they’d start blabbing away and wouldn’t notice when I was ignoring them.

 

“I was born and raised in Brooklyn but I’ve been away for a while.” He said.

 

“Well there’s no place like home.” I said.

 

“Yeah there really is.” He said with a sad smile. “Where are my manners? I’m Steve Rogers.” He said offering me his hand. This guy was really well mannered. There aren’t any guys like him anymore.

 

“Mo- Hayley, Hayley Adams.” I said shaking his hand.

 

“It’s good to meet you Hayley.” He said. “So what made you move to New York? Parents get a new job?”

 

“Uh no, they’re not in the picture.” I said.

 

“I-I’m sorry, that’s not easy to deal with.” He said and by the look on his face I could tell he was speaking from experience.

 

“It is what it is.” I said sadly. “It was time for a change so I decided to move.”

 

“It’s a great place for that.” He said.

 

“That’s what I was hoping for.” I said looking at the clock on the wall. “Wow I have to go, have a meeting to get to.” I put money down on the table. “It was nice meeting you Steve.”

 

“You to Hayley.” He said with a friendly smile. He looked down and the smile faded. I looked down and all I saw was my necklace. I decided to ignore it and walk out. If I wanted to make it to walk in hours with the community college counselor I had to get moving.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Steve watched as Hayley walked out of the diner. He couldn’t take the image of her necklace out of his head. One of the pendants, the one shaped like a bird was identical to the mark on his right bicep. It was impossible. He had that mark since he was a teenager. He spent seventy years frozen there was no way it was possible that his soulmate had been sitting in front of him just moments ago.

 

He shook off the thought and focused on what was in front of him, present day news that he had no idea what it was truly talking about since he missed the last few issues.


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting with the school counselor went well. All I had to do was forge a few Id’s and redo a few transcripts. After a ton of hacking I managed to get financial aid as well. Technically I cheated the federal government out of money but with all the illegal things I’ve done the past few years what’s one more?

 

I managed to get a job at a coffee shop close to campus. It was part time but every little bit helped. I started taking a few social science courses and one on the mythology of soulmarks. It was a pretty corny subject but it was an easy A and maybe I’d figure out why I of all people ended up with seven soulmarks.

 

My housing situation was still pretty crappy, on the plus side I figured out at what times the apartment next door was open for business and I fixed it so my class schedule and work schedule got me out of the apartment during said times.

 

It was working out pretty well. Finally after three months of working every possible shift they’d give me and living off instant ramen I had money saved up. One of the girls from the coffee shop had a falling out with her roommate after she started sleeping with her boyfriend. Not sure on who was cheated on and who he was cheating with but I got my own room and cheap rent close to campus so I didn’t ask. Not only that but the convenience store downstairs was looking for a part time cashier so extra cash.

 

“Hales, I made cookies.” Tess said.

 

“Be right there.” I said. Tess, my new roommate s actually pretty great. She’s taken me under her wing. She makes sure I eat something that wasn’t made in a microwave at least once a day and in exchange I make sure she doesn’t drunk dial her ex and try to apologize to her ex-best friend for something she didn’t do.

 

I put my computer down and went to the kitchen.

 

“So the computer isn’t physically attached to you.” She said sarcastically.

 

“No it’s more of a symbiotic relationship. I do homework and it gets charged.” I retorted.

 

“You need to get out more.” She said.

 

“I do go out.” I said.

 

“Going to school, work or the library don’t count.” Tess said.

 

“I go out on a morning run every day.” I said.

 

“A five block radius that ends here or at work? You’re in a rut, you’re too young to be in a rut.” Tess argued.

 

“I am not in a rut, I have a routine totally different.” I said.

 

“Dude, it’s Saturday and you’re working on an essay that hasn’t even been assigned yet.” She said.

 

“But it will be.” I said.

 

“Come on I know you have the day off and so do I lets go out. See the sights hell lets go clubbing.” Tess said.

 

“I don’t know…” I said.

 

“I got you a fake ID…” She said.

 

“What?” I said not liking where this was going.

 

“Come on neither of us are twenty one and I decided that there may come a day where you may have to bail me out of a drunk tank or pick me up at a club and it’d be easier if you had a good ID.” She said pulling it out of her wallet and sliding it over to me.

 

“How did you even get a picture of me?” I asked looking over at the good quality of the ID. I needed to get her guy’s number.

 

“I flirted with the guy that makes student Id’s at the campus book store but that’s not the point. Come on Hales, be my wing girl. Please.” She said with a pout.

 

“Are there more cookies?” I said.

 

“Are you going to come with me tonight?” She countered.

 

“I’ve never been clubbing and I don’t have anything to wear.” I said.

 

“There’s a first time for everything and I have the perfect outfit for you.” She said.

 

“Okay, I guess I could give it a try.” I said begrudgingly.

 

“Let’s go get ready!” She said pulling me out of my chair.

 

“It’s barely three in the afternoon.” I said.

 

“You’ve been wearing the same sweats for two days and I need to see what color palate will go well with your complexion. Need something to bring out those eyes.” She said.

 

“I think I still have contacts.” I said.

 

“Our first girls night!” Tess exclaimed.

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

We were on the dance floor when “I Like It” by Enrique Iglesias came on.

 

“I freaking love this song!” I yelled.

 

“I love this song too!” Tess exclaimed. “Let’s take a shot.” She shouted.

 

“Fuck it,” I said.

 

“Barkeep two shots.” Tess ordered.

 

“Sure.” He said.

 

“Hello ladies.” A guy wearing a black v-neck and jeans said coming up to us.

 

“Hi.” Tess said.

 

“Can I buy you two a drink?” he asked.

 

I gave Tess a shrug. “Sure, we’ll take two mojitos.” She said giving him a flirty smile. She was so into him.

 

“Barkeep, can you bring these two ladies their mojitos.” He said putting a bill on the bar.

 

“Consider it done.” The barkeeper said putting two drinks in front of us.

 

“So what are you two doing here all alone?” He asked.

 

“It’s girls night.” I said.

 

“Oh, so you’re here all alone? That’s a shame.” He said.

 

“Well not a complete shame, I was just telling Tess I was going to take a break from dancing, my feet are killing me and it’s no fun to do that alone.” I said giving him a chance.

 

“Well if you’ll have me, I’m just getting started.” He said giving Tess a look.

 

“That’d be great, you sure you’re okay alone?” Tess asked.

 

“Are you kidding, the music’s great, I have a drink. Go dance.” I said.

 

“Okay.” She said pulling him to the dance floor.

 

I was about to take a sip when a woman with long red hair bumped into me making me spill my drink.

 

“Oh I’m so sorry.” She said.

 

“It’s okay, it wasn’t that great anyway.” I said honestly. It was my first time drinking and whatever the hell was in that thing smelled strong. I started drying off my top and she couldn’t take my eyes off my chest. I’ll admit this top was a bit more low cut than I was used to but it was one of the more conservative options Tess had given me.

 

“At least your top won’t stain.” she said giving me a smile.

 

“That’s something.” I said.

 

“I’m Natalie Rushman.” She introduced.

 

“I’m Ha-“ I started but Jess came running back.

 

“Hales my lucky charm!” Tess said running to hug me.

 

“Oh, wow you’re a hugger.” I said.

 

“Liam, wants to get out of here.” Tess said.

 

“That’s good?” I asked. “Wait who the hell is Liam?”

 

“That’s amazing,” Tess said ignoring my last question. “He lives a few blocks away and he is cut if you know what I mean. Can you make it back to the apartment?”

 

“I think I’ll manage.” I said.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. You’re the best.” She said kissing my cheek.

 

“Just remember to put a sock on it.” I called out.

 

“I will!” She said running to meet Liam at the door.

 

“Can I get the tab?” I asked.

 

“It’s already been paid for.” The bartender said.

 

“By who?” I said confused.

 

“Don’t know some redhead.” The bartender said.

 

“Huh, Well if you see her tell her I said thanks.” I said getting up. I walked out of the club and called a taxi. I got home and got out of my clothes and into some comfy sweats.

 

I took all the make up off my face and loaded up Netflix. I knocked out after thirty minutes.

 

**The Next Morning-**

I woke up and went on my morning run. I got back showered and started on breakfast and a load of laundry. I was taking the French toast out of the oven when Tess walked in.

 

“Morning.” I said.

 

“Morning my beautiful roomie.” She said hugging me.

 

“Someone had a good morning.” I said.

 

“The best morning and night.” She said with a grin.

 

“I can see that. I made breakfast and coffee.” I said serving her a cup.

 

“I’m so happy you moved in.” She said.

 

“Same here.” I said.

 

“So did you meet anyone?” She said giving me a look.

 

“No one really. Talked to the bartender when he wasn’t serving someone. It was kind of a one sided conversation though.” I said.

 

“I’m sorry.” She said.

 

“Don’t be, you were right it’s good to get out of my comfort zone. I got out of my rut and I’m ready to see what’s out there, maybe not at a club but I’m sure there’s more to see.” I said.

 

“That’s good cause Liam asked me out and he has a roommate…” Tess started.

 

“Eh, Double dating, I don’t know.” I said.

 

“Come on, just think of it as friends hanging out.” She said.

 

“Fine, Not a date just a hang out and not today, I have laundry to do.” I said.

 

“Can I…” She started.

 

“Put in your clothes with mine? Sure just make sure not to put colors with the whites again.” I said.

 

“It was one time.” She said.

 

“Pink is not my color Tess.” I said.

 

“It makes you look younger.” Tess said.

 

‘If only you knew Tess’ I thought.

 

“I don’t think that’s really necessary.” I said.

 

“It’s true you do have a baby face.” She said. “I’m gonna shower.”

 

“Kay.” I said.

 

So this is what laying down roots is like… Don’t think I’m ever going to get used to this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two and a Half Years Later-**

 

If someone had told me five years ago that this would be my life I would have laughed. I was always good with computers but I never thought I’d be majoring in it.

 

About six months ago it was finally time to apply to transfer to a four-year college or university. I applied to all the good schools in the city and waited to see where I would get in. Imagine my surprise when I got accepted to Columbia. Will was almost as happy as I was, especially since that meant he didn’t have to find a new roommate.

 

Will was Liam’s roommate who Tess tried to set me up with. As it turns out I wasn’t his type because he was gay which neither Tess nor Liam ever figured out until after said date. Will was great, he ended up being one of my best friends. He was an English lit major at NYU and we had a lot in common, mostly our love of movie marathons.

 

_Flashback- June 2010_

“Come on Hayley just give him a chance. He’s a nice guy and he’s into those movies with the bad special effects you watch.” Tess said.

 

“You mean classic science fiction?” I corrected.

 

“Yes and he’s smart and he just moved to the city. He’s on his own and even if you guys don’t hit it off you could both use a friend.” Tess said.

 

“Okay, I’ll give him a chance.” I said.

 

“Thank you, now how do I look?” She asked.

 

“Like you’re trying too hard for a date at a burger restaurant.” I said.

 

“Then it’s perfect, I need to look good for my guy.” She said with a smile.

 

“Your guy? Last I heard you two were just keeping it casual.” I said.

 

“We were until he got me naked and saw my soulmark which happened to be his and then I saw mine on his…” Tess started.

 

“Whoa TMI we’re about to have dinner with him I’d like it if I could make eye contact without picturing his… you know.” I started.

 

“Right so, he’s my soulmate and I’m trying to win over his best friend so help me.” She said.

 

“I’ll be on my best behavior just don’t go over board with the PDA.” I said.

 

“I promise strictly PG.” She said.

 

Five minutes into dinner Tess and Liam were making out and getting past second base.

 

“Ehem.” I said clearing my throat.

 

“Mhm.” Tess moaned.

 

“I think you need to be less subtle.” Will said and I heard a thump that was followed by a yelp from Liam.

 

“What the hell?” Liam groaned at Will.

 

“Oh look they aren’t glued together.” Will said.

 

“Good to know.” I said going along with it.

 

“So you never told us where you’re from Hayley.” Liam started trying to get Will to stop glaring at him.

 

“I’m not really from anywhere, I moved around a lot as a kid.” I said.

 

“I know the feeling I was an army brat.” Will started.

 

“Did you stay in the country or overseas?” I asked.

 

“Bit of both but mostly stayed in the country. We drove past the grand canyon way too many times.” Will said.

 

“It’s not so grand the second time around.” I said.

 

“And they’re at it again.” Will said.

 

“Yeah, it’s kind of cute.” I said and then some drool spilled out. “And now it’s gross.”

 

“You want to get out of here? Maybe catch a movie?” Will asked.

 

“Sure I’ve been dying to see that new Leo DiCaprio movie.” I said.

 

“You like Sci-Fi?” He asked.

 

“Uh yeah, Back to the Future and Star Wars are the greatest movie trilogies ever.” I said.

 

“Original star wars or prequels?” He asked.

 

“Original duh.” I said.

 

“You and I are going to get along really well.,” he said. We looked over to Tess and Liam and they were still making out.

 

“We should go.” I said.

 

“Yeah, bye guys.” Will said and we were off.

 

After the movie he decided to walk me back to my place, which was actually only a few blocks from the theater.

 

“So that entire thing was a dream?” I said confused.

 

“He’s self aware but he was so in it he can’t tell dreams from reality anymore, at least I think that’s what it was.” Will said.

 

“Damn, Leo’s come a long way from Titanic.” I said.

 

“He’s still pretty hot.” Will said.

 

“Ages like a fine wine.” I said in agreement shocking Will.

 

“Wait you’re not, you know I’m…” Will started. “How?”

 

“Well for one you have freshly manicured nails, you’re outfit was perfectly coordinated and I have to say, crushing on Leo sealed the deal.” I said.

 

“You’re not…Mad?” he said.

 

“Why would I be mad?” I asked.

 

“Because this was supposed to be a date?” Will said.

 

“I was just going for moral support for Tess, she’s worried you don’t approve of her.” I said.

 

“Are you kidding? Liam asked me to show up because he was freaking out you’d hate him for hitting on you then ditching you for Tess.” Will said.

 

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Soulmarks or not those two are made for each other.”

 

“They really are.” Will said. “Can I ask you a favor? Can you not tell Tess or Liam that I’m… you know… he’s my best friend and I don’t know how he’ll take it. My parents kicked me out when they found out so I don’t really have anyone else.”

 

“Don’t worry, you’re secret’s safe with me and for the record you’re not alone. I happen to be looking for a movie marathon buddy and seeing as those two can’t keep their hands off of each other we might be kicked out of our apartments on occasion.” I said.

 

“Thanks and that’d be great. You can crash with me if it ever comes to that. And your secrets safe with me too.” He said and I gave him a look. “I know you’re not Eighteen.”

 

“How did you…” I started.

 

“You said the word cute a lot and you have a lot of celebrity crushes.” Will said.

 

“Do Tess and Liam know?” I whispered.

 

“Are you kidding? Those two are oblivious to half of the things that go on around them. I doubt they even noticed we left.” Will said, just then his phone dinged. “Speak of the devil, looks like I just got kicked out of the apartment.”

 

“Lucky for you we have a pretty comfy pull out couch.” I said.

 

“Sounds great.” He said with a smile.

 

_End Flashback-_

 

After that it went from being Tess and I to Tess and Liam and me and Will. It all went well until New Years Eve. We all decided to use the frequent flier miles Tess and Liam’s parents gave them to fly out and see them to fly us out to Vegas, that is of course after they called their parents and say they were staying in New York to work on a last minute internship application.

 

_Flashback- December 2010_

We hopped on a plane and we flew to Vegas. One special brownie and many shots later we blacked out. We woke up to find a photo album of our friend’s wedding and a cope of their marriage license.

 

“Oh my god we got married!” Tess shouted waking us all up.

 

“Uh, too loud.” Will groaned.

 

“It’s too bright.” I whined.

 

“Anyone know where my pants are?” Liam asked, “Oh shit there’s a henna tattoo on my stomach. Of fuck it’s real.”

 

“Aww, you got all of our names tattooed.” Tess said.

 

I probably shouldn’t mention Hayley isn’t actually my name…

 

“That’s not all you got tattooed.” I said taking both of their left hands and seeing the tattoo of a wedding band in each of their left ring fingers.

 

“We got married!” Liam said. “My moms going to kill me.”

 

“My dad’s going to kill you.” Tess said.

 

“Oh fuck.” Liam said.

 

“Not if you guys get an annulment.” Will said.

 

“Let’s get going.” I said throwing Liam his pants.

 

“Wait, I found this CD and it said to press it before we leave.” Tess said putting it in the DVD player.

 

The video played and it was me walking Tess down the aisle towards Liam and Will. We all looked completely trashed.

 

When we got to the end the officiate started the cliché love is patient love is kind speech followed my Tess and Liam reciting their vows.

 

“The day I saw you in that club everything changed you walked into my life and made everything brighter. Everything just clicked and you make me complete. You make me be a better man and I may not be good enough for you now but I will spend every day of the rest of our lives together trying to be.” Liam said.

 

“Aww.” Tess, Will, and I said at the same time video me said it.

 

“Liam, I never thought I’d get to meet you. What are the odds that on that given day we’d both walk into that club and that you’d even try to talk to me? I’ve spent every day since trying to figure out what you see in me and I still don’t see it.” tess started. “But I count myself the luckiest bitch in the world you did. I love you.”

 

“Wow you were really drunk.” I said. Then video me puked in a flowerpot adorning the aisle. “And so was I apparently.”

 

“I love you too.” Liam said.

 

“Baby.” Tess said putting her arms around Liam and kissing him.

 

“I don’t think they’re getting an annulment.” Will said.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think so either and I’m kind of happy about it. Just look at them if I hadn’t agreed to go out that night they wouldn’t have met.” I said.

 

“If I hadn’t kicked him out so I could study they wouldn’t have met either.” Will said.

 

“We did this.” I said with a smile.

 

“I wonder who’s moving into who’s apartment?” Will asked.

 

_End Flashback-_

In the weeks that followed the four of us worked it out and Tess moved in with Liam and Will moved in with me. It was a surprisingly easy transition and it wasn’t like we never saw each other. Tess and I worked and went to school together and we also had group dinners. We took turns with who hosted or if we went out.

 

It was also towards the end of the year that Will and I kind of got into a fight.

 

_Flashback October 2011-_

 

“So the application for transfer students opens tomorrow have you figured out where you’re applying?” Will asked.

 

“Uh actually I’m thinking of taking another year or maybe taking the year off.” I said.

 

“What? Why?” Will asked.

 

“Well for one, school is expensive. I’m in community college and I can barely make ends meet what am I going to do when tuition doubles or even triples?” I said.

 

“There’s financial aid, scholarships, even student loans. I’ve seen your test scores I know no matter where you get in they’d do whatever they could to get you to stay with them even give you a full ride.” Will said.

 

“Will, it’s just not a good time.” I said.

 

“Hales, you’ve taken all the required classes to transfer to a great school and you’ve passed them all with flying colors. You get along great with your teachers so I know you’ll get a great letter of rec…” Will started.

 

“Will, just drop it. The answer is no okay.” I said harshly.

 

“No, I’m not dropping this. You’re holding back because you’re afraid. I don’t know what screwed up thing happened to you to make you so scared of moving forward but you have to snap out of it.” Will said. “You have an amazing opportunity you just have to take it.”

 

“You’re right Will you don’t know what happened to me because you don’t know anything about me. Butt out.” I said.

 

“Why are you being such a bitch about this?” He shouted.

 

“Why are you being so damn nosy? I didn’t ask for your opinion, this doesn’t concern you!” I yelled.

 

“The hell it doesn’t!”

 

“It really doesn’t you’re just a roommate nothing more!” I yelled and once I realized what I said I regretted it immediately.

 

“Really? Okay then, do whatever you want. I’ll come back later for my things.” Will said before storming off.

 

“Oh Fuck me.” I groaned. I really screwed the pooch this time. What the hell did I do? Will was just looking out for me and I just had to go and pull a me. Maybe this is the source of all my problems? Screw this I need some air. I grabbed an olive parka and went out. It was starting to get chilly and I couldn’t afford to miss work because I got sick.

 

[](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/68/41/c7/6841c7bb619131663119979bfd85d531--hooded-parka-hooded-coats.jpg) 

 

I took a walk until I got to a small park a couple of blocks away from the apartment. I didn’t feel like going back to the apartment just yet and wandering around would just lead me to drink tons of coffee. I sat down on a bench and watched the New York Skyline in the distance. I don’t know how long I was sitting there but I snapped out of my day dreaming when I felt something fall next to my feet. I looked down and saw a dog trying to pry a pizza box open.

 

“What the…” I said. The dog looked up at me. It was missing an eye but despite that it was very friendly. It nuzzled into my hand as if letting me know it was okay to pet him. “You’re a friendly little guy aren’t you?”

 

“Woof.” He barked happily.

 

“Where’d you get that pizza box huh?” I said. It just went back to slipping his paw on it to open it and when he finally did he bit into a slice and then put on my lap.

 

“Come here.” I said patting the space next to me. It jumped up and I noticed his collar. “Let’s see here, you’re name’s Lucky. Well you certainly are lucky if you managed to get an entire pizza for yourself. How do we find your owner?” I turned the tag over and saw a phone number. I pulled my phone out and dialed.

 

“Barton.” A gruff voice sounded.

 

“Hi, I’m here at Liberty Park and I think I have someone here you may be looking for.” I said.

 

“Lucky?” He said.

 

“That’s what his collar said,” I answered.

 

“Is he okay?” the man asked sounding relieved.

 

“Oh he’s fine, a lot more than fine actually I think he’s on his third slice of pizza.” I said.

 

“Oh jeez, I’m on my way.” He said hanging up.

 

“Looks like you scared your owner pretty bad.” I said and he whined. “Any chance you’re owner’s sixteen or seventeen? I happen to be single and ready to mingle. And I just realized I’m talking to a dog about dating. Wow I am really out of it today.”

 

Lucky just rested his head on my lap.

 

I gently rubbed its head until I heard someone walking over to us.

 

“Lucky!” The man exclaimed. “What happened?”

 

The dog quickly tackled his owner and started licking him. The man was pretty tall, well at least taller than me. He had sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. He was hot, but unfortunately not around my age. Shame. Now I know I’ve been spending too much time with Tess, I’m checking out complete strangers.

 

“Jeez buddy, I hope you left me some.” He said and the dog barked. “Hi, thank you so much for finding him.”

 

“I didn’t actually do much, Lucky just kind of stopped by me and started munching on that pizza. Never seen a dog eat pizza before.” I said with a small smile.

 

“Can I get you a cup of coffee or something to say thanks?” He offered.

 

“No it’s okay really.” I said.

 

“I insist, most people wouldn’t have bothered to call or let alone keep Lucky company.” He said.

 

“Okay, I could use something to warm up anyway.” I said giving him a small smile.

 

“I’m Clint by the way.” He said offering his hand “and you already know Lucky.”

 

“Hayley.” I said.

 

“You new to New York?” He asked.

 

“I’ve been here about a year now.” I said. “And you?”

 

“I’m from Iowa but I move a lot for work. I do like New York. Best pizza as you can probably tell.” He said looking down at Lucky.

 

“It is pretty great.” I said.

 

“What made you go out for a walk with weather like this?” Clint asked.

 

“Uh…” I said thinking about my fight with Will.

 

“Sorry I shouldn’t have asked.” He said noticing how uncomfortable I was.

 

“No it’s not that, I got in a fight with my best friend who also happens to be my roommate. I said some things that I regret and now he’s mad.” I said.

 

“You’re friend’s a he? So is it a relationship problem?” He asked and I laughed.

 

“Oh no,” I said chuckling. “No that’s, yeah no. We’re as platonic as it gets. We moved in together after our former roommates got married to each other and decided to move in together. That was almost a year ago and things were going good. I’ve been taking classes at a community college and I finally met the requirements to transfer to a four-year school. He wanted me to apply but I, I don’t know.” I said. Why was I opening up to a stranger when I can’t even open up to my best friend.

 

“That’s the entire point of a community right?” He asked.

 

“Yeah but it’s not as easy as saying I’m done, apply and go. There are a ton of things to consider.” I said.

 

“Like what?” Clint asked.

 

“How I’m going to pay for it? My situation’s a bit tricky at the moment.” I said.

 

“Did you tell him that?” Clint asked.

 

“I haven’t told anyone. I’ve been on my own since I was thirteen I’m not used to having people care or look out for me it’s…weird.” I said.

 

“I know the feeling. I’m gonna go out on a limb and say there’s more.” He said.

 

“Yeah, he confronted me about it and I may have said that it was none of his business and that he was just my roommate and nothing more.” I said.

 

“Mhm.” He hummed.

 

“I screwed up didn’t I?” I said.

 

“You already know the answer to that.” Clint said.

 

“I definitely screwed up. I have to apologize now don’t I?” I said.

 

“Yup.” He said.

 

“Crap, I’m going to have to grovel.” I said.

 

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Clint said.

 

“He’s been looking out for me since day one and I just called him a means to pay rent.” I deadpanned.

 

“Groveling might help.” He said.

 

“Damn it, I should have just kept my big mouth shut.” I said.

 

“It’s not always that simple. I had a friend like you. From what I can tell, you put up walls to keep people out and when someone gets too close you go off to push them away before they can because you’re afraid of what’ll happen if you let them in. My advice, take the chance and let him in he may surprise you.” Clint said.

 

“That was surprisingly insightful.” I said.

 

“I can be deep.” He said.

 

“I just saw you split a slice of pizza with Lucky and throw a spitball and the creep three tables down.” I said.

 

“He deserved it.” Clint said looking towards the table with a glare.

 

“I’ll take your word for it.” I said.

 

“I should get going. Thanks again.” He said.

 

“Thanks for the advice.” I said.

 

“Take care of yourself Hayley.” He said.

 

“You too Clint. Bye pizza dog.” I said petting Lucky’s head one last time before they walked out.

 

I sat at the table mulling over what Clint had said and he was right. I kept people at arms length but that was more of a necessity than a choice. Will had been there through my highs and lows. He didn’t push me to open up and no matter what he was always there. I can’t tell him about everything but I could stop pushing him away. I knew what I had to do. A simple sorry wasn’t going to cut it. I knew Will and I knew the only way out of this was a grand gesture.

 

_The Next Morning…_

 

I pulled an all nighter at the coffee shop and started writing. By the time the sun came up I had finished both essays for my college apps and was ready to face Will. I took the paper bag I had written my essays on and walked home. I walked in and could tell Will was home.

 

I walked over to his bedroom door and knocked.

 

There was no answer but I heard the floor creak.

 

“Will, I know you’re pissed and I deserve it but I just want to say I’m sorry. I know that probably doesn’t mean anything so I’m pulling a grand gesture, well at least it feels like a grand gesture. I finished both my application essays and I think you should read this. It’s not the entire thing just the only part that really matters. I wrote it on a brown paper bag so please don’t let the letters smear, I still need to type it out. I’m sliding it under the door. I’ll be in my room.” I said before walking away.

 

I heard his footsteps and the familiar crinkle of the paper.

 

_There are a lot of events in my life that most people can say have defined me but I don’t think it’s a matter of just picking one. Sir Isaac Newton said that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. That is not only true for thermodynamics but life as well. I have had more than my fair share of misfortunes but for every single one of them something good came out of it. I may not have seen it at the time but in hindsight everything is clearer. I’ve been on my own since I was thirteen. I had no family and until very recently no friends. I never thought much of it until now. I thought isolating myself was the way to go but I was wrong. Without realizing it I slowly became surrounded by friends who cared about me and genuinely had my best interests at heart even though I had done nothing to deserve such kindness. Someone once told me that family does not end in blood and that friends are the family we choose. It is because of the family I have chosen that I am writing this essay. My brother Will sees the best in me even though I have tried to keep him at arms length. I used to think that being strong meant doing everything on my own but now I know that true strength comes from accepting the fact that you can’t always do thing on your own and taking help and the opportunities when presented. My self-imposed isolation was for survival but now is not the time for survival it’s the time to take chances and grow. That is why I believe that all the grief I have endured since that fateful day all those years ago was completely worth it if it meant I get to be where I am today._

I was lying in bed staring out my window when I heard Will’s door open and footsteps coming towards me. I felt the bed dip and Will slowly hug me.

 

“I know you hate hugs but suck it up, you earned it.” He said.

 

“No one’s hugged me since I was thirteen.” I said.

 

“That’s really fucked up.” Will said.

 

“You don’t know the half of it.” I answered.

 

“We’re going to be okay sis.” He said. And for the first time in a long time I actually believed that was true.

 

_End Flashback_

That brings us to present day. Not only did I get accepted to Columbia but Will did as well. He didn’t tell me he had gotten into Columbia Law School because he didn’t want to sway any decisions I might make. The past few months have been pretty great. I still hadn’t told him about my past and I was going to keep it that way but I was making more of an effort to give people a chance and not push them away first sign they got too close. It had been going pretty well. Then a hole in the sky opened up and Aliens invaded New York, but I’ll get to that.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Both Will and I got out acceptance letters to Columbia right before the end of February. I had some time off from both jobs and So did Will, Liam and Tess so we decided to celebrate the big milestone by taking our savings and going on a road trip to New Orleans for Mardi Gras. I though Vegas was crazy but this was on a whole new level. It was the best party I had ever been to. Will even relaxed the rules for that day. Normally he’d only let me drink if I was at home and if we were at bars or clubs I was supposed to be sober. Tess always slipped me a few shots but still never got completely blitzed. That was until that day.

 

I woke up the next morning with the worst headache in the world. I stood up and went looked around the room. It wasn’t until I saw something I hadn’t seen in years that I completely sobered up. There was a black card with an embossed shield with a serpent and an M on it. I turned it around and all it said was:

 

_New Orleans is safe and you’re always welcome here –M_

I don’t know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. If that wasn’t bad enough I started getting a really bad feeling from the spider mark on my right arm. I felt my chest tighten and I felt like it was suddenly hard to breath.

 

“What are you doing?” I said rubbing the mark. The feeling continued for a few more seconds until it passed. I could start breathing better and I felt a sense of relief come from the mark.

 

“Hales, open up.” Tess called through the door.

 

“Just a sec.” I said quickly walking over. I opened up and Tess and Liam walked in with beignets and coffee. “You two are the best.”

 

“Will still out?” Liam asked.

 

“I thought he was with you.” I said.

 

“Wow, you really did black out last night.” Tess said.

 

“I remember having dinner and smoking a joint but after that everything gets fuzzy.” I said.

 

“Well somewhere in that fuzz Will met a guy and they went to go check out his movie collection.” Liam said.

 

“Is that code for…” I started.

 

“Getting laid, yup.” Tess said.

 

“Good for Will.” I said. “Shit, it’s almost time for check out.”

 

“Don’t worry I texted Will and he said Josh is dropping him off at the gumbo place on Bourbon Street from last night.” Liam said.

 

“We had gumbo last night?” I said.

 

“Like three bowls all on your own. How can you eat the way you eat and look the way you do?” Tess said.

 

“It’s called working out.” I said grabbing my bag.

 

“Haha smartass.” Tess said. I quickly changed into a pair of light washed ripped jeans and a white tank top. I made sure I had my necklace on before putting my hair in a mess bun and slipping my shoes on.

 

 

“Let’s go, I could use a greasy breakfast.” I said.

 

We got back to New York a few days later and we went back to our normal routin

 

**April 30 th, 2012-**

It was a regular Monday and I was putting in a load of laundry when I started feeling burning anger and then some conflict from the hammer shaped soulmark on my right shoulder.

 

My marks were a lot more active lately. Sometimes I felt anxious, other times I felt worry, and more often than not I felt like something bad was on its way. Normally I’d say it was just me being paranoid and that was probably part of it but I just couldn’t shake this feeling.

 

“Hayley, I’m going to the store need me to get you anything, I know Aunt Flo’s due in four days.” Will started.

 

“Just some chocolate or ice cream, comfort food is my best friend.” I said.

 

“Okay,” He said before walking out.

 

**May 1 st, 2012-**

After an exhausting day of taking people’s coffee orders and stocking shelves I finally made it home in time to cram for a midterm I had the following morning.

 

I got into my comfy sweats and got some snacks before setting up my study spot in the living room and getting down to it.

 

About halfway through my study guide I started feeling really anxious and then I panicked. I felt a rush of adrenaline coming from the soulmark on my left arm shaped like an arrow but out of nowhere the feeling faded and I felt cold.

 

“What the hell?” I said rubbing it. “I don’t know who you are but whatever you’re doing be careful.”

 

**May 2 nd, 2012-**

I got out of class knowing I aced that midterm before making my way to the grocery store for my shift. A few hours later I was walking out and on my way to pick up dinner when I saw Stark Tower light up for the first time in a while. I had read about how it was going to be the first self-sustainable building in the country. It was very bright and flashy. It stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the rest of the buildings.

 

I heard a whooshing sound and saw something fly by. I felt the mark on my hip heat up and feel very proud and happy. At least one them was having a good day.

 

I looked up and admired the view for a minute before walking again.

 

The days that followed were restless. Whenever I tried going to sleep I just got the sudden urge to work or do something. It was driving Will insane that I was up in the middle of the night cleaning. Then I did his laundry and ironed his button ups and slacks and he decided he was okay with it.

 

**May 4 th, 2012-**

Just like Will had predicted Aunt Flo was in town and in the worst possible moment. Not only was I dealing with hormonal mood swings I was dealing with the emotional turmoil my soulmates were going through. Most of them were angry, frustrated followed by a bit of calm before they repeated the cycle all over again. If I ever meet those bastards they are going to get it.

 

“Hayley you’re gonna be late.” Will said.

 

“I said I’m going already!” I shouted. Will the unfortunate soul he is had to put up with the brunt of my unreasonable anger. I needed to do something nice for him after this all passed.

 

“I made you coffee and lunch.” He said keeping his distance.

 

“I work at a coffee shop where I serve coffee all day.” I said crying.

 

“Oh boy.” Will said. “Chocolate cupcake?” He offered.

 

“I don’t deserve you.” I cried as the arrow mark on my left wrist started feeling guilty.

 

“Soulmarks are driving you crazy aren’t they?” Will said.

 

“So much.” I cried.

 

“You want to call in sick?” he offered.

 

“You want to live under a bridge?” I countered.

 

“Suck it up and go to work Hayley.” Will said ushering me out of the apartment.

 

“But my cupcake.” I said.

 

“You work in a coffee shop, eat one there.” Will said closing the door.

 

I walked to work and everything was good.

 

Tess and I were both working and it was kind of slow. Then it all went to hell. People started running on the streets screaming.

 

“What’s going on?” I asked.

 

“I don’t know.” Tess said walking around the counter to get a closer look. Suddenly some weird looking lizard things flew buy and started shooting lasers.

 

People ran in and it got crowded.

 

“What do we do?” people shouted. I saw something fly in closer.

 

“Everyone away from the windows now!” I shouted. I got Tess and pulled her down as the glass shattered.

 

“Back door.” Tess said and everyone ran out.

 

As we were running we saw more aliens flying around some were on the streets.

 

“Shit, there’s a hole in the sky.” I said, “There’s a freaking hole in the sky!”

 

“We need to go home or anywhere but here!” Tess shouted.

 

“Subway entrance down the block go.” I said as we made a break for it.

 

About half way there the aliens started blasting at Tess and I. We ran but then a building started collapsing and I tripped. I thought I was done for but suddenly someone grabbed me and I was flying.

 

“Ah!” I said when a looked down.

 

“Do not worry milady you are safe.” The person holding me said. I looked up and saw a man with flowing long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing armor and chainmail. The guy was literally what I would describe as a knight in shining armor.

 

“hi…” I said awkwardly and he gave me a smile.

 

“Are you hurt?” He asked looking concerned. It was probably because of the dopey look on my face.

 

“Nope, I’m good. “ I said not avoiding eye contact.

 

“I shall leave you with your friend, please try to get to safety.” He said.

 

“Okay.” I said as he put me down and flew off.

 

“Can I almost get squished by a building?” Tess said.

 

“Get in line.” I said. “We should probably…”

 

“Oh yeah.” Tess said and we ran to the subway which happened to be the safe zone. We ran to the apartment where Liam and Will were waiting watching the news. They tackled us into a hug when we walked in.

 

We sat down and watched as the news reports came in. We saw the building of the coffee shop we worked at blow up. There goes that paycheck.

 

“maybe this is a sign it’s time to move on?” tess said.

 

“It’s a natural disaster that no one could have predicted.” I said.

 

Then we heard a large crash and the wall with the fire escape was destroyed by some giant flying wall thing.

 

“Maybe we should get a new place closer to campus?” Will said.

 

“The plumbing in this place sucks anyway.” I said.

 

“You two can crash with us.” Liam said.

 

“I’ll go grab the bags.” I said.

 

“I’ll call the land lord.” Will said.

 

As I was packing I started to feel light headed. I felt fear from all my marks and then this overwhelming feeling of loss from the mark on my hip. I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm but it wasn’t working. I just felt really sad. Then it all went away and I started falling.

 

“Please be okay.” I whispered. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

The battle was over and Loki was apprehended. He was in SHIELD custody and after saving the world and almost dying the Avengers as the world was now calling them, had worked up an appetite.

 

They had all gone to a small Schwarma place a block away from Stark Tower and they had all sat down and were quietly eating. It wasn’t until Tony saw Thor remove on of his wrist cuffs and he saw a very familiar mark on his arm that anyone said anything.

 

“Thor, What’s that on your arm?” Tony asked.

 

“Ah it is the mark of my soulmate.” Thor said proudly. At that answer everyone droped their utensils and stared at him.

 

“Come again?” Steve said.

 

“On Asgard we are all marked with something that represents the person that we are meant to be with.” Thor said.

 

“We got that, part.” Clint said.

 

“Why does your mark look just like mine?” Tony said lifting the sleeve of his shirt enough so that everyone.

 

“And mine.” Clint said raising his shirt so everyone could see the mark on his ribs.

 

“I have it too.” Natasha said touching her hip.

 

“I have it on my thigh.” Bruce said.

 

“Cap?” Tony said.

 

“Bicep.” Steve said.

 

“So we all have the same soulmark meaning we all share a soulmate.” Bruce said leaving everyone in shock.

 

“You all have the mark, and you got it during your life. I’ve had mine since the forties and it’s still here.” Steve said realizing what a mistake he had made.

 

“Our soulmate is out there.” Clint said.

 

“She’s here in New York.” Natasha said.

 

“What!?” They all said waiting for her to elaborate.

 

“You know where she is?” Clint said not believing Natasha hadn’t told him.

 

“She’s a she?” Tony said.

 

“I was tailing a bratva member a few months back and it led me to a club. I saw this girl with a necklace that had a pendant identical to the mark. I didn’t get a chance to talk to her and I didn’t get her name.” Natasha started.

 

“The necklace had the bird, a leaf, a blue stone and a diamond?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah?” Natasha said.

 

“Was she young, about five six, shoulder length light brown hair, hazel green eyes and fair skinned?” Steve described her very well.

 

“The lighting was a bit off but sounds right.” Natasha said.

 

“You both met her?” Tony said.

 

“Where is she?” Thor said jumping out of his seat.

 

“I met her in a diner a little after I got out of the ice.” Steve said.

 

“Did you get her name?” Clint asked.

 

“I did.” Steve answered “but I don’t remember.”

 

“So we got nothing.” Tony said disappointed.

 

“Not nothing, we know she’s here.” Bruce said.

 

“Right, here in New York. Where Aliens just destroyed half the city.” Clint said.

 

Everyone was quiet for a minute before they snapped out of it. Tony grabbed his wallet put money on the table. They all got up said thank you and ran back to the tower.

 

“I’ll check hospitals, if she was admitted they’d have any identifying marks on record.” Tony said.

 

“I’ll go work on a sketch from what I can remember we can put up signs and…” Everyone just gave him an amused look. “The computer does that now doesn’t it?”

 

“Now you’re learning.” Tony said rushing off to his computer. “Jarvis.”

 

“I’ve started scanning sir and at the moment there are no deceased bodies with the description of the marks your soulmate would have on her.” Jarvis answered.

 

“She lives!” Thor exclaimed.

 

“Looks that way Pikachu.” Tony said. “Jarvis bring up facial construction programing.”

 

“Wait.” Bruce started.

 

“What?” they all said confused.

 

“Steve said that she was young, how young exactly?” Bruce said.

 

“No older than fifteen or sixteen.” Steve said.

 

“She’s a kid?” Clint said.

 

“That narrows it down.” Tony said.

 

“I don’t think that’s what he meant.” Natasha said. “She’s a kid. She’s just getting started, what would her life be like if we brought her into this?”

 

“She’d be with us.” Tony said.

 

“Would that actually be a good thing?” Natasha said.

 

“Look at our lives Tony, my heart rate goes up even slightly above average and I go green. You almost died two hours ago flying a nuke into outer space.” Bruce deadpanned.

 

“I’m almost a hundred years old and I thought we were going to look for her by putting up posters.” Steve said.

 

“I was brainwashed.” Clint said.

 

“I have to take Loki back to Asgard.” Thor said.

 

“So we have a lot of things to work through but that doesn’t mean…” Tony started before Natasha interrupted him.

 

“What about Pepper?” Natasha said. That made Tony stop.

 

“So what do we do?” Clint asked.

 

“We wait.” Bruce said. “We take some time and figure things out and when we’re ready we talk about this again.”

 

“That sounds reasonable.” Steve said.

 

“I’ll call off the search.” Tony said.

 

“Wait… We should still know if she’s okay.” Steve said and everyone agreed.

 

“Jarvis keep us updated.” Tony said.

 

“At the moment sir there is no reports of anyone with the description provided or the marks.” Jarvis said.

 

“She’s okay.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah.” Clint said.

 

They all agreed that at the moment it was better if they didn’t find their soulmate but it didn’t mean that they were all completely okay with the decision but they knew that for the time being it was the best choice.


	6. Chapter 6

After the Battle of New York, the city was in shambles but the rebuilding was actually progressing fairly quickly. Our apartment building was actually set to be demolished so Will and I were essentially homeless. Luckily we both had savings and we managed to get our deposit back. Liam and Tess let us crash with them as long as we wanted to but that wasn’t an offer Will and I were comfortable with. Liam and Tess were great but… they were very loud. The walls were paper thin and we heard everything and I mean everything.

 

After a week of dealing with our storage situation and finding out of we still had jobs we started looking.

 

Apartment #1-

 

“This looks like a good one.” Will said.

 

“I like the price and it’s far away enough to be cheap but not to far we’d have a long commute.” I said.

 

“Let’s check it out.” Will said.

 

We showed up and the outside of the apartment looked like it had once been a factory or something. Once we got in we saw that it looked fairly run down but not too bad.

 

“This is it.” the landlord said. He unlocked the door and we walked in. the floor was stained and the walls were cracked but that wasn’t anything we couldn’t fix. “It’s only one bedroom but that shouldn’t be a problem for a young couple such as yourselves” he said giving me a look.

 

“I’m gay.” Will deadpanned.

 

“You could put a partition in the living room.” He said.

 

“We’ll see.” I said walking into the kitchen. “There’s lots of storage.” I walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. It stalled before water came out looking slightly brown before turning clear. “Plumbing could use some work.”

 

“The bedroom’s that way.” The landlord said pointing to the door. Inside was a staled mattress that snugly fit in the room.

 

[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/0626d7ca6f90234f5937c2b7ae36a530/tumblr_oovi9bmpUu1spj6p2o1_400.jpg) 

“This is cozy…” Will said.

 

“This the bathroom.” I asked opening the door. It was the most disgusting thing I had ever seen. “I think we’re done” I said grabbing Will and running out of that death trap.”

 

Apartment #2

 

“This one sounds good and it’s close to both our jobs.” Will said.

 

“It sounds familiar.” I said.

 

“Rent’s cheap.” He said.

 

“It can’t be worse then that crap hole we just saw.” I said.

 

“It wasn’t that bad.” Will said.

 

“You didn’t see the bathroom.” I deadpanned.

 

“I’ll take your word for it.” he said. “Come on if we’re lucky we can get there before lunch.”

 

A few stops on the subway later we made it to the apartment.

 

“This place looks really familiar.” I said.

 

“Really?” He said. “We’re practically in Harlem”

 

“I lived in Harlem before I met Jess and moved in with her.” I said.

 

“Well let’s go see the place.” Will said buzzing the building manager. We walked up the stairs and I saw a woman that was wearing very tight and revealing clothing walk out of an apartment and hand the manager money and the key. We kept going until we stopped at an apartment down the hall. We walked in and I saw a very familiar poster and a body outline on the floor.

 

“Oh crap I’ve been here before.” I said.

 

“You have?” Will said.

 

“I lived in this building when I first got to New York, the apartment down the hall.” I said.

 

“So you knew the guy that lived here?” Will asked

 

“Yeah he was a drug dealer, or he ran a meth lab. It was one or the other, or maybe it was both…” I said.

 

“Yeah we’re not living here.” Will said dragging me out.

 

After looking at a few more apartments we had nothing. We ended up at a bar that had a pretty good lunch deal.

 

“We have to find something.” Will said.

 

“I know, I can’t keep listening to Liam and Tess go at it. I seriously think they get into arguments so they can have make up sex.” I said.

 

“I don’t think it I know it.” Will said.

 

“Are you two looking for an apartment?” Our waitress asked.

 

“Uh yeah, our place was destroyed in the invasion and we’ve been staying with our friends.” I said.

 

“Carl owns the building the one of the apartments upstairs just opened up. The lady that lived there freaked out and moved to Canada.” She said chuckling. “I can ask him to show you the place if you’re interested?”

 

“Yes please.” We said at the same time.

 

“I’ll be right back.” She said with a smile.

 

“Living here would be perfect, we’d only be a short trip from school and work.” I said.

 

“We still have to see what rent’s going to be. Judging from the area it’ll probably be a crapload.” Will said.

 

“We’ll make it work.” I said.

 

“You do remember you’re down one job right?” Will asked.

 

“I’ll make it work, plus we still have our savings.” I said. “I just realized how much we sound like a married couple. Even Tess and Liam don’t sound like us.”

 

“You’re right, as soon as things settle down I’m taking out my black book and dialing for a hook up.” Will said.

 

“And I’ll… go do something so you can have the apartment to yourself.” I said.

 

“This is why we’re friends.” Will said.

 

“Hey guys so here are your drinks. Carl said to meet him at the bar when you guys are done eating and he’ll show you the place.” She said.

 

“Thank you so much.” I said.

 

“Don’t mention it.” She said before going to another table.

 

After lunch we went to the bar and carl the bartender and owner of the bar took up upstairs to the top floor. We walked down the hall and he opened up the apartment. It was an open floor plan and with hardwood floors.

 

[](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/himym/images/7/73/The_apartment.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140227182705) 

 

“It’s two bedrooms. One there and the other over there. Bathrooms down that hall and the kitchen’s there.” He said.

 

“Utilities?” I asked.

 

“Electricity, Water, waste and gas are covered.” Carl said.

 

“Why’d the last tenant move?” Will asked.

 

“She was from a small town and always a bit paranoid and with the hole in the sky and aliens invading the city she had enough and moved back North.” Carl said.

 

“Anything we should know?” I asked. “Deaths, crimes…”

 

“Nope just you’re regular pickpockets and mugging but it wouldn’t be New York without it.” Carl said.

 

“It’s definitely the best place we’ve seen all day.” I said.

 

“I’m gonna ask before I get my hopes up anymore, how much is rent?” Will asked.

 

“About that much.” Carl said.

 

“Are you serious?” Will asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s a good area but I hate having to deal with tenants. The real moneymaker is the bar and I need people who wont complain about noise or drunks on their doorsteps. Not to mention if anything breaks down it may be a while before I can get to it and I’d prefer if you didn’t bug me about it.” Carl said in complete honesty.

 

“I was an army brat, I can fix anything that may come up so that isn’t a problem.” Will said.

 

“Really, if you help out around here I’ll take off a hundred off rent.” Carl offered.

 

“Can we swing it?” Will asked me.

 

“I still have my savings, it’ll be tight until I find another job but yeah, we can.” I said.

 

“You’re looking for a job?” Carl asked.

 

“Yeah I work part time at a grocery store and I used to also be a waitress and Barista at a coffee shop before it got blown up.” I said.

 

“I’m looking for a waitress to work down at the bar. Drunks tip really well.” Carl offered.

 

“That’s great, and I make a mean espresso in case we need to sober anyone up.” I said.

 

“Come down to the bar tomorrow and well get you settled, for now paperwork.” Carl said. “Rent’s due the first of the month, you can get the key as soon as you put the deposit down along with first month’s rent.”

 

“Which would be?” Will asked.

 

“That much.” Carl said.

 

“You take checks?” I asked.

 

“Yeah.” He said.

 

“Here’s my half.” I said.

 

“And mine.” Will said.

 

“Oh wow, they’re not gonna bounce right?” Carl said.

 

“Oh trust me that’s not something you need to worry about. Hayley should have been a financial manager with the way she handles money.” Will said.

 

“Well, here’s your key, feel free to move in whenever.” Carl said.

 

“Thank you.” We said.

 

“We have an apartment.” I said with a smile.

 

“And it came with a bean bag.” Will said.

 

“So we can move in this weekend…” I started.

 

“Or we can go grab our bags and blankets and get back here before Tess and Liam go at it again?” Will said.

 

“That sounds better.” I said.

 

That’s how we ended up living over a bar and how our luck started turning around. We both spent the summer working and getting settled into out new apartment. It was the first time I actually took the time to decorate and put up pictures. I didn’t even know Will, Tess and Liam had been taking pictures.

 

Then came August and classes started. The first day of class was complicated to say the least. The streets were closed of because of some march and the subway was congested and both Will’s and I’s alarms didn’t go off.

 

“Hayley!” Will shouted waking me up.

 

“Wah!” I gasped sitting up. Will stormed into my room and threw a change of clothes at me.

 

“We’re late.” He said.

 

“What?” I said.

 

“Our alarms didn’t go off!” Will exclaimed.

 

“Shit!” I said getting up quickly. I quickly got out of bed and quickly put on a pair of jeans and a black and white stripped top. I slipped on my shoes and put my hair up on a messy bun. I grabbed my laptop and my book bag before running out of the apartment behind Will.

 

 

We practically ran to the Subway and ran once we got off. Unlucky for me my classes were across campus so I was extra late. As I walked into my programming class I made eye contact with the professor and that was the worst thing I could have possibly made.

 

“Miss Adams I presume, so good of you to grace us with your presence.” The professor started.

 

“I’m sorry, I just had a late morning caused by traffic. It won’t happen again.” I said.

 

“The traffic or your tardiness because I find both very unlikely.” He said. “Since you’re up would you happen to know the difference between C++ and Java?”

 

“C++ is run and compiled using a complier that turns source code into machine level language or in other words it simplifies the language and supports overloading but at the same time is very specific and has to be adapted for every machine. Java on the other hand is more abstract but can be run on all platforms without having to be rewritten.” I said shocking the professor.

 

“Yes that is correct, take a seat Miss Adams.” He said continuing his lecture. “As I was saying these are all things we will be covering this year. I suggest you familiarize yourself with them. If you can’t keep up I recommend you switch into a lower level course. This will be fully immersive and we shall be moving at a fast pace.” With that half of the class walked out.

 

“For those of you that I have not scared away I would like you all to go to the class web page and log in. You will find a link to a separate work page. You are to download the program. This is a test to access how much you know. Think of it as a challenge. I do not expect anyone to finish or even get it all right, it is just simple curiosity. When you are done you will get a number. I want you to write it down on a piece of paper along with your name and email. After that you are free to go.” He said.

 

I did as he said and got started. It was a sort of game but the purpose of it was to hack into a program and reprogram it from the inside without setting off alarms. It was a cakewalk. I did it all in half the allotted time. I wrote down the number and my name and email.

 

I handed it in and the professor just looked at me shocked.

 

“Sorry about before, I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again and if it does it would only be for an emergency.” I said and he just nodded.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

“So you found your soulmate?” Pepper asked Tony.

 

“No, we just know she’s in New York. And that Rogers and Romanoff have met her but neither one managed to get a name or in Rogers case he got it but forgot it.” Tony said still a bit annoyed.

 

“Wow, six soulmates that must be… wow. That must be intense. Imagine everything she must feel.” Pepper said.

 

“I know, when I was going through that portal I felt her worry and how scared she was. Then I think about everything I’ve been through the past couple of years and all the stupid things I’ve done and I realize Romanoff and Bruce are right.” Tony said.

 

“Right about what?” Pepper asked.

 

“We talked it over and decided that until we all deal with whatever we have going on we wouldn’t look for her.” Tony said.

 

“What? You’re not serious.” Pepper said and when she saw the look on Tony’s face she knew he was. “Why would you agree to that? You’re the most curious tenacious and at time annoying person I know. You’ve always wanted to know about the person behind that mark what changed?”

 

“Look at my life Pepper hell look at yours, how many time has someone gone after you just for being around me? There is a target on my back and everyone else around me you really think I should bring someone else into that and a kid? Not to mention she wouldn’t just be targeted by my enemies but everyone else’s as well.” Tony pointed out.

 

“When has that stopped you before? You’ve felt things from her before remember? Fear, anxiety, sadness, loneliness? Maybe she’s safer but do you really think she’s better off on her own?” Pepper said.

 

“Maybe but now isn’t the right time.” Tony said despite that he knew Pepper was right.

 

“Speaking of bad timing I have news.” Pepper said. “I met him.”

 

“You mean…” tony started.

 

“Yeah, his name is Daniel. He’s an investment banker and he’s setting up a charity.” Pepper said.

 

“That’s great. Where is he?” Tony asked.

 

“He lives here in New York but he’s still in DC sealing a business deal and lobbying for a legislation.” Pepper said.

 

“Small world.” Tony said.

 

“It is.” Pepper said.

 

“So this is it.” Tony said.

 

“Looks that way.” Pepper said. “No matter what, I love you and I’m here for you.”

 

“I know, I’m happy for you Pep, you deserve to be happy.” Tony said hugging her.

 

“You deserve to be happy too.” Pepper said. “Think about it.” She kissed his cheek before letting go. She left and Tony was alone.

 

“Sir, I have something that may interest you.” Jarvis said getting his attention.

 

“What, did Rogers finally get diagnosed with Alzheimer’s?” Tony asked.

 

“The programming assessment protocol has had an alert sir.” Jarvis said.

 

The programming Assessment Protocol was a programming challenge Tony had designed in his downtime as a way to find potential recruits to work at Stark Industries. Everyone already said they hired the best of the best well he wanted to find the best of the best that would work directly with him on whatever projects he thought of. No one had ever set an alert. No one had ever even finished in the time limit.

 

“Some genius at MIT finally cracked it?” Tony asked.

 

“Actually sir it was a transfer student from Columbia University.” Jarvis said.

 

“That is interesting.” He said. “Bring it up.”

 

Jarvis brought up the assessment recording.

 

“They didn’t play along they hacked into the program itself. Jarvis you know anyone who would do that?” Tony said.

 

“I believe you are referring to yourself sir.” Jarvis answer.

 

“Yeah, I would do something like that. Bring up the kid’s file. What are the odds this nerd actually has social skills and a sense of humor?” He said.

 

“Very unlikely sir.” Jarvis said.

 

“Fingers crossed.” He said.

 

**A Few Weeks Later-**

My schedule with work and school had been crazy but I was doing it. I hardly slept but I was doing it. I had even managed to get to class on time and stay awake the entire time. Things were good.

 

I had even gotten on Professor Chamber’s good side.

 

“That’s all for today.” He said and with that everyone started packing up. “Miss Adams a word please.”

 

I packed everything up then went up to the front.

 

“Professor Chambers.” I greeted.

 

“Miss Adams do you recall the assessment we did in class on the first day?” He asked.

 

“The program that we had to reprogram from the inside that no one ever managed to do?” I said.

 

“The program only you managed to do.” He said.

 

“I did it right?” I asked.

 

“You did. The person who created the assessment would actually like to meet you. I think it’s a great opportunity for an internship or even employment after graduation.” He said.

 

“Oh wow, sounds good. How would this work?” I said.

 

“Come by my office after lunch and I’ll introduce you.” He said.

 

“I’ll be there.” I said. “Thank you.”

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

I walked into the building and knocked at the office door.

 

“Come in.” Someoen said. I walked in and saw that Professor chambers wasn;t there but someone else was.

 

“Hi…” I said confused as to Why Tony Stark was sitting behind Professor Chambers desk.

 

“Hayley Adams, 20 years old, just transferred from Midtown community. Your test scores are off the chart but you probably already knew that.” He said putting the file in his hands down. “You look younger than I thought you’d be.”

 

“Uh thanks?” I said confused.

 

“What you think of my game?” He asked.

 

“It was fun,” I said.

 

“Fun?” He said.

 

“It didn’t have an obvious answer. Took me about a minute to see that it had a scrambler integrated which is why no direct attempts worked.” I said.

 

“One minute to see it and another to hack into it and let yourself in. Smart. Who taught you to do that?” he asked.

 

“Just a trick I picked up.” I said.

 

“Where you from?” He asked.

 

“I moved around a lot as a kid, I’m not really from anywhere.” I answered.

 

“What made you want to major in computer programming?” he asked.

 

“What made you want to build a suit of armor and save the world?” I retorted.

 

“I was pretty good at it and decided to go for it.” he said.

 

“Same for me.” I said.

 

“What do you want to do after you graduate?” he asked.

 

“Not sure, get a nine to five job at some tech firm and pay the bills.” I said.

 

“That’s it?” he said.

 

“For now.” I said.

 

“You hungry?” He asked. “I could really go for a burger.”

 

“I don’t…” then my stomach started growling. Stupid Will, he picked a hell of a time to drag me into one of his cleanses.

 

“Let’s go.” He said walking around the desk. “I know this place that has the best bacon cheese burgers…”

 

“Yeah I can’t do this I have a shift at the grocery store…”

 

“Then call and cancel or better yet quit.” He said.

 

“I can’t do that I have rent and bills and…” I started.

 

“Kid you managed to pass an impossible test that no one before has ever been able to. I’m here to hire you now come on, low blood sugar makes me cranky.” He said.

 

“I’m sorry, did you just say hire me? I haven’t graduated yet, hell I haven’t even finished a semester.” I said.

 

“And most tech innovators are college dropouts. I’m not saying drop out, I’m saying… crap what am I saying.” He said. “Well work it out come on.”

 

“Need to make a call.” I said.

 

“Walk and talk.” He said. This has got to be the weirdest day ever. I quickly sent Will a text.

 

_Hey so I might be home late, if I don’t make it back assume Tony Stark killed me- Hayley_

Then I called work and told them I came down with something. They were okay with me missing my shift but I’d have to pull a double during the weekend.

 

We made it to a small hole in the wall burger place that I had to admit was the best burger I’ve ever had.

 

“Okay, so don’t drop out of school…” He said.

 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” I said.

 

“And you work at a grocery store.” He said.

 

“And at a bar as a waitress.” I added.

 

“You work two jobs and go to school? How do you have time?” he said.

 

“I don’t.” I said.

 

“I have an idea hear me out…” he started.

 

“I’m not even halfway through my burger so I think you’re set on time.” I said.

 

“Come work for me, as my intern and I’ll pay for school and your salary so you can quit both you’re jobs.” Tony said.

 

“What would I be doing exactly?” I asked.

 

“You’d essentially just hang out, help out on some of my side projects, run errands, etc…” he said.

 

“So I’d be your nanny?” I said.

 

“What no… more like my personal assistant, except with less hours. That’s not a bad thing my last personal assistant got promoted to CEO.” He said.

 

“Is that supposed to be a good thing?” I said.

 

“It sounded alright in my head, let’s back track. You’re a genius and a nerd that can snark back at anything I throw at you. We’ve been talking for almost an hour and I can’t remember the last time I actually enjoyed a conversation with a stranger without faking it.” Tony said.

 

“Huh.” I said. I can’t remember the last time I was my snarky self with someone that wasn’t Tess, Liam or Will.

 

“So what do you say?” He asked.

 

“I need to think about it.” I said.

 

“Can I give you a tour of the tower?” He said.

 

“Well considering I called in sick I better make this worth it” I said. “But just know If I’m not home by a certain hour I told my roommate where to start looking for my body.”

 

“You’ll be home by curfew, I promise.” He said.

 

“You better.” I said.

 

We finished our burgers and then got back in the car. The drive to Stark Tower was pretty fast. We got into the elevator and started the tour. He showed me the lab and all the cool toys.

 

“Bruce, I want you to meet someone.” Tony said when a Man with brown curly hair wearing glasses came in. “This is Hayley, me new protégé.”

 

“I’m still considering it.” I reminded him.

 

“You’re here and don’t think I haven’t see you eyeing Jarvis’ mainframe.” Tony said.

 

“You have an AI running your life, the amount of storage space you’d need unless you found a way to condense it all… Oh you didn’t?” I said.

 

“Come work for me and you’ll find out.” He said.

 

“Is he always like this?” I asked Bruce.

 

“Yes but he grows on you.” Bruce said.

 

Then a phone started ringing. “I got to take this.” Tony said before walking out.

 

“So how did you two meet?” Bruce asked.

 

“I passed his impossible test and he showed up at school and is trying to get me to come work for him.” I said.

 

“Seems like a good deal, What’s stopping you?” He asked.

 

“I don’t know, he comes on a bit strong and what’s the word…” I started.

 

“Self absorbed? Eccentric? Narcissistic?” Bruce said.

 

“Yeah, I feel like I’m a new toy he wants for bragging rights until something else comes along and he forgets about me which when I say it out loud probably makes me sound really needy.” I said.

 

He chuckled a bit. “Tony comes on a bit strong and he can come off as self centered which he kind of is but he’s a good guy once you get to know him and for the record if he wasn’t honestly interested in having you work for him he wouldn’t have gone himself.” Bruce said.

 

“So you think I should say yes?” I asked.

 

“I think it’s a good opportunity and even if it doesn’t work out just having this on your resume.” Bruce said.

 

“That is true. Plus school’s expensive and I really want to see how that AI is programmed.” I said.

 

“Then say yes.” Tony said walking in.

 

“I’ll think about it.” I said.

 

“Come on kid, what can I do to say yes? You want a sports car?” he said.

 

“I don’t know how to drive.’ I said.

 

“Really?” He said shocked.

 

“We live in New York, traffic is hell and it’s more practical to take the subway.” I said.

 

“We’ll work on that.” Tony said. “Come on, I should get you home. I don’t want your roommate calling the cops on me.”

 

“It was nice meeting you Bruce.” I said.

 

“You too Hayley. Good Luck.” He said.

 

We got down to the car and Tony put on the radio. “Pour Some Sugar On Me” By Def Leppard started playing making me groan.

 

“What you hate the classics?” he asked.

 

“No give me ACDC, Kiss or the Beatles any time just not this song. It’s such a stripper song.” I groaned.

 

“Is not.” Tony argued.

 

“I’ll bet you whatever you want that if we go into any strip club in New York this song will be playing.” I said.

 

“You’re on.” He said.

 

“What?” I said.

 

“Let’s go to a strip club, which ever one you pick. If that song plays within ten minutes of us being there you get this car.” He said.

 

“I don’t need a car, I can’t even drive.” I reminded him.

 

“Okay then, I’ll show you Jarvis’ mainframe no strings attached but If the song doesn’t play you come work for me.” He said.

 

“You really want me to come work for you don’t you?” I asked.

 

“Yes! You’re smart and fun and actually understand me when I start rambling about programming.” He said.

 

“Take a right here, if the song doesn’t play, I’ll say yes. If it doesn’t you need to up your game.” I said. “And no hacking their speakers”

 

“You’re no fun.”

 

“I’m going with you to a strip club. How is that not fun?” I said. “Wait, is you’re girlfriend going to get mad at me for this?”

 

“No she’s… you’re off the hook for that,” He said driving to the closest strip club.

 

“Ten minutes starting now.” I said.

 

We walked in and sat down. We waited and nothing. They played Cherry Pie, and every other song you could possibly think of.

 

“You have one minute.” Tony said.

 

“Oh come on.” I said.

 

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…” he said.

 

“Ah!” I said annoyed. I was going to say yes but I didn’t want to lose the bet.

 

“So Miss Adams will you accept the offer.” He said with a smirk.

 

“If you’ll have me Mr. Stark.” I said with a forced smile.

 

“It’d be an honor, now call your bosses and quit, you start Monday.” He said.

 

“I’ll get right on it.” I said.

 

“Let’s get out of here, people are starting to stare.” He said.

 

“Good idea.” I said.


	7. Chapter 7

“So Monday after lunch.” I said.

 

“Yeah, Jarvis will tell me when you walk into the lobby, I’ll have Happy meet you there to get your security clearance.” Tony said.

 

“Okay, See you then Boss.” I said.

 

“See you then kid.” He said with a smirk. I got out of the car and walked up the steps when I saw a shocked Will.

 

“Is that…” Will started.

 

“Yeah.” I said.

 

“How…” He started.

 

“I’m a genius.” I said.

 

“Huh?” He said.

 

“On the first day of class Professor Chambers made everyone take this programming challenge that no one had ever finished or passed. I kind of hacked into it and passed and apparently that’s what was supposed to be done. So the guy that created it wanted to meet me and that was Tony Stark.” I said.

 

“You passed Tony Stark’s impossible test?” Will said.

 

“I did and he offered to pay for tuition and everything.” I said.

 

“You got a scholarship! AH!” He said picking me up and twirling me around.

 

“I also got a job… well he’s calling it an internship.” I said.

 

“What? Is he paying you?” Will asked.

 

“Yeah, that much.” I said taking out the paper Tony had given me.

 

“Holy Fuck! We can afford to eat something other than ramen now.” Will said. “Is he looking for any legal interns?”

 

“Don’t know he isn’t in charge of Stark Industries anymore.” I said.

 

“We need to celebrate.” He said pulling me towards the bar.

 

“Yeah we may need to find a new bar considering I have to quit waitressing.” I said.

 

“I’m sure Carl will understand.” Will said.

 

Will was right Carl did understand and he was actually happy for me. Especially since it meant he now knew he wasn’t paying his own rent.

 

I quit both my jobs and as promised tuition as well as all living expenses were covered. I wasn’t going to start getting my salary until after I started working.

 

I woke up on Monday and went to class. After I was done I went back to the apartment where Will had me change into something more formal.

 

“Do I have to wear this?” I asked.

 

“Yes, it’s a huge promotion from working at a bar or grocery store. You’re working at an office now. You have to look the part plus you don’t want to look bad on your ID badge.” Will said.

 

“I know. Are you just doing this because you like dressing me up?” I asked.

 

“I do admit that’s a part of it but more than that it’s that I do it better than you do now go put these on.” He said handing me the clothes he picked out.

 

“Okay.” I said.

 

I put on the fitted black jeans that fit snugly but they were comfy. Then the white top and the blue blazer. I topped it off with a few necklaces including the one with the bird pendant but I kept that one tucked under my shirt like I normally did. It didn’t always match my outfits but I liked keeping it close. I finished it off with tan heeled booties.

 

 

I walked out of the closet and looked in the mirror.

 

“Damn, you are better at dressing me than I am.” I said.

 

“I know, now you’re hair…” He started.

 

“Huh?” I asked.

 

“Loose waves will frame your face nicely.” Will said.

 

“You know what, I put myself in your trusty hands just no makeup please.” I said.

 

“A little mascara.” He said.

 

“I don’t trust you with an eyelash curler, not after last time.” I said.

 

“It’s not my fault you can’t blink like a normal person.” Will argued.

 

“You pulled out three eyelashes.” I said.

 

“They grew back.” He retorted.

 

“Really? Mind if I…” I started.

 

“Nope, we’ll just go natural today.” He said.

 

“I won’t look horrible?” I said.

 

“Sweetie, you know I wouldn’t let you leave the house if you did.” He said. “You’re good to go.”

 

“Thank you.” I said hugging him.

 

“Anytime, maybe one day I’ll find a way to get you to wear pink.” He said.

 

“Don’t count on it.” I said. “Bye.”

 

“Good luck.” He said.

 

One quick ride on the subway and I made it to Stark Tower.

 

“Hayley Adams?” A man dressed in a suit asked as he saw me come in.

 

“Yeah, you must be Happy.” I said.

 

“Yes I am, can I see some ID?” Happy asked.

 

“Uh sure.” I said pulling out my ID.

 

“Wow, you don’t look twenty.” He said.

 

“Good genes.” I said.

 

“Follow me.” He said. He got us through security and we went up to human resources. After reading and signing confidentiality agreements followed by clearing a lie detector test which I still don’t see the point of, they took my picture and gave me an ID Badge which according to Happy I was supposed to keep on me at all times.

 

I was finally taken to the common room as Jarvis called it where Tony was dealing with all the renovations. I walked in and he was looking over the plans with a woman dressed in a crisp business suit that I immediately recognized as Pepper Potts.

 

“There she is!” Tony called out.

 

“Fresh from the polygraph.” I said.

 

“You’re still doing that?” Pepper asked.

 

“Better safe than sorry.” He said with a shrug.

 

“Pepper meet Hayley, Only person to ever beat the Programming Recruitment Assessment. Hayley meet Pepper Potts CEO of Stark Industries.” Tony introduced.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Potts, I loved your speech at the women of business conference last month.” I said shaking her hand.

 

“Thank you Hayley, it’s great to finally meet the person who managed to get Tony out of the lab after three weeks of being locked in there.” Pepper said giving Tony a look.

 

“You locked yourself in the lab for three weeks?” I said giving him a look.

 

“Oh no, you just met you can’t gang up on me.” He said. We both just crossed our arms and gave him a look. “I’m starting to regret introducing you two.”

 

“You have you have work cut out for you Hayley, if you ever need someone to help put him in his place ask Jarvis and he’ll let me know.” pepper said.

 

“Any parting advice?” I asked.

 

“Try not to strangle him.” She said with a smirk before walking out.

 

“You’re really dressed up today.” Tony said.

 

“Roommate picked it out, said I’m not working at a bar and I have to look the part. I think he just wanted to play dress up and needed an excuse.” I said.

 

“Well for future reference unless I have an event I have to wear a suit for you don’t have to dress up. Like I said before, we’re probably just going to hang out in the lab most of the time, or you’ll be running errands.” Tony said.

 

“Good to know.” I said. “So what are we doing today?”

 

“I’m planning out the remodel, what do you think?” He said.

 

“You’re redoing the outside too?” I asked.

 

“I figured why not go all the way. Besides we’re renaming it Avengers Tower may as well update the look.” He said.

 

“It looks good, isn’t that to short a ramp for a jet?” I asked.

 

“Not for a Quinjet.” He said.

 

“Quinjet?” I said confused.

 

“Jarvis?” he said and it brought up a video on the video screen.

 

“Vertical Take off eliminating the need for a ramp, Nice.” I said.

 

“Finally someone that agrees, Pepper thought it was totally unnecessary.” He said.

 

“Well a quinjet would actually get you anywhere in half the time though I do have to say for business trips it would be a bit excessive.” I said.

 

“Which is why it would be exclusively for Avengers business.”

 

“Sounds good.” I said.

 

“I need help with the programming for the latch system.” He said.

 

“What do you have so far?” I asked.

 

That was how our days went. When I wasn’t helping with programming or any of Tony’s random projects I was running errands. Then one day he decided it was time to change thing up.

 

“Come on kid we’re going out.” He said.

 

“Where we going?” I asked.

 

“You’ll see.” He said.

 

We got into the car and drove to the DMV.

 

“You need to get your license renewed? You know you can do that online if it hasn’t expired yet?” I said.

 

“I’m not the one getting a license you are. You’re taking the written exam today.” He said.

 

“But I haven’t studied.” I said.

 

“It’s all common sense. You need to get your license, I don’t trust the other interns to drive my cars and it’ll make you running errands easier. Besides if I want to go out and drink I need a designated driver.” He said.

 

“You move around in a limo most of the time.” I reminded him.

 

“I like keeping a low profile.” He said making me laugh. “Laugh it up you’re up next.”

 

“Appointment, ID, and reason for your visit?” The lady at the desk asked.

 

“Appointment’s here, her ID and she’s here for a written exam for her license.” Tony said.

 

“How’d you get my ID?” I said.

 

“Fingerprint.” She said. It was a good thing I hacked into the DMV and state database to input my prints a few weeks before. I set it up after I realized the background check they were probably going to at work.

 

“Okay fill this out and wait for your number to be called.” She said.

 

“Pen.” Tony offered with a smirk.

 

“This is totally unnecessary.” I said.

 

“If we ever end up going out of town on business I need you to be able to move around. No fill those forms out.” He said.

 

“I hate paperwork.” I said.

 

“Join the club.” He said. I quickly filled the form out and waited for my number to be called.

 

After that I quickly got my picture taken and then proceeded to take my exam. It was all done on the computer so it was graded right away. I passed with only three wrong answers.

 

“Congrats, now the fun part your first driving lesson.” He said with a smirk. “Get in the drivers seat.”

 

“You’re going to teach me how to drive? In your freakishly expensive sports car?” I said.

 

“Yeah, unless you want me to buy another one so you can learn.” He offered.

 

“No no not that it’s just are you sure, I mean if I crash the car or scratch it…” I started.

 

“It’s not like I can’t afford another one or like I don’t have at least fifteen other cars.” He said. “Two of them just like it.”

 

“Still…” I said.

 

“Kid get in the car, think of it as an extra excentive to learn.” He said.

 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” I said.

 

Tony made me drive out of the city to some old warehouse. Apparently it was some old Stark industries storage that hadn’t been used since the seventies. It also had a ton of space so I wouldn’t risk crashing.

 

“You know you can go faster than fifteen miles an hour right?” He said.

 

“I know, but it isn’t paved and…”

 

“Hayley! Drive!” he yelled. I took him at his word and sped up to forty-five, I drove around and out of the property down the road a bit refilled gas and drove back.

 

“See I told you nothing was going to happen.” He said with a smirk.

 

“Are you kidding, that semi came out of nowhere!” I shouted.

 

“Admit it, you actually had fun.” He said.

 

“That was terrifying.” I said before starting to laugh and so did he.

 

“I love driving, Rhodey, my best friend, he taught me to drive back in Boston. I slammed my foot all the way down and almost crashed the car into a tree. I’ve never seen him so pale.” He said laughing.

 

“Somehow that’s not hard to believe,” I said.

 

“Come on, drive back to the tower.” He said.

 

“You sure you don’t want to…”

 

“Drive,” He said.

 

“Okay.” I said starting the car and driving back.

 

The next day I got surprised with another driving lesson and another visit to the DMV.

 

“I’ve only had my permit for one day.” I said.

 

“You’ll do fine, it’s like riding a bike if you did it once you can do it again.” He said handing me the keys. I took my test and sure enough I actually passed.

 

Tony drove back to the tower and let me go for the day. “Before you go, Tomorrow before you come here I need you to stop by this address and pick up something. I’ll give them a call just show them your ID.”

 

“Okay? What is it?” I asked.

 

“You’ll know it when you see it.” He said. “Night Hayley.”

 

“Night Tony.” I said walking out. I was meeting Tess and the guys at the pub for Tess’ birthday. I made sure to stay sober and fresh for tomorrow. I went through the usual routine and got dressed in a pair of navy slacks and a flowy white top with stars printed on it. I wore my necklace, which matched perfectly. The shirt was a V-neck so the pendant was shown off nicely. I always hated loose long sleeves so I folded them up and my two soulmarks of the arrow and spider were also showing.

 

 

I went to class and nailed my robotics presentation then after that class was cancelled so I decided to run Tony’s errand early and pick up an espresso and a chai tea for Tony and Bruce.

 

I googled the address and got there in twenty minutes. I thought I had the wrong address until I realized that this would be something Tony would do.

 

I walked in and looked for someone.

 

“Can I help you ma’am?” One of the sales persons asked.

 

“Yeah, my boss sent me to pick up something for him.” I said.

 

“Who is your boss?” he asked.

 

“Tony Stark.” I said.

 

“Can I see some ID?” He asked.

 

I took out my ID and handed it to him.

 

“Ah, Miss Adams we were expecting you a bit later.” He said.

 

“I finished early and I thought I’d get this out of the way.” I said.

 

“Please follow me.” He said. We walked out to the front and over to the garage. They opened up the garage door. “It arrived this morning with the custom plates Mr. Stark requested. Please let him know that his other order is on his way and we can deliver it to his home like the rest of his order.”

 

[](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d4/a4/08/d4a408a7806d0b1c2e90d8b5e1486502---audi-r-audi-r-gt.jpg) 

I looked at the car and saw that it was a white Audi Spyder. A car I had only scene on the news when they were promoting the local car show. The plates were customized with Stark 8.

 

“You’re telling me he’s ordering another car?” I asked.

 

“Yes the same model but in red.” He said.

 

“And you deliver?” I asked.

 

“Oh yes it’s a complimentary service but Mr. Stark insisted that he have someone pick it up.” He said politely.

 

“Jeffery,” I read off his nametag, “Please have the rest of Mr. Stark’s order shipped to his address I’m sure he would appreciate it.”

 

“Of course Miss Adams, can you please just sign here.” He said handing me a form.

 

“Sure.” I said and he handed me the keys to the car. I got in and started driving when someone started calling. “Jarvis?”

 

“I have forwarded all of your calls to the car’s answering system.” He said.

 

“Answer.” I said.

 

“Stark.” A grumpy voice greeted.

 

“No actually, Tony Stark’s nanny’s phone how can I help you?” I said.

 

“Excuse me?” He said.

 

“I’m his personal assistant slash intern how can I help you?” I said.

 

“I need a meeting with him, and I need to make sure he won’t keep me waiting,” he said.

 

“He’s free all day, just stop in whenever you want after noon.” I said.

 

“Oh, thank you miss…” he said.

 

“Hayley Adams, I’ll see you later, actually would you like to have lunch waiting for you, I’m sure Tony would love the company.” I said.

 

“That sounds great,” he said chuckling, “What’d he do to piss you off?”

 

“He has me running around town picking up orders when they offer free delivery knowing I have midterms in primetime traffic.” I said.

 

“Suck it up kid.” He said before hanging up.

 

I went to go pick up Tony’s dry cleaning and even got coffee and some Chai tea for Bruce before heading to the tower. I had Jarvis order lunch for everyone.

 

“Hales you’re early and you’re dressed up, do I have a meeting?” He said smiling but for some reason it faded when he saw me.

 

“No I had a presentation for class. One espresso and whole wheat bagel since I know you skipped breakfast.” I said setting it down in front of him. “And one Chai tea.” I said handing the drink to Bruce.

 

“Thanks Hayley.” He said before his eyes went wide for a bit and he started staring, maybe this top was too low cut. This is what I get for letting Will pick out my outfits.

 

“So I had Jeffery set up the delivery of the rest of your order because it’s free and I don’t feel like driving in prime time traffic again, your Audi is in the garage, keys are in the box, your dry cleaning is in your closet and I ordered lunch so I’ll let you know when that’s here. I expect you both upstairs no arguments.” I said.

 

“But…” Tony started.

 

“You haven’t slept and I’m sure that bagel is the only food you’ve had since yesterday and don’t even get me started on you Bruce.” I said.

 

“We’ll be there,” Tony said giving me a smile. The smile that I knew meant he was planning something.

 

“Okay… I’m gonna go restock your kitchen. Any requests?” I asked.

 

“Nope.” They both said at the same time.

 

“See you in an hour.” I said getting in the elevator.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Tony and Bruce saw the doors of the elevator close and then turned to one another.

 

“What did you do?” Bruce said.

 

“I didn’t know. It’s the first time she wears that necklace and even then what are the odds.” Tony said.

 

“She has Natasha and Clint’s marks on her arms, it’s her.” Bruce said.

 

“What are the odds huh?” Tony said with a small smile.

 

“Tony…” Bruce said.

 

“Oh come on Bruce you know I didn’t actually go looking for her. You’ve seen her work that kid is a genius.” Tony said. “And I should know.”

 

“Yes but what are we supposed to do now?” Bruce said.

 

“Uh, we can tell her.” Tony said and Bruce gave him a look. “Or we can call everyone and talk about it.”

 

“That’s a good idea, I’ll call Steve you call Natasha and how are we supposed to call Thor?” Bruce said.

 

“He said he’d know when we need him.” Tony said.

 

“Let’s call whoever’s on earth now and figure out how to get Thor here after.” Bruce said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

I was upstairs putting in the order for groceries when Will called. I turned on the hands free set so I could continue programming the practice program for my midterm.

 

“Hello.” I said.

 

“Hales, what are you doing tonight.” He said.

 

“Staying in and cramming for Chamber’s midterm. I’ve heard people have dropped out of the program because of how hard it is.” I said.

 

“You have three days and don’t think I can’t hear you typing right now.” Will said.

 

“Will it’s a big one and I admit I have been a bit distracted lately but after Thursday I’m free until finals.” I said.

 

“Hayley, you’re fried. You need to detach yourself from your computer at least for a few hours so I took the liberty of getting us both dates for the night.” Will said.

 

“Will, it’s not a good time…” I said.

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Dinner and a movie please.” He said. ‘He’s really cute.”

 

“Your guy or the guy I’m distracting so you and your date can disappear for a few hours.” I said.

 

“I’m sending you a picture.” Will said.

 

“Will, don’t…” I started as my phone beeped. I sighed. I opened the text and saw a picture. “Oh wow he’s hot.” I said.

 

“Lacrosse player, Political Science major at Columbia, come on Hales he’s your type.” Will said.

 

“I have a type?” I said.

 

“Oh you do, you really do. Every guy you’ve ever gone on a coffee date matches the same mold. Come on please for me, just so I know you still have social skills and that they haven’t rotten away behind that computer.” He said.

 

“If I do this will you let me stay in front of my computer as long as I need to so I can study for midterms and finals?” I said.

 

“I’ll cook dinner and take them to you and even spoon feed you if you need it.” he said.

 

“Okay but I may need to change.” I said.

 

“No that outfit is perfect it shows the perfect amount of boob without being slutty.” He said.

 

“You ass, I knew this was too low cut.” I said.

 

“Relax you prude, it’s tasteful.” He said. “We’re meeting you at MacLaren’s so text me when you’re on your way.”

 

“Okay.” I said. “Bye.”

 

“Love you.” Will said.

 

“kay.” I said hanging up.

 

“Miss Adams, Lunch is here.” Jarvis said.

 

“Send them up please.” I said. The food was set up and everything was set up. Just as I was about to call Tony and Bruce a man with a black leather trench coat and an eye patch walked in accompanied A woman with fiery red hair, A man with sandy blonde hair and grey eyes, and a tall muscular blonde with really blue eyes.

 

“Miss Adams I presume.” The man with the eye patch said.

 

“That would be me, I’m sorry you hung up before I got your name,” I said.

 

“Nick Fury Director of SHIELD.” He said shaking my hand.

 

“Good to meet you.” I said. “I was just about to call Tony and Bruce up for lunch. I didn’t tell him you were coming and trust me it’s better that way.”

 

“We know.’ the woman said. “Natasha Romanoff.” She said extending her hand.

 

“Hayley Adams, do we know each other you seem really familiar.” I said. She looked down in surprise and for a second I saw her eyes go wide before she backed away.

 

“I don’t think so.” She said.

 

“You I remember,” I said looking at the blonde with grey eyes.

 

“How’ve you been Hayley?” Clint asked.

 

“Good, Just had my first Midterm at Columbia.” I said.

 

“You got in? Congrats.” He said and then his eyes widened and he stared at my left arm.

 

“I should probably call those two up before the food gets cold.” I said. “Hi Steve.”

 

“H-Hey.” Steve said dumbstruck.

 

“Jarvis Patch me through to the lab please.” I said.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Guy’s lunch is here.” I said.

 

“On our way.” I heard them say obviously not meaning it.

 

“Okay.” I said.

 

Everyone sat down and I stared at the clock. In five minutes they still hadn’t made it up there.

 

“Time’s up.” I said. I grabbed my phone and started hacking.

 

“Should I…” Steve started when I put a finger up to tell him to give me a minute. I hacked into the lab’s speaker system and started playing very loud pop music.

 

“AH!” I heard them both groan.

 

“Lunch, Upstairs Now!” I said on the overhead and they both got in the elevator right away. A few seconds later the elevator dinged and they both stepped out looking like kids who got yelled at by their parents.

 

“Stark so good of you to join us.” Nick Fury said.

 

“Patchy.” Tony greeted, “and your band of Merry men. Didn’t know we had a meeting. Hayley I thought we were cleared out for today.”

 

“You wouldn’t have shown up if I had told you.” I said.

 

“That is… completely true.” He said. “But heads up would have been nice.”

 

“Again you wouldn’t have shown up. You know they wouldn’t have come over if it weren’t important. Eight or higher I don’t check with you.” I said remembering what he had said at my internship orientation.

 

“Damn, I knew I shouldn’t have introduced you to Pepper.” He said.

 

“Come on boss, I ordered you’re favorite. And here’s another espresso.” I said handing him a mug.

 

He sighed. “I can’t be mad with coffee in my hand.”

 

“Good now enjoy your meeting.” I said.

 

“Oh no you don’t, responsibility number three, you stay for all meetings and take notes so I could ignore everyone and then look over them later.” He said.

 

“Right.” I said I went over to sit down when suddenly the sky started rumbling and a beam of light crashed onto the balcony.

 

“My friends, I have returned from Asgard. Heimdall informed me that you were all meeting…” He stopped his loud greeting to stare at me. “Milady it is good to see you again.’ He said taking my hand.

 

“Same here Thor never got to thank you for saving me from you know getting squashed from that building.” I said.

 

“You two know each other?” Tony said.

 

“Oh yeah never told you but the day of the invasion while I was running for my life Thor flew me out of the way of a collapsing building. I was that close to becoming a pancake.” I said.

 

“That’s enough chit chat. We have matters to discuss.” Nick Fury Said.

 

Everyone settled down and we got straight to business.

 

“Since the battle of New York the World Security Counsel wants to know what the plans for this team are. Romanoff, Barton and Rogers have been working for SHIELD but the question remains what the three of you are doing? The world owes you a great debt but that doesn’t mean no one is concerned. The three of you have a track record that can’t be easily overlooked. They want you all monitored and as much as I’m against that they do have a point.” He said.

 

“So you’re going to keep us locked up? Because that worked so well the last time.” Bruce said. They were locked up before?

 

“I have a compromise that the council will accept it’s just a matter of getting you all to agree to it but mostly Stark.” Fury said. I suddenly felt an intense sense of discomfort followed by annoyance and worry. “If you were to all move here and have this be your base of operations then everyone would know where you are and that would make everyone feel safer.”

 

“You want us to move here, and live together?” Clint said. “Are you insane?”

 

“Last time you put all of us together we almost crashed a hellicarrier.” Steve said. What’s a hellicarrier?

 

“It’s either that or they try and have you monitored every hour of every day for the rest of your lives. This way you can all continue to live your lives and if another global threat emerges you’re all on standby and prepared for it. You would all continue with your lives. Romanoff, Barton and Rogers could continue to go on missions for SHIELD but the Avengers would be run independently and based here.”

 

“Why would I agree to let you all move in here?” Tony said.

 

“You renamed the place Avengers Tower, from a PR stand point it could only benefit you.” I said making everyone look at me. “What, I pay attention at your meetings.”

 

“You do realize you’d be in charge of setting everything up right?” Tony said.

 

“I figured.” I said. “Not to mention since part of the building will be turned into apartments you qualify for another tax break.”

 

“That’ll help sell it to the board.” Tony said. “I guess I’m in.”

 

“I already live here so yes.” Bruce said.

 

“I wanted to move back to Brooklyn so I guess this is close enough.” Steve said.

 

“Free rent, how can I say no to that.” Clint said.

 

“Fine.” Natasha said.

 

“It will be an honor to live amongst Earth’s greatest warriors.” Thor said.

 

“Good, you’re all moving as soon as possible. Stark start getting everyone’s rooms ready.” Fury said.

 

“You’re not my boss.” Tony said.

 

“No but you’re mine and you need to sign these forms pepper just sent over.” I said sliding my tablet over to him. He chuckled when he saw my doodle of a shark eating fury. “Whoops.” I slid the correct app and let him read over them.

 

“What are you doing this weekend kid?” Tony asked.

 

“Apparently helping everyone move in.” I said.

 

“Yup, send these to Pep and take the rest of the day off.” He said.

 

“Seriously?” I said.

 

“Yeah, you’re going to be working late the rest of the week.” He said. “Get some rest.”

 

“Sweet, I might actually make it on time for this dumb blind date Will’s setting me up on.” I said.

 

“You’re going on a date?” Bruce said.

 

“It’s more of a favor for Will, I’m his wing man for the night. Apparently I have a type and this guys it. Wish me luck.” I said grabbing my bag.

 

“Luck.” They all said awkwardly.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

“Now that that’s over I’ll leave you all to catch up.” Fury said standing up and walking out as well. They waited a minute until they heard the elevator ding and they knew they were alone before all hell broke loose.

 

“What the hell Stark?!” Steve shouted.

 

“We agreed not to look for her.” Natasha emphasized.

 

“I didn’t look for her.” Tony said. “She just kind of came up.”

 

“We all did kind of already meet her.” Clint said.

 

“I do not understand?” Thor said.

 

“Hayley is our mutual soulmate, the bird pendant on her necklace, the two soulmarks on her arms that matched Natasha and Clint.” Bruce explained and it finally clicked with Thor.

 

“This is wonderful news, I can stay in Midgard and we can get to know her.” Thor cheered.

 

“She’s amazing.” Tony said with a smile.

 

“Are we all forgetting what we talked about a few months ago?” bruce said. “What’s changed?”

 

“She’s here,” Tony started.

 

“We’re all moving to New York.” Clint said.

 

“The world is relatively at peace.” Tony started.

 

“The fact doesn’t change we all have enemies and unpredictable lives.” Steve said.

 

“Not to mention she’s on a date.” Natasha deadpanned.

 

“So where does this leave us?” Bruce asked.

 

“She’s going to be around no matter what we decide here.” Tony said.

 

“I say we tell her, she deserve to know.” Clint said.

 

“Aye, I would like to get to know her.” Thor said.

 

“I’m against. Hayley’s great but she’s still at risk being around us.” Bruce said everyone understanding the double meaning of his words.

 

“Bruce in the two months she’s been working here how many times have you gone green?” Tony asked.

 

“Tony…” Bruce started.

 

“No think about it, how do you feel when Hayley’s around? I’ve seen you joke around, hell I’ve seen you smile.” Tony said.

 

“I’m not taking that chance.” Bruce said

“I’m with Bruce, maybe we can be enough to keep her safe but we’re not always going to be around and besides that, I still have a lot to catch up on, so no.” Steve said.

 

“Nat?” Clint asked.

 

“No, she has a life and she’s just getting started.” She said.

 

“So it’s a tie.” Tony said. “Same as before unless it’s unanimous we don’t say anything. And what I said before stands. Hayley’s here and she’s not going anywhere.”

 

“How’d you even find her?” Clint asked.

 

“About a year ago I got really paranoid about my legacy and what would happen if I died so I created this test that was essentially impossible for anyone to pass using traditional means. I spread the word and no one even finished in the time limit. That is until a few months ago when I got a hit from Columbia that a first year transfer student managed to crack it. and that’s how I met Hayley.” Tony said.

 

“So she’s a genius?” Steve said.

 

“In a nutshell.” He said.

 

“And she’s your personal assistant?” Natasha said.

 

“Technically she’s my intern.” Tony said.

 

“How old is she?” Steve asked.

 

“Twenty almost twenty one.” Tony said. Everyone just stared at him dumbfounded. “I know I checked too.”

 

“So she’s twenty one, computer programming major at Columbia…” Steve started.

 

“Her roommate’s name is Will.” Clint said and everyone turned to look at him. “What we talked.”

 

“When?” Natasha asked.

 

“Last year when she was debating applying to Columbia and got into an argument with Will.” Clint said. “She met Lucky too.”

 

“Lucky?” Tony asked.

 

“My dog who by the way is also moving in.” Clint said with a smirk.

 

“There goes the carpet.” Tony mumbled. “Since we’re on the subject any requests for your floors?”

 

“Surprise me.” Natasha deadpanned.

 

At that statement they started feeling a sense of nerves but happiness.

 

“Looks like the date’s going well.” Clint said.

 

“Feels that way too… You ever stop to think what feelings she gets from us?” Bruce asked and everyone stopped to think about it and got shivers at the thought.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

I texted Will that I was on my way to the bar and I got a reply with an obscene amount of emojis that I didn’t understand.

 

I walked into the bar and saw Will sitting in a booth with two other guys.

 

“Hayley!” He said cheerfully when he saw me.

 

“Hey.” I said.

 

“This is Jake.” He said introducing me to his date.

 

“Hi.” Jake said getting up to greet me with a hug.

 

“Hi.” I said.

 

“And this is Nate.” Will introduced me.

 

“Hi, I’m sorry to keep you waiting.” I said.

 

“Oh it’s not a big deal I know how internships go. Where do you work?” He asked.

 

“Stark Industries.” I said. “I basically just grab everyone’s coffee orders or lunch.”

 

Will gave me a look but I sent him one to shut it.

 

“Got to pay your dues. I work at Hogarth Chao and Benowitz in the mailroom.” He said.

 

“Ah paperwork,” I said.

 

“My dad knows a guy and since I didn’t go to Dartmouth like he wanted me to I had to give into one. I wanted to work for Honeywell and Cootes but at least I get paid.” He said.

 

“So you’re interested in Environmental Law?” I asked.

 

“Yes, I’m really outdoorsy. I went out camping last summer and there was this lake my grandpa used to take me and my cousins as kids. The water was crystal blue and there were animals and fish. When I showed up this summer it was closed because some pharmaceutical company had dumped chemicals into the lake. The water was green and the fish were dead. I was outraged and when I did some digging the company did get sued but they only got fined fifty thousand dollars for the millions of dollars in damages they caused.” Nate said. He was really passionate about law.

 

“That’s horrible. The repercussions of polluting that lake don’t just affect the immediate area, if those chemicals were to get into the underground water sources we’re talking Health problems on bigger scale.” I said.

 

“Exactly.” He said.

 

“Wow.” Will said.

 

“I know, there’s two of them now.” Jake said.

 

“I’m going to get another drink.” Nate said. “Can I get you anything?”

 

“Uh, I’ll get whatever you’re getting.” I said.

 

“Two beers coming right up.” He said.

 

“So…” Will started.

 

“He’s great also I need to cancel this weekend, I have work.” I said.

 

“Seriously?” He said.

 

“Yeah, something came up and I’m going to be super busy.” I said.

 

“What are you…” He started.

 

“You know I can’t tell you.” I said.

 

“Stupid Non disclosure agreement.” Will mumbled.

 

“Don’t worry you’ll find out pretty soon.” I said as Jake and Nate came back with our drinks.


	8. Chapter 8

Date night went great. Nate was funny and charming and as much as I hate to admit he was my type. We exchanged numbers before he walked me to my door where Jake and Will were listening in to everything we were saying.

 

They both gave me cheeky smiles before I bid them good night. I got dressed into my pjs and crammed in a few hours of studying before calling it a night. I woke up the next morning.

 

I woke up groaning as the bright sunlight hit my face. I looked over at my mirror and saw that Will had already been in to pick out my clothes for the day. I must have been really knocked out if I didn’t feel him walk in.

 

I looked over the clothes and saw that it was pretty casual, something I would have picked out. That’s strange, maybe this was his way of compensating for the last minute date. I put on the simple white sweater with the olive utility jacket and black ripped jeans. I put on some brown lace up booties and topped it with a plaid flannel scarf Will had also picked out.

 

 

I walked out of my room and went to go grab my laptop and bag.

 

“Morning sunshine.” Will said. He was wearing boxers and a white t-shirt.

 

“Morning.” I said.

 

“Morning Hayley.” Jake said walking out shirtless and wearing just boxers. “I’ll get your coffee right out.”

 

“Thanks…” I said awkwardly. I turned to Will who was hiding his shit-eating grin behind a mug. So Jake spent the night, those noise-cancelling earphones were worth the price.

 

“Did you sleep well you look exhausted?” Jake said.

 

“She probably spent half the time coding.” Will said giving me a look.

 

“It’s midterms week, got to cram in any practice while I can.” I said.

 

“Like you don’t do it at work.” Will said.

 

“What I do is different than what I do on my own it doesn’t count.” I said.

 

“Uhuh.” He said. “You better get going or you’re going to be late.”

 

“Shit, I’ll see you tonight.” I said. I grabbed my things and went out the door.

 

I went to class and during my one hour break in between classes I ran into a very familiar Political Science Major.

 

“Hayley!” I heard Nate call out.

 

“Nate, hey.” I said. Now I knew why Will picked this outfit out, it was casual yet cute, perfect for a casual run in.

 

“You on your way to class?” He asked.

 

“No just got out of class, I have a gap between classes normally just grab a snack or go study somewhere.” I said.

 

“You have time for a cup of coffee?” He asked.

 

“Uh…” I couldn’t come up with one so I went with it. “Sure.” I said.

 

“I know the perfect place.” He said.

 

So this outfit wasn’t just perfect for casual run ins, it was perfect for coffee dates.

 

“What class did you just get out of?” He asked.

 

“It’s a web design class it’s my easy A. It’s more creative than actual knowledge based.” I said.

 

“I have a class like that, My English Lit, that’s actually how I met Jake.” Nate said.

 

“That’s cool, how’d you become roommates?” I asked.

 

“He put an ad out and flyers everywhere and I couldn’t stand my roommate freshman year so I moved out halfway through the year.” He said. “How’d you end up living with Will?”

 

“My former roommate and his former roommate set us up on a blind date.” I said.

 

“But Will’s…” Nate started.

 

“Oh I know but at the time they didn’t. We ended up becoming friends so when our two friends got married we swapped roommates and that’s how we ended up living together.” I said.

 

“You two have been through a lot together.” Nate said.

 

“Yeah, he’s more like an older brother than a roommate.” I said.

 

“That explains the shovel talk I got when I called this morning.” Nate said with a smile.

 

“You called this morning?” I asked.

 

“I called Will asking if he knew when would be a good time to ask you out on a date, you know without chaperones.” He said.

 

“That explains a lot, like why Will was up before me when normally I have to drag him out of bed.” I said. “And for the record I’m free every other weekend starting next weekend.”

 

“Good to know.” He said with a smile. “It’s almost time for your class.”

 

“Wow, time flies.” I said.

 

“Can I walk you?” He said.

 

“Sure but it might be a bit out of your way.” I said.

 

“I don’t have anywhere to be.” He said.

 

“Sure.” I said not being able to keep the smile off my face.

 

That smile stayed on my face the entire day. I got to work and went through the usual routine. Espresso and some carboloaded pastry for Tony and Chai tea for Bruce.

 

I walked into the lab and saw that they were both in their own sides. I put the tea down in front of Bruce who gave me a small smile and a quiet thank you before going over to Tony.

 

“Put the scotch down.” I said.

 

“Hayley, you look great.” He started trying to distract me.

 

“Scotch down.” I said butting the coffee and Danish down in front of him.

 

“Oh come on.” He said before I took it out of his hand. “Hey!”

 

“It’s not even five yet.” I said. “Breakfast.”

 

He dramatically rolled his eyes before taking a bite of the bagel. I took a sip of the scotch. “Damn that’s smooth.”

 

“I thought it wasn’t five yet.” He whined.

 

“It’s not but I’ve actually had breakfast and I’m younger meaning my liver still has more to give than yours. I do this because I care.” I said.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He said with a smile. “You’re in a good mood today. I take it the date went well?”

 

I suddenly felt a bit of sadness from the mark on my hip.

 

“It’s was actually fun, Will picked a good one.” I said.

 

“What’s he like? No wait let me guess, junior social science major and he plays football.” Tony said.

 

“Senior, Political Science major and he plays lacrosse but close.’ I said.

 

“What the hell’s lacrosse?” Tony said.

 

“I don’t know the one with the upside down hockey stick with a net attached, a triangle soccer goalie and a ball.” I said.

 

“They call everything sports now.” Tony said.

 

“They do, So what’s the plan for today.” I said.

 

“Need to get everything ready for the move, so I need you to plan out how everyone’s floors are going to be decorated. You might want to start with Thor considering he’s in the gym.” Tony said.

 

“Okay how am I supposed to get in touch with everyone else?” I asked.

 

“Jarvis will put in their contact info on your phone. He already has their personality profiles and can give you a suggestion on it just need you to get them all to okay it.” Tony said.

 

“Sounds good. I’ll get on it and forward the approved plans to the contractors.” I said “Anything else?”

 

“That’s it for now.” He said.

 

“Cool, I’ll bring lunch down later, I owe you after your surprise meeting yesterday.” I said.

 

“I’d appreciate it.” He said. With that I was on my way. I went up to the common room and started looking through the personality profiles.

 

“Jarvis Can you please tell Thor to come up when he has the chance please?” I said.

 

“Yes Miss Adams.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Okay, Ladies first.” I said Clicking on Natasha’s profile. The file was basically empty. I decided to go with my gut.

 

 

 

“Jarvis, what do you think would be better, should I call Text or email?” I asked.

 

“A Text and Email would be the best in case Miss Romanoff or anyone else is currently occupied.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Good call.” I quickly took the proposed plans and emailed them to Natasha along with a quick text letting her know what was going on.

 

I got started on Steve’s room when Thor came in. Lady Hayley, The voice in the ceiling said you wanted to see me. Might I say you look radiant today.” He said.

 

“I bet you say that to every girl you meet.” I said.

 

“I may have before but that was before I met the one that outshined them all.” He said.

 

“Wow, you really raise the bar for pick up lines.” I said blushing. “So the reason I interrupted your work out was because I’m working on the remodel for all the floors. It’s a rush job so the contractors need to know what to do on each floor and I needed to know how you want your floor done.”

 

“My room is fine as it currently is.” Thor said.

 

“I’m sure it is but I know you’d probably want to make it a bit more homey? More you. I know the guest room is a bit plain.” I said.

 

“Is there anything you may recommend?” Thor asked.

 

“I’m not sure, What’s your favorite color?” I asked.

 

“Red.” He said.

 

“Okay so maybe some red curtains to block out the sun in your room so you can sleep in and in your living room.” I said.

 

“I have some of those in my room in Asgard.” Thor said.

 

“Hey, we have something. So maybe that and some marbled flooring?” I offered.

 

“Aye, in the same color as the great hall!” Thor cheered.

 

“And what color would that be?” I asked.

 

“Gold.” He said.

 

“Okay, So red curtain and some throw pillows, big comfy couch, maybe a table to put the hammer on so no one keeps tripping or hitting themselves with it. Some gold accents to personalize it a bit.” I said bringing up an image. “Something like this but a bit more you.”

 

 

 

He looked them over and nodded. “It is a perfect.” He said with a smile. Why are all these guys hot?

 

“These are just rough plans, we can do more or adjust once the room’s set up.” I said.

 

“I am sure they will be perfect.” Thor said looking deep into my eyes. I didn’t get to see how blue his eyes were. Thor’s were more of a cerulean blue while Steve’s were a bit lighter with tiny flecks of green and what the hell is happening? Shit I’m hitting with my boss’s superhero teammates. Then again tony isn’t bad looking… Fuck!

 

“I’m sorry?” Thor said looking concerned.

 

“Oh nothing, just realized I haven’t had anything to eat and I’m starting to get hangry. I’m craving a pop tart, you want one?” I said.

 

“Tarts of pop!” He cheered.

 

“Oh you know them.” I said.

 

“They are the best tasting sweets in all the nine realms.” Thor cheered.

 

“I’ll make sure Jarvis keeps them stocked.” I said.

 

I quickly got back to work and got started on Steve’s room. He was from the 1940’s and thrust into the modern world. That was probably a huge shock and he was probably home sick. So not something really modern. Hard wood flooring was a must. The kitchen could have wooden cabinets and it would be an open floor plan so it would be connected to the living room.

 

 

 

 

I quickly sent another email to Steve.

 

“Miss Adams I believe a phone call would be a more appropriate form of communication for captain Rogers.” Jarvis said. “He is not yet well versed in forms of modern communication.”

 

“Okay then.” I said, “Would you dial him please?”

 

“Forwarding the call now.” Jarvis answered.

 

I heard the dial tone followed someone picking up.

 

“Rogers.” He said.

 

“Hi Steve it’s Hayley.” I said.

 

“H-hi.’ He said.

 

“Hi back, so listen I’m sure you’re super busy so I’ll make this quick. I’m working on the remodel for you’re new apartment and I need your approval for the plans and to decorate it. I emailed you a few ideas. Can you take a look at them when you get a chance and let me know if they’re okay or if there’s something else you want?” I asked.

 

“Yes, I’ll take a look at them. Thank you for doing this especially on such short notice.” He said.

 

“It’s no trouble. It’s actually a nice change of pace.” I said. “Well I’ll let you get back to whatever you’re doing.”

 

“I’ll call you back when I get a look at them.” He said.

 

“Okay then.” I said before ending the call. Last but not least I had to do Clint’s room. I looked over his personality profile and all I could figure out was that he liked heights and he was bringing Lucky to live with him.

 

“Jarvis dial Clint please.” I said and he dialed.

 

“Barton.” Clint picked up.

 

“Hey it’s Hayley.” I said.

 

“Hayley, what can I do for you?” He asked sounding surprisingly cheerful. I felt the mark on my left arm feel giddy and excited.

 

“Are you busy?” I asked.

 

“Not at all.” He said.

 

“So I’m working on getting your apartment ready and I have no idea what to put in your room.” I admitted, “Tony gave me your personality profile and all I got was your name, and what I already knew which was that you have a dog. So Clint please help me help you and tell me, what do I put in your man cave?”

 

That made him laugh. “Uh, I’m from Iowa, My favorite color is purple, like dark purple. What else, I like heights so if you could put a birds nest in the apartment that’d be great. Oh and a giant flat screen with a really good couch.”

 

“So theater system in your living room. You like heights so maybe elevated spaces make it look like a loft. Open spaces so you can see your surroundings at all times. I’m thinking grey for the walls and purple accents or drapes.”

 

[](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2f/73/f6/2f73f6481254fa2ab2a51a4be4a8c4ac.jpg) 

[](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/02/98/f6/84/filename-rawcanonpix.jpg) 

[](https://www.billielourd.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/loft-layout-living-room-contemporary-with-exposed-structure-contemporary-indoor-fountains.jpg) 

“That sounds exactly like my dream man cave.” He said making me laugh.

 

“I’ll make out some plans so you can get a better picture of it and send them to you. Let me know if you think of something else.” I said.

 

“Thanks Hayley.” He said.

 

“That’s what I’m here for, speaking of, I have to go make sure Bruce and Tony eat lunch.” I said.

 

“I’ll see you this weekend.” He said.

 

“Yup, bye.” I said hanging up. I quickly made Tony, Bruce, and Thor sandwiches and salads. I took Thor his lunch which he thanked me profusely for before going down to the lab and giving Tony and Bruce their lunches.

 

“You know you could have just ordered in right?” Tony said.

 

“I know but a home cooked meal every once in a while wouldn’t kill you two.” I said.

 

“Thanks Hayley.” Bruce said.

 

“You’re acting very mom like today.’ Tony said.

 

“Mom like? You do realize you essentially pay me to be your nanny right? I pick out your clothes, make sure you sleep, make sure you eat something, handle your tantrums, do your homework for you…” I started listing off my responsibilities.

 

“I know that’s your job but you go beyond the expectations.” He said.

 

“Is that a bad thing?” I said.

 

“No just an observation.” He said.

 

“I can smell the silent judgment Tony.” I said.

 

“I’m not saying anything but are you always like this, How about with your roommate?” Tony asked.

 

“You want to meet Will?” I asked.

 

“You talk about him often and he’s you’re you…” Tony started.

 

“He has been asking what I do here…. I’ll bring him this weekend, we could probably use all the help we can get with the move, and you can bring your bestie.” I said.

 

“Rhodey? I’m sure I can get him here.” He said.

 

“It’s a deal then.” I said as my phone started ringing. “Tony Stark’s Nanny’s line.”

 

“Nanny?” Someone said.

 

“It’s the unofficial job title.” I said.

 

“It’s Natasha, I got your plans.” She said.

 

“DO you hate them? I pulled it together out of what I read in your personality profile which was mostly blank.” I said.

 

“I like the color scheme but I want to change up the living room.” Natasha said.

 

“What’d you have in mind?” I asked.

 

“You ever seen once upon a time? The mayor’s office?” She said.

 

“The black and white forest theme wall paper and pops of red around the room.” I said liking the idea.

 

[](http://i.pinimg.com/736x/f1/65/26/f16526a74d2324d66d846daa6a2273a9.jpg) 

“Exactly.” She said.

“I think I have an idea, mind if I put some thing together and send the new plans to you after.” I said.

 

“I’ll be waiting.” Natasha said before hanging up.

 

“Design plans going well?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah. I have a few plans made just waiting for everyone to get back to me. I actually have to go redo Natasha’s plans. If everything goes well I should have them forwarded to the contractors by the end of the day.” I said.

 

“Better get to it then.” Tony said.

 

“Okay then, you know where I’ll be if you need me.” I said walking out.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Tony and Bruce watched Hayley walk out of the lab before saying everything.

 

“You gave her this job on purpose.” Bruce said.

 

“I did say she was in charge of the move.” Tony said.

 

“You didn’t have to ask her to personally make sure each room was set up to each of their tastes.” Bruce said.

 

“We agreed not to tell her but we did say we’d get to know her.” Tony said.

 

“And this has nothing to do with the fact that she went on a date last night?” Bruce said.

 

“Why would that be an issue? We all had lives before we met and knew about her it’s just good to give everyone to work as close toher as we have the past few months.” Tony said.

 

“And you want to meet her roommate why?” Bruce said.

 

“Aren’t you curious?” Tony said.

 

Bruce stayed quiet. “You might want to give everyone a heads up, and you may want to give Rhodes the whole story.”

 

“I did.” Tony said. “Okay I may have left out a few things. I’ll call him later.”

 

“And everyone else to give them a heads up.” Bruce said.

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Tony said.

 

“Tony…”

 

“Fine, I’ll let them know.”


	9. Chapter 9

The Avengers were moving in on Saturday morning bright and early. I decided not to tell Will. I was going to surprise him instead. I spent the rest of the week making sure the remodel was going okay and making sure every floor had the right personal touch. I made sure Natasha’s was made exactly to her specifications which as it turns out was something I would have picked out if it were for me. I made sure to update her regularly and asked if she needed any sent to her apartment for the move.

 

Clint’s room as it turns out forced me to get a bit more creative. Tony had the pent house suite to himself and in order to make Clint’s floor to his specifications I had to get the two storage floors above the penthouse turned into a loft. Tony complained at first but once he saw the plans I had made he was all for it, mostly because of all the bird joked he had thought of. It would end up looking smaller than everyone else’s apartments but I had to admit it was pretty cool.

 

The morning of the big move I woke up Will extra early by making his favorite breakfast. I told him to dress casual and he went with a simple Grey and an old pair of ripped jeans. I wore some converse I had my hair up in a pony tail.

 

[](https://cdnb.lystit.com/photos/hollisterco/7804694-DARK%20HEATHER%20GREY-ed6768ff-.jpeg) 

“You’re wearing that?” Will said.

 

“Trust me, the dress code is casual today.” I reassured him.

 

“Okay.” He said. “Where are we going?”

 

“I need to make a quick stop at work and then we’re on our way.” I said.

 

“Am I waiting in the lobby?” Will asked.

 

“Nope, everyone’s out so you can be in the common room. It’ll be quick I promise.” I said.

 

“Well at least I get to see the inside of that building.” He said.

 

We went in and Happy greeted us at the lobby. He handed Will a guest pass and we were on our way.

 

“Good morning Miss Adams.” Jarvis greeted.

 

“What was that?” Will said.

 

“AI, the boss’s robotic butler, if you need anything or get lost just ask Jarvis he’ll get you where you need to be.” I said.

 

“It is nice to meet you Mr. Anders.” Jarvis greeted.

 

“It knows my name?” Will said.

 

“You are my emergency contact.” I said.

 

We walked into the common room and Tony and Bruce were there with a pretty big breakfast spread.

 

“Morning Boss, Morning Bruce.” I greeted.

 

“Morning.” Tony said not taking his eyes off his tablet.

 

“Morning.” Bruce said with a small smile. “You must be Will.”

 

“Uh Yeah. It’s great to meet you Doctor Banner.” Will said as they shook hands.

 

“So you’re the roommate?” Tony said. “Please tell me you have some embarrassing stories I can blackmail Hayley with.”

 

“Oh I have tons.” Will said.

 

“Don’t go there, you know I have just as many to get you back with.” I said.

 

“So this one time in Vegas…” Will started.

 

“Spring Break.” I said.

 

“We were very responsible.” Will corrected.

 

“Aww come on.” Tony said.

 

“Talk later.” Will said.

 

“I heard that.” I said.

 

“You two have breakfast already?” Tony asked.

 

“Yes but I never turn down coffee” Will said.

 

“Same for me.” I said. “Anything I need to do before they get here?”

 

“Before who gets here?” Will asked confused.

 

“You didn’t tell him?” Tony said.

 

“I signed like three NDA’s” I said.

 

“He’s your best friend.” Tony said.

 

“It’s America you can get sued for everything.” I said.

 

“Ehem.” Will cleared his throat.

 

“So, My lovely assistant over here forgot to tell you that she invited you over here to help the rest of the avengers move in.” Tony said.

 

“The Avengers are moving in? I’m helping them move in? I get to meet them?” Will said looking over at me.

 

“Surprise?” I said.

 

“AH you’re the best roommate ever!” He said hugging me and spinning me around.

 

“Omph, we need to work on the hugging thing.” I said.

 

“It’s been almost a year, I thought we were over this.’ Will said.

 

“The spinning thing is new.” I said.

 

“Right.” Will said.

 

“So, today the movers will take everything up here and you’ll just sort it out and make sure, Legolas, natashalie, Spangles and Pointbreak have everything they need.” Tony said.

 

“Wait where is Thor?” I asked.

 

Just then the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

 

“Good Morrow my friends it is a grand day for new beginnings in our new abode. And the day looks more brighter with the presence of such a radiant beauty which overshadows everything else like the moon eclipsing the sun.” Thor said making me blush.

 

“They don’t make them like you anymore Thor.” I said.

 

“Wow you are…” Will started giving Thor googly eyes. “Nate has his work cut out for him.”

 

“And who might this be?” Thor asked giving Will a look. I suddenly felt a bit of worry and dare I say jealousy from my shoulder. Weird timing.

 

“Right, Will this is Thor, Thor this is my roommate Will.” I said.

 

“Roommate as in mates that live in a room?” Thor said making me and Will start to laugh.

 

“Ah, no no we… we’re as platonic as it gets.” I said.

 

“Hayley’s not my type.” Will said.

 

“I do not understand.” Thor said.

 

“Oh look pop tarts.” I said.

 

“Tarts of pop!” He cheered.

 

“Why didn’t you tell him?” Will asked.

 

“I don’t know what’s Asgardian for I’m not into girls but I’m totally into you.” I said.

 

“Yeah I see your point.” Will said.

 

We chatted for a bit until Jarvis notified us the movers were here. I quickly went down to greet them and had them take the boxes up to the common room.

 

I was giving the last of the instructions when a car and Motorcycle pulled up.

 

“Good morning.” Steve greeted.

 

“Morning. You probably shouldn’t park there.” I said. “It’ll get towed. Here’s the clicker for the garage it’s on the side of the building.”

 

“Oh, I’ll be right back to help.” Steve said.

 

“It’s not necessary, that was the last box the rest of your things are in the common room we just need to sort them out. Just park in the garage and take the elevator up.” I said.

 

“Are you sure, you shouldn’t do any heavy lifting.” Steve said.

 

“It’s all right, I’m just supervising. I;m leaving the heavy lifting to the professionals. There’s also breakfast and coffee waiting upstairs.” I said.

 

“Thank you Hayley.” He said before riding off.

 

I went over to greet Clint and Natasha who were carpooling.

 

“Morning. Here’s the clicker to the garage.” I said handing it to Natasha. “It’s right around the corner. Everything’s almost up there just needs to get sorted out. I’ll be up in a bit to help.”

 

“Thanks Hayley.” Clint said before driving to the garage

 

I gave all the movers their tip before heading upstairs. Everyone was having breakfast and chatting away.

 

“You’re the best roommate ever.” Will said hugging me again.

 

“Another hug, still not used to that.” I said.

 

“Muah.” He said before kissing my cheek dramatically. “Get used to it.” I gave him a playful glare before sitting down and finishing my coffee.

 

“Time for the main event.” Tony reported. “Hales do the honor.”

 

“As you all know I’ve been in charge of the remodel and set up of your new place. The Two floors at the top of the Building are Clint’s.” I said.

 

“You got your man nest Bird Brain.” Tony added.

 

“Below that is Tony’s penthouse, Don’t worry I made sure each floor is sound proof so you all don’t have to hear him blast ACDC at three in the morning. Below that is Thor’s new place. Below that is Natasha, Then Steve and the lowest floor which is closest to the labs is Bruce’s. If you have trouble figuring out who’s floor is who’s the elevator has and emblem to match your Call signs next to your floor number.” I said. “These are each of your key cards and the clicker to the garage are in this basket grab them before you head to your floors. Any questions so far?”

 

“Just need to know, Does Jarvis record us?” Clint asked.

 

“Tony.” I said.

 

“He monitors your vitals for security reasons but no there isn’t a camara in your bathrooms.” Tony said.

 

“Really?” Natasha asked.

 

“Don’t worry I made sure privacy protocols were enabled.” I said. “Are you all ready to see your new apartments?”

 

“It would be easier if we sorted everything out and then took everything apartment by apartment.” Steve said.

 

“I already sorted everything.” Will said.

 

“So who wants to go first?” I asked.

 

“Bottom to top?” Steve offered.

 

“Cap goes first.” Tony said getting up. Everyone quickly got a box and we squeezed into the elevator.

 

We got off and set the boxes down.

 

“Whoa.” Will said.

 

“Yeah, it’s a bit old school but it’s cozy.” I said. “Hardwood flooring, modern kitchen and lots of natural light. I heard you like to paint and draw so I set up a room in case you wanted to pick up your old hobby on your time off.”

 

“Are those real?” Steve asked looking at the pictures hanging on the wall.

 

“Yeah, I found them when I had the storage floors redone. Figured it be better to have them on display that have them hidden away in storage.” I said.

 

“Howard kept everything from back then on hand. I found them a few years ago and I brought them to the tower.” Tony said.

 

“Thank you.’ He said pulling me into a hug.

 

“Oh you’re a hugger.” I said awkwardly returning the hug. “Let’s get you moved in.”

Next up was Natasha’s apartment. We took everything inside and she looked around. She briefly disappeared to take a look at the room and nodded her approval.

 

“If there’s anything you want to change I can have it done in a week.” I said.

 

“No it’s perfect.” She said with a small smile.

 

“Okay then.” I said returning her smile.

 

Thor’s response to his room was cheerful. I don’t think anything ever upset him.

 

He didn’t have a lot of things so Tony just had someone bring them in before.

 

“I know it doesn’t look like the plans but…” I started

 

“This is just like my home, the floor, the pillars and molding. How did you accomplish such a feet?” Thor asked.

 

“I googled ancient myth and illustrations to get an idea of what Asgard probably looked like and went from there.” I said.

 

“You came up with this from bedtime stories?” Tony said.

 

“And imagination.” I said.

 

“Thank you Lady Hayley!” Thor said grabbing me in a bone crushing hug that also made me blush or it could have been the oxygen deprivation.

 

“Uh, Thor buddy too tight.” I said.

 

“Oh, my apologies.” He said.

 

“Yeah, let’s go easy on the hugs.” I said.

 

Last but not least was Clint.

 

“I had to get creative with yours.” I said.

 

“She went all out.” Tony said.

 

“You should see the bird’s nest Tony came up with.” I said.

 

“The Idea of combining the top two floors into a loft, that was brilliant.” Tony said.

 

“That theaters system, now that was genius.” I said.

 

“Can you to stop fangirling each others work and show us the apartment already these boxes are heavy.” Will complained.

 

“Sorry.” I said. We went up and the doors opened to Clint’s loft. “I went with a rustic contemporary theme, made it easier to add in the color scheme, if not we could always repaint.”

 

“No this is amazing. I was expecting stairs and random elevated platforms. This is my dream man cave.” Clint said. “Is that my bird’s nest?”

 

“Wide open space and a perfect vantage point.” I said.

 

“Woof!” Lucky barked as he came and tackled me.

 

“Omph,” I said and I hit the floor. I could help but laugh and Lucky started nuzzling my neck.

 

“Lucky off,” Clint said. “Are you okay?”

 

I chuckled. “It’s fine, aren’t you the cutest?” I said scratching behind his ears. I put Lucky’s bed over there and there’s also a corner that will clean itself out if he can’t make it outside to relieve himself.

 

“You two pulled all the stops.” Clint said.

 

“It was fun.” I said as my phone started ringing. “Crap I have to take this, it’s your PR team.” I told Tony signaling I was going to step out for a minute.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

They all watched Hayley step out into the elevator. They were all in their own little trance until Will started clearing his throat.

 

“Ehem.” Will said.

 

“Need a throat lozenge?” Bruce asked.

 

“That’s all you’re going to say?”

 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony said.

 

“Really? Okay so the six of you aren’t Hayley’s soulmates?” Will said. Everyone turned to glare at him.

 

“How did you know?” Tony said.

 

“Are you kidding? The second we walked in yours and Bruce’s face’s lit up. The way you two banter and how she mothers you two. The fact that Thor looks at her like she hung the freaking moon. Or the fact that Cap can’t take his eyes off of her and won’t let her carry anything heavier than ten pounds? Let’s not get started on the fact that Natasha looks at her when Hayley isn’t looking and as soon as she does look in her direction she looks away. And Clint, dude you haven’t stopped making jokes so you can hear her laugh and see her smile. You’re all so obvious. And if that weren’t enough Hayley’s soulmarks are a dead giveaway.” Will said.

 

“You’ve seen her soulmarks?” Steve said.

 

“Duh she’s my roommate, she practically walks around naked on laundry day. And I have to say meeting six out of seven in the same place, what are the odds.” Will said.

 

“She has seven marks?” Natasha said.

 

“Yeah, one on each shoulder blade. One on each arm. One on either side of her ribs and the one on her hip.” Will said.

 

“Does she know?” Tony asked.

 

“Are you kidding? Hayley is a genius when it comes to school and coding, when it comes to emotions and people she is horrible. You have no idea how hard it is to get her to interact with people sometimes. I have to be her buffer to keep things from getting awkward most of the time. I was actually really surprised to see how she socializes with you guys. It took me almost two years before she returned a hug. Don’t even get me started on the L word.” Will said.

 

“So she doesn’t know?” Clint said.

 

“Unless you tell her something she won’t put two and two together.” Will said everyone was visibly relieved to hear that. “Wait, why haven’t you told her?”

 

“We’re kind of tied at the moment.” Tony answered.

 

“Tied?” Will asked.

 

“Natasha, Steve and I met her before New York. Our soulmark is the bird from the pendant on her necklace. We didn’t realize until after that we all had it on us. We talked it over and decided that it wasn’t the best time to go looking for her.” Clint said.

 

“But she found you?” Will said.

 

“We didn’t realize until a week ago Hayley was our soulmate because she never showed her necklace until you made her wear that shirt.” Bruce said.

 

“Thanks for that by the way.” Tony added.

 

“ I always knew showing boobs was the way to go. When you tell Hayley who you are be sure to mention that.” Will said.

 

“We’re not telling her.” Steve said.

 

“What? Are you fucking kidding me? What is she, not good enough for you because let me tell you that girl is…” Will started.

 

“It’s not that she’s not good enough for us its that we’re not good enough for her.” Bruce said.

 

“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Will said.

 

“It’s none of your business you wouldn’t understand.” Natasha said.

 

“Understand what? That you’re all afraid?” Will asked.

 

“We’re afraid of losing her.” Steve said.

 

“Come again?” Will said.

 

“New York was just a one time thing for most people for us it’s our lives. Romanoff and Barton and master assassins. They have enemies everywhere.” Tony started. “I have people trying to kill me on a near constant basis.”

 

“I was frozen in ice and before that people wanted to use me as a weapon.” Steve said. “It’s the reason they even brought me out of the ice.”

 

“My brother tried to kill me and invaded earth.” Thor said.

 

“I turn into the hulk, want to know how that ended for the last woman in my life? Her dad’s been hunting me for years. Hayley doesn’t deserve to have a target on her back just because of what she is to us.” Bruce said.

 

“I say we can protect her, which Thor and Barton agree. But everyone else disagrees, hence the tie. Unless we all agree we don’t say anything, that’s the deal.” Tony said.

 

“You guys can’t make a huge decision about someone else’s life like that. You’re taking Hayley’s choice away from her. How would you feel if the roles were reversed?” Will said.

 

“But they’re not Will.” Bruce said. “Hayley doesn’t know and she’s better off not knowing. It’s easier that way.”

 

“Easier for who, you or her?” Will said but before they could answer Hayley walked in.

 

“How’s the PR team doing?” Tony asked.

 

“They want to know when you’d be willing to go down there and plan a press conference. They’re afraid about the company’s image being tied to the avengers, in case anything were to ever go wrong they don’t want the company’s stock to fall so they want you to make it clear that the Avengers are completely separate and independently funded organization that just happens to share a building with Stark Industries. I managed to stall them for now but it’s only a matter of time before Pepper starts nagging you herself and we know what’ll happen then.” I said.

 

“Right, I’ll call Pepper myself and we’ll release a joint statement and figure out a press conference t get the board off our backs.” Tony said. “When am I free?”

 

“Wednesday after one.” I said.

 

“Jarvis make reservations for two at Peppers favorite bistro.” Tony said.

 

“Already done sir.” Jarvis said.

 

“Well that’s enough of that who wants pizza?” Tony said.

 


	10. Chapter 10

After helping everyone move in my job became a bit more complicated. I was now the middleman between the avengers and the PR team and on occasion the legal team. I had to nag Tony more often to go to meetings and to go to any team trainings. I was also in charge of making sure everyone had everything they needed. I went from being just Tony’s personal assistant to everyone’s.

 

I couldn’t complain, they were all great. I had gotten dragged to a few team dinners and they were hilarious.

 

My day had a pretty regular routine now. I woke up got dressed and went to class. Met up with Nate and we’d go study at a coffee shop or the library together. After classes were over I’d go to work. On my way I’d stop for coffee and donuts. I’d stop by the lab and leave Bruce and Tony their favorites before working my way up to each floor. The rest of the team were normally in the gym so I’d leave their coffee and donuts on their kitchen counters along with their mail and newspaper or magazines. When I got to Clint’s floor I’d leave his coffee and donut on the counter and I’d take Lucky on his mid day walk. I’d come back give him some water and then head down to the lab and review what was on the schedule. It was normally just a meeting or two I’d tag along and take notes. Then I’d head up to the lab, help with whatever project Tony was working on and then order lunch. I’d be in the common room working on schoolwork until something came up. Clint or Thor would come and hang out and occasionally Steve and Natasha when they weren’t busy. At the end of the day I’d go downstairs to legal and meet up with Will who Tony had gotten a job as a part time paralegal. We’d go home and repeat all over again the next day.

 

About a week or so after the team moved in I was in the living room working on some homework while Clint was teaching Steve and Thor how to play Mario Cart when my personal phone started ringing.

 

“Hello.” I answered not bothering to check the caller ID.

 

“Hey Hayley, it’s Nate.” He greeted. “Are you busy?”

 

“No I’m actually on… my break.” I said. It wasn’t technically lying.

 

“So I know you’ve been pretty busy with midterms just ending and finals coming up but you do have to take a break to eat at some point and I was wondering if you’d want to take a break with me?” Nate said making me smile.

 

“Is this your way of asking me out on a date?” I asked and at the mention of that The game paused and I heard the elevator ding.

 

“Would it be okay if it was?” He said.

 

“I wouldn’t mind if it was.” I said.

 

“There’s this Italian place in the village I’ve been meaning to check out are you free tonight or…” Nate started.

 

“Tonight’s perfect. I get off work around six.” I said.

 

“I’ll pick you up at your place around seven thirty?” He said.

 

“That’s perfect.” I said.

 

“See you then.” He said before hanging up.

 

“I know that look, someone has a date.” Tony said in a sing song voice.

 

“I may have been asked out and I may have said yes.” I said. I felt a sudden wave of sadness hit me from all my marks.

 

“That Nate guy?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said. “Were going to some Italian place in the village.”

 

“Oooh, what are you wearing?” Pepper asked.

 

“Don’t know, probably this.” I said. I was wearing a burgundy chunky knit sweater and a pair of grey jeans with a pair of flats.

 

 

“You’re going to a romantic Italian restaurant, I don’t think that’s the right outfit sweetie.” Pepper said.

 

“Wait romantic?” I said.

 

“It’s a date, it’s Italian, it’s kind of implied.” Tony said.

 

“Crap, I can’t wear this, I literally rolled out of bed and put on the first thing I could grab.” I said making everyone chuckle.

 

“Let’s have a girls day, You me Natasha, we can go shopping and get manicures, make a day out of it.” Pepper said.

 

“that’s be great but I have work.” I said.

 

“take the day off, it’s a slow day anyway.” Tony said.

 

“You told Jarvis to cancel everything didn’t you?” I said.

 

“No everyone just happened to cancel.” Tony said. “You’re young go have fun. It’s on me.”

 

“I’ll call Natasha.” Pepper said.

 

“Are you sure?” I said.

 

“Yes go.” Tony said.

 

“But…” I started.

 

“Hayley, you’ve been working nonstop for the past two weeks. Go have fun.” Steve said.

 

“I guess you’re right.” I said. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Bye.” They called out after me.

 

“Natasha said she’ll meet us at the garage.” Pepper said.

 

“Thank you for doing this, I know you’re really busy.” I said.

 

“You have nothing to thank me for, besides I kind of also need to buy a dress for a date. It’s been six months since I met Daniel and he wants to go out and celebrate.” Pepper said with a huge smile.

 

“Congratulations.” I said returning her smile.

 

“And since Tony’s paying let’s hit Barney’s.” Pepper said.

 

“I can’t afford that and it’s way to much…”

 

“Sweetie take some advice from someone who was once in your shoes, when Tony says it’s on me don’t argue just take it. There’s no strings it’s just the way he is.” Pepper reassured me.

 

“Can I also get shoes?” I asked.

 

“I think he can swing it.” She said.

 

“Are you ready to go?” Natasha asked.

 

“Yes” Pepper said. We got into a very expensive looking Bentley and got dropped off at Barneys. Apparently they were expecting us.

 

“Miss Potts, it’s great to see you again.” The woman said.

 

“Carol, you look amazing, how’s the baby?” Pepper asked.

 

“Beautiful baby girl.” She said proudly

 

“Congratulations.” Pepper said.

 

“But that’s not why you’re here what can I do for you ladies?” Carol asked.

 

My friend and I are looking for date dresses.” Pepper said.

 

“What type of date are we talking about?” Carol asked.

 

“For me it’s the six month anniversary that we met.” Pepper said.

 

“It’s kind of the first date date, we’ve gotten coffee together but it was just as friends at least I think it was just as friends.” I said.

 

“Oh I know just the thing for you.” Carol said disappearing for a bit and coming back with a bunch of dresses. “Here are some of our recent arrivals. Come on let’s take a look.” She said ushering me into a fitting room.

 

The first dress I tried on had a red and black print with leather straps on the shoulders and a sash. It was an A line and a bit poofy.

 

 

“That’s cute.” Pepper said. “But not really for a dinner date.”

 

“More like a tea party.” Natasha said.

 

The next dress was teal with a silhouette neckline. I liked it but I wasn’t too sure.

 

 

“That is your color.” Pepper said.

 

“It brings out your eyes.” Natasha said with a smile as she snapped a picture and showing me.

 

“It’s my favorite so far.” I said.

 

The next dress was a mauve color with a lace overlay and silhouette neckline. All of my soulmarks except the ones on my arms were covered.

 

 

“Okay this one’s my new favorite.” I said. “But is it too much?”

 

“Whoa.” Pepper said. “It fits you like a glove.

 

“Nate’s going to drool all over you when he sees you.” Natasha said snapping another picture. “Some black heels will make it look even better.”

 

“Let’s just hope I don’t fall.” I said. “I’m a bit out of practice.”

 

“Try the other ones on, see if any of them beat this one.” Pepper said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Hayley walked back into the dressing room. Pepper turned to Natasha who was texting someone.

 

“I’m guessing there’s something Tony forgot to mention.” Pepper said.

 

Natasha just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Her soulmarks.” Pepper said.

 

“We haven’t told her.” Natasha said.

 

“You mean she doesn’t know? How?” Pepper asked.

 

“We haven’t told her and all things considered she’s better off not knowing.” Natasha said.

 

“Nat, you can’t honestly tell me you’re okay with watching her go out on a date with someone else. You can feel the pull.” Pepper said.

 

“It doesn’t matter, She’s safe and happy that’s all that matters.” Natasha said smiling as she saw Hayley walk out in yet another dress.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

“This is the last one.” I said. This last one was a lot different than the other ones it was short and all black. It had studs at the hem of the dress and a slit.

 

 

“Wow.” They said at the same one.

 

“I know right. It’s a little black dress with an edge.” I said.

 

“That’s the one.” Natasha said.

 

“Yes.” Pepper said.

 

“Are you sure?” I asked.

 

“You haven’t stopped smiling since you walked out. That’s the one.” Pepper said. I turned to look at Natasha to see if she thought the same but she was staring at me in awe.

 

“Well Nat’s speechless so I think this is the one.” I said smiling. I saw another flash of a photo being taken.

 

“Better start looking at shoes.” She said.

 

The rest of the shopping trip was a blast. We got a pair of Louboutins that Natasha grabbed for me and wouldn’t let me put back.

 

[](http://www.courtneybrownonair.com/images/product/RIVE-120MM-Sort-christian-Louboutin-K-benhavn-556.jpg) 

After we were done shopping we quickly got to the salon and I had my hair done and a mani pedi. Natasha did my make up. She left it pretty simple but with red lips and a subtle eyeshadow.

 

“Wow, you are good.” I said.

 

“Didn’t really have to do much.” She said with a smile. “Final test smile.” Natasha took a picture. “Perfect.”

 

“This coat is perfect for later.” Pepper said handing me a black coat I had in the back of my closet.

 

“I can’t thank you two enough. I would not have been able to pick out an outfit this great without you two. Thank you.” I said hugging Pepper and the hugging Natasha. She hesitated for a bit before returning the hug.

 

“We should go. We’re going to want details tomorrow.” Pepper said.

 

“You’ll get them.” I said. “Night.”

 

“Night.” They said walking out.

 

I waited a couple of minutes before there was a knock at the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

 

Nate was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt and black tie.

 

“Wow, you look amazing.” He said with a huge smile.

 

“You clean up nicely yourself.” I said.

 

“You ready to go?” he asked.

 

“Sure just let me grab my coat and clutch and I’m good to go.” I said doing so and locking up.

 

We took a taxi to the village and got to the restaurant. Nate had made reservations so we were seated as soon as we got in. Tony and Pepper were right it was a very romantic place, but for some reason I felt guilty just being there. I shook of the feeling and smiled. Nate was a great guy and he deserved a chance.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“Tony!” Pepper said marching in.

 

“Pep, what’s going on?” Tony answered.

 

“Is there something you forgot to tell me?” Pepper said with her arms crossed.

 

“Uh no, I’m fairly sure I’ve told you everything.” Tony said.

 

“So hayley isn’t your soulmate and you haven’t been keeping this a secret from her?” Pepper said.

 

“Oh that, If it were up to me I’d be all for it but we all made an agreement that it had to be unanimous. Were currently tied.” Tony said.

 

“No we’re not, We need to tell her.” Natasha said.

 

“What?” Steve and Bruce said.

 

“What changed your mind?” Clint said.

 

“I spent the day with her and I felt… at peace.” Natasha said knowing Clint would understand.

 

“So four to two, that’s progress.” Tony said.

 

“You guys can’t make decisions for Hayley like this.” Pepper said.

 

“Thank you.” Will said.

 

“You knew too?” Pepper said.

 

“Found out the day they all moved in.” Will said. “Guys if Hayley finds out you kept it from her for this long she will not take it well. Honesty if the one thing she values more than anything. It’s the same reason I’m not allowed to throw surprise parties, if you lose her trust you’re never getting it back.”

 

“It’s her life too, she should get a say. And if you lose her it’ll be the dumbest thing you do.” Pepper told Tony before walking away.

 

“Not to mention if she finds out I helped keep this from her she will never speak to me again. I love my sister don’t fuck this up.” Will said following after Pepper.

 

“Anyone else change their mind?” Tony said. Everyone just stayed quiet. “Didn’t think so.”

 

They were quiet for a minute before they all felt it, the sadness and guilt coming from their soulmark.

 

“Think she can feel us?” Clint asked.

 

“Probably, there were a few times I saw her touch the soulmark on her arm, mine to be exact and it was when I started doubting keeping the secret.” Natasha said.

 

“So she does get feelings from us.” Tony said. “That makes it easier.” He snarked.

 

“Tony…” Steve said.

 

“He’s right, Steve we’ve spent the past two weeks getting to know her, you can’t say you haven’t felt the pull.” Clint said.

 

“Aye, I’ve felt her joy, her insecurity and her sadness. But more often than not those feelings fade away when one of us is near her.” Thor said.

 

“She’s on a date with someone else.” Steve said. “Shouldn’t we let her have a chance to see how that goes? We all have a past, previous relationships, she’s a kid if we tell her that’s also taking another choice away from her.”

 

“It’s not like we’d force her to be with us.” Tony said.

 

“She might not see it that way.” Steve said.

 

“So we wait.” Bruce said. “See how things go with this Nate guy.”

 

“But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t check up on Hayley like say do a background check on this Nate guy.” Tony said.

 

“Way ahead of you.” Natasha said bringing up what her search on her phone before having Jarvis bring it up on the Screen.

 

“Nate Archibald, Senior at Columbia, Political Science major, Recruited to Play on the lacrosse team even got a scholarship. Grandson of Oh!” Tony said.

 

“What?” Steve said.

 

“Hayley’s Nate is the grandson of William Vanderbilt.” Tony said.

 

“Is that supposed to sound familiar?” Steve asked.

 

“The Vanderbilt’s are up there with the Kennedy’s in Politics. They’re old money, don’t have as much as yours truly but yeah.” Tony said.

 

“You think Hayley knows?” Clint asked.

 

“Doubt it.” Natasha said. “She doesn’t seem the type to care about someone’s money, Pepper and I practically had to force her to get the dress she chose after she saw the price.”

 

“Lady Hayley is dating a prince?” Thor asked.

 

“Not a prince exactly more like a really rich guy who’s family helps run the country.” Clint simplified.

 

“Oh.” Thor said looking troubled.

 

“Where do we go from here?” Tony asked.

 

“Same as before we wait it out, no one says anything.” Bruce says.

 

**A few weeks later- Hayley’s POV**

 

The date with Nate went great. He was a very chill guy. We agreed to take things slow and see where they go. I still hadn’t told him I had seven soulmarks and I didn’t plan on telling him anytime soon. People had different ideas on having multiple marks. I doubted I’d ever meet any of them but the fact that I could feel something from them on occasion was reassuring.

 

Work had been pretty awesome. It had been kind of slow so I mostly hung out with whoever was around. It had gotten to this point that there was a pattern. On Monday’s I’d spend it with Tony helping him get ready for his temporary move to the West coast. He said that I’d still work with the rest of the avengers but that we’d mostly just Skype or email. He was very reassuring that it would almost be like he was right there and I didn’t need him to say it to know he was right. I felt a bit sad but I he knew how to cheer me up.

 

Tuesday’s I’d spend with Natasha, it was either watching TV, spa days or she’d teach me self defense. She said it was the basics but it didn’t feel like the basics. We’d also go shopping, she had really good taste.

 

Wednesday’s was lab day. I would be down in the lab with Bruce. I’d work on homework or look over a project the research team at Stark Industries was stuck on that Tony forwarded to me. Bruce would work on his research but whenever he’d get stuck he’d explain it to me and just throw out ideas. I would tell him my opinion and ramble about something which would give him another idea and we’d go back to work.

 

Thursday or Thorsday like I called it I’d spend with Thor. It was mostly sitting on his back while he did push ups. We’d watch TV, go out into the city and see the sights and I’d teach him some earth customs. I couldn’t have him smashing mugs every time he asked for another cup of coffee. I admit I did take him to a bar once and that started a trend of smashing beer mugs. Carl almost banned us from MacLaren’s.

 

Friday I’d spend with Steve. That was spent mostly catching him up on everything he’d missed. History was a really good topic. We’d spend hours debating past events. Then we’d switch to pop culture. We got through the original Star Wars trilogy before he insisted on watching the prequels so he could understand everything better. I warned him they weren’t as great but we still watched them. He was not a fan of Jar Jar Binks.

 

I started Working Saturdays because Will worked Saturdays and I was lonely. Tess and Liam moved to New Jersey so we didn’t see them as often. That day I spent with Clint. He was very outdoorsy. We went hiking or to the beach Or we’d go try crazy food trends around the city. If someone said they had the best something we went to try it. There were a lot of hits and misses.

 

All in all everything was great I had friends, good grades, a boyfriend and life was great. Yet I couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong. That things weren’t the way they were supposed to be.


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks before Thanksgiving Will got a call from someone he never thought he’d hear from again. His younger brother Xander. I didn’t even know Will had a brother then again he doesn’t know about…

 

“I DON’T CARE XANDER!!!” Will shouted for the fifth time in the past three days. “Dad made it very clear that he never wanted to see my face again.”

 

I heard some shouting on the other end before Will sighed.

 

“I need to think about it.” Will relented.

 

There was more shouting.

 

“He waited four years he can wait a few days!!!” Will shouted before throwing the phone against the wall.

 

“What the hell Will?” I asked.

 

“Xander wants me to go to Charleston for Thanksgiving. With my family. apparently nana wants one last thanksgiving with all of us… together.” Will snarled.

 

“I thought you said your nana was dead?” I asked.

 

“My mom’s mom is dead this is dad’s mom.” Will said.

 

“Is she sick?” I asked.

 

“She’s like a hundred.” Will said.

 

“Oh, well what are you going to do?” I asked.

 

“Not go that’s for sure.” Will said.

 

“Will, I get your dad’s an ass but you really want it on your conscious that you turned down what could be your grandmother’s last dying wish?” I asked.

 

“I said I’d think about it!” Will shouted as Natasha and Clint came in.

 

“Wow, what’s going on?” Clint asked.

 

“I need to go help sue someone.” Will said storming off.

 

“What was that about?” Natasha asked.

 

“He got a call from his brother asking him to go to Charleston for Thanksgiving with his family who kicked him out when he was seventeen for coming out to them.” I said. “He’s got some things to work through.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him angry.” Clint said.

 

“Neither have I, it takes a lot to get him to that point.” I said worrying a bit.

 

“So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?” Natasha asked changing the subject. She was really good at knowing when I didn’t want to keep talking about something.

 

“Normally Will and I go to Tess and Liam’s house for Thanksgiving and we make dinner but this year Liam’s parents finally forgave them for eloping and invited them to Ohio for the week so we’re probably just staying in small dinner maybe just takeout.” I said.

 

“Why don’t you…” Clint started before Will came marching in.

 

“You know what fuck them, I am going to rub in how well I’m doing in that homophobic jerks face. Pack your bags Hales we’re going to Charleston.” Will said determined.

 

“We?” I said.

 

“You really think I’m going alone?” Will said.

 

“Well we do have nothing planned and this way we don’t actually have to cook.” I said resigned. “What should I wear?”

 

“I got that covered.” He said with a smile.

 

“If I don’t come back assume I didn’t survive.” I said.

 

Clint and Natasha just smiled.

 

The two weeks that followed were spent mostly just helping everyone get ready for the holidays. Steve wanted to cook dinner and Tony just wanted to hire a caterer. Steve got sent on a last minute mission so he had to relent.

 

“I know you two said you had it handled but if anything and I mean anything comes up call and just in case take this.” Tony said handing me a credit card.

 

“Tony we have money, you pay us enough.” I said.

 

“Then borrow it and give it back on Monday.” He said putting it in my hand.

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“Which tie screams I’m gay I’m proud and you can go fuck yourself dad?” Will said holding out two ties.

 

“Didn’t know they made ties that could talk, the rainbow one does make a statement though.” Tony said.

 

“Rainbow it is.” Will said.

 

“Will we’re going to see your nana, do you really want the first time she’s seen you in four years to end in a screaming match?” I asked.

 

“Hayley it’s thanksgiving, its tradition to have a screaming match.” Will said.

 

“What am I walking into?” I said.

 

“You know it’s not too late for you two to join us at the tower for dinner.” Tony said.

 

“Thank you but I already promised and they’re expecting us.” Will said.

 

“I’m keeping the GPS on in my phone, if I send a text saying 911 call and fake a work emergency.” I said.

 

“I’ll have my phone on me.” Tony said. “If you’re so nervous about this why are you going?”

 

“For Will, whether he wants to admit it or not he still has things to deal with.” I said.

 

“You know where I’ll be if you need me.” He said before going down to the lab.

 

We left the Monday of Thanksgiving week. We were taking a flight down there and getting there around noon. Will didn’t stop bouncing his knee the entire flight. He was already dressed in slacks and a dress shirt under a sweater.

 

He picked out my outfit as well. I would have preferred some sweats or something comfy instead Will had taken it upon himself to pick out outfits for the entire week. Two outfits per day. Why I would need to change so often I didn’t know but I just went along with it.

 

Today’s flight outfit was tan fitted slacks, a white flowy button up with a black collar and cuffs that covered my soulmarks and a pair or maroon heels.

 

 

“Will I know you’re nervous but I need you to stop bouncing your leg you’re making me nervous and one of us has to be calm.” I said.

 

“Sorry, it’s just… its been a long time since I was in Charleston. There’s this amazing barbeque place that has the best ribs, I can’t wait to show you all my old hangouts.” He said.

 

“I’m looking forward to it.” I said.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seat belts we are beginning our descent into Charleston.” The captain said.

 

Less than twenty minutes later we were getting our bags and going to rent a car. Will’s brother Xander offered to come and pick us up but Will wanted to drive around and stop by for something so we didn’t show up empty handed.

 

We parked downtown by some of the shops and grabbed a bottle of wine and some flowers. Will got some for his mom and I picked out an extra one for his Nana.

 

We drove down the streets to a winding road that ended in a pretty huge Victorian house. It looked very kept up.

 

 

“The house has been in the family for four generations. It was passed on father to firstborn son. Looks like Xander gets the house now.” Will said bitterly.

 

“Can you imagine yourself living anywhere but New York?” I asked.

 

“No, I really can’t. Everything happens for a reason right?” He said looking up at the door.

 

“Right, You ready?” I asked.

 

“As I’ll ever be.” He said we walked up the steps of the house and knocked on the door.

 

A man about Will’s height but slightly younger opened the door. He had brown eyes and dark short hair.

 

“Will.” He said smiling.

 

“Hey Xan.” Will greeted. They both stood there awkwardly before they hugged.

 

“I was starting to think you changed your mind.” He said with an awkward chuckle.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Will said. “Xan this is my best friend, roommate, and practically my sister Hayley.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you Xander.” I said with a small smile.

 

“The pleasure’s all mine, here let me help you with that.” Xander said taking my bags.

 

“Oh thank you.” I said.

 

“Please come in.” He said ushering us in.

 

We walked in and I looked around. There were photos of the family around the house. I took a look at the closest one. It was a boy holding a fish he had just caught. I couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Where’s everyone?” Will asked.

 

“Xander who is it?” I heard someone call out.

 

“It’s Will mom.” Xander answered.

 

We heard footsteps and a middle aged woman with sandy blonde hair and kind hazel eyes walked in.

 

“Will?” She said.

 

“Hi mom.” Will said. She practically threw herself at Will. She held him and I heard her sob and Will started crying as well.

 

“My baby boy, look at you.” She said.

 

“I’m fine mom, I promise.” He said.

 

“Of course you are my handsome boy.” She said.

 

“Mom, not in front of Hayley.” Will said blushing.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry sweetie.” She said. “You must be Hayley, you are beautiful darling.”

 

“Ah thank you.” I said as she pulled me into a hug. I can see where Will gets it from now.

 

“Thank you for bringing my son back to me.” She said.

 

“I didn’t do anything ma’am.” I said.

 

“Oh none of that ma’am thing call me Monica or Mom.” Monica said.

 

“Of course Monica.” I said. ‘These are for you, thank you for welcoming me into your home.”

 

“Pretty and polite, she’s a keeper Will.” Monica said taking the flowers and wine.

 

“Keeper?” I mouthed to Will and he just looked confused.

 

“Mo I’m home.” Someone called out.

 

“We’re in here. Bill look who came back.” Monica said cheerfully.

 

“What are you talking about?” Bill said walking in. Apparently Will’s dad was a cop. Oh boy.

 

“Hi pop.” Will said.

 

“My boy” he said happily before pulling Will into a hug, which he wasn’t expecting. “Look at you my Ivy league educated lawyer.”

 

“I-I’m still in law school.” Will said awkwardly.

 

“For now, I always knew you’d make something of yourself. My boys, my lawyer and future police officer. I’m beyond proud.” Bill said. Now I was really confused. “And here’s the woman responsible for it all. You fixed my boy.”

 

“Huh?” I said confused.

 

“I don’t know what you did but you took the queer out of my boy and turned him into a man!” Bill cheered hugging me. Wow not even one hour into the weekend and it was all going to shit.

 

“I didn’t…” I started.

 

“Where are my manners, William Joseph Turner at your service Miss…” he started.

 

“Hayley Adams, sir.” I said shaking his hand.

 

“Well I’m sure you and Will are tired from your flight why don’t you go upstairs, you’re both bunking in Will’s room. It’s not like were under any pretenses you two don’t live together.” He said making Will and I tense.

 

“Pop you’re embarrassing them.” Xander said. “Let’s get you two lovebirds settled.”

 

“Lead the Way.” I said with a tense smile.

 

We followed him upstairs to Will’s room. When we got in I closed the door and Will slammed Xander against the wall.

 

“What the hell is going on Xander?!” Will snarled.

 

“I can explain.” He said.

 

“Start talking.” I said.

 

“So I kind of left out a couple of things when I told Mom and dad you were coming. I mentioned Hayley was coming with you and they asked who she was. I said she was your roommate and they just kind of assumed… you two were a thing and I didn’t correct them.” Xander said.

 

“So they think I’m what cured?” Will said.

 

“More like Hayley fixed you.” Xander said.

 

“What the fuck?” I said.

 

“I’m going down there and I’m setting the record straight.” Will said.

 

“Will don’t please okay. I asked you to come down for a reason.” Xander said.

 

“There better be a damn good reason.” Will said.

 

“I’m dropping out of the Police academy to go to art school.” He said.

 

“What? Then why the hell am I here?” Will said.

 

“I need help telling dad. You have experience disappointing him what do I do?” Xander said.

 

“You go down there, you tell him, and hope the only thing he does is yell.” Will said.

 

“Help me.” Xander asked.

 

“Did Nana even ask about me?” Will asked.

 

“Well she kind of passed a year ago…” Xander said.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ Xan!” Will yelled.

 

“Will I’m sorry but I just can’t do this on my own and I don’t know who else to turn to.” Xander said.

 

“Get the hell out of my sight, we’re leaving.” Will said.

 

“Will.” Xander said.

 

“Will stop.” I said.

 

“Hayley, he lied to us.” Will said.

 

“I know and he’s an ass for doing it but he’s afraid just like I’m sure you were when you came out to them. There’s probably a reason he’s so afraid are you really going to be okay with leaving him to face them alone?” I asked.

 

Will was quiet for a minute before grunting. “You’re telling them tonight and then we’re on the first plane out of here. And you’re running interference. Hayley and I are not spending a second alone with mom and dad is that clear.” Will said.

 

“I promise, I’ll tell them. Thank you thank you thank you.” He said pulling us into a hug.

 

“Now get out.” Will said. And Xander left. “Why are you helping him?”

 

“I’m not helping him, I’m helping you get closure.” I said.

 

“I don’t need closure, I said what needed to be said and I got punched and kicked to the streets. Pops made his point fairly eloquently.” Will said.

 

“You’re accents slipping out.” I said. “I didn’t even know you had an accent Will. Over the past week you’ve been bitchy and angry. Two days ago you snapped at the sweet old lady down the hall for asking you what time it was. Will something’s bothering you and it has to do with your parents. We’re here we may as well try to figure things out.”

 

“I don’t want to figure things out. I want to go home and lounge around in my underwear and pretend my parents are loving and supporting people. You don’t know what it’s like to have your own family turn their backs on you for something you were born with.” Will said.

 

“Yeah I really don’t.” I said sarcastically.

 

“I mean the instant those two realize I’m not ‘cured’ their going to kick my ass out.” Will said.

 

“Then we don’t tell them right away. We stay and enjoy the holiday and we try and figure things out.” I said.

 

“You want to lie to my parents?” Will said.

 

“You do realize the instant Xander tells them they’ll be too busy yelling at him to notice us.” I said.

 

“Oh, I love the way your brain works.” Will said.

 

“Yeah, so considering neither of us is tired you want to go out and show me the sites?” I said.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” He said.

 

The rest of the day we went out to see the sights. We ate… a lot. We got back just in time for dinner.

 

We all sat down and said grace… well Will’s parents and brother said grace while we sat there waiting for them to finish.

 

“So Hayley how did you and Will meet?” Monica asked.

 

“Uh we met through mutual friends. They set us up on a blind date and when they got married we swapped apartments and became roommates. The rest is history.” I said.

 

“How long ago was this?” Bill asked.

 

“About two years now?” Will asked and I nodded.

 

“Seems like yesterday.” I said.

 

“Things must be getting serious. You better put a ring on that finger son, pretty, smart and funny, she’s a catch.” Bill said.

 

That made both Me and Will cough.

 

“Oh hush now, they’re both still in school there’ll be plenty of time for that later.” Monica said.

 

“Hey Xan didn’t you say you had something to tell Mom and Pop.” Will said.

 

“Oh it can wait, I don’t want to distract from the conversation.” Xander said.

 

“No I insist it’s pretty big news.” I said.

 

“What is it Xander?” Bill asked.

 

“Well Pop, I know that being a police officer is your life’s work and it’s all you ever dreamt of but it’s not my dream. My dream is to go to art school and I applied a few months ago. I sent them my work and well I got in and I want to go.” Xander said.

 

“Well son if it’s your dream then well I’m not going to stand in your way. I know I’ve been hard on you on both of you but I’m proud of you boys.” Bill said. Maybe people do change.

 

“The family’s back together.” Monica said. “Let’s toast. To Family.”

 

“To family.” Everyone said.

 

“And friend.” I added.

 

“You’re family suck it up.” Will said.

 

After that Will decided not to tell off his parents at least not until lunch the day before Thanksgiving. He was right, having a screaming match was tradition at least in his parents house. As it turns out Will had come out to his parents on thanksgiving four years before. But this time it wasn’t Will that started the argument, it was me.

 

It all started off with Will asking about some neighbors and friends from high school.

 

“Hey Mom how’s Mrs. Hill doing?” Will asked.

 

“Oh honey she moved in with Frannie on the other side of town. She asked about you the other day.” Monica asked.

 

“Can you pass the potatoes Xan?” I asked.

 

“Here you go?” Xander said passing them over. As I reached for them the sleeves of my shirt rode up showing both my soulmarks.

 

“Those are some interesting tattoos.” Xander said.

 

“They’re not tattoos they’re soulmarks.” I said and suddenly it got quiet.

 

“Soul...marks?” Bill said.

 

“Yeah." I said serving myself.

 

“As in multiple?” Monica asked.

 

“Yes, I’ve had them since the day I was born. All seven of them.” I said.

 

“You have seven soulmarks?” Xander said shocked.

 

“I know, why I have so many I don’t know.” I said.

 

“You’re an abomination.” Bill spat out. “I want you out of my house Now!”

 

“Pops calm down.” Will said.

 

“No first you disrespect me and shame our family with that joke about being a queer and then you come back and you bring that into our home. That’s unacceptable William.” Bill said.

 

“Me being gay was not a joke. I’m gay, I like men hell I’m dating a man and hell we’ve slept together and he makes me very happy!” Will shouted and at that Bill slapped him.

 

“Will!” I shouted.

 

“I won’t have you come into my home and disrespect me like that.” He said grabbing Will by the collar.

 

“Let him go!” I shouted. Everything after that became a blur.

 

Next thing I know it’s the Morning of Thanksgiving day and I woke up next to Will in a room I didn’t recognize that had a great view of New York City. My head was pounding and I felt gross. As I stood up I felt really nauseous I quickly grabbed the trash can and threw up.

 

“Uh,” I groaned. I tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear and it stung. “Ow.”

 

I got up to look at my reflection in the mirror and saw that I had a barbell through my ear. When the hell did I get an industrial? Ow I felt something on my arm burn. I took a closer look and I realized that I had gotten a tattoo on my inner left bicep. In neat writing it said ‘Will’. What the hell?

 

“Uh it’s too bright.” Will groaned. “OW.” He said flexing his arm. “Oh fuck.” There on his inner left bicep, in neat writing was ‘Hayley’.

 

“Oh no.” I said.

 

“Good Morning Vietnam!” Tony’s voice sounded over the rooms audio making Will and I grimace in pain.

 

“OW!” WE shouted.

 

“Oh good you’re up.” Tony said coming in.

 

“Tony?” I said confused. “What are you… How did we get here?”

 

“You don’t remember?” He said.

 

“I remember having lunch with Will’s parents, then it gets kind of fuzzy.” I said.

 

“Oh right my parents hate me again.” Will said. “Uh I think I’m gonna be sick.” He ran to the adjoining bathroom and closed the door.

 

“My head is killing me.” I said “Ow.” I said as I accidentally touched my ear. “Do you have any idea how I ended with a barbell through my ear and a tattoo?”

 

“Oh not really it’s not like you recorded yourself throughout the night and that’s how I tracked you down.” Tony said.

 

“How bad?” I asked.

 

“For now just shower and change, you’ll feel better. Just a heads up Cap and Bruce are probably going to give you some pretty disappointing looks and maybe a bit of a lecture.” Tony said.

 

“Oh joy.” I said. Then we heard crying coming from the bathroom.

 

“Is he okay?” Tony asked.

 

“He’s fine Will’s hangovers make him very emotional that’s why we never get this drunk we stick with getting buzzed.” I said. I knocked on the door. “Will, you okay?”

 

“Why do they hate me hales, we were doing so good.” Will cried.

 

I sighed. “Buddy, open the door.”

 

“This isn’t fair, they accepted Xander dropping out of the academy to go to art school, I’m still the person they raised why is it so hard to accept?” Will cried.

 

“People don’t like what they don’t understand, Will and they’re idiots for it. You’re awesome and it’s their loss. Come on open up.” I said. I heard shuffling and the door opened. Will opened up with red rimmed eyes.

 

“I fucking love you sis.” He said pulling me into a hug.

 

“I know, come on we need to shower.” I said.

 

After we both showered we decided to keep it causal and stick to comfortable clothes. I wore an oversized teal knit sweater that fit me a bit off the shoulder with a black cami under. I paired it with some black tights and tan knee high boots. I kept my necklace on and I left my hair down. It was getting longer. It starting to pass my shoulders now it might be time for a haircut.

 

 

I walked out of the bathroom and went to go check on will. He was sitting on the bed looking at a picture of him and his parents that we took a few days ago.

 

“Come on, let’s go get some breakfast or coffee, I think that’s the only thing I can stomach right now.” I said.

 

“Yeah, you’re buzzed while you were in the shower.” Will said handing it to me.

 

It was a text message from Tess and Liam saying Happy Thanksgiving followed by a video message from Nate.

 

“Hey Hayley I know you’re probably busy helping out with cooking or whatever Will’s parents are doing right now but I wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving from me and Oscar.” He said turning it show a giant Turkey. “He got saved this year. See you soon.”

 

I couldn’t help but smile.

 

“I know that look.” Will said.

 

“It’s a message from Nate, he saved a turkey.” I said showing him the video.

 

“Where is he?” Will asked.

 

“Somewhere upstate at his grandparents.” I said.

 

“How are things going with you two?” Will asked.

 

“They’re good we’ve been on a few dates.” I said.

 

“And?” Will asked.

 

“And what? That’s it.” I said.

 

“Really? No feelings or anything?” Will asked.

 

“We’re taking things slow.” I said.

 

“But you don’t feel anything for him? Are you absolutely sure because you talk in your sleep and you were having a really good dream?” Will asked.

 

“Uh first of all I have no control over what happens in my dreams or sleep.” I said blushing “and if you have to know Nate wasn’t in them.”

 

“Then who was?” Will asked. Thankfully the elevator doors opened and I didn’t answer.

 

“Look who’s finally up.” Clint said.

 

“Wow its bright in here.” Will said.

 

“That’s the hangover talking.” Natasha said handing us

 

“Pancakes” Steve offered and at the thought of it I felt queasy.

 

“I think I’ll stick to coffee.” I said pouring myself a cup.

 

“You need to eat something Hayley, it’ll make you feel better.” Bruce lectured.

 

“Of course you could have avoided all of this if you hadn’t gotten drunk.” Steve said.

 

“I know you’re right but the barbell in my ear and the tattoo are enough punishment. I don’t remember anything from last night, I don’t even remember how we got here.” I said.

 

“Which is why I put together this video.” Tony said playing it on the TV. “You left the GPS on your phone on so I tracked all your movements. Will happened to take pictures and a few videos maybe that’ll jog your memory. So Wednesday you two stayed in, it wasn’t until after lunch that you left and by the looks of it you left in a rush.”

 

“I remember we were having lunch. You were asking your mom about one of your neighbors.” I said. “I asked Xander for the potatoes, then there was yelling.”

 

“The soulmarks, dad saw them.” Will groaned. “Ow he said touching his cheek.”

 

“Then he said you coming out was a joke.” I said.

 

“After he called you a disgusting abomination.” Will said.

 

“He did what!” Thor yelled.

 

“My family’s very conservative, like insanely conservative.” Will said rubbing his temples.

 

“He punched you then he grabbed you by the collar. Xander and Monica didn’t do anything so I tried and he pushed me.” I said.

 

“Your head slammed against the wall, actually cracked the dry wall.” Will said.

 

“Oh that explains the bump on the back of my head.” I said wincing as I touched it.

 

“He threw you against the wall!” Steve yelled angrily.

 

“Apparently.” I said feeling the mark on my ribs burn angrily.

 

“You need an MRI,” Bruce said.

 

“I feel fine.” I said.

 

“Hayley you took a blow to the head and can’t remember what happened yesterday.” Clint said.

 

“I did get really drunk.” I pointed out.

 

“Don’t bother apparently you both went to the ER yesterday.” Tony said bringing up the medical records. “Mild concussion no skull fractures, Will just had bruising no fractures either.”

 

“See totally fine.” I said.

 

“Okay so we both took hits, there was some more yelling. Dad started choking me then you… oh.” Will said.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“You remember that vase on the dining room mantel?” Will said.

 

“Yeah the antique, with the flowers and gold accents.” I said.

 

“That one, well you kind of took that one and smashed it over pop’s head.” Will said.

 

“Wow.” Clint said.

 

“Wasn;t that….” I said.

 

“My nana’s urn yeah.” Will said.

 

“I am so sorry.” I said freaking out.

 

“Let’s just say my mom doesn’t think you’re a keeper anymore.” Will said.

 

“I desecrated someone’s remains, ah.” I groaned.

 

“That’s around the time you both ran like hell.” Tony said. “You went to the hospital and then you went to eat. There’s a video.”

 

He played it and it was Will and I standing behind a twenty ounce steak each.

 

_“Who the hell needs turkey when you have steak!” I shouted._

_“Steak!!!” Someone shouted in the background._

_“Who the fuck needs family? Friends are the family we choose.” Will said._

_“To friends.” We cheered._

 

“So we’re still sober there.” I said.

 

“The hospital gave you two some strong pain killers. Mixed with alcohol…” Bruce started.

 

“Please tell me we didn’t drive.” Will groaned.

 

“Considering your rental got towed I think you’re good.” Clint said.

 

“Next video.” Tony said.

 

_“Welcome to the Worsteshire steakhouse with a record of eating or monster steak in ten minutes, give a round of applause for Hayley!” They cheered._

_“Free steak for a year!” Will cheered._

_“I just want to say to everyone who said I couldn’t do look at me now bitches!” I shouted._

 

“I feel gross.” I said.

 

“There’s more.” Tony said playing another one.

 

_“Y-you know what, if there is anyone I would ever go straight for it’d be you or Natasha.” Will started. “I fucking love you.”_

_“You’re fucking awesome.” I said kissing his cheek before giving him a raspberry._

_“Fuck the Turners.” Will said._

_“Fuck them all well except you you’re name’s still Turner.” I said._

_“Let’s fix that.”_

Then the video cut off.

 

“What did you mean fix it?” I said. “Will?”

 

“I think we went to the court house.” Will said.

 

“What!?” Everyone shouted.

 

“You did.” Tony said tracking our phones again.

 

“I swear Will if we got hitched last night I will…” I started.

 

“You didn’t get hitched.” Tony said. “You filed paperwork for a name change.”

 

“I changed my name?” Will said. ‘To what?”

 

“I’m bringing it up now.” Tony said.

 

“William Alexander Turner is now know as William Alexander… Aw.” I said tearing up a bit. “You took my last name? Why?”

 

“You’re more family than my actual family has been. You may not be my sister by blood but you’re my sister in everything else that matters, I couldn’t think of a better way to honor that.” He said.

 

“You’re gonna make me cry.” I said. Probably not a good time to mention that it wasn’t actually my real name. You know what if I ever get to go back to mine I’m changing it to match Will’s.

 

“That’s where the night gets really crazy.” Tony said. “You two went clubbing, a place called the lounge?”

 

“Oh it’s my old stomping grounds, I met my first one night stand there.” Will said.

 

“They actually had a disco ball and cage dancers.” I said looking at the pictures Jarvis had brought up. “We took shots, you said you could do it hands free.”

 

“Then that guy what was his name Miguel came over and tried to put the moves on you.” Will said.

 

“He wanted a threeway.” I said. I suddenly felt a wave of possessiveness and jealousy coming from all of my soulmarks.

 

“He was hot.” Will said.

 

“You made out with him.” I said.

 

“We did more than that.” Will said with a cheeky grin. “You missed out Hales.”

 

“I think I’ll live.” I said. “Someone else came up to us.”

 

“Well, Right that couple with the tattoos and piercings.” Will said.

 

“Aly and AJ like the…” I started right.

 

“Right she had the dragon thing in her ear. We took shots and she said if she beat you you’d get a piercing and if you won she’d let you give her a tattoo.” Will said.

 

“That explains the Barbell, doesn’t explain the tattoos.” I said.

 

“Good thing you also recorded that.” Tony said bringing it up.

 

_“It’s not gonna hurt right?” I asked._

_“Sweetheart, I’m a professional it’ll be over before you know it.” Aly reassured me, she was also pretty drunk but she did wash her hands, put on gloves and sterilized everything._

_“You’re so nice.” I said._

_“You’re not gonna think that in a minute.” She said and I heard a crunching sound._

_“Oh wow.” I said my eyes watering._

_“Just need to pass the earing through and you’re done.” She said._

Steve came closer and took a look at my ear, he looked a bit pale.

 

“It doesn’t hurt Steve, as long as I don’t touch it and I keep it clean it’ll be fine.” I said.

 

“Or you could always take it off and it’ll close up.” Natasha suggested.

 

“It’s kind of starting to grow on me.” I said. “I might leave it for a while. I saw this really cool one on pinterest that makes it look like an arrow is going through it. I might get it.” I felt the mark on my arm feel happy and with a bit of pride when I said that. The timing on these things is weird.

 

“There’s another one.” Natasha said.

 

_“I love the writing of this script.” Will said looking at the samples on the wall._

_“You want to get something done?” AJ asked Will._

_“I don’t know what to get though.” Will said._

_“Get something that matters. My first Tattoo was the name of my mom and Sister.” AJ said showing him the tattoo._

_“I don’t really have a good relationship with my family.” Will said._

_“I thought you and Hayley were siblings?” AJ asked._

_“Not by blood.” Will said._

_“Then?” AJ said._

_“You know what fuck it I want Hayley’s name on me.” Will said._

_“Okay.”_

_“You’re getting a tattoo? Let’s be twins!” I said._

_“You serious?” Will said._

_“Totally I am on top of the freaking world right now, nothing can stop me I’m invincible” I cheered._

_“We do have a two for one deal.” Aly said._

_“Do It!” We cheered._

“That explains the tattoos but that doesn’t explain how we got here.” I said.

 

“We’re getting there.” Tony said.

 

You went to grab dinner but you were both pretty drunk at that point. You walked into Karakara.” Tony said.

 

“Karaoke.” Will and I said at the same time.

 

“Another video!” Thor cheered.

 

“It’s karaoke what’s the worst that could have happened.” I said.

 

“It was bad enough for you to send me that 911 text.” Tony said.

 

“Wait I didn’t send you a text after leaving Will’s house, or at the hospital or while getting a tattoo but karaoke was an emergency?” I said.

 

“Just watch.” He said.

 

_We were sitting down drinking some more when they called our names out._

_“What song are we doing?” I asked._

_“You’ll see.” He said pulling me on stage._

“Ooh, you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live  
  
You're the best friend  
That I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You're my best friend  
  
Ooh, you make me live  
  
I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy at home (happy at home)  
You're my best friend.  
  
Ooh, you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live  
  
You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend  
  
Ooh, you make me live.  
  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend  
Ooh, you make me live  
You, you're my best friend.” We sang.

 

“You’re the best.” He said.

 

“No you’re the best.” I said.

 

“Will.” Xander said coming up to us.

 

“Fuck you Xander I’m disowning you.” Will slurred.

 

“You’re a jerk.” I said.

 

“Will get off the stage.” Xander said.

 

“Make me.” Will said. Xander went on the stage and tried to pull Will off. Will pushed him and then a bar fight broke out. I saw myself on the phone before I saw someone going towards will and I jumped on them and made them fall. At the end we were all arrested.

 

“Oh boy.” Will said.

 

“I’m guessing we’re banned.” I said.

 

“So banned, you’re blacklisted from most of Charleston.” Clint said.

 

“Aww.” I groaned. “Please tell me that’s it.”

 

“Here are your mug shots.” Natasha said bringing them up.

 

“Whoa.” Will said. “I kind of what to frame them and put them up in the apartment, it’s a good conversation starter.”

 

“Don’t you dare.” I said.

 

“Here’s when I picked you two up at the drunk tank.” Tony said swiping through the pictures. “Here’s when Will puked on Rhodey’s shoes, oh you met Rhodey.”

 

“I met your best friend when I was sloppy drunk, ah that’s so embarrassing.” I said.

 

“It was kind of hilarious.” Clint said.

 

“You’re tolerance for alcohol is quiet impressive for someone of your stature.” Thor said.

 

“I think I’m just going home and never show my face again.” I said

 

“Yeah, you’re staying. You’re really dehydrated and I’m not exactly sure your concussion is as mild as the doctors at the ER said.” Bruce stated.

 

“You’re spending the giving of thanks with us!” Thor cheered as he pulled Will and I into a bone brushing hug.

 

“UH too loud.” We groaned.

 

“Pancakes are ready.” Steve said.

 

“I’m never drinking again.” I said.

 

“Give it time.” Clint said with a chuckle.

 

The rest of the day flew by. We watched the game and baked a few pies. I kept an eye on Will who looked a bit distracted.

 

It wasn’t until the third quarter of the game that he finally snapped.

 

“What the hell is wrong with them? I’m an Ivy League educated student soon to be lawyer working for one of the biggest companies in the world and they can’t get their heads out of their Asses and accept the fact that I pitch for the other team. Do you have any idea what it’s like to have your own family turn their back on you?” Will finally snapped.

 

“My brother tried to kill me and invaded Earth.” Thor deadpanned.

 

“My dad ditched me in boarding school and avoided having anything to do with me.” Tony said.

 

“Brother tried to have me killed and left me for dead.” Clint said.

 

“Dad was abusive.” Bruce said.

 

“Orphan.” Steve said.

 

“Same.” Natasha said then they all turned to look at me.

 

I turned around and lifted my hair up so they could see the three cut marks on the back of my neck. “My older brother did that when he saw I had more than one soulmark. I’m lucky he only saw three instead of seven.” I said. I felt a lot of anger coming from all my marks.

 

“You have a brother?” Will said shocked.

 

“He’s nothing worth mentioning.” I said putting my hair down. “Moral of the story just because they don’t want anything to do with you doesn’t mean you’re on your own and maybe you’re better off.”

 

“Is that what happened with you?” Will asked.

 

“Friends are the family we choose right?” I said and with that we dropped the subject.

 

We ate dinner and sat down to watch a movie. I sat down and at some point Natasha put her head in my lap and Clint sat down at my other side. I thing we were about half way when I knocked out.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Clint and Natasha looked at Hayley who was sound asleep and couldn’t help but smile. They thought back to everything they learned today and couldn’t help feeling a bit sad. There was so much they didn’t know about her. Hayley was a private person, Clint and Natasha knew from experience everyone had their secrets, but after today they couldn’t help but wonder what else she was hiding.

 

“Anyone else want to talk about the elephant in the room?” Tony said.

 

“Which part, the brother or what he did?” Steve said.

 

“Both, did anything come out when you did her background check?” Natasha asked.

 

“No, it was clean.” Tony said. “Moved from a small town in Colorado, worked two jobs and went to community until she transferred to Columbia. No other family.”

 

“What about back in Colorado?” Bruce asked.

 

“Nothing just school.” Tony said.

 

“High school? Who’d she live with?” Natasha asked.

 

“Uh… Jarvis?” Tony asked.

 

“No address is listed.” Jarvis said.

 

“What do you mean?” Tony asked.

 

“The only thing listed is the school Miss Adams attended.” Jarvis answered.

 

“There’s got to be something, a paper trail?” Natasha asked.

 

“Nothing listed before Miss Adams graduated high school.” Jarvis said.

 

“No one has that clean of a background.” Clint said looking down making sure Hayley was really asleep. She was curled into his side.

 

“So what is she hiding?” Thor asked.

 

“That’s the million dollar question.” Tony said.


	12. Chapter 12

After Thanksgiving Will and I went back to the apartment. For a second I could have sworn Tony was trying to convince me to stay but it was probably my imagination. I went back to work on Monday. My classes got cancelled so I headed in to help sort out the last details of Tony’s transition. I got to the tower as everyone was having breakfast.

 

“Morning everyone.” I said. “I got your usual coffee orders.”

 

“Hey sit down we were just about to eat breakfast.” Steve said.

 

“I will but first I have to go get Tony’s signatures on a few things and get him out of the lab so he can make sure he got everything.” I said.

 

“Why don’t you just have Jarvis call him up?” Natasha suggested.

 

“When has Tony ever listened to Jarvis?” I said. “I’ll be back.”

 

I made my way downstairs and saw both Bruce and Tony working on their own sides of the lab. Bruce saw me walk in and smiled.

 

“Chai Tea and breakfast is ready.” I said.

 

“Thanks.” He said starting to put everything on hold and having all reactions neutralized.

 

I knocked on the glass but Tony was really into the nanotech he was working on and didn’t bother to look up. I put in my code and walked in. He was blasting music. I turned it down and that got his attention.

 

“You know I don’t like it when you turn down my music.” Tony said.

 

“Well you know I only do that when I need your full and undivided attention. Just remember that this is the last time for a while I’ll be interrupting your lab time. I need your signature on these.” I said handing him the folders “And I also need you to check upstairs to see if there’s anything you need to pack or if you want me to ship it later.”

 

“I have what I need, and in the rare case I forgot anything I’ll let you know so you can overnight it to me. Is there anything else?” Tony asked.

 

“Breakfast is ready, and since it’ll be your last team breakfast for a while I suggest you get your but up there.” I said.

 

“Does that mean I get a choice?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah you go there willingly or I lock you out of the lab.” I said.

 

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you hang out with Pepper.” Tony said.

 

“Come on, deep down you know you’re going to miss them.” I said as we walked in.

 

“Are you going to miss me?” Tony said.

 

“If it weren’t for the fact that I know your ego doesn’t need the boost I might actually say yes.” I said.

 

“You are. You care!” Tony cheered.

 

“If I didn’t I wouldn’t bother to feed you.” I said as the elevator dinged.

 

“Look what Hayley managed to drag out of the lab.” Clint said.

 

“Very funny Legolas.” Tony said.

 

“Oh another movie series for the list Steve. Lord of the Rings.” I said.

 

“Writing it down.” He said actually writing it down in his little black notebook.

 

The rest of the day was pretty normal except Tony decided to spend his last few hours out enjoying everything Malibu didn’t have and I was forced to go with him.

 

First stop Magnolia Bakery.

 

“I thought you hated sweets.” I said.

 

“I don’t hate sweets, how can anyone hate sweets. Wow, Howard hated sweets, banned them from the house. Jarvis had to sneak them in unless it was my birthday.” Tony rambled.

 

“You never talk about your dad.” I said.

 

“You never talk about yours.” He retorted.

 

“Touche.” I said.

 

“It’s true you know everything about me and I hardly know everything about you. Like where are you from?” Tony asked.

 

“In my defense it’s my job to know everything about you.” I said. “As for where I’m from I’m not really from anywhere. Moved around a lot growing up.”

 

“So where did you move to?” He asked.

 

“Why the sudden fascination with my childhood?” I asked.

 

“Why are you deflecting?” he asked.

 

“I’m not deflecting there’s just not much to say.” I said biting into a red velvet cupcake. “Wow these are good.”

 

“I know right. Come on, there’s somewhere I need to visit before I go.” He said.

 

We drove out of the city and into Long Island. I don’t know how long we were driving before we stopped at a flower shop. Tony went in and came out with a bouquet of white roses. Then we drove some more until we got to a cemetery.

 

Tony opened the door and got out. When I didn’t move he opened my door.

 

“Come on.” He said.

 

“I’ll give you some space, it’s kind of a personal thing.” I said.

 

“Kid you’ve literally pulled my underwear out of the dryer for me, it doesn’t get more personal than that.” Tony said not letting up.

 

I sighed and got out of the car. I followed him and we stopped at a grave.

 

_Howard Anthony Stark_

_Maria Elizabeth Stark_

Tony out down the flowers and we stood there in silence until he finally started talking.

 

“I was twenty one or so probably about your age when they died. I remember I was finishing up my second or third Ph.D at MIT. I had just given my dissertation and I wanted to party…used to do that… still do on occasion. I had gone home for the holidays and I didn’t call ahead so my parents were leaving for the holidays, the Bahamas. I was mad so I threw a party and I got pretty hammered. I woke up the next morning to a trashed house and two police officers at the door breaking the news to me. Merry Christmas to me.” Tony said. “You never know what you have until it’s gone.”

 

“I’m sorry.” I said.

 

“It happens.” Tony said. “Come on I want to grab a pizza for the flight.”

 

I looked over at a freshly dug grave and froze.

 

“Hales you okay?” Tony asked. He put a hand on my shoulder and I flinched.

 

“Sorry, just really hate cemeteries.” I said.

 

“I’d be more worried if you didn’t.” He said.

We got in the car and it was quiet. I don’t know what made me do it but I just had to say it.

 

“I never met my Dad and my Mom never talked about him. She was a free spirit had a lot of loves so we moved around a lot. She died when I was thirteen. My brother… I was better off without. I’ve been on my own since. Never told anyone that not even Will.” I said.

 

“Why are you telling me?” Tony said.

 

“Don’t know, just felt… right.” I said.

 

“Have seen your brother since?” Tony asked.

 

“Once.” I said not elaborating and he could sense I didn’t want to talk about it.

 

We stopped by the usual pizza place before heading towards the airport.

 

“Before I forget, you’re Christmas bonus.” Tony said handing me an envelope.

 

“Tony, you already do more than enough I can’t take this.” I said.

 

“Hayley take it, you work hard and you’ve earned it. Can you for once not fight me on it?” Tony said.

 

“Tony you pay for school, my books, my rent and on top of that I get a salary, a very generous salary at that.” I said.

 

“That’s what I’ve always paid my assistants. Ask Pepper, it’s probably the only reason she put up with me as long as she did.” Tony said.

 

“That’s a load of crap, she loves you and cares about you that’s why she put up with you.” I said. “I mean I’m sure if she hadn’t met Daniel you two would have been hitched by now.”

 

“Yeah, the split was actually mutual.” Tony said.

 

“Seriously? You two always seemed so put together.” I said.

 

“Pepper and I have history and I love her but just not like that. We thought it was like that but it just wasn’t what she has with Daniel.” Tony said.

 

“You’ll meet yours one day.” I said.

 

“You ever wonder about yours?” Tony asked.

 

“Sometimes, they’re kind of hard to ignore. I get a lot of feelings from them. It’s kind of hard to tell what’s their feelings versus what’s mine sometimes. I mean the two on my arms I feel calm and collected. The one on my shoulder blade and my hip those make me feel really confident or sarcastic. The one on my left shoulder’s weird, I either get really calm and mellow feelings or uncontrollable rage. The ones on my ribs those are weird.” I said.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well they both used to make me feel really cold then out of nowhere one of them would hurt and then it would go away. The other one was always cold up until a few months ago it felt confused lonely and at times kind of righteous if that was even possible to feel.” I said and that made Tony chuckle “Don’t even get me started on the rare occasion they’re all active. Happened during the invasion, made PMS a new form of torture.”

 

“Never had to worry about that. I just have the one. I get a bit of everything. Happiness, sadness, anger, and then there’s fear. That one doesn’t go away.” Tony said.

 

“Must be anxious.” I said.

 

“Yeah maybe.” He said “So in all seriousness are you going to miss me?”

 

“In all honesty, as big of a pain in the ass as you can be you do make my day that much more interesting and I will miss you… if you actually give me a chance to miss you that is. I have a feeling you’re going to be skyping me all the time.” I said.

 

“You can count on it, besides I don’t think you’ll be too lonely. You have the rest of the team to keep you busy.” He said as we pulled up at the hanger. He handed me the keys to the car. “Drive safe.”

 

“Always.” I said. “Don’t do anything crazy and try to live off something that isn’t coffee and scotch please. I’m not going to be there to nag you.”

 

“You could always stop by for Christmas.” He offered.

 

“I’ve always loved Christmas in New York don’t think the West coast can compete with that.” I said.

 

“If you change your mind, you know where to reach me.” He said.

 

“I know, but seriously if Pepper tells me you’re not taking care of yourself I’ll be on the first flight out there and I’ll nag the hell out of you.” I warned.

 

“Well in that case…” he started.

 

“Tony.” I said.

 

“I promise I’ll try.” He said. “Got to go if I want to make it in time to beat traffic. Take care kid.” He then surprised me by pulling me into a hug.

 

“Have a safe flight.” I said returning the hug before we broke apart.

 

I saw the plane take off and I felt oddly sad. Tony was my boss and kind of one of my best friends I was going to miss him. Then again I was sure he was going to call me on the way to the tower to make sure his car’s okay. I suddenly got this really weird sense of sadness from the mark on my hip. I took a deep breath and started the car. I drove back to the tower. Just as I parked I got a call from Nate.

 

“Hey so I picked up a few movies, and some Indian food since I know you’ve been craving it and was wondering what flavor ice cream you wanted for desert.” Nate said.

 

“Actually I got us some cupcakes from Magnolia bakery so I have that covered.” I said.

 

“Oh great, wait isn’t that all the way on the other side of town?” Nate asked.

 

“Yeah Tony had a craving so we stopped by before going to the airport.” I said.

 

“Does that mean you’re getting time off from work?” Nate asked.

 

“Not really, It just means instead of working directly with Tony we’ll skype and I’ll be assisting the rest of the team until he gets back.” I said.

 

“Oh, that’s cool. I’ll meet you at your place.” Nate said.

 

“Okay just going to check in with everyone before heading home.” I said.

 

“See you there.” Nate said before hanging up.

 

I headed upstairs and everyone was getting ready for movie night.

 

“Tony get off alright?” Steve asked.

 

“Yup, got him a pizza for the road along with some cupcakes too. Speaking of.” I said pulling out a box of cupcakes.

 

“Cups of cakes!’ Thor cheered. He was such a happy person.

 

“You’re the best Hales.” Clint added.

 

“Steve I know you hate cupcakes so I got you a slice of apple pie.” I said handing it to him.

 

“Thank you.” he said with an adorable smile and a slight blush on his cheeks. He had the cutest dimples. What the hell is wrong with me? I’m seeing someone else and wow I never notice Bruce has dimples too. His eyes twinkle when he smiles. He should do that more often. Oh fuck I’m checking out the entire team. Nope I have a boyfriend He is great and he makes me smile… sometimes and he’s at home waiting with take out.

 

“Well unless you guys need anything I’m going to head home.” I said,

 

“But its Movie Night.” Thor whined.

 

“We’re watching Forrest Gump.” Natasha said. “It’ll give a run through of the Sixties and Seventies.”

 

“Great movie and I wish I could stay but Nate’s waiting for me back home.” I said.

 

“How are things going with Nate?” Clint said looking a bit tense.

 

“Things are good. We’ve been on a few dates we put a label on the relationship apparently we’re boyfriend girlfriend and we’re going to see where this goes.” I said.

 

“Apparently?” Bruce said.

 

“I’ve never been out with anyone past three dates this is number four so yeah it’s pretty serious.” I said.

 

“So what are you doing tonight?” Natasha asked.

 

“Just a movie night with some takeout.” I said.

 

“Sounds nice.” Steve said.

 

“Will you also be watching The Forrest’s Gump?” Thor asked.

 

“Hopefully something with a lot of explosions or a comedy.” I said.

 

“Well have fun.” Bruce said.

 

“I will, Night.” I said before walking out.

 

“Night.” Everyone said.

 

I got home and Nate was waiting for me on the steps in front of the building.

 

“Hey.” He said with a smile.

 

“Hey.” I said returning the smile. He put his arms around me and kissed me.

 

“Finally I get you out of the office.” He said.

 

“You know as stressful as it can be I love my job. It’s a lot of free study and research not to mention I’ve learned a lot about business and I get to hand out with a lot of amazing people.” I said.

 

“Anything I should be worried about?” Nate said with a chuckle.

 

I laughed a bit. Let’s see should I mention the fact that whenever I need advice or just want talk about even the dumbest thing that happen to me the first person I think of is Tony. Or that whenever I look into Nate’s eyes I compare them to Steve and Thor and I can’t help but think Nate’s are dull in comparison. Or the fact that whenever He says he read a great book I think about how Bruce has recommended way better ones. Let’s not even start on how his idea of the best take out places in the city kind of suck and Clint’s food adventures had better results. I really shouldn’t mention the dream I had about… Yeah I’m so, so screwed.

 

“Nope, lab time and stuffy meetings kind of kills any possibility of that ever happening. Besides there’s this hot guy I’ve been seeing, it’s kind of starting to get serious.” I said. I wasn’t screwed, I was fucked.

 

Nate also chose today to bring out his artsy side. He chose to play musicals. He didn’t choose anything fun he chose Les Miserable. It was in French. I don’t speak French but apparently he did. I spent the first hour nodding along and ‘tearing’ up at the appropriate times. I wish I was watching Forest Gump.

 

About halfway through the movie which was an hour and a half later Nate made a move. He put his arm around me and he kissed my temple, then a minute later my cheek. Then we kissed and before we knew it we were full on making out. I had never gone this far before and honestly I didn’t feel anything. Physically Nate was a great but emotionally… I felt nothing. I’m not saying I wasn’t enjoying it I just felt nothing for Nate which made me feel guilty.

 

Just as he started sucking on one particular spot on my neck that had me moaning Will walked in.

 

“Oh, Shit sorry, sorry.” Will said shutting his eyes and running to his room before tripping on something. “Fuck.”

 

“Will!” I said pushing Nate off of me and going to help Will.

 

“You forgot the sock on the doorknob.” Will groaned.

 

“Sorry man, it wasn’t planned.” Nate said.

 

“It’s okay just not something I was expecting. Oh Les Miserable.” Will said.

 

“Yeah it’s a classic.” I said not knowing another word to describe it.

 

Will stood up and plopped down in the middle of the couch. Nate gave me an awkward grin before sitting down beside Will while I sat down on the other side.

 

We finished watching the movie, which at that point I was falling asleep.

 

“Well I guess we should call it a night.” Nate said.

 

“Looks that way.” I said walking him to the door.

 

“I had fun.” Nate said.

 

“I did too.” I lied.

 

“Maybe next time we should have movie night at my place.” He said.

 

“Yeah maybe.” I said with a smile. Why couldn’t I stop digging myself deeper and deeper?

 

“Talk to you tomorrow?” He said.

 

“Sure, night.” I said.

 

“Night.” he said kissing me before going on his way.

 

I walked back into the apartment and pulled Will into a hug. “Your timing is as impeccable as always.”

 

“I’m sorry?” Will said.

 

“Don’t be, I need time to think.” I said.

 

“About?” Will asked.

 

“Life.” I said closing the door to my room.

 

**A Few Days Later-**

 

Finals were in full swing. On top of dealing with school I was in charge of helping Pepper and Tony plan out the Annual Stark Christmas gala, Nagging Tony long distance and dealing with whatever whims he came up with. Not only that I still had my regular responsibilities and Nate. My boyfriend became another item on my checklist. The exact listing was:

 

_Figure out what to do with Nate._

I’m a horrible person. To make things worse I had my monthly visitor and cramps that just wouldn’t go away.

 

It all started on a Wednesday. I was in the lab taking a practice test while Bruce was working on some enzyme regulator. I was fiddling with my pencil when I dropped it. I stood up to go pick it up when I felt a sharp pain on right side. I groaned for a bit before straightening up. I walked over to the first aid kit and pulled out a bottle of ibuprophen.

 

“Everything okay?” Bruce asked.

 

“Just mother nature paying a visit.” I said swallowing two pills. The pain was there but no matter what it wouldn’t go away. My appetite was a bit off but it was probably due to stress.

 

Thursday I stayed in. Thor and I started watching Gladiator, which he really enjoyed. I on the other hand just felt really cold and the pain was still there.

 

We were watching a fight when the one of them stabbed the other and blood spurted out. I suddenly felt really nauseous. I stood up and ran to the closest restroom. I felt someone behind me pull my hair back while I threw up.

 

“Are you well Lady Hayley.” Thor asked.

 

“Yeah, probably something I ate. Don’t have a lot of time to cook so I’ve been eating out a lot. Take out does not sit well with me.” I said.

 

“You must rest.” He said.

 

“It’s okay Thor. I’m okay I feel fine.” I said. He looked unsure. I stood up and quickly rinsed my mouth. “See totally fine.” My side was killing me but I couldn’t afford to waste time. At the same time the mark on my shoulder just gave me intense feelings of worry.

 

“Maybe it is best to consult a healer.” Thor said.

 

“I’ll make an appointment with my GP, and before you say it Bruce is not that type of doctor.” I said.

 

“As you wish.” Thor said looking concerned.

 

Friday was the day of my last final. I pulled and all nighter and walked into that lecture hall ready to kick ass. I got in there and finished in record time. It was a cakewalk. Afterwards I went with the usual routine and picked up everyone’s coffee order. I walked into the common room and everyone was sitting around watching as Clint made waffles.

 

“Morning.” I greeted.

 

“Morning.” They all said. Natasha turned to look at me and continued on her phone before looking at me concerned.

 

“You look like crap.” She said.

 

“Thanks Nat that’s really what I want to hear after pulling an all nighter for my last final of the semester.” I said. “Vanilla Latte.” I said as I handed over her usual.

 

“I’m making waffles take a seat.” Clint said.

 

I walked over to an open seat but as I leaned over the pain in my side got worse. “Actually I think I’ll stand for now.” I said holding my side.

 

“Are you feeling all right?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah, probably just slept at a weird angle. I fell asleep on the floor while studying last night for an hour before waking up and studying again.” I said.

 

“If you want to take the day off…” Steve started.

 

“Can’t I have a meeting with the event planner to work out the last details and a conference call with Tony and Pepper in about an hour.” I said.

 

“Try to take it easy then.” Bruce said.

 

“I am,” I said.

 

“Waffles.” Clint said putting a plate in front of me.

 

“Thank you.” I said before Steve sat next to me and put a plate with bacon eggs and hashbrowns beside that plate.

 

“You haven’t been eating.” He said.

 

“My appetite’s been off.” I said starting to feel a bit light headed.

 

“Hayley, are you sure you’re…” I heard Clint say before the room started spinning and then I felt like I was falling but someone caught me.

 

“Hayley!” Steve shouted. I saw everyone standing around me before I blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Third Person’s POV- Malibu, California**

Tony was in his lab like he always was when he started feeling the mark on his arm burn up. It felt like a stabbing pain that wouldn’t go away.

 

“Jarvis can you call Hayley.” Tony said.

 

“There is no answer sir.” Jarvis said.

 

‘Hayley never misses a call.’ Tony thought. Suddenly the pain from his mark got worse.

 

“Jarvis Call Bruce.” Tony said.

 

Bruce answered on the first tone.

 

“Tony.” Bruce greeted.

 

“Is Hayley Okay? Her mark’s…”

 

“She’s in surgery.” Bruce said.

 

“What?!” Tony said. “I’m on my way.”

 

“Tony wait…” Bruce said but before he could answer he had hung up.

 

“Jarvis the Mark 42 set course for New York and let me know when Hayley’s out of surgery.” Tony said stepping up to the platform.

 

“Of course sir, estimated time of Arrival two hours.” Jarvis said.

 

“Put everything into the thrusters.” Tony said as he suited up and flew off.

 

**Third Person’s POV- New York City**

 

“Tony?” Natasha asked.

 

“Yeah he’s on his way.” Bruce said.

 

“Did he give you a chance to tell you it’s just a ruptured appendix?” Clint said.

 

“Don’t think that’d really make much of a difference.” Will said. “Hayley is so damn stubborn.”

 

“I should have noticed something was wrong.” Bruce said.

 

“There was no way to know.” Steve said.

 

“She was feeling ill but she said she would go see a healer soon.” Thor said.

 

“Well she’s seeing one now.” Will said.

 

“Did you call Nate?” Natasha asked.

 

“Yeah, he was visiting his mom, he’s on his way.” Will said.

 

“We have to tell her.” Steve said

 

“You mean…” Will started.

 

“Yeah, we could have lost her. I already lost my chance once I won’t do it again but not while she’s dating someone else.” Steve said.

 

“Five to one.” Clint said.

 

“Unanimous but like Steve said not while she’s dating someone.” Bruce said.

 

“And no interfering.” Steve said.

 

“So how are things with Hayley and Nate?” Clint asked Will and everyone turned to look at him.

 

“Uh, don’t know. Hayley’s pretty hush hush about it. Nate adores her, I mean I walked into them getting pretty hot and heavy during Les Miserable but after she was off.” Will said.

 

“Off?” Thor asked.

 

“She actually thanked me for cock blocking and then said she had to think about life.” Will said.

 

“What does that mean?” Steve asked.

 

“I don’t know dude Hayley’s weird sometimes.” Will said. “Kind of like her need to avoid hospitals and doctors like the plague even if she knows she not okay.”

 

“Maybe she’s just afraid.” Bruce said.

 

“Who knows.” Will said looking anxious.

 

“Will.” A tall brunette with bright blue eyes wearing a navy v-neck sweater under a black coat and some jeans called out.

 

“Nate hey.” Will said.

 

“How is she?” Nate asked.

 

“Still in surgery.” Will said.

 

“Oh hi.” Nate said.

 

“Nate these are… the avengers, guys this is Nate.” Will introduced awkwardly.

 

“Hayley talks about you guys all the time. It’s great to finally meet you.” Nate said.

 

“Same.” They all said sizing him up. They all had to admit; he was Hayley’s type.

 

“What happened?” Nate asked.

 

“She got to the tower after her last final and we were having breakfast when she passed out.” Steve explained.

 

“You were all there?” Nate asked.

 

“Yeah we have breakfast and lunch everyday.” Thor said.

 

“Dinner if she’s working late.” Clint added.

 

“You guys are close.” Nate said.

 

“We spend a lot of time together for work.” Natasha said. “Hayley said you’re a political Science major?”

 

“Yeah, I’m a senior just finished applying to law school.” Nate said.

 

“What branch?” Bruce asked.

 

“Environmental Law.” Nate said.

 

“What is that?” Thor asked and Nate gave him the lengthy explanation and the type of work he’d like to do. By the end of it they couldn’t find anything wrong with Nate. Crap now they felt bad for wanting Hayley to break up with him.

 

“Emergency contact for Hayley Adams.” A doctor asked.

 

“That’s us.” Will said.

 

“Are you all her family?” The doctor asked.

 

“Uh… no we’re friends.” Steve said.

 

“Well your friend is out of surgery and in recovery. Her appendix burst, we went in and removed what we could along with everything we could find. We’re going to start her on a course of antibiotics that she’ll continue to take after she’s discharged. She’ll make a full recovery.” He said and with that everyone let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Can we see her?” Nate asked.

 

“Only family or in this case her emergency contact for now. That’d be a Mr. William Turner.” He said.

 

“That’s me.” Will said.

 

“If you’ll follow me.” He said.

 

“I’ll keep you guys updated.” Will said

 

They watched as Will followed the doctor to Hayley’s room they sat down and waited for any news of when they could go in and see her. About twenty minutes later Tony ran in and went straight to the nurse’s station.

 

“Hi I need to know in what room Hayley Adams is in.” He demanded.

 

“Tony.” Steve called out.

 

“Hey what’s the news?” Tony asked.

 

“She’s out of surgery and in recovery.” Bruce said.

 

“Can we see her?” Tony asked.

 

“Immediate Family or Emergency Contacts only.” Nate answered.

 

“Who’re you?” Tony asked.

 

“This is Nate.” Clint said.

 

“Hayley’s Nate, Nate?” Tony asked.

 

“I’m her boyfriend. It’s nice to finally meet you Mr. Stark. Hayley talks about you all the time.” Nate said.

 

“You…too.” Tony said awkwardly. Hayley mentioned him briefly, the entire team knew he existed they just didn’t know anything in particular about him. They all sat there awkwardly until Tony had enough and went to go see who he had to bribe to get Hayley a private room they could all visit her in.

 

He found the hospital administrator talked for a minute, he may or may not have flirted then made a donation. Before they knew it Hayley, who was still unconscious was moved to a deluxe suite where they could all visit comfortably and Will could even spend the night if he wanted to not that he was going to ask anyway.

 

They sat around in shifts since they wanted to make sure one of them was there when she woke up.

 

It wasn’t until about an hour or so later when just Clint and Natasha were in her room that she started to stir.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

“You did this.” He said.

 

“I didn’t.” I cried.

 

“If I ever see you again I will make you regret the day you were born.” Her snarled.

 

“You’ve been doing that for as long as I can remember.” I spat in his face. I felt a sharp pain in my side before I was falling. Everything went black and the only thing I could hear was a very annoying beeping. Probably Will’s alarm.

 

“Will turn off your alarm.” I groaned.

 

“Nat.” I heard someone say.

 

“Hayley, can you open your eyes.” Someone else said.

 

I tried opening them but everything was really bright, “Too bright.” I groaned. My mouth felt really dry and my throat was sore. What the hell happened?

 

“Just keep trying.” Someone said holding my hand.

 

‘That’s a really depressing ceiling.’ I thought. “Hey guys.” I said greeting Clint and Natasha.

 

“How are you feeling?” Clint asked.

 

“Like I’m on a cloud.” I said.

 

“That’d be the morphine.” Natasha said.

 

“It’s nice.” I said feeling oddly relaxed. “What happened?”

 

“You scared the crap out of us Hayley. You’re appendix burst. Why didn’t you say anything?” Clint asked.

 

“I thought it was cramps also I hate hospitals.” I said. “I love your hair Nat It’s like fire and it really brings out your eyes.” That made her smile.

 

“You sure you’re alright?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah I just feel so light, can we cuddle the best nights sleep I’ve ever had was when I fell asleep cuddling you on the couch during movie night on Thanksgiving.” I blurted out having no idea why I said that.

 

“What’s happening?” Clint asked.

 

“I’ve seen this before. She’s so hopped up on pain killers she’s can’t differ from her thoughts and what she’s saying. It’s like someone injected her with a dose of truth serum.” Natasha said.

 

“So right now whatever she can’t lie.” Clint said.

 

“Pretty much.” Natasha said.

 

“We should let everyone else know she’s awake.” Clint said.

 

“We could or…” Natasha started.

 

“Is that a good idea?” Clint asked.

 

“My soulmates are up to something.” I giggled as I felt some weird feelings from the marks on my arms.

 

“I’ll text Steve to keep everyone downstairs for a bit.” Natasha said. “Start asking questions.”

 

Natasha sent a quick text before setting her phone up to record Hayley.

 

“Hayley, where are you from?” Clint asked.

 

“Not really from anywhere, I moved around a lot. I always liked the rain though.”

 

“Where’s home?” Natasha asked.

 

“My apartment or the Tower, I know it’s just a job but I feel at home there.”

 

“She’s being really vague.” Clint said.

 

“We’re not being specific enough. Hayley where were you born?” Natasha asked.

 

“Seattle according to my birth certificate, who knows if it’s actually true.”

 

“What does that mean?” Clint said.

 

“Mom dated a forger and by date I mean they banged bang bangity banged.” I said laughing.

 

“Where’s your mom?” Natasha asked.

 

“She’s dead.” I said tearing up.

 

“When did that happen?” Clint asked.

 

“When I was thirteen so about five years ago.” I said starting to cry.

 

“You were thirteen five years ago? How old are you?” Natasha asked.

 

“I turn eighteen in April.” I said.

 

“You’re seventeen?” Clint asked shocked.

 

“Uhuh.” I said nodding along.

 

“How long have you been living by yourself?” Natasha asked.

 

“Since the day after the funeral.” I said crying.

 

“Hey it’s okay.” Clint said rubbing my back. “Why were you by yourself? Where was your brother?”

 

“He hates me.” I said.

 

“When was the last time you saw him?” Natasha asked.

 

“Three and a half years ago.” I said sobbing and sniffling. My chest was tightening and it was getting really hard to breathe.

 

“What happened?” Clint asked.

 

“H-he tried to kill me.” I said choking.

 

“Hayley, calm down. Take a deep breath.” Natasha said.

 

“I-I’m tired.” I said.

 

I felt the bed dip next to me and Clint gently wrapped an arm around me. “It’s okay Hales go to sleep. You’re safe.”

 

‘I’m never going to be safe’ I thought as I dozed off.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

‘I’m never going to be safe’ Hayley said as she dozed off.

 

“Turn it off.” Clint said.

 

“Already did.” Natasha said.

 

“What do we do?” Clint said.

 

“Besides find that brother of hers, try to get her to tell us this without being stoned.” Natasha said.

 

“The others are going to lose it.” Clint said.

 

“Then we don’t tell them.” Natasha said.

 

“Nat, she’s not just our soulmate she’s their’s too. They need to know, you know in case the asshole shows up.” Clint said angrily. Hayley groaned a bit in her sleep. “Sh, you’re okay.” Clint said.

 

“They’re on their way up, you may want to move.” Natasha said.

 

“Right.” He said. He loved the lock of hair out of Hayley’s face and kissed her temple before letting her go and moving off the bed.

 

“She really does sleep better.” Natasha said.

 

“Yeah. And she really likes your hair.” Clint said with a grin.

 

“The bond calls. She may not know it but she feels it.” Natasha said looking at Hayley lovingly.

 

“Hey, is she awake?” Will asked as he walked in followed by everyone else.

 

“She’s been in and out, dozed off a few minutes ago. Pain killers must be doing a number on her.” Clint said.

 

“She woke up that’s good.” Nate said coming to Hayley’s side and taking her hand. “Never seen that before.” He said looking at Natasha’s soulmark on Hayley’s arm. Everyone grew tense at that comment.

 

“You know Hayley, as mysterious as they come.” Will said easing the tension.

 

“Yeah.” Nate said with a smile. Everyone just looked at the interaction and could tell he adored Hayley

 

“We should get going, we have that meeting tomorrow morning.” Natasha said.

 

“We do?” Tony said and Natasha elbowed him. Everyone got the idea and went along with the idea.

 

“Right the legal team.” Bruce said.

 

“Bright and early tomorrow.” Thor said.

 

“Keep us updated and if you need us don’t hesitate to call us.” Clint said as they left the room.

 

“What the hell was that Romanoff?” Tony demanded

 

“We need to talk.” She said walking out of the hospital. They all got to the tower and marched up to the common room.

 

“Are you going to tell us what’s going on?” Steve asked.

 

“Yes I would much rather be at Hayley’s side.” Thor said.

 

“Hayley woke up.” Natasha said.

 

“Yeah you mentioned that, then she fell asleep again.” Bruce said.

 

“Not before she started talking.” Clint said.

 

“People do that sometimes,” Tony said anxious for leaving Hayley alone in the hospital.

 

“When Hayley’s high on painkillers she doesn’t filter herself.” Natasha said.

 

“She says exactly what she’s thinking.” Clint said. “No holding back.”

 

“What’d she say that has you both so… worried?” Steve asked.

 

“Show them.” Clint said.

 

Natasha took her phone and synched it to the TV in the common room.

 

The video showed Hayley lying in the bed at the hospital. Sitting to her left was Clint and to her right was Natasha.

 

_“Hayley, where are you from?” Clint asked._

_“Not really from anywhere, I moved around a lot. I always liked the rain though.” She answered with a nostalgic smile._

_“Where’s home?” Natasha asked._

_“My apartment or the Tower, I know it’s just a job but I feel at home there.” Hayley answered with a huge smile. That made everyone smile._

 

“So she likes being here, I don’t think that’s a bad thing.” Tony said.

 

“Aye, it only means she feels as we do.” Thor said.

 

“Keep watching.” Natasha said.

 

_“She’s being really vague.” Clint said._

_“We’re not being specific enough. Hayley where were you born?” Natasha asked._

_“Seattle according to my birth certificate, who knows if it’s actually true.”_

“What is she talking about?” Steve said.

 

“SH!” Everyone shushed him.

 

_“What does that mean?” Clint said._

_“Mom dated a forger and by date I mean they banged bang bangity banged.” I said laughing._

 

Tony laughed at that and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. “It’s from this show called family guy. She’s so stoned she can’t imitate it right” He said. “Oh right.”

 

_“Where’s your mom?” Natasha asked._

_“She’s dead.” I said tearing up._

_“When did that happen?” Clint asked._

_“When I was thirteen so about five years ago.” I said starting to cry._

_“You were thirteen five years ago? How old are you?” Natasha asked._

_“I turn eighteen in April.” I said._

“She’s seventeen?!” Bruce said shocked.

 

“Isn’t the legal drinking age 21?” Steve said.

 

“That’s really what you’re focusing on?’ Tony said.

 

“In Asgard if you’re old enough to go to battle you can drink.” Thor said.

 

_“You’re seventeen?” Clint asked shocked._

_“Uhuh.” I said nodding along._

_“How long have you been living by yourself?” Natasha asked._

_“Since the day after the funeral.” I said crying._

_“Hey it’s okay.” Clint said rubbing my back. “Why were you by yourself? Where was your brother?”_

_“He hates me.” I said._

“Is this the same brother that…” Thor started tightening his grip on Mjolnir.

 

“She only has the one.” Natasha said.

_“When was the last time you saw him?” Natasha asked._

_“Three and a half years ago.” I said sobbing and sniffling. My chest was tightening and it was getting really hard to breathe._

_“What happened?” Clint asked._

_“H-he tried to kill me.” I said choking._

_“Hayley, calm down. Take a deep breath.” Natasha said._

_“I-I’m tired.” I said._

_I felt the bed dip next to me and Clint gently wrapped an arm around me. “It’s okay Hales go to sleep. You’re safe.”_

_‘I’m never going to be safe’ I thought as I dozed off._

With that the video ended.

 

“That’s what you were doing while we were in the cafeteria.” Steve said.

 

“She never talks about her past or how she really feels, took a chance and we got that.” Clint said.

 

“And now we know why she doesn’t open up.” Natasha said. “We have somewhere to start looking.”

 

“She’s terrified.” Thor said.

 

“It also explains her medical report.” Bruce said.

 

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked.

 

“I read it when we got into the room there said there was a scar on her left side they thought it could be from a previous injury but there wasn’t a record on it.” Bruce said.

 

“Jarvis bring up Hayley’s medical record.” Tony said.

 

“Tony, we’re going a bit far.” Steve said.

 

“Romanoff and Barton already recorded her truth serum drunk we may as well get all our facts straight.” Tony said.

 

“Miss Adams’ medical record and history sir.” Jarvis said.

 

“Okay, she has all her shots. No anemia…” Tony started.

 

“Skip to today.” Natasha said.

 

“Here it is, they even took a photo for records.” Tony said bringing it up.

 

Natasha and Clint froze.

 

“What is wrong?” Thor asked.

 

“That’s not a surgical scar or from an accident, that’s a stab wound.” Clint said and everyone was shocked.

 

“Are you sure?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah, angle and location, it’s defensive she tried to move to avoid it.” Natasha said.

 

“It’s old, a few years at least…” Clint said.

 

“Three and a half.” Steve said remembering what Hayley had said in the video.

“She was a mere child.” Thor said.

 

“Starting to see why she never told anyone about her brother.” Tony said.

 

“A lot of things are starting to make sense.” Steve said.

 

“What do we do?” Thor asked. “Shall we go hunt down the vile beast that hurt out soulmate?”

 

“That does sound tempting.” Clint said.

 

“Not now though, he’s not important Hayley is.” Steve said.

 

“Does that mean…” Tony started.

 

“It’s unanimous but while she’s with Nate.” Bruce said. “And no interfering.”

 

“But if she knew…”

 

“Tony!” Steve chastised.

 

“I’m just asking.” Tony said.

 

“She can’t know about this or that we know.” Natasha said.

 

“Then what do we do?” Thor asked.

 

“What we’ve been doing up until now. We be there for her, get to know her and when she’s ready to tell us she will.” Bruce said.

 

“In the meantime we’ll also try to dig up as much as we can on her brother, we can’t let him hurt her again.” Clint said.

 

“He won’t get near her.” Steve said. “Not again.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

After everyone had finally calmed down a bit they all went their separate ways Tony went down to the lab while Bruce had gone to his floor to try and relax or as everyone called it try to not go green.

 

He couldn’t get the look on Hayley’s face out of his head. She was terrified.

 

“Jarvis play the video again.” Tony said.

 

“Sir that may not be the best…” Jarvis started.

 

“Play it!” Tony demanded and the video started again. He watched that video over and over again trying to see if there was anything he missed the first time. Then he started going over her medical records. There was nothing besides her recent admission to the hospital. No family history on file. Nothing,

 

Before he knew it, it was morning and he was wide-awake. He had stayed awake the while night. He went up to his pent house and showered and got dressed before going out.

 

He drove to get some coffee and some flowers. He noticed Hayley’s hospital room was dull and depressing, it needed something to brighten it up.

 

He got there just as visiting hours were beginning. He knocked on the door.

 

“Come in.” He heard Hayley answer.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

“Morning sunshine.” Tony greeted with a smirk.

 

“Uh fuck off, how are you so functional this early in the morning.” Will answered.

 

“Coffee?” Tony offered.

 

“You’re a god.” Will said.

 

“Don’t stroke his ego, it gets any bigger we’ll choke in here.” I said. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Malibu?”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to visit your doctor when a weird pain doesn’t go away after a while?” Tony retorted.

 

“I thought it was cramps.” I said.

 

“Sharp pain in your right side?” Tony said.

 

“Have either of you ever had cramps? Sometimes it’s hard to tell where exactly they’re at when they’re at their peak. You guys don’t understand what it’s like to have a uterus.” Hayley said.

 

“From now on, you feel pain you go see a doctor.” Will said.

 

“I pay for both of your insurances use it.” Tony said.

 

“We know Pepper called and yelled, then sent flowers to apologize for yelling.” I said looking over at the flowers Pepper had sent.

 

“I’ll just put these over here.” Tony said putting the flowers he brought next to the other flower arrangement.

 

“Will, Tony’s here why don’t you go home, shower, take a nap and maybe go grab a bite to eat.” I offered. He was in a horrible mood and who could blame him. Someone walked in every hour throughout the night to take my vitals, draw some blood and when that wasn’t it my IV started beeping. To say neither of us got any sleep would not be an exaggeration.

 

“Are you sure?” He said standing up and grabbing his coat and scarf. “I mean I can totally just go downstairs but if you insist I’ll be back later.” He said walking out the door.”

 

“You really had to beg him for it.” Tony said sarcastically.

 

“You look like shit.” I said. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was visibly tense. He hadn’t just pulled on all nighter this was a lot more than that. If I had to guess he was going on at least seventy two hours without sleep.

 

“It’s a little hard to get sleep when you’re on the other side of the country and one of your best friends collapses and lands in the hospital. You scared the crap out of me Hayley.” Tony said.

 

“That’s not it.” I said. “There’s something you’re not saying.” Tony has a tell. Whenever he deflects he rubs the side of his neck. It took me a while to notice it but after months of working with him almost constantly I learned to pick up the cues. In a meeting when he was uncomfortable because a client started talking Arabic or when a kid recognized him on the streets and asked him about what was on the other side of the portal during the invasion.

 

“That is everything.” Tony said. I gave him a look but didn’t say anything. I knew just what to do to get him to talk.

 

“Okay.” I said grabbing the remote and turning on Real News with Christine Everhart.

 

_“In other news the Devil of Hells Kitchen has stuck again…”_

“I keep having this dream…” Tony said, not even two minutes, I’m getting good at this. “It starts off with me flying through the portal the nuke flies up and the Chitauri ship blows up and then I start falling. I can’t breathe and then everything changes, I’m in this cemetery and feel this pain in my side. Then I fall into an empty grave and there’s someone standing over me I don’t see their face, I just feel… scared.”

 

I get the chill at that last part. It sounded just like the dream I’ve had almost every night for years.

 

“How long has this been going on for?” I asked.

 

“Since after the invasion.” Tony said.

 

“Anything else?” I asked.

 

He stared into my eyes and I could see that he was definitely not okay. I reached over and took his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

 

“I can’t sleep so I tinker and I’ve kind of made almost forty suits give or take…”

 

“House Party Protocol? Whoa.” I said getting worried.

 

“The only thing I could think of when I’m working was how close it was all to ending and how I need to make sure that of something like that happens that you and everyone I care about are safe and I just can’t sleep.” Tony said.

 

“Come on.” I said scooting over with a groan.

 

“You’re not supposed to move.” Tony said.

 

“Please I need to move. Helps prevent blood clots. Come on.” I said patting the spot next to me.

 

“Isn’t this against the whole boss employee conduct code?” Tony said.

 

“I’m off the clock and you’re here as a friend not my boss. Hop on.” I said. He rolled his eyes while grinning but hopped on. He put an arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder.

 

“Please tell me there’s something else on?” Tony said.

 

“Yeah I’m sure we can find something.” I said flipping through the channels until we landed on reruns of Doctor Who.

 

“This is a classic.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah,” I said and we watched a few episodes before I knew it I was out.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Will took a short nap and showered before returning to the hospital. He stopped by some for some food before heading back. He grabbed his guest pass before heading up to Hayley’s room.

 

He knocked on the door but didn’t get an answer. He opened the door and peeked in.

 

Both Hayley and Tony were knocked out. Tony had his arm around her and held her while she was resting her head on his shoulder and had an arm around his waist. Will couldn’t help but smile. Hayley was so damn oblivious when she was awake but asleep she definitely had feelings and they were a lot more than platonic.

 

He took his phone out and snapped a quick picture before sending one to Tony and another one to Natasha. Then he got another text from Nate saying he was on his way up. He couldn’t leave them like that. Even if they weren’t technically cheating it would still be hard to explain. He took the door and slammed it as hard as he could. Hayley didn’t wake up but Tony did. He looked panicked.

 

“Wha…” He said looking at Will.

 

“Nate’s on his way up.” Will said.

 

“Oh.” Tony said looking disappointed. “I should probably…”

 

“Might be a good idea.” He said.

 

Tony slowly moved Hayley’s arm off of him and slipped out of her grasp. He got off the bed and sat in a chair.

 

A few minutes later Nate walked in.

 

“Hey.” He greeted.

 

“Hey,” Will and Tony greeted.

 

“Didn’t know you were here?” Nate told Tony.

 

“Yeah, I have to leave pretty soon and I wanted to make sure Hayley understood that she had the next few weeks off and that next time if she’s feeling off she better go to a doctor.” Tony said.

 

“You’re a really good boss.” Nate said.

 

“She’s a really good friend.” Tony said. “I should get going, if anything changes or you need anything you have my number.” Tony told Will.

 

“Thanks Tony.” Will said.

 

“Thank you” Nate said.

 

He gave them a nod before leaving. He was so screwed.

 

**Hayley’s POV- Two Days Later-**

“Ma’am it’s hospital Policy.” The nurse said.

 

“But I feel fine, I’ve been in bed for days, I let you guys give me a sponge bath can I just please walk out of here.” I said. I was dressed in a black tank top and black leggings topped with a white knit cardigan.

 

 

“Hayley the quicker you get in this chair the quicker we can go home.” Will said.

 

“Uh, fine but we better stop by for tacos on our way home, I miss solid food.” I said.

 

“You’re supposed to be taking it easy.” Will said.

 

“I am, tacos are comfort food for me. Comfort equals relaxation.” I said.

 

“Come on where’s our car?” I asked.

 

“Over here.” Tony said.

 

“Tony?” I asked.

 

“I’m on my way to the airport I promise just want to make sure you get home you can lojack me to make sure I get on that plane.” He said.

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“Come on.” He said opening the door.

 

“Remember you have a Board meeting…” I started

 

“No.” Will and Tony said at the same time.

 

“You’re on vacation.” Will said.

 

“No Work until after New years. Doctor’s orders.” Tony said.

 

“Actually he said…” I started.

 

“Not your doctor, me, I have three Ph.D’s I’m using them now. Rest, relax, watch reality TV or go lie on a beach somewhere, hell you two want to crash at my place in Malibu I’ll send the jet but no work.” Tony said.

 

“That’s going to be kinda hard.” I said.

 

“I thought you’d say that so I called in reinforcements.” Tony said.

 

“Reinforcements?” I asked.

 

“You’ll see.” He said with a smirk. “This is your stop.”

 

“I’m going to video call you everyday and you better answer. If I find out you weaseled your way out of any meetings or got Pepper to go instead I’m…”

 

“I’ll go to every meeting I promise but you have to relax. Take a breather, take a getaway with Nate just no work please. You’re too young to work yourself into an early grave.” Tony said.

 

“I’ll try.” I said.

 

“I’ll take what I can get now go upstairs and relax.” He said.

 

“Okay.” I said stepping out but realizing we weren’t at the apartment. “Wait we’re not…”

 

“Welcome to your home away from home.” Clint said.

 

“We knew you were going to try and work from home.” Steve said.

 

“So you’re spending your vacation here.” Natasha said.

 

“But I don’t have any…”

 

“Way ahead of you.” Will said pulling out a packed suitcase.

 

“The feast has arrived, Come Hayley let us enjoy the revels.” Thor said pulling me into his arms and carrying me to the elevator.

 

“Thor I can walk.” I said.

 

“I was told you were to relax and that means staying off your feet.” Thor said.

 

After Bruce finally managed to convince Thor I was okay to walk he put me down and we got up to the common floor.

 

“Tacos!” I cheered when I saw the spread.

 

“Figured you’d have an appetite.” Steve said.

 

“I’ve had nothing but broth since I got into the hospital.” I said.

 

“We also set up your apartment” Clint said.

 

“Apartment?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, we want you to feel at home so we set you up with an apartment here, that storage floor below this one, it’s not a storage room, it’s your apartment.” Tony’s voice played through the TV in the common room.

 

“How long have you been planning this?” I asked.

 

“Around the time you started pulling all nighters at the tower.” He said. “Enjoy.” He said before switching off the TV.

 

“So how’s this work?” I said.

 

“You know that schedule you started. Tony on Monday, Natasha on Tuesday, Bruce on Wednesday, Thor on Thursday, Steve on Friday and Clint on Saturday? Well you’re sticking to it and instead of Tony it’s me. Sunday is group day.” Will said.

 

“So I went from being the Nanny to being nannied?” I said.

 

“Essentially.” Natasha said with a smirk.

 

“Eh it could be worse.” I said with a shrug.

 

**One Week Later-**

 

[](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/76/6e/1e/766e1edd0d0ab2398250f734cc88f1db.jpg) 

I was in my gorgeous room with an amazing view of the city at night when I had a video call come in from Tony. I’ll admit it was kind of late and I probably should have been asleep but I had the dream again and of course I couldn’t go. I had my ruffled bed spread and fleece blanket keeping me warm.

 

 

I answered the call and he came up.

  
“Hales, miss me?” He said.

 

“Considering we talk almost everyday, I don’t really get a chance to.” I sassed back.

 

“Ow.” He said as he injected himself with something.

 

“What are you doing and why aren’t you in bed?” I asked.

 

“You already know the answer to the second one and these are microchips.” He said “ow.”

 

“Sir, please may I request just a few hours to calibrate...” Jarvis said.

 

 **“** No. Forty-eight.” He said as he injected himself.

 

“Jarvis make sure Tony gets a tetanus shot first thing tomorrow.” I said.

 

“Already ordered Miss Adams.” Jarvis said.

 

 **“** Ah! Micro-repeater implanting sequence complete.” Tony said.

 

“Why are you injecting yourself with microchips?” I asked.

 

“For the Mark 42.” He said.

 

 **“** As you wish, sir. I've also prepared a safety briefing for you to entirely ignore.” Jarvis said.

 

 **“** Which I will. Right, let's do this.” He said stepping out to the platform.

 

“Jarvis send me the cliff notes version of that briefing.” I said.

 

“Jarvis don’t do it she’s on vacation. Hales relax and enjoy the show.” Tony said.

 

 **“** Dummy. Hi, Dummy. How did you get that cap on your head? You earned it. Butterfingers don’t drop that camera I need a critique after this is over.” Tony said. “Hey. Hey! What are you doing round in the corner? You know what you did. Blood on my mat, handle it.”

 

“Wow and I thought I was demanding.” I said.

 **“** Sir, may I remind you that you've been awake for nearly seventy-two hours.” Jarvis said.

 

“Seriously Tony, do you want me to get on a plane over there.” I said.

 

“I’ll send the jet.” He said.

 

“Don’t.” I said.

 

“Focus up, ladies.” He said avoiding answering me. “Good evening, and welcome to the birthing suite. I'm pleased to announce the imminent arrival of your bouncing, bad-ass, baby brother. Keep your eyes on the screen. Start tight and go wide, stamp in time. Mark 42 autonomous prehensile propulsion suit test. Initialize sequence.”

 

He raised his hands and points them towards the Mark 42. “Jarvis, drop my needle.”

 

Music started playing and starts moving around but nothing happens. “Crap.” He hits his arm making me wince at how that probably hurt but it finally triggers something and the suit moves. He keeps moving and the suit moves to attach itself. “Alright, I think we got this. Send 'em all.”

 

“Slow and steady wins the race.” I said.

 

“Then what’s the point of sports cars.” Tony said. The leg flies over and attaches to him then another flies to fast so he deflects it. “Probably a little fast, slow it down. Slow it down just a...” But it was too late and another part shot over and Tony ducks making it barely miss him. “...little bit.” Then more pieces flew over and one hit him right in the gnads.

 

“Ouch.” I said.

 

“Cool it, will you, Jarvis?” Tony said. Everything attaches him except for the face plate.

 

“Come on. I ain't scared of you.” He taunts.

 

“Don’t think that’s a good idea.” I said.

 

“I'm the best.” Tony brags as the suit is completely assembled.

 

“I have to admit that was pretty awesome.” I said. Then one piece shoots over and knocks him down making the entire suit fall apart making me laugh.

 

“As always, sir, a great pleasure watching you work.” Jarvis said.

 

“That was quite the show. I think you do have a few kinks you need to work on… Tomorrow. Go to bed.” I said.

 

“But science.” He said.

 

“Bed and I’ll help you work out the kinks in the coding. The speed needs to be adjusted and the latching is obviously not working.” I said.

 

“Can’t wait. Night Hales.” Tony said.

 

“Oh no, I’m not hanging up until I know you’re in bed so get to it.” I said.

 

“But I need to change.” He said.

 

“Like you once said I’ve pulled your underwear out of the dryer it doesn’t get more personal than that.” I said. “Chop Chop.”

 

“So desperate to get me out of my clothes.” Tony said. “If I didn’t know any better…”

 

“Don’t finish that sentence. Ass bed now.” I said.

 

“I’m in my room, My pants are off.” He narrated and lifted the covers. “I’m in bed.”

 

“Good, want me to read you a bedtime story?” I asked sarcastically.

 

“Sure, tell me about Colorado, that’s where you lived before New York right?” Tony asked.

 

“That’s a pretty short story. I moved there, went to high school worked at a grocery store then moved to New York.” I said.

 

“Why New York?” Tony asked as I put the tablet on the pillow facing me and turned to lie on my side.

 

“Don’t laugh, but I was a huge Sex and the City fan and I wanted to live in an apartment on my own like Carrie Bradshaw.” I said repeating the lie I had given people many times before.

 

“Really, so hopeless romantic?” He said laughing.

 

“More like clueless when it comes to love.” I said.

 

“I wouldn’t say that, you and Nate are going strong.” Tony said and I got a really sad feeling from the mark on hip.

 

“I’m not really sure about that. Nate’s my first relationship so I wouldn’t know how it’s going. Like I know I like Nate he’s a great guy and I’m not blind he’s hot but I don’t know maybe it’s just too new and I need to give it more time.” I said.

 

“Have you talked to him about all of this?” Tony asked.

 

“We talked about taking things slow. We haven’t really seen each other recently since he’s out of town. Apparently his entire family is taking a vacation to the Alps, New York wasn’t white enough for their Christmas.” I said laughing a bit.

 

“Have you met the family yet?” Tony asked.

 

“We’ve only been going out for almost two months that’s way too soon and I don’t think I’m ready for that. My experience with parents hasn’t been so great, mine included.” I said.

 

“Whenever that happens just be yourself, no sane person could ever hate you.” He said.

 

“I’ll stay away from mental asylums then.” I said. “You haven’t done laundry have you” I said noticing he was wearing his emergency briefs.

 

“No I buy spares,” he said obviously lying.

 

“Good Night Tony.” I said.

 

“You have me at a disadvantage, you know everything about me even what color of underwear I’m wearing.” Tony complained. “You have to give me something."

 

”Black and lacy, good night,” I said ending the call. I couldn’t help but chuckle at his antics. Can’t believe I ever considered not taking this job, I love this job, it doesn’t even feel like a job anymore.” I plugged in my Stark pad and shut off the lights.


	15. Chapter 15

“I’m worried about him.” Pepper said.

 

“So am I.” I said. “We talked last night and from what I heard Jarvis said he hasn’t slept in three days. I made sure he got in bed before I ended the call but who knows if he actually slept.”

 

“I need to do something.” Pepper said.

 

“What were you thinking?” I asked.

 

“Intervention.” She said.

 

“Need help?” I offered.

 

“You’re on vacation.” She said.

 

“I can be on vacation in Malibu. I could take an early flight spend the day and catch a red eye back. Will has to work tomorrow and almost everyone’s out on a mission.” I said.

 

“What about Nate?” Pepper asked.

 

“He’s in Switzerland on vacation with his family.” I said.

 

“Are you sure?” She asked.

 

“It’s only a day besides you have more important things to do than wrangle Tony.” I said.

 

“I’ll send the jet and a car to pick you up. Thank you Hayley.” Pepper said.

 

“Don’t mention it, I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said ending the video call. It was a few days before Christmas and we were all making plans for Christmas dinner and day. In the middle of planning everyone got called away on a surprise mission. They didn’t say the specifics but they had all been radio silent since they left. It was just Bruce me and Will in the tower. I was so bored.

 

I didn’t have to pack considering I was coming back the same day. Let’s just hope Tony actually listens.

 

**The Next Day-**

I woke up early and got in the car pepper had arranged for me to go to the airport. I thought I was flying commercial but as it turned out she sent a jet. I enjoyed the comfort of a private jet. Great movie selection, the food was better, the seats were comfier. I was starting to see why Tony never complained about long business trips.

 

By the time the plane landed it was ten am on the west coast. It was bright and sunny, a complete contrast to New York. I was actually wearing too many layers. I took off my coat and stuck to a wool cardigan with a flowy top, jeans and some flats.

 

 

I was surprised to see Happy waiting for me.

 

“Happy, it’s good to see you.” I said.

 

“You too Hayley.” He said.

 

“I hear congratulations are in order.” I said.

 

“Head of security for Stark International. Speaking of, you’re going to need to keep this on.” He said handing me a badge.

 

“Of course.’ I said putting it on. “So how is he?” I asked.

 

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen him in a few days.” He said.

 

“He hasn’t left the lab?” I asked.

 

“Not sure about the lab but he hasn’t left the house.” He answered. “Come on, we need to go pick up the boss.”

 

“Can we stop by for coffee?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, Starbucks okay?” He asked.

 

“Sure.” I said.

 

After a quick drive through for coffee we made it to Stark Industries.

 

 **“** Badge...badge...badge. Badge, guys. I put a memo in the toilet, come on.” He said reminding all employees as we walked in. He started talking to me about the benefits of just using robots like the one tony has in his lab to improve security. “Tony has got them in his basement, they're wearing party hats. This is an asset that we can put to use.”

 

“I don’t think Pepper’s going to go for it, besides haven’t you seen those movies where robots go rogue and start killing people.” I said making the receptionist give me a freaked out look.

 

“Is he telling you about his idea to replace almost everyone with Robots?” Peper asked as she came up to us.

 

“Yup, Hi Pepper.” I said as she hugged me.

 

“Hi sweetie how was your flight?” She asked.

 

“It was great, very relaxing.” I said.

 

 **“** What I'm saying is that the human element of Human Resources is our biggest point of vulnerability. We should start phasing it out immediately.” Happy said.

 

 **“** What!?” Pepper said shocked.

 

 **“** Excuse me, Bambi.” Happy said as someone passed by.

 

 **“** Did you just say that?” Pepper said as happy pointed to his badge.

 

“He did.” I said.

 

“Security.” Happy called out.

 

 **“** Happy?” pepper said.

 

 **“** Yes.” Happy answered.

 

 **“** Okay, I am thrilled that you're now the Head of Security, okay? It is the perfect position for you.” Pepper started politely.

 

 **“** Thank you.” Happy said.

 

 **“** However...”

 

 **“** I do appreciate it”

 

 **“** Since you've taken the post...”

 

 **“** You don't have to thank me.”

 

 **“** We've had a rise in staff complaints of three hundred percent” Pepper interjected.

 

“Wow.” I said.

 

 **“** Thank you.” Happy said proudly.

 

 **“** That's not a compliment.” Pepper said.

 

 **“** That's not a compli...? It is a compliment! Clearly somebody's trying to hide something.” Happy defended.

 

 **“** I...” Pepper started before she was interrupted by her assistant.

 

 **“** Excuse me.”

 

 **“** Yes?” Pepper said.

 

 **“** Miss Potts, your appointment’s here.” She said.

 

 **“** Thank you.” Pepper said.

 

 **“** Did you clear this four o'clock with me?” happy said.

 

 **“** Happy, we'll talk about this later. But right now I have to go deal with this very annoying thing.” Pepper said.

 

“How so?” Happy and I asked at the same time.

 

 **“** I used to work with him, and he used to ask me out all the time. So it's a little awkward.” Pepper said.

 

“I don't like the sound of that.” Happy started.

 

“I’m sorry about this Hayley, I’ll try to get out of this as fast as I can.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll just hang out here with Happy and if you need a save send me a text and I’ll get you out of it.” I said.

 

“I may have to take you up on that.” She said.

 

As we stepped inside her office a man in a white suit stood up. “Pepper.” He greeted.

 

 **“** Killian?” Pepper said surprised.

 

 **“** You look great. You look really great.” Killian said.

 

 **“** God, you look...you look great. I... I...I can't... What on earth have you been doing?” Pepper asked.

 

 **“** Nothing fancy, just five years in the hands of physical therapists. And please, call me Aldrich.” Killian said.

 

 **“** Uh...you were supposed to be issued a security badge.” Happy interrupted.

 

“Hey Hap, weren;t you going to show me that thing you mentioned in the car. You said it had a glitch…” I started.

 

“Oh right.” He said.

 

“We’ll leave you to it.” I said as Pepper shot me a grateful look before we walked out,

 

“So where is it?’ I asked.

 

“It’s a security glitch it’s been fixed we’re going to linger.” Happy said before looking at a guy sitting in the waiting area. “Hey, guy.” He pointed at his badge and the guy picks up his badge from the table next to him

 

 **“** Merry Christmas.” The guy said.

 

We sat down in the waiting area and Happy was practically glaring at the guy. I took my phone out and started looking through emails when I got a message from Clint.

 

_Look who got in the Christmas Spirit._

It was a picture of Thor asleep on the quinjet with reindeer antlers on along with a red nose.

 

I couldn’t help but laugh.

 

_LOL That’s my new contact picture for Thor. Aren’t you supposed to be flying the jet?_

 

He texted back right away.

 

_Mission was a bust, I let the new guys get some practice in. Looks like we are having Christmas on time._

I smiled.

 

_As soon as I get back to New York I’ll start planning._

Instead of a text back I got a call.

 

“Hello?” I greeted.

 

“You’re not in New York?” Clint said.

 

“Yeah, I’m in Los Angeles.” I said.

 

“You’re not supposed to be working.” Clint said.

 

“I’m not.” I said.

 

“Where exactly are you right now?” Clint asked.

 

“I’m at the office.” I said knowing I was going to get lectured.

 

“Damn it Hayley.” Clint said.

 

“I’m not working I’m just waiting for Pepper to get out of a meeting so we can go drag Tony out of his lab.” I said.

 

“And how is this different from what you normally do at work?” he said.

 

“There was a private jet involved.” I said. “Look I know you’re all worried but I’m fine. I’m not doing any actual work, and the heaviest thing I’ll be lifting will be any shopping bags I end up with. I’m heading back tonight on a red eye.”

 

He sighed. “No work or stress.” He said.

 

“None I promise.” I said.

 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” He said.

 

“Say Hi to everyone for me and if anyone else falls asleep…” I started.

 

“You’ll get all the pictures.” Clint said with a chuckle.

 

“Bye.” I said.

 

I looked over and saw Pepper and Killian looking at some hologram of what looked to be a brain. I had to admit that looked cool. Then Happy’s Tablet started ringing.

 

“It’s Tony.” Happy said.

 

“I’m not here.” I said.

 

He took the tablet and held it up high.

 

 **“** Hello?” Happy said.

 

 **“** Is this forehead of Security?” Tony asked and I snorted.

 

 **“** What? You know, look, I got a real job. What do you want? I'm working, I got something going on here.” Happy said.

 

“What? Harassing interns?” Tony asked. It was partially true.

 

 **“** Let me tell you something, you know what happened when I told people I was Iron Man's body guard? They would laugh in my face.” Happy said making Tony laugh in his face.

 

“I had to leave while I still had a shred of dignity. Now I got a real job, I'm watching Pepper.” Happy defended.

 

“What's going on? Fill me in.” Tony asked.

 

 **“** For real?” Happy asked.

 

 **“** Yeah.” Tony said.

 

 **“** Alright, so she's meeting up with this scientist. Rich guy, handsome.” Happy said.

 

 **“** Right.” Tony asked.

 

 **“** I couldn't make his face at first, right? You know I'm good with faces.” Happy said

 

 **“** Oh, Yeah, yeah. You're the best.” Tony said and I could here him rolling his eyes.

 

 **“** Yeah. Well, so I run his credentials, I make him Aldrich Killian. We actually met the guy back in... where were we in '99? The science conference?” Happy said.

 

 **“** Um...Switzerland.” Tony answered.

 

 **“** Right, right, exactly.” Happy said.

 

 **“** Killian? No, I don't remember that guy.” Tony said.

 

 **“** Of course you don't. He's not a blond with a big rack.” Happy said making me laugh. “At first it was fine, they were talking business, but now it's like getting weird. He's showing her a big brain.”

 

 **“** His what?” Tony asked.

 

 **“** Big brain, and she likes it. Here, let me show you. Hold on. See?” He said turning the camara.

**“** Look at what? You watching them? Flip the screen and then we can get started.” Tony said.

 

 **“** I'm not a tech genius like you. Just...just trust me, get down here.” Happy said.

 

 **“** Flip the screen, then I can see what they're doing.” Tony said.

 

 **“** I can't! I don't know how to flip the screen! Don't talk to me like that anymore. You're not my boss.” Happy said as I moved over covered the camera and switched it so Tony could see in the office.

 

“Now was that so hard?” Tony said.

 

 **“** Alright, I don't work for you. Now I don't trust this guy. He's got another guy with him, he's shifty.” Happy said.

 

 **“** Relax.” Tony said.

 

 **“** Seriously?” Happy asked.

 

 **“** I'm just asking you to secure the perimeter. Tell him to go out for a drink or something?” Tony said as I received a message from Pepper asking if I could come in for a second opinion. “If things get out of hand go in.”

 

I hacked into the Office and made sure the privacy settings were activated before getting up.

 

“What just happened?” Tony asked.

 

“I don’t know I think we’ve been spotted.” Happy said.

 

“Security breech.” Tony said.

 

I knocked on the door and walked in. “You asked to see me?” I said.

 

“Hayley this is Aldrich Killian he’s the head of AIM, a private think tank.” Pepper said.

 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Killian.” I said shaking his hand, It was really warm.

 

“The pleasure is all mine, I have friends at the Computer Science department at Columbia. It’s good to finally meet the genius I’ve heard so much about.” Killian said.

 

“I’m not a genius.’ I said.

 

“You’re the first person to ever beat the Advanced Programming Assessment, that makes you a genius.” He said.

 

“Well thank you.” I said.

 

“Aldrich was just showing me one of AIM’s most recent projects and I wanted to hear your thoughts” Pepper said giving me a look. I knew that look, it was the one Tony and Pepper made at a pitch meeting when they already knew they were going to turn it down but couldn’t be rude and give an outright no.

 

“Imagine if you could hack into the hard drive of any living organism and recode its DNA.” He said and I knew why Pepper asked me to come in.

 

 **“** It would be incredible.

 

 **“** Mm.” Killian said.

 

 **“** Unfortunately, to my ears it also sounds highly weaponizable. As in enhanced soldiers, private armies, and Tony is not...” Pepper said as she slid over to me the file in front of her. I skimmed through it and saw what she meant.

 

“It’s really unstable. The results are great but the side effects make it really risky. The thing about altering the genetic code is it’s a domino effect. You change one thing you alter something don’t the line.” I said “I don’t think Mr. Stark…”

 

 **“** Tony. Tony. You know, I invited Tony to join AIM thirteen years ago, he turned me down. But something tells me now there is a new genius on the throne who doesn't have to answer to Tony anymore, and who has slightly less of an ego.” He said giving us a look. Kissing ass, what’s the end game?

 

 **“** It's gonna be a no, Aldrich. As much as I'd like to help you.” Pepper said leaving no room for argument. We all walked out of the office and walked Killian to his car.

 

 **“** Well, I can't say that I'm not disappointed. But then as my father used to say, 'Failure is the fog through which we glimpse triumph.'” He said

 

 **“** That's very deep.” Pepper said.

 

 **“** Mm” He said.

 

 **“** And I have no idea what it means.” Pepper said.

 

 **“** Well, me neither. He was kind of an idiot, my old man.” Killian said making Pepper laugh. I was starting to get that off feeling Happy was getting.

 

“I'm sure I'll see you again, Pepper. Miss Adams if you’re ever looking for a change of careers feel free to reach me at anytime.” He said handing me his business card.

 

“Thank you but I’m very happy here.” I said shaking his hand.

 

“Happy...” Pepper said as Killian kissed her cheek goodbye.

 

 **“** The car is ready, if you're ready to go.” Happy said looking concerned.

 

“Yes. I just um...God, I forgot my other thing, so I'm just gonna...” She said walking back in the building probably buying time to calm down.

 

“Plates.” I coughed.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“License Plates.” I coughed.

 

“Oh.” He said quickly taking his phone out and snapping a picture. “I thought you…”

 

“Let’s just say I got a vibe and my vibes are almost never wrong.” I said.

 

“I’m ready to go.” Pepper said.

 

“I’ll see you later boss.’ Happy said.

 

“Right, Shall we?” She said.

 

“Course let’s go drag the man child away from his toys.” I said.

 

“I knew I liked you for a reason.” She said.

 

Pepper drove us to the mansion where there was a giant stuffed rabbit in the driveway.

 

“What the hell is that?” I said.

 

“Tony trying to get me to not nag at him.” Pepper said.

 

“But a giant bunny?” I said.

 

“After all these months does it really seem out of character for Tony?” Pepper asked.

 

“True.” I said getting out of the car. “Where do you even get one of these? How is he even…”

 

“Hayley,” Pepper said.

 

“Oh right.” I said.

 

We walked in and we were greeted by Tony in the Iron Man suit. It was a new model, the one he had tested during our video call.

 

“hi hi sorry I’m late, I’m ready for lunch and what is that?” Pepper said noticing the suit. “You're wearing this in the house now? What is that, like Mark 15?”

 

“Actually.” I started.

 

“Hales, you’re here? What are you doing here?” Tony said.

 

“Oh just visiting, stopped by the office but you weren’t there.” I said. “Oh new suit give it a spin.”

 

“If you insist.” He said taking a few steps and spinning. I noticed right away by the sounds of the footsteps that the suit was empty. “Just breakin' it in. You know, it's always a little pinchy in the gooey bag at first, so.”

 

“Can I use your restroom?” I asked.

 

“It’s down that hall.” Pepper said.

 

“Be back.” I said. As I was leaving I heard them talk about Pepper’s Christmas present. I found the stairs to the basement and hacked my way inside.

 

“I don't wanna harp on this, but did you like the custom rabbit?” I heard him say as I tip toed in.

 

 **“** Did I like it?” Peppers voice came out of the speaker.

 

 **“** Nailed it, right?” Tony said.

 

 **“** Busted.” I said making him spin around so fast I’m surprised he didn’t get whiplash.

 

“Hayley!” He shouted surprised.

 

“Tony!” I heard Pepper shout in the living room.

 

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked with a tense smile.

 

“We need to talk.” I said.

 

“This is a new level of lame.” Pepper said.

 

“I agree.” I said.

 

“You’re supposed to be on vacation.” Tony said.

 

“I am, Pepper sent a private jet to New York for me. You know what some people on vacation do? They go visit family or friends especially when said friends are starting to worry the people around them and not sleeping for days at a time.” I said. “This is an intervention.”

 

“We’re worried about you.” Pepper said.

 

“You look like crap and you haven’t left the house in days.” I said.

 

“I went out this morning.” Tony said.

 

“I know, Rhodey called, he’s concerned. You left after having a…” Pepper said.

 

“Rhodey’s exaggerating.” Tony said and I gave him a look. He just looked at me and shook his head. He wasn’t going to say anything in front of Pepper, he didn’t want to worry her.

 

“Then prove it. I’m here until what was it 1:30 am?” I asked Pepper.

 

“That was what I told the pilot.” Pepper said.

 

“Okay spend the day outside of this lab and we’ll know you’re okay.” I said.

 

“I don’t want to draw crowds…” he started.

 

“Then pull a Steve and put on a baseball cap and a hoodie.” I said.

 

“There’s no way that actually works.” Tony said.

 

“Let’s find out.” I said.

 

“I’ll go see what I can find.” Tony said heading upstairs.

 

“You do realize that this isn’t going to solve what’s really wrong right?” Pepper said.

 

“Course not but at least this way he’s out of this place at least for the day. I’ll try to get him to talk see what’s really bugging him. And in the meantime…” I said hacking into the house servers and locking down the lab and shutting it down. “Not letting him in until he get’s a good night’s rest.”

 

“Why didn’t I call you in sooner?” Pepper said with a smile.

 

“I believe the whole I worked myself to the point I forgot to get my appendix checked out was the reason.” I said.

 

“No heavy lifting and charge everything to Tony’s credit card. Take him shopping he has great taste. Make sure he eats.” Pepper started listing out my to do list.

 

“Pepper, relax I can handle one day out with Tony. I’ll keep him out of trouble and I get a free tour guide. Now go relax, or hell take a day off and spend it with Daniel, you said he was in town?” I said.

 

“We haven’t had date night in a while…” She said.

 

“Now’s your chance.’ I said.

 

“Okay but if you need anything…” She said.

 

“You’re on speed dial.” I said.

 

“Good luck.” she said walking out of the house.

 

“Jarvis how’s he doing?” I asked.

 

“Sir is feeling a lot more chipper since your arrival.” Jarvis said.

 

“I meant how long he’s been awake, has he eaten, and panic attacks?” I asked.

 

“I am not at liberty to divulge that information.” Jarvis said.

 

“Would I have to hack you to get the answer?” I asked.

 

“That is very likely Miss Adams.” Jarvis said.

 

“And there’s my answer. Is he having one now?” I asked.

 

“No he is on his way down.” Jarvis said. Not thirty seconds later Tony came down in jeans a t-shirt and hoodie and a baseball cap with some sunglasses.

 

“Ready?” He asked.

 

“Yup.” I said

 

“Where to first?” He asked.

 

“I haven’t had breakfast yet…” I started.

 

“I know just the place.” He said.

 

We ended up driving to a place on the side of the highway. I made sure he actually ate something along with his coffee. I would have made sure he didn’t get any since I ready it could actually increase his chances of an anxiety attack but I’ve tried cutting him off before, he literally threw a tantrum that would give a four year a run for their money.

 

We were sitting down in the booth in absolute silence. I just kept looking at him.

 

“Just ask already.” He said.

 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said sipping my coffee.

 

“I know you know so just save us both the time and stop with Romanoff’s staring trick to get me to break because it’s not working it’s only creeping me out so I’m just going to say it, I may have had an anxiety attack when I was out with Rhodey and I may have locked myself in a suit and flown back to the mansion but I’m okay.” He said.

 

“You’re not okay.” I said.

 

“I know.” he said “But can we not do this now? You’re here in LA, and it’s not because we’re here on business… Come on Hales Please?”

 

“We are going to have to talk about this before I leave.” I said.

 

“Absolutely.” Tony agreed.

 

“No deflecting, no lies.” I said.

 

“I promise.” He said.

 

“Okay, so what should we do first?” I offered.

 

“I’ve been working on this…”

 

“No.” I said.

 

“Come on it’s pretty neat.” Tony said.

 

“I’m sure it is but I didn’t come all the way here to lock myself in a lab. I’m on vacation. No work no lab. I promised everyone.” I said.

 

“Right, so what do we do?” he asked.

 

“I’ve always wanted to see the Hollywood sign or the Griffith observatory. Walk of fame.” I said.

 

“Tourist traps.” He muttered.

  
“You have any better ideas?” I said.

 

“I can think of a few.” He said.

 

We started off by going on a drive to Hollywood and then going up a road to a mountain. We parked on the side of the road and then started walking.

 

“Was not expecting a workout today.” I said.

 

“Nothing bothering you?” He asked.

 

“No, fully healed, sometimes it itches but that’s normal.” I said.

 

“How’s Nate.” He said putting emphasis on his name.

 

“He’s good, perfect skiing weather in the Alps.” I said. “We talk or text at least once a day.”

 

“That’s good and absence makes the heart grow fonder.” Tony said.

 

“I’ve heard the same thing.” I said giving him a smile. “So This is it.”

 

“Griffith Observatory, looks better at night but still…” He said.

 

“I thought it’d be more packed.” I said.

 

“This close to the holidays people tend to go out of town.” He said.

 

“What do you normally do for the holiday’s?” I asked.

 

“Fly off somewhere or just stay in,” He said. “You?”

 

“Don’t really celebrate it, It wasn’t until I moved to New York that I started again. Mostly because Will goes all out. Christmas music all day, Stockings over the fireplace buying a ton of gifts, speaking of Your gifts in New york…”

 

“You got me a gift?” He said.

 

“I got everyone gifts.” I said. “First Christmas I buy gifts for someone other than Will.”

 

“I look forward to opening it.” Tony said.

 

“You’re a hard person to shop for, what do you get the man that already has everything.” I said.

 

“I don’t have everything…” Tony said and I gave him a look. “I do have a lot of stuff.”

 

“That you do, what’s next?” I said.

 

“Donuts.” He said.

 

After a few more placed we got back to the manor and I cooked dinner. I also found out how hopeless Tony was in the kitchen.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want any…” He started.

 

“Step away from the knives and fire.” I said.

 

“Okay.” He said. “Wine?”

 

“I’ll stick with water.” I said.

 

“It’ll make it easier to sleep on the plane.” He offered

 

“After Thanksgiving I think I’m okay without it.” I said.

 

“Thanksgiving was a rare circumstance and you and Will were having a bad day.” He said.

 

“Still, it’s probably best if I’m sober for our talk.” I said.

 

“Oh.” He said.

 

“Forgot about that huh.” I said.

 

“I was kind of hoping you would.” He said.

 

“You have to talk about this, if it’s not me someone else. Locking yourself up here or in the lab and going days without sleep it’s killing you Tony. I’m not the only one that’s noticing this. Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce… we’re worried.” I said.

 

“I keep having the same dream and it doesn’t stop. Every time I close my eyes and I see that portal and I fall into that grave.” Tony said.

 

“You ever see who’s standing above you?” I asked.

 

“I always wake up when I get to that part.” He said.

 

That’s a really creepy coincidence. I get the chills just thinking about that face.

 

“You okay?” He asked.

 

“Yeah I’m fine, but you need sleep. After dinner you’re going to bed and don’t even think about going downstairs. I had it locked down until at least 8am tomorrow morning.” I said.

 

“I could always just hack in.” Tony said.

 

“You think I didn’t think of that? You can try but you’re not getting in.” I said. “I’m not always going to be around to do this and I’m not going to be okay if something happens to you so I need you to promise that after I leave you’re actually going to take care of yourself. I’m talking two or three meals a day, six to eight hours of sleep a night, no building potential weapons of mass destruction and trying them out without reading the safety briefing and please whatever you do, don’t go looking for trouble cuz if you have another…” Before I could continue Tony came up to me and hugged me.

 

“I promise.” He said.

 

“But I’m not…”

 

“I get the idea, don’t do anything to get myself killed. It’s boring but I get it.” He said kissing the top of my head before letting me go.

 

“That was a lot easier than I thought it’d be.” I said.

 

“Talking helps” he said. “Anything you want to talk about?”

 

“Not really, My life is hunky dory.” I said turning off the stove and getting some plates.

 

“You’d tell me if it wasn’t, this talking thing goes both ways right?” Tony said.

 

“Of course.” I said. “Steak, mash, and green beans. Since that talk is done can I have that glass of wine now?”

 

“Got the perfect one.” He said.

 

We ate dinner and started watching a movie. Then Tony insisted on driving me to the airport.

 

“If anything happens and you need someone to talk to you can call me.” I said.

 

“I know.” He said.

 

“It doesn’t matter what time…” I said.

 

“Hayley!” Tony yelled to get my attention. “Thank you”

 

“That’s what I’m here for and now I have to go because if I stay here any longer I know at least six people who will be knocking at your door in a few hours.” I said.

 

“Enjoy the flight, I made sure they had a bottle of the red you liked on board.” He said.

 

“Thanks, see you later.” I said boarding.

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

I landed at JFK and got in the car Pepper had arranged. When I got to the Tower the lobby was mostly empty except for the night shift guards. I swiped in and went upstairs to the common room. I walked in just as everyone was getting off the Quinjet.

 

“Morning.’ I greeted.

 

“What are you doing up so early?” Steve asked.

 

“I just got in.” I said.

 

“How is Tony?” Natasha asked.

 

“Locked out of his lab for a few more hours.” I said. “How was work?”

 

“It was a goose chase.” Thor said.

 

“False lead.” Clint said.

 

“At least you all get to be back for Christmas.” I said.

 

“We were going to ask, what happened in here?” Steve asked.

 

“I got bored and started going through the Do it your self section of Pinterest, I may have gone a bit over board.” I said looking at the common room that was decorated with everything Christmas related anyone could imagine.

 

“It’s festive.” Natasha said.

 

“Glad you’re all back.” I said. “It was way too quiet.”

 

“Where’s Will? I’m surprised he let you go to California alone.” Clint asked.

 

“He’s taking and extended weekend away with Jake.” I said.

 

“Extended?” Steve asked.

 

“He’s not coming back until next Monday. He’s using up his left over Vacation days.” I said. “Good for him, the holidays always make him crazy.”

 

“In what sense?” Thor asked.

 

“He gets overly emotional, Buys everything in sight and turns into a Christmas Nazi.” I said.

 

“Christmas Nazi?” Steve said confused.

 

“A control freak who turns Christmas into military operation and makes everyone miserable unless everything goes his way. Last year I moved out for two weeks to let him do his thing and then just moved back in Christmas Eve.” I said. “Normally only happens when he’s single or goes through a bad break up close to Christmas.”

 

“Good to know.” Natasha said. “I’m heading to bed.”

 

“Aye.” Thor said. “I’ll see you in the morrow Hayley.” After weeks of telling him to drop the Lady bit Thor finally got in the habit.

 

“Night.” I said.

 

“I need to blow off some steam.” Steve said.

 

“We’re stocked up on the heavy duty punching bags so go for it.” I said.

 

“Thank you. Night.” Steve said.

 

“Is it weird that I feel really wired right now.” I said.

 

“I know the feeling.” He said. “Movie?”

 

“Sure, I’m gonna go downstairs and get into some Pjs.” I said.

 

“Meet you down there so you can finally try out theater system?” Clint asked.

 

“You really like that couch don’t you?” I said.

 

“It’s good for my back.” Clint said.

 

“It’s orthopedic, I’ll meet you down there.” I said.

 

We both split up and I went down stairs. I walked into my closet and pulled out some navy plaid flannel bottoms and a white thermal top.

 

 

I grabbed a red fleece throw and went to look through the movie selection. I had narrowed it down to a few options by the time Clint walked in.

 

“Hey so I narrowed it down to Fight Club, Die Hard, Christmas with the Kranks, The Grinch…” I said.

 

“Nightmare Before Christmas?” He asked.

 

“I only watch that one on Christmas morning, been doing that since I was a kid.” I said.

 

“Really? I watch it every Christmas.” He said.

 

“Movie Buddies.” I cheered. “But for now, Die Hard?”

 

“Yeah.” He said. “You have my exact movie tastes.”

 

“I should get a look at your list.” I said.

 

“Any time, Jarvis play Die Hard.” Clint said and we started watching the movie. We put up the footrests and reclined the seats. Don’t know how long it was before I got cold and draped the blanket over me. I saw Clint started to shiver so I shared the blanket. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders. Before I knew it I was knocked out.


	16. Chapter 16

I was having the same dream as always, the yelling the pain the falling into a freshly dug grave when I kept hearing the same annoying ringing. My pillow started groaning.

 

“Turn it off.” Followed by the arms around me tightening a bit. That’s when I remembered falling asleep in the middle of Die Hard Next to Clint. I opened my eyes and saw that I was laying half on top of Clint and that I was using his chest as a pillow.

 

I quickly grabbed my phone turned off the ringer and went back to sleep. Maybe I should have been a bit more freaked out at the fact that I was asleep in someone else’s arms but it was so damn comfy. Sure I had a boyfriend but it wasn’t like I was cheating on him or was I. You know what, that’s a problem for another day. I finally slept through the entire night without waking up screaming or in night sweats. I was going to sleep as mush as I can until Clint wakes up or this gets weird, whichever happens first.

 

I dozed off again next thing I knew I felt someone was looking at me.

 

“Go away Nat.” Clint mumbled.

 

“Need to wake up Hayley.” Natasha said.

 

“I’m awake, what’s going on.” I said without opening.

 

“You should have answered your phone, Jarvis turn on the news.” Natasha said. That made me open my eyes and sit up. The TV was set to the news and they were reporting from a hospital in Los Angeles.

 

_“Last night the terrorist known as the Mandarin struck again and here in the heart of Hollywood at the Chinese Theater. Among the injured was head of Security for Stark industries and close personal friend of Tony Stark, Harold Hogan.” The reporter. “Early this morning Tony Stark himself sent a message to the mandarin himself._

_“Hey, Mr. Stark! When is somebody gonna kill this guy? Just sayin'.” A nosy reporter said to Tony making him turn to face him. I knew that look that was his Pissed off face._

**_“_ ** _Is that what you want? Here's a little Holiday greeting I've been wanting to send to the Mandarin. I just didn't know how to phrase it until now. My name is Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of you. I know you're a coward, so I've decided that you just died, pal. I'm gonna come get the body. There's no politics here; it's just good old-fashioned revenge. There's no Pentagon; it's just you and me. And on the off-chance you're a man, here's my home address: 10880, Malibu Port, 90265. I'll leave the door unlocked.” He said before grabbing the reporters phone and throwing it against a pillar shattering it. “Bill me.” Tony said before getting in his car and driving off._

 

“Oh Fuck.” I said. “What is that idiot thinking?” I got off the couch and grabbed my phone. I looked through the contacts and saw I had missed calls from Pepper and one voicemail from Tony.

 

“His friends hurt, no matter how much he likes to pretend he doesn’t care Stark cares a lot.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah and now I have to go make sure he doesn’t get himself killed.” I said.

 

“What are you going to do?” Natasha said.

 

“I’m going to do my job and Nag Tony.” I said dialing him.

 

He answered on the second ring.

 

“Morning how was your…” he started.

 

“What the hell were you thinking?!” I yelled.

 

“So you saw the news?” Tony said.

  
“You bet your ass I did.” I said. “What the hell Tony? I’m not even gone for half a day before you go against everything you said you weren’t going to do and show up on an every news channel in the world goading a terrorist.”

 

“Happy’s in the hospital.” Tony said.

 

“I know but you’re not going to be any help to him if you’re dead.” I said. “Giving him your address really?” I turned to see Natasha and Clint just watching me and enjoying the show. “I’m calling your pilot and having him get the jet ready, you’re going to lay low until this blows over and you’re thinking clearly.”

 

“Hales I’m on lockdown, I’m perfectly safe here. The house is a fortress.” He said.

 

“Your house is on a cliff,” I deadpanned.

 

“Look I have to do this now you can either let me do this on my own or you can help me.” He said and at that Natasha and Clint were glaring at me. They probably heard what Tony said and oddly I felt the marks on my arms burn with protectiveness and anger. “You probably shouldn’t have said that.”

 

“Why?” Tony said.

 

“Because I’m standing in front of two highly trained assassins who look like they’re ready to hop on a jet and go strangle you for even suggesting that.” I said.

 

“You’re with Romanoff and Barton?” He said.

 

“Yup, I’m putting you on speaker.” I said putting the phone down.

 

“Morning.” Tony started.

 

“No.” They said at the same time.

 

“Oh it’s just some simple hacking, stuff Hayley does all the time.” Tony said and they turned to look at me.

 

“I plead the fifth.” I said.

 

“She’s a civilian.” Natasha said.

 

“She’s not trained for this.” Clint added.

 

“Can the civilian talk?” I said hearing enough. “I can handle a bit of hacking, it’s essentially programming but in reverse.”

 

“It’s too dangerous.” Clint said.

 

“I’m not going out into the field and you two can watch me the entire time. If it makes you feel any better you can keep an eye on me anytime I leave the tower until this all blows over.” I said.

 

Nat and Clint looked at each other and nodded. “One of us is with you at all times.” Clint said.

 

“And you have to tell everyone else.” Natasha said.

 

“No problem. Jarvis tell everyone I’m helping Tony hack into government servers to help him take down a terrorists. I’ll be down in the lab if you need me.” I said.

 

“Not what you had in mind is it?” Clint asked.

 

“I’ll take first watch.” Natasha said following me.

 

We got downstairs and I had Jarvis Video call Tony. About two minutes Later Steve, Thor, and Bruce walked in.

 

“Hayley what are you doing?” Bruce said.

 

“Hey guys.” Tony greeted.

 

“Tony.” Steve said. “What are you thinking?”

 

“It’s just hacking, I’d do it myself but Hayley’s faster.” Tony said.

 

“Really?” Thor said kind of proud.

 

“And I’m in to the Pentagon, forwarding you everything they’ve got, I’ll get started on the CIA.” I said.

 

“Don’t forget SHIELD.” Tony called out.

 

“Dude do I look like a newb to you?” I said typing away.

 

“How did you get in that fast?” Steve said “Aren’t they supposed to be impossible to crack?” That made Tony and I laugh.

 

“Nothing’s impossible to crack.” I said.

 

“It’s all a matter of inputting the right code.” Tony said.

 

“CIA, Shield, I think Interpol or MI6 would be good too. They all have essentially the same info.” I said.

 

“There’s something we’re missing.” Tony said.

 

“How many hits has the mandarin made so far?” I asked.

 

“Five only three that everyone actually knows.” He said.

 

“Type of explosives used?” I said.

 

“Untraceable.” Natasha said.

 

“No residue? Casings?” I asked.

 

“Nothing.” Clint said.

 

“Unique heat signatures?” I said.

 

“No.” Steve said.

 

“Then we got nothing.” I said. “I’ll keep hacking but by the looks of it everyone’s in the same boat.”

 

“I’ll work on things from my end keep your phone on you I may need some help later.” He said.

 

“Okay.” I said with that the video call ended.

 

“You are not getting involved in this mess.” Steve said.

 

“Aye.” Thor said.

 

“Guys I’m just hacking. I’m not going into the field or getting on a plane to California. I made a promise, I’m under 24 hour supervision.” I said.

 

“Good, Tony is in way over his head.” Steve said.

 

“Speaking of…” I said. I called Tony.

 

“What?” He answered.

 

“You’re plane’s ready get your ass on it.” I said.

 

“I’m your boss you can’t talk to me like that.” Tony said jokingly.

 

“I’m on vacation and off the clock. Pepper’s going to be at you’re house in a bit I suggest you start packing.” I said before hanging up. “Okay now I’m done.”

 

“A bit harsh don’t you think?” Natasha said.

 

“He broke a promise and I’m a bit mad.” I said. “So what’s the plan for today?”

 

“I’m going out to buy some last minute things for Christmas, You want to come?” Steve asked.

 

“Sure,” I said. “I love last minute shopping.”

 

“What do you but for this Christmas?” Thor asked.

 

“That’s right, you don’t celebrate it on Asgard. Essentially you fight to get parking then every store is packed so you have to find a way in… It’s easier to explain if you’re there.” I said.

 

“Then we shall go.” Thor proclaimed.

 

“You’re going to need to change, armor isn’t really the norm.” I said.

 

“Aye.” He said going to the elevator.

 

“You should probably…”Natasha said.

 

“Right, meet you in the garage?” I asked Steve.

 

“Okay.” He said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

“Smooth.” Clint said.

 

“What?” Steve asked.

 

“You were trying to get alone time with Hayley.” Natasha said with a smirk.

 

“No I… Was it that obvious?” Steve said.

 

“You started blushing when you asked her if she wanted to tag along.” Clint said.

 

“You could always ask if she wants to go to the movies, She’s a big fan.” Bruce said.

 

“Isn’t that too date like?” Steve said.

 

“Men and women can be just friends you know.” Natasha said. “Or just play Star Wars here. She loves that movie.”

 

“Or anything on my movie list.” Clint added.

 

“Natural History Museum or the Met she’s been meaning to go.” Bruce said.

 

“You’ve all given this a lot of thought.” Steve said.

 

“We know Hayley.” Natasha said. “Don’t keep her waiting and don’t let her out of your sight.”

 

**Hayley’s POV- Two hours later**

We were at the mall, Steve was having a hard time finding what to get Natasha for Christmas. I got her some cute ankle booties and a matching jacket. I told Steve he should get her a purse or that he could never go wrong with a gift card. Then he went on a rant about how impersonal that was and I said that’s what I’d gotten him even though it was a lie and he blushed and stuttered out an apology and said he loved it.

 

We were looking at some more clothes for Thor when I got this weird feeling from the mark on my hip. Then I felt my chest tightening and it got really hard to breathe, it felt like I was drowning.

 

“Those are good what do you think Hayley?” Steve asked.

 

I tried to answer but instead I started coughing up water and collapsed.

 

“Hayley!” Thor and Steve said rushing over to me.

 

“Take a deep breath.” Steve said. I tried to but instead I ended up coughing up more water.

 

“We need help.” Thor said and then I blacked out.

 

When I finally came too I was in a hospital room with Thor and Steve on either side of me.

 

“Not again.” I groaned.

  
“How are you feeling?” Thor asked.

 

“My throat’s sore and so is my chest. What happened?” I asked.

 

“We don’t know. You were fine one minute and the next you were choking and coughing up water.” Steve said.

 

“It felt like I was drowning.” I said.

 

“Miss Adams, I’m Doctor Hunt. Your tests came back clear and so did your X-rays. As far as we can tell you’re perfectly healthy.” Doctor Hunt said.

 

“So what caused it?” Thor asked.

 

“As far as we can tell it wasn’t physical. Have you been under any stress lately?” he asked.

 

“I’m on vacation.” I said.

 

“Then it was probably a manifestation of an empathic feeling you may have received from your soulmarks. It’s not unheard of for people with multiple marks to experience physical symptoms such as what you did.” Doctor Hunt said. “Here are your discharge papers try to take it easy and get some rest.”

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“We’ll give you a minute.” Steve said. They both walked out and I stood up. I was a bit lightheaded but nothing I couldn’t handle. I got dressed in my black jeans, white knit sweater and tan boots. I put on my necklace and grabbed my bag and coat before going to meet Thor and Steve in the waiting room.

 

 

“That totally ruined the day.” I said.

 

“You’re okay that’s all that matters.” Steve said gently squeezing my hand.

 

“Has this happened before?” Thor asked.

 

“No, I mean I get feelings from my marks but nothing like that. Whoever they are they must have had a really bad day.” I said putting my hand on my hip.

 

“Let’s get back to the tower, Everyone’s waiting.” Steve said.

 

“You told them?” I said. Great, they’re going to be mothering me again. Just when things were starting to get back to normal.

 

“We didn’t have a choice,” Thor said. “You fainted and we were concerned.”

 

“I’m sorry, You guys were worried. I get it.” I said. I was surprised when Thor pulled me into a non bone crushing hug.

 

“You are well that’s all that matters.” He said giving me a reassuring smile. That made me feel oddly giddy. Oh shit, I really was screwed. When Thor let me go I hugged Steve which took him by surprise.

 

“Thanks for caring Steve.” I said.

 

“Anything for you Doll.” He said returning the hug. He gave me a nickname, a nickname I didn’t actually hate. I am so fucked.

 

We got back to the tower and of course I was given another scan by Jarvis to reassure Everyone that I was indeed okay. I asked if they had heard from Tony and they said no. I decided to actually follow the doctor’s orders and get some rest except when I finally got to bed I couldn’t get any bed and I decided to check on Nate.

 

_Hey it’s me just wanted to say hi._

Instead of texting back he video called me.

 

“Hayley.” He said with a huge smile.

 

“Hey, was just thinking about you. How was your day?” I asked.

 

“It was good, I hit the slopes went into tow and did a bit of caroling, wish you were here for it. How about you?” he asked.

 

“I had an okay day, I did some shopping. Traffic right now is worse than normal I didn’t think that was even possible. It snowed for a bit. Never realized how beautiful the city looks when it snows. I did some shopping, I shipped your gift so you should be getting it any day now.” I said.

 

“You didn’t have to.” Nate said.

 

“I wanted to.” I said.

 

“You’re the best. I love you.’ Nate said and I froze. “I know it’s soon but when you know you know. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, my cousin’s being an ass and teasing me for saying it. Good night.”

 

“Good morning.” I said with a tense smile.

 

“Fuck me.” I said.

 

“Is everything alright Miss, your heart rate is elevated?” Jarvis said sounding a bit concerned.

 

“Nate said he loved me and I can’t say it back because I feel nothing for him and I feel like a total bitch because I thought I that if I give him time I could grow to have feelings for him but instead I led him on. Any advice?” I asked.

 

“I do not believe I am qualified to help with this situation. May I refer you to someone who may be able to help?” Jarvis suggested.

 

“Nevermind can you call Tony?” I asked.

 

“Mr Stark is not available at this time, he did leave a message for you on the secure server.” Jarvis said.

 

“Play it please.” I said.

 

“Hales, it's me. I know you’re probably mad and if you when we see each other you want to yell, go for it but for now I've got a lot of apologies to make and not a lot of time. So first off, I'm so sorry I put you in harm's way. That was selfish and stupid and it won't happen again. Also, it's Christmas time, And I'm sorry in advance because...I can't come home yet. I need to find this guy. You gotta stay safe No matter what happens stay in New York with the rest of the team. That's all I know. I just stole a poncho from a wooden Indian and you were right, I’m not okay. I was okay with you there but when you’re not I fall apart. I need to find a way to stay put together on my own, I can’t keep putting that on you kid. I’ll see you when all this is over.” Tony said and the message ended.

 

“When was this message delivered?” I asked.

 

“Approximately two hours ago.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Why is he apologizing?” I asked.

 

“The Mandarin destroyed Mr Stark’s Manor in Malibu. Everyone believes he had perished in the collapse.” Jarvis said.

 

“IS that why everyone was so nervous when I got home?” I asked.

 

“Yes Miss, they did not want to worry you considering the episode you had today.” Jarvis said.

 

“Jarvis have I ever mentioned how much I hate people making decisions for me or keeping secrets?” I asked. Maybe I was the pot calling the kettle black here but Whenever someone else has made decisions for me it never turned out well.

 

“No Miss but one can assume.” Jarvis said.

 

“Yeah, are they this overprotective with all of their friends?” I asked.

 

“Sir has been known to be very protective of those he cares about but he doesn’t have many friends and neither do the rest of the team.” Jarvis said.

 

“I figured, Thanks Jarvis and if we could keep this chat between us that’d be great.” I said.

 

“Privacy protocols will be enforced.” Jarvis said.

 

I grabbed my tablet and opened up Google. It had the answer to everything so lets try to find some answers.

 

_How do you know when it’s time to break up with someone?_

_-You’re not happy_

I’m a pretty indifferent person. I’m not sure when I’m genuinely happy or doing it because it’s social norm. Will does say I’m emotionally stunted.

_-You’re heart’s not in it anymore_

I don’t think my heart was ever in it to begin with. Nate’s great, he’s charming, handsome and funny. He cares about me and apparently loves me. I think he’s great but when it comes down to it I feel nothing when I’m with him. That’s the reason we never got past making out. He’s a good kisser but I don’t feel that spark.

_-You can’t stop thinking about breaking up with them_

Well I’m googling when it’s time to break up so that’s a definite yes.

_-You have feelings for someone else_

I’m not romantically involved with anyone. There’s a few people I’m attracted to but I mean look at who I work with. Then again most people don’t cuddle with their boss or their friends, start having very intense dreams about a certain redhead that make you question your sexuality, or I get the urge hug them and imagine what it would be like to kiss them…

 

Okay might need to dig deeper with that one.

 

_How do you know if you have feelings for someone?_

 

_-You constantly think of them when you’re not together_

I see them constantly and we have a lot of the same interests.

_-Every little thing reminds you of them_

They all happen to be my best friends so yeah.

_-They make you feel like you can do anything_

I went on a ten-mile hike with Clint even though I knew I probably wasn’t going to make it and I did. Bruce got me to take an advanced chemistry course and I aced it. Natasha taught me how to knock down Steve.

_-Life just seems better_

Life is better with them around. I feel safe and confident

_-You’re discovering parts of yourself you didn’t know existed._

Intense dream I have on occasion about Natasha.

_-You hang out with them during prime weekend time_

I keep my weekend free so I can hang out at the tower and go on group activities with them.

_-All other romantic interests lose their luster._

I’m not into Nate.

_-You make a mental list of everything you’re going to catch them up on next time you see them._

I have a giant list of things I’m going to tell Tony next time I see him.

_-Something about them feels like coming home_

 

The tower is my home away from home and I feel at peace when I’m around them.

 

Is it even possible to have feelings for six people at once? What is wrong with me?

 

I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

 

“Come in.” I said.

 

“Hey, Steve made dinner and I’m on my way up and I wanted to check up on you.” Bruce said.

 

“I feel fine, it was probably just a one time thing. I’ll head up with you.” I said locking my tablet.

 

“Okay.” Bruce said giving me a small smile. I got out of bed and followed him to the elevator. We walked in and everyone was setting the table.

 

“Hayley, you feeling better?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said. “Took a nap and I feel fine.”

 

Natasha walked over and put a hand on my forehead. “You don’t have a fever but you look a bit pale. You probably need to eat something.” She said.

 

“I am hungry.” I said.

 

“Sit down I made your favorite lasagna.” Steve said.

 

“Looks great.” I said smiling.

 

“We have the cake made out of Cheese you favor as well.” Thor said moving said cake closer to me.

“Thanks guys, you’re the best.” I said.

 

Yeah I was really screwed.


	17. Chapter 17

So it was official, I had to break up with Nate because I had feelings for Tony, Clint, Thor, Steve, Bruce and Natasha. Was it normal to have feelings for so many people except the one person you’re actually in a relationship with? I felt horrible and to make things worse Tony just had to go and get himself into trouble so I spent most of Christmas watching his big fight which ended up being televised and sure he did kick that creeps ass and save the president but that just complicated things for me because it just confirmed this wasn’t all in my head and I actually had feelings for my boss. Then after the big fight I decided to continue the tradition of watching the Nightmare before Christmas and was joined by everyone. I was siting between Clint and Thor and I was very tempted to cuddle but I promised myself I wouldn’t do anything like that again until I broke up with Nate. I ended up falling asleep on Thor’s lap.

 

I was still living in the tower since Will was apparently getting introduced to Jake’s parents in Ohio and I was all alone. I spent most of my time in my room or trying to avoid everyone but that didn’t work since they would come over to check up on me and I couldn’t be rude.

 

After Christmas when Will came back I made the decision to move back to the apartment. I packed my things and went upstairs to say bye. When I got there I was greeted by Tony.

 

“Hayley!” He cheered.

 

“Tony!” I said not expecting him.

 

“Miss me?” He said.

 

“You do realize I promised to yell at you next time I saw you right?” I said.

 

“Would it help if I told you I’m getting heart surgery tomorrow?” Tony said.

 

“What?!” I said. “Are you okay? What happened? Did you have a heart attack? Who do you need me to call? I’ll get Colum…”

 

“Hayley!” Tony yelled. “I’m okay, I’m not hurt I’m just going to finally get the shrapnel near my heart removed so I can finally stop relying on this thing.”

 

“So you’re okay?” I said.

 

“Oh I’m fine.” He said. I slapped his arm. “Ow.”

 

“What the hell is wrong with you? I was worried sick. You disappear and make everyone think you’re dead. You broke a promise Tony, You looked me straight in the eye and promised you wouldn’t do anything reckless and I turn around for one damn second and you show up on international television giving a terrorist your address. What the hell were you thinking?” I shouted.

 

“Hayley.” Tony started.

 

“You think I like waking up on Christmas morning and watching one of my best friends almost get himself blown up and another friend fall to her death! Seriously Tony I love you but you…” I started before he pulled me into a hug.

  
“You’re right, It won’t happen again.” He said.

 

“Oh it’ll happen again, just promise that next time you’ll try to be careful.” I said.

 

“Promise and I love you too.” He said.

 

“I didn’t say the L word.” I said.

 

“Uh yeah you did.” Tony said.

 

“Uh no I didn’t I can’t say the word, trust me drives Will crazy that I don’t say it back.” I said.

 

“Jarvis?” Tony said.

 

“ _Seriously Tony I love you but you…” The recording said._

“You know I meant it strictly platonic right?” I said starting to get flustered.

 

“Oh yeah, same here.” He said giving me a weird look.

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re alive but now I’m leaving.” I said.

 

“What?” Tony said.

 

“I came up here to say bye I’m going back to the apartment.” I said making Tony.

 

“Stark you have returned!” Thor cheered.

 

“Hayley’s leaving.” Tony said.

 

“What?” Steve said.

 

“Why?” Clint said.

 

“Guys I love you but …” I said.

 

“You said it again.” Tony said.

 

“Platonically.” I said clearing that up. “You’re all awesome but I’ve been mooching off of you guys enough. It’s time to get things back to normal or in your case relatively normal. It’s time for me to go.” At that I suddenly felt all my marks just get really sad.

 

“Are you sure?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah, it was always supposed to be a temporary thing and it’s not like you’re not going to see me anymore. I’ll be around all the time.” I said.

 

“I really liked having another girl here,” Natasha said with a smirk that kind of looked like a pout.

 

“You can always come over when you want to get away. I live above a bar so there’s that to look forward to.” I said.

 

“Your mind’s made up.” Steve said.

 

“Yeah.” I said.

 

“The apartment’s yours if you change your mind.” Tony said. “We like having you around kid.”

 

“And I love being around but I need to go.” I said.

 

“I’ll give you a ride.” Tony said.

 

“I’ll take your things down.” Steve said.

 

“We’ll walk you.” Natasha said.

 

We all squeezed into the elevator and went down to the garage. We loaded up one of the cars and then I said bye to everyone. They all hugged me, even Nat who isn’t really the touchy feely type.

 

We got in the car and drove to the apartment. Everything looked the same and it felt good to be back even though I already missed everyone like crazy. I didn’t want to leave but I needed to figure things out without constantly being around them, I needed objectivity. Then I’d need to figure out how to approach this. It wasn’t like I could just flat out and tell them that I had not so platonic feelings for all six of them.

 

“You know I could have brought it upstairs on my own right?” I asked.

 

“No heavy lifting until you’re all cleared.” Tony reminded me.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be taking it easy, you’re getting heart surgery tomorrow.” I said.

 

“It’s potentially my last day on earth, I’m spending it how I want.” Tony said.

 

“Two things, one that’s really morbid and honestly that’s really worrisome and two if it’s you last day on earth you really want to spend it carrying my luggage?” I said.

 

“No ideally but the company’s not so bad.” He said.

 

“After I get my stuff in how about we go do something? Get your mind off things?” I offered as I put the keys in.

 

“I pick?” He said.

 

“I’ll even go with you to a strip club if that’s what you want.” I said pushing the door open. “AHHH!”

 

“What the Fuck?!”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ Hayley!” Will yelled.

 

“You’re supposed to be in Ohio!” I said.

 

“We decided to have a staycation.” Will said.

 

“I can’t do this, I need eye bleach.” I said grabbing my keys and taking Tony outside.

 

We went down to the bar and I took a shot of bourbon but could not get the image of my best friend and his boy friend… uh.

 

“Well that was…” Tony started still a bit in shock himself.

 

“I didn’t know the human body could bend that way.” I said taking another shot.

 

“I was not expecting that.” Tony said just as my phone buzzed.

 

“Will says they’re off until after New years and are staying in until then. Their going out for more condoms so if I need anything I should go get it now.” I read. “I think I just got kicked out of my apartment”

 

“Lucky for you, you have one waiting for you at the tower.” Tony said. “Let’s go grab whatever you need.”

 

“Are you sure?” I said.

 

“I could always just buy you whatever you need.” Tony said.

 

“You know that’s not what I meant.” I said.

 

“Hales we set up an apartment for you, we’re sure.” Tony said. “Now come on, I can’t drink and I’m very tempted to.”

 

“Just need a few more outfits and I’ll be good until Will and Jake clear out the place. I’m going to have to bleach every possible surface in there before I’ll ever be able to sit down anywhere.” I said as we went upstairs.

 

We walked in and I went into my room and packed a few more things while Tony looked around.

 

“Are those two sabers?” Tony said.

 

“Yeah, found them at a garage sale and we thought the were cool. We wanted to recreated that scene from the princess bride.” I said.

 

“When’s this photo from?” Tony asked.

 

“Which one?” I asked.

 

“The one on the mantle.” Tony said.

 

“That’s the first time I went out to Coney Island after I moved to New York.” I said. “Some guy at the pier was taking photos and I bought it as a souvenir.”

 

“So two, three years ago?” Tony said.

 

“Yeah, why are you asking?” I asked.

 

“Just curious, you look really young.” He said.

 

“I’m ready to go whenever you are.” I said.

 

“Come on everyone’s going to be happy to see you again.” Tony said.

 

“Like it’s been that long.” I said.

 

The rest of the day went by pretty quick and the next morning I went With Tony, Rhodey and Pepper to the hospital. The Operating room was set up with the magnet Tony made to make it possible to remove the shrapnel. After a few hours he was in recovery and we were all good.

 

By New Years Eve he was in the clear. No strenuous activities for a few more weeks but doctors were confident he’d live to snark another day.

 

Speaking of New Years, Since I was still living at the Tower and Nate was still somewhere in Europe with his family I was alone for the holiday. That is until Will showed up.

 

“Hayley.” Will called up.

 

“Yeah?” I said as I watched TV in the common room.

 

“Why are you still in PJ’s?” Will said.

 

“It’s called staying in you know like a normal person does on a staycation.” I retorted.

 

“Well get your ass up, we’re going out.” Will said. “Do it for me?”

 

“Will it’s packed outside.” I said.

 

“Then do it for me.” Tess said.

 

“AHHHHHH!” I shouted running over to hug her.

 

“AHHHHHH!” She shouted as we were hugging and jumping.

 

“What’s going on?” Everyone said running in.

 

“You’re here!” I cheered.

 

“I ran away from Jersey!” Tess cheered.

 

“Yes!” I cheered. “I missed you!”

 

“I missed you too!” Tess cheered.

 

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

 

“Everyone meet Tess, my long lost former roommate who moved to Jersey.” I said.

 

“Also known as the reason Hales and I met and became roommates.” Will said.

 

“Where’s Liam?” I asked.

 

“Still in Jersey, he said he’d meet him later so lets hurry so he doesn’t catch up to us.” Tess said.

 

“Holy crap, I need to change. I’ll pack dollars, pesos and whatever they use in Canada. Give me ten minutes.” I said.

 

“I’ll pick your outfit.” Tess said running after me.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Will smiled as Tess and Hayley got in the elevator.

 

“Explain.” Natasha said.

 

“Okay so I haven’t been around as much as I should have so I brought in reinforcements to make up for it.” Will said.

 

“Why is Hayley packing different currencies?” Clint said.

 

“Last year we got so hammered we ended up in Toronto… funny story actually those Mounties were hilarious.” Will said.

 

“You want to take our soulmate on a bender that might end in a different country.” Steve said.

 

“It’s a possibility what are the odds it happens twice. Guys it’s Hayley. She’s had a rough couple of weeks she needs a release. We don’t get to see Tess often and who knows when the next time we see her will be. It’ll be fine.” Will said as the elevator dinged.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

Tess and I ran through the apartment.

 

“Your boss set this place up for you?’ Tess said astonished.

 

“Yeah, It’s just temporary until Will can keep it in his pants again.” I said.

 

“Dare I ask?” Tess said.

 

“You’re better off not knowing.” I said.

 

“Let’s get you dressed.” Tess said going through my closet. “Wow, your tastes have changed since we lived together.” She said looking at my more trendy tops and my heels.

 

“Most of that is Will and natasha. A few were Tony and Pepper since I needed something a bit dressier for events.” I said.

 

“And pricier, are those Jimmy Choos? Louboutin”” She said looking at my heels.

 

“Those were Christmas presents.” I said.

 

“Well here’s what I’d wear.” She said pulling out a knotted dress I was planning on wearing to the Gala before I got stuck in the hospital and the Jimmy Choos Natasha had gotten me for Christmas.

 

“Perfect.” I said getting dressed.

 

 

 

 

I grabbed a clutch with all the necessary fake ID’s and currency before grabbing a coat and heading back upstairs for Will.

 

“How do I look?” I said as I walked out of the elevator. Everyone was speechless. “Too much?”

 

“You look beautiful.’ Thor said.

 

“Thanks buddy. I have my phone on me if you need me so please try not to need me. Night guys.” I said.

 

“Night.” They all said.

 

We got outside and it was hectic. We went to MacLaren’s and started the night off with a few shots before we went up to the roof and Ate some of Tess’ special brownies.

 

“So what’s the deal with this Nate guy?” Tess asked.

 

“He’s great. Funny Charming handsome.” I said.

 

“Not to mention loaded.” Will said.

 

“Loaded as in below the belt or loaded dolla dollar bills?” Tess asked.

 

“I’m not sure about below the belt but I know he’s well off.” Will said. “How’s Nate below the belt Hayley?”

 

“Wouldn’t know.” I said taking a shot.

 

“What do you mean? You guys have been dating for almost two months you’ve gotten past second right?” Tess asked.

 

“Is second making out?” I asked. “Cuz that’s all we’ve done.”

 

“Seriously?” Will said. “Why?”

 

“I don’t know. It’s like we get into it and it feels great but I feel nothing for him. Then Nate goes and says the L word and I freeze. I’ve never been able to say the L word. I mean Will drops it all the time and all I can say is Kay. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” I said.

 

“Have you talked to Nate about it?” Tess asked.

 

“He’s in Europe, don’t think this is really a conversation you have over Skype.” I said.

 

“So you don’t feel anything for Nate does that mean you have feelings for someone else?” Will asked.

 

“Don’t know.” I said.

 

“It’s a yes or a no Hales.” Tess said.

 

“There is no _one._ ” I said putting emphasis on the word. That made them quiet.

 

The rest of the night Tess and Will decided to keep me distracted from my inner turmoil. We went clubbing and drank some more. I name dropped Tony and got us into a rooftop bar where we counted down the New Year. I woke up the next morning in the Tower common room with will and Tess.

 

Steve was up and making breakfast. “Morning.” He said.

 

“Morning. Happy New Year.’ I said hugging him from behind making him chuckle.

 

“Happy New Year. How are you feeling?” Steve asked.

 

“Okay actually. I remember last night. I know we took a taxi back here. I feel slightly headachey but that French toast actually looks good.” I said.

 

“I thought you might need something to soak up whatever you drank.” Steve said.

 

“Morning.” Natasha and Clint said as they came in.

 

“Happy New Year.” I said.

 

“You’re not hungover?” Clint asked.

 

“Nope.” I said sitting down.

 

“Good Morrow everyone!” Thor shouted making my head hurt.

 

“Nevermind.” I said.

 

“Uh, everything hurts.” Tess groaned.

 

“The light burns.” Will groaned.

 

“There’s coffee.” I offered and that woke them both up.

 

“How the hell are you so functional this morning?” Tess said.

 

“Don’t know I just feel great, I have a really good feeling about this year.” I said.

 

“Aren’t you just a ball of sunshine this morning.” Tony said as he walked in.

 

“I hate that nickname.” I said.

 

“Oh come on, you brighten up a room.” Tony said and I glared at him. We were interrupting by a phone buzzing.

 

“That’d be the ball and chain.” Tess said. “It’s time for me to go back to purgatory.”

 

“If you hate Jersey that much why’d you move there in the first place?” Will said.

 

“Cheaper rent, closer to Liam’s parents, it’s not as crowded. A whole bunch of other things that sounded really good at the time. Well this is goodbye for now. Will, Hales if you’re ever in Hoboken stop by.” She said pulling us each into a hug before leaving.

 

“So that’s what married life does to you, One drunk wedding and you end up in suburbia.” Will said.

 

“She’s living the dream isn’t she?” I said.

 

“Yeah she really is.” Will said.

 

“This got depressing really fast.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah. I’m gonna head downstairs and shower.” I said.

 

“Kay, by the way Jake and I got everything out of our system and are in the post honeymoon phase so you can come back to the apartment.” Will said.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah Will you sure?” Natasha said.

 

“Yes, you won’t be traumatized again you prude.” Will said.

 

“Dude I saw parts of you I could have spent my entire life without seeing.” I said making everyone chuckle.

 

“Well you’ll never see them again now can you move back in? Jake’s been feeling guilty we kicked you out.” Will said.

 

“Sure, I’ll pack after my shower.” I said heading to the elevator.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

“What the hell happened while I was gone?” Will said.

 

“Nothing.” Steve said.

 

“Well I took down a terrorist.” Tony started.

 

“I fell asleep cuddling Hayley.” Clint said.

 

“She fell asleep on my lap.” Thor said with a find smile.

 

“We hugged.” Natasha said.

 

“The drowning episode at the mall.’ Bruce said.

 

“She said she loved us.” Tony said.

 

“What?” Will said shocked.

 

“She was leaving and she said she loved us platonically.” Steve said.

 

“that is total bullshit.” Will said. “If you don’t have romantic feelings for someone you’re friends with you don’t specify it’s platonic.”

 

“What do you mean?” Thor asked.

 

“I’ve known Hayley for almost three years, you want to know how many times I’ve heard her say love in any context?... None.” Will said.

 

“Then why’d she say it now?” Bruce said.

 

“You guys have been spending a lot of time together, you feel the pull of the bond chances are she feels it too even if she doesn’t know who you are.” Will said. “You have to tell her.”

 

“Not while she’s with Nate.” Bruce said.

 

“It needs to be her choice.” Steve said.

 

“How is she going to choose you all if she doesn’t know there’s another choice on the table?” Will said.

 

“He does have a point.” Clint said.

 

“I almost told her a few days ago,” Tony said.

 

“If we do this it has to be together.” Natasha said.

 

“Whatever happens we’ll do whatever she needs us to do.” Steve said.

 

“And if she doesn’t want anything to do with us?” Thor asked.

 

“Then we do as she asks.” Bruce said.

 

**Hayley’s POV- Monday Morning-**

I woke up feeling happy and excited. For the first time in a long time I feel like I do have a future and control in said future. I got dressed in some black jeans and a white open tulip back sweater with some black knee high leather boots.

 

 

I had a quick breakfast before heading to work. Classes didn’t start for another two weeks and I was ready to jump right back in. I locked up and walked downstairs. To my surprise Nate was standing at the bottom of the steps holding a cup of coffee and a bagel in a bag.

 

“Morning.” He said.

 

“Morning when did you get back?” I said as we hugged.

 

“Yesterday, I wanted to surprise you.” Nate said. He was giving me the cute smile and I had to force myself to return it. What is wrong with me?

 

“Well I’m surprised.” I said.

 

“Caramel Macchiato extra shot of Espresso.” He said handing it to me. “Whole wheat bagel.”

 

“Thank you, are you going to work?” I asked.

 

“No I just thought I’d walk you. I missed you.” He said.

 

“Yeah?” I said with a small smile.

 

“Yeah.” He said kissing my cheek.

 

We spent most of the time talking about his trip and some of the misadventure he and his cousin got in. Before I knew it we were in the lobby of the Tower.

 

“Hey are you free tonight?” I said.

 

“For you always.” He said.

 

“I was thinking we grab dinner and we talk.” I said. “I’ll set everything up.”

 

“Sounds good.” Nate said. “Want me to pick you up here or at the apartment?”

 

“The apartment, just in case I get held up you can wait inside.” I said.

 

“Sounds good. Have a good day at work. I love you.” He said.

 

“kay see you later.” I said passing through security only to be met by Tony.

 

“Morning.” He said. “How’s lover boy?”

 

“He’s great. Got back from vacation so he’s great. He’s a fun charming considerate handsome guy who keeps saying he loves me so he’s great.” I said kind of panicking.

 

“Say he’s great one more time and I’ll believe you.” Tony said.

 

“He’s great.” I said

 

“Great.” Tony said as the elevator closed.

 

“Can I get some advice?” I said.

 

“Shoot.” Tony said.

 

“How do you break up with someone?” I said as the elevator doors opened to the common room.

 

“Come again.” He said walking after me.

 

“How do I break up with someone?” I said and Thor dropped his pop tarts and Steve dropped a mug.

 

“You’re going to need to give us a bit of background here.” Natasha said.

 

I sat down and I told them everything.

 

“So you know I’ve been seeing Nate for a while now and he’s great. He’s everything anyone could ever want in a guy. He’s charming, smart handsome, compassionate… etc. When we started I liked him and we had a lot in common and it was good but romantically I thought that if I gave it time it would all work itself out but it hasn’t.” I said.

 

“How’s the sex?” Natasha asked. I started feeling a hug wave of discomfort from all my marks.

 

“I’ve never had sex so it never came up.” I said blushing.

 

“Literally apparently.” Tony muttered making Steve elbow him and me chuckle.

 

“Yeah, I mean we’ve made out and he’s a great kisser but I felt nothing for him. Still don’t which makes it worse considering he keeps dropping the L bomb and all I can say is Kay. So how does one go about breaking up with someone?” I asked.

 

“How’ve you done it before?” Steve asked.

 

“I’ve never dumped anyone, I’ve always been the dumpee not the dumper.” I said.

 

“Hayley you just have to sit him and be honest with him.” Natasha said.

 

“How? I almost did it on the way here but every time I looked him in the eye I just felt so guilty.” I said.

 

“You’re going to feel worse if you keep leading him on.” Clint said.

 

“So what do I say?” I asked.

 

“You take his hand,” Thor said taking my hand and looking me in the eyes. Wow his eyes really pop with that color shirt. “and say, Nathaniel our time together had been wonderful and I am sorry it must come to an end, My heart can not return your affections and it is not worthy to waste your time on a further pursuit of this tragic romance.” Thor said.

 

“Thor I’m trying to break up with him not get hypnotized by your gorgeous eyes. Wow they twinkle.” I said and he smiles.

 

“The point Thor is trying to make is that you have to be direct. Don’t embellish just tell him what you told us.” Natasha said.

 

“So I should tell him I never felt anything for him?” I said.

 

“Maybe leave that part out and say you don’t return his feelings and that you only see him as a friend.” Steve said.

 

“And have tact. He’s probably going to be upset so let him vent. Give him closure.” Bruce said.

 

“Where should I do it? I asked him if he was free for dinner since I figured it’d be better to do it in public.” I said.

 

“Do it where you’re comfortable.” Clint said.

 

“Public is good since he’s less likely to make a scene.” Tony said.

 

“Though it may back fire and if he does make a scene you’ll never be able to show your face there again so don’t choose a restaurant you like.” Natasha said.

 

“Hot dog stand?” I suggested.

 

“No. Be considerate you’re breaking up with him.” Steve said.

 

“Somewhere neither of us has gone and probably won’t go to ever again.” I said. “Moroccan food place down the street from the schwarma place. It’s always empty and probably about to go out of business.”

 

“Fairly sure it’s a money laundering front.” Clint said.

 

“Even better.” I said “So be direct, do it during the entrée, do it in a restaurant you’re okay with never going back to, let him vent and have tact. One last question what do I wear?”

 

“Let’s go raid my closet.” Natasha said standing up and I followed after her.


	18. Chapter 18

“This is perfect. It’s flirty and you look great the jacket makes it casual so it goes with the restaurant, you said those boots make you feel confident and go simple for jewelry and makeup.” Natasha said.

 

 

“Thanks Nat. I think I’m going to tell Nate to meet me there since it’s closer to the tower than the apartment.” I said.

 

“Just remember calm and direct. If you need anything we’re a phone call away.” Natasha said.

 

“Okay. I’m going to sit down. I’m going to wait for the entrée and say Nate you’re great but this isn’t working.” I said. “Explain, let him vent, see if he makes a scene and go our separate ways.”

 

“That’s about right,” Natasha said.

 

“I hope Will takes the break up well, he really liked Nate.” I said.

 

“I think he likes Jake more.” Natasha said.

 

“That is true.” I said as my phone dinged. “Nate’s downstairs, he didn’t want me to walk alone.”

 

“He’s very thoughtful.” Natasha said.

 

“And I still feel nothing for him.” I said. “I better not keep him waiting. See you tomorrow Nat, I’ll bring your clothes back.”

 

“Keep them they look better on you anyway.” She said.

 

“Thanks.” I said getting in the elevator.

 

I went through and Nate was there holding an orchid. Damn he was not making this easy.

 

“Hey you look amazing.” He said kissing my cheek. “For you.” He said handing me the orchid.

 

“Nate you shouldn’t have.” I said.

 

“Well I feel bad for leaving you alone after you got out of the hospital.” Nate said.

 

“Don’t, I told you to go and I’m glad you did I know you don’t get to see your family that often and I wasn’t going to stop you from your annual traditions.” I said. “Besides I wasn’t alone.”

 

“How was your vacation at the tower?” Nate said with a smirk.

 

“It was fun, hung out did some Christmas shopping, Nagged Tony long distance, went to LA to nag him in person, Pretty normal day.” I said.

 

“Nothing about that sounded normal at all.” Nate said with a chuckle. We walked in the restaurant and sat down. There wasn’t a lot of people and the ambiance was good.

 

We sat down and since they didn’t offer appetizers we went straight to the entrée. This was going to happen a lot faster than I was expecting.

 

“So there’s a reason I asked you out.” I started.

 

“I know.” Nate said. “I dropped a bomb on you and I know its pretty soon and if you’re not ready then I understand I just wanted you to know.”

 

“Damn you are not making this easy.” I said taking a deep breath. “Nate you’re an amazing funny smart charming guy and these past few months have been great. You’re my first boyfriend and I’m so glad my first relationship is with you but I don’t feel the same way you do.”

 

“I thought we were doing good.” Nate said.

 

“I started this relationship thinking that with time I could grow to have feelings for you but I haven’t and I don’t want to lie to you. You’re amazing and any girl would be lucky to be with you but that’s not me. I’m sorry.” I said.

 

“Wow this is not what I was expecting when you asked to go out today.” Nate said.

 

“I know, I’ve never done this.” I said.

 

“No it’s okay. Your honesty is one of the things I love about you.” Nate said.

 

“I feel really guilty.” I said.

 

“Don’t be, you told me now before it got more serious and yeah it’s hard to hear but I’ll get over it. And I’d like it if we could still be friends. I don’t have a lot of friends that are willing to help me prep for a debate or go with me to sports games and actually understand what’s going on.” Nate said.

 

“I don’t have a lot of friends period so yeah that’d be great.” I said.

 

“So this is the last date we’ll ever be on.” Nate said.

 

“As a couple, we can still have friend outings.” I said.

 

“I’d like that.” He said with a smile. “And if it’s all right with you, can we go have dinner at a place we both actually like? I could really go for steak and I’m sure you could too.”

 

“Yes please.” I said getting a waiter’s attention. We paid for out drinks and went to a restaurant at one of Nate’s friend’s owned and we ate out steak. Then we got into a tug of war over who was going to pay but Nate sneakily slipped the waiter his credit card. I said the next one was on me and he gave me a smug sure as an answer.

 

He walked me back to the apartment and we stopped at the steps.

 

“So this is it.” Nate said.

 

“It is, may I say you were the best first boyfriend I could have ever asked for?” I said.

 

“You’re the new goal anyone I ever date has to live up to.” Nate said.

“Nate, don’t ever settle for less than you deserve.” I said.

 

“You two and I expect to know if you ever start dating again so I can give them the shovel talk.’ Nate said.

 

“There’s a pretty big line for that but I’ll let you know.” I said. “And the same goes for you.”

 

“We still on for Monday night football nights?” he said.

 

“Wouldn’t miss them for the world.” I said.

 

“Bye Hayley.” He said hugging me.

 

“Bye Nate.” I said. He pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead before letting go. I went up the stairs and went inside.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

The entire team was in the common room for movie night waiting for one of them to get a message from Hayley. They were watching one of the Rush hour movies Tony had picked out but no one was really paying attention. As soon as Natasha’s phone rang the movie was forgotten and everyone waited for her to say something.

 

“She did it.” Natasha said.

 

“So she’s single?” Tony said.

 

“Not in a committed relationship?” Clint said.

 

“Not being courted by another?” Thor said.

 

“Yes, she’s not in a relationship anymore.” Natasha said.

 

“So how are we doing this?” Tony said.

 

“Should we give her some time?” Steve suggested and everyone glared at him. Then there was another ding.

 

“Will says that we better tell her soon because the longer we wait the more ‘pissed off she will be’” Natasha said reading the message.

 

“So tomorrow.” Tony said.

 

“Invite her to dinner.” Bruce said.

 

“We sit her down and we tell her everything.” Steve said.

 

“Apologize for not telling her.” Clint added.

 

“Humbly beg for forgiveness and tell her we wish to court her.’ Thor said.

 

“On thing we are forgetting, if she does end up giving us a chance she is only seventeen.” Bruce said.

 

“We’re not waiting to tell her.” Tony said knowing what Bruce was going to suggest.

 

“I think he means we should take it slow.” Steve said.

 

“That’s a given she turns eighteen in April.” Clint said.

 

“We do have to be open to the possibility she might not want anything to do with us after she finds out.” Natasha said.

 

That made everyone freeze. Could they really go back to life without Hayley? She was there go to for almost everything.

 

“That’s a risk we’ll have to take.” Steve said.

 

“I’ll start setting everything up.” Tony said grabbing his phone and making some calls.

 

**Hayley’s POV- The Next Day-**

I woke up and the next morning with a huge smile on my face. Today was going to be a good day, I could just feel it. I woke up and decided to wear a cute dress Will had gotten me as an apology for the show he and Jake put on and for kicking me out of the apartment. It was a long sleeve blue print A-line dress that I wore with black tights and some black suede knee high heeled boots.

 

[](https://media.glamour.com/photos/569584e68fa134644ec280d6/master/pass/fashion-2013-10-14-jean-michel-cazabat-panpan-over-the-knee-boot-main.jpg) 

 

I decided to treat myself and everyone to some treats from this small bakery close to the apartment and everyone’s usual coffee orders. I walked in whistling “Anything Can Happen” By Ellie Goulding after someone was playing it out loud on the subway and I couldn’t get it out of my head.

 

“Hayley you are more radiant than all the stars in the galaxy.” Thor said.

 

“Aww thanks Thor, I brought coffee and pastries.” I said setting them on the kitchen counter.

 

I heard a whistle and turned to see Tony walking in. “You look nice, crap do we have a meeting I forgot about?” Tony said.

 

“No just felt like dressing up. Today’s going to be a great day.” I said grabbing my coffee and looking what was on the agenda for the day.

 

“I’m guessing the talk went good last night?” Natasha asked.

 

“It went great, we decided to stick to being friends then we ditched the Moroccan place and went for steak.” I said. “So you’re all free until tonight, you actually marked a team dinner on your calendar, that’s weird. You guys going out?”

 

“Actually we’re all staying in the caterers are going to be here around six thirty.” Tony said.

 

“You’re staying right?” Steve asked.

 

“It’s a team dinner so I think I’m sitting this one…”

 

“No!” Thor cried out making me raise an eyebrow. “You are a part of this team, you must come. I brought my favorite ale from the royal reserves.”

 

“Well I am free… and Will’s helping Jake deal with the break up. You guy’s don’t mind right?” I asked.

 

“No.” they all said.

 

“I’ll be here then.” I said.

 

“Great, Oh Cannoli’s.” Tony said grabbing his usual espresso and a cannoli. “These are amazing.”

 

“I know, new bakery down the street from the apartment, their tiramisu is to die for.” I said.

 

The rest of the day was pretty normal. I did the usual errands, made sure everyone ate on time then Tony sent me to go pick up a few things around town and let me borrow a car.

 

By the time I finally made it back the caterers had already gotten there and had finished setting up. They were gone and the entire common floor was decorated with flowers. What the hell is going on?

 

“You’re back!” Thor cheered.

 

“Yeah what’s going on?” I asked.

 

“We need to talk.” Steve said.

 

“Whatever it is I didn’t do it.” I said and everyone just gave me a weird look. “Sorry reflex.”

 

“Hayley, you’re not in trouble.” Bruce said.

 

“Come on sit down and eat.” Clint said pulling out a chair.

 

“Okay?” I said sitting down and looking at them all waiting for one of them to say something. They all looked kind of nervous. What do they want to talk about? Did they find out? No that’s impossible, I covered my tracks.

 

“Anyone want a drink? I’m having one.” Tony said going to the bar and serving himself a scotch.

 

“So how was everyone’s day?” I asked hoping some small talk would help make things less awkward.

 

“Good.” They all mumbled.

 

“Food looks good, same catering as before?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, usual service.” Natasha said.

 

“Potatoes are good.” Clint said.

 

“Can we all cut the crap and get to what’s making you all sweat bullets because you’re making me anxious.” I said.

 

“Whatever happens just know we care about you a lot.” Steve said.

 

“Okay?” I said not liking where this was going.

 

They all looked at each other until finally Tony swallowed his drink in one go and said. “You have seven marks right?”

 

“Yeah…” I said confused about where they were going with this.

 

“The six of us bare the same mark.” Thor said removing his arm bracers to show a mark on his arm. It was identical to the pendant on my necklace. Steve lifted his right arm and the same mark was on his bicep. Tony lifted the sleeve of his shirt up and it was on his left arm. Natasha stood up showed me the mark on her hip. Then Clint pulled his shirt up and showed the mark that was on his ribs. I looked to Bruce and he kind of blushed.

 

“My marks on my…” he said looking uncomfortable.

 

“I’ll take your word for it.” I said. “Is it too late to have that drink? You know what I’ll just grab it myself.” I said standing up and walking to the bar.

 

“Hales, you doing alright?” Clint asked.

 

“uhuh.” I said swallowing my scotch in one go.

 

“Can you say something?” Steve said.

 

“How long?” I whispered.

 

“What?” Thor asked.

 

“How long did you all know?” I said raising my voice.

 

“We figured it out the day Fury showed up to tell us the team was moving in. You wore that low cut top that that showed off the necklace. Will said to thank him for that… ow!” Tony yelped as I’m guessing someone kicked him under the table and I glared at him.

 

“You knew for three months? Will knew for three months!?” I yelled. “I am going to fucking kill him.”

 

“Way to go Stark.” Natasha said.

 

“Hayley please just calm down.” Bruce started and I started pacing.

 

“I need some time to think figure this out.” I said grabbing my clutch and coat. “I’m going to take tomorrow off.” I said. And walked to the elevator and it opened. “Actually I think I’ll take the week, you know mental health.” I said pressing the button constantly but the door wouldn’t close.

 

“Hayley.” Natasha said.

 

“You know what, I’m just gonna come back when I don’t feel like pulling a hulk and smashing you all.” I said as the door closed and the elevator stopped. “Jarvis get me out of here.”

 

“Protocols have been halted.” Jarvis said.

 

“What?” I said.

 

“Hayley can you please come back so we can talk?” Steve said.

 

“Not in the mood.” I said taking my phone out and hacking into the system. Tony had foreseen that and was trying to stop me but he was too slow.

 

“Hayley please.” Clint said.

 

“Should have thought of that when you lied.” I said locking Tony out and getting the elevator moving and shutting off the intercoms.

 

I marched out of the lobby and made my way back to the apartment. I was mad, my best friend lied to my face for months. He was in cahoots with the six if them and didn’t once mention anything. Hell he introduced me to Nate and he even encouraged me to go out with him.

 

I marched into the apartment and saw that it was empty. I sat on the couch for a few minutes until my phone started going off. It was everyone sending me text messages asking if I was okay. I threw the phone against the wall and shattered it. That was it I couldn’t be here. I went over to the chimney and moved the fireplace screen and reached in for my hidden stash. I pulled out the stack of fake ID’s and flipped through them until I found my spare identity.

 

_Elizabeth Forbes_

 

I grabbed the ID, driver’s license and credit cards before going to my room. I grabbed my go bag and checked if I had the right clothes. I changed a few things before I noticed something in there. I hadn’t used this bag since we went to New Orleans for Mardi gras. It was the black card with the silver crest on it.

 

_New Orleans is safe and you’re always welcome here –M_

Who the hell was M? Well I had two weeks, I had time to figure it out. I quickly got my spare scrambler phone and started checking flights. I purchased a ticket for a flight that left in a bit over two hours. I quickly changed into a light blue chunky knit sweater and some jeans and white converse before topping it all off with a navy jacket and grabbing a base ball cap and scarf.

 

 

I grabbed my laptop bag and get ready to go. I walked into the living room and took off my necklace and placed it on the framed photo of Will and I at our house warming party when we moved into the apartment. It was what I did every time I went out of town.

 

I locked up and walked to the curb to call a taxi. I passed through security and made my flight just in time.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Will was out with Jake when he got the call.

 

“Yellow.” Will greeted.

 

“Where are you?” Natasha said.

 

“Out with Jake how’d it go?” Will said.

 

“She stormed out.” Clint said.

 

“You have me on speaker?” Will said.

 

“We’re all here.” Thor said.

 

“I did warn you guys, Hayley is bad with emotions and secrets.” Will said. “She’s probably at the apartment stress cleaning or something.”

 

“That’s actually why we called.” Steve said. “Someone may have let it slip that you knew.”

 

“What?” Will said.

 

“I thought she was taking it pretty well she just needed a moment to process it.” Tony said.

 

“Fuck, I’ll go check on her.” Will said.

 

“We’re outside.” Bruce said.

 

“Course you are.” Will said hanging up. “I have to go, roommate drama.”

 

“Is it drama you interfered in or Drama you’re helping with?” Jake said.

 

“It’s a bit of both.” Will said.

 

“Tell Hayley I said Hi.” Jake said.

 

“Love you.” Will said kissing Jake before grabbing his coat and going outside. Everyone looked concerned and possibly like some hits were thrown.

 

“Wow.” Will said.

 

“Upstairs.” Natasha said and everyone made their way up. The door was locked and it was quiet.

 

Will stopped for a second.

 

“What is it?” Bruce asked.

 

“Normally when Hayley’s upset or starts stress cleaning she starts listening to rock versions of Disney songs, mostly Marilyn Manson’s version of This is Halloween. And you hear that?” Will said.

 

“It’s quiet.” Steve said.

 

“Oh no.” Will said opening the door. He walked in and walked to the table behind the couch. There on the picture of him and Hayley was her necklace. “She’s gone.”

 

“What do you mean gone?” Tony said.

 

“She does this at least once a year or whenever she needs time to herself to deal with things.” Will said. “She grabs a bag and disappears off the face of the earth for a week or two and comes back like nothing happened.”

 

“Where does she go?” Clint asked.

 

“I have no idea.” Will said. “Every time she does this she leaves the necklace right there and when she comes back the first thing she does is put it back on.”

 

“I’ll start tracking her down.” Tony said. “I’m sure a security camera somewhere must have caught her.”

 

“Check airports and bus terminals.” Natasha said taking her phone out.

 

“Well she broke her phone so that might make things tricky.” Will said picking it up.

 

“Street cameras saw her take the subway after leaving the tower.” Tony said.

 

“Maybe we should give her some space.” Bruce said.

 

“It’ll give her time to cool off.” Will said. “She does tend to come back a lot more level headed and very zen.”

 

“She’s done this before?” Thor asked.

 

“At least once a year.” Will answered and everyone gave him a look. “Hey we all need an out. I tried telling you guys New Years eve but you were all a bit busy trying not to drool when you saw her in that dress. She does it once a year sometimes twice. I have no idea where she goes but she’s a big girl she can take care of herself.”

 

“There’s something you should probably see.” Steve said and Natasha played the video from the hospital.

 

“Two things, One what the hell guys, invasion of privacy and two we need to find her.” Will said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Third Person’s POV-**

“I can’t find her.” Tony said.

 

“There isn’t a record of her getting on any planes and the security feeds at the bus stations don’t show here ever being there.” Natasha said.

 

“How can someone disappear like that?” Steve said.

 

“It’s not impossible.” Clint said.

 

“We must find her.” Thor said.

 

“I hate to say it but maybe we should listen to Will and wait it out.” Bruce said.

 

“You want to leave her out there where her brother can find her?” Steve said.

 

“Hayley spent years on her own and her brother hasn’t found her in three and a half years I think she can handle a few days on her own.” Natasha said.

 

“She needs time to cool off.” Clint said. “I say we give it to her.”

 

Tony sighed. “It’s not like we can find her anyway. She’s really good at covering her tracks.”

 

“I know.” Natasha said sharing a look with Clint. No normal civilian would be able to hide that well.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

The plane landed pretty late but I managed to find an inn in the French Quarter close to all the places I visited last time. If this M guy managed to find me last time that’d be the place to be. I woke up the next morning and felt a sense of worry and anxiousness from all my marks. All I felt was anger.

 

I got out of bed and took a quick shower before getting dressed in some ripped blue jeans, a black and white flannel topped with an olive utility jacked and some flats.

 

 

I grabbed my wallet and my leather laptop bag before heading out to the bar that claimed to have the best gumbo in the entire French Quarter.

 

 

I walk in and it’s fairly empty I take a seat in the corner and set everything up.

 

“Hiya welcome to Rousseau’s. My name is Debbie what can I get ya today?” Debbie said politely.

 

“Uh, I think I’ll have a bowl or your famous gumbo and a glass of water please.” I said.

 

“I’ll bring that right out for ya, here’s the wifi password.” She said handing me a card.

 

“Thank you.” I said. I logged in to the wifi and started looking for any clues. There were a lot of family crests but none matched up to the one on the card in my hand.

 

“Here you are sweetie, one gumbo and a glass of water.” Debbie said.

 

“Thank you.” I said. I noticed she kept looking at the card in my hand. “I came here about a year ago with some friends of mine and we went to this club, it was amazing. We don’t remember the name but one of them managed to get a business card do you by chance know where it is?” I said handing her the card.

 

“Uh, not really. I’ve seen this symbol on some of the old buildings here in the quarter but I don’t think any of them are clubs.” Debbie said looking around.

 

“I guess I’ll go have a look around and see if it brings up anything.” I said. “That is after I enjoy this amazing gumbo.” I said making her laugh.

 

“If you think that’s great, we just pulled some beignets out of the oven.” Debbie said.

 

“Sounds good with some coffee afterwards.” I said.

 

“I’ll bring it over when you’re done. Enjoy.” She said.

 

I sat down and started doing a bit more research on the French quarter nothing out of the ordinary. A rich cultural history. A ton of great food places and music clubs. If I didn’t find anything I would book a flight to my usual getaway.

 

As I watched a group of kids pass by wearing avengers t-shirts I couldn’t help but wonder what everyone was doing. No damn it, I am pissed and I’m sure Tony remembered to take his post op meds this morning. It couldn’t hurt to check. I quickly hacked into Jarvis and set a reminder before erasing any signs I was ever in the system. I had a scrambler integrated to my phone and computer so there was no way I could be tracked.

 

I finished my food before paying the bill and heading out. It was still a few weeks before Mardi gras and the city wasn’t as packed as I remembered it was last time. I walked around and stopped by a group that was playing on the street when I started feeling a bit light headed.

 

“You’ve grown up since the last time I saw you.” I heard someone say and I saw a man in a suit. Before I could say anything I blacked out.

 

When I finally regained consciousness I was in a very dimly lit room. There was a chandelier lighting the room and the walls were a dull grey. The place looked very dull and rustic. I stood up and peeked through the window and saw that I was by the street. Tourists were partying and music was playing.

 

 

“Morning sunshine. Wow, Elijah was right you did grow up.” A very familiar voice said.

 

“I hate that nickname and I go by Liz now.” I said.

 

“Aww aren’t you happy to see me?” He said.

 

“Kol, I would normally say you’re full of yourself but I actually know people with bigger egos than you now.” I said.

 

“So Liz, you should probably come down there are people who want to see you.” Kol said.

 

“So M is…” I started.

 

“Is that really so hard to believe? For a genius you can be pretty daft.” Kol said.

 

“Oh shove it you ass.” I said.

 

“Rebekah picked up your things from that hole in the wall you were staying at.” Kol said. “If you want to freshen up.”

 

“You’ve been watching me?” I said.

 

“We have people everywhere, you should know better by now.” Kol said. “I’ll be downstairs.”

 

I don’t know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. At least I know I don’t have to worry about him finding me of course now I need to worry about why they brought me here.

 

I walked into the bathroom and freshened up before going downstairs to face everyone.

 

I walked into the courtyard and there was a table set. I heard them all whisper until Kol saw me come down.

 

“Look at you.” Rebekah said. “You have your mother’s looks.”

 

“Bekah, you look great.” I said hugging her.

 

“Little C-Liz’s all grown up.” Nik said.

 

“Nik, you look good. What’s it been eight, nine years?” I said.

 

“Just about.” He said pulling out my chair.

 

“Would have been sooner if we knew where you were.” Another voice said.

 

“Marcel, looks like the entire family’s here.” I said.

 

“We are.” Elijah said.

 

“So not that I’m not happy to see you because you know I am, you guys are great but what’s with the drugging and kidnapping?” I said.

 

“We’re trying to keep up appearances and you asking questions draws attention to us.” Elijah answers.

 

“Sorry, didn’t even know you were all here. Last I heard you were all in Chicago.” I said.

 

“We’ve moved around a lot the past few years. Had some complications and you know how it goes.” Nik said.

 

“No place like home.” Rebekah said.

 

“Or so we’ve heard.” Kol said.

 

“We’re saddened to hear about your mother.” Elijah said. “You have our deepest condolences.”

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“We tried looking for you after but it was like you vanished into thin air.” Marcel said.

 

“Yeah, I had to pull a disappearing act and leave.” I said.

 

“What happened?” Kol asked.

 

“My brother happened. He said if he ever saw me again I’d be joining my mom and after he put a knife in my gut I was inclined to believe him.” I said. “That was five years ago.”

 

“That explains why we never found you.” Nik said.

 

“You looked for me?” I asked.

 

“Of course we did, just because things didn’t work out between me and your mom doesn’t mean I ever stopped caring about youLiz. You’re like the daughter I wish I had.” Marcel said.

 

“I didn’t speak to my mom for a month after she ended things with you.” I said.

 

“How’d that work?” Rebekah asked.

 

“I learned sign language.” I said with a shrug.

 

“So tell us what have you been up to these past few years?” Elijah said.

 

“I moved around a lot. Mostly stuck to small towns, changed my name each time.” I said.

 

“You did learn from the best. I lost track of all the identities your mom used.” Marcel said. “Was Alice even her real name?”

 

“I’m ninety percent sure it was, if not well that’s what’s on her gravestone.” I said. Everyone was quiet before they all started laughing.

 

“Where are you now?” Kol asked.

 

“New York, I’m actually going to Columbia.” I said.

 

“Congratulations that is an excellent school.” Elijah said.

 

“Why are you in New Orleans?” Rebekah asked.

 

“I needed a getaway, the holidays were not as relaxing as I thought they’d be.” I said.

 

“I know the feeling.” Kol said yelping as I’m sure Rebekah kicked him under the table.

 

“So what now?” Nik asked.

 

“I’m not sure. I only came to New Orleans as more of a rest stop to my normal getaway. I found the card and I was curious. It’s not every day you wake up with almost no memory of the night before and a mysterious card saying I was safe in the city.” I said.

 

“Oh right, Mardi gras last year.” Rebekah said. “I’ve never seen some one drink that much and still be able to walk.”

 

“Josh was very smitten with your friend.” Kol said.

 

“Will was very smitten with Josh. To this day he still says that was the best night of his life.” I said.

 

“We’re actually going out tonight if you want to join us.” Rebekah said.

 

“That would be great.” I said. “I could use a bit of fun.”

 

“Perfect I have just the dress for you.” Rebekah said.

 

“She has missed playing dress up with you.” Nik said.

 

After Lunch Rebekah took me to her room where she made me try on half her closet. She finally settled for a black body con dress with lace detailing and some black pumps.

 

 

We quickly made our way to one of the bars and then we partied. At some point we all got tired and just wanted to talk so we ended up on a roof somewhere.

 

“So is Will seeing anyone?” Josh just casually asked.

 

“Sorry Josh he actually is, doesn’t stop him from minding his own business.” I said.

 

“There’s a story there spill.” Kol said.

 

“It’s kind of a mess.” I said.

 

“Have you met our family?” Rebekah said. “Go on, what’s got your knickers in a bunch?”

 

“I met six of my soulmates Three and a half months ago and I didn’t find out until last night. We work together and they knew but never said anything. What’s worse my best friend Will also knew and kept it a secret from me. He also encouraged me to go out with this other guy Nate who was amazing and great but I felt nothing for him and I led him on for almost two months. I broke up with him two nights ago. So I’m currently mad at everyone I know in New York because they’ve all lied to my face.” I said.

 

“Damn right you should be mad.” Rebekah said.

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“What did you say to them when you found out?” Josh asked.

 

“I yelled I ran then I went to my apartment grabbed another identity and flew here.’ I said.

 

“I’m starting to see why they didn’t tell you right away.” Kol said.

 

“Don’t take those idiot’s side they lied for months to her face. She trusted them and confided in them and by the looks of it fell in love with them.” Rebekah said.

 

“Wow that’s going a bit too far.” I said.

 

“Oh please, just because you can’t admit it doesn’t mean it isn’t true.” Kol said. “If it weren’t you wouldn’t be so wrecked over it.”

 

“They lied for months and all I feel is anger and betrayal and god I want to punch someone.” I said.

 

“But the second you do you’re going to feel guilty.” Rebekah said.

 

“Ah! I stuck in a loop.” I said.

 

“Just give them a chance.” Josh said.

 

“Besides its not like they’re the only ones that are keeping secrets.” Kol said.

 

“That’s different.’ I said.

 

“How so?” Kol said.

 

“You have no idea the shit storm of epic proportions telling them my past would cause.” I said.

 

“Who are your soulmates anyway?” Rebekah said.

 

“They’re in the tech business.” I said. It was slightly true. I work for Stark Industries under Tony Stark and the Avengers happen to be an Independent subsidiary of Tony’s private holdings. At least that’s how it was listed for tax purposes. “Met them at work.”

 

“That’s vague.” Kol said.

 

“You want to talk about this Davina, Rebekah has told me so much about?” I said.

 

“Point taken. Vague is good.” Kol said.

 

“If I found my soulmate I’d be shouting it from the rooftops.” Rebekah said.

 

“Would you introduce him to your brothers?” I asked.

 

“When hell freezes over, he’d never find out about any of this.” She said.

 

“Same reason I won’t.” I said.

 

“But you did nothing wrong.” Kol said.

 

“But if he finds out that’s just one more way he can hurt me. My mom had friends but she also made a lot of enemies.” I said. “Also I’m still mad I’ve been betrayed!”

 

“Now you sound like Nik, you know he’s been seeing his therapist?” Kol said.

 

“He’s seeing a therapist? So what?” I said.

 

“Not just as a patient but as more than that.’ Kol said.

 

“Uh, that’s creepy.’ I said.

 

“Nik had always had a thing for blondes.” Rebekah said.

 

“How long do we have you for Liz?” Josh asked.

 

“I think I can stick around for a few days. “ I said with a smile.

 

“We need to find a way to work out some of that anger.” Kol said.

 

“Does punching all six of them and Will in the throat count as an option because that’s the one I’m currently leaning to.” I said.

 

“Maybe you should also go talk to a therapist.” Josh said and I flipped him off.

 

The next few days went a little like that except more less talking and more partying but eventually Marcel sat me down and made me deal with it the grown up way, by fencing.

 

We were in the courtyard like old time just sparring.

 

“So what are they’re names again?” He said as he went for a lunge.

 

“Not telling you.” I said deflecting both his questions and the hit.

 

“Why not.’ He said.

 

“Because I know you, you’ll look them up. Then give them an exaggeratingly threatening shovel talk before doing something to prove that you can and you will do what you said.” I said. “They’re good people. Morons but good.”

 

“If you’re so angry at them why are you defending them?” Marcel said before I swung the sword, making him drop his and quickly moved and pinned him between the stone pillar and the sword.

 

“I’m stating an objective fact.” I said.

 

“You’re doing that thing your mom used to do, state logical facts to avoid actually saying what you’re feeling.” Marcel said.

 

“And you’re mentioning the woman who kicked you to the curb when you disagreed with her about her parenting styles when he did this.” I said touching the back of my neck. “To get me to open up about something that isn’t any of your business to make up for the guilt you feel for leaving me alone with them.”

 

I didn’t miss the pained look he gave me.

 

“Sorry low blow.” I said.

 

“No it’s fine, but hey there’s that anger. You have to stop bottling it all up.” He said.

 

“So you think it’d be a good idea to go back there and just let it rip let it all out?” I said.

 

“That’d be a good place to start but I know you and that’s not what’s going to happen.” Marcel said.

 

“So according to you what am I going to do?” I said.

 

“Nothing.” He said. “You’re going to weight out all your options and ignore the problem until you finally can’t take it anymore and give in.”

 

“I don’t do that.” I said.

 

“Yeah you do.” He said. “You said you have one more week and then you’re heading back right? Take the week think it all through. This could be your chance to be happy and after the hell you went through the past few years you deserve it.”

 

“You make it sound so easy.” I said.

 

“It could be, you just have to give yourself a chance.” He said before looking at the clock. “We should go get cleaned up. It’s almost time for you to go and I have a meeting. Remember you’re always welcome here.”

 

“Thank you.” I said as we hugged before I went up to my room to shower and get dressed. I got dressed in some black jeans a grey top and a black asymmetrical leather jacket with a grey scarf. It was going to be cold when I landed so this would be comfortable.

 

[](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d5/7d/d2/d57dd2b354f81f8830ae4ca620490288.jpg) 

“Do you have to go? It gets so boring being the only girl around.” Rebekah whined.

 

“Yeah, I need to do this.” I said.

 

“You better call or email and I’ll be visiting you at some point.” She said.

 

“Looking forward to it.” I said. She walked me outside the compound and I got in the taxi. The ride to the airport was fairly quiet. I got on the plane and dozed off. It wasn’t until the plane started descending into Boulder that I finally woke up. I quickly got my things and went to rent a car under a fake name of course.

 

I took a drove for about an hour and a half before I finally got to Silverthorne, Colorado. I got to the house and parked in the driveway. I had called ahead and let them know that I was on my way. I knocked at the door and Carol opened the door. She was dressed in the same scrubs as always.

 

“It’s good to see you again Molly.” Carol said. “How was your flight?”

 

“A bit of turbulence but that didn’t stop me from falling asleep.” I said.

 

“Well I set up a room for you so if you want to go ahead and continue sleeping go right ahead.” Carol said.

 

“No it’s fine I took one of those energy drinks and I’m wired. Don’t think I’ll be getting any sleep now. How is she?” I said and the smile on Carol’s face faltered. “That bad huh?”

 

“The Chemo is taking it’s toll and her kidneys have shut down so they started her on dialysis.” Carol said.

 

“This is it isn’t it?” I said.

 

“We’re getting to the end.” Carol said sadly. “We’re trying to keep her as comfortable as we can but she refuses to take the opiates. She doesn’t want it clouding her judgement. She said she was waiting to talk to you.”

 

“When did she finally fall asleep?” I asked.

 

“Molly Is that you?” I heard from the den.

 

“I’m guessing she didn’t fall asleep.” I said.

 

“Not since she heard you were on your way.” Carol said with a smirk. “Can you bring her her tea?”

 

“I got it, why don’t you take a break.” I said.

 

“I’ll be right over here if you need me.” Carol said. I walked over to the den and knocked on the doorframe.

 

“Hey Mrs. Robinson, you should be asleep.” I said setting her tea in front of her.

 

“Molly how many times have I told you just Claire?” She chastised.

 

“Sorry old habits.” I said looking at the frail old woman that was just a shell of the vibrant person I met when I first moved here all those years ago.

 

“Look at you, New York has done wonders for you.” She said.

 

“Funny It feels like it’s slowly eating away at me.” I said.

 

“I have cancer I know what it’s like to have something eating away at me and that’s not what’s going on with you.” She said as perceptive as ever. “So why don’t you make yourself a cup of tea and tell me what’s bothering you sweetheart?”

 

“We should probably talk tomorrow.” I said.

 

“Molly let’s be honest. I’m dying and it’s going to happen soon. Let me help you this one last time while I still have my mind and then after we’re done here I need you to do one last thing for me.” She said and left me confused. “You want to know what drew me to you the first time we met all those years ago? It was your eyes. You had that look.”

 

“What look?” I asked.

 

“The look of someone that had to grow up too fast.” She said.

 

“Claire there’s a lot I have to tell you but if this is going to be the last time we talk then I need to tell you the truth because I need to tell someone and you’re one of the few people that’s never steered me wrong.” I said tearing up.

 

“Molly what is it?” She said looking concerned.

 

“I lied to you, since the day we met. My name isn’t Molly and Wow I don’t even know where to start.’ I said.

 

“How about you start from the beginning?” Claire said coughing.

 

So I did. I told her everything from the way I grew up. My mom. My brother. My fake identities. Why I left. Everything that happened in New York. Finding out who my soulmates were and how they lied to me. By the end I was a sobbing mess and Claire had to console me instead of the other way around.

 

“You’ve been through so much.” She said. “No one should have to go through what you did and I’m sorry you had to.”

 

“That’s life right. We can’t change the cards we are dealt, just how we play the hand.” I said wiping the tears off my face.

 

“That still doesn’t mean it’s right. What are you going to do? About them?” She specified.

 

“I don’t know. I grew up thinking I was never going to meet any of them so I never actually thought about what would happen. I never stayed in one place long enough to call it home and now I actually have one. And I never let people in because I don’t want to get hurt and that’s exactly what happened. It’s stuff like this that I have trust issues.” I said.

 

“Molly, In life we don’t get a choice about whether or not we’re going to get hurt. It’s bound to happen. I loved my husband and children and they hurt me. Whether it was neglect or leaving me behind but that doesn’t mean I don’t cherish the time we did get together. We don’t get a say in that but we do get a chance on who we want around when we do get hurt and from what you’ve told me they care about you just as much if not more than you do them. It won’t be easy, building a life with as many matches as you have but you’ve spent most of your life isolated and alone do you really want to throw away the chance to never be alone again?” She said.

 

“They lied.” I said.

 

“So did you. You had your reasons maybe they did to.” Claire said.

 

We were quiet for a minute before Carol came back and Claire nodded.

 

“Molly it’s time.” She said.

 

“Are you sure?” I asked.

 

“I can’t think of a better way to go.” Claire said and I nodded.

 

“Thank you, for everything. You were the first person in a long time to show me any kindness.” I said.

 

“Thank you for not leaving an old lady with a hip replacement to walk in the snow all by herself.’ She said. ‘There’s something in that drawer over there would you mind handing it to me?”

 

“Of course.” I opened the drawer and all I saw was a zip lock baggie with a joint in it. I turned and gave her a look.

 

“It’s medicinal.” Claire said and I laughed.

 

I took it out and grabbed the lighter that was next to the drawer. I handed the joint to her and lit it for her. She took a few puffs before handing it to me.

 

“Really?” I said.

 

“You look tense, you need to relax.” She said.

 

“Who am I to deny your dying wish?” I said taking the joint and taking a few puffs before handing it to Carol who just handed it back to Claire as she started injecting the morphine into the IV. “That’s a good blend.”

 

“Always knew drugs were going to be the ones to take me out just didn’t think it’d be like this.” She said chuckling before starting to cough.

 

“Yeah, this isn’t how I thought this was going to go either.’ I said.

 

“Molly after this is done you can’t be here.” Claire said. “Skip the funeral and get back to your life, the one you made for yourself.”

 

“I will, mind if I make a few stops along the way though?” I said.

 

“Have at it, have a few drinks for me.” She said.

 

“You are the coolest old lady I’ve ever met.” I said.

 

“Damn right.” She said putting out the joint before laying back and closing her eyes. I held her hand and watched as her breathing got slower and slower until finally she stopped.

 

“She’s gone.” Carol said.

 

“Yeah.” I said standing up.

 

“I have to call it, are you okay to drive?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, I’ll stop at the rest stop out side of town and wait for it to pass.” I said.

 

“Be careful.” Carol said.

 

“Always.” I said. “Take care of yourself.” With that I was out of there. I drove like I told but I didn’t stop until I got to Boulder. By then the sun was up and traffic was starting to build up. I stopped by for a bit to eat and saw that there was a salon across the street. I walked over and saw if it was open.

 

“Hi, what can I do for you?” The receptionist said.

 

“I’m looking for a change maybe a haircut.” I said.

 

“Step this way.” She said and the hairdresser took over.

 

“What were you thinking of sweetie?” She asked.

 

“Surprise me.” I said. By the time she was done my hair that was starting to reach my elbows was a bit above my shoulders and had a slightly lighter tint to it. I paid and was on my way.

 

 

I returned the car to the rental place and took a taxi to the train station. I promised Claire I was going to go back but she didn’t say anything about how I had to get there. I checked online and from Boulder to New York City or was about two days by train. That would give me plenty of time to think things through. I bought my tickets and boarded. Since it was a long trip I got my own cabin. I had to switch trains a few times but I’d manage.

 

I got dressed in some warm clothes for the ride, which consisted of jeans, knee high brown boots, a blue button up and a jacket.

 

Everything was fine and I saw some great landscapes. It was late in the afternoon when I finally got to Grand central Station. I walked out and took a cab to the apartment. I unlocked the door and walked in. Will was sitting on the couch and he was surprised to see me. I ignored him and walked to the table I had left my necklace and grabbed it before walking to my room and slamming the door shut. Tomorrow’s another day, for now I just want to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up early the next morning as the sum was rising. It was Sunday and probably too early to be up but I had knocked out pretty early. I got up and dressed up in some work out clothes. I pulled on some tights and a nike thermal topped with a vest and some running shoes.

 

[](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/da/0d/0c/da0d0cb79888432144c749acfa2d736c--fall-workout-outfits-winter-workout-clothes.jpg) 

I walked out of my room and walked over to my desk. I opened up the bottom drawer and saw the spare phone Tony had gotten me after he accidentally spilled coffee or somehow managed to destroy the previous two. I walked over to the coffee table where the shattered phone was. I grabbed the memory card and transferred all the music and apps onto the new Stark phone before grabbing my headphones and heading out. Of course once the phone was activated all the missed calls and messages came in.

 

I ignored them and just started my running playlist. I ran for what seemed like hours. I beat my old record and ran seven miles. By the time I got back to the apartment Will still wasn’t up and I took that was my cue to go shower while I still could. Will had a habit of hogging the bathroom. I showered and got dressed in some jeans and a simple white knit top and some ankle booties before topping it off with a tan coat and a scarf.

 

 

I grabbed my bag and left to go get some breakfast. I ended up at a coffee shop a few blocks away that I normally went to. I sat down and enjoyed my breakfast before my phone started ringing. No doubt Tony got the signal from my phone when I turned it on and was trying to get me to talk.

 

“Hey stranger.” I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Nate.

 

“Hey.” I said standing up to hug him. “How’ve you been?”

 

“Good, just finished a run and decided to stop by for some coffee.” He said.

 

“Well great minds think alike. I finished seven miles, cleaned up and came here.” I said.

 

“Will’s been driving Jake crazy something about you disappearing. What’s going on?” Nate said.

 

“That’s kind of a complicated story.” I said.

 

“I’ve got time.” Nate said.

 

“You’re probably going to hate Will by the end of this but here goes…”

 

“That explains a lot. I would have left too. Wow that’s intense.” Nate said.

 

“Yeah. I was really angry and tempted to just strangle them all but decided to just give myself some space and try to work through some of this stuff. Now I’m down from strangling them to just wanting to punch them in the face.” I said.

 

“But you won’t because you’d feel guilty.” Nate said. “You’re too nice.”

 

“I know.” I groaned as my phone started ringing. I sighed and picked up to see who was calling. I was surprised to see it was Pepper. “I have to take this, it’s my boss’s boss.”

 

“Hello.’ I said.

 

“Hayley, are you okay?” Pepper said.

 

“Yeah I’m fine just needed some space. I’m back in New York and I’ll be back to work tomorrow sorry for not letting you know.” I said.

 

“No no it’s fine. I know what happened and I understand. Are you free right now? I was thinking we could grab some brunch and we can catch up.” Pepper said.

 

“Uh sure.” I said. “Just let me know when and where.”

 

“The Plaza in an hour sound good to you?” Pepper asked.

 

“Sure, I’ll see you then.” I said.

 

“You have to go?” He said.

 

“Brunch meeting with Pepper. I’m fairly sure she knew, that woman knows everything.” I said.

 

“Are you mad?” Nate said.

 

“Annoyed and betrayed, I’m mostly just focusing the anger on the main seven involved. I’m going to hear her out, she’s been great and a good mentor she might be able to give me some more insight.” I said.

 

“I should also get going, I’m having brunch with my mom.” Nate said.

 

“Good luck.” I said as we hugged before he left. I finished up my coffee and headed out.

 

I walked in and the hostess led me to the table where Pepper was already sitting down. She stood up and greeted me with a hug before we both sat down.

 

“How are you?” She asked.

 

“I’m dealing.” I said.

 

“I’m sorry, I told Tony and everyone to tell you months ago but…” Pepper started.

 

“So you also knew, anyone else?” I said.

 

“Hayley it wasn’t our secret to tell.” Pepper said.

 

“Then why didn’t they say anything? They had so many chance over the past few months and not one of them said a word. Not even when I started dating Nate who by the way said it explained a lot. I still don’t see it.” I said.

 

“Sweetie you are so smart and a certified genius but when it comes to feelings and people you’re not exactly the best. Your soulmarks are a dead giveaway. I mean the spider on your right arm, Natasha’s call sign is the black widow… the arrow on your arm...” She said.

 

“Can we just please not… How was I supposed to know they had my mark? My soulmate could have been zoologist who had a thing for spiders and a carpenter, or a geneticist or I don’t know anyone but them.” I said. “uh, why am I such a moron?”

 

“You’re not a moron you’ve just been distracted. Though I am surprised you’ve been so close to them and you haven’t felt the bond. With Daniel it happened as soon as I saw him.” She said messing with a ring on her finger,

 

“Is that?” I said looking at the ring.

 

“He proposed.” She said.

 

“That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you Pepper congrats.” I said hugging her.

 

“Thank you.” She said.

 

“So what’s it feel like? You know the bond?” I asked.

 

“It’s different for everyone. For me it was like everything just got brighter. I looked at him and everything that was worrying me just ceased to exist. Daniel said I became the center of his universe.” She said smiling. “Everything just makes sense. You want to be with them as much as you can and when you’re not with them they’re all you think about. I remember when Daniel was away I started having these really vivid dreams and…” She blushed.

 

“Ah.” I said chuckling a bit. Now that I think of it that dream happened when Natasha was away for two weeks on that mission.

 

“You ever get anything like that?” Pepper asked.

 

“Oh you know, something like that.” I said feeling my face heat up.

 

“With who?” She asked.

 

“That’s a conversation for another time.” I said.

 

“Natasha huh?” She said.

 

“Yeah.” I said. “Then Thor that one time.” I suddenly felt the marks on my shoulder and arm heat up. It’s like they knew what I was saying. It’s not like one or two of my marks happened to be spies… oh wait.

 

I took out my phone and started hacking the security feeds. Then on the other side of the restaurant I saw them. All six of them huddled into a booth.

 

“Hey Pep, how are they doing?” I asked.

 

“They’re worried. They’ve been looking for you but couldn’t find you.” Pepper said.

 

“That’s good to know.” I said moving my phone so she could see the feed.

 

“I didn’t know. I swear.” She said.

 

“I believe you. But I’m still a bit mad at them so I kind of need to get back at them somehow.” I said starting to hack into the phones they were using to spy on them and release a high-pitched scream sound.

 

“Ah!” The groaned.

 

“That’s better.” I said.

 

“Are they okay?” Pepper said.

 

“Really high pitched at a close proximity they won’t be able to hear anything for a few minutes.” I said. “It’ll wear off I promise.”

 

“So what are you going to do?” Pepper said.

 

“I’m honestly not sure. I think for now I’ll go back to work but just keep it professional at least until I figure out how to deal with this.” I said.

 

“Are you sure?” Pepper asked. “I could always use another assistant.”

 

“I appreciate the offer but schedule wise this is better. Plus being passive aggressive will help get all the anger out of me. Anything you need me to get back at Tony for?” I said.

 

“I have ten years worth of stuff to get back at him for.” Pepper said. “But wouldn’t it be a better idea to actually talk to them?”

 

“Oh I will tomorrow night but until then I’m going to make them suffer for a bit.” I said. “I should go, Thor’s shouting is getting closer.”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then. Have a good first day of class.” She said.

 

“Thanks.” I said before making my way out.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

The high pitched scream from Tony’s phone left everyone’s ear ringing.

 

“What was that?” Clint said in a normal voice.

 

“MY EARS I CANNOT HEAR ANYTHING!” Thor yelled.

 

“AH TURN IT OFF!” Steve yelped

 

“AH,” Bruce and Tony yelped.

 

“AH” Natasha yelped as she grabbed the phone and threw it on the floor before smashing it with her foot. “It’s off.”

 

“Everyone Okay?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah!” they all confirmed loudly.

 

“Did she see us?” Tony asked.

 

“She’s leaving, I think we’re good.” Clint said.

 

“How are you okay?” Steve asked.

 

“I’m deaf, I use hearing aids, they adjust according to the sound they pick up.” Clint said.

 

“Shall we follow!?” Thor shouted.

 

“I think we should just head back, you’re all yelling.” Clint said.

 

“You really should.” Pepper said standing with her arms crossed and looking very disappointed.

 

“Hey Pep!” Tony cheered.

 

“What is wrong with you? It’s stunts like this that Hayley’s mad at you in the first place.” Pepper chastised. “Go home and wait for the ringing to wear off and by the way she’s coming back to work tomorrow behave.” She said before walking away.

 

“Hayley’s returned!” Thor cheered.

 

“Well tomorrow.” Clint corrected.

 

**Hayley’s POV- Later That Day**

I got back to the apartment and Will was there. I was not ready to talk to him. I was still mad.

 

“Hayley.” He stood up to greet me.

 

“No” I said.

 

“We need to…” Will started.

 

“No.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Will said.

 

“No Will, you lied to my face for months. You encouraged me to go out with Nate knowing who they were. What the hell were you thinking?!” I said.

 

“I’m sorry.” Will said.

 

“You didn’t just betray me you hurt Nate and we both know he did not deserve that. Next time mind your own business and butt out!” I said walking into my room and slamming the door.

 

**The Next Morning-**

I woke up and took a quick shower and got ready for class. I curled my hair a bit to give it some loose waves. Then I got dressed in a black half sleeve sweater some black jeans and a tan duster jacket and finished off the look with some heeled black booties.

I didn’t even bother to say good morning to Will. Maybe I was being petty but I was hurt and angry. I grabbed a bagel from the kitchen and left for class. It was a pretty good first day of class. I got a good seat, introduced myself to the professor and answered questions putting a step in the door.

 

On my way to work I checked Tony’s schedule and saw that he actually had a meeting. I had Jarvis notify him and told him to be ready by the time I got there. I stopped by for the usual coffee orders before heading to work. They were all in the common room when I got there and Thor tried to hug me but I sidestepped him.

 

“We’re not going there.” I said. “Until I figure out where were going with this we’re keeping things professional which brings me to my next point what the hell Tony? You have a meeting in twenty minutes why aren’t you dressed?”

 

“I thought you were my eleven o’clock.” He said.

 

“I’m not, you have a meeting with that start up you’re trying to take over.” I said. “You know the one with the nanotech that incorporates stem cells?”

 

“Right, I think I’m good.” He said.

 

“Uh no you’re not. You’re wearing sweats and a hoodie. Pants, shirt maybe a suit and tie if you want to be pretentious go.” I said.

 

“You’re so bossy.” He said.

 

“It’s called doing my job. Steve you have a conference call with Fury and the Security council in ten you might want start heading to the conference room. Bruce you have a meeting with the law department about the patent for that thing I can’t pronounce in half an hour. Everyone else your clear.” I said finally looking up from my tablet. “Don’t just stand there move.”

 

“Are we really not going to talk about…” Clint started.

 

“Nope, from nine to five thirty that never happened and after that I’m ignoring that it ever happened until I either find a way to deal with the anger or I have a nervous breakdown and decide to forgive you. Since neither of those has happened yet we’re not talking.” I said. “Tony pants.”

 

“Kid.” He said. “It’s a tech start up I can walk in wearing this as long as I’m carrying my checkbook we’re good.”

 

“The meetings in midtown and we’re gridlocked so we need to move,” I said.

 

“Right.” He said grabbing his phone and walking out.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

“She hates us.” Thor said.

 

“I’m not sure. Maybe she just needs time.” Steve said.

 

“Last time we gave her time she disappeared for two weeks.” Natasha deadpanned.

 

“It’s not an easy thing to handle and at least she’s here now.” Bruce said.

 

“Have you talked to Will?” Clint asked Natasha.

 

“Not since he called to say she was back.” Natasha answered. “I should probably check in.” She said just as Clint’s phone rang and he paled a bit.

 

“I have to take this.” He said stepping out of the room.

 

“Will says that Hayley hasn’t said anything except for last night when she yelled at him before locking herself in her room. She’s been ignoring him since.” Natasha said.

 

“Did she mention where she was?” Steve asked.

 

“Again she hasn’t talked except for the yelling.” Natasha said.

 

“That’s a no.” Bruce said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

“So how was the vacation?” Tony asked while we were stuck in traffic.

 

“Fine.” I said.

 

“Where’d you go?” He asked.

 

“Nowhere special.” I said looking at the schedule.

 

“Are you going to answer any questions?” he said.

 

“If they’re not work related no.” I said. “You’re having lunch with Pepper at one thirty she wants to talk about the shareholders meeting that’s coming up.”

 

“Hales I know that you’re mad but you can’t ignore this forever.” Tony said.

 

“It’s not forever.” I said. “You also have a dinner meeting with director Fury at seven I already had the catering set up.”

 

“Hayley I’m sorry we’re all sorry. We know we screwed up and…” Tony started.

 

“We’re here.” I said. “And with Five minutes to spare.”

 

“How about we take those five minute to talk about…”

 

“Nope.” I said unbuckling my seatbelt.

 

We walked into the building and were greeted by the Head of the company’s secretary before being escorted into the conference room. After an hour of small talk, negotiating, and compromising, Tony now owned another company. We drove back in even more grid locked traffic.

 

“I mean yes we didn’t tell you for three months but that was only because we decided that it would have to be a unanimous decision since it involved all of us.” Tony said just digging himself deeper and deeper into this.

 

I took out my phone and started making calls.

 

“Hi, I was wondering if it was at all possible to bring in a pet after lunch.” I said. “Needs to trim his nails and a teeth cleaning… Okay that’s perfect thank you.”

 

“We voted and after what happened in December and seeing you in the hospital we needed you to know and yeah that was almost a month ago but we all just wanted what was best for you.” Tony said.

 

“Hi Sadie,” I greeted the cashier at the dry cleaners.

 

“Oh I’m good, first day back after a vacation. Listen I know you’re bust so I’ll get to it I wanted to know if Tony’s dry cleaning was done.” I said. “Really thank you so much, I’ll pick it up after lunch.”

 

“You’re doing this on purpose, you never do all of this.” Tony said,

 

“Yeah I actually do, you think your suits just magically get cleaned and ironed before being hung in your closet according to what day you’re going to wear them?” I said. “Lucky is way over due for his teeth cleaning and I’m sure Clint forgot considering he was on a mission last week and missed the appointment.”

 

“We didn’t tell Will he figured it out so did Pepper and in their defense they did tell us to tell you.” Tony said.

 

“You have a meeting to get to.” I said.

 

“Can we at least agree to talk about this later?” Tony said.

 

“Business only.” I said getting out of the car.

 

“It’s personal business.” Tony said.

 

“No.” I said getting in the elevator and heading up to Clint’s floor. I walked in and was greeted by a very happy Lucky. “Hi buddy. Did you miss me?” I said giving lucky a tummy rub.

 

“Hi.” Someone said. I looked up and saw a tall blonde woman.

 

“Hi, I didn’t know anyone was up here.” I said.

 

“I just got here. I’m Bobbi, Clint’s wife.” Bobbi said. That made me feel like someone had punched me in the gut. As if it wasn’t bad enough already.

 

Clint had a wife.

 

“Oh, Hi I’m Hayley. I’m Tony’s intern, personal assistant and by association the entire team’s assistant.” I said shaking her hand. “Does Clint know you’re here?”

 

“Uh no, I was trying to surprise him.” She said.

 

“Well let me help you with that, Jarvis tell Clint I want to talk to him.” I said.

 

“He’s on his way up now Miss Adams.” Jarvis answered. “He does ask if you can have a glass of water waiting for him.”

 

“Of course.” I said. I grabbed a glass and filled it with Ice. I put on Lucky’s leash. I heard a ding and grabbed the glass of ice. “I’ll give you two some privacy.” I said walking towards the elevator.

 

“Hayley.” Clint said.

 

“Here you go.” I said handing him the glass of ice.

 

"But this is..."

 

“Wait.” I got in the elevator and the doors closed. Lucky whined and I looked down at him. “I cuddled with a married man we both know he deserved that.” Lucky barked at that.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Clint had felt a bit of sadness and discomfort from his soulmark. He started getting worried but them Jarvis had notified him that Hayley wanted to talk to him. He jumped off the mat and ran to the elevator. Then she handed him a glass of ice before stepping onto the elevator.

 

Clint looked at the glass of ice in his hand before looking at the closed elevator doors confused.

 

“What’d you do to get her mad?” Bobbi said from behind him.

 

“Bobbi, what are you doing here?” Clint said getting a bit anxious.

 

“I thought this would go quicker if I didn’t give you a chance to avoid me.” She said.

 

“I wasn’t avoiding you I’ve been busy.” Clint said.

 

“I can see that. She’s a little young for you don’t you think?” Bobbi said.

 

“Bobbi.” Clint said trying to stay calm.

 

“I’m guessing she didn’t know you were married at least that’s what I could tell from the look on her face when I told her.” Bobbi said.

 

“Oh fuck. Bobbi, I’m not dating Hayley, she’s my soulmate.” Clint said and she froze.

 

“What?” She said not expecting that answer.

 

“I found out three months ago when I moved to New York. She didn’t find out until two weeks ago and as you can tell she didn’t take the news so well. That was the first time in weeks she’s said more than two words to me.” Clint said. “And since we split up almost a year ago I didn’t see the point to tell her about the wife I’m about to divorce just yet.”

 

“Oh.” She said feeling embarrassed.

 

“Yeah, are those it?” Clint said.

 

“Yeah.” She said sliding the envelope over to him. He took the papers out and skimmed through them before signing them.

 

“I’ll take them to the legal department and have them expedited.” Clint said.

 

“Clint I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Bobbi said.

 

“I know you didn’t. We agreed that splitting up was the right thing to do, why are you so jealous. You and Hunter are about to take the plunge aren’t you?” Clint said.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to work.” She said.

 

“What’d he do?” Clint asked.

 

“He’s a mercenary I’m a government agent how’s that ever going to work out?” She said.

 

“You won’t know until you try.” Clint said. “Things change people change.”

 

“Who are you and what have you done to Clint Barton?” Bobbi asked.

 

“Very funny. People aren’t always what they seem. And just because it didn’t work out with us doesn’t mean it won’t work the second time around, at least I hope it does.” Clint said thinking about how he was going to fix things with Hayley.

 

“I really screwed things up with Hayley didn’t I?” Bobbi said.

 

“You did but not as much as I already did.” Clint said.

 

“I’ll go talk and…” Bobbi started.

 

“No!” Clint said. “You’ve done enough and I need to do this.”

 

“Right, I really hope it works out for you.” She said.

 

“Same goes for you.” He said.

 

“Bye Clint.” Bobbi said before leaving.

 

He really screwed up this time.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

I dropped off Lucky at the vet before going to run errands. I picked up Tony’s dry cleaning and picked up a few things that they were running low on before going to pick up Lucky and going back to the tower.

 

I went upstairs to the Common room to put away everyone’s snacks before heading up to drop off Lucky. I set his bowl of water and then Clint popped out of nowhere.

 

“Shit, you scared me.” I said.

 

“Sorry, can we talk?” He said.

 

“Can’t have stuff to arrange.” I said walking out but he followed.

 

“I’ll go with you. Look I know I should have mentioned Bobbi but it didn’t seem like the right time. We got married on a whim and things didn’t work out…” Clint started.

 

“Clint, I don’t care it’s none of my business.” I said stepping off the elevator.

 

“Yes it is we’re…” Clint started.

 

“No, we’re not talking about that. These are work hours this isn’t work related. I’m not talking about it end of discussion.” I said walking out of the elevator and going into Tony’s closet to hang up his clothes.

 

When I got back to the elevator he was still waiting for me.

 

“Can you just let me explain?” He said.

 

“Nope.” I said. “Your personal life is your business not mine.” I got off in the common room and heated up some of the leftovers before heading down to the lab. I put the plates down and left without a word.

 

“Hayley.” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah?” I said.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked.

 

“I’m fine why wouldn’t I be.” I said before walking out.

 

I was in the common room working on some coding for Jarvis’ update when Will came in. I of course kept ignoring him.

 

“Hales I know you’re mad and you don’t want to talk to me so don’t. I screwed up yes and I should have told you because we don’t keep secrets from each other but I always looking out for you. I did a pretty shitty job of it but I had good intentions. My execution was bad, I’ll admit that. I’m really really sorry and I know you have a lot to deal with so I brought you tacos since I know you probably haven’t had anything to eat. I’m gonna leave you to it. I’ll see you at home.” Will said before walking out.

 

Damn I can never resist tacos. He was making it too damn hard to stay mad. Tomorrow I’m waking up early and handcuffing him to his bed. Actually never mind he’d probably just invite Jake over and make a day out of it.

 

I opened up the bag of tacos and dug in. then Thor walked in.

 

“Hayley you look…” he started before I glared daggers at him. “I’ll just sit over here.” He said sitting down at the other end of the counter. I kept working until I heard his stomach growl. I looked over at him and he gave me the most heartbroken look. He looked at me like a kicked puppy from one of those PETA commercials. I took a taco and slid it over to him. He looked confused for a minute before smiling and digging in.

 

We were quiet until he had to start talking.   


“Hayley, our intentions were never to hurt you. You are our one true match fate saw fit to bless us with. We only wished to keep you safe. We are very sorry for the pain our decision to keep this secret…” Thor said and that reminded me why I was pissed.

 

“Thor, SH. Eat your taco.” I said before putting on earphones and continuing to work.

 

It wasn’t until I got a message from Jarvis that I was attending a meeting in the conference room that I got up.

 

I walked in and everyone was already sitting down.

 

“Jarvis lock and enable privacy settings.” Tony said.

 

“What’s going on?” I said. “I thought we had a meeting.”

 

“We do, we’re all meeting.” Steve said.

 

“You’re being a passive aggressive bitch and it’s making it hard for all of us to focus.” Natasha said.

 

“Seriously?” I said.

 

“We’re worried.” Bruce said.

 

“You feel our emotions just like we feel yours. You’re not okay.” Clint said.

 

“Given everything that’s happened the past few weeks that’s kind of expected don’t you think?” I said.

 

“Kid we need to talk about it. It’s eating you up to just keep this all bottled up.” Tony said.

 

“What is it with everyone telling me I’m bottling things up. I’m not, I feel fine. Shit happens but it could be worse.” I said.

 

“This is not working.” Thor said.

 

“We need to get her mad.” Steve said.

 

“You’re up big guy.” Tony told Bruce.

 

“Wrong person to ask. I focus on keeping that all in remember.” Bruce said.

 

“If you guys are done, It’s five thirty and I kind of want to get home and get a head start on that reading list…” I said.

 

“We’re locked in here and we’re not leaving until we figure this out.” Steve said.

 

“Very funny.’ I said taking my phone out and starting to hack the protocols but I was locked out. I tried the back door and same thing. “What the…” I started.

 

“I upgraded the privacy protocols, the same ones SHIELD uses in their cells. It can only be opened from the outside. We’re stuck in here until we deal with this.” Tony said.

 

“Great.” I said.

 

“You can end this just get it all out.” Natasha said.

 

“Nope.” I said. “This is a pretty good time to catch up on some game time. I’ve been meaning to pass that last level of Plants vs. Zombies.”

 

“This may be harder than we thought.” Thor said.

 

“We need to get her mad.” Clint said.

 

“How, she’s the most patient person we know.” Steve said.

 

“Okay.” Natasha said standing up and taking the phone out of my hands.

 

“Hey.” I said.

 

“We did a back ground check on you and it had a lot of holes so we put in your prints to the national database and nothing came up.” Natasha said.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” I said.

 

“We kept a secret from you, we made choices for you and we were wrong so full disclosure. All our cards on the table.” She said.

 

“Okay? What’d you find?” I asked.

 

“Nothing, it was almost like you didn’t exist.” Natasha said.

 

“Must be a glitch in the system.” I said. “Anything else?”

 

“There’s this.” Tony said sliding me over a tablet. I noticed how almost everyone suddenly moved as far away from me as they could without being too obvious. I started the video. It was from when I was in the hospital. I don’t remember this happening.

 

_"Hayley, where are you from?" Clint asked._

_"Not really from anywhere, I moved around a lot. I always liked the rain though."_

_"Where's home?" Natasha asked._

_"My apartment or the Tower, I know it's just a job but I feel at home there."_

_"She's being really vague." Clint said._

_"We're not being specific enough. Hayley where were you born?" Natasha asked._

_"Seattle according to my birth certificate, who knows if it's actually true."_

_"What does that mean?" Clint said._

_"Mom dated a forger and by date I mean they banged bang bangity banged." I said laughing._

_"Where's your mom?" Natasha asked._

_"She's dead." I said tearing up._

_"When did that happen?" Clint asked._

_"When I was thirteen so about five years ago." I said starting to cry._

_"You were thirteen five years ago? How old are you?" Natasha asked._

_"I turn eighteen in April." I said._

_"You're seventeen?" Clint asked shocked._

_"Uhuh." I said nodding along._

_"How long have you been living by yourself?" Natasha asked._

_"Since the day after the funeral." I said crying._

_"Hey it's okay." Clint said rubbing my back. "Why were you by yourself? Where was your brother?"_

_"He hates me." I said._

_"When was the last time you saw him?" Natasha asked._

_"Three and a half years ago." I said sobbing and sniffling. My chest was tightening and it was getting really hard to breathe._

_"What happened?" Clint asked._

_"H-he tried to kill me." I said choking._

_"Hayley, calm down. Take a deep breath." Natasha said._

_"I-I'm tired." I said._

_I felt the bed dip next to me and Clint gently wrapped an arm around me. "It's okay Hales go to sleep. You're safe."_

_'I'm never going to be safe' I thought as I dozed off._

 

“Is there anything else?” I said feeling the anger burning inside of me.

 

“We tried to find your brother to make him pay for what he did to you.” Thor said and that made me freeze.

 

“What?” I said.

 

“We couldn’t find anything.” Bruce added.

 

“It’s shit like this that got us in this mess in the first place. What the fuck I wrong with you guys? You can’t meddle in other people’s business! There’s a fucking reason I never mentioned him before this is why!” I yelled.

 

“Hales…” Tony started.

 

“SHUT UP! I am pissed off at all of you for months you lied to my face. You gained my trust and made choices behind my freaking back. Is this the reason you hired me in the first place? You know what don’t answer that. And you Bruce seriously? You’re the grown up we spent hours working together side by side in the lab and not once did I hear a freaking peep about any of this. And you, god of thunder, you’re no better than your brother, at least when he lies you know what you’re going to get. Steve for fucks sake dude you can’t keep your secret Santa a secret but this you decide to shut up about what the fuck man? And you two seriously. That is low, interrogating me while I’m hopped up on pain meds shit like that is why I have trust issues and showing everyone like it’s some sort of twisted inside joke. And you, cuddling and sleeping together when you have a wife? What the fuck? I don’t even know what to believe anymore. Why the hell should I give any of you a chance because if this is what I’d be in for I’m walking out that door first chance I get and never coming back. Don’t even get me started on the fact that Will was in cahoots this entire time he’ll get what’s coming to him later and it won’t be at all subtle. Natasha you helped me get ready for my first date with Nate, did I really not matter to you in the slightest that you handed me off to the first person that came along because that’s really what it’s starting to look like?” I stopped when I saw almost everyone in tears then I realized I was also crying.

 

“You um… done?” Tony asked

 

“Yeah, that’s all I got.” I said. Marcel was right I really did have to let this out. I felt so much lighter.

 

“We didn’t tell you because we didn’t know we shared a soulmate until right after New York and we were pretty screwed up afterwards.” Clint said.

 

“I was forced to return to Asgard to ensure Loki paid for his crimes and did not know when the bifrost would be restored and I would be able to return.” Thor said.

 

“We knew you were in New York but we decided that it was better to wait especially since I kind of forgot your name and had no idea how to find you.” Steve said.

 

“I did make it a point to be forgettable.” I said.

 

“I didn’t hire you because of who you were because I didn’t know, I hired you because you are to the full extent of the word a genius. I didn’t lie about that.” Tony said, “And we didn’t know until the day we finally saw that necklace. Again thank Will.”

 

“We talked and agreed that we didn’t want to force you into any thing, that’s why we didn’t tell you.” Bruce said.

 

“Don’t ever think that you don’t mean anything to us. You have no idea how hard it was to watch you get ready for that date.” Natasha said.

 

“It doesn’t match up to how scared we were to lose you when passed out last month. That was made us decide we needed to tell you,” Bruce said. “But you were with Nate so we decided to wait.”

 

“Hence the really good break up advice.” I said.

 

“Yeah.” Tony said. “You know the rest.”

 

“And for the record Bobbi and I split up over a year ago. We’re getting a divorce but she was on an extended undercover op and the paperwork got stalled.” Clint cleared up.

 

“Still should have said something.” I said.

 

“Not really something you just casually bring up in a conversation.” He said.

 

“Starting to see that.” I said. “So what happens now?”

 

“That’s up to you.” Steve said.

 

“You have all the cards, you decide how to play them.” Tony said.

 

“We’ve all felt the bond, in more ways than one.” I said. “No denying that. And the age thing won’t really be an issue after we’ve all… you know done the deed… if we do the deed. Not making any choice until I turn eighteen because you all obviously my real age now and I can already hear the lecture you’re planning on giving me Steve so save yourself the time I’m drinking responsibly and very occasionally sometimes. And considering Thor’s like over a thousand years old that’s going to be interesting to see how that plays out. So for now I say we go back to the old arrangement, we talk and hang out and occasionally cuddle but no more secrets and see how that goes. Everyone good with that?”

 

They didn’t say anything but the smiles on their faces said it all. “Great now can we get out of here I really have to pee.”

 

“Pepper has the remote and I think she wants proof we’re done fighting.” Tony said.

 

“If you want a hug just ask.” I said.

 

“I want a hug.” He said and pulled me into one. It continued like that until everyone got one and then the door unlocked.

 

“You could always sleep in your apartment here.” They offered.

 

“Yeah we’re not doing that again for a while.” I said. “We need to work back up to that.”

 

“That’s true.” Steve said.

 

“Though a ride home would be appreciated.” I said.

 

“Of course.”


	21. Chapter 21

I got dropped off and once I walked in to the apartment I started feeling really weird. I said had forgiven them for everything they did but I still felt angry with them and I obviously couldn’t trust them. Speaking of I needed to start making arrangements again. I burned my spare alias when I showed up in New Orleans. I needed a new spare. I also had to do some damage control.

 

I had out in enough background information so there wouldn’t be any red flags during a background check. I went in and started cleaning up as much as I could. If I ever had to stop being Hayley that would be a hell of a lot harder. Almost three years of paper trails and loose ends everywhere, I’d probably have to fake a death to clean that all up.

 

I couldn’t get that conversation out of my head. As long as no DNA samples were inputted into the system I was clear, because the only match that would come up would be his and I’d be screwed. I slipped up big time.

 

I grabbed my laptop and got into the black market back channels. If I was lucky he’d be in town and I could set something up. I could always ask Nik but I knew Marcel would find out and then he’d try to help and just “take care” of things. I sent out a message to my usual guy and he’d set up the drop.

 

After that was all done I felt like despite how much I thought it out it made no sense to forgive them. Hell I was actually mad again. What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe I should take Nik’s advice and go see a therapist. I grabbed my phone and wallet and walked out of the apartment. I didn’t have time to talk to some over priced shrink so I went to visit the poor man’s therapist, a bartender.

 

MacLaren’s was pretty empty but it was a Monday so it wasn’t that strange. I sat at the bar and ordered a Vodka soda. It wasn’t long before Carl came over.

 

“It’s a little early in the week for you to be here isn’t it?” Carl asked.

 

“It’s been a weird day.” I said.

 

“You’re too young for you to have a day that forces you to show up to a bar to handle things.” Carl said. “I’m a good listener if you want to talk.”

 

“Carl, I don’t think there’s enough time or booze to help me deal with the crap that’s happened the past few weeks.” I said.

 

“Then give me the cliff notes version.” He said.

 

“Okay, I met my soulmates, six of them, over three months ago but didn’t find out until two weeks ago. My best friend knew the entire time and kept it from me so that’s why I haven’t talked to Will in over two weeks that and the fact that knowing all of this he pushed me to date Nate even though he knew I would just be leading him on. I left to figure things out and saw people that reminded me of all the crap I moved to New York to get away from. I was mad them I was confused. Then I was passive aggressive exploded and told everyone how I really felt and I thought that was it and I was over it but the minute I was alone and started thinking about it again I was mad which is why I came here.” I said.

 

“Okay I might be out of my depth here.” Carl admitted. “You probably need this more than me, It’s top shelf.”

 

I took a sip of the scotch and sighed. “What am I supposed to do Carl?”

 

“Kid I have no idea. I think it might be time you talk to an expert, you know one of those shrinks that deals with soulmate issues?” he said.

 

“That’s what I was trying to avoid.” I said. “Shrinks do that over analysis thing and use big words to make basic observations seem insightful.”

 

“Well if you change your mind my brother in law owes me a crap load of cash and I could get you a couple of free sessions? He’s a chump but he’s a good shrink.” Carl said.

 

“Can he squeeze me in tomorrow?” I said.

 

“I don’t know, Hey Kev you free tomorrow morning?” He asked a guy at the other side of the bar.

 

“Got an opening at nine?” Kevin offered.

 

“Nine work for you?” Carl said.

 

“Yeah.” I said.

 

“You don’t got that opening no more.” Carl said.

 

“Thanks Carl.” I said.

 

“Least I could do after you tutored Junior. Kid’s at the top of his class now.” Carl said.

 

**The Next Morning-**

I woke up at the crack of dawn. I wasn’t getting much sleep these days. I got up and went for my seven mile run before heading back to the apartment and showering, I wasn’t ready to speak to Will yet, mostly because whatever was causing my random bouts of forgiveness and bouts of anger might make me say things I didn’t mean.

 

I stopped by for coffee and did a bit of studying before heading to the shrink’s office. I got there as he was opening, As it turns out he had a PhD in Soulmate Connectivity and MD in Clinical Psychiatry. He was in debt to Carl because he saved his house and supported his Wife and kids while he was finishing up school. Carl was a good guy but money’s money. On the plus side he accepted a bunch of different forms of repayment.

 

I walked in and sat down on the couch, the cliché therapy couch. Now I knew things were bad, I’m talking to a complete stranger about my life.

 

“Good morning Hayley.” Kevin greeted.

 

“Morning.” I said.

 

“So how about you tell me a bit about yourself?” Kevin said.

 

“There’s not much to tell. I’m twenty one,” That’s a lie. “I moved to New York almost three years ago and I’ve met six out of seven soulmates.” I said.

 

“Six soulmates? Tell me about them.” He said taking notes.

 

“Well there’s Toby,” Tony, there’s no way in hell I’m telling this guy their real names. “Mechanical engineer, very sarcastic. Barney (Bruce), shy but smart and kind. Clay (Clint), he’s like a kid, great taste in movies, Nancy (Natasha) Best shopping great taste in clothes, Sean (Steve) he’s a war vet, still adjusting to being back and Teddy (Thor) body builder and totally adorable.” I said.

 

“You seem close.” Kevin said.

 

“We all work together I started three months ago. They knew I was their match from the beginning. I found out two weeks ago.” I said.

 

“I feel there’s more to the story.” Kevin said.

 

“My best friend also knew from the beginning and didn’t say anything. It’s been a weird couple of weeks.” I said.

 

“Did you have any relationship experience before hand?” Kevin asked.

 

“I did I actually ended things with this guy the day before they told me they were my soulmates. We dated for about two months. My friend who actually knew about this entire thing introduced us and encouraged me to date him.” I said. “So you can probably imagine how pissed I was after I found out.”

 

“And Now?”

 

“Still pissed.” I said. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Like yesterday, I felt great, then I got to work and I went from indifferent, to angry, to betrayed, to just plain bitchy followed by bratty and finally I exploded and just let it all out. I mean I curse a lot but that was on a whole new level.”

 

“What cause you to explode?” Kevin asked.

 

“Well after taking it out on al of them the entire day they finally sat me down and forced me to talk about it. I of course didn’t until they just pressed on and on, confessed to doing something that was a complete invasion of privacy which I’m still mad about and kind of freaking out at the same time.

 

“Tell me everything that happened after you exploded.” Kevin said.

 

“They all looked like they were on the verge of tears and so was I. They explained their side of the story and I just felt relieved and could tell they were all being honest and I was just so freaking tired. We hugged and said we were going to take things slow like a crawl slow cuz I don’t think I can cuddle knowing Clay’s still technically married or that he and Nancy recorded me while I was drugged during post op saying some personal secrets no one was supposed to find out. Then they took me home and after they left I started thinking about everything and I got mad went to a bar and ended up here.” I said.

 

“Have you felt anything else besides anger and confusion?”

 

“Uh, I got really hungry like finished an entire box of poptarts, I got really cold and sad thought I had a fever. Then got really anxious and scared followed by a giant surge of energy and insomnia.” I said.

 

“I think I know what’s going on.” Kevin said “When you all decided what you were going to do next did you all just negotiate or did one of you call in all the shots?”

 

“They gave me the choice, said they’d go with whatever I wanted.” I said tearing up again.

 

“What exactly did you say?”

 

“That I accepted the fact that the bond was there and that I couldn’t ignore it and that while things couldn’t go on like before I was willing to give them another chance which now that I think about it is totally insane and kind of rom comy.” I said.

 

“Yup, Now I for sure know what it is. Have you ever heard of the five stages of bonding?” Kevin said.

 

“I’ve heard of the five stages of grief?” I said.

 

“It’s kind of like that except no one dies.” He said. “You start off with the spark of when you meet. Attraction they’re all you think about and the bond just kind of calls to you. Acknowledgement, you accept the bond exists. Empathy, before you already felt some of your soulmates strong emotions and it was like compartmentalizing it, they were completely separate from yours but still there. Now that you acknowledged the bond it’s not longer separate you’re no longer just getting the stronger feelings you’re getting everything. You’re emotionally overloaded which is why you’re mood’s changing so randomly. And lastly bonding where you, you know bond.”

 

“So what I’m feeling right now it’s what they’re feeling.” I said.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And they feel what I feel?” I asked.

 

“Yes that would be exactly it, the only difference is that you feel more because you have all of their marks while they each only have yours.” Kevin said.

 

“So they felt all my panic and doubts from the past twelve or so hours? Excuse me for a second.” I said taking my phone out and seeing missed calls and a bunch of text messages asking if I was okay. “Please tell me there’s a way to control this.”

 

“Normally it would pass in a few days but this isn’t a normal case and I have a feeling there are some more underlying issues we haven’t even begun to address yet. I’m going to prescribe you some anti anxiety meds and something to help you sleep. It’s only temporary and it’s only for a week while the worst of it passes.” He said.

 

“Is there any way I could deal with this without taking the meds?” I asked.

 

“Well exercise helps increase endorphin levels, that’ll boost your mood. As for the sleep yoga has been known to help also yoga. But nothing is as effective as close proximity to your soulmates. If you’re really tired cuddling for a nap can help.” He said.

 

“So which pharmacy can I go pick these up at?” I asked.

 

“I’ll call ahead, your insurance will cover it.” he said.

 

“Thanks.” I said.

 

“I’ll book you for the same time next week.” Kevin said.

 

“Oh joy.” I said.

 

“Bye Hayley.” He said shaking his head with a smile.

 

I quickly got down the street and took my prescription and then picked up everyone’s coffee order. I took the first anti anxiety pill and hid the pill bottles in my purse.

 

I got up to work and was greeted by six very freaked out soulmates.

 

“Hayley!” they all rushed to my side.

 

“Hi.” I said. “Sorry I’m late, traffic.”

 

“Are you okay, we felt…” Steve started.

 

“Yeah I had a check up this morning and the nurses were practically chasing me to give me a flu shot. I really hate needles.” I said.

 

“Are you okay?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah just a check up all clear.” I said. “Coffee?”

 

“So we’re good?” Clint asked.

 

“I believe so.” I lied because in all honesty I had no idea what the hell was going on right now. “And by the looks of it you’re all clear for today. Wow first slow day in a while.”

 

“Lab time.” Tony cheered.

 

“Good I need to catch up on reading.” I said.

 

“Later.” I said heading downstairs. Tony and Bruce joined shortly.

 

“Life is full of twists and turns you know that. I mean it’s funny how something so small and seemingly insignificant can come back to bite you in the ass. Let me tell you…” Tony started and Bruce and I just exchanged a look. He was about to start talking about himself.

 

“We create our own demons. Who said that? What does that even mean? Doesn't matter, I said it cause he said it. So now he was famous and that's basically get said by two well known guys. I don't, uh...I'm gonna start again. Let's track this from the beginning. It was new years, It started in Berns, Switzerland, 1999, the old days. I never thought they'd come back to bite me. Why would they? It was a party after some conference I spoke at in the middle of a bender. I met this botanist we had a romp in the sheets before I went on my merry way. So why am I telling you this? Because I had just created demons, and I didn't even know it…” Tony said and that was the last I heard because I nodded along and closed my eyes for one second

 

“To be able to share all my thoughts and personal experiences it just cuts the weight of it in half it’s like a snake swallowing it’s own tail everything comes full circle…” I heard in the distance Then suddenly my pillow shook and I realized it wasn’t a pillow but Bruce’s arm. I sat up quickly.

 

“And and the fact that’s you’ve been able to help me process…” Tony said as Bruce quickly picked up his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

 

“W-wha.” He said sitting up.

 

“You with me?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah.” I answered a bit too quick and he raised an eyebrow.

 

“We’re we were at uhm…” Bruce said trying to play it off but failing.

 

“Actively napping?” Tony said.

 

“I uh..” I said.

 

“I we uh I drifted.” Bruce admitted.

 

“Where did I lose you?” Tony asked.

 

“Romp with the botanist.” I said.

 

“Elevator in Switzerland.” Bruce admitted rubbing his chin.

 

“So you heard none of it?” he said looking a bit annoyed. About time he got a taste of his own medicine.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not that kind of doctor. I’m not a therapist. It’s not my training. I don’t have the…” Bruce started but interrupted.

 

“What the time?” Tony said.

 

“For me it’s more like the attention span. I’m a multi tasker I need that to focus.” I said.

 

“Temperament.” Bruce said.

 

“You know now that I think about it, uh god my original wound, nineteen eighty three alright..” Tony started again.

 

“Yes” Bruce said nodding along and I knew that meant he was falling asleep. I handed him a pillow and he gave me a small smile.  

 

“I’m fourteen years old and I still have a nanny that was weird.” Tony started just to annoy us.

 

“Actually its five thirty, I should get going don’t want you to break those pesky child labor laws.” I said standing up.

 

“Now you’re admitting to being a minor?” Tony said.

 

“Better late than never, bye.” I said.

 

“You can stay for dinner.” Bruce said trying to get me to buffer so he wouldn’t be stuck listening to Tony’s story.

 

“Oh sorry but I kind of have some personal things to do. See you tomorrow.” I said getting in the elevator and making my getaway. As I was on my way down I checked my phone and saw that the drop had been set. Central Park in twenty minutes. I could make it.

 

I walked a few blocks before getting to the park. I quickly stopped by a coffee cart and grabbed myself a mug before heading to the snowy bridge. Then my phone buzzed.

 

_Package coming to your right._

I stayed looking toward the sunset and took my phone out to make it look like I was taking a selfie but instead used it to look around.

 

“Woof.” A husky came over to me.

 

“Hi there aren’t you a cutie.” I said kneeling down. I checked the dog’s harness that looked like a hoodie and saw an envelope hidden in it. I moved my bag over so it was leaning against the dog and slipped the envelope in. Then a man in running clothes came over.

 

“I’m so sorry about him. My hand slipped.” He said giving me the same excuse as always.

 

“Don’t worry about it, this cutie’s very friendly.” I said scratching the dog’s ears.

 

“I’m Mark.” He said offering me his hand and I took that moment to slip him the payment.

 

“Liz.” I said. You never knew who was listening or watching for that matter.

 

“That coffee smells great, do you know by chance where I could grab a cup?” Mark asked. That meant he wanted to talk.

 

“Oh sure, I’ll walk with you. Do you like espresso?” I asked the usual question.

 

“Yes, I like my coffee strong and with a burn.” Mark answered and that meant we could drop the act.”

 

“You look well very neon.” I said looking at his neon green vest.

 

“No one would expect me to be dressed so flashy. You look very trendy, doing pretty well for yourself here, why do you suddenly want to move? It’s been years since you put in an order.” He said.

 

“Oh you know, gotta be ready for those rainy days. I never leave the apartment without an umbrella.” I said patting my purse.

 

“Anything I should be concerned about?” Mark asked.

 

“No we’re good. What’s with the husky?” I said.

 

“Pet sitting for my girlfriend, that and no one suspects anything when a girl talks to a guy with a dog.” Mark said.

 

“They will if you have a different pet every time.” I said. “I should go, thanks for getting back to me so quick.”

 

“Anything for one of my most loyal customers.” He said with a smirk.

 

With that I went on my way back to the apartment. I walked in and saw that will wasn’t home yet. I quickly got the envelope with my new ID’s and passport and put them in the secret hiding spot in the chimney. I cleaned up and went to go get changed. Maybe they had good intentions in trying to find him but their good intentions are going to get me killed. I survived on my own before and if I have to I’ll do it again.


	22. Chapter 22

“Tell me about your friend.” Kevin said.

 

It had been a few weeks, almost a month since I had started seeing Kevin, my… therapist. I had cracked about two weeks ago and started talking to Will. I hadn’t completely forgiven him but we could sit down and have dinner together without me being tempted to stab him with a fork.

 

The mood swings were still there but the meds were helping… sometimes, other times whatever was going on was stressing them out which stressed me out and well, random bouts of crying in front of the television while eating rocky road happened. Of course no one knew about these sessions and I was keeping it that way. No one new about the anxiety pills or the sleeping pills either, I was actually considering quitting them. They worked, I didn’t get anxious when I took them they just made me numb. It was like I was watching myself go through my day but not actually being there. Things with the soulmates were okay… I guess. They definitely weren’t like they used to be I mean we talked but I was really careful with what I said. They noticed but didn’t say anything. All in all I was pretty miserable, was I ever going to admit that to anyone? No.

 

“Will?” I asked. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Start from the beginning, How’d you meet?” Kevin asked.

 

“It was a couple of months after I moved here. I was living with Tess and after we met Liam, her soulmate at a club she set us up on a double date. Of course they didn’t know Will was gay so obviously nothing happened. We talked and became good friends. We hung out, went out, slept over each other’s places when our roommates kicked us out for some alone time. By the time Tess and Liam got married we decided to move in together, been inseparable ever since. I’m not going to say we never fought because we did but at the end of the day we were all each other’s got hence why I have his name tattooed on my arm.” I said.

 

“Then why is it so hard for you to forgive him? From what you said you’re other co-worker Ginger (Pepper) also knew but you forgave her. Why can’t you forgive Will?” Kevin asked.

 

“Ginger, is Toby’s ex but also happens to be one of his closest friends. She’s loyal to him so I get why she didn’t tell me. Will’s my brother more so than my actual brother. I trusted him with things I never told anyone else. I was loyal to him and even went through a really uncomfortable Thanksgiving with his family because of that and I thought that went both ways but no, he didn’t he lied and even set me up with someone else.” I said.

 

“But you’re also keeping secrets from him, from all of them.” Kevin said.

 

“That’s different.” I said.

 

“How so?” Kevin asked.

 

“Let’s just say that’s something that’s better left in the past.” I said.

 

“You’re very defensive.” Kevin said.

 

“I’ve been called worse.” I said.

 

“Okay you mentioned your brother, let’s talk about him.” Kevin said.

 

“We’re not talking about him.” I said.

 

“Why?” he said.

 

“We’re just not, so if you’re going to dig into my past find something else to focus on.” I said.

 

“You know this only works if you actually try?” Kevin said.

 

“Oh look at the time, looks like we’re done here.” I said standing up.

 

“Not so fast. I got homework for you.” Kevin said.

 

“Dude I’m a college student taking more than the normally allowed classes and I work, I don’t have time for more homework.” I said.

 

“Yeah you do, I want you to do a few things before our next meeting. One I want you to spend some time with Will, watch a movie reconnect and I want you to tell him what you told me. Get past this. You’re going through hell right now and I understand you’re not ready to open to your soulmates but you need a support system. Secondly Valentine’s day is on Thursday…” He started.

 

“Uh, it’s not even a real holiday. It was invented by the greeting card industry to make a profit during tax season.” I said.

 

“It may not seem important to you but it is a big deal to some people especially if it’s the first one after they met their soulmate. I want you to celebrate with your soulmates. I’m not saying go all out on the romance maybe just have dinner together or watch a movie as a group. See them outside of work somewhere where you’re comfortable and feel in control.” He said. “You said you feel better when they’re around, maybe you’ll finally be able to get some sleep without taking the pills.”

 

“I do miss getting more than four hours of sleep.” I said.

 

“Give it a try.” He said. “Have a good week.”

 

“Thanks you too.” I said. I walked out of there and went to go pick up the usual coffee order before going to work.

 

I walked into the common room where everyone was having breakfast.

 

“Morning.” I said. “I got the usuals and I also checked the calendar and everyone’s free.

 

“Awesome.” Tony said grabbing his espresso.

 

“Are you joining us for breakfast Hayley?” Steve asked. Since I came back to work I had actively avoided group meals or any one on one time. If they noticed they didn’t say anything but that didn’t mean they didn’t feel anything about it.

 

“Sure, if you don’t mind that is?” I asked and everyone immediately stood up and moved to make space and set a spot for me. “Thanks” I said as I sat down.

 

Everyone chatted happily and ate. It eventually got quiet and figured it was now or never.

 

“So… uh you guys have anything planned for Thursday?” I asked.

 

Everyone stopped eating and turned to look at me.

 

“No.” Natasha said.

 

“It’s been pretty slow and we weren’t sure if…” Clint started.

 

“We didn’t know if you would be okay with doing something… with us.” Steve said.

 

“I was kind of thinking… we get out of the tower for the night maybe you guys could come over and I could make dinner?” I offered.

 

“At your apartment?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah?” I said.

 

“That sounds nice.” Bruce said timidly.

 

“Does Seven sound good?” I asked.

 

“Yes! It is a date!” Thor cheered.

 

“Okay then.” I said and continued eating. None of them could take the smiles off their faces. After breakfast I went to do my usual chores and then went to my ‘apartment’ in the tower to work on some things for school until something came up. I was in the zone when Jarvis notified me that Thor was having trouble with the TV again. I went up to his floor and helped him set up Skype. As I was working on it, the app started working and a brunette with glasses appeared on the screen.

 

“Darcy!” Thor cheered.

 

“Pikachu, how are you? Gotten hit by any cars lately?” The brunette asked.

 

“I’ll leave you to it.” I said.

 

“Wait, I would like to introduce you to my friends.” Thor said.

 

“Uh, okay.” I said awkwardly.

 

“Darcy, I would like you to meet Hayley, my soulmate.” Thor said.

 

“Hi.” I said.

 

“Get out, you’re seriously his soulmate?” She asked.

 

“Darcy what’s going on?” Another woman asked.

 

“Thor found his soulmate.” Darcy said.

 

“Oh, hi.” The other woman with light brown hair and doe eyes said awkwardly. I turned to look at Thor and he gave me a smile. Not his usual beaming smile, this was different.

 

“Hi.” I said.

 

“h-hi Thor.” She said.

 

“Jane, you look well.” Thor said and that’s when I realized what this was. Jane and Thor had a thing before he met me.

 

“It was nice meeting you both but it’s time for me to take Lucky on his walk. If you need me just have Jarvis call me.” I said.

 

“Bye Thor’s soulmate.” Darcy said as I walked out. I’m going to say this is one of those cultural differences that Thor still hasn’t grasped, when you introduce the girl you’re interested in to your ex you’re suppose to give them a heads up.

 

I walked into Clint’s apartment where he was talking to Natasha about something.

 

“Hayley.” He said.

 

“Hey Just came to take Lucky on his mid day walk.” I said just as Lucky came over to me with his collar in his mouth that he dropped in front of me before He sat down and waited. “Who’s a good boy?” I said scratching behind his ears “Be back in a bit.”

 

“Actually we had a question about dinner.” Clint asked.

 

“Sure, what’s up?” I said.

 

“Do you want us to bring anything?” Natasha asked.

 

“No just come with an appetite.” I said. “Oh And if you have a movie you want to watch after bring it with you. I have to get going, someone really has to go.”

 

With that I was off. I took lucky on his walk, picked up Tony’s dry cleaning and I decided to start working on making thing’s right with will so I picked him up a sandwich from his favorite deli. I got back to the tower and stopped by the legal department. Will was in his cubicle typing away when I popped in.

 

“Hey.” I said.

 

“Hales and Lucky. Aren’t you adorable.” He said petting Lucky.

 

“We just got back from our mid day walk and I picked up your lunch.” I said handing him his sandwich.

 

“Awesome, I’ve been craving this like crazy.” Will said.

 

“So what are you doing on Thursday?” I asked.

 

“Going out with Jake why?” Will asked.

 

“I kind of need the apartment to myself. I have a date I guess.” I said.

 

“A date? With who?” Will said.

 

“All six of them.” I said.

 

“You have a date? On Valentine’s day?” He said shocked.

 

“Yeah, I’m making dinner and then we’re watching a movie.” I said.

 

“We need to go shopping you don’t have anything to wear.” Will said.

 

“It’s casual, just jeans and a top will do.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Will whined.

 

“You can raid my closet and pick out my outfit.” I said.

 

“Hales.” He said whining again.

 

“My classes got cancelled tomorrow morning so we can go look at a few stores.” I said.

 

“yay!” He cheered.

 

“I have to go take this little guy home, I’ll see you later.” I said.

 

“Thank you.” Will said as I left.

 

I got back upstairs and dropped off Lucky at Clint’s apartment before heading down to the lab with Bruce and Tony’s lunch. They were working on some project and they were so into it I had to set reminders to get them to eat sleep and shower.

 

Today was weird. I walked in and they both stopped what they were doing. I put the food down and they both sat down.

 

“How’s the project going?” I asked.

 

“Good.” Bruce said.

 

“Great, mind looking at the programming?” Tony said handing me a tablet.

 

“Sure.” I said taking it and looking it over.

 

“So quick question… do you prefer rubies or sapphires and would it be better in silver or gold?” Tony asked.

 

“No gifts.” I said.

 

“It wasn't for…” He started.

 

“You don’t clear your search history.” I said flipping the laptop so he could see that he left it on when he passed it to me. He actually googled gifts to get soulmate on first Valentines Day together. It was nice but no, Tony tended to go over the top for gifts hence the forty foot stuffed rabbit pepper got for Christmas. “I don’t want any gifts. Just show up with an appetite and whatever movie you want to watch after. I’m serious, I’m in charge of picking up everything for you, I will know if you try to get me something. Don’t do it.”

 

“How about flowers… they’re not…” Tony said.

 

“No gifts of any type.” I said. “No exceptions.”

 

“Oh come on its our first valentine’s day.” Tony whined.

 

“Technically Valentine’s Day isn’t even a holiday.” I said. “The only present I need is you all showing up. Now can I see the actual coding?”

 

“Right…” He said sliding the tablet over to me again but he was looking at me weird. Then I started getting these weird fuzzy feelings from him and honestly it was weirding me out. I didn’t say anything romantic or corny. Then Bruce gave me the same weird look and I started looking for a quick getaway.

 

“Looks good.” I said. “Thought I think it would be better if you move that over here and add this instead.”

 

“Right.” Tony said.

 

“Okay then, I’ll get back to work.” I said walking out of the lab.

 

**Third Person’s POV- Later that Day**

The Avengers were sitting down for dinner talking about Hayley’s invitation.

 

“Is it just me or does Hayley seem… off?” Clint asked.

 

“She’s adjusting it’s normal.” Bruce said.

 

“We broke her trust and she said it, things just can’t go back to the way they were before.” Steve said.

 

“She’s trying though, she actually invited us over for dinner. That’s progress.” Tony said.

 

“Aye, I even introduced her to Darcy and Jane.” Thor said.

 

“What?” Natasha said.

 

“We talked on the television.” Thor said.

 

“You introduced Hayley to your ex?” Tony said.

 

“You do see how that might be awkward for Hayley right?” Clint asked.

 

“No?” Thor said confused.

 

“Pointbreak you introduced your soulmate to the woman you had feelings for before you met her. A woman who by the way you skyped to break up with by introducing her to your soulmate without realizing it.” Tony said.

 

“That does explain why Jane was upset.” Thor said

 

“oh boy.” Steve said.

 

“I must apologize to Hayley at once.” Thor declared.

 

“No!” they all said.

 

“It might be a better idea to wait until tomorrow.” Bruce said. “Let her cool off.”

 

“Good idea.” Steve said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

I got home and took a shower before changing into my PJs. Will made dinner so we sat down and ate as he started talking about his plans with Jake for Valentine’s day.

 

“So how are the soulmates?” Will asked.

 

“Good, met Thor’s ex today.” I said.

 

“What? How?” Will said.

 

“Oh they skype. He was having trouble and I set it up. He introduced us. It was kind of awkward he probably forgot to mention me or something.” I said.

 

“How do you feel about that?” Will asked.

 

“I’m fine. He’s a demi god that’s thousands of years old. Chances are he has a library full of little black books or whatever the Asgardian equivalent of that is. Past is the past.’ I said.

 

“Wow that’s really grown up of you.” Will said.

 

I shrugged. “We all have a past Will, I mean it’s no secret Tony used to sleep with anything that moved, Bruce’s ex girlfriend ended up in the hospital after he hulked out, Steve had Peggy Carter, Natasha definitely had someone even if she’s never said anything, and Clint’s getting divorced. Minus the one giant lie, they’re pretty much open books.” I said.

 

“If only you’d return the favor.” Will said and I gave him a look. “Hey just a suggestion.”

 

“Never going to happen. The past is in the past. What matters is what’s happening now and what’s coming.” I said.

 

“Speaking of, you ready for your hot date?” He said.

 

“It’s just dinner and a movie.” I said.

 

“It’s the closest thing to an actual attempt at mending the rift you’ve made since you got back.” Will said.

 

“What can I say, I’m in a generous mood.” I said.

 

“I don’t buy it.” Will said.

 

“You don’t have to buy it just go with it.” I said as I grabbed a notepad and started going through what we had in the kitchen, making a grocery list of everything I was going to need.

 

“Are you by chance going to make dessert?” Will said.

 

“Uh is the sky blue?” I retorted.

 

“Can you maybe make some of those cookies I happen to like?” Will said.

 

“Uh I don’t know…” I said.

 

“All wash all the dishes you use tomorrow.” Will said.

 

“Deal.” I said. I was going to make those cookies anyway but at least now I don’t have to clean. Will has no idea what he’s in for.

 

The next day was kind of weird. Thor kept following me around like a lost puppy. He went with me on Lucky’s walk. And then when I sat down to study he sat down and pretended to read a book. He spent most of the time looking at me or trying to say something but changing his mind and pretending he read some really good plot detail.

 

At some point when I realized he wasn’t going to give in I decided to have some fun. I got the rest of the day off from Tony who was on a lab bender and didn’t even bother to look up at me. I also got the next day off which was great since it would give me plenty of time to cook and go buy something to wear.

 

Since Thor was being oddly clingy today I decided to drag him with me to run some errands. I grabbed my coat and we were off. Well almost…

 

 

“Thor, I don’t think you’ll be needing Mjolnir.” I said.

 

“It is better to be prepared.” Thor said.

 

“For battle yes for errands no. Put it down.” I said.

 

“But…” He started.

 

“One…” I started.

 

“I could use it for repairs.” Thor suggested.

 

“Two…” I said.

 

“Or I could show you this new…” Thor started.

 

“Thr…”

 

“I’ll put it down.” He said putting Mjolnir on a table and giving me a smile.

 

“Let’s get going.” I said holding his hand and leading him out. It was about half way down to the lobby that I realized Thor had a huge smile on his face because I was still holding his hand. I let go and got a sad feeling from his mark but didn’t let it bother me. Okay it totally bothered me, stupid empathy.

 

I decided to start with something no guy liked doing no matter how much they liked a girl, we went shopping. Maybe I had a lot of shoes and boots but you can never have too many shoes, especially when they have a sixty percent discount.

 

“Thor what do you think Brown leather lace ups or short tan wedges?” I asked.

 

“Lady Sif wears some like these.” Thor said.

 

“She has great taste then. Brown lace ups it is.” I said grabbing the boots. “Oh heels.” I said handing the boots to Thor before heading over to the other shoe rack.

 

“Hayley, how does this fit in as an errand?” Thor asked.

 

“I need comfortable shoes to walk around to do errands. Also it’s a one day only sale.” I said. “Which ones?”

 

He hesitantly pointed to the black ones.

 

“Good choice.” I said. I paid for the shoes before heading out to our next stop. I was wondering how much he could take before he finally cracked and said why he was so clingy today. I didn’t mean it was a bad thing. It was actually kind of nice having someone around but it was out of character for him.

 

I took him to look at outfits, I even showed him a bra to see if I could get a reaction out of him. He blushed and said it was nice but no dice.

 

Finally I took pity on the guy and went to do an actual errand. We went to the grocery store and I started pilling it all in for dinner. I decided I was going to make a bit of everything. I knew they would eat anything and that I’d have to make a lot since the six of them ate enough for an army.

 

Thor picked up all the bags with ease and followed me back to the apartment. We went upstairs and I started putting everything away while he looked around. He paid extra attention to the photos.

 

“You and Will are very close.” He said.

 

“What gave it away?” I said with a smirk.

 

“Hayley I believe I owe you an apology.” Thor said suddenly getting very serious.

 

“What for?” I said confused.

 

“Yesterday when I introduced you to Darcy and Jane I…” Thor started but I stopped him.

 

“Thor it’s okay.” I said.

 

“No it is not I did not think…” Thor started but I stopped him.

 

“You didn’t know. I’m guessing some of the cultural differences between here and Asgard made the social context of the situation a bit vague and hard to follow.” I said.

 

“That does not excuse my lapse of judgment. I have hurt your feelings.” He said making me laugh. “Did I say something funny?”

 

“Thor I’m not jealous or offended. You genuinely wanted to introduce me to your friends. You have a past, we all do only difference is that your past is a couple of thousand years more than most people.” I said.

 

“I can assure you that in my entire life none of my past flirtations meant a thing until I met you. I may have thought they did at the time but since my eyes met yours you became the center of the nine realms…” Thor said trying to explain. I had heard them all. He could be very poetic and corny but once he started he kept going.

 

“I know, but I’d rather not have an ovary explode at whatever you come up with so can we just leave this conversation as it is?” I said.

 

“Aye.” He said giving me a smile.

 

“Though you should probably call and apologize to Jane, you did really take her by surprise.” I said.

 

“I shall as soon as we finish running errands.” Thor proclaimed.

 

“We’re just about done. How about we go downstairs and get some burgers and a beer before we head back?” I offered.

 

“Yes!” He cheered making me laugh.

 

I put away everything before we went downstairs. As soon as we walked in Carl perked up.

 

“No breaking glasses or you’re both out!” He shouted.

 

“I promise.” I said as we sat down. We ate and Thor did not break anything thankfully. As we walked to the subway I didn’t even realize he had his arm around my shoulders and we were walking in a side hug. I debated getting out of his hold but it was cold and he was warm. As if he could sense how weird I felt about this he let go and just held my hand. I didn’t let go until we got to the tower just as Will was walking out of the lobby.

 

“Here we are.” I said.

 

“Yes.” He said looking a bit sad.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said.

 

“Aye, tomorrow. Good night Hayley.” He said taking my hand and gently kissing it.

 

“Good night Thor.’ I said blushing. Crap I was supposed to be mad at him. Stupid empathy. It’s not my fault he’s so damn lovable. Wait did I just…

 

“Someone had a good day.” Will said coming over.

 

“I did. I checked out that shoe sale, got a great deal.” I said.

 

“And that smile had nothing to do with the gorgeous god that spent the entire day with you?” Will said.

 

“Now why would you think that?” I said making him laugh.

 

“Could you two be any more obvious?” He said.

 

“Oh shut up it’s not like you saw me jumping his bones. Unlike other people I do have self control.” I said.

 

“Too much.” He said.

 

“Will.” I said giving him a warning he was going into dangerous territory.

 

“I’m just saying, I keep condoms in the bathroom I’ll give you a box to keep in your room and you should probably make an appointment with planned parenthood…” Will started.

 

“Okay stop. It’s one good day it doesn’t mean we’re going to live happily every after and start screwing each other senseless.” I said.

 

“Why the hell not? You’re obviously into them and…”

 

“Stop, we’re ending this discussion before we start fighting again.” I said.

 

“Why are you so afraid of letting them in?” Will said.

 

“It’s complicated.” I said.

 

“Look around Hayley the world’s complicated. You have seven soulmates, six of whom are super heroes and are crazy about you. Aliens invaded New York. What can be so bad that’s more complicated than any of that?” Will said.

 

“Will that’s a can of worms we are never going to open.” I said walking towards the subway.

 

“Come on Hales you’re met my insane family. You know everything about me. Can’t you just open up just a bit?” Will said pouting.

 

“Nope. Now drop it.” I said.

 

“Okay how about this. How about I guess what your super deep dark secret? If I guess correct you say so and then we never speak of this again?” Will offered.

 

“Let’s go Will.” I said.

 

“Are you a sleeper agent of some sort?” Will said.

 

“How would I know if I was a sleeper agent?” I said.

 

“Huh that is true.” Will said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Thor walked into the common room with the biggest smile. Everyone immediately noticed the demigod’s great mood.

 

“Any bigger and that smile will pull a muscle.” Tony said.

 

“Someone had a good day.” Clint said.

 

“How’s Hayley? Did you apologize?” Steve said.

 

“Aye, she was very understanding.” Thor said.

 

“Didn’t know an apology could take all day.” Natasha said.

 

“I accompanied her on some errands and we had dinner together.” Thor said with a smile. Everyone was happy that Hayley was starting to open up but they felt a bit jealous it hadn’t happened with them.

 

“That’s good, it’ll make dinner tomorrow easier.” Bruce said.

 

But as always, nothing ever went according to plan…


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up early yet again and went out on my morning run. When I came back Will was already getting started on breakfast before heading to class.

 

“What are you doing all day?” Will asked.

 

“Cleaning and cooking.” I said.

 

“You nervous?” He asked.

 

“No, why would I be?” I said.

 

“Are you like Jason Bourne and won’t talk about his past because you don’t remember it?” Will proposed out of the blue.

 

“No I still remember my brother unfortunately.” I said he had decided to think his guesses through and including them randomly in conversations to see if he could catch me off guard. So far he was way off.

 

“That’s good to know. I have to get going. I have class then I have to get to work. See you later. Child prodigy that ran away from fame?” He said.

 

“Bye Will.” I said.

 

As soon as he left I got to work. I started by prepping everything. I made the batter for the fried chicken that I had to let set for a bit before I started making the cookie dough when there was a knock at the door. That’s weird. I dried my hands before going to open the door. There was someone holding a giant bouquet of roses.

 

“Hi I have a delivery for a miss Hayley Adams?” He said.

 

“Uh, that’s me.” I said. “Oh come in please. Put them down here.” I said directing him to the table.

 

 

“Can you please sign here?” He said handing me a clipboard.

 

“Here you go.” I said.

 

“Have a nice day.” He said before leaving.

 

I looked at the bouquet of roses. It must’ve been one hundred of them. They were the traditional red and at the center white roses formed a heart. There’s only one person who would have sent this monstrosity of an arrangement. I took my phone out and dialed Tony.

 

“Hayley how’s the day off going? Miss me already?” Tony greeted.

 

“Why is there a bouquet of one hundred roses on my dining table?” I said.

 

“Oh you got them? What do you think? Should I just get all red next time?” Tony said.

 

“We talked about this, no gifts, and especially no flowers.” I said annoyed.

 

“But it’s Valentine’s Day. It’s our first one, I need to go all out and since you wouldn’t let me buy you that sapphire or ruby necklace I figured...” Tony said.

 

“They’re nice but seriously, no gifts.” I said.

 

“Spoil sport.” He said.

 

“Spoiled brat.” I said.

 

“You’re no fun.” Tony said.

 

“I’ll see you at dinner. And thank you, they’re beautiful.” I said hanging up before he started teasing me.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Tony hung up the phone and couldn’t take the smile off his face.

 

“Was that Hayley?” Steve asked. The entire team was in the common room having.

 

“Yeah.” Tony said smiling. “She liked the flowers I sent her. Even if she won’t admit it.”

 

“You sent her flowers?” Clint said.

 

“Yeah, she called to lecture me but she did like them.” Tony pointed out again.

 

“Tony she did make it clear that she didn’t want any gifts.” Bruce said.

 

“She also said not to bring anything.” Natasha said.

 

“I also got Hayley a gift.” Thor said and that made everyone turn to look at him.

 

“What?” They all said.

 

“Aye, it is a ring.” Thor said and everyone froze.

 

“Can we see it?” Natasha asked.

 

“Here.” Thor said pulling out the ring from his pocket. It was a small thin gold band that was molded to appear like tree branches tat intertwined and held a small peridot stone. “I obtained it during my last visit to Asgard, it reminded me of Hayley’s eyes.”

 

“Big guy it might be a bit too soon for a ring.” Clint said.

 

“Why is that?” Thor said.

 

“Rings here on earth can be taken as a marriage proposal.” Steve explained.

 

“On Asgard as soon as the bond between two mates is completed you are married.” Thor said.

 

“May want to ease Hayley into that one.” Tony said. “Tell her just you know…tactfully.”

 

“Say in no way is she obligated to do anything.” Bruce said.

 

“Of course she is not.” Thor said. “I would never force Hayley into anything.”

 

“It would probably just be good to clear thing up.” Natasha said.

 

“But now that means the rest of us need to get her something in under ten hours, on Valentine’s Day.” Clint said.

 

“We should get moving then.” Steve said.

 

“I’ll come too. I know which necklace she’s going to like now.” Tony said.

 

“No!” They all said.

  
“Oh come on.” Tony said.

 

“We’re implementing price limits. Nothing over the top. No diamonds, no sports cars. Keep it reasonable.” Steve said.

 

“Aww.” Tony said but relented.

 

“I’ll be in the lab.” Bruce said.

 

“Aren’t you going to get Hayley a gift?” Tony asked.

 

“I have something in mind.” Bruce said with a grin.

 

“Actually, I think I know just the thing too.” Steve said walking out of the common room.

 

“Looks like it’s just us three.” Tony said.

 

“You bought her flowers you’re good.” Clint said.

 

“But flowers die.” Tony whined.

 

“Should have thought of that before.” Natasha said grabbing her car keys.

 

“Better luck next time.” Clint said following Natasha.

 

“Damn.” Tony said but then he remembered what Hayley had said and he cheered up. “I know just the thing to put a smile on that face.”

 

**Hayley’s POV- Later that day**

Everything was almost ready. The pie was in the oven along with the mac and cheese. I had just finished curling my hair and was getting dressed when Will walked in.

 

“It smells amazing in here.” Will said.

 

“It should there’s pie in the oven cookies and brownies are all cooling down.” I said.

 

“Hales they’re enough food here to feed an army.” Will said.

 

“Have you seen how much Thor can eat?” I said.

 

“True. Is there by chance anyway I can get some of that for later?” Will said batting his eyelashes.

 

“I got you a bit of everything packed up in tupperwares. They’ll be in the microwave while they finish cooling down.” I said.

 

“You’re the best. Which shirt?” Will said showing me two button ups.

 

“Red, match with the holiday.” I said.

 

“Good choice.” Will said. “How’s the dress look?”

 

“See for yourself.” I said stepping out of the bedroom. I was wearing a simple maroon tunic dress with a slit down the back and the knee-high lace up brown boots. My hair was parted to the side and curled.

 

 

“Wow, their eyes are going to pop out of their sockets when they look at you.” Will said. “What time they getting here?”

 

“Told them seven so they should be here any minute.” I said.

 

“I was going to ask, what’s with the giant bouquet of roses.” Will asked.

 

“Tony, he really can’t take no for an answer.” I said as I finished setting the table.

 

“That’s sweet, why are you so against them showing you how much they care about you?” Will said. “I mean most people would be flattered someone sent them flowers or consider themselves lucky they even found their soulmates.”

 

“Because happiness and this run of good luck you think I’m on won’t last, it never does. And when it ends I refuse to be wrecked over them. Now I say this as someone who does care about you and has gotten kicked out of this apartment before, get the hell out of the apartment so I can get ready for my date.” I said.

 

“So it is a date.” He said.

 

“Out.” I said pointing to the door.

 

“No glove no love.” He called over his shoulder as he walked out.

 

I finished up the last few setting and brought the food to the table. It was two minutes before seven when there was a knock at the door. I opened it and there was Tony, Bruce, Steve, Clint, Natasha and Thor.

 

“Hey guys, come on in.” I said opening the door. They all hugged me or kissed my cheek on the way in. Not awkward at all.

 

“It smells amazing in here.” Tony said.

 

“That’s a lot of food.” Natasha said.

 

“Aye it is a true feast.” Thor cheered.

 

“I know how much you guys eat so I made a bit of everything.” I said and there was another ding. “And that’d be the pie. Just a sec.”

 

“What type of pie did you make?” Steve said.

 

“Apple.” I said taking it out of the oven. “Sit down get comfortable and why are you all holding present?” I said finally noticing what they were each holding.

 

“Happy First Valentine’s Day!” Tony cheered.

 

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

 

“He started it.” Clint said pointing at Thor.

 

“Stark sent flowers.” Thor said.

 

“You did say you liked them.” Tony said.

 

“Guys,” I said before taking a deep breath to hold in the angry part of me. “I appreciate what you were trying to do but it wasn’t necessary.”

 

“We wanted to.” Bruce said.

 

“You didn’t have a problem accepting our Christmas presents, how is this different.” Natasha said.

 

“Christmas is an actual holiday and this isn’t.” I said, “We should sit down and eat before the food gets cold.” I could feel the tension. I said I was going to give this a chance so as long as I held it in we’re good.

 

We sat down and everyone served themselves.

 

“Oh my gosh, this is amazing.” Clint said.

 

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Tony said.

 

“You never asked and you always order in.” I said

 

“What dressing did you use on the salad?” Bruce asked.

 

“Just a bit of lemon and olive oil.” I said.

 

“How are things with Will?” Natasha asked.

 

“They’re good.” I said.

 

“This Chicken, I like it!” Thor proclaimed.

 

“Good to know, leave some room for dessert.” I said. “How was everyone’s day?”

 

“Good.” They all said.

 

“Got this new arrow that splinters off into smaller arrows, works great.” Clint said.

 

“I finished Jarvis’ new update he’s now extra snarky and calls people by their nicknames.” Tony said.

 

“Good to know.” I said. Just as I was about to take a bite there was a knock at the door. “That’s weird, probably just Will he probably forgot to grab Jake’s present before I kicked him out.”

 

“You kicked him out?” Natasha asked.

 

“I refer you to the two weeks I was kicked out so he and Jake could have their staycation.” I said as the knocks on the door got louder. “I’m going already!” I opened the door and two of the people I last expected to see.

 

“Lizzie!” Kol said as he let himself in.

 

“Kol, Bekah, what are you doing here?” I asked freaking out a bit.

 

“We were in the area and decided to check in, so put on your shortest and tightest dress because we are going out. Oh hello” Rebekah said.

 

“Hi.” Tony was the only one to speak.

 

“Liz why are the avengers in your apartment?” Kol asked.

 

“Liz?” Steve asked.

 

Oh fuck, think quick. “Middle name. Can you give us just a sec?” I asked.

 

“Oh no stay.” Tony said.

 

“There’s plenty of food. You’re more than welcome to join us.” Steve said.

 

“Actually…” Rebekah started.

 

“We’d love too, I’m Kol, and that’s my sister Rebekah, we’re big fans of you all.” Kol said turning on the charm. Now if only he could keep his mouth shut.

 

“I’ll go grab extra place settings, Beks can you give me a hand?” I asked.

 

“Course.” She said knowing what the look I was giving her meant.

 

We walked into the kitchen and spoke in hushed tones.

 

“How’d you meet them?” She whispered with a huge smile. She was totally starstruck.

 

“Yeah I’m kind of Tony’s intern slash personal assistant.” I said.

 

“Then why do you look like you’re about to have an aneurysm?” Rebekah said and I gave her a shut it look when she looked at my arms and saw my soulmarks. Then she looked back at the table and then back at me. “They’re your… Those bloody wankers!” She shouted and I covered her mouth but they had all heard us.

 

“Those heels, total bitch to break in.” I said trying to play it off.

 

“Ok here’s the rundown, They don’t know anything and I don’t want them to know so whatever you do don’t say anything about… well anything.” I said.

 

“Okay Liz?” She said as a question.

 

“Hayley,” I cleared up handing her the dishes. “And make sure Kol doesn’t, you know.”

 

“I’ll handle him but tomorrow we are sitting down and you are explaining everything.” She said.

 

“I’ll buy the first round.” I said.

 

“There she is.” Kol called out.

 

“Here I am.” I said setting up the plates.

 

“I was just telling the story of that one time we almost burned down the house as kids.” Kol said.

 

“The fireworks indoors, classic.” I said.

 

“How long have you three known each other?” Natasha asked

 

“We go back a ways.” Rebekah said.

 

“We were almost siblings.” Kol said.

 

“So close.” I said.

 

“What happened?” Bruce asked.

 

“We moved.” The three of us said at the same time.

 

“What do you two do for a living? Or are you also students?” Steve asked.

 

“We manage the family business. Imports, exports.” Kol said.

 

“We travel a lot and as you already know move a lot.” Rebekah said.

 

“So neither of you are computer geniuses like Hayley?” Tony asked.

 

“Oh no that’s all Hayley, I have no bloody clue what she’s talking about half the time.” Kol said with a chuckle.

 

“If you’ve known each other so long then you must also know Hayley’s brother.” Natasha said.

 

“Looks like it’s time for dessert.” I said quickly before Kol or Rebekah could answer. Just as I was about to walk into the kitchen there was another knock at the door. I turned to look at Rebekah and Kol to see if they knew who would be at the door but they just gave me a shrug.

 

I opened the door and there was a disheveled and obviously drunk Will.

 

“Will?” I said.

 

“Jake cheated on me.” He cried. Oh boy. “On me with the dog walker!”

 

“Come inside, You need to sober up.” I said. Walking him to his seat. “I’ll make coffee, eat a biscuit.” I put it in front of him before giving everyone an apologetic look and going to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. I came back with coffee for everyone and brought out the pie, cookies and brownies.

 

“Will I need you to eat something, you’ll feel better.” I bribed him with brownies.

 

“No it’s not. I’m all alone.” He said.

 

“No you’re not, you’ve got me.” I said. Even if he does piss me off.

 

“No I don’t you have all six of your soulmates and whoever you two are. Who are you?” Will asked.

 

“Old friends of Lizzie.” Kol said.

 

“Lizzie?” Will said.

 

“Middle name.” Everyone said.

 

“You have a middle name? How do I not know that? We’ve been friends for years, Years and not once did I ever hear you say your middle name, or the fact that you had friends other than me and them.” Will said getting angry.

 

“Will calm down.” I said.

 

“No Hayley! You keep so many secrets I hardly know you. You hardly sleep anymore and You didn’t even tell me you were taking anxiety medications!” Will yelled.

 

“What!?” Everyone yelled.

 

“I think that’s our cue, Will why don’t you come with us?” Rebekah said.

 

“Come on mate, we’ll go grab a pint and we can plot how to get back at that arse.” Kol said helping Will up.

 

“Wa-“ Will started but Kol and Rebekah dragged him out before he could say anything.

 

The room was quiet and I could feel the inner turmoil they were all feeling. They had no idea what to say.

 

“You know what’d go great with that pie? Some ice cream why don’t I…” I started.

 

“You’re taking anxiety meds?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said avoiding eye contact.

 

“How long?” Steve asked.

 

“About a month, My therapist prescribed them.” I answered.

 

“What’s a therapist?” Thor asked.

 

“You’ve been seeing a therapist? Why?” Tony asked. “You could have just talked to us.”

 

“That’s just it I can’t.” I said.

 

“Why not?” Steve asked.

 

“Because I don’t trust you!” I yelled and everything went quiet. I felt fear and worry coming from all my marks and then I felt guilty. “When I came back I decided to give this… us a shot but I was having a hard time dealing with everything that I found out. One minute I was happy the next I was crying and the rest of the time I wanted to strangle you all starting with the jackass I call my best friend. So I went to a bar and started talking to Carl…”

 

“Who’s Carl?” Bruce asked.

 

“The bartender, Anyway he referred me to a therapist. We talked turns out that when I acknowledged the bond I opened myself up to it and well now instead of just getting only the strong emotions you guys have I get everything.” I said.

 

“When you say everything…” Thor said.

 

“Tony’s insomnia and tenaciousness to get a project finished, The rage Bruce feels from the Hulk and worry, Thor’s random bouts of excitement and pride when he takes one of you down in a spar, Steve’s chills when he remembers the ice and the sadness when he remembers he’s no longer in the 40’s, Clint’s mischievousness and kid like behavior or when his focus in the field or Natasha’s coldness at work but how she tries to hide how happy she is when we’re all together at dinner. That and everything in between.” I said.

 

“This has been happening for over a month? What the hell Hayley?” Tony said.

 

“Again I was dealing with it. You guys seriously broke my trust I wasn’t going to pour my heart out to you after everything. The meds help and I’m a lot more grounded now and It’s making it easier being around you guys.” I said.

 

“That’s why you invited us over for dinner.” Steve said.

 

“Well that was actually Kevin’s idea…”

 

“Who is this Kevin?” Thor asked.

 

“Therapist, he’s actually pretty good at his job.” I said.

 

“So you didn’t even want to have us over?” Natasha said.

 

“I was skeptical but I have to say I’m glad I gave in though things really didn’t go according to plan.” I said.

 

“And Rebekah and Kol?” Clint asked.

 

“They really are old friends just wasn’t expecting to see them tonight.” I said.

 

“We need to fix this, if we’re actually going to do this we need to find a way to get your trust back.” Steve said.

 

“Then we need to even the playing field. We got to see Hayley be vulnerable let’s open up.” Natasha said.

 

“What does that even mean?” I said.

 

“I grew up in the Red Room, it was a KGB program that raised girls from an early age to be spies, the perfect spy. When I was sixteen I was given a job that ended with me getting married. My husband was my mark, I killed him but I didn’t know I was pregnant. I found out after the graduation ceremony where they sterilized me.” Natasha said.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” I said. Was that the right thing to say? I just felt really guilty now. She just nodded.

 

“My dad was a drunk and he beat me and my brother as well as my mom which is how I ended up deaf. He and my mom died in a car accident he caused when I was four. Two years later my brother and I ran away from our foster home and joined the circus. He and another guy betrayed the rest of the crew and left me for dead. After that I was a mercenary until SHIELD sent Phil Coulson to recruit me. I later found out he was supposed to kill me.” Clint said.

 

“My father once turned Loki into a toad when we were children for bringing in one from the garden. He threatened to turn me into a bilshnipe if I ever told mother.” Thor said.

 

“How is that you being vulnerable?” Natasha asked.

 

“Bilshnipes are horrendous creatures.” Toad I mean Thor said.

 

“It was my fault Bucky died. I should have seen that shot coming and been more careful. I was so close but the railing fell. It was my fault you won’t meet your seventh soulmate.” Steve said tearing up.

 

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

 

“Bucky wasn’t just my best friend, he was my soulmate. He also had your mark on his right arm. It’s my fault you won’t get to meet him I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Steve said sobbing. I felt like someone had punched me in the gut when he said that. I didn’t know what to say I just felt a heartbroken. I got out of my chair and walked over to Steve. He looked at me through his tear filled eyes. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. “I’m sorry.” He sobbed.

 

“Hey, Steve look at me. It wasn’t your fault. It was an accident and I know that if you’d known what was going to happen you wouldn’t have let him go with you. Bad shit happens to good people that’s life. You’re not alone and I’m glad you told me, Thank you.” I said. He pulled me into another hug and kissed the top of my head.

 

“I’m afraid the Hulk’s going to take over and not let me back again. That one day I’m not going to be able to hold him back and he’ll…” Bruce didn’t have to finish for us to know what he meant.

 

“I wasn’t alone in that cave in Afghanistan. There was this doctor, Yinsen, the ten rings kidnapped him from his town after they killed his entire family. When we were in the cave he asked me who I had back home and I said I didn’t have any family. When I asked him he said he would see them when he got out of there. While I was busting out he died in my arms and he said they had been dead the entire time. My weapons killed his family. That’s why I got out of the weapons business.” Tony said.

 

“I don’t know what to say to any of that.” I said.

 

“Does this make us even?” Natasha asked.

 

“Beyond even.” I said.

 

“That’s all we need to hear.” Natasha said.

 

“Just as a heads up I may need a place to hide out at the tower after I kill Will tomorrow.” I said.

 

“You’re not going to kill Will because you know he has a point.” Tony said.

 

“Yes but there’s a time and a place.” I said. “Don’t get me wrong I’m glad we talked I just wished it happened another way and that it didn’t ruin dinner.”

 

“You didn’t ruin dinner, it was great.” Clint said.

 

“And now that we got that out in the open you want to open presents?” Tony said holding up the gifts bag.

 

“I’m still not okay with this.” I said.

 

“Make it up to us on our birthdays.” Tony retorted.

 

“Fine but if it’s something that’s ridiculously overpriced I’m making you return it.” I said.

 

“Not a problem.” Natasha said handing me over a small box. It was wrapped in red wrapping paper with a small black bow. I opened in and inside were peridot studs.

 

 

“They’re gorgeous Nat, thanks.” I said hugging her.

 

“Mine next.” Clint said handing me his gift. I opened it and it was a simple arrow necklace.

 

 

Thor then handed me a silk pouch. I opened it and I pulled out a simple ring. It was gold and looked like branches formed around a peridot stone.

 

[](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/41/93/c2/4193c28877829b296f4e20c2e25655fd--peridot-jewelry-peridot-rings.jpg) 

“It’s gorgeous.” I said.

 

“It in no way implies that we are betrothed or that you are obligated to be at my side.” Thor said.

 

“Okay? That was random.” I said.

 

“I was told to tell you that.” Thor said.

 

“There’s more to that story.” Bruce said.

 

“In Asgard soulmates that have completed their bond are considered husband and wife.” Thor said.

 

“Oh.” I said internally figuring out how this would come up in a conversation.

 

“Not that we have to be husband or wife or complete for that matter… not that I wouldn’t want to…” Thor said fumbling with his words.

 

“Thor, it’s a great gift and this is a conversation for down the line. As long as this ring isn’t meant for my left ring finger we’re good.” I said.

 

“You can wear it on eye of hawk’s chain of you wish.” Thor said.

 

“Right hand, thank you.” I said. Poor guy was freaking out about how I was going to take it.

 

“Here you go.” Steve said handing me his. “It’s not much but…”

 

“Steve stop I’m sure it’s fine.” I said as I unwrapped the frame. “Wow this is beautiful. Did you draw this?”

 

 

“It was just a quick sketch.” Steve said.

 

“It’s amazing.” I said. “Thank you.”

 

“Looks like we had the same idea.” Bruce said handing me another frame.

 

“Didn’t know you were an artist Bruce.” I said as I opened it.

 

“Not exactly.” He said.

 

“Is this?” I asked.

 

“Jarvis kept a record of it… I just put it together.” Bruce said.

 

“What is it?” Clint asked.

 

“It’s a karyotype chart of my chromosomes. It’s essentially my DNA except it looks pretty, This is going above my bed. Thank you.” I said.

 

[](https://gerardnadal.files.wordpress.com/2010/01/mcb10-0-karyotype.jpg) 

“I’m glad you like it.” Bruce said.

 

“Okay open mine.” Tony said.

 

“I thought the roses were my gift?” I said.

 

“Flowers are a requirement for Valentine’s day, this is the actual gift.” Tony said handing me a gift bag.

 

“If it’s overpriced…” I said.

 

“It’s not I promise.” Tony said. I opened it and pulled out a Def Leppard T-shirt and an album.

 

“That’s…” I couldn’t help but laugh and Tony had a shit eating grin on his face.

 

“What’s so funny?” Steve asked.

 

“It’s a Def Leppard T-shirt.” I said.

 

“When we first met and I was interviewing Hayley for her job she refused to say yes.” Tony said.

 

“In my defense you didn’t really explain why you wanted to talk to me. You just said I was a genius and that I should come work for you. I thought you meant after graduation but as it turns out he had no idea what he was offering.” I said.

 

“So I tried wining and dining her. I took her for burgers then for a tour of the labs at the tower but she was still on the fence about it.” Tony said.

 

“He was driving me home when Pour Some Sugar On Me played on the radio and I said that it was a total stripper song.” I said.

 

“It is a stripper song.” Clint said and Natasha nodded in agreement.

 

“I said it wasn’t and then I forgot who, said you want to bet on it? I said if we went to a strip club and if in ten minutes of us getting there it didn’t play then she’d come work for me but if it did play she could get a look at Jarvis’ programming.” Tony said.

 

“We drove to the closest strip club, which ironically was named the Lusty Leopard. Ten minutes later I had a new job.” I said.

 

“You took our soulmate to a strip club for your first date?” Steve asked incredulously.

 

“Yes.” Tony answered at the same time I said “No.”

 

“No?” he said.

 

“Yes?” I said.

 

“You don’t consider it a date?” Tony said.

 

“No it was a job interview, there was no romance whatsoever. Hence not a date.” I said.

 

“I felt sparks.” Tony said.

 

“That might have to do with our topless waitress.” I said.

 

“Before the strip club.” Tony said.

 

“When?” I said.

 

“We were in the lab and we were talking about that one project, the one that ended up being a dud and we kept bantering back and forth until we ended up laughing.” Tony said. “Sparks.”

 

“Really? I snorted, there’s nothing spark like about that.” I said.

 

“There was for me.” He said and I felt my face heat up at that comment. “Guess now we know why.”

 

“How did I not notice sooner?” I asked.

 

“You’re kind of oblivious to any emotions.” Natasha deadpanned.

 

“I’m working on it.” I said.

 

“It’s getting late.” Steve said.

 

“Wow I didn’t even notice how late it is.” I said.

 

“I’ll help you wash the dishes.” Clint said.

 

“Actually, Will’s going to wash them. We made a deal and his drunk ass is keeping it. I don’t care if he is hungover tomorrow.” I said.

 

“Go easy on him Hayley, he had a rough night.” Tony said.

 

“He almost caused us to have another fight.” I said.

 

“Don’t let him off easy but don’t give him the silent treatment.” Clint said.

 

“Oh with how hungover he’s going to be tomorrow, I’m going to be far from silent.” I assured him. “You guys want to take some of this to go? I have a ton of food.”

 

“Yes please.” They all said. I packed it all up and handed Steve the pie.

 

“Don’t you…” He started.

 

“I made it for you, you’re the only person that thinks brownies are too chocolaty. As if that could ever be a thing.” I scoffed.

 

“thank you Hayley, for everything.” Steve said.

 

“Don’t mention it, I look forward to some of those stories you promised.” I said.

 

“Over a cup of coffee?” He offered.

 

“Sounds like a date.’ I said and he blushed.

 

“If spangles get’s a date so do we.” Tony called out.

 

“Aye!” Thor said.

 

“We’ll talk about that later, night guys.” I said as they walked out.

 

“See you tomorrow Hayley.” Clint said.

 

“Good night.” I said before closing the door. I was really looking forward to tomorrow. I grabbed the framed sketch Steve gave me and walked over to the fireplace. I took off the weird painting Jake made for Will and hung it up. Then I grabbed the rest of my things and went to my room. I put up the karyotype Bruce made for me and hung it over my bed. I laid down and looked at it. They may have their faults and drive me crazy sometimes but I wouldn’t trade them for the world.

 

I wonder where Rebekah and Kol took Will? If he ended up handcuffed to a flagpole in Toronto again he deserved it.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I hope you're enjoying the story I just wanted to ask a quick question, at some point there will be smut as in all of my stories I just wanted to know who you think Hayley should lose her V-card to? Let me know in the comments or PM me. thank you :)

I woke up the next morning and for the first time in what seemed like forever I actually slept more than four hours. I got up and decided to dress up for the day in a simple blue midsleeve t-shirt dress and some flats.

 

 

I checked my phone and saw that Rebekah had texted me to tell me they were picking me up after work and that we were going out. I packed my heels and the back up dress I had for last night. I could change at the tower later. I walked out to the living room and saw Will passed out on the couch. I decided to have a little fun. I grabbed a post it note and wrote down. “I’m an idiot” and stuck it to his forhead.

 

Then I took his phone and programmed it to go off at every ten minutes of the next hour with heavy metal or someone screaming. By the time I was done it was time for me to go. I took the last brownie and headed out the door. I slammed it extra hard to wake him up.

 

Classes were pretty normal and I ended up getting out early. I stopped by for the usual coffee orders before making my way to the tower. I swiped in and got in the elevator.

 

“Good morning sunshine.” Jarvis greeted.

 

“What did you just call me?” I said.

 

“Your designated nickname as inputted by Mr. Stark.” Jarvis said.

 

“Jarvis override it and just stick to what you normally call me please.” I said.

 

“I am unable to do so miss as it would contradict my programming.” Jarvis said.

 

“Remind me to hack you later.” I said as we arrived at the common room. “Morning, anyone else annoyed by being called horrible nicknames in the elevator?”

 

“I got Robin Hood what’d you get?” Clint asked.

 

“Sunshine, Really hate that nickname.” I said.

 

“Well Nat got itsy bitsy spider and she almost stabbed Tony so…” Clint said.

 

“I guess keeping him alive does fall under my responsibilities just need to get into the system and override it… there we go, everything’s almost back to normal.” I said.

 

“Almost?” Clint said.

 

“Hayley why is Jarvis calling me crybaby?” Tony said coming in.

 

“Espresso and you know how many times I’ve told you I hate being called sunshine. Don’t do it again.” I said before going to hand out the rest of the drinks.

 

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.” Steve said.

 

“I’m actually in a great mood. Americano.” I said handing Steve his coffee “I actually got some sleep last night, got revenge on Will and it’s a great day.”

 

“Before I forget you have a meeting with the head of marketing in an hour and lunch with the event planners for a gala the Stark foundation’s throwing.” I said. “And before you even suggest I go in your place Pepper requested you show up personally.”

 

“Are you free tonight?” Thor asked.

 

“No I have plans with Rebekah and Kol. They’re picking me up here.” I said.

 

“The old friends from last night?” Natasha asked.

 

“Yeah, they took care of Will and we didn’t get a chance to talk so we’re doing something tonight.” I said.

 

“Sounds fun.” Tony said.

 

“It’s probably dinner and a few drinks nothing too crazy.” I said. “We should get going.” I told Tony.

 

“Right you have the…” He started and I handed him his phone. “It’s like you read my mind.”

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Natasha watched as Hayley and Tony walked out before giving Clint a look. He looked at her confused.

 

 _‘I found something’_ Natasha signed.

 

‘ _About what?’_ Clint responded

_‘Hayley’s friends.’_ Natasha answered and by the look she gave him he could tell it wasn’t good.

 

“What did you find?” Clint asked.

 

“Find on what?” Steve asked.

 

“I looked up Hayley’s friends.” Natasha said.

 

“Kol and Rebekah?” Thor said.

 

“Nat we can’t do this, we just got Hayley to open up if we do this…” Clint started.

 

“You really want to see this.” Natasha said offering him her phone.

 

“No Clint’s right. If Hayley trusts them it must be for a reason.” Steve said.

 

“Aye, they seem very fond of our soulmate I doubt they mean any ill will.” Thor said.

 

“They might not but that doesn’t mean…” Natasha started.

 

“Nat, She’s starting to trust us, do you really want to risk losing her?” Clint said.

 

Natasha thought it through and she knew they were right, but what Hayley didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.

 

**Hayley’s POV- Later that day**

After about three different meetings that just seemed to drone on and on, I was finally free to go. I went to the empty apartment and got ready. I changed into my black skater dress with sheer long sleeves and my heels. My hair and make up were good to go.

 

 

I quickly went upstairs to let everyone know I was heading out and to remind them of the meeting they had with Director Fury. I got out of the elevator and walked into the common room where they were all getting ready for movie night.

 

“Hey I’m on my way out, just a reminder you have a meeting with Fury tomorrow morning so don’t stay up too late.” I said.

 

“Wow.” Tony said.

 

“You look beautiful.” Steve said.

 

“Aw thanks guys, well I have to get going Rebekah’s downstairs, see you Monday.” I said.

 

“Have fun.” Clint said.

 

“Be safe.” Thor said.

 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Tony said.

 

“There’s nothing you wouldn’t do.” I said before stepping in the elevator.

 

“Just make good choices.” Bruce corrected.

 

“Always do.” I said as the doors closed. I walked out of the lobby and there was Rebekah sitting in the front seat of an Aston Martin.

 

 

“What happened to the low profile?” I asked.

 

“I’m on vacation, besides Nik and Elijah aren’t here don’t be a buzz kill.” She said.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Where we going?” I asked.

 

“Dinner to talk first and drinks after. Kol’s meeting us at the restaurant I hope you’re in the mood for sushi because that’s what we’re having.” Rebekah said.

 

“Sounds good.” I said.

 

The drive through midtown was slow because of all the traffic but it wasn’t boring. A few sing alongs in the car and time flew by.

 

“Hales!” Kol cheered, “About bloody time you both showed up.”

 

“Traffic.” Rebekah and I answered.

 

“I ordered us all a round of drinks and some appetizers now liz-hayley would you care to explain how it is the avengers spent valentine’s day in your apartment?” Kol asked.

 

“Or why you’re taking anxiety medication?” Rebekah added.

 

“They’re both kind of related. So as Bekah already figured out they’re all my soulmates.” I said.

 

“Those bloody wankers are the ones that lied to you for months?” Kol said.

 

“Yeah, hence why I’ve been extra stressed out and decided to go see a shrink to deal with everything. The added strain is causing some issues but I’m working through them. And that’s everything.” I said.

 

“Not everything, how’d you go from wanting to strangle them to having them over for a romantic Valentine’s day dinner?” Rebekah asked.

 

“My therapist said I should try spending ore time with them and work towards opening up to them. Hence dinner. You two and Will showing up kind of forced me to open up a bit more than planned but it all worked out in the end so thank you. And thank you for taking Will out last night, he would have been strangled if he had stayed.” I said.

 

“Not a problem it was actually fun to get to know your flatmate, he’s quite the character.” Kol said. “Might bring Josh with us next time we come to town.”

 

“I’m sure Will would appreciate that.” I said.

 

Eventually we finished dinner and moved to a bar where Kol and Bekah proceeded to fill me in on what I had missed.

 

“So Nik’s ex showed up.” Kol said.

 

“Which ex?” I asked. After a couple of years with them looking kind of similar they all kind of blurred together.

 

“Aurora.” Kol said.

 

“Excuse me I need to take this call.” Rebekah said. Her phone was probably on silent considering I didn’t hear anything.

 

“Aurora crazy almost burned your old house down Aurora?” I asked.

 

“Aurora insane bitch who did burn our house down and forced us to relocate Aurora.” Kol said.

 

“Wow.” I said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Rebekah first noticed her when they were having dinner. The red head was easy to miss unless you were looking out for anyone that may be following you. At first she thought she was being paranoid but them she recognized the woman from the night before.

 

“Excuse me I need to take this call.” Rebekah said stepping away for a minute. She signaled to Kol to keep Hayley distracted while she dealt with their stalker.

 

She made sure that Hayley was sufficiently occupied before going to the table at the back of the bar where the redhead was sitting down.

 

“You know if you wanted to join us you could have just asked.” Rebekah greeted.

 

Natasha was surprised the blonde managed to spot her and get close to her without realizing it.

 

“I wasn’t here for you I was…” Natasha started.

 

“You’re here to watch Hayley? Given everything that’s happened you really think spying on her is the way to go about this?” Rebekah asked.

 

“I’m doing this for her own good.” Natasha said.

 

“You looked us up.” Rebekah said.

 

“I knew you two looked familiar just didn’t know from where. Gun running, assassinations, drugs, the Geneva incident that was all you and your family, The Mikaelson’s.” Natasha said.

 

“Your ledger isn’t much better is it Natalia?” Rebekah said making Natasha a bit nervous.

 

“If you hurt her…” Natasha started.

 

“She’s family, we’re not the one we have to protect her from.” Rebekah said making Natasha.

 

“Then who do we have to protect her from?” Natasha asked.

 

“You already know the answer to that.” Rebekah said “Come on, you’re having a drink with us.”

 

“Not a good idea.” Natasha said.

 

“Yes it is, you two need to spend time together to bond. Tell her you had a job close by, she’ll buy it.” Rebekah said.

 

“Thank you.” Natasha said.

 

“Don’t thank me, you hurt my sister again and what you did to Alexei will be nothing compared to what we do to you and your friends.” Rebekah said making Natasha’s blood go cold at the mention of her deceased husband. “Come on.”

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

“There she is.” Kol said looking towards the door. I saw Rebekah and she wasn’t alone, Natasha was with her.

 

“Nat?” I said.

 

“Look who I ran into.” Rebekah said.

 

“Hi, sorry for barging in.” Natasha said.

 

“Oh it’s no trouble, the more the merrier I always say.” Kol said.

 

“I thought you had a movie night planned?” I said.

 

“Last minute work thing, had to meet a contact for some intel.” Natasha said.

 

“Well, today’s your lucky day. It’s time to get the party started. Barkeep four Irish carbombs please.” I ordered.

 

“Ah I haven’t done this in a while.” Rebekah said smiling.

 

“Last time was Christmas a few years back right?” Kol asked.

 

“Yes… I still don’t remember half the night.” Rebekah said.

 

“You didn’t miss much.” Kol said.

 

“Cheers.” I said clinking glasses.

 

By the end of the night we were all sloshed. Even Natasha who had a pretty high alcohol tolerance was pretty tipsy. Kol and Rebekah called a cab and we walked the block to the apartment.

 

“Hayley, I have to go…” Nat said.

 

“Stay… sleep over, I want to cuddle.” I slurred.

 

“I have a meeting with… with… what’s his face?” Natasha said.

 

“Patchy and deputy valley?” I said.

 

“uh… he’s gonna be mad.” Natasha whined.

 

“I’ll write you a note.” I giggled. “Home sweet home.” I said as we walked into the apartment.

 

“I like the swords.” She said.

 

“I know, decorative and pointy best combo eva!” I cheered as I let myself fall on the couch.

 

“Come on, bed.” She said. “I need sleep and your hogging the couch.”

 

“No come cuddle.” I said pulling her with me.

 

“Hayleeeeee.” She whined.

 

“Please Natty.” I said pouting.

 

“Okay.” She said giving in surprisingly quick.

 

“No getting handsy.” I warned.

 

She just gave me a smirk. Her mark started heating up. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

We walked into the room and closed the door before crashing on the bed. I grabbed a blanket and covered us both before cuddling against Nat’s side.

 

“Nat?” I said.

 

“Mhm.” She hummed.

 

“You didn’t just run into Rebekah did you?” I asked. “There was no contact was there?”

 

She was quiet for a minute before she finally said something. “No.”

 

“Okay, next time can you just tell me instead or just tag along.” I said.

 

“I’m sorry.” Natasha said.

 

“I know. You were worried just be honest next time. Night.” I said kissing her cheek before lying back and going to sleep.

 

It was quiet for a minute before Natasha said something.

 

“Hayley?” Nat said.

 

“Mhm.” I hummed.

 

“Are you ever going to tell us what happened to you?” Natasha said.

 

“When hell freezes over.” I said hugging her a bit tighter.

 

**The Next Morning-**

I woke up feeling very warm, like almost uncomfortably warm. I was resting my head against something very soft and it smelled good. I opened my eyes and saw I was resting my head on Natasha’s chest. I slowly moved off of her and realized the she was holding me to her. I slowly moved to try and get up without waking her up. I got up and went to change out of my dress. I looked around my closet and saw I really needed to do some laundry. I took off the dress and slipped on my Columbia shirt. I didn’t have any shorts and I didn’t feel like wearing jeans so figure the shirt was long enough.

 

“Morning.” Natasha said.

 

“Morning.” I said blushing.

 

“Shit, I need to go.” She said.

 

“You sure?” I said. Wow I sounded really needy. “I was going to make coffee and breakfast.”

 

“I need to shower before the meeting.” Natasha said.

 

“Grab some of my clothes and shower here, save yourself some time while I get breakfast ready. Will’s probably still out so now’s your chance.” I said.

 

“You sure?” She said.

 

“Go for it.” I said.

 

She moves closer and kisses my cheek. “Thanks.” She whispers into my ear making my face go red.

 

She got out of the bed and takes off her shirt and jeans before going over to the closet and pulling out a black knit sweater and some jeans since some guy at the bar had spilled something on her jeans the night before. The entire tie I couldn’t take my eyes off her. She was gorgeous.

 

“See something you like?” She said looking at me over her shoulder.

 

“Uh, I … uh.” I said suddenly really nervous.

 

“It’s okay, I don’t bite… unless you want me to.” She said with a smirk and I felt myself get even more flushed than before.

 

“I should uh… I should go make coffee.” I said not taking my eyes off her.

 

“Mhm.” Nat hummed.

 

“Coffee and uh breakfast. Yeah I’ll go do that.” I said getting up and walking away from a smirking Nat.

 

I walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath. My heart was racing and I was flushed. I was really turned on… I was going to need a cold shower.

 

Nat walked through the living room and gave me a smirk before walking into the bathroom.

 

“She’s going to be the death of me.” I said. I snapped out of it and quickly set the coffee maker before getting started on the batter for some French toast.

 

Before I knew it Will was up.

 

“Morning.” he said.

 

“Morning.” I said.

 

“You okay? You seem a bit jumpy this morning.” Will said.

 

“Oh no I’m fine just a bit hung over.” I said.

 

“Is it laundry day already?” Will said looking down and noticing I wasn’t wearing pants.

 

“Yeah, What a horrible way to start off a Saturday.” I said. “But after last night I think I can bear it.” Then Natasha walked out of the bathroom.

 

“Morning.” She greeted.

 

“h-hi.” Will said his jaw dropping to the floor.

 

“It smells great in here.” She said smirking as she saw Will’s reaction.

 

“The first slice is out if you want to sit down.” I said.

 

“I actually have to go, Clint just texted that Fury and Hill showed up early.” She said annoyed.

 

“I’ll get you a travel mug for the coffee.” I said.

 

“Thanks.” She said. I quickly got everything ready and handed her a mug and a slice of French toast to go. “Bye.” She said kissing my cheek before leaving.

 

The door closed and Will snapped out of his shock.

 

“You lucky bitch.” Will started.

 

“Will.” I said warning him to stop.

 

“I can’t freaking believe It.” he said.

 

“Will.” I said trying to get him to

“My sweet innocent little sister…” He started.

 

“Will…” I said knowing he was about to yell out his big revelation.

 

“…Finally got laid!!!” Will yelled.

 

“We didn’t have sex!!!” I yelled out before realizing the entire building probably heard us and covering my mouth.

 

“What!?” He yelled.

 

“We went out for drinks and got wasted. It was too late to walk back to the tower so she slept over. That’s it. That’s all that happened. My virtue is still in tact.” I said.

 

“Oh, you bitch! You got me excited for nothing.” She said tackling me into a tickle fight.

 

“Ah… Will… stop….” I choked out in between my laughs. “breakfast is burning.”

 

“no!” He said pushing me up to go check on the French toast. “But seriously, nothing happened?”

 

“Nothing happened. We slept, woke up cuddling and she kissed my cheek.” I said.

 

“Wow, you know you wearing nothing but a shirt and underwear gives people the wrong idea.” Will said.

 

“I do actually have to do laundry.” I said.

 

“Can I…” he said.

 

“If you wash the dishes I’ll put in your whites with mine.” I said.

 

“Deal.” He said.

 

**Third Person’s POV- Avengers Tower**

Natasha walked into the building barely containing the smile she had the entire way back to the tower. She couldn’t get the look on Hayley’s face out of her head.

 

She walked into the conference room, the picture of coolness and poise but on the inside she was brimming with joy.

 

“Nice of you to join us Romanoff.” Nick Fury said making everyone turn to look at her.

 

“Elmo doing the walk of shame, kids turn your heads.” Tony said.

 

“Not a walk of shame if there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Natasha said giving them a smirk. She shared a look with Clint and he grinned.

 

“Can we get back to the mission please?” Hill said annoyed.

 

“Right, As I was saying all of these jobs have the same criteria. High level target, ballistics were inconclusive. Three slugs were found in the bodies. No rifling, completely untraceable...” Fury said.

 

“Soviet made.” Natasha finished for him. And just like that her good mood was ruined.

 

“Exactly.” Fury said sharing a look.

 

“The ghost?” Clint said.

 

“Ghost?” Everyone said.

 

“Tell us about the shooter.” Steve said.

 

“He’s fast and strong.” Natasha said flashing back to Odessa.

 

“And best of all he has a metal arm.” Fury said.

 

“Metal arm?” Tony said perking up at the update.

 

“Why’d you call him a ghost?” Bruce asked.

 

“Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists, the ones who do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years.” Natasha said.

 

“So he’s a ghost story?” Thor asked.

 

“I used to think so.” Natasha said standing up. “Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran, somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me.” She pulled up her shirt and showed them the scar that was right above her soulmark. “Soviet slug, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis.”

 

“Yeah I bet you look terrible in them now.” Tony said.

 

“He’s your mission. Romanoff searched for him for a year after Odessa and found nothing. Why he’s suddenly out in the open after so long means someone out there is planning something big. Your job is to find him and find out what.” Fury said.

 

“Where do we start?” Steve asked.

 

“The security camera from his last hit saw him talking to this man. Mitchel DuPont, international black market middle man. When someone wants to hire someone without doing it themselves they call him. He delivers the hits and the payments to his associates. Sources said he’s going to be in Prague next week for the opening of the Opera.” Fury said.

 

“He’s a fan?” Tony said.

 

“He’s meeting a pretty high profile client. Guess who also happens to also be attending the opening?” Fury said.

 

“A king of some sort?” Thor guessed.

 

“Close but no. The Czech prime minister and half of his cabinet.” Hill said.

 

“This mission is high priority. Low profile for all of you, especially you Stark.” Fury said. “You have a week to prep. With that you’re dismissed.”

 

“Technically you’re dismissed. We all live here.” Tony said.

 

“Right.” Fury said annoyed but knowing that Tony was right.

 

Once they were alone, they all focused on the one thing that had been rattling in their heads the entire meeting, Where did Natasha spend the night?

 

“So where did the walk of non shame start?” Tony asked not beating around the bush.

 

“Natasha was not present at movie night.” Thor said.

 

“That’s right.” Steve said.

 

“Any bodies I need to help you hide?” Clint teased already knowing the answer to everyone’s questions. Only one person could put a smile like that on any of their faces.

 

“None yet.” Natasha said. “Found out when Hayley’s going to tell us about her past.”

 

“What?! When?!” They all demanded.

 

“In her words, ‘when hell freezes over’” Natasha said getting up and walking out of the conference room.

 

They were all quiet until Thor finally said something.

 

“Hellheim is actually very cold.” Thor said.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all just wanted to thank everyone who answered the last question. SO far Thor is in the lead with Steve and Clint in second and third place. I’m still considering Tony because I just feel like Hayley and he are pretty close but then again she needs someone she feels safe to be vulnerable with and I’m still on the rocks whether Tony could be that. Let me know what you think. I’m still working on character development as you can tell but trust me when I say this is just the calm before the storm. Let me know what you think and thank you again for reading. Enjoy :)

The next few weeks had been pretty slow at work. Everyone was either training or they were away on a mission. Mostly I was either in the lab helping Bruce with any programming he needed for any projects he was working on or on occasion Tony would call and ask me to hack into something because he was distracted with something else. I knew they were all on some mission but it was classified and I had no idea what they were doing. I didn’t even know where they all were. I got the occasional text from Clint complaining how bored he was or sending me a photo of someone that had fallen asleep.

 

I was studying for midterms when I got a video call.

 

“Tony’s Stark’s nanny, Hayley speaking how may I help you.” I said not looking at the screen knowing I was probably getting a look from Tony.

 

“That’s how you answer all my calls?” Tony said.

 

“Of course not, I only answer like that when you call. How’s it going?” I asked.

 

“We’ve got nothing. If we don’t get any leads by the end of today we’re heading back.” Tony said.

 

“Let me know and I’ll have food waiting for you all.” I said.

 

“Will do, I was calling you because I got bored and made another update for Jarvis to support the iron legion. I was wondering if you could install it so I can try it out as soon as I land.” Tony said.

 

“Sure, things are pretty slow over here. I could use a change of pace from helping plan the gala.” I said. “I’ll get it done as soon as you send it over.”

 

“Thanks Hayley.” Tony said.

 

“You’re talking to Hayley? Hand it over.” Clint said.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be up in your nest bird brain?” Tony said.

 

“The meeting is over.” Thor said.

 

“Move over Stark. Hales please tell me you recorded them.” Clint said.

 

“All of them are ready to play whenever you get back.” I said.

 

“Please tell me someone killed him already.” He said.

 

“I don’t know I haven’t watched it yet.” I said.

 

“Really?” He said. “But after that cliff hanger… the governor and uh I need to know.”

 

“I’ve been busy with midterms and I kind of like watching it together…” I admitted.

 

“Oh…” Clint said with a grin. I could feel how that comment cheered him up. He looked exhausted, they all did.

 

“I should actually get back to it. See you when you get back, tell Thor I found that chocolate scoops cereal he liked so much.” I said.

 

“The scoops!” Thor cheered.

 

“Got you an entire cabinet full buddy.” I said.

 

“You’re dealing with his sugar high this time.” Tony said.

 

“I can handle that,” I said. “I’ll let you guys get to it. Bye.” I said before ending the call.

 

“How is everyone?” Bruce asked.

 

“Tired but they’re all okay. Apparently all the leads have dried up so they’re heading back later today or tomorrow.” I said and then my tablet dinged. “And that’d be the update to the Iron Legion protocol Tony wants me to install.”

 

“Another one?” Bruce said.

 

“Each time he adds a new suit he has to update it. Oh wow, he also added something for Veronica.” I said as there was a ding.

 

“I gotta get that.” He said moving over to his lab table.

 

“Initiating update, Jarvis is going dark for a few minutes while it installs.” I said. “You need anything before that?”

 

“No go ahead.” Bruce said as he started diluting a chemical.

 

“Update starting now. Two and a half minutes to go.” I said as I waited.

 

About a minute before the update finished whatever Bruce was working on caught on fire.

 

“Oh no no no…” he muttered.

 

“Extinguisher to your left.” I said.

 

“Got it.” He said.

 

“And done.” I said activating Jarvis. Then the sirens at started sounding and the lab door bolted shut.

 

“Lab quarantine protocols initiated.” Jarvis said.

 

“No don’t initiate, don’t initiate,” I said panicking.

 

“What’s going on?” Bruce said.

 

“Unknown contagion found in the air, quarantine protocols initiated. Lab lockdown complete.” Jarvis said.

 

“Jarvis was powered off when the fire started so when it activated again it sensed the compounds in the air but doesn’t know what it is. It started quarantine protocols and shut down the lab.” I said.

 

“Can’t you hack into it and undo it?” Bruce asked.

 

“That’s what I’m trying to but thanks to how paranoid Tony is and keeping all research encrypted I can’t get in. Not from in here anyway. I need to get into the servers.” I said.

 

“Which are all in the server room on the fiftieth floor.” Bruce said realizing how screwed we are.

 

“And we’re locked in here.” I said.

 

“We can call the IT department and...” Bruce started.

 

“It’s seven pm on a Friday, they’re all gone until Monday.” I said.

 

“How long does the lockdown last?” Bruce asked.

 

“Until the all clear is inputted from the outside.” I said.

 

“We’re stuck here until Monday.” Bruce said.

 

“Or until someone comes and gets us.” I said. “Jarvis call Tony.”

 

“Yes Miss Adams.” Jarvis said.

 

“He designed all these protocols maybe he can get us out.” I said.

 

“Miss me already?” Tony said.

 

“No… well yes but that’s why I’m calling you.” I said. “I updated Jarvis…”

 

“How’s it look?” Tony asked.

 

“Good except…” I started.

 

“We’re locked in the lab.” Bruce said.

 

“What?” Tony said.

 

“There was a minor fire while Jarvis was shut down and…” I started.

 

“Minor fire! Is everyone okay?” Steve asked.

 

“We’re fine except for you know being locked in the lab.” I said.

 

“Quarantine protocols, call tech support.” Tony said.

 

“We would except they all went home for the weekend and you know it has to be put in from the outside.” I said.

 

“Shit,” Tony said “I forgot about that. It’s what six seven over there?”

 

“Seven fifteen.” Bruce said.

 

“We need to stay in here a bit longer and there’s a storm coming in. We’re probably not getting in until tomorrow night.” Clint said.

 

“How are you two doing?” Natasha asked.

 

“Annoyed and a bit bored but we’ll manage.” I said.

 

“We’ll get there as soon as we can.” Tony said. “If you get hungry there’s drinks in the fridge and protein bars in my desk and around the lab. We have to go, call us if you need anything.”

 

With that the call ended.

 

“I guess I’ll get back to work.” Bruce said.

 

“Actually, you can’t. We aren’t just locked in here, all cabinets with chemicals are locked down and all heavy duty equipment that can help break us out are shut down.” I said.

 

“Guess I’m finally taking that break you always ask me to take.” Bruce said with a small smile.

 

“Not exactly what I had in mind. I was thinking get you out of the tower take a walk in the park grab a coffee not a forced lockdown.” I said.

 

“It could be worse.” Bruce said as the sprinklers turned on soaking the both of us. “Nevermind.”

 

“We need to move.” I said getting out of the work area. “Delayed response, probably why they activated.”

 

“The office area is clear.” He said.

 

“We need a change of clothes.” I said.

 

“We keep extras in the bathroom. Go, you don’t want to catch a cold.” Bruce said.

 

“What about you?” I asked.

 

“I have a change of clothes in my desk,” He said.

 

I walked into the bathroom and looked around. I found a pair of grey sweats with the Stark industries logo and a grey hoodie with the avengers logo. The sweats were baggy but the hoodie was perfect. It was probably a sample from the marketing department. I got a pair of free pjs last time they met with Tony.

 

I quickly found a brush and brushed my hair to make sure there weren’t any knots in my hair. I walked out and Bruce was trying to find a way out. He looked a bit nervous.

 

“Looks like Tony had another meeting with the marketing department.” I said.

 

“You didn’t see the hulk gauntlets.” Bruce said.

 

“You okay?” I asked.

 

“Yeah just not a big fan of enclosed spaces.” He said.

 

“Yet you spend most of your time in one…” I said pointing out the irony of his statement.

 

“Just not like this… with no way out.” He said.

 

That’s when I realized what he was nervous about. They tried locking him up once and it didn’t go so well. He was scared he was going to hulk out.

 

“There is a way out we just have to wait a while. The power still works let’s see if there’s anything on TV.” I said “Or better yet you want to play a bit of Mario galaxy, it’ll help pass the time?”

 

“I’ve never been a big fan of video games.” Bruce said.

 

“Have you ever played one?” I said.

 

“I had an Atari a few years ago.” Bruce said.

 

“It’s still the same concept except the graphics are better and the controllers are more confortable.” I said handing him the controller and turning on the TV. We started off easy and with the basics. When we got to the boss level we got another call.

 

“Jarvis sidescreen it.” I said as we kept working on the level we had been stuck on.”

 

“Hales, just checking in.” Tony said.

 

“Kay.” We both said at the same time.

 

“Bad time?” He said.

 

“uhuh.” We said.

 

“What are you two doing?” Steve asked.

 

“Go left.” I said

 

“I’m trying that spikey shell guy’s in the way.” Bruce said.

 

“I’ll drop a flower your way.” I said.

 

“Is Bruce playing video games?” Natasha said amused.

 

“This is better than an Atari.” He said.

 

“Are they playing the karts of Mario?” Thor asked.

 

“No looks like Mario Galaxy.” Clint said.

 

“We’re calling to let you both know, we’ve been grounded. The storm’s passing by and the wind’s too strong for takeoff. I wanted to risk it but Capsicle didn’t want a repeat of the last time he crashed a plane.” Tony said.

 

“Don’t risk it we’re fine. Crap its head used the shell…” I said.

 

“How do I grab the shell I keep shooting fire.” Bruce said.

 

“Jump, shoot and don’t let go of the button.” I said.

 

“We’ll leave you to it.” Tony said and the screen returned to normal.

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

 

It was pretty late and after a dinner consisting of a few protein bars it was time for bed. There was only one problem.

 

“Hayley take the bed.” Bruce insisted.

 

“I’m not letting you sleep on the floor.” I said.

 

There was one futon and Bruce was being stubborn.

 

“You’re not sleeping on the floor.” He said.

 

“Of course not, the futon’s big enough for both of us.” I said.

 

“Hayley…” Bruce started to argue.

 

“We need sleep. That’s all we’re going to be doing and don’t worry I don’t bite. Come on, it’s been a long day.” I said patting the space next to me.

 

“Are you sure?” He said.

 

“Yes, come on.” I said.

 

He hesitated before lying down next to me on his back. I could tell he was tense.

 

“Not the worst bed I’ve ever slept in.” I said.

 

“It’s not, I remember going camping as a kid the sleeping bag didn’t make the ground any softer.” Bruce said.

 

“Forest isn’t too bad especially when you’re on grass. Concrete floors with nothing but a plastic tarp in between, now that’s uncomfortable.” I said.

 

“Why’d you sleep on a concrete floor?” Bruce asked turning to his side to look at me.

 

“I lived under a bridge for a couple of months a few years ago.” I said.

 

“I didn’t know that.” He said giving me a sad look.

 

“That look you’re giving me right now is why I never tell anyone. It was after my mom died. Not a lot of places will hire a thirteen year old kid much less rent them an apartment. It wasn’t too bad, met a lot of interesting people and I learned to make stew in a soda can.” I said.

 

“Why’d you end up there in the first place?” Bruce asked.

 

“That’s something you’re better off not knowing.” I said.

 

“We should get some sleep,” Bruce said.

 

“Night Bruce.” I said.

 

“Night Hayley.” He said.

 

**The Next Morning-**

I woke up to the smell of coffee. The best smell in the world. I opened my eyes and saw that the lab was still locked down. Bruce was sitting on a desk chair reading something on his tablet.

 

“Morning.” I said.

 

“Good morning, I made some coffee. Not sure I made it the way you like it though.” He said.

 

“I’m sure its fine. Any news?” I asked.

 

“No, we’re still locked in.” Bruce said.

 

“How are you feeling?” I asked.

 

“I’m okay,” He said giving me a small smile. Totally white knuckling it. I needed to keep him distracted.

 

“Let’s see how the world’s doing.” I said turning on the news.

 

We had a breakfast consisting of whatever we found in Tony’s desk and coffee and tea. I started studying for an upcoming exam and Bruce picked up a book and started reading. We kept the TV on for background and all in all it was a pretty quiet few hours.

 

“Miss Adams, Doctor Banner there is an incoming call from Mr. Stark.” Jarvis alerted us.

 

“Patch him through.” I said.

 

“Morning sunshine.” Tony greeted.

 

“Manchild.” I retorted.

 

“Tony, where are you?” Bruce said.

 

“We just got the all clear to take off, we should be there in a few hours.” He said.

 

“Great.” We said.

 

“Just sit tight and don’t go anywhere.” Tony said and we both gave him a look. “Oh right… see you in a bit.” He said before hanging up. As soon as the call ended the TV switched to the news.

 

“In other news, the white house has finally announce who President Ellis has planned to nominate to fill in the vacant seat of Secretary of State.

 

‘After much deliberation I have reached a decision and I am pleased to announce my nomination to an exemplary Man who has spent his entire life in the service of this great country of ours, General Thaddeus Ross.’

 

“What a douche, his platform on foreign policy is going to cause world war three.” I said. I turned to look at Bruce who looked like he was in pain. I felt panic, fear and then intense rage from his mark. Oh no.

 

I got up and got a bit closer to him. “Bruce?” I said he looked at me an his eyes were green.

 

“Hay..ley.” He groaned.

 

“Hey it’s okay. You’re going to be alright.” I said getting a bit closer.

 

“No… get away.” He said panting.

 

“Miss Adams it would be best to step away from doctor banner, I believe we have a code green.” Jarvis said. “I shall alert Mr Stark.”

 

“Bruce look at me.” I said putting my hand over his. He looked terrified.

 

“I can’t…ah.” He said his skin starting to change. I don’t know what came over me but I just knew what I had to do. I put a hand on the back of Bruce’s head and kissed him. He didn’t respond at first, I thought it didn’t work but then I felt his wrap around my waist and he kiss me back.

 

After a minute I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead against his. I opened my eyes and saw brown ones looking back at me.

 

“How… Why...” He started.

 

“A couple years ago I was out with this guy and I thought I saw someone. I started having a panic attack. Before it got really into it he caught me by surprise and kissed me. I didn’t have a full blown one but I did end up giving him a bloody nose. Suffice it to say it didn’t work out. This kind of reminded me of that except you know, you didn’t go green and kill me. Thanks for that.” I said.

 

“uhuh.” He said still in shock.

 

“Ehem…” Someone cleared their throat. We looked over and saw everyone was on the TV. Jarvis had called them.

 

“Oh hi guys.” I said. Bruce quickly let me go and we stepped away from each other.

 

“Hi…” Tony said awkwardly. They all had the same grins on their faces. “So code green?”

 

“False alarm.” Bruce and I said quickly.

 

“uhuh.” Tony said. “We’re still a couple of hours away so you know don’t go green.”

 

“Of course.” Bruce said.

 

“Bye.” I said ending the call. “Let’s not watch that.” I said flipping through the channels until it landed on some nature documentary.

 

That’s how the next couple of hours were. Bruce kept giving me weird looks. You know that saying it’s only awkward if you make it awkward? He was definitely making I awkward. I had two options. Ignore the giant green hulk in the room or just put it out there. Oh how things had changed.

 

“So…” I started.

 

“Yeah…” He said.

 

“I probably shouldn’t have done that?” I asked not knowing if it was the kiss that was making things awkward or the fact that he’d almost hulked out.

 

“Uh… You… I… you’re not scared?” he said.

 

“What?” I asked not expecting that.

 

“I almost went green, I could have… and you didn’t run.” Bruce said.

 

“You think I’m afraid of you? That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard you say. You’re way too hard on yourself.” I said.

 

“Hayley you’ve seen what I’ve… the other guy has done. You can’t tell me you’re not seriously worried I’m going to…” he said before I kissed him again. This time I just needed him to shut up. When we finally broke apart he stared at me shocked.

 

“What…was that for?” He said.

 

“You were rambling. I needed you to stop talking.” I said. “Bruce in the six months we’ve worked together how many times have you gone green?”

 

“That doesn’t matter it can still happen.” He said.

 

“I know but I also know that you downplay your self control. You put up with Tony for hours at a time and he spends at least half the day trying to get you to go green. Even I don’t have that much self control.” I said. “You’re way too hard on yourself. I know you’re scared but you need to stop tiptoeing. I never told anyone this but you’re the reason I ended up in New York.”

 

“Me?” He said.

 

“Yeah, whenever I had to move I would turn on the news and wherever the first report was that’s where I’d move. Want to guess what report I saw that got me here?” I said. “Harlem.”

 

“Harlem?” Bruce said.

 

“Hulk fighting Abomination, destroyed half of Harlem. That’s what I saw first. Property values dropped and rent was really cheap so that also helped.” I said noticing how uncomfortable he looked. “Point is you take the blame for the things you had no control over but you don’t take the credit for the things you do. You’ve done a lot of good, both of you have. Give yourself a break.”

 

“Are you guys done chatting?” A voice rang through the lab.

 

“Please tell me you’re here already?” I asked Tony.

 

“Just landed, I’ll head over to the server room and get you both out. I’ll update the…” Tony started.

 

“No more updates!” Bruce and I said at the same time

 

“But…” Tony started.

 

“Get us out and we’ll talk.” I said.

 

“Just give me a few minutes.” Tony said and the call ended.

 

“About the kiss…” Bruce started.

 

“Yeah it was probably a bad time and I shou…” I didn’t get to finish because Bruce kissed me. I couldn’t help but smile and kiss him back. It wasn’t until we heard the doors open that we broke apart.

 

“I got it.” Tony said.

 

“Finally.” I said going over to hug him. “Never been happier to see you.”

 

“Missed you too sunshine.” Tony said.

 

“Don’t call me that.” I said. “Come on Bruce, we could both use some air and food.” I took his hand and we walked out of the lab.

 

We went up to the common room and went straight to the kitchen.

 

“Hayley!” Thor cheered as he picked me up into a bone-crushing hug.

 

“Umph… hey buddy.” I said. “How was the mission?”

 

“Far too long, I missed you dearly.” Thor said.

 

“Missed you too, it was way too quiet around here.” I said as Thor finally put me down.

 

“The mission was a bust.” Clint said.

 

“You’ll get to shoot something next time.” I said.

 

“I know I just really wanted to try out the new arrow.” Clint whined.

 

“But now you get to watch the walking dead.” I said.

 

“Upstairs twenty minutes?” Clint asked.

 

“Make it thirty I need to shower.” I said and I’ll be taking that. I said snagging Clint’s BLT.

 

“Hey!” He whined.

 

“Mh that’s so good” I said making everyone laugh.

 

“You should probably call Will.” Natasha said.

 

“No, he’s in the middle of midterms so he’s probably at the library buried under a pile of books.” I said. “It’s the only time he ever turns off his phone. Chances are he didn’t even notice I was missing. I’ll be in my room.” I got in the elevator and headed downstairs.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

They all watched Hayley get in the elevator and as soon as the doors closed they stood there shocked.

 

“Did… she just say ‘my room’?” Steve said.

 

“Yeah, I heard that too.” Tony said.

 

“This is… good right?” Clint said.

 

“It’s progress.” Natasha said.

 

“She’s opening up.” Bruce said.

 

“What happened while you were trapped in there?” Thor asked.

 

“She stopped me from going green.” Bruce said.

 

“How?” Steve asked and Bruce just smiled and blushed a bit.

 

“Are you blushing?” Natasha said.

 

“Now I really want to know what happened?” Tony said grabbing his phone.

 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked.

 

“Accessing the lab’s footage.” Tony said. “There we go. Hours of you two playing video games, you two talking, cuddling on the futon. You making coffee, more of you two doing nothing. The news and woah… found it.”

 

They all watched as Bruce started showing the signs of the hulk coming out. Hayley didn’t notice at first but then reached for her left shoulder, where Bruce’s mark was on her. She quickly went to check on him. He tried getting away, tried making Hayley go away but when his skin started changing shades she kissed him.

 

“She kissed you?” Clint said shocked. No one was expecting something like that would stop the hulk from coming out.

 

“Yeah she caught me by surprise.” Bruce said. “Twice.”

 

“I should get going, Hayley’s going to be up any minute.” Clint said.

 

“You might want to take some snacks.” Natasha said. “She was really hungry.”

 

“Got that covered.” Clint said.

 

“Agent Barton, your pizza has been sent up to your floor and Miss Adams is on her way.” Jarvis said.

 

“That’s my cue.” He said heading to the elevator.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

I got out of the shower and put on the grey leggings and a knit pullover over a lace racerback bralette I left there over Christmas.

 

[](https://stylishpetite.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/Barefoot-Dreams-Circle-Cardigan-Flora-Nikrooz-Snuggle-Lounge-Shorts-Madewell-Whisper-Cotton-V-Neck-Pocket-Tee-7.jpg) 

I dried my hair enough before heading up to Clint’s floor. I was greeted by a very happy Lucky.

 

“Hi buddy.” I said petting him.

 

“Lucky off.” Clint said. “You alright?”

 

“Yeah, someone’s just happy to see me is all.” I said. “You ready?”

 

“I’ve been dying to find out what happens next.” He said.

 

“So have I.” I said.

 

“I got us pizza.” He said.

 

“You’re the best human being in the world.” I said sitting down.

 

We sat down and started watching the three episodes we hadn’t watched. By the second episode I had gotten pretty cold so I cuddled next to Clint. He didn’t say anything just wrapped his arm around my shoulders. By the time the third episode started we had both fallen asleep.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

About an hour after falling asleep I woke up to the credits playing. I fell asleep in the middle of an episode again. I didn’t want to move but if we both fell asleep on the couch we’d be in a world of hurt again.

 

I gently shook Clint’s arm but nothing.

 

“Clint you need to wake up.” I said

 

“Mhm.” He groaned before snoring again. I forgot how much of a heavy sleeper he was.

 

“Come on don’t make me get a bucket of ice water.” I said but instead he just pulled me closer. I can’t blame him for knocking out so fast. I could tell the past couple of weeks he hadn’t been sleeping so well. Probably been on stakeouts almost every night or flying the jet. I should let him sleep, but if he slept on the couch his back would probably be bothering him tomorrow. “Clint sweetie, I need you to wake up. It’s time to go to bed.”

 

“Don’t go.” He muttered. “Stay.”

 

“We both need to go to bed. Come on you’ll thank me for it in the morning.” I said sitting up.

 

He opening his eyes and rubbed his face before sitting up. “Tired?” I asked already knowing the answer.

 

“Jetlagged.” He said.

 

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” I said helping him up but instead hugged me and buried his face in my stomach. “I forgot how cuddly you get when you’re tired.”

 

“Mhm… don’t go. I sleep better when we cuddle.” He said sleepily.

 

“Is that why you don’t want to move to the bed? You do realize I was going to stay with you right?” I said.

 

“You were?” He said looking up.

 

“Yeah, I tend to actually get a full night’s rest when I’m with one of you so unless you want me to go…” I started but he pulled me down so I was sitting in his lap and kissed me.

 

“The day I don’t want you to stay the night is the day I’ve either gone crazy, I’ve been brainwashed again or I’ve been replaced.” He said making me chuckle.

 

“Good to know.” I said kissing him. “So bed?”

 

“Yeah.” He said standing up and leading the way. I hadn’t been in his room since before he moved in. He kept it pretty tidy. I few clothes laid out in the chair but other than that the room was fairly clean.

 

Clint lifted the covers and lied down before lifting the covers so I could slip in. I cuddled against his side with my head resting on his chest. I woke up the next morning in the same position. It wasn’t until the light hit my face that I woke up.

 

“Morning.” Clint said.

 

“Morning, how long you been awake?” I asked.

 

“About an hour.” He said. “Time difference really screws up my sleep.”

 

“You don’t look as tired as last night so at least you managed to get a few hours.” I said.

 

“How’d you sleep?” Clint said.

 

“Good.” I said giving him a smile.

 

“You talk in your sleep.” Clint said.

 

“I do not.” I said.

 

“You do, you’re really chatty in your sleep.” He said with that grin that made me feel like I had butterflies in my stomach.

 

“What did I say?” I asked.

 

“You said my arms make great pillows.” He said.

 

“No secret there.” I said.

 

“And you really like doing this.” He said before he leant over and gently kissed me.

 

“Still debating that one might need another one to see if it’s more than just a one time thing and the sparks still there.” I said with a grin.

 

“Well in that case,” He said kissing me again but this time I saw fireworks.

 

“Mhm, I don’t mind it.” I said with a smirk.

 

“You don’t mind it?” he said with a grin. “Really…” Next thing I know he was tickling me.

 

“Clint… stop… hahaha.” I said between laughs.

 

“Agent Barton, Miss Adams, Captain Rogers wanted to notify you that breakfast is ready to be served.” Jarvis said.

 

“We’ll be right down.” Clint said.

 

“Hope Steve made hashbrowns. I’m craving a good breakfast.” I said.

 

“What are you doing today?” Clint asked.

 

“Nothing, I finished my midterm essay while we were locked in the lab so I’m free.” I said. “Why?”

 

“I was thinking maybe we could go out and do something… like a date?” He asked.

 

“Clint Barton are you asking me out on a date?” I said with a smile. I could feel my face heat up.

 

“Would you say yes if it was?” He said looking a bit nervous. I leaned forward and kissed him.

 

“I’d love to but I need to stop by the apartment and get a change of clothes.” I said.

 

“I’ll drive you after breakfast.” He said. “Now let’s go before Nat comes up here and drags us down stairs.”

 

“Yeah.” I said sitting up.

 

Clint quickly got up and got dressed before we went downstairs where everyone was already sitting down.

 

“Morning.” I said sitting down.

 

“Morning.” They all said with grins on their faces and exchanging looks. Wow not subtle at all.

 

“Hashbrowns?” Steve offered.

 

“Yes please.” I said.

 

We sat down and chatted over a full course breakfast. Steve was an amazing cook.

 

“So I started updating…” Tony started.

 

“No.” Bruce and I answered.

 

“But you haven’t even…” Tony started again.

 

“No.” We said again.

 

“You’re no fun.” Tony said.

 

“Getting locked in a lab all weekend isn’t fun.” I said. “The company was great though.” That made Bruce smile.

 

“Almost hulking out is also not fun.” Bruce said.

 

“Which is why I need to update the procedures.” Tony argued.

 

“No updates without pre approval from both of us.” I said. “We spend just as much time in the lab as you do and if something like this were to happen again we should know what to do.”

 

“And Hayley get’s to check all the coding and install a failsafe to get out incase of a code green.” Bruce said.

 

“I don’t think that’s really necessary, I think Hayley…” Tony started.

 

“Install it.” Everyone else said.

 

“Okay jeez.” Tony said.

 

“You know what I said yesterday still stands right?” I asked Bruce.

 

“I know I’d just feel better if the option was there.” He said. I sighed but accepted it. It was more for his peace of mind than mine.

 

“I was thinking of going out of the tower and exploring more of what the city has to offer, would you like to accompany me Hayley?” Thor asked.

 

“Actually I have a date.” I said and I could see the grin on Clint’s face.

 

“Another time then.” Thor said a bit disappointed that someone had beat him to it.

 

“Wait we can ask you on dates?” Tony said. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“Normally if you want a date you ask and you never asked.” I said.

 

“Hayley would you please give me the honor of accompanying me to dinner?” Thor said.

 

“That’s how you ask for a date.” I told Tony. “Thor I’d love to I just can’t tonight, Friday work for you?”

 

“I am yours Friday.” He said.

 

“I call Saturday!” Tony chimed in.”

 

“I have plans.” I said.

 

“Aww.” He whined.

 

“Speaking of plans, we should get going.” Clint said

 

“Right, got to beat traffic. See you all tomorrow.” I said. We went down to the garage and got into Clint’s car.

 

The drive was actually pretty fast. There was traffic but it was moving pretty fast. We even managed to find parking right out front.

 

“You heard from Will?” Clint asked.

 

“No, he’s probably still cramming somewhere.” I said. I opened the door and screamed.

 

“What the Fuck Hayley?!” Will yelled back.

 

“Whoa!” Clint said.

 

“What the fuck Will, you have your own room.” I yelled.

 

“Uh hi.” A random guy on the dining table said. “I should probably put on some pants.”

 

“Sock on doorknob Hales.” Will said.

 

“there was no sock!” I said.

 

“Really I could have sworn…” He started.

 

“Nope, no sock and dude come on we eat there.” I said. “I thought you were studying.”

 

“I was, then I met… uh what’s your name again?” Will asked.

 

“Charlie.” the guy said.

 

“I met Charlie and well I changed subjects. What are you guys doing here?” Will asked trying to change the subject.

 

“We’re going out, I need a change of clothes.” I said heading toward my room.

 

“What you finally going on a date?” Will asked sarcastically.

 

“Yeah.” Clint and I answered at the same time.

 

“Seriously? About damn time.” Will said.

 

“Don’t try and change the subject, we agreed no screwing in public areas.” I said from my bedroom. I left the door open so they could all hear me. Clint was dressed pretty casually so I figured jeans and a cute top with some sensible shoes were the way to go. I stuck with some dark wash jeans, a white flowy top topped with a jacket and some booties.

 

 

“It was a spur of the moment thing.” Will whined.

 

“Maybe I should go.” Charlie said.

 

“No stay this’ll just be a sec.” Will started. I slipped on my shoes and quickly checked my hair before stepping out of my room.

 

“Hales…” Will started.

 

“I’m going out with Clint, when I get back I expect you both to have pants on and the entire place to be disinfected. Don’t T bag all over the furniture.” I said as I took Clint’s hand and walked out.

 

“Does that happen often?” Clint asked.

 

“Which part the random strangers my roommate screws or them doing it all over the apartment?” I said.

 

“I was going to say you walking in on Will and his friends.” Clint said.

 

“This is the second time. One more and I’m seriously going to start considering looking for a new place.” I said. “He took the breakup pretty bad. Will’s motto is the best way to get over someone is to get under someone new except its multiple someones and it’s all over the apartment. But lets ignore that and get back to our date. Where we off to?”

 

“It’s a surprise.” Clint said.

 

“I don’t like surprises.” I said.

 

“You’ll like this one.” He said.

 

Another drive in non-gridlocked traffic we ended up at the Nintendo Store in Rockefeller Center.

 

“The World of Nintendo exhibit, I’ve been wanting to check this out.” I said.

 

“So have I, it’s a pretty slow day, figured we’d get extra time to use that.” He said as he pointed to the giant TV hooked up to a Wii with Mario Kart on it.

 

“It’s my dream TV.” I said.

 

“Mine too, let’s go.” He said. We played almost every version of Mario Kart they had until we started getting some weird looks from the parents of some kids that were waiting their turn. We stopped by for some ice cream from this one place that used liquid nitrogen to make it in front of you. Clint ended up getting a peanut butter ice cream with bits of recess cups in it and I got a cheesecake ice cream with bits of cheesecake. Halfway through our ice creams we ended up swapping.

 

After that we took another drive but this time to an archery field in Queens.

 

“Am I going to watch you practice?” I asked.

 

“No, I’m going to teach you how to use this.” He said opening up the trunk of the car to show me a crossbow.

 

“Don’t tell Nat, she’s been trying to get me to let her teach me how to use a gun.” I said.

 

“You should also learn…” Clint started.

 

“I don’t like guns.” I said. “This though, this I can live with.” I said lifting the crossbow. I felt the mark on my left arm heat up. I turned to look at Clint and he had this weird dreamy look in his eyes. Normally I’d ignore it but I decided to pull a Nat and mess with him a bit. “See something you like?” I said with a smirk.

 

“Really like.” He said kissing my cheek before leading me to the targets we’d be using. “Ready to give it a try?”

 

“So point aim and shoot?” I said.

 

“Easier said than done.” He said.

 

“Let’s see then.” I said. I lifted up the crossbow and aimed it at the target before shooting at it. With the wind that was blowing the arrow ended up lower and more to the left than I had intended.

 

“You have to take into account the breeze and your posture’s a bit off.” He said. “Straighten up your back a bit, relax your shoulders and control your breathing, exhale as you shoot. Try again.”

 

I did as he said and when I shot again the arrow hit the target. Not dead center but closer than before.

 

“you’re a good teacher.” I said.

 

“We’ll make an archer out of you yet.” Clint said.

 

“Nah, this is more your thing. Though if there’s ever a zombie apocalypse I think I’ll have a fighting chance now.” I said.

 

“You think Darryl will actually make it to the end?” Clint asked.

 

“You don’t? The guy basically keeps everyone else alive.” I said.

 

“Which is why he won’t make it. When they’re at war he’d be the first person they’ll try to take out.” Clint said.

 

“No they’d go after Rick because he’s the one that keeps everyone together. Divide and conquer.” I said.

 

“Yet another reason Darryl won’t make it he goes off on his own all the time.” Clint said.

 

“But he always comes back and at just the right time.” I said.

 

“Dumb luck.” Clint said.

 

“We’ll see.” I said. “But for now how about you show me how the master does it?” I said handing him the crossbow.”

 

“Thought you’d never ask.” He said taking the crossbow and shooting a few arrows. They hit dead center every time. While he was busy shooting I decided to take a few candid photos.

 

“Are you taking pictures?” he said.

 

“Couldn’t help it, you had the superhero archer pose and it was a candid.” I said showing it to him.

 

“That’s a good one. Smile.” He said.

 

“No… I look horrible.” I said. It was true, I was in such a rush to get out of the apartment I didn’t really fix my hair or put on any makeup.

 

“No you don’t you’re beautiful.” Clint said giving me a smile.

 

“You’re such a flirt.” I said.

 

“True but that wasn’t flirting. You’re beautiful Hales.” He said. “Come on smile, please for me.”

 

I couldn’t help but smile at that. “Let’s get one with the both of us.” I got my phone and flipped the camera. “Huddle.” I said getting closer to Clint. We took a few normal then on one he took me by surprise and kissed making me laugh. I got a bunch of cute ones before we headed to dinner.

 

We showed up at a pub, which Clint claimed had the best fries and wings in Brooklyn. Of course I took that as a challenge and I had to try them.

 

The place wasn’t too crowded but it was pretty busy. I noticed a few people look our way but no one recognized Clint thankfully. I excused myself to used the restroom. When I walked back I saw a woman openly flirting with Clint. He didn’t even look at her and focused on the TV showing a baseball preseason game. I decided to stay and see what he’d do. The blonde woman sitting across from him decided to make a move and lean over the table to show off some of her assets. It probably shouldn’t have bothered me as much as it did but there was a significant age difference between us and I wasn’t exactly affectionate with him or anyone for that matter. It was only in the past day that I had opened up and even then I still struggled with it. When did I get so insecure? I had a lot to work on in therapy this week…

 

I heard him say something and the woman looked toward the bar where I was sitting. Shit did he already see me? I felt a bit of annoyance coming from his mark. May as well get this over with. I walked over to the table.

 

“Can I help you?” She said.

 

“You’re in my seat.” I said.

 

“Oh you must be Clint’s daughter.” She said making Clint cough up water before he started laughing. Definitely insecure now.

 

“Soulmate actually.” Clint said.

 

“What?!” She shrieked.

 

“She’s my soulmate now if you could please leave you’re interrupting our date.” Clint said.

 

“Why would you pick her over me, I can give you more than she ever could?” The blonde said. Now I really felt crappy because she was actually right. I’ve been on the run for years and there was no way that was going to end anytime soon. It took me months to even admit I had feelings for any of them let alone even give them a chance. How can this one random barfly make me feel as hope less as he does?

 

“Just ditch her and come home with me.”

 

“I already told you I’m not interested leave before I call someone to drag you out.” Clint said.

 

“You’re loss, doubt she’ll be putting out anytime soon.” She said looking me over before leaving.

 

I quietly sat down and ignored the look he was giving me.

 

“Who’s in the lead?” I asked referring to the game.

 

“Hayley, look at me.” Clint said. I looked at him but I didn’t let anything show. “Don’t listen to her. She couldn’t be more wrong…” Except she was in a way… “You’re it for me, if I have to tell you that everyday for the rest of our lives I will. I don’t care about whatever I know is rattling around in that head all I care about is you so please don’t shut me out.” I could feel how worried he was. I reached over and took his hand.

 

“I’m not, I promise.” I said giving him a tense smile. I knew he didn’t buy it but he didn’t say anything.

 

We ate and talked a bit more about his time in the circus. I think he was trying to see if I’d open up but I really didn’t know anything that could relate to growing up in the circus. Sure my mom moving us around a lot meant we met a lot of… eccentric people but don’t think any of them could breath fire. At least I don’t remember any of them breathing fire. There was that one guy that burned things down for a living… probably not a conversation for the first date.

 

Despite the unpleasant reminder that things weren’t as great as they seemed I had a great time. The food lived up to the hype. Clint drove me back to the apartment but since there wasn’t any parking he had to park up the block. I told him he didn’t have to walk me to my door but he insisted.

 

“So best wings and fries yes or no?” He asked.

 

“They lived up to the hype. I really liked the sweet potato fries.” I said.

 

“If you thought those were good there’s this place in Jersey right by the shore, they sell nothing but fries. We should go down sometime.” Clint said.

 

“We should, during the summer take a trip to the beach while were at it.” I said.

 

“Here we are.” He said.

 

“Yup.” I said. “I had fun, thank for the awesome day.”

 

“Thanks for saying yes.” He said slowly leaning in to kiss me. Yup never going to get tired of doing that and by the looks of it neither was he. I still had five other soulmates who would probably feel the same way… damn I never realized how much one kiss would change things.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Clint walked into the common room of the tower with a giant smile on his face and a spring in his step.

 

“Good day?” Steve said with a smile.

 

“Great day.” Clint said but still couldn’t get the fear and anxiety he got from Hayley out of his head.

 

“What?” Natasha said.

 

“We may need to sit down and to about some things with Hayley.” Clint said.

 

“What things?” Thor asked getting a bit concerned.

 

“What happened?” Bruce asked.

 

“We were having dinner at a bar…” Clint started.

 

“You took her to a bar?!” Steve said still disapproving of underage drinking.

 

“Capsicle not the point.” Tony said.

 

“We weren’t drinking, they just have really good wings and fries. Hayley went to the restroom and while she was gone a woman came over and started flirting. I wasn’t interested but she really wouldn’t take no for an answer I told her to leave and she did but not before taking a jab at our age difference.” Clint said.

 

“Damn it.” Tony said and Natasha muttered a curse in Russian.

 

“I did tell her it didn’t matter and she said she was alright but I could tell she wasn’t being honest about it.” Clint said.

 

“We never did talk about it.” Bruce said.

 

“Then we sit her down and talk it out again.” Tony said.

 

“This is going to be a hard one considering we’re also going to have to talk about… bonding.” Steve said.

 

“Let’s hope she doesn’t walk out again.”

 

**The Next Day- Hayley’s POV**

I was never a big fan of Monday’s. Don’t know if it was because everyone’s on a weekend hangover or just because it meant I couldn’t sleep in. I woke up to a message from Kevin saying he couldn’t make our usual appointment so he moved it to today during lunch.

 

I quickly got dressed and headed to class. Then I made it to the tower and quickly got a few things done before heading out.

 

“Hey guys, I’m heading out for a bit I’ll be back in like an hour maybe two.” I said.

 

“Hales can we talk.” Tony started.

 

“I’m actually kind of late.” I said.

 

“Then let us tag along.” Thor said.

 

“Guys it’s not actually an errand…” I started.

 

“We really need to talk all of us.” Steve started.

 

I sighed, “You know what, Kevin’s been nagging me about a group session for the past couple of weeks let’s give him what he wants.” I said.

 

“Kevin?” Bruce said.

 

“Congrats, you’re all coming to therapy with me.” I said.

 

“Oh fuck.” Tony said.


	27. Chapter 27

“So, is there anything you might have forgotten to mention in our previous sessions?” Kevin asked.

 

“Uh… Not really anything that was key to our sessions.” I said.

 

“Uhuh.” He said writing something down.

 

“For the record you already knew I had trust issues.” I said.

 

“Yeah just never thought you’d change the names of all six of your soulmates and give me really vague descriptions of them then out of the blue turn up with all six of them and they end up being the avengers, Big fan by the way.” Kevin said.

 

“Thanks, so how do we do this?” Tony asked. “Do we just lie around and throw out whatever’s bothering us or…”

 

“Actually we should probably start on why you’re all here, today of all days.” Kevin said. “Are you all having problems again?”

 

“No, things are going really well.” I said.

 

“We just need to have a talk about something we’ve put off for a while now.” Steve said.

 

“And it couldn’t have waited until after my appointment?” I asked.

 

“Your track record with out conversations speaks for itself.” Natasha deadpanned.

 

“It’ll be good to have a mediator.” Bruce said.

 

“Mediator? What’s so bad we need a mediator?” I said.

 

“We need to talk about what happened last night.” Clint said.

 

“Our date?” I said.

 

“You went on a date? Aww, I’m so proud this is a huge milestone!” Kevin cheered. We all just turned and gave him a look. “Sorry, that was unprofessional. But this is good this is progress.”

 

“Why do we need to talk?” I asked.

 

“The blonde, the one who talked about the… uh age difference.” Clint said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Right, I kinda forgot about her.” I lied, I totally couldn’t get what she said out of my head.

 

“Uhuh.” Kevin said giving me a look. “You two want to tell everyone what exactly happened.

 

“Not much to tell, a blonde tried hitting on Clint while we were on our date. Didn’t want to take no for an answer. Called me his daughter more snide comments then left.” I said.

 

“How’d that make you feel?” Kevin asked.

 

“It was kind of funny.” I lied again except this time I could tell no one bought it.

 

“Clint how’d you feel?” Kevin asked.

 

“Angry, annoyed and worried.” Clint answered.

 

“Worried?” I said.

 

“You’re not the only one that gets feelings from the mark. We get them too. I saw the look on your face when she said those things and I felt how scared you were.” Clint said.

 

“Why were you scared?” Thor asked.

 

“I wasn’t scared of her exactly more of who she reminded me of.” I said. “And the fact that she actually raised some good points.”

 

“What points?” Bruce asked.

 

“The pretty huge difference between us. I mean Thor’s over a thousand years, Steve’s from the 1940’s, the rest of you are anywhere from ten to thirty years older than me. Not to mention you’re all freaking hot and amazing. You could literally have anyone in the world yet you’re settling for me which I still have no idea why you’d choose me I mean I’m a freaking train wreck. I ignored all of you for a good month before I even gave you a chance and even then I still keep you at arms length. I have nothing to offer you and I don’t think that’ll ever change so why would you even want me around?” I said. “She was right I don’t have any experience in anything, like I’m still a virgin and you’ve all had tons of experience in that department so chances are I’m going to be pretty bad at it and it’s just one more thing I can’t give you all.”

 

“You are such an idiot.” Natasha said. Normally I’d be offended but when Natasha said it she said it to prove how wrong I was and because she cared.

 

“Hales were not settling for you in fact in this situation were not the ones settling you are.” Tony said.

 

“I lost one soulmate and I was frozen for seventy years. I didn’t think I’d ever meet you let alone that you’d give me a chance.” Steve said.

 

“Like I said last night you’re it for me, if I have to tell you so everyday I will.” Clint said.

 

“I may have lived many lifetimes but I have never felt the way I do with you before. It is not a flirt as you call it but the truth I speak.” Thor said.

 

“Hayley I turn into an enormous green rage monster I expected you to run the other way not get to know me. The way your feeling right now is why I was so against telling you. We didn’t want you to feel pressured into anything.” Bruce said.

 

“I don’t feel pressured I feel lacking like I don’t deserve you guys.” I said embarrassed at how needy I sounded. I hate therapy. It took weeks but now I’ve gotten to the point I’m comfortable enough to open up and let everything out with the omission of a few major details. And now my true feeling are out there and they all heard it.

 

“If we all got exactly what we deserved we all wouldn’t be here. We all have a past, you know some of it and there’s some that you don’t know that would change the way you look at all of us. But that’s not what matters to us, you matter.” Natasha said.

 

“And you’re not lacking anything, your smart, funny, kind and drop dead gorgeous. We adore you nothing’s going to change that.” Tony said.

 

“Hayley anything you want to say?” Kevin said.

 

“I’d rather not.” I said trying not to cry but my voice cracking.

 

“It’s okay to cry.” Kevin said.

 

“I’m good.” I said.

 

“Since you’re all on the subject of how the past doesn’t change anything you sure there’s nothing you want to say?” Kevin said.

 

“Past is in the past end of discussion.” I said.

 

“And as for the sex thing you’re seventeen it’s so normal…” Tony started.

 

“Tony.” Bruce said trying to get his attention so he would shut up.

 

“I mean its no secret I’ve slept around…” tony continued.

 

“Stark.” Steve started.

 

“And none of them meant anything to me. I was actually happy when they left…” Tony continued.

 

“Stark!” Clint yelled.

 

“Point is Hales we don’t care. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Tony said.

 

“And the age difference won’t matter after we bond since we shall all stop aging until you reach my age.” Thor said.

 

“Guys, not the time.” I said gesturing for them to cut it out.

 

“You’re seventeen!” Kevin said shocked.

 

“Oh would you look at the time, guess I’ll see you next week Kev.” I said pulling Natasha up with me.

 

“Hayley...” Kevin said and just stayed quiet trying to process everything. “You’re deflecting.”

 

“Looks like we have something to work on next week. Oh and what happens in this room stays in this room. You signed an NDA. Have a nice week.” I said. With that the most awkward hour of my life was officially over.

 

We walked out of there in silence. We got to the car when Tony started talking.

 

“Anyone up for some schwarma?” Tony asked. I was so annoyed at him but I had to admit, therapy always made me work up an appetite, maybe I was trying to eat my feelings away.

 

“Kind of hungry actually.” I said as my phone started ringing. “I have to take this.”

 

“Work?” Tony asked.

 

“Landlord.” I said. “Hello.”

 

“Hayley, any chance your close by?” Carl said.

 

“I just got out of Kevin’s, what’s going on?” I asked.

 

“Will’s here and he’s drowning his sorrows.” Carl said.

 

“Did he say what’s wrong?” I asked.

 

“I asked and he started crying.” Carl said.

 

“I’m on my way.” I said before hanging up. “Schwarma’s going to have to wait. I have to go get Will.”

 

“What’s wrong with Will?” Natasha asked.

 

“Not sure, he’s at the bar before lunch on a Monday.” I said.

 

“Let’s go get him.” Tony said.

 

We all got in the car and got to the bar in record time. The place was pretty empty but Will was sitting alone nursing a drink.

 

I went to the bar to talk to Carl first.

 

“Hey, how long’s he been here?” I asked.

 

“Since we opened for lunch, he took a few shots then slowed down before picking it back up again.” Carl said.

 

“Put his tab on the card. Thanks for calling.” I said.

 

“Don’t mention it.” He said.

 

I walked over and slid into the seat in front of him. “Hey Will, you okay?” I asked.

 

Will looked up and started crying. “Jake’s getting married.”

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“Jake ‘I don’t believe a piece of paper means anything’ Cruz is getting married to that whore of a dogwalker… We broke up three weeks ago. How did I mean that little to him?” Will cried.

 

“Will, Jake’s a douche and you can do better than him. You deserve better.” I said.

 

“I thought he was my lobster!” He cried.

 

“You do have a lobster, they’re out there somewhere and when you finally find them they’re going to appreciate you for the awesome human being you are. Fuck Jake.” I said.

 

“I already did.” He said crying again.

 

“His lobster?” Steve said confused.

 

“The singing sea creature from the mermaid movie?” Thor asked.

 

“It’s from a show from the nineties, I’ll have Jarvis show you later.” Tony said.

 

“How about we go upstairs and sober you up huh?” I said.

 

“I don’t wanna.” Will said.

 

“I’ll make you a grilled cheese, your favorite.” I bribed.

 

“With tomato soup?” Will pouted.

 

“Of course.” I said.

 

“Okay,” Will said standing up and swaying a bit.

 

We all got upstairs and I made a really strong cup of coffee. I made a bunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and some soup.

 

“Lunch is served.” I said putting all the plates on the table.

 

“I’m tired.” Will said.

 

“That’s the hangover kicking in.” Clint said.

 

“Go to bed.” I said.

 

“Okay.” Will said before coming over and hugging me. “You’re the best sister in the whole wide world.”

 

“I know.” I said. With that he walked into his room.

 

“You need to keep an eye on him.” Natasha said.

 

“I would if I could we have that meeting with the CFO.” I said.

 

“We do?” Tony said.

 

“The budget for R & D.” I said reminding him.

 

“Crap that’s right, have to get there early or he’ll try to skimp out on the special projects budget.” Tony said.

 

“We have a briefing with Fury.” Steve said.

 

“I think I know who can help.” I said taking my phone out. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door.

 

“Hey.” Nate said.

 

“Hey, thanks for coming.” I said letting him in.

 

“Hi.” He said when he realized I wasn’t alone.

 

“Hey.” Everyone said. My Ex seeing me with the six people I broke up with him for, Not awkward at all.

 

“How is he?” Nate asked.

 

“Passed out in his room. He ate already so if he wakes up he should be fine I just don’t think he should be alone.” I said.

 

“Yeah Chuck told me the news.” Nate said.

 

“What do you mean Chuck told you?” I said.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been crashing at his place since I found out what happened. He kicked me out so Leslie could move in.” Nate said. “It’s cramped but it’s better than having to commute from Staten Island everyday.”

 

“Wait, the dog walker’s name is Leslie?” Tony said. “Ow.” He yelped after Natasha who was also annoyed by his outburst during the session elbowed him in the ribs.

 

“Nate I’m sorry.” I said.

 

“Don’t be it was a long time coming.” He said. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

 

“Thanks, There’s tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Help yourself to anything.” I said.

 

“Okay, bye.” Nate said as we left.

 

We all got to the tower and Tony and I went straight to the conference room. I was taking notes while Tony essentially told them how much he wanted and annoyed them as he always did. They didn’t argue they gave him his budget and went on to sign the paperwork. It was essentially an hour of them going back and forth over something they already knew they were going to have to give him.

 

By the time we were out it was time for dinner.

 

“You and Nate are still on really good terms.” Steve said.

 

“Yeah, we started off as friends and decided not to let our failed relationship end that.” I said. “He’s a great guy, been through a lot lately.” Tony Clint and Thor gave me a look.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“Oh nothing.” Tony said. I started getting feelings of jealousy from all of them.

 

“Do I have to remind you I broke up with him? And that I did that because I had feeling for all of you and felt nothing for him?” I said and that eased some of the tension out of the room.

 

“You know how the age difference makes you think you can’t offer us anything? Well watching you with Nate does the same thing to us.” Clint said.

 

“You’re joking right?” I said.

 

“We watched you go out on dates with him and talk about how great he was for months.” Natasha said and I got feelings of guilt and anxiety.

 

“Well who’s fault was that?” I said. I realized how petty that sounded. “I’m not mas anymore I’m just saying what I said earlier applies here. The past is in the past besides I am very happy in our… what are we again?”

 

“Uh… I don’t think there’s a specific term for It.” Bruce said.

 

“In Asgard our interaction would be called courtship.” Thor said.

 

“Courtship… Old school but unique. Fits the situation.” I said.

 

“I think we just put a label on it.” Tony said. “I’m in a courtship.”

 

“I still feel guilty about the Nate thing. He’s had a really bad string of luck since we broke up.” I said.

 

“Hales there’s nothing you can do.” Clint said.

 

“Actually I think there is.” I said.

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

I got home and Nate was on the couch watching a soccer game.

 

“Hey.” Nate said.

 

“Hey, how’s he doing?” I asked.

 

“He got up, showered and went back to bed. I don’t think he even realized I was here.” Nate said.

 

“That’s hung-over Will for you. Next time just wave food around, he won’t ignore you then.” I said.

 

“Don’t think there’ll be a next time.” Nate said.

 

“I’m not so sure… I have an idea and before you say anything hear me out.” I said.

 

“Okay?” Nate said confused.

 

“You know, the guys set up an apartment at the tower for me back when I crashed there after I got out of the hospital. It’s still there for me whenever I want to use it and I know that Chuck’s place is cramped and that his couch isn’t exactly comfortable.” I said.

 

“It’s not.” Nate said.

 

“I figured, you’re game’s been off. How would you feel about moving in here? Rent’s cheaper than your old place and you’d be living above a bar. You could save up money and take your time finding a new place.” I said.

 

“Hayley I can’t do that what about Will?” Nate said.

 

“Will adores you and he’ll understand. Besides he’s never asked when he has people over or kicks me out.” I said. “The room’s yours for as long as you need it Nate.”

 

“I don’t know what to say.” Nate said tearing up.

 

“Say yes and thank you.” I said.

 

“Thank you.” He said hugging me.

 

“That’s what friends are for.” I said. I got up and pulled the extra keys from the desk. “Keys, Will will tell you about all the apartment’s quirks. I’m going to grab some things. Natasha’s waiting downstairs.”

 

“You knew I was going to say yes.” Nate said.

 

“I wasn’t going to take no for an answer.” I said.

 

“So this means things are going good with you and…” Nate said.

 

“Yeah, were still adjusting and working through some things but over all things are great.”

 

“I’m happy for you Hales, you deserve it.” Nate said genuinely meaning it.

 

“Thanks Nate, tell Will to call me when he wakes up.” I said.

 

“I will and thanks again.” Nate said.

 

I went into my room and grabbed my bags and all my books before heading downstairs where Natasha was waiting by her car.

 

“How’d it go?” She said.

 

“Good, gave him the spare key and told him to stay as long as he needs to.” I said.

 

“You’re too sweet.” Natasha said.

 

“I have my days.” I said.

 

“Just so you know, Tony will probably try and talk you into making this a permanent thing.” Natasha said.

 

“And you?” I asked. Natasha answered with a smirk. “Thought so.”

 

The drive back was pretty short. We parked in the garage and headed upstairs. My apartment was just the way I left it. Natasha helped me unpack.

 

“Hey Nat, who’s clothes are these?” I asked looking at all the clothes that were hanging in the bedroom closet.

 

“Yours, I’ve seen your closet you needed to update your wardrobe.” She said.

 

“You shouldn’t have.” I said.

 

“You wouldn’t have let me if I had asked. I have to spoil you somehow.” She said.

 

“You don’t have to spoil me.” I said. “But thanks anyway.” I pulled her into a hug, which caught her by surprise. She returned the hug when we broke apart she looked at me for a minute before leaning and kissing me. I smiled and returned the kiss. We didn’t break apart until I started getting lightheaded from lack of oxygen.

 

“We’re all going to watch a movie upstairs if you want to join us.” Natasha said.

 

“I’ll just change into something more comfortable. Meet you up there.” I said.

 

“I’ll save you a seat.” Natasha said as she got into the elevator.

 

I quickly picked out my red flannel pajama bottoms and my Gryffindor t-shirt.

 

<https://i.pinimg.com/236x/a9/e4/54/a9e454bb12b05975ae87c34684d1ef40--lounge-wear-lounge-pants.jpg>

 

I slipped on some slippers and headed upstairs.

 

“Hayley!” Thor cheered picking me up into a hug.  
  
“Thor it’s only been a few hours.” I said returning the hug.

 

“You settling in okay?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah, I just finished unpacking.” I said.

 

“How’d things go with Nate and Will?” Tony asked.

 

“Will was still passed out and Nate took a bit of talking into but I didn’t take no for an answer.” I said.

 

“it’s good to have you here.” Tony said pulling me into a side hug and kissing my cheek.

 

“Thanks for having me.” I said. “So what are we watching?”

 

“The Hobbit, Capsicle is insisting on going in order.” Tony said.

 

“Really Steve, did you not learn anything from Star Wars?” I said. “Going in order is not always a good thing.”

 

“I read the book when it came out I want to see how the movie matches.” Steve said. “And it had some pretty good reviews.”

 

“It won’t really matter how you understand Lord of the rings.” Bruce said.

 

“It’s my turn to choose.” Steve said and that ended the argument.

 

We all sat down. I was next to Natasha. Clint was sitting alone on the recliner. Steve was next to me Thor was on the other recliner and Bruce and Tony were on the other couch.

 

About halfway through the movie Natasha moved to rest her head on my lap and without thinking about it I started rubbing he head. I heard her hum. I stopped and moved my hand but she just grabbed it and put it back on her head. I guess it didn’t bother her.

 

I felt some sort of anxiety from Steve. His arm was twitching. Oh, he was debating whether or not to wrap his arm around my shoulders or not. I decided to put him out of his misery. I took his hand and lifted it so I could slip under.

 

“Uh…” Steve started.

 

“Sorry, I got cold.” I lied.

 

“It’s not a problem.” He said with a smile and a blush on his face.

 

We continued to watch the movie. I think at one point Natasha actually dozed off.

 

“That was a good movie.” Steve said.

 

“Good for a prequel.” Clint said.

 

“I’m going to bed. I have an early morning.” I said. I gently grabbed a pillow and stuck it under Nat’s head. She didn’t even stir. “Someone’s a heavy sleeper.”

 

“Yeah.” Clint said looking surprised.

 

“Good night.” I said.

 

“Night.” Everyone answered

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

As soon as Hayley left Clint went to check on Natasha. His partner was the lightest sleeper he had ever met it was hard to believe she was in such a deep sleep.

 

“She’s really knocked out.” Tony said.

 

“Looks that way.” Clint said as Natasha let out a soft snore.

 

“Looks like Hayley isn’t the only one that sleeps better when we’re together.” Bruce said.

 

“It is good to have her close.” Thor said.

 

**The Next Morning- Hayley’s POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling relaxed and surprisingly energized. I actually slept in… I never sleep in.

 

I took a quick shower before getting dressed and going upstairs to the common room.

 

“Morning everyone.” I said serving myself some coffee.

 

“Morning sunshine.” Tony said.

 

“Still hate that name.” I said in a sing song voice.

 

“No class today?” Bruce asked.

 

“I don’t have class Tuesdays or Thursdays that’s why I always come in earlier.” I said.

 

“You look radiant.” Thor said.

 

“Aww thanks buddy.” I said kissing his cheek before grabbing a piece of bacon off his plate. Thor gave me a big toothy smile. “You have dimples.”

 

“Morning.” Clint said.

 

“Morning.” We all answered.

 

“Nat had a last minute mission.” Clint said.

 

“So she’s gone for the day?” I asked.

 

“looks that way.” Clint said.

 

“Anything on the agenda for today?” Tony asked.

 

“Another lunch meeting with the event planner at eleven which I’m sure you’re going to ignore so that’s actually my meeting…” I said.

 

“It’s like you read my mind.” Tony said.

 

“Other than that your day’s clear.” I said.

 

“Sounds good. We can spend the day working on Veronica.” Tony said.

 

“I’ll stop by after running a few errands.” I said.

 

“What errands?” Tony asked.

 

“Dry cleaning, have to pick up your suit from the tailor’s and other things.” I said.

 

“Can’t you send one of the interns to do it?” Tony asked.

 

“I would except last time I did they picked up the wrong person’s dry cleaning and none of them have clearance to be up here.” I said.

 

“Right, well do that and take the day.” Tony said.

 

“You sure?” I asked.

 

“It’s all design and engineering right now.” Bruce said.

 

“Right the nitty gritty. Well if you need me just let Jarvis know.” I said.

 

“Course.” Tony said and with that they were off.

 

“I have been summoned to return to Asgard.” Thor said.

 

“Oh… that’s… how do you get summoned?” I asked curiously.

 

“The signs are in the sky. Do not worry I shall return for our date.” Thor said.

 

I had almost forgotten about our date.

 

“I’ll walk you out.” I said.

 

“I would be honored.” He said offering me his arm. I took it and we walked out of the kitchen to the balcony. “I shall count the seconds until I am able to return to your side. I will spend every instant we are apart thinking of you.”

 

“I’ll miss you too Thor, stay out of trouble.” I said.

 

“It is not I who pursues trouble but trouble that follows me.” Thor said.

 

“Sure it is.” I said and he pulled me closer.

 

“I shall not find trouble but if anyone gets in the way of my return to you I can not promise their survival.” Thor said very seriously. I put my hands on his shoulders and slowly got on my tiptoes and gently kissed him. The kiss was short and sweet. When we broke apart Thor looked at me like I was the most precious thing in the entire world. “You are the center of my existence Hayley.” With that he let go and took a few steps forward. There was a bright beam of light and Thor was gone.

 

I walked inside and could see Nat and Clint looking at me with giant grins.

 

“What?” I said. “Do I have something on my face?”

 

“Besides that giant smile? No.” Clint answered and I blushed.

 

“What’d Thor say?” Natasha asked.

 

“Oh nothing.” I said blushing again. “I should get going the sooner I get started the sooner I get back.”

 

“We should go too.” Clint said. “Training the new recruits today.”

 

Natasha grinned. “Let’s go break them in.” She said.

 

“Why do I get the feeling you aren’t talking figuratively?” I said

 

“Have a good day.” She said kissing my cheek before walking to the elevator.

 

“See you at dinner.” Clint said kissing my other cheek before following after Natasha.

 

I laughed. I loaded the dishwasher before heading upstairs for Lucky and going on my errands. It was then that I realized I hadn’t seen Steve all morning I hadn’t gotten any feelings from him and when I tried to focus on him he just felt sad.

 

When I got back and was done with all my errands I decided I needed to check on him.

 

“Jarvis, Is Steve in the Tower?” I asked.

 

“Captain Rogers arrived this morning from a late night mission. He is currently in his apartment and asked to not be disturbed.” Jarvis said.

 

“Is he okay?” I asked.

 

“Captain Rogers does not show any signs of physical distress.” Jarvis said. I noticed how he specifically said physical.

 

“Has he had anything to eat?” I asked.

 

“No ma’am.” Jarvis said.

 

“Tell him I’m heating him up something to eat and that I’ll be downstairs in a bit.” I said.

 

I heated up some of the pasta he had made last night and I made a side salad before heading downstairs. I walked into Steve’s apartment and saw that the place was dimly lit.

 

“Jarvis can you brighten the place up a bit?” I asked and he untinted the windows a bit.

 

I hadn’t been in Steve’s apartment since the day he moved in. Everything was exactly the way I had set it up. I looked around and the only thing I found that I hadn’t put there was a framed photo of a skinny Steve, probably from before the serum and of who I recognized from the other photos as Bucky Barnes.

 

“That was from summer of thirty nine, we saved up money from the odd jobs we worked and spent the day at coney island.” Steve said.

 

“Sounds nice. He was a looker.” I said putting the photo down.

 

“He was,” Steve said sadly.

 

“I brought you lunch.” I said. “It’s just heated up leftovers but you haven’t had anything to eat all day and I know your metabolism is four times as fast as normal so you need to eat up.”

 

“Thank you, I’m sorry I wasn’t at breakfast I just wasn’t feeling up to it.” Steve said.

 

“No it’s fine. Jarvis said you had a late mission come up.” I said.

 

“Yeah it was nothing just another dry lead.” Steve said looking distracted.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked.

 

“It’s nothing.” He said but I wasn’t buying it.

 

“Eat up and then go get dressed we’re going out.” I said.

 

“Hayley I’m sure you’re busy and have other things to do.” Steve said.

 

“I’m actually done for the day and Tony and Bruce are having a marathon lab session so I’m free for the rest of the day.” I said. “Clint and Natasha are breaking in the new recruits and Thor got called back to Asgard. I’m all yours.”

 

“I don’t know what… I don’t have anything planned.” Steve said.

 

“Leave that to me.” I said.

 

By the time he finished eating and was dressed I had everything planned. I knew the food I made for Steve didn’t fill him up so I was thinking we’d take a walk through his old stomping grounds.

 

“Helmet.” Steve said handing me a helmet.

 

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just take a car?” I said feeling a bit nervous about riding on a motorcycle. They weren’t exactly safe.

 

“It’ll be faster. I promise I’ll be careful.” He said giving me a reassuring smile.

 

“Just remember I’m not built like you are.” I said.

 

“I know.” he said putting the helmet on and adjusting it. “Hang on tight and move with me.”

 

“I gave Jarvis the address so he’ll tell you where to go.” I said hesitantly hopping on.

 

I softly put my hands on his waist. He slowly moved his hands to mine and moved them so I was hugging him. He started the engine and we were off. The ride over was one of the most exhilarating and nerve racking experiences of my life. I may have screamed a few times but we made it in one piece.

 

“This is Brooklyn.” Steve said recognizing the area.

 

“It is. I do on occasion visit outside of Manhattan.” I said. “Come on I’m starving.”

 

“We could have gotten something to eat closer to the Tower.” Steve said in a grumpy and slightly depressing mood.

 

“We could but this is more fun and you’ll see why in a minute.” I said as we walking into Barcade. It was a bar and restaurant that was styled to look like an arcade. They had vintage games set up everywhere. I came here once with Nate but I was going to leave out that minor detail.

 

We sat down and ordered food. It was quiet and Steve just kept fiddling his thumbs. I couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong with you today? You’re in a mood and you’re the least moody person I know. “ I said.

 

“It’s nothing.” Steve started.

 

“If it’s not nothing then why are you in such a bad mood?” I said.

 

He sighed. “It’s Bucky’s Birthday.” And just like that I felt like a total bitch for being on his case.

 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t…” I started.

 

“No it’s okay, I know I should be past this but…” He started

 

“Steve you were frozen in ice for seventy years before being thrust into a brand new crap storm. Bucky died almost seventy years ago but to you it’s only been a few months. There’s no time line for how long you’re supposed to grieve.” I said.

 

“I miss him. Every time I see how much the world has changed I just think about how much he’d love it. He loved science, actually dragged me to the first Stark Expo. Our first date was the Natural History Museum.” Steve said.

 

“I love that place.” I said.

 

“And then I think about how much he wanted to meet you and how he’ll never get the chance and I feel guilty for pushing you away.” Steve said starting to tear up. I got out of my seat and slid over to the other side of the booth and pulled him into a hug.

 

“It’s okay Steve. You’ve been through a lot and you’re adjusting we all are.” I said.

 

“I just ruined our date didn’t I?” He said.

 

“No, the point of a date is to get to know each other and build trust. Opening up is part of it and at least this time we didn’t have to go to therapy to do it.” I said.

 

“Progress.” He said giving me a small smile.

 

“So you going to show me all those alleys you fought in?” I said teasing him.

 

“You sound just like him when you start teasing.” He said.

 

“What was he like?” I said.

 

“He didn’t look it but he was the biggest nerd, great with numbers really helped him in sniper training. He got promoted to Sergeant fast because of it. He had this way about him, he could just make you trust him and make you do some pretty crazy things. It’s how he talked me into riding the cyclone. He was loyal to a fault, he was by my side through the best and worst of times. Even when I had nothing I had Bucky.” Steve said sadly.

 

“Sounds like a great guy. I’m sure he loved you just as much you love him.” I said.

 

”I’m sorry I shouldn’t…” Steve started.

 

“Stop.” I said taking his hand, “I asked and I want to hear more about him. Learn about who he was from the person who knew him best and not some history book.”

 

“He would have loved you. You’re more than we ever imagined you’d be.” Steve said.

 

“And you said Bucky was the flirt.” I said.

 

The rest of the date went pretty well we ate and then went for a walk. I had lunch delivered to Tony and Bruce so they’d actually eat something. By the time we got back it was time for dinner.

 

“There you are. Where have you two been?” Tony asked.

 

“Date.” Steve and I answered at the same time.

 

“Seriously? When am I going to get a date?” Tony whined.

 

“When you ask me out.” I said.

 

“I haven’t asked you out?” Tony said.

 

“No you haven’t.” Bruce said.

 

“Hales, would you like to go out on a date sometime?” Tony said with exaggerating sweetness.

 

“Let me check my calendar.” I said. Tony started pouting. “Saturday work for you?”

 

“I can spring it, pick you up at six?” He asked.

 

“Sure.” I said chuckling a bit.

 

“Nat and Clint still breaking in the new recruits?” I asked.

 

“Probably, They haven’t gotten back yet.” Bruce said.

 

“Thor back in Asgard?” Tony asked.

 

“He got called back.” I said smiling as I thought of the kiss we shared. I probably had a dopey look on my face right now. Just as we were about to dig into dinner Will walked in.

 

“Hey stranger.” I said.

 

“Hey when were you going to tell me you were moving out?” Will said.

 

“I’m not moving out, I’m staying here for a while so Nate has a place to crash in while he finds a better place to live.” I said. “How long did it take you to notice I was gone?”

 

“How long have you been here?” Will said.

 

“You didn’t notice until Nate said something didn’t you?” I said.

 

“No.” Will answered a bit to fast.

 

“You jerk, you didn’t notice I was gone.” I said. “I feel so under appreciated. This is the thanks I get for cutting the crusts off your sandwiches all these years.”

 

“It’s okay Hales, you can stay here forever.” Tony said hugging me.

 

“You already have five other roommates give me mine back.” Will said.

 

“Will relax, it’s only temporary and besides you adore Nate. I swear you were more upset after the break up than either of us were. I’m only a phone call away and we still work and go to school together so you’ll still see me all the time.” I said.

 

“I’m still gonna miss you.” Will said.

 

“Aww come here.” I said hugging him.

 

“Did you just initiate a hug?” Will said.

 

“I know, I’ve gone soft.” I said making him laugh.

 

“I should go, Nate’s making dinner.” Will said. “He better not burn down the kitchen.”

 

“Don’t worry when Nate cooks it just means he’s going to order in and put it on plates so it looks like he cooked.” I said.

 

“Yay, Steak.” Will said.

 

“Text me when you get home.” I said.

 

“I will, love you.” Will called out.

 

“Kay.” I answered.

 

“You cut off the crusts of Will’s sandwiches?” Tony said just waiting for the chance to taunt Will with this later.

 

“It’s the little things that show I care.” I said.

 

“This is priceless.” Tony said.

 

“I should probably call it a night too, I have class early tomorrow and I need to cram in a few hours of studying.” I said standing up.

 

“I’ll walk you.” Steve said.

 

“Night.” I said.

 

“Night.” Bruce and Tony said.

 

Steve and I walked out of the common room holding hands.

 

“Thank you for getting me out of my room today. I probably wouldn’t have made it out of bed if you hadn’t stopped by.” Steve said.

 

“Next time can you just talk to me about it? It’s okay to wallow just don’t keep it all bottled in.” I said and that made him laugh. “What?”

 

“Isn’t that what you do all the time?” Steve said.

 

“That’s different and I’m learning to manage that.” I said as the elevator dinged. “That’s my stop.”

 

“Good night Steve.” I said.

 

“Night Hayley.” He said and I stepped out of the elevator. The doors close and I took a few steps before they opened again. “Sorry forgot to do this.” He said pulling me close before kissing me. Steve caught me by surprise but it was nice anyway. “Haven’t done that in seventy years.” He said letting go and stepping into the elevator.

 

“Wait seventy years?!” I said and I saw him blush before the elevator doors closed.


	28. Chapter 28

The rest of the week went about pretty normal. Clint and Natasha didn’t come back that night since they got called out on a potential lead on their ghost. I helped out in the lab when I wasn’t running errands or planning a charity gala.

 

Then came Friday, the day of my date with Thor. There was only one problem… Thor still hadn’t come back. Also what do you wear to a date with an Asgardian prince?

 

These were the things I was panicking over when the sunny sky suddenly because dark and cloudy. There were clashes of thunder before a beam of light crashed onto the balcony and Thor appeared.

 

“Hayley!” Thor cheered.

 

“Thor!” I said returning the enthusiasm.

 

“I have returned and have missed you.” Thor said pulling me into a hug.

 

“Missed you too buddy, it was really quiet while you were gone.” I said.

 

“Are you prepared for our date?” He asked.

 

“I actually needed to ask about that, I kind of need to know what I’m dressing for.” I said.

 

“I believe I have the solution to your quandary. A gift from my mother.” Thor said.

 

“You told your mom about me? Your mom sent me a gift?  
I said shocked.

 

“Aye, she was very happy to hear I finally met you.” Thor said. “She also reprimanded me for not telling you what we were doing so she sent this to apologize for my lack of manners.”

 

“She shouldn’t have and you’ve been everything but lacking manners.” I said.

 

“Well…” Thor said.

 

“Nope not going there today.” I stopped him before he started. “Please thank your mom for me.”

 

“She also wished for me to convey her wishes to meet you soon.” Thor said.

 

“Oh, that’d be nice.” I said. No one I had ever dated ever introduced me to their parents and I just realized Thor was the only one of my soulmates that actually still had parents around. And they were a king and queen of an entire realm… gods even…

 

“Something troubling you?” Thor said looking concerned.

 

“Oh nothing just got lost in thought.” I said. “I should get going. Have to get ready for our date.”

 

“I shall await your return.” Thor said.

 

I went down to my room and hopped in the shower. I quickly blow dried my hair and decided to go with a simple half up half down style. I curled my hair a bit and then decided to put on the dress Thor’s mother had sent for me. When I opened the pack I gasped. The dress was gorgeous, I had never seen anything like it before. I was a blue floor length gown with an intricate beaded bodice and a silhouette neckline. The back of the dress was sheer and beaded with intricate details.

 

 

I slipped it on and it fit me like a glove, which made it really hard to button it up.

 

“Jarvis, is Natasha back yet?” I said.

 

“Miss Romanoff has just arrived Miss Adams.” Jarvis said.

 

“Can you ask her to come please?” I said.

 

“Miss Romanoff is on her way.” Jarvis said. A minute later I heard the elevator doors open.

 

“Hayley?” Natasha called out.

 

“In here.” I answered.

 

“Jarvis said you needed…krasivaya.” Natasha said.

 

“Is that a good thing?” I asked.

 

“You look beautiful.” Natasha said making me blush.

 

“Thank you. Thor’s mom sent me this dress for our date. It fits great I just can’t button it up, would you mind?” I asked.

 

“Of course.” Natasha said moving behind me. I felt he slowly work her way up my back until she finished. “Perfect.”

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“Anytime.” Natasha said still not taking her eyes off of me. “Ready?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve kept him waiting long enough.” I said.

 

“Has he told you where you’re going?” Natasha asked.

 

“No clue. Does Thor even know how to drive?” I asked.

 

“I’ve seen him throw a car not actually drive one.” Natasha said as we got in the elevator. As soon as we walked into the common room, everyone stopped their chatting and stared at me.

 

“You look beautiful.” Thor said.

 

“Thank you, your mom has great taste.” I said. Then I saw bright flashes of light.

 

“I have to make a record of this, you never dress up.” Will said.

 

“Dude be cool.” I said.

 

“My baby sister’s all grown up.” Will said.

 

“We should go before the waterworks start.” I said.

 

“Aye, shall we.” Thor said offering me his arm.

 

“Of course.” I said.

 

“No glove no love.” Will said.

 

“Will!” I said annoyed. I followed Thor to the balcony. “I thought we were going to dinner?”

 

“We are.” He said pulling me close. Suddenly a beam of light came down on us and we were flying. When we landed I lost my footing but luckily Thor still had his arm around me and steadied me. I looked around and we were in a golden room.

 

“Where are we?” I asked.

 

“Welcome to Asgard.” Thor said.

**Third Person’s POV-**

“Did he just…” Will started.

 

“Yeah, that just happened.” Clint said.

 

“I need to step up my game.” Tony said.

 

“What did you have planned?” Steve asked.

 

“Dinner on the beach.” Tony said.

 

“Ooh.” Will said. “Tough act to follow.”

 

“I need to make some calls.” Tony said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

“Asgard as in the place you’re from Asgard?” I said.

 

“I wasn’t aware there was any other Asgard.” Thor said playfully.

 

“There is none.” Someone else answered.

 

“Hayley, meet Heimdall, gatekeeper to Asgard and the other realms.” Thor said.

 

“Hi.” I said awkwardly.

 

“It is an honor to meet you Lady Hayley.” Heimdall said.

 

“The honor’s mine, you’re a legend like literally a legend back on Earth.” I said.

 

“Come now, our date awaits.” Thor said.

 

“Enjoy your night.” Heimdall said. We walked out of the golden room and onto a bridge.

 

“Whoa, This is an amazing view.” I said. I could see the entire city and a huge towering building at the center that must have been the palace. The drawings in mythology books

 

“It is indeed.” Thor said and I could tell we weren’t talking about the same view. “Your chariot awaits.” And low and behold there was an horse drawn chariot waiting for us.

 

“You’re pulling out all the stops aren’t you?” I said.

 

“I may be making up for leaving all of this week.” Thor said feeling a bit guilty.

 

“You don’t have to, you have responsibilities just like the rest of us.” I said. “As long as you all come back in one piece I’ll wait.”

 

“You’re incredible.” He said leaning down and gently kissing me. I felt Thor put his hands on my waist and lift me up catching me by surprise. He smiled before climbing on and taking the reigns. We rode into the city and then took a side route away from the main citadel. I enjoyed watching the scenery around us. It was like something out of a dream.

 

The chariot finally stopped at a meadow that was next to a cliff overlooking a waterfall. There was a picnic all set up with pillows and blankets.

 

“This is quite the set up.” I said.

 

“Is it to your liking?” Thor said.

 

I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him again. “I like it very much.” I said.

 

We sat down and started eating. The palace cooks were amazing, I should really ask for the recipe for those fruit tarts.

 

“My brother and I used to come here with mother as children.” Thor said.

 

“Your brother Loki?” I asked.

 

“Aye, he wasn’t always misguided. He and mother were very close, I would even dare say he was in a way her favorite.” Thor said.

 

“I know the feeling. My mom and brother were the same. He could do no wrong in her eyes. I asked her about it once she said it wasn’t that she loved him more it was just that she had more time with him.” I said.

 

“Elder brother?” Thor asked.

 

“Older brother.” I confirmed. The rest of the night he told me about Asgard and what the legends actually did get right. We ended the night by laying back and cuddling as we looked at the stars. It was a great night but there were times I couldn’t help but feel as if we were being watched.

 

We went back to the Aesir as I learned it was called and we went back to the tower. I didn’t even realize it was so late until I saw the time on the clock.

 

“I had a great time tonight, thank you.” I said.

 

“It was an honor to have you accompany me this evening.” Thor said.

 

“This is my stop.” I said as the elevator got to my floor.

 

“Aye, Good night Hayley.” Thor said puling me into a surprisingly gentle hug.

 

“Night.” I said before we looked at each other and closed the gap between up. We started kissing. It started off pretty sweet but then it started getting pretty heated. It wasn’t until that we broke apart for air that we finally let go of each other.

 

“I should retire for the night.” Thor said.

 

“Yeah, I should...” I said pointing toward my apartment. “Night.”

 

“Good night.” I said walking in to the apartment. My face was flushed. I needed to cool down.

 

**The Next Morning-**

I woke up to Jarvis alerting me Clint was making waffles. Clint makes the best waffles. I quickly put on my slippers and went upstairs.

 

“Morning beautiful.” Clint greets.

 

“Morning.” I said kissing his cheek and grabbing a waffle. “Mhm chocolate chip.”

 

“How’d the date go?” Natasha asked and I couldn’t help but smile.

 

“It was good.” I said in a slightly higher pitched voice.

 

“Just good?” Clint said.

 

“I don’t kiss and tell.” I said.

 

“So there was kissing involved.” Natasha said.

 

“Maybe.” I said stuffing my face with another waffle.

 

“Sunshine!” Tony cheered as he walked in.

 

“Hate that name.” I said.

 

“Ready for our date?” Tony said. “I was thinking if you don’t have anything planned we could make a day out of it?”

 

“Sure, Just let me get dressed and we can head out.” I said. “Anything I should specifically dress for?”

 

“Casual and comfortable shoes.” Tony said.

 

“I can work with that.” I said. We ate breakfast and after I finished I went back downstairs and got dressed. I stuck with a simple grey and white raglan top and some jeans with some walking shoes. I went downstairs to the garage where Tony was already waiting.

 

“Ready?” He asked.

 

“Ready. Where we off to?” I asked.

 

“We have a plane to catch.” Tony said.

 

“Plane?” I asked.

 

“What Thor can fly you off to Asgard but I can’t fly you somewhere for a surprise trip say… Disney World?” Tony said.

 

“Disney World?!” I said getting excited before I remembered that no way should I let this happen, even if it would be a pretty awesome first date.

 

“I know.” He said. “Pretty great… I got us VIP passes so we don’t have to wait in line.”

 

“They can do that?” I said. “No wait. We can’t go.”

 

“What why not I thought you said you were free the entire day?” Tony whined.

 

“Tony you can’t fly me across the country for a random date.” I said.

 

“It’s not a random date its our first date, I’m trying to wow you.” Tony said.

 

“You don’t need to wow me. You fly around in a suit of armor and saved Manhattan by flying a nuke into a wormhole, that’s enough wow for me. The point of a date is to get to know each other and I want to get to know you. Not Iron Man, Not Tony Stark, genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist, The real Tony Stark.” I said.

 

“So you don’t want to go to Disney World?” Tony said.

 

“Maybe for a weekend away but we should probably see how this goes first.” I said.

 

“This means most of my plans for the day.” He said.

 

“Just go with what you had originally planned.” I said.

 

“Dinner and a walk on the beach?” he asked.

 

“I like the beach, a bit early for dinner. How about we take a drive and see where we end up?” I said.

 

“I can work with that.” He said opening my door for me. I sat down and buckled up. We drove out of the city and ended up in some beach town somewhere.

 

“It’s good to get out of the city.” I said.

 

“I miss coming home to this,” he admitted.

 

“Your house was pretty awesome.” I said.

 

“I only built it because I wanted to get away from New York. Dad hated the beach so I figured what better way to make my own way than the one place dad avoided.” He said.

 

“The things we do to get back at our parents.” I said. “One time my mom missed my third grade play, I hacked her computer and played it on a loop for a week straight until she apologized.”

 

“What play?” Tony asked.

 

“Musical version of the Wizard of Oz. It was very off key.” I said.

 

“I would pay to see that. What part did you play?” Tony asked.

 

“I got to say the most iconic line of the entire book series.” I said.

 

“I’m drawing blanks.” Tony said.

 

“I’m melting… I’m melting!” I shrieked making him laugh.

 

“Now I really want to see that recording.” Tony said still laughing.

 

“Too bad I got rid of all of the copies of that video.” I said. “You have any embarrassing photos or videos of a younger you?”

 

“Too many, I’m sure you’ve heard some stories.” He said. “Downside of growing up in the spotlight.”

 

“Oh come on I’m sure there’s something you and your parents managed to keep quiet.” I said.

 

“There was that one time I got kicked out of boarding school for blowing up the school’s generator. I was expelled except Howard didn’t want me around so be made a very generous donation so that they’d take me back.” Tony said.

 

“We moved around a lot so after a couple of schools mom decided to have me homeschooled. It was better than normal school, I got to go at my own pace which was faster than average.” I said.

 

“Homeschooling would have been better than boarding school, the uniforms, uh plaid is not a good look on me.” Tony said.

 

“Did you have a sweater vest to match?” I said teasing him.

 

“No, but the nuns couldn’t stop calling me by my full name. You know you pissed some one off when they call you by your full name… Anthony Edward Stark get back here!” Tony said making me laugh.

 

“Maybe I should try that sometime.” I said. “And at least you have a pretty common and normal name.”

 

“You do to, I can’t see anyone making Hayley sound angry.” Tony said.

 

“Oh Hayley isn’t bad my middle name… that’s a punishment of it’s own.” I said.

 

“You have a middle name?” Tony said.

 

“I had it legally removed.” I lied.

 

“Oh I need to know, Tell me.” He said.

 

“No, I know you and you’ll never let me live this one down.” I said.

 

“Come on Hales you know everything about me, you’ve covered some of my more embarrassing moments Please” He said putting his hands together and pleading.

 

“If you ever repeat what I’m about to say…” I started.

 

“You know every single thing about me and every possible way to destroy me better than I do.” Tony said.

 

“Ch..” I mumbled.

 

“I didn’t catch that.” Tony said.

 

“Cha….” I whispered.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said.

 

“Chauncey.” I said and I could tell he was struggling to hold back his laughter.

 

“You’re telling me that your name used to be Hayley Chauncey Adams?” He said giggling.

 

“Unfortunately.” I said and he blurted out laughing.

 

“HAHAHAHA!!! What would make someone give their kid a name like that…. That’s the name you give a racehorse or a corgi…” he choked out in between laughs.

 

“Laugh it up.” I said.

 

“I don’t remember the last time I laughed that hard.” Tony said.

 

“You know its funny now but a few years ago that would have gotten you punched.” I said.

 

“Sorry it’s just, I wasn’t expecting that.” Tony said. “Your brother also have an embarrassing name like that?”

 

I froze at the mention of him.

 

“Sorry, shouldn’t have brought that up.” Tony said.

 

“It’s fine.” I said shaking it off.

 

“You ever going to…” he started

 

“Nope.” I said.

 

“We could help.” Tony said.

 

“Some things are better left in the past. Leave it alone Tony.” I said.

 

“If it… he ever does come back you’d tell us right?” Tony said.

 

“Course.” I lied. He didn’t look convinced but dropped the subject.

 

We eventually got lunch and checked out some of the local sights mostly just a pier and some small shops. We had some yummy churros before we headed back into the city for dinner.

 

Neither of us were really dressed for a nice dinner so Tony had someone get food delivered to us and had the roof set up with some nice lights and a candle lit dining table.

 

“The original plan was to have dinner in front of the castle.” Tony said.

 

“Aww that’s sweet.” I said.

 

“Most people would have accepted the romantic gesture.” Tony said.

 

“I’m not most people and I wouldn’t trade our date for anything you had planned.” I said.

 

“I hired the crew to keep the park open after hours for just the two of us.” Tony said.

 

“They do that?” I said not expecting that.

 

“You’d be surprised what money does buy.” Tony said.

 

“Either way, I like the way our date’s going.” I said.

 

“Any chances of a second one?” Tony said.

 

“Still making my mind up about that.” I said with a smirk.

 

“The night’s still young.” He said.

 

“Well I am only seventeen and there is a legal curfew so… you got about an hour.” I said taunting him.

 

“I’ve done more with less.” He said making me laugh.

 

“You know I used to wonder why the mark on my hip and on my shoulder used to make feel really confident, you and Thor are the most confident people I’ve ever met.” I said.

 

“He’s a demi god and I’m me.” Tony said. “You up for a movie?”

 

“Sounds good, Just let me shower and get dressed and I’ll meet you…” I said.

 

“My place, really want to try out the new theater system.” He said.

 

“Okay, Meet you there.” I said as I headed back inside. I hopped in the elevator and ran into my apartment to quickly get cleaned up. When I was done I took the elevator up to Tony’s floor. I realized that it was the first time I’d ever been to his floor.

 

The first thing I noticed was that everything was sleek and modern. It was all monotones. It was darker than I remembered his house in Malibu being but then again this wasn’t Malibu and it didn’t go with the ambiance of the city.

 

I walked further into the living room and I saw the theater system Tony was talking about,

 

“Whoa.” I said.

 

“I know, Pepper said I was crazy but I said go big or go home.” Tony said.

 

“That is awesome.” I said. The monitors in the Nintendo store were small in comparison.

 

“So I have a few movies picked out.” Tony said.

 

“A person’s movie picks says a lot about them.” I said.

 

“Pirate’s of the Caribbean,” Tony said.

 

“Eh, not one of Johnny Depp’s best works.” I said.

 

“Inception.” Tony said.

 

“First movie Will and I saw together on our first and only date.” I said.

 

“21 Jump Street.” He said.

 

“I could use a laugh.” I said.

 

“21 Jump Street it is.” Tony said. “Jarvis start the movie.”

 

“Right away sir.” Jarvis said.

 

We sat down and watched the movie. I was funny how we started off on opposite ends of the couch and slowly ended up cuddling.

 

“That is an epic bromance.” I said.

 

“It’s something alright. Pretty funny, not as funny as Chauncey.” He said.

 

“I never should have told you.” I said.

 

“It’s not… no actually that’s pretty bad.” He said laughing again.

 

“I hate you.’ I said.

 

“No you don’t, you love me.” Tony said.

 

“I haven’t said that.” I said.

 

“I vaguely remember the l word being said after the incident in December.” Tony said.

 

“I believe I did say it was in a platonic sense.” I said.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” I said.

 

“So does that mean you’re against doing this.” He said leaning over and kissing me. I couldn’t help but smile as I kissed him back.

 

“No, we’re not exactly platonic anymore, we’re in a courtship remember?” I said kissing him again.

 

“So does that mean we get to call you my girlfriend cuz I do want to show you off.” Tony said.

 

“Then does that mean I have a girlfriend and five boyfriends?” I asked

 

“We still need to work out some of the logistics.” Tony said kissing me again.

 

“We should wait on the whole going public, at least until we get more settled in our courtship.” I said. How would going public work, and that would also mean I’d be in the spotlight so how would I stay hidden from…

 

“Hey, we can figure that stuff out later.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah, I know.” I said hugging him.

 

**The Next Day-**

 

Thor got called back to Asgard while Tony and I were on our date. Imagine our surprise when he beamed down on the balcony and walked in to the tower in the middle of breakfast.

 

“Thor!” I cheered going to hug him. I didn’t miss the glum look on his face. He held on to me tight.

 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

 

“I bring troublesome news.” Thor said.

 

“Please tell me Loki isn’t back on Earth.” Clint said.

 

“My brother remains in his cell in the palace dungeons… but Amora, the enchantress has escaped and is believed to be here on Midgard.” Thor said.

 

“What are we up against?” Tony asked.

 

“She is a powerful adversary and not to be taken lightly.” Thor said. “She has control over fire, can create illusion, can manipulate the minds of others and can control the minds of men by means of seduction.”

 

“So she’s essentially the female version of Loki except she’s flirty.” Natasha said.

 

“And can shoot fireballs.” Bruce said.

 

“She doesn’t sound too bad.” Tony said.

 

“Unless there’s something else you’re not saying.” I said giving Thor a look.

 

“We may have been romantically entangled in the past… Centuries ago.” Thor said avoiding eye contact.

 

“So she’s your ex girlfriend?” I said.

 

“There were a few trysts, the last of which occurred over a century ago. I can assure you I felt nothing for her and I was a victim of her mind control until Lady Sif eliminated any hold she had one me.” Thor said.

 

“How’d she do that?” I asked.

 

“She hit me on the head after Amora forced me to compare her beauty to that of a bilgesnipe.” Thor said.

 

“Ouch.” Everyone winced imagining how much that may have hurt.

 

“Remind me to thank Sif when I meet her.” I said putting my hand on Thor’s cheek.

 

“You are not angry?” Thor said.

 

“Well I’m mad your ex girlfriend brainwashed you but not that you had previous relationships.” I said. “For now though I think it might be good if you found her before she causes trouble.”

 

“Aye.” Thor said.

 

“Any idea where’d she go?” Steve asked.

 

“Heimdall said that the passaged she took out of Asgard left her in the Central Park.” Thor said.

 

“She could be anywhere by now.” Natasha said.

 

“If she dresses anything like you and Loki, someone would have noticed.” Clint said.

 

“I’ll start checking security cameras.” Tony said.

 

“Social media too.” I said. “Tourists take pictures of everything.”

 

“Uh guys…” Bruce said as he looked at the news on the TV.

 

“Breaking News We’re here at the Bank of Central Manhattan where a group of armed gunmen have locked themselves in and taken hostages. Police are here setting up a perimeter around the premises.”

 

“Shouldn’t you guys go deal with that.” I said.

 

“Amora’s going to have to wait.” Steve said. “We need to move.”

 

“Go, I’ll clean up here.” I said. “Be safe.”

 

“Always.” They said as they ran to go get ready.

 

It wasn’t the first time they had to leave unexpectedly on a mission but for some reason I couldn’t shake the feeling that this was different, that something was going to happen and that it wasn’t going to be good.

 

I cleaned up the kitchen and then started reading a bit but I couldn’t take my mind off what was going on. I watched the news reports but so far there was no progress. They were still waiting for any demands but so far the gunmen were hadn’t said anything.

 

I turned off the TV and picked up a book. It turned out to be the copy of the hobbit Steve had left lying around. I got so lost in the story I didn’t notice the time until I heard the elevator doors open.

 

“Hey, finally got the hostages out?” I said not bothering to look up from the book.

 

“Not sure about that.” I heard a woman say with a similar accent to Thor’s. I looked up and saw a woman with blonde hair and a tiara wearing an emerald floor length gown walk in.

 

“Can I help you?” I said standing up from my seat. I really hope Jarvis was still monitoring my vitals so he could notice how much I was freaking out right now.

 

“You’re the girl Thor is fated to be with?” She said with disdain. “You’re little more than a child.”

 

“Fate works in mysterious ways.” I said. “I’m going out on a limb here and say you’re Amora?”  

 

“Yes, you’ve heard of me?” She said with a sinister smile.

 

“Briefly, you have a thing for brainwashing guys to be with you.” I said.

 

“No man is immune to my charms or my beauty, I wonder what would compel a man like Thor choose to be with a mere mortal like you. I don’t see anything particularly extraordinary about you.” She said eying me up and down.

 

“Looks can be deceiving.” I said.

 

“Quiet, your incessant yapping is giving me a headache.” She said. “Like an annoying fly that won’t go away until you swat it away.” With that she flicked her hand and I ended up being thrown against the wall.

 

“Umph.” I groaned.

 

“When I heard the crown prince of Asgard had finally found his soulmate I must admit I was curious to meet the woman Thor had chosen over me. I was expecting someone a bit more… worthy.” Amora said.

 

“Is that the excuse he gave you when he broke up with you, or was it the fact that you’re insane that did it for him?” I said.

 

“You insignificant insect have no idea what you are speaking of.” She said flicking me to the wall again except this time she pulled a Darth Vader and held me up by the neck. “I should end you.”

 

“Amora Step away from her!” Thor Yelled as he stormed in.

 

“Thor how good of you to join us.” Amora said.

 

“Amora your quarrel is with me, let Hayley go.” Thor said.

 

“How the mighty have fallen, and for a mere child no less. The all father must be over joyed.” She said sarcastically.

 

“That is of no concern to you. Release my soulmate or suffer the consequences.” Thor said as everyone else walked into the common room.

 

“Hayley!” They shouted.

 

“Ah ah ah!” Amora tutted as she put up a wall of green flames to keep them away. “You ended your affections toward me saying that I couldn’t give you what you so desired. If what you desire is to love a child then that is what you shall have.” She said before shooting me with some weird green energy blast and dropping me on the floor. It didn’t hurt, I just felt my body heat up before I felt myself go cold and everything went dark.

 

“Hayley, come on krasivaya open your eyes.” I heard Natasha say.

 

“Um, that felt weird.” I groaned.

 

“Are you okay?” Bruce asked.

 

“I feel fine.” I said.

 

“You sure, Jarvis said you took a few hits.” Tony said.

 

“Maybe we should go to the hospital.” Steve suggested.

 

“Guys I’m fine.” I said. “Where’s Amora?”

 

“Gone, Thor grabbed her in a choke hold and got her out of here. I’ve never seen him that angry.” Clint said.

 

“Good riddance.” I said standing up and feeling a bit dizzy.

 

“You sure you’re okay? You may have a concussion.” Bruce said.

 

“I feel fine, a bit sleepy though.” I said.

 

“You’re getting checked out.” Clint said.

 

“I don’t really think…” I started.

 

“Humor us.” Tony said.

 

“Fine but I promised Will a movie night at his place and I’m supposed to be there in an hour.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Natasha said.

 

“Nat.” I said.

 

“If everything comes up clear and you keep your phone on at all times.” She said.

 

“I can live with that.” I said. I always thought Tony was a compulsive shopper and that it was a waste to buy most of the things he did. I’ve never been more thankful to be wrong, especially when instead of having to go to the closest hospital we just went downstairs to use the MRI Machine and just had the scans emailed to neurologist Tony had on his payroll. Everything came up clear and I was free to go.

 

“Are you sure you just don’t want to have Will come over?” Tony said.

 

“Guys I’m fine, the scans are all clear. Besides I have a feeling Will’s been feeling abandoned. Even if it has only been a week since I moved in.” I said.

 

“If anything…” Steve started.

 

“I have you all on speed dial.” I said grabbing my bag. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.” With that I was off.

 

I got to the apartment and Will was waiting with pizza and wings along with Game of Thrones all set up on the DVR. It was crazy how much Cersei reminded me of Amora.

 

“You okay?” Will asked.

 

“Yeah just been a weird day.” I said.

 

“What part of your life isn’t weird?” Will asked.

 

“True.” I said laughing a bit.

 

“You still haven’t told me how the dates went.” Will said.

 

“They went great actually. Thor took me to Asgard for a picnic and I sent yesterday with Tony. Went for a drive and ended up at the beach. Came back and had dinner on the roof. It was great.” I said not being able to keep the smile off my face.

 

“More than great if you can’t keep that smile off your face.” Will said.

 

“I can’t complain.” I said.

 

“You’re lucky.” Will said. “I’m never going to find my lobster.”

 

“I’m never going to get over the irony that your soulmark is actually a lobster.” I said.

 

“I did always love Friends.” Will said as I started yawning. “Ready to call it a night?”

 

“Yeah sorry, just been a long day.” I said. “I met Thor’s Ex.”

 

“What?!” Will screamed.

 

“Yeah, she’s insane and also an actual witch.” I said as I cuddled into my pillow.

 

“Yikes, are you okay?” Will asked.

 

“M’fine, no concussion just a bit sore and tired.” I said.

 

“Why would you be sore?” Will asked.

 

“She through me across the common room into a wall and choked me a bit.” I said.

 

“What?!” He screamed again,

 

“I’m fine, MRI was clear, she’s back in Asgard.” I said.

 

“Jesus, you’re accident prone, you’re a danger magnet.” Will said.

 

“I know, but now I just want to sleep.” I said grabbing the blanket and covering my face.

 

“We’re talking about this tomorrow.” He said.

 

“Sure.” I said dozing off.

 

**Third Person’s POV- The Following Morning**

Will woke up the next morning feeling as someone poked his cheek.

 

“Hayley cut it out.” Will said but the poking continued. “Hayley!” He groaned opening his eyes.

 

“AH!” Will heard a girly scream followed by a thud and crying.

 

‘It’s too early for this shit’ Will thought. ‘Why does that crying sound so close?’

 

“Hayley.” Will said reaching over to shake Hayley who was asleep next to him except she wasn’t in bed.

 

“What the hell?” He said sitting up.

 

“Ah!” The crying got louder. Will looked over to the side and saw something move. “This is like a scene out of a horror movie.” Will groaned. “Please don’t be a monster or serial killer, please don’t kill me.” Will peered over the edge of the bed.

 

“Oh fuck.” He said.


	29. Chapter 29

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“Oh fuck.” Will said and the crying just got louder.

 

“Will what the hell is going on in there.” Nate said before walking in to his room. “Why is there a crying baby on the floor?”

 

“I’m still trying to figure that out. I fell asleep with Hayley next to me woke up with that.” Will yelled out over the cries.

 

“Do something!” Nate said.

 

“How do I get it to stop crying?” Will said.

 

“I don’t know, you had a kid brother what did your mom do when he cried?” Nate said.

 

“Check his diaper?” Will said.

 

“Please tell me she’s toilet trained.” Nate said.

 

“Mama!” the girl cried.

 

“Okay, Okay.” Will said gently picking her up and keeping her at arms length. The toddler just hung awkwardly in his arms.

 

“She looks a lot like Hayley.” Nate said.

 

“I think that is Hayley.” Will said putting the girl who was wearing nothing but an oversized Def Leoppard T shirt in nate’s reluctant arms before going over to Hayley/Nate’s room and opening up the nightstand drawer. He looked through it before finally finding what he was looking for. It was the only photo Hayley had of her mom holding a two-year-old Hayley, the very same toddler in the other room. “Shit.”

 

Will quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Natasha.

 

“Morning.” Natasha greeted.

 

“We have a problem.” Will said.

 

“Is Hayley okay?” Natasha asked.

 

“Depends on your definition of okay, you need to get over here now.” Will said.

 

“I’m on my way.” Natasha said before hanging up.

 

“Will I need a hand over here.” Nate said as Hayley started crying.

 

“I’m going.” Will said.

 

**Avenger’s Tower-**

“We need to go.” Natasha said as soon as she hung up on Will.

 

“What’s going on?” Tony asked.

 

“Is Hayley Okay?” Clint asked.

 

“Not sure Will just said we needed to get over there fast.” Natasha said.

 

“The tests from yesterday were all clear.” Bruce said. “She should be fine.”

 

“We must hurry, Hayley may be in danger.” Thor said.

 

They all ran down to the garage and got into the SUV they all usually used. The drive to the apartment seemed like an eternity. As soon as the car pulled up to the curb they all ran out and up the stairs.

 

“Wah!” They heard someone cry.

 

“Hayley!” Will yelled. That was all they needed before they kicked the door open and stormed in.

 

“Ah!” Nate shouted.

 

“AH!” a kid screamed as she fell from one of the cabinets. Luckily Will’s reflexes kicked in and he caught her.

 

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

 

“That’s what I was going to ask you? Any idea why my seventeen year old sister woke up a two year old this morning?” Will said.

 

“What?” they all said.

 

“that’s impossible.” Bruce said.

 

“that can’t be Hayley.” Steve said.

 

“Oh really?” Will said before putting the little girl down. “Hales can you show them the itsy bitsy spider and arrow?”

 

The little girl giggled and nodded. She moved closer to them and lifted the sleeves of the oversized pullover Will had put on her. There right where they had seen on an older Hayley were Clint and Natasha’s marks.

 

“Shit.” Tony said.

 

“How is this even possible?” Bruce said.

 

“Amora.” Thor growled. Hayley immediately tensed and went to hide behind Will. Thor noticed and winced at the way his soulmate was looking at him. “She must have cast a spell before she was returned to Asgard.”

 

“A spell did this?” Steve said.

 

“How do you turn her back?” Nate asked.

 

“Magic did this Magic can undo this curse.” Thor said. “My mother is the most gifted sorceress in the nine realms. If anyone knows of a way to return Hayley back to adult self it shall be her. I must take Hayley to Asgard.”

 

“Let’s go to the roof.” Will said picking up Hayley.

 

“You in a rush?” Clint asked.

 

“We have to leave in like ten minutes if we’re going to make it to class.” Nate said picking up dishes.

 

“Let’s make this quick then.” Steve said. They all followed Will up to the roof.

 

Will tried handing Hayley off to Thor but she wouldn’t let go. “Hayley come on go with Thor.”

 

“No!” She said tightening her arms around his neck.

 

“Hales come one you have to go.” Will said. “It’s for your own good.

 

“No, he mean.” She said.

 

“I wouldn’t harm Hayley.” Thor cried out.

 

“She saw you get upset and she could feel it through the mark.” Natasha said.

 

“Sweetheart, Thor wasn’t upset with you. He was mad that someone tried to hurt you.” Will said trying to reason with the toddler.

 

“He scary.” Hayley said.

 

“No he’s not. He’s big and strong but he’s not scary. He loves you and he want to take you with him so you can see his castle.” Will said resorting to bribery.

 

“A castle? Like a pwincess?” Hayley said.

 

“Yeah, like a princess. You want to go don’t you?” Will asked trying to appear a lot more enthusiastic than her really was.

 

“Yeah yeah!” Hayley cheered.

 

"Then you have to go with Thor okay?" Will said.

 

"Okay." Hayley said before turning and walking over to Thor. She raised up her arms signaling that she wanted to be picked up. Thor smiled and swooped her into his arms.

 

"We shall return as soon as possible." Thor said. He raised mjolnor and called up to the sky. "Heimdall open the bifrost"

 

A beam of light crashed down on them and left an asgardian sigil burned on the ground.

 

"Thats going to be hard to explain to Carl" Nate said.

 

"Nothing a mat can't fix." Will said.

 

**Asgard-**

 

Thor arrived in the Aesir with a young Hayley in his arms.

 

"Heimdall I must speak to my mother at once." Thor said.

 

"The enchantress cast a spell on the child." Heimdall said.

 

"Shiny!" Hayley cried out.

 

"Aye... She turned my soulmate into a child." Thor said visibly upset. "I hope my mother might know of a way to return Hayley to normal."

 

"I shall send for a carriage." Heimdall said.

 

"That wont be necessary. I shall fly us there. Come now Hayley." Thor said walking to the bridge connecting the bifrost to the main citadel.

 

"Oh pwetty." Hayley said gazing at the city.

 

"Aye. Hang on tight." Thor said before swinging his hammer and flying to the palace.

 

"Ah!" Hayley screamed. Thor was worried for a minute she was afraid but then he noticed the huge smile on her face and relaxed. "Whee!"

 

In no time they arrived at the palace gates. Thor put Hayley down so she could walk.

 

“Where is my mother, I must speak with her.” Thor said.

 

“I am here my son.” Frigga said. “And who might this sweet child be?” She kneeled down to get a closer look at Hayley.

 

“Mother, the enchantress has cursed my soulmate and turned her into a child.” Thor said.

 

“This is Hayley?” She asked and Thor nodded. “My aren’t you a beauty.” That made Hayley giggle. “Come now child, let us get you inside. Why is she not wearing any shoes and tell me you did not fly her here, the poor child will catch a cold with the way she’s dressed.” Frigga fussed as she carried Hayley inside the palace.

 

“It was an unexpected journey.” Thor said in his defense.

 

“We shall have the healers take a look at her and make sure she has no injuries we can’t see.” Frigga said.

 

Thor just followed behind as his soulmate made small talk with his mother which was mostly just Hayley pointing at things and saying things like ‘pwetty’ or ‘oooh’.

 

By the time they got to the healers Hayley was starting to get fussy.

 

“She must be hungry.” Frigga said. “Would you like a biscuit little one?”

 

“Cookie!” Hayley cheered.

 

“Here you go.” Frigga said nodding at the healer to get started while she was distracted. They activated the strange scanner and a yellow hued projection appeared. The healers took a quick look before turning it off.

 

“The child appears to be perfectly healthy my queen.” The healer said.

 

“Thank you Ygritte.” Frigga said.

 

“Mother how can we lift the curse the enchantress has cast?” Thor asked.

 

“First we have to find the spell she cast.” Frigga said. “And someone, needs to be bathed and clothed. I shall go take care of this little one while you may want to try speaking to the one that cast the curse, see if she may be persuaded to help.”

 

“Amora has no interest in helping she went after my soulmate out of spite.” Thor said.

 

“Amora’s not the only one gifted in magic down there.” Frigga said giving her son a look.

 

“Loki will not assist me, he made that very clear when he stabbed me and tried to destroy Midgard.” Thor said.

 

“You won’t know until you try.” Frigga said. “Come on Hayley, let’s go find you a dress.”

 

“Okay. Bye Toe.” Hayley said jumping down from the table she was on. She took Frigga’s hand and followed her out of the infirmary.

 

Thor sighed. It wasn’t like he had anything left to lose. He marched out of the infirmary and headed down to the dungeons to talk to the last person he ever want to see again.

 

“Well well, crawling back to me already? Things not working out with the child bride?” Amora greeted with a sinister smirk.

 

“What did you do to her?” Thor demanded.

 

“I simply gave you what you wanted, is she too young for you now?” Amora taunted.

 

“Undo the curse.” Thor growled.

 

“No, I think I’ll let your Hayley stay just as she is.” Amora said.

 

“Turn her back or Odin’s wrath will pale in comparison to what I’ll do to you.” Thor threatened.

 

“Go ahead. I wonder what your Hayley will think of you after she learns of what you did to return her to her more grown state?” Amora said.

 

Thor was livid but knew that she was right. Hayley would not want Thor to resort to such vile acts.

 

“Enjoy your cell, you won’t be leaving it anytime soon.” Thor said storming off. He walked past various cells until he stopped in front of one.

 

“You look wretched.” Someone said.

 

“I am not in a gaming mood brother.” Thor said.

 

“What’s the matter Amora found the chink in your armor? What’d she do let the Hulk out? Make you compare Sif to a bilgesnipe again?” Loki said. “No this was something more personal, this cut deeper… she hurt your beloved Jane didn’t she?”

 

“Jane and I are no longer involved.” Thor said.

 

“It wasn’t Jane but it was someone you care deeply for, love even.” Loki said.

 

“She cast a spell on someone I care for… turned them into a child. Would you happen to know of a way to reverse such a spell?” Thor said.

 

“Who was the spell’s victim?” Loki asked.

 

“That is none of your concern.” Thor said.

 

“Then it is of no concern of mine if the spell is lifted or not.” Loki said. Loki picked up his book and sat back in his armchair. Thor was glaring daggers at him. They stood there in silence for minutes until Thor gave in.

 

“Amora cast the spell on my soulmate.” Thor said.

 

“Your soulmate? To be cursed twice once by the enchantress and then by fate to be stuck with you as a mate, she must be the most unlucky person in the nine realms.” Loki said.

 

“Are you helping or not?” Thor said.

 

“Why should i?” Loki said.

 

“I don’t have time for this.” Thor said walking away.

 

“Sinfiotli’s guide to transfiguration third edition. You’ll find it in the library, you know that room with all the books you never bother to go into.” Loki said.

 

“Thank you.” Thor said before going to find his mother and soulmate. He look everywhere, it wasn’t until he heard a very familiar child’s laugh that he found them. His mother was drinking tea in the garden while Hayley dressed in a yellow gown with embroidered flowers ran around the garden.

 

“Did Amora tell you the spell she used?” Frigga asked.

 

“No but some else told me where we may find it.” Thor said. “Sinfiotli’s Guide to Transfiguration, third edition.”

 

“Loki preferred text.” Frigga said. “Let us go see.”

 

“Flower!” Hayley said handing a yellow rose to Frigga.

 

“For me? Thank you darling.” Frigga said taking the flower.

 

“Toe.” Hayley said raising her arms up.

 

Thor chuckled before picking her up. “Having fun?”

 

“Yeah, yeah!” She cheered.

 

“We should go to the library, see if we can start to reverse what was done.” Frigga said.

 

“To the library we go.” Thor said. Along the way Hayley would not stop babbling about everything she saw. Thor just nodded along and smiled. He couldn’t help but notice how much more carefree and happy Hayley seemed.

 

As they walked in Hayley marveled at the towering bookcases. Asgard was home to one of the largest and most extensive libraries in the nine realms.

 

“Book.” Hayley said.

 

“Those are all books.” Thor said.

 

“Here it is.” Frigga said picking out the book Loki suggested. “Sinfiotli’s Guide to Transfiguration. Illusions, inanimate objects, ah reversions. To turn back the clock on a person… Says here that there is no way to undo the spell but it does wear off eventually it all depends on the amount of magical energy the caster used.”

 

“So Hayley shall be forced to remain in this state?” Thor said.

 

“Until the energy completely dissipates, I am afraid so.” Frigga said.

 

“How long should that take?” Thor asked.

 

“I am unsure, it could be hours… days or even longer, years even.” Frigga said. “All we can do for now is keep her safe and wait.”

 

“I waited centuries for her I can wait a bit longer.” Thor said sadly. “But for now I think it would be best to return to Midgard, the others are probably worried.”

 

“That is a wise decision,” Frigga said. “Take good care of her, she’s a special girl.”

 

“That she is.” Thor said. “Hayley, it is time to go.”

 

“Fly!” Hayley cheered.

 

“Yes.” Thor said.

 

“No,” Frigga said giving her son a disapproving look. “How about a chariot, it would be better suited and more comfortable for her.”

 

“Cherry?” Hayley said confused.

 

“A cart pulled by horses.” Thor said.

 

“Pony!!!” Hayley said jumping up and down.

 

“The chariot it is.” Thor said leading Hayley out to the stables. One quick ride out to the Aesir and they were set to go the only problem was Hayley didn’t want to go.

 

“Hayley, it is time.” Thor said.

 

“No.” Hayley said.

 

“It’s late, almost time for lunch.” Thor said.

 

“I don’t wanna!” Hayley yelled.

 

“We must return to Midgard, our friends must be worried.” Thor said.

 

“No.” Hayley said.

 

“There will be pops of tart.” Thor tried to imitate what Will had done in the morning.

 

“No.” Hayley said.

 

“You can play Mariokart?” Thor tried.

 

“No!” Hayley yelled.

 

“Then what do you wish for? You can have anything.” Thor said.

 

“Anything?” Hayley said.

 

“All you have to do is return to Midgard.” Thor said.

 

“Ice cream.” Hayley said.

 

“You can eat all the ice cream you want, now we shall go.” Thor said picking her up.

 

“Okie dokie.” Hayley said hanging onto Thor.

 

“Safe travels.” Heimdall said before sending them back to Earth. They landed on the balcony of Avengers Tower. They walked in and were greeted by everyone who were shocked to see a two year old running in.

 

“Any luck?” Steve asked.

 

“The spell is temporary it’ll wear off on it’s own.” Thor said.

 

“How long until it wears off?” Tony asked.

 

“It’s impossible to tell, it could be days or longer.” Thor said.

 

“Ice cream.” Hayley said tugging Thor cape.

 

“Right.” Thor said walking to the refrigerator. He pulled out a quart of rocky road and handed it along with a spoon to Hayley.

 

“Tank you.” She said before going to sit on the couch.

 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Clint said.

 

“I had to promise her ice cream she did not want to leave Asgard.” Thor said.

 

“So what do we do with Hayley?” Steve asked.

 

“What do you mean what are we supposed to do? We babysit her, or we could hire a nanny?” Tony suggested.

 

“It’s going to be a bit hard to explain how our seventeen year old soulmate turned into a two year old.” Bruce said.

 

“Anyone here have any experience with kids?” Clint asked.

 

“Shouldn’t be too hard, Hayley’s a saint how bad could she be as a two year old?” Tony asked.

 

“Toe.” Hayley said pulling Thor’s arm. “I pee.” She said as she wiggled in place apparently having to go pretty badly.

 

“Uh, help?” Thor asked.

 

“Nose goes.” Clint said putting a finger on his nose.

 

“Please tell me she’s toilet trained.” Tony said putting his finger on his nose.

 

“You’re all such babies. Come on krasivaya.” Natasha said picking up Hayley. “If she’s staying here you may want to get her some clothes and toys. It’s not easy to go pee in a dress, especially as a two year old.”

 

“Jarvis get some clothes for Hayley and some toys to keep her busy.” Tony said.

 

“All necessary items will be delivered within the hour.” Jarvis said.

 

“Don’t babies need special food?” Steve asked.

 

“She had teeth so that shouldn’t be an issue we just need to cut it all down for her and we don’t have to give her anything she might choke on.” Bruce said.

 

“That’s easy. We should come up with a schedule take turns watching her.” Clint said.

 

“I’m all for that. Three hour shifts and have Jarvis pick the order but since Romanoff is already with her we start with her and end with Thor.” Tony said.

 

“Sounds good.” Steve said. “I have a meeting to get to.”

 

“I have a debrief with Hill in half an hour.” Clint said.

 

“We need to get back in the lab see if we can find a way to speed up getting Hayley grown up.” Tony said.

 

“I don’t think we’ll find anything but it would be interesting to study any changes to her biochemistry.” Bruce said.

 

“No experimenting.” Steve and Clint said.

 

“We’re not just observational studies maybe a few scans.” Tony said.

 

“The healers on Asgard already checked and she was unharmed.” Thor said. “She is quite the handful and very curious.”

 

“That’s good to know.” Bruce said. “Will did mention she has a habit of climbing up cabinets.”

 

“Eyes on her at all time.” Tony said.

 

“She is adorable though.” Steve admitted.

 

“Aye she has mother wrapped around her little finger.” Thor said.

 

“Tash.” Hayley said running in dragging in Natasha behind her.

 

“We figured out a schedule, you have first shift.” Tony said.

 

“You do realize this means one of you is going to have to deal with bath time right?” Natasha said with a smirk.

 

“Uh… Jarvis?” Tony said.

 

“The schedule generated makes that your responsibility sir.” Jarvis said.

 

“Uh anyone want to trade?” Tony said.

 

“No.” Everyone said.

 

“See you all in three hours.” Natasha said

 

With that everyone went to go run errands while Natasha stayed with Hayley.

 

“That’s enough ice cream.” Natasha said.

 

“No!” Hayley said.

 

“Hayley you’re going to spoil your appetite.” Natasha tried to reason with her.

 

“No!” Hayley said stuffing her face.

 

“Hayley give me the ice cream or no more TV.” Natasha said.

 

“No!” Hayley cried.

 

“Hayley!” Natasha said.

 

“AHHH!” Hayley cried.

 

“What’s going on?” Pepper said as she walked in. “Who’s kid is that?”

 

“That’s Hayley.” Natasha said.

 

“AHHH!” Hayley cried.

 

“What do you mean that’s Hayley?” Pepper said.

 

“There was an incident and she got turned into a two year old. It’s temporary but we don’t know how long it’ll take to wear off and now she won’t stop crying.” Natasha said losing her calm.

 

“Take a breather, I can handle this.” Pepper said. “Hi sweetie.”

 

“H-hi.” Hayley said in between sobs.

 

“You’re getting sleepy aren’t you?” Pepper said.

 

“M-hm.” She hummed hiccupping a bit.

 

“How about you let Natasha take you downstairs for a nap okay? When you wake up you can have dinner and a scoop of ice cream?” Pepper offered.

 

“O-okay.” Hayley mumbled.

 

“It was that easy?” Natasha said.

 

“Kids at that age get fussy when they’re tired. She probably had a busy morning and she’s probably tired. “Make sure she sleeps a few hours but not more than three or else she won’t sleep through the night. Keep her on a schedule it’ll help.”

 

“Thanks Pepper.” Natasha said as she felt Hayley tug her pants.

 

“Tash eh.” Hayley said lifting her arms up signaling she wanted to be picked up.

 

“Let’s get you to bed. Hopefully your new clothes and toys we’ll be here by the time you wake up.” Natasha said picking her up.

 

“Mhm.” Hayley said cuddling against Natasha. She walked into the elevator and went down to Hayley’s apartment. She walked into her room and tucked her in. Natasha made sure to surround Hayley with pillows so she wouldn’t roll of the bed in her sleep. Hayley didn’t even stir as Natasha moved around the room.

 

“Jarvis let me know if she wakes up.” Natasha said.

 

“Yes Miss Romanoff.” Jarvis answered.

 

With that Natasha went back upstairs and waited for Hayley’s things to arrive. In less than half an hour the common room was full of toys, clothes, and even a toddler sized bed. She started sorting through it all and by the time she finished her shift was over and it was time for someone to wake up Hayley.

 

“Nat where’s Hayley?” Clint asked.

 

“Your turn already?” Natasha asked.

 

“According to Jarvis.” Clint said. “Where is she?”

 

“Downstairs in her room taking a nap. You need to go wake her up or else she won’t sleep through the night.” Natasha said standing up from her seat.

 

“Please tell me your kidding grown up Hayley gets cranky if you wake her up before she’s ready to get up I don’t want to imagine the tantrum she’s going to throw now.” Clint said.

 

“You mean like the tantrum I had to deal with before she went down for her nap?” Natasha said. “See you at dinner.” She said walking out of the common room.

 

Clint groaned at the thought at having to deal with his two year old soulmate’s tantrum. Clint had a bit of experience dealing with kids. They had been a daily part of working in a circus but it had been years since then and he was a bit rusty. He decided to get it over with and headed downstairs.

 

He quietly walked into her room and saw that she was sound asleep in the middle of the pillow fort Natasha has made for her. He was going to have to set up the smaller bed for her before she went to sleep for the night. He gently shook Hayley’s shoulder.

 

“Hales time to get up.” He said quietly. She scrunched up her face adorably and realized that there were some things she never out grew.

 

“Mhm.” She groaned sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “Pway time?”

 

“Yeah, it’s play time but first you need to change. You don’t want to get your dress dirty.” Clint said.

 

“Clothes?” She said looking around.

 

“Uh… here’s what Natasha picked out.” Clint said handing Hayley a pink flowery top and some jeans.

 

“Ew pink.” She said and he had to chuckle at that.

 

“You want to pick something else out?” Clint asked.

 

Without another word Hayley jumped off the bed and walked over to the folded clothes Natasha had brought in at some point during her nap. She pulled out a light blue knit sweater top and grabbed some white bow shoes. She took the pants from Clint and slipped them on. Hayley started tugging on her dress but couldn’t get it off.

 

“Help.” She said putting her arms up.

 

“Uh… Jarvis can you get Nat. Tell her I need help dressing Hayley.” Clint said getting uncomfortable

 

“Miss Romanoff is not currently in the Tower she asked me to tell you to in her words ‘Suck it up.’” Jarvis said.

 

“Okay, If I can disarm a bomb I think I can get you dressed with my eyes closed.” Clint said. “Okay Hales lets do this.”

 

“Ow.” She said as her head got stuck.

 

“Sorry sorry, just need to find the other button… there.” Clint said as he got the last button with his eyes still closed.

 

“Tank you.” Hayley said as she shuffled around getting the dress off and putting on her sweater. “Play.”

 

Clint took that as his cue to open his eyes. Sure enough Hayley was fully dressed and waiting for him tell her what they were doing next.

 

 

“Let’s go upstairs, you can pick out a toy.” Clint said.

 

“Toys!” She cheered as she pulled him out of the room. They went up stairs and Hayley dug through all the toys Tony had ordered for her. None of them really caught her attention but the instant she found a box of crayons and a notebook she started scribbling in the notebook.

 

Clint meanwhile started looking through the kitchen to see if he could find any kid friendly snacks. He finally settled on Hayley’s favorite cereal, cocoa puffs.

 

“What are you drawing Hales?” Clint asked.

 

“It’s a surprise.” She said not even looking up.

 

“For who me?” He asked.

 

“No for mommy.” Hayley said and that made Clint frown. He quickly shook it off.

 

“Is that her?” Clint asked pointing to a stick figure that was next to a smaller figure.

 

“Uhuh. That’s me.” She said pointing at the smaller one. Then Clint looked at the rest of the drawing at noticed a smaller blurry dark figure in the background. With everything else being drawn in bright colors the dark spot looked out of place.

 

“What’s that?” Clint asked pointing to the dark spot.

 

“Haddy.” Hayley answered losing the happy demeanor she had before.

 

“Is that your friend?” Clint asked.

 

“No, big brother.” She said moving the drawing to the side and starting over. Even at this age she was terrified of him or at the very least didn’t get along with him. Clint took a cocoa puff and threw it up and caught it in his mouth making Hayley laugh. She took a cocoa puff and tried to imitate him but the cocoa puff ended up falling on the floor. Hayley tried a few more times but kept missing and was growing frustrated. She was about to yell when Clint threw a piece of cereal into her mouth. She was taken by surprise but happily chewed and swallowed the cereal.

 

 

That continued for the rest of Clint’s time and that’s how Steve found them.

 

“Ah.” Hayley said and from his spot in the kitchen Clint threw a piece of cereal into her mouth. It was really good target practice.

 

“What’s going on?” Steve asked smiling at his teammate’s antics.

 

“Oh just feeding Hayley her snack while se draws.” Clint said.

 

“Ah.” Hayley said again and Clint threw another piece into her mouth.

 

“Shift’s over.” Steve said.

 

“Really? Didn’t even notice.” Clint said. “Hales I’m going downstairs to build your bed. Steve’s going to watch you. I’ll see you at dinner.”

 

“Okay. Bye bye.” She said as she waved at him.

 

“Bye.” Clint said chuckling.

 

“Any advice?” Steve asked.

 

“She’s essentially the same Hayley we know except shorter. You’ll be fine Cap.” Clint said before walking out.

 

“So… I’m making dinner.” Steve said.

 

“Kay.” Hayley said picking up the TV remote and flipping through the channels.

 

“Do you like spaghetti and meatballs?” Steve asked.

 

“Pasceti?” Hayley asked making Steve chuckle.

 

“Yeah that and a salad.” Steve said making Hayley give him a disgusted look. “Which you don’t have to eat.”

 

“Yummy.” Hayley said finally settling on a documentary about lions.

 

“Spaghetti it is.” Steve said starting to get everything ready. While the pasta was boiling he went to sit next to Hayley and noticed some of her drawings.

 

“These are nice, did you draw them?” Steve asked.

 

“Mhm. Toe’s castle.” She said explaining what each drawing was.

 

“That’s pretty.” Steve said.

 

“Tank you.” Hayley said. Steve notice how polite she was, that was really strange for any kid especially at her age. Grown up Hayley had always been polite and cordial he never thought that she was the same as a kid.

 

By the time dinner was ready Hayley had put away all her crayons the exact same way as they came and had asked Steve to take her to the restroom so she could wash her hands. He was going to bring up what he saw to everyone after Hayley went to bed.

 

Everyone slowly made their way up for dinner.

 

“Toe!” Hayley cheered as she ran up to him and jumping into his arms.

 

“Hello little one.” Thor said swooping her into his arms. She started telling him about her day and he couldn’t help but chuckle at her explanations of everything.

 

“Dinner time.” Steve said putting a small plate with the utensils that came with all of Hayley’s things. Thor put her down on a chair and she dug in.

 

“Is the spaghetti good?” Tony asked.

 

“Mhm.” Hayley hummed as she nodded enthusiastically. “Is mommy late?”

 

That made everyone freeze. “Uh not tonight kiddo. She’s… at work.” Tony said.

 

“Oh.” She said sadly but continued eating.

 

“Did you have fun today?” Bruce asked trying to distract her.

 

“Yup.” She said smiling. Her face was covered in tomato sauce.

 

“Sir, Captain Rogers’ shift is now over and yours has now started.” Jarvis said.

 

“Looks like you’re in charge of bath time.” Clint said.

 

“Any chance she can give herself a bath?” Tony asked. Everyone shook their heads. “Didn’t think so. Come on princess it’s time for a bath.”

 

“Eh.” She said getting off her chair and running to her drawings. She took one out and then walked over to Natasha

 

“Tash.” Hayley said before handing Natasha a drawing. “Sowy.” She said before running to Tony’s side.

 

Natasha was surprised. She looked at the drawing and noticed that it looked like scribbled and stick figures. She recognized one that has red curls which she assumed was her and a smaller figure with brown waves that was holding a box of some sort. She realized it was the two of them and Hayley was holding ice cream.

 

“What is it?” Steve asked.

 

“Drawing of us eating ice cream. She threw a tantrum after I told her she had enough that’s probably what she was apologizing for.” Natasha said.

 

“Is that normal?” Steve asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Thor asked.

 

“Have you noticed how polite she is, for a two year old?” Steve said.

 

“Now that you mention it the way she put her crayons away was organized. I think they may have even been put back the way they originally came.” Clint said.

 

“She says thank you and apologizes.” Steve said.

 

“Guys nothing about this is normal. Our seventeen year old soulmate got turned into a two year old. We don’t know if she still knows everything she did before. Maybe some things stuck.” Bruce said.

 

“I think there’s something you need to see.” Clint said walking over to grab Hayley’s notebook. He flipped through the pages until her found the one from before. “What sticks out to you?”

 

“It’s pretty normal.” Steve said.

 

“Aye, it looks like the drawing Hayley gave Natasha.” Thor said.

 

“Look again.” Clint said.

 

“That dark spot.” Natasha said.

 

“What about it?” Bruce asked.

 

“Hayley said it was for her mom. That’s her, her mom and all the way over here is Haddy.” Clint said.

 

“Haddy?” Steve said.

 

“Her brother.” Clint said.

 

“What?!” Everyone said surprised.

 

“She didn’t say anything else she just turned the page and started a new one so I’d stop asking.” Clint said.

 

“Looks like Hayley didn’t grow out of some habits.” Natasha said. “She specifically said that was her brother.”

 

“Her exact words were big brother.” Clint said.

 

“How’d she look when she talked about him?” Bruce asked.

 

“She was happy and then when she brought him up it was like someone flipped a switch. She was serious and a bit sad maybe a bit scared.” Clint said.

 

“So even when she was a kid they didn’t get along.” Steve said.

 

“It is not unexpected.” Thor said. “We all know about the scar on the back of Hayley’s neck.”

 

“Three for three marks.” Natasha said clenching her fists.

 

**Meanwhile Downstairs-**

“Okay kiddo the water’s nice and warm you just need to get in there.” Tony said and Hayley just stared at him. “You need anything?”

 

“Toys.” Hayley said.

 

“Right… bath toys. I think they’re somewhere around here.” Tony said starting to look through the boxes of stuff. “I hope you like ducks.” Tony said bringing out a set of rubber ducks.

 

“Duckie!” Hayley cheered.

 

“Okay… this is it bath time.” Tony said.

 

“Tony?” Pepper said as she walked in.

 

“Pepper I’m so glad you’re here.” Tony said.

 

“Pep!” Hayley cheered.

 

“Hi sweetie.” Pepper said chuckling. “What happened to you?”

 

“Pasgetti.” Hayley said.

 

“Looks like someone needs a bath.” Pepper said.

 

“Pep can you please…” Tony said.

 

“Tony she’s your responsibility.” Pepper said.

 

“I know it’s just really weird.” Tony said.

 

Pepper shook her head and sighed. “I’m only doing this once.” She said.

 

“Thank you.” Tony said.

 

“Go pick out her pajamas while were in there.” Pepper said. “Let’s go give you a bath.”

 

“Okay.” Hayley said taking Pepper’s hand and following her to the bathroom.

 

Tony quickly went to Hayley’s room and picked out a set of grey and teal pajamas. They had sheep on them and polka dots on the pants.

 

He waited until Pepper told him they were done before slipping in to leave the pajamas. When Hayley was dressed Pepper walked out with a towel wrapped around Hayley.

 

“You need to brush her hair and try to dry it off as much as you can.” Pepper said handing him a brush.

 

“Thanks Pep.” Tony said.

 

“Your welcome.” She said. “Good night Hayley.”

 

“Night night.” Hayley said waving at Pepper.

 

“It’s still a bit early for bed want to go down to the lab for a bit?” Tony suggested.

 

“No. Story.” Hayley said.

 

“You want a bedtime story?” Tony asked.

 

“Mhm.” Hayley said nodding her head.

 

“Sure… Which one do you want?” Tony asked.

 

“Princess.” Hayley cheered.

 

“A princess story… okay uh once upon a time there was a princess.” Tony started. “She was young and alone but most of all she was scared. One day the prince’s ex girlfriend showed up and cursed the princess turning her into a little girl.”

 

“An den?” Hayley asked.

 

“Not sure we’re still figuring it out.” Tony said.

 

“Tat bad.” She said.

 

“Yeah it really is.” Tony said. “Want to watch a movie instead?”

 

“Mhm.” Hayley nodded.

 

“Jarvis play something kid friendly.” Tony said and Monsters Inc started playing. Hayley attentively watched the movie until Jarvis reminded Tony of Hayley’s bed time.

 

“Time for bed kid.” Tony said picking her up and carrying her to the bed Clint had set up.

 

“No monsters.” Hayley said tearing up.

 

“Kid there aren’t any monsters it was just a movie. Besides the monsters from the movie were good ones remember. They took care of boo.” Tony said.

 

“Purple scary. He not nice.” Hayley said.

 

“I promise you no monsters are going to show up and scare you.” Tony said.

 

“Check?” Hayley asked.

 

“Okay.” Tony said looking under the bed. “Clear.”

 

“EH.” She said pointing at the closet.

 

Tony sighed but walked over to the closet and turned on the light so Hayley could see that the only thing in there were her clothes. “Safe, how about I leave the light on for you?”

 

“Tank you.” Hayley said.

 

“Night.” Tony said.

 

“Wait.” Hayley said. Tony turned and she pat the space next to her.

 

“You want me to stay until you fall asleep?” Tony asked.

 

“Pease?” Hayley asked.

 

“Sure kiddo.” Tony said walking over to sit next to her. Tony threaded his fingers through Hayley’s hair and saw as her eyes slowly became droopy.

 

‘Good to know some habits don’t go away’ Tony thought. When Hayley’s eyes closed and her breathing evened out Tony took that as his cue to slip out.

 

“Free until tomorrow afternoon.” Tony said.

 

“Actually sir, the others have discussed it and since you only did half the work of everyone else the remainder of your shift shall continue in the morning.” Jarvis said.

 

“Oh crap… What do kids do in the morning?” Tony asked.

 

**The Next Morning-**

“Sir I believe it is best you wake up.” Jarvis said waking Tony up who had stayed up half the night reading parenting books.

 

“Five more minutes.” Tony groaned.

 

“Sir, young Miss Adams is awake and I believe it is best you go to her now.” Jarvis said sounding a bit concerned. Tony got up and got to the elevator. As soon as he got to Hayley’s for he bolted to her room.

 

“Hayley! Kiddo?” Tony called out. Tony opened the door to her room and was shocked by what he saw. “Shit.”


	30. Chapter 30

“Who are you? Where’s my mommy?” Hayley said.

 

“Jarvis help.” Tony said not taking his eyes off a slightly older Hayley. She was probably about four or five. She her face was a bit longer and she was taller. The pajamas Tony had picked out for her were too snug on her.

 

“Everyone has been alerted and are on their way.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Where am I?” She said looking around and visibly getting scared.

 

“Hayley it’s okay, you’re in New York.” Tony said.

 

“Who’s Hayley? That’s not my name.” Hayley said.

 

“Tony what’s going on?” Steve said running in with everyone else behind him.

 

“Whoa.” Clint said.

 

“That’s Hayley?” Bruce asked.

 

“Uhuh.” Tony said.

 

“Who are you?” Hayley asked.

 

“She does not…” Thor asked.

 

“Nope.” Tony said.

 

“Hayley how old are you?” Bruce asked.

 

“Why does everyone keep calling me that? That’s not my name.” Hayley said.

 

“Hayley’s not your name?” Natasha asked.

 

“Then what is?” Clint asked.

 

“Mom said not to talk to strangers.” Hayley said.

 

“Chauncey.” Tony said and that made Hayley turn to look at Tony. “That’s your middle name right?”

 

“Yeah…” Hayley said awkwardly.

 

“Your middle name is Chauncey?” Clint said barely containing his laughter.

 

“You’re mean.” Hayley said running into the bathroom and locking herself in there.

 

“Shit.” Natasha said.

 

“Hayley, can you please open up.” Clint asked.

 

“No!” She shouted.

 

“Fuck.” Clint cursed.

 

“Shall I knock the door down?” Thor offered.

 

“No!” Bruce said. “You’ll just scare her. She needs to come out on her own.”

 

“How do we get her out?” Tony asked.

 

Natasha pulled out her phone and started dialing.

 

“Who are you calling?” Clint asked.

 

“Back up.” Natasha asked. “We can’t handle this on our own. She doesn’t trust us.”

 

“Then who does she trust?” Steve asked.

 

**Twenty Minutes Later-**

 

Everyone had given it their best shot but no one could get Hayley out of the bathroom. Then to make things worse Hayley had started crying.

 

“I want my mom!” She cried.

 

“Hales I’m sorry.” Clint said.

 

“What’s going on?” Will said walking in.

 

“Hayley locked herself in the bathroom and won’t come out. She doesn’t remember us and is asking for her mom.” Natasha explained.

 

Will sighed. “I got this. Just go upstairs and wait, the attention is just going to make her nervous.” Will said. “If you want to get back on her good side you may want to make waffles, she loves those.”

 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah my little brother used to do this all the time when my parents told him we had to move again.” Will said. “I got this.”

 

Everyone exchanged looks but decided to do as Will said and left. Will waited until the elevator dinged to try and talk to Hayley.

 

He knocked on the door.

 

“Go away.” Hayley cried.

 

“Sweetie they’re gone. It’s just you and me. My name is Will.” Will said. “What’s your name?”

 

“Mom said not to tell people my name,” Hayley said.

 

“Okay then how about I just call you Hayley, that okay?” Will said.

 

“O-okay.” Hayley sniffled.

 

“Hayley your mom isn’t here, she’s away for a business trip.” Will lied. Hayley did mention they moved around a lot as a kid for her mom’s work, a business trip would sound plausible.

 

“When is she coming back?” Hayley asked.

 

“I don’t know sweetheart but she left you a present. I’m going to slid it under the door.” Will said pulling her necklace out from his pocket and sliding it under the door.

 

“Pretty.” She said.

 

“Yeah, I know you’re scared but your mom wouldn’t have left you here if you couldn’t trust them. They care about you and they’re worried.” Will said.

 

“I’m sorry.” Hayley cried.

 

“Hayley it’s okay. We’re not mad we just want to know you’re all right.” Will said.

 

“I’m hungry.” Hayley said.

 

“Clint’s making waffles.” Will casually mentioned.

 

“I love waffles.” Hayley said.

 

“I’ll find you some clothes, can you help me pick something out? I have a cute pink top here.” Will said.

 

“Ew pink” Hayley said.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Will said “Do you like grey I have one of your old long sleeves I can turn into a tunic for you?”

 

Will heard the door to the bathroom unlock and Hayley peer out.

 

“What do you think? Want to watch me work some magic?” Will said and that made Hayley smile a bit.

 

Will looked around and found Hayley’s sewing kit. He had picked up a few tricks over the years. He tucked it in a bit and by the time he was done Hayley had a new dress.

 

 

“I think these shoes and these socks match, want to try them on?” Will asked.

 

“Okay.” Hayley said slipping them on and then taking the dress Will made.

 

“How’s it look?” Will asked.

 

“Pretty.” Hayley said coming out of the bathroom and twirling around.

 

“You’re so cute.” Will said snapping a picture with his phone.

 

“I’m hungry.” Hayley said.

 

“That’s good there’s probably a mountain of waffles waiting for you.” Will said. “Everyone’s waiting.”

 

“They’re mean.” Hayley said.

 

“What do you mean?” Will asked.

 

“They laughed at me.” Hayley said.

 

“Why did they do that?” Will asked.

 

“Because my middle name is Chauncey.” Hayley said. Will barely held back a laugh.

 

“I’m sorry it’s not funny its just… you caught me by surprise.” Will said. “Hales you have to admit its kind of a funny name.”

 

“He laughed at me.” Hayley said tearing up.

 

“He didn’t mean it to be mean. The past few days have been…weird for everyone but trust me when I say they are the last people who will ever try to hurt you.” Will said.

 

“Promise.” Hayley said sticking up her pinky.

 

“Pinky promise.” Will said linking his finger with hers. “Ready?”

 

“Mhm.” Hayley nodded.

 

“Come on.” He said taking her hand and leading her out. They got in the elevator and made their way up.

 

When they got there everyone was sitting around waiting.

 

“Look who finally made it.” Tony said.

 

“Hi you hungry?” Steve asked and Hayley nodded.

 

“Let’s sit down.” Will said pulling out a chair for Hayley.

 

“I made your favorite.” Clint said as he put the plate in front of her. “Chocolate chip waffles with chocolate syrup with whipped cream.”

 

“Thank you.” She said quietly.

 

“I’m sorry about before Hales. I shouldn’t have laughed.” Clint said.

 

“It’s okay.” Hayley said hugging him taking him completely by surprise. “I forgive you.” He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

 

“Eat your breakfast before it gets cold.” Clint said.

 

“Okay.” Hayley said before digging into her waffles.

 

“Sweetie, you said your name isn’t Hayley so what do we call you?” Bruce asked.

 

“Mom said not to tell strangers my name.” Hayley said.

 

“So do we keep calling you Hayley?” Natasha asked.

 

“Mhm.” Hayley nodded as she stuffed her mouth with another piece of waffle.

 

“We should probably get you some more clothes.” Tony said noticing the stains her new outfit already had.

 

“No pink.” Hayley said.

 

“Jarvis you heard her.” Tony said.

 

“Clothes will arrive shortly.” Jarvis said.

 

“Who’s that?” Hayley asked.

 

“Jarvis? The AI?” Bruce said.

 

“Like a computer?” Hayley said her eyes lighting up.

 

“Exactly like a computer.” Tony said.

 

“Cool.” She said.

 

“You like computers?” Steve asked.

 

“Uhuh.” Hayley said.

 

“Hey kiddo how about after breakfast we go out and get you some toys?” Tony asked.

 

“Really?” Hayley asked.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think the toys we got for you yesterday are going to work today.” Tony said. “Then she’ll be all yours Bruce.”

 

“Right.” Bruce said looking nervous.

 

“I finished.” Hayley said standing up. She walked over to the sink and puts her dishes in. She dragged a chair closer to the sink and started washing her dishes.

 

“Sweetie you don’t have to do that.” Steve said.

 

“I got it.” She said rinsing the dishes. She grabbed a cloth and started drying her dished. The bigger plate was more slippery than the others and Hayley couldn’t hold onto it. It fell to the floor and shattered.

 

“Hayley!” Everyone jumped out of their seats. Thor who was closest to her picked her up to make sure she wouldn’t cut herself.

 

“I-I’m sorry I’m sorry!” Hayley cried out.

 

“It’s okay little one it was an accident.” Thor said noticing how Hayley was shivering. She was terrified.

 

“I’ll grab a broom and clean it up.” Steve said.

 

“Are you alright?” Bruce asked checking over Hayley who had a death grip on Thor’s arm. “Hayley?” Bruce said coming closer and Hayley just buried her head in Thor’s chest.

 

“Why don’t we go down to the lab and get you checked out kiddo?” Tony suggested and Hayley nodded. Thor put her down and Hayley followed Tony and Bruce to the elevator.

 

“Anyone else see that?” Clint said.

 

“Yeah, creepy flash back to my childhood on an army base with my drill sergeant of a father yelling at me for spilling spaghetti.” Will said.

 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

 

“She looked like she was ready for us to snap.” Natasha said.

 

“What are you trying to say?” Steve asked.

 

“There’s a lot about Hayley we don’t know.” Will said.

 

**Meanwhile Downstairs-**

“Okay kiddo anything hurt?” Tony asked.

 

“N-no.” Hayley said.

 

“You sure?” Bruce asked and she nodded.

 

“Jarvis can you get us a scan?” Tony asked. Jarvis scanned Hayley and an image appeared on screen in front of them.

 

“Is that me?” Hayley asked.

 

“Yeah, Jarvis scanned you to see if have any cuts or bruises.” Tony said.

 

“Does he do X-rays?” Hayley asked.

 

“Oh yeah hold still.” Tony said.

 

“Tony I don’t think…” Bruce started but it was too late and Jarvis was already scanning Hayley.

 

“Ooooh.” Hayley said.

 

“No broken bones, you are clear for a trip to the toy store.” Tony said.

 

“Yay!” Hayley said. “Let’s go.” She said grabbing Tony’s hand.

 

“Wait up I need to grab my wallet.” Tony said. “No wait got it.”

 

With that Bruce was left alone in the lab. He took a look at the scans Jarvis took and smiled as he thought about Hayley’s enthusiasm. He looked at her x-rays and saw something that caught his attention.

 

“Jarvis can you room in here?” He said pointing toward the x-ray of the wrist.

 

“Yes Doctor Banner.” Jarvis said.

 

“Is that want I think it is?” Bruce asked.

 

“I believe you are referring to the healed fracture on Miss Adam’s wrist.” Jarvis said.

 

“There’s another one on her upper arm.” Bruce said. “Any other ones I’ve missed?”

 

“There are two other healed fractures on her ribs and another one on her other arm.” Jarvis said.

 

“Are those what I think they are?” Bruce asked.

 

“These injuries are commonly seen in children who are victim of abuse.” Jarvis said.

 

“I was afraid of that.” Bruce said.

 

**Meanwhile-**

 

Tony had a hard time dealing with a two year old Hayley since she pretty much needed help doing everything and he quiet frankly could barely take care of himself most days. Four-year-old Hayley was a different story. She was polite and very independent. She insisted on doing almost everything on her own. She kind of reminded him of himself at that age the only difference was that behind that independent front she was terrified.

 

“What kind of toys do you want kiddo?” Tony asked. “Do you want dolls?”

 

“Ew no Barbie’s are dumb.” Hayley said.

 

“Really want about play dough?” Tony asked.

 

“It’s okay but Legos are easier to clean up.” Hayley said.

 

“Legos? Really? I was expecting you to want to finger paint or want one of those play ovens.” Tony said.

 

“That’s boring, I like building stuff or video games. Mario is awesome.” She said.

 

That made him chuckle. “We have a Wii and pretty much every game system you could ever want back at the tower, you can play with them later but for now let’s go check out the Lego sets.” Tony said leading her to the Lego section of the story.

 

“Okay.” She said happily.

 

“Legos, legos… here we are.” Tony said.

 

“Whoa.” Hayley said amazed.

 

“They have some pretty neat sets.” Tony said.

 

“AH!” She shouted in excitement after she found the star wars section. “It’s a Death Star… the Millennium Falcon! Cinderella Castle!”

 

“You really like Legos.” Tony said noticing how Hayley kept picking out Lego sets. “So you want these?”

 

“Yeah yeah yeah!” She said jumping around.

 

“Okay we’re just going to have to take off the age suggestion, you know how Capsicle is about safety.” Tony said and Hayley just gave him a confused look. “You actually don’t remember. Let’s just keep this between us.”

 

“Okay.” She said picking up one of the sets.

 

“You want to get something other than legos?” Tony asked.

 

“Uh… no.” She said.

 

“This should be good for now right? Your clothes are probably at the tower by now.” He said picking her up. “Let’s go pay and head home.”

 

“Kay.” She said not taking her eyes off the box. When they finally paid and on their way out she hugged Tony taking him by surprise. “Thank you.”

 

“Don’t mention it kid.” He said hugging her back. He buckled her in before getting in and driving back to the tower. “Looks like it’s Bruce’s turn to watch you.”

 

“When is my mom getting back?” Hayley asked.

 

“Uh not sure kiddo, you sick of us already?” Tony asked.

 

“No just miss her, she’s been gone a really long time.” Hayley said getting sad.

 

“I’m sure she misses you too. She’s really busy but I’m sure as soon as she’s done she’s going to hurry back.” Tony said.

 

“Is Haddy with her?” She asked.

 

“Haddy your brother?” Tony asked and she nodded. “Yeah he’s with her.”

 

“Good, he’s mean.” Hayley said.

 

“That’s one word for it.” Tony said helping her out of her seat.

 

“Is Will staying?” Hayley asked.

 

“Uh I think he has class but he should be back later.” Tony said as they got in the elevator.

 

“He’s nice.” Hayley said.

 

“Jarvis take us to wherever Bruce is.” Tony asked.

 

“Doctor Banner is currently in the lab sir.” Jarvis asked.

 

“Think you can stay out of trouble while Bruce finishes up?” Tony asked.

 

“Can I play with my legos?” Hayley asked.

 

“Sure it’s not like I’m going to play with them.” Tony said. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. “Let’s see, let’s move that over and here, coffee table is now a shorter work desk. Which one do you want to start with?”

 

“Falcon.” Hayley said.

 

“Knock yourself out kid.” Tony said putting the box in front of her. “We’re going to be over there if you need anything.”

 

“Okay.” She said not bothering to look up at him as she got started.

 

“Got her something to keep her busy?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah she picked out a few Lego sets that will probably keep her busy the rest of the day.” Tony asked. “You still going over her scans? I thought they came up clear.”

 

“They did she’s not hurt but I saw something on her x-rays.” Bruce said.

 

“What’d you see?” Tony asked and Bruce pulled up the scans.

 

“No broken bones but it you look here, here, and there, those are healed fractures.” Bruce said.

 

“So she’s broken bones before.” Tony said still not catching what would make Bruce so nervous.

 

“The fractures and the locations of where they are they’re seen in child abuse victims.” Bruce said.

 

“You’re telling me that someone purposely hurt her.” Tony said.

 

“Looks that way.” Bruce said “And it would explain her reaction earlier.”

 

“Who would want to hurt her, she’s just a kid.” Tony said.

 

“A kid who’s mom told her to never tell anyone her name.” Bruce pointed out.

 

“That is weird.” Tony said. “Maybe you could get her to open up.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Bruce said. “She’s smaller… I was worried about a grown up Hayley getting hurt four year old Hayley is more… fragile.”

 

“I don’t know I think she might be good for you besides you used to think the same about a grown up Hayley and she managed to stop you from going green.” Tony said.

 

“Ony? I wanna watch TV.” Hayley said tugging on Tony’s pants.

 

“Sure kiddo. Bruce will set that right up for you.” Tony said and Bruce gave him a look.

 

“Would you like to watch some cartoons?” Bruce said.

 

“No thank you. Can we watch animal shows?” Hayley asked.

 

“Animal shows like documentaries?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yes please.” She said.

 

“Okay that should be channel 260.” Bruce said changing the channel. “There it is.”

 

“Thank you.” Hayley said sitting back down and going back to work on her Legos.

 

It was hours before Hayley moved. It wasn’t until Thor came in that Hayley bothered to look up.

 

“I was told it was my time to watch Hayley.” Thor said.

 

“Good luck trying to get her away from those Legos.” Tony said.

 

“Hayley it is time for a snack would you like to accompany me up to the kitchen?” Thor asked.

 

“Snack?” She said.

 

“Yes, Natasha also told me your new clothes have arrived and that you should change.” Thor said.

 

“Can I bring my Legos?” I said.

 

“Maybe you should take a break?” Bruce suggested and Hayley pouted. “They’ll still be here later.”

 

“Okay.” She said sadly. She got up and took Thor’s hand as they left the lab. They went up to the common room and Thor sat her on the counter as he moved around the kitchen.

 

“Would you like a sandwhich?” Thor asked.

 

“PB and J!” She cheered.

 

“Uh Jarvis?” Thor asked.

 

“I believe Miss Adams is referring to a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich.” Jarvis said.

 

“Yeah!” She cheered.

 

“Whatever my lady wants is hers.” Thor said making Hayley giggle.

 

As Thor was busy making her sandwich Clint came in with a furry friend.

 

“Puppy!” Hayley cheered as she jumped off the counter to go pet Lucky.

 

“Woof.” Lucky barked before tackling Hayley to the ground and licked her face.

 

“Lucky no!” Clint said but Lucky didn’t listen. Hayley laughed as she hugged lucky.

 

“You so cute!” Hayley said scratching his ears.

 

“Looks like someone recognizes Hayley.” Clint said.

 

“Aye, her scent must still be the same.” Thor said.

 

“I love dogs.” Hayley said. “Aren’t you so cute.”

 

“Woof.” Lucky barked.

 

“Do you have any pets back home?” Thor asked.

 

“I had a puppy but mommy’s friend sent him to live on a farm.” Hayley said and Clint knew that ‘farm’ was a metaphor for something else.

 

“I was just about to take him on a walk if you want to come?” Clint offered.

 

“Can we go please?” Hayley asked Thor.

 

“After you finish your snack.” Thor said.

 

“We’ll wait.” Clint added.

 

“Okay.” Hayley said pulling out a chair and sitting down. Hayley ate her sandwich and again washed her own dish with out being asked to except this time Thor dried the dishes after they were rinsed out.

 

“We’re almost ready to go just need to get the little one changed.” Thor said.

 

“Nat put her clothes downstairs.” Clint said.

 

“Elevator.” Hayley said running to the elevator with Lucky running after her. After a quick trip to Hayley’s room where she dressed in a long sleeved dark red dress with embroidery and a pair of back tights and shoes.

 

 

“Ready!” Hayley said.

 

“Let us go.” Thor said. They left the tower and ended up at Central park. Hayley was over joyed to be out of the tower. She couldn’t stop running around. She would climb on all the rocks. Thor had to hold her back from jumping into the lake.

 

By the time they got to the playground Clint and Thor were more tired than Hayley and lucky were.

 

“She’s a really happy kid.” Clint said slightly out of breath.

 

“Aye starting to wonder how much grief I put mother through at that age.” Thor said.

 

“Hey Thor I just realized if she keeps aging we’re going to have to deal with her going through puberty.” Clint said.

 

“That is a problem for another day.” Thor said. “And maybe we shall get lucky and she’ll just skip to her normal age.”

 

“What are the odds of that happening?” Clint asked.

 

“Not very likely.”

 

“AHHH!” Hayley cried.

 

“Hayley!” The said standing up quickly. They found her on the ground crying.

 

“What happened?” Clint said.

 

“What beast dared to hurt you?” Thor said.

 

“I-I fell from up there.” Hayley cried.

 

“It’s okay Hales. What hurts?” Clint asked.

 

“My knee.” She said.

 

“It’s a small cut.” Thor said.

 

“We should get that cleaned up.” Clint said. “Time to go home.”

 

“Okay.” Hayley said with a pout.

 

“Come now little one, we shall fly home.” Thor said.

 

“Really!” Hayley said.

 

“Yeah really?” Clint said giving Thor a look.

 

“Of course.” Thor said picking Hayley up and putting her on his shoulders. “Hold on.”

 

“Whee!” Hayley said.

 

“She has you wrapped around her finger.” Clint said.

 

“You have pretty hair.” Hayley said.

 

“I don’t think I mind.” Thor said. One short walk later they were back at the tower. They went straight to the lab.

 

“Bruce we could use a hand over here.” Clint said.

 

“What happened?” Bruce asked concerned.

 

“I fell.” Hayley said looking worried and a bit terrified.

 

“Let’s take a look.” Bruce said pulling out the first aid kit. Thor lifted Hayley up to a chair and she folded up her tights. The entire time she didn’t stop shaking. “Doesn’t look too bad just a small scrape. I’ll clean it up and bandage it up.”

 

“You’re not mad?” Hayley said.

 

“Of course not. It was an accident it happens.” Bruce said and Hayley just gave him a cautious look like she was waiting for him to snap. “This is going to sting a bit.” Bruce gently rubbed a bit of antiseptic but Hayley didn’t even flinch.

 

“All done.” Bruce said. “You want Iron Man band aids or Hulk band aids.”

 

“What’s an iron man and a hulk?” She asked.

 

“Uh what do you like better red or green?” Tony asked.

 

“Red so it matches.” Hayley said.

 

“Iron man it is.” Bruce said putting on the band-aid. “You’re good to go.”

 

“Thank you.” Hayley said jumping out of her chair and hugging Bruce.

 

“Uh your welcome.” Bruce said awkwardly returning the hug.

 

“I’m hungry.” Hayley said.

 

“Let’s go see what we can whip up.” Clint said. “And by we I mean let’s go see what Cap made.”

 

“Who’s Cap?” Hayley said.

 

“Blonde number three.’ Tony said.

 

“Tony I don’t think…” Bruce said.

 

“I know who.” Hayley said.

 

“Come on Hales.” Clint said.

 

“Wait.” She said running over to grab the Lego set she started earlier. “Okay now we can go.”

 

“Would you like some help with that?” Thor said as she watched Hayley drag the box.

 

“No thank you.” She said walking into the elevator.

 

The rest of the day was pretty quiet. Thor wasn’t the only one that was wrapped around Hayley’s finger. Natasha may have let her take the DVD player apart so she could see how it worked. In her defense Hayley did put it back together and it was working better than before. Clint took Hayley out for Ice cream… and on a trip to Sprinkles. Steve well Steve essentially made her whatever she wanted to dinner which ended up being fried chicken, macaroni and cheese and mashed potatoes with gravy. He even let her get away with not eating her string beans.

 

It was during the weekly movie night where they decided it would be a good idea to watch one of Hayley’s favorite movies, well the prequel to one of Hayley’s favorite movies.

 

“They made more Star Wars movies!” She exclaimed.

 

“Yeah but they’re not the best.” Tony said.

 

“It’s Star Wars of course they’re awesome.” Hayley said.

 

“Wait until you meet Jar Jar.” Clint said.

 

Twenty minutes into the movie Someone’s phone rang.

 

“Romanoff.” Natasha answered just as Clint and Steve’s phones rang.

 

“Barton.” Clint answered.

 

“Rogers.”

 

“On my way.” The three of them said.

 

“We have to go. We have a hit on our ghost.” Steve said.

 

“Is it an all hands on deck situation?” Tony asked.

 

“Nope we’re just tracking him for now.” Natasha said.

 

“Nothing we can’t handle.” Clint said.

 

“Are you guys leaving on a job like mom?” Hayley said.

 

“Yes sweetheart, Natasha Clint and I have to go but we should be back soon.” Steve said. “Be good for Tony, Thor and Bruce okay?”

 

“Okay.” She said hugging Steve. Steve hugged her back and kissed the top of her head before leaving to get his gear.

 

“See you soon krasivaya.” Natasha said kissing her cheek.

 

“Enjoy the movie.” Clint said kissing her other cheek. With that they both ran out of the common room.

 

“You okay kiddo?” Tony asked and she nodded. “They’ll be back soon, it’s just an easy mission.”

 

“They are some of the best warriors in all the nine realms.” Thor said.

 

“Okay.” Hayley said. “Are they going to work with mom?”

 

“No Hayley they’re going to another job.” Bruce said.

 

“Oh… Mom’s not coming back is she?” Hayley said her eyes watering.

 

“Hayley, why do you think that?” Bruce asked.

 

“She’s never around and she blames me for Jack going away.” Hayley said tearing up.

 

“Who’s Jack?” Tony asked.

 

“Mom’s special friend. He was mean but Haddy and mom liked him.” Hayley said.

 

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked.

 

“He didn’t like it when I tried to fix the video player so he slapped me.” Hayley said.

 

“What did your mom say?” Tony asked.

 

“Nothing, Jack and Haddy told her I fell.” Hayley sniffled.

 

“Hayley it wasn’t your fault. Jack was a total douche and your mom was better off without him. If she can’t see that then she’s an idiot.” Tony said.

 

“Then why does she keep leaving and taking Haddy with her?” Hayley asked.

 

“Haddy’s older than you correct?” Thor asked.

 

“Mhm.” Hayley nodded.

 

“Perhaps it was something you were not old enough to be there for.” Thor said.

 

“That’s not fair.” Hayley said.

 

“It’s not but that’s just how it is and I’m sure as soon as your old enough you’re going to go too.” Bruce said.

 

“Besides if you had gotten to go with your mom you would have missed out on all the fun today.” Tony said.

 

“And if you had gone with your mom you wouldn’t be having Ice cream.” Thor said.

 

“Chocolate ice cream?” Hayley said.

 

“Rocky road.” Thor said.

 

“My favorite!” Hayley cheered.

 

“Really?” Thor said picking Hayley up and carrying her to the kitchen.

 

“Mhm.” Hayley nodded.

 

“That explains the x-rays.” Tony said.

 

“And why she was practically waiting for us to snap at her all day.” Bruce said.

 

“Don’t know who I want to hunt down and strangle more right now Haddy or Jack.” Tony said.

 

“We’re one big reveal short of a code green.” Bruce said.

 

“Well it’s almost bed time and Hayley can never stay awake through an entire movie, don’t think she had any left to say.” Tony said.

 

“Can we keep watching the movie?” Hayley asked.

 

“Of course kiddo.” Tony said playing the movie as Thor and Hayley each came back with bowls of ice cream. Sure enough by the end of the first encounter with Darth Maul Hayley was out for the count.

 

“I’ll take her to her room.” Thor said picking up Hayley.

 

“Should one of us stay on her floor in case she… grows up again?” Bruce asked.

 

“No Jarvis can monitor her and let us know if anything changes.” Tony said.

 

“And if she gets older I am sure she’ll let us know.” Thor said walking out with Hayley in his arms.

 

“She has him wrapped around her finger.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah and he wasn’t the one who bought her every Lego set she even looked at.” Bruce said.

 

“Sir I have an urgent message from Captain Rogers. His strike team was ambushed and they will not make it to the nearest SHIELD Base they have rerouted to the Tower.” Jarvis said.

 

“Let the Medical Team know.” Tony said.

 

“We need to prep the lab.” Bruce said.

  
“Jarvis let Thor know.” Tony said.

 

“The Quinjet will be arriving in two minutes.” Jarvis said.

 

“Better run.” Tony said.

 

As soon as the quinjet landed it was chaos. Medical personnel was running around the Strike team was dealing with protocol.

 

“What happened?” Tony asked.

 

“He knew we were coming. Took out the buyer along with us.” Natasha said keeping pressure on Clint’s shoulder.

 

“This guys good.” Clint groaned.

 

“Helen’s downstairs. Says the prototype to her new cradle can fix you up in about an hour.” Bruce said.

 

“So I’m going to be a guinea pig?” Clint said.

 

“Yes but it also means you don’t have to go to the hospital.” Bruce said.

 

“I can live with that.” Clint said.

 

“Where’s Hayley?” Natasha asked.

 

“She fell asleep in the middle of the Star Wars.” Thor said.

 

“Good to know some things don’t change.” Steve said.

 

“Cap, Fury’s on the line for you.” Rumlow said.

 

“I’m going to go fill him in.” Steve said.

 

“Let’s get you patched up.” Tony told Clint and he and Natasha wheeled him into the lab. The medical floor was filled with nurses and staff patching up inured agents.

 

**Meanwhile a few floors above them-**

_“You’re a useless brat I don’t know why your mom keeps you around. Everyone would be better off if you were dead.” The man said before pushing the girl down the stairs._

_“AHH!” The girl screamed. “MOMMY!”_

“MOM!” Hayley woke up screaming.

 

“Miss are you alright, scans indicate you are in distress.” Jarvis said.

 

“Jarvis where is everyone?” Hayley asked.

 

“They are all on the medical floor.” Jarvis said.

 

“Can you take me there?” The four year old asked.

 

“If you would follow the lights.” Jarvis said and a sleepy Hayley followed the lights to the elevator. She got in and was taken down to the medical floor. Everyone was so busy they didn’t notice a four year old walking around.

 

“Is that a kid?” One of the agents finally said noticing Hayley.

 

“Yup hi there sweetheart what are you doing up here.” One of them said making Hayley very nervous.

 

“I-I had a n-nightm-mare.” She stuttered.

 

“What’s a kid even doing here?” Another one asked.

 

“Hayley?” Bruce said walking toward them.

 

“Bruce!” Hayley said running and hiding behind him while hugging his legs.

 

“Sorry we didn’t know she was…” One of the agents said looking very nervous.

 

“She’s a friend’s. She must have woken up and gotten scared when she saw she was alone. She’s not normally this shy.” Bruce said.

 

“It’s okay my kid sister was the same way.” One of the agents said bending down to Hayley’s height. “She’s going to be a looker when she grows up.”

 

“That’s nice of you to say. Come on Hayley you can go hold Clint’s hand while Helen finishes fixing him.” Bruce said.

 

“They’re back?” Hayley asked.

 

“Yeah. Come on.” Bruce said taking her hand. Hayley followed him down the hall where everyone was sitting around Clint’s bed where the machine was finishing up. “Look who came to say hi.”

 

“Hey, I thought you were asleep?” Clint said.

 

“I had a nightmare.” She said in a low voice.

 

“You want to talk about it?” Natasha asked.

 

“It was about Jack.” Hayley said. Tony, Bruce and Thor clenched their fists.

 

“Who’s Jack?” Clint, Natasha and Steve asked at the same time.

 

“A vile creature that deserves to fed to a bilgesnipe.” Thor said picking up Hayley into a hug.

 

“We’ll fill you in later.” Tony said.

 

“Hayley you need to get to bed.” Natasha said knowing the tantrum they would have to face if she didn’t get enough sleep.

 

“I don’t wanna.” Hayley said.

 

“What about if I read you a story?” Natasha offered.

 

“The wizard one?” She asked. Steve had read her a few of the first chapters from the Wizard of Oz before he had to go to a meeting.

 

“Sure.” Natasha said.

 

“Okay.” She said letting Natasha pick her up.

 

“I’ll be back.” Natasha said carrying Hayley out. As they left all the agents couldn’t take their eyes off Natasha and the girl she was carrying.

 

“Is that…” One of them said.

 

“Widow has a kid?” another said.

 

“I bet you Hawkeye’s the dad I always knew they had a thing.” Another one said. Natasha ignored them as they got into the elevator and went upstairs.

 

“Hayley you want to tell me about your dream?” Natasha asked.

 

“I-I was at the old house and J-Jack was yelling at me. He said everyone would be better off if I was d-dead and then he pushed me down the stairs.” Hayley said sobbing.

 

“Sh, it’s okay he’s not here and no one’s going to hurt you.” Natasha said. ‘Why isn’t it this easy for you to open as an adult?’ she thought.

 

“That’s when I woke up.” Hayley said.

 

“No one here is going to hurt you. I promise.” Natasha said. “Now let’s get you into some pjs and to bed.”

 

“No story?” Hayley said.

 

“One chapter until you fall asleep alright?” Natasha said.

 

“Okay.” Hayley said. Natasha quickly got her into some pajamas before getting Hayley in bed and reading her a story. She was three pages in when Hayley started snoring. Natasha quietly put the book down and made sure Hayley was tucked in before slipping out. She went to the common room where everyone minus the Shield agents were relaxing.

 

“Who’s going to tell me who the hell Jack is and why he pushed our soulmate down a flight of stairs?” Natasha said.

 

“What?” Steve and Clint said.

 

“You guys may want to sit down.” Tony said.

 

“Who pushed Hayley down a flight of stairs?” Clint said.

 

“Who’s Jack?” Steve asked.

 

“Jack is Hayley’s mom’s ex boyfriend.” Tony said.

 

“The animal hurt our soulmate.” Thor said through clenched teeth.

 

“He was also very close to her older brother.” Bruce said. “They ended up breaking up but not before he did some lasting damage.”

 

“What type of damage?” Steve asked.

 

“He pushed her down a flight of stairs.” Natasha deadpanned.

 

“Shit.” Clint said.

 

“That matches up with the x-rays.” Bruce said.

 

“You took X rays?” Steve said.

 

“Hayley saw the scans and asked about Jarvis doing x-rays so I took some.” Tony said.

 

“So we have a four year old who won’t tell us her real name because her mom told her never to tell anyone her real name. That same mom also went out with a guy that liked to hit kids but apparently got along with her older brother who to this day she’s still afraid of.” Clint said.

 

“That is everything.” Thor said.

 

“What are we dealing with here?” Tony asked.

 

“Whatever it is, it’s not good.” Steve said.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Next Morning-**

 

After spending most of the night shuttling Agent’s to the nearest Shield base while the more seriously injured agents were transferred to the local hospital after they were stabilized, the team was looking forward to a quiet morning. Of course things never went according to plan.

 

Everyone woke up and went through their normal routine of making breakfast for everyone before training.

 

“Sir, young Miss Adams is awake.” Jarvis said.

 

“Showtime.” Tony said getting out of his seat.

 

Downstairs in Hayley’s room, Hayley was starting to wake up. The first thing that went through her head was ‘Why is my bed so small and why are these pants so tight?’

 

Hayley got out of bed and walked to the mirror. ‘This isn’t my room and these aren’t my pajamas.’

 

Then there was a knock at the door before Tony and everyone else made their way in.

 

“Hey kiddo.” Tony said awkwardly. Everyone just stared at her noticing how much she changed over night. She looked to be at least eight years old.

 

“Hi.” She said slowly as she backed away.

 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked and Hayley slowly nodded.

 

“Who are you?” She said.

 

“I’m Tony,” Tony said.

 

“Steve.”

 

“Natasha.”

 

“Clint.”

 

“Thor son of Odin.”

 

“Bruce.”

 

“What’s your name?” Natasha asked.

 

“What do you think my name is?” Hayley said.

 

“Is your name Hayley?” Clint asked.

 

“Sure.” She said obviously lying.

 

“We’re making breakfast upstairs.” Steve said.

 

“Can I change first?” Hayley said.

 

“Sure just uh… Jarvis can you get some clothes for Hayley?” Tony said.

 

“I took the liberty of ordering clothing in a variety of sizes for a situation such as this. The drawer at the end of Miss Adam’s dresser should be the appropriate size.” Jarvis said.

 

“In there.” Hayley pointed.

 

“Yeah.” Clint said.

 

“Okay I’ll meet you…” Hayley said trying to get them out as soon as possible.

 

“We can just wait.” Steve said.

 

“It’s okay I wouldn’t want you to burn breakfast.” Hayley said.

 

“No I turned off… uh I’m gonna go check that.” Steve said running upstairs.

 

“We’ll meet you upstairs, Jarvis will show you the way up.” Bruce said ushering them all out.

 

“Shouldn’t one of us keep an eye on her?” Clint said.

 

“She woke up somewhere she has no idea where and there are six strangers staring at her, what she needs right now is some space, Jarvis will monitor her.” Bruce said.

 

“He’s right, it’s not like she’s a two year old she can dress herself.” Natasha said getting in the elevator.

 

“She does have a point.” Tony said. “I know I hated having a nanny breathing down my neck when I was her age.”

 

“She’ll be fine.” Bruce said.

 

Hayley waited until she couldn’t hear them anymore before running into the closet. She found the clothes the person in the over head speaker said and put on a white top with yellow stars printed on it, some khaki pants and a strange sweater with a knit sleeves and faux fur vest.

 

 

She slipped on some tan shoes that were her size before peeking out of the closet to make sure she was alone. She walked out of the closet and looked around the room. She found a strange rectangle that lit up and said the time. When she pressed the button on the middle it unlocked and it had all sorts of icons. She finally saw one she recognized, the phone.

 

“Miss Adams do you require assistance?” Jarvis asked.

 

“Uh… no thank you I just need a minute.” Hayley said. Hayley put the phone down and looked out the window. “How did I get to New York?” Hayley knew something was wrong. She opened more drawers and found a laptop. She turned it on and logged in. She saw that whoever’s computer she was using was working on some sort of coding. She kept looking through the other files and found that the Voice on the overhead speaker was actually an AI. She kept going through the coding to find a way out.

 

“Miss Adams your presence is being required upstairs.” Jarvis said.

 

“Jarvis user override Hayley Elizabeth Adams.” Hayley said reading the protocols of the computer.

 

“Override accepted what would you like to Miss Adams.” Jarvis said.

 

“Get me out of the Tower and make sure no one knows I’m gone.” Hayley said.

 

“Miss Adams I believe it would be ill advised to leave the tower in your condition.” Jarvis said.

 

“What condition I feel fine.” Hayley said pulling out a wallet from a purse. She opened it up and pulled out a couple hundred-dollar bills. “Thank you Hayley. Jarvis?”

 

“If you’d follow the lights.” Jarvis said.

 

“Thank you.” She said getting into the elevator and going downstairs.

 

“Would you prefer to be dropped off in the garage or the lobby?” Jarvis asked.

 

“Wherever I’m least likely to be noticed.” Hayley said.

 

“The garage is currently empty.” Jarvis said.

 

“Garage it is.” Hayley said as the elevator doors closed.

 

Meanwhile upstairs in the common room Steve was finishing up the French toast while everyone was making their way back in.

 

“How’s Hayley?” Steve asked.

 

“She’s not locked in the bathroom so that’s progress.” Clint said.

 

“Where is she?” Steve asked not seeing her come in.

 

“She’s getting dressed, Jarvis will show her the way up when she’s done.” Tony said.

 

“Foods almost done.” Steve said pulling out some bacon from a pan.

 

**A Few Minutes Later-**

 

“Should Hayley be taking this long?” Thor asked.

 

“Jarvis can you check up on her.” Tony asked.

 

“Yes sir.” Jarvis said. It was quiet for a minute before the AI answered. “Miss Adams said she required a moment she should be up shortly.”

 

“Is she freaking out?” Tony asked.

 

“Should we go down there?” Steve asked.

 

“Guys we need to give her some space.” Bruce said. “Crowding her is probably the worst thing we can do.”

 

“Any chance you have cameras down there?” Natasha said.

 

“No, Hayley wouldn’t let me put them on my floors. I can see the entrance but nothing inside private areas.” Tony said. “Jarvis does monitor the outer elevators he’ll tell us once she gets in.”

 

**Ten minutes later-**

 

“We need to check on her.” Clint said.

 

“It’s been too long.” Natasha said getting up.

 

“How much trouble can an eight year old get into?” Tony said following them.

 

“I don’t think I want to find out.” Steve said.

 

They all piled into the elevator and made their way into Hayley’s apartment.

 

“Hayley.” Natasha called out.

 

“Jarvis where’s Hayley?” Tony asked.

 

“Protocol forbids me from revealing that information to you sir.” Jarvis said.

 

“Protocol?” Tony asked.

 

“The User Override Protocol.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Who used it?” Tony asked.

 

“Miss Adams.” Jarvis said.

 

“Crap.” Tony said.

 

“She’s not in her room or the bathroom.” Clint said.

 

“Jarvis where’s Hayley?” Steve asked.

 

“He can’t tell you,” Tony said. “Jarvis what did Hayley specifically tell you to do?”

 

“Miss Adams requested I show her the way out of the tower and to ensure no one notices her absence.” Jarvis said.

 

“How long ago was this?” Thor asked.

 

“Approximately twenty minutes ago.” Jarvis said.

 

“Shit.” Natasha said.

 

“She couldn’t have gotten far.” Clint said.

 

“I’ll start looking through video feeds.” Tony said pulling his phone out.

 

“We’ll start looking outside the tower.” Steve said.

 

**Outside the Tower-**

Hayley got out of the garage and made her way to the streets. She had never been to New York. Her mom always said it was over crowded and dirty. As she walked away from the Tower the city didn’t seem any dirtier than any other city they had been to but it was definitely crowded. Lucky for her that was exactly what she needed.

 

She had no idea who those people were, why she was in a skyscraper in New York or why they kept calling her Hayley. Her mom always said that if she was ever got taken by strangers to get away if she could. Hayley knew what she had to do. She needed a phone but first she needed to get as far away from those people as she could.

 

After a few blocks Hayley saw a sign for a subway station. She walked down the stairs and put in some of the money from the wallet in the machine and took her pass. She hopped on the subway and waited until she got tired of being on the train to get off.

 

She walked out of the subway station slightly surprised no one noticed an unsupervised eight year old. She looked around trying to find something to tell her where she was. It wasn’t until she walked outside and saw the iconic Brooklyn Bridge that she knew where she was. She walked for a couple of blocks until she found a diner. Hayley walked in and looked for a phone.

 

“Hi sweetie, where’s your mom?” the waitress asked.

 

“I don’t know. We were walking around and stopped to look at the toys in the window and she was gone.” Hayley said tearing up a bit.

 

“Hey it’s okay, do you know her phone number you can try calling her?” The waitress said.

 

“I know it.” Hayley said.

 

“Here’s my phone, go ahead and call her tell her you’re at the bridge diner on elm street.” The waitress who’s name card read Susan said.

 

“Okay thank you.” Hayley said before the waitress left. Hayley took the phone and dialed the number her mom had forced her to write hundreds of time so that she’d never forget.

 

“Hello.” The voice o the other end said.

 

“Marcel?” Hayley said.

 

“Who’s this?” The voice on the other end said.

 

“Aly’s daughter.” Hayley said giving the response her mom had told her to say.

 

“That’s not possible.” The voice on the other end said.

 

“Your name’s Marcel Gerard and your adoptive Family are the Mikaelsons. My Best friends are Bekah and Kol. For Christmas you took the three of us to Disney World. You met my mom during a business trip in London and she calls me her sunshine.” Hayley said.

 

“Fuck. Stay where you are, Elijah get Rebekah and Kol on the phone.” Marcel said. “Sweetie where are you?”

 

“The Bridge Diner on Elm Street in Brooklyn.” Hayley said.

 

“Okay, I’m sending someone to get you just stay put okay?” Marcel said.

 

“Okay.” Hayley said before he hung up.

 

“Did your mom answer?” Susan asked.

 

“Yeah she’s sending someone to pick me up.” Hayley said.

 

“Okay, can I get you something while you wait?” Susan asked.

 

“Can I get water please?” Hayley asked.

 

“Sure sweetie.” Susan said.

 

**Back at the Tower-**

“We can’t find her.” Steve said panicking.

 

“Stark what do you got?” Clint asked.

 

“I see her leaving the garage and walking into a crowd but then nothing.” Tony said.

 

“How is it possible to lose a child?” Thor asked.

 

“Hayley’s not a normal child.” Natasha said as her phone started ringing. “Romanoff.”

 

“Lose something.” An accented voice said.

 

“Rebekah it’s not a good time.” Natasha said.

 

“We know, we need you to let us up we’re in the lobby.” Rebekah said.

 

“Be right there.” Natasha said. “Back ups here.”

 

“Back up?” Clint asked.

 

“Hayley’s old friends.” Natasha said going into the elevator. She walked into the lobby and standing sitting in the waiting area were Rebekah and Kol.

 

“Anything you may want to fill us in on?” Kol said with his arms crossed.

 

“Nothing you probably don’t already know.” Natasha said.

 

“Why is Hayley calling our emergency line?” Rebekah said.

 

“Thor’s ex girlfriend came to earth and turned Hayley into a kid. She started off as a two year old, yesterday she was a four year old today she’s eight.” Natasha said.

 

“She doesn’t remember you does she?” Rebekah said.

 

“No which is why she ran away.” Natasha said.

 

“And ended up in Brooklyn.” Kol said.

 

“She’s in Brooklyn?” Natasha said as they walked into the elevator.

 

“Yeah called us from a diner. We’ll go pick her up but we need her necklace.” Kol said.

 

“Her necklace? Why?” Natasha said as they walked into Hayley’s apartment.

 

“It’s a long story, just leave it at it’s how she knows we’re on her side and not going to kidnap her and hold her for ransom.” Kol said.

 

“Found it.” Rebekah said taking the necklace from the nightstand. “We’ll bring her back later.”

 

“We’ll go with you.” Natasha said.

 

“No, she doesn’t trust you. She needs some time to come around to the idea. We’ll bring her back before lunch.” Rebekah said. “And next time something like this happens call us.” With that they both got into the elevator and headed out.

 

Natasha sighed before taking the stairs.

 

“Where’s back up?” Tony asked.

 

“They went to go pick up Hayley, she’s in Brooklyn.” Natasha said.

 

“What? How did she even get there?” Steve asked.

 

“Same as everyone else, subway.” Clint said.

 

“Let’s go get her.” Tony said.

 

“Don’t, they said they’ll be back by lunch.” Natasha said.

 

“They?” Bruce asked.

 

“Rebekah and Kol. They knew Hayley at this age they know how to handle her.” Natasha said.

 

“How did they even know?” Thor asked.

 

“Hayley called them.” Natasha said.

 

“So an eight year old out smarted Jarvis, got away from us without being spotted, took the subway to Brooklyn and then called her childhood friends.” Tony said.

 

“I don’t know whether to be impressed or a bit concerned over how easy it was for her to do that.” Thor said.

 

“The feeling’s going around.” Clint said.

 

“Let’s go eat breakfast, it’ll be a while before they’re back.” Steve said.

 

“I should probably up the security restrictions until Hayley gets back to normal.” Tony said.

 

“That might be a good idea.” Bruce said.

 

**Bridge Diner, Brooklyn-**

 

“How do you like that pie Hayley?” Susan asked.

 

“It’s delicious thank you.” Hayley said.

 

“Your mom’s friends are taking forever huh?” Susan said.

 

“Must be traffic, New York is crowded.” Hayley said making Susan chuckle. Just then the bell on the door rang, as it swung open and Rebekah and Kol walked in.

 

“Hello we’re looking for… there you are.” Rebekah said.

 

“Hi…” Hayley said suspiciously.

 

“Hayley we’ve been worried about you. We turned around and the only thing we saw was this necklace you left behind.” Kol said putting the necklace on the counter so Hayley could take a look at it.

 

“I’m sorry I got distracted.” Hayley said.

 

“Thank you so much for looking after her.” Rebekah said.

 

“IT was no trouble she was an angel.” Susan said. “Be good for your mom Hayley.”

 

“Thanks Susan good luck on your audition.” Hayley said. Susan left to go take another order.

 

“You made friends?” Kol said.

 

“She was nice, she gave me pie.” Hayley said jumping off her seat. “Oh before I forget.” Hayley went back to the counter and folded a hundred dollar bill and left it so it peaked out from under her cup. “Now we can go.” Rebekah and Kol couldn’t help but smile at their friend’s adorable gesture.

 

As soon as they were outside Hayley finally asked.

 

“Where my mom?” Hayley asked.

 

“She’s away on business love, she left you with some friends of hers while you were asleep and forgot to tell you.” Kol said.

 

“They didn’t say that.” Hayley said.

 

“You didn’t really give them a chance.” Rebekah said.

 

“Sorry.” Hayley said.

 

“It’s okay, it was really smart of you to call Marcel.” Rebekah said.

 

“He was really surprised.” Hayley said.

 

“He thought you were with your mom.” Kol said “She must have forgotten to tell him where you were.”

 

“She always forgets, I have to set her alarm for her.” Hayley said.

 

“Really, you’re so responsible.” Kol said.

 

“You hungry?” Rebekah said.

 

“I ate some pancakes and pie with Susan.” Hayley said.

 

“How about we go to the Zoo in Central Park and grab some ice cream before we head back?” Kol suggested.

 

“Zoo and ice cream?!” Hayley said excited.

 

“Yeah how about it?” Rebekah said.

 

“Yes please.” Hayley said.

 

“Okay come on then.” Kol said. The siblings piled into the car and made their way to Central Park and walked around the zoo. They listened to Hayley spout out facts of every animal they saw. It wasn’t until they got to the red panda that they realized that it was almost time for them to drop Hayley off.

 

“Hayley we need to talk.” Rebekah said.

 

“Uh oh.” Hayley said

 

“You’re not in trouble we just need to tell you what’s going to happen.” Kol said. “Bekah and I have to go to a meeting and then we have to head home.”

 

“We’re going to have to drop you off at the tower where you woke up this morning.” Rebekah said. “And this time you have to stay there. That means no running away.”

 

“And you have to listen to the people taking care of you.” Kol said. “Even if they are idiots that got outsmarted by an eight year old.”

 

“You may not know them but they love you Hayley and maybe for now it’s better if you don’t tell them your actual name but you should give them a chance. They were really worried about you.” Rebekah said.

 

“I’m sorry.” Hayley said.

 

“It’s okay you didn’t know but next time try talking to them before you run away.” Kol said.

 

“I promise.” Hayley said.

 

“It’s time to go, but let’s take a picture first.” Rebekah said. “Smile.”

 

Another quick drive to the tower and it was time to say good bye. The three of them piled into the elevator and made their way up. Hayley grasped Rebekah’s hand and held on tight.

 

“It’s going to be okay Hayley.” Rebekah said.

 

“They’re not mad I ran away?” Hayley said.

 

“More embarrassed and worried than mad.” Kol said as the elevator dinged. “Ready?”

 

“Mhm.” Hayley said taking Kol’s hand and walking out.

 

“Look who’s back?” Tony said

 

“You gave us a scare sweetheart.” Steve said making Hayley hid behind Rebekah.

 

“You hungry, I made Macaroni and cheese?” Clint offered.

 

“That’s your favorite isn’t it?” Rebekah said.

 

“Mhm.” Hayley said peeking over to look at them.

 

“We have to get going.” Kol said. “Hayley, we’ll see you around.”

 

“Bye.” Hayley said hugging him before hugging Rebekah. With that she was left on her own.

 

“Hayley you have returned.” Thor said pulling her into a hug.

 

“umph tight, really tight.” Hayley said.

 

“Thor let her go she can’t breathe.” Natasha said.

 

“Oh sorry, I was very worried.” Thor said.

 

“Sorry, I thought you guys were… yeah sorry.” Hayley said.

 

“It’s okay just next time you want to leave just ask one of us.” Bruce said.

 

“Okay.” Hayley said.

 

“Come on kid, let’s get some lunch in you.” Clint said offering Hayley his hand. She froze for a minute before slowly taking his hand and following him to the kitchen.

 

“You did update the security protocols right?” Natasha asked.

 

“Course, until she’s back to normal she won’t be able to override any existing protocols.” Tony said. “Whoever’s on bed time duty make sure to get that necklace.”

 

“Don’t think bed time duty’s required anymore.” Bruce said.

 

“It’s so cheesy!” Hayley said.

 

“Well that’s how you know you’re making it right.” Clint said. “You want salad?”

 

“Yes please. Is there any ranch?” Hayley asked.

 

“Yeah.” Steve said grabbing it and putting it in front of her. Everyone just sat around and stared at Hayley. She took a few bites before she notices and just stared back awkwardly.

 

“So Hales… How’d you get into Jarvis’ protocols?” Tony finally asked.

 

“Why do you keep calling me Hayley?” She retorted.

 

“What am I supposed to call you?” Tony retorted.

 

“Why does it bug you so much that I got into your system?” Hayley said.

 

“Don’t answer a question with a question.” Tony said.

 

“That’s what you’re doing,” Hayley said. With that Tony and Hayley started a staring contest.

 

“I spent years updating Jarvis making him the first line of defense for the tower and my company and you cracked him in a few minutes without batting an eyelash.” Tony said.

 

“It was easy.” Hayley said “I found a loophole in the protocols, inserted a bug to block the fail safes and then just asked Jarvis to do what I wanted it to.”

 

“Who taught you how to do that?” Bruce asked.

 

“I checked out a book from the library and figured out the rest from there.” Hayley said.

 

“You figured that out from a book?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah, this is really good.” Hayley said.

 

“There’s more if you want some.” Clint said.

 

“No thank you.” Hayley said.

 

“Hayley how did you get to Brooklyn?” Steve asked.

 

“Don’t know.” Hayley said.

 

“You don’t know?” Steve asked.

 

“I just bought a subway pass and got and the first train I saw. I waited until I got tired of sitting down and got off the train.” Hayley said.

 

“Oh.” Steve said not expecting that answer.

 

“How’d you guys meet my mom?” Hayley asked and everyone froze.

 

“Work.” Natasha said.

 

“Oh.” Hayley said. “Is it okay if I go watch TV?”

 

“Sure.” Tony said and she got up and went to wash her dishes.

 

“Thank you Clint.” Hayley said before going to sit in front of the couch.

 

“She’s not afraid of us.” Clint said.

 

“This is good, right?” Thor asked.

 

“Big jump from this morning, what did Rebekah and Kol tell her?” Steve asked.

 

“They’ve known her the longest, they probably knew how to get through to her.” Bruce said.

 

“I fear what could have happened if they hadn’t been called.” Thor said. That made everyone freeze.

 

“Let’s not go there.” Clint said.

 

The rest of the day everyone was tiptoeing around Hayley. They didn’t want to scare her but at the same time there were so many questions they were dying to ask her.

 

“Thor?” Hayley said.

  
“Hm.” Thor said snapping out of his inner thoughts.

 

“Can you braid my hair back, it keeps getting in the way?” Hayley asked.

 

“Of course.” Thor said giving her a smile. He carefully ran his fingers through Hayley’s light brown hair. He started braiding her hair back. As he lifted a lock of her hair he noticed a mark on the back of her neck. It was the same mark she had shown them before except it was red and freshly healed. Thor didn’t realize he was touching it until he felt Hayley tense. “Forgive me it reminded me of something.”

 

“It’s fine, just itches a bit.” Hayley said.

 

“I’m almost done just need the other side and I’ll tie these together.” Thor said.

 

“Okay, how do you know how to braid hair?” Hayley asked.

 

“It is a right of passage on Asgard, my father did not have the patience to teach me so my mother taught my brother and I.” Thor said.

 

“My mom just puts my hair up in a ponytail or puts a headband on.” Hayley said.

 

“It’s not that hard, would you like to learn how?” Thor asked.

 

“Sure.” Hayley said brightening up. That’s how Thor ended up with wavy hair by he time dinner started.

 

“What’d you two do all day?” Steve asked.

 

“Thor showed me how to braid hair.” Hayley said.

 

“Hayley is a quick learner.” Thor said.

 

“We watched gladiator, best movie ever.” Hayley said.

 

“Even better than star wars?” Clint said.

 

“That’s blasphemy.” Hayley said making everyone laugh.

 

“Hey Hales, you up for a round of Mario Kart?” Clint asked.

 

“Do I get to pick the track?” Hayley said.

 

“Sure.” Clint said.

 

“Okay.” Hayley said.

 

“I call winner.” Tony said.

 

“Can I call my mom?” Hayley said.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, your mom’s in a whole new time zone, she’s probably asleep right now.” Natasha said.

 

“But she always calls.” Hayley said.

 

“How about you record a message and we have Jarvis send it to her.” Bruce said.

 

“I guess that’s okay.” Hayley said disappointed.

 

“You can make the message after dinner.” Steve said.

 

“Okay.” Hayley said. They all ate and quickly cleaned up before Hayley went downstairs with Bruce and Tony so she could record the message for her mom.

 

“Whenever you’re ready just click there.” Tony said.

 

“Okay thanks.” Hayley said. She waited until Tony and Bruce gave her some space before starting the recording.

 

“Hey mom I know you’re probably busy or asleep depending on what time zone you’re in but I just wanted to wish you luck. Your friends are really nice. Thor taught me how to braid my hair and Clint played Mario kart with me. I also hacked into Tony’s robot butler and now he’s freaking out because it was supposed to be impossible to hack. Thanks for not sending me with Haddie again this was a lot more fun. See you when you get back, love you.” With that Hayley ended the message.

 

“I’m done.” Hayley said.

 

“Alrighty then I just need to send this off and she should have it in her inbox.” Tony said.

 

“Thank you Tony.” Hayley said hugging him.

 

“Don’t mention it kiddo.” Tony said hugging her back.

 

“I think I’m going to bed, night.” She said.

 

“Night.” Tony said watching her walk out. He saw the message on the screen and decided to play it. If he didn’t feel guilty for lying to her before he definitely did now.

 

“You shouldn’t be watching that.” Bruce said.

 

“Someone should.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah, She hasn’t had it easy” Bruce said.

 

“I’m kind of afraid of what we’re going to wake up to tomorrow.” Tony said.

 

“I’m going to take Hayley on a date when she gets back to normal, she deserves more than me keeping her at arms length.” Bruce said.

 

“I’m going to tell her I love her, she needs to hear it.” Tony said swallowing his drink in one go.

 

“She deserved a lot more than she got.” Bruce said.

 

“She does.” Tony said pouring himself another drink.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Next Morning-**

“Miss Adams is awake and she appears…” Jarvis started but before he could finish everyone was out of their seats and making their way to the elevator.

 

“Five bucks she’s still in single digits.” Clint said.

 

“You’re on.” Tony said.

 

“Not the time for bets.” Steve said.

 

“Here goes.” Bruce said knocking on the door before slowly opening the door.

 

“Hello?” Natasha called out.

 

“Hayley?” Thor called out.

 

“Who are you?” Hayley said sitting up in bed. Her hair was longer and she had side swept bangs. As best as they could tell she was about thirteen. They could tell she had been crying an most likely panicking.

 

“We’re not going to hurt you we just want to talk.” Steve said.

 

“He sent you didn’t he?” Hayley said. “You’re here to kill me.”

 

“What, no, Hales we’re not here to hurt you.” Clint said.

 

“Then why the hell am I in New York when I remember going to sleep in a town in middle of nowhere Wyoming? Who the hell are you guys? And why is Tony Stark here?” Hayley said.

 

“You know who I am?” Tony said.

 

“Your face is plastered on every magazine there is, it’s kind of hard to miss tin man.” Hayley said.

 

“Good to know her sense of humor is still there.” Clint mumbled.

 

“You probably don’t know us but we’re not going to hurt you. You told us your name was Hayley before we’re good friends.” Steve said. It wasn’t technically a lie they were friends before she found out who they were.

 

“I don’t know you.” Hayley said.

 

“Your best friends are Kol and Rebekah even though you haven’t seen them in a few years they told us this necklace was special to you and that you’d know you were safe if we gave it to you.” Natasha said slowly handing her the necklace.

 

“Do you work with them? Rebekah and Kol’s family?” Hayley asked.

 

“No, we met through mutual friends.” Natasha said.

 

“Are you okay?” Bruce asked and Hayley nodded.

 

“There is breakfast upstairs, there are even pops of tart.” Thor said.

 

“You’re probably hungry,” Steve said.

 

“There are some clothes for you in the closet so you can get dressed, we’ll wait for you outside.” Natasha said.

 

“Okay.” Hayley said and every one walked out closing the door behind them.

 

“I’ll wait here.” Natasha said.

 

“I did fix the security protocols so you don’t have to work about her sneaking out again.” Tony said.

 

“Do you really want to take that chance?” Clint said.

 

“He has a point, better safe than sorry.” Steve said. “See you upstairs.”

 

They all got in the elevator and Natasha sat down. A few minutes later Hayley walked out in a pair of tights and a black and white sweater with some sneakers. If she didn’t know any better Natasha would have thought she was going out for a run.

 

 

“Ready?” Natasha asked and Hayley nodded. They got in the elevator and Hayley slipped into the far corner, as far away from Natasha as she could get. When they got out she waited for Natasha to get out first before following.

 

“Hey we got scrambled eggs and bacon with some toast.” Steve said. “But if you’re craving anything I can fix you something else.”

 

“It’s fine.” She mumbled. She served herself a glass of juice and grabbed a piece of toast. Instead of sitting down she stood in the corner and avoided eye contact with everyone.

 

Everyone exchanged looks. Thor tried clearing his throat to try and get Hayley’s attention but she pretended she didn’t hear anything and ignored him.

 

“Hayley there’s plenty of room if you want to sit down?” Bruce said.

 

“No thank you.” She whispered and took another bite of toast. The room was silent until Hayley moved to the sink to wash her cup and dried it off. “May I be excused?”

 

“We were thinking of maybe doing something maybe catch a movie.” Steve asked.

 

“No thank you, I’m tired can I go back to the room I woke up in?” She said.

 

“Sure do you need one of us to…” Tony started but she was already in the elevator. They heard the doors close and The elevator go down.

 

“What was that?” Clint asked.

 

“I think that was a moody teenager, pretty normal for that age.” Bruce said.

 

“She thought we were going to kill her.” Steve said.

 

“She kept her distance and whenever one of us moved she kept track of where we were.” Thor said.

 

“She’s off.” Tony said. “Jarvis what is she doing right now?”

 

“Miss Adams is in bed, she is trying to ignore the pain coming from her left side.” Jarvis said.

 

“Is she okay?” Steve said.

 

“She said she does not require assistance.” Jarvis said.

 

“Does she need assistance?” Bruce asked.

 

“Not at the moment. Rest might actually be the best course of treatment.” Jarvis said.

 

“Let us know if anything changes.” Tony said.

 

“What do we know about Hayley at thirteen?” Natasha asked.

 

“Her mom died, she was on her own.” Tony said.

 

“She lived on the streets for a few months.” Bruce said.

 

“What!?” They all said.

 

“You didn’t know?” Bruce said.

 

“No how did you?” Tony asked.

 

“She told me when we got locked in the lab.” Bruce said.

 

“She lived in Wyoming.” Clint said remembering what she said earlier.

 

“The injury on her left side, the one the healers didn’t know what it was from.” Thor said.

 

“Stab wound.” Clint said.

 

“You think that’s what it is?” Steve said.

 

“Only one way to know?” Natasha said.

 

“Nat you can’t just walk up to her and ask her to lift her shirt” Clint said.

 

“Just let her sleep for now, we don’t know what she’s been through.” Bruce said.

 

“She hardly ate.” Steve said.

 

“One of us should take her a snack.” Tony said.

 

“Tarts of pop.” Thor said

 

“Ice cream never fails.” Tony said.

 

“It’ll melt, I’ll make her a sandwich.” Steve said.

 

While everyone started making what they thought Hayley would like, Natasha walked over to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a small bag of chocolate covered pomegranates. She got in the elevator and went downstairs. She quietly made her way to Hayley’s room. Natasha knocked on the door but didn’t get an answer. She cracked the door open and noticed that Hayley was lying in bed facing toward the window.

 

She quietly walked into the room and placed the bag of chocolate on her nightstand. Natasha took a closer look at her and noticed that she looked thinner than before almost sickly thin. She could tell she had been crying again. She had the necklace clutched in her hand and she was curled up into a ball. Natasha grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and covered Hayley with it before walking out.

 

Hayley opened her eyes and saw the snack Natasha left. She pulled the blanket over her head and went to sleep.

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

“She up yet?” Tony asked.

 

“No, she hasn’t left her room.” Steve said.

 

“It’s lunch time, she didn’t eat much for breakfast she should be hungry.” Bruce said.

 

“One of us should go check up on her.” Clint said.

 

“I’ll go.” Thor said.

 

“I left her some snacks if she’s asleep just check if she ate.” Natasha said.

 

“Aye.” Thor said making his way to the elevator. Thor walked into Hayley’s apartment and had a feeling he just couldn’t shake. He walked up to the door to her room and knocked on the door. “Hayley, it is tome for lunch. The captain has made lasagna I am sure you will be most pleased.”

 

Thor waited and there was no answer. He opened the door and walked in. The bed was empty and there was no one in the bathroom.

 

“By Odin’s beard! Jarvis alert the others, Hayley is gone.” Thor said running upstairs.

 

“What do you mean she’s gone?!” Steve shouted

 

“I thought you said you fixed this Stark!” Clint said.

 

“I did! She must have gotten past the new failsafe.” Tony said accessing the security feeds. “She got in the elevator but I don’t see where she went. She didn’t leave the building none of the surrounding street cameras caught her.”

 

“She could have just hacked them and made a run for it.” Natasha said. “We couldn’t find her when she was eight I don’t think we’re going to do any better at thirteen.”

 

“We should start here, Jarvis said she didn’t leave and he isn’t deflecting like yesterday.” Bruce said.

 

“Where would she go?” Steve asked.

 

“I guess we check floor by floor.” Tony said.

 

“Everyone take tem levels and go.” Steve said.

 

With that everyone split up and worked their way through each floor trying to find Hayley. Many office workers were confused as to why Tony and the rest of the Avengers would be running around their offices but they didn’t say anything.

 

Clint had just finished checking his floor when he realized there was one place no one had thought to look. He ran up the stairs and opened the door to the roof.

 

“Please be here.” Clint said to himself. He looked around and sure enough sitting on the ledge of the roof was he soulmate. Clint slowly and quietly walked closer to her. “Hales what are you doing up here?”

 

“Hm?” She said looking up from a book she was reading. “Sorry what?” She said taking out her earphones.

 

“What are you doing on the roof?” Clint asked.

 

“I needed some air.” She said with a shrug. “It’s a good view.”

 

“Yeah… you want to step of the ledge please?” Clint said.

 

“That’s a pretty poor choice of words.” Hayley said making Clint give her a stern look. “I’m not going to jump. I’ve thought about it and it wouldn’t solve anything.” With that Hayley spun around and got off the ledge. She started walking back inside but Clint stopped her and pulled her into a hug.

 

“What are you doing?” Hayley said not returning the hug.

 

“You scared the crap out of me Hayley.” Clint said.

 

“uhuh.” She said shifting uncomfortably. “Can I go back to my room now?”

 

“Cap made lunch.” Clint said letting her go.

 

“I’m not hungry.” She said walking back inside.

 

“You need to eat something.” Clint said.

 

“meh.” She said with a shrug as she kept walking.

 

“Hayley!” Steve said before running and pulling her into a hug. “Where have you been? We looked everywhere for you.”

 

“I found her on the roof.” Clint said giving him a concerned look.

 

“What were you doing on the roof?” Steve asked.

 

“I needed air.” She said avoiding eye contact.

 

“Well I made lasagna…” Steve started.

 

“I’m going back to my room.” She said ignoring him and leaving.

 

“Hayley you haven’t eaten anything.” Steve said but she just kept walking. “Did she tell you anything?” Steve asked Clint.

 

“Besides that jumping off the roof wouldn’t solve anything no.” Clint said.

 

“We shouldn’t leave her alone.” Steve said.

 

“Don’t think she’s going to let us keep her company.” Clint said.

 

“Then we don’t ask.” Steve said.

 

**Ten Minutes Later-**

 

Hayley was in her room lying in bed when she heard noise come from the living room kitchen area. She stood up and walked to the door of the room to peak outside.

 

“You sure this is a good idea?” Bruce asked.

 

“She won’t come out of her room so we come to her. She hardly ate anything at breakfast. This isn’t healthy.” Steve said.

 

“Don’t get your hopes up Capsicle, if she’s anything like I was at that age it’s going to take a lot more than some lasagna to get her out.” Tony said.

 

“She’s not you.” Natasha said.

 

“Aye, we must try.” Thor said.

 

“So who’s going first?” Clint asked.

 

“I’ll take a crack at it.” Tony said knocking on the door. “Hayley, we brought lunch.” There was no answer. Tony opened the door and saw her asleep in bed except judging by her breathing he knew she wasn’t asleep. He walked into the room and sat down next to her on the bed.

 

“I know you’re not asleep.” Tony said. “You hungry?”

 

“No.” Hayley answered.

 

“You sure? All you ate for breakfast was a slice of toast and juice.” Tony asked.

 

“Yes.” She said.

 

“You want to tell me what’s wrong?” Tony asked. She turned to give him a glare. “I’m all for the silent treatment, gave it to my old man for years.”

 

“You’re incapable of shutting up.” She said rolling over and pulling up the covers.

 

“I wouldn’t say that I just have a lot to say and don’t feel the need to keep it all bottled up. It feels good top get it all out. I sleep better at night, better than you probably have judging by the bags under your eyes, though if you’re going for a raccoon look…” Tony said.

 

“Shut up and get out already.” She said.

 

“I’ll give you a hundred bucks to sit down and have lunch with us.” Tony said.

 

“Seriously?” Hayley asked.

 

“Just sit down and eat something. You know I’m good for it.” Tony said.

 

“You’re crazy.” She said showing no emotion.

 

“I think when you’re rich the term is eccentric.” Tony said.

 

“Pass.” She said.

 

“Please.” He said getting concerned.

 

“Why can’t you all just leave me alone?” Hayley said.

 

“Because as hard as it is for you believe we care about you kid.” Tony said.

 

“No one cares about me.” She said.

 

“There’s a room full of people next door that do you should give them a chance.” Tony said.

 

“Why do you care? You’re a billionaire who could be a million other better places than here why do you care what happens to some random teenager?” Hayley said.

 

“Because you’re not a random teenager, you’re you and you’re going through hell even if you won’t say you are.” Tony said.

 

“I don’t buy it.” She said pulling the covers over her head. “I’m not hungry go away.”

 

“I’m not leaving Hales.” Tony said.

 

“What’s the point? I should have just that sociopath kill me save everyone the trouble.” Hayley said from under the covers.

 

At that Tony snapped. He pulled the covers off Hayley and sat her up. “Don’t ever say that again. You are not trouble and you’re not anything that asshole you happen to be related to said you were. It won’t make sense to you for a while but you make my life better just by being in it. I get it, things are bad right now but it’s not always going to be like that I promise you it will get better.” Tony said.

 

“How?” She said.

 

“You’re the genius, the survivor, the youngest person to get through Jarvis twice in under twenty four hours. You’ll figure it out just give it time.” Tony said.

 

“I’m tired of running.” Hayley said.

 

“Then don’t run.” Tony said.

 

“Did you miss the part where I said he stabbed me and threw me into an empty grave?” She deadpanned.

 

“Yeah I was going to ask…” Tony said.

 

“Tony the foods getting cold.” Steve called out.

 

“Talk after lunch come on.” Tony said getting out of bed.

 

“Meh.” Hayley said.

 

“I’ll give you two hundred dollars.” Tony said.

 

“Make it three and you guys stay out of my room, I’m thirteen you pervert.” She said walking out of the room and to the kitchen.

 

“Done.” Tony said following after her.

 

“Hayley You have finally joined us!” Thor cheered.

 

“Indoor voice dude.” She said grabbing a plate and going to sit on the couch.

 

“Uh Hayley we’re sitting at the table?” Steve said.

 

“The deal was I come out of my room sit down and eat. I’m out, I’m sitting and I’m eating.” She said turning on the tv.

 

“Deal?” Clint asked.

 

“I may have negotiated a bit.” Tony said.

 

“What’s she getting out of this?” Steve asked.

 

“Three hundred dollars and we don’t go into her room.” Tony said. “Scoot over hales.”

 

“It’s a big couch, what’s game of thrones?” I asked.

 

“Oh you’re going to love that show.” Clint said.

 

“It is indeed very good.” Thor said.

 

“Storyline’s well thought out.” Natasha said.

 

“Okay. Episode one.” She said playing the episode.

 

“Uh isn’t it a bit graphic?” Bruce said.

 

“Is this the show where…” Steve started.

 

“SH! It’s starting.” Hayley said.

 

Four episodes later Hayley was so absorbed by the story she didn’t even realize she had finished her lunch and that she was still sitting outside with everyone. I wasn’t until episode ten that things got serious.

 

“They can’t do that to Ned Stark he’s supposed to be the hero!” Hayley cried out. “And that brat just stood there and watched her dad get beheaded because of that prick.” Hayley said crying.

 

“Hales you okay?” Clint said.

 

“How is that fair?” She cried.

 

“Starting to think this isn’t about Ned Stark.” Tony said.

 

“Why do the sociopaths always get their way? She was naïve and a bit of an airhead but all she ever did wrong was love the wrong people.” Hayley cried.

 

“Hayley it’s okay.” Steve said.

 

“No it’s not my mom died and the last thing I ever said to her was that I-I hated her!” Hayley sobbed. Steve pulled her into a hug and held her as she sobbed. He had a feeling Hayley was bottling everything up. He remembered how the days after his own mom died Bucky had to drag him out of bed.

 

“Your mom loved you Hayley and she knew that. People say things in the heat of the moment they don’t mean.” Steve said.

 

“It’s not okay.” She cried. “She’s gone, she’s really gone and she’s not coming back.” Hayley sobbed into Steve’s chest.

 

“Let it out.” Steve said rubbing soothing circles on her back. He held onto her and rocked her as she cried. By the time she stopped sobbing she was asleep, tired herself out from all the crying.

 

“She’s asleep.” Steve said holding onto her.

 

“Aye.” Thor said looking at her concerned. “There is much about Hayley’s past we do not know.”

 

“She keeps a lot of things bottled up, it’s taking its toll.” Bruce said.

 

“We can’t force her to talk.” Clint said. “I don’t think even Nat could get anything out of her.”

 

“We need to be careful with her.” Tony said. “She puts up a tough front but behind it she’s still that scared kid who’s afraid of being alone.”

 

“You should put her to bed, I don’t think she’ll be up anytime soon.” Bruce said.

 

“Yeah, I’m put her in her room.” Steve said slowly standing up. Hayley didn’t stir. She leaned her head against Steve’s shoulder and kept sleeping. Steve walked into her room and put her down on the bed. He slipped off her shoes before tucking her in. He looked over at her nightstand and noticed the three hundred dollars Tony must’ve put on there and shook his head in disapproval.

 

“Please turn back soon Doll, we miss you.” Steve said brushing off a few strands of hair off her face before gently kissing her forehead. He took one last look at Hayley before walking out and closing the door.


	33. Chapter 33

The following morning everyone was expecting to hear screaming or to wake up to Jarvis saying Hayley had run away again. What they didn’t expect was for her to wake up and go introduce herself.

 

“Sir, Miss Adams is on her way up.” Jarvis said.

 

“She’s on her way up?” Tony said surprised.

 

“Is she back to normal?” Bruce said.

 

Before Jarvis could answer they heard the elevator doors open.

 

“Hello? Ceiling guy?” Hayley said. “Uh hi, the guy talking on the speaker said someone would be up here. I’m Hayley, we must have met last night but I kind of don’t remember anything after that sixth round of shots… Aren’t you Tony Stark?” She said noticing Tony.

 

“Yes I am.” Tony said moving closer.

 

“So what exactly happened last night because this isn’t my apartment and I have no idea what’s going on?” Hayley said.

 

“What do you remember?” Clint asked.

 

“Uh Liam got a promotion at work so Tess and Will thought we should go out and celebrate. I aced my midterm so I said Fuck it lets go…” Hayley started.

 

“Language.” Steve chastised and Hayley just gave him a look that said ‘really?’

 

“I put on that skirt and crop top Tess and Will threw at me and we headed down to that club Karma I think it was called or was it Electrotistic? Not sure but they had some bomb ass Margaritas.” Hayley said rolling the R’s. “Then the shots started rolling there was dancing… maybe some loud off key singing. I remember flirting with this guy looked like he walked out of a hair commercial…”

 

“Haley…” Natasha said trying to get her back on track.

 

“I mean he was hot. I mean blonde and fit… Not as buff as good looking as him but, Hi I’m Hayley.” Hayley said smiling at Thor.

 

“Good Morrow my lady might I say this day is made all the more better with your company.” Thor said

 

“Why thank you.” She said blushing.

 

“Ehem.” Steve coughed.

 

“uh, we danced took some more shots and then it gets kind of fuzzy. By the way anyone seen Will? We lost him half way through the night after he… oh right he had a quickie with the foot model.” Hayley said as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

 

“Morning all I came to check on… Hales!!! You have bangs!!” He cheered fixing Hayley’s fringe bangs and running his fingers through Hayley’s waist length hair.

 

“No shit Sherlock, thanks to you I get carded at bars and clubs now.” She said annoyed.

 

“But it totally works for you.” Will said. “I missed you so much.” He said as he hugged her.

 

“Will stop hugging me.” Hayley said annoyed.

 

“Let me love you.” Will said rocking her.

 

“Go love your foot model.” Hayley said wrestling out of his arms. “Seriously dude we’ve talked about this no hugging.”

 

“Oh right, I forgot how emotionally stunted you were at this age.” Will said.

 

“What are you talking about, you’ve only known me for a few months?” Hayley said.

 

“Yet it feels like I’ve known you forever.” Will said.

 

“We should probably get going, we’ve put these guys through enough and we should probably check on Tess and Liam.” Hayley said.

 

“We can’t!” Will said.

 

“What?” Hayley said.

 

“Apartment got flooded!” Bruce said.

 

“What!” Hayley said.

 

“That’s right, the pipe burst.” Will said.

 

“Shit, we have to go see the damage.” Hayley said.

 

“You can’t!” Steve said panicking. “The entire building’s closed off. Inspectors have to go assess the water damage, they’re not letting anyone in.”

 

“Shit what are we going to do, The four of us can’t stay at your apartment not the way Tess and Liam go at it.” Hayley said freaking out.

 

“Stay here.” Tony said.

 

“What?” Hayley said thinking she hadn’t heard right.

 

“We met these guys last night, they were there when we got the call.” Will said.

 

“They were?” Hayley said.

 

“We were, you were having a serious panic attack.” Natasha said.

 

“That does sound like me.” Hayley said. “You look really familiar, have we met before?” She told Natasha.

 

“No you’re confusing me with someone.” Natasha said looking away.

 

“No, We’ve met before… OH! The night Tess hooked up with Liam for the first time!” Hayley cried out.

 

“Natasha’s the hot redhead! oomph” Will shouted and then winced as Hayley elbowed him.

 

“He’s talking about this other redhead.” Hayley tried to cover up. “Not that you’re not hot I mean your pretty… I mean beautiful… gorgeous… I should shut up.” Hayley said blushing.

 

“Not so bad yourself krasivaya.” Natasha said with a smirk. Hayley’s face flushed from pink to red.

 

“Anyways… Tony offered to let us crash here so we can give the lovebirds some space.” Will said.

 

“Why would you invite two complete strangers to temporarily move in with you?” Hayley asked Tony.

 

“We bonded over Jarvis.” Tony said. It wasn’t technically a lie. They had bonded over Jarvis… it just hadn’t happened yet for her. “I have all this room figured why not.”

 

“That is the dumbest thing…” Hayley started.

 

“Hayley don’t look a gift horse in the mouth!” Will said shutting her up.

 

“I guess you’re right. Thank you Mr. Stark.” Hayley said.

 

“Just Tony.” Tony said.

 

“So any chance we can get some of my clothes out of the apartment?” Hayley asked.

 

“You can just take some clothes out of the closet in your room. They’re about your size.” Natasha said.

 

“I’ll pick out your outfit.” Will said dragging her out.

 

“Sure.” Hayley said following him along to the elevator.

 

“I wasn’t expecting that.” Bruce said.

 

“What happened in two years to make her flip a switch like that?” Tony asked.

 

“She seems happier.” Thor said with a smile.

 

“You’re just saying that because she flirted with you.” Clint pointed out.

 

“I didn’t think she’d remember me.” Natasha said.

 

“You left an impression.” Clint said. “Hot red head.”

 

“Even without having a full conversation she could feel the pull.” Steve said.

 

“The healer did say it was a special case because of the number of marks she possessed.” Thor reminded him as the elevator dinged again.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Hayley said.

 

“It wasn’t important and I didn’t want to ruin everyone’s night.” Will said.

 

“It does explain why you were extra slutty.” Hayley said.

 

“Hey I have a healthy sex drive.” Will said.

 

“If that’s what you want to call it then by all means go for it but dude keep it in your pants your ‘healthy sex drive’ almost got us banned from Karma.” Hayley said as she walked in wearing a black skirt and mauve colored sweater top with a white collar and some black boots.

 

 

“He left me for a dog walker Hales.” Will said breaking down.

 

“Will I don’t do touchy feely crap, stop crying.” Hayley said.

 

“It’s not fair.” Will said.

 

“Would it help if I baked you some cookies?” She asked.

 

“Chocolate chip?” Will asked.

 

“Sure. Would you mind if I…” Hayley asked looking towards the kitchen.

 

“Make yourself at home, mi tower es su tower.” Tony said.

 

“Gracias.” She said going into the kitchen and starting to take pans and ingredients out of the cabinet. “Guess I’ll make breakfast while I’m at it, the dough’s going to need to chill. Any requests?”

 

“Stuffed French toast!” Will said before anyone had the chance to answer.

 

“I think we got everything, can anyone make some coffee I have no idea how to work that thing.” She said.

 

“I got it.” Clint said.

 

“So this is Hayley at fifteen?” Steve said.

 

“Yeah, she sucks at dealing with feelings but really good at taking care of people.” Will said.

 

“Is this when she started cutting the crusts off your sandwiches?” Tony said.

 

“She told you about that?” Will said annoyed.

 

“It came up in the conversation.” Tony said.

 

“Whatever I’m not the one that has her wash their underwear and who basically depends on her to run every aspect of their life. Speaking of how have you been dealing with everything the past week?” Will asked and the elevator dinged.

 

“Tony!” Pepper came in yelling.

 

“That answers that question.” Will said.

 

“Pep, what brings you all the way up here?” Tony said playing the innocent card.

 

You haven’t been to a single meeting this entire week!” Pepper said annoyed.

 

“Coffee?” Hayley offered.

 

“Thank you.” Pepper said before doing a double take. “Is that?”

 

“Yeah she’s fifteen now. They grow up so fast.” Tony said.

 

“Tony I know you’ve been busy but you have a department to run. Meetings with the legal team about the patents for your inventions, the Gala coming up… You can’t keep postponing it all.” Pepper said.

 

“I know, I’ll get on it. I just couldn’t leave Hayley she couldn’t take care of herself.” Tony said.

 

“She looks fine to me.” Pepper said.

 

“You don’t know the half of it.” Tony said.

 

“You have a meeting in an hour, be there.” Pepper said handing him back the mug before heading out.

 

“Stuffed French toast with nutella drizzle and fresh berries, dough’s in the freezer, am I missing something?” Hayley asked.

 

“Nope sit down.” Will said pulling out a chair.

 

“Mh what is this delicious cream inside?” Thor asked.

 

“Cream cheese, helps balance all the flavors.” Hayley said.

 

“Uh this is so good.” Clint said.

 

“Wait until you try the cookies.” Will said.

 

“He ate the entire batch on his own last time.” Hayley said.

 

“I regret nothing.” Will said.

 

“Shit I’m going to be late for work.” Hayley said looking at the time.

 

“No, Tess told Kate what happened and she gave you and Tess the day off.” Will said.

 

“Seriously? How come I don’t remember any of this?” Hayley said.

 

“You have a low tolerance, at one point you started beat boxing.” Will said.

 

“I would have remembered that.” Hayley said.

 

“Well after two Irish carbombs, six shots of tequila and that Yeager bomb I wouldn’t remember much right now either.” Will said.

 

“Oh yeah.” Hayley said smiling. “I hate Yeager.”

 

“You drank all of that?!” Steve asked in shock.

 

“Not one of the best choices I’ve made but it was a pretty epic night, at least I think it was. We should call Tess, she probably had twice as much as I did. I think she was crawling at one point.” Hayley said.

 

“She’s probably still passed out.” Will said.

 

“True.” Hayley agreed. “So looks like I’m free for the rest of the day, what are we doing?”

 

“I have to go meet up with a study group and work.” Will said.

 

“We were going to watch a movie later if you want to come with us?” Natasha offered.  


“Sounds fun.” Hayley agreed. “Time to put the cookies in the oven.”

 

“I’ll start cleaning up.” Steve said.

 

“No I’ll do that, it’s only fair considering I was the one who made the mess.” Hayley said.

 

“You made us all breakfast, It’s the least I can do doll.” Steve said making her blush.

 

“Fine but I’m helping you.” She said.

 

“I’ll wash you dry.” Steve said.

 

“Okay.” She said.

 

“I have to get going,” Will said.

 

“Wait, I made you a snack.” Hayley said. “Turkey sandwich.”

 

“Did you cut off the crust?” Tony teased

 

“I’m a grown man, I take off my own crusts.” Will said before giving Hayley a look which she answered with a nod. “See you all later.”

 

“You cut off his crusts didn’t you?” Clint asked.

 

“The poor guy just went through a break up, cut him some slack.” Hayley said in his defense. “Now who wants cookies?”

 

“Aye!” Thor shouted.

 

“What movie are we watching?” Hayley asked. “If it’s the new twilight movie I’m sneaking in a flask. I’m not sitting through that sober. I did that once I’m not making that mistake again.”

 

“I’m going to have to take a rain check, Pepper threatened bodily harm if miss another meeting.” Tony said.

 

“I have work.” Bruce said.

 

“Guess it’s just us then.” Hayley said.

 

“I’ll see what’s in theaters.” Clint said “You feeling sci-fi, action or a Wizard of Oz remake?”

 

“Wizard of Oz?” She asked.

 

“Oz the great and powerful, it’s supposed to be a prequel.” Clint said.

 

“The wizard of Oz is one of my favorite stories from when I was a kid, sounds fun.” Hayley said.

 

“They have a showing in about an hour.” Steve said looking at the paper.

 

“I’ll buy the tickets.” Natasha said. “Jarvis?”

 

“Already being printed Miss Romanoff.” Jarvis answered.

 

“How much do I owe you?” Hayley asked.

 

“It’s on Tony.” Natasha said.

 

“Are you sure I have money. I think my wallet’s downstairs.” Hayley said.

 

“Hayley, Tony can afford a few movie tickets.” Clint said.

 

“And snacks.” Thor added.

 

“We have an expense account, it’s our treat.” Natasha said.

 

“You sure?” Hayley said.

 

“Yes.” They all agreed.

 

“Okay, thanks guys, ceiling guy can you tell Tony thanks for me?” Hayley said.

 

“Yes Miss Adams.” Jarvis said.

 

“We should start heading out.” Steve said.

 

“Lead the way.” Hayley said.

 

“Of course doll.” Steve said taking her hand and feeling Hayley tense before slipping her hand away. He frowned but shook it off. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, just not a touchy feely type.” Hayley said.

 

“Here, this coat should fit you.” Natasha said handing Hayley her coat.

 

“Thank you.” Hayley said putting it on.

 

The five of them piled into one of the cars in the garage and drove to the movie theater downtown. They all filed in and got their treats. After a bit of silent arguing about who was going to sit next to Hayley. Natasha sat down during the fighting and Then Clint moved around Steve and Thor to take the other seat. It wasn’t until the lights started flickering that they noticed and sat down. The movie was entertaining. It had a good plot and it did add up to the story they all knew.

 

By the time they got out it was time for a late lunch.

 

“What are you craving?” Steve asked.

 

“I could go for anything.” Hayley said.

 

“Sushi?” Natasha suggested.

 

“Nah burgers I know a place close by that has great bacon cheeseburgers.” Clint said.

 

“Yes.” Hayley and Thor agreed.

 

“Burgers it is.” Steve said.

 

Another quick drive and they were munching on their burgers before heading back to the tower. As soon as they arrived the alarms went off.

 

“What’s that?” Hayley said covering her ears.

 

“That’s work.” Thor said.

 

“What are you guys firemen? Oh shit are you?” Hayley asked.

 

“Something like that.” Clint said. “Let’s get upstairs and figure out what’s going on.”

 

“You can just drop me off at the common floor, it seems important. I mean you have bright red flashing lights and an alarm.” Hayley said.

 

“Sorry about this.” Steve said.

 

“It’s fine, besides I’ve totally been eying that game system since this morning.” Hayley said.

 

“Turn on the surround system makes it feel like you’re right there.” Clint said.

 

“Sounds fun.” Hayley said. “Good luck.” She said as she stepped off the elevator.

 

As soon as the doors closed they all got serious.

 

“This is not an appropriate moment to be called upon.” Thor said.

 

“No but at least Hayley can take care of herself now.” Natasha said.

 

“Yeah, that’s something.” Steve said.

 

“Anyone worried we’re leaving a teenager with a high alcohol tolerance in a room with a fully stocked bar?” Clint said. Everyone thought about it for a minute.

 

“Jarvis.” Steve said.

 

“Bar security protocols shall be enforced.” Jarvis said.

 

“Don’t think that’ll really stop her.” Clint said.

 

“But it’ll slow her down.” Natasha said.

 

They walked to the conference room where they where Fury, Tony and Bruce were sitting down already.

 

“So good of you to join us.” Fury said sarcastically.

 

“Got caught up in traffic what’s going on?” Clint said.

 

“We have news on our ghost. He was spotted here in New York.” Fury said.

 

“Where exactly?” Natasha asked.

 

“The U.N.” Fury said.

 

“Did he attack anyone?” Steve said.

 

“As far as we can tell he was just scouting the area.” Fury said. “But the Czech Prime Minister is in town and is planning of addressing the United Nations about his country’s increasing problem with human Trafficking. Specifically that of enhanced individuals. You guys are now in charge of security. We need to keep attention away from our ghost if we want him to disappear again so you’ll be watching from the shadows.”

 

“Our guy’s a sniper, Barton where do you think he’d set up?” Tony asked.

 

“The way the room’s set up he’d have to be close, probably in the same room.” Clint said.

 

“This is our chance.” Natasha said.

 

“How much time do we have?” Thor asked.

 

“The Speech is in an hour.” Fury said.

 

“Not really much of a heads up.” Tony said.

 

“We just got a hit a half hour ago, it’s what we got now go out there and catch the bastard.” Fury said.

 

“I don’t think this’ll call for a code green.” Bruce said.

 

“That’s good. Hayley’s upstairs.” Steve said.

 

“How’s she been?” Tony asked.

 

“She is not as… affectionate as she normally is.” Thor said.

 

“She was barely affectionate to begin with.” Tony said.

 

“Well now it’s like when she had just found out who we were but without the passive aggressiveness.” Clint said.

 

“Don’t you all have somewhere to be instead of gossiping about the intern?” Fury said.

 

“Right.” Steve said. “Keep an eye on her.”

 

“Shouldn’t be too hard.” Bruce said. “Will said he’d be by after work.”

 

“That should be fine.” Tony said.

 

“Let’s go catch this guy so we can get back to Hayley.” Clint said.

 

**An Hour Later-**

 

Hayley had been playing video games while enjoying a glass of wine from Tony’s reserve. Jarvis had told her that he was enforcing the same protocols he did when Tony drank which essentially meant that she couldn’t drink anything that he had set aside for a special occasion. It pretty much meant she had access to everything. She was on her third grand prix when Bruce came in to check on her.

 

“Hey just came to see how you’re doing?” Bruce said.

 

“I’m good, kicking ass on this consol. Tell whoever uses Hawkeye as his screen name that I just bet his record time! Ha!” She cheered.

 

“Is that wine? Aren’t you a bit young for that?” Bruce said.

 

“You’re right, I should have gone for the tequila, hell I should make margaritas.” Hayley said.

 

“No I meant you’re not twenty one yet.” Bruce said.

 

“Age is just a number, my step dad used to say if you’re old enough to commit a felony you’re old enough to drink.” Hayley said. “Besides didn’t you all meet me at a bar? This can’t really surprise you.”

 

“No it’s just…” Bruce started before Jarvis interrupted.

 

“Doctor Banner I hav… call…” Jarvis said before it cut out to static.

 

“Is that normal?” Hayley asked.

 

“No.” Bruce said picking up a tablet. The lights shut off before they turned back on. “That’s not supposed to happen.”

 

All of a sudden there was a gun shot and the room started filling with smoke.

 

“It was a distraction, run!” Bruce said as they tried to make their way to the stairs they heard the locks engage and the railings appear on the windows.

 

“What’s going on?” Hayley asked.

 

“It’s a security system Tony installed.” Bruce said coughing.

 

“A security system is supposed to keep…” Hayley started before coughing. “Thieves out, Why is this one keeping us locked in?”

 

“Not sure.” Bruce said coughing. “Oh no.”

 

“What oh no?” Hayley said.

 

“Hayley… you need to…” Bruce said coughing. “get away.”

 

“If you haven’t already noticed we’re locked in!” Hayley shouted getting anxious.

 

“Ah,” Bruce said starting to change green.

 

“Bruce you’re turning green.” Hayley said. “And not queasy green this is full body green.”

 

“Get aw-AH!!!!” He said stumbling away and turning into the hulk.

 

“Oh Fuck.” Hayley said. “Bruce just turned into Shrek.”

 

“Ah!” Hulk growled.

 

“Bruce just turned into a bigger angrier version of Shrek!” Hayley said freaking out.

 

“AH!” He growled until he saw Hayley. He started taking slow steps towards her.

 

“Jarvis? Anyone? Help?” Hayley said


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I couldn't leave you all hanging...

“Jarvis? Anyone? Help?” Hayley said grabbing a tablet and checking systems while taking a few steps back. “Camera’s aren’t working, communications down, Why is it that a building that houses the biggest tech company in the world has the shittiest tech in the building?!”

 

“Birdy.” Hulk groaned.

 

“Okay, I can figure this out.” Hayley said. “Hey big guy, sun’s getting real low.”

 

“Rrrr.” Hulk growled.

 

“Asking a giant green guy that broke half of Harlem about the weather, smart move Hayley.” Hayley mumbled to herself. “Okay, you’re hulk right?”

 

“RAH!” Hulk roared.

 

“Dumb question. I’m pretty bad at this whole small talk thing but I’ll give it my best shot, please don’t kill me.” Hayley said. “I’m Hayley don’t know how the whole situation is with you and Bruce. Don’t know if you see what he sees or he sees what you do, I kinda woke up here after a night of partying, never realized he was the same Bruce Banner as well… your other guy.”

 

“Birdie.” Hulk said.

 

“Huh?” Hayley said confused. Hulk slowly started to walk towards her. Hayley stood her ground after realizing she didn’t really have anywhere to run to. Hulk slowly lifted his hand making Hayley wince. She felt one of his fingers gently touch the pendant on her chest. “Oh my necklace. Yeah it’s a bird.”

 

“Pretty bird.” Hulk said.

 

“Thanks it was a gift.” Hayley said.

 

“Hm.” Hulk said.

 

“You hungry?” Hayley asked. “I’ve got cookies and brownies. Since we’re stuck in here, think I should get started on dinner?”

 

“Food?” Hulk asked.

 

“Yeah, I was thinking of making pizzas what do you think?” Hayley asked.

 

“Pizza good. Hulk like.” Hulk said.

 

“I’ll get started then.” Hayley said picking up her wine glass.

 

“Mhm.” Hulk said looking annoyed.

 

“What, it pairs well with all the taste testing I’m going to do.” Hayley argued.

 

“Birdie too small.” Hulk said.

 

“You too? Dude I’m old enough to make my own choices besides it’s just a glass.” Hayley said.

 

“Sad.” Hulk said.

 

“What makes you say that?” Hayley asked.

 

“Eyes.” Hulk said.

 

“You’re not the first person who’s said that to me.” Hayley said finishing her glass and pouring herself another one. “We all have our way of coping with things. Will’s a perfectionist and a bit of a control freak. Bruce is really soft spoken, I’m guessing turning into you is his outlet. Me? I guess my outlet is distracting myself from the inevitable.”

 

“Hm?” Hulk said confused.

 

“What happens here stays here. No one ever finds out, not even Bruce got it?” Hayley said.

 

“Pro…mise.” Hulk said slowly raising his pinky finger. Hayley cracked a small smile she gently pus a hand on his finger and softly rubbed it in a soothing manner.

 

“I’ve been on my own since I was thirteen. It’s been two and a half years and it doesn’t matter how far I go or how well I hide, he always finds me. My mom used to say that life is a giant circle that we all end exactly where we begin in one way or another. I came into this world with an older brother who hates my guts and wants me dead and that’s exactly how I’m going to end. I can’t fight him and I’m tired of running so next time he finds me that’ll be the end of it. And I figure whether it’s today tomorrow or months down the line I may as well live it up while I can.” Hayley said taking a sip of wine.

 

“Hulk smash.” Hulk offered.

 

“Tempting but if I let you do that it’d be stooping down to his level and he’s not worth it.” Hayley said sadly. “Mind spreading this dough out?”

 

“Mh.” Hulk groaned before taking the dough and doing as Hayley asked.

 

“I’m making a meatlovers and pepperoni.” Hayley said.

 

“More.” Hulk said.

 

“You don’t think two pizzas are going to be enough?” Hayley asked and Hulk responded with a look down at himself then up. “Yeah I should probably make more. I’ll just pop these in and get started on the other ones.”

 

“Cheese?” Hulk said.

 

“Cheese pizza it is.” Hayley said. “Don’t know why everyone’s so afraid of you. You’re actually a pretty cool guy, you know when you’re not smashing stuff.” That made him crack a grin.

 

“Birdie should talk more.” Hulk said.

 

“You think I should tell someone? I did that once, my nanny ended up committing suicide by slitting her throat.” Hayley deadpanned. “Last time my mom hired someone to watch me.”

 

Hulk just raised an eyebrow.

 

“I just realized how that sounded. Just to be clear I didn’t slit anyone’s throat Ha-“ Hayley started when suddenly the door started banging.

 

“Hayley we’re going to get you out!” She heard someone call out.

 

“Sounds like they’re back.” Hayley told Hulk as the oven started beeping. “Pizza’s ready. Want to watch a movie while we eat to drone out whatever’s going on outside?”

 

“Hm.” Hulk said with a shrug as he walked to the sofa. He sat down and the couch was crushed.

 

“The floors comfy too?” Hayley said giving him a small smile.

 

Meanwhile outside the common room…

 

“Damn it Stark get that door open!” Steve shouted.

 

“What’s it look like I’m doing Capsicle?! All the failsafes are in place… oh no.” Tony said.

 

“What?” Natasha said.

 

“All access to the security system in the common room is shut down by the Hulkbuster protocols.” Tony said.

 

“Meaning?” Clint said not liking where this conversation was going

 

“The door won’t be unlocked until Hulk turns back into Bruce.” Tony said.

 

“Our soulmate is stuck in there with the Hulk!” Steve shouted.

 

“AH!” Thor said hitting the wall with Mjolnir.

 

“Thor that door is hulk proof.” Natasha said through clenched teeth.

 

“We must do something, Hayley is trapped in there probably fearing for her life.” Thor said hitting the wall again.

 

Back inside the room…

 

“So I had to rewire the power outlet and hotwire the entertainment system but I think I have it working again.” Hayley said. “Bad news though the only movies we have to choose from are Tron Legacy or Marley and Me.”

 

“Dog Movie.” Hulk said.

 

“You a dog person?” Hayley asked.

 

“Bad sounds.” Hulk said.

 

“It was the eighties what did you expect.” Hayley said putting the movies in. She grabbed two pizzas and set them on the coffee table before grabbing the bottle of wine. “Man that banging is annoying.”

 

**Two Hours Later-**

 

“Doggie no!” Hulk cried.

 

“I know big guy.” Hayley said gently patting his arm. “Life isn’t fair.”

 

“Hayley!” She heard them all yell as they ran in.

 

“Took you long enough, pizza’s getting cold.” Hayley said.

 

“But you were…” Tony said looking at her.

 

“And he…” Steve started.

 

“Yeah, your security system sucks.” Hayley said standing up and carrying the empty wine glass and bottle back to the kitchen.

 

“So you’re okay?” Clint said.

 

“Hulk did not smash?” Thor asked.

 

“Of course I’m fine, and this guys a big softie on the inside.” Hayley said.

 

“He is?” Tony said.

 

“Yup.” Hayley answered.

 

“Hales, it’s Friday I’m off work and I’m ready to par-tay…” Will said as he walked in and took in the sight of Hulk standing in the middle of the living room.

 

“Sweet, I’m done pre-gaming just need to change and we can go.” Hayley said.

 

“Right…” Will said still in shock at seeing the Hulk.

 

“You’re going out?” Tony said.

 

“Yeah it’s Friday and Tess is waiting for us downstairs.” Will said.

 

“Sure that’s a good idea, especially after yesterday?” Steve said giving Will a pointed look.

 

“Please, if we can survive Halloween we can survive anything. I’ll help you pick out an outfit.” Will said.

 

“See you later guys, I promise we won’t wake you up.” Hayley said as she pulled Will out of the common room.

 

“Anyone else think this is a bad idea?” Steve asked.

 

“It’s a horrible idea but we can’t exactly stop her from going.” Natasha said.

 

“Birdie leaving?” Hulk asked.

 

“Yes she is leaving with Will.” Thor answered.

 

“Hm.” Hulk hummed as suddenly he crumpled to the ground and turned back into Bruce.

 

“That takes care of that problem.” Tony said.

 

“Mh, What happened?” Bruce said as he grabbed the blanket off what was left of the couch to cover himself.

 

“The UN was a distraction. They got in here and wiped anything we had on the winter soldier case off our system. They trapped you in here with Hayley and you Hulked out.” Tony said.

 

“What? IS she okay? Where is she?!” Bruce said panicking.

 

“She’s fine, more than fine actually she thinks the other guy is a big softie.” Clint said.

 

“Come again?” Bruce said.

 

“You guys were sitting down on the floor watching Marley and Me.” Natasha stated.

  
“They were?” Bruce asked.

 

“She also made him pizza.” Thor said biting into a slice.

 

“And she wasn’t… scared?” Bruce asked.

 

“Not in the slightest.” Steve answered.

 

“Wow this pizza is amazing.” Clint said.

 

“Where is Hayley?” Bruce asked.

 

“Downstairs getting ready to go out with Will and Tess.” Tony said.

 

“The same Tess from New Years?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah.” Clint said.

 

“We can’t exactly stop her from going. Besides she can handle hulk, I’m sure she can handle one night out with Will.” Tony said. “Plus she has a really high alcohol tolerance”

 

“None of that sounds really reassuring.” Steve said.

 

“Would you relax she’ll be fine, I put a tracker on her necklace earlier.” Natasha said.

 

“I hacked Will’s phone.” Tony said.

 

“You better be right.” Steve said.

 

**Meanwhile downstairs…**

“Here put this on.” Will said throwing an outfit at Hayley.

 

“I will never understand why you can’t just hand me things like a normal person.” Hayley said.

 

“I’m keeping you on your toes.” Will said.

 

“Are you sure Natasha doesn’t mind me borrowing her clothes?” Hayley called out from the bathroom.

 

“She’s fine with it now let me see.” Will said.

 

“I thing I’m showing off too much boob.” Hayley said coming out in the black skirt with lace trimmed black cropped cami.

 

 

“I don’t think you’re showing off enough.” Will said. “Shoes.”

 

“My feet are going to hate me later.” Hayley said looking at the heels before slipping them on.

 

“Let’s go Tess is downstairs and you know how impatient she is.” Will said.

 

“Is she getting impatient or are you?” Hayley said.

 

“It’s a bit of both now lets go.” Will said.

 

“Coat, Coat Coat!” Hayley screamed and she got pulled into the elevator.

 

“Stop hiding under those coats you’re not fooling anyone.” Will said.

 

They got downstairs and Tess’ jaw dropped.

 

“Hayley?” She said shocked.

 

“She lives!” Hayley cried. “I’m surprised you didn’t have to go get your stomach pumped after last night.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Tess said giving Will a look.

 

“So where we off too?” Hayley said.

 

“Well I don’t have the old ball and chain with me so lets go get fucked up again!” Tess cheered.

 

“You’re not even married yet,” Hayley said laughing. “I finished a ridiculously expensive bottle of wine on my own so let’s skip the warm up and get straight to it.”

 

“God I missed you.” Tess said.

 

“You saw me last night, speaking of any word on when we’re going to be able to move back in or are we going to have to look for a new place because I don’t feel comfortable mooching off Mr. Stark forever.” Hayley said.

 

“Uh, no word yet but stop worrying about it, we’re going to have fun and use this as an excuse to get plastered.” Tess cheered.

 

“Hell yes, let’s see if I can bag myself a regular model tonight.” Will said.

 

“So much for sticking together.” Hayley said.

 

“But you got me.” Tess said making Hayley laugh.

 

“That I do.” Hayley said.

 

They skipped the line at the club and made their way in.

 

“I love this song!” Hayley cheered.

 

“Me too.” Tess cheered.

 

That was the last thing Hayley remembered of that night.

 

**The Next Morning- Hayley’s POV**

 

I don’t remember the last time I got such a good night’s rest. My pillow was amazing, I was definitely taking it back with me when I moved back to my apartment. It was soft and warm and… moving? What the hell?

 

“Mh Stay you’re warm.” I heard someone groan as I felt someone wrap their arms around me. If Will was behind me then why was my pillow moving. I opened my eyes and the light hurt.

 

“Uh.” I groaned. I pinched my eyes together before trying again. I looked around and noticed that I was using Tess’ chest as a pillow. When did Tess get here? I looked around and realized we were in my room at the tower. I remember falling asleep in Will’s room at the apartment… Am I missing something? I started feeling really queasy. I quickly ran out of bed and ran to the ensuite bathroom.

 

I barely made it and kneeled in front of the toilet just in time to throw up. I had never felt this sick in my life. The only exception was probably the morning after Tess’ wedding. I rinsed out my mouth at the sink before brushing my teeth. Everything hurt and my head was killing me.

 

I quietly padded out of the room and into the elevator. “Jarvis common room please or which ever floor has coffee ready. Uh my head.”

 

“Right away Miss Adams.” Jarvis said.

 

“Not so loud.” I said rubbing my temples as the elevator dinged. I walked out of the elevator and walked to the kitchen. Steve was just pouring himself a cup of coffee. I walked by and took it out of his hand. “Thank you.” All I heard was someone drop a plate and it very loudly shattered onto the ground.

 

“Hayley!” Tony said but it sounded like shouting.

 

“Dude I’m off the clock and my head is killing me.” Hayley said.

 

“You’re back!” Thor shouted as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

  
  
“Ow ow ow ow.” I cried out. “Too loud.”

 

“Are you okay?” Bruce said coming over to check on me.

 

“I’m fine, just have a giant headache, everything’s too bright and I woke up throwing up.” Hayley said.

 

“Sounds like a hangover.” Clint said.

 

“Hangover would imply I got hammered which I didn’t so I’m going with the flu.” I retorted.

 

“Hayley what’s the last thing you remember?” Steve asked.

 

“Uh… Thor’s ex showing up and knocking me out. I went over to Will’s for a movie night and I fell asleep with him in his bed. Then this morning I woke up using Tess’ chest as a pillow and Will was spooning me downstairs. Speaking of how did I end up in Will’s NYU T-shirt and these shorts?” I said looking down.

 

 

 

“Hayley that was a week ago.” Natasha said.

 

“What? That’s impossible.” I said.

 

“Hales it’s Saturday.” Clint said.

 

“What? Guys this isn’t funny it’s Monday.” I said.

 

“Hayley it really is Saturday.” Bruce said.

 

“No it’s not.” I said.

 

“Morning everyone.” Pepper said as she walked in. “Hayley you’re back to normal.”

 

“Normal?” I asked.

 

“Amora cast a spell on you. You were turned into a child.” Thor said.

 

“That did not happen.” I said. Natasha pulled out her phone and took out a picture of me as a two-year-old. How did she get that picture, I didn’t have any of me at that age. I took a closer look at noticed it was taken here I the common room. I looked around the common room and saw the couch that was partially destroyed before looking back the photo and then at everyone. “I don’t feel too good. I’m going to go lie down on top of the dog pile in my room.”

 

“Hayley you okay?” Steve asked.

 

“Uhuh, just not ready to deal with… that.” I said putting Natasha’s phone back down on the counter. “Actually I think… Buah!” I said barely making it to the trash can before throwing up. “Please tell me I didn’t drink any Yeager.”

 

“We don’t know, we picked you three up on the twenty third floor of the stairwell at three in the morning.” Tony said.

 

“Oh I feel like death.” I cried.

 

“It’s so good to have you back.” Clint said hugging me.

 

“Mh, I’m gonna take a nap.” I said burying my face into his chest to block out the light.

 

“Come on you’ll feel better after you eat. There’s nothing better for a hangover than a greasy breakfast.” Tony said.

 

“I’m never getting drunk again.” I whined.

 

“Give it a few days and you’ll forget all about this.” Clint said.

 

“Doubt it.” I said. “You guys saw me when I was in diapers, I’m never going to live this down.”

 

“You were actually toilet trained…” Thor started.

 

“Not helping.” Natasha said. “You were adorable and really sweet. You made me a drawing.”

 

“I did?”

 

“It’s on the fridge.” Natasha said.

 

“Aww I got your curls.” I said.

 

“You have an eye for detail.” Tony said.

 

“Anything else?” I asked.

 

“You met my mother.” Thor said.

 

“Your mother saw me as a two year old?!” I shouted. “Uh I can never show my face in Asgard again.”

 

“She is actually quite fond of you.” Thor said trying to make me feel better.

 

“I need to lie down.” I said standing up and wobbling.

 

“Whoa, You need a hand?” Steve asked.

 

“I’m okay, I’m just gonna crash on what’s left of the couch. Should I ask?”

 

“Maybe later.” Bruce said.

 

“Kay.” I said curling up into a ball and closing my eyes.

 

“For what it’s worth we missed you.” Steve said.

 

“Mh,” I groaned before I drifted off to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

“Is she… She’s back!” I heard someone scream.

 

“Mh.” I groaned.

 

“Dude I don’t think I can handle partying with eighteen year old Hayley again. I forgot how hard she parties.” Someone else said.

 

“Shut up already I’m trying to sleep.” I groaned.

 

“Dude it’s time for lunch get up already.” Tess said.

 

“mhm.” I said rubbing my eyes and sitting up. “Which one of you two assholes thought it would be a good idea to give me a Yeager bomb?”

 

“Technically it was Yeager Bombs plural and we didn’t think you were going to go for it.” Will said.

 

“When did I ever say no back then?” I asked.

 

“Whenever someone asked you out on a second date.” Tess said.

 

“Whenever someone asked if you wanted to hook up.” Will said.

 

“Yet I couldn’t say no to those bangs.” I said.

 

“I kinda liked them. You pulled them off really well.” Tess said as her phone started ringing. “That’s Liam. Time for me to go.”

 

“Mind dropping me off at the apartment?” Will asked.

 

“No come on.” Tess said. “Bye Hales, stay out of trouble.”

 

“How can I get in trouble? You’re both walking out the door.” I said hugging her.

 

“You and I remember last night very differently.” Will said. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

 

“Bye.” I said hugging him. After they were gone I looked around the common room. The place was a mess. The couch was crushed and the door looked like someone had broken through the doors. I had a lot of catching up to do. I decided to go shower and get dressed before trying to catch up on the week I blacked out.

 

The shower helped with the hangover. I still felt a bit fatigued but that was probably because I hadn’t had anything to eat or drink. I picked out a pair of grey joggers and a peach cami. I left my hair down in its natural waves to let it dry off.

 

 

I looked around the apartment and noticed that everything was a bit of a mess and that there were a bunch of Lego sets in the living room. I was so going to finish building those later. You’re never too old for Legos.

 

I went back upstairs and saw that everyone was up there already.

 

“Morning sunshine.” Tony said.

 

“I hate that name.” I said.

 

“How are you feeling?” Bruce asked.

 

“Better. The nap and shower helped me sober up. Now I’m just really hungry.” I said.

 

“Schwarma’s on it’s way.” Clint said. “Are Tess and Will coming up?”

 

“No they went home already.” I said. “So would it be asking for too much if I asked that no one ever bring up the past week again? I have a feeling I may have done some pretty embarrassing things.”

 

“It actually wasn’t embarrassing for you. Can’t believe an eight year old managed to get past all of us.” Steve said.

 

“You were adorable.” Natasha said.

 

“Again not talking about it so you all may as well forget about the past week.” I said. “How’d you deal on you own?”

 

“Uh… about that.” Tony said.

 

“You ditched all your meetings and Pepper had to come up here and get you didn’t she?” I said.

 

“It was an all hands on deck situation.” Tony said.

 

“I’ll add that to the list of things I have to do damage control on. I can’t believe I missed out on a week of class. That’s one less week I have to cram for finals. Not to mention all the meetings for the gala I missed. Next week is going to be hell.” I groaned.

 

“Relax, Pepper sent her assistant to cover for you.” Tony said.

 

“And we got Helen to say you were out with a severe stomach flu so all your assignments got an extension.” Bruce said.

 

“Seriously? You guys are awesome.” I said hugging Bruce and Tony. Just as I was about to let go they both pulled me in again.

 

“We really missed you.” Bruce said.

 

“I’m never taking you for granted. I don’t function without you.” Tony said.

 

“You just realized that?” I asked.

 

“I like to lie to myself.” Tony said before kissing my cheek.

 

“Schwarma’s here!” Thor cheered.

 

“Yum.” I said.

 

“You have some pretty old habits.” Steve said.

 

“Like what?” I said.

 

“Deflecting.” Clint said.

 

“Avoiding eye contact.” Tony said.

 

“Pretending something isn’t bothering you when it really is.” Steve said.

 

“Huh… Guess I do.” I said with a shrug. “If it ain’t broke don’t fix it. Oh look, Oz the Great and Powerful we should go see that sometime.”

 

“Uh we already did.” Clint said.

 

“Oh… I can always wait and rent it when it comes out on DVD.” I said. “Was it good?”

 

“Eh… the original was better.” Steve said.

 

“Oh I was going to ask, What’s with all the Legos in my living room?” I asked.

 

“Those are yours. I should probably return them.” Tony said.

 

“No!” I shouted and everyone turned to give me a look. “I mean they’re collectables, probably going to be worth a fortune in a couple of years.”

 

“So I should probably move them into storage.” Tony said.

 

“Or you know I can hang onto them… put them in display case, after I build them.” I said. “Don’t look at me like that you’re never too old for Legos.” That made everyone laugh.

 

“Don’t ever change Hales.” Clint said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

_The hospital waiting room was decorated in a different mismatching pastel colors and everything smelled of disinfectant. It was not the way he wanted to spend Friday night but his mother needed him and when she asked him to jump he asked how high even before she had finished the sentence._

_“Mr. Adler you can go in now.” The surgeon said._

_“Thank you.” He said standing up and walking down the hospital corridor. He made a left at the nurse’s station and knocked on the door marked 342._

_“Come in.” He heard her call out._

_“Hey, They get everything?” He asked._

_“They did.” She said looking down at the pink smile with a tired smile._

_“So this is the tumor.” He said. “Don’t know why you went through all the trouble. You shouldn’t have risked a metastasis for another mouth to feed.”_

_“She’s your sister. If I had said the same about you, we wouldn’t be where we are today.” She said._

_“Forgive me mother, I just haven’t forgotten the risks we’ve had to take the past couple of months to keep the parasite alive.” He sneered. “When is Social Services coming to take her?”_

_“They’re not coming. She’s family, where we go she goes.” She said._

_“Mother…”_

_“I put food on the table and I make all the decisions. She stays.” She said giving him a glare. “You have a problem with it you’re free to leave.”_

_“It’s a liability, more trouble than it’s worth.” He said._

_“A lot of people say the same about you but you’re still my son just like she’s my daughter and I love you both.”_

_“This is going to complicate things.” He said._

_“Our lives are complicated, we’ll make do.” She said._

**Hayley’s POV-**

“Hello.” I said answering my phone.

 

“You’re not a preteen anymore!” Kol cheered.

 

“Who the hell told you about that?” I exclaimed.

 

“No one, we were in town when your soulmates lost you and you called Marcel.” Rebekah said.

 

“Oh right he was my emergency contact back then.” I said. “So what’s up?”

 

“We want to know what you’re doing for your birthday.” Kol said.

 

“Nothing, I don’t celebrate it. It just means I’m one year closer to dying.” I said as Thor walked in.

 

“Hayley what is the matter!” He cried checking me for injuries.

 

“Guys I’m gonna have to call you back.” I said hanging up. “Thor buddy I’m okay it’s just a figure of speech my mom used to say when we talked about birthdays. Rebekah and Kol want to know what I’m doing but I don’t celebrate it.”

 

“You’re name day is approaching! We must celebrate, you have finally come of age.” Thor cheered.

 

“Yeah, technically that was my fifteenth birthday when I got black out drunk for the first time.” I said. “It’s just another day.”

 

“Hayley.” Thor said.

 

“Thor. It’s okay, it’s not a big deal.” I said. “Oh crap I have to get going, Study group with Will and Nate at their place. See you tomorrow.” I said giving him a quick kiss and hug before running to meet Will.

 

“I shall see you when you return.” Thor said giving m a smile even though I could feel that he still felt sad at my earlier comment.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

_“Nurse nurse! I got a phone call saying my daughter was here?” The mother of two cried._

_“Ma’am you have to calm down, the doctor will be...” the Nurse started._

_“Mom, back here.” Her son called out._

_“Where is she?!” She shouted._

_“Momma!” the three year old cried out._

_“Baby what happened?!” She said noticing the cast on her arm._

_“The scary man and… and ouch!” The little girl cried._

_“Sorry, tripped on the IV.” The son said giving the girl a glare._

_“Ma’am. Can we speak to you privately?” A police officer said._

_“Yes of course officer.” She said. “Stay with your sister.”_

_“Mrs. Wayne, you’re daughter was brought in to the hospital after falling down the stairs but during her examination her doctors found very distinctive bruises on her arm and leg. Marks that are characteristic of abuse.” The officer said._

_“Are you trying to imply I would hurt my own daughter?!” Mrs. Wayne said outraged._

_“Ma’am we aren’t accusing you of anything but when cases like this are brought to our attention we have to investigate.” The officer said._

_“My daughter has been through enough today I won’t have you badgering her with questions.” Mrs. Wayne said._

_“Of course not but Child Services has been notified and they will be in contact.” The officer said._

_“AH!” He heard a child scream. “Go away! You a bad man! You pushed me down the stairs.”_

_“Hey watch your mouth!” He heard._

_“Jay?” Mrs. Wayne said._

_“I can’t take this anymore, that brat is accusing me of things I didn’t do.” The man cried out._

_“What? Please don’t.” Mrs. Wayne cried. “I love you.”_

_“We’re done.” The man said leaving the woman in tears._

_“I’ll go check the brat out.” The son left to the nurse’s station._

_“Mommy?” the girl said._

_“Go to sleep sweetie. We’ll talk tomorrow.” Mrs. Wayne said._

_“He was mean.” The girl said._

_“Go to sleep.” Mrs. Wayne snapped at her daughter annoyed at how the day had gone wrong._

_“I’m sorry mommy.” The girl sniffled._

_“What’s done is done.” Mrs Wayne told her daughter._

_A little while later-_

_“Is she asleep?” Her son asked._

_“Yes, whatever they gave her for the pain really took it out of her.” Mrs. Wayne said taking a sip of her Martini._

_“Do you have any idea how much that brat wrecked things for us. With Jay gone, we lose our supplier and our contacts for potential buyers. There is going to be blow back.” Her son said._

_“I know“ She said._

_“Not to mention we’re going to have Child Services snooping around here, it’s only a matter of time before…” he started._

_“I know!” Mrs. Wayne shouted. “We need to leave. Go pack your room. We’ll stay at the house in Seattle until we figure out our next move.”_

_“I freaking hate Seattle.” He groaned._

_“I know just go!” She said._

_“Yes Mother.” He said before walking out of the study and slamming the door shut._

**Hayley’s POV-**

It had been three days since Thor had overheard my comment about my birthday and I had a feeling he had told everyone about it because Tony kept asking me when my birthday was. Natasha kept showing me pictured of dresses she thought would look good on me. Steve and Thor just told stories of things they did on their birthdays growing up. Clint said he was making a wish list for his birthday and if I had one set up for mine.

 

“They’re driving me crazy.” I told Will and Nate during our cram session.

 

“Then just tell them already.” Will said. “I mean I’ve known you for years and you still haven’t told me.”

 

“And I never will.” I said.

 

“I’m still not over the fact that you’re barely turning eighteen.” Nate said.

 

“Age is just a number just like my birthday is just another day.” I said.

 

“If it’s just another day why don’t you just tell us?” Will said.

 

“Because if I tell you, you’ll tell everyone. Then it’ll just become this whole big deal, Tony will throw me a party and you know he can’t have a small party. There’ll be gifts and I don’t want that.” I said.

 

“That’s what you’re supposed to do on your birthday.” Will said.

 

“He’s right.” Nate said. “Come on Hayley you must have had at least one good Birthday.”

 

“My mom didn’t celebrate birthdays.” I said. It wasn’t entirely true we just didn’t celebrate them in the traditional sense.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

_“Momma where we going?” The little girl asked._

 

_“Sweetheart I need you to listen to me. We have to leave.” Sarah said looking at her six year old daughter._

_“Are we going with Mark?” She asked._

_“No sweetheart we have to go pick up your brother first.” She said._

_“Why?” The six year old said._

_“Because we’re a family and we stick together but before we go I need you to listen to what I’m going to say. You’re name isn’t Penelope anymore.” Sarah said._

_“Mommy I don’t like this game.” The girl said._

_“Hey this isn’t a game.” Sarah snapped making the little girl tear up. “I need you to stop crying. Your brother is getting the new house ready for us and you have to do your part too. You’re not a little girl anymore, you have to help. Your job is to keep your name a secret remember?”_

_“But why do I have to keep changing names?” the girl asked._

_“So the bad guys don’t find us remember. You don’t want them to find us and hurt mommy right?” Sarah asked and the girl nodded. “Your name is Cassie Langston. What’s your name?”_

_“Ca-Cassie.” The little girl said._

_“Good keep staying that.” Sarah said._

_“Cassie Langston.” The girl said._

**Hayley’s POV-**

“Hales we were thinking of doing something next week for your birthday.” Clint said.

 

“Can’t, I have a music festival I bought tickets to.” I said. “Actually I wanted to talk to you guys.

 

“What’s going on?” Natasha asked.

 

“Uh, Nate found a place. And he’s moving out tomorrow.” I said.

 

“And?” Tony said.

 

“It means I can move back in.” I said.

 

“Hayley we’re not kicking you out.” Tony said.

 

“We love having you here Doll.” Steve said.

 

“I know and I like being here but this was always a temporary thing.” I said. “It’s time to go back and it’s not like you won’t see me. I’ll be here all the time.”

 

“Then why not move in permanently?” Thor said.

 

“Yeah why don’t we do that?” Tony asked.

 

“Okay… I want you all to think of this as what it would mean in a normal relationship.” I said.

 

“Hayley we’re not normal” Bruce said.

 

“Yet we try to pretend we’re normal. Officially moving in, taking off my name from the apartment’s lease that the last step before getting married. We’ve all only been on our first date and some of those don’t even count.” I said.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? I thought we had talked about this.” Tony said.

 

“Not technically. You guys are great and I really like you but I don’t think we’re at the moving in phase of the courtship.” I said.

 

“You’ve been living here for almost a month.” Natasha deadpanned.

 

“Yeah and we had agreed this was always going to be temporary.” I said.

 

“I’m fairly sure we said we were going to talk about it.” Tony said.

 

“No you said that I said it was temporary.” I said.

 

“She is actually right about that.” Thor said.

 

“Not helping.” Clint said.

 

“Hayley we can’t make you do anything but we would like it if you stayed.” Steve said.

 

“Uh…” I said awkwardly.

 

“Miss Adams your taxi is downstairs.” Jarvis said.

 

“You’re leaving now?” Steve asked.

 

“I didn’t want to make this more awkward than it already is.” I said.

 

“What the hell Hayley!” Tony said.

 

“This is what I was trying to avoid.” I said.

 

“I guess we’ll see you tomorrow.” Tony said looking away.

 

“Need help with your things?” Steve asked.

 

“I already had them sent down.” I said.

 

“I guess this is it…” Clint said.

 

“If going back to that third world refugee camp is what you want…” Tony started.

 

“Dude it’s the upper west side.” I said. “It may as well be the suburbs.”

 

“Didn’t someone get stabbed there last week?” Natasha said.

 

“Hayley don’t go.” Thor said pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

 

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning. Besides this also means…” I said whispering in his ear.

 

“I shall see you tomorrow.” Thor said putting me down and blushing slightly.

 

“Bye guys.” I said getting into the elevator.

 

“What did she say to you?” Clint asked.

 

“Uninterrupted alone time.” Thor said.

 

“You know some space isn’t all that bad.” Tony said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

_“April, Can you take a look at my computer?” Maggie asked her nine-year-old daughter. The girl didn’t bother to look up. “April? This isn’t funny.”_

_“She isn’t going to listen to you, the brat’s still angry about you ending thing with the forger?” Adam said._

_“She’s giving me the silent treatment.” Maggie said. The man just pulled the earphones out of her ears and threw her ipod across the room._

_“Make yourself useful and fix the computer.” Adam said throwing the laptop onto her lap_

_“Fuck you.” April said and the man slapped her._

_“Watch yourself brat.” Adam said._

_“Hey, you don’t hit my kid.” Maggie said._

_“She acts like that because you don’t discipline her.” Adam said._

_“She’s not your daughter and this marriage is a business arrangement. You don’t tell me how to raise my daughter and I don’t tell you how to run your business.” Maggie said._

_“I hate you.” April said running to her door and slamming the door._

_“Fuck,” Maggie said. “Look at what you’ve done.”_

_“Me? If you hadn’t been so stupid as to let her get away neither of us would be in this mess.” Adam said._

_“I wasn’t the one that got drunk and opened his big fat mouth to the first girl that spread her legs.” Maggie said. “If it wasn’t for that girl in there we’d both be rotting in jail so next time you want to hit her remember that. And remember that next time she may not make the same choice again.”_

_“April, baby open up.” Maggie said through the door._

_“…” There was no reply._

_“April come on, please?” Maggie said._

_“Mom you married a dumb ass.” Alex said._

_“Not a good time your sister locked herself in her room.” Maggie said._

_“Leave her, we have business to discuss.” Alex said._

_“You sister is a part of the business.” Maggie said. “She locked my computer, I can’t get into the files.”_

_“Did you use the fingerprint scanner?” Alex said._

_“The what?” Maggie said._

_“The thumb drive scanner, the thing the pain in the ass next door talked you into buying?” Alex said._

_“Don’t talk about your sister like that, I forgot about that. I thought that was for the mouse.” Maggie said._

_“You know we could have just saved ourselves the trouble of this sham wedding and had him taken out.” Alex said._

_“The situation was already out of hand we don’t need another Rosario to clean up.” Maggie said._

_“We could have avoided all of this if you had just…” Alex started._

_“Alex! I’m done talking about this. You’ll understand when you have kids of your own. What’s our man on the inside say?” Maggie asked._

_“Since neither of you are testifying they’re going to cut her loose.” Alex said._

_“That’s good.” Maggie said._

_“I also managed to get Oleg to reconsider, the middle man’s being cut out. We just need to hold up our end of the bargain.” Alex said._

_“When?” Maggie said._

_“He gave us until the end of the day to deliver.” Alex said._

_“Get it done.” Maggie said._

_“What’s going on?” Adam said walking in._

_“Hey just the man I was looking for.” Alex said._

_“Really because I’ve been meaning to ask you… how stupid do you think I am?” Adam said._

_“Probably one of the stupidest persons I’ve ever had to talk to. Oleg sends his regards.” Alex said pulling out a gun and shooting him between the eyes._

_“AHHH!” A girl screamed._

_“April!” Maggie said._

_“Shut up brat or the next person I’m pointing this gun at is you. You’re a part of this now. If we go down so do you, welcome to the family business sister.” Alex said hitting April with the butt of his gun knocking her out._

_“Alex!” Maggie shouted._

_“I don’t have time to deal with her, I have a body to deliver.” Alex said dragging Adam’s body out._

_“Don’t drag him on the carpet, I can never get blood stains out.” Maggie said picking up her daughter._

**Hayley’s POV-**

****

I was in the lab helping Bruce with a few basic dilutions so he could keep working on whatever it was that he was working on. I had just finished cleaning up when my phone dinged.

 

I saw that it was an email from the university. I opened it up and skimmed through it.

 

“Huh.” I said.

 

“Everything okay?” Bruce asked.

 

“I got accepted to the University of London for a year abroad.” I said.

 

“That’s great, Congratulations.” Bruce said hugging me. “I didn’t even know you applied.

 

“It was back in January during that week long cross country train trip I went o after I found out about you guys. I applied because I was bored, didn’t think I’d actually get in. I’m going ahead and telling them I’m turning them down now.” I said.

 

“What? Why?” Bruce asked.

 

“Because I can’t leave for a year. I have responsibilities.” I said.

 

“I’m sure Tony would give you the year off, it’s a great opportunity.” Bruce said.

 

“What’s a great opportunity?” Tony said walking in.

 

“This guest speaker the university’s having. It’s part of a TED talk.” I said giving Bruce a look not to say anything.

 

“Yeah, and Hayley got into a study abroad program in London.” Bruce said.

 

“Dude.” I said. “I gave you the look.”

 

“What look?” Bruce asked.

 

“The don’t tell Tony that thing look.” I said giving him the look.

 

“You got in!” Tony cheered pulling me in for a spinning hug.

 

“I’m not going.” I said.

 

“What? Why not?” Tony said.

 

“I have responsibilities here.” I said.

 

“You’re fired, I’ll hire you back when you get back.” Tony said.

 

“Tony you couldn’t handle one week without me remember?” I said.

 

“I’ll hire a temp.” Tony said.

 

“Guys I’m not going, end of discussion.” I said.

 

“Jarvis call everyone down for a team meeting.” Tony said.

 

“No Jarvis, don’t. It’s not happening, end of discussion.” I said.

 

“Hayley, People dream about this.” Bruce said.

 

“Have you two forgotten about that tiny little issue that is my fake identity? It’s not like I can go down to the passport office and file for a passport with my fake documents. Not to mention once they start digging they’ll realize everything on my record is fake.” I said.

 

“Nothing a bit of hacking can’t fix.” Tony offered.

 

“No, things are going good. Don’t rock the boat.” I said walking out of the lab.

 

“Hayley.” Tony said.

 

“Leave it.” I said.

 

**Later that Day-**

I never should have expected Tony to leave things as they are. That man is a subtle as a gun. He only bugs you because he cares, it’s one of the things I adore about him but right now, he’s just annoying the crap out of me.

 

“I never told you about the penthouse in London, right on the Thames. Great view.” Tony said.

 

“Not talking about this.” I said. “It’s not happening.”

 

“Come on hales, live a little.” Clint said.

 

“Nope.” I said.

 

“You can pop over the channel and see some of the sights. Have actual Italian food.” Steve said.

 

“It’s New York, I can do that here.” I said.

 

“It sounds like a perfect place or a date.” Thor added.

 

“No, I think I’m done for the day.” I said grabbing my bag.

 

“Shopping, in London is amazing.” Natasha added.

 

“I said no!” I called over my shoulder.

 

“She’s so damn stubborn.” I heard Steve say.

 

“She does have a point though.” Natasha said. “I know a guy who could smuggle her in but it would raise some red flags once she was over there.”

 

“Another thing that got taken away by her douche of a brother.” Clint said. I could feel the anger and the sadness coming from all the marks. Times like this made me wonder what my mom would do. She could find a way to solve any problem.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

_“Sally start packing.” Anne told her daughter._

_“No.” Sally said._

_“I wasn’t asking. You have thirty minutes if you don’t pack it it’s staying.” Anne said._

_“Why do you do this every time we have to go?” Ethan said._

_“It’s been three years. I actually have friends here. People know me.” Sally said._

_“No they don’t, they know Sally Hanover. Everything around us is a lie to keep us safe, to keep the business going.” Anne said._

_“What’s the point of leaving, it’s only a matter of time before Jack the ripper over here loses it again.” Sally said._

_“What did you just call me bitch?” Ethan snarled._

_“Sally, we don’t have time for this, for once in your life can you just do as you’re told?” Anne said._

_“Why don’t you just send me to boarding school, it’s better than having to move all the time?” Sally said._

_“Finally you come up with a decent idea.” Ethan said._

_“Sally! Shut up and do as you’re told!” Anne said sternly._

_“No, we make the same mistakes over and over again expecting things to turn out differently. It’s insane mom. I don’t even remember the last time someone actually used my real name!” Sally shouted._

_“Then what are we supposed to do? Just wait here and wait for someone to figure out who we are? Oleg still hasn’t forgiven us for losing his son. Max still believes we we’re the ones that ratted him out, I don’t see you coming up with any better ideas.” Ethan said in a condescending tone._

_“There’s the obvious solution, we get out. Start a new life clean slate except this time you two get actual jobs.” Sally said._

_“Sally, there is no getting out of this life, you get killed or you die of old age doing the job.” Anne said._

_“There is no retirement, no happily ever after, this is our life get used to it.” Ethan said._

_“Not forever, the day I turn eighteen I’m leaving this mess and never looking back.” Sally spat._

_“If you want to use your real name fine, we’ll work it out but we’re not using our actual last name. now please, go pack your things.” Anne said._

_“Fine.” Sally said stomping out of the room._

_“You should just ship her off to boarding school, wouldn’t have to put up with her constant whining.” Ethan said._

_“She does have a point.” Anne said._

_“What?” Ethan said. “Mother, we have put everything into this business. I’ve spilled blood for it, for you and that bitch.” At that comment Anne slapped Ethan._

_“That’s your sister, remember that. Where we go she goes, end of discussion. That girl has saved both of our asses more times than you care to remember. She’s worth her weight in gold.” Anne said._

_“If you say so.” Ethan said._

_“Honestly would it be so hard to actually try and get along with your sister?” Anne said._

_“She’s an abomination.” Ethan said picking up his bag and walking out of the room._

_“I’m starting to think I raised the real abomination.” Anne said._

_“You did.” Sally said appearing behind her._

_“Sweetie, I know this isn’t easy for you but you know I only do this because I want to keep you safe right?” Anne asked._

_“Mom, I’ve seen our bank account. There’s more than enough money so that we can stop and just live normal lives. Why don’t we stop?” Sally asked._

_“Because love, the three of us are not the only ones who rely on our work. And if we let those people down they won’t think twice about tying up loose ends. You remember what almost happened last time? Anne asked._

_“Yes mom.” Sally said._

_“Good, go take your bag downstairs.” Anne said. She waited until Sally walked out of the room before sitting down and sighing. “I’m a horrible parent.”_

**Hayley’s POV-**

After I walked out, everyone had dropped the subject of me going to Europe for a year. I felt really bad for snapping at them but didn’t want to talk about it.

 

“Hayley you listening?” Natasha asked.

 

“Hm, no sorry.” I said.

 

“Are you okay? You’ve been a bit distracted.” Natasha said.

 

“Just keep running through my to do list in my head and feel like I’m forgetting something.” I said.

 

“Do you have a dress for the gala?” Natasha asked.

 

“Yeah, I actually picked it out a few weeks ago, it’s hanging in my closet at the tower.” I said.

 

“Then you just need to relax, spa date?” Natasha offered.

 

“Couple’s massage does sound nice.” I said making her smirk.

 

“You minx.” She said kissing me.

 

“What can I say you bring it out of me.” I said taking her hand and walking into the spa.

 

“I got you something” Natasha said in the middle of our couple’s massage.

“You did?” I asked. “When?”

 

“I know you hate attention so here.” She said handing me a jewelry box.

 

“Nat.” I said.

 

“Just open it.” She said.

 

I sighed but gave in. I opened it and saw that it was an intricately beaded hair comb I had seen at an antique shop down the street.

 

 

“Nat you shouldn’t have.” I said.

 

“Will sent me a picture of your dress and it matches.” She said.

 

“Thank you.” I said hugging her. “Don’t tell anyone you got me something. It’ll be Valentines Day all over again.”

 

“Why won’t you tell us what when your birthday is?” Natasha asked.

 

“Because nothing good ever happens on my birthday.” I said.

 

“Can you give me an example?” Natasha asked.

 

“My brother killed my puppy.” I said.

 

“…” That shut her up.

 

“It’s just any other day, no reason to celebrate.” I said.

 

“Does Will know?” Natasha asked.

 

“He normally just celebrates it on my fake birthday.” I said.

 

“November?” Natasha said.

 

“Yeah, nothing bad ever happens in November.” I said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

_“Callie let’s go.” Allison said._

_“Just a minute.” Callie answered._

_“You’re going to be late for school.” Allison called up to her daughter._

_“Mom I’m taking a dump I can’t exactly hurry this up.” Allison said._

_“I’m fucking eating over here.” Delilah said._

_“Then leave.” Callie said flushing the toilet._

_“Watch it brat.” Delilah asked._

_“Lila, why don’t you go put on some clothes, you look cold.” Allison told her son’s soulmate._

_“I feel fine.” Delilah said._

_“Don’t you need to go pick up Hadrian?” Allison said._

_“Ah, you’re right.” Delilah said dumping her dishes in the sink before running off to her room._

_“Is the freeloader gone?” Callie asked._

_“Yes, I need to have a talk with your brother when he gets back.” Allison said._

_“If I ever turn into that, slap me.” Callie said making her mom laugh._

_“I don’t think it’ll ever come to that sunshine. Allison, come on we’re running late.” Allison said._

_“Last day at the office, how do you feel?” Callie asked._

_“Lighter than a feather, how about you, last day of middle school. Are you finally going to tell that boy you have a crush on that you like him?” Allison said pretending she didn’t know the name her daughter had been crushing on for months._

_  
“Justin and no, there’s no point. We’re leaving tomorrow and it’s not like he actually likes me back.” Callie said._

_“You never know unless you ask?” Allison said. Her daughter was smart but she was guarded. She wouldn’t take a risk unless she knew the odds were in her favor. It was a great mentality for surviving but not for living._

_“No, there will be other boys right?” Callie asked her mother._

_“Of course. I have a lot of meetings today, are you going to be okay walking home?” Allison asked._

_“Yes mom. Love you.” Callie said hugging her mom._

_“Love you too sunshine.” Allison said. With that her daughter got out of the car. She swayed for a bit but the shook it off. “You feeling alright sweetheart?”_

_“Yes mom, I just stood up too fast. I’ll see you later.” With that Callie closed the door and walked inside her school._

_The day flew by for Callie. She didn’t have many friends so she didn’t have many people to say goodbye to. This wouldn’t happen next year. That mantra got her through the day. When the bell rand at the end of the day her heart soared. She whistled the entire walk home. She walked in and was greeted by the sight of her older brother making out with his soulmate._

_“Ew.” She said to herself._

_“What did you say bitch?” Her brother said._

_“What are you even doing here you’re supposed to be at school?” Delilah said._

_“Schools over. We get out early since it’s the last day of the year.” Callie said walking to the kitchen and grabbing the packed lunch her mom had left for her._

_“Can you go lock yourself in your room now?” Delilah said._

_“Why don’t you go home?” Callie said._

_“I am home, Hadrian is my home.” Delilah said._

_“I think all that ‘sage’ you burn finally fried your brain.” Callie said._

_“Watch your mouth dumbass.” Hadrian said._

_“I have a higher IQ than both of you morons.” Callie said. “Can’t wait until we leave.”_

_“Mom hasn’t told you?” Hadrian said with a smirk._

_“Told me what?” Callie asked._

_“You’re not leaving, the buyer backed out. We’re stuck with the shipment until we find another buyer.” Hadrian said. “I told you mom was never going to leave the business.”_

_“She will she promised!” Callie said._

_“Don’t believe me? Ask her yourself.” Hadrian said. “No way she’d give up the money.”_

_“Why would she, besides normal is so boring.” Delilah said._

_“Because normal is safe,” Callie said walking out._

_“If you think no one will come after you you’re dumber than I thought you were.” Delilah said._

_“You do realize, that as soon as we leave so does the money right?” Callie called over her shoulder._

_“Don’t worry baby, I already took care of it.” Hadrian said kissing her. Callie ran up to her room and looked at all the travel plans her and her mom had made. The house they had bought. Their new identities, there was no way she would give all that up. Hadrian was just lying to her._

_The next few hours crawled by. As soon as she heard her mom’s car park in the driveway Callie ran out of her room._

_“How could this happen, it was a done deal Hadrian?” Allison yelled._

_“I know but the way things are going for the cartel right now they can’t handle a shipment this big, their distribution’s been cut off.” Hadrian said._

_“Mom?” Callie said._

_“Fuck off Calliope we’re in the middle of something.” Hadrian said._

_“Hadrian, don’t talk to your sister that way.” Allison chastised._

_“I have a solution, I’ve been talking to a potential client, they’re just getting started but they have everything, they just need a supplier.” Hadrian said. “The thing is though they want a five year commitment.”_

_“Five years? No, no deal.” Callie said._

_“They’d be paying us double the cartel was and they’d only need shipments once every two months.” Hadrian said._

_“Who’s the buyer?” Allison asked._

_“Mom no.” Callie said._

_“Callie go upstairs, now!” Allison said._

_“You heard her, out brat!” Hadrian said pushing her out before slamming the door in her face. Callie cried as she ran upstairs. She slammed the door to her room and threw herself onto her bed. She sobbed into her pillow. I wasn’t until she had finally stopped crying that there was a knock at her door._

_“Sunshine, can I come in?” Allison said._

_“Go Away!” Callie yelled but Allison still came inside._

_“Callie, I’m sorry.” Allison said._

_“No, you promised.” Callie said._

_“I know and I really wanted to…” Allison said._

_“No you didn’t, if you did you would have just walked away. Go away I hate you!” Callie said._

_“Calliope!” She shouted._

_“I hate you! Why don’t you leave already, that’s why you came up here?” Callie said._

_“I know you’re angry but I’m doing this for you. I’m going to go meet with the client, I’m going to introduce him to our supplier so they can work it out. It’ll be a few more months before we can leave but we will leave.” Allison said._

_“That’s what you always say. I’m done mom. I hate what I’ve had to do for you. I hate you.” Callie said._

_“I know you’re angry and I understand. We’ll talk when I get back.” Allison said. She slipped off her necklace and put it on a framed picture of the both of them at the beach. “I love you sunshine.”_

_“I hate you.” Callie responded._

_“I know I do too.” Allison said. She walked out of the room. Callie heard her mom’s car start and drive out of the driveway._

_It wasn’t until hours later that she learned that her mom had died in a car crash on her way to the airport. The funeral was quickly arranged and took place a few days later. Callie couldn’t get the last words she ever told her mother out of her head. If she could go back and do it all over again she would tell her mom she was sorry and that she didn’t mean it but what’s done is done. The funeral took place on a rainy day in Seattle. It was only attended by immediate family and a few business associates who came to pay their respects. After the ceremony was over every one dispersed to leave for the wake, all except Allison’s children._

_“She’s gone. She’s really gone.” Callie cried. The only thing she felt from her brother was the quick slap across her face that almost knocked her down._

_“Stop crying, you’re pathetic.” Hadrian said._

_“How can you be so cruel? Mom died.” Callie cried._

_“The only thing I’m sad about is that she didn’t take you with her.” Hadrian said punching her in the gut. “Now I’m supposed to look after you. What a waste of space.”_

_“Hadrian stop.” Callie cried._

_“No!” Hadrien said yanking her to her feet by her hair. “You don’t get to call me that, you’re nothing more to me that an insignificant insect. I’m going to take care of you alright.” He took out a dagger and stabbed it into her stomach._

_“AH!” Callie gasped._

_“Since, mom said I had to be more fair to you so I’m not going to kill you. Instead I’m going to give you twenty-four hours to get the hell out of town and if I ever see you again I’m going to finish what I started, understood.” Hadrian said. “I said understood?!” He said as he twisted the dagger._

_“Yes! Yes!” Callie cried out before Hadrian dropped her to the ground._

_“Clock starts now bitch.” He said kicking her side and knocking her into her mother’s grave._

**Hayley’s POV-**

After weeks of avoiding taking about it I woke up on the morning of April thirteenth, my eighteenth birthday feeling very happy. It was also the day of the Stark charity gala and I was actually looking forward to it. Will was also going since he was an employee of Stark Industries and his boss thought it would be a good opportunity for him to network.

 

I got out of bed and quickly ran to the shower before Will beat me to it. Afterwards I decided to get started on breakfast. I was beating some eggs when will walked out of his room.

 

“Morning.” He greeted.

“Morning, there’s coffee and I’m making omelets.” I said.

 

“I missed waking up to your breakfasts.” Will said as there was a knock at the door. “You expecting anyone?”

 

“No you?” I asked.

 

“No.” Will said answering the door.

 

“Morning I have a special delivery for a Miss Hayley Adams?” The man said.

 

“that’s me.” I said.

 

“Can I see some ID?” He asked.

 

“Uh sure.” I said taking out my Id from my purse.

 

“Okay.” He said. “Sign here.” He said gesturing to the notepad in his hand. You’re order is out front.”

 

“Uh I didn’t order anything.” I said.

 

“Oh my mistake it’s a gift from a Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson.” He said.

 

“What order?” Will asked.

 

“If you’d follow me.” He said. Will and I followed him out front where they were lowering a very expensive looking black sports car.

 

 

“Wow.” I said.

 

“Can your friends be my friends too?” Will asked.

 

“I’m returning it.” I said.

 

“But it’s shiny.” Will said.

 

“And we live in new york, we don’t need a car.” I said.

 

“But we have one.” Will said.

 

“I’m returning it.” I said.

 

“Why do you get all the rich friends?” Will said.

 

“Will.” I said.

 

“Fine, be responsible.” Will said sad before he realized something. “It’s your birthday! Happy Birthday!” He said hugging me.

 

“Oh crap, I almost got away with it.” I said.

 

“After years of wondering I finally know!” Will said.

 

“Let’s go get some breakfast in you.” I said.

 

“No you’re the birthday girl I’m cooking for you.” Will said.

 

“No, we aren’t celebrating. It’s just like any other day.” I said as we walked in.

 

“But Hayley, you’re finally legal.” Will said.

 

“Ah, no birthday talk.” I said. “Go shower.”

 

“But…”

 

“Shower!” I said sternly.

 

“Party pooper.” Will said as he stomped out of the living room. Just as the shower turned on there was another knock at the door.

 

“Hi, delivery for Hayley Adams?” the bike messenger said.

 

“That’d be me, thanks.” I said taking a gift-wrapped box.

 

“Have a nice day.” He said before walking away.

 

I looked at the box and noticed it didn’t have a label. I undid the ribbon on it and took off the top. I was immediately hit by the smell of rotting meat. I grabbed the card and noticed there was a dead bird under the card.

 

No, it can’t be.

 

I opened the card.

 

_Happy Birthday Calliope, I hope you have a good one, because it’ll be your last one._

_I’ll see you soon,_

_Hadrian_

 

I dropped the box and the card on the ground.

 

After years of thinking I was finally safe, he found me… Hadrian found me.

 

I really fucking hate my birthday.


	36. Chapter 36

I don’t know how long I stood there frozen in fear. How did her find me? How long had he known where I was?

 

It wasn’t until I heard the shower shut off that I finally moved. I quickly grabbed the card and the box with the dead bird and ran out to the garbage shoot. I threw it down and pulled myself together. Now wasn’t the time to breakdown the card said I had the day and Hadrian always loved to watch me squirm so he had already made his move for the day.

 

I had my spare identity set up, and a locker full of cash at the train station all I had to do was go.

 

“Hales, your bacon’s burning.” Will called out.

 

“Coming.” I said. Running used to be so easy, maybe why this is mom was so against me making friends. I had the day, after everything I owed it to everyone to say goodbye… maybe not in those exact words.

 

“So any chance you can drive us to work instead of having to rush breakfast?” Will said.

 

“Will…” I said but then I thought about it. If it was my last day with my favorite people in the whole world I should live it up. “You know what fuck it, we deserve one joy ride before I return it.”

 

“Yay!” Will said.

 

“But you’re not telling anyone it’s my birthday. I have a lot of work to do today and I don’t want anyone getting distracted.” I said. I already want to cry if they make a sappy sweet gesture I will breakdown.

 

“But Hayley…” Will whined.

 

“I will make you take the subway alone.” I said.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Will said.

 

“Want to bet?” I said.

 

“Fine, I won’t tell anyone it’s your birthday.” Will said.

 

“Thank you, now you want to go pick out my birthday outfit?” I asked.

 

“I thought…” Will said.

 

“Dude were getting cupcakes on the way to work, I’m getting my free treats.” I said.

 

“Does this mean you’ll wear…” Will started.

 

“No way in hell I’m wearing pink.” I said.

 

“I was going to say a skirt.” Will said.

 

“Fine, Go pick it out and I’ll wear it.” I said.

 

“Sweet.” Will said running to my room.

 

I was serving myself my second cup of coffee when my phone started ringing.

 

“Hel-“ I started.

 

“Happy Birthday!” Kol and Rebekah cheered.

 

“You remembered, I noticed when the car got delivered.” I said.

 

“Do you like it? Who you kidding of course you did.” Kol said.

 

“How’s it feel to be eighteen?” Rebekah said.

 

“I need you to take the car back.” I said walking into the bathroom.

 

“What, why?” Kol said.

 

“Well for one it’s over priced and guys I live in New York.” I said.

 

“Fine but if you want us to take it back you need to meet us tonight in Atlantic City.” Rebekah said.

 

“What?” I said. “Guys I really can’t do this right now.”

 

“Hayley don’t be such a spoil sport.” Kol said.

 

“Hadrian found me.” I said.

 

“What!” They both yelled.

 

“Yeah, he spent a gift, you know the dead rotting bird holding a birthday card type. He knows where I am so that’s how my day’s going.” I said.

 

“Hayley, you need to tell them.” Rebekah said.

 

“No, The past is in the past and I’m not dragging them into this so when Natasha calls you tomorrow don’t answer.” I said.

 

“Hayley, your soulmates are superheroes maybe they can…” Kol started.

 

“Hales I’m finished, the weather’s nice so the tights are optional.” Will called out.

 

“I got to go enjoy Hayley’s last day. Not a word.” I said before hanging up. I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. “Okay what do we got.”

 

“First, your favorite striped elbow patch sweater, keep the girls warm.” Will said.

 

“Okay.” I said.

 

“Next, olive green paperback skirt. Cute and practical. Shows off those amazing legs of yours.” Will said.

 

“Agreed.” I said.

 

“Ankle booties, because you love boots and they give you a couple extra inches without killing you.” Will said. “Finished off with some sparkles.” Will pulled out a flower statement necklace Tess had given me along with my Christmas present.

 

 

“You have outdone yourself.” I said.

 

“I know, come on we have to leave soon.” Will said.

 

“Right.” I said going to pull out my bra and undies. I quickly got dressed and then brushed my hair. By the time I was done Will had just finished picking out his outfit.

 

“Dude lets go.” I said.

 

“In a minute.” Will called out.

 

“The event isn’t until later, you have time I don’t.” I said. “We still have to stop by the tailor’s to pick up Thor’s, Steve’s, Clint’s, Bruce’s and Tony’s suits.”

 

“Oh shit we better move.” Will said coming out in his sports coat and button down.

 

“Your suit?” I said.

 

“Oh shit almost forgot.” Will said running back to his room to get the garment bag. “Now we can go.”

 

“Come on, Cupcakes await.” I said.

 

“And so does the bat mobile.” Will said.

 

“Don’t get used to it.” I said. We went downstairs and got in the car. It felt strange to be able to sing along in a car on the way to work. I was gonna miss the car… and I guess Will too.

 

We managed to find parking right out front of the bakery. I got my red velvet cupcake along with everyone’s coffee order and Will decided to flirt with the cashier to get a free birthday candle.

 

“Will I swear if you start singing…” I said.

 

“I’m not going to sing, did that in the car already. I just want a picture. And if you could wear this headband while you’re at it that’d be great.” He said pulling out a gold headband that said Birthday Bitch. Normally I’d say no but if it was the last time we’d ever celebrate a birthday I was going to let him have it.

 

“Eh why not.” I said putting on the headband.

 

“Say cheese.” Will said holding up his phone.

 

“Whiskey.” I said.

 

“Aww its so cute.” Will said. “Hello new contact picture.”

 

“You want to get the coffees while I go get the suits next door?” I said.

 

“See you at the Batmobile in a few.” Will said.

 

“For the record, I’m Batman.” I said.

 

“Why do I have to be Robin?” Will said.

 

“Oh you’re not.” I said with a smirk as I walked out. I walked over to the tailor and picked up everyone’s suits. The drive back was pretty quick maybe I should keep the car.

 

I accessed Jarvis on my phone and had him open up the garage door. We drove in and parked next to Nat’s car. I didn’t notice until I had gotten out that Nat and Clint were also in the garage.

 

“Morning.” Natasha said.

 

“Morning, coffee.” I said handing her a cup of coffee.

 

“Nice car.” Clint said.

 

“Thanks it’s a birthday present I’m returning later.” I said not realizing what I had just said. Natasha and Clint gave me nearly identical smirks.

 

“It’s your birthday?” Clint asked.

 

“No it’s not.” I said.

 

“Really?” Natasha said giving me a flirty smile. “Then why are you wearing a headband that says Birthday Bitch?”

 

“Uh…” I said starting to blush. “I was just using it to keep my hair out of my face while I drove.

 

“There’s a candle on your cupcake.” Clint said.

 

“Will guessed wrong again.” I said getting into the elevator.

 

“Uhuh, why did you get the cupcake for free?” Clint asked looking at the receipt.

 

“I flirted with the cashier.” I said.

 

“Well in that case…” Natasha said.

 

“Don’t say it.” I said.

 

“If it’s not your birthday why does it bother you?” Natasha said.

 

“And why is Will’s screensaver a photo of you blowing out a candle?” Clint said.

 

“Don’t.” I warned them.

 

“Ha-“ They all started as the elevator doors opened. “-ppy Birthday to you…”

 

“Uh,” I groaned walking out of the elevator as the three of them followed.

 

“It’s your birthday!” Tony exclaimed.

 

“It’s a busy day, can we just forget about this?” I asked.

 

“You’re name day is a most joyous occasion!” Thor cheered.

 

“No it’s not, it’s a normal day except we’re having a gala for charity later. I have to go downstairs and help get everything set up so I’m just gonna leave this here.” I said putting the coffee and suits down. “And get going.”

 

“Hayley why don’t you take the morning off… we can go out and grab brunch?” Tony said.

 

“I was actually going to ask to leave the gala early since I kinda need to drive to Atlantic City and return the car.” I said.

 

“What car?” Steve asked.

 

“The car her friends bought her for her birthday. It’s like a real life Batmobile.” Will said.

 

“This I have to see.” Tony said pulling up the live feed from the garage. “Whoa, top of the line. How come they get to buy you expensive gifts?”

 

“They don’t which is why I’m returning it.” I said.

 

“So that I can buy you one?” Tony said.

 

“Aye it is customary in Asgard to receive gifts on one’s name day.” Thor said.

 

“No gifts.” I said.

 

“But Natasha got to give you that…” Will started and I through him a glare.

 

“Smooth.” Natasha said glaring at him.

 

“That’s not fair.” Clint said.

 

“Okay, you can all get me a present but no sports cars, no singing happy birthday, and Tony I swear if you toast me at the gala I will post that video of you stoned on that pot free brownie online.” I said.

 

“What if I already possess a gift?” Thor asked.

 

“Thor if you can describe it as a something fit for a queen, it’s a no go.” I said.

 

“Nevermind.” He said.

 

“Hayley don’t you think you’re being a bit harsh?” Will said.

 

“Guys I don’t celebrate my birthday, I never have. April Thirteenth is the one day of the year that anything that can go wrong will go wrong which is why I need to get downstairs and make sure everything goes as planned!” I said slowly raising my voice without realizing it.

 

“Hayley I need you to take a deep breath.” Bruce said.

 

“I don’t need…” I started.

  
“You’re anxiety is upsetting the other guy. Deep breath.” Bruce said. I did as he said and slowly let it out. “One more time.” I did it again.

 

“Better?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, sorry.” I said hugging him.

 

“It’s okay, just take it easy. Everything’s going to be okay.” Bruce said giving me a reassuring smile.

 

“Okay.” I said giving him a short kiss before letting go. “Just don’t go overboard with the gifts please. I’ll be downstairs.”

 

“Let us know if you need a hand.” Steve said.

 

“Thanks.” I said getting in the elevator.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

“Did everyone feel that?” Clint asked.

 

“Feel what?” Will asked.

 

“She’s off.” Tony said.

 

“Think it has to do with what we felt earlier?” Steve asked.

 

“What’d you feel?” Will asked.

 

“Like someone threw a bucket of ice water on us and we couldn’t breathe.” Steve described.

 

“I’ve never felt as terrified in my life.” Thor said.

 

“Anything happen this morning?” Natasha asked.

 

“Besides the car getting delivered no. I mean she was in a surprisingly good mood. The only thing she was annoyed about was me bringing up her birthday. She made breakfast, I even got a picture of her smiling.” Will said.

 

“Can you forward that to us?” Tony asked.

 

“Oh sure.” Will said sending it. “I even got her to wear that skirt she was iffy about.”

 

“She looks beautiful.” Bruce said smiling at the thought.

 

“Aye.” Thor said with a goofy smile that everyone shared.

 

“Guys, can you get your head out of the gutter and focus?” Will said.

 

“Oh right,” Clint said clearing his throat.

 

“What do we do? We can’t exactly go up to her and ask.” Bruce said as the elevator dinged.

 

“What did you guys do to Hayley?” Pepper asked.

 

“What’s wrong?” Will asked.

 

“Well she’s always been a perfectionist but she had the florist redo each arrangement three times, criticized the caterer’s presentation and made an intern cry.” Pepper said.

 

“Hayley did that?” Steve asked.

 

“Our Hayley? The bake the other interns cookies once a month so they feel appreciated Hayley?” Will asked.

 

“She does that? Why don’t I ever get cookies?” Tony whined.

 

“Tony.” Bruce said.

 

“Maybe we should get her out of the tower. Try to get her to open up.” Clint suggested.

 

“The only way you’ll get her to open up is with a crowbar and even then it’s a maybe.” Will said.

 

“I have an idea.” Natasha said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

“Sandy, I get you’re having a bad day, so am I but I’m not letting that get in the way of doing my job.” I said. “Here have a cupcake and try to calm down.”

 

“But why Hayley, why did she have to give my vintage guitar away.” Sandy cried.

 

“Dude, your mom just gave it to your niece for show and tell, suck it up you’re getting it back in a week or two tops.” I said annoyed. “Now make yourself useful and stuff those goodie bags.”

 

“Hayley do you have a minute?” Pepper asked.

 

“Don’t worry, I had the caterer throw out the contaminated salad.” I said.

 

“That’s good to know,” Pepper said with a tense smile. “I need a favor. So you know your job tonight is to shadow Tony but I also need you to memorize the face and name of every guest and make sure it looks like Tony actually knows everyone.”

 

“So you want me to pull a Devil Wears Prada?” I asked.

 

“Exactly. And there’s like three binders I need you to get through by tonight.” Pepper said.

 

“I’ll make it happen but it’s going to be kind of tight on the schedule with everything I still need to do.” I said.

 

“I’ve got that covered. I’m counting on you Hayley. You’re the only one besides me that can wrangle Tony.” Pepper said.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go put my photographic memory to use.” I said.

 

“Don’t overwhelm yourself. I left them on the counter in the upstairs kitchen.” Pepper said.

 

“Got it.” I said before walking to the elevator. I walked into the kitchen where everyone was still sitting around.

 

“Back already?” Steve asked.

 

“I have three binders of rich old guys to memorize.” I said.

 

“Oh I know them already.” Tony said.

 

“No you don’t last event we went to you just greeted every one with a ‘Hey you, you look great have you lost a few pounds?’” I said.

 

“Which is why they’re always so happy to see me and we don’t have to listen to the same small talk over and over again. Let’s go do something.” Tony said.

 

“Pass, I’d rather just get back to work.” I said.

 

“Hayley, I wasn’t asking let’s go.” Tony said.

 

“Tony, we don’t have time for this.” I said. I really didn’t have time for this. I had a meeting with my fake ID guy about getting a passport on short notice and he was going to give me an answer in half an hour.

 

“The interns have it handled.” Natasha said linking her arms with mine.

 

“You know we’ve never taken you on a ride of the quinjet.” Clint pointed out.

 

“Okay stop. What gives?” I said.

 

“Nothing.” Will said.

 

“We’re concerned.” Bruce said.

 

“Why?” I asked.

 

“You’re kind of yelling, and we can feel your anxiety.” Clint said.

 

“I’m not yelling.” I said.

 

“You made an intern cry.” Natasha said.

 

“She was bitching about a stupid guitar.” I retorted.

 

“Hayley, is there something going on?” Bruce asked looking at me with adorable kind eyes. If there was ever a time to tell them it’d be now.

 

“Nothing’s going on. It’s just with everything that’s been going on the past couple of weeks, you know getting turned into a kid, blacking out for a week and school I haven’t been sleeping too well. I’m a bit cranky that’s all.” I lied. I felt my phone buzz in my skirt pocket. “I’m sorry I worried you all. I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure that’s all that’s troubling you?” Thor asked.

 

“Yeah, that and I really hate my birthday.” I said. I’ve never felt as guilty about lying to someone as I did right now. What the hell did they all see in me that they’d put up with my shit?

 

“What could be so bad you hate your birthday?” Clint asked.

 

“Dead puppy, getting stranded in a gas station in the middle of nowhere, Getting stuck in the ER, the scar on the back of my neck.” I started listing them out.

 

“Okay, you’ve had crappy birthdays but this one hasn’t been so bad. I mean someone gave you a sports car.” Tony said. And my older brother who has been trying to kill me since probably the day I was born found me again which means I now have to leave the only real home I’ve ever had.

 

“It’s still early.” I said. “Look, I know I’m probably not in the right mindset to help with the prep so I’m just going to go out and clear my head.”

 

“I’ll go…” Steve started

 

“Alone.” I said.

 

“Are you sure?” Bruce asked.

 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll go feed pieces of pretzels or something to the ducks in the park. I’ve read that helps people relax. If you need me, I have my phone with me.” I said.

 

“Okay.” Will said.

 

“I’m sorry for worrying you guys.” I said. I’m sorry for lying to your face, for planning to leave and not telling you, for being a total bitch… the list goes on.

 

“It’s okay doll. We worry because we care about you.” Steve said coming to hug me.

 

“I know.” I said returning the hug. “I’ll see you later.”

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

They all watched Hayley walk into the elevator. When she was gone they all exchanged looks.

 

“That went as well as we’d hope it’d go.” Clint said.

 

“Yup, she lied her ass off.” Will said.

 

“The question is why? What could be so bad she’d do everything she could to avoid talking about it?” Steve asked.

 

“We don’t really know anything about Hayley.” Natasha said.

 

“We know her nameday is today.” Thor said.

 

“Her middle name used to be Chauncey.” Tony said.

 

“Mom died when she was thirteen and she never met her dad.” Clint added.

 

“She moved around a lot.” Bruce said.

 

“Her mom dated a douche named Jack.” Tony said.

 

“Her best friends growing up were Rebekah and Kol.” Steve added. Everyone’s eyes widened at that statement.

 

“Nat, when you looked them up, what did you find?” Clint asked.

 

“Nothing on Hayley. Her friends’ family, they’re forger’s, gun runner’s and thieves.” Natasha said.

 

“What!” They all yelled.

 

“They couldn’t prove anything and Rebekah and Kol didn’t have anything to do with it. They run the legitimate side of the business.” Natasha said.

 

“Don’t you think this is something you should have mentioned?” Steve asked.

 

“You didn’t want to risk losing Hayley’s trust so I thought you were better off not knowing.” Natasha said. “I talked to them, all they said is that they weren’t the ones we had to be worried about.”

 

“And it all comes back her brother.” Thor said.

 

“She hasn’t mentioned him.” Will said.

 

“You really think she’d say anything if he did show up?” Natasha said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

I walked out of the tower and walked to the park. When I finally found an empty bench to sit down on I took my phone out and checked my messages.

 

_Taking some time off from the business and no one can pull of what you need on such short notice. Sorry :(_

The curse of April thirteenth continues. I sat there and just looked around. I saw this family. A wife and husband with their two kids, a girl and a boy. I started thinking of what that would have been like to be raised without having to move constantly. To actually have a brother that didn’t want me dead.

 

It would have been nice. I’d probably be spending the day shopping with my mom. She’d take me to the Cheesecake factory and tell our waitress it was my birthday so they’d sing to me in front of everyone. I’d get home and Hadrian and all my friends would be there waiting to surprise me. There’d be cake and presents. Someone, probably Hadrian would smash some cake onto my face and that’d probably the meanest thing he ever did to me. Before I knew it tears were streaming down my face. I probably looked like a crazy person. I looked at the time and saw that it was almost one and I hadn’t even grabbed a bite to eat yet. I looked around and took it all in one last time before walking away.

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

I had finished memorizing the three binders of guests Pepper had left for me and was getting dressed. Pepper had chosen the theme of classic Hollywood or as the event planner had called it the golden age of cinema. I normally had trouble finding a dress for these things but this one was surprisingly easy. Will had taken me antique shopping because he wanted to redo the apartment. After seeing how much it would cost for an apothecary table he changed his mind but the instant I saw this dress I knew it was the one. Best of all after I started haggling it was steal.

 

[](https://www.modcloth.com/dw/image/v2/ABAT_PRD/on/demandware.static/-/Sites-modcloth-master/default/dw27394302/images/10076923_NUDE_MAIN.jpg?sw=913&sh=1304&sm=fit) 

It was champagne colored tulle with black and silver beading. The floor length gown accentuated my waist nicely and it matched the hair comb Natasha had gotten me perfectly. I had curled my hair and parted it to the side it to the side. I placed the hair comb in and made sure it would stay put. It’s not like I would be doing much dancing but I wanted to make sure I wouldn’t lose it.

 

“Hales can you do my bow tie?” Will asked.

 

“Just a sec.” I said slipping on some black elbow length gloves before heading out of my room.

 

“Wow, you look smoking hot. Those six are going to drool over you.” Will said. “Though the gloves are a bit much don’t you think?”

 

“I’m trying to keep a low profile and as you like to bring up often it’s pretty obvious who my soulmates by just looking at the marks on my arm.” I said tying his tie.

 

“You doing okay?” Will asked.

 

“For the hundredth time today, I’m fine. Besides we’re about to go to a party with an open bar, what a better way to spend a birthday.” I said.

 

“If you say so but if you want to leave I can cover for you.” He said.

 

“Thanks Will but I already made sure Susan is covering for me after nine.” I said.

 

“You sure we can’t keep the batmobile?” Will said.

 

“Yes, if you want to go say bye to it, I’d do it now.” I said.

 

“Killjoy.” He muttered.

 

“I’m going to get going upstairs to make sure Tony’s ready, If not, I’m going to go drag him out of the lab by the ear.” I said.

 

“Can’t wait to see what you’re going to be like with your kids.” Will said.

 

“Knock on wood.” I said walking to the elevator. I went straight up to Tony’s floor. “Jarvis tell Tony that if he doesn’t have his tux on by the time I get up there I’m going to have all his suits repainted to look like Hello Kitty characters.”

 

“Mr. Stark is just about ready Miss Adams. He would like your opinion on which watch to wear with his suit.” Jarvis said as the elevator doors opened.

 

“Tony, it’s 2013 no one looks at their watch to know what time it is anymore.” I said.

 

“It’s not to know the time it’s for… “ He started before his jaw dropped as he looked at me.

 

“What, wrong dress? Will wanted me to dress up as Marilyn Monroe but I thought it was overdone.” I said.

 

“You look beautiful.” He said.

 

“Thanks, so no watch?” I asked as I took the cufflinks out of his hands and helped him put them on.

 

“Uh what about the watch?” He said.

 

“Watch you were trying to pick out? One of your many Rolex’s.” I said.

 

“Don’t think that matters.,” he said taking my hand and spinning me. “I don’t want it in the way.”

 

“Good call not to mention that you can promote the new stark phone by taking it out every once in a while.” I said fixing his tie. “You’re good to go boss.”

 

“Boss?” he asked.

 

“We’re keeping a low profile remember?” I reminded him.

 

“Why are we doing that again?” Tony asked. “Because I’d love to show you off.”

 

“Because we want to keep attention on the cause.” I said repeating what his PR team had told him so there wouldn’t be anything to clean up tomorrow morning.

 

“Right the cause.” Tony said giving me a sad smile.

 

“What’s wrong?” I said.

 

“Nothing, just not how I wanted today to go.” He said. “It’s your first birthday since we started the courtship and I didn’t even get the chance to get you a gift.”

 

“It’s not a big deal and if it really bothers you that much how about from now on we celebrate my fake birthday instead of my real one.” I said even though I knew that would never happen.

 

“Hales that’s not the point.” He said putting his arms around my waist. “I lo-“

 

Before he could finish I kissed him. If he said that sentence I wouldn’t be able to leave. It was already killing me to have to keep my past a secret and it was even worse now that I had to leave.

 

“Tell me later, it’s time to go to work.” I said giving him another quick peck on the lips before letting go. “You coming?”

 

“Just need to grab something.” He said.

 

“See you downstairs, I’m going to check on everyone else.” I said walking away. As I walked away I could feel tears prickling my eyes. Damn it pull it together Hayley.

 

“Damn.” I heard someone mutter.

 

“You’re doing that wrong.” I said as I Clint fumble with his tie.

 

“I know I should have just gotten a clip on.” He said.

 

“Here.” I said stepping in front of him. “I’ll do it.”

 

“Tha- wow.” He said.

 

“Yeah, it was that easy.” I said.

 

“You look…” He started before everyone else came in.

 

“Odin’s beard.” I heard Thor mutter.

 

“What do I have something on my face?” I asked.

 

“No you look beautiful Doll.” Steve said.

 

“Not bad yourselves, all of you are total eye candy. You’re totally getting groped at some point tonight.” I said. “Wow.” Natasha came in wearing red halter dress with a thigh high slit.

 

“Gorgeous.” She said. I was totally zoning out until my phone rang.

 

“I better get this.” I said picking up. “Hello?”

 

“Hales you need to get down here, guests are starting to arrive and someone put someone’s ex wife at the same table as their mistress.” Will said.

 

“I’m on my way.” I said. “I have to get going, I’ll meet you downstairs.” With that I walked into the elevator and made my way to the event hall.

 

Guests were starting to arrive and the press was all over the place.

 

“Okay, what’s the damage?” I asked Will.

 

“I decided to change the mistress and hubby to the table over there.” Will asked.

 

“Wrong. Move them closer to the bar, Clifton is really loose with his checkbook after a few drinks. There are two singles at that table move them to that table and put Elon and his girlfriend over here. He has a thing for the ex wife might make him show boat and donate more just to prove he can afford to.” I said.

 

“Someone did their homework.” Pepper said.

 

“Boss’ orders.” I said.

 

“Everything looks great Hayley.” Pepper said.

 

“I had a lot of help.” I said.

 

“Well, I’m just here to tell you that for the rest of the night Susan is taking over coordinating the rest of the event, all you have to do now is…” Pepper started.

 

“Make sure Tony doesn’t call potential donors by the wrong name and not cause a PR disaster?” I said.

 

“Exactly.” Pepper said.

 

“Sounds easy enough.” I said.

 

“Lipton tea bag how are you doing big guy?” Tony greeted.

 

“You were saying?” Pepper asked.

 

“I’m gonna go…” I said.

 

“Deal with that please.” Pepper said.

 

“Yeah.” I said walking over. “Tony, Jan said we need you outside.”

 

“Oh right, Excuse me I have to go greet the masses.” Tony said.

 

“Of course,” Clifton said before returning to his wife but not before he gave me a once over. What a jackass.

 

“Nice job, that guy can’t stop talking about golf.” Tony said.

 

“I never saw the point, it’s not a real sport.” I said.

 

“It’s just an excuse to spend the day away from the wife and drink.” Tony said.

 

“Is that why everyone sucks?” I said.

 

“I think they do that on purpose.” Tony said.

 

The rest of the night went like that. Eventually he sat at the main table with the rest of the team. I decided to lend Susan a hand and make sure everyone had a drink by redirecting waiters.

 

“I remember when you were eight and looked out of place at these things.” I heard a very familiar accented voice say.

 

“I looked out of place because I was eight at a party without a bouncy house.” I said.

 

“And look at you now all grown up.” He said.

 

“Good to see you too Nik.” I said giving him a smile while looking at him through the mirror of the bar.

 

“Quiet an event you’ve put together.” Elijah said.

 

“You’re here too?” I said confused.

 

“Of course, combatting child hunger, very worthy cause. Not to mention a great opportunity for a tax deductible.” Elijah said. _“You look just like your mother.”_ He said in French.

 

 _“If you two are here and Rebekah and Kol are in Atlantic City then that means…”_ I started.

 

 _“You really thought I wouldn’t visit on your birthday?”_ Marcel said.

 

 _“You know I don’t celebrate it.”_ I said.

 

 _“You did before.”_ Marcel said.

 

 _“I celebrated it once and we both know how that ended.”_ I said.

 

 _“That was then this is now. Happy Birthday Hayley.”_ Marcel said hugging me.

 

 _“Thanks.”_ I said returning the hug.

 

 _“Celebratory drink?”_ Nik offered.

 

 _“Can’t I’m driving down to meet Kol and Rebekah in an hour.”_ I said.

 

 _“A dance then.”_ Marcel said taking my hand.

 

 _“Don’t think you’re giving me a choice.”_ I said following him.

 

 _“No I’m not.”_ He said and we started swaying. “ _Your French is as perfect as always.”_

_“Haven’t had a lot of practice recently my accent is atrocious.”_ I said. That made him laugh.

 

“ _I’ve heard worse.”_ He said. _“Is that them?”_

_“Hm?”_ I asked.

 

 _“The six pairs of eyes glaring daggers at the back of my head? Same reason you’re still speaking French.”_ Marcel said. I looked over his shoulder and saw that they were all glaring at him.

 

“ _Yeah that’s them. Clint reads lips so if you’re going to speak English don’t look towards him.”_ I said. _“Since you’re here I’m guessing Rebekah and Kol told you and this is my intervention.”_

_“No this is me celebrating my daughter’s birthday no talking about work.” He said giving me a smirk._

_“So there is an intervention coming my way?” I said._

_“Did you open the trunk of your car?” He asked._

_“No why would I…” I said._

_“Open it when you get the chance.” He said._

_“Wha…” I started to ask but was cut off._

“Mind if I cut in?” Clint asked.

 

“Not at all, thank you for your time Miss Adams.” Marcel said.

 

“It was no trouble, enjoy your night.” I said.

 

“Didn’t know you danced?” Clint said as he took my hand.

 

“Didn’t know you danced either?” I said deflecting.

 

“It’s good for scouting a room.” Clint said. “Who were you dancing with?”

 

“Customer from the coffee shop where I worked at before.” I lied.

 

“Uhuh.” He said obviously not buying it.

 

“Why? Are you jealous?” I said trying to goad him into spilling what he was really thinking.

 

“Should I be?” He asked.

 

“Well he used to come in and say I looked like his daughter so no.” I said. “I never met my dad but I don’t have daddy issues.”

 

“Never said you did.” He said. “You sure you’re okay? You know you can tell us anything right?”

 

“I know.” I said just as I looked at the time and saw that it was time for me to go. “I’m gonna have to cut this dance short.”

 

“Nine already?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, the sooner I leave the sooner I can get back.” I said.

 

“I’ll walk you.” Clint said.

 

“You don’t have to, seriously.” I said.

 

“I want to.” He said.

 

“Okay, need to get out of this dress first.” I said. “No way I’m making a two hour drive in this, gonna go say bye first.”

 

“No way you’re getting out of here without.” Clint said. We walked toward the table and I grabbed my clutch.

 

“I have to go.” I said.

 

“Already?” Natasha said.

 

“Have to beat traffic and I’m catching a red eye back here.” I said.

 

“I didn’t get a dance.” Tony whined.

 

“There’s always the next party.” I said. “I’ll be back tomorrow, we could have a belated birthday lunch. Bad things happen on April thirteenth maybe its different on the fourteenth.”

 

“Maybe, I’ll make lasagna.” Steve said.

 

“Looking forward to it.” I said giving him a smile.

 

“Text us when you get there and when you’re on your way back.” Bruce said.

 

“I will.” I said.

 

“Heimdall shall be watching over you.” Thor said.

 

“Feel safer just knowing that.” I said. “See you tomorrow.” With that, Clint and I walked out of the event hall and went upstairs to my apartment.

 

“You know I can go with you? We can stop by the fry place I told you about make a road trip out of it.” he said.

 

“I’m returning the car so it’s actually a one way road trip, plane ride back.” I said.

 

“Right.” Clint said.

 

“Why are you saying it like that?” I said.

 

“Like what?” Clint said.

 

“Like you’re interrogating me.” I said.

 

“I’m not the one that interrogates people, that’s Nat’s job.” Clint said. “I just don’t think you should be on your own on a late night drive. You could wait until tomorrow and one of us could go with you?”

 

“I can’t Rebekah and Kol are only there until tomorrow morning then they’re going back home.” I said.

 

“Where is home for them?” Clint asked.

 

“Chicago.” I said. It wasn’t technically a lie. They used to live in Chicago. “Uh so good to be out of these heels. Don’t know how Nat can actually fight in them.” I quickly unzipped my dress and grabbed the clothes I left on the bed. I was reusing the elbow patch striped long sleeve from earlier but was wearing jeans instead and some black converse. I slipped on my jacket before grabbing my phone.

 

“You can turn around now.” I said. Where did I leave the keys?

 

“Looking for these?” Clint said holding up my keys.

 

“Yeah, okay keys, phone, bag… Got everything.” I said. I shut off the lights and walked out of my room for what was probably the last time. I took Clint’s hand and held it as we walked out of the apartment and into the elevator.

 

“Might just head upstairs after you leave. Never really liked having to wear a monkey suit.” He complained.

 

“Well you look good in it. Very 007.” I said.

 

“Really?” He asked.

 

“Oh yeah.” I said as we got to the garage. “Will practically begged me to keep the car.”

 

“So why not keep it?” Clint asked.

 

“It’s a bit much for a birthday present. Besides having to deal with parking and storage, too much of a hassle.” I said unlocking the car and opening the door to put my things in the passenger seat. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah. Be careful.” He said pulling me into a hug.

 

“Always.” I said. Clint was about to let me go when I pulled him back in for a kiss. He was taken by surprise but quickly responded and deepened the kiss. Things were getting pretty heated. I threaded my fingers in his hair and he leaned me against the car. It wasn’t until I started getting a bit dizzy that I broke the kiss.

 

“I really don’t want to let you go now.” He groaned.

 

“To be continued.” I said kissing his cheek. I got in the car and buckled up. I turned on the car and took one last look in the rear view mirror before driving off.

 

I took a quick detour to the apartment. I ran up the stairs and almost knocked down the old lady that lived down the hall. I apologized before running into my apartment and locking the door. I went straight to the fireplace and grabbed all my fake ID’s before grabbing my go bag. I took one last look at the place I had called home for the past few years before walking out. I drove out of the city.

 

I had half a mind to not bother returning the car and just leaving it on the side of the road but that would raise to many suspicions. Then I remembered what Marcel had said back at the gala and pulled over at some campsite.

 

This could go one of two ways. There was either some really deep thoughtful gift in there or Hadrian’s dead body, which would technically fall into that category. I pressed the button on the key and lifted the trunk open. There wasn’t a dead body, which I didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed about.

 

Instead I found a leather carry on bag. I tried to move it closer to me but it was heavy. I slowly unzipped it and saw that the bag was filled with hundred dollar bills. I found an envelope addressed to me. It was a birthday card.

 

_An advance on your inheritance, Your investments paid off. –Marcel_

Shit, there must have been at least a million dollars in that bag. I quickly zipped up the bag and closed the trunk. That was going to be hard to carry around.

 

I got back into the car and sat there for a moment. Was that his way of telling me to go or stay? I fucking hate riddles. I started the car again and continued on my way.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

“Hayley get off okay?” Steve asked.

 

“Nothing about her right now is okay.” Clint said. “But she left.”

 

“Who was that man she danced with?” Thor asked.

 

“She said he was a customer at a from the coffee shop she used to work at.” Clint said. “Obviously a lie.”

 

“I ran facial recognition on him and I didn’t get any hits.” Tony said.

 

“Neither did I.” Natasha said. “The tracker I put on Hayley’s car is working.”

 

“You put a tracker on her car?” Bruce said.

 

“So did I.” Tony said. “She’s heading to Atlantic City like she said she was.”

 

“Made a quick stop at her apartment before heading off.” Natasha said.

 

“She probably forgot something.” Steve said. “And her story checks out. We should just go along with it as long as she goes where she said she was going there’s no reason not to trust her.”

 

“But we should still keep an eye on her.” Tony said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

I arrived at Caesar’s palace in Atlantic City and went straight up to the penthouse suite Kol and Rebekah had booked for the night.

 

“Hayley!” Rebekah cheered as she opened the door and pulled me into a hug.

 

“Beks.” I said returning the hug.

 

“Hales!” Kol said. “You’re just in time for dinner.”

 

“Dinner?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, your dress is in your room.” Rebekah said.

 

“Guys I’m not staying. I have to go. I’m on the lamb again remember?” I said.

 

“Hayley it’s your birthday and probably the last time we’ll see you in a while. We can go and have dinner before you go.” Kol said.

 

“You don’t get a say in the matter. Also you’re keeping the car, you can ditch it later to lead your arse of an older brother in the opposite direction.” Rebekah said.

 

“Guys this is seriously hard enough for me to do already can you please just let me go?” I begged.

 

“No.” They said.

 

“Dinner and then you can decide.” Kol said.

 

“Oh crap this is my intervention isn’t it?” I said.

 

“Yes and there’s cake.” Kol said cheerfully.

 

“I walked right into this one. Let’s go. If I have to face my impending doom I’m not doing it in four inch stilettos.” I said.

 

“But they’re Prada!” Rebekah said.

 

“Guys!” I said getting annoyed.

 

“Fine, Marcel rented out the restaurant anyway.” Kol said grabbing his keys.

 

Another twenty minute in traffic and we got to a seafood place right by the beach. If I had been alone I wouldn’t have given the place a second look. It wasn’t rundown by any means it was just closed and the curtains were shut.

 

Rebekah pushed the door open and walked right in. Elijah, Nik and Marcel were already sitting down having drinks.

 

“There they are, how was the drive down?” Elijah asked.

 

“No traffic, I opened the trunk. Anyone want to tell me where that came from?” I asked.

 

“You didn’t stay long after your mother’s funeral so you weren’t there for the reading of her will.” Marcel said.

 

“Mom had a will?” I said.

 

“She did, she only had one heir and it wasn’t your brother.” Nik said.

 

“That’s not possible. I managed all the money, all the money laundering, all the properties… shell companies you name it. I liquidated all those assets and donated every cent to charity before I left.” I said.

 

“Not everything.” Elijah said.

 

“Come again?” I said.

 

“Your mom kept a lot of secrets from you and your brother. One of those secrets was the secret nest egg and investments she made without consulting you.” Elijah said.

 

“In her last will she set it up so that when she died it would all be put into a trust fund that you’d be able to access on your eighteenth birthday, which would be today.” Marcel.

 

“Congrats Hayley you’re now filthy rich and never have to work a day in your life.” Rebekah said.

 

“I need a drink.” I said going to the bar and pouring myself a shot.

 

“Hayley this is a good thing.” Rebekah said.

 

“Money can’t really get me out of my situation. Hell that’s probably why Hadrian’s so pissed off.” I spat out.

 

“Hales your brother’s a sociopath, the sun shining over him pisses him off.” Kol said.

 

“Nothing’s changed, I can’t access that trust fund anyway.” I said. “Fake identity remember?”

 

“Actually, I took the liberty of filing some paperwork on your behalf.” Elijah said.

 

“I sign your name better than you do love.” Nik said with a smirk.

 

“I used a contact of mine in the social security office and a judge on our payroll to have your name legally changed. Happy Birthday Calliope, your name is now Hayley Elizabeth Adams and here are all your legal documents including a new passport.” Elijah said.

 

“Did you say passport?” I said not believing what I was hearing. “That’s how he found me.”

 

“Not possible, we kept this under the radar and we’ve had this for months. We created multiple paper trails and made them lead around the world, there’s no way this is how he found you.” Nik said.

 

“Then how the hell does he keep finding me! I’ve lived under the radar for years, I’ve taken jobs that paid cash when I could and when I leave I have all traces of my identity are wiped. I never let Will post any photos of me on social media. By all modern definitions of the word I don’t exist!” I said freaking out.

 

“Hayley calm down.” Rebekah said.

 

“I can’t calm down he is going to kill me, Beks. For the first time in my life I have a real home, friends, family, people I love and I have to leave it all behind because that psychotic asshole hates my guts for no fucking reason!” I shouted. It wasn’t until Marcel got up and hugged me that I realized I was crying.

 

“It’s okay Hayley, everything’s going to be okay.” Marcel said.

 

“I need some air.” I said getting out of his arms and walking out of the restaurant. There really wasn’t much around to see so I stuck to the beach. I walked until the restaurant was far away and sat down on the sand.

 

I took out my phone and saw that I had a bunch of missed messages from everyone. I quickly sent out a text that I was in Atlantic City and that I hadn’t answered because I was in a club and hadn’t heard my phone.

 

Maybe I should just let Hadrian kill me get the inevitable over with…

 

“I know that look.” I heard Rebekah say.

 

“What look would that be?” I asked.

 

“You’re weighing out your options.” Rebekah said.

 

“There aren’t many to weigh out at the moment. It’s should I stay or should I go?” I said. “It’s a good song but horrible choices to have.”

 

“There is always the third option.” Rebekah said.

 

“And what would that be?” I asked.

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

 

We talked for a bit more before finally having the actual dinner and celebrating my birthday. There was cake involved then we went back to the hotel. I changed into the black body con dress Rebekah had picked out and went out for a nightcap.

 

<https://images.shafastatic.net/12348183>

 

After some talking I decided to keep the car for a while but it was agreed that it would be returned… eventually. They tried talking me into staying the night but I decided to head out. I got to the city around four in the morning. I walked into the apartment in time to get flashed by Josh.

 

“AH!” I screamed.

 

“AH!” He screamed.

 

“Hayley!” Will yelled.

 

“I’m moving out!” I yelled.

 

“I found my lobster!” Will yelled.

 

“What!” I said looking back and getting flashed by both of them. “Uh… I’ll be back for my things tomorrow.” I said running out. I got in the car and drove back to the tower.

 

I parked in the garage and got in the elevator.

 

“Jarvis is anyone still awake?” I said exhausted from the drive.

 

“Everyone is awake in the common room Miss Adams.” Jarvis said.

 

“Beam me up scotty.” I said.

 

“Yes miss.” He said. As soon as the elevator door opened I dropped my things walked into the living room and threw myself head first on the couch.

 

“Hayley?” Steve asked.

 

“Will found his lobster, they both flashed me their dicks, I’m taking my name off the lease, and I’m going to England for a year. Can I move back in?” I said with my eyes closed.

 

“What?!” They all exclaimed at the same time.

 

“And if someone could cuddle that’d be great too.” I added as I started to doze off.

 

**A Few Hours Earlier-**

 

“There is always the third option.” Rebekah said.

 

“And what would that be?” I asked.

 

“Fight back.” Rebekah said.

 

“Bekah he was in the special forces. He knows at least twenty different ways to murder someone with both hands tied behind his back, that’s a fight I’m going to lose.” I said.

 

“Not actual fighting, Every monster has his weakness the one thing they care about more than anything in the world. You know your brother better than anyone what is the one think that arse genuinely gave two shits about?” Rebekah said.

 

“Not sure that’s really an option here?” I said.

 

“Well actually I’ve heard rumors that say otherwise.” Rebekah said. “Did you know Hadrian got married? Or that Her family disowned her because of it before they were all murdered?”

 

“You’re kidding?” I said.

 

“Deadly serious,” Rebekah said. “Last I heard, the bitch was somewhere in Europe hiding after she left your brother.”

 

“She left Hadrian?” I said not expecting that.

 

“She did. Hayley your brother is a sociopath but he also understands business and Delilah is by far the only thing he’s ever cared a shit about. Beat the arse at his own game use what he loves against him.” Rebekah said.

 

I thought about it for a minute, I could either run away again leaving my soulmates, stay and wait for him to kill me when I least expect it, or kill two birds with one stone possibly literally.

 

I wiped the tears off my face and stood up.

 

“Beks, how would you feel about helping me track the Romani’s former golden child assassin across Europe with me?” I asked.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” She said standing up.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Graphic content towards the middle.

When Rebekah told me her idea to use Delilah as leverage against Hadrian it made perfect sense and I was all in especially if it meant I got to keep being Hayley and got to stay with my soulmates. There were just some things I hadn’t exactly thought through… like how the best way to tell my soulmates wouldn’t be to walk into the common room after coming back from Atlantic City half asleep and blurt it out before knocking out on the couch.

 

I woke up the next morning to something very fuzzy nuzzling my neck and licking my arm. Well at least someone took me seriously when I said I wanted to cuddle.

 

I opened my eyes and was greeted by Lucky who started licking my cheek.

 

“Who’s a good boy?” I said petting his head. I sat up and realized everyone was sitting in the kitchen.

 

“Just let the record show, Lucky got to second before all of you.” I said joking… partially.

 

“How was Atlantic City?” Tony asked breaking the silence.

 

“Pretty good, long drive though. Ended up having dinner, found a really good surf n’turf place, you pick the surf and the turf.” I said.

 

“You remember what you said last night?” Clint asked.

 

“Uh which part? The getting flashed, taking my name off the lease, leaving for a year or about moving in?” I asked.

 

“How about you start from the beginning?” Bruce suggested.

 

“So I drove back from Atlantic City, oh yeah I’m keeping the car for a few more weeks, you know until I leave for England. Anyway I walked into the apartment There was Will and his lobster going at it. That was the third time so I’m out. Can I move back in?” I asked.

 

“You don’t have to ask but this time move in for real, The view when you leave is great but feels shitty.” Tony said.

 

“Promise, besides I never actually moved out, most of my things are still downstairs.” I said.

 

“You also mentioned England?” Steve asked.

 

“Oh yeah, I leave first week of June.” I said.

 

“I thought you said you could not leave the country?” Thor asked.

 

“I couldn’t, but I had a meeting with my lawyer last night who after a bunch of paperwork made it so my fake identity is now my real identity. He even got me a real passport.” I said.

 

“You have a lawyer?” Clint asked.

 

“You do realize paperwork means papertrail right?” Natasha said.

 

“Yeah that’s been taken care of. If anyone looks up Hayley Adams all they’ll get is a middle aged woman living off disability in Oregon.” I said.

 

“When did you have time to meet with your lawyer?” Tony asked.

 

“Last night over dinner hence the dress.” I said. “I should probably call Nate and ask if he wants to take over my lease well after another nap it’s still really early. Did any of you sleep last night?” They all just gave me really concerned looks.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“Nothing it’s just you’re a complete opposite of how you were yesterday.” Natasha said.

 

“April Thirteenth is the worst day of the year, April fourteenth on the other hand is the best day ever in comparison.” I said.

 

“Yesterday wasn’t a bad day.” Steve said.

 

It was a pretty shitty day but at least no one died not yet anyway. “Yeah I had you guys.” I said giving them a smile. “I’m gonna go take a nap. See you all at lunch, really looking forward to that lasagna oh and that offer to cuddle still stands.” With that I walked out of there and back to my apartment.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

They watched as Hayley walked out of the common room. They waited until they heard the elevator doors close before speaking.

 

“Anyone actually buy that story?” Tony asked.

 

“No.” Natasha said opening up her phone.

 

“Since when does Hayley have a lawyer?” Steve asked.

 

“That might be a good place to start.” Clint said.

 

“I have a really bad feeling about this.” Bruce said. At that Thor got up.

 

“Thor, Where are you going?” Steve asked.

 

“I must return to Asgard soon. I’d like to spend some time with Hayley.” Thor said as he walked into the elevator.

 

“We should keep an eye on her, I don’t think everything’s as okay as she says it is.” Steve said.

 

“Not to mention she’s leaving in less than two months.” Tony said. “Oh crap I have to start looking for a temp.”

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

I was in bed cuddling with a pillow when there was a knock at the door.

 

“Come in.” I called out without bothering to back.

 

“Hayley?” Thor asked.

 

“Hey buddy, everything okay?” I asked.

 

“I’m here to cuddle.” Thor said giving me a small smile. I had to grin at how ironic it was that ancient god was nervous about cuddling.

 

“Yay, Finally someone took the hint.” I said scooting over and lifting up the covers. Thor chuckled but slipped under wrapping an arm around me.

 

“Hayley, I wished to speak with you.” Thor said.

 

“Everything all right?” I asked I could feel how worried he was and how tense he looked.

 

“After the bifrost was destroyed and Loki invaded Earth the nine realms were thrown into chaos. War is rampant and my father has done his best to handle matters but her cannot leave Asgard. I have been called back to lead his army and return the nine realms to peace.” Thor said.

 

“You’re going back to Asgard.” I said.

 

“Aye, I have duties to…” Thor started but before he could finish I kissed him.

 

  
“Thor you were prince of Asgard way before I was even born. You have responsibilities, I get it. Do what you have to do, just take care of yourself and when you come back I’ll be here. Maybe not exactly here in this spot but you get the idea.” I said resting a hand on his cheek.

 

“You amaze me more and more every day Hayley.” Thor said placing a chaste kiss on my lips before pulling me closer and kissing my forehead.

 

“It’s still early let’s get a couple hours in, I know none of you actually got any sleep last night.” I said.

 

“Aye… there was a mission briefing and a short mission.” Thor said.

 

“The ghost again?” I asked.

 

“Hm, ghost.” He muttered dozing off. I pulled up the covers and tucked us both in before dozing off as well.

 

A woke up a few hours later as the sun started hitting my face. The first thing I saw was Thor’s baby blue eyes looking right at me.

 

“Morning.” I said.

 

“Afternoon actually.” He said giving me a sleepy smile.

 

“Really?” I asked.

 

“Really.” He said slowly leaning closer to kiss me. Man I really liked kissing my soulmates. I can be having the worst day ever but the instant our lips met, none of that mattered. It was like the rest of the world just ceased to exist. What started off as a simple kiss eventually grew heated and I moved so I was straddling Thor’s. He sat up and put his arms around my waist as I put a hand on his shoulder and threaded my fingers through his long blonde hair. He was flushed and his pupils were dilated. I’m pretty sure I was equally if not more affected by him right now too.

 

I continued kissing him as I slowly started grinding my hips against his.

 

“Hayley.” Thor moaned before kissing me again except as he did so he rolled us over so I was under him as he hovered over me. He gave me this look I could probably only describe as love or what sappy romance novels would describe love like. He gently put a hand on my before bending down and kissing me like his life depended on it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

 

I don’t know what came over me, it might be the fact that this could possibly be the last time I ever see him or just that the past few days that finally caught up to me. I slowly rocked my hips against Thor’s groin. He doing exactly what I had done except he started kissing down my neck as he did so.

 

“Thor.” I gasped.

 

“hm.” He hummed as he looked up and gave me a smile. “Should I stop?” He asked.

 

I put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him back down so I could kiss him. He was more than happy to oblige. We continued making out until I felt how affected he was and he started rubbing up against just the right spot.

 

“Ah.” I gasped. This dress was either the best or the worst outfit Rebekah had ever picked out for me. Thor slowly moving a hand up and down my thigh only added to the sensation.

 

 

“Ar.” Thor started grunting. “Hayley I…”

 

“I think I’m close AH!” I panted.

 

“Let go love, I’m right there with you.” He said kissing me again and he hooked my right leg over his hip as he started moving faster.

 

“Thor, AH!” I gasped. I rocked my hips to keep up with him but the closer I got to my peak the less I could focus on moving. Thor didn’t stop and started kissing down my neck again. He stopped at a certain spot where my neck met my shoulder and sucked on it. I was a goner after that.

 

“AH! Hayley!” Thor gasped. We clung to each other while our highs died down.

 

“That was…” I started still panting. My mind was blown. I had my first orgasm without having to take off any clothes. This dress was an amazing choice.

 

“I-I think I rather enjoy cuddling.” Thor said making me laugh. “Are you alright? I didn’t...”

 

“Miss Adams, Mister Odinson, Captain Rogers wanted me to tell you lunch is ready.” Jarvis said.

 

“Right, late birthday lunch. We should…” I said catching my breath.

 

“Aye. I may need to change” Thor said. I couldn’t help but laugh at that.

 

“Yeah I don’t know if I should too.” I said.

 

“Miss Adams, Mister Stark is growing rather impatient.” Jarvis said.

 

“No time then.” I said sitting up.

 

“Appears so.” Thor said.

 

“Meet you up there?” I said.

 

“Aye.” He said kissing me.

 

“Keep doing that and I’m not getting up.” I said.

 

“That does sound like a wonderful idea.” Thor agreed as my stomach started growling. “But your stomach seems to have other ideas.”

 

“Yeah, I really should get up.” I said kissing him one last time. “Don’t take too long.” With that I slipped out of bed and straightened up my dress. I slipped on some flip flops and got in the elevator.

 

I was greeted by a bunch of balloons and flowers decorating the common room.

 

“What’s all this?” I asked.

 

“Happy Late Brithday!” They all cheered.

 

“Hales you look gorgeous.” Will cheered.

 

“Hey Hayley.” Josh greeted.

 

“Hey Josh good to see you with clothes on.” I said making him blush.

 

“Where’s Pointbreak?” Tony asked.

 

“He’ll be up in a bit. I thought we were going to keep this casual?” I asked.

 

“It’s just us, We put Tony in charge of the decorations, didn’t want him cooking.” Natasha said.

 

“Good call.” I said.

 

“Hey I can cook.” Tony said.

 

“You forget that I was there when you almost burned you’re house in Malibu down trying to heat up water for ramen.” I said.

 

“How does that happen?” Steve asked.

 

“I was surprised too. Everything smells amazing.” I said.

 

“Well sit down.” Clint said pulling out my chair.

 

“Thanks.” I said sitting down.

 

“We just wanted to say I’m sorry about last night.” Josh started.

 

“Josh it’s cool dude. Not the first time I get flashed in my own apartment. I’m glad Will finally found his lobster. You hurt him you’re dead.” I said.

 

Josh gulped. “Don’t have to worry about that with me.”

 

“Good.” I said. “By the way I’m moving out and I’m taking my name off the lease. I texted Nate and he said he’s willing to take over my spot.”

 

“What? Why?” Will said.

 

“Well for one I keep walking into you screwing people in the living room but mostly it’s because I’m leaving in a little under two months and its better for both of us and Nate if he just moves back in. Also I miss living in the tower and I sleep better when I’m closer to everyone.” I said.

 

“You’re leaving!” Will shouted.

 

“Yeah, I’m leaving for the year. Study abroad in England.” I said.

 

“You’re leaving for a year?” Will asked. “I’m losing my best friend for a year?”

 

“Dude it’s just a year and it’s not like we’re not going to talk. We’ll skype and text. It’s only a year, I’m coming back.” I said.

 

“But I’m gonna miss you.” Will said.

 

“But you’re not going to be alone, you have Josh.” I said. “And Nate now.”

 

“But they’re not you.” Will said.

 

“Harsh.” Josh said.

 

“Shush.” I said hugging Will. “Would it make you feel better if I told you I’m keeping the batmobile and want you to use it while I’m gone?”

 

“You’re keeping the car!” He said.

 

“It’s downstairs.” I said.

 

“Yay!” He cheered.

 

“Food’s served.” Steve said.

 

“I’m happy for you hales.” Will said hugging me again. “You have a hickie on your neck.” He whispered.

 

I felt my face heat up especially since at that moment Thor came out of the elevator with a huge smile on his face. I quickly moved my hair to try and cover it up.

 

“Took you long enough.” Tony said.

 

“Food’s served.” Bruce said.

 

“Aye forgive me.” Thor said sitting down in the seat next to me.

 

“So, Thor tell you he’s leaving tomorrow?” Clint said taking the seat opposite of him.

 

“Yeah.” I said taking Thor’s hand who raised it up to his lips and kissed it before putting it back down. “I’ll miss him but duty calls.”

 

“Guess it’s probably a bad time to tell you Fury wants us back in DC.” Steve said.

 

“Us?” I asked.

 

“Steve, Nat and I.” Clint said.

 

“The leads on the ghost have disappeared so he wants us to go back to what we were doing before, Strike Team Delta.” Natasha said.

 

“The three of you are going?” I asked.

 

“We’re good at our jobs, we’re just wasting time sitting around here doing nothing.” Steve said. Everyone just went quiet at that.

 

“Lasagna smells good.” I said changing the subject. “Can someone pass the salad?”

 

“So I guess it’s just going to be the two of us for a while.” Tony said.

 

“Why don’t you ask Rhodey to move in?” I asked.

 

“I did, But he’s being moved to Texas.” Tony said.

 

“I guess that just means you have an excuse to start remodeling again.” I said.

 

“Oh no.” Bruce said.

 

“I can redo the common room give it more of an open floor space.” Tony started.

 

“Hayley why?” Clint asked.

 

“Don’t worry I’ll make sure he doesn’t start until after we’re all out of here.” I said.

 

“Thanks.” Bruce said.

 

“Maybe this will be a good excuse to get out of the tower maybe for three hours a week, you could visit NYU…” I started.

 

“You know.” He said.

 

“I’m the team’s personal assistant they sent their offer to me.” I said.

 

“Then you know I also said no.” Bruce said.

 

“Technically you said you’d think about it.” I said.

 

“Which means no.” Tony said.

 

“I get that you’re afraid of the other guy getting out but you can’t keep yourself locked in here forever. You really want Tony to be your only connection to the outside world?” I said.

 

“Hey.” Tony said. ”But she does have a point.”

 

“You can say no but can you at least promise you’re going to actually try to get out of the tower at some point, on something not mission related?” I said.

 

“I’ll try.” Bruce said. “Would you maybe want to go get dinner later?”

 

“Sure.” I said.

 

“Who wants cake?” Will asked.

 

“No one better sing.” I said.

 

After lunch I went to go get dressed before heading out with Will and Josh. We were meeting Nate down at the bar to talk to Carl about the change in the lease. As I walked out of my room dressed in a white tee tucked into a taupe striped skirt and some sandals where Natasha was waiting for me.

 

 

“Hey, I was just about to head out.” I said.

 

“Where you off to?” Natasha asked.

 

“Sign over my lease to Nate and grab the last of my things.” I said.

 

“Need a hand?” She asked.

 

“It’s not a lot.” I said.

 

“It’ll go faster if I help.” She said.

 

“Sure.” I said. I knew this is her way of checking up on me. I felt a bit of anxiety coming from her mark though when I looked at Nat she was calm and composed.

 

“Just need to get my keys and we can go.” I said.

 

“I’ll drive.” Natasha offered.

 

“You sure?” I asked.

 

“Yes.” She said.

 

“Okay.” I said.

 

We made our way downstairs and got into Natasha’s stingray. The drive to the apartment was short and quiet. She would occasionally look over and give me a smile but wouldn’t say anything. Maybe this was one of her interrogation tactics.

 

We walked into the bar where Will was introducing Nate to Josh.

 

“Hayley!” Nate cheered before pulling me into a hug. I didn’t miss the glare Natasha gave him. “Natasha.”

 

“Nate.” Nat nodded at him.

 

“Happy belated birthday.” Nate said.

 

“Thanks, you ready to officially move into your dream apartment?” I asked.

 

“Yeah I was surprised you said yes. I know you just moved into your new place.” Will said.

 

“Guys my new place was a shithole. The neighbors were loud and that screaming kid kept me up half the night.” Nate said.

 

“There you are you cheeky bastards. Hayley you’re finally leaving?” Carl said. “You’ve moved out so many times I thought you had already moved out.”

 

“No Carl I was just giving this guy some alone time.” I said. “This is Nate, your new tenant.”

 

“Hiya.” Carl greeted shaking Nate’s hand. “So I got papers for both of you to sign. Hayley read it and sign where marked. Nate read over the rules and sign.

 

“Okay.” I said reading and signing.

 

“Done.” Nate said.

 

“Congrats you’re now renting half an apartment. Hayley get your crap out so Nate can move in.” Carl said walking away.

 

“I think he’s going to miss you.” Will said.

 

“Aw you think?” I said.

 

“You staying for drinks?” Nate asked.

 

“No I’m going to go upstairs and pack up what’s left of my stuff so you can move in.” I said. “I’m leaving all the furniture so you don’t have to worry about that.”

 

“Yes, your bed is so comfy.” Nate said.

 

“It should be it’s memory foam. See you guys later.” I said.

 

I stood up along with Natasha and we went upstairs. We started packing up my room which was just a few drawers of clothes. I turned bright red when Natasha started packing up my underwear drawer. I had a lot of lacy underwear.

 

I went through the living room and packed up my desk. Everything was packed when I looked around. My eyes landed on the fireplace. Should I take my stash with me? The fireplace was closed off and Will never bothered to even clean it. Mom always said to never leave all your eggs in one basket. I had a locker at the train station already. I had one here… maybe I should find a place to make another stash at the tower?

 

“Is this everything?” Natasha asked.

 

“Uh yeah… is it kind of sad that all my life possessions can fit into four boxes?” I asked.

 

“No it just means you’re not a hoarder.” Natasha said kissing my cheek before taking the first box downstairs.

 

I grabbed a box and followed after her. We loaded everything up and when I went to return the key Will and Nate told me to keep it. So I did, easier access to my stash.

 

“Want to grab a coffee?” I asked Natasha.

 

“Is it going to keep you up all night?” She asked.

 

“Probably not.” I said. “I’m willing to risk it.”

 

“We’re close to the place with the cannoli right?” She said and that’s when I knew I had her.

 

“Let’s go.” I said taking her hand.

 

The bakery was packed but there was still plenty of open table on the patio. We sat down and waited for our order.

 

“You didn’t invite me here because you needed a coffee break.” Natasha stated.

 

“Nope, you just seemed like you wanted to talk. I doubt you really wanted to spend the day helping me pack up my four boxes of things.” I said taking a sip of my espresso.

 

“It’s been a busy weekend and we dropped some stuff on you.” Natasha said.

 

“I dropped some stuff on you too.” I said.

 

“I didn’t drop it the way Steve did.” Natasha said.

 

“You know I was a bit hurt when he said it then I realized this is Steve we’re talking about and he probably didn’t mean it the way it came out.” I said.

 

“So you’re okay?” She asked.

 

“Yup.” I said. “I mean I was a bit taken by surprise by Thor leaving but then again it was kind of a miracle he stuck around this long. He’ll be back when the nine realms are at peace or whatever. As for the three of you DC isn’t that far away just one short plane ride away I can visit on weekends or you guys can. When are you guys moving down?”

 

“Two weeks, we have to put together the Strike team from all the agents on the roster.” Natasha said.

 

“I am going to miss you guys the tower’s going to be way to quiet.” I said.

 

“We’re not taking Tony with us.” Natasha said.

 

“Scratch that then.” I said smiling.

 

**Tuesday Morning-**

“What is wrong with me? I’ve gone soft. I told my almost family that I loved my soulmates which I don’t know. It’s a maybe I mean I don’t hate them but you know… the L word is uh... let’s not go there. The point is I went from level headed adult to teenager with a schoolgirl crush.” I started.

 

“Hayley you are a teenager. Your hormones are out of wack not to mention you have multiple soulmarks and you’re constantly around your soulmates and you haven’t actually bonded with any of them.” Kevin said.

 

I thought about it and for a minute he was right. They’d all gotten first dates well at least first solo outings. Though technically in Natasha’s case she crashed a sibling’s outing. Then I thought about Thor and how heated our make out session got which made me smile and blush. Man if that was just what making out and grinding was like imagine what…

 

“Hayley? Are you listening to me?” Kevin asked.

 

“Uh… sorry zoned out.” I started.

 

“It was more than a zone out, you’re blushing.” Kevin said.

 

“So before Thor left I had just gotten back from Atlantic City to return my birthday present…” I started.

 

“It was your birthday, aww happy birthday.” Kevin started.

 

“Anyway so I crashed on the couch and when I woke up it was still early. I was surprisingly cuddly which adds to the whole I’ve gone soft dilemma. Anyway Thor was the only one that actually said yes to cuddling and we started making out and then there was grinding and wow mind blown. I mean Will and Tess had told me how great sex was and I didn’t even get to that before we both got off.” I said.

 

“You didn’t complete the bond?” Kevin asked.

 

“Nope so you know we were good very giddy and probably the closest I’ve been to real peace in a while. But then yesterday he leaves and I start crying and I’m not talking a few tears slipping out crying I’m talking full on red blotchy face, sniffling, sobbing crying.” I said.

 

_Flashback-_

_“Wow, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you all dressed up.” I said looking at Thor all dressed up in his armor._

_“Aye it’s been a while since it was necessary.” Thor said._

_“Don’t you ever trip on the cape?” I asked._

_“No, but it does help when flying.” He said walking over and putting his arms around me._

_“It suits you.” I said. “Time to go?”_

_He bent down so he could kiss me. “It is.” He whispered against my lips._

_“I’m going to miss you.” I said._

_“I as well.” He said hugging me._

_“Stay out of trouble if you can avoid it and make sure to get check out by the healers if you get hurt even if it doesn’t seem like much.” I said as he started kissing my neck._

_“Mhm.” He said._

_“And if you come back and I’m not here call me I don’t care what time it is.” I said._

_“mhm.” He said kissing me._

_“I made your mom some treats.’ I started._

_“Hayley I…” He started but I kissed him before he could say it._

_“Save it for when you get back.” I said._

_“I’ll be watching over you.” He said kissing me one last time before letting go. He walked out of the common room and out to the balcony. Thor looked back and smiled before lifting Mjolnir up and being zapped away._

_I took a deep breath before heading down to my room._

_“Jarvis tell Tony I’m feeling a bit off and that I’m getting some sleep. Don’t let anyone into my apartment.” I said._

_“Yes Miss Adams.” Jarvis answered._

_I lied down in bed clutched a pillow and started crying. I just felt so sad and I really missed Thor._

_End Flashback_

“You two were very close. He kept you company when you ran errands and from what you’ve said he’s who you’ve gotten the closest to completing the bond with. Not to mention you l..” He started.

  
“Don’t say that word.” I said.

 

“Why are you so against admitting that you actually care about your soulmates?” Kevin said.

 

“Hey I resent that. I say I care about them all the time I just can’t say that exact phrase.” I said.

 

“And by phrase you mean I love you?” He asked.

 

“How can you just throw that word out there like it means nothing?” I said.

 

“What do you mean?” Kevin asked.

 

“I mean Will for example, he literally just met his lobster four days ago and they’re already attached to the hip and making plans for a cross country road trip over the summer. He says he loves stuff all the time and five minutes before I walked in here he was telling me how much he loved Josh. After four fucking days can you believe it?” I said.

 

“Good for Will after everything the other guys did to him.” Kevin started and I just gave him a look.

 

“I’m happy for him too but it’s just like he is just so willing to trust after getting heartbroken again and I have six amazing soulmates and they’re ready to say it. I mean Tony almost blurted it out. Clint is hinting at it, I had to kiss Tony and Thor not to say it and I just can’t deal with it. I am so fucking damaged. I mean growing up the only times my mom said it were when Hadrian sealed a business deal or when she was trying to guilt me into doing something. She threw that word out to any guy that gave her the smallest bit of attention so now every time I even think about saying that stupid three worded eight lettered phrase I freeze because I don’t want to do to them what she did to me. I don’t want them to feel obligated to stick by me and my shit the way I had to stick by the shit my mom did. I’m really fucked up.” I said.

 

“No, you’re not. You love them and you’re trying to protect them by keeping them at arms length but in reality you’re just hurting yourself which is why you’re on an emotional rollercoaster at the moment. You keep pushing, the bond keeps pulling. Not to mention you’re bottling a lot of stuff up. All that stress it’s eating you up inside, you need to let it out Hayley.” Kevin said.

 

“What if I can’t?” I asked.

 

“Can’t or wont?” He asked. “Time’s up. I’ll see you next week.”

 

“See you next week.” I said standing up and walking out of the room. It felt really good to get that off my chest. I stopped by to grab everyone’s coffee and some pastries before heading back to the tower.

 

I got up there and everyone was sitting around the common room.

 

“Coffee’s here.” I said handing them out to everyone. “I also got some pastries. I called the movers and they need to confirm the exact date you want them to pick everything up and the addresses where everything is being delivered. Tony you have a meeting with the PR team over that press tour Pepper wants you to go on. Nat, Clint and Steve you have a meeting with Deputy Director Hill at two about picking out your new team I suggest you don’t keep her waiting she sounded really mad over the phone.”

“Thanks Hales.” Clint said kissing my temple as he passed by.

 

“How was therapy?” Tony asked.

 

“Tony.” Bruce chastised.

 

“It was good, Kevin wants to know when we’re having another group session.” I said and everyone just shut up.

 

“Uh well If he… uh.” Tony started.

 

“I’m joking he’s still recovering from the last one.” I said. “I think he needed therapy after that session. It was pretty interesting though apparently I bottle in way too many things. Who knew?” I said sarcastically.

 

“Yeah, uh Hales you busy?” Clint asked.

 

“Considering I just got an email from PR that Tony cancelled his meeting with them,” I said giving him a stern look. “I’m free til four where we rescheduled.”

 

“Aw.” Tony whined.

 

“I was just about to go walk Lucky, want to come with?” He asked.

 

“Sure, it’s a nice day out.” I said.

 

“Be right back.” He said looking a bit nervous.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” I asked Natasha.

 

“Talk to him.” She said with a knowing look.

 

“I hate surprises.” I said.

 

“Ready.” Clint said coming in with Lucky.

 

“Be back later, Tony don’t reschedule with PR again.” I said before taking Clint’s hand and walking into the elevator.

 

The walk to the park was pretty normal. We talked about funny things we saw on the way there or about how much he knew he was going to hate the apartment SHIELD picked out for him in DC.

 

“It’s going to be a good change. For one it won’t be as crowded and it’ll give you a chance to find new food place to try. I looked up this place that had something called a churonut. Churro and a donut combined.” I said.

 

“Yeah but there’s something New York has that DC doesn’t.” Clint said.

 

“Rent control?” I asked.

 

“You.” He said kissing me.

 

“Such a sap.” I said.

 

“Only for you and you know you love it.” Clint said. There it was again, that word.

 

“It grows on you.” I deflected.

 

“Uh I need to ask you something and you can say no, no pressure.” Clint said looking nervous.

 

“Okay?” I said.

 

“So uh you remember my ex Bobbi?” Clint asked.

 

“You mean your ex wife you forgot to tell me about and that I’m totally not mad about anymore? Yes.” I said

 

“Uh the divorce got finalized and she’s getting remarried to her soulmate and she invited me well us, the invitation said Hawkass plus one, to the wedding. It’s next month in Aruba. Would you please go as my date?” Clint asked.

 

“Of course, weddings are fun.” I said. “Though I do have to warn you you’re going to have to help me pick out a dress and shoes.”

 

“You mean an entire day of just the two of us running around New York uninterrupted? Sounds great.” He said joking around.

 

“I was actually going to say pick one of the dresses Natasha stashed in my closet for me but if you’re volunteering…” I started.

 

“Hales I freaking l-“ He started but I kissed him again.

 

“What do you get your super spy ex wife as a wedding present?” I asked.

 

“A gun and a bullet proof vest for the groom.” Clint said.

 

“I’ll start looking.” I said.


	38. Chapter 38

 

The two weeks leading up to the big move I didn’t get a minute to myself. As much as I couldn’t admit that I L- word my soulmates I could admit that I was going to miss them like crazy. So I went along with it when they decided to make sure I spent every waking hour with one of them not to mention it helped put me at ease a bit about Hadrian trying to kill me. He always got to me when I was alone. If I wasn’t alone he’d keep his distance at least I hoped he did.

 

I was in the middle of alphabetizing the files Agent Hill had sent Steve when he walked in fresh from his run.

 

“Morning.” He greeted.

 

“Morning, Those files you asked for just got delivered. The delivery guy kind of dropped them and I’m trying to put them back together.” I said.

 

“Here, let’s split the files.” Steve said sitting down and taking half the pile.

 

“I probably shouldn’t even be looking into these.” I said. “Don’t think I have the clearance.”

 

“But I do, and as the team’s personal assistant you do too.” Steve said.

 

“This is the first I’m hearing of it.” I said.

 

“Hill told Tony and…” Steve started.

 

“Steve, Hill told Tony something during a meeting where I wasn’t there which means it went in one ear and right out the other.” I said.

 

“Right.” Steve said.

 

“You know I’m a bit worried about what he’s going to do the entire year I’m gone.” I said.

 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Steve said. “I was wondering if you were free tonight? There’s a theater downtown playing Casablanca and wanted to know if you’re like to go with me… as a date?”

 

“The theater down on fifth?” I asked.

 

“Yeah.” Steve answered.

 

“Uh that showing isn’t until next week.” I said.

 

“Is it?” He asked.

 

“Pretty sure, had to go pick up some shoes for Tony this morning and I saw the poster.” I said.

 

“Oh.” He said looking a bit embarrassed but I could also feel how disappointed he was.

 

“But we should still go out. Maybe grab dinner and go do something?” I asked.

 

“Yeah we should. Pick you up around six?” He asked.

 

“Perfect.” I said giving him a short peck on the lips. In the almost four months since we had started the courtship Steve and I had gone slow and I mean slow. Nate had gotten farther than him at this point. We’d kiss and on occasion make out a bit but nothing more not even cuddling on the couch while watching a movie. I figured he was raised in a different time and this was pretty new to the both of us. Or it could have been what Kevin said in our monthly relationship checkup session, we needed to communicate more. We quickly got back to sorting the files.

 

The rest of the day flew by like it usually did. I was down in the lab with Bruce and Tony studying for finals and making sure they each took breaks regularly.

 

“How’s the trip planning going?” Tony asked.

 

“Good, I bought my ticket already and managed to get all the courses I wanted for the summer. They’re all online so I don’t actually have to show up for class and I can travel. I started looking at apartments, I was going to stay at the dorms for the summer but the reviews were not great.” I said.

 

“You know you could always stay at my penthouse? I mean it’s empty for most of the year except that one week I’m there to visit the offices in London.” Tony offered.

 

“I don’t know…” I said. Knowing Tony the place would be state of the art with a great view but at the same time I was planning on crashing with Rebekah and I don’t know how Tony would feel about that.

 

“Did I mention it has a high tech security system and Jarvis installed?” Tony tried to entice me and I have to say it was working.

 

“Is this your way of keeping tabs on me?” I asked.

 

“You’re going to be on your own in a different country and ocean away.” Tony said.

 

“We would feel better knowing you were staying somewhere safe.” Bruce added.

 

“Come on Hales you turned down using my jet, give me something.” Tony said.

 

I sighed. “Okay I’ll stay at the penthouse.”

 

“Thank you.” He said hugging me and then kissing me. I smiled and continued kissing him. We stayed like that for a few minutes until we heard Bruce clear his throat. I pulled away but Tony leaned in for one more before letting me go.

 

“I should get going.” I said.

 

“Plans?” Bruce asked.

 

“Date with Steve have to go get ready, I have the perfect dress so if he’s thinking of taking his bike he has another thing coming.” I said. Speaking of I really needed to get the one million dollars of cash out of the trunk.

 

“I’d like to see him try.” Tony said with a smirk.

 

“See you later.” I said getting in the elevator. I quickly showered and blow-dried my hair. It had some nice waves in it so I decided to leave it down. I got into the white long sleeved dress with embroidered flowers on it before slipping on some tan ankle strap sandals. I wore the ring Thor gave me on my right ring finger and the studs Natasha gave me along with my necklace even though I knew they clashed. By the time I was done I heard a ding from the elevator.

 

 

“Hayley?” I heard Steve call out.

 

“Just a sec.” I said. I grabbed my clutch and gave myself a once over in the mirror before going out to greet him. “Hey.”

 

“Hi, you look beautiful.” Steve said making me blush.

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“Oh uh these are for you.” He said handing me a bouquet of peonies.

 

“That’s so sweet of you.” I said taking them before getting up on my tiptoes to kiss him. “Let me put these in some water and we can go.” I quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a mason jar and filled it up with water. Note to self buy an actual vase.

 

“Ready.” I said taking his hand. We went down to the garage and Steve went straight to my car.

 

“I don’t think riding on my bike in a dress is going to work.” Steve said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Guess you’re right. I’ll drive just tell me where to go.” I said.

 

“Head towards Brooklyn.” Steve said.

 

“Okie dokie.” I said unlocking the car and getting in. “How’s the recruiting going?”

 

“It’s good. We’re just picking them out right now. Most of them have been with SHIELD for a while so we know how they’ll do out in the field.” Steve said.

 

“That’s good. Anything I should know about where we’re going?” I asked.

 

“It’s a place Bucky and I used to go to before the war. I was here a few weeks ago and apparently the place stayed open and it’s run by the same family.” Steve said.

 

“Those are always the best restaurants.” I said.

 

“After I was thinking we go play some mini golf.” Steve said.

 

“I haven’t played mini golf in years.” I said.

 

“There’s a place a few blocks away.” Steve said “We can walk there after dinner, and get desert on the way back.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” I said. “It’s a beautiful night out and the weather’s perfect.”

 

“It is, summer’s right around the corner.” Steve said.

 

“Be sure to go and see the cherry blossoms when they’re blooming I’ve heard it’s beautiful.” I said.

 

 

“It is, I’ve seen it from the Triskellion and it looks amazing. I’ve been meaning to go out and sketch it maybe even do some watercolor paintings but I’m always short on time.” Steve said.

 

“Well now you don’t have that excuse. Just take a day and go for it. Send me pictures when you do.” I said.

 

“Only if you send me some of London. I want to see how much it’s changed.” Steve said.

 

“You could always come and visit, I know Tony’s going to pop in without telling me.” I said.

 

“I’m surprised he didn’t decide to move there with you.” Steve said.

 

“Oh he tried, but considering he’s head of R and D and he built a tower just so he could have ten floors of every toy he could possibly want the board and Pepper said no to moving everything overseas.” I said.

 

“How’d he take it?” Steve asked.

 

“How do you think?” I said. “He threw a tantrum but I got him to tone it down. Sat him down we talked it out and made out a bit. Pretty good Tuesday.”

 

“We’re here.” He said opening the door for me. We walked in and had a nice meal. Then we walked the three blocks to the mini golf place and got our clubs.

 

“Clint wanted to bring me here once.” I said.

 

“You didn’t go?” Steve asked.

 

“Wouldn’t be much of a game.” I said.

 

“Yeah, his aim is unmatched.” Steve said. Our game ended up being a tie. We stopped by and got some gelato before walking back to the car.

 

“Natasha says I need a makeover.” Steve said.

 

“Well your in good hands, she gave my wardrobe a makeover and it’s working out pretty well.” I said looking down at my dress.

 

“She said the comb over is too old fashioned.” Steve said.

 

“Well… she’s not wrong.” I said. “You pull it off really well but it does make you stand out. You’re supposed to fit in right for missions? Well part of that is blending in appearance wise. Not to mention you do have to get tired of people knowing who you are at first glance.”

 

“I know it’s just… Everything’s changed.” Steve started.

 

“Change is a part of life.” That’s probably the dumbest thing I could have said to him. “Sweetie you’ve been through a lot in the past few years. You woke up seventy years in the future and everything was different. You’ve had more change in the past year than most people have in their entire life and you’ve taken it better than anyone could have expected or at least that’s what you let on.”

 

“I’m afraid of forgetting.” Steve said tearing up.

 

“That’s not going to happen. He’s a part of you and he’ll always be in your heart besides you really think Bucky Barnes is so easily forgotten?” I said.

 

“No he’s not.” Steve said chuckling a bit.

 

“Nat isn’t really expressive but she shows she cares in other ways kind of like her trying to give you a makeover. You can always say no if you want.” I said.

 

“I know.” He said hugging me and kissing me. “It’s getting late.”

 

“Still kind of early, probably going to cram in a few hours of studying before bed.” I said.

 

“Hayley don’t over do it. Remember what happened last time.” Steve said in his Captain voice.

 

“That was a one time thing and it’s not like appendicitis is caused by stress.” I said.

 

“But getting so caught up and forgetting to get checked out by a doctor when something started bothering you could have killed you.” Steve said.

 

“It was a one time thing and I thought they were period cramps.” I said. “But if you’re worried you can keep me company and make sure I don’t over do it.”

 

“You’re going to over work yourself whether I’m there or not aren’t you?” Steve said.

 

“Yeah but at least this way we have an excuse for a sleepover.” I said getting into the car.

 

One thing I’d noticed about everyone was how different their sleeping habits were. I was definite a cuddler. Steve as I found out that night liked to be the big spoon when falling asleep but woke up the little spoon. Natasha wasn’t a clingy sleeper and wasn’t comfortable with me hugging her even though she didn’t say anything. She was actually a light sleeper unless she was really tired because she hadn’t slept in days. I later figured out it was because she like to keep her hands free in case she needed to grab her gun which she kept under her bed and on either side of the bed. Clint on the other hand was clingy like me. We always ended up waking up a tangled mess of arms and legs. Bruce from the one time we shared a futon, liked to keep his distance but held my hand the entire night. Thor pretty much took up the entire bed and I ended up sleeping on his chest he didn’t mind it though considering I woke up with his arms wrapped around me practically keeping me in place. Tony liked to sleep on his back so I just cuddled into his side and draped an arm on his chest. I wasn’t going to sleep much while I was away

 

The two weeks flew by and before I knew it Steve Natasha and Clint were leaving.

 

“I’m gonna miss you so much.” I said as they came into the common room for the last of their things.

 

“Hayley we’ll come visit and…” Steve started.

 

“Yes I am.” I said hugging Lucky. “Oh who’s a good boy?”

 

“Don’t think she’s talking to you Cap.” Tony said with a smirk.

 

“nnn…nnn…nnn.” Lucky whined.

 

“I’m gonna miss you too.” I told Lucky. “I packed him some snacks and a raw hide bone to keep him busy on the drive down.” I told Clint.

 

“So he’s the only one you’re going to miss?” Clint said.

 

“No.” I said pulling him into a hug “But I’m not spending an entire week in Aruba with Lucky. I packed you some cold pizza.”

 

“Best girlfriend ever.” He said kissing me. “Three days then back for a road trip?” Clint suggested.

 

“Quit hogging Hayley.” Natasha said squeezing between us. “You can come down whenever and I left a Taser in your purse.” She whispered before kissing my cheek. I pecked her on the lips before letting go. I know she hated PDA but put up with it for me, I wasn’t going to push it. “Chocolate covered pretzels and piroshky are in the front seat for you.” I said before going over to Steve.

 

“I like the hair.” I said.

 

“It’s shorter.” Steve said messing with it.

 

“Bet you, you still took the same amount of time styling it?” I said.

 

“Maybe.” He said smiling.

 

“Drive safe.” I said hugging him. “Got you three sandwiches from that deli you like.”

 

“You’re the best.” Steve said kissing me. “We should get going if we want to beat traffic.”

 

“Text me when you get there.” I said. “And if the movers messed up give me a call.”

 

“We will.” They said as they got into the elevator. The doors closed and I got hit with a huge wave of sadness. Hold it together Hayley.

 

“Wow you didn’t cry this time.” Tony said.

 

“mhm.” I said the tears prickling my eyes.

 

“Tony.” Bruce said giving him a look.

 

“I’m good.” I said with my voice cracking a bit.

 

“You know you can always go with them and I can send the jet to come get you?” Tony offered.

 

“Nope I got finals to study for. I’m gonna go downstairs cry for an hour then go meet Will and Nate for a cram session. See you guys when it’s over.” I said kissing them each on the cheek before going to pack.

 

“Hayley don’t over do it.” Bruce called out. “She’s not listening is she?”

 

“Nope.” Tony said.

 

I got in the elevator and proceeded as planned. I went to my bed and cried again. Then exactly an hour later I changed into some tights, a pair of Uggs and my Columbia hoodie before heading to Will and Nate’s place for the first leg of our cram marathon.

 

The week was a bit of a blur all I know is that we eventually moved to the campus library and we left to take finals and came back. We used Postmates to get coffee and food delivered to us when we remembered to eat. I think I talked to someone over the phone don’t remember who or what I said. When I walked out of that last final I got into my car and the world went dark. I woke up in my bed back at the tower. I sat up and saw my reflection in the mirror. I hadn’t changed in almost a week. I quickly got into the shower and got into a pair of striped shorts and a navy and grey top. I felt like crap but the shower did help.

 

 

I went upstairs to the common room and walked into the kitchen with my eyes closed.

 

“Morning sunshine.” I heard Tony say.

 

“Food.” I groaned.

 

“Whoa is she okay?” I heard someone who sounded like Rhodey say.

 

“Finals week.” Tony said.

 

“Ouch, Hayley I think you need to sit down. I’ll heat something up for you.” Bruce said putting an arm around me and leading me to a chair.

 

“She is without a doubt your soulmate. That was you after every finals week.” Rhodey said.

 

“I was not this bad.” Tony said.

 

“Actually you still are.” Bruce said. “Hayley there’s cereal in front of you.”

 

“Coffee.” I groaned.

 

“Think you need to lay off that for a while.” Tony said.

 

“Is it over?” I asked.

 

“Hayley what’s the last thing you remember?” Bruce asked.

 

“Getting in my car with Will and Nate after my last final.” I said.

 

“Oh boy.” Rhodey said.

 

“Oh hi Rhodey.” I said.

 

“Hey kid, how you feeling?” Rhodey asked.

 

“Like death.” I said resting my head on the granite counter.

 

“You look like it too.” Tony said.

 

“Hayley try to eat something.” Bruce said.

 

“Mhm.” I said. “Why are you looking at me weird?” I asked.

 

“You really don’t remember?” Bruce asked.

 

“The past week is a bit of a blur. I remember getting into my car and then waking up in my room.” I said.

 

“Hales that was two days ago. It’s Sunday.” Tony said.

 

“Please tell me you’re joking.” I said.

 

“It’s Sunday, seven at night to be exact.” Bruce said.

 

“Oh crap I was supposed to Skype Nat yesterday.” I said.

 

“We gave her a heads up, she said to call her when you wake up.” Tony said.

 

“How did I even get here?” I asked.

 

“Well apparently Will was supposed to meet Josh Friday morning but he never showed up. He went looking for you and found you Nate and Will asleep in your car. He drove you here and took Will and Nate home.” Bruce said.

 

“I think I may have overdone it.” I said.

 

“You think?” Rhodey said.

 

“At least its finally over. I’m on vacation and I just have to worry about getting you ready for when I’m gone.” I said.

 

“Or we could take a vacation and go somewhere?” Tony suggested.

 

“Doubt Pepper’s going to be okay with that. You’ve been skipping meetings again.” I said.

 

“You’re no fun.” Tony whined.

 

“It’s not my job to be fun.” I said. “Besides I know you’re going to pop in while I’m in Europe and you can’t ditch your responsibilities constantly if you want to do that.”

 

“Yes mom.” Tony said rolling his eyes.

 

“Real kinky dude.” I said. “I’m going back to sleep see you all tomorrow.”

 

“You just woke up.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah and if I want to get back into a semi normal schedule I need to crash again. Night guys.” I said.

 

“Remember to call Natasha.” Bruce said.

 

“I will.” I said getting in the elevator. I walked back into my apartment and went back to bed. I grabbed my phone and video called Natasha.

 

“Finally up?” She greeted.

 

“More like got up, ate something then came back to bed.” I said.

 

“Is that Hayley?” I heard someone ask and Clint showed up behind Natasha.

 

“Hales I thought you said you were going to take it easy?” Clint said.

 

“I was that was kind of the problem.” I said.

 

“Feeling better?” He asked.

 

“Yeah just tired.” I answered.

 

“You do look better than the picture Tony sent.” Natasha said.

 

“He sent a picture?” I said.

 

“Here.” Clint said messing with his phone. My phone dinged and I saw a picture of me looking wrecked and passed out.

 

“I gonna kill him.” I said standing up but starting to get light headed. “Actually I think I’ll just wait until tomorrow.” I said slowly lying back down.

 

“You okay?” Clint said looking concerned.

 

“I’m fine just stood up too fast. I think I’m just going to crash, I’ll call you tomorrow.” I said.

 

“Night Hayley.” They said before the call cut off. I put my phone on my nightstand before going to sleep.

 

**A Few Days Later-**

“Okay what about this one?” I asked.

 

“It looks good.” Clint said even though I could tell he really didn’t care and was probably not even looking at me.

 

“You said that about the last five dresses.” I said.

 

“Hayley you look great in all of them.” Clint said.

 

“You’re not helping, put Natasha back on the line.” I asked.

 

“She’s kind of in the middle of something.” He said flipping the camera over so I could see the guy she flipped over her shoulder and knocked out.

 

“Hand it over.” Natasha said taking the phone out of his hand. “That dress for the rehearsal dinner there’s another dress in the back of your closet still in the garment bag. Light purple halter top gown that one for the actual wedding.”

 

“Shoes?” I asked.

 

“Wedges and the jimmy choos for the shorter dress.” Natasha said.

 

“Thank you, you’re the best.” I said. She gave me a smirk before handing the phone back to Clint.

 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow.” Clint said.

 

“See you then.” I said before hanging up.

 

“Hales, we’re going out.” Will said.

 

“We?” I said.

 

“Yes we, I need to cram in all the best friend time I can. Let’s go.” Will said.

 

“Okay.” I said grabbing my purse and following after him.

 

We ended up on the roof of the building. Josh ended up making us dinner and Nate joined in after coming back from visiting his dad.

 

“So you excited about the big night?” Will said.

 

“I’m not leaving until tomorrow morning and then I’m coming back.” I said.

 

“I meant what’s going to happen once you get there.” Will said.

 

“Clint’s ex wife getting married?” I asked.

 

“I think he means you having sex with Clint.” Josh said.

 

“Excuse me?” I asked.

 

“Hayley it’s a weekend away with someone you’ve been seeing, it’s kind of implied.” Nate said.

 

“It is?” I said confused.

 

“You are so naïve sometimes.” Will said.

 

“So when he invited me to go as his date what he really said was Hayley come with me to a beach resort in the Caribbean and have sex with me?” I asked.

 

“No, but yeah.” Will said.

 

“You seriously didn’t think about this happening?” Josh asked.

 

“No!” I said freaking out. “Crap we need back up.” I took my phone out and dialed the one person who would know exactly what to do in this situation.

 

**One Hour Later-**

 

“So you’re finally getting your cherry popped.” Tess said.

 

“Could you be any more crass?” I said blushing.

 

“You already know the answer to that.” Liam said.

 

“I didn’t know that was what this weekend was about.” I said taking a shot.

 

“Hayley you had to know this was coming.” Will said.

 

“I mean I did just not this soon.” I said.

 

“Dude it’s been four months since you started officially ‘courting’ them plus the time before that that you spent together, I’m surprised you haven’t jumped their bones already.” Tess said.

 

“It’s complicated.” I said.

 

“No it’s not you’re just over complicating things.” Will said.

 

“Hayley just ask yourself this, do you love them?” Nate said.

 

“uh…” I said getting uncomfortable.

 

“You still haven’t gotten over that?” Tess said.

 

“What are you talking about?” Nate asked.

 

“Hayley can’t say love.” Will said.

 

“It’s not that I can’t say it, it’s just that I’m not comfortable saying it.” I said.

 

“So when we were dating and I said it…” Nate said.

 

“I care about you I just don’t romantically L word you. More like a sibling.” I said.

 

“You do care.” Nate said fondly.

 

“But again, how do you go from weekend getaway to we’re gonna have sex?” I said.

 

“It’s implied.” Tess and Liam said at the same time.

 

“Hales you have the hots for them I know, I’ve seen the way you are around them.” Will said. “And they love your ass to pieces you can’t deny that.”

 

“I’m not it’s just if we do this there’s no going back.” I said.

 

“How can you not be sure? I mean you feel the bond I know you love them even if you can’t say it.” Tess said.

 

“I couldn’t be more sure of wanting to be with them, it’s them who might change their minds.” I said.

 

“You have to talk to them.” Will said.

 

“That’s kind of what I’ve been trying to avoid.” I said.

 

“Don’t think that’s an option here.” Tess said.

 

“I’m not saying I’m going to but hypothetically if we did end up doing the deed what am I in for?” I asked

 

“Well it’s your first time so you’d have to relax or it’ll be uncomfortable.” Tess said.

 

“Don’t think that’ll be an issue you should have seen the hickie Thor gave her.” Will said. I kicked his leg to get him to shut up. “Took you long enough.”

 

“Anyway once you get past the hard part it should be pretty straight forward. The bonding though that took some getting used to. You feel what the other person is feeling and its more intense than before. You feel like there was something missing that you didn’t know what it was until that moment and the orgasm fuck it’s better than anything I’ve ever felt. I think I blacked out.” Tess said.

 

“Moment ruined.” Josh said. “But yeah that’s pretty much it.”

 

“In a nutshell.” Will said giving Josh a dopey smile.

 

“I need to get laid.” Nate said.

 

“I need to go repack. This puts some of my wardrobe choices in perspective.” I said.

 

“Not enough lace underwear?” Will asked.

 

“I packed my day of the week undies.” I said.

 

“Or you could just not wear underwear.” Tess suggested.

 

“Dude, trying to keep it classy over here.” I said.

 

“I’m kidding.” Tess said.

 

“I should get going, I have an early flight.” I said.

 

“Have fun.” Will said in a sing song voice.

 

“Thanks, I think.” I said.

 

I drove back to the tower and went to repack my suitcase.

 

“You haven’t packed?” Tony asked.

 

“I did I just needed to check and make sure I got everything. Had that nagging feeling I forgot something.” I said.

 

“Uhuh so you excited?” Tony said.

 

“Course vacation, staying right on the beach, getting to try out my new passport, super psyched.” I said.

 

“Sure, So how about you tell me what’s really wrong?” Tony said.

 

“That obvious?” I asked.

 

“We are kind of soulmates not to mention you’re folding and unfolding the same lacy underwear over and over again.” He said looking down at the same time I did before I threw the underwear back in the suitcase and sat down next to him on the bed.

 

“Hypothetically if you asked someone to go with you on say an island getaway or even a cozy cabin in Vermont,” I quickly added. “Would you expect to have sex with them?”

 

“Uh, if you had asked me that five years ago the answer would have been yes.” He started making me even more nervous. “But now it’d depends.”

 

“On what?” I asked.

 

“Whether it’s what you wanted or not.” Tony said. “Why did Legolas say something?”

 

“No, I went out with Will and Josh. Then Nate, Liam and Tess joined in…” I started.

 

“I’m going to stop you right there. You’re not Will or Tess and what you have with us isn’t as simple as a normal two person relationship. I’m sure they brought up some valid points but we’re not them. We meant it when we said you’re the one in charge here Hales. You call the shots. And the only thing Robin Hood really wants out of this weekend is some uninterrupted one on one time.” Tony said.

 

“It’s not like I haven’t thought about it I mean I have a lot more often recently but it’s a huge step.” I said.

 

“It is.” Tony agreed.

 

“I mean once it’s done there’s no going back, you’re stuck with me. Would you really be okay with that?” I said.

 

Instead of saying something Tony pulled me over so I was straddling his lap and kissed me.

 

“More than okay with it. I’m looking forward to it.” He said. “We lo…”

 

I kissed him again before he could finish what he was going to say. Why ruin the moment?

 

“Are you ever going to let me finish that sentence?” Tony said panting a bit.

 

“Actions speak louder than words.” I said kissing him again.

 

**Okay so I know I asked this already but I wanted to do a recount to see if maybe anyone changed their mind after I got some messages debating it considering a lot’s happened since I last asked. Who should Hayley lose her V-card to? Please let me know in the comments or send me a message. Thank you.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content Ahead

“Miss Adams it is time to get up.” Jarvis woke me up.

 

“Mh, five more minutes Jarvis.” Tony said pulling me closer and kissing my neck.

 

“Snooze.” I said turning around and kissing him. After our make out session last night we had both fallen asleep in bed.

 

“Miss Adams I should remind you, you haven’t finished packing.” Jarvis said.

 

“Uh, right.” I said sitting up.

 

“Jarvis, start the coffee maker.” Tony said sitting up.

 

“Just need to pull that dress out, a few of those shoes and done.” I said zipping up my suitcase.

 

“Feeling better?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said. “I need to get dressed.”

 

“See you upstairs.” He said kissing me before heading out of the room. I looked through my closet and picked out a plain white flowy racerback top and some stretchy black jeans topped with a cardigan and a scarf.

 

[](http://fashdea.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/fashion-trends-clothing-outfits-travels-ideas-2016.jpg) 

I slipped on some white tennis shoes and headed upstairs for breakfast.

 

“Coffee.” Tony said putting a cup in front of me.

 

“Thanks I think I’m just going to grab a muffin. Not really hungry.” I said.

 

“I’ll drive you to the airport.” Tony said.

 

“You sure? I can just take a cab.” I said.

 

“I have a meeting close by anyway.” Tony said.

 

“We should get going then.” I said.

 

One quick drive later we were at the airport.

 

“You missed the stop, terminal’s that way.” I said.

 

“Yeah I cancelled your ticket.” Tony said.

 

“Tony.” I said.

 

“I have a jet just use it.” Tony said.

 

“It’s a one hour flight.” I said.

 

“The jet’s going to go pick up Daniel anyway, just use it.” Tony said.

 

“Don’t really have a choice now do I?” I said.

 

“Nope.” He said driving to the hanger. “Have fun, be careful and if you change your mind call me and I’ll send the jet.”

 

“Thank you.” I said hugging him before boarding. I picked up my tablet and started reading a book Will had recommended. I was about half way through when we started our descent. I got off the plane and was greeted by a smiling Natasha.

 

“Hey stranger.” She said. I didn’t say anything instead I pulled her into a hug before kissing her.

 

“I missed you.” I said.

 

“I can see that.” She said before kissing me again. “Clint got called on a last minute mission. He’ll be back in a few hours but until then how about we go get some breakfast.”

 

“That sounds really good.” I said.

 

“You lost weight.” She said.

 

“Yeah I kind of lived off nothing but coffee during finals week which probably contributed to me passing out in my car with Nate and Will.” I said.

 

“Don’t do that again,” Natasha said looking concerned.

 

“Not planning on it, next time I’ll hook myself up to an IV.” I said and she threw me a glare. “I’ll sleep eight hours a night and eat at least twice a day with snack throughout the day?”

 

“What am I going to do with you?” She said.

 

“Nothing.” I said giving her a smile. We stopped by a small diner where Natasha practically ordered enough food to feed and army to go. “Hungry?”

 

“You’ve seen Rogers eat.” Natasha said. “I have to go in for a debrief after breakfast so I’m dropping you off at his apartment.”

 

“Good so I can finally teach him how to skype, last time he tried to call me I ended up having a conversation with his feet.” I said.

 

“That’s progress we finally got him to set up Netflix on his TV.” Natasha said.

 

“All things considered setting up Netflix on a Blu-ray with the instructions that come in the box may as well be rocket science.” I said. Natasha caught me up on what she’d been up to in her free time and how annoyed she was at Clint for falling behind on his field reports.

 

“I had to go on a mission with one of the other teams and they kept falling behind not to mention they were a bit too trigger happy.” Natasha said.

 

“Or maybe they were a bit intimidated by the hot redhead who knows at least ten different ways to kill someone with just her pinky.” I said.

 

“More like fifty.” She smirked. “They weren’t all completely hopeless. There was this one guy, recruited out of Special Forces. Really good with at knife combat. Clint’s on a mission with him now, might consider him for the team.”

 

“Wow, he impressed you. He must be really good then.” I said.

 

After a quick drive Natasha dropped me off in front of Steve’s apartment building. I walked up the stairs and ran into one of his neighbors.

 

“Oh, you dropped a shirt.” I said picking up a pink scrub top.

 

“whoops, that’s what I get for falling behind on laundry.” The blonde woman said taking it. “Are you new here?”

 

“No just visiting.” I said. “Have a nice day.”

 

“You too.” She said going downstairs. I walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

 

“Hayley.” Steve said pulling my feet off the floor as he lifted me into a hug.

 

“Hey sweetie.” I said returning the hug. “I hope you’re hungry because Nat ordered you half the breakfast menu.”

 

“She knows what I like.” He said opening the door the rest of the way do I could walk in. “You lost weight.”

 

“You too? I swear I’m putting it back on its just that finals really take it out of me.” I said.

 

“You’ve got to take care of yourself doll, we were really worried. Not really the news you want to come home to after a mission.” Steve said.

 

“It was not that bad. I knocked out in my car. It’s not like on a park bench.” I said.

 

He just sighed. “What do you want to do after breakfast?” Steve asked.

 

“I don’t know, show me your favorite sights.” I said.

 

“I know just the place.” Steve said.

 

He wouldn’t tell me where we were going. He handed me a helmet and we went out. When he finally stopped I knew exactly where we were.

 

“National Mall.” I said.

 

“They bloomed pretty late this year.” Steve said.

 

“Yeah.” I said taking in how beautiful it all looked.

 

“What’s your favorite spot?” I asked.

 

“Don’t really have one. I pass all of this on my morning run. I start at the apartment go straight to the Triskellion and punch a few bags and do a few more laps before heading back.” Steve said.

 

“You do that every morning?” I asked.

 

“It’s a good warm up.” He said.

 

“If that’s your warm up I’m afraid to ask about your actual work out.” I said. We walked around for a bit and even took a few photos together. As we were walking we walked by the Smithsonian where they were promoting an exhibit they were going to open up at the end of the year.

 

“Welcome Back Cap? That’s new.” I said.

 

“I got invited to the opening.” Steve said.

 

“You don’t seem really excited about it.” I said.

 

“It feels weird.” Steve said.

 

“Technically our whole lives are weird.” I said.

 

“True.” He said before his phone started ringing. “Rogers. What? Did you say no? Damn it.” he said as he hung up.

 

“Work?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, Looks like you finally get to use that clearance you didn’t know about.” Steve said.

 

“You don’t look happy about it.” I said.

 

“You’ll find out.” He said and we were off again. We got to the garage where Natasha was waiting for us. “Where is he?” Steve said.

 

“Upstairs. Here’s your badge.” Natasha said handing me an ID Badge.

 

“Consultant?” I asked.

 

“You got promoted.” She said.

 

“Since when do I work for SHIELD?” I said following behind her and Steve.

 

“You don’t.” Steve said. “Rogers Steve.”

 

“Identity confirmed.” The elevator said and it started going up.

 

“Anyone want to tell me what’s going on?” I asked.

 

“It doesn’t matter. We’re going to clear this up.” Steve said. Natasha just gave me a look to wait it out. We went up to the sixtieth floor and Steve marched down the hall and stormed into an office.

 

“It’s not happening.” Steve said.

 

“Cap.” I heard Clint said trying to get him to cool it.

 

Natasha ushered me in before closing the door behind us.

 

“Can someone tell me what’s going on?” I asked.

 

“Miss Adams thank you for joining us.” Director Fury said.

 

“I didn’t really join more like was brought over.” I said.

 

“She’s a civilian.” Steve said.

 

“She’s an asset we need.” Fury said.

 

“The asset has a name.” I reminded him.

 

“No.” Steve said.

 

“How about we ask her?” Natasha said.

 

“The World Security Council recently cleared an OP to take down a known terrorists headquarters we recovered. He got away but left behind his server that has valuable intel such as any known associates, the source of their funding and potential targets. Our guys down in the tech department have been trying to crack it for over a week and can’t even get past the encryptions.” Fury said.

 

“You want me to hack it for you.” I said.

 

“Councils orders.” He said very ominously.

 

“The same council who thought it’d be a good idea to nuke Manhattan?” I said.

 

“Not one of their best moments.” Fury said.

 

“No shit. I’m gonna have to say no. I’m on vacation. Ask Tony to do it.” I said.

 

“We’d prefer to keep Stark out of this matter, it’s a personal matter.” Fury said.

 

“Again no. You’re a little too shady for my taste.” I said.

 

“It’s the council’s order. Refusing to do so will end with you being accused of treason.” Fury threatened.

 

“You’ll have to go through me to do that.” Steve said trying to move me behind him and away from Fury.

 

“Let them and I’ll sue them for unjustly trying to imprison an innocent. Don’t think they can handle the bad press after how bad they screwed up last time.” I said.

 

“Hales it’s the ten rings.” Clint said. “Last time Stark got involved he blew a lot of agents covers and screwed up our intelligence networks in the area.”

 

“I’m not working for SHIELD.” I said.

 

“What do you want?” Fury said glaring at me.

 

“I’m starting to see what Tony meant about not knowing whether to look at the eye or the eyepatch.” I said to annoy him. Agitated people make stupid mistakes.

 

“Stark’s rubbed off on you. I’ll ask again what do you want?” He said through clenched teeth.

 

“Hm…” I said thinking about it. I looked out the window and saw a quinjet taking off.

 

“Hey Clint what’s faster, a commercial flight or a quinjet?”

 

“Quinjet.” He said smiling as he figured out where I was going with this.

 

“I want one of those.” I said.

 

“You want me to give you a five million dollar aircraft?” Fury said annoyed.

 

“Of course not, where would I store it. I just want to borrow one. I’ll bring it back when we’re done with it.” I said.

 

“Done, now…” He started.

 

“And Clint, Steve and Natasha get two extra weeks paid vacation whenever they want no questions asked.” I said.

 

“I can’t guarantee that our jobs aren’t exactly nine to five.” Fury said.

 

“Two weeks extra paid vacation and you only call them if your lackeys can’t handle it. If you do they get to use that time later.” I said leaving no room for argument.

 

“Fine.” He said minding his tone.

 

“Cool, where can I work?” I said.

 

“Romanoff take her down to the labs.” Fury said.

 

“Follow me.” Natasha said.

 

“Oh one last thing, next time you want my help don’t use my soulmates to harangue me into doing something.” I said.

 

“Soulmates?” He said looking shocked as I walked out.

 

“I know what I’m doing with my two weeks.” I heard Clint say.

 

We quickly got in the elevator and made our way down.

 

“Agent Romanoff!” One of the Lab techs said surprised to see her.

 

“I brought the consultant. She’s here to see the server.” Natasha said.

 

“This way please.” He said leading us down the hall into a room where at least ten people were typing furiously into their computers. Most of them looked like they hadn’t slept in days.

 

“May I.” I said looking at the empty computer. I started working my way in and saw that the server was constantly changing. I made leeway through one firewall when another one was up. I’d only seen something like this once before. “They’re using an AI interface that been repurposed as a defense system. Little too complex for your run of the mill hacker.”

 

“Can you get in?” Natasha said.

 

“Yeah but not on this thing too slow.” I said.

 

“Too slow, this is the fastest computer I’ve ever used.” One of the other guys in the room said.

 

“Please my cell phone in a deadzone is faster.” I said pulling out a USB from my purse and going to connect it to the server.

 

“What does a kid like you know about high tech equipment like this?” He said.

 

“Considering she helped design the tablet you’re using I’d shut up if I were you.” Natasha said glaring at the man.

 

“Okay I connected.” I said starting to type out the code over and over again. “Through the firewall, running encryption through SHIELD servers….”

 

“You don’t have the clearance for that.” Someone said.

 

“I do now.” I said upping my clearance. “Okay. I’m going to grab a snack while that’s running. This place does have a cafeteria or something right?”

 

“Shouldn’t you...”

 

“The code’s running. It’ll ring when it’s done.” I said.

 

“We’ve been working on this server for over a week and you cracked it in fifteen minutes.”

 

“Really, must be an off day.” I said.

 

“Coffee?” Nat asked.

 

“That too. Let’s go grab a cup.” I said. We made our way to the cafeteria and grabbed a coffee each before sitting down.

 

“Excited about the vacation?” Natasha asked. “Clint hasn’t shut up about it since you said yes.”

 

“Yeah,” I said. I was still a bit nervous after everything. I mean I was prepared for whatever happens. I mean I maybe L word my soulmates… “Pretty sure I’m going to come back to the tower in shambles from Tony going crazy with the remodel but a few days on white sandy beaches, I’ll be too zen to care.”

 

“Hey.” Clint said sitting down. He was surprisingly avoiding PDA. He was normally very affectionate. Then again the three of them did have a reputation to keep here so I decided to ignore it.

 

“Hey, Patchy the pirate done yelling at you?” I asked.

 

“No Steve tore him a new one after you left and Fury apologized.” Clint said.

 

“That’s new.” Natasha said.

 

“Also I need to cancel our date. I need to finish some paperwork before we go.” Clint said.

 

“I’ll take her.” Natasha said. “I’m craving steak.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Clint said looking disappointed.

 

“Hey its fine besides we have an entire week, give someone else a turn.” I said.

 

“And give away your reservations that you waited over a month for to your partner.” Natasha added.

 

“You waited over a month for reservations… If it makes you feel any better I made cookies yesterday and I saved you a few.” I said pulling out the Tupperware from my purse.

 

“You’re the best. Gonna go get started your reservations are at seven.” Clint said.

 

“Have fun.” Natasha said and Clint gave her a grimace.

 

“You brought him cookies?” Natasha said.

 

“Your brownies are in my suitcase.” I said making her smile. I was about to say something but my phone started beeping. “It’s done. Huh…”

 

“What?” Natasha said.

 

“It’s not intel on the ten rings its intel on something called the Rising Tide.” I said.

 

“Just let Fury know.” Natasha said.

 

“Done.” I said sending him an email.

 

A few hours later we were getting ready for dinner when I got a text from Clint. It was a picture of a quinjet with him holding a thumbs up. Looks like we’re ready to go as soon as he’s done.

 

I went to Natasha’s spare room and got ready for dinner. I picked out a black v neck top with a white a line skirt with small circle ruffle details.

 

 

I curled my hair and let it down. I was starting to grow it out so my curls ended up looking like waves. I slipped on my heels before heading out.

 

“Ready to… krasivaya.” She said.

 

“I should have gone with the beaded one, I’ll just go…” I said turning around but Natasha took my hand spun me back and pulled me into a kiss.

“You look beautiful.” She said

 

“So do you.” I said looking at the red one sleeved dress she was wearing.

 

“We should go before we’re late.” Natasha said.

 

“Right. Dinner.” I said kissing her again.

 

“mhm Hayley.” She moaned as I started kissing down her throat. “Fuck.”

 

“Shit sorry.” I said pulling away and blushing.

 

“Well continue this later.” She said giving me a wink before grabbing my hand to lead me out of her apartment.

 

The drive to the restaurant was spent laughing at her stories of trying to get Steve used to modern times. Apparently they had even tried to teach him some new moved. I laughed so hard I snorted when she told me he had actually ripped his pants while trying a move. When we got to the restaurant we were seated immediately and started by ordering some wine.

 

“So I walk into the lab and there’s Tony dangling from the ceiling by one foot and he says, “Let’s be honest this is probably not the weirdest thing you’re walked in on. And Bruce is in his lab with his headphones on not realizing what was going on”

 

“How’d you get him down?” Natasha asked.

 

“I had to call Happy to help me ease Tony down while I got a ladder and manually disengaged the foot.” I said.

 

“I don’t know how you do it.” Natasha said.

 

“Stop getting annoyed and make the most out of it. I love my job, I learn something new everyday, and I spend time with my favorite people.” I said.

 

“How are you really feeling about this weekend?” She asked.

 

“Fine why?” Fuck wrong answer.

 

“You’re giving one word replies.” Natasha said.

 

“There’s not much to say.” I said.

 

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Natasha said.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to go it’s… Will and Tess kind of got into my head a bit.”

 

“Idiots.” Natasha muttered.

 

“I know but now I can’t stop thinking about it. I mean its not that I’m not ready to you know its just once it’s done it’s done.” I said. “You’re stuck with me and all my baggage.”

 

“And what baggage would that be?” Natasha asked.

 

“Let’s see, sociopath of an older brother, the former double identity, all my trust issues should I go on?” I asked.

 

“What do you know about my past?” Natasha asked.

 

“You’re Russian?” I asked.

 

“I am. I was raised in a KGB program, the red room. Girls were trained to be the perfect spies who lived to only to serve the mother country. We killed and did what had to be done or so I was told. Got myself on the bad side of some pretty important people. I finally got on SHIELD’s radar and they sent someone to take me out. Don’t know why but they made a different call and that’s how I was recruited. You want to know who made that choice?” Natasha asked

 

“Who?” I asked.

 

“Clint. You should ask him how he was recruited, you have a lot more in common than you know.” She said.

 

“It’s not that I’m not sure of being with you all, it’s that I’m not sure you’re going to want to be with me after you find out.” I said.

 

“We’re the last people who will ever judge you for your past.” She said.

 

“What’s the worst thing you’ve ever done?” I asked and she froze. I could feel the chills coming from her mark. “Not so easy is it?”

 

We were quiet for a minute.

 

“I just ruined dinner didn’t I?” I asked.

 

“No.” She said taking my hand. “Just thinking.”

 

I totally ruined dinner.

 

“A few years before I joined SHIELD I was hired to take out a politician in Sao Paolo that was an enemy of someone that hired me. The guy new we were coming after him so security around him was impossible to get through. The only time he was defenseless was when he went to visit his daughter in the hospital. She had leukemia, I think she was three or four. I caused a fire that burned down the hospital. That’s the worst thing I’ve ever done or at least the worst one I can think of right now.” Natasha said.

 

“I’ll take these for you. Would you like some desert?” The waiter asked.

 

“Two chocolate soufflés.” Natasha said.

 

“I’ll bring this right out.” He said before leaving.

 

“I didn’t tell you so you’d tell us but so you know that when you do decide to tell us you know we don’t care.” Natasha said.

 

“Here you are.” The waiter said placing these in front of us.

 

“Actually can we get these to go?” I said.

 

“uh…”

 

“Just the check please.” Natasha said.

 

“Second thought.” I said putting two hundred dollar bills on the table. “Thank you for the lovely service.” Before I was even finished Natasha was already up and taking my hand to help me up.

 

We practically ran to the parking garage when we got to the car she moved me so I was leaning against it and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I could hear her fumbling with the keys. I head the car alarm beep and then the door opened. Making out in a sports car, tight squeeze but at the time I didn’t really care.

 

“Hayley.” Natasha moaned.

 

“Mhm.” I said sucking on a particular spot on her neck. Out of nowhere the seat reclined back. “AH!” I yelped before she suddenly flipped us over.

 

“My turn.” She said with a smirk before kissing me and slowly slipping a hand under my skirt and slowly moving it up and down my thigh giving me the chills. She slowly moved one of the straps of my top down and kissed across my collarbone.

 

“Nat.” I moaned. “Uh!” She slowly started to knead my breast as she rocked her hips. She kissed me and I felt her hand play with the waistband of my panties.

 

“Please.” I moaned.

 

“Please what krasivaya.” She asked.

 

“More, please.” I whimpered.

 

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” She said looking right into my eyes. I nodded as I panted, still breathless from all the kissing. She started kissing down my throat as I felt her slip her hands into my panties. “So wet for me baby.” She purred.

 

“Nat ple ah!” I felt as she slowly started drawing circles on my hardened nub.

 

“Feel good?” She asked.

 

I pulled her into another kiss and decided to be bold and follow her lead. I slowly moved my hand up her thigh and slowly moved it up. She gasped when she felt me snap the waist band of her panties.

 

“Sorry… i.. i.” I started panicking maybe I overstepped. She pulled me into another desperate kiss and started moving faster,

 

“I’m yours if you want me.” Natasha whispered into my ear.

 

I moved my hand under her panties and copied exactly what she had done to me.

 

“Ah!” She gasped. “Hayley!”

 

“Nat, feels so good.” I said starting to feel a very familiar tightening below my stomach.

 

I was so close… Then the phone just had to start ringing.

 

“Uh.” I moaned. Natasha turned around and I heard her curse.

 

“It’s work.” She said picking up. “Romanoff.” She spat out annoyed. I decided to slowly continue as she was doing. If she was going to have to go back to work tonight I may as well make sure she has something to keep her happy.

 

“Ah-huh.” she said gasping a bit as she tried to play it off before I started moving my hand faster.

 

“H-how lo-long?” Natasha asked. I could feel her heart racing. I started sucking on her favorite spot on her neck.

 

“O-On my way.” She said before hanging up. She pulled me into a desperate kiss kept going. “Minx.” She panted.

 

“Sh, let go.” I said gently squeezing her bud with my index and middle finger before flicking that spot and rubbing circles on it..

 

“Hayley! Fuck!” She cried out and I felt her cum.

 

“Did I do it right?” I asked blushing.

 

She put a hand on the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss.

 

“You’re amazing.” She said blushing a bit. “I really hate Clint right now.”

 

“Why?” I asked.

 

“Because he get’s you for an entire week and all I want to do right now is drag you to my bed and get back at you.” Natasha said.

 

“I thought you said it was good?” I asked confused.

 

“For what you did while I was on the phone.” She said.

 

“Well how about you save that frustration and go take it out on the douche responsible for you having to go?” I said.

 

“I will.” She said. “I’ll drop you back off at Clint’s apartment.”

 

“Good thing we went to drop off everything earlier.” I said.

 

“Clint said he still has a few more things to finish up. You sure you’re going to be okay on your own?” Natasha asked.

 

“I’ll be fine. Besides I’ll have Lucky.” I said.

 

After another brief make out session Natasha finally left me alone in Clint’s apartment. I quickly took my grey and white raglan top pjs with some shorts out of the suitcase and took a shower.

 

 

I got out of the shower and felt really relaxed. I couldn’t take the dopey smile off my face.

 

“Hey buddy.” I said looking down at lucky.

 

“Woof!” he barked.

 

“Want to cuddle on the bed until Clint gets home?” I asked.

 

“Woof!” He said running to the room and jumping on the bed.

 

I slipped under the covers and dozed off.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

After staying a bit longer than she thought she would, Natasha didn’t have time to run back to her apartment and shower. So she straightened herself out in her car before walking into SHIELD.

 

“Hey, whoa.” Clint said when he saw her.

 

“I hate you so much right now.” She said glaring at him.

 

“What’d I do?” Clint said confused.

 

“You lucky bastard.” Natasha said walking past him toward the locker rooms. The locker rooms at SHIELD were coed since there weren’t many female STRIKE Team members. In fact Natasha was the only one.

 

“Did you drop her off okay?” Clint asked.

 

“Yes.” Natasha answered.

 

“ _Is that a hickie_?” Clint signed.

 

Natasha looked in the mirror and smiled. “Are you almost done?” She asked.

 

“Two more reports, just checking in.” Clint said.

 

“What the hell are you doing here then?” Natasha asked and went back to slipping on her stealth suit.

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna go do that.” He said running off to do as she said, if not to get back to Hayley, to avoid the murderous look his partner was giving him.

 

He quickly got back to his desk and typed away as fast as he could. He was sure there were more than a few typos but he didn’t care, all he wanted to do was get home. As soon as the last file was done he bolted out of the building. He drove back to his apartment. The first thing he noticed was how quiet everything was, not even Lucky could be heard. He quietly slipped in and closed the door behind him.

 

“Hayley?” He called out but nothing. He quickly grabbed the gun he kept stashed in the kitchen drawer and moved to check the apartment. When he finally made it to his room he couldn’t help but smile at how his soulmate was softly snoring while hugging his dog.

 

Lucky immediately woke up at the sight of his owner and was on alert when he saw the gun in his hand.

 

“Sh.” Clint shushed before slowly putting the gun in the nightstand drawer. “Thanks for taking care of our girl buddy.” Lucky licked his hand before slipping out of Hayley’s arms.

 

Clint quietly grabbed a t-shirt, some sweats and some boxers before slipping into the shower. Normally he would have gone to sleep in just his boxers but this wasn’t an ordinary night. Hayley was here and he wasn’t going to make her uncomfortable.

 

When he was done he turned off all the lights and did one last check before going to bed. He slipped in behind Hayley and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her breathing change and could tell she was starting to wake up.

 

“Sh, it’s just me.” He whispered. He felt her roll over to face him before wrapping her arms around him.

 

“Finally finished.” She mumbled.

 

“Yeah, finally free to go. Don’t know how you can do it?” Clint said.

 

“Used to it, and Tony is a good distraction.” I said.

 

“Hey Hales?” Clint asked.

 

“Mhm.” She hummed.

 

“Why did Nat say she hated me and look like she was about to murder someone when she got to work?” Clint asked.

 

He could faintly see the smile on her face but he could feel her face heat up.

 

“Good date.” She mumbled.

 

“That explains the hickie?” Clint though out loud.

 

“I’ll cover it up tomorrow.” She said burying her face in his chest. “Clint?”

 

“Yeah?” He asked.

 

“Did you leave any cookies, we skipped desert?” Hayley mumbled as she dozed off again.

 

“No but I’ll buy you some tomorrow Hales. Night.” _I love you_ he thought.


	40. Chapter 40

I woke up the next morning to the sound of someone whimpering. I heard something clawing against the door and realized it was Lucky who probably needed to be let out.

 

I started moving to get out of bed but pulled me back.

 

“Mh, don’t go.” He mumbled sleepily.

 

“Your roommate needs to be taken out.” I said.

 

“I’ll do it, stay in bed its still early.” He said kissing me briefly before letting go of me and sitting up. I heard him put on his shoes before walking out of the room.

 

“Lucky come on,” Clint said. I heard the door close and everything went quiet. I was tempted to get out of bed but it was cold and I was okay just staying under the warm covers. I dozed off again and the next time I woke up was when Clint was slipping back into bed.

 

“You feel cold.” I said.

 

“It’s always cold in the morning but it warms up. Wow that is a big hickie.” Clint said moving my hair to take a look.

 

I couldn’t help but blush. “It was a good date.” I said.

 

“I would not want to be the idiot Natasha had to go take down last night.” Clint said.

 

“Was she really mad?” I asked.

 

“Nothing getting in a few good punched won’t fix.” Clint said. “What time you want to head out?”

 

“Don’t know, are we supposed to get there at a certain time?” I asked.

 

“Rehearsal dinner’s going to be a bit late so we have time.” He said kissing me.

 

“We could leave early have time to look around.” I said as he started kissing down my neck.

 

“Mhm.” He hummed.

 

“I could make us breakfast.” I said as he started sucking on one particular spot. “Ah.”

 

“I’ll do it.” He whispered into my ear. “Breakfast in bed.”

 

“I like watching you in the kitchen.” I said pushing him onto his back before straddling his waist.

 

“You’re killing me Hales.” Clint groaned.

 

“Sorry.” I said about to move off him when he suddenly sat up and put his hands on my waist, keeping me in place.

 

“Waffles okay?” He asked.

 

“Waffles are great. You have any strawberries?” I asked.

 

“Nope but chocolate chip?” He countered.

 

“Even better.” I said putting a hand behind his head and pulling him into a kiss.

 

“Keep that up and I’m not letting you out of bed.” He said nuzzling into my neck and gently kissing behind my ear. Clint let go and I got off of him before heading to the bathroom. I quickly freshened up before going to meet him in the kitchen.

 

“Hey buddy.” I said petting Lucky.

 

“Woof!” He barked jumping on me.

 

“Someone missed you.” Clint said.

 

“I noticed,” I said. “Need a hand?”

 

“Mind taking out the eggs and bacon from the fridge?” Clint asked as he started making the waffle mix.

 

“Got it.” I said going over. “Whoa, you’re going to have to make a grocery run when we get back.”

 

“It’s always like that, I don’t really have time to cook, I just grab something at the cafeteria.” Clint said.

 

“The food looks pretty good.” I said remembering what I saw in the cafeteria.

 

“It better be most of the people that work there spend more nights in the office than at home.” Clint said.

 

“Sounds kind of depressing, then again I live where I work so not the best person to ask.” I said.

 

“How is work?” Clint asked.

 

“Pretty slow, I’ve mostly just been looking for my temporary replacement. I’ve only interviewed three potential candidates and Tony keeps vetoing them.” I said.

 

“They do have big shoes to fill.” Clint said.

 

“They’re all Ivy League post docs, and his exact words were, ‘too boring’, ‘no social skills’ and my all time favorite ‘do you really hate me that much Hayley?’” I said.

 

“You know what this is right?” Clint said.

 

“Tony moping because I’m leaving?” I said.

 

“Pretty much. Before you showed up he didn’t have a PA, he had Jarvis.” Clint said.

 

“I know he did the only difference was he was still dating Pepper and he listened to Jarvis because she told him to.” I said and Clint just gave me a look. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah.” He said with a smirk.

 

“I could have saved myself so much trouble.” I said. “I missed our talks.”

 

“Missed having a movie buddy.” He said. “Don’t get me wrong talking to you over skype does make my day but…”

 

“It’s not the same as being next to each other in person.” I said putting a hand on his cheek.

 

“Thanks for doing this.” Clint said.

 

“You know I’m a bit surprised your ex wife invited you to her wedding.” I said.

 

“I was too but in the end the split was mutual.” Clint said.

 

“No stranger to that, I mean I still hang out with Nate.” I said.

 

“Right.” Clint said. “Waffles are ready.”

 

“So is the bacon.” I said. “Where are your mugs?”

 

“Cabinet next to the fridge.” He said.

 

We quickly served ourselves some breakfast and sat down at the counter.

 

“I missed waffles.” I said. “Morning breakfast is so quiet now.”

 

“I turn the TV on.” Clint said.

 

“I was going to ask, is there anything I need to know before we go to this thing, you know to avoid surprises?” I asked.

 

“Uh… Mostly going to be the same people who showed to our wedding so… No you’re good. Might hear some embarrassing stories but you should be good.” He said.

 

“No skeletons in the closet you want to mention?” I asked.

 

“Where’s this coming from?” He asked.

 

“Just curious,” I said.

 

“I’ll be with you the entire time you don’t have to worry about making small talk.” Clint said.

 

“No I’m more worried about showing up to a spy wedding.” I said.

 

“Well Hunter’s actually a mercenary…” Clint said.

 

“I feel so much better.” I said sarcastically.

 

“Hey, I promise this is just a completely normal destination wedding. It just so happens that everyone there is in the spy business in some way. You manage us just fine, this’ll be a cake walk in comparison.” Clint said.

 

“I guess you’re right,” I said. “Besides as the ex husband everyone’s probably going to be too busy glaring at you.”

 

“I don’t… I better take my gear just in case.” Clint said.

 

“That’s going to be a funny story when they show their kids their wedding photos.” I said taking a sip of my coffee. He had made it just the way I liked it.

 

After Breakfast we cleaned up and got dressed for the flight.

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay flying there?” I asked.

 

“Hales I do it all the time besides all I have to do is take off and then its autopilot for three hours and I land it.” He called from the bedroom.

 

“I’m just checking, should we grab some snacks?” I asked as I finished braiding part of my hair back.

 

I had picked out one of my favorite pair of jeans that had rips on the knees and a black cropped spaghetti strap top. I paired it with some tan braided sandals. With that I was finally ready to go.

 

 

“I got us covered with the snacks.” He said as I came out of the bathroom.

 

“Cool, I’m good to go.” I said.

 

“I feel underdressed now.” He said.

 

“I’m probably going to have to change when we get there, jeans at the beach are not comfortable.” I said.

 

“You look great Hayley.” He said pulling me closer.

 

“Not so bad yourself.” I said

 

“Let’s get going, Natasha said she’d be by later for Lucky.” Clint said.

 

“She on her way back?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, she said a few more hours.” Clint said.

 

“That’s good, let’s go.” I said grabbing my suitcase. We made our way downstairs and piled into the car and we were off. I put on my sunglasses and watched everything pass by. If there was one thing I didn’t miss about New York it was the traffic. In less than fifteen minutes we were pulling into the parking garage at the Triskelion. We unloaded the car and headed to the hanger.

 

“Barton, Clint.” Clint said to the elevator.

 

“Identity confirmed.” The elevator answered.

 

“Quinjet Hanger.” Clint said as my phone started ringing

 

“It’s Tony.” I said. “What did you blow up?”

 

“Why were you hacking SHIELD’s servers?” Tony asked.

 

“Apparently I got promoted and I’m a consultant now.” I said as the elevator stopped and three agents got in.

 

“Barton.” One of them greeted.

 

“Rumlow.” Clint said indifferently.

 

“Who’s the chick?” Rumlow asked.

 

“Way above your clearance level.” Clint answered.

 

“Okay I just wanted to ask where did you leave the microchip implanter?” Tony asked.

 

“Why do you need it?’ I asked.

 

“She’s smoking.” Rumlow said.

 

“Oh you know just going to implant a new upgrade to the previous one.” Tony said.

 

“Tony whatever you’re thinking of doing don’t.” I said.

 

“Come on Hales its just one tiny microchip that goes into my spine.” Tony said.

 

“Your spine?!” I said. Everyone just turned to give me a weird look. “How is Bruce letting you do this I put him in charge?”

 

“He had to go out for a faculty meeting at NYU.” Tony said.

 

“I’ll say it again don’t even think about it or I’ll have Jarvis lock you out of the lab until I get back.” I said.

 

“You’re no fun.” Tony whined.

 

“One if us has to be the grown up you manchild.” I said and everyone chuckled. “I’ll see you when I get back. Also decided not to hire a temp I’m just going to reprogram Jarvis to make him sound like a 1950’s housewife. Bye.”

 

“Stark?” Clint signed and I nodded. I started hacking into the tower’s server’s long distance to make sure Tony didn’t try anything.

 

“Hales.” Clint said as the elevator doors opened.

 

“Right.” I said.

 

“Bye hales.” Rumlow said trying to sound flirty.

 

“You’re not my type.” I said walking past him without even looking at him. The other two agents chuckled.

 

We walked into the hanger until Clint stopped at one of the quinjets.

“This is ours.” He said.

 

“Cool.” I said following him onboard. We quickly stored our luggage and then Clint led me to the cockpit of the plane. “I get to sit in the front?”

 

“You get to be my copilot.” Clint said.

 

“Which means I provide snacks while you fly this thing?” I asked.

 

“You’re already the best copilot I’ve ever had.” Clint said.

 

“I bet you say that to all the girls you’ve taken flying.” I said.

 

“You’re the only one I’ve ever taken flown with not counting Nat cuz well she’s Nat.” Clint said.

 

“Let’s get in the air already.” I said.

 

“Buckle in I need to do preflight checks and get clearance from air traffic control.” Clint said.

 

“Aye aye Captain.” I said giving him a mock salute.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

A few seconds after Hayley and Clint got off the elevator, three agents slipped inside and the doors closed.

 

“So that’s your kid sister?” Rumlow asked.

 

“That’s Calliope.” Hadrian said.

 

“She grew up.” One of the agents said.

 

“You two have the same eyes.” Another one said. Hadrian turned and punched the man in the face.

 

“Don’t ever compare me to that bitch.” Hadrian sneered. “You two are still on leave?”

 

“Yeah.” One of them answered.

 

“Pack you’re bags, you’re going to deliver a message to Calliope for me.” Hadrian said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

“That’s it?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, autopilot does the rest. I can switch it to manual but it’s less of a hassle this way.” Clint said putting his feet up on the dashboard.

 

“Neat, not as affected by turbulence either.” I said.

 

“Smooth sailing.” He said unbuckling his seatbelt. “I feel like I should have packed a deck of cards or something.”

 

“Who need’s cards, we have each other that’s all the entertainment we need.” I said which made Clint bust out laughing. I thought about it for a minute and realized what I had implied. “Oh crap I didn’t mean that thought I mean technically that could also…” I started babbling before he moved over to kiss me.

 

“How about we stick to twenty questions?” Clint suggested.

 

“Sounds good.” I said.

 

“Just need to do one last thing…” He said leaning over and flipping a switch. “Stealth mode, don’t want anyone tracking us down and ending the vacation early.”

 

“You guys have all the neat toys.” I said.

 

“Not as neat as the arrow upgrades. I can’t wait to try them out.” He said looking like a little kid bragging about his toys.

 

“You want to start twenty questions?” I asked.

 

“Let’s do something different. Instead of guessing what the other is describing let’s ask twenty questions about each other.” Clint said.

 

“I have a feeling this game would go over better with drinks.” I said.

 

“Maybe but you know full disclosure and whatever is said on this jet stays on this jet.” Clint said.

 

“We get to pass but if we do we ask another question.” I said.

 

“Deal.” Clint said. “Ladies first.”

 

“Craziest mission you’ve ever been on not counting New York.” I said.

 

“Budapest, and that’s Nat and I’s Vegas so don’t ask.” Clint said. “Favorite place that you’ve lived.”

 

I didn’t even have to think about it. “Colorado, there was this small town population of a little over a thousand. Took forever to get anywhere but in the winter everything looked like something out of a storybook. How’d you get your call sign?”

 

“Back when I was with the circus…” Clint started.

 

“You were in the circus?” I asked.

 

“I never told you?” Clint said. “I could have sworn I did. So after my parents died my brother and I were sent to a foster home. It wasn’t great and after a while Barney decided to runaway. I went with him and we made it to a rail yard and got on the first train we saw leaving. We happened to get on the train a traveling circus was using to leave town. At first they wanted to kick us off but the ring master decided to take us in so we’d help out. It was tough but it was better than where we were. One day I saw one of the archers practicing and when he put his bow down to take a break I tried it out. He was pissed but impressed I actually made a bullseye so he took me on as his apprentice. I was a perfect marksman, had good eyes and I’m from Iowa.” Clint said.

 

“Iowa Hawkeyes.” I said.

 

“Brother thought of it before he decided to steal from the people who took us in and left me for dead.” Clint said.

 

“Older brothers huh?” I said.

 

“Yeah, How’d you learn sign language?” Clint asked.

 

“Self taught.” I said.

 

“Why?” He asked.

 

“Isn’t it my turn to ask a question?” I asked.

 

“I answered two questions.” Clint said.

 

“My mom had just broken up with the only guy she ever dated that wasn’t a douchebag so to get back at her I gave her the silent treatment for a year. I learned sign language so I could still communicate with her. Drove her crazy.” I said. “You ever find out what happened to your brother?”

 

“He disappeared. What was your mom like?” Clint asked.

 

“Mom she was… complicated. She was really good with numbers, great at business knew how to make money. A bit of an airhead, I had to pay the bills half the time cause she’d never remember. She was a free spirit when it came to romance. She’d fall for the first guy to give her any attention, got her into problems a lot which I ended up getting dragged into and it never lasted. She also preferred my brother never understood why, still don’t.”

 

“She’s the woman in the photo from your nightstand.” Clint said trying to picture it. “You look a lot like her.”

 

“I get that a lot.” I said. “Why did you and Bobbi split up? You don’t have to answer that, I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

“No it’s fine. When we met we just couldn’t get enough of each other. Three months later we were married. We were always on missions and hardly saw each other. When we did see each other we fought a lot. Absence doesn’t always make the heart grow fonder. Then when we finally did sit down to talk things out we realized we hardly knew each other and that we wanted different things and that was that.” Clint said.

 

“I’m sorry.” I said.

 

“I’m not. We split up on pretty good terms. When she showed up with the divorce papers that was actually the first time in three years I’d seen her. Things happen for a reason Hales, she found Hunter, I found you and I wouldn’t trade you for anything. You were the best thing that came out of me getting brainwashed, I l-…” Before he could finish I had thrown myself at him and kissed him.

 

“You’re such a sap.” I said before kissing him as a straddled his lap. “For the record you and everyone else are the best thing that came out of my brother trying to kill me.”

 

“Who’s the sap now?” He said kissing me again.

 

“Still you, but I adore that about you.” I said kissing him again before moving off him. When I stood up Clint pulled me back to sit on his lap and put his arms around my waist.

 

“My turn.” Clint said kissing my shoulder. “What exactly happened last night?”

 

“Pass,” I said blushing.

 

“Okay, what trouble did your mom drag you into?” Clint said.

 

“Pass.” I said.

 

“Your brother’s name?” he asked.

 

“Which one?” I said.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

 

“You think I’m the only one that’s changed identities?” I said.

 

“What should I visit in Europe?” I asked.

 

“Naples, best pizza anywhere.” Clint said. “Why are you so afraid of telling us about him?”

 

“You pull on one thread you unravel everything, and it’s not pretty.” I said. “How’d you start working for SHIELD?”

 

“I eventually left the circus, got caught up with some guys and became a hitman and Thief. SHIELD gave me the option of working for them or going to jail.” Clint answered. “What’s the worst thing you’ve ever done?”

 

“Pass.” I said.

 

“What trouble did your mom drag you into?” Clint said.

 

“She got in debt with the Triads and sold my services to them. They kept me for a year, well it was supposed to be a year but they let me go a few months early.” I said.

 

“What?” He said shocked.

 

“She borrowed some money and couldn’t pay. Told them about my hacking and made a deal, I stay with them for a year and do what they needed me to do and her debt was forgotten. It wasn’t that bad, I was away from my brother, Learned Chinese, and how to make a mean Peking Duck. They didn’t keep me chained up in a cell. I stayed at one of the higher ups residences, had my own room and played with the other kids when I wasn’t working.” I said.

 

“What exactly…” Clint started but the controls started beeping.

 

“Looks like we’re almost there.” I said getting up and back to my seat and trying to change the subject.

 

“Yeah.” Clint said concerned.

 

The rest of the time on the plane Clint focused on landing and communicating with the control tower. When we were finally on the ground, we grabbed our things and passed through passport control. We passed right trough and then went to grab a rental. The car ride was silent.

 

“I shouldn’t have said anything.” I said.

 

“No, it’s not that just a lot to process. How old were you?” Clint asked.

 

“It was after the year of silence so about nine or ten.” I said.

 

“Damn Hayley, why?” Clint said.

 

“Growing up I had two constants, my sociopath of an older brother and my mom. If I didn’t do it she was going to die, there was no choice to make.” I said.

 

“You’re too good.” He said.

 

“Trust me I’m not.” I said looking away from him and out the window.

 

“How many languages do you speak?” Clint asked trying to change the subject.

 

“English, Spanish, French, Sign Language, Chinese, and the bits of Russian Nat’s taught me.” I answered.

 

“I can barely keep my thoughts in order with two languages.” Clint said.

 

“You can also add the compiled languages I know.” I said. “Is that the hotel?”

 

“I forgot to tell you, since we got a private jet I figured why not go all out and get a beach house with a private beach.” Clint said.

 

“Clint you shouldn’t have.” I said.

 

“I want to spoil you Hayley. Besides this is the last time in a while we might be able to do something like this.” He said.

 

“You have two extra weeks paid vacation for a reason.” I said.

 

“Don’t really have a nine to five job, and you’re going to have school.” He said.

 

“Yeah.” I said. Truth was most of the classes I was taking were only two days a week or online so I could focus the rest of the time on tracking down Delilah. “But I still have the weekends. We could pop over the channel and get some pizza.”

 

“You have five well four other soulmates who are probably going to want to do the same.” Clint said.

 

“It’s a year, there’ll be time.” I said. “Wow look at those beaches.”

 

“Don’t get that in New York.” Clint said.

 

We kept driving until we finally made it to a beach house a mile or two from where the wedding was going to be held.

 

“Wow.” I said.

 

“Looks even better than in the pictures.” Clint said unloading the car. I grabbed my suitcase and followed after him. He unlocked the door and we walked in. Everything was decorated to make it look rustic and the view of the beach was perfect.

 

“This is better than a hotel.” I said. “Plus we can cook if we get tired of eating out.”

 

“Maybe.” He said.

 

“Let’s unpack a bit and then go grab lunch.” I said.

 

“It’s like you read my mind.” He smirked.

 

We quickly unpacked our bags. I waited until he went into the bathroom to unpack my bras and undies. I prepared for every possibility so I may have brought along some of my nicer lingerie. I quickly pulled out a white crop top and a blue and white striped midi skirt.

 

 

“Wow.” He said.

 

“Whoa nice arms.” I said.

 

“Ready?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said.

 

“I was thinking a nice restaurant close to the beach and walk around afterwards?” Clint asked.

 

“Sounds good.” I said grabbing a sun hat and my sunglasses.

 

We drove back to town and settled on a small restaurant right by the beach. We both ordered some grilled fish and I got a fruity drink to go with it.

 

“What are you doing?” I asked as I saw him mess with his phone.

 

“Taking pictures.” He said.

 

“Oh good idea.” I said taking out my phone and taking some of him.

 

“Look who showed up.” Clint said standing up.

 

“Barton, didn’t think you’d be here.” An Asian woman with dark hair and an unamused look said.

 

“Aww cookies I missed you.” Clint said and she punched his arm. Better not call her cookies.

 

“Don’t call me that, Melinda May.” She said offering her hand to me.

 

“Hayley Adams.” I said. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Likewise. You two here for the wedding?” Melinda asked.

 

“Yeah, How’s retirement?” Clint asked.

 

“It’s fine, a lot quieter than the field.” She said.

 

“Sounds boring.” Clint said and I elbowed him. “Ow.”

 

“Excuse him, he can’t sit still for more than five minutes. Kind of why he got stuck doing paperwork half the night.” I said.

 

“Some things never change. I’ll let you get back to your lunch. See you at the rehearsal dinner.” Melinda said before leaving.

 

“Work friend?” I asked.

 

“Yeah she was an amazing agent, only person I’ve seen give Natasha trouble on the mat.” He said suddenly getting serious.

 

“What made her retire?” I asked.

 

“Mission gone wrong.” He said getting tense. I put a hand over his and gave him a gentle squeeze.

 

“Is she someone I could get dirt on you from?” I said trying to lighten the mood.

 

“You could always just ask me.” He said.

 

“Or Nat, I have a feeling you’d leave out the good stuff.” I said,

 

“I used to wear purple tights when I started out.” Clint said.

 

“No.” I said trying to imagine that.

 

“I did.” He said and I tried to hold back my laughter but couldn’t.

 

“Please tell me you have a picture of that.” I said.

 

“They’re stored somewhere.” Clint said.

 

“I’d offer you stories but you met me as a two, four, eight, thirteen and fifteen year old.” I said getting the chills just thinking about what I was like at that age.

 

“You were a cute kid. Scared the crap out of us as a thirteen year old.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah, I really was a moody, grumpy teenager.” I said.

 

“Not always you used to be the life of the party at fifteen.” Clint said.

 

“Ah, the year of YOLO.” I said. “Also known as the fuck it year. That year was a blur and every weekend was a blur.”

 

“What finally got you to stop?” Clint said.

 

“I was trying to numb myself from what was really bothering me and I hit rock bottom. I woke up in the hallway outside of my apartment on a Sunday morning after a night of partying and I thought back to all the morning I woke up to my mom in the exact same way and it scared the crap out of me.” I said. “Hence why I now only get hammered on occasion. That and it takes a lot more to get me hammered now.”

 

“My dad was a drunk, he caused the crash that killed him and my mom. Same reason I can’t stand the smell of whiskey.” Clint said.

 

“Ew, that is gross. Step dad number two’s drink of choice, made me gag every time he talked.” I said.

 

“How many step dads?” Clint asked.

 

“Three officially, None stuck around long.” I said. “Mom sure knew how to pick them.”

 

“Sounds like she was a poor judge of character.” Clint said.

 

“More like she was lonely, liked to see the best of people and ignored the big bad parts.” I said. I don’t remember the last time I talked this much about mom.

 

“You want to head out?” Clint asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

 

“Yeah.” I said.

 

Clint paid and we took a walk on the beach.

 

“I’ve never seen water that clear at a beach.” I said.

 

“Let’s go dip our feet in.” Clint said pulling me with him.

 

“Or we could go back to the house and take advantage of that private beach?” I suggested.

 

“I like the way you think.” He said pulling me into a kiss. I saw a felt the flash of a camera. I opened my eyes and saw a guy holding Clint’s phone.

 

“I got a few.” He said.

 

“Thanks man.” Clint said slipping him a twenty.

 

“You hired a photographer?” I said.

 

“I wanted one of those couple pictures people everyone takes on the beach.” He said.

 

“You better send me any pictures you take, I want something to look at when I’m alone in the cold dark nights of London.” I said.

 

“Whatever you want.” He said kissing me again. I parted my lips slightly and he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

 

“Mhm.” I moaned into the kiss. Clint put his arms around me and pulled me closer.

 

“Oi get a room you two.” Someone said and we broke the kiss.

 

“Clint Barton kissing in public, never thought I’d see that happen.” I heard someone else say.

 

“Hunter, didn’t expect to see you until later.” Clint said.

 

“Was just walking around getting some things for Bobbi.” Hunter said. “Who might this beautiful girl be?”

 

“Hayley, meet Hunter, Bobbi’s some to be husband.” Clint said.

 

“Hi and congrats.” I said.

 

“Thanks, So how’d you get stuck with this guy?” He asked.

 

“A dog stole his pizza and I ate it so I kinda owed him.” I said making Clint smirk.

 

“Well I’d love to stay and chat but I have to go figure out what I’m wearing tonight. Bobbi didn’t think it was funny when I suggested wearing my aloha shirt. Get there early it’s an open bar.” He said.

 

“Groom huh.” I asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“When I pictured a mercenary, I didn’t imagine that.” I said.

 

“Told you, you had nothing to worry about.” Clint said.

 

“Plus there’s an open bar.” I said.

 

“That does help.” He said.

 

“Let’s get back and use that private beach.” I said.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Clint said.

 

We stopped by a grocery store and picked up some snacks to keep at the beach house before heading back.

 

“Hales, Everything okay?” Clint called out.

 

I was in the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing an aquamarine halter bikini but I could not stop looking at the scar on my side.

 

 

“Be out in a sec.” I said. I needed to change. I have no idea why I let Will talk me into buying two piece bathing suits. I opened the door and walked out.

 

“Wow…” Clint gasped before starting to mutter something to himself.

 

“I know, it looks really bad. I’m changing.” I said walking to my suitcase.

 

“What? why?” He said.

 

“Because I have a nasty scar on my side and I’m wearing a two piece bikini that shows it off.” I said.

 

“Hales, hey.” He said pulling me towards him where he was sitting. “You look gorgeous.” He said with his eyes closed.

 

“Your eyes are closed.” I deadpanned.

 

“Oh fuck it.” He said pulling me onto him so I was straddling him and kissed me. Clint rolled over and pinned me to the bed. “You. Are. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Amazing. And strong.” He said kissing down my body and punctuating each word with a kiss, the last one being at the scar. I pulled him back up and kissed him while putting my legs around his waist.

 

“Mh.” He moaned as I started rocking my hips against his groin. I think I figured out why he had his eyes closed earlier. I moved my hand down to get a feel for things through his swim trunks. ”AH Hayley.” He gasped.

 

“Sh, relax.” I said kissing him as I moved my hand under his trunks and feeling how hard he was.

 

“Fuck, Hayley…” He groaned into my neck suddenly I heard screaming.

 

“Wah!” I said jumping a bit.

 

“No.” Clint whined.

 

“What the hell was that?” I said.

 

“Ringtone.” Clint said.

 

“For who?” I asked.

 

“Bobbi.” Clint said moving to get the phone. “Barton. No I’m at… can’t it…. okay I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

 

“What’s going on?” I asked.

 

“Bobbi needs me to help with something, and she threatened to come and cut something off if I didn’t go meet her.” Clint said looking really uncomfortable.

 

“Why is she calling you?” I asked.

 

“I don’t know I’m sorry I have to go.” He said.

 

“It’s fine.” I said. You know that cliché about the ex wife and the new girlfriend not being able to get along, well in this case its well deserved.

 

“Rain check?” Clint asked.

 

“You bet your ass on it.” I said pulling him into another kiss. “I’m gonna go cool down, see you when you get back.”

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“This better be important.” Clint said walking into the suite Bobbi and Hunter were staying in.

 

“You ass I thought you said you were going to take care of this!?” Bobbi yelled.

 

“Take care of what?” Clint said.

 

“The divorce you idiot!” Hunter yelled.

 

“Yeah, I signed and gave it to… oh.” Clint said.

 

“What?” Bobbi said glaring daggers at him.

 

“I gave it to Stark.” Clint said.

 

“Tony Stark?” Hunter said.

 

“I should have believed him when he said he doesn’t like to be handed things.” Clint said.

 

“Tony Stark lost our divorce papers!?” Bobbi yelled.

 

“We can sort this out. I’m sure we can go to a judge here and get a quickie divorce.” Clint said.

 

“You better hope so.” Bobbi said grabbing her purse.

 

The car ride was tense and for the first time in a long time Clint genuinely feared for his life.

 

“How’s Hayley?” Bobbi finally asked.

 

“She’s good.” Clint said. “Left her at the house.” Clint could feel himself getting himself going again just thinking about her.

 

“How much begging did you have to do to get her to forgive you last time?” Bobbi asked.

 

“Uh, there was begging, talking, yelling, group therapy…” Clint started.

 

“You went to couple’s therapy?” Bobbi said. “When I suggested it you walked out.”

 

“Never doing that again.” Clint said.

 

“What you’d do to piss her off?” Hunter asked.

 

“Didn’t tell her I was her soulmate or that I was married.” Clint said.

 

“Why the bloody hell didn’t you tell her?” Hunter said.

 

“It was complicated, choice wasn’t entirely mine in telling her and she was seeing someone at the time so we stuck to just being friends. I was just glad to have her in my life.” Clint said.

 

“You love her.” Bobbi said.

 

“Yeah I do.” He said. “She’s probably going to kill me when she finds out about this.”

 

“Then don’t tell her, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” Hunter said.

 

“No don’t do that just tell her what really happened, she obviously loves you if she forgave you the last time she screwed up, plus she’s Stark’s assistant she know how he is.” Bobbi said. “Don’t screw up with her the way we screw our marriage up. Nothing good comes with keeping secrets.”

 

That gave Clint a lot to think about. He thought to everything he had learned about her on the jet.

 

**A Few Hours Later- Hayley’s POV**

I had gone for a swim and even taken a mini nap on the hammock outside before hopping in the shower. Clint still wasn’t back, whatever Bobbi needed must’ve been really important. If we had continued we probably would have… damn now I really hate her.

 

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me before going to the bedroom.

 

“Wow.”

 

“AH!” I screamed. “You scared the crap out of me.”

 

“Sorry, I though you heard me come in.” Clint said.

 

“No I didn’t. Everything okay?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, remind me never to hand Stark anything.” Clint said.

 

“Sweetie half of my job is taking things Tony gets handed.” I said.

 

“I’m gonna get in the shower and get ready.” He said kissing me before getting into the bathroom.

 

That was weird. I blow dried my hair and left it with a bit of a wavy texture before braiding part of it back. As I was putting on the short beaded mauve dress Clint came out of the shower with just a towel around his waist. Why are all my soulmates hot as hell?

[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/88/99/dc/8899dce0c17acf45e6f01476b556a05c--dusty-pink-bridesmaid-dresses-dusty-mauve-dress.jpg)

“Uh, Clint would you mind.” I said gesturing to the zipper on the back.

 

“I got it.” He said pulling up the zipper.

 

“You alright?” I asked.

 

“Yeah why?” He said.

 

“You’re acting weird.” I said.

 

“I’m fine just tired.” He said kissing my forehead.

 

“I ironed your shirt and pants.” I said.

 

“Thanks.” He said.

  
“Did I do something I shouldn’t have… earlier I mean?” I asked.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“You’ve been acting weird since you got back and maybe its that…” I started.

 

“What no, it’s not that. You might want to sit down.” He said.

 

“Now I’m really worried.” I said.

 

“I kind of screwed up again.” Clint said.

 

“Again?” I asked.

 

“The divorce papers brought over to me to sign, I handed them to Stark to give to his contact to speed up the process and well…” Clint started.

 

“You handed something to tony which means he left it lying around somewhere, probably that desk he let’s things pile on before shredding them when he’s board.” I said.

 

“We we’re technically still married up until half an hour ago.” Clint said.

 

“You left to go get a quickie divorce.” I said laughing. “Wow for a second I was thinking you were… oh forget it. Sweetie, I appreciate you being honest that’s all I want. You could have literally told me you went to go off a guy and I would have been okay with it.”

 

“You would have?” Clint said.

 

“It’s you, if you had to off a guy it’s probably for a reason.” I said. “Stop worrying, now go get ready I’m hungry.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” He said kissing me before going to put on clothes. He was ready fairly quickly. We got in the car and got to the beach front restaurant hosting the rehearsal dinner.

 

“Stay close.” Clint said.

 

“I thought you said I had nothing to worry about.” I said.

 

“Doesn’t mean I might not need you to protect me from Bobbi.” Clint said.

 

“Bird brain,” Bobbi greeted.

 

“It worked out didn’t it.” Clint said.

 

“Hayley nice seeing you again.” She said.

 

“You too, congratulations on you wedding.” I said.

 

“Thanks, good luck with this one, you have your work cut out for you.” She said. I gave Clint’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Some things are worth the work.” I said. “We’ll leave you to it.”

 

“That wasn’t awkward at all.” Clint said.

 

“She’s stressed and your trip to the courthouse just added to it. Cut her some slack.” I said.

 

“You’re too nice.” Clint said.

 

“Trust me I’m not.” I said.

 

“Drinks?” he asked.

 

“Yes please.” I said. “Something fruity.”

 

“Be right back.” He said as my phone started ringing.

 

I waited around until I saw someone familiar.

 

“Hey just wanted to say sorry about…” Hunter started.

 

“It’s okay, it’s been a hell of a day and she’s stressed I get it.” I said.

 

“Hunter, come say hi to Hartley.” Bobbi called out.

 

“Better get going.” I said.

 

“Mango Margarita.” Clint said handing me a drink.

 

“Oh, mango.” I said taking a sip. “Wow, did not hold back on the tequila.”

 

“Cookies.” Clint greeted.

 

“I will stab you with a fork Barton.” Melinda said.

 

“Barton!” a woman said.

 

“Hartley, didn’t expect to see you.” Clint said.

 

If I was expecting a normal rehearsal dinner, the night wouldn’t have been as interesting as it was. It was kind of like a frat party. Drinking, beer pong and people talking smack. It was also a lot of story telling which ended in more drinking. By the end of the night only the best man, May and I were the only sober people left.

 

“Should we leave them?” the best man asked.

 

“They’re all staying at the hotel anyway.” May said.

 

“Clint can still stand, as long as I get him in the car, I should be good. I’ve never seen him drunk before, this should be fun.” I said going to get him

 

“There she is, The best thing that’s ever happened to me!” Clint cheered.

 

“Sweetie, time to go.” I said.

 

“Already?” He whined.

 

“Yeah, got to get to sleep. Big day tomorrow.” I said.

 

“Okay. You’re so beautiful.” Clint said putting a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

 

“Come on, bye everyone.” I said.

 

“Bye.” They all called out.

 

“Hales, I can’t drive.” Clint said.

 

“I know I took your keys an hour ago. Just get in.” I said opening the door for me.

 

“I want a hug.” Clint said.

 

“I’m driving I can’t hug you but I promise we can cuddle all night deal?” I asked.

 

“I love you.” He said.

 

Oh yeah, the night really didn’t go the way it was supposed to.


	41. Chapter 41

“I love you” Clint said

 

I didn’t turn to look at him instead I looked straight ahead. If I was lucky he wouldn’t remember any of this tomorrow.

 

“I’m not saying it cause I’m drunk.” Clint slurred.

 

“I know.” I said.

 

“You’re doing it again.” Clint said. “You don’t have to say it back, I just wanted you to know.”

 

“I can’t say it.” I said.

 

“You remind me of Nat when she first got recruited. Wouldn’t talk to anyone never smiled, no emotions whatsoever.” Clint said.

 

“So not much has changed.” I said. Natasha being the amazing gorgeous human being she was, isn’t very expressive.

 

“She has changed. She smiles more when you’re around. Cracks jokes. Looks after the people she cares about. It’s more obvious since we found you. You make us better Hales, I love you.” Clint said.

 

“Can you please stop saying that?” I said barely holding tears back.

 

“Why.” Clint asked.

 

“I’m not comfortable talking about this.” I said. “Clint please, just drop it.” I pulled up to the house. I got out but Clint stayed sitting down starting to doze of. I walked around and opened his door.

 

“Come on buddy, let’s get you to bed.” I said unbuckling him.

 

“No I’m comfy.” He said.

 

“You’ll be more comfy on the bed.” I said.

 

“You’re mad at me.” He fussed.

 

“I’m not mad at you, just tired.” I said. “Please get up.”

 

“can we cuddle?” Clint asked.

 

“Yes, but you need to change into your pjs, I think you spilled tequila on your pants.” I said.

 

“Can I just sleep in boxers it’s hot.” He whined.

 

“That’s the booze talking.” I said walking him inside.

 

“Hayley I’m sorry.” He said tearing up.

 

“No you’re going to be sorry in the morning when you’re hungover.” I said sitting him on the bed and untying his shoes.

 

“I love you so much baby.” He said hugging me and resting his head on my chest.

 

“Clint…” I started.

 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I know you feel the same way even if you can’t say it.” Clint said.

 

“I need you to listen to me, you, Natasha, and everyone else are my entire world. I may not say it but you are and after all this time I still don’t see what you guys see in me. I’m a mess. I’m moody as hell half the time. Kind of a total bitch at times and honestly I truly don’t deserve you guys but I’m grateful everyday that despite all that you’re all still here and I’m sorry but I just cant say it…” I said.

 

“Hayley it’s okay. I love you no matter what.” Clint said pulling me down with him. “Even if you don’t say it. You show it in other words. I want to cuddle.”

 

“You want to put on your pjs first?” I asked.

 

“Okay.” He said getting up and swaying.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” I asked.

 

“I got it, I’m a big boy.” Clint said.

 

“Wow, those shots hit you hard.” I said.

 

“Not as hard as you did when you fell from heaven.” Clint said giving me a dopey smile.

 

“I think you said that wrong.” I said.

 

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true.” Clint said.

 

“Go change you sap.” I said gently nudging him to the bathroom.

 

“So bossy.” He muttered as he closed the bathroom door.

 

I quickly went to grab my flannel shorts and my sleeveless white cami. I was still wearing my bra because the cami was pretty loose and didn’t give the girls any support.

 

 

I brushed my hair and Clint came out in his sweats and a t-shirt. He fell onto the bed and I heard him groan. I went to turn off all the lights before slipping under the covers and cuddling next to Clint. His face was still buried under a pillow but he lifted his arm and wrapped it around me.

 

We stayed like that for a few minutes and I was really uncomfortable. This bra was really pinching my boob.

 

“Hales.” Clint whispered.

 

“Hm?” I asked.

 

“It’s really hot and I’m sweating through my clothes.” Clint said.

 

“My bra is pinching my boob and not in a good way.” I replied.

 

“I’ll take mine off if you take yours off yours?” Clint offered.

 

“Deal.” I said and we both sat up and got rid of our uncomfortable clothes. I unhooked my bra and threw it towards my suitcase while Clint took off his shirt and sweats before doing the same.

 

“That’s better.” He said lying back down.

 

“Tons.” I said. “What happened here?” I said touching a scar on his stomach.

 

“That’s from when I met Nat.” Clint said.

 

“You got off easy.” I said moving my hand up to his ribs to trace my soulmark. “Never seen this before.”

 

“I could have sworn you had. Maybe I should walk around shirtless more often.” He said nuzzling his face into my neck.

 

“You’re very flirty when you’re drunk.” I said.

 

“You bring it out of me.” He said kissing my shoulder.

 

“Sap.” I said putting a hand on his back and combing my fingers through his hair.

 

“Mhm, feels good.” He said.

 

“Go to sleep.” I said.

 

“Hayley?” Clint said.

 

“Mhm?” I asked.

 

“Thank you for saying yes.” Clint said.

 

“Sh, sleep.” I said kissing his forehead. In a matter of minutes he was breathing, I on the other hand was wide awake and couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t shake this uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen and unlucky for me whenever I got feelings like this they always came true.

 

I must have been awake for hours before Clint loosened his grip on me. I slipped out of bed and used the bedroom doors that went out to the beach. I sat down and looked at the water and how they reflected the stars.

 

Today was one of the best days I’ve had in a long time and I ruined it by not being able to tell one of the best people I know who for some reason I still can’t figure out loves me. Not to mention the fact that it had been a month since Hadrian sent his birthday ‘gift’ and he still hadn’t made a move. That was never a good sign.

 

Rebekah had put out some feelers see if any of her contacts knew anything but so far it was like Delilah had been wiped off the face of the planet.

 

Then there was the dilemma… I’m leaving and Hadrian will probably go after me abroad. I stay he’ll do it at any point in the day when I least expect it or he’ll go after the people I care about.

 

I could always come clean tell them all what’s going on except if I do they’ll try to go after him and Hadrian is well an deranged, unhinged sociopath with a terrifying set of skills he uses to kill people. If they went after him and one of them got hurt or worse I’d never forgive myself for it. Then again if I tell them everything chances are they will probably never want to see me again.

 

I was so lost in thought I didn’t realize how much time had passed until the sun had come up.

 

I stood up and brushed the sand off my legs before heading inside. I walked back in the room as Clint was starting to stir.

 

“Mh morning.” He said.

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” I said sitting next to him.

 

“It’s too bright in here.” He said.

 

“Sun’s out, no headache?” I asked.

 

“No” he said sitting up but suddenly looking pale.

 

“Clint?” I asked.

 

“Uh.” He said bolting out of bed and running into the bathroom. I followed after him and watched him puke into the toilet. Had a feeling this was going to happen. I moved to sit next to him and started rubbing his back trying to soothe him.

 

“Let it out.” I said.

 

“Buah,” He puked. When he finally finished I got up to pour him a glass of water.

 

“Here, rinse you mouth.” I said handing it to him.

 

“I hate tequila.” Clint groaned.

 

“You didn’t say that last night, at one point you got on the bar and pretended to shoot people while yelling ‘caw caw motherfuckers’. Oh here I recorded it.” I said. playing the video.

 

“I’m never going to drink again.” Clint said.

 

“That’s what we all say, Give it time.” I said. “How about you hop in the shower and I’ll get started on a greasy carboloaded breakfast?”

 

“I want to get back to bed.” Clint said resting his head against my shoulder.

 

“Come on, we have a wedding later. Shower, eat and we can have a short nap in the hammock before getting ready.” I said but he still wasn’t convinced. “Oh and I have another bikini I want try out, might tan while we nap.” I kissed his cheek before getting up.

 

I improvised some breakfast sandwiches with some English muffins and made a really strong pot of coffee. By the time I was done Clint walked in wearing sweats and no shirt.

 

“Gonna go on a limb and say you remember our conversation from last night?” I said.

 

“If we’re going to take a nap later I figured why bother.” He said looking a lot better than before. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. “Smells good.”

 

“Coffee’s ready.” I said.

“I’ll grab the mugs.” He said.

 

“Already done, sit down and start eating.” I said.

 

“Bossy.” He said.

 

“You said the same thing last night.” I pointed out.

 

“Oh wow that is good.” Clint said.

 

“Bacon, makes everything taste good.” I said.

 

“I woke up in the middle of the night and you were gone.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah, it got really stuffy and I couldn’t sleep so I went for a walk on the beach.” I said.

 

“Did you sleep at all, you look tired?”

 

“I’m good.” I said. “Besides we’re napping as soon as we finish cleaning up.”

 

“Well in that case. He said throwing all the disposable plated in the trash before throwing me over his shoulder.

 

“Ah! Clint I can walk.” I said.

 

“Nope.” He said throwing me down on the bed before throwing himself next to me.

 

“You goof.” I said kissing him. I moved so I was straddling his waist and I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

 

“Mh.” I felt Clint moan. His hands started moving up and down my waist until his hand palmed my breast.

 

“Ah.” I gasped.

 

“I love you.” He said kissing my neck.

 

I scooted a bit down and put my hand over his groin.

 

“Fu…” He started.

 

“Sh, I owe you a rain check.” I whispered into his ear before slowly kissing down his neck. I slowly moved my hand under his sweats. I grasped length gently before moving my hand lower and tightening my grasp.

 

“Shit.” Clint gasped.

 

“Like that?” I asked. I only had a vague idea about what to do based on what I’ve walked in on Will doing and what he blabbed about with Tess last time we hung out.

 

I started moving faster while kissing him. The faster I started moving Clint started thrusting into my hand. I drew circled on his head with my thumb and his breathing picked up.

 

“Hayley…So..uh, close.” He panted. I grasped him tighter and moved as fast as I could. “Hayley! Shit!” Clint shouted and I could feel the spurts of cum shooting out of him.

 

“Good?” I asked but instead of answering he pounced on me and pinned me to the bed.

 

“So good.” He said kissing me breathless. I felt his hand slowly move up from my waist up under my top and slowly squeeze my breast.

 

“Fuck.” I moaned.

 

“My turn.” He said with a smirk before kissing down my neck, kissing and gently nipping at my collarbones as he started drawing circles on my nipples.

 

“Ah.” I moaned.

 

“Like that?” He teased.

 

“Don’t stop.” I said. Clint smirked at that and moved lower and lower squeezing my breasts as he started kissing down my body.

 

“Do you trust me?” He said kissing down my stomach and stopping at the waistband of my shorts.

 

“Uhuh.” I said panting.

 

“Lift up your hips.” Clint said. I didn’t think twice about doing as he said. He quickly moved my shorts and panties off of me leaving me exposed. Slowly at my knee he started kissing and nipping up my thigh. Just as he was about to get to where I needed him most he moved onto the other one.

 

“Uh, Clint.” I groaned.

 

“Be patient, I’ll take care of you baby.” He said looking up at me as he kissed up my thigh. When he finally kissed the highest part of my thigh he put a leg over his shoulder and licked my nub with the tip of my tongue.

 

“Ah!” I gasped at how sensitive I was and how good it felt. Clint took that as his cue and went at it. He licked up and down my slit before sucking on my nub as he traced circles on it.

 

“Clint!... Ah!” I shouted as I combed my fingers through his hair and gave him an unintentional tug.

 

“Mhm.” He moaned getting even more into it. I started rocking my hips against his face. Clint quickly took his hands and moved them under my butt to lift my hips up. I could here him slurp up everything I gave him.

 

“Oh… ah god don’t stop...give me more.” I said feeling a coil in my stomach tighten. Just like that he let go of my nub and started moving his tongue into me as his thumb flicked my nub. I couldn’t hold off anymore. “I-I’m close… I ah! Clint! Fuck!”

 

“You okay?” Clint said moving up the bed to lie next to me.

 

“More than okay.” I panted.

 

“You were so good.” He said kissing me. He tasted of well… me.

 

“That was all you.” I said hugging him.

 

“Hold on.” He said getting up and picking up my panties. He slipped them on for me before lying next to me. I curled up next to him. “Go to sleep, I’ll wake you up when it’s time to get ready.”

 

“Mh Okay.” I said resting my head on his chest. I don’t remember the last time I was so relaxed and comfortable, like there were no worries in the world.

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

“Hales.” I heard Clint whisper.

 

“Mh.” I groaned.

 

“Time to get up.” He said kissing my shoulder.

 

“No, too early.” I said.

 

“It’s not if you want to get ready.” He said kissing down my back.

 

“Don’t start anything you can’t finish.” I said.

 

“Want a rain check on that?” Clint said.

 

“Bet your ass on it.” I said sitting up and pulling him into a kiss. I stood up and went over to pick up some underwear before going to the bathroom. I looked over my shoulder and saw Clint staring at me. I decided to mess around with him a bit by pulling my top over my head and dropping it behind me before walking in and closing the door.

 

I showered and quickly dried myself off. Then I grabbed the blow drier and started styling my hair. I stuck with a simple half up half down hairstyle to show off my natural waves and my hair’s length,

After I got out I put on the light purple maxi dress with the plunging V neckline Natasha had stashed in the back of my closet probably with this occasion in mind. I put on my necklace and some simple studs to match.

 

I quickly put on my dress and took one last look in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom.

 

“Hales you think you could give me a hand with… wow.” Clint said.

 

“What do you think? Not too much.” I said gesturing to the plunging neckline.

 

“No you look… I can’t exactly think of a word right now but wow.” He said.

 

“Thanks sweetie.” I said putting my hands around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. I took off his tie and threw it back to the suitcase. “You don’t need. Slacks and the dress shirt are enough.”

 

“You sure?” He said resting his forehead against mine.

 

“Beach wedding means casual dress code.” I said. “Just need my shoes and we can go that is if I can find them.”

 

“You mean these?” He said lifting up the shoes I was looking for by the ankle strap.

 

“Yes. It’s like you read my mind.” I said.

 

“I remember our skype session. I pay attention.” Clint said.

 

“Yes you do.” I said kissing him again. I quickly slipped on my sandals and grabbed a clutch before heading out.

 

“So we’re sitting on the bride’s side.” I said as he drove us to the hotel.

 

“I never understood that. What happens if one of them is a loaner and they only have one person on their side?” Clint said.

 

“Then the bridal party not so subtly flirts with people in the grooms side to get them to move over.” I said.

 

“That does not happen.” Clint said.

 

“Did at my moms second wedding.” I said. “Though in my case I just bribed people in the lobby.”

 

“I can imagine a four year old you doing that. You had Tony wrapped around your finger. Then again you still do.” Clint said.

 

“I do not, I’m practically his nanny and I get paid to nag him.” I said.

 

“I bet you you’d still Nanny him even if you weren’t getting paid.” Clint said.

 

“I nag because I care.” I said.

 

“And you care because you lo-“ He started.

 

“Again not saying that word.” I said.

 

“Why are you so against saying it? Hales I love you.” Clint said.

 

“I know I just can’t. Anyone can lie and say whatever you want to hear, Actions speak louder than words.” I said. “Now can we not ruin the day by talking about one of my many issues?”

 

“Sorry.” He said looking at the road. We kept driving until we finally got to the hotel where the reception was being held. There was going to be a short mixer before the ceremony.

 

“Barton, surprised to see you standing so soon.” Hartley said.

 

“Had a good hangover remedy.” Clint said pulling me closer.

 

“More like she took care of your drunk ass.” Hartley said.

 

“Bet on it.” May said.

 

“I made breakfast sandwiches, he did the rest.” I said and he put on a shit-eating grin at that.

 

“You two make me sick being all lovey dovey.” Hartley said.

 

“You hear that Hales, we’re too lovey dovey.” Clint said hugging me.

 

“Aww maybe we should tone it down.” I said kissing him.

 

“I need an insulin shot.” May said walking away, making us laugh.

 

We grabbed our drinks and made out way to one of the lounge sofas.

 

“Guess we should be expecting one of these for you two soon huh?” Hartley said almost making me choke on my drink. I couldn’t stop coughing.

 

“Maybe.” Clint said rubbing my back.

 

“May all the guests please proceed to the beach, the ceremony will begin shortly.” One of the hotel staff said.

 

“See you out there.” Hartley said.

 

Clint and I just sat there in awkward silence.

 

“We should…” I said.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Bride’s side right?” I asked.

 

“Uhuh.” He said. We still weren’t moving.

 

“We uh… we good?” I asked.

 

“Yeah.” He said taking my hand and squeezing my hand. “You?”

 

“Course.” I said standing up and straightening out my dress.

 

“Great. Love you.” He said kissing me.

  
  
“I… adore you.” I said kissing him again and we were off. That was definitely not going to be the end of this conversation but for now, ignorance was bliss.

 

We got on the beach and sat down at the bride’s side. Hunter and the best man were standing in the front and everyone was filing in. A few minutes later we all stood up as Bobbi walked down the aisle.

 

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…” The minister started before going into that cliché quote about love.

 

“The Bride and groom have elected to write their own vows.” He said.

 

“Hunter, You are reckless, aggravating and most of the time a pain in the ass but you’re also funny, loyal, and you make me so happy just being you. I couldn’t imagine a better person to spend the rest of my life with. Whatever comes our way we’ll face it together. I love you and promise to love you until the day I die.” Bobbi said.

 

“Bob, you are my light. I’m not perfect and I can’t promise you that I’ll fix all our problems because let’s face it, Most of them will be my fault but I can promise you that you won’t face them alone. You make me want to be a better man and I promise I’ll spend the rest of our lives trying to be the man you deserve. I love you.” Hunter said.

 

“I want that.” Clint said.

 

“What?” I said confused.

 

“Are there any objections as to why and this woman should not be wed speak not or forever hold your peace.” He said. “By the power invested in me I now declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” The officiant said and they kissed making everyone cheer except me who was still confused by what Clint had said.

 

We all slowly walked back to the reception area. As we were walking in I couldn’t stop thinking about what he said. ‘I want that.’ What the hell was that supposed to mean? Why the fuck would you say that as your watching your ex wife get remarried?

 

“I’m gonna go touch up my make up.” I said.

 

“I’ll see you in there.” He said.

 

I quickly ran in and took a quick look in the mirror. Pull it together Hales I was probably over reacting right?

 

I gave myself a once over before walking out only for me to come face to face with something I was not expecting.

 

“Hey Cal, it’s been a while.”

 

“Shit.” I said recognizing that voice.

 

“Last time we saw you, you were still in pigtails.”

 

“Jesse, Gerald, how’ve you been? How are the wives and kid?” I asked trying to distract them maybe see if I could buy myself some time.

 

“Divorced.” Jesse said.

 

“Twins.” Gerald said.

 

“Aww congrats.” I said.

 

“Yeah, you’re coming with us.” Gerald said grabbing my arm.

 

“Ow, tight tight.” I said.

 

“Don’t make a scene.” Jesse said and I could feel a gun pressed to my side.

 

“You know I always thought Hadrian would be the one to finish me off.” I said.

 

“Oh he will.” Gerald said as we walked to the restaurant they forced me to sit down against the wall while they sat on either side of me blocking me from getting away.

 

“Not that I’m not enjoying catching up with you two but I have a wedding reception to get to and a date that’s probably looking for me so can we hurry this up.” I said. Fuck Tony was rubbing off on me. I’m making sarcastic comments in the face of my imminent death, I’m so dead.

 

“Oh we know, Clint Barton code name Hawkeye?” Jesse said with a smirk. He took out his phone and started swiping pictures of me in New York. Clint and I’s outings. My last date with Natasha and Steve. Will and I going shopping. Nate Will and I asleep in my car during finals week.

 

“He knows exactly where you are, who you’re with and where you live.” Gerald said.

 

“You fucked up Calliope.” Jesse said.

 

“What’s so special about New York you picked now after all these years to stop running?” Gerald asked.

 

“Pizza was out of this world.” I said. They didn’t know about my connection to my soulmates.

 

“It’s a lot more than that.” Jesse said showing a photo of Clint and I yesterday at the beach.

 

“We have a message from Hadrian.” Gerald said.

 

“I got his last message I can imagine what it already.” I said.

 

“Stop talking.” Gerald pulling a lock of my hair.

 

“He wants to talk to you.” Jesse said.

 

“What?” I said not expecting that.

 

“He’s going to be at that brunch place you like so much down the street from your old apartment on the Sunday at noon after you get back to New York. Be there.” Gerald said.

 

“Not a bad last meal but I think I’m going to have to pass.” I said.

 

“You don’t get a choice. Besides you wouldn’t want anything to happen to your friends.” Jesse said passing me his phone. I gave him a skeptical look but when I looked down my blood went cold. Playing on the phone was a live feed of Steve and Natasha on a SHIELD quinjet wearing their mission gear.

 

“Friendly fire is one of the leading causes of injury out in the battle field, wouldn’t be so hard to put in a bullet in the Captain or Widow’s back.” Gerald said.

 

“You probably already know but I’ll just go ahead and remind you, keep your trap shut brat. You tell anyone about us or him and you can expect another package to be delivered and maybe this time it’ll be Will’s head.” Jesse said.

 

“Great talk. We’ll let you get back to the wedding now, enjoy your vacation.” Gerald said sarcastically as he and Jesse got up.

 

Hadrian always did have perfect timing, always came crashing in at the worst time and when I least expected it. I thought all I had to worry about watching out for myself, I should have known he’d be keeping an eye on me.

 

I looked down and noticed my hands were shaking. This could not be happeneing now.

 

“Hello miss sorry for the delay can I get you anything?” One of the waitresses said.

 

“I need a shot or your strongest liquor.” I said handing her a twenty. “Keep the change.”

 

“Right away miss.” She said running off. She came back in less than a minute with a shot along with the accompanying salt and lime wedge. “Here you are.” She said putting it down.

 

“Thanks.” I said. I put some salt on the back of my hand, licked it of took the shot and sucked on the lime wedge. I waited for the burn to go away before going back to the reception.

 

I walked in and Clint was already sitting down.

 

“Hey, you were gone a while.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah had to take a call, Will wants to plan something for Josh’s birthday and needed a second opinion.” I said.

 

“I thought his birthday was in September?” Clint asked.

 

“You know Will, he plans ahead especially when it comes to partying.” I said taking a sip of my water.

 

“Hey guys thanks for coming.” Hunter greeted.

 

“How’s everything. Hayley I love your dress.” Bobbi said.

 

“Thanks, the ceremony was beautiful.” I said remembering what people normally said at these things.

 

“I wanted to apologize for yesterday.” She told Clint.

 

“It’s okay you were under a lot of stress and it was my fault. I shouldn’t have given them to Stark.” Clint said.

 

“Thank you for everything.” She said. “He’s a good one Hayley, you’re lucky.”

 

“Good to know.” I said giving her a smile that probably came out as a grimace by the concerned look Clint was giving me. With that they left to go greet the rest of the guests.

 

“You okay?” Clint asked.

 

“Of course I am? Why do you ask?” I said.

 

“No reason.” He said giving me that concerned look I’d seen him make way too many times over the past couple of months.

 

“Food looks good.” I said trying to change the subject.

 

“Yeah, you got the chicken?” He said going along with it.

 

After we ate the dance floor opened up.

 

“You want to dance?” He asked.

 

“Sure.” I said taking his hand. It was a tango song so it was very fast paced.

 

“You want to tell me what’s wrong.” He said as he spun me in.

 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

 

“You’re deflecting.” He said.

 

“You really want to talk about this now?” I said.

 

“Yes.” Clint said.

 

“What do you want?” I asked.

 

“For you to talk to me?” Clint asked.

 

“No, during the ceremony you said ‘I want that’. What’s that?” I said.

 

“I didn’t…I said that out loud?” He asked.

 

“You did.” I said.

 

“Hayley I…” Clint started.

 

“It’s time for the conga line folks.” The MC said and we got pulled apart. After the conga line there was more dancing except people kept coming over to say hi or to reminisce over old times. Not really a good time to have a serious talk.

 

By the time it was over neither of us knew what to say. The car was quiet and frankly awkward. We pulled up to the house and just sat there in silence.

 

“Come on.” He said getting up and out of his seat. Clint walked around and opened my door. “Let’s take a walk.”

 

“Clint I just want to go to bed.” I said.

 

“No, we’re talking this out.” He said. “You’re leaving in less than two weeks and I’m not letting you go until we hash this out.”

 

“What do you want?” I asked as walked to the beck with Clint behind me.

 

“You!” He shouted.

 

“That’s not what it seemed like before. Not really what you want to here your boyfriend say at his ex wife’s wedding.” I said.

 

“You think I want Bobbi back?” He said before starting to laugh.

 

“Not funny.” I said.

 

“No it’s pretty funny.” Clint said still laughing.

 

“I’m not doing this.” I said walking away.

 

“Hales.” Clint called after me. “Hayley!”

 

“What!” I shouted.

 

“I love you…” He said.

 

“Clint.”

 

“No listen, I love you, I’m in love with you and no one else.” He said putting his hands on either side of my head. “When Hartley said that our wedding was probably next it got me thinking and then I saw Hunter and Bobbi up there and I could imagine us up there. I want that with you.”

 

Shit I was not expecting that. Today just doesn’t want to end.

 

“Hayley, Hey it’s okay.” He said hugging me as I cried. How was I supposed to tell him that there probably wasn’t going to be a future for us past a few months from now? How was I going to tell all of them? “I’m not saying let’s do it right now but I’m in this for the long haul. No matter what.”

 

“I don’t deserve you.” I said.

 

“You’re the best person I know Hales. You deserve this and more.” He said kissing me. I pulled him closer and combed my fingers through his hair. Clint moaned as I deepened the kiss and he pulled me against him. I took him my surprise and jumped up. He quickly put his hands on my thighs and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. “Hales” He mumbled as he kissed down my neck.

 

“Bed.” I moaned. Clint didn’t let me down as he walked up the stairs to the house and opened the door to the room. He gently put me down on the bed and slowly moved me back. Clint kissed me as I slowly started to unbutton his shirt. He slowly worked his way down my neck and back up again.

 

When I finally reached the bottom buttons I untucked his shirt and started unbuckling his belt.

 

“I love you” Clint whispered over and over again as he kissed down my chest and gently squeezed my breasts.

 

“Ah Clint…” I moaned. He quickly stood up and slipping off his shirt and pulled off his pants before moving back on me. I quickly wrapped my legs around him and flipped us over. I could already feel how affected he was. “I could use a hand with the zipper.” I whispered as I kissed behind his ear.

 

“You sure?” He asked already panting.

 

“Yes.” I said pulling him into another kiss. His hand moved up from my waist until he found the zipper.

 

“Uh Hales I think it’s stuck.” Clint said sitting up.

 

“Just wiggle it a bit.” I said.

 

“Shit I think I broke it.” He said.

 

“Crap, hold on.” I said shuffling around a bit and pulling it over my head. “Better?”

 

“Much” he said kissing down my breasts before sucking on a nipple.

 

“AH.” I gasped. I started rocking my hips and damn I was really turned on. “Clint I uh…” He started rocking his hips hitting at just the right spot.

 

“Like that.” He asked before giving my other breast the same treatment.

 

“Yes, So good.” I moaned. I could feel the tightness in my stomach. “Stop.” I said and Clint let go.

 

“Are you alright?” He said checking me to see if he had hurt me.

 

“Hey I’m fine, I just… I’m ready.” I said.

 

“Ready?” He asked.

 

“I want to…” I said giving him a look.

 

“Want to?” He asked.

 

“I want you.” I said pulling him into another kiss, which he eagerly responded to.

 

“I’m gonna take care of you Hales.” He said kissing me.

 

“I trust you.” I said making him smile. He stood up and moved to take my lilac pace panties off. He looked up at me just to make sure I was still okay. I lifted my hips up to help him slip them off and that was all he needed. He yanked them off and just looked at me.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered.

 

“Not so bad yourself.” I answered as I kissed him.

 

“I’m gonna get you ready, ease you into it. If you want to stop just tell me.” Clint said.

 

“I know.”

 

He slowly moved down my body kissing and nipping as he went before finally getting where I wanted him most. Clint started off slow but I was so wound up already and very sensitive it felt more intense.

 

“Ah.” I moaned. He started to suck on my sensitive little nub before I felt him rub at my entrance.

 

“Mh, so wet already.” Clint said before slowly pushing a finger inside.

 

“Oh.” I jumped a bit at the intrusion.

 

“Sh, its okay just relax.” Clint said kissing my thigh. I closed my eyes and focused on the sensation. He slowly started moving his finger slowly in and out before he started curling his finger inside of me.

 

“Clint.” I moaned.

 

“Mh.” He moaned moving fasted. He started adding another finger. It felt a bit uncomfortable at first but like before it felt okay after a while. Then out of nowhere his fingers curled into just the right spot and I could feel the coil in my stomach again.

 

“Shit!” I gasped.

 

“There it is.” He said hitting the same spot again.

 

“Ah, Right there.” I said rocking my hips.

 

“Got it.” he said moving and hitting it over and over again until I was about to lose it.

 

“I’m close…ah!” I shouted.

 

“Cum for me.” He said and just like that I came and hard.

 

“Ah! Clint!”

 

“You were so good.” He said kissing my temple.

 

“I’m ready.” I said.

 

“Okay.” He said with a grin. “I just need a uh… You wouldn’t my chance have a condom?”

 

“Clutch.” I said making him give me a look. “Will put a condom on each of my clutches and purses just in case.”

 

“Good man.” He said reaching over to garb my clutch. He handed it to me and I quickly opened it and looked through it until I found it.

 

“Got it.” I said handing it to him.

 

“Thank you.” He said kissing me making me laugh. I reached down and pulled his boxers down while he tore the wrapped open. I watched him slowly roll the condom on before moving to lay down between my legs. “I’m gonna go slow, if it starts to hurt tell me and if you want to…” he started but I pulled him into a kiss.

 

“I know.” I said smiling up at him. He reached down and lined himself with my entrance before slowly pushing in. So far so good. He stopped for a bit to make sure I was okay before moving again. He reached a certain point and stopped. I felt a bit of pressure but nothing to uncomfortable. He bent down and kissed me before pushing the rest of the way in.

 

“Ah!” I said feeling a slight sting.

 

“Sorry just give it a minute.” He said resting his forehead against mine. He stood completey still even though I could tell by how his breathing would hitch when I moved the slightest inch. The pain did eventually go away. I tested it out by rocking my hips slightly and it was slightly uncomfortable but not painful.

 

“Clint, move.” I said.

 

“Just need a sec.” He said pinching his eyes closed. “You’re really tight and I don’t want to lose it yet.”

 

“Okay.” I said slowly moving my hands up and down his arms. When he did open his eyes I smiled. “Hi.”

 

“Hi.” He said kissing me as he started moving. It started with slow shallow thrusts before he started speeding up and pulling out more before moving back in.

 

“Clint.” I moaned. “Feels so good.”

 

“Shit Hales.” He moaned burying his face in my neck. “Hold on.” He grabbed my leg and lifted it so it was at his waist. I took his hint and did the same with the other one. When he thrusted back in, the change in angle made him go in deeper letting hit just the right spot.

 

“AH! Yes!” I said meeting each of his thrusts. Clint sped up and continued hitting my pleasure point each time. “OH fuck, I’m close, so close… Don’t stop.” I begged.

 

“Right there with you babe.” He said pounding into me.

 

“Clint!” I shouted as I came.

 

“Hayley!” He groaned as his thrusts lost their rhythm and I felt him spill into the condom. I felt this heat rush to my soulmark and them suddenly everything went white.

 

When I came to Clint was hovering above me.

 

“Hey, you okay?” He asked.

 

I responded by kissing him. “Yeah, I’m okay.” I said. “That was amazing”

 

“Good to know.” He said kissing me. “Had me worried for a second.”

 

“Did you feel…” I asked.

 

“The soulmark heating up? Yeah that’s normal.” He said pulling me closer as laid down. “It’s the bond being completed.”

 

“So this is it.” I said. “Officially stuck with me and technically on Asgard we’re married.”

 

“Forgot about that. Guess I should start ring shopping.” Clint said.

 

“Mh I’d hold off on that.” I said getting sleepy.

 

“Get some sleep, you hardly slept last night.” Clint said combing my hair with his fingers.

 

“Can we do this again tomorrow?” I asked making him chuckle.

 

“Oh Hales you minx, we’re probably not getting out of bed tomorrow.” He said kissing the top of my head.

 

“Fine by me.” I said kissing his chest before closing my eyes.


	42. Chapter 42

The following morning I woke feeling someone, obviously Clint kissing my back and shoulders.

 

“Mh.” I moaned as I cracked an eye open and moved to my side.

 

“Morning.” Clint greeted with a smile on his face.

 

“Morning.” I greeted back as I nuzzled my face into his neck and gently placed a kiss making him chuckle.

 

“How’re you feeling?” He asked.

 

“Good, happy.” I said and I could feel that was exactly how he felt.

 

“That’s good.” He said moving down to kiss me. He pulled me closer and I could feel how ready he was for a repeat of last night. I got wet just thinking about it. I hooked my leg over my hip to open myself up for him. That was all Clint needed to thrust in. He moved us so I was on my back again and started thrusting in and out at a steady pace. “Fuck Hales, you feel so good.”

 

“Clint.” I moaned linking my legs behind him and rocking my hips to meet each of his thrusts making him hit deeper than before. I was a bit sore from before but damn he felt so good.

 

“Ah, I got you.” He said bending down and kissing me as he started moving faster.

 

“Ah.” I gasped in his mouth as he hit just the right spot.

 

“There it is.” He said with a smirk as he started hitting that spot repeatedly.

 

“Fuck.” I gasped as I tightly grasped his back.

 

“You close Hales?” Clint asked not easing up as I started clamping down on him.

 

“Ye-Ah Yup.” I said panting.

 

“Let go.” Clint said resting his forehead against mine.

 

“Not yet.” I panted.

 

“Baby let me make you feel good.” Clint said kissing my neck.

 

“Together.” I said.

 

“Okay.” He said smiling at me as he slightly lifted his hips before he started moving faster and harder than before.

 

“Clint!” I shouted.

 

“Hayley!” He shouted as we came together. Clint collapsed on me and my legs just kind of fell to the side.

 

“Shit, Hales. I got carried away. I’m sorry.” He said worried.

 

“You kidding me that was so good.” I said kissing his forehead trying to make him stop frowning.

 

“I wasn’t wearing a condom and I came inside you.” Clint said.

 

“It’s all right. I’m on the pill if that’s what you’re worried about.” I said. He lifted himself up to take a look at my face to see if I was telling the truth. “Been on it for a few years, since I moved to New York actually. Tess was pretty adamant about me being prepared in case I ever got past second.”

 

“Good to know.” He said pulling out and moving so I was lying on top of him.

 

“I was thinking…” I started.

 

“That’s never a good sign.” He said making me playfully swat his arm. “Kidding.”

 

“As I was saying, we have the quinjet and a few days left.” I said drawing patterns on his chest with my finger.

 

“What’d you have in mind?” Clint asked.

 

“You’re the one that was pretty adamant about not staying here the entire week.” I said.

 

“Changed my mind, let’s stay here forever.” He said.

 

“Calm down Peter Pan,” I said looking up at him. “What did you want to do?”

 

“I was thinking a road trip check out some of those places I had told you about, maybe go camping.” Clint said.

 

“Mh, that’s nice.” I said.

 

“Or we could just stay here, enjoy the sun, the beach, each other.” He said.

 

“Both are great options but there is the small matter of if we take the quinjet back Patchy the pirate is probably going to try and get us both back to work.” I said.

 

“Let me worry about that.” Clint said with a smirk.

 

“I’m in your very capable hands.” I said kissing him.

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

 

Clint came up with a plan pretty quickly. We ate breakfast and took a shower together where we didn’t really clean up as much as had more sex. I was not complaining and I had to admit Tess and Will were right when they said I was missing out. We made our way back to the hanger where the quinjet was stored and after pre flight checks we were on our way back.

 

“You want to continue our game of twenty questions?” Clint asked.

 

“Eh, I’d rather not. I almost broke you last time.” I said remembering his reaction to my slip up.

 

“You didn’t break me, just caught me by surprise.” Clint said.

 

“It didn’t look that way.” I said.

 

“Okay then what do you suggest we do?” Clint asked.

 

“I found this deck of cards?” I said.

 

“Strip Poker?” Clint said with a mischievious smirk on his face.

 

“I was going to say let’s play bull shit but that works.” I said.

 

“What the…” Clint said opening the deck.

 

“What?” I said.

 

“These are all Jokers.” He said. That made me freeze.

 

_‘Are we there yet?’ I asked._

_‘No we’re still a few hours away’ mom answered. “Why don’t you try playing some solitaire to pass the time? I saw a deck of cards in the glove compartment.”_

 

_“I guess it’s not like there’s any service here. Why are we driving there? A plane would have been faster.” I said._

_“It would have but we need to stay under the radar after the last cluster fuck we left behind.” Hadrian said. “I should have gotten my own car.”_

_“Yeah you should have.” I mumbled._

_“What did you say bitch?!” Hadrian growled._

_“Enough! This is why we are driving. We need to do more normal family things, roadtrips are the closest thing the three of us get to a family vacation now shut up and enjoy the Grand Canyon.” Mom yelled._

_“What’s so grand about it?” Hadrian grumbled._

_“Just a bunch of stupid rocks.” I mumbled before reaching in the glove compartment. I shuffled around and finally found the deck of cards. I took them out and started shuffling the cards when I noticed they were all jokers and each card had a name written on them. “What the hell?”_

_“Give me back my deck!” Hadrian yelled from the back seat._

_“It’s not a deck it’s just a bunch of jokers. Who are these people anyway? Yuri Udinov? Max…” I started._

_“Give me my cards.” He said grabbing my hair and slamming my head against the window. “One day I’ll make one of these just for you.”_

I took a look at the cards and they all had his hand writing and then there was one with a message.

 

_Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you…_

As if I didn’t need a reminder that he was watching every move I make now there’s this.

 

“Hales you listening to me?” Clint asked.

 

“Huh?” I said.

 

“Zoned out a bit there.” He said.

 

“Yeah sorry just thinking about some things I need to take care of before I leave.” I said.

 

“You’re cold.” He said taking my hand.

 

“Guess I got too used to the heat.” I said kissing his cheek before hugging him. There was no way I was going to let anyone get hurt because of me.

 

“What aren’t you saying?” Clint said.

 

“It’s not important right now. We’re on vacation, let’s enjoy it.” I said giving him a smile.

 

“Hayley, I don’t know what’s going on but I can feel how scared you are. Tell me what’s going on.” He insisted.

 

“No, There’s nothing going on. Just thought about something from before funny how shit from years ago still has a way affecting me so much huh?” I said.

 

“Yeah, funny.” He said not buying it.

 

“A very wise woman once told me that we don’t get a say in the cards we’re dealt only how we chose to play them. Life’s given me some pretty shitty cards but I have to say they I like the way they played out.” I said.

 

“You are?” Clint said confused.

 

“I mean I have a pretty unique skill set that most people my age won’t have until they’re at least in their forties if they start practicing now and even then they won’t be half as good.” I started.

 

“You’ve been spending way too much time with Stark.” Clint said.

 

“Maybe, but I’m independent and if it wasn’t for the hell I went through all those years I probably wouldn’t have met any of you and that makes everything worth it even if you all drive me crazy most of the time.” I said.

 

“Who’s the sappy one now?” Clint said.

 

“Still you.” I said kissing him.

 

“Hales?” He asked.

 

“Mh?” I said as I started kissing down his neck.

 

“Want to join the mile high club?” Clint asked with a smirk.

 

“I like the way your brain works.” I said moving to straddle his lap. I moved my hands down his chest to unzip his jeans while me moved his hand up the skirt of my white lace dress and moved my panties out of the way so he could touch me.

 

[](http://www.summerdressesfashion.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/short-white-lace-summer-dress-2013-with-open-back.jpg) 

 

“Ah.” I moaned.

 

“So wet already.” Clint said.

 

“Shit, what are you doing to me?” I said thinking about how much had changed in just a day.

 

“Making you feel good.” Clint said rubbing him length along my slit.

 

“Tease.” I whine.

 

“We can’t have that now can we?” He said lining himself up with me and pulling me down his lengths.

 

“Clint!” I shouted surprised at how deep he’d gone and how good it felt.

 

“Fuck Hales, taking me so good.” He said rutting against me.

 

“Ah, feel so good.” I responded lifting my self up a bit before slamming down.

 

“Shit.” He groaned into my neck.

 

“Like that?” I said as I kept moving, getting moving more off him before slamming down on him.

 

“Yes, fuck. Ride me baby,” Clint moaned kissing me.

 

“Clint.” I moaned. “Fuck.”

 

“Ah Hales.” He said tightening his hold on my hip before thrusting up into me.

 

“Ah! Clint don’t stop please!” I begged.

 

“I got you.” He said continuing to hit that spot over and over again until I felt the coil in my stomach snap and wave after wave of pleasure continued to wash over me as Clint worked me through my orgasm. “Fuck Hayley!” He shouted as he came.

 

We clung to each other as we came down from out high. I could feel him softening up inside of me.

 

“That just keeps getting better and better.” I said making Clint laugh.

 

“Thank you, I try.” He said still a bit out of breath. “We should clean up.”

 

“Not yet, I like being close to you like this.” I said hugging him.

 

“I do too Hales.” He said kissing my forehead and putting an arm around my waist while the other one rubbed soothing circles on my scalp.

 

I must’ve dozed off a bit because when we finally moved apart the navigation system started beeping to tell us we were twenty minutes away from the Triskelion.

 

We quickly cleaned up and made ourselves look decent before buckling in for the landing. Clint taxied into the hanger and shut everything off. I got my phone and started hacking. I made it so the security cameras that could spot us played a loop. The elevator took a bit of extra hacking but I managed it. We got in and started heading down to the parking garage. Then the elevator stopped and the door opened. Steve, Natasha, and the last person I ever wanted to see again walked in.

 

“You’re back early.” Natasha said.

 

“Change of plans.” Clint said. “Adler.”

 

“Agent Barton.” Hadrian greeted.

 

“How was the beach?” Steve asked.

 

“Sunny.” I answered really wanting to get out of here as fast as I could. Why the hell was this stupid elevator taking so long?

 

“I heard we’re going to be working together. Welcome to the team.” Clint said. “I look forward to sparing with you sometime, been a while since I practiced my knife skills.”

 

“Looking forward to it but it’s going to have to wait until after get back.” Hadrian said.

 

“Another Mission already?” Steve asked.

 

“No I’m taking a few days off going to visit my kid sister in New York. It feesl like it’s been years since I’ve seen her.” Hadrian said and I could feel my heart beat out of my chest.

 

“Get some rest while you can, we’re not going to go easy on you.” Natasha said before looking over at me and giving me a concerned look.

 

“I will, thanks again.” He said getting off on the floor before the garage.

 

“Hayley you alright Doll?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah, just jetlagged.” I said feeling dinner coming back up.

 

“You look sick.” Natasha said putting a hand on my forehead. “You’re cold.”

 

“Probably the change in weather. I just need a nap and I’ll be fine.” I said as the elevator dinged.

 

“Maybe you should see a doctor?” Steve suggested.

 

“Nope, I’m good. See you both later.” I said as we all walked out of the elevator. I saw Natasha and Clint have one of their silent conversations by just exchanging looks before Clint followed after me.

 

He put our things in the trunk and we were off.

 

“Okay talk.” Clint said.

 

“What’s there to talk about?” I said.

 

“Hayley.” He said sternly and I started feeling sick again.

 

“Clint pull over.” I said.

 

“No Hales we need to…” Clint started.

 

“Pull over!” I yelled and he did. I quickly unbuckled myself and opened the door as I started to hurl.

 

“Shit.” I heard Clint say.

 

“Uh, I feel gross.” I said.

 

“You okay?” Clint said.

 

“Yeah, I feel better now.” I said.

 

“Sure?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, just really need to shower and brush my teeth.” I said.

 

“We’re almost home.” He said rubbing my back.

 

“Kay.” I said.

 

“What did you have for lunch again?” Clint asked. “Might be food poisoning.” Or it could be the fact that I was in an enclosed space with my brother where he could have snapped my neck and announced he was going to be on the same STRIKE team as three of my soulmates where he almost literally has a gun pointed at their heads. Yeah that was probably it.

 

“Stuffed fish. It tasted fine though.” I said trying to ease his worrying.

 

“You look better.” He said.

 

“Maybe that’s why I was feeling off. Should be all good by tomorrow.” I said.

 

“You sure because we can always…” Clint started.

 

“Wait till next year? No I have less than twelve days to squeeze in as much quality soulmate time before I leave. I intend to make the most of it even if it does mean getting eaten alive by mosquitoes.” I said.

 

“It’s not summer yet, we should be good. I’d be more worried about bears.” Clint started.

 

“Do you want me to ditch you in the middle of nowhere?” I asked.

 

“Relax, I rented out a cabin by a lake. No bears, very quiet, almost serial killer quiet. Lots of good food places close by. I was thinking we head down early. Check out some of my top picks. Spend the night at the cabin and then drive back up to New York making a few stops along the way.” Clint said.

 

“Sounds like the perfect road trip.” I said.

 

“We’re here.” He said pulling up to his building.

 

“Home sweet home.” I said. We went up stairs and opened the door only to be tackled by an excited Lucky. “Hey buddy, miss us.”

 

“Woof!” He barked.

 

“Lucky off.” Clint said pulling him off of me. “When you’re around it’s like I don’t even exist.”

 

“Jealous?” I asked.

 

“Makes me wonder what it’s going to be like when we have kids.” Clint said suddenly freezing as he realized he said it out loud.

 

“That’s easy, you’ll be the favorite because you’ll go along with whatever they want and I’ll be right behind you cleaning up the mess.” I said surprised at how I answered that and how I actually liked the idea of one day having kids running around. Clint just stared at me with his mouth open. I think I caught him by surprise.

 

“I love you.” He said about to kiss me.

 

“You may want to hold off on that I need to you know.” I said reminding him.

 

“Right. I’ll fix us something to eat while you’re in the shower.” He said kissing my forehead before letting go. I walked into the bedroom and notice I had left the PJs from before we left on the bed. I picked those out and some underwear from my suitcase before showering.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Clint waited until he heard the shower turn on before he picked up his phone and dialed Natasha.

 

“How is she?” Natasha answered.

 

“In the shower. Threw up on the way here. Says she’s feeling better but I keep feeling anxiety from her Nat.” Clint said.

 

“I’m not getting anything, just the same as always. It got bad when we were in the elevator but since it’s the same as always. Steve said he felt the same thing.” Natasha said. “What are you doing right now?”

 

“Trying to make something for dinner. Forgot that I haven’t done any grocery shopping.” Clint said.

 

“Open the door.” Natasha said.

 

Clint was confused before going to open the front door.

 

“Dinner and chicken soup for Hayley.” Natasha said walking in and making herself at home.

 

“Food.” Clint cheered.

 

“Figured you’d be hungry.” Natasha said.

 

“And you wanted to check on Hayley.” Clint said giving his partner a smirk.

 

“Maybe.” She said. “How was the wedding?”

 

“It was good. Food’s good.” Clint started.

 

“You look… happy.” Natasha said.

 

“Yeah I am.” He said with a dopey smile.

 

“Wow.” Natasha said.

 

“Huh?” Clint said.

 

“You two…” She started.

 

“Went scuba diving.” Clint said as he saw the door open.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

“I love the water pressure in your shower.” I said coming out of the room. “Hey Nat.”

 

“Hey.” She said.

 

“Nat brought dinner.” Clint said.

 

“Thanks Nat.” I said kissing her cheek.

 

“You look better.” She said putting a hand on my cheek.

 

“Yeah, It was probably something I ate.” I said.

 

“Maybe.” She said. “I brought you some soup, it should help settle your stomach.”

 

“Smells yummy.” I said. It was things like this that showed she cared. The soup wouldn’t do much for my stomach but it did cheer me up.

 

I ate a bit of the soup and after everyone was done eating we sat down and watched a movie. I was sitting in the middle while Clint had his arm around my shoulders and I was resting my head on his shoulder while Nat had her head in my lap and I combed my fingers through her hair. We were watching the Untouchables while Clint and Nat provided commentary about how all the gunfights would have actually turned out in real life. They both ended with the same comment.

 

“He’d be dead.” They said at the same time.

 

“It’s a movie, it’s for entertainment only.” I said.

 

“Dead.” They said making me laugh.

 

“As fun as this has been I have to go.” Natasha said.

 

“Didn’t realize how late it was.” I said holding in a yawn.

 

“Be careful and if you start to feel sick go to the hospital.” She said kissing my forehead.

 

“I’ll be fine, we’ll call you when we get to the cabin.” I said.

 

“Good. Get some sleep.” She said as she walked out.

 

“We have an early day tomorrow.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty beat.” I said getting up and turning off the lamp.

 

“Doors and windows are closed come on.” He said leading me to the bedroom. I got under the covers and hugged Clint as I drifted off to sleep.

 

_“You’re a useless brat…”_

_“Why didn’t mom just get rid of you?”_

_“Stop it hurts” I cried trying to pull my arm free but he just twisted it snapping my wrist._

_“No one outlives they’re usefulness remember that bitch.”_

_“What a waste of space?!”_

_“Stop!” I screamed._

_“If I ever see you again, I’m going to finish what I started!” He said stabbing a dagger into my stomach._

_“AH!” I screamed._

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“Mh stop.” Hayley mumbled as she started squirming in her sleep.

 

Clint cracked an eye when he felt something hit his side. He saw Hayley tossing and turning. The look of pain on her face was enough to fully wake him up.

 

“Hales?” Clint said hoping she’d wake up.

 

“Stop!” She started crying out loud.

 

“Hayley, wake up.” Clint said putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking. “Hayley!”

 

“AH!” She screamed sitting up with a hand over where her scar was.

 

“Hales, hey,” Clint said trying to get her to look at him but she flinched. He could feel how terrified she was. Hayley had tears running down her face and she was shaking.

 

“Baby, it’s okay. It’s me, you’re safe” Clint said turning on the lights and watched Hayley curl up into a ball, resting her head against her knees. “Hales, I need you to look up at me, Can you do that?”

 

Hayley didn’t move she just stayed like that panting like she couldn’t breathe. She wasn’t reacting to anything he said. Clint did the only this he could. He pulled her onto his lap and held her. Hayley whimpered a bit but didn’t push him away.

 

“You’re okay, you’re safe I promise.” Clint whispered over and over. Eventually Hayley’s breathing evened out and she was asleep again. Clint held onto her and kissed the top of her head. “You’re not okay Hales.”

 

**Hayley’s POV- A Few Hours Later**

I woke up in a really weird position. I was curled up in a ball and in Clint’s arm as he was sitting up asleep with his arms wrapped around me. That’s when it all came back to me. The dream waking up frozen in shock. That was going to be hard to explain.

 

I slowly moved Clint’s arms off of me and moved off his lap. He quickly rolled to his stomach so he was lying diagonally on the bed. I covered him with the blanket before going to the living room Lucky was asleep but as soon as he heard me He perked up.

 

“Sh, Clint’s still asleep Buddy.” I said.

 

I sat down on the couch and Lucky jumped up and cuddled against me. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until we landed on the news. I got up and made some coffee before going to sit back down. A few minutes later the bedroom door opened and a freaked out Clint ran out.

 

“Morning.” I said turning back to the news.

 

“Fuck Hayley.” He said moving to the couch and pulling me into a hug.

 

“You alright?” I asked.

 

“You’re asking me that? I should be asking you.” He said putting a hand on my cheek.

 

“I’m fine.” I said taking a sip of my coffee.

 

“Hayley you’re not fine, you woke up screaming and went catatonic.” Clint said.

 

“I did? Huh” I said playing dumb even though I know he wasn’t buying it.

 

“You don’t remember?” Clint asked giving me a look.

 

“It’s been a while since it happened. Could be stress or other stuff.” I said.

 

“This has happened before?” Clint said.

 

“Yeah, it’s been a while though. Used to freak Will out.” I said.

 

“What exactly were you dreaming about?” Clint said.

 

“Day I got this.” I said putting my hand over my scar. That made him frown.

 

“What exactly happened?” Clint asked.

 

“Not much to tell. It was the day we buried my mom. The service had just ended me and the spawn of Satan I got stuck with for older brother were standing there and I was doing what most orphan thirteen year olds do at their parent’s funeral, crying. He slapped me to get me to shut up. Said he wished I was dead and then stabbed me with a dagger. Told me I had twenty four hours to get out of town and if he ever found me I was dead, took the knife out and kicked me into our mom’s grave.” I said.

 

“What the hell Hayley? Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Clint asked.

 

“That wouldn’t have worked. He had a guy on the inside. Instant I went to the cops I was dead.” I said. “You know you’re the first person I ever tell any of this?”

 

“The more you tell me the more I wonder how you turned out so great.” He said.

 

“You’re taking this better than I expected. I was kind of expecting you to freak out again.” I said.

 

“If I ever see your brother I’m shooting an arrow into his eye socket.” Clint said hugging me.

 

“Yeah… I hope you never meet him.” I said thinking about how close he really is.

 

“You want to get a bit more sleep before heading out.” Clint asked.

 

“No, we’ll fall behind. It’s not the first time I go without sleep, I’ll live.” I said. “Though I am going to need coffee every few hours.”

 

“I can manage that.” He said kissing me.

 

I got dressed in a white and black striped t-shirt and black stretchy jeans with some strappy sandals.

 

 

When I came back Clint was already dressed and sipping his cup of coffee. “I forgot how strong you make this.”

 

“Got used to it. Tony can cook but he knows how to make coffee.” I said.

 

“It’s good for a hangover too.” Clint said.

 

**Three Days Later-**

 

To say I hadn’t been sleeping the past couple of nights would be an understatement. I’d doze off and wake up screaming. Clint being the saint he is would wake up and hold me until I fell asleep again. Of course it never lasted and I would wake up an hour later.

 

Which brings us to the last leg of our road trip…

 

“Why won’t you tell us his name?!” Clint yelled.

 

“Because you and everyone else would try and find him. It’s none of your business stay out of it!” I yelled.

 

“It’s bothering you so it is my business!” Clint yelled.

 

“No, it’s past business leave it alone!” I yelled.

 

“NO!” Clint yelled.

 

“Yes!” I yelled back.

 

“That’s it.” He said speeding up and pulling over. “We’re not going anywhere until we talk it out.”

 

“What’s there to talk about? You want to kill my older brother and I’m not letting you sink to his level so I’m not telling you end of discussion.” I said.

 

“Not the end. You’ve hardly slept in three days. I know because it’s been three days since I’ve woken up next to you. And you’re taking the pills again Hales? Since when?” Clint said.

 

“Since my anxiety is through the roof which is exactly what they’re for.” I said.

 

“Why? What aren’t you saying?” Clint asked.

 

“Nothing.” I said. I spill the beans Steve and Nat who are currently on a mission with Satan incarnate get shot or stabbed with whatever the hell Hadrian is using. And chances are he’s not working alone.

 

“Then why are you so nervous?” Clint said.

 

“Because you’re interrogating me!” I yelled.

 

“Because you’re lying!” Clint yelled.

 

“Pause.” I said.

 

“What?” Clint said.

 

“Pause. We need to put this conversation on hold.” I said.

 

“We need to talk about this, we can’t just ignore all this Hales.” Clint said.

 

“I know and we’re not. But this isn’t talking, it’s yelling and we’re both really sleep deprived and not thinking straight.” I said. “We pause, we get to that bed and breakfast and try to get some sleep.”

 

“And we talk about it tomorrow?” he said.

 

“We’re stopping by that light house for lunch right? No distractions we talk.” I said.

 

“Fine.” He said.

 

Now to just figure out what to say without screwing up one of the best things that’s happened to me in years.

 

**The Next Day-**

 

I didn’t get any sleep except this time I didn’t leave when I woke up. I stayed in bed holding onto Clint while I listened to his soft snores. He could tell I hadn’t slept at all but instead of saying anything he just held me. I didn’t deserve him.

 

We finally got up when we realized we had to get some breakfast before heading off. The closer we got to the dreaded Lighthouse the more nervous I felt. I knew Clint had probably felt it when he took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

When we finally got there we set up the picnic blanket on the ground and sat down. We took a bite into what was supposed to be the best Hoagie in New Jersey before he finally said something.

 

“No matter what, I’m with you.” He said.

 

“I’m not telling you about him.” I said.

 

“After everything he’s done why are you still protecting him?” Clint said frustrated.

 

“You ever think that he’s not the one I’m protecting?” I retorted.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clint said.

 

“You said I was the best person you knew, what if I wasn’t?” I said.

 

“Hales what could be so bad you can’t tell us?” Clint said.

 

“Let’s just leave it at it is that bad and the less you know the better. I’ve spent the past five years trying to move past that for a reason, why can’t you?” I asked.

 

“Because clearly there’s something from the past that’s bothering you. You woke up screaming and went catatonic.” Clint said.

 

“I know and I’m sorry I scared you…” I started.

 

“You scared the crap out of me Hayley but that doesn’t matter, I just want you to be okay.” Clint said.

 

“I am, I’m the happiest I’ve been in… well ever.” I said. “If it makes you feel any better I have an appointment with Kevin on Tuesday, I’ll talk to him about it and get his expert opinion.”

 

“I’d like it better if you talked to us but I’ll take what I can get.” He said taking another bite of his sandwich. “Is it just me or do these…”

 

“Taste off?” I asked. “Yeah, definitely not the best hoagie in New Jersey.”

 

“Coney Island is open now, want to drive over, grab a hot dog on the pier and maybe go on a few rides?” Clint suggested.

 

“Yes please.” I said putting the sandwich down. I picked a good day to wear a dress. It was around four in the afternoon when we got to Coney Island and the red flannel dress and boots was the perfect casual date outfit. It was my back up in case the date in DC ended up being more casual.

 

 

I had to moan as I bit into the hotdog making almost choke on his soda from laughing. It took me a minute to put two and two together.

 

“Really?” I said.

 

“I’m a guy, it’s a natural assumption.” Clint said.

 

“I don’t think I can eat this now.” I said. “Nah I’m still hungry.”

 

“I need a picture of you blushing, it’s adorable.” Clint said.

 

“Just remember I still have the ‘caw caw motherfucker’ video.” I said.

 

“Right.” He said taking even more pictures.

 

“Want to ride the cyclone?” I asked.

 

“Yes!” He cheered taking my hand.

 

We ended up getting on every single ride. The last one we got on was the Ferris wheel.

 

“This is my first time on one of these.” I said.

 

“You’re joking, everyone’s been on a Ferris wheel.” Clint said.

 

“Well I have now. Never really went to fairs as a kid. Got to go to Disney world once because my mom’s exboyfriend took, me, Rebekah and Kol as part of our Christmas gift.” I said.

 

“He end up being a step dad?” Clint asked.

 

“No he’s the one that my mom broke up with and I got back at her by giving her the silent treatment for a year.” I said.

 

“I’m guessing you two were close?” Clint asked.

 

“Closest thing to a dad I ever had.” I said.

 

“Huh, so you want to know what most people to at the top of these?” Clint asked.

 

“Don’t know.” I said with a smile.

 

“Normally it’s making out.” He said.

 

“Good thing I’m not afraid of heights then.” I said putting my hands behind Clint’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. We were so into each other that we didn’t even notice the ride moving until we heard one of the machine clearing their throats trying to get out attention.

 

We quickly got out and went back to the car.

 

“Ready to go back to reality?” Clint asked.

 

“I’ll be happy as long as the tower is still standing.” I said.

 

“I’m sure we would have heard something if Tony destroyed the place.” Clint said trying to reassure me.

 

“It’s the same guy who thought it’d be a good idea to install a microchip into the base of his spine.” I reminded him.

 

“Maybe you should be a bit concerned.” He said.

 

Traffic was just as bad as I remembered it’d be. It took us a bit over an hour before we got to the tower, which was thankfully still standing.

 

“Home sweet home.” I said getting out of the car.

 

“I missed this place.” Clint said getting out of the car and opening the trunk. We unloaded the car and got in the elevator. Clint kissed my cheek as he pulled me into a hug. I moved and gave him an open mouthed kiss, which he quickly responded to moving us so I was pressed against the wall. There he started kissing down my neck.

 

“Miss Adams, Agent Barton welcome back. Which floor would you like to…” Jarvis started.

 

“My floor ah!” I gasped as Clint sucked on just the right spot before pulling me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly started kissing lower and lower before unbuttoning the first button of my dress, making his way to my breasts. The elevator doors opened and revealed my apartment. Clint walked in carrying me in, forgetting out suitcases. He bumped in the wall and held me up there as he started grinding his hips against mine.

 

“Ah, Clint!” I said.

 

“Need you Hales.” He said sucking on my neck. I was going to have a hickey tomorrow.

 

“Me too.” I said pulling him into a kiss as I pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders. Clint moved his hands up to my but and lifted me up as he carried me to my room. He kicked the door closed and walked over to the bed. He sat me down on the edge as he stood in between my legs.

 

“You have no idea, what you do to me.” He said leaning down to kiss me.

 

“I think I do.” I said palming his groin.

 

“Fuck!” He groaned into my neck as he started rocking his hips against my hand. He moved away and started slowly unbuttoning my dress as he groped my breast making me arch my back.

 

“Clint.” I moaned.

 

“Sh, I got you baby.” He said kissing the skin exposed with each undone button.

 

“Mh.” I said.

 

“Can’t believe you were wearing this the whole time.” He said referring to the matching black lacey bra and underwear.

 

“Thought we were going to fight, so I should be prepared for make up sex.” I said.

 

“Now I really wish we had fought.” He said kissing between my breasted.

 

“I don’t want to go slow.” I said sitting up a bit and unbuttoning Clint’s jeans. “I need you.”

 

“So do I baby.” He said pulling his pants down and taking off only my panties. He moved to stand between my legs. I was face to face with his erection. I couldn’t take my eyes off it and without thinking about it I leaned forward and licked off the drop of precum that was there. “Shit Hales I won’t last long if you do that.” Clint moved away and bent down to kiss me. “Rain check.” He said kissing me before moving me so I was on my back and he was standing in between my legs. He lined himself up and thrust in.

 

“Ah!” I gasped at how good it felt. Clint didn’t stay still for longer than a second before starting his hard and fast pace. It felt amazing. I pushed the heels of my boots so they were digging into his butt cheeks, making him push in depper.

 

“Fuck Hayley.” He groaned before bending down and kissing me as he continued pounding into me.

 

“Shit!” I said as he hit my pleasure point. I brought my legs up higher and rocked my hips faster matching his thrusts.

 

“Fuck yes baby just like that.” Clint said as his pace started faltering. He moved his hand between us and started rubbing my little nub. I felt the familiar tightness in my stomach and I knew I was close.

 

“Shit, Ah, Don’t stop please.” I said.

 

“I’ve got you.” Clint said bending one of my legs up so my knee was pressing against my shoulder, opening me up more hitting all the right spots each time.

 

“AH!” I shouted as I came but Clint kept going at it fucking me through my orgasm.

 

“Yes, yes Fuck!” Clint shouted as he came collapsing on me.

 

We stayed like that, enjoying the contact after such a high.

 

“I’ll say it again. That just keeps getting better.” I said.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry I think I got a bit too rough.” He said.

 

“You didn’t do anything I didn’t want you to do. That was great, I’m gonna want an encore later.” I said making him laugh.

 

“You’re insatiable.” He said with a grin.

 

“Is that a bad thing?” I asked.

 

“No, just wasn’t expecting any of this. I was happy just to have alone time with you.” Clint said making me laugh. “What’s so funny?”

 

“I was freaking out because I didn’t think I was ready to complete the bond and Tess and Will got into my head about how this was actually part of the plan. Got to say, never been happier to be wrong.” I said. “I’m glad we completed the bond.”

 

“Thank you, for giving this a chance.” He said kissing me.

 

“Thanks for not running away screaming every time I told you something about my past.” I said kissing him.

 

“I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me Hales.” Clint said pulling me into another kiss.

 

“Miss Adams, Mister Stark would like to know when you and Agent Barton would be joining him and Doctor Banner for dinner?” Jarvis said.

 

“Tell them we’re asleep.” I said.

 

“Sir would like me to remind you that you left your suitcases and Agent Barton’s jacket in the elevator ma’am.” Jarvis.

 

“So he knows we’re…” I started.

 

“I can not repeat the term sir used out of etiquette but he assumes.” Jarvis said making Clint and I laugh.

 

“What’s for dinner?” Clint asked.

 

“Sir has ordered pizza, including your preferred order.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Damn, New York pizza I can’t ever turn that down.” Clint said.

 

“We should go before he comes down here himself.” I said sitting up. “Jarvis tell him we’ll be up in a bit.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“I think you might have to carry me.” I said feeling my legs be a bit wobbly. Clint just let out a chuckle.

 

“I love you.” He said kissing me one last time before helping me up.


	43. Chapter 43

Clint and I got dressed again and gave each other a quick once over before heading upstairs.

 

“Five bucks the first thing out of Tony’s mouth is a sex joke or a comment about me no longer being a virgin.” I said.

 

“Ten that Bruce starts blushing and avoiding eye contact.” Clint offered.

 

“Done.” I said taking his hand as we walked into the common room.

 

“Hayley!” Tony cheered running and pulling me into a hug. “The cave man finally let you out of bed.”

 

“Fifteen seconds.” I said.

 

“Worth it.” He said handing me a five-dollar bill.

 

“You got a tan.” Tony said giving me a spin.

 

“And you can still walk. Guessing you didn’t find the microchip implanter?” I said.

 

“Of course I can walk I’m impressed you still can.” Tony said making my face turn red. “Need a few pointers birdbrain?”

 

“I’ve got that covered tin man.” Clint said taking my hand.

 

“Pizza anyone?” Bruce said trying to change the subject.

 

“Yup.” I said walking over. “Hey.” I said kissing Bruce’s cheek before grabbing a slice.

 

“Hi.” He said blushing.

 

“Ehem” Clint said putting his hand out.

 

“Worth it.” I said slipping him a ten.

 

“I take it the vacation went well?” Tony asked.

 

“Three days on a white sandy beach and four days on the road eating what people tried to pass of as the best of the best.” I said.

 

“Still can’t believe you actually finished the kitchen sink ice cream challenge.” Clint said.

 

“A what?” Bruce asked.

 

“It wasn’t an actual sink, it looked like one and it was like what ten?” I asked.

 

“Twelve scoops of ice cream. Not the normal kind of scoops. They were about the size of a fist.” Clint said.

 

“Then we go to this barbeque place and you ate half a cow.” I said.

 

“It was a platter.” Clint argued.

 

“They put up your picture on the mantle.” I reminded him.

 

“Free steak for a year.” He said.

 

“Even got on a Ferris Wheel for the first time ever.” I said.

 

“Huh… I don’t think I’ve been on one either.” Tony said.

 

“Were you two raised in a cave or something?” Clint asked.

 

“Boarding schools.” Tony said.

 

“Moved around a lot.” I said. “Hey let’s go to Coney Island sometime this week.”

 

“Or I can go with you to London and we can go on the eye.” Tony suggested.

 

“Tony.” Bruce said.

 

“I would say yes if it weren’t for the fact that you have a board of directors meeting next week along with a few speaking commitments around the country.” I said.

 

“I can…” Tony started.

 

“No.” I said.

 

“But…” He argued.

 

“No. I’m not going to be your enabler. You have responsibilities and you’re going to keep them.” I said. “And in exchange I won’t hire a replacement temp, I’ll just have Jarvis takeover.”

 

“Why’d you change your mind?” Tony asked.

 

“I figured I don’t want anyone getting to comfy in my job. Besides I went away for a week and the Tower’s still standing and you can still walk. I’ll put Jarvis on PA mode but you have to promise you’ll actually listen and go to your meetings.” I said.

 

“Promise.” Tony said.

 

“I’m serious if I find out you ditched one meeting or hacked Jarvis to have them all cancelled I swear I’ll hire an actual nanny. She won’t be Mary Poppins, I can promise you that.” I said.

 

“Hayley, I promise I’ll be good.” He said.

 

“Good.” I said. “And you.”

 

“We didn’t call you because it was under control and you needed a vacation.” Bruce said.

 

“What are you talking about?” I said looking between them.

 

“So close.” Tony said.

 

“There may have been a minor code green.” Bruce said.

 

“How minor?” I asked.

 

“We’re redoing the labs.” Tony said.

 

“What happened?” I asked.

 

“It was weird, we were in the lab and the news came on…” Bruce said.

 

“Ross?” I asked.

 

“Yes.” Bruce said looking away. I reached over and took his hand. “Luckily Tony was out in a meeting. The other guy came out. The lab locked down and he wrecked everything.”

 

“I hacked into the audio system and played a recording of when a fifteen year old you met the Hulk.” Tony said. “Only got through the first phrase… what was it again?”

 

“Hey big guy, the sun’s getting real low.” Bruce said.

 

“I forgot how awkward I was at fifteen but this is good right? The other guy knows me and doesn’t want to smash me.” I said.

 

“You don’t remember anything from when you met him do you?” Clint asked.

 

“That whole week is like a giant blackout for me.” I said.

 

“The other guy, likes you a lot.” Tony said.

 

“We walked in on you two watching Marley and Me and you made him pizza.” Clint said.

 

“Seriously? That would have been nice to remember.” I said. “We should try it out sometime.”

 

“No.” Bruce and Clint said.

 

“Controlled environment?” Tony asked.

 

“The lab, it locks down and it’s already wrecked.” I said.

 

“No!” Bruce and Clint practically shouted.

 

“Oh come on.” Tony said.

 

“Please.” I said.

 

“No!” Bruce and Clint said again.

 

“We got lucky last time I’m not going to put you at risk Hayley.” Bruce said.

 

“Technically it wouldn’t be a risk…” I started.

 

“It’s getting late, we should go to bed.” Clint said.

 

“Bed?” I said looking at the time.

 

“Bed.” Clint said giving me a look.

 

“You know it has been a long day. Let’s talk about this later. Night.” I said kissing Bruce’s cheek and then kissing Tony’s before taking Clint’s hand and getting into the elevator.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“She took it well.” Tony said and Bruce gave him a look.

 

“Tony…” Bruce said holding back his anger.

 

“She deserved to know and this is a good thing.” Tony said.

 

“How is this a good thing, I hulked out and could have leveled the tower?” Bruce said.

 

“But now we know the hulk has an off switch.” Tony said.

 

“And you want to test it out by locking the other guy in a room with Hayley?” Bruce said seething barely keeping the other guy from coming out.

 

“Last time they ended up watching a movie and making pizza. Tell me you’re not the least bit curious about how that happened.” Tony said.

 

“It doesn’t matter I’m not going to risk Hayley like that.” Bruce said.

 

“She was all for it.” Tony said.

 

“No.” Bruce said.

 

“Why are you so against this?” Tony said frustrated.

 

“Because I don’t want to lose her!” Bruce said raising his voice.

 

“Neither do any of us but pushing her away isn’t going to stop that from happening.” Tony answered.

 

“You don’t know what it’s like being a ticking time bomb that will destroy everything you love.” Bruce said making Tony raise an eyebrow.

 

“Don’t I? You’re not the only one that loves Hayley, we all do. You want to know what’s the one thing that kept me going after New York? Her and the thing that made me wake up screaming and on occasion still does? Losing her. We’re all afraid of that but that doesn’t mean we let that stop us from being with her. The other guy likes her I might even dare say loves her so that’s not an excuse. What’s really stopping you?” Tony said before finishing his drink and walking out.

 

Bruce just stood there frozen, Tony’s last words running through his head. He had a lot of thinking to do.

 

**Hayley’s POV- Meanwhile Downstairs**

 

“Clint!” I shouted. “Ah!”

 

“Hayley!” Clint shouted as he came hiding his face in the crook of my neck. I put my arms around him and held him. Clint moved off of me and pulled me with him so that I was lying on top of him. “I’m going to miss you.”

 

“I am too.” I said drawing patterns on his chest.

 

“You’re going to be careful right?” Clint said.

 

“Of course, I’m always careful.” I said.

 

“Hales.” He said.

 

“What?” I said

 

“You know what I’m talking about.” Clint said.

 

“That wouldn’t be dangerous.” I said.

 

“There’s an entire crew of a helicarrier who would disagree with you. Hell ask Natasha about her run in with Hulk.” Clint said getting really protective.

 

“You said it yourself last time I got locked in with the Hulk it was practically a slumber party.” I said.

 

“It could have been a one time thing.” Clint said.

 

“But what if it’s not?” I said.

 

“Hayley, it’s dangerous, you can get hurt.” He said.

 

“I won’t trust me.” I said.

 

“I do, it’s just. Hulk can be unpredictable.”

 

“He helped fight the chitauri.” I said.

 

“He also destroyed a helicarrier.” Clint argued.

 

“There was an explosion, it was in self defense. Why are you so against this?” I asked.

 

“I’m trying to keep you safe Hales, it’s my job.” Clint said.

 

“Clint, Look at me. I’m as safe as can be.” I said even though I knew that that wasn’t going to be the case tomorrow during brunch.

 

“I know it’s just…” He said before sighing.

 

“Hey, I get it. You guys live dangerous lives and you worry but you don’t have to. I’m a big girl, I survived this long on my own I can handle this.” I said. I really hoped I could handle this.

 

“I love you Hales and I don’t want to lose you.” Clint said kissing the top of my head and holding me close. “I don’t know what I’d do if I did.”

 

“That’s not going to happen and if it did you’d move on.” I said.

 

“You don’t know what you’re saying.” Clint said not liking what he was hearing.

 

“Yeah I do. No one knows when their time’s up, could be today, tomorrow, or years from now. If I end up dying tomorrow I’d want you to move on and be happy.” I said honestly. Tomorrow could go a lot of ways, most of them involving me getting stabbed, maimed, or dead in a ditch in Jersey.

 

“Hayley…” he said as a warning.

 

“I know what it’s like to lose someone you care about when you least expect it and for us that’s a real possibility. It needs to be said.” I said.

 

“It’s not going to happen. I promise.” He said holding me tight.

 

“Don’t make promises that aren’t up to you to keep.” I said kissing his cheek before nuzzling my face into his neck. I could feel the tension emanating from his body and the fear he was feeling from his mark. I was going to make it out of that brunch alive tomorrow. I don’t know how but I’d do whatever it took so I’d never have to make any of them feel like this again. I closed my eyes and listened to Clint’s breathing and heartbeat as I drifted off to sleep.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Clint listened to Hayley’s breathing even out as she fell asleep. He couldn’t believe what she had told him. How could she think he’d just get over her if she… No he couldn’t even think about that. He knew that something was wrong and this just confirmed it. He gently moved her over to lie on the bed before quietly slipping out of bed. Clint grabbed a T-shirt and some sweats from his suitcase before walking out of the room.

 

“Jarvis?” Clint said.

 

“Agent Barton, do you require assistance?” Jarvis asked.

 

“Where are Tony and Bruce?” Clint said.

 

“They are both in the lab.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Tell them I’m on my way down and that we need to talk.” Clint said going to the elevator. He made his way downstairs and when the doors opened he couldn’t believe the damage he was seeing. Glass everywhere, hulk sized fist marks all over the walls.

 

“How about this time the table slabs are bolted onto the ground?” Tony said.

 

“Won’t really make much of a difference.” Bruce said.

 

“Wow.” Clint said walking in.

 

“Legolas, I though you and Hayley were…” Tony started.

 

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Clint said. “We need to talk about Hayley.”

 

“We’re not going to test out if she can snap the Hulk into shifting back to me.” Bruce said.

 

“Not what I was going to say.” Clint said.

 

“What’s going on?” Tony asked.

 

“Four days ago when we got back to DC she woke up screaming.” Clint said.

 

“So she had a nightmare, that’s pretty common.” Bruce said.

 

“I get them all the time.” Tony said.

 

“Do you wake up unresponsive and shaking and terrified of everything that moves?” Clint asked.

 

“What do you mean by unresponsive?” Bruce said.

 

“I tried talking to her, calm her down and it was like she couldn’t hear me. She was catatonic. That’s been happening every night since. Except now when she wakes up she doesn’t go back to sleep.” Clint said.

 

“Did she tell you what was going on?” Tony asked.

 

“Same deflection as always. Told me what the dream was about though. If I ever meet her older brother I’m going to put an arrow through his head.” Clint said.

 

“Get in line.” Tony mumbled.

 

“Point is there’s something she isn’t telling us, there’s something going on.” Clint said.

 

“Hayley’s a really private person, are you sure you’re not just over reacting?” Bruce asked.

 

“If you had seen how scared she was you wouldn’t ask that.” Clint said.

 

“Agent Barton, Miss Adam’s seems to be in distress.” Jarvis said.

 

“Shit.” Clint said running to the elevator. It felt like the elevator was moving faster than normal because in a matter of seconds the doors opened to reveal Hayley’s apartment.

 

“Ah! No!” Clint could hear Hayley screaming.

 

“Hayley!” He shouted getting really worried.

 

“Get away! Leave them alone!” She shouted. Clint ran into the bedroom and moved to Hayley’s side.

 

“Hales wake up.” Clint said shaking her shoulder.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

I was wearing a sage green dress and sitting in a patio dining table.

 

 

Everyone was sitting around laughing enjoying the day when out of nowhere everything slowly went dark. I felt the chair get dragged from under me and I started falling. As I looked up I saw that I was falling into a grave and Hadrian was standing over me.

 

“I wish you’d never been born.” He said.

 

Suddenly I landed with a thump and I was tied to a rusty metal bed frame. I looked around and recognized the very familiar warehouse. Flagstaff. Oh no…

 

“I told you to run bitch.” He snarled.

 

“This isn’t real.” I said.

 

“Oh I’m very real.” He said spinning the metal frame so I was hanging face down. “I told you to run, should have listened. Before I end you’re pathetic life I’m going to pay you back everything you did to me.”

 

He took a wet rag and moved.

 

“No Please…” I begged but it was too late. The rag was over my face and the water came down on me. I couldn’t breathe my lungs were on fire. It stopped and I felt a blow to the face.

 

“My life was so much better when you weren’t around. Just me and mom. I wish they had taken you out along with the tumor when they first found you. You’re a cancer Calliope. All you do is destroy those around you. You’re friends, the nice couple down the hall from you, they’re dead. All traces you were ever here are dead and soon they’ll be too.” He said and the bed frame spun so I was upright and I could see all of them, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Thor, and even Will and Nate.

 

“No, Leave them out of it.” I begged.

 

“Should have thought about that before you got close to them.” He said stabbing a knife into Will’s Chest.

 

“No!” I shouted.

 

“H-hay… ley.” Will choked out.

 

“AH! NO!” I shouted.

 

“Who should I kill next? Lover boy? Widow? Stark?” Hadrian said. “Does he know how you two used to be in business together even though he didn’t know it?”

 

“Stop, please.” I cried.

 

“Well, don’t think it matters now.” He said pulling Tony’s head back.

 

“Get away! Leave them alone!” I yelled as I felt the tears streaming down my face. “Please they have nothing to do with this.”

 

“They have everything to do with this. Guys?” Hadrian said a bunch of guys in tactical gear appeared and had a gun pressed to each of their heads. “New York is going to be the next Flagstaff, you should have run when you had the chance they would have been safe. Guys.”

 

“No, No no!” I shouted and there was a gunshots.

 

“Hayley!” I heard some one shout and I woke up gasping.

 

I was panting and covered in sweat.

 

“Hales, you’re okay.” I heard Clint say. I looked around and saw I was in my room at the Tower.

 

I wrapped my arms around Clint and cried. “You’re okay Hales, You’re safe.” He held me and rubbed my back trying to soothe me.

 

I couldn’t say anything I just clung to him and cried. I can’t lose them, any of them. I’m not taking any chances. If Hadrian wanted me dead tomorrow then so be it. It would be worth it as long as they were safe.

 

The rest of the night I didn’t sleep. Instead I held onto Clint and listened to his snores and breathing. These were probably going to be my last hours alive. I looked over to my nightstand were there was a picture from thanksgiving of all of us together. So how do I say goodbye? Thor was on Asgard, do I yell at the sky so that Heimdall can tell him? Or should I just let them get a call from the cops that they found my body? Fuck, dying is not easy.

 

Before I knew it the sun was up and the only thing I had decided on was what outfit I was going to die in.

 

“Miss Adams Agent Barton requested to be woken up at this hour.” Jarvis said.

 

“I got it Jarvis.” I said. “Clint?” I said putting his hand on his shoulder but all that did was make him roll over onto his back. Damn he was a heavy sleeper when he knew he didn’t have work. I decided the best way to wake him up would be to make it worth his while. I started slowly kissing his neck and down his chest.

 

“Mh.” He moaned as he grinned.

 

“Wakey wakey.” I said continuing my route.

 

“Best way to wake up.” He said sleepily.

 

“Mh.” I hummed working my way under the covers bunched at his hips. I felt his breath hitch a bit as I bumped into his morning wood. “I owed you a rain check didn’t I?” I said licking his tip.

 

“Ah Fu-“ He started. Slowly I took the head of his length and sucked on it before licking along the slit. “Hales.” I took him in deeper and start moving up and down. “Shit baby, you’re so good.”

 

“Mhm.” I hummed taking him in deeper and moving my hand at his base.

 

“Shit Hales feels so good.” He said rocking his hips pushing deeper into my mouth. I moved faster and took him into until he bumped the back of my throat. “Damn it, uh, Hayley I’m close.” He said so I took that as my cue to started move my hand faster as I moved up sucking on his head before taking him back in. “Baby, if you don’t want to… need to move ah!” He shouted as he came in my mouth. It tasted weird but not bad. I came off him with a pop and moved back up the bed. The instant I was Clint rolled over and kissed me.

 

“You never stop surprising me.” He said.

 

“I will eventually, we’ll turn into one of those boring old couples with how predictable we’ll be.” I said wishing that could actually happen.

 

“Looking forward to it.” He said. “Need to shower.”

 

“Same, want to try and conserve some water?” I asked. Instead of answering Clint wrapped his arms around me and carried me to the bathroom.

 

One very long shower later we were upstairs having breakfast. Well Clint was I just had a coffee.

 

“Aren’t you going to eat anything?” Bruce asked.

 

“I’m having brunch later.” I said.

 

“Sounds good, Can I come with?” Tony asked.

 

“Uh, it’s going to be girl talk so…” I said knowing that would make Tony back off.

 

“Right.” He said. “So worth the wait?” Tony asked making me blush and Clint give me a smirk.

 

“I should go get ready.” Clint said.

 

“Right.” I said. “I’ll come help you pack.”

 

“I’m feeling abandoned.” Tony said. “Maybe I should implant the microchip in my spine now.”

 

“I’ll be back,” I said. “And you two have me to yourselves all week.”

 

“And then you’re gone for a year, you’re going to forget all about me.” Tony said.

 

“Doubt you’ll ever let that happen.” I said kissing him. “Be back.” I said going with Clint downstairs.

 

We got into the apartment and started picking up all the clothes we had left around.

 

“I’m guessing you’re going to want this back.” I said referring to the flannel I was wearing over my cami and shorts.

 

“It’s one of my favorites, but it looks better on you, so I’ll let you borrow It” he said with a grin.

 

“Why thank you.” I said I said pulling him into a kiss.

 

“Mhm, I don’t want to go.” He said.

 

“I know but time to go back to reality.” I said taking the t-shirt out of his hand and putting it down. “Nat and Steve need you back. I don’t think they trust anyone else to watch their twelve.”

 

“I think you mean their six but yeah I know.” He said. “Just don’t want to leave you.”

 

“It’ll be hard but its not forever and I expect a visit at some point. We’ll call and skype.” I said. “And when I finally do get back how about we go for a cross country road trip?”

 

“To the grand canyon?” He said making me give him an annoyed look.

 

“It’s not that grand but if that’s where you want to go, I’ll do it for you.” I said. I was going to go straight to hell for all the lies and false hope I was spewing out but anything to see everyone happy. This was for them, I’m not dying for nothing. “Now come on, you need to beat traffic. I’ve hogged you long enough.”

 

“I should be the one saying that.” Clint said. “Stark Looks about ready to get a crowbar to pry us apart.”

 

“Yeah, I think he feels neglected. That and he no longer has a lab to keep himself distracted with.” I said. “I’ll talk to him.”

 

Clint zipped his suitcase and we made out way down to the garage.

 

“Text me when you get to DC. Go do some actual grocery shopping. I left you a bunch of easy recipes written down so you don’t starve…” I said.

 

“Call me when you get on the plane and when you get to London. Stay out of…” He started.

 

“East end or the ports I know Natasha already filled me in.” I said.

 

“Good.” He said hugging me. “If you have a nightmare call me. I don’t care what time it is.”

 

“I will.” I said kissing him like it was the last time I would ever get to because it probably was.

 

“I love you Hales.” He said.

 

“I adore you.” I said kissing him one last time before letting go. He got in the car and turned on the ignition before backing out of his spot and driving off. I wiped the tears off my face and pulled myself together. I wonder what Clint will feel once it’s done. I’m a horrible person. I bonded with him and it was probably going to hurt him so damn much but I don’t regret it.

 

I took a deep breath and got back in the elevator. I had six hours left to live and two soulmates upstairs.

 

“Bird brain get off okay?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s still early so he’s going to beat traffic, might even get there early.” I said. “So when do I get hang out with Hulk?”

 

“No.” Bruce said.

 

“Can’t blame me for trying. And Tony?” I said.

 

“Yeah?” he said.

 

“You’re not implanting anything into your spine.” I said.

 

“It’s just a tiny little microchip.” Tony fussed.

 

“And it’s just your spine.” I said.

 

“But Hayley.” Tony whined.

 

“No.” I said.

 

“You two are no fun.” He said storming off. As soon as the elevator doors closed Bruce turned to look at me and we busted out laughing.

 

“Has he been like that all week?” I asked.

 

“He was moping around until he talked to you.” Bruce said.

 

“Is that what finally got you to take the job Professor Banner?” I said putting emphasis on the word professor.

 

“You were right, I do need to get out more and it was good to be on a college campus. Reminded me of what it was like before everything.” Bruce said.

 

“The good old days.” I said. “Hours locked in a lab, teaching undergrads that have no idea what you’re talking about more than half the time. Them freaking out over your final.”

 

“I’m not looking forward to grading papers.” Bruce said.

 

“Just give them to your TA that’s what all my professors do.” I said.

 

“I’m sorry.” Bruce said out of the blue.

 

“For?” I asked confused.

 

“I know I haven’t made things easy between us and you didn’t ask for any of this…” Bruce started ranting.

 

“Bruce…” I said trying to stop him but he kept going.

 

“I pushed you away because I was afraid of losing you and I didn’t want to risk you getting hurt but by pushing you away I am losing you and I want to fix things. I can’t give you what everyone else can but...” Bruce ranted and I kissed him to get him to stop talking. This was slowly becoming our thing.

 

“I need you to stop talking and listen to me. We’re two out of seven people in a courtship and each relationship is different. We all bring something to it. Yes we’re taking things slow but there’s nothing wrong with it. Sex is great but it’s not everything. You’re the only person I know that can stop me from having a full-blown breakdown, you keep me grounded and that means more to me than you’ll ever know. You’re a good man Bruce you just have to stop being so hard on yourself and the other guy.” I said.

 

“Why are you willing to risk getting hurt?” Bruce asked.

 

“Because Hulk normally comes out when he’s trying to protect one of the best people I know, that makes him a really great guy in my opinion.” I said.

 

“You think he’s a defense mechanism?” Bruce asked.

 

“It adds up doesn’t it? Whenever you’re angry, or scared, or in danger he comes out. He protects the things you care about.” I said.

 

“Didn’t work that way with Betty.” He mumbled.

 

“How did she treat you after the first time you went green?” I asked.

 

“She wanted to experiment figure out how it worked.” Bruce said.

 

“Kind of like a guinea pig?” I asked.

 

“I uh… huh.” He said putting it together.

 

“I think the other guy’s been looking out for you since day one. You’re the only person to ever survive exposure to that much gamma radiation.” I said.

 

“It was a freak accident. One in a billion chance.” Bruce said.

 

“Might want to buy a lotto ticket.” I said. “Stop overthinking it. You’ll just give yourself a migraine.” Bruce surprised me by pulling me into a kiss. I smiled and kissed him back.

 

“Are you doing anything tonight?” Bruce asked.

 

“I have a feeling I am now.” I said.

 

“Dinner and a show?” He asked.

 

“Sounds good.” I said kissing him again. I could feel his happiness radiating from his mark. I was so going to hell for this. “As much as I don’t want to stop doing this, Tony’s being quiet and I’m kind of afraid of leaving him alone.”

 

“He did miss you.” Bruce said.

 

“I know, I’m gonna go nag him to bed. Same goes to you bed. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you haven’t slept.” I said.

 

“I will.” He said kissing me one last time before getting in the elevator.

 

“Jarvis, Where’s Tony?” I asked.

 

“He is in what remains of the lab Miss.” Jarvis answered.

 

“What’s he doing?” I asked.

 

“Looking over plans for the remodel.” Jarvis asked.

 

“He hasn’t slept has he?” I asked.

 

“He has slept about as much as you have in recent days.” Jarvis said.

 

“What do you mean?” I asked.

 

“I’m not at liberty to discuss that, privacy protocols are being enforced.” Jarvis said.

 

“Take me down there.” I said walking towards the elevator. The doors opened and we were down there in a flash.

 

“So I was thinking what it we integrate the holo sheets into the lab tables.” Tony said.

 

“Sounds cool but it might be time for a break.” I said.

 

“Here to be a buzzkill?” Tony said.

 

“More like nannying the Tower’s resident man child. I forgot how cranky you get when you’re sleep deprived. Come on.” I said

 

“Where we going?” Tony asked.

 

“Bed. I know you haven’t slept and neither have I. It’s still early let’s go catch a few hours of sleep then you can start working on your new toys.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Tony said.

 

“Tony.” I said.

 

“Chauncey.” Tony said.

 

“Technically it’s Elizabeth now. I wasn’t asking.” I said taking his hand and pulling him with me.

 

“Hayley.” He whined.

 

“You’ll feel better after getting some sleep.” I said. “please.” The please did it. “Jarvis, Tony’s floor.” I said.

 

“Too far.” Tony whined.

 

“I’d say my floor but I haven’t changed the sheets so…” I started before I realized what I had said. “Don’t say it.”

 

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” He said with a shit eating grin.

 

“Of course you weren’t.” I said.

 

“So feel different?” he asked.

 

“Not going there. A lady doesn’t kiss and tell.” I said as the elevator doors closed.

 

“It was a lot more than kissing.” Tony said looking at the hickie on my neck.

 

“You were right and I was wrong.” I said.

 

“I’m sorry can you say that again, I want to record this.” Tony said.

 

“Already recorded sir.” Jarvis said.

 

“Traitor.” I mumbled.

 

“You look happy.” Tony said.

 

“I am, it was a good week.” I said. “Aruba’s pretty also.” I punched his arm.

 

“Ow what was that for.” Tony said rubbing his arm.

 

“You forgot to forward Clint’s divorce papers to legal. The bride almost murdered him.” I said.

 

“That’s what I forgot.” Tony said making me punch him again. “Ow.”

 

“I worry about you.” I said.

 

“So do I.” He said not referring to himself.

 

“Nightmares again?” I asked.

 

“You too from what we heard last night.” Tony said.

 

“I get them on occasion. I have an appointment with Kevin on Tuesday stop worrying.” I said.

 

“I worry cause I love you Chauncey.” Tony said.

 

“I never should have told you about Chauncey.” I said facing him as were lying in bed. “Stop worrying. It’ll pass happens every time I end up moving somewhere new.”

 

“Waking up in the middle of the night screaming and catatonic is normal?” he asked.

 

“It is when you wake up in shock from remembering what being water boarded is like.” I said. At that Tony didn’t say anything he just pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

 

“Yeah, that does suck.” Tony said.

 

“Jarvis wake me up with enough time to get ready for brunch.” I said.

 

“Yes Miss Adams.” Jarvis said.

 

“Hales?” Tony said.

 

“Hm?” I hummed.

 

“You let me say it.” Tony said.

 

“Go to sleep Tony.” I said.

 

Before I knew it I was woken up by Jarvis. Tony wasn’t in bed. He and Bruce were probably in the lab again. Workaholics. I got up and went back downstairs to get ready. I wonder if Hadrian was going to let me order, have a last meal so to speak. Who was I kidding, I could feel that morning’s coffee making it’s way back up just thinking about it. I got a text from Kol saying he and Rebekah were in New York and having late brunch at the plaza if I wanted to join them. I sent them a confirmation. When they noticed I didn’t make it, they’d know to start looking for a body.

 

I pulled out a white lace and silhouette neck dress that Natasha had left in the back of the closet. This all started at a funeral where I was wearing all black now I’m wearing white, I’m sure there was some sort of irony in this.

 

 

I always thought he was just going to show up and stab me before going on his merry way not black mail me into Sunday brunch before killing me. At least I might get a last meal.

 

I finished getting ready before heading downstairs to say goodbye. I walked into the lab and Bruce and Tony were huddled around projection of the proposed floor plan.

 

“Workaholics the both of you.” I said getting their attention.

 

“Wow” Tony said.

 

“You look beautiful Hayley.” Bruce said.

 

“Thanks Bruce.” I said. “You know it is Sunday, you can take a break.”

 

“The quicker the lab’s back and running the quicker we can get back to work.” Tony said.

 

“It’s a nice day out, maybe you should go out and enjoy it. Get some vitamin D in you.” I retorted.

 

“Nah.” Tony said. “I’ll take vitamins.”

 

“Not the same but okay. Take it easy.” I said kissing Tony. “And I’ll see you later I have to get going. Don’t want to be late and keep my brother waiting.”

 

“Say hi to Will for us.” Bruce said.

 

“Sure.” I said. I took one last look at both of them before getting in the elevator. I got into my car and took a deep breath before driving to brunch. My fingers were going numb from how tight I was gripping the steering wheel. The Xanax I took was doing nothing to keep me calm. I parked down the block and got out of the car. May as well enjoy the sunlight while I can. When I was finally in sight of the restaurant my phone buzzed. It was a text message from Clint.

 

_I’m here and I miss you already_

I had to choke back a sob at reading that. I stood right in front of the door. I typed out my last message and sent it before walking in.

 

_I miss you too <3_


	44. Chapter 44

I reached for the door handle and pulled the door open. I took a look around and saw that the place was mostly empty except for all the armed guys dressed in civilian clothing.

 

“Stop, arms and legs spread out.” Jesse said.

 

“Bag.” Gerald said taking my clutch.

 

“I don’t have any weapons on me and even if I did you all out number me.” I deadpanned.

 

“Spread them.” Jesse said. I handed Gerald my clutch and did what he asked. He pat me down and when he got to breasts the asshole started groping me.

 

“Dude if you’re going to cop a feel do it when I’m dead.” I said.

 

“Feels stuffed. What do you got in there?” He said with a smirk. I kneed him in the groin. “Fuck!” Everyone stood up and pointed their guns at me.

 

“Enough, stand down.” Hadrian said. “Someone get him an ice pack.”

 

“You’d think he’d be used to it by now.” I mumbled.

 

“Sit down.” Hadrian said kicking the chair out from where he was sitting at a table.

 

I slowly moved to sit down and scooted in. I looked at him and he hadn’t changed much. Still had the same piercing green eyes. He was buff so he was lifting weights and probably lived off nothing but protein shakes.

 

“You look well, interesting outfit choice.” He said.

 

“Well figured if I ended up getting stabbed someone would notice the giant red stain and call an ambulance this time.” I said.

 

“Funny but as you can tell no one here gives a shit what happens to you.” Hadrian said.

 

“Yeah I noticed.” I said.

 

“Your coffee, French toast, and bacon mushroom and avocado omelet.” One of the waitresses said. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

 

“No thank you.” I said.

 

“Bring her a coffee, espresso if you have it.” Hadrian said.

 

“Uh right away.” The waitress said. Hadrian moved the plate of French toast in front of me.

 

“Eat.” He said.

 

“I-I’m not hungry.” I said. My hands were shaking and it felt like ants were crawling up my arms.

 

“Even pigs get a last meal before they get slaughtered. Eat, its what you always order when you’re here.” Hadrian said. “I didn’t poison it if that’s what you’re worried about.” He stared at me waiting for me to take a bite.

 

I slowly picked up the fork and knife and slowly cut a piece off before taking a bite. I’m sure it tasted great but all I could focus on was how I could feel my stomach churning.

 

“This place reminds me of that diner we used to go to when we were in Chicago, what was the name of that place?” He asked.

 

“Mick’s?” I asked.

 

“Mick’s, best bacon cheese burgers ever. I should go sometime.” Hadrian said.

 

“So how are we doing this? Stabbing me? Bullet between the eyes? Strangling?” I said.

 

“Not sure yet. Why you in a rush?” Hadrian said.

 

“No I just suck at small talk.” I said.

 

“You really do.” He said with a smirk. “You remember what mom used to say,”

 

“You’re going to have to be a bit more specific, she said a lot of stuff.” I said.

 

“No one outlives their usefulness.” Hadrian said. “I realized something in Flagstaff. I thought mom was the goose that laid the golden eggs but she wasn’t you were.”

 

“I’m not going back to working with you so you may as well kill me.” I said.

 

“Oh Calliope, you and that stupid moral compass of yours, what a pain in the ass.” Hadrian said. “You’re more trouble than you’re worth to keep around but you’re still useful. Why do you think you’re still alive? I’ve known where you’ve been for months. Did you know they take your fingerprints when they dump you in the drunk tank?”

 

“Thanksgiving.” I said.

 

“Yup, you really are getting sloppy. Put on quite a show for the locals.” Hadrian said.

 

“I’m guessing charming comments like that are why Delilah left you.” I said.

 

“What?” he said switching his hold on his knife.

 

“I’ve heard the chatter so what you’d do to finally make your own soulmate walk out on you?” I asked.

 

“None of your fucking business.” He said through clenched teeth.

 

“Must have been something bad. She went dark and for someone like her to do that, turn her back on her family…” I said.

 

“What family?” Hadrian said.

 

“Still don’t approve of you huh?” I asked.

 

“Don’t think it matters considering they’re all dead.” Hadrian deadpanned.

 

“Your doing I assume.” I said.

 

“When you assume you make an ass out of you and me but yes.” He said smiling proudly.

 

“Okay I’m just going to cut to the chase before you and your goons put a hood on me and drive me down to a land fill in Jersey and kill me.” I said having nothing left to lose. “You have a gun to the heads of three people I care about and you want me dead. You have a wife who walked out on you and you can’t find and from lack of trying. I’m the only person alive who has ever outrun you.”

 

“Look at where you are, does it look like you out ran me?” Hadrian said.

 

“It took you years to find me and the only reason you did was because of a drunken slip up. Your wife is a lot of things, but a runner isn’t one of them. No one is better at running and hiding from you than I am. I can find her.” I said.

 

“You? Why would you help me?” Hadrian said.

 

“It’s not personal, it’s business. I’ll get you Delilah and in exchange you leave me and the people I care about alone. We never see or speak to each other again.” I said. This could go one of two ways. He kills me where I’m sitting and buries my body where no one will ever find me or He goes along with it and kills me later on.

 

“What makes you think you can find her?” Hadrian asked.

 

“My awesome people skills and the fact that most of our old contacts actually like me or at the very least don’t hate me as much as they hate you.” I said. “I can find her you know I can and unlike everyone else in this room you know I won’t kill her when I do find her.”

 

“You need to learn your place.” Hadrian said.

 

“I know my place you’ve made that very clear.” I said touching the scar on the back of my neck.

 

“Maybe I should remind you.” He said grabbing my arm and pulling it towards him. “I saw three then, Now I’m seeing four, didn’t think you could become a bigger slut but you did. One.”

 

“AH!” I said as he slashed across my hand.

 

“I wish you had died with mom.” He said “But we can’t always get what we want. You’re going to find Delilah and you’re going to do it before let’s say the year-ends and if you fail I’m not just going to put a bullet in Romanoff, Barton or Roger’s heads I’ll put one in each of your soulmates’ heads.”

 

“H-How did you…” I said.

 

“Not that hard considering your marks and who they are.” He said. “It’s revolting how much they love you. Imagine how they’d look at you if they knew you like I did.” With that he let go and took the napkin from across his lap and started cleaning the knife he used, the same one he stabbed me with five years ago.

 

“You’re going to need stitches. Or actually Rumlow you have a lighter?” Hadrian asked.

 

“No.” he responded giving me a wolf like smile.

 

“I’ll take a trip to the ER or use a curling iron like I did last time.” I said wrapping a napkin around my hand before getting up.

 

“What ever…” Hadrian started.

 

“Don’t tell anyone or everyone you love gets a bullet in their head etcetera etcetera.” I said.

 

“You’re going to need another one.” Rumlow said handing me another cloth napkin.

 

“Fuck you.” I said walking out of the restaurant.

 

“I’ll be in touch.” Hadrian called out.

 

I walked down the street and started feeling light headed. I felt my stomach churning, I ducked into an alley and puked.

 

“Hayley?” I heard someone say.

 

“Josh?” I asked.

 

“Wow, you do not look good.” He said.

 

“No shit.” I said. “Buah.” I puked some more. Josh moved behind me and held my hair back.

 

“What’s going on?” Josh asked.

 

“You busy?” I asked.

 

“No, Will had to go to work for something why?” He asked.

 

“I need you to drive.” I said handing him my keys.

 

“Where to?” Josh asked.

 

“Plaza, brunch part two but we may need to stop by the ER. Ah.” I said as I accidentally put my cut hand against the wall and leaned on it as I got up.

 

“Uh should I call someone?” Josh said.

 

“No! This stays between us.” I said. “Come on I don’t want to keep Rebekah and Kol waiting.”

 

“Where’d you park?” Josh asked.

 

“Down the block.” I said standing up. Josh helped me up and walked me to the car. I sat down in the passenger seat and opened the glove compartment. I took out two Xanax and swallowed them.

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Josh said.

 

“I’ve done a lot of reckless things today, taking anti anxiety meds is not one of them.” I said leaning back. I took my phone out and checked to see if it had worked. If I wanted to find Delilah I needed to know everything Hadrian did so I cloned his phone. I still can’t believe I made it out of there alive.

 

“Hayley what’s going on?” Josh asked.

 

“Josh the less you know the better. Take a left here it’s faster.” I said.

 

“I thought you wanted to go to the hospital?” Josh said.

 

“Clinic down the street’s always empty on Sundays. It’s free and they don’t ask questions.” I said. If I went to the hospital Tony would know right away. Then my phone started ringing. I looked at it and saw that it was Clint. Shit. “Hey sweetie.” I answered.

 

“Hales, I just wanted to check in. Are you okay?” Clint asked sounding really worried.

 

“Yeah, just got out of brunch and I kind of had one too many mimosas. I tripped and broke a glass. I’m on my way to a local clinic to get this thing stitched up.” I said.

 

“Crap, how bad is it, send me a picture.” Clint said.

 

“Ew no, Clint it’s all bloody.” I said.

 

“I’ve had worse send a picture.” Clint said. “Or go to the tower and have Bruce stitch it up for you.”

 

“It’s to far besides it’s just a cut it’ll be fine.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Clint said.

 

“Clint.” I said and things were quiet until I heard him sigh in defeat.

 

“Go get it taken care of but I’m skyping you later so I can see if they did it right.” Clint said.

 

“Deal but not today, tomorrow I kind of have a date with Bruce tonight.” I said. Fuck I actually get to go on our date. I was going to give him the best date ever.

 

“Tomorrow morning then. Be careful please. You’re not driving are you?” Clint asked.

 

“No Josh is, got to go we’re here.” I said.

 

“Be careful. Love you.” Clint said.

 

“I know.” I said hanging up and getting out of the car. We walked in and just like I thought the place was empty.

 

“Can I help you?” The receptionist said.

 

“Hi, I need some help. I tripped and fell on some broken glass. I have a really nasty cut on my hand any chance the Doc or a nurse can stitch me up?” I asked.

 

“Of course, follow me.” she said getting up immediately. The doctor sat me down and got to work.

 

“That’s a nasty cut, how’d you get it again?” He asked.

 

“Fell on a broken glass.” I answered.

 

“Huh, is that how you got the bruise on your wrist?” He asked. I took a look and that’s when I noticed the finger shaped bruises. Shit that was going to be harder to explain. “We see that a lot in domestic abuse victims. Is that your boyfriend outside?”

 

I couldn’t help but laugh at that. “No no no, uh Josh is my best friend’s soulmate. The guy couldn’t hurt a fly.” I said.

 

“Oh.” The doctor said embarrassed. “Well I’m done. The stitched need to be taken out in a week. You can come back here or go see your regular doctor.”

 

“Thanks.” I said getting out.

 

“We have a support group…” he started.

 

“I’m gonna stop you right there. My boyfriend didn’t do this and neither did Josh. I appreciate your help but there isn’t a support group for my issues. Have a nice day.” I said walking out. “Let’s go.”

 

“Everything okay?” Josh asked.

 

“We’re good. Late brunch awaits.” I said.

 

“Is your hand still bothering you?” Josh asked.

 

“No whatever they gave me to numb hasn’t worn off.” I said taking the phone out. I started searching through his data. Nothing out of the ordinary, same taste of music as before. “That’s new”

 

“What?” Josh asked.

 

“Why would someone need a military grade encrypted second line connected to their phone?” I asked. I was going to need to hook this up to my laptop to get through the encryption.

 

“They’re trying to hide something. My old work phone had a similar encryption” Josh said.

 

“I know I designed it a few years back this is different.” I said putting it away.

 

“We’re here.” Josh said.

 

“Valet park.” I said not bothering to look up.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Josh said. “Actually I need to go meet Will.”

 

“Take my car, I’ll catch a ride back with Rebekah and Kol. Thanks Josh for you know…” I said.

 

“Picking you up in an alley and rushing you to a back alley clinic where I got accused of domestic violence? Don’t worry, I used to work for the Mikaelson’s this isn’t even in the top ten weirdest or most random things I’ve done.” Josh said.

 

“Still probably not what you pictured you’d be doing on a Sunday. Drive back, Jarvis will recognize the car and open the garage.” I said.

 

“Thanks Hayley.” Josh said.

 

I got out of the car and walked into the hotel. I probably looked wrecked. As far as I could tell from the car mirrors my make up was still perfect so it was probably all in my head. I walked in and Rebekah and Kol were already seated in their usual table.

 

“You’re late.” Kol said.

 

“Hi can I get you…” the waiter started.

 

“Bloody Mary, easy on the blood heavy on the Mary.” I said.

 

“Uh right away ma’am.” The waiter said before scurrying away.

 

“What the bloody hell happened to your hand?” Rebekah said taking my hand and gently running her hand on the finger shaped bruises.

 

“I just got out of brunch with Hadrian.” I said.

 

“What!” They both shouted making everyone turn and look.

 

“Sh.” I shushed.

 

“You had brunch with your brother? Why the hell would you do something that stupid?” Rebekah said.

 

“He could have killed you.” Kol said.

 

“He’s on the same STRIKE team as Natasha, Clint and Steve. He said I showed up or they get a bullet in the back of the head, so yeah I literally just stared death in the face managed to talk my way out of there somehow.” I said as the adrenaline that had kept me going up to this point was starting to wear off.

 

“One bloody Mary.” The waiter said putting it down in front of me. I took it and started chugging it. “Can I get you anything?”

 

“Just bring her an order of stuffed French toast.” Kol said.

 

“Hayley, what happened?” Rebekah said as I put the empty glass down. I had essentially just chugged down straight vodka with a splash of tomato juice.

 

“He sent the wonder twins to tail me and Clint to Aruba, to deliver the message that he wanted to meet me for brunch and showed me a live feed of Steve and Natasha on their mission. When we got back we ran into him and he said how happy he was to be working with him. I thought he was going to kill me, I was ready for it but I brought up Delilah and things just went to hell. He knows about my soulmates, he knows who they are.” I said.

 

“Hayley it’s going to be okay.” Kol said.

 

“he gave me until the end of the year to find Delilah, if I don’t well…” I started.

 

“You do realize that even if you do find her…” Rebekah started.

 

“He’ll still try to kill me? Yeah but at least now I bought myself some time.” I said. “And I got this.” I said pulling out the cloned phone.

 

“His cell phone?” Kol asked.

 

“A clone of his cell phone.” I said.

 

“Nice.” Kol said.

 

“I still need to decrypt it but it’s a start.” I said. “I also found out why Delilah probably left Hadrian.”

 

“Did she finally realize how mad your brother is?” Rebekah said.

 

“Well he killed her entire family for not approving of them being together so that was probably a dead giveaway.” I said.

 

“Shit.” Kol said.

 

“Yeah, How are you feeling?” Rebekah said.

 

“Well the two Xanax I took before walking in there did nothing but the two Xanax I took after along with whatever they gave me for my hand and that Bloody Mary I’m feeling floaty.” I said.

 

“Yeah you’re not supposed to mix those.” Kol said.

 

“Whoops.” I said laughing. “I chose to die in this outfit, It looks like a wedding dress. I was going to die in a wedding dress.” I said laughing.

 

“Oh that’s not good.” Rebekah said.

 

“We need to get her home.” Kol said. “Come on Hales.” Kol said helping me up.

 

“He made me eat French toast, that was going to be my last meal.” I said laughing.

 

“Go, I’ll meet you at the car.” Rebekah said.

 

“Up and attem.” Kol said standing me up and walking me out. I didn’t stop laughing the entire car ride home.

 

“That moron gave me a pat down and I kneed him in the balls.” I said laughing as we walked into the common room.

 

“Hayley we need to talk.” Tony said looking upset.

 

“You’re the terminator, you’re use a robot suit.” I said laughing.

 

“Uh, why can’t she stop laughing?” Bruce asked.

 

“She took her anxiety meds, mixed with mimosas and whatever they gave her when they stitched up her hand and she’s pretty loaded.” Kol said.

 

“My cheeks hurt.” I said laughing.

 

“She’s stoned? First she lied to us about having brunch with Will and now this. What the hell is going on?” Tony demanded.

 

“You need to ask her.” Rebekah said. “But for now try feeding her and whatever she says don’t believe her.”

 

“She’s really out of it.” Kol said. “Luck.” With that they walked out.

 

“Tony,” I said elongating the last syllable.

 

“What?” Tony said frustrated.

 

“Put on the suit and do the robot.” I said giggling. “Come on, Domo Arigato Mister roboto.”

 

“Hayley, how about we go take a nap.” Bruce said sensing Tony was about to explode.

 

“Cuddles.” I said hugging Bruce.

 

“All right. Let’s get you to bed.” Bruce said leading her to the elevator.

 

“Okie Dokie.” I said taking Bruce’s hand and following him to the elevator. We got downstairs and I kicked off my shoes. “Apartment!” I cheered.

 

“Hayley, you need some sleep.” Bruce said.

 

“Naptime!” I cheered.

 

“Come on.” Bruce said leading me to my room. The bed was neatly made and my suitcase from my trip was still packed.

 

“Oof, soft.” I said hugging the bed. Bruce grabbed a throw from the foot of the bed and tucked me in. “Cuddle.” I said making grabby hands.

 

“Hayley I have work to do.” Bruce said.

 

“Please?” I said with a pout.

 

“How about I stay until you fall asleep?” Bruce said.

 

“Okay.” I said taking what I could get. I patted the spot next to me. Bruce hesitantly sat down next to me giving me space. Yeah that wasn’t cuddling. I moved over and put an arm around Bruce’s waist and hugged him. I felt him tense a bit before relaxing and putting an arm around my shoulders. “You’re warm.”

 

“Sorry I’ll just...” He said trying to move.

 

“No, personality it’s warm and fuzzy.” I explained.

 

“Hayley what happened to your hand?” Bruce asked

 

“I fell on glass.” I said. “They put stitches. Look at it later please.”

 

“I will.” He said. “Looks like a big cut.”

 

“It was a big glass.” I said laughing.

 

“Why are you laughing?” Bruce said.

 

“Big glass big guy.” I said laughing.

 

“Sh, close your eyes.” Bruce said combing his fingers through my hair. That knocked me out in seconds. When I woke up I was alone and the room was dark. I sat up and the room started spinning.

 

“Uh, Damn it.” I groaned. I slowly stood up and put a hand on the bed to support myself. As I slowly walked into the bathroom I started getting nauseous. I’ve been throwing up way too much lately. “Buah.” I puked into the toilet as I hugged it.

 

“Morning sunshine.” I heard Tony say.

 

“I feel like death. Buah.” I heaved some more.

 

“Let it out.” Tony said sitting behind me and holding my hair back. “What the hell happened to you?”

 

“Meds, lack of food and mimosas.” I groaned.

 

“You’re losing weight again.” I heard him mumble.

 

“I knew my jeans were a bit more baggy.” I said.

 

“Here, rinse.” Tony said handing me a water bottle. I did as he said and rinsed out my mouth.

 

“How long have I been out?” I asked.

 

“Six hours.” Tony said.

 

“Shit.” I said. “I had a date.”

 

“Yeah, Bruce is looking over your medical records but can’t find any records on this.” He said tapping my hand.

 

“Didn’t go to a hospital, free clinic close by, it was faster and since I was bleeding a lot I figured it would be better than waiting in an ER.” I said.

 

“So you’re back on the anxiety meds.” Tony said.

 

“Clint?” I asked.

 

“He may have mentioned you haven’t been sleeping.” Tony said.

 

“Just stressed, it’ll pass.” I said.

 

“You didn’t have brunch with Will he was here at work.” Tony said and I knew where he was heading with this.

 

“Yeah, Josh is planning a surprise wanted to meet up.” I lied. “Went to go see Rebekah and Kol after.”

 

“Uhuh, you want to try that again?” Tony asked.

 

“Not really.” I said waiting for my stomach to settle. The heartburn I was feeling right now was probably because I hadn’t really had anything to eat all day. I needed to fix that ASAP. I slowly tried getting up but felt pretty light headed. I started to sway but luckily Tony noticed and held me up.

 

“You need to get back to bed.” Tony said.

 

“No, I’ve slept enough. I’m really hungry.” I said.

 

“Jarvis, you heard her.” Tony said.

 

“Miss Adam’s usual order of Thai food is on it’s way up.” Jarvis said.

 

“Yay.” I cheered.

 

“You need to get checked out.” Tony said. “Helen’s still upstairs.”

 

“Stop worrying, I’m fine.” I said.

 

“Hales you showed up stoned after mixing Xanax, mimosas and painkillers. You could have overdosed.” Tony said.

 

“Fine let’s go.” I said starting to walk towards the elevator before I felt the room start spinning. “Oh bad hangover, really bad hangover.”

 

“Yeah, hang on.” Tony said putting his arm around me and supporting me as we walked into the elevator.

 

“Too bright.” I groaned.

 

“Give it a minute.” Tony said as the elevator started moving. We arrive in one of the R and D floors. Not sure which one, I never really bothered to venture down here. “Helen I have a patient for you.”

 

“Set her down over here” she said clearing an area. Judging from the look on her face I must look pretty bad.

 

“So you’re the famous Hayley. Tony and Bruce can’t stop bragging about you.” Helen said.

 

“Really? What exactly did they brag about?” I asked.

 

“You’re programming and hacking skills.” She said. “You’re severely dehydrated, need to start you on some IV fluids. I can take a look at that hand if you’d like?”

 

“It’s already stitched up.” I said.

 

“I think I can do better than that.” She said proudly sharing a look with Tony.

 

“Eh what’s the worst that can happen?” I said with a shrug. Helen shuffled around the lab and hooked me up to an IV with a saline drip my body absorbed pretty fast. Then she slowly pulled off the bandages from my hand. I winced as she pulled off the last of it that had some dried blood on it making it get stuck. Helen started muttering in what I think was Korean before grabbing surgical scissors. I knew what was coming next.

 

“I need to take out the stitched for the cradle machine to do it’s job. This might sting a bit, would you like me to give you a local anesthetic?” Helen asked.

 

“I think I’ve had my fill of meds for the day. Just do what you have to do.” I said.

 

“Alright.” She said. I heard snipping and felt a bit of blood drip out. About half way the pain got worse.

 

“hey, look at me. What’s the first place you’re going to visit when you get to London?” Tony asked trying to distract me.

 

“Honestly, I’m going to grab some fish and chips then I’m going to visit platform nine and three quarters at King’s Cross station.” I said.

 

“You’re such a nerd.” He said.

 

“Coming from the world’s biggest nerd I’ll take it as a compliment.” I said.

 

“Almost done.” Helen said.

 

“Definitely going to Italy, authenic Italian pizza and pasta, yum.” I said.

 

“It is. Tiramisu.” Tony said.

 

“Stop you’re making me hungry.” I said.

 

“Food should be here soon.” Tony reminded me giving my uninjured hand a gentle squeeze.

 

“I want to go to Amsterdam but during the spring to see all the tulips when they’re blooming. That’s on my bucket list along with Saint Patrick’s day in Dublin.” I said.

 

“Sounds fun. I might join in for one of those.” Tony said.

 

“You mean for all of those?” I asked.

 

“Maybe.” He said he said giving me his patented smirk.

 

“Just call before you head over, don’t want you crashing any orgy’s that may or may not be going on.” I said with the most serious expression I could muster.

 

“Well in that case I’m never going to let you know, when I’m in town.” I said as I heard a strange sound.

 

“You know that out of the both of us you’re the one that’s more likely to host an orgy.” I said.

 

“You’ve given this a lot of thought. No more mixing pills, especially if you’re going to be on your own.” He said.

 

“Did I forget to mention Rebekah is going to be in London branching out the family business overseas?” I said.

 

“No you did not. What exactly is her family’s business?” Tony asked.

 

“Exporting commercial goods and rare antiquities.” I said. It wasn’t exactly a lie. There was a legitimate side to the business that did that.

 

“Huh, is that what your mom did?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah, mostly focused on sales though.” I said. Again not a complete lie.

 

“hey, you’re awake.” Bruce said as he walked in.

 

“I finally got a human subject.” Helen said.

 

“What?” I said hoping I hadn’t heard right.

 

“The regeneration cradle, the machine uses synthetic materials to create patches to fix wounds. Eventually your own cells will grow over it but the recovery time will be minimized.” Helen explained.

 

“Cool, How many people have you tried it out on?” I asked and everyone just exchanged looks. “I’m the first one aren’t I?”

 

“First human, congrats you’re patient zero.” Tony said.

 

“Can I see your results from the lab animal trials?” I asked wanting to know what I’m in for.

 

“Hales, it’ll be fine. All the lab rats survived.” Tony said.

 

“Tony.” Bruce said giving him a look. “By the way you may want to call Natasha. And Steve. And Clint.”

 

“Who spilled the beans?” I asked and they each pointed fingers at each other. “I’ll call them later, preferably on a full stomach. Speaking of Jarvis?”

 

“Your food should arrive shortly Miss Adams.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Ten more minutes and you should be good to go.” Helen said.

 

“Good to go as in good as new or with limitations?” I asked.

 

“Good as new but your sense of touch may be limited for the next few days as your cells grow over it.” Helen explained.

 

“That’s understandable.” I said.

 

The regeneration cradle prototype worked perfectly. I couldn’t even tell where I had been cut except for where I lack sensibility. Afterwards we all went upstairs and dug into a very late dinner. Helen had excused herself early on to go record the results of the first human trials.

 

“Sir there is an incoming call from Miss Romanoff.” Jarvis said.

 

“Put her through on the big screen.” Tony said.

 

“Tony, Krasivaya.” She said looking relieved once she saw me.

 

“Hey Nat, sorry for not calling you sooner I was knocked out then being used as a human guinea pig.” I said.

 

“What!” I heard someone shout.

 

“Tony!” I heard someone else shout. Natasha flipped the screen to reveal Clint and Steve sitting on an adjacent couch.

 

“Hey guys.” I said awkwardly.

 

“Hayley. Start talking before we get on a plane over there.” Steve said.

 

“It’s not a big deal, I was a clutz and the medicine I was given mixed with some mimosas and what I had already taken had some adverse side effect but I’m okay. I’m finally off the IV.” I said.

 

“You were on an IV?” Steve said.

 

“That’s it, I’m booking plane tickets.” Natasha said.

 

“Nat no, I’m okay perfect not a scratch on me. I said showing my healed hand.” I said.

 

“Hales put Bruce on.” Clint said.

 

“I’m right here.” Bruce said stepping into view.

 

“How is she really?” Clint asked.

 

“Dehydrated and low blood sugar from not eating all day but she’s fine. She’s eating and off the IV. She’ll make a full recovery.” Bruce said.

 

“Hales I’m not even gone a full day and you get in trouble.” Clint said.

 

“In my defense I didn’t do this on purpose shit just happened.” I said.

 

“What I still don’t get is how you went to not one but two Brunches and didn’t eat anything?” Tony said.

 

“Meds messed with my appetite.” I said with a shrug, “But I’m good I finished my pad see ew had like three bags of saline pumped into me and my cut’s taken care of, I’m good stop worrying.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want us up there? We do have those extra vacation days you got for us.” Steve asked.

 

“No, save them for later.” I said. “I think I’m going to head back downstairs it’s getting really late and I’m beat.”

 

“You should get some sleep, you look exhausted.” Steve said.

 

“Thanks, I’ll call you guys tomorrow night.” I said.

 

“Night.” They all said before the screen went black and the call cut off.

 

“See you tomorrow.” I said kissing Bruce and then Tony on the cheek before heading back to bed.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Tony and Bruce waited until they heard the elevator doors close before speaking again.

 

“Jarvis reconnect the call.” Tony said. In a second the three avengers reappeared on the screen. “Any of you buy it?”

 

“No.” they all said.

 

“She’s hiding something.” Clint said. “There’s this uneasy feeling that doesn’t go away the only time I felt something like this was when she told us about her brother.”

 

“You think he has something to do with this?” Steve asked.

 

At that instant a light bulb went off in Tony’s head just as Bruce had the same train of thought.

 

“What?” Natasha asked.

 

“We thought she was going to brunch with Will but he was working all day.” Bruce said.

 

“Before she left she said she was meeting her brother…” Tony said.

 

“You don’t think…” Steve started.

 

“Cut on her hand, do you have a picture?” Clint asked.

 

“Jarvis?” Tony said.

 

“Image has been sent sir.” Jarvis said. Clint’s phone dinged and the look on his face said it all. Natasha took the phone and saw what Clint immediately noticed.

 

“That wasn’t a cut from falling on broken glass.” Natasha said. “How did you two not notice the bruises on her arm?”

 

“Bruises?” Steve said taking a look at the image. “Those are…”

 

“Bruises you get from someone grabbing you.” Clint said. “The scar on the back of her neck was made with a knife, same as the scar on her side.”

 

“She saw her brother, he found her.” Natasha said before letting out a string of Russian curse words.

 

“Shit.”


	45. Chapter 45

The good thing about almost overdosing and being completely dehydrated is that you don’t dream you just pass out. The downside is if you knock out during the day your sleep cycle is thrown out of wack and you can’t sleep when you want to. After about two hours of lying in bed I gave up and turned to my side. I saw my clutch and that when I remembered I had something I needed to do. I grabbed my laptop and connected the cloned phone to it.

 

“Jarvis?” I called out.

 

“Yes Miss Adams?” Jarvis asked.

 

“Make sure no one bothers me and let me know if anyone decides to head down here.” I said.

 

“Yes Miss Adams.” Jarvis said.

 

I grabbed my glasses that blocked blue light and got to work. I started going through the unencrypted files to see if there was anything. There was a voice mail that was almost a year old. I decided to play it.

 

_“Hey babe, I know you’re probably really busy so this is the perfect time to do this because if you were here you wouldn’t let me. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t stay caged up in this house anymore. I love you, it’s always been you and no one else. Chris was just a friend but no matter how many times I tell you, you won’t believe me. My family had nothing to do with this so please just let it go. I’m leaving please let me go. I love you. Goodbye.”_

Oh hell, this was Delilah’s goodbye message and from the looks of it Hadrian had listened to it at least once everyday since she left. Better leave that alone.

 

I went through his text messages and looking at the saved conversations between him and Delilah he was all lovey dovey the weeks leading up but slowly they grew colder and distant. I needed to look into this Chris guy. I looked at his contacts and there wasn’t anyone by the name of Chris. The name sounded familiar though. Then it hit me. I walked over to my suitcase and grabbed the deck of cards I had swiped off the quinjet. I started flipping through the cards reading all the names. I finally got to one that was marked with…

 

_That fucking asshole of a manwhore Chris Maison_

That was very specific. I took opened a google tab and looked him up. The first link was to a facebook profile. I clicked on it and it showed a guy in his late twenties or early thirties. His entire news feed of people posting condolences to his family and saying he would be missed. Apparently he was stabbed in a mugging gone wrong in Miami around the same time Delilah left Hadrian. Guessing the mugger was Hadrian and the stabbing wasn’t accidental. Sorry Chris.

 

Okay so Delilah and Hadrian were living in Miami when all this happened. I now know where to start. If she wanted to go off the grid she’d need a new identity and it had to be done by someone who knew what they were doing.

 

“Miss Adams, Doctor Banner would like to know if you’ll be joining him and sir for breakfast?”

 

“Breakfast?” I asked confused.

 

“It is nine fifteen am Miss.” Jarvis said.

 

“Shit, Uh tell him I’ll be there as soon as I’m out of the shower.” I said continuing to type.

 

“Miss after you’re incident yesterday it would be in your best interest to replenish your reserves of energy. It would increase your productivity.” Jarvis reminded me.

 

“I’m going just need to set this up to decrypt this weird firewall while I’m upstairs. I’ll be there in a bit.” I said finally putting the laptop down and going to get some clothes. The weather was nice so I chose some denim cut off shorts and a grey t-shirt that I’d pull a blazer over to cover up the bruises.

 

[](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/97/e4/de/97e4de7e01f3f8d3c2c80f29f4e83c51.jpg) 

Tony and Bruce hadn’t noticed them yesterday so as long as I kept them out of sight they probably wouldn’t notice. After a quick shower and pulling my hair into a braid I was good to go. I grabbed my phone to know exactly when the decryption was done running before getting in the elevator.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting just got distracted… Hi?” I said surprised to see Clint Natasha and Steve in the kitchen along with Bruce and Steve.

 

“Hey.” Steve said pulling me onto my tiptoes as he hugged me.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” I said surprised to see them. “I told you three I was okay.”

 

“How about you sit down? I made your favorite, stuffed French toast.” Clint said.

 

At the mention of French toast my stomach started churning.

 

“Any chance I can just have some eggs instead?” I asked.

 

“Sure.” Clint said giving me a concerned look. I went to sit down between Natasha and Tony.

 

“How’d you sleep?” Tony asked.

 

“All right.” I said. I didn’t miss how Tony’s grasp on his mug tightened.

 

“No nightmares?” Clint asked.

 

“Nope,” I said.

 

“Helen wants to check on your hand later.” Bruce said.

 

“I’ll stop by.” I said. Then things got quiet and the only sound in the kitchen was the bacon Clint was cooking.

 

I felt Natasha run her fingers on the palm of my hand. It wasn’t as sensitive as before but I could still feel her finger. “Not even a scar.” She muttered.

 

“Yeah, the before and after pictures are commercial worthy.” I said giving her a smile. She returned the smile but I could tell it was forced. Something was definitely off.

 

“How’d you end up falling?” Natasha asked.

 

“Not exactly sure. I had a mimosa and got up to used the bathroom when I tripped over Josh’s shoe and I was still holding onto the glass for some reason. My hand crushed it when I fell and well…” I said gesturing to my hand.

 

“Hm.” Natasha hummed. “What about these?” Natasha said lowering the sleeve of my blazer and revealing the bruises on my wrist.

 

“Probably from where Josh helped me up. For a scrawny he’s pretty strong.” I said.

 

“Right.” Steve said nodding along.

 

“So is that why the street cameras see you going in before mysteriously shutting down for an hour and then the first time you show up is this.” Tony said turning on the TV.

 

On the screen was me walking out of the restaurant looking like a zombie and very disoriented as I held on to the napkin slowing the bleeding on my cut. The feed continued to me rushing into the alley and throwing up before Josh appeared looking surprised. Oh shit. What did they know?

 

“You want to try that again?” Tony said looking livid.

 

“What do you want me to say?” I answered. I couldn’t tell them who was there or else they were all dead along with me. Time to deflect my ass off.

 

“Who did you meet in there?” Tony asked.

 

“I already told you who.” I said.

 

“Say it.” Tony said.

 

“Tony…” I said feeling the rage building.

 

“Say it!” He yelled making me flinch.

 

“I had brunch with my douche of an older brother!” I yelled.

 

“What the hell Hayley!” Tony snapped.

 

“Why the hell didn’t you say anything!?” Clint yelled.

 

“Because I had it handled!” I yelled.

 

“You call this handling it?” Natasha said she said lifting up my arm.

 

“I’m still here aren’t I?” I retorted.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve asked. Oh shit I really stepped on it this time.

 

“Nothing.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Bruce asked.

 

“It’s nothing.” I said and Natasha looked me right in the eyes before she understood what I meant.

 

“You were expecting him to kill you.” She said. Damn it why did she have to be so damn perceptive.

 

“Hales, please say that isn’t true.” Clint said. “Tell me you weren’t dumb enough to walk in there knowing he was…” I looked at him and he knew the answer.

 

“How could you be so damn selfish?!” Tony yelled.

 

“Selfish? It was my business I’m not dragging anyone into my mess.” I said.

 

“You were walking in there ready to die Hayley!” Bruce shouted. “You lied to our faces making plans knowing that we probably wouldn’t get to go on our date because you’d be dead!”

 

“What was I supposed to do let you go green and smash him?” I said.

 

“Well there’s a thought.” Tony said.

 

“You could have died!” Steve said.

 

“But I didn’t. I’m here, it’s handled can we move on now.” I said.

 

“No, How long have you known?” Natasha asked.

 

“That’s not important.” I said.

 

“How long Hayley?” Clint asked.

 

“No.” I said.

 

“Answer the damn question!” Steve yelled.

 

“April thirteenth.” I said.

 

“You’ve known over a month and you didn’t say anything!?” Bruce said and I could feel the rage building.

 

“Bruce.” I said watching as his skin slowly turned green. Natasha quickly pulled me behind her.

 

“Bruce, now’s not a good time to let the jolly green giant out.” Tony said.

 

“Ah,” Bruce groaned.

 

“Tony move.” Steve said.

 

“Jarvis suit now.” Tony said panicking.

 

“That’s it.” I said moving from behind Natasha and Clint.

 

“No, you’ve done enough.” Natasha said. I felt a huge pang of guilt.

 

“Ah!” The Hulk growled.

 

“Big guy you need to calm down.” Tony said. Hulk just threw Tony into the wall.

 

“Hulk stop.” Steve said but Hulk just pushed him into Tony who was aiming at him. That was it I walked around the counter away from Clint and Natasha.

 

“Move!” Clint said as Hulk walked closer.

 

“Hulk that’s enough.” I said. At the he turned around and faced me. He growled before walking towards me.

 

“Hayley!” Natasha yelled but I put a hand up telling her to stop.

 

“I know you’re mad.” I said making him roar again. “I deserve that but they don’t. You’re hurting your friends so please stop smashing things and listen.”

 

He snarled but stopped. “Tin can shoot laser.” He muttered.

 

“Yeah well he was scared we all are.” I said.

 

“Urh.” He grunted. “Puny brother hurt birdy.”

 

“He did but it was nothing see?” I said lifting up his hand. “And if it’s any consolation I kicked his best friend in the balls so we’re kind of even.”

 

“hm.” That made him smirk. “Hulk Smash brother?”

 

“No.” I said making him snarl. “You can’t solve all your problems by smashing them, trust me life would be a lot easier if you could. He’s not worth it, besides it’s been handled. He won’t be a problem anymore.” I hoped not, at least I had seven months to think of something else.

 

“Pizza?” Hulk asked.

 

“I think that’s going to have to wait buddy. Right now I think it’s time to let Bruce back. I promise we’ll have a pizza and movie night before I leave.” I said.

 

“Pro-miss?” He said sticking out his pinky and offering it to me. The Hulk wanted me to pinky swear, so adorable.

 

“Promise.” I said gently putting a hand on his pinky and shaking it. He opened his hand and moved so my hand was at the center of his palm. “Come on big guy, the sun’s getting real low, time to go to sleep.” With that Hulk winced and started moving back as he started shrinking back into Bruce. Bruce was left butt naked lying on the ground.

 

“We should probably get him some clothes.” I told everyone who were just staring with their jaws dropped. “Oh right you’re still pissed. I’m gonna go do that.” I said walking away but someone grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. Natasha kissed me before putting a hand on my cheek as somewhere there was a weird click sound.

 

“What the…” I said as I felt something wrap around my wrist.

 

“You’re not going anywhere.” She said. I looked down and I was handcuffed to the oven door.

 

“Nat why am I handcuffed?” I asked.

 

“This is what we’re talking about. You voluntarily put yourself in danger without thinking of the consequences. I lost one soulmate I can’t lose another Hayley.” Steve said.

 

“You’re not going anywhere until you tell us everything.” Tony said. I took a look at the handcuffs and saw that they didn’t have a keyhole meaning they had a pressure lock. I moved it around until I saw it.

 

“You guys keep saying that you all have a past and that you understand that it might be pretty bad and I trust you guys even though you don’t tell me every nitty gritty detail of your past or your jobs why can’t you do the same for me?” I said undoing the handcuffs. “I’m going out.”

 

“No you’re…” Clint started.

 

“I wasn’t asking permission.” I said throwing the cuffs at him before taking the stairs down to my apartment I quickly checked how the decryption was going but there was no progress. “Shit.” I said. I disconnected the phone and put it in my purse before quickly grabbing my keys and heading to the apartment’s kitchen. I opened up the cabinet pulled out the bag full of money Marcel had gifted me for my birthday. I grabbed a few wads of cash and slipped them into my bag before closing the bag and pushing it back inside.

 

“Miss Adams, Captain Rogers is asking to be let into your apartment.” Jarvis said.

 

“Tell him I’ll be back later.” I said before taking the stairs. I took my phone and started dialing Rebekah.

 

“Bekah’s phone, her best looking brother speaking.” Kol answered.

 

“Put me on speaker.” I said.

 

“Hales finally sober are we?” Kol said.

 

“I need to you look up all your contacts and get me meetings with every forger in Miami.” I said.

 

“That’s a big list anything specific?” Kol asked.

 

“Anyone that specializes in creating new identities or helping people disappear.” I said as I pressed the button for an elevator.

 

“That narrows it down, there’s only one guy I would use. He’s fast and knows how to keep his mouth shut.” Kol said.

 

“Will he open his mouth for the right price?” I asked.

 

“Depends on what you’re asking for.” Kol said. “What’s going on?”

 

“I have a place to start just need to start sniffing her out. I’m on my way out just need to make a quick stop.” I said getting into the elevator.

 

“I have a jet waiting, pick me up at the plaza.” Kol said.

 

“Be there in thirty minutes.” I said hanging up as the elevator opened to the garage. I quickly unlocked the car and got in.

 

“Where are you going?” Natasha asked.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” I said slipping in to my car and turning it on.

 

“Hayley.” She said.

 

“No, I’m done talking to you.” I said watching as her eyes started watering but quickly disappeared. I backed out of my spot and drove off. I needed to ditch the car, Natasha wasn’t just casually waiting in the garage to try and talk to me she probably put a tracker on the car. I drove to Will’s apartment. I parked out front and ran upstairs. I crashed in during the middle of a game of football.

 

“Hayley.” Will jumped in surprise I ignored him and went to the fireplace and pulled out the decorative cover.

 

“What are you doing?” Nate asked.

 

“Don’t mind me.” I said reaching in and pulling out my stack of fake ID’s. I put them in my purse and got back up.

 

“Hales what’s going on?” Will said.

 

“Long story, explain later.” I said taking off my necklace and putting it on the table. I moved to hug Will and Nate before handing Will the keys to the bat mobile. I reached into my purse and pulled out ten thousand dollars.

 

“I have to go run an errand. I also need to buy a good coat and some rain boots, mind grabbing that for me and buy yourself something nice while you’re out. I’ll be back really late so just leave the car parked where ever and lock the car with the keys inside. Thanks.” I said walking out.

 

“What?” Will said confused as to what was going on.

 

“I’ll explain later.” I said closing the door and running outside. I waved down a taxi and quickly got in. “Quick stop at the Plaza and then JFK.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” The driver said.

 

I took my phone out and quickly plugged in a scrambler to it make it impossible to track.

 

“Plaza Hotel.” The driver said. I whistled and got Kol’s attention.

 

“Where’s the car?” Kol asked.

 

“Had to leave it, Natasha’s tracking it.” I said in French.

 

“What the fuck happened?” He responded in French as well.

 

“It’s been a really shitty morning.” I answered.

 

“Hang over?” He asked.

 

“Intervention.” I said.

 

“Oh, that sucks.” Kol said.

 

“What sucks is that they were right and I can’t say it because of the gun to their heads they don’t know about.” I said.

 

“Sorry.” Kol said.

 

“Don’t be, you’re not the one threatening to pull the trigger.” I said.

 

“So Miami?” Kol said.

 

“Just a few hours, I need to be back by tonight. They’re already worried sick don’t want to add fuel to the fire.” I said.

 

“Airport.” The driver said.

 

“Thank you, keep the change.” I said handing him a one hundred.

 

“Thank you very much.” He said.

 

We skipped through security and went straight to the hanger where the jet was at.

 

“Mister Mikaelson.” The pilot said.

 

“Change of plans Jeff, we’re heading to Miami.” Kol said.

 

“I’ll radio in.” He said.

 

We quickly boarded and buckled in as we taxied and waited for clearance.

 

“Why Miami?” Kol asked.

 

“I got into Hadrian’s messages and emails.” I said. “Turns out he thought Delilah was having an affair and he became unhinged. Killed the guy and made it look like a mugging gone wrong. Guess where that was at?”

 

“Miami.” Kol said.

 

“We have a starting point on the timeline. I’m starting there and going from there.” I said.

 

“Now we just need to find the guy she used.” Kol said.

 

“She used to be the Romani’s hitman. She wouldn’t half ass it, she’d need someone good who could do it all. Wipe her off the board, make her appear somewhere else without raising any flags, and have a place set up. The whole package and it wouldn’t be cheap.” I said.

 

“There’s only one person who could pull that all off and is within that price range. How’s your Spanish?” Kol asked.

 

“Perfecto por que?” I asked.

 

“We’re going into Columbian territory.” Kol said.

 

“Good thing they hate Hadrian more than me.” I said. “Let’s see if he’s had any luck in the past few months tracking Delilah.”

 

“He wouldn’t have let you live if he had.” Kol said.

 

“Thanks for that reminder.” I said opening my laptop and getting back to work. I couldn’t get that Chris Maison guy out of my head. There was something there. How was he close enough to Delilah to send him over the edge. “Kol, does this guy seem familiar to you?”

 

“Oh shit.” Kol said.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“You remember how Delilah’s family disapproved of your brother not only because of how volatile he was but because Delilah was already set to marry that other guy?” kol said.

 

“Yeah, it was an arranged marriage.” I said.

 

“That’s the guy she was supposed to marry.” Kol said.

 

“He was Romani?” I asked. He didn’t fit the profile appearance wise.

 

“No, he was Czech. Chris Maison was probably his cover.” Kol said.

 

“Why would he be in Miami? Not their territory and as far as business goes, they’re in completely different fields.” I asked.

 

“There were rumors of an alliance being in the works a few years ago but nothing was ever confirmed.” Kol said.

 

“I don’t like this.” I said.

 

“We just need to get in and out. Our guy tends to stay in neutral territory we should be good.” Kol said.

 

“I hope so, I already have enough to deal with back home. Covering up gunshot wounds is not ideal.” I said.

 

“Good thing I packed these.” Kol said pulling out Kevlar vests from the over head compartment.

 

“Oh boy.” I said.


	46. Chapter 46

“You going to change out of that?” Kol asked.

 

“No, it’s Miami. The weather here is all humid and makes me feel sticky.” I said. “Besides I didn’t pack any other clothes. I have a blazer on that’s business casual.”

 

“You’ve been spending too much time with Tony.” Kol said. “Let’s go, the car’s waiting.”

 

“That’s the car?” I asked looking at the grey Lamborghini waiting outside.

 

“The weather’s nice figured we could drive with the top down.” Kol said.

 

“A little ostentatious don’t you think?” I asked.

 

“Live a little.” Kol said unlocking the car and opening the door for me.

 

“This car costs more than a house.” I said.

 

“Which is why I only rented it. Seriously Hales you’re so tightly wound, loosen up.” Kol said.

 

“Sorry I’m not as easy going about having to meet with a forger with a reputation for helping the worst of the worst disappear while trying to find sociopathic older brother’s wife.” I said.

 

“Hayley I get you’re under a lot of stress but you need to pull yourself together. If he sees you like this he’ll take you for all you’re worth and not spill the beans.” Kol said.

 

“If he’ll even talk. You said he was known for being discreet.” I said.

 

“He is, but when he’s sloppy drunk he tends to slip up.” Kol said.

 

“I’ll be designated driver, after yesterday I don’t think I’m willing to risk any hang overs anytime soon.” I said.

 

“You were so stoned,” He said speeding away from the airport.

 

We quickly made our way through town and to the beach. Apparently our guy owned a beach front hotel which he operated out of.

 

“No matter what happens just go along with it.” Kol said.

 

“ _Kol, my friend how are you?”_ An old guy dressed in bermudas and a palm print aloha shirt said in Spanish.

 

“ _Miguel, It’s good to see you_.” Kol responded in Spanish as he was hugging him. That wasn’t a hug that was a subtle pat down.

 

“ _And you must be Davina, you’re more beautiful than your boyfriend described you. You live up to your name_.” He said taking my hand.

 

“ _Why thank you.”_ I said turning on the charm. The old perve was checking me out and he wasn’t subtle about it. He was practically drooling.

 

 _“Please sit down,”_ He said pulling out a chair. I smiled politely and took a seat. “ _I think some drinks are needed. Camilla?” He said waving down a waitress he whispered something in her ear and she nodded before running to the bar._

_“I love what you’ve done with the place. The expansion looks to have brought in a lot of business.” Kol said._

_“Our investments have paid off really well.” Miguel told Kol. “Your man is a savy business man. He’s doubled his investment in a year.”_

_“Yes he’s very business savy.” I said giving him a flirty smile._

_“How did you two meet?” Miguel asked not taking his eyes off of me._

_“We had friends in common and they introduced us.” Kol said._

_“We hated each other. I mean he was a total player.” I said._

_“And she was so uptight and frigid. Came off as a total bitch.” Kol said._

_“And he was a total dumbass that screwed with anything that moved.” I said remembering the story mom told me about how she met Marcel._

_“So how did you two end up together?” Miguel said as he watched the looks we gave each other._

 

_“We were at a party of a mutual business associate and he started getting a bit handsy.” I said noticing as he not so subtly put his hand on my knee. “And there he was my knight in shining armor.”_

_“We talked and became friends. You have no idea the hell she put me threw before she finally agreed to go on a date with me.” Kol said._

_“Only time I’ve ever been happy about being wrong.” I said._

_“You make a lovely couple.” Miguel said. “Better snatch her up while you can or I’ll make her wife number four.” That made us both laugh. I wouldn’t put it past him to try. “Ah, here it is, something from my private reserve.” He said handing us each a glass of wine. “I brought it back from my vacation in Italy.”_

_“Tuscany?” I asked taking a wiff._

_“A lady with fine taste. Yes I helped squash the grapes with my own two feet.” He said and Kol and I put our glasses down. “I’m guessing you’re not here to just check on your investment.”_

_“Davina wanted to go to the beach and I said why not.” Kol said._

_“He spoils me. I have an old friend that lived in the area but I haven’t been able to get ahold of her.” I said._

_“Is she also a business collegue?” Miguel asked._

_“Not exactly but she runs in the same circles.” Kol said._

_“What’s her name maybe I know her?” Miguel said moving his hand up my thigh slowly._

_“Delilah but I just call her Dee.” I said._

_“Delilah, I don’t think I know any Delilahs?” Miguel said._

_“Really she said she’d met you a couple of times she actually recommended we do business together.” I said. “Here’s a picture maybe you’re confusing her with someone else.”_

_He looked down and paled a bit. “She seems familiar but I’m not sure from where.” He said playing dumb. I gave Kol a look and he rolled his eyes. “Maybe if I had some sort of incentive I could remember better.” He said moving his hand higher._

_“If he moves his hand any higher I’m going to cut his balls off with that butter knife.” I said in french._

_“Maybe this will help you remember.” Kol said putting a wad of ten thousand dollars in his napkin before putting it on the table and sliding it towards Miguel._

_Miguel took his hand off my lap and eyed Kol suspiciously. He lifted the napkin a bit and his eyes widened at the sight of the money._

_“The name does sound familiar.” He said._

_“Oh does it now?” I said._

_“How about we unwind a bit before talking shop.” He said. “Sonya, bring out the tequila, the top shelf.”_

_“None for me, I want to drive that Lamborghini.” I said._

_“Come on, just one shot.” Miguel said._

_“If you insist.” I said taking the shot placed in front of me. Kol shot me a look but I waved gave him a look I had it handled. Over the years I’d learned how to make it look like I was drinking while actually dumping the drink on the floor or in this case a potted plant right next to me. I faked a cough and giggled a bit. “That was smooth.”_

_“Your friend, may I ask how you know each other?” Miguel asked._

_“Friend of the family.” I said._

_“So you also know her husband, Hadrian?” Miguel said._

_“Quiet a character isn’t he?” Kol said._

_“That’s one way to describe him.” Miguel said taking another shot. “Your friend had some business with an associate of mine about a year ago. A Czech arms dealer, they were very close.”_

_“How close?” I asked._

_“There were rumors, of course none of them were true no from lack of trying on Maison’s part. Hadrian was not happy. Then there was that accident.” Miguel said with the tone that let us know he knew what really happened._

_“Where was Delilah in all this?” I asked._

_“She showed up here one day looking nervous she needed to go on an extended vacation with no return date.” Miguel said. “Said she’d pay whatever I asked for as long as it was done that day.”_

_“Where’d she choose to go?” Kol asked._

_“Not sure.” He said moving his hand up and down my thigh._

_“Does this help?” I said smacking his hand with another wad of cash._

_“Ah, woman after my own heart.” He said with a smirk. “She said she wanted to keep her options open. Bought five packages. Mari bring my book.” As Mari passed by he slapped her ass. Miguel took another shot and handed me one. I slipped it to the plant again smiled._

_“Has anyone ever told you you have beautiful eyes?” Miguel said._

_“Various times.” I said getting really annoyed._

_“My Esmeralda had eyes just like yours.” He said._

_“Here.” Mari threw the book down._

_“Hey watch the attitude remember who calls the shots here.” Miguel slurred._

_“D for Delilah, ah here it is five different packages to five different countries. Tickets to Belize, Madrid, Montreal, Bucharest and Hong Kong. And here are the names I gave her. Normally I’d charge extra but I like you two, you’re good people.” He said taking another shot._

_“Thank you.” I said getting up._

_“What? You’re not staying for dinner?” he said actually sounding disappointed. I really hoped I’d never have to see this guy again._

_“We have another meeting.” Kol said quickly. “More investors to wine and dine.”_

_“You can wine and dine me.” He said._

_“Maybe another time.” Kol said._

_“Ah next time then. Get over here you cheeky bastard he said pulling Kol into a bear hug. He let go then hugged me. “If you want to ditch the meeting you know where I’ll be.” He said kissing my cheek. I smashed the heel of my boots into this toes when I heard a crunch._

_“Thank you for your help.” I said before walking away._

When we were out of ear shot and in the car Kol busted out laughing.

 

“You’re an asshole.” I said.

 

“I did tell you to change.” Kol said.

 

“That’s not really a warning that was repulsive.” I said. “Next time you’re getting groped for information.”

 

“I can’t believe you kept it together that long.” He said still laughing. ”And now we know where to look.”

 

“More or less. She bought multiple identities and matching plane tickets to make false leads. She didn’t go to China because the Triad wants her dead. So that’s one less place to check. Montreal is to close so that was probably a pit stop if she went there. The rest are plausible.” I said.

 

“Three possibilities, that’s progress.” Kol said.

 

“Yeah, it is.” I said. “I’ll update Rebekah see what she can dig up.”

 

After picking up some dinner we headed back to the airport and headed back to New York. After twenty minutes of complete silence

 

“You need to fix things with them.” Kol said.

 

“Yeah, that’s messy.” I said.

 

“You could always try the direct approach. Stretch the truth a bit.” Kol suggested.

 

“More lies isn’t going to fix this, it’s just going to make it worse. And I tell them the truth Will, Nate and the six of them get shot. How the hell did my mom used do this constantly? One day and I’m already exhausted.” I said.

 

“She had years of practice and she never truly loved anyone except herself. Everyone was just a means to an end.” Kol said.

 

“Not really what I needed to hear right now.” I said.

 

“No it is. You’ve been going to therapy for how long and you’ve avoided talking about the real cause of all you issues? Your therapist knows what little you’ve told him but I was there by your side for two years. And as much as you idolized your mom you know that she wasn’t the warmest person around.” Kol said. “You did not have a normal childhood.”

 

“And you’re saying you did?” I asked.

 

“Not an ideal one but I don’t have more identities than I’ve had birthdays.” He said. “Our father was an ass and our mom had her own issues to work through but they never dragged us into the business, Elijah and Klaus didn’t get involved until after they died and even then they kept Bekah and I out of it until we were old enough to understand the consequences of our actions and could deal with them. You on the other hand were dragged into this mess before you even knew there was another way.”

 

“It wasn’t all bad.” I said.

 

“Hales normal eight year olds don’t know how to launder money or make threat assessments about which competitors should be eliminated and how. Your mom sold you to the Triad for fuck sake.” Kol said.

 

“It was only a few months and I learned…” I started.

 

“Chinese and how to make Peking duck which I have to admit is delicious but nonetheless a bit disturbing. Your mother’s problem was that she didn’t love anyone except herself. She used people to her advantage and she used the love you felt for her to her advantage hence why now you have issues expressing your feelings.” Kol stated.

 

“I do not have issues with my emotions.” I said.

 

“Hayley you’re my sister and I love you…” He started and I shifted uncomfortable. “My point, you’re emotionally stunted and you have people around you who love the crap out of you and I know you do too because if you didn’t you would have disappeared when Hadrian first showed up again but you won’t admit it.”

 

“Actions speak louder than words.” I said.

 

“And what do your actions say. You lie to their faces constantly. You got in a fight where even you’ve admitted they were right and you ran away to Miami with me. So tell me Allison 2.0 what does that say to you?” Kol said.

 

“That is a low blow.” I said.

 

“Do I even have to remind you what happened on your ninth birthday? Most kids spend their birthdays eating cake and refusing to get out of a bouncy castle not committing felonies and helping to black mail a Federal Marshall all because your mom guilt tripped you.” Kol said. I didn’t really have a comeback for that. “You can’t tell them about Hadrian fine I get that and we’re handling that situation but you need to be honest with them Hales if not you will lose them.”

 

“So what I tell them everything and hope it all goes well?” I said.

 

“Loving someone means being vulnerable and weak in front of them but being okay with it. You’ve been there for them maybe it’s time you give them a chance to be there for you.” Kol said before getting up and going to grab a snack at the back.

 

“I hate it when you’re right.” I said.

 

“You love me and you know it.” Kol retorted.

 

A few Hours later we were back and there was another Lanborghini waiting for us.

 

“Dude.” I said. “Low profile, look it up.”

 

“This wasn’t me.” Kol said giving me a look.

 

We slowly walked towards the car but I started hearing this high-pitched buzzing.

 

“Shit, Kol get back now!” I said grabbing his hand and pulling him back just as the car exploded pushing us back. My ears were ringing and everything hurt. I looked up and saw Kol was saying something but I couldn’t hear him.

 

“…ey…Ha…Hay… Hales! Can you hear me?” He asked.

 

“Yeah ow.” I said as I saw the scrapes on my knees and the blow to the head I got.

 

“We need to get out of here.” Kol said. “Can you walk?”

 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” I said as I started hearing the sound of sirens getting closer.

 

“Up up up,” he said pulling me up and supporting me as we ran out of there. We ended up in long term parking where Kol proceeded to steal a car and drive out of there as fast as possible.

 

“What the hell was that?” I asked as my phone started ringing.

 

“You left your phone on?!” Kol said.

 

“I have a scrambler on it, it’s untraceable!” I said. The number wasn’t one I recognized but no one besides my soulmates, Will, Nate and Rebekah knew this number. “Hello?” I answered.

 

“Enjoy the fireworks?” Hadrian said.

 

“What a waste of an Italian sports car.” I said. Kol just shot me a look. “Hadrian” I whispered covering the phone so he couldn’t hear.

 

“Just wanted to let you know I’m watching you. How’s Miguel by the way?” Hadrian asked. “Been a while since I checked up on him.”

 

“Drunk.” I said.

 

“Sounds about right, Keep your trap shut or next time it’ll be the jet that mysteriously depressurizes mid flight.” Hadrian said before hanging up.

 

“That was him?” Kol asked.

 

“Uhuh.” I said.

 

“And?” Kol asked.

 

“Might be time we start flying commercial.” I said in shock.

 

“We need to ditch the car.” Kol said pulling into an alley he parked and we were out in less than a minute. He flagged down a taxi and we were off. He dropped me off at Nate and Will’s apartment before heading off to meet Rebekah. I took off the scrambler from my phone and quickly saw that Will had parked the car down the block. I used my phone to unlock the car and quickly slipped in.

 

It was after midnight by the time I got to the tower. I checked the trunk and found the stuff Will had gotten me. He got me three coats and some rain boots along with a note saying he expected me at the apartment after therapy tomorrow.

 

I picked everything up and went straight to my floor. I had a lot of stuff to apologize for but for now I just needed to crash. I had been up for twenty-four hours straight and had one of the worst days ever. The day literally blew up in my face. I dropped everything on the couch and kicked off my shoes before walking into my room. I sat down on the edge of the bed but there was something there that wasn’t just bed. I heard a groaned and I jumped off and landed on the floor.

 

“Fuck!” I shouted.

 

“Hayley!” I heard someone say then the lights flipped on. “Hales!”

 

“Natasha? Clint? What the hell?! You scared the crap out of me.” I said slowly standing up but putting weight on my knees making me wince.

 

“Where the hell have you been?” Natasha asked.

 

“Running errands.” I said. “Uh.” I groaned rubbing circles on my temples. “It’s been a long day and if you want to yell at me fine just do it tomorrow I’m tired and need some sleep.” I said moving to the center of the bed between them.

 

“We need to talk.” Clint said.

 

“Tomorrow.” I said. “Cuddle or go just don’t yell.”

 

It was quiet for a minute before I felt them both lie back down and the lights turn off. I was exhausted but I couldn’t get to sleep. The silence was just too tense.

 

“The deal with my brother was that I track down his wife and he leaves me alone for good. I was in Miami talking to the forger she hired before disappearing. I’ve been yelled at, handcuffed, hit on and groped by some guy old enough to be my grandpa and then yelled at some more. I was wrong you guys were right.” I admitted

 

“Hales…” Clint started.

 

“Can we just go to sleep now and pause everything that’s going on? I just really need a hug right now.” I said not bothering to open my eyes. I felt Natasha move and spoon me from behind as she put an arm around my waist. Clint moved closer and kissed my forehead before hugging me.

 

I moved my arm under the pillows and felt something cold and hard. Then I moved it some more and felt something else.

 

“Why is there gun and knife under my pillow?” I asked.

 

“Sh.” They both shushed.


	47. Chapter 47

I was so warm and comfortable that is until my phone started ringing. I heard Natasha mutter something.

 

“Turn it off.” Clint groaned tightening his grip on me.

 

“I have to get up.” I said trying to get up but being buried in a tangle of limbs. I tried moving my legs but winced as the scrapes on my leg rubbed against the jeans Clint was wearing. “MH.” I groaned. “Jarvis alarm.” With that the alarm was shut off.

 

“Miss Adams there is a message from Doctor O’Malley. It seems he is unable to see you today due to his daughter getting sick. He says he’ll call you tomorrow to reschedule.” Jarvis said.

 

“Oh fuck yes.” I said getting comfortable again and realizing how sore I really was. I took a bigger hit than I realized yesterday. Shit I didn’t bother to clean up the scrapes I got yesterday. My blazer didn’t make it and was torn on the sleeves. I’m fairly sure I was going to have bruises all over. I closed my eyes and cuddled back into the small space between Natasha and Clint. We stayed liked that until Natasha moved to rest her hand on my hip and rested her head on my shoulder.

 

“Ah.” I cried out. Fuck I was really sore.

 

“Krasivaya?” Natasha said sitting up quickly.

 

“It’s fine just a bit sore.” I said nestling back into Clint’s side. I felt Natasha move her hand to my back and slowly lift my shirt up.

 

“Shit.” I heard her say. “Clint get up.”

 

“Nat it looks worse than it is.” I said and she just shot me an annoyed glare.

 

“What’s going on?” Clint said sounding like he was still half asleep.

 

“Hayley’s hurt. You didn’t even clean this.” Nat said looking at my knees.

 

“They’re just scrapes.” I said sitting up. At that Clint’s opened his eyes and sat up.

 

“Shit.” Clint said looking down. “What the hell happened? Who did that to you?”

 

“It looks worse than it is. There was a minor explosion when I got back from Miami. The blast sent Kol and I flying. It was a bad idea to wear shorts for obvious reasons but I’m fine.” I said moving to get off the bed but stopping when my body started hurting.

 

“Minor Explosion?” Clint said.

“He blew up a Lamborghini to get my attention.” I said.

 

“You’re getting checked out.” Natasha said.

 

“It’s nothing. I just need some Advil and a soak in the tub.” I said as I stood up on the edge of the bed.

 

“Hayley.” Clint said giving me a stern look.

 

“I’m fine.” I said walking to the bathroom and biting my lip to hold back any cries of pain from escaping. I started running the bath and then started lifting my shirt up. “Ah.” I winced. I quickly pulled the shirt off and everything hurt.  
  
“Shit.” I heard from behind me. I felt as Clint gently put his fingertips on my hip.

 

“It’s just a bruise, I’ve had worse.” I said unbuttoning my shorts and pulling them down.

 

“Hayley your brother tried to kill you, again.” Clint said.

 

“No, if he was going to kill me he would have done it with his own hands. This was to send a message.” I said as I reached back to unhook my bra.

 

“What message did he send blowing up a car?” Natasha asked.

 

“He’s watching.” I said slipping off my undies and getting in the tub. I hissed as I dipped my knees into the water. “Ah.” I leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of warm water soothing all my aches and pains.

 

“I left you some clothes.” Natasha said.

 

“Thanks.” I said. Clint just stood there looking concerned and very pensive. Natasha turned to give him a look and they had one of their famous silent conversations where everything was said with looks. She briefly looked at me before looking back at Clint.

 

“We’ll be upstairs.” Natasha said starting to head out but turned around and dragged Clint out of the bathroom. I sat there for a while and just thought about everything that had happened in the past couple of days. It all went to hell really fast and knowing Hadrian this was just the beginning.

 

I was pretty sure Natasha and Clint were upstairs filling Tony, Bruce and Steve in on everything I’d told them. Fuck if I thought yesterday was bad, today was going to be a freaking hell.

 

“Jarvis?” I asked.

 

“Yes Miss Adams.” Jarvis answered.

 

“What am I walking into?” I asked.

 

“A fully catered breakfast ma’am.” Jarvis said.

 

“I meant ambiance wise?” I asked.

 

“Sir and everyone are concerned.” Jarvis said sounding worried.

 

“That’s an understatement, would you mind sending Will a message that I’m not going to be able to make it today.” I said.

 

“Shall I give a reason?” Jarvis asked.

 

“Just tell him I’ll explain later.” I said. “Any advice for anyone that’s probably about to lose the best things that’s ever happened to them?”

 

“I believe you are being melodramatic ma’am.” Jarvis said.

 

“Let’s see if you still think that in an hour.” I said getting out of the bath. I was still pretty sore but at least I could move without wanting to cry. I quickly put on the heather grey tights and the V-neck long sleeve tunic pullover Natasha had picked out for me before putting my hair up in a ponytail.

 

 

I put on some slippers before heading out to the kitchen. I grabbed an Advil and swallowed it before grabbing my Xanax. I looked at the bottle and thought about it. If I’m doing this I have to do it right. I put the bottle back in the cabinet and walked out of the apartment and into the elevator.

 

“Common room.” I said and the elevator moved. The doors opened and all I could hear was complete silence. Not sure if it’s a good thing or a bad thing. I stepped out of the elevator and walked into the kitchen.

 

“You look like hell.” Tony said.

 

“Morning.” I said walking over to grab a mug and pouring myself a cup of coffee.

 

“How are you feeling?” Bruce asked.

 

“Sore but I’ll live.” I said.

 

“You should go see a doctor.” Steve said.

 

“Their just bruises and scrapes they’ll heal.” I said pouring some sugar and milk into my coffee.

 

“How’d you get these?” Tony asked.

 

“My brother blew up a Lamborghini.” I deadpanned.

 

“Still think it’s handled?” Tony asked.

 

“You want to sit down?” I asked.

 

“Why so you can lie to our faces again?” He said.

 

“Tony.” Steve said giving him a look.

 

“He’s right, I have lied to you a lot actually. So I think it’s time I tell you everything.” I said.

 

“Everything?” Clint asked.

 

“Well almost everything. I made the mistake of telling someone my middle name and he still hasn’t let me live that down so we’re going to leave my birth name out of this along with my brother’s name because if I do say that I’m sure you’ll all find him and honestly he may deserve it but I won’t stoop to his level. Full disclosure you’re probably going to hate me and never want to see me after I’m done saying what I need to say and I’d completely understand why.” I said.

 

“How bad…” Steve started.

 

“Pretty fucked up.” I said. “I was born in Seattle, I looked it up a couple of months ago and confirmed it. My older brother is sixteen years older than me and technically he’s my half brother. I was kind of a late life surprise my mom found out she was expecting when they found a tumor in her womb hence why the asshole called me the tumor up until I was five. He’s always hated me because he saw me as a liability.”

 

“Liability for what?” Natasha asked.

 

“The family business, drugs, firearms, money laundering, ponzie schemes and for that one month before I found out and called the cops on my mom, human trafficking.” I said. “Like I said before, pretty fucked up. We essentially moved around, stayed in a town close to a major city. Figured out what strategic assets we needed to acquire and who we needed to get close to. Mom handled Public Relations and Satan’s spawn was her enforcer. They did their business and when they milked as much quick cash as they could we’d move on and start over. New identities, new town, and a clean slate before we started all over. Which is why as Kol so aptly put it yesterday when he was yelling at me for three hours straight, I’ve had more identities than I’ve had birthdays.”

 

“So Hayley Adams isn’t the first time new identity you’ve ever had?” Bruce said.

 

“Course not, but it is the identity I’ve used the longest.” I stated. “The system worked pretty well for a while until my mom and brother started screwing up repeatedly. My older brother was always trigger-happy and tended to shoot first and ask questions later. My mom on the other hand had a habit of bringing work home with her, hence Jack, Abel, step dads one through three and that one guy who we used as a scapegoat but all things considered he was a serial rapist and murderer and we did the world a favor. Jack was when I first realized my mom didn’t have a normal job also he was a total douche. I ended up in the hospital and he finally left which meant we had to leave town and I started being called Sally. That’s how it’d go, up until I was around five or six.”

 

“What happened then?” Tony asked.

 

“My brother decided to put his… talents to use and joined the armed forces. He was gone for a while and it was just my mom and me. She decided to diversify and expand. So mom decided to go into the weapons business. She had a contact who knew a guy and with 9/11 being so recent weapons were in high demand not just for military use but on the black market. Besides oil what’s the second highest exported product out of the Middle East?” I asked.

 

“Drugs.” Natasha said.

 

“Right so she got her hands on some Stark weapons,” I said quickly and quietly.

 

“You dealt my weapons to terrorists?!” Tony shouted.

 

“IRA and Czechs and the Bratva one time we don’t know what they did with the missiles. I wasn’t as involved in that part.” I said.

 

“Then what were you involved in?” Clint asked.

 

“Money management. In illegal businesses you can’t just put the money you make in a bank account. When any amount of money higher than ten thousand dollars is deposited in an American bank, it’s automatically flagged by the FDIC and investigated. Not to mention you also needed to pay taxes so you don’t get charged with tax evasion. Most major crime syndicates have someone that handles that part of the business. We kept it in the family so there were no loose ends. That’s what I did.”

 

“You’re telling us that at age seven you knew how to launder money?” Bruce asked.

 

“You saw what I was like at that age, does it really sound that impossible?” I asked.

 

“That actually explains a lot.” Steve said.

 

“We were making millions and it got to the point that I couldn’t keep up with the with the cash flow so we stopped.” I said.

 

“Just like that?” Nat said.

 

“Not the business, the laundering. Started investing in legitimate businesses with the cash we had available and kept the rest in in offshore accounts. It was a good few years. We were essentially set for life. The only reason my mom kept the business going was because she believed she had a responsibility to her clients and out of loyalty she kept going. At that point I was done working and handed the reigns back to my mom. Which turned out to be the stupidest thing I’ve ever done.” I said.

 

“What happened?” They all asked.

 

“For starters the asshole came back and decided to get back in the game. My mom thinking that his time in the military along with the contacts he brought back with him would help let him. At the time I didn’t care since I wasn’t even around them. Mom started dating Rebekah and Kol’s older sibling and I stayed with them. Fairly sure she didn’t know where I was half the time and I was too happy to care. They took over, got greedy, and the accountant started noticing the discrepancies. He was then eliminated went into business with this other guy who happened to be in the sex trade. Apparently there was a mole and he had enough to bring everyone down. All they needed was his testimony. Of course they didn’t know I was the mole and had anonymously sent all the evidence the feds could ever need to convict him and all his associates but they needed my mom to testify which she of course said no to and instead married him to prevent being forced to testify against him. The whole situation got messy after that. Ended up being that the feds still had enough to convict them both of lesser crimes and were both going to jail either way. I got involved again, cleaning up my mom’s mess again. Hacked federal databases, personal computers and helped black mail a crooked cop into admitting that he falsified evidence to get step dad number three and my mom released. Of course my mom and brother figured out I was the mole so that made shit awkward.” I said subconsciously rubbing the scar on the back of my neck.

 

“That’s why he…?” Clint started.

 

“Yeah but that was just the start. My mom finally saw how my computer hobby could actually be useful and she sold me to the Triad for a year as punishment for almost getting her sent to jail.” I said and I could feel everyone’s anger. I heard Natasha harshly say something in Russian and by the way she said it I could tell it wasn’t good.

 

“You were a kid, her own kid and she sold you?” Steve said.

 

“My brother inherited his crazy from somewhere. She was a complicated person and she wanted to teach me a lesson, it was a pretty screwed up lesson for a nine year old to learn but didn’t really get a say in the matter. I did whatever they wanted me to do. I helped cook their books, I helped them make legitimate investments and helped them get information they needed. Some of them were okay, others used me as a human punching bag nothing new. After a few months I had proved my worth and the head of the family offered me a deal. His son had been extradited from China and was facing a life sentence and potentially the death penalty. The deal was I help them track down each of the witnesses that were going to testify in court against him that were under federal protective custody and I was free to go. I was with them for eight months and they offered me this deal while they made me watch as they burned a guy alive so I said yes. I single handedly caused the death of thirteen witnesses, their families and the agents assigned to protect them in one night all so a guy who can only be described as the scum of the scum of the earth could walk free.” I said not realizing tears were starting to stream down my face.

 

“They kept their end of the bargain and returned me to my mom. Mom was proud said it a lot when I got back. The douche got a kick out of showing me the pictures of the blood bath I helped cause. Said he loved my work. After that I couldn’t do it anymore the business, the money couldn’t even touch a computer for months afterwards. They handled their business and I stayed out of it until about two years later. There was a deal that had gone wrong and the Yakuza almost killed my mom. That was it for her. She decided to retire but not before one last job, the biggest one. It was around this time that my brother met his soulmate, Delilah. In some ways she helped stabilize him but not by a lot. Those two deserved each other. She was an assassin for the Romani, their prodigy. They sent her to kill my brother instead they hooked up and he asked her to move in. My mom being the stupid hopeless romantic she was agreed. She decided that if this was going to be the last job that she could leave the house and something for both of them to start their new life together. Of course the deal fell through but not before they found another buyer that agreed to pay double for the shipment. She broke her promise and I got mad said some things I now regret. I woke up the next morning to a phone call from the local hospital that she was dead.” I was sniffling at this point and I was a bigger mess than I was when I got up here.

 

“The rest is kind of a blur we ended up burying her a few days later. That’s when he stabbed me and told me I had twenty four hours to get out of town and if he ever saw me again he’d finish what he started. I knew he wasn’t lying so I skipped the wake and went straight home. Packed a bag with some cash I had saved up and a fake identity. Before I left I decided to buy myself some extra time and slow him down. I liquidated all our assets, all business accounts and off shore bank accounts, mortgaged every property. I essentially left him without a single penny to his name. I took the money and donated it all to charity before disappearing. He found me two years later waitressing in Flagstaff, waterboarding is not fun. Somehow got away, made it three years without having to see him again until one drunken slip up in Charleston seven months ago when someone ran my prints in the system and he figured out where I was. Apparently he’s been watching me and this time he’s not letting me go, at least not until I keep my end of our deal.”

 

“What deal?” Tony asks.

 

“Delilah his soulmate and now wife left him and pulled a disappearing act. He wants me to find her for him and if I do we go our separate ways and I never have to worry about him again.” I said.

 

“Is that everything?” Steve asked.

 

“You’re all caught up.” I said. ‘at least what I can tell you without risking your lives’ I thought.

 

“Your mom was a real piece of work Hales.” Clint said.

 

“That’s one word for it.” Natasha muttered.

 

“I’m gonna go now.” I said hopping out of my chair.

 

“Stop.” Tony said.

 

“I’m sorry I made money off your stolen weapons but I had no idea…” I started before Tony interrupted by kissing me.

 

“I love you.” He said.

 

“But…” I started.

 

“Stop talking,” Tony said silencing me. “it’s your turn to listen. You’re stubborn and I’m not kidding when I say you’ve been a pain in the ass the past few days but I love you no buts.” He said puling me into a hug.

 

“I’ve done worse things but someone gave me a second chance, you fought for yours krasivaya. You’re stronger and better for it.” Natasha said hugging me from behind. Shit this fucking hurts.

 

“Hales you okay?” Clint asked.

 

“Mhm.” I said trying not to cry out in pain.

 

“It’s all right doll.” Steve said.

 

“Let it out Hayley, you’ve been through a lot.” Bruce said.

 

“Mhm.” I said tearing up, I know this is a really touching moment and all but damn everything hurt but I didn’t want to let go.

 

“No more secrets.” Tony said squeezing me even tighter.

 

“I’ll try.” I said crying into his shoulder.


	48. Chapter 48

Will once said that the truth will set you free, at the time he was drunk after taking shots off some random guys stomach at a bar so I didn’t really think much of it. Now after airing out all my dirty laundry I felt almost at peace. I was half expecting some one to yell or to get kicked out not get pulled into sci-fi movie marathon and cuddling on the couch with my soulmates switching who got to hold me every hour or so.

 

By dinnertime it was like the past few days had never happened. Almost.

 

“We still haven’t figured out what we’re going to do about your brother.” Steve said.

 

“Yeah, that’s not going away anytime soon.” I said. “He’s watching me, hence the exploding Lamborghini.”

 

“We could always…” Natasha started.

 

“Don’t go there.” I said. “I have a deadline and a job to do. As long as I look busy I should be good.”

 

“You were doing your job and he blew up a car.” Tony said.

 

“To let me know he was watching. If he wanted me dead I would have been in the car when it blew up.” I said. “I know how he works and I cloned his phone so I know exactly where he is at all times.”

 

“You what?” Bruce asked.

 

“I cloned his phone. Figured if I was going to find Delilah I should look at what he already knew and go from there. She was living in Miami before they disappeared. There was an incident with an arms dealer and she left.” I said. “And I don’t think she’s coming back considering her husband killed her entire family.”  


“That’s it, you’re telling us his name and where we can find him.” Clint said.

 

“I’m not telling you.” I said.

 

“Hayley I know you think you have this handled but you really don’t.” Steve said.

 

“I’ll admit it looks pretty bad…” I started.

 

“He tried to kill you twice in the last three days.” Natasha deadpanned.

 

“Key word tried. Look I just have to make it through the next few days then I’ll go lay low in Europe until I can find Delilah or think of something else.” I said.

 

“Running, that’s your solution?” Steve said.

 

“If I was going to run I would have done it when he first showed up again this is just buying some time until I can think of a way to make him go away.” I said.

 

“That’s why you decided to go to Europe for the year.” Bruce said.

 

“It was either leave for a year or leave and disappear for good.” I said. “Rebekah gave me the brilliant idea of tracking down Delilah and using her as leverage which is the only reason Jack the ripper hasn’t decided to kill me yet.”

 

“What does he want with her?” Tony asked.

 

“Don’t know and frankly I don’t really care. Those two deserve each other.” I said.

 

“Who exactly is she?” Bruce asked.

 

“Delilah Roman, Thief, assassin, The Romani’s golden child prodigy. At least she was until they shunned her.” I said.

 

“Why’d they do that?” Steve asked.

 

“She broke off an arranged marriage to an arms dealer. The marriage was supposed to solidify a deal between the two families who had been at war as far back as anyone remembered. Delilah broke it off when she met my brother and they were obviously against it.” I said.

 

“Very Shakespeare.” Tony said.

 

“Mom thought so too.” I said thinking back to the good-bye message. For someone who used to be seem so strong and fearless, she sounded scared. For a second I could have sworn it sounded like she was begging.

 

“Hales?” Clint said.

 

“Hm?” I said snapping out of my train of thought.

 

“Did you hear what we said?” Clint asked.

 

“Uh no sorry, zoned out for a second. You were saying?” I asked.

 

“You can’t be alone while he’s out there.” Clint said.

 

“Guys, I know how he works and I know how to watch my own back. I’ll be fine. You three should go back to DC.” I said.

 

“No.” Steve said.

 

“We’re not leaving.” Clint said. “You’re in danger Hales.”

 

“I’ve been in danger my whole life, this is just a slightly rougher patch than normal. It’s…”

 

“If you say it’s handled one more time I swear by Thor you’ll have one of us next to you even when you’re in the bathroom.” Tony said.

 

“No one is going anywhere until we figure this out.” Natasha said.

 

“It’s all pretty much worked out. I have three potential locations which I’m checking out. A phone filled with potentially incriminating information I’m working on decrypting and Tony’s penthouse has a state of the art security system.” I said.

 

“You’re going to be on your own for a year, in another country where he can get to you whenever he wants.” Natasha said.

 

“He could have gotten to me months ago. Hell he could have killed me during brunch on Sunday. Point is as long as I’m still useful to him or he thinks I can help him he won’t actually kill me he’ll just torment me.” I said.

 

“And you’re okay with that?” Bruce said.

 

“I’ll manage.” I said.

 

“Hales just let us…” Clint said,

 

“No, No one here is going to go after him or try and find him. He’s insane on a normal day, him fully pissed off is a whole other shit storm.” I said leaving no room for argument.

 

“Why are you protecting him?” Tony said frustrated.

 

“He’s not the one I’m protecting.” I said.

 

“We can handle him.” Natasha said.

 

“You don’t know him like I do, leave it alone.” I said putting an end to the conversation. “I’m tired and still freakishly sore so I’m going to call it a night.” I said kissing Nat’s cheek before walking out.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“I didn’t see that coming.” Steve said.

 

“No we did not.” Bruce said.

 

“She told me about the Triad but I didn’t expect everything else.” Clint said.

 

“I thought I had issues with Howard but Hayley’s mom… damn.” Tony said grabbing a drink.

 

“Yet she didn’t say a single bad thing about her.” Natasha said. “Does explain a lot. Going though all that at that age, you don’t come out of that the same.” She said thinking about her own past.

 

“That brother…” Steve said.

 

“Really want to shoot an arrow into that asshole’s eye.” Clint grumbled.

 

“Get in line.” Tony grumbled. “Why the hell won’t she just tell us?”

 

“She’s scared.” Bruce said.

 

“She grew up with him and knows what he’s capable of fairly sure she skipped over some of those details.” Natasha said.

 

“So what do we do, she’s obviously not going to tell us anything.” Bruce said. “I’m still surprised she told us all of that.”

 

“She can’t go to London, she can’t be on her own.” Tony said.

 

“You want to be the one to tell Hayley she can’t do something?” Steve said remembering the fight from the day before.

 

“Her brother blew up a car to get her attention, I don’t want to imagine what he’ll do if he’s in a bad mood. She can’t go. She can be mad all she wants but she’s not going.” Clint said.

 

“That won’t stop her.” Natasha said. “And it still doesn’t solve anything.”

 

“Maybe we should just take her somewhere and keep her safe until we figure out something else?” Steve suggested.

 

“Too bad Thor isn’t here, he could have taken her to Asgard.” Bruce said.

 

“Not like he left a phone number or anything.” Tony grumbled.

 

“It’s been a long day. Let’s just call it a night and figure this out tomorrow.” Steve said.

 

Steve went down to his floor while Bruce and Tony went down to the lab. Natasha and Clint stayed in the common room a bit longer.

 

“We have a lot more in common than I thought.” Natasha said.

 

“Yeah you do. She reminds me a lot of you when we first met.” Clint said.

 

“Why’d you do it?” Natasha asked.

 

“Same reason knowing everything Hayley did in the past doesn’t bother either of us right now.” Clint said.

 

“She was just a kid, she didn’t have a choice and she’s done everything she could to make things right. She fought for her second chance and her douche of an older brother wants her dead for it.” Natasha said.

 

“Yeah.” Clint said thinking of something. “Did the name sound familiar?”

 

“Delilah Roman? I’ve heard rumors about her family. Drugs and human trafficking, at war with the Czechs until they were all found dead one day. Husbands, wives, children all killed.” Natasha said. “No one ever figured out who it was, until now.”

 

“I’m a bit impressed over how calm Hayley is about this.” Clint said.

 

“I don’t think she’s as calm about this as you think.” Natasha said getting up.

 

“She’s focused on doing this.” Clint said as he got in the elevator. “It’s distracting her.”

 

The elevator doors opened and They both walked into Hayley’s apartment.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

I walked into my apartment and walked straight into my room. I through myself onto the bed and quickly regretted that decision. I was still too sore to even try that. I didn’t want to do anything tomorrow just lie in bed and sleep the day away. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me. I ran through everything that happened to day and remembered the phone. What did the decryption find?

 

I quickly got up and went to grab my laptop and the phone from where I had left it on the coffee table. I opened it up and quickly started scanning through it. Besides some emails about paperwork there was nothing new. The decryption had failed.

 

“Shit.” I muttered. I started skimming through to see what the problem had been and couldn’t find any thing. I ran it again except this time the answer was instant.

 

_Decryption Failed_

No way in hell was this phone going to beat me. I started hacking manually but there was so much data to sort through. I started typing out a new code. I heard the elevator ding and then footsteps. I figured it was probably someone coming to check up on me.

 

“I thought you were going to bed.” Clint asked probably wondering why I was sitting on the floor typing something into the laptop faster than probably anyone he’d ever seen before.

 

“Couldn’t sleep so I decided to check on the decryption. Who ever put this in really knew what they were doing.” I said not taking my eyes off the screen.

 

“I’ve never seen you have a hard time hacking anything.” Natasha said.

 

“This is like nothing I’ve seen before. I thought it was just a basic military grade encryption firewall but this is on a whole new level. I take down one layer and a new code is put in its place and I have to start over.” I said.

 

“Come on, take a break. You can try again tomorrow.” Clint said putting an arm around me.

 

“Just give me a minute, I’m going to run a different program and let it work over night.” I said finishing up the last bit before inputting it. I closed the computer and took the hand Clint offered to help me up. I felt the soreness from my bruises and groaned a bit.

 

“Sore?” Nat asked.

 

“Yeah, can wait to get into my warm comfy bed.” I said going into the bedroom. I pulled out my matching black lace tank and short pajamas. I didn’t even bother going t change in the bathroom. It wasn’t like it was anything they hadn’t seen before.

I turned around and saw that they were just watching me with fond smiles. I crawled into the space between them in the middle of the bed. I cuddled into Clint’s side and noticed that he was still fully dressed and so was Natasha.

 

“Guys, you can get comfortable.” I said.

 

“We don’t want to…” Clint started and I threw him a glare that made Natasha smile. He got up and took off his jeans and slipped off his shirt keeping the white undershirt he had on. He was about to lie back down but I stopped him.

 

“Ehem.” I said pointing to my ear to remind him of his hearing aids.

 

“It’s fine I can sleep with them on.” Clint said.

 

“You told me it was uncomfortable and made it harder to take them out later. Off.” I said. He sighed but did what I asked. I turned to look at Natasha who had stripped down to her underwear and a tank top. We all lied back down and cuddled. I was hugging Clint and Natasha was spooning me.

 

I slipped my hand under the pillow and felt the same cold and hard objects from the night before.

 

“Okay seriously why is there a knife and a gun under my pillow?” I asked.

 

“Sh.” They both shushed.

 

“No I’m serious, all weapons out of the room.” I said.

 

“Hales.” Clint said slightly louder than usual.

 

“Dude it’s a safety hazard.” I said crossing my arms and giving them both a stern look.

 

“We sleep better knowing if something happened we’d be ready to protect ourselves and you.” Natasha said.

 

“Nat we’re in one of the most secure buildings in the world. Jarvis monitors everything. You don’t need to worry.” I said.

 

“Hales just, trust us. The safety’s on and the Knife is sheathed you won’t get hurt.” Clint said.

 

“This is because of him isn’t it?” I said.

 

“Just trust us. It’s better to be prepared.” Natasha said taking one of my hands and Clint taking the other to nudge me forward to lie back down.

 

“It’s unnecessary but if it’ll let you sleep better fine.” I said getting comfortable again. I was starting to drift back to sleep when I thought of something. “That’s the only weapon you hid in here right?”

 

“Sh.” They both shushed.

 

“We’re having a serious conversation about this tomorrow.” I said.

 

“Mhm.” Natasha hummed and Clint let out a soft snore. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

 

_I appeared in a warehouse with my hands tied above my head. I looked around and there were all my soulmates and my friends._

 

_‘You made a huge mistake Calliope’ He snarled._

_‘Hadrian, please. They have nothing to do with this.’ I begged. ‘I didn’t tell them.’_

_‘I know you didn’t,’ He said with a wolfish smirk._

_‘Then why?’ I cried._

_‘Because I fucking feel like it!’ He said punching Tony._

_“AH!” Tony cried out._

_“No, I’m the one you’re angry at. Do whatever you want just let them go!” I yelled as he stuck a nail under Natasha’s fingernail._

_“AH! Hayley!” She cried._

_“The Black Widow’s not as tough as I thought she’d be.” Hadrian laughed._

_“If you want to kill me kill me but let them go.” I said._

_“No, I want you to suffer. I want you to watch the life leave their eyes as they take their last breath. I want you to see what you caused Calliope because this is all you were ever good for, death and misery. This is how it will end for you and you only have yourself to blame.” He said before suddenly reappearing next to me. He twirled his knife in his hand before stabbing me in the chest. “I’ll see you soon.”_

“AAAHHHH!” I screamed as I sat up gasping for air.

 

“Hayley!” I heard Natasha and Clint shout.

 

“Hey, hey it’s okay. It was just a dream.” Clint said hugging me and kissing the top of my head as Natasha rubbed my back

 

“You’re safe.” Natasha whispered. “We’re here, everything’s okay.

 

I couldn’t hold back and cried as I buried my face on Clint’s chest. Clint moved me so I was straddling his lap as he rocked me. Natasha combed her fingers through my hair and hummed a lullaby I had never heard before.

 

“You’re safe Hales. We love you and we’ll keep you safe.” Clint whispered. That just made me cry more. I don’t know how long I cried for but I ended up falling back to sleep. I woke up the next morning to Natasha and Clint clinging to me in their sleep.

 

I don’t know how I was going to do it, but there was no way I was going to let Hadrian hurt them. That nightmare would never come true; I don’t care what it costs me.

“Hey you okay?” I heard Clint whisper.

 

“Yeah, it’s still early, go back to sleep.” I said. He didn’t have to be told twice. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and put my hand over the hand Natasha had on my waist. I closed my eyes and started making a mental checklist of what I needed to get done today. I needed to make sure that no matter what happened the people I cared about would be okay.

 

I stayed in bed making sure Clint and Natasha were still asleep before carefully slipping out of bed. I grabbed my phone and sent my Fake ID guy a text saying if he had my order ready.

 

Lucky for me he was finished with the order and was going to be close to Will and Nate’s apartment. I got up and checked to see if Elijah was going to be in town.

 

He responded as quick as always and said he had a late lunch opening.

 

Okay, now I just had to get ready to go without waking up two master assassins and get out of the tower without anyone noticing.

 

“Morning beautiful.” I heard Clint say as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

 

“Shit, you scared me.” I said jumping a bit.

 

“Sorry, I thought you heard me walk in.” Clint said.

 

“No I was distracted. Stupid decryption didn’t work. Got to start over.” I said not knowing if it was true or not.

 

“Maybe you should ask Tony for help?” Clint said.

 

“And let him taught me for the rest of my life? I think I’ll give it a few more tries before going there.” I said.

 

“You doing okay?” He asked sounding concerned.

 

“Yeah, just a rough night.” I said. “I should actually go get dressed. I promised Will a best friend day, says he’s feeling abandoned.”

 

“Oh, I’ll make you some coffee upstairs for the road.” He said.

 

“You’re the best.” I said kissing him before he got up and walked out of the apartment. I walked over to the room where Natasha was starting to stir.

 

“Morning.” She said giving me a smile.

 

“Morning.” I said giving her a smile. “Clint’s upstairs making coffee.”

 

“He better be making waffles.” She said.

 

“Might want to go check he just said coffee.” I said.

 

“Mh, I’ll get him to make breakfast. Don’t take too long.” She said kissing my cheek.

 

“I won’t.” I said giving her a peck on the lips before getting up. I quickly got dressed before and grabbed my purse. I still had twenty grand in there from Miami along with all my fake ids. I needed to put that and a few more wads of cash in Will’s apartment along with the order I was going to pick up in a bit.

 

I quickly got to the kitchen and went to take out the duffle bag full of money. I had to do this while I was still alone. After all this I still hadn’t even put a dent in my inheritance. That is probably about to change. I put it all away and went upstairs.

 

“Morning sunshine.” Tony greeted.

 

“Still hate that name.” I said.

 

“Coffee.” Clint said putting a to go cup in front of me.

 

“Thank you. I’ll see you all later.” I said.

 

“Where you going?” Tony asked pretty quickly.

 

“Friends day with will and to run some errands. I’ll be back later.” I said.

 

“Mind if I tag along?” Steve asked.

 

“You want to come shopping with me and Will?” I asked.

 

“Sure, I missed the city.” Steve said.

 

“Uh sure… but we’re taking my car and you need to change.” I said. “You know to blend in better.”

 

“I’ll be back in a bit.” Steve said kissing my cheek as he passed me by. Okay the day got a bit more complicated. I could still make this work… I think.


	49. Chapter 49

I fiddled with my white scalloped lace skirt and grey scoop neck top while I waited for Steve to come back from getting dressed.

 

[](http://cdn.theeverygirl.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/Lace1.jpg) 

“Hales, what are you doing tonight?” Tony asked.

 

“Not sure, depends if Will’s going to hog me all day.” I said having this annoying feeling I was forgetting something important.

 

“Oh…” He said sounding disappointed.

 

“Don’t you have meetings with the Pepper and I know you haven’t even started working on the commencement speech for MIT.” I said.

 

“That’s not important.” Tony said.

 

“What’s not important?” Pepper said walking in looking annoyed.

 

“Pep hey.” Tony said.

 

“You did not just say that the charity you begged me to help start even though I told you you had too much on your plate already is not important. You promised and the MIT commencement speech, it better be riveting and move people to tears or so help me…” Pepper started.

 

“But…” Tony said.

 

“You heard her, we had a deal. You keep up on work and I won’t hire a strict German Nanny to be your assistant for the year. Chop chop.” I said.

 

“But it’s…” Tony started.

 

“Tony.” Pepper said sternly.

 

“I’ll be working in the office.” Tony said walking away.

 

“Way to go Hayley, now he won’t suspect anything. What’s the plan?” Pepper asked.

 

“Plan?” I asked confused.

 

“For Tony’s birthday?” Pepper asked.

 

“What?” I said.

 

“You forgot?” Pepper said shocked. “You basically run his life how did you forget?”

 

“It’s been a crazy few days. Fuck!” I said.

 

“Hayley it’s fine. You’ve had a rough few days.” Bruce said.

 

“No this is not okay. I need to fix this. I need to make some calls.” I said. Taking my phone out.

 

“Rhodey’s flying in. Happy’s on his way to pick him up.” Pepper said.

 

“It’s too late to plan a party but we can still have a dinner here?” Natasha suggested.

 

“Dinner good. I’ll order a cake.” I said. “What do you get a guy that practically owns everything for their birthday?”

 

“It doesn’t matter what you get him. He says he isn’t nostalgic but he is. Just put some thought into it.” Pepper said.

 

“Hayley, I’m ready to go.” Steve said as he walked in.

 

“Change of plans.” I said.

 

“What happened?” Steve said looking worried.

 

“I forgot it’s Tony’s birthday.” I said dialing Elijah.

 

“Crap.” Steve said.

 

“Hayley.” Elijah said.

 

“ _I’m going to have to cancel on lunch. I forgot it’s Tony’s birthday and I need to plan a last minute birthday dinner and get a gift.”_ I said in French.

 

“ _I’m only in town for today, is it urgent?” Elijah said._

_“The sooner this gets done the better. Uh, Can you meet me here?” I asked._

_“Avengers Tower?” Elijah asked._

_“Yeah, There aren’t any big meetings we can use one of the conference rooms. Just go to reception I’ll make sure they show you up.” I said._

_“I’ll be in the area and one of my meetings got cancelled, is noon good for you?” Elijah asked._

_“Perfect, see you then.”_ I said before hanging up. I looked up and everyone was just staring at me. “I had to move a meeting around. Okay I still need to go to Will’s place and pick up some baking pans and my potential gift. I’ll send Jarvis the shopping list so that’ll get done.”

 

“We’ll keep Tony distracted.” Clint said.

 

“Should be pretty easy, he’s a massive procrastinator just have Jarvis send him a reminder for something he needs to do.” I said. “Be back.”

 

With that we quickly made our way downstairs and got to making that shopping list. I had already promised Hulk that we were having a pizza night before I left so I was thinking pork chops, mashed potatoes and green beans with bacon and almonds. Then for cake Tony was a fan of red velvet so I looked up my favorite recipe and forwarded it all to Jarvis.

 

“Make a left here.” I told Steve who was driving my car.

 

“I thought we were going to Will and Nate’s apartment?” Steve asked.

 

“We are but we need to pick up some goodies. Trust me Will before noon on the weekend and low blood sugar is a bad combination.” I said. I took my phone out and texted Max.

 

_ETA ten minutes. Order a dozen donuts make sure there’s at least two jelly filled, a maple bacon bar and double chocolate cake donut._

“We should start looking for parking. This place is great and it’s always packed.” I said.

 

“We could have taken the bike.” Steve said.

 

“Not happening. Not in this skirt.” I said.

 

“You look beautiful.” Steve said.

 

“Thanks.” I said leaning over to kiss his cheek. As we parked I noticed a Starbucks a few stores down that was pretty packed. Steve always hated going into Starbucks saying that coffee wasn’t meant to be that complicated. Sorry sweetie. “Damn the entire place is packed.” I said.

 

“The line’s probably moving faster than it looks.” Steve said.

 

“Either way it’s crunch time. How about I go get the donuts and you get the coffee.” I said.

 

“But…” Steve said looking flustered.

 

“Please, we’ll finish faster. I’ll text you the order so all you have to do is show the cashier.” I said watching, as he felt a bit alert looking around. Oh right, they’re all on the look out for potential exploding cars. “It’ll be fast. I have you on speed dial in case anything happens.”

 

“Be careful.” He said kissing my forehead before heading to Starbucks. I walked into the crowded hipster donut bar and started looking for Max. My phone buzzed.

 

_Booth all the way at the back. Skirt looks good on you ;)_

Someone got dumped again. I walked over and sat down in front of Max.

 

“Morning, this place is amazing.” Max said.

 

“Tried the snickers donut yet?” I asked.

 

“Snickers donut?” He asked.

 

“Donut with an entire snickers bar inside.” I said.

 

“I need to get back in line.” He said before I cleared my throat. “Right.”

 

I dropped my purse on the ground and watched as Max dropped a napkin.

 

“Such a clutz.” He said bending down. I heard shuffling before my purse was kicked over to me again.

 

“Don’t use those napkins. Here.” I said taking out a bunch of napkins from my purse with a wad of cash hidden in it. “You have a bit of chocolate on the corner of your mouth.” I said opening my purse to put my phone in. I looked over the documents I asked for and saw that they were all perfect.

 

“The outfit’s a little extra don’t you think?” Max said obviously referring to the outfit.

 

“Consider it a Christmas bonus. And an incentive in case I ever ask you for a rush order in the foreseeable future. Have a good day.” I said. Picking up the box of donuts before walking out.

 

I got to the car and Steve was still not back. I looked over to Starbucks and saw that he was walking back ducking his head. Someone noticed him. I unlocked the car and he dashed in.

 

“People are scary when they don’t get their coffee orders right.” Steve said.

 

“Yeah, thanks for doing that.” I said. “Want me to drive?”

 

“No it’s fine.” Steve said.

 

“Just go down half a block and make a left.” I said.

 

“Okay.” Steve said starting the car and driving off. We got to the apartment a few minutes later.

 

“You going to knock?” Steve asked.

 

“Uh, good idea.” I said knocking.

 

“Come in.” Will said.

 

I cracked the door open before stopping. “Everyone have their pants on?”

 

“Yes.” Josh answered.

 

“Good.” I said walking in holding the donuts. “I brought goodies.”

 

“Yay!” Will said.

 

“And coffee.” Steve said.

 

“Hey, I thought you were in DC?” Will said taking the coffee out of Steve’s hands.

 

“I came up for a visit.” Steve said giving me a look asking if Will knew. I shook my head before smiling at Will.

“This is actually an apology.” I said.

 

“For walking in here pulling out god knows what and throwing cash at me before walking out?” Will said and Steve gave me a look. “Because if you want to do that again I saw some Gucci loafers that would go great with the slacks I bought.”

 

“No but I’m glad you found something you liked. I need to ditch friends day.” I said. “I forgot it was Tony’s birthday.”

 

“You forgot? How you basically run his life?” Will said.

 

“I’ve been distracted lately anyways I actually need to head back to the tower and get started on cooking tonight’s dinner along with baking a cake and I need my pans and frosting tips.” I said.

 

“We moved those down to storage.” Will said. “I can go get those just going to need a hand.”

That’s what I’m here for.” Steve said.

 

“I’m just going to use the bathroom real quick, meet you down there.” I said.

 

“Cool.” Will said. “Come on spangles, let’s see you in action.”

 

I quickly walked into the bathroom and waited about a minute after the door closed to get to work.

 

I grabbed my spare identities and stashed them in a plastic baggie before putting it in back in the fireplace.

 

“What are you doing?” Josh asked.

 

“You’re better off not knowing. Where do you hide your cash?” I asked.

 

“What are you talking about?” Josh asked.

 

“You know what, where do you put the cash you don’t want Will to know about, the one you got from your old job.” I said giving him a look.

 

He sighed but moved the coffee table and pulled out some of the loose floorboards. “I did a few jobs for Marcel a few weeks ago. I’m trying to save up to surprise Will by paying off his student loans.” Josh said.

 

“Aww, you’re such a sweet heart.” I said pulling out the four stacks of ten thousand dollars along with the fake ID’s. “Rainy day fund for the three of you.”

 

“Since when do rainy day funds come with fake ID’s?” Josh asked.

 

“We don’t have normal lives Josh. The mistakes from the past can come back to bite us and the people we care about in the ass. This is in case my past decides to get back at me. If I ever call you and say it’s time to start roaming around Rome. You get all of this and take Will and Nate somewhere safe.” I said.

 

“There’s something going on isn’t there?” Josh asked.

 

“Don’t ask.” I said putting the floorboards back.

 

“We found it, though you are going to have to wash these really well.” Will said as he and Steve walked in.

 

“Perfect just going to need to buy piping bags.” I said. “See you guys at dinner.”

 

“We can’t. Nate got us rangers tickets.” Will said.

 

“I guess I’ll see you on Friday.” I said.

 

“No take backs we are going to get fucked up.” Will said.

 

“Fuck yeah.” I said giving him a quick hug before walking out.

 

We loaded everything in the car before getting in. I decided to drive so that Steve could take a break. The car was silent and Steve just kept giving me looks.

 

“Say it.” I said.

 

“What?” Steve asked.

 

“Whatever’s bothering you?” I said.

 

“You didn’t tell Will.” Steve said.

 

“He doesn’t need to know.” I said.

 

“He’s your best friend, someone who has been there for you good and bad. He’s your brother in everything but blood.” Steve said.

 

“That’s exactly why I’m not telling him. Will is my brother, the only family I had for a long time. I’d burn the damn world down for him and I know he’d do the same that’s why he can’t know. I’m trying to keep my good brother away from my insane murdering brother. This is for his own good.” I said. “Anything you want to do before we head back?”

 

“Uh no.” Steve said.

 

“You guys are afraid of leaving me alone that’s why you came with. You’re on body guard duty.” I said.

 

“Your brother tried to kill you Hayley what do you expect us to do?” Steve said.

 

I sighed. “How’s work?” I asked.

 

“We’re on vacation.” Steve said.

 

“Sure you are, so if I checked your phone there wouldn’t be any messages from Fury trying to get you back to DC?” I asked.

 

“We’re on leave.” Steve said leaving no room for argument.

 

“Steve.” I said. “You have responsibilities. You can’t put your job on hold just because you’re scared.”

 

“Hayley your brother’s tried to kill you two times in the past four days.” Steve said “How can you expect us to be okay with that?”

 

“I spent thirteen years straight with him and I managed to survive. I spent the past five years on the run and it took him three years to pin me down. I’ve been afraid every day of the last five years but I couldn’t let that stop me from living my life. If I had I wouldn’t have met any of you. You can’t give into the fear of the what if’s because that’ll just make you miserable.” I said.

 

“Is that why you want to go to Europe?” Steve asked.

 

“I’ve always wanted to go just never got the chance. Figured it’s a now or never situation. Mom used to go a couple of weeks every year for business, I got stuck with him and whatever nanny she hired at the time.” I said. “I know the circumstances aren’t exactly great but you got to make the most out of a bad situation.”

 

“You shouldn’t go.” Steve said.

 

“I’ve done a lot of things I shouldn’t have done, I don’t think this is one of them.” I said as we pulled into the garage. Steve stayed quiet but I could feel the worry from his mark. Just as I was about to open the door to the car he took my hand and stopped me.

 

“Hayley, just…” he started before leaning over and kissing me. Steve took me by surprise and it took me a second to kiss back. “I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“You’re not going to lose me. It’ll work out, promise.” I said giving him another kiss before getting out of the car. Steve unloaded everything and carried it all the way upstairs. The grocery list I had ordered for dinner was already there and I got started on cooking.

 

“Okay prep time. Need to baste and marinade the pork chops first.” I said taking the stock out and adding herbs.

 

“Where did you learn to cook?” Steve asked.

 

“Mom ‘worked’ a lot and hired a nanny to look after me when she and him were out. I learned a few things the rest I picked up from cooking shows and diners I worked at.” I said putting the meat in the fridge.

 

“I had to learn so I could help cook for my mom while she was at work.” Steve said.

 

“That’s sweet, where did she work?” I asked.

 

“She was a nurse at a TB ward.” Steve said getting sad. Oh fuck, he said she died from TB before.

 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.” I said.

 

“No it’s been a long time.” Steve said. “So you had a nanny.”

 

“I did.” I said not liking the question I knew was coming.

 

“What was her name?” Steve asked.

 

“Maya.” I said.

 

“She must have been around for a while if she taught you this much.” Steve asked.

 

“She was.” I said.

 

“What aren’t you saying?” Steve asked.

 

“You don’t want to know.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Steve said.

 

“I slipped up once and told her my mom and brother made us change names multiple times. I also told her that the guy my mom was seeing at the time did bad things. She asked and He took care of her.” I said.

 

“Took care of her?” Steve asked confused.

 

“Sleeping with the fishes.” I said taking out the eggs and milk.

 

“How old were you?” Steve asked.

 

“Around five-ish.” I said. “Last time my mom hired a nanny.” That made Steve stay quiet.

 

“Sorry.” He said.

 

“So am I.” I said.

 

“Miss Adams your twelve o’clock has arrived.” Jarvis said.

 

“Be right down.” I said taking off my apron.

 

“You mind just keeping an eye on the stock?” I asked Steve.

 

“Of course I just…” he said not knowing exactly what he needed to do.

 

“Can you just make sure it boils for ten minutes then turn it off.” I said.

 

“Okay.” Steve said.

 

“Thanks.” I said before heading to the elevator. I got to the conference room to find Elijah already setting up.

 

“Hayley.” Elijah greeted.

 

“Elijah, thank you so much for doing this so last minute.” I said as I hugged him.

 

“ _It’s no trouble.” He said in french. I arched an eyebrow at the sudden change in language. “This meeting has been a long time coming. I believe this is about your inheritance?”_

_“Yes, as you know very well my circumstances have changed and I want to make sure that in the event things don’t end well for me certain people are taken care of.” I said._

_“Taken care of?” he said giving me a look._

_“Look after, safe and sound.” I said clarifying before any hits were put out._

_“Ah, sorry you’d be surprised the amount of people who put out hits in their wills.” Elijah said._

_“I can imagine.” I said._

_“Well before anything you should probably familiarize yourself with your assets.” Elijah said opening his briefcase and pulling out a file._

_“Considering what my mom’s business was I think I know all the assets she has. Some off shore accounts foreign trusts safe houses with cash drops?” I said._

_“Actually your mother made some very wise and smart investments. She owned a lot of stock in major companies including the one we’re in right now.” Elijah said sliding the file to me._

_“Excuse me? We’re talking about the same woman who couldn’t remember to pay the electric bill unless I reminded her right?” I asked._

_“We are your mother was a lot of things Hayley but she knew when she was given good advice. She took some of the funds you managed to clean and invested them in legal ventures, your nest egg if you will. I must say by the time she died she was earning about the same amount from her side ventures as she was her legal ventures.” Elijah said._

_I opened the folder and took a look at what the investments were. I had everything from real estate to oil and technology. “That’s a lot of zeroes.” I said._

_“It is, and it’s all legal. Taxes have been paid and your quarterly earnings are going to be quiet a sum.” Elijah said pulling out another file._

_“I guess I can quit my job now.” I said. Would I? Nah I actually like being Tony’s personal assistant. What would I do with my free time if I weren’t working?_

_“You most certainly could if you wanted to. Now that you know that here is the information for the bank accounts were all your money is found. Keep that for your records. As for your contingency plan,” Elijah started._

_“You can call it what it is Elijah, I won’t burst into tears.” I said._

_“You ever think that maybe helping someone I consider a dear friend and sibling make arrangements for after their death is not something I ever envisioned myself doing?” He asked._

_“Sorry.” I said. “If there was anyone else I trusted enough for this I wouldn’t put this on you.”_

_“I know this just never gets easier but that doesn’t matter this is business. DO you know who your beneficiaries are going to be?” Elijah asked._

_“Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald, William Alexander Adams, and my soulmates with the exception of Tony because he’s already filthy rich.” I said._

_“Nathaniel Archibald why does that name sound familiar?” Elijah asked._

_“My ex boyfriend, one of my closest friends. He’s the grandson of William Vanderbilt disowned after his father was imprisoned for embezzling funds from his clients. He’s pretty down to Earth for a guy that grew up in a life of luxury.” I said._

_“And you want to make him rich again why?” Elijah asked._

_“Because of him. He wiped an entire family off the map, parents, women, and children, to get back at his wife for leaving him. I have a feeling that if he does end up killing me he won’t just stop at me and in that case I want them to have everything they need to disappear. I already prepared cash stores and documents for them in their apartment. As for my soulmates, they can’t be superheroes forever. They will eventually have to retire.” I said._

_“May I ask what did you do with the advance given to you on your birthday?” Elijah asked._

_“Most of it is in my apartment upstairs but the rest of it I have in cash stores and go bags hidden in secure locations.” I said._

_“Good.” He said. “How is this going to be divided?”_

_“Equal shares.” I said._

_“Properties?” Elijah asked._

_“Sold and profits divided equally.” I said._

_“All right.” He said. “I’ll have the documents written up. I’ll be in London in a two or three weeks and you can go over and sign the final copy then.”_

_“Perfect.” I said. “So I just have to ask, why are we not speaking English?”_

_“You’re being watched.” Elijah said._

_“Robot, Red head or blonde?” I asked._

_“Looks like a college professor.” Elijah said._

_“Bruce.” I said. “He had a meeting with the patent department today. I forgot.”_

_“Is this a normal occurrence?” Elijah asked._

_“It is since I decided to be honest and tell them everything.” I said._

_“Everything?” He asked._

_“The family business, everything that happened leading me to where I am today.” I said. “They also know he’s after me so they’re a bit on edge.”_

_“A bit?” Elijah said._

_“I still haven’t told them anything that could lead to them finding him so they’re keeping an eye on me.” I said. “It’s getting old real fast. I’m expecting them to try and convince me not to go pretty soon.”_

_“As they should.” Elijah said._

_“You too?” I said._

_“You’re a grown woman and no one can make you do anything anymore. You make your own choices but you also have to realize the insanity you’re walking into. You chose to get out of this for a reason. If you want to find her you’re going to have to face it all again. Are you really prepared for that?” Elijah said._

_“I’ll do what has to be done.” I said._

_“As we all do.” Elijah said as he picked up his files and closed his brief case. “I’d hug you goodbye but…” he said looking behind me. I turned around and could spot Clint, Natasha, Tony and Bruce looking at us._

_“Actually we should just to teach them a lesson about snooping in private conversations.” I said. Good thing I shut down all communications. Being paranoid is sometimes a good thing._

“How about just walking me out?” He said switching to English.

 

“That works too.” I said getting up. Elijah opened the door for me as I walked out of the conference room.

 

“It was good seeing you again.” Elijah said.

 

“Shame you can’t stay longer.” I said.

 

“Yes but duty calls.” Elijah said as the elevator dinged.

 

“Well have a safe flight and text me when you’re in London and we can do something.” I said.

 

“I have always wanted to see a play at the globe theater.” Elijah said.

 

“If it’s Hamlet or Julius Caesar count me in.” I said.

 

“We’ll be in touch.” He said getting in the elevator.

 

“Thanks for coming.” I said.

 

“Anytime.” Elijah said as the doors closed.

 

I turned around about to walk to the private elevators when Tony finally popped out.

 

“Hey sunshine.” Tony said.

 

“Hey you, how’s the speech writing going?” I said casually.

 

“Great, those graduates are going to be bawling by the time I’m through with them. So who was that?” Tony asked.

 

“Who was who?” I asked playing dumb.

 

“Guy you were talking to, just got in the elevator?” Tony asked.

 

“My European boyfriend.” I said. “I’m going to need someone to keep me company while I’m away.”

 

“No way in hell!” Clint shouted.

 

“Him seriously?” Tony said. Natasha just looked shocked.

 

“Hey, you guys didn’t want me to be alone in another country now I won’t be.” I said pressing the button for the elevator.

 

“Uh I don’t think this is what we had in mind.” Bruce said.

 

“Neither did I but we take what we can get.” I said biting the inside of my cheeks to stop myself from laughing.

 

“Hayley there is no way in hell you are hooking up with… with… that guy.” Tony said.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” I asked.

 

“He’s… older!” Clint said looking pretty serious.

 

“So are all of you.” I said getting in the elevator with Bruce and Natasha.

 

“But…” Tony started and the doors closed.

 

It took about a second before I just busted out laughing.

 

“Hahahaha, I…I… can’t believe he bought that!” I said laughing.

 

“So he’s not our replacement?” Bruce said.

 

“Why would you ever think that?” I said.

 

“You two looked close.” Natasha said.

 

“He’s an old friend, also happens to be my lawyer.” I said wiping tears that had fallen out in my hysterical laughter.

 

“Oh.” Bruce said awkwardly.

 

“Hey, don’t ever think I’d replace any of you.” I said taking Bruce’s hand. “I just saw you guys snooping and decided to mess with you a bit. It’s a bit sad how easily you guys fell for that.”

 

Natasha pulled my hand away from Bruce and kissed me. She threaded her fingers in my hair and held me in place as she deepened the kiss. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

 

The elevator dinged and I heard the door open but I didn’t bother getting out. Natasha snapped out of it before me. He just muttered something really quick in Russian before taking my hand and walking me into the elevator.

 

“What did you just say?” I asked. She gave me a smirk and kissed my cheek before going to sit on the couch.

 

Out of all the freaking languages I knew why couldn’t one of them be Russian?

 

I got back to work on boiling the potatoes when Clint came in.

 

“Hales I know the past few days have been rough for you but breaking up, really?” Clint said.

 

“Clint.” I started.

 

“No I meant it when I said I wanted a future with you…” Clint started.

 

“Clint.” I tried to get his attention again.

 

“Seriously hales I thought we were over this…”

 

“Clint!” I yelled.

 

“What?” Clint shouted back.

 

“I’m not breaking up with you, and I’m not hooking up with anyone else. I meant it when I said you were stuck with me. There is no one else for me except you know my other five soulmates. I was trying to get back at you dummies for snooping.” I said.

 

“Oh.” He said feeling embarrassed.

 

“Yeah.” I said.

 

“I’m gonna go…” he said pointing towards the couch.

 

“Go do that.” I said giving him a smile. I was so going to tease him for that later.

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

 

“Need a hand?” Clint asked.

 

“No I got it covered, you mind tasting this, I feel like it’s missing something.” I said offering him some of the mashed potatoes.

 

“Let’s see.” Clint said taking a bite. “Mh, that is so good.”

 

“Salt? Pepper?” I asked.

 

“Nope you’re good.” Clint said sneaking another bite.

 

“That is a nice cake.” Natasha said opening the fridge. “How did you do that?”

 

 

“I worked at a bakery for a few months, picked up a few tricks.” I said.

 

“That is really detailed.” Bruce said taking a peak.

 

“I try, so the pork chops are out of the oven and so are the string beans. Potatoes are ready and so is the gravy. My gift’s wrapped, Pepper and Rhodey…” I started.

 

“On their way up ma’am.” Jarvis said seconds before the elevator dinged.

 

“What is that smell?” Rhodey said sounding almost like a moan.

 

“It’s either the pork chops, mashed potatoes, string beans with bacon or the cake and goodies Hayley made.” Steve said.

 

“Woah.” Pepper said taking in the feast.

 

“If you’ve seen these guys eat, you would know this is barely enough.” I said. “How are you Rhodey?”

 

“I’m good, where’s the birthday boy?” RHodey asked.

 

“Still in the lab, we made him think we forgot what today was and buried him in paperwork.” Pepper said.

 

“Technically I did actually forget.” I said.

 

“And he’s actually doing his work?” Rhodey asked.

 

“I threatened to hire a strict German nanny as my replacement for the year of he didn’t.” I said.

 

“Nice.” Rhodey said.

 

“I should probably go get him.” I said. “No picking at the goodies before dinner.”

 

“Aww.” Everyone whined. I got in the elevator and made my way downstairs. I cringed at the sound of ACDC blasting through the room making the ground shake.

 

“JARVIS MUSIC OFF!” I shouted. It was so loud Jarvis couldn’t listen. I took my phone and hacked in to shut off the music.

 

“Don’t turn off my music.” Tony called off.

 

“You’re gonna go deaf if you keep that up.” I said watching as Tony put down his tools and stopped working on his suit to look at me.

 

“Here to break up with me because that would be the cherry on top of an already crappy birthday?” Tony said.

 

“Tony.” I said.

 

“No Hales just say it already.” Tony said.

 

“I’m not breaking up with you, you idiot!” I shouted.

 

“Then what are you here for?!” He shouted back.

 

I took the blindfold I had with me and walked up to him.

 

“Hales I…” Tony started.

 

“Shut up.” I said putting on the blindfold and leading him to the elevator. “For the record the guy I was talking to was my lawyer dummy.” I kissed his cheek and led him to the elevator.

 

“Why do you have a lawyer?” Tony asked.

 

“Name change and some paperwork I needed to sign.” I said.

“And you hugged him because?” he asked.

 

“He also happens to be an old friend.” I said as the elevator door opened. “Walk.”

 

He took a few steps and I slipped off the blindfold.

 

“Surprise!” Everyone shouted.

 

“Oh.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah.” I said with a smirk.

 

“I love you.” He said.

 

“I actually did forget your birthday until Pepper reminded me this morning.” I said so he wouldn’t feel so bad.

“But she did put all of this together in a few hours.” Pepper amended.

 

“Wait till you see the cake.” Rhodey said.

 

“So we’ve got pork chops, mashed potatoes and gravy, string beans with almonds and bacon, and salad. Plus a bunch of goodies and cake.” I said.

 

“You made all of this?” Tony said.

 

“She did.” Steve said.

 

“Let’s sit down before it gets cold.” I said ushering everyone to sit down.

 

We ate dinner and then I brought out the cake. I only put one candle because I forgot to buy candles.

 

“I think you’re missing a few Hales.” Clint said.

 

“If I put the actual amount I’d probably cause a fire.” I said.

 

“Hey It’s supposed to be my special day. First you bury me in paperwork, then you make me think you’re trading me in for a newer model…” He said making me laugh. “And now you’re calling me old.” Tony whined.

 

“You look good for your age.” I said not being able to help but get an extra hit in. Tony just gave me a look. “I’ll make it up to you. Make a wish.” I said lighting the candle.

 

“Are you going to make my wish come true?” He said giving me what I can only describe as a panty dropping grin.

 

“We’ll see.” I said.

 

He blew out his candle and then we all opened presents. Everyone stuck to gag gifts or vintage rock t-shirts.

 

“Okay, I need to you to listen. For my gift you can either just have this one.” I said putting a small box down or you can have both.” I said showing him an envelope.

 

“Both.” He said.

 

“But if you choose to get them both there are rules.” I said.

 

“Seriously?” He said.

 

“Dead serious. If you choose to see what’s in the envelope you can never tell anyone else what’s written inside.” I said.

 

“What’s inside of it?” Steve asked.

 

“Yes or no Tony?” I asked ignoring Steve.

 

“Say yes Stark.” Natasha said.

 

“What would I want that if no one would ever know what’s inside?” Tony asked.

 

“I had a hard time figuring out what to get you. I mean what do you get the guy that already has everything. Then it hit me what’s the one thing you love doing above everything else?” I said.

 

“Well sunshine…” Tony said giving me a flirty look.

 

“Get your head out of the gutter man.” Rhodey said.

 

“You love taunting and teasing. This is the ultimate thing you can hold over everyone in this room’s head.” I said. “Nat and Clint would probably kill for this.”

 

“What is it?” Tony asked.

 

“Well you already know my middle name…” I started.

 

“No.” Tony said giving me a look.

 

“Well if you can’t keep it to yourself I may as well burn it.” I said taking the lighter.

 

“Stark!” Clint, Steve and Nat shouted.

 

“I can never tell them.” Tony said.

 

“No one ever.” I said. “If you do, I’ll never speak to you again.”

 

“A bit much don’t you think?” Pepper asked.

 

“My middle name’s Chauncey.” I said.

 

“Oh god that’s bad.” Pepper said barely holding back her laughter.

 

“So what’s your answer?” I said waving the lighter close to the envelope.

 

“Eh… Damn this is… wow… mmmh, Compromise?” Tony asked.

 

“Yes or no.” I said flicking on the lighter.

 

“Okay Okay Okay, yes!” He cheered.

 

“Come on.” I said.

 

“You’re not doing it here?” Bruce asked.

 

“Hell no, I’m not risking you finding out.” I said leading Tony into the bathroom.

 

“Okay you know the rules. You never say this out loud or tell anyone ever.” I said.

  
“Give me the envelope already!” He exclaimed. I handed it to him and his hands were shaking with excitement. “That’s your…” He said laughing. “Wow your mom hated you. Seriously this and Chauncey what did you do?” Tony said laughing. I took the paper and set it on fire.

 

“No idea.” I said waiting to the paper to burn before dumping it into the sink and turning on the faucet.

 

“That was the best birthday present ever.” He said still laughing.

 

“Don’t ever say I don’t trust you. I went against my better judgement telling you that.” I said opening the door.

 

“You guys have no idea what you missed out on.” Tony said still chuckling.

 

“You chose him to keep your name a secret? You know he’ll tell us before dinner’s over.” Natasha said.

 

“No he won’t.” I said.

 

“I won’t this is… this is way to good to let this slip out.” Tony said still chuckling. He was enjoying the leverage.

 

“Can you at least tell us if it’s as funny as Chauncey?” Pepper asked.

 

“Oh trust me it is.” Tony said. I gave him a look and he instantly shut up. “Thank you.” Tony said taking my hand. I leaned over and kissed him.

 

“Happy Birthday Tony.” I said.


	50. Chapter 50

After the dinner was officially over. Everyone decided to clean up while Tony and I relaxed.

 

“So, that’s really your name?” He asked.

 

“Yeah it is.” I said. Tony could still not get over the fact that I had actually given him my name.

 

“How does anyone come up with a name like that?” Tony asked.

 

“Mom was a classics and accounting double major in college. Something must have stuck.” I said.

 

“It’s unique.” Tony said.

 

“It’s horrible hence why I wasn’t all that sad about leaving it behind.” I said.

 

“So does your brother…” Tony started.

 

“Don’t go there.” I said.

 

“I mean he must have…” Tony started.

 

“How about I get you a refill?” I said taking his glass and walking to the bar.

 

“I feel like I’m missing something here.” Rhodey said.

 

“Same.” Pepper said.

 

“How’s the wedding planning going?” I asked Pepper. That provided enough of a distraction to keep her busy until it was time for her to go and for Rhodey to call it a night.

“We never really finished talking about it.” Steve said as soon as they were gone.

 

“Don’t think there’s really much left to say.” I said. “I’m going, I’ll find Delilah and in a few months this will all just be a rough patch we’ll be laughing about.”

 

“Hales he tried to kill you why the hell would we laugh about that?” Clint said.

 

“Natasha tried to kill you when you first met and now you’re best friends.” I reminded him.

 

“How are you going to find her?” Natasha asked.

 

“I know people…” I started.

 

“What people?” Tony asked.

 

“Former associates.” I said.

 

“You mean Members of the Bratva, Czech arms dealers…” Clint started listing names.

 

“Among others and my hacking skills. It’s not much but I’ve done more with less.” I said.

 

“And you trust them?” Steve asked.

 

“I trust that they hate Delilah and my brother more than me. Enemy of my enemy is my friend.” I said.

 

“That’s insane.” Bruce said.

 

“I’ll admit it’s not fullproof.” I said.

 

“No but it’s good.” Natasha said.

 

“What?” Everyone said.

 

“That’s how I get most of my intel. The rumor mill is very useful. Rebekah will be able to get you where you need.” Natasha asked.

 

“You texted her didn’t you?” I said.

 

“You told her not to say anything about him didn’t you?” She retorted. “She said you had it handled.”

 

“I do.” I said. “Kind of. I’m making it up as I go. I’ve been out of the game a while. Rebekah put out some feelers a month ago. I decided to check out some of the Romani’s lower level guys. She knew them all maybe she talked to one of them.”

 

“So your plan is to just go up to these guys and ask them if they’ve seen their former boss?” Tony asked.

 

“Course not, There are bars and parties, people start talking you just have to network.” I said.

 

“Hayley these people are criminals.” Steve said.

 

“Technically so am I. These are the types of people I grew up around I know how they work.” I said.

 

“Didn’t you say your mom made a lot of those guys mad?” Bruce reminded.

 

“They also hate my brother.” I said. “It’s well deserved I mean he killed a lot of people.”

 

“You’re not going.” Clint said.

 

“Agreed.” Tony said.

 

“It’s not up to you guys.” I said. “It’s my life and it’s my choice. I spent the past five years running away and being afraid of him. This is a chance to finally get him off my back. He murdered Delilah’s entire family to get back at her for leaving. No matter what differences they had she was loyal to them to a fault. There is no way she is okay with that.”

 

“You want her to get rid of him for you.” Bruce said realizing what I was planning.

 

“Not exactly. I see this going one of two ways. She’s so stupidly in love with him that she’ll forgive him and in turn he’ll forget about me or I can talk her into getting back at him and they take care of each other.” I said.

 

“And in the meantime you what, avoid exploding cars?” Steve asked.

 

“Lay low, work underground until I find something or figure something else out. Also I just found out that if I take the classes I agreed on with my counselor I can graduate next year so that’s another reason to go.” I said. “Guys No matter what way you look at this it all leads to the same solution. I have to go.”

 

“Just tell us his name and we’ll take care of it.” Tony nagged.

 

“Not happening, I won’t have another Flagstaff happen because I was too afraid of taking a chance.”

 

“What happened in Flagstaff?” Natasha asked.

 

I took out my phone and took over the monitors in the room. I put on the police reports and forensic reports along with all the adjoining photos.

 

“That was my boss at the bakery I worked at.” I said pointing at the photo of a man with a broken neck. “She was my neighbor, made really good kugel.” I said of the woman with her eyes gauged out. “And that is my tenth grade English teacher. He thought I had potential.” I said showing a photo of a man with a slit throat.

 

“What is this?” Natasha asked.

 

“This is Flagstaff. Three years ago he found me. Normally when he does he sends a gift, A dead bird in a gift wrapped box. I’d get it and in less than five hours I was gone. He wants me dead but he doesn’t want me to make it easy for himself. He likes the chase always has. So the same thing happens in Flagstaff, except I didn’t want to leave. I had friends, nice neighbors, and what was starting to look like a good future so I stayed. That made him angry. When he gets angry he doesn’t just kill you he wipes you off the map. Friends, family, people who knew you, dead. He doesn’t care if they were close or not, they’re dead.” I said.

 

I opened up another file and brought it forward. “This is the Romani, all of them dead in their own home. Grandparents, Parents, nieces and nephews.” I said bringing up photos of a nursery and playroom with blood stains everywhere. “Even aunts, uncles, and cousins. These were his in laws, no one left except his wife. He doesn’t care who gets caught in the crossfire; he doesn’t care about hurting innocent people. This is what he’ll do here if he get’s angry or inpatient. Will, Nate, Josh, even Tess and Liam no one is safe. It’s too late to run and fighting back isn’t an option.”

 

“He didn’t do anything to you?” Tony asked.

 

“Three broken fingers, sprained wrist, Cracked ribs, two broken ribs, a cracked scapula and three rounds of water boarding. Woke up somewhere in New Mexico a few days later with a note stapled to my shirt telling me I was ten miles from the closest town and that I better start walking.” I answered. With that I shut everything down. “So does buying some time really seem like a bad option now?” I looked around and everyone was still processing what they had seen to answer. “Exactly. I’m calling it a night. See you guys tomorrow.” I said before walking out.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“This isn’t going to go away as easy as Hayley thinks.” Bruce said.

 

“Nope, Gives a new perspective on why she didn’t think it was so bad that he cut her hand. In the grand scheme of things it’s a papercut.” Clint said.

 

“Also explains why she shuts people out.” Tony said.

 

“She can’t go.” Steve said.

 

“It doesn’t matter if we tell her she can’t go. Her mind’s made up, she’s going.” Natasha said.

 

“Hand cuffing her didn’t work last time so that’s out.” Tony said.

 

“Rebekah’s going with her. She’s already over there.” Natasha said. “She won’t be alone and they care about her. She’s family to them.”

 

“You think she should go.” Clint said realizing what Natasha was getting at.

 

“We say no she’ll go behind our backs and do it anyway and when she finally gets in over her head she won’t say anything. This way we can check in on her and stay updated, maybe she’ll even let us help.” Natasha said.

 

“She made it clear that her mind was made up. We can’t make her do anything.” Steve said. “We’d be no better than her mom and brother is we did.”

 

“She’s opened up a lot the past few days it’s time we show her that that trust goes both ways.” Bruce said.

 

“I guess she’s going.” Tony said. “I need to up security in the penthouse.” He said getting up and walking out. Tony got into the elevator but instead of going down to the lab he ended up in Hayley’s apartment. He walked in and noticed that Hayley wasn’t asleep; instead she was typing something in her laptop in the living room.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

“Thought you were going to bed?” Tony said making her jump a bit out of her seat.

 

“I was, just chatting with Rebekah. Had a late night and turns out the forger I talked to in Miami wasn’t lying. She used one of the fake ID’s to take a flight to Europe, ditched it and vanished. There’s chatter of her visiting her old stomping grounds in Ibiza and Malaga about a year ago before she disappeared again.” Hayley answered

 

“Spain, Good time of the year to visit.” Tony said.

 

“There’s an old business associate of my mom’s in Galicia I’m going to try and get in touch with once I’m over there.” I said closing the laptop.

 

“You haven’t been sleeping.” Tony said.

 

“I sleep just not REM.” I said. “You here to try and talk me out of going?”

 

“If I asked you to would you listen?” Tony asked.

 

“Probably not.” I said.

 

“Thought so.” He said putting his arm around me. “I’m updating the security system in the penthouse and you’re checking in everyday. If you don’t I’m taking a suit and flying over there.”

 

“I was going to call everyday anyway. Need to make sure you’re taking care of yourself.” I said.

 

“And if he comes near you again…” Tony started.

 

“You’re on speed dial.” I said.

 

“I’m taking tomorrow off, want to do something?” Tony asked.

 

“As long as we’re back early I promised Hulk a pizza night and I can’t on Friday. I promised Will we’d go out.” I said yawning.

 

“You really think that’s a good idea?” Tony said.

 

“I’m not going to stop living my life because he might come after me.” I said.

 

“I meant going out drinking with will the night before a flight but now that you mention it…” Tony started.

 

“Nope, It’s my last night before I leave for a year I’m going out.” I said wrapping my arms around Tony and resting my head on his shoulder.

 

“You could always…” He started and I pinched his side. “Ow.”

 

“Mind’s made up.” I said rubbing where I pinched him in a soothing manner. I moved so I was sitting on his lap and put my arms around his neck. “Everything’s going to be okay Tony, just trust me.”

 

“I do just don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you Hales.” Tony said giving me a look that shook me to the core. I could feel his fear from his mark.

 

“It won’t get to that point. We’ve survived worse odds, we’ll get through this.” I said. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead as he held me. “Sorry I forgot your birthday.”

 

He chuckled a bit. “You made up for it Calliope. Am pronouncing that right?” He teased. I gave him a playful slap to the arm before getting up and walking to my room.

 

“You coming?” I called from the doorway.

 

“I’m gonna go get some work done.” Tony said.

 

“You’ve been working all day, get some sleep.” I said.

 

“Need to make sure the Penthouse is ready for you.” He said walking over to me and pulling me into a kiss before hugging me.

 

“Night.” I said before he let me go and walked out.

 

I walked into my room and picked out a black satin slip with lace trim nightgown. I had already packed most of my things and I really needed to do a few loads of laundry tomorrow.

[](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f7/20/35/f720359d31cf4b4a6f208b5f03e684b5--silk-slip-satin-slip.jpg) 

“I thought you’d be in bed already?” Natasha said.

 

“I was just about to. I got a message with an update from Rebekah. We started chatting and I got a bit side tracked.” I said. “Where’s Clint?” Normally when it was time to go to bed Natasha and Clint came together.

 

“He’s blowing off some steam.” Natasha said. That would explain the anger and frustration I was feeling from his mark.

 

“This have anything to do with Tony coming down here to tell me that even if he didn’t like it he was okay with me going to London?” I asked.

 

“He thinks it’s a bad idea, which it is but sometimes you have to go against your better judgment to sort things out.” Natasha said.

 

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience.” I said as I got dressed.

 

“Where do you think I’d be if I hadn’t given myself a chance when I met Clint? Probably dead or if I was lucky working for the highest bidder.” Natasha said.

 

“I’m guessing he didn’t see it that way.” I said.

 

“He’s just worried. Give him time.” Nat said.

 

“This whole full disclosure, being honest thing, it’s a double edge sword.” I said lying down on the bed.

 

“You kept a lot bottled in for a long time, it’s an adjustment.” Nat said putting her arms around my waist.

 

“Does it ever get easier?” I asked.

 

“No but it’s worth it.” She said as she kissed my shoulder. I couldn’t help but grin at the simple comforting gesture. I turned around and pulled her into a kiss. Nat put her hand on my waist and deepened the kiss. Natasha pushed me to lie on my back and hovered over me. She just looked at me with a smile before leaning down and pulling me into a passionate kiss.

 

I put my hand on the back of her neck and played with the hair at the nape of her neck. She took that as her cue to go for it and started kissing and sucking marks into my neck.

 

“Ah Nat.” I moaned.

 

“Like that Krasivaya?” She whispered moving to leave and open mouth kiss on the other side of my neck.

“Ye-ah.” I said before gasping as she started sucking on just the right spot. I felt her hands move up my waist and onto my breasts. I pulled Nat back into a kiss and she started moving her hands down to my thighs.

 

“I owe you a rain check right?” She said before moving her hand up my thigh and rubbing her hand over my underwear.

 

“Nat.” I whined. I wanted… needed more.

 

“Sh relax baby.” She said moving my lace panties to the side and started to slowly draw circles on my sensitive nub.

 

“Tease.” I said. She gave me a smirk before slowly kissing down my collarbones to my breasts. Natasha slowly moved one of the straps of my nightgown off my shoulder and started sucking on my nipple. “Ah Fu…” I moaned.

 

“Krasivaya.” She whispered.

 

“Nat please.” I begged as I felt how close I was to going over the edge. All the teasing had left me really sensitive.

 

“What do you want baby?” She whispered as she kissed up my neck as she started moving faster.

 

“More.” I pleaded. Natasha stopped and moved her hand away me, making me whine.

 

“Do you trust me?” She asked.

 

“With my life.” I said. She pulled me into a desperate kiss before moving down my body. She moved my nightgown up and started to pull my panties down. I lifted my hips to make it easier for her. Natasha moved my legs apart and started kissing up my thigh until she reached my hip. She muttered something in Russian before starting to kiss lower and lower until…  


“AH! Yes!” I cried out as Natasha started sucking on my nub while drawing circles on it with the tip of her tongue. I was so wound up from before it didn’t take long before I was close again. “Nat ah!” I moaned. Just when I thought it couldn’t get any better I felt her moved a finger to circle my entrance before pushing in.

 

“Fuck!” I screamed at how good it felt when she curled her finger and hit just the right spot. “Nat I’m close, So ah!” I gasped as I felt her add another finger. That was all it took to go over the edge. I felt every nerve ending in my body light up and Natasha’s mark heat up before all I saw was white.

 

I don’t know how long I was out but when I finally snapped out of it I was panting and so was Natasha.

 

“So that’s what that’s like.” She said.

 

“Did you…from?” I asked.

 

“It was like I felt what you were feeling.” Natasha said.

 

“I felt really good.” I said kissing her.

 

“I noticed.” She said as I moved over so I was on top of her.

 

“Let’s see how I can make you feel.” I said kissing down her neck.

 

“Hayley…” She hummed.

 

“My turn to make my girlfriend feel good.” I said moving my hands under her tank top. I slowly moved them up the curve of her waist until they were under her breasts. I gently grasped them before squeezing them.

 

“Mh.” Nat gasped I lifted up her shirt a bit exposing them. I bent down and sucked on her nipple while gently pinching the other. “Ah!” She moaned arching her back. I moved my hand to her thigh and pulled it up so I could rock my hips against hers.

 

“Shit.” She cried out.

 

“Whoa.” I said surprising myself at how quickly I was close to another orgasm.

 

“Hayley.” Natasha whined. I kissed her again before slipping my hand under the waistband of her panties and started drawing slow circles on her bud. “Ah shit.”

 

I started kissing down her chest and her stomach until I got to the waistband of her panties. I didn’t have to reach over and pull them down since Natasha beat me to it and took them off herself. I looked at her hip and saw my mark on her. I smiled before kissing it and slowly moving down. I moved down to her nub and licked across her making her whine. I sucked on it and drew circles on it with my tongue the way I had felt her do before.

 

“Hayley! Ah don’t stop… so good.” She moaned. I decided to give her a bit more by moving my finger to her throbbing core and slowly pushing my finger in.

 

“Yes! Yes please!” She begged. I moved my finger in and out curling it into that spongy spot that her shout in Russian. Before I knew it I could feel her tighten her muscles around my fingers. “Hayley!” She shouted as she came. I sat up and I think I made Natasha pass out.

 

“Nat, Natasha? Sweetie?” I asked checking her pulse. She gasped as she opened her eyes. “You okay?”

 

“Da.” She said giving me sleepy smile before pulling me into a kiss. “You know I thought Tony was the one getting lucky tonight.”

 

“He’s a bit distracted brother proofing the penthouse in London.” I said.

 

“So you were going to…” Natasha asked.

 

“I wasn’t expecting anything. I just have trouble sleeping alone now and you know if it just so happened that sleeping turned into something more I wouldn’t mind that.” I said drawing patterns on her arm.

 

“Tony’s loss is my gain.” She said smiling.

 

“Yes it is.” I said laughing a bit. “I really need to learn Russian, you switched into it a few times. Have no idea what you said.”

 

“That was the point.” She said.

 

“That’s mean.” I said. “How would you like it is if I switched to Chinese?”

 

“That’d be fun, didn’t know you spoke Chinese.”

 

“ _It’s something I picked up working for the Triads, You’re beautiful inside and out Nat even if you don’t see it I do.” I said in Chinese._

“Don’t know what you said but it sounded nice.” She said with a dirty smile.

 

“It was.” I said kissing her cheek before cuddling to her side. I felt something hard under my pillow again. “Okay when did you even manage to get this under here without me noticing.” I said pulling out a gun from under my pillow.

 

“Habit.” She said taking it out of my hand and putting it on the nightstand before lying back down.

 

“Hm.” I said cuddling beside her. “Night.”

 

“Night.” Natasha said.

 

**The Next Morning-**

I woke up to the sunlight coming in from the window and hitting my face. I reached over to hug Natasha but I didn’t feel her. I opened my eyes and saw that I was alone. I couldn’t help but feel a bit sad that I didn’t wake up next to her but Nat isn’t big on cuddling so maybe I shouldn’t take it personally. I got out of bed and hopped in the shower before getting dressed for the day. I didn’t have any big plans for the day besides laundry so I stuck with a flowy white t-shirt and some peppered joggers.

 

 

I braided my hair to the side before getting my laundry basket and heading upstairs to put in a load. I walked into the common room and saw that Clint was the only one there.

 

“Morning.” I said.

 

“Morning.” He greeted.

 

“I’m putting in a load of whites so if there’s anything you need washed you should get it now.” I said.

 

“Can we talk?” He said.

 

“Uh sure mind if I put this in first?” I said.

 

“Go ahead.” He said.

 

I walked into the laundry room and quickly loaded the washer before going back to the kitchen. Clint had a cup of coffee ready for me. I sat down and took a sip while Clint just watched me in silence.

 

“So…” I started.

 

“You know going to London is a bad idea right?” Clint said.

 

“I know.” I said.

 

“But you’re going anyway, you’re walking right into danger and you’re okay with that?” He said growing more frustrated.

 

“It’s not that I’m okay with that as much as I don’t really see another option.” I said hating myself for the hell I was putting everyone through.

 

“For fucks sake just tell us who he is!” Clint yelled.

 

“No.” I said.

 

“Why the hell are you protecting him?!” Clint yelled.

 

“I’m not protecting him!” I shouted putting emphasis on the last word.

 

“Then why won’t you tell us who he is?” Clint asked.

 

“If I tell you who he is what are you going to do?” I asked.

 

“Take care of it.” He said.

 

“And that’s why I’m not telling you. You once said that your time as a mercenary is what you regret most in your life. How would this be any different from that?” I said.

 

“It’d be to keep you safe.” Clint said. “Hales the guy’s tried to kill you multiple times, He’s tortured you, he’s hunted you down for the last five years. He’s the reason you wake up screaming every night. Just let us help.”

 

“That’s exactly how he started. He made excuses and started killing with a purpose until one day it wasn’t enough and he started killing just because he felt like writing something on a card. I won’t let that happen to you. I’m going, you can scream, you can hate me, you can dump me but it won’t change anything. This has to be done and I will do this.” I said.

 

“You’re doing this on a possibility that he might leave you alone you ran for five years and he didn’t leave you alone. You know he won’t stop.” Clint said.

 

“Of course he won’t but I don’t see any better options that won’t end with someone dead.” I said.

 

“And this plan where chances are you end up dead is okay to you?” He exclaimed.

 

“Better me than someone else.” I said getting up. “I don’t stop you from going on missions even though I know how dangerous they are. Don’t stop me from going on mine.”

 

“It’s a suicide mission.” Clint said with his voice cracking at the end.

 

“It’s a recon mission at best. It’s a few months. I talk to some people, hack some databases and send the coordinates so they can hash it out or divorce each other or whatever he wants with her.” I said.

 

“She’s an assassin that went off the grid for a reason you think she’s just going to let you find her or even let you tell anyone where she is? Hales she’ll want you dead too.” He insisted. “Hayley it’s insane.”

 

“So what should I do instead Clint? Stay here forever? Run away and hope he doesn’t catch me again? Or take a chance to get rid of him for good with no casualties?” I said. “You’ve seen some of the things he’s done and that’s bad but I grew up with him and trust me when I say he’s done way worse.”

 

“Are you listening to what you’re saying right now? What if the roles were switched here?”

“If the roles were switched I’d trust you knew what you were doing and help you with whatever you decided.” I said. That left him quiet. I heard the buzzer of the washing machine ring and I got up to go move everything to the dryer before heading back.

 

“If anything happens to you how are we supposed to live knowing we could have stopped it Hales?” Clint said giving me the most heartbreaking look ever.

 

“It wouldn’t be on you, it’d be my own fault but hopefully it won’t come to that.” I said.

 

“Hopefully?” He asked.

 

“I don’t know what to say here. I’ve got it handled.” I said.

 

“You’ve got to stop saying that because you don’t have it handled.” Clint said rubbing his temples. It was pretty obvious he didn’t get any sleep last night. I walked towards him and grabbed his and pulled him to the couch.

 

“You didn’t sleep.” I said.

 

“Spent half the night blowing off steam in the shooting range and the other half trying to get some sleep.” He said.

 

“Key word trying. I’m sorry.” I apologized. First the weapons under the pillows, then them taking shifts to guard me and now insomnia, I’ve really made a mess of things. It wasn’t until my phone started ringing that I snapped out of my daze.

 

“Go for Hayley.” I answered.

 

“Why did the mission I was asked to come home early for get reassigned to another team?” Hadrian greeted.

 

“That’s what happens when you go to the DMV without an appointment Will. Bureaucracy sucks” I answered.

 

“One of them is with you know aren’t they? Why did Romanoff, Rogers and Barton happen to go on leave at the same time you returned from your vacation?” He asked.

 

“Tony’s birthday dinner went great, he really loved his gift.” I said.

 

“You really expect me to buy that, my trigger finger’s getting itchy wouldn’t want it to pull something while I’m behind one of them now would you?” Hadrian threatened.

 

“Of course not, what do you take me for?” I retorted.

 

“If they’re not back by the end of the week there’s going to be a dead body somewhere.” He said before hanging up.

 

“Will’s at the DMV?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said as I felt how my hands started shaking.

 

“That wasn’t Will was it?” Clint said.

 

“Nope.” I said.

 

“I’m taking that.” He said taking my phone and starting to walk out.

 

“He uses an encrypted line, it’s untraceable.” I said frozen where I was sitting.

 

“Maybe Tony can decrypt it.” Clint said waiting for the elevator.

 

“Clint what are you doing?” I asked.

 

“I’m helping.” He retorted as he got into the elevator. “You coming?”

 

“I’ve got laundry to do.” I said.

 

**Twenty Minutes Later-**

“Hayley!” Tony came marching into the common room with Clint and Steve right behind him.

 

“No luck huh?” I said.

 

“He’s bounced the signal to different cell phone towers around the planet.” Tony said annoyed.

 

“Yup.” I said.

 

“You knew that already.” Steve said.

 

“Like I said encrypted line, completely untraceable.” I said taking my phone back.

 

“You tried to track him before.” Tony said.

 

“After I left I thought that if I knew where he was it would make it easier to run. Know where he was and stay away from there. Except he got smart and had it reprogrammed. It did the exact same thing to me.” I said. “He’s a psychopath but he’s a smart psychopath.”

 

“Did he do it himself?” Clint asked.

 

“Doubt it, coding’s to intricate he doesn’t have the patience for it.” I said. “Doesn’t matter though, anyone can get a scrambler on the black market.”

 

“So we’ve got nothing.” Clint said. “Great.”

 

“It was expected. He’s good at what he does and with the amount of people who want him dead he has to know how to cover his tracks.” I said grabbing my clothes and folding a shirt.

 

“How are you so calm about all of this?” Steve asked.

 

“You think I’m calm? I’m fighting the urge to go grab the bag I have set up for emergencies and disappear. I sleep three or four hours a night and when I finally do sleep I see him so no Steve I’m not calm.” I snap.

 

“Hales, put the laundry down.” Clint said. “It’s okay.” He said putting a hand over mine and gently prying the shirt out of my hand. “We’ll figure something else out just breathe.”

 

“Malaga and Ibiza right?” Tony said.

 

“Right.” I said. I could feel the worry and fear seeping in from all three of their marks. He wasn’t making threats to scare me that phone call said it all.

_I know where you are, I know who you’re with, do as you’re told or they’re dead._


	51. Chapter 51

After my minor anxiety attack everyone was walking on eggshells around me and someone was always hovering. I went through the day and finished my chores. I checked in with Rebekah who had no other updates and was in the middle of a business meeting.

 

“That bloody wanker.” Rebekah said.

 

“I hope you don’t mean that literally because that’d be gross.” I said as I was stirring the tomato sauce.

 

“That idiot has no idea how to negotiate with a woman.” Rebekah said as I saw a half naked man in the background walk to the kitchen.

 

“I guess that’s your gain.” I said.

 

“He’s better in the sack than he is in the conference room.” Rebekah said.

 

“I really didn’t need to know that.” I said turning the stove off and going to start on the dough.

 

“How are things on the home front?” Rebekah asked.

 

“They’re what you’d expect after the big reveal.” I said.

 

“So they’re hovering and have no idea what to say?” Rebekah said.

 

“Bingo was his name oh.” I said turning the screen so she could see Steve pretending to draw something while sitting on the living room but really just keeping an eye on me.

 

“It is a lot to process. How are you holding up?” She asked.

 

“I’m holding up that’s what matters. Kol tell you about the car?” I asked.

 

“What a waste of an Italian sports car.” She said. “I have a guest to attend to, you still getting in at the same time?”

 

“Yes. Heathrow Sunday Morning.” I said.

 

“See you there.” She said before hanging up.

 

I got back to working on the pizza dough. Steve put his things down and walked over to the kitchen. He stood there watching for a minute before clearing his throat.

 

“Need a lozenge?” I said.

 

“No I… uh need a hand?” Steve asked.

 

“Sure, you ever made pizza before?” I asked.

 

“No, but Bucky and I used to got to this place on our block and watch how they threw the dough up in the air.” Steve said with a fond smile.

 

“Good want to try it out?” I said throwing a bit of flour onto the counter to knead the dough a bit.

 

“I stretch it out a bit first right?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah then once it’s big enough you throw it up.” I said taking mine. “Trick is to catch it with your knuckles instead of your finger tips or else everything would fall apart, Like that.” I said throwing the dough up and catching it like I said.

 

“Let’s see,” Steve said taking the dough and throwing it up in the air a bit to high so it hit the ceiling. “Oops.”

 

I couldn’t help but giggle at the look on his face. “Little less force, keep trying.” I said as I kept working.

 

By the time Steve had finally gotten it I had finished rolling out the rest of the dough.

 

“I got it!” He cheered.

 

“Nice.” I said. “What do you want on your pizza?”

 

“Just a regular tomato and cheese pie.” Steve said.

 

“No pepperoni?” I asked.

 

“Not a fan.” He said.

 

“Really?” I asked surprised. “You’re such a weirdo.”

 

“Uh I mean I’m just not…” Steve started.

 

“I’m joking.” I said.

 

“At least I don’t put fruit on my pizza.” Steve retorted.

 

“Don’t knock it until you try it.” I said defending my choice of toppings.

 

“I know things changed since my time but fruit does not go on a pizza.” Steve said.

 

“It gives it the perfect balance of flavors.” I said putting said pieces of pineapple on a pizza with some ham. I put in the pizza in the ovens along with everyone’s pizza before starting to clean up. Steve’s phone started ringing but he shut it off.

“Work?” I asked.

 

“It’s not important.” Steve said.

 

“You’re a really bad liar.” I said.

 

“I know. I’m not a spy, I’m a soldier.” Steve said.

 

“You are, you’re also a hero with responsibilities.” I said.

 

“I also have a responsibility to keep you safe.” Steve said.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong. I’m not your responsibility Steve. This is my mess to deal with and I am dealing with it.” I said.

 

“I’m supposed to protect you. I couldn’t protect Bucky and I lost him, I won’t lose you too.” Steve said.

 

“You’re not going to lose me but you’re not responsible for me either. This is my fight sweetie not yours. You have bigger and tougher things to fight, things that effect the world. Ignoring it won’t make it go away.” I said.

 

“Hayley…” Steve started to argue.

 

“The needs of the few don’t outweigh the needs of the world. I survived my brother for years and with worse odds, I’ll manage.” I said picking up his phone and putting it in his hands. “Call him and tell him you’ll be back on Monday.”

 

“If anything happens…” Steve started.

 

“I’ll call you everyday or at the very least send a proof of life text.” I said.

 

“I’m really tempted to just keep you here where I know you’re safe.” He said hugging me.

 

“You couldn’t keep an eight year old from sneaking out of here, I could break out in half the time.” I said hugging him.

 

“I know.” He said kissing the top of my head and holding onto me. We were interrupted by a ding of the oven timer.

 

“Pizza’s ready.” I cheered. I grabbed a pair of oven mitts before pulling the pizza’s out and putting in another batch.

 

“I don’t think we’re going to need more pizza.” Steve said.

 

“Yeah we are, one of these isn’t even an appetizer for Hulk.” I said.

 

“You’re going to…” Steve started.

 

“I did promise a him a pizza movie night.” I said as I started cleaning up.

 

“You did but…”

 

“And I’ve survived arguing with him, I got this.” I said.

 

“Sometimes I think Tony’s rubbed off on you a little too much.” Steve said.

 

“Is that a bad thing?” I asked.

 

“Depends on the situation.” Steve said.

 

“Not the way you made it sound.” I said picking up the pizzas and putting them in the carriers. “I’m gonna head downstairs, just take them out when the timer rings.”

 

“You sure you don’t want me down there with you?” Steve asked.

 

“Didn’t he throw you around like a rag doll last time?” I asked.

 

“Uh…” Steve was speechless.

 

“Thought so. See you later.” I said walking to the elevator. I made my way down to the lab where Tony and Bruce were each in their separate corners. I went over to Tony’s side first.

 

“Hey, time to call it a day.” I said.

 

“Just need to…” Tony started arguing.

 

“There’s a home made stuffed crust supreme about to come out of the oven with your name on it.” I said. “Literally put the bell peppers on it to spell out your name.”

 

“Pizza!” He cheered putting his tools down. “What’s all that?” He said looking at the pizza I had put on the spare lab table.

 

“I promised the big guy a pizza and movie night.” I said.

 

“Right, you sure that’s a good idea?” Tony said.

 

“Is he having a bad day?” I said looking over at Bruce who was looking no more pensive than he normally was.

 

“No just with everything going on, the other guy might be a bit more inclined to smashing.” Tony said.

 

“I can handle the other guy. Besides a promise is a promise.” I said.

 

“I’ll have Jarvis keep an eye on things if he starts to lose it we’re coming in.” Tony said.

 

“I figured.” I said. “Go, your pizza awaits.”

 

“Just one thing.” He said pulling me to him and planting one on me. I smiled and reciprocated the kiss before pulling away.

 

“Down boy.” I said.

 

“Mh, when do I get a date night?” Tony asked.

 

“Whenever you ask me out on a date.” I answered.

 

“So tomorrow?” He asked.

 

“Oh can’t, Going out with Will. He’s feeling abandoned, one step away from filing for custody.” I said. “Besides Your birthday was our date night sort of.”

 

“When I say date night I kind of think of one on one time. You know just the two of us.” Tony said realizing what I was getting at.

 

“I’ll admit the one on one time distribution has been lacking. Mostly because of my one week getaway with Clint followed by the untimely return of Jack the ripper but I promise whenever you show up in London I’m all yours.” I said. “With reasonable three day notice of course.”

 

“So I could pop over one day and take you to say Venice or Paris for a getaway?” He said.

 

“If I don’t have class or a test I need to study for then yes.” I said.

 

“Good.” Tony said kissing me one last time before letting me go. “I’ll be upstairs if you need anything.”

 

“Kay.” I said giving him a smile.

 

“Just you know no horror movies or anything with explosions…” Tony started.

 

“Tony, it’s not my first movie night go.” I said.

 

“Use protection!” He called out over his shoulder as he walked out.

 

“Tony!” I yelled only to be answered by the elevator doors closing. What am I going to do with that knucklehead? I sighed before walking over to Bruce’s side of the lab. The partition was closed probably so he wouldn’t head Tony hammering things together. I knocked on the glass to let him know I was coming in.

 

“Hey.” I greeted.

 

“Hey, time for dinner?” He asked.

 

“Yeah I brought down the pizzas.” I said.

 

“Pizzas?” Bruce said and I pointed at the table where it was all set up.

 

“Pizzas.” I said.

 

“That’s a lot for just the two of us.” Bruce said.

 

“Depends which two you’re talking about.” I said.

 

“Hayley…” Bruce said.

 

“I did promise him a pizza and movie night.” I said. “And it worked out really well last time right?”

 

“I know I just…” Bruce said.

 

“Panicking because of the last time he came out?” I said.

 

“He was ready to go on a rampage Hayley.” Bruce said. “I couldn’t stop him.”

 

“But he did and that’s all that matters. I know you’re worried and my recent track record may not be the biggest confidence builder but Hulk is by far one thing I do currently have a handle on.” I said. “I mean he was okay watching Marley and me with a fifteen year old me that’s saying something.”

 

“I know I was surprised too. He’s always more quiet and relaxed when you’re around.” Bruce said.

 

“Then maybe that’s a sign you can loosen the reigns a bit. Maybe that’ll make things easier between the two of you.” I suggested as my stomach started growling. “And can you maybe let him out now? I know I still owe you a date but the pizza’s getting cold and eventually Tony’s going to drive you crazy so you can come visit me in London.”  

 

“You’re not going to give up on this are you?” Bruce asked solemnly.

 

“Give up on trying to make you happy? Never.” I said putting my arms around his neck.

 

“I am happy.” He said.

 

“You say you are but your eyes are sad.” I said. “Though recently that’s probably on me.”

 

“You’ve gone through a lot and he’s still after you.” Bruce said.

 

“I’ve lived having to look over my shoulder constantly my hole life, this is nothing new to me.” I said. “It’s hard but it’s better than the alternative.”

 

“You’re the strongest person I know Hayley. I ran from Ross for years but to have to run and be on your own as a kid, not everyone can do that.” Bruce said.

 

“You’re strong too. You’re so afraid of losing control but you don’t let that stop you from doing what’s right and let the other guy come out when the world needs him. You’re a good man Bruce, with a good heart you just have to stop being so damn hard on yourself.” I said. He surprised me by pulling me into a kiss as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

 

“The other guy really wants to come out know.” Bruce said.

 

“A promise is a promise. You have any spare clothes for after?” I asked.

 

“Bathroom drawer.” Bruce said.

 

“Okay then, let the big guy out.” I said.

 

“Might want to take a few steps back.” He said.

 

“Right.” I said I gave him one quick peck on the lips before taking a few steps back. Bruce took off his glasses and labcoat before closing his eyes. I watched as his skin slowly started turning green and his muscles bulged out and he grew in size. Suddenly he opened his eyes and they were Hulk’s bright green.

 

“Hey big guy.” I greeted. He answered with a grim.

 

“Pizza?” He said looking behind me at the table I had set up.

 

“Yeah, didn’t know if you had a favorite so I made one of each.” I said. He promptly marched over to the table and started shoveling food into his mouth. “So I brought some movies not sure what you’re in the mood for, I got Inception?”

 

“Ar.” He groaned.

 

“Yeah that ending is confusing.” I said. “Bridesmaids that’s a comedy, will says it’s great.”

 

“No.” He said in between bites.

 

“I got Life of Pi, it’s really long it’s about some guy and a tiger getting shipwrecked together.” I said.

 

“Tiger eat puny man?” Hulk asked.

 

“Considering the movies over two hours long I don’t think so.” I said.

 

“No.” Hulk agreed.

 

“I also got Wreck it Ralph, it’s a cute movie.” I said.

 

“Cartoon?” Hulk asked.

 

“Yeah and he kind of reminds me of you.” I said. “Want to watch it?”

 

“Hm.” Hulk said giving me a nod. I walked over to the TV and started setting everything up.

Hulk moved to sit next to the futon since he knew if he sat on it the thing would break. Maybe it was time to invest in hulk proof furniture. I moved to sit next to him on the floor as the movie started playing. It was pretty quiet for most of the movie. He got a bit upset when Ralph betrayed Vanellopie but was okay after I gave him some chocolate and he saw that Ralph redeemed himself.

 

“Good movie right?” I asked.

 

“Doggie better.” Hulk said.

 

I couldn’t help but laugh at that. “They’re each at the top of their categories. How you feeling?” I asked.

 

“Hulk smash brother?” Hulk said.

 

“That’s still a big no though I do appreciate the offer big guy.” I said gently patting his arm.

 

“Birdie scared.” Hulk said.

 

“Yeah I am, I’d be crazy not to be.” I said. “But it’s going to be okay just have to take it one day at a time.”

 

“Hm.” He hummed.

 

“You didn’t buy that for a second did you?” I said.

 

“No.” Hulk said.

 

“Thought so. I’m not going to lie and say that I haven’t been tempted to run away. I mean that was the plan for my birthday but like I said I’m tired of running and I have people I care about here so this is the only option I have left.” I said.

 

“Hulk Smash?” Hulk offered.

 

“Big guy we talked about this you can’t smash your problems away.” I said making him grunt in frustration. “I know you probably don’t agree but this is the way it has to be, for now anyway.”

 

“Not good.” Hulk answered.

 

“It’s not but they could be worse. I think it’s time. It might be a while before we get to do this again. Try not to wreck the lab please, and be patient with Bruce he’s trying.” I said.

 

“Hm.” He said looking disappointed.

 

“I’m going to hug you now please don’t crush me.” I said slowly moving over so I was standing in front of where he was sitting. I leaned over and gently gave him an awkward hug. I felt him lift a hand up towards my back and I felt him gently put one finger to hug me back. “Okay big guy suns getting real low…” I started and he started groaning as he started shrinking back down to Bruce.

 

“Mh.” Bruce groaned. I grabbed a throw from the futon and draped it over him so he would be covered while I went to go grab his spare clothes from the bathroom. By the time I got back he was waking up and sitting up.

 

“Hey, here are your clothes.” I said handing them to him.

 

“Thanks, how was movie night.” He asked.

 

“Good we watched Wreck it Ralph.” I said turning around so he could get dressed.

 

“Really?” Bruce asked.

 

“He liked it, he kind of reminds me of Ralph.” I said.

 

“Is that why he’s so quiet?” Bruce asked.

 

“He is?” I asked.

 

“I don’t remember the last time he was so calm.” Bruce said.

 

“That’s good right?” I asked.

 

“Yeah it’s great.” Bruce said giving me a warm smile.

 

“How are you feeling?” I asked.

 

“I’m tired.” He said.

 

“Figured, you’ve been working nonstop the past couple of days.” I said. “Go upstairs and get some sleep.”

 

“I should.” He said rubbing his eyes.

 

“What do you mean should? Come on.” I said taking his hand. “Up Up Up.” I said helping him up. “You’re going upstairs to your cozy apartment and getting into your nice warm bed and sleeping a good eight hours before we go out for breakfast tomorrow morning. Sound good?”

 

“I don’t think I get a say in this do I?” He said.

 

“Nope but it’s not like I’m leading you over a cliff.” I said as we walked into the elevator.

 

“That’s something.” He said as the elevator doors closed.

 

“What’s on your mind?” I asked.

 

“Nothing just enjoying the quiet.” He said.

 

“Well go enjoy the quiet in bed.” I said as the elevator doors opened. I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips before letting him get off the elevator.

 

I went back downstairs to clean up and pick up all the dishes before heading upstairs.

 

I was washing dishes when Clint walked in.

 

“Hey.” He greeted.

 

“Hi.” I said rinsing out a pizza pan.

 

“Need a hand?” He asked.

 

“Sure, you can dry.” I said. He picked up a dishrag before coming over and drying off the dishes I handed to him.

 

“We didn’t get a chance to finish our conversation from earlier.” Clint said.

 

“We didn’t? It was pretty clear. You don’t want me to go and I’m still going.” I said.

 

“Don’t do that.” Clint said.

 

“Do what?” I asked.

 

“Shut me out. We’re bonded Hales I can feel you shutting down on me. I know you’re scared and even though you know how bad of an idea you’re still going through with this. Why?” He asked.

 

“What happened with your brother?” I asked.

 

“What?” He said confused.

 

“After he left you for dead what happened to him?” I asked.

 

“I don’t know, never really thought about it.” Clint answered.

 

“That didn’t happen for me. He didn’t stop and he didn’t care who got hurt along the way. This is a real chance, a fighting chance to make sure he leaves me alone for good. I know the odds are pretty slim it’ll be as straight forward as I think it’ll be but it’s still better than waiting here for the dead bodies to start piling up at the door. I went through that once and I won’t go through that again.” I said.

 

“Hales we can help, let us help.” Clint said.

 

“I’m not going to risk losing any of you by getting you involved.” I said.

 

“Hales I’m an assassin, Nat’s a Russian superspy. Stark’s a genius. Banner turns into the damn hulk and Cap’s the greatest the soldier in history let him come.” Clint said.

 

“Don’t even kid about that. This is between the two of us and that’s how it’s staying.” I said. “No arguments. We all have to face our demons at some point.”

 

“Doesn’t mean you have to do this alone.” He said.

 

“You’re not getting involved but I promise if things get out of hand the first call I make will be to you.” I said.

 

“Why are you so damn stubborn?” Clint asked putting his arms around my waist.

 

“Because I know I’m right. It’ll work, tracking people down was kind of part of my job.” I said.

 

“I know I just worry.” He said pulling me closer.

 

“Stop worrying, we’re in the clear.” I said. “Come on let’s go to bed you look exhausted.”

 

“Didn’t really sleep much.” He said as he kissed my forehead.

 

“I could use some sleep too.” I said before I remembered something. “Where’s Nat, I haven’t seen her all day?”

 

“She got called into the office some crime family Fury needed her to look into.” Clint said stifling a yawn.

 

“Come on sleepyhead, let’s go to bed.” I said taking his hand and leading him out. I was about to press the button to go to my floor but quickly pressed to go up to his floor. My things were all packed up and also I needed to change the sheets again.

 

“What was that?” Clint asked.

 

“What was what?” I said playing coy.

 

“We’re going to my floor.” Clint said.

 

“Thought you’d be more relaxed there.” I said.

 

“I can sleep pretty much anywhere why don’t you want to go to your floor?” Clint asked.

 

“Everything’s kind of packed up and I haven’t had a chance to change the sheets.” I said avoiding looking at him.

 

“Stark got lucky on his birthday, good for him.” Clitn said.

 

“Wasn’t Tony.” I said as the elevator doors opened.

 

“Wait Nat? Really? That explains the grin she couldn’t keep off her face this morning.” He said with a chuckle.

 

“She was grinning?” I asked.

 

“Oh she was, I think there might have been an actual smile in there somewhere.” Clint said.

 

“Good to know.” I said as we walked up to his room. I slipped off my shoes and slipped off my bra before getting into bed. Clint quickly stripped down and got into bed. “Jarvis wake me up early tomorrow so I can have breakfast with Bruce.”

 

“Yes Miss Adams Shall I also make reservations at the usual brunch location?” Jarvis asked.

 

“No thank you that little French bistro a few blocks down should be fine.” I said.

 

“Yes miss.” Jarvis said.

 

“Go to sleep.” Clint mumbled as he pulled me to him.

 

“Night.” I said before drifting off to sleep.

 

**The Next Day-**

I was in a complete rush the entire day. I was trying to cram in as much time with everyone as I could. I had Breakfast with Bruce at this small Bistro a few blocks down which turned into a quick visit to the observatory. We made it back around noon. I then got to work making lunch along with freezing a few lasagnas and other dishes so Tony and Bruce wouldn’t starve or live off nothing but take out. I even made a few goodies for everyone to snack on.

 

By the time I was done I had to go get ready for my night out with Will. I showered and curled my hair. I went light on my makeup with some subtle eye shadows before finally slipping on my maroon body con dress with cutouts. I paired with some gold sandals and some bracelets.

I was putting on the finishing touches when I got a text from Will.

 

_Hayley hurry up the clock is ticking._

I couldn’t help but laugh at Will’s message. I grabbed my clutch and my keys before heading upstairs. Everyone was sitting around the common room doing their own thing.

 

“Hey so I’m about to head out. I’m leaving the batmobile with Will so he won’t have to come down here tomorrow so can one of you pick me up later sometime between buzzed and blacked out?” I said looking up from my phone to see them all just staring at me. “Anyone listening?”

 

“Uh yeah I’ll uh just call.” Steve said.

 

“You’re picking me up in a car right? Chances are I’m going to be pretty messed up later.” I said.

 

“Where are you going again?” Tony asked.

 

“Well first I’m going to Will and Nate’s place. And then from there we’re probably going downstairs to the bar for a drink before hitting the clubs.” I said. “Speaking of I should get going, Will’s getting impatient. I’ll see you later.”

 

“Aren’t you going to grab a coat or something?” Clint said.

 

“It’s in the car Bye.” I said and with that I was off. I ended up getting trapped in a bit of traffic. I got delayed for a bit but made it there just in time for Will and Nate to bring out the good liquor.

 

“Sorry I got held up in traffic.” I said as I walked in.

 

“Holy shit Hayley you are smoking.” Will said.

 

“Why thank you, You three look pretty great yourselves. SO are we ready to get this party started?” I asked.

 

“Hell yeah.” Tess said coming out from the room.

 

“AHHH!!!!!!” I shouted.

 

“AHHH!!!!!!” She shouted as she moved to hug me.

 

“You came!” I cheered.

 

“Of course I came, I get to leave New Jersey! It’s my last hurrah before Liam and I start trying to have a baby…” She started.

 

“You’re having a baby?” I said.

 

“He finally wore me down.” Tess said. “This is my last night of freedom before I have to start planning for motherhood.”

 

“Then we can’t hold back, Will start pouring those shots.” I said.

 

“Way ahead of you sisters.” Will said handing everyone shots. “To new beginnings.”

 

“To new beginnings.” We all said as we clinked glasses and took our shots.

 

**Happy New Years Everyone. I’m sorry I’ve been lacking on the updates the past couple of days I came down with a nasty Flu. It was not how I pictured ending the year but I think the worst has finally past. As this chapter said to New Beginnings, I hope the New Year brings us everything we’ve every dreamed of. I for one am Happy 2017 is over because it was one hell of a roller coaster. It built me up and knocked me down repeatedly but that just means I have a clean slate for 2018. This chapter also marks the transition of the story from Hayley being in New York to finally going on the offensive. Thank you for your continued support.**


	52. Chapter 52

The highlights of my night out, we started at MacLaren’s where I decided to give back to someone who had helped me a lot more than I’d ever admit to him. So I paid off Kevin’s debt to Carl. He was surprised but agreed after I assured him the check wouldn’t bounce. After that we all had a round of Irish carbombs and a shot of tequila before heading out.

 

We ended up going to some club I’d never heard of. We even managed to get into the VIP section so we could sit down and talk.

 

“So how are things with the soulmates?” Tess asked.

 

“They’re great.” I said. It wasn’t a lie. They took the news about my past well and they still want me around. The sex was mind blowing. I couldn’t help smile just thinking about that.

 

“What’s that smile for?” Tess asked.

 

“No reason.” I said.

 

“Uhuh. You’re blushing.” Tess said. “It’s something good, something new…. OH my god you had sex!”

 

“Tess!” I shouted.

 

“Who had sex?” Will said coming back with drinks.

 

“Our Hayley, our sweet innocent adorable little Hayley lost her virginity!” Tess shouted. I forgot she was a loud drunk.

 

“About fucking time, so who was the lucky guy or gal?” Will said.

 

“Way to make me feel like a trophy dude.” I said.

 

“You know we don’t mean it like that and you are a prize. You’re smart, gorgeous, funny and kind…” Nate said.

 

 _With a rap sheet a mile long…_ I thought

 

“You’re the whole package.” Josh said. Oh Josh you have no idea how right you are for all the wrong reasons.

 

“You guys are sweet.” I said.

 

“So, How was it?” Tess asked.

 

“Who was it?” Will asked.

 

“I’m not saying a word.” I said.

 

“Clint.” They said at the same time.

 

“How did you…” I started.

 

“You went on a one week beach getaway with the guy.” Tess started.

 

“You two are grossly in love.” Will said.

 

“And your reaction just now confirmed it.” Nate said.

 

“Fuck at least you don’t know about Natasha.” I said taking a sip. Shit I have no filter when I’m drunk.

 

“Natasha too?” Will said.

 

“Fuck I need to shut up.” I said.

 

“No you don’t tell us more, give us details.” Tess said.

 

“We’re living vicariously through you.” Will said.

 

“You’re both in committed relationships.” I reminded them.

 

“No it’s okay I also want to hear more.” Josh said.

 

“Liam isn’t here and it’s not like I’m actually going to sleep with anyone.” Tess said. “Come on hales, nine months from now I might be neck deep in diapers. Let me have this.”

 

“I’m going to get another drink.” Nate said getting up.

 

“Oh no you’re not.” Will said holding him down. “Nate you’re in a rut.”

 

“You are dude.” Josh agreed.

 

“The past few months have been rough we know.” I said.

 

“And we say this with all the love in the world, but you need to get laid.” Will said.

 

“Guys I’m fine.” Nate argued.

 

“When was the last time you had any action?” Tess asked.

 

“Uh… Hayley?” Nate said.

 

“Yeah?” I answered.

 

“No I mean Hayley was the last person I got anywhere close to… that with.” Nate said.

 

“Why?” I asked.

 

“You’re not exactly an easy person to get over Hayley.” Nate said.

 

“And here I’ve been rubbing in how awesome I’ve been doing in your face. Fuck I’m sorry.” I said.

 

“Don’t be, I’m really happy for you I am seriously.” Nate said.

 

“Then there’s only one thing left to do.” I said taking a shot before getting up and taking Nate’s hand.

 

“Hayley what are you doing?” Nate asked.

 

“I’m going to find you a girl. This is one of the few times Will is right in saying that the best way to get over someone is to get under someone new. I’m finding you a girl.” I said.

 

“Hayley I can get my own dates.” Nate said.

 

“I know you can but this is me acting as a bouncer. Making sure you don’t get anyone crazy or you know clingy. So what do you like?” I asked.

 

“You’re not going to give up are you?” Nate asked.

 

“Nope. Look around, anything?” I said looking around.

 

“Uh, Bar ten o’clock.” Nate said.

 

I looked over and saw a blonde girl wearing a blue dress with cutouts.

 

“She’s pretty,” I said. I noticed that she was trying to wave down the bartender but he was to busy chatting up another group of girls. “Send her a drink.”

 

“Really isn’t that too…” Nate started.

 

“She’s wearing a cutout dress and is alone at the bar where the bartender is ignoring her for a group of other scantily clad girls. She just broke up with someone or is having a really shitty day got make her day.” I said.

 

“Hey.” Nate said going to the other bartender. “Can you give the girl in the blue dress over there whatever she wants?” Nate said handing the bartender a twenty.

 

“Sure.” They said.

 

“Do I go over there?” Nate asked.

 

“No, don’t look desperate. Stay here, play it cool. I’m going back to the table.” I said.

 

“What why?” Nate asked.

 

“Because If she sees us both here she’ll think we’re together.” I said. “Be yourself Nate, it worked with me and it’ll work with her.”

 

With that I went back to the table.

 

“Who’s the lucky victim?” Will asked.

 

“Blonde with the blue cut out dress at the bar.” I said.

 

“She’s cute, think she’s looking for…” Tess started but at that moment her and Nate started making out at the bar. “Oh damn go Nate.”

 

“And my work is done, who wants to dance?” I asked.

 

“Yes!” They all cheered.

 

Don’t know how the rest of the night went all I know was that at some point someone picked me up. Not sure who it was, but I ended up back at the tower and woke up with Clint spooning me and I was still wearing my dress.

 

“Uh,” I groaned as I sat up.

 

“Morning.” Clint said.

 

“Morning, it is way too bright. Jarvis can you dim the windows a bit?” I asked.

 

“Yes Miss.” Jarvis answered.

 

“What time is it?” I asked.

 

“A quarter past eleven.” Clint said.

 

“What time did I get back?” I asked surprised I didn’t feel nauseous or at all too hungover.

 

“Around three, how you feeling?” Clint asked.

 

“Not hungover, why am I not hungover?” I asked.

 

“We made you eat some bread and drink a lot of fluids after you got back. You’re funny when you’re drunk.” He said.

 

“Uh what did I say?” I said dreading the answer.

 

“Oh nothing, you just did some impressions.” Clint said. “You’re really bad at that.”

 

“I didn’t.” I said.

 

“You did.” Clint said with a grin.

 

“Uh, I’m just going to stay here and hide in shame.” I said burying under the covers.

 

“Hales it’s not that bad, it was adorable.” Clint said trying to talk me into coming out. “Come on out, I’ll make it worth your while.”

 

“How?” I asked.

 

“I’ll make waffles.” Clint said.

 

“Chocolate chips?” I asked.

 

“With strawberries and fresh whipped cream.” He bribed making my stomach growl.

 

“Is there coffee?” I asked.

 

“Is Stark’s ego bigger than this tower?” Clint retorted.

 

“Funny. I think I can manage to go upstairs for that.” I said.

 

“Thought so, I should go get started on those waffles.” He said kissing my cheek before standing up.

 

“Or you could wait a bit and join me in the shower?” I said in a sultry flirty voice. Clint froze mid step, turned around and picked me up to carry me into the bathroom.

  
By the time we were finally done the water was cold and I was starving. We got dressed before going upstairs. I had completely forgotten about being embarrassed at least until Tony brought it up.

 

“There’s my favorite stand up comic.” Tony said.

 

“Don’t say it.” I said.

 

“Can you do Elmo again, that’s my favorite.” Tony taunted.

 

“Tony that’s enough,” Steve said.

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“Her Jar Jar impression was funnier.” Steve said making everyone laugh.

 

“I did Jar Jar, Uh I’m going back downstairs.” I said.

 

“No Hales, it was cute. Natasha couldn’t stop laughing when she saw the video.” Clint said.

 

“You took a video and sent it to Nat?” I said blushing.

 

“It was too good to pass up.” Tony said.

 

“I’m going to get you back for this.” I warned.

 

“Looking forward to it.” he said with a smirk.

 

“So Hayley you ready to leave?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m all packed up and thanks to you guys not hungover.” I said.

 

The rest of the day was spent lounging around and making sure I left everything set up for Tony to manage without me.

 

I changed into some jeans and a V-neck short sleeve that I topped with a navy blazer and a light blue scarf.

 

I had already called a cab to take me to the airport so all I had left to do was go downstairs to meet it. I just had to go upstairs and say goodbye first.

 

I walked up to the common room with all my luggage. Everyone was doing their own thing in their own corners. Steve was making Dinner. Tony was doing something on his Starkpad. Bruce was reading some book about personality disorders. Clint was playing video games.

 

“Hey guys, I’m on my way out.” I said. “Just came to say bye.”

 

“What?” They all said dropping what they were doing.

 

“Got to beat traffic if I don’t want to miss my flight.” I said.

 

“I can drive you.” Tony said.

 

“Tony you’re not driving me all the way to the airport in traffic. They won’t even let you past the gate.” I said. “This is better. I don’t want a tearful goodbye.”

 

“I won’t cry.” Tony said.

 

“I wasn’t talking about you.” I said. “So remember our deal, no ditching meeting or letting your paperwork pile up.”

 

“Yes Mom.” He said sarcastically. “Before I forget,” He said taking out a key card from his back pocket. “Key to the penthouse.”

 

“Thank you.” I said before hugging him.

 

“Be careful.” He whispered.

 

“Always.” I said. I gave him a kiss before moving on.

 

“Bruce, take care of Tony. I’m not going to be here next time he decides he wants to stick something into his spine. And remember what we talked about.” I said.

 

“I will.” He said pulling me into a hug. He gave me a short kiss before letting go.

 

“Steve.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Steve said.

 

“I’m not your responsibility, this is my choice. You have a job, Go back to DC and do it. And while you’re at it, try and go out more, maybe look up the guys in your old barber shop quartet.” I said.

 

“I was joking about that.” Steve said.

 

“I know, I’m just pulling your leg.” I said giving him a smirk.

 

“I love you Hayley.” Steve said.

 

“I know.” I said hugging him. I still couldn’t say the L word. He gave me a quick kiss before stepping back.

 

“Clint.” I said.

 

“If anything happens, you’re calling doesn’t matter what time it is or where you are. I will steal a quinjet and go get you. And if that asshole comes near you again I…” he started.

 

“Hey, I’ll be okay. I’ll find her and before you know it this will be some distant memory we’ll completely forget about.” I said.

 

“I hope you’re right.” He said hugging me. “Love you Hales.”

 

“I know.” I said pulling him into one last kiss before pulling away.

 

“Call us when you land.” Tony said.

 

“I will. Don’t destroy the Tower while I’m gone.” I said grabbing my luggage.

 

“I’ll try.” Tony answered.

 

I just shook my head at that. I got in the elevator and went downstairs to where the cab was already waiting for me. It was about halfway to the airport before I got a phone call.

 

“Hello.” I answered before checking the caller ID.

 

“Want to explain where you’re going?” Hadrian said.

 

“I’m keeping my end of the deal, I’m following your wife.” I said.

 

“London?” He said.

 

“I’m not dropping out of school, I’m doing a study abroad program while I look for her.” I said.

 

“Hm, I’ll take you at your word… for now. I’m expecting my leverage back by Monday or the very bendy red head I’m looking at through the scope of my rifle might get hit by a stray bullet. Happy Hunting.” He said before hanging up.

 

I needed to find Delilah as fast as possible.

 

**One Very Long and Medicated Flight Later-**

After making line for thirty minutes in Customs my passport was stamped and I was free to venture throughout the United Kingdom of Great Britain. I went to baggage claim and grabbed my luggage before calling Rebekah.

 

“Hey it’s me.” I greeted.

 

“Hayley I’m right outside baggage claim.” Rebekah said.

 

“Okay which car are you in?” I asked.

 

“You’ll know it when you see it” She said before hanging up.

 

I walked out side and it was slightly breezy but not too cold which I was grateful for. I saw a long line of cars but one stuck out more than the rest. There was a red Ferrari in line with all the cabs with a very familiar blond in the driver’s seat. I walked over and just gave Rebekah my most disapproving head shake.

 

“Pop everything into the trunk we have brunch reservations.” Rebekah greeted. I did as she said before getting in.

“You and Kol need to look up the definition of a low profile.” I said.

 

“How else were you going to know what car I was in?” She said with a grin before letting the engine rip and speeding away from the airport.

 

“So I got us brunch reservations.” Rebekah started.

 

“Mind if we make a quick stop at the penthouse so I can drop everything off and maybe freshen up a bit?” I asked.

 

“Figured you might want to do that so our reservations aren’t for another two hours.” Rebekah said.

 

“Sweet.” I said.

 

With Rebekah breaking the speed limit the entire way, we made it to the building. The doorman asked for the key and ID before letting us in. The private elevator took us all the way up to the top floor and it was exactly what’s I’d expect it to be, modern and Sleek with high tech everything. Even Jarvis was installed.

“Welcome Miss Adams.” Jarvis greeted.

 

“Hello Jarvis.” I said.

 

“Sir wished for you to call the moment you arrived, do you wish to take the call in your room or the living room?” Jarvis asked.

 

“Uh living room I guess.” I said.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Jarvis said.

 

“Any Idea where the living room is?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Hayley where are you?” I heard Tony say.

 

“Uh hold on a sec just keep talking.” I said following the source of the sound.

 

“Why isn’t she on the screen?” Someone else asked.

 

“I don’t know Maybe she went to grab a snack. Tony said.

 

“There you are.” I said walking into the living room. “I literally just walked in the door, haven’t had time for the grand tour.”

 

“Hales how was the flight?” Clint asked.

 

“There was a lot of turbulence.” I said. “Took a few sleeping pills and knocked out until it was time to land.”

 

“That’ll help with the time difference.” Bruce added.

 

“Yeah speaking of, we kind of have brunch reservations and I need to go shower off the plane smell, I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow preferably when it’s not in the middle of the night over there.” I said.

 

“Okay just you know be careful.” Clint said.

 

“I know, get some sleep.” I said before hanging up.

 

“You were not kidding about them hovering.” Rebekah said.

 

“It’s not like they’re being unreasonable. Give me half an hour and I’ll be ready to go.” I said.

 

“I’ll just be here.” She said.

 

“Jarvis you mind showing me to my room?” I asked.

 

“The master bedroom has been made available to you miss.” Jarvis said.

 

“Isn’t that Tony’s room?” I asked.

 

“Sir has only been here while passing through.” Jarvis said.

 

“Figures, lead the way.” I said.

 

I followed Jarvis upstairs and down a hallway to a huge bedroom with a great view of the Thames. I pulled my suitcase onto the bed and started shuffling through it until I found a white dress with black flowers on it. I quickly pulled out a pair of black heels and a black blazer that would match.

**[ ](https://www.styleandthebride.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/uk-Womens-Clothing-Dresses-IIVY-Contrast-Rose-pleated-dress-Ivory-WS7W_IIVY_IVORY_1.jpg.jpg) **

I jumped in the shower, which turned out to have at least twenty settings on it. It took me at least fifteen minutes before I gave up and asked Jarvis to turn it on for me. I showered and got dressed before going to meet Rebekah in the living room.

 

“You work fast.” Rebekah said.

 

“I’m low maintenance.” I said.

 

I grabbed my key card and wallet before heading out again. Rebekah drove us to a very fancy looking hotel and considering she was on a first name basis with the doorman, I knew she came here often.

 

“So Ibiza and Malaga, know anyone there?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Mom made a few deal to distribute some products there a few years ago with the Galatians. I know they had a pretty good business going and Mom never said anything bad about them. I’m putting out some feelers online with some contacts see if I get anything.” I said.

 

“I know a guy from a few years ago I was involved with, he did a job for us while Nick was on sabbatical. We could go see him next weekend?” Rebekah offered.

 

“Need to do some paperwork with the school first, make sure I can go before anything.” I said. “I need to rewrite the ledgers while I’m at it.”

 

“Ledgers? I thought your mom didn’t keep anything written down?” Rebekah said.

 

“She did, she kept them in a safe in her office and a few safety deposit boxes only she knew about. A few weeks before she died she started clearing them out and destroying them but she had me use my habit of memorizing things to you know memorize everything before that as a precaution.” I said. “Most of its pretty useless stuff unless you know what you’re looking for. It had names and locations for most of her contacts abroad. Chances are most of it’s out of date or they might have had a falling out I don’t know about but there may be one or two doors it could help open.”

 

“Then you better start writing. I don’t think your brother will stand by quietly until you find his wife.” Rebekah said.

 

“He’s been anything but quiet the past week. He’s been calling every few days just to remind me he’s breathing down my neck.” I said.

 

“I still don’t understand why you just don’t have a hit called out on him, you have the money for it.” She said taking a sip of her English Breakfast Tea.

 

“Because the last time someone put a price on his head he ended up asking the assassin who tried to kill him to move in with him and the one that came to clean up after her ended up with his head cut off and delivered on a silver platter to his boss.” I whispered harshly.

 

“Point taken.” Rebekah said. “Well how about we just take the next few weeks to see the sights and get you adjusted to the city before we start hunting the bitch down?”

 

“That does sound nice.” I said.


	53. Chapter 53

**One Month Later-**

To say I had gotten side tracked would be an understatement. In my defense I didn’t really have a choice. Apparently I had to file some additional paperwork while I was in the country before I could venture off if I wanted to reside in the UK for longer than four months.

 

I couldn’t say I was super disappointed in the news, it meant that just for a little longer I could just stay put and bide my time while I figured what intel from the ledger was viable and which was useless. As of now I knew that Mom’s contacts in Galicia were not the only people she was in touch with in Spain. There was another middleman she used to help secure the ports. If Delilah wanted to get out of town undetected, using a ship that wasn’t on the port’s record would be a good way to go about it.

 

I woke up on the morning of July 4th and the first thing I did was dial Steve. He always woke up at the crack of dawn so I knew he’d answer.

 

“Hello.” A sleepy Steve answered.

 

“Happy Birthday!” I cheered making Steve chuckle.

 

“Thank you.” Steve said.

 

“Did I wake you up?” I asked.

 

“Yes but you’re better than my alarm clock.” He said.

 

“Aren’t you a sweet talker?” I teased. “Also you should probably go open your door. I sent you something and I was promised it’d be there by the time you woke up today.”

 

“Hayley you shouldn’t have.” Steve said.

 

“Stop it’s not everyday you turn ninety five.” I said casually before I realized that’s probably why he didn’t want to celebrate his birthday.

 

“Thanks.” He said awkwardly. “I should probably go.”

 

“Right you probably have things to do. Have a good day sweetie.” I said before he hung up on me. Damn I’m a horrible soulmate. I got out of bed and went to check the mail downstairs. The doorman had gotten used to me coming downstairs in pjs and that one time I crawled in with Rebekah after an insane night out.

 

“Morning Arthur.” I greeted.

 

“Morning ma’am.” He said not bothering to look up from his newspaper. I walked into the mailroom and took out my key. I opened up the mailbox and looked through everything. Spam and more spam that is until I found my student visa.

 

“Fuck yeah.” I said. I through everything else away and ran upstairs. I grabbed my phone and was about to dial Rebekah but I stopped and thought about it for a bit. With this card I was free to come and go from the UK whenever I wanted. If there was anywhere in the world I could be where would I be right now?

 

I took my phone out and dialed the one person who would jump at the chance to the pull one over on Steve.

 

“Morning sunshine.” Tony said.

 

“I need a favor.” I said.

 

“This have anything to do with a certain spangly ninety five year old’s birthday today?” Tony asked.

 

“I can be on a flight to DC in an hour.” I said.

 

“The jet’s already waiting for you.” Tony said.

 

“What?” I said.

 

“I owe spangles for all the teasing and old man meme’s I’ve been spamming him with the past few weeks.” Tony said.

 

“Aww you do care.” I said.

 

“Yeah, just don’t tell him. He has an event tonight at the Smithsonian for the Exhibit on him they’re opening and I know he doesn’t have a date.” Tony said.

 

“I have just the dress.” I said. “Thank you.”

 

“Call me when you land.” Tony said.

 

“Will do.” I said before hanging up. I got moving and started packing up for a few days. I shot Rebekah a quick text telling her where I was going and to text me the minute she heard anything from Spain.

 

**One Eight-Hour Flight Later-**

 

Considering Steve had an event to go to and I was going to be cutting it close I got ready and dressed on the plane. I took my blue chiffon dress out of the garment bag and slipped it on. Pulling on the zip was a bit hard but I managed. Walking on a plane with heels on as there’s turbulence is not a pleasant experience.

 

 

Tony had the entire night planned out and had even called a car service to pick me up. I dialed him from the limo and he asked me to not knock on the door but to text him when I was there instead. I figured it was part of the surprise so I agreed.

 

I made my way up the stairs of Steve’s building and texted Tony once I was outside his door.

 

“Stark I don’t have time for one of your jokes.” I heard Steve through the door. Someone was having a bad day. “Because that event you volunteered for is starting in under and hour and I have to go… What do you mean open the door? If this is some sort of joke…” He said as he opened the door.

 

“Hey Cap, miss me?” I greeted.

 

“Hayley!” He said pulling me into a hug dropping his phone. “What are you doing here?”

 

“It’s your birthday, I called Tony and he had already sent the jet.” I said.

 

“But I thought you were busy with you know…” Steve started.

 

“I put Rebekah on it. We’re waiting to set up a meeting with a guy but he still hasn’t called back. It doesn’t matter where I wait so I thought why not come visit the birthday boy.” I said. “Someone said you needed a date for an event.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Tony’s voice rang out from Steve’s phone, which was still on the floor.

 

“Thank you Tony.” Steve said before hanging up. “We need to get going.”

 

“Lead the way.” I said.

 

The event was actually more of a cocktail social at the actual Captain America exhibit. I found it a bit weird that the exhibit was at the Air and Space section but then again Steve did fight aliens and also crashed an airplane into the Atlantic and was frozen for seventy years so maybe they had a point.

 

There were a few members of the military and a few senators at the event. I just nodded along like Steve did. People gave speeches talking about how great and heroic Steve was, making Steve shift uncomfortably. He was acting weird all night. Then it was his turn to say something.

 

“Hello everyone thank you for coming. This is all amazing, seventy years ago I never thought my entire life would be put on display like this. I had a hard time with the idea of this exhibit at first but as I started thinking about it I realized this wasn’t just about me it was about honoring everyone that couldn’t be here with us today. So thank you again. Enjoy the exhibit.” Steve said making everyone give him a round of applause.

 

“I’m going to use the restroom.” Steve said after he got off the stage.

 

“Okay I’ll just look around.” I said.

 

I wandered around for a bit just taking in everything they’d managed to collect. There was a recording of Steve during his propaganda tour dancing along to the Star Spangled man with a Plan. They had some of his comic strips from before the war. They had even gotten an interview Peggy Carter had done back in the fifties. I could tell by the way she talked about him that Steve had made just as big of an impact on her life as she did his.

 

I kept looking around but had to stop when I the memorial display for Bucky.

 

Damn why are all my soulmates hot?

 

“I asked for them to put this in.” I heard Steve say coming up behind me. “Didn’t seem right for me to get all this when he was the one that sacrificed everything.”

 

“You sacrificed everything too. You woke up seventy years in the future, everyone you knew and the world as you knew it gone too.” I said.

 

“It’s not the same.” He said sadly. Damn I think I just made things worse. Okay I needed to salvage what was left of the night.

 

“You want to get out of here?” I asked. “I don’t know about you but I could really go for a burger.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Steve said.

 

We snuck out the back exit to avoid the press. Before getting in the car and driving to Steve’s favorite diner. We were munching on burgers before he just sighed and put his food down.

 

“I’m sorry.” Steve said.

 

“Why are you apologizing? I was the one that brought everything up.” I said.

 

“No you were right but you were trying to make me feel better all day. You flew all the way here from London just to spend the day with me and I’ve been in a mood.” Steve said.

 

“Sweetie it was a lot, I mean I saw the exhibit, I saw what your life was like before and I know you lost a lot.” I said.

 

“The exhibit showed what I lost but it didn’t show what I gained.” Steve said. “I love you Hayley and even though getting used to everything in the past year’s been hard knowing you made it all worth it.”

 

I started tearing up at that. “I adore you.” I told him.

 

“If it’s okay with you can we just go back to the apartment and watch a movie?” Steve asked.

 

“It’s your birthday, we can do whatever you want.” I said. “Also means you don’t pay for your burger.”

 

“Hayley.” Steve argued.

 

“Stop, I’m trying to spoil you. No arguments.” I said.

 

“Remember this next year on your birthday.” Steve said. “And Valentine’s Day.”

 

“If I say yes to you I have to say yes to everyone else and it feels weird.” I said.

 

“We do it because we love you.” Steve said.

 

“I know I just… I’m not used to it.” I said.

 

Just as Steve asked we spent the rest of the night at his apartment watching movies. Then at some point we ended up making out on his couch. For someone that said he had no experience with the ladies he was a really good kisser. Bucky taught him well.

 

Unfortunately Time was not on our side…

 

“Hayley…” Steve said as I slowly started kissing down his neck.

 

“Mh.” I hummed.

 

“I… I uh… I want to make love to you Doll.” Steve said.

 

That made me stop and look up at him. “Bed.” I said.

 

Steve stood up while carrying me but right as he started walking to his room his phone started ringing.

 

“Just a second.” He said putting me down at the same time my phone started ringing.

 

“I should get that too.” I said grabbing my phone. “Go for Hayley.”

 

“Hayley get your arse back here now.” Rebekah said.

 

“What’s going on?” I asked.

 

“Our contact just came through. He wants to meet tomorrow in Barcelona.” Rebekah said.

 

“Shit, Ah I’ll take the jet and head back as soon as I can. I’ll text you when I know when I’m landing in London so we can regroup and head to Spain.” I said.

 

“See you tomorrow bright and early.” Rebekah said.

 

“Yeah, bye.” I said.

 

“That was Natasha.” Steve said. “Mission came up, we leave in an hour.”

 

“That was Rebekah, our Contact came through. I have to be in Barcelona tomorrow.” I said.

 

“I’m sorry.” Steve said.

 

“Stop, don’t ever apologize for doing your job besides you’re not the only one leaving. We’re just going to have to leave things as they are for now.” I said.

 

“We should really head out.” Steve said.

 

“Can you call me a cab while I get changed for the flight?” I asked.

 

“Of course.” He said giving me one last kiss before letting me go.

 

That’s how what was supposed to be a weekend getaway ended up turning into a six hour visit.


	54. Chapter 54

Tony’s jet dropped me off in London at noon the next day. I literally got off the jet, cleared customs, and walked into the airport to meet Rebekah before getting on another plane to Barcelona. I was dead.

 

“You look like shit.” Rebekah said.

 

“I hate sleeping on planes.” I said.

 

“For someone who got some quality time with their soulmate you’re in a mood.” Rebekah stated.

 

“Well my weekend visit turned into a six hour visit. Our make out session which was about to be moved to the bedroom got interrupted by both of our separate missions. And as it turns out I didn’t get to the jet to myself, I spent it listening to Daniel and Pepper bicker about wedding plans before they made up. If I ever end up getting married I’m eloping in Asgard.” I said.

 

“Just sit back and relax. Barcelona is only a few minutes away. We’ll meet, talk, figure out our next moved and go relax on a beach.” She said.

 

“Beach does sound nice.” I agreed.

 

“That’s the spirit. We are going to have to stop by and get some clothes for tonight.” Rebekah said.

 

“What’s wrong with this?” I asked.

 

“Our contact doesn’t actually know we’re meeting.” Rebekah said.

 

“Huh?” I asked.

 

“He was taking too long and my contact said he had a habit of flaking so he suggested we show up at his dinner meeting and get his attention.” Rebekah said.

 

“We’re honey potting him aren’t we?” I said.

 

“We’re also getting him drunk.” She said.

 

“Are we at least going to a good tapas place?” I asked.

 

“Not sure.” She said looking at her phone.

 

Oh yeah, so much better than a weekend in bed with Steve.

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

After an impromptu shopping trip we wound up at the hotel Rebekah had booked for us and we got ready for a night out.

 

“I don’t think I can do this.” I said.

 

“Hayley it’s easy, we just go in there, bat our eyelashes let him buy us a few drinks and the booze will do all the work.” Rebekah said.

 

“I’m taking about this dress. Why the hell did I pay so much? There isn’t even that much of a dress.” I said.

 

 

“Oh stop it you prude you look great.” Rebekah said.

 

“I feel like I’m going to slip out.” I said.

 

“Oh shut up and smile.” Rebekah said holding my phone out to take a picture.

 

“No I’m exposed.” I said as she snapped a picture. Rebekah typed in a few things and handed my phone to me.

 

“They don’t think so.” She said. I looked down and saw that she had started a group chat with my soulmates. That’s when my phone started ringing.

 

“Hello.” I answered.

 

“Have I ever told you how hot you are?” Tony greeted.

 

“Uh no you’ve given me validation that isn’t based on my looks which I do appreciate.” I said.

 

“So why are you all dressed up?” Tony asked.

 

“Oh we’re about to wine and dine our contact into spilling the beans about my brother’s wife.” I said.

 

“So you dressed up like that for a complete stranger?” He said and I could feel a bit of jealousy from his mark.

 

“Why are you jealous?” I teased.

 

“Not at all.” He said.

 

“uhuh, well I have to get going. Have a good day, also I sent you some cookies in the mail you should have gotten them by now. Bye.” I said.

 

“I’m guessing he liked the dress I picked out for you?” Rebekah said.

 

“Think so, ready?” I asked.

 

“Yeah let’s go.” Rebekah said.

 

One short taxi ride later we made it to the bar. There was a line to get in and I was just about to get in line when the bouncer saw us and started checking us out.

 

“Hayley smile and follow my lead.” Rebekah said.

 

“But there’s a line.” I said.

 

“SH!” She shushed. “ _Hello there my friend and I are meeting a friend here is this the line to get in?”_ Rebekah asked in perfect Spanish.

 

 _“Yes but beautiful ladies such as yourself shouldn’t be waiting out here in the cold.”_ He said opening the door for us.

 

 _“Thank you.”_ We said giggling as we walked in.

 

“I can’t believe that worked.” I said as we walked in.

 

“Funny what showing off the right amount of skin will get you.” Rebekah said giving me a knowing look.

 

“There is nothing wrong with the way I dress, I just try to maintain a low profile and multiple soulmarks tend to draw attention. Not everyone is as okay with someone having multiple marks as you are.” I said.

 

“I’ll admit I am a bit curious as to how your relationship works.” Rebekah said.

 

“We actually call it a courtship and as to how it works… we’re still figuring it out.” I said.

 

“You seem happy.” Rebekah said.

 

“I’ll be happier once we find the bitch and I can go back to them without Satan breathing down my neck.” I said.

 

“Let’s hope this is enough to finally make him bugger off.” Rebekah said. “ _Two shots please.”_

“So who’s our guy?” I said.

 

“Guy in his fifties with the boater hat who can’t make eye contact with any woman.” Rebekah said.

 

“You just described half the guys sitting down.” I said.

 

“The one that that not so subtly passed an envelope full of money to.” Rebekah said.

 

“What’s his name?” I asked.

 

“Jacque.” Rebekah said.

 

“Seriously? French?” I said.

 

“He’s the middleman to our guy at the port, he gets our foot in the door.” Rebekah said.

 

“So he’s the guy that knows the guy who knows the guy we actually want to talk to?” I asked.

 

“In a nutshell.” Rebekah said downing her shot.

 

“And we couldn’t have waited?” I asked.

 

“You really want to waste another month lying around waiting for your phone to ring?” Rebekah said.

 

“Good point, so old pervert, how we doing this?” I asked.

 

“He has a type and it’s you so I’m going to walk you through how to do this.” Rebekah said taking out an earpiece.

 

“You carry around earpiece coms with you?” I asked as she put one in my ear before brushing my hair so it looked natural.

 

“You never know when you get a called for a job. Now I’m going to make it look like I’m going to the powder room. I’m going to be watching you and telling you exactly what to do. Take your shot and loosen up.” She said before walking away.

 

“This is a horrible idea.” I said.

 

“No this is a good idea he’s into voluptuous brunettes, you’re perfect for this.” She reassured me.

 

“You and Kol have a thing for throwing me into the arms of old perverts without a heads up.” I said.

 

“Oh lighten up, I need you to look over your shoulder at the wall behind him and smile.” Rebekah said.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“Flip your hair back and throw a flirty smile.” She said.

 

“Rebekah that is not…” I said.

 

“He’s staring at your ass now shut up and flirt.” She said.

 

“I hate you.” I said tilting my head to the side and flipping my hair over my shoulder and smiling.

 

“You call that a smile? Looks like you went to the dentist and half your face was paralyzed.” Rebekah said.

 

“I don’t flirt well under pressure.” I said. “Hell I don’t flirt period.”

 

“Of course you flirt, don’t think I miss the looks you threw Natasha.” Rebekah said.

 

“That’s different, I actually care about Nat, it came natural.” I said.

 

“Okay order a drink, I have an idea.” Rebekah said.

 

“I hate your ideas, this dress is giving me a murph.” I said but then I heard a laugh that wasn’t Rebekah’s on the comm.

 

“I’m guessing there isn’t any food?” Natasha asked.

 

“Nat?” I asked.

 

“Rebekah called, something about the stick up your ass getting in the way of getting intel.” She said.

 

“I’m wearing a really tight showy dress, I’m hungry, and she wants me to flirt with some old perve.” I said.

 

“Sounds like most of my missions. Baby, listen to me. You want to know the moment I knew you were it for me?” Natasha said in her sultry panty dropping tone.

 

“When you helped me pick a dress for my first date with Nate?” I said.

 

“No that was when I realized I had feelings for you. It was a few weeks after Valentine’s Day when I took you to the shooting range. You of course spent it watching me the entire time. You looked at me with your beautiful green eyes. You had this smile on your face and when I turned to look at you, you started blushing. That’s when I knew that you were it for me. That there was nothing I wouldn’t do to keep you safe and smiling.” She said and I couldn’t help but smile. “Try again.” She said.

 

I looked over my shoulder and threw Jacque a smile before the bartender came and left my mojito in front of me.

 

“That was perfect.” Rebekah said.

 

“Thank you Nat.” I said. “ _When you come visit_ _I’m going to tie you to my bed and show you how much I appreciate you doing this for me.” I said in Russian._

“I’m holding you to that.” She said before hanging up.

 

“He’s getting up and walking to the bar, finish your drink but don’t look like your chugging it.” Rebekah said.

 

I picked it up and started sipping my drink. I looked in the mirror and watched as he walked up to the bar. Now that I had a closer look I noticed that Jacque looked really familiar.

 

“ _I’ll have a Jack Daniels on the rocks and whatever this beautiful lady is having.”_ He said in heavily accented Spanish. I could tell he was not a native but it wasn’t the accent of someone that spoke French speaking Spanish as a second language. He sounded American. I took a closer look at him and notices the dark eyes and he wolf like smirk. He seemed so familiar from somewhere but from where?

 

_“What a gentleman Thank you.” I answered in spanish._

“Perfect keep that up. Let him think he has a chance of getting into your pants.” Rebekah said making me gag.

 

“ _My name is Jack.” He said switching to English when he said his name. He held out his hand to shake and that’s when I saw the family crest tattooed on his forearm._

_“Lizbeth.” I said quickly taking his hand while I tried not to freak out._

_“Beautiful name for a beautiful lady.” He said kissing my hand. Ew Ew Ew, he was practically drooling on me and I’m sure that’s the same line he used on my mom._

“For fucks sake Hayley smile and stop looking like you want to stab him.” Rebekah said.

 

“You have no idea what you’re saying.” I muttered.

 

“ _Where are you from? Your Spanish is perfect.” Asshole Jack said._

_“New York.” I said. “I’m traveling through with some friends.”_

_“Well Barcelona is a beautiful city, you picked a great time of the year to visit.” Jack said putting an arm on the back rest of my chair._

_“Really? What do you do? You’re obviously not from here.” I said._

“Observant, my accent is not the best.” He said switching to English.

 

“I wouldn’t say that.” I said through a polite smile.

 

“I work at the docks taking inventory and registering everything that comes in and out.” Jack said proudly.

 

“Must meet a lot of interesting people.” I said.

 

“A few mostly sailors.” He said.

 

“Isn’t the port where most of the cruises take off from?” I asked.

 

“A few, why are you interested?” Jack asked.

 

“I have a friend, moved here after a really bad breakup. She took a ship out of the docks from I forgot I think it was Ibiza or Malaga.” I said.

 

“I know a few guys from up there, I can give you their numbers just need to go out and get them from my address book in my car.” He said. “Then maybe we can move this party somewhere a little more quiet.”

 

Uh my gag reflex was acting up.

 

“Actually I’m here with a friend.” I said.

 

“Lizzy!” Rebekah cheered.

 

“Beks.” I said.

 

“This place is amazing.” Rebekah said.

 

“Actually this place is getting a bit too crowded. I know a good Tapas place closeby. We can walk there.” Jack said. Something was off. I turned to give Rebekah a look but she just nodded.

 

“That sounds great, I’m starving.” Rebekah said.

 

“We did want to hit some local spots.” I said going along with it.

 

“Let’s go then.” Jack said dropping some money on the bar before leading the way out.

 

 _“This is a horrible idea_.” I muttered in French.

 

 _“Shut up and just act normal.”_ Rebekah answered.

 

“It’s this way, but I should probably stop by my car to get you those phone numbers.” Jack said.

 

“I would appreciate that so much.” I said.

 

“Of course.” He said giving me a smirk. What a fucking creep.

 

We followed him around the corner of the block and he took out his keys to unlock his car.

 

“Your friend, what was her name again?” Jack said.

 

“Delilah.” I said.

 

“Interesting name for a Romanian.” Jack said.

 

“We never said she was Romanian.” Rebekah said.

 

“You didn’t have to.” He said pointing a gun at us. “Drop the bags and get in the car.”

 

“Still a douche.” I said dropping my clutch.

 

“Do I know you?” Jack asked but before he could answer a van drove up and a group of armed masked men got out.

_“On your knees now_!” They shouted as they pointed their guns at us.

 

“Oh fuck.” Rebekah said.

 

“Did not see this coming.” I said getting on my knees. The men put black hoods on our head before zip tying our hand behind us and throwing us in the van.

 

“ _The girl in black is hot. I’m so taking a turn with her” One of them said._

_“No I’ll stick to the blonde.” Another said._

_“Can both of you idiots shut up?” The driver said._

“You know when I pictured myself dying, this is not how I saw it going.” I said.

 

“No one is dying.” Rebekah said.

 

“It sure looks that way.” I said.

 

“Stay quiet and stay close.” Rebekah said.

 

“If you say so.” I said.

 

 _“Both of you quiet!”_ One of the goons said.

 

_“Felipe has been looking for you Jack.” One of them said. “You’re late with our money.”_

Some things never change. I don’t know how long we were driving but when we finally stopped and were dragged out of the van I could smell farmland.

 

“Walk!” They said pushing us forward. We walked a couple of yards before we walked inside and then they sat us down. They yanked the hoods off our head and all I could see was that we were in some sort of wine cells. There were barrels of wine lined up along the walls and the place was dimly lit. I could see a table with a glass of scotch and a man sitting behind the table smoking a cigar.

_“Felipe, my friend how are you?”_ Jack started groveling I felt Rebekah kick me and then look to the side. I noticed Nik and Elijah standing in the shadows. Leave it to Rebekah to not make any moves without having a back up escape route already planned out.

 

 _“I’m not your friend. Where’s my money Jack?”_ Felipe requested.

 

 _“About that I know I’m late…”_ Jack started.

 

 _“Kill him.”_ Felipe said.

 

 _“But I can get it for you, there’s a business. The heroine trade I know a guy.”_ Jack started.

 

_“You’re pathetic.” Felipe said._

_“How about a trade, these two must be worth a fortune if we sell them.” Jack started._

_“Wow just when my opinion of you couldn’t get any lower.” I said._

_“Shut up.” One of the guys said nudging my head with his gun._

_“His address book with all his contacts is in his car.” I said. “He’s useless to you but that book takes away any reasons you still need him alive.”_

_“How do you know that?” Felipe said._

_“He’s too dumb to be a big fish, he just acts like it. He’s always been that way. Take the book and track down every guy he knows in customs and the ports turn them over or replace them and your distribution is secure.” I said._

_“You have a mind for business.” Felipe said._

_“Felipe you haven’t taken your blood pressure medication.” A middle aged woman said walking in. I’m guessing she was his wife._

_“Eva I’m in a meeting.” Felipe said._

_“You know what the doctor said.” Eva chastised. “It doesn’t matter if you kill him now or in a minute.” She said turning to look at us. “Allison?” She said looking at me._

_“No I think you’re mistaking me with someone else.” I said politely._

_“Eva you know she’d dead.” Felipe said._

_“But she looks just like her.” She said stepping closer. “How old are you?”_

_“Eighteen.” I answered._

_“It can’t be…” She said moving a lock of my hair behind me looking right into my eyes. “Calliope?”_

_“How did you know my name?” I asked._

_“You’re Calliope?” Felipe asked._

_“I haven’t gone by that name in years but yeah.” I said._

_“No fucking way you’re that brat!” Jack shouted and someone hit him with their gun._

_“Felipe untie the poor girl.” Eva said._ He turned to his men and nodded. They untied Rebekah and I.

 

 _“Thank you.”_ I said.

 

 _“Look at you, so grown up. Last time I saw you, you were barely learning how to walk.”_ Eva said.

 

 _“I’m sorry I really don’t remember you at all.”_ I said.

 

“ _She’s right Eva she must’ve been two the last time we saw her.” Felipe said. “We used to do business with your mother. She brought you along once, along with your brother. Eva watched you while we handled matters elsewhere. You must’ve stayed here about six months.”_

_“You mean she ditched me for six months? Why am I not surprised?” I said._

 

_“Why are you here?” Felipe asked._

_“I’m looking for someone, I thought he might have seen her considering his port contacts.” I said._

_“Who are you looking for?” Felipe asked._

_“Delilah Roman.” I said._

_“That bitch.” Everyone in the room muttered._

_“Yeah I’m not her biggest fan either but my life and that of people I care about kind of depends on me finding her. She was spotted in Ibiza and Malaga a few months ago.” I said._

 

_“She was there.” One of the goons said. “She went to see a forger friend of mine before leaving to pay her respects.”_

 

 _“Pay her respects? Romania?”_ Rebekah asked.

 

 _“It’s the only thing that makes sense. She was always superstitious.”_ I said.

 

“Or that’s what she wants us to think.” Rebekah said.

 

“You think it’s a false lead.” I said.

 

“Wouldn’t that be the first place Hadrian looked for her?” Rebekah said.

 

“I’ll look into it.” I said. “ _I’m sorry about all of this. We thought he was a lead but he obviously is not. He’s a real piece of work.”_

 

 _“More like a shit stain on the face of the earth, Sebastian.”_ Felipe said before one of the grunts came over and shot him in the head. I was splattered with blood and some of Jack’s brain splattered onto my shoes. “ _Clean this up will you?”_

 _“Will you be joining us for dinner?”_ Eva asked. I couldn’t answer from the shock.

 

“ _Actually I think it’ll be best if we head our separate ways now.” Rebekah said noticing how much I was freaking out._

_“Of course, can you please give these ladies their belongings back?” Felipe said._

 

 _“Yes sir.”_ One of the grunts said.

 

“ _Take care of yourself sweetheart.” Eva said giving me a catholic blessing._

Everything from there was a blur. I remember us being in a car with Elijah and Nik yelling at Rebekah and I about being reckless. Of course they noticed how I wasn’t responding and how pale I was and stopped the car long enough for me open the door and throw up on the side of the road.

 

They dropped us off at our hotel with the promise that we were going to discuss our horrible decision making in the morning. Rebekah led me to our room and I went straight to the shower. No matter how much I scrubbed I felt like it wasn’t enough to get the blood off of me. My skin was red and the water had gone cold by the time I finally got out. I got into some pajamas before going to bed.

 

The next morning I got dressed into some olive jogger slacks and a white tank top with some tan sandals before going downstairs for breakfast.

 

 

Elijah and Nik were busy dealing with some business deal on the phone to yell at Rebekah and I. There was going to be a family dinner to discuss everything or at the very least I was expecting an angry phone call from Marcel telling me how bad I had screwed the pooch.

 

The plane ride back to London was quiet. I couldn’t even focus long enough on hacking into Hadrian’s phone so I just stared out the window of the jet.

 

“I’ll drop Rebekah off.” Nik said.

 

“I’ll take Hayley, I have a meeting in that part of town.” Elijah said giving Nik a look.

 

“Right, we’ll see you both tomorrow for breakfast.” Nik said.

 

“Yeah.” I said getting in the car.

 

Elijah followed after and we drove out of the airport. We were about halfway to the penthouse before any of us said anything.

 

“You were right.” I said. “I wasn’t ready for… that.”

 

“You didn’t have it easy growing up and you’ve been out of the business for years Hayley. No one could have expected things to go the way they did.” Elijah said.

 

“He was a horrible person but I didn’t expect… that.” I said.

 

“It was a long time coming from what Felipe told us. You two shouldn’t have gotten involved the way you did, that is mostly on Rebekah.” Elijah said.

 

“She knows how bad I need this to work out, she was just trying to help.” I said.

 

“How are you doing really?” Elijah said.

 

“I can still feel his blood on me.” I said. “It doesn’t matter how hard I scrub I still feel it.”

 

“Take some time before you go after her again.” Elijah said. “Focus on school.”

 

“Online classes aren’t really a great distraction. This needs to end before things get worse.” I said.

 

“You’re going after a Romanian Assassin, this is just the beginning.” Elijah said.

 

“How do you do it?” I ask.

 

“There are people I care about who depend on me to do what needs to be done. I do it for them so they won’t have to.” He said. “Get some rest, we’ll call you later.” He said as he parked in front of my building.

 

“Thanks.” I said getting out of the car with my thinks. I walked into the building and swiped my keycard in the elevator to get upstairs. I walked into the penthouse and left my things on the ground. I heard some noise coming from the living room and I was on guard. I slowly walked down the hallway to the kitchen and noticed a lily and hydrangea flower arrangement on the counter.

 

 

“I know you said no flowers but lilies are your favorite.” Tony said. “You should really answer your phone.”

 

I walked over and pulled him into a hug.

 

“Does this mean you’re happy to see me?” He said.

 

I leaned over and kissed him. “I missed you too.” I said burying my face into his shoulder, trying to hold back the tears.

 

“You didn’t answer your phone so I came to check up on you. Which by the way, what the hell?” Tony said.

 

“Tony shut up and hug me please.” I said as my voice cracked. He didn’t ask any questions he just did what I told him and held me.

 

‘I’m doing it for them’ I thought to myself. ‘They’re all that matters.’


	55. Chapter 55

“You want to tell me what’s going on?” Tony asked.

 

After I basically wrapped my arms around Tony and refused to let go he moved us to the couch where he held me as we watched a movie that neither of us were paying any attention to.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I said.

 

“Okay.” He said surprising me. It was quiet for a while until the end credits started rolling. “Last week I had a meeting with the head of a tech start up. He was looking for investor’s for a fusion rector to power cars and increase speed. The science was sound and the meeting was boring like always but I promised I’d go so I did. It was all good until he had to take a call and started speaking Farsi. Then it was like I was back in that cave.” Tony said shivering.

 

“I’m sorry.” I said.

 

“I’m the one that should be apologizing to the intern I snapped at.” Tony said.

 

“They’re used to it by now.” I said. “I think they prefer it to being ignored.”

 

It was quiet for a bit before Jarvis started the next movie on my queue.

 

“I saw Jack.” I said and Tony paused the movie.

 

“Jack as in…” Tony started.

 

“My mom’s ex boyfriend who beat me to the point of landing me in the hospital when I was three yes that Jack.” I said.

 

“Where is he?” Tony said sitting up.

 

“Rebekah thought that when her guy told her our middle man’s name it was Jacque, French for Jack.” I said. “Course I had no idea so when we walked in and I saw a middle aged guy at a tapas bar I didn’t really think much of it. Until he came up to me and started talking and flirting. I got a real close look at his tattoo and that’s when I knew it was him. He used the same pick up line he used on my mom. We talked and then he led us out to his car…”

 

“Wait you went with him?” Tony said.

 

“At the time we thought we had it handled.” I said.

 

“You have to stop saying that.” Tony said.

 

“He was an old middle aged perve and Rebekah’s always packing. So he takes out a gun and tells us to get in his car when a van pulls up and armed goons come up and put hoods over our head and zip tie our hands behind us before throwing all three of us in the van.” I said.

 

“You got kidnapped?” Tony said.

 

“Technically yes but they weren’t after us just douchebag Jack. He owed a Spanish mob boss money and he didn’t pay up. They drove us to some vineyard in Catalonia and they had it set up. Jack tried to sell us, guess that’s where mom got the idea. Of course as it turns out the head honcho and my mom worked together back in the day, so much that my mom left me with his wife for six months when I was around two. Course then they told us Delilah had been there but headed toward Romania or at least that’s what she told them so I’m back to having no leads. Then they…” I said freezing as I flashed back to Jack getting his brains splattered.

 

“Then they what Hayley?” Tony asked.

 

“They shot Jack in the head. Blood and brain splattered everywhere.” I said.

 

“Hayley…” Tony started with a tone that knew he was going to tell me I had to stop.

 

“It wasn’t the first time I’ve seen someone die it’s just… been a while and I knew he deserved it, I mean he tried to sell Rebekah and I but I… I don’t know. Knowing and actually being there getting brain splattered all over you…” I said tearing up.

 

“Hey, It’s not on you.” He said pulling me into a hug. “If it wasn’t them it would have been someone else. He had it coming.”

 

“Then why do I feel so guilty?” I asked.

 

“Because you’re a good person Hales.” Tony said.

 

“It doesn’t feel like it.” I said.

 

Tony didn’t say anything he just held onto me.

 

**The Next Morning-**

I couldn’t sleep most of the night so I waited until Tony fell asleep before tip toeing out of the bedroom and getting back to work. I looked through Hadrian’s phone and saw that he had checked Romania but considering the blood bath he left there the last time he showed up he hadn’t gone back. He had a contact in the area check it out and he had taken him at his word.

 

Romania was the next stop. But this time I wasn’t going in blind.

 

“You’re supposed to be in bed.” Tony said.

 

“Couldn’t sleep.” I said. “I’m glad you actually slept, and more than four hours that’s close to normal.” Well as close to normal as Tony gets.

 

“Yeah, I actually listen to Jarvis so I can keep a schedule.” He said.

 

“When’s the jet picking you up?” I asked.

 

“Uh… I didn’t actually take the jet here.” Tony said.

 

“Then how did you… Tony!” I said realizing what he did. “Do you have any idea how risky that is? How many times has Rhodey warned you they could shoot you down is they mistake you with…”

 

“They won’t I hacked into their systems. I had it handled.” He said using my line against me.

 

I sighed. “What am I going to do with you?” I asked.

 

“Let me help.” Tony said.

 

“No.” I said.

 

“You don’t have this handled.” Tony said. “So don’t even say it.”

 

“I made a mistake, I’m rusty it won’t happen again.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Tony started.

 

“I’m taking some time off. To focus on midterms and to rethink things. Next time I’ll be ready.” I said.

 

“Why are you so stubborn?” He said annoyed.

 

“Because I have to be.” I said standing up and going to hug him.

 

“I’m worried about you.” Tony said.

 

“Don’t. I’m exactly where I need to be right now. It’s a rough patch. Not the first time and I seriously doubt it’ll be the last time.” I said.

 

“That isn’t really reassuring.” Tony said.

 

“It wasn’t supposed to be. I said I wasn’t going to lie anymore, this is me being honest.” I said.

 

“I don’t if I liked it better when you lied and pretended everything was okay or knowing everything that’s going on.” Tony said.

 

“Honesty’s hard.” I said.

 

“Yeah it’s tricky.” Tony said.

 

“Should I go back to lying?” I asked.

 

“Nah, it’s too late for that. Besides I think it’s brought us closer together.” Tony said.

 

“That is true.” I said.

 

“Come on, I could use a few more hours of sleep.” He said pulling me with him.

 

“But.” I started before Tony kissed me.

 

“Sleep.” He said.

 

“Fine.” I went to close the laptop before following Tony back to bed.

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

I woke up hugging a body pillow and Tony wasn’t in bed. The room smelled like something was burning.

 

“Oh no.” I said jumping out of bed and running to the kitchen. Sure enough the kitchen with filled with smoke and there was a fire.

 

“Fire extinguisher! Fire extinguisher!” Tony cried out. I quickly moved to grab the fire extinguisher from under the sink and quickly put out the fire. “I could have done that.” He said.

 

“Sure.” I said coughing. “I thought we agreed you weren’t allowed in any kitchen until the end of time.”

 

“I was trying to make you breakfast.” Tony said.

 

“You know I love cereal.” I said.

 

“I’ll remember that next time.” Tony said.

 

“Please do.” I said. “I could go for a steak pie and chips.”

 

“Well it’s past noon so fish and chips are good too.” Tony said.

 

“I’ll go get dressed.” I said. “You should probably change too. Try to look a little less like… you.”

 

“I forgot to pack my hoodie.” Tony said.

 

“You can borrow mine.” I said.

 

“Hales I don’t think we’re the same size.” Tony said.

 

“I may have borrowed one of yours and forgotten to give it back.” I said tossing him a hoodie.

 

“My Black Sabbath hoodie, I’ve been looking for that one.” Tony said.

 

“It got mixed in with my things when I did laundry.” I said. That was a complete lie, it was really warm and perfect for when I pulled an all nighter in the library.

 

“Uhuh.” He said not buying it.

 

I slipped into some beige high waisted shorts and a white tee shirt with some white sandals.

 

 

“What happened to low profile?” Tony said.

 

“It’s sunny.” I said.

 

“Okay I’m ditching the hoodie.” Tony said.

 

“You’re going to draw a crowd.” I said.

 

“And?” He said.

 

“Low profile?” I said.

 

“Maybe I want to show off my hot younger girlfriend.” Tony said.

 

“Maybe your hot younger girlfriend isn’t ready for the spotlight, not to mention she’s kind of going undercover on the weekends.” I reminded him.

 

“Right.” He said sounding disappointed.

 

“Don’t do that.” I said.

 

“Don’t do what?” Tony said playing innocent.

 

“That adorable pout that makes me melt inside.” I said.

 

He started laughing at that. “I pout and it does what?” He said laughing.

 

“Uh Tony.” I groaned.

 

“Okay Okay, I’ll stop.” He said before turning to give me an exaggerated pout with a trembling lip.

 

“Damn it.” I said laughing.

 

“I couldn’t help it that time.” He said. “I love hearing you laugh.”

 

“My cheeks hurt.” I said in between laughter.

 

“I’ll wear the hoodie but Hales you have to dress down too, it makes no sense for someone who looks like an intern at a tech start up to score a date with a model.” Tony said.

 

“Dude, where have you been the past couple of years? Nerds are the new jocks.” I said.

 

“Please.” He said giving me the pout.

 

“Uh fine.” I said going back into the room. I pulled out an oversized shirtdress with some short buckle booties and a black hat before pairing it with some sunglasses. This was something I’d expect Tess to try to wear not me.

 

 

 

“Better?” I said coming out of the room.

 

“Way more in my league.” Tony said.

 

“You just don’t want other people checking me out.” I said realizing what was going on.

 

“You know how you were freaking out about us being older and thinking we could never want you?” Tony started.

 

“Right, thanks for that reminder.” I said.

 

“Well it goes both ways.” Tony said. “Why would someone so young and beautiful with their whole life ahead of them want to settle for me?”

 

“Well maybe its because underneath all the ego and swagger there’s a sweet and charming guy who can make me smile even on my worst days. He’s also crazy enough to fly in a suit of armor across the world just to make sure I’m okay. And he happens to be one of my best friends just don’t tell Will because I lied and told him that title’s exclusively his.” I said.

 

“I love you.” He said.

 

“I know.” I said kissing him.

 

“I’m going to get you to say it back one day.” Tony said.

 

“One day.” I said smiling back at him before my stomach started growling.

 

“Let’s go before you get hangry.” Tony said.

 

“I don’t get hangry.” I said argued.

 

“Yes you do.” He said taking my hand and leading me out.

 

“I don’t.” I said.

 

“I can call in a tie breaker if you want.” He said. “There’s a reason there’s always cookie dough protein bars in the lab. Seriously you’re like a mini hulk when your blood sugar drops. You already know why there’s always peanut butter cups everywhere.”

 

“Coming from the guy that whines when he doesn’t get his hourly dose of caffeine?” I asked.

 

“Coffee’s a necessity.” Tony said.

 

“Some would argue food is too.” I said.

 

“Oh no it’s starting we need some fries in you stat, you’re coding!” He shouted making me laugh.

 

I love this goofball.


	56. Chapter 56

Tony stuck around for a few days. He worked out of the London office of Stark Industries until finally it was time for the quarterly board of director’s meeting and Pepper threatened his livelihood if he even thought about missing it.

 

“I can move it?” Tony offered.

 

“Oh hell no, then Pepper will try to kill me too.” I said.

 

“No she won’t she adores you.” Tony said.

 

“Not if you ditch this meeting because of me she won’t. You have to go, we had a deal.” I said.

 

“Uh how bad will this nanny be?” Tony said.

 

“Say goodbye to any fun lab explosions, over the top remodels and ACDC.” I said.

 

“Maybe I should go. I can come right back?” He offered.

 

“Uh as great as having you here has been you have to get back to reality. London isn’t ready to have you here full time. Pepper forwarded me some of the complaints. Apparently blasting music all day isn’t okay here.” I said.

 

“I offered to sound proof the lab.” Tony argued.

 

“You’d have to close down for weeks and the remodel would cost a ton of money.” I said.

 

“I can afford it.” Tony said.

 

“Tony.” I said. “Don’t make me parent you.”

 

“Fine but I expect daily phone calls and don’t get in the car with strangers.” Tony said.

 

“Technically I didn’t get in the car I was pushed into another van.” I said.

 

“Hayley…” Tony started.

 

“I promise.” I said.

 

“Great, I’m going to suit up before heading out.” Tony said.

 

“No, you’re going to act like a good billionaire, playboy philanthropist and take your private jet back to New York.” I said.

 

“Yes mom.” Tony said making me roll my eyes at him. “Are you going to miss me?”

 

“Maybe.” I said putting my arms around his shoulder and playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. “How will I sleep without my heated body pillow?”

 

“Try using your actual body pillow.” He said.

 

“Why didn’t I think of that?” I said in mock realization. “I will miss you.”

 

“I’ll stop by for a visit in a few weeks.” Tony said.

 

“Bring Bruce, He could probably use a vacation.” I said.

 

“Yeah…” He said awkwardly. “Or you know we could go away for a week see Paris and Venice… just the two of us.”

 

“That’d be nice too.” I said. “I have always wanted one of those cheesy couple photos with the Eiffel Tower in the background.”

 

“It’s a date then.” He said.

 

“Looking forward to it.” I said kissing him. “But now you really have to go before you miss your flight.”

 

“I thought the point of owning your own jet was to be able to go whenever you wanted?” Tony said.

 

“It is except for when your CEO and her fiancé are also tagging along.” I said.

 

“Can I take the next one?” Tony asked. “I’ll fly commercial.”

 

“As hilarious as that would be, you’ll relax better on cushy leather seats and with tons of leg room instead of cramped in a flying sweat lodge.” I said.

 

“I guess you’re right.” He said resigned to his fate. “Be careful and if anyone tries to kidnap you again or you realize you don’t have it handled call someone.”

 

“I will.” I said. “Now go be Pepper and Daniel’s tie breaker.”

 

“Maybe I should just buy another jet?” Tony said.

 

“Tony!” I said.

 

“Kidding.” He said.

 

“You better be.” I said as he walked out.

 

**Two Weeks Later-**

I got back to my normal routine and focused on school. Of course all of my classes were online so I worked at my own pace and was ahead of everyone. Maybe this is why I was on track to graduate early?

 

I went through Hadrian’s phone and saw that he was somewhere in South America, probably for a mission. At least I had that going for me. I was so focused on school and hacking MI6 and Interpol for intel I completely lost track of time and the day snuck up on me.

 

It started off with the usual nightmare…

 

_“You useless brat! I wish you were never born!” Hadrian shouted before pushing me down the stairs._

_“Leave me alone!” I shouted._

_“Calliope How could you?!” Mom shouted._

_“You didn’t give me another choice!” I shouted._

_“Yeah well now I don’t have another choice, take her.” She said before two armed men with Chinese character tattoos on their necks barged in._

_“Mom!” I shouted._

_“You brought this on yourself.” Hadrian said._

_“MOM!” I shouted._

_“Shut up.” One of the men said before slapping me._

_“You promised.” I cried._

_“I know.” Mom said._

_“You said you were done, that we got a fresh start away from him!” I cried out._

_“I’m sorry!” Mom said._

_“I hate you!” Cried out._

_“I know.” She said before walking away._

_“Mom don’t go Please! Mom!” I shouted as she disappeared into the darkness._

_“I wish you had died with her.” Hadrian said before stabbing me in the side._

“AH!!!” I shouted, sitting up in bed.

 

“Good morning Miss Adams it appears you were having a night terror. Would you like me to call someone?” Jarvis said.

 

“No uh just… no do the usual morning thing.” I said.

 

“It is Friday, July 26th 2013\. Eight thirty three in the morning. The skies over London are currently clear and there is a slight breeze coming in from the west. Shall I start brewing a pot of coffee?” Jarvis said.

 

“Wait what did you say the date was?” I asked.

 

“Friday July 26th ma’am.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Oh…” I said. How the hell did I forget it?

 

“Are you alright Miss?” Jarvis asked.

 

“Uh fine just uh… if there’s anything I was supposed to do today move it and send everyone a ‘I’m alive and working on a big essay’ text so they’ll leave me alone.” I said.

 

“Yes Miss Adams.” Jarvis said.

 

I threw the covers over my head and buried my face in my pillow. My birthday is the worst day of the year, always has been and probably always will be but July 26th is a close second.

 

Of course I did eventually get out of bed because my back started bugging me and Jarvis nagged me. If AI’s could feel worry Jarvis would be concerned.

 

My appetite was a bit off so I went in search of something to settle my stomach. I found a bottle of fancy vodka Natasha would probably love and a tube of cookie dough.

 

Well there are worst things to drown your sorrows in.

 

“Miss Adams I believe you are in distress and protocol dictates I notify Mister Stark.” Jarvis said.

 

“Override Sunshine protocol.” I said.

 

“Override accepted.” Jarvis said.

 

I took a spoonful of cookie dough before taking a swig of vodka.

 

“Ma’am I believe that cookie dough needs to be thoroughly cooked.” Jarvis said.

 

“Jarvis don’t make me shut you off.” I said. “If I get salmonella you can tell me how right you are.”

 

“I am always right ma’am.” Jarvis said.

 

“You have your inventor’s ego.” I said taking another swig.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

The gala was in full swing. There were waiters walking around holding trays of hors’duerves and flutes of champagne.

 

Rebekah was scouting the ballroom for a job her brothers were doing the following month. It was also necessary to maintain good relations with potential investors for the legal side of the business. She was bored out of her mind but she did what she had to.

 

Rebekah was in the middle of making a very catty remark towards the wife of a client for trying to make her feel less than adequate for not having a date to the event when her phone started ringing.

 

“Excuse me, I must take this. Business takes precedence.” Rebekah said moving towards one of the hallways besides the entrance and picked up.

 

“Hello?” She said.

 

“Miss Mikaelson I believe Miss Adams is in need of assistance.” Jarvis said.

 

“Are you the freaky robot butler Hayley talks about?” Rebekah said.

 

“Yes I am an AI Miss.” Jarvis answered. “Miss Adams has overrided my protocols to prevent me from alerting Mister Stark.”

 

“Is she alright?” Rebekah asked getting worried.

 

“I fear Miss Adams is not acting like herself today.” Jarvis said.

 

“Well I needed a reason to ditch this sham, I’m on my way make sure Hayley doesn’t do anything stupid.” Rebekah said.

 

“She is currently ingesting raw cookie dough ma’am.” Jarvis said.

 

“Oh, it’s that type of night.” Rebekah said. “I’m on my way be sure to let me up when I arrive.”

 

“Yes Miss.” Jarvis said before the call cut out.

 

Rebekah already had the floor plan memorized and the set up was very straight forward so she walked out of the venue and hailed a taxi. One short car ride later she arrived at the building. The doorman was out and as soon as she looked up at the camera the elevator took her right up to the penthouse.

 

The first thing Rebekah heard was Johnny Cash singing ‘You Are My Sunshine’ with Hayley singing along horribly.

 

“Hayley?” Rebekah called out.

 

“Don’t take my sunshine away…” She heard Hayley slur.

 

“Oh boy.” Rebekah sighed. She followed the music and found her sister sitting on the kitchen floor with half a bottle of vodka in one hand and a tube of half eaten cookie dough in the other.

 

“Hayley, what’s going on?” Rebekah asked.

 

“I’m a horrible person.” Hayley cried.

 

“No you’re not.” Rebekah said moving to sit next to her on the floor.

 

“I said I hated her Bekah, that was the last thing I said to her. What kind of person tells their mom they hate them?” Hayley sobbed.

 

“Every normal teenager says that at some point.” Rebekah said prying the cookie dough away from Hayley before she could take another bite. “What brought this on?”

 

“It’s July twenty six.” Hayley cried before taking another swig of the bottle.

 

“Oh, it’s the anniversary.” Rebekah said realizing what Hayley’s drunken stupor was about.

 

“Five years today.” Hayley cried.

 

“Pass the bottle.” Rebekah said. Hayley passed it and Rebekah took a few gulp. “Your mother was a real piece of work.”

 

“She was still my mom.” Hayley cried.

 

“I know. My mother was too. She only looked out for herself. My father, he hated Nik. Never understood why, he took out his anger on him and she never stopped him. When he died I was relieved. My mum she didn’t take it well. She manipulated me and tried to mold me in her image and I rebelled. I hated her but no matter what I couldn’t stop loving her. When she was gone I realized that in her own way she did love me but that didn’t mean I forgot every horrible thing she did, I just started feeling guilty for everything I did or didn’t do. It’s called survivor’s guilt.” Rebekah said.

 

“But I meant it, I truly meant it.” Hayley cried.

 

“The last thing I ever told my mom was that we’d be better off if she was dead.” Rebekah said.

 

“I deserve this.” Hayley said. “I deserve all of this. The pain the misery. You want to know why I can’t do it? Why I can’t kill Hadrian? It’s not lack of funds. You saw my birthday gift I can afford it. I have two master assassins on speed dial for fucks sake and I know how to put a hit out on someone. I can’t kill him because he’s my punishment, he’s the universe’s way of punishing me for every horrible thing I’ve ever done.”

 

“That is the stupidest thing you’ve ever said.” Rebekah said.

 

“Bekah I helped turn Hadrian into the monster he is today. I used to dig up info-formation on the competition. I used to dig up dirt on the competition and that info became his hit lists.” Hayley sobbed. “I’m a monster.”

 

“You’re not a monster you daft idiot. What was that thing your mum used to say? Calliope is my pride…” Rebekah started.

 

“But Hadrian is my joy.” Hayley finished before taking another swig of the bottle.

 

“She didn’t say it because your brother was most amazing thing to ever grace the Earth with his existence. She said it because all your mum had to say was jump and he’d say how high? Hadrian was a monster long before you started getting dragged into the business. They had the most unhealthy codependent relationship any mother and son could have. He killed because he liked it and to this day he still does. The power of knowing she was the only one that he would listen to was what gave her joy. That guilt and conscience of yours is what makes you better than her and Hadrian. No matter how hard they tried to get it out of you, you still know the difference between right and wrong and you tried to make things right.” Rebekah stated. “You can ask Marcel, Elijah or anyone else and they will say the same thing. You were a kid who was put through hell and did what she had to in order to survive, no one will ever hold that against you.”

 

“I still did it Beks.” She said giving Rebekah the most guilt-ridden look she had ever seen.

 

Rebekah didn’t say anything. She pried the bottle of liquor out of her sister’s hand and pulled her into a hug.


	57. Chapter 57

The morning after my drunken day off, half of which I didn’t even remember I woke up to a message from pretty much everyone telling me to check in. Of course I just sent everyone the same generic I’m alive text and then tried to figure out my I was asleep on the kitchen floor and when Rebekah showed up. I found it really weird she was in a red floor length gown and also asleep on the kitchen floor.

 

The following days Rebekah was around a lot more. I think the only alone time I got was when I was either skyping someone or in the bathroom. When I asked her she just said her neighbors were remodeling and the noise wasn’t letting her sleep.

 

I didn’t mind having a roommate so I didn’t ask. After a few days Rebekah backed off a bit. She went to work on our assassin problem and started asking around, which led us to a Derby.

 

**One Week Later-**

 

“I got a lead.” Rebekah said.

 

“Is it an actual lead or is it another guy that knows a guy that knows the actual guy we need?” I asked.

 

“He’s a big fish, after Hadrian eliminated the entire Romani family the Czechs and the Russians split up the territory.” Rebekah said. “A Bratva Captain, one of the Czech’s cousins and the entire family of the Birmingham mob are going to be meeting at a Derby this weekend.”

 

“Derby? As in horse racing?” I ask.

 

“Well their main business is bookkeeping...” Rebekah started.

 

“You mean bets?” I asked.

 

“Same thing. Anyway I have to go secure a business deal and my invitation came with a plus one…” Rebekah said.

 

“I’m not going to be involved in any deals of any sort. I’m not even going as Hayley or Calliope.” I said.

 

“Of course that’s a given. It should be fairly civilized. Security will be tight considering one of the royal family is expected to show up briefly, maybe even the prime minister’s wife. It’s mostly just a good will gesture to show that everyone’s getting along and to present a united front.” Rebekah said.

 

“And you got invited because?” I asked.

 

“We need to maintain relations with our clients. Think of it as PR.” Rebekah said.

 

“Well as long as no one gets kidnapped or shot I’m okay with it.” I said.

 

“It’ll be fun, aren’t you supposed to be immersing yourself in culture and what not? What better way than a high society mixer at the derby.” Rebekah said.

 

“Fine, what time are we leaving?” I asked.

 

“In an hour, I already bought your outfit.” She said with a smile.

 

“What’s that smile for?” I asked.

 

“You’ll see.” She said with a huge grin.

 

I hopped in the shower and when I got out, my outfit was laid out on the bed. It was a simple white dress with nude heels. I didn’t thing much of it so I put it on and then put my hair into an intricate braided bun.

 

 

When I was ready I walked out of the bedroom and to the living room where Rebekah was looking through some boxes I had no idea where she pulled them from. Did she move in without me noticing?

 

“Oh nicely done.” She said looking at my hairstyle. “Good for a hat.”

 

“Hat? I don’t think it’ll go with the dress.” I said.

 

“Well, you’d be surprised.” Rebekah said putting on a huge gravity defying bow hat

 

 

“Wow.” I said.

 

“Pretty neat huh?” Rebekah said with a huge smile.

 

“That’s one word for it.” I said. “I thought we were trying to keep a low profile?”

 

“We are it’s a derby, hat’s are part of the norm around here.” Rebekah said.

 

“So that?” I said pointing at her hat. “Is part of blending in?”

 

“Of course, this thing cost a fortune. Kol got it for me as a birthday gift.” Rebekah said.

 

“For that?” I asked.

 

“Of course it’s identical one of the royals wore to the big wedding.” She said.

 

“Right.” I said.

 

“Wait until you see yours.” She said.

 

“Huh?” I asked.

 

“So your dress will match anything but I think I have just the perfect one.” She said.

 

“Rebekah I don’t really have the right head for a hat, they just look weird on me.” I said.

 

“Just trust me.” Rebekah said.

 

“I’m afraid to answer that question right now.” I said.

 

“Hat one.” Rebekah said opening a box and putting it on for me.

 

 

It was a feather hat that gave me an extra two feet in height.

 

“Bekah this looks like I killed a pheasant and put it on my head.” I said.

 

“Guess I should not show you this one.” She said moving another box.

 

“Next.” I said taking it off.

 

“Let’s try a neutral tone.” Rebekah said pulling out a grey one that covered most of my face.

 

 

“Yeah this is an accident waiting to happen.” I said bumping into the coffee table.

 

“Not with that dress. I know just the one.” She said opening the last one.

 

“Or I can just go without. Show off my amazing braiding skills.” I offered.

 

“You’re wearing a hat.” She said putting on a white hat with ribbon just curled around. It was pretty tall but I had to admit that it was the best one she had shown me.

 

 

“This one isn’t too bad.” I said.

 

“Finally a winner.” Rebekah cheered.

 

“Well it’s this or I constantly bump into people.” I said.

 

“Let’s go before we’re late.” She said. “The car I hired for the day is here.”

 

“You hired a car service?” I asked.

 

“Have to keep up appearance, low profile and what not.” She said and I couldn’t help but look at her hat and think of the irony in that statement.

 

“If you say so.” I said.

 

We got in the car and made our way to the horse track on the outskirts of town.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“How did we get roped into doing this again?” Clint asked.

 

He and Natasha along with the rest of their strike team had been out in the field for over six weeks tracking down an arms dealer that was dealing Stark weapons someone had stockpiled somewhere. The rest of their team went home but Clint and Natasha had been tasked with gathering intel at a mob gathering in England. Natasha was tasked with following a Czech arms dealer that had connections with a group plotting to overthrow the current prime minister and Clint was assigned as her back up while she was at the meeting so her cover was intact.

 

“Would you rather be doing paperwork back in DC?” Natasha deadpanned.

 

“Uh, I just want to go home and sleep on my bed… and shave.” He said rubbing the stubble that had grown out while he was away.

 

“At least you get leave after this is over and we’re in England, you can go see Hayley.” Natasha said secretly envious of her partner’s luck.

 

“Yeah, that’s something.” He said with a dopey smile.

 

“Lucky bastard.” Natasha muttered in Russian. She started getting ready for the event.

 

“So who are the big players?” Clint asked.

 

“Oleg Ivanov, Bratva Captain. Michal Dvorak, Czech arms dealer I’m tailing. Thomas, Arthur and James Shelby, Head of the British Mob. And lastly Seamus O’Farrell IRA.” Natasha said.

 

“So many big shots in one place, must be a big deal.” Clint said.

 

“Not really, they all just really like to brag and rub shoulders with high society members. They just want to brag.” Natasha said.

 

“Security’s going to be tight.” Clint said looking at the guest list.

 

“Shouldn’t be a problem, we have an invite.” Natasha said pulling it out. “Figure out where you’re going to watch from?”

 

“Yeah, perfect vantage point so I can keep an eye on you.” Clint said.

 

“Good, it’s only a few hours. They normally only stay long enough for the main race and to collect their bets.” Natasha said.

 

“Let’s hope it’s just a slow day at the tracks.” Clint said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

Rebekah was right; we would have stuck out more if we hadn’t worn these weird hats that as I started thinking about it weren’t really hats since they hardly covered our heads. Though we definitely won the unique hat category and I didn’t have to worry about losing Rebekah in a crowd.

 

“So what name are you using?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Uh Let’s go with Grace.” I said.

 

“Grace?” Rebekah asked.

 

“I’m changing it up a bit.” I said.

 

“You could always go by Calliope again.” Rebekah said.

 

“Hell no.” I said. “A lot of people that knew my mom will recognize that name. It’s not like everyone names their kid Calliope.”

 

“People name their kid after a direction on a compass so you’re not the only weird one now.” Rebekah said.

 

“So who do you have to mingle with?” I asked.

 

“Grace first rule of these things is don’t mingle until you get at least one drink in first.” She said.

 

“For the nerves?” I asked.

 

“No so my smile doesn’t look as forced as it really is.” She said.

 

“Is it horrible that I can’t stop looking at your hat? I just want to take a beer nut and see how many I can throw through the loop.” I said.

 

“Funny, Stay close and keep your ear open. Only speak when spoken to.” Rebekah said.

 

“Not my first rodeo.” I said.

 

“I know but you have been out of the game for quite a while. I’d rather not get yelled at by Elijah and Nik again.” Rebekah said.

 

“Is that why you’ve been so… clingy?” I asked.

 

“I have not been clingy.” Rebekah said.

 

“Beks the only time I’ve been alone in the past week has been when I’m in the bathroom. Don’t get me wrong I love having you around but I feel like I’m missing something.” I said.

 

“You weren’t the only one that got shaken up by Barcelona. I’m used to being on my own or with my brothers and they know how to take care of themselves. It was the first time I was actually responsible for someone else and I was reckless. I practically threw you over a cliff.” Rebekah said.

 

“You didn’t throw me over a cliff. I was rusty and I thought I could just jump right back in where I left off five years ago. I was way over my head.” I said.

 

“You actually did very well. None of us expected for Jack to get his brains blown to mush.” Rebekah said.

 

“You know this is probably not the place to talk about this.” I said.

 

“Drinks after?” Rebekah said.

 

“We’re at a derby with an open bar.” I reminded her.

 

“Right.” She said. “Alright then see anyone you recognize?”

 

“Probably still early.” I said subtly looking around. “Shit.”

 

“What?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Ginger with the beard and the huge ring smoking a cigar.” I said looking away.

 

“What about him?” Rebekah asked.

 

“He’s on the ledger, Seamus O’Farrell one of the four heads of the IRA. He’s supposed to be in jail.” I muttered.

 

“You met him before?” She asked.

 

“Not personally but he’s the reason we left Boston. Back when we were still dealing weapons, the Bratva ran into some trouble and had to cancel a shipment last minute and our supplier was going to send us some new models. We didn’t have any place to store it and mom needed to move it fast. Hadrian put the word out and he answered.” I said.

 

“What happened?” Rebekah asked.

 

“He blew up a car with a judge inside it and set up a bomb in the lobby of a hotel where an enclosed jury was staying. Everyone wanted to know where the weapons came from and at the time that tenacious pain in the ass marshal was already closing in. Hadrian couldn’t sweep this under the rug like he normally did so he changed tactics. He found new witnesses and handed over a cut and dry case to said marshal landing O’Farrell in prison. By the time he got sentenced we were gone.” I said.

 

“Did he ever figure out what happened?” Rebekah said.

 

“Considering we disappeared right when things got bad it isn’t that hard to put together.” I said.

 

“Staying away from him then.” Rebekah said. “Anyone else?”

 

“No one else I’ve noticed yet.” I said.

 

“Keep your com on, I’m going to go place a bet and say hello to our very gracious host.” Rebekah said.

 

“Shouldn’t I go with you?” I asked.

 

“Czech at your five, heading over here.” Rebekah said.

 

“Got it.” I said before she walked away.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“Next time I get to schmooze with the rich guys.” Clint muttered as he watched Natasha work her way through the crowd from his perch.

 

“I can’t see anything with all these hats in the way.” Natasha said annoyed. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Clint asked.

 

“Mister Shelby thank you for your invitation.” Clint heard a familiar accented voice say close to Natasha.

 

“Is that who I think it is?” Clint ask before the coms buzzed and it sounded like the lines crossed before they switched back.

 

“What was that?” Natasha asked.

 

“Coms picked up some interference. It’s gone now.” Clint said looking back at the crowd. He looked at the bar and spotted the target and the last person he was expecting to see there.

 

“Nat, Target’s three o’clock, White dress and white hat with white curled ribbon.” Clint said.

 

“Shit.” Natasha said. “What is she doing here?”

 

“I don’t know, give me a minute.” Clint said grabbing his phone and dialing Hayley. He looked through the binoculars and saw Hayley take her phone out of her clutch and check who it was. “Pick up Hales.”

 

Clint watched as Hayley turned down the call and put her phone away before going back to listening in on to Natasha’s target.

 

“Damn it.” Clint muttered.

 

“Well?” Natasha asked.

 

“She sent me to voicemail. Stay on mission.” Clint said.

 

“Well the target is currently oogling our girlfriend.” Natasha said.

 

“He is?” Clint said looking through his binoculars and noticing what Natasha was saying.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

“How’s she looking?” I heard the arms dealer ask his lackey.

 

“Strong, she’s a champ alright.” He answered. Great they’re talking about horses. “Ate the pills like candy.” He said. So much for fair racing.

 

“Did anyone see you?” he asked as my phone started ringing. I took it out of my clutch and noticed it was Clint. Last I heard he was on an extended mission

 

“Our gracious host is quite the looker.” Rebekah said.

 

“Is he now?” I said.

 

“A perfect gentleman too.” Rebekah said.

 

“Any actual intel?” I asked.

 

“No, but he did say if I wanted to place a bet I should do it soon. What do you say Grace, want to try out your luck?” Rebekah asked.

 

“No but there is someone you might what to go say hi to.” I said looking at the betting table.

 

“Oleg Ivanov. Should I be hiding you?” Rebekah asked.

 

“He used to send me gifts every Christmas and he hates Hadrian so Grace is good.” I said walking away from the bar.

 

“Finally.” Rebekah said. “And let’s wait a bit” she said moving me.

 

“O’Farrell?” I asked.

 

“One night stand that ended up being engaged and his girlfriend walked in on me leaving.” Rebekah said.

 

“I’ll buffer?” I offered.

 

“I keyed his car.” Rebekah said.

 

“No amount of buffer can fix that.” I said as my phone started ringing. I opened it and sent it to voice mail. Now was not a good time to talk to Clint.

 

“Soulmate?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Yeah, I’ll call him after we’re done here.” I said.

 

“Rebekah.” Someone asked.

 

“Demitri, you look well.” Rebekah said hugging and giving him a kiss on each cheek.

 

“Not as well as you,” He said. “You look like royalty.”

 

“Oh you’re such a charmer.” Rebekah said.

 

“Where are my manners? Demitri Mikhailov.” He said offering his hand.

 

“Grace Miller, pleasure to meet you.” I said taking his hand, which he raised and kissed. Ew I’m getting drooled on.

 

“The pleasure is all mine.” He said. “I didn’t know you were in the area Rebekah.”

 

“Well I had business matters to take care of and I needed a change of scenery.” She said.

 

“Don’t we all.” He said. “I was free and I needed to get away from Moscow for a few days so I tagged along. The weather’s nicer.”

 

“For now.” Rebekah said.

 

“Demitri, I’ve been looking for you.” Oleg said.

 

“I was just greeting an old friend.” Demitri said. “And making new ones.”

 

“Miss Mikaelson, lovely to see you again. I didn’t see your brothers here, How are they?” Oleg asked.

 

“They’re back in the states, handling the business as always.” Rebekah said.

 

“I don’t believe we’ve met.” Oleg said giving me a skeptical look.

 

“No we haven’t.” I said. “Grace Miller.” I said offering my hand and taking Oleg’s in a firm and steady handshake. He nodded respectfully but didn’t loose his skepticism.

 

“Oleg Ivanov.” He said.

 

“Grace is an old friend.” Rebekah said.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen if you would please take your seats the main race will begin shortly. Betting will end in five minutes, this is the last chance to bet on your lucky champion.” The announcer said.

 

“We should go find a good seat.” Rebekah said. “It was good seeing you both.”

 

“Da, we should go out for drinks while I’m in town.” Demitri said.

 

“You have my card.” Rebekah said.

 

“Da, Good luck.” Demitri said with a smile before we walked away.

 

“Whatever you do don’t look back.” Rebekah said.

 

“He watching us isn’t he?” I said.

 

“You do look a lot like your mum.” She said.

 

“Might be time for a change of look.” I said.

 

“I’m going to place a bet.” Rebekah said.

 

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” I said.

 

“Why do you say that?” She asked.

 

“You’ll see.” I said.

 

“I’ll just go used the toilet then.” Rebekah said.

 

“Might want to hurry up.” I said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

“What the hell are you doing Hayley?” Clint muttered.

 

“She got checked out by the target, drooled on by the ‘bone doctor’ and made small talk with a bratva captain. She’s being an idiot.” Natasha said annoyed but Clint could tell that under that annoyance was actual worry.

“Not much we can do now.” Clint said.

 

“The tracker’s in place, I’m going to have a talk with a certain blonde.” Natasha said. “Keep an eye on Hayley.”

 

“I got eyes on sparrow.” He said.

 

Natasha kept her eyes on Rebekah while staying in the shadows. She saw Rebekah and Hayley talk for a bit before they split up. Rebekah headed towards the restrooms. Natasha cut her off and pulled her into a broom closet.

 

“What the bloody hell you wanker?” Rebekah cried out.

 

“What are you doing here and more importantly what is my soulmate doing here?” Natasha asked.

 

“Where the fuck did you come from?” Rebekah said surprised to see her.

 

“Answer the question.” Natasha said growing impatient.

 

“Intel gathering. I got an invite and needed to come to maintain business relations. I saw an opportunity to help my sister so I decided to bring her along.” Rebekah said.

 

“You brought Hayley to a mob meeting? What were you thinking?” Natasha said.

 

“I was thinking she needed a refresher course on intel gathering and on how to socialize with these types of people. This was the safest way to ease her back into the life.” Rebekah said.

 

“You’re training her?!” Natasha said annoyed.

 

“Would you rather I just throw her to the wolves without warning?” Rebekah said.

 

“You have any idea what those people could do to her?” Natasha said.

 

“Yes and so does she. You’re scared to lose her because you love her and that’s clouding your judgment. She’s handled herself very well up until now, she’s got this under control.” Rebekah said.

 

“If anything happens to her…” Natasha said.

 

“I know.” Rebekah said. “I have to go, I left Hayley alone out there.”

 

“Don’t tell her I’m here, I’m on a mission.” Natasha said.

 

“Figured.” She said. “She misses you.”

 

“I know.” Natasha said.

 

**A Few Hours Later- Hayley’s POV**

After the fixed race was over, Rebekah and I went to the after party to try and gather more intel but no major players stuck around longer than for one drink. We headed back into the city exhausted from the days events.

 

“Beks, You know what I could really go for right now?” I asked.

 

“A foot massage?” She asked.

 

“A bacon cheeseburger.” I said making her moan.

 

“Damn that does sound good, Driver take us to the closest Eddie Rockets.” Rebekah said.

 

“We are way too overdressed for a burger place.” I said.

 

“We’re getting it to go. Demitri sent a text.” Rebekah said.

“So you two have a thing?” I asked.

 

“More like a if we’re single and in the same city we sleep over.” She said.

 

“Ah,” I said.

 

“Don’t worry, I think it’s time I go back to my house.” Rebekah said. “You did really well today.”

 

“Did I? I didn’t get any closer to finding Delilah.” I said.

 

“No but you managed blend in and gather Intel. You figured out that the race was fixed. You starting to see who the new major players are and you know who you have to get to.” Rebekah said.

 

“That was your plan the entire time, you’re trying to ease me back into things.” I said realizing what she had been up to the whole day.

 

“I didn’t prepare you last time, I won’t make the same mistake twice.” She said.

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“Thank me when we find Delilah and you’re brother’s no longer an issue.”

 

“That might be a while.” I said.

 

“Not as long as you think.”

 

We went to grab our burgers and ate them on the car ride home. I walked into the building and greeted Arthur before getting into the elevator. The instant I was in the penthouse I kicked off my heels and marched straight into my room without turning on any of the lights. I sat down on the bed and realized it wasn’t the bed when someone groaned.

 

“AH!” I shouted as I jumped off the bed and landed on the floor. The lights turned on and Clint and Natasha sat up.

 

“Hayley?” They said looking at me with sleepy gazes.

 

“What the hell guys? You scared the crap out of me.” I said.

 

“Surprise.” Clint muttered before lying back down and going to sleep.

 

“Lights off.” Natasha said before rolling over.

 

I sighed and calmed down before taking off my hat and stripping down to just my slip. I crawled into the space between Clint and Natasha. Clint immediately put his arms around me and pulled me closer.

 

He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and I felt stubble.

 

“Did you grow a beard?” I asked.

 

“Sh, talk later.” He mumbled.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone just wanted to ask would you guys like me to include gifs for the NSFW parts of the chapters? I did it for my other story just wasn't sure if i should do that here. :et me know what you think. Thanks.

At some point during the night I had put my arms around Nat’s waist and clung to her like she was keeping me from drowning. Normally she’d find a way to get out of it and I’d wake up alone hugging a pillow or hugging Clint. This time I actually woke up.

 

“Nat?” I said as I saw he try to slip out of bed.

 

“Go back to sleep.” She whispered. “It’s still early.”

 

“Where are you going?” I whispered.

 

“I have to go. Target’s on the move.” She said. “Clint’s on leave for a while so he’ll stick around.” With that she leaned over and kissed me before pulling away.

 

“Be careful.” I said.

 

“I will.” She said as she walked out of the room.

 

“She’ll be okay.” Clint sleepily whispered. “She does this all the time.”

 

“I know.” I said turning over and hugging him. “It’s still early.”

 

“Mhm.” He hummed as he started dozing off. I closed my eyes and did the same.

 

The next time I woke up it was later and it was because my phone started ringing.

 

“No…” Clint whined.

 

“Sh, I got it” I said reaching over him and grabbing it. “Hello.” I answered.

 

“So I had an interesting conversation this morning with Demitri.” Rebekah started.

 

“You let him stay the night?” I asked.

 

“Oh Hayley, The night still isn’t over yet.” She said proudly. “Anyway he gave me the location of pretty much anyone in Bucharest that can smuggle anyone in and out without being noticed.” Rebekah started.

 

“That’s good, text me the names and I’ll do some digging later.” I said.

 

“Later? It’s almost noon, I was thinking we could grab some brunch.” Rebekah said.

 

“I have company.” I said.

 

“Oh, nevermind then. Call me when you find something.” She said before hanging up.

 

I threw my phone to the chair across the room and cuddled into Clint’s side. I looked up started rubbing his patchy beard.

 

“That feels good.” He said.

 

“Never seen you with a beard before.” I said.

 

“It itches like crazy.” He complained.

 

“It looks good on you.” I said. “Gives you an edgy look.”

 

“Edgy?” He asked. “You know what I do for a living right?”

 

“Pretend I didn’t say anything then.” I said.

 

“I missed you.” He said kissing down my neck. I couldn’t help but laugh as his stubble tickled me.

 

“Missed you too.” I said.

 

“Where were you yesterday? I called a few times.” He said.

 

“Went to a derby to gather some intel.” I said. “You should have seen the hat Rebekah was wearing. You would have gotten some good target practice shooting through it’s loop.”

 

“I know, that thing was huge.” He said chuckling.

 

“How do you know that? You weren’t there” I said getting suspicious.

 

“The target Natasha’s tailing, the Czech arms dealer was at the derby.” Clint said.

 

“You guys were there?” I asked.

 

“Nat was, I was watching through my binoculars.” He said.

 

“You were spying on me?” I said annoyed.

 

“Pause.” Clint said.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“It’s too early, we haven’t seen each other in months, and I’m hungry.” He said. “And for the record I was on a mission where you just happened to be. What were you thinking going into a mob meeting?”

 

“I thought we were in pause?” I said.

 

“We are.” He said.

 

I sat up and moved to straddle his waist.

 

“Since we’re not fighting,” I started. “I’m just going to say it was a neutral gathering with security everywhere and the only illegal thing that happened was a horse getting doped.”

 

“You know about Lady Liberty?” Clint asked.

 

“I thought his name was Champion?” I asked.

 

“I think more than one horse got doped.” He said.

 

“Point is that after Barcelona Rebekah’s trying to ease me back into things…” I started.

 

“What happened in Barcelona?” Clint said sitting up.

 

“You don’t know about Barcelona?” I asked.

 

“I’ve been out of reach for the past six weeks. What happened in Barcelona?” Clint asked.

 

“Uh… you know you’re hungry how about I go whip us up some pancakes?” I said.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” He said wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me in place. “What happened in Barcelona?”

 

“Clint…” I started.

 

“Hayley,” Clint said giving me a stern look.

 

“For the record I did send you a text and left you a drunk sobbing voicemail when I was in the shower that I later deleted by hacking into your phone.” I said.

 

“I saw the text. Really helped when I felt lonely.” He said giving me a cheeky smirk. I couldn’t help but blush at that comment. “Tell me what happened.”

 

I sighed and told him everything.

 

“And I know how reckless and stupid I was, I mean hindsight’s twenty twenty, and it won’t happen again.” I said. “Yesterday’s derby was to get intel and get used to being around people in the business. Besides a close run in with an IRA king it went pretty well. Rebekah even got some productive pillow talk with the Bratva’s top interrogator.”

 

“That’s all I missed in the past six weeks?” Clint said.

 

“Tony came by for while, that was nice.” I said.

 

“Damn that’s… I can’t believe you went through that.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah, shit got real really fast.” I said. “But I’ve had a couple of weeks to you know deal with it and I’m ready to get back out there.” Clint didn’t say anything just held me.

 

“Shouldn’t we get up?” I asked when I heard his stomach growl.

 

“How about we go out, you can show me the best spots in London.” He said.

 

“You sure, you look pretty beat?” I said.

 

“It’s been a rough couple of weeks. Constantly on the move, sleeping in shifts, and not having any razors.” Clint said.

 

“How about you go shower, and use one of the razors Tony left to shave off your adorable peach fuzz while I go make us some breakfast? London isn’t going anywhere and you’re going to be here for a few days. Let’s stay in and catch up on some movies.” I said.

 

“I thought you had homework?” Clint said.

 

“I’ll turn it in late. Most of Europe hates Delilah, she’s not going anywhere without raising any flags or getting caught on any cameras.” I said.

 

“I have a feeling there’s a story between the two of you.” Clint said.

 

“No story, she’s the person standing in the way of a life without my brother trying to kill me.” I said.

 

“Hales there’s one major flaw in your plan. She’s a master assassin who doesn’t want to be found. When you do find her, what’s to stop her from trying to kill you?” Clint asked.

 

“My job’s to find her, I don’t actually have to talk to her. I just text her location and a photo and I’m free.” I said.

 

“You have your brother’s phone number?” Clint asked.

 

“No I cloned his phone.” I said.

 

“And you did that when you met him at brunch right?” He said tightening his grip on me.

 

“Yup.” I said kissing his neck. “I’m going to get started on breakfast.”

 

“Mhm.” He hummed as he started kissing along my jaw.

 

“Pancakes with some eggs and bacon sound good?” I asked.

 

“Mhm.” He said starting to kiss down my neck.

 

“Okay.” I said giving him a peck on the lips before getting off of him. I thought about getting dressed but I was comfy in my slip and it wasn’t like we were going out anyway.

 

 

I walked into the kitchen and got to work on some pancakes.

 

“Jarvis can you start my cooking playlist?” I asked.

 

“Of course Miss Adams. May I say you are looking very cheerful this morning?” Jarvis said.

 

“I finally got a good night’s rest and had some great company.” I said not being able to keep the smile off my face.

I started flipping pancakes and cooking up some bacon. I was in the zone humming along to some music and as much as I hate to admit, dancing.

 

I was singing and dancing along to a Rum shakers remix when I heard a chuckle. I looked behind me and saw Clint leaning against the wall.

“Oh don’t stop for me, that was hilarious.” He said laughing.

 

“Well I’m normally alone when that song comes on…” I said. “Fresh coffee’s on the table and food’s done.”

 

“Mh, smells good.” He said swiping a piece of bacon off the plate.

 

“Feeling better?” I asked.

 

“That steam shower is amazing.” Clint said.

“After a long run coming back to that thing brings me back to life. Best naps ever.” I said.

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve had a home cooked meal. They don’t have paved roads in the Congo but they have KFC.” Clint said.

 

“Good to know.” I said. “Sit.”

 

“Need a hand with the…” He started.

 

“No just sit down and relax.” I said setting the plates down. I grabbed the French press and poured him some coffee.

 

We sat down and dug right in.

 

“You know when I told you about Barcelona I started getting this weird feeling like I had forgotten something.” I said.

 

“You’ll remember it later.” He said.

 

“Miss Adams, Captain Rogers is requesting a video call.” Jarvis said.

 

“Put him through.” I said.

 

“Hayley!” He said looking visibly relieved.

 

“Hey Steve, what’s up?” I asked.

 

“You got kidnapped in Barcelona?!” He shouted.

 

“How do you know about that?” I asked.

 

“You told me. You left me a message where you were crying and freaking out.” Steve said.

 

“Fuck I thought I only called you.” I told Clint.

 

“I’m going to check in with Nat.” Clint said grabbing his phone.

 

“Steve sweetie I know it sounded pretty bad and it was pretty bad but I was just shaken up. I’m totally okay.” I said.

 

“You got kidnapped.” He said.

 

“And they let me go.” I said leaving out the part where Jack got shot or that I even ran into Jack.

 

“Just like that?” Steve asked.

 

“More or less.” I answered.

 

“Is there more or are you making it less?” Steve asked.

 

“Bit of both. Look I know I owe you an explanation but I think I need to go do some damage control and make sure Nat doesn’t find out from a voicemail. I also need to see who else I called that night. Stupid Prozac Rebekah gave me was a lot stronger than I thought it was. Just know I’m okay and it all worked out.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Steve said in his patented Captain America look.

 

“Steve.” I said giving him a small smile. “It all worked out and I was just out of practice. It won’t happen again.”

 

“Are you going to tell me exactly what happened?” Steve asked.

 

“Flirted with a guy for intel. He turned out to be my mom’s ex boyfriend Jack. He owed people money and we all got kidnapped. Ended up at a vineyard talked to a mob boss. Got some intel and they killed Jack.” I said. “End of story.”

 

“Jack as in the guy that…” Steve started.

 

“Yeah that ass. I’m over it and after taking some time off I’m ready to get back to work.” I said. “And now I have to go. I’ll call you later.”

 

“Just be careful.” Steve said.

 

“I will.” I said ending the call.

 

“You gave him the short version.” Clint said.

 

“I didn’t want to worry him, also I don’t think he needs all the gory details of how I flirted with my mom’s ex.” I said.

 

“Might be a good idea.” He said. “Nat hasn’t seen it and I had to tell her. She’s not exactly happy with Rebekah but she’s too busy to hunt her down and strangle her at the moment. “

 

“Well catastrophe averted.” I said. “Bruce knows because Tony knows not to mention we have our bi weekly skype date.”

 

“Skype date?” Clint asked.

 

“We talk about our days, vent and talk about books and science.” I said.

 

“Sounds nice. How often do you talk to Stark?” Clint asked.

 

“Twice a day.” I said.

 

“Seriously?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah, I call to say good morning and before going to bed. We fall asleep on the phone. I’m surprised I don’t have nag him long distance, he’s been doing a really good job staying on top of things.” I said.

 

“So long distance is actually working out for you guys.” Clint asked.

 

“Pretty good. It’s a lot easier with the whole honesty thing.” I said. “You should really finish your eggs before they get cold.”

 

“Uhuh.” He said awkwardly.

 

“So movies.” I asked. “I’m going to say right now as a heads up Rebekah crashed here for a week and added some things to my queue that I never in a million years would ever consider watching.”

 

“Rom Coms?” Clint asked.

 

“The Notebook may be on there.” I said.

 

“If you want to watch it we could…” He said obviously dreading it.

 

“Oh hell no, give me explosions all the way.” I said.

 

“You have no idea how much I love you right now.” Clint said.

 

“I’ll load the dishwasher and we can go watch a movie.” I said.

 

Clint ended up picking ‘Going the Distance’. I was fairly sure it was a rom com but he insisted that someone had recommended it to him as an action movie. It was about half way through when he realized he was wrong but didn’t say anything. It also didn’t help that the movie was hitting a little close to home.

 

It got to the part where Justin Long and Drew Barrymore’s broke up that he shut off the TV.

 

“Movie’s not over yet.” I said.

 

“I fucked up.” Clint said.

 

“It’s okay you can just turn the TV back on.” I said.

 

“I meant us.” He said.

 

“What are you talking about?” I asked confused about what he was talking about.

 

“I haven’t so much as talked to you since you get here.” Clint said.

 

“You were on a mission for most of that time.” I pointed out.

 

“That didn’t stop Natasha from texting Rebekah for updates.” Clint said.

 

“She does that? Aw.” I awed.

 

“See what I mean. Stark calls you twice a day.” Clint said.

 

“He needs someone to keep him in check who isn’t afraid of him.” I said. “Plus he’s used to spending most of the day with me it’s an adjustment for him and me.”

 

“Hales tell me you haven’t noticed how much I’ve messed up lately?” He said.

 

“Clint calm down. You have not screwed up.” I said.

 

“I haven’t spoken to you in months.” He said raising his voice. I could feel all his anxiety bubbling up along with how scared he was.

 

“Hey, Clint look at me.” I said rubbing his shoulders. He looked at me and I could see how the exhaustion and stress of the past few weeks was wearing him down. “You’re tired and stressed. I knew what I was getting into when we started this and I knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Honestly I haven’t exactly made this easy with all my baggage but we’re managing. I could have called more but I didn’t want to distract you when you were on a mission. I know how crazy things can get and I don’t want you to get hurt because you were distracted. I’d rather not hear from you in weeks but know you’re coming back in one piece than hear from you constantly and find out you were distracted and got hurt.”

 

“It’s not fair to you.” He argued.

 

“Sweetie I have five other soulmates to keep me company when you can’t. Tony skypes and visits. Bruce skypes. Steve sent me a hand written heartfelt letter two weeks after I got here. Nat is apparently in cahoots with Rebekah to get regular updates without me knowing. And you watch everyone’s backs when they’re on missions and still manage to find the time to stop by when you can. We’re making it work, it’s hard but we’re doing it.” I said putting a hand on his cheek. “And if you ever start to have doubt about how this is going remember that I haven’t seen Thor in months and he doesn’t know about everything you all do. Trust me that’s going to be an awkward reunion but I don’t hold it against him. His honorable sense of duty just like yours is one of the things I adore about you guys.”

 

“So we’re okay?” Clint asked.

 

“We’re okay.” I confirmed giving him a smile. Clint pulled me over to sit on his lap and he held me. I needed to talk with Nat, something big must’ve happened on that mission to shake him up as much as it did. “Want to pick another movie?”

 

“Yeah. Something with a lot of explosions.” He said.

 

“Jarvis you heard him.” I said. Clint didn’t let me go so I just curled up in his lap and held onto him. About half way through the movie we started making out and things got heated. I was pinned under him on the couch when my phone started ringing.

 

“Don’t answer.” Clint groaned as he started kissing down my neck.

 

“It’s probably Tony.” I said grabbing my phone.

 

“Send it to voicemail.” Clint said.

 

“I don’t answer he’ll suit up and fly over here.” I said pressing the green answer button. “Hello.”

 

“Sunshine, how’s my favorite person in the entire world doing today?” Tony said oddly cheerful.

 

“I’m good, what did you break?” I asked. As Clint started kissing up behind my ear.

 

“What me? No.” He said playing it cool. “Can’t a guy just call his beautiful soulmate like he does everyday?”

 

“Ah!” I gasped as Clint sucked on just the right spot on my neck.

 

“What was that?” Tony asked.

 

“What was what?” I asked really fast as I felt Clint smirk against my skin.

 

“That gasp.” He asked.

 

“Oh just cooking, water started boiling and it splashed on me a bit.” I answered quickly.

 

“What are you making?” He asked.

 

“Pasta.” I said.

 

“Aw the creamy chicken pesto?” He said with a groan.

 

“Yeah.” I said as Clint started moving his hands up my thighs. I bit my lip to stop myself from gasping. “So what’s up?”

 

“What do you think about bullet proof, soundproof and basically everything proof glass as partitions for the lab?” Tony asked.

 

“I’d say it’s a waste of money considering you just remodeled.” I said.

 

“Right…” He said awkwardly.

 

“AH-are you sure there’s nothing you want to tell me?” I said hiding a gasp as Clint moved his hand under my panties.

 

“So I may have tried to tweak the collapsible suit with the new alloy and it may have gone wrong.” Tony said.

 

“FU- dge Tony.” I said hiding a moan as Clint rubbed the right spot. “I-I Uh don’t know what to say to that.”

 

“I already have the clean up crew cleaning everything out.” He said.

 

“That’s go-Ohd.” I started.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah AH!” I moaned as Clint moved the bottom of my slip up and ground his hips up against me. “Shit.”

 

“What’s going on?” Tony asked.

 

Fuck I said that out loud. “Nothing just a movie playing in the background.” I said making Clint laugh.

 

“Are you watching porn?” Tony asked out of nowhere. Making me blush and stutter. Clint couldn’t stop laughing.

 

“Wh-Why.. No!” I said.

 

“Well those are some very obvious moans.” Tony said.

 

“You know I’m kind of in the middle of something. How about we talk tomorrow morning?” I asked. “Kay great bye.” With that I hung up and threw my phone to the other couch. “That was unfair.” I told Clint.

 

“Call it payback for sending me to voicemail yesterday.” He said kissing me.

 

“I was busy eavesdropping.” I said kissing him.

 

“Uhuh and getting drooled on by Russian assassins.” He said.

 

“That’s just how they say hi.” I said pulling him in for a kiss. “Are you jealous?”

 

“Nope, just wish I could have been there with you.” Clint said.

 

“You’re here now and that’s way better.” I said putting my legs around his waist. “Now you tease is there something you were trying to tell me while I was on the phone?” I said grounding my hips against his.

 

“Mh.” He moaned before bending down and kissing me again. He didn’t waste any time pulling my panties down just like I didn’t hesitate to pull his sweats and boxers down. “Someone’s in a rush.”

 

“You teased me a lot and it’s been a while.” I said kissing his chest.

 

“Well in that case.” He said putting his hand on my hip as he lined himself up and pushed in.

 

“Ah.” I moaned as I rocked my hips. Clint didn’t hold back either and started moving in and out of me at a fast pace. There wasn’t anything slow about this.

 

“Fuck Hales, I missed you.” Clint said.

 

“I missed you too.” I said pulling him closer.

 

“You’re tight, shit.” He groaned.

 

“Clint!” I gasped as he hit the right spot.

 

“I got you Hales.” He said snapping his hips into mine.

 

“Shit!” I cried digging my nails into his back.

 

“Hayley!” He shouted.

 

“Clint!” I shouted as we both came.

 

“Shit,” Clint said with a chuckle.

 

“Damn.” I said chuckling a bit. “Forgot how good that was.”

 

“Yeah, sorry it was kind of fast.” He said with a slight blush.

 

“That’s what happens when you tease your girlfriend for so long.” I said kissing his neck.

 

“Stark thought you were watching porn.” He said laughing.

 

“I think he broke the lab again.” I said laughing.

 

“How many labs is that now?” Clint teased.

 

“I’m losing track.” I said. “I’m kind of hungry, pizza?”

 

“Do you even have to ask?” he said.

 

“Jarvis the usual order.” I said.


	59. Chapter 59

I couldn’t sleep that night. I don’t know why but I just couldn’t. Clint was knocked out. I knew he was comfortable and getting a good night’s rest when he started snoring softly. I slipped out of bed and put a body pillow to take my place. I put on Clint’s flannel and tiptoed out of bed.

 

I went straight to the living room and grabbed my laptop. I didn’t have anything to do for school, I was actually ahead on that front too bad that wasn’t the case with finding Delilah. I checked my email and besides a bunch of notifications for sales and spam all I had was Rebekah’s list of names. It didn’t look like I was going to be getting any sleep tonight so why the hell not.

 

I had a list of eight names. All former associates of the Romani that are either in hiding or now working for the competition. One of these eight would be the only people who could get Delilah in and out of Romania without being spotted. That is if she actually went to Romania. I was essentially grasping at straws at this point.

 

So I started with the first name on the list. I hacked into the CIA, MI6, MI5, Interpol and I figured since I was a consultant SHIELD wouldn’t mind me peeking around. I didn’t really have the clearance but it wasn’t too hard to bypass their firewall. They really needed to upgrade their system.

 

Once I got started I was in the zone. I looked up each of their current locations and cross-referenced them with other international databases. I got through three names before I stopped.

 

“Miss Adams you have an incoming call from Mister Stark.” Jarvis said.

 

“Put him through.” I said not looking up from my laptop.

 

“Morning Sunshine.” Tony said.

 

“Hey.” I said.

 

“Bad time?” He asked.

 

“Uh no just some light research.” I said looking up and finally noticing the sun was up. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

 

“Did you get any sleep last night?” Tony retorted.

 

“A bit.” I said.

 

“Liar.” I heard Clint say from behind me. Busted.

 

“Bird brain? What are you doing in London?” Tony asked.

 

“Finished a mission and was given leave.” Clint answered before turning to me. I quickly closed my laptop and gave him a smile. He didn’t miss that. “I woke up and you weren’t in bed.”

 

“Couldn’t sleep so I decided to get some homework done.” I said.

 

“How is school going?” Tony asked.

 

“Good, nothing I don’t know already so pretty smooth sailing.” I said. “You should go get a few hours of sleep, it’s like three am over there.”

 

“Is that code for you two are going to fight and you don’t want me to hear?” Tony said.

 

“No.” Clint and I answered at the same time.

 

“Right…” He said before his eyes widened and he started grinning. “Oh! Oh! You weren’t watching a movie yesterday! That was you two!”

 

“Gotta go ttyl.” I said.

 

“Use protection!” He said before I hung up.

 

“Well he’s going to bring that up every chance he gets now.” I said trying to keep things light.

 

“Did you have a nightmare?” Clint asked.

 

“No I just couldn’t sleep, it happens sometimes.” I said.

 

“You could have woken me up.” Clint said.

 

“You were exhausted yesterday, you needed your sleep how else are you going to keep up with the day I have planned for you?” I said.

 

“You planned the day for me?” Clint said.

 

“Of course!” I lied. I had nothing planned, I figured I’d take him to my favorite places and maybe a few tourist traps and that would distract him from my research. I knew Clint and I knew he wouldn’t leave it alone. He’d try to help and the less involved he is the better. I didn’t want to give Hadrian any more ideas.

 

“I’ll get started on breakfast.” Clint said.

 

“Not so fast, we’re going out for breakfast.” I said. “I’m going to show you my favorite food places and then maybe hit a few stops.”

 

“I get my own personal tour guide?” He said with a smile.

 

“Yup.” I said smiling back.

 

“Okay. I should go get dressed then.” He said.

 

“Yup.” I said getting up and going to pick out an outfit for the day. I ended up picking a simple white scoop neck top with some dark wash jeans and a navy double breasted military buttoned blazer. I grabbed my comfiest sneakers before going to grab a quick shower.

 

[](https://media.glamour.com/photos/56958fff16d0dc3747ec350c/master/pass/fashion-2013-09-rosie-huntington-whiteley-london-waxed-jeans-main.jpg) 

Our day started off at my favorite diner a few blocks down from the penthouse. I normally came here when I needed to get out of the penthouse but still needed a good wifi signal. I always ordered the same thing and I always got my order taken by the quirky and cheerful waiter who also happened to have one of the same classes as me.

 

“Morning Hayley.” He greeted with a warm smile.

 

“Hey Adam,” I greeted.

 

“Hi.” He greeted Clint sounding oddly not so cheerful as before.

 

“Adam this is Clint my boyfriend, Clint this is Adam, he’s a classmate.” I said.

 

“Hi.” Clint said with a nod and taking my hand.

 

“I’ll bring you two your menus.” He said about to rush off before I interrupted.

 

“Actually can we get two of my usual and two coffees?” I said.

 

“I’ll ring those right up.” He said with a forced smile before walking to the kitchen.

 

“I’m guessing you never brought up the fact that you have a boyfriend?” Clint asked me.

 

“Uh,” I thought about it. “No never really came up. I mean I mostly just come here when I need a change of scenery. We don’t really talk much, he’s really nice though.”

 

“So you never notice how Adam has a crush on you?” Clint asked.

 

“What? He does not.” I said.

 

“Really?” Clint said just as Adam came over with our coffees.

 

“Here you go.” He said putting mine in front of me first. “I just finished brewing your favorite hazelnut cinnamon blend. And here’s a regular.” He said putting it in front of Clint spilling a bit.

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“Thanks.” Clint said giving me a look.

 

“You’re food will be right out.” Adam said. “How’s your midterm essay going? A bunch of us are meeting up here on Wednesday to proofread and edit what we have so far.”

 

“Actually I finished mine already and turned it in.” I said.

 

“Seriously? It’s worth half our grade, he only assigned it last week!” Adam said surprised.

 

“It was on the syllabus. I got a head start.” I said. Clint and Adam just gave me looks of shock.

 

“Oh.” Adam said awkwardly. “Well you could still come by, maybe you could give the rest of us some tips.”

 

“I’ll try.” I said.

 

“Be back.” He said and Clint could barely contain his laughter.

 

“Stop it.” I said giving him a stern look.

 

“Hales come on, it’s so obvious.” Clint said.

 

“He’s a nice guy, he’s being polite.” I said.

 

“Right.” Clint said.

 

“Two orders of steak pie and chips. Careful it’s hot.” He said looking right at me. I didn’t see what would give Clint the crazy idea that Adam had a crush on me.

 

“Thanks.” I said.

 

“Let me know if you need anything.” He said ignoring Clint completely before walking away.

 

“You had to have noticed that.” Clint said before putting a chip into his mouth.

 

“He’s attentive.” I said digging into my food.

 

After breakfast we walked along the Thames for a bit before taking a bus to the eye. I had bought some tickets using my phone while Clint was in the restroom before checking a map and mapping out thing I thought he might like to see. I had to make it seem like I had it all thought out. Which I did partially.

 

“You know the only times I’ve been in London I’ve seen it in passing but I’ve never gotten the chance to go on it.” Clint said as we started getting closer.

 

“Then it’s a good thing I got us tickets to go on it.” I said.

 

“You really did plan out the entire day.” He said.

 

“Course I did.” I said. ‘All over breakfast while you were distracted by the guy you think has a crush on me’ I thought. “Hope you’re wearing comfortable shoes because we are going to walk a lot”

 

“I’ll try to keep up.” Clint said with a smirk.

 

As much as I liked traveling and shopping with Rebekah it wasn’t the same as when it was one of my soulmates. It was like a nonstop date. I felt so relaxed and I could almost forget about the shadow looming over me. I hit Abbey Road and the Tower of London when Tony was here so I thought I’d knock a few more with Clint.

 

We managed to go to not only the Eye, but to Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, and Trafalgar Square. By the time we made it back to the penthouse it was time for dinner.

 

Instead of opting for take out I wanted to actually cook something, so I had ordered groceries to be delivered to the apartment.

 

The minutes we walked in my phone started ringing.

 

“It’s Rebekah, I better take this.” I said.

 

“I’m going to hop in the shower.” Clint said.

 

“Okay.” I said before answering.

 

“Hey Beks.” I greeted.

 

“How’s the soulmate?” She asked.

 

“He’s good. Did you get the email I sent you?” I asked.

 

“I did. Good thing I set up an encryption scrambler on my laptop. Interpol, CIA, MI6, SHIELD, do I even want to know how you got all these files?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Do you really need to ask? I only got through a few of the names but I wanted to see if you could see if we have anyone we can use as a middle man? Except Enrico Savic he’s a last resort.” I said.

 

“Ledger?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Mom dated him for a while.” I said.

 

“Ah, staying away from that one then.” She said in immediate agreement.

 

“I’ll see what I can dig up on the rest and forward the rest to you when I have it.” I said.

 

“Good now get back to your soulmate. I don’t remember the last time I heard you this happy.” She said.

 

“I had a good day.” I said. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

 

“Night.” Rebekah said before hanging up.

 

With that I walked into the kitchen and got started. I started chopping some veggies for the salad and prepping the steaks when I was just about to finish up Clint came out of the room.

 

“It smells great in here.” He said.

 

“Yeah, I’m just going to let these finish up in the oven while I take a quick shower. Can you take them out in ten minutes?” I asked.

 

“Sure.” He said.

 

With that I quickly rushed to the room and picked out some clothes before jumping in the shower. When I was done I quickly changed into a white top and some grey shorts with lace trim and pulled a cardigan on top before walking back to the kitchen.

 

 

“Just in time, I just pulled these out of the oven.” Clint said.

 

“They need a few minutes to set. You want a beer or anything?” I asked.

 

“Already grabbed one.” He said.

 

“Right.” I said grabbing the water pitcher and pouring myself a glass.

 

Once we were sitting down Clint kept giving me a look. I could sense he was uncomfortable but I couldn’t tell why.

 

“How’s the steak?” I asked trying to make small talk.

 

“Perfect, really juicy.” He said taking a bite. “I can never make mashed potatoes this fluffy.”

 

“Do you mash them by hand or in the blender?” I asked.

 

“That might be it.” Clint said. “So uh, I need to… we need to talk.”

 

“That’s never good.” I said thinking back on anytime anyone’s ever started a conversation with those words.

 

“It’s nothing bad, well not now it could be.” He said making me start to panic.

 

“Should I be worried because I’m kind of worried now.” I said.

 

“No just stuff that came up after our last mission.” Clint said.

 

“Is that why you were so rattled?” I asked.

 

“Yeah. I can’t really tell you exactly what happened but let’s just say things didn’t go according to plan and some guys didn’t make it back and a few of them are in the hospital.” Clint said getting this really distant look. Shit, no wonder he was so wrecked when he got here. “Part of the benefits we get for work like medical, dental, all those things includes a pension and life insurance.”

 

“Okay.” I said not liking where this was going.

 

“When I signed up with SHIELD I didn’t have anyone so I didn’t put anyone down as my beneficiary. Later on I put Natasha down since she’s the closest thing to family I had. That’s actually one of the things Bobbi and I fought about towards the end. Anyway after the mission Nat and I started talking and I decided to name you as my beneficiary.” Clint said.

 

“Wow, now I know how you felt when I brought up what would happen if I died.” I said feeling cold and shaky at just thinking about it.

 

“Not easy being on this side of things either.” Clint said trying to lighten the mood. “You were right, my job isn’t exactly the safest out there and I have a lot of enemies. If I die I want to know that you’re going to be taken care of. Besides that I have a few cash stores hidden in few places and a safe house in case things ever get to that point. Natasha’s the only one who knows where the safe house is.”

 

“I did the same thing before I came here.” I said.

 

“What?” Clint said not expecting me to say that.

 

“My old friend who also happens to be a lawyer, the one that visited on Tony’s birthday?” I reminded him. “He didn’t stop by for a visit I called him over to prepare a Will… in case things don’t end well.”

 

“You said you had this handled.” Clint said.

 

“And then I got kidnapped in Barcelona.” I said. “I can find Delilah, but I’m going to have to pull put some skeletons from the closet to do so and not all of them are exactly friendly.”

 

“Hales…” Clint started.

 

“Turns out that when I liquidated all the assets I didn’t get them all. My mom had a secret nest egg. All completely clean and legitimate. It was put in a trust until my eighteenth birthday. I got the first million and a half of it that day. It’s in my apartment back home, I also took out a life insurance policy, and set up go bags for Will, Nate and Josh in case things do end up getting that bad. You’re all covered well except Tony but he’s already rich so it won’t make much of a difference. Figured if this does turn into a worst case scenario you all should be looked after, or at least have a retirement fund for later on.”

 

“You made contingency plans for everyone.” Clint said.

 

“More like left you funds for whatever you wanted to do afterwards. If he ever did kill me it wouldn’t end there for him. He’d go after everyone I ever cared about so better safe than sorry.” I said and Clint just sat there not saying a word. “I know it’s not what you wanted to hear but I think it’s better if you knew and what I said before stands.”

 

“That’d never happen.” Clint said.

 

“Clint.” I said.

 

“No Hayley, you think it’d really be that easy to move on and live without you?” Clint asked. “Imagine it was the other way around and it was one of us that died, would you be able to get over that?”

 

I couldn’t answer that because that was the only reason I was even looking for Delilah. Before meeting them I had never cared about whether or not I’d ever meet them. Now there’s not a single thing I wouldn’t do to keep them safe, even if it meant dying.

 

I got out of my seat and moved over to hug Clint.

 

“There’s not a single thing I wouldn’t do to keep any of you safe and you probably wouldn’t be okay with some of those things but if it came down to having to choose any of you over myself that’s not a choice I’d have to think about.” I said. “I said it before and I’ll say it again, you guys are my world nothing else matters.”

 

“I love you.” He said.

 

“I know.” I answered.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

George Washington Hospital in DC was busy as usual but it was even more crowded seeing as SHIELD had closed off one of the observations wings. There were armed guards in the hallways and only staff that had been cleared were allowed entry.

 

Sitting in one of the rooms was a green-eyed brunette accompanied by his two closest friends.

 

“Did you get him?” Hadrian demanded.

 

“We did.” Jesse answered.

 

“And?” Hadrian asked. Jesse and Gerald exchanged looks. “What?”

 

“They were well trained, took out Spencer and Evans before we even knew we had been spotted.” Gerald said.

 

“Israeli? Russian? Who was he with?” Hadrian asked growing impatient.

 

“No one.” Rumlow said walking into the room.

 

“What do you mean no one? He said he was there for me, it must’ve been someone.” Hadrian said.

 

“He’s a merc, Yanis Moreau. He only goes after targets with high rewards, nothing less than a million Euros. Someone put a hit on you.” Rumlow said.

 

“That fucking bitch!” Hadrian shouted.

 

“You think it was Calliope?” Gerald said. “She’s reckless but not suicidal.”

 

“She’s in Europe.” Hadrian said. “She works for Tony Stark. Laundering and Embezzeling funds are her forte. It fits.”

 

“Damn, your kid sister knows how to pick’em.” Rumlow said with a chuckle.

 

“It’s time I remind the brat where her place in all this is.” Hadrian said sitting up and groaning.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all i just wanted to let you know that this chapter has a smut scene and i decided to add some NSFW gifs. I marked the section so if you want to skip it and go to the ending go ahead and do so. Thanks. Let me know what you think.

All good things must come to an end… that’s the line mom usually started the conversation where she told me it was time to leave and change names. It was also the line she said when shit hit the fan. I heard this phrase way too many times growing up.

 

The night before Clint had to go back to DC we went out to dinner. He wanted to treat me to a fancy date and wanted to take me dancing. I personally didn’t care where we were as long as we were together. A few days before he had actually taken me to Naples for pizza so I really didn’t see why he felt he needed to do this but he seemed really happy and excited to do it so I went along with it.

 

 

I got dressed in a light mauve gown and some nude heels. I was fairly sure this dress was actually pink but I decided to give Nat the benefit of the doubt when she said it wasn’t. I paired it with a statement necklace and pulled my hair up into a messy bun.

 

“No matter what it looks like this dress isn’t pink so don’t even say it.” I told Clint before I walked out of the room.

 

“Hales, you look beautiful in anything.” He said.

 

“I’m doing this for you.” I whispered to myself.

 

“Wow.” Clint said looking at me.

 

“Wow yourself.” I said looking at the grey suit he was wearing. Damn why did all my soulmates have to be hot?

 

“My eyes are up here Hales.” Clint said making me blush.

 

“Ready to go?” I asked in a slightly higher voice than normal.

 

“Yeah. We can leave whenever.” Clint said.

 

“Okay then.” I said grabbing my cutch before taking Clint’s arm. “Lead the way.”

 

We got in the elevator and made our way down but instead of stopping at the lobby like we normally did we went down to the garage. I gave Clint a look but he just smiled. We kept walking until we stopped at a black Aston Martin with the noticeable Stark personalized license plates.

 

“I may have called in a favor. I almost had to promised my first born for Stark to lend me the keys for the night.” Clint said.

 

“Really? I had to forbid him from buying me a car. I swear I’ve driven his cars more times than he has.” I said.

 

“Well he loves you so that’s not really a surprise.” Clint said.

 

“He was probably just messing with you.” I said.

 

“We should get going or we’ll miss our reservations.” Clint said.

 

“You know I would have been happy with us just ordering takeout and a movie right?” I asked.

 

“Hales I’m leaving tomorrow and I’m probably not going to see you for months. I want to take you out on a real date. I want to wow you.” Clint said. Why did he have to be so sweet?

 

“Clint you can flick cocoa puffs into my mouth from up to fifteen feet away. That’s all the wow I need. I adore you.” I said.

 

“Hayley I want to give you something normal for once. I want to treat my girlfriend to a nice dinner and show her off on the dance floor before taking her home and holding her in my arms while I still can.” Clint said giving me a charming smile and a look that made my heart skip a beat. What did I ever do to deserve this amazing loving handsome human being as a soulmate?

“I adore you.” I said.

 

‘I fucking love you’ I thought.

 

“I know.” He said.

 

We arrive at the restaurant and the wow factor was there. There were glittering chandeliers hanging on the ceiling and an orchestra playing soothing music. Clint had not held back on the wow factor.

 

“Consider me wowed.” I said as we walked in.

 

“Wait until dinner’s served before you say anything.” Clint said.

 

Everything was going great, the food was great, the music was great for setting the mood, my date was one of the greatest, most amazing, funny, lovable, charming and best people I know. It was great. I just couldn’t shake the feeling that I was being watched. I pushed my paranoia aside. The only thing that mattered right now was my soulmate, the rest could wait.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“I have eyes on the anklebitter” Jesse said.

 

“Damn your sister’s hot.” Rumlow said.

 

“Dumbass get your head out of the gutter and tell me what you see?” Hadrian called out from his phone.

 

“Cal’s on a date with Hawkeye. He’s pulling out all the stops. That meal’s probably going to be more than my rent.” Jesse said.

 

“For the shithole you live in it’s probably not going to be a lot.” Gerald said.

 

“Fuck you asshole, wait til Amy divorces you and screws you over constantly with alimony and child support.” Jesse retorted.

 

“Like that’ll ever happen.” Gerald scoffed.

 

“Can you two stop blabbering and focus?” Hadrian growled.

 

“Sending you a live feed now.” Jesse said.

 

“Ugh, I think I need an insulin shot.” Hadrian said. “Bitch is going to get what’s coming to her. Stay on her but make sure Hawkeye doesn’t notice your tailing her. Well move in once he’s gone.”

 

“Yeah.” They all said before the call ended.

 

“I have to ask, what is it with Hadrian and his sister?” Rumlow asked. “Why does he hate her so much?”

 

“That’s a shrapnel grenade you want to stay as far away from as you can.” Gerald said with a grimace.

 

“She hired a hitman to kill Hadrian.” Rumlow stated making Herald and Jesse share a look.

 

“Calliope is a lot of things but she doesn’t have what it takes to call a hit.” Jesse said.

 

“If she did she would have done it years ago.” Gerald said.

 

“But he said…” Rumlow said trying to figure things out.

 

“Why are you here Rumlow?” Jesse asked him. “You weren’t ordered to be here but you came anyways, why?”

 

“I’m kinda curious. The only time I’ve ever seen Hadrian loose his head is when she’s brought up. What’s so special about her?” Rumlow said curious.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

We were enjoying an amazing dinner when suddenly the couple next to us erupted into shouts. I was about to jump out of my seat and Clint was about to pull out the gun he thought I didn’t know about out when we heard more.

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” The woman cried at her boyfriend who was on his knee holding out a ring. Everyone erupted into laughter. Clint and I just turned to each other and started laughing.

 

“Uh can we pretend none of that didn’t just happen?” Clint said.

 

“Which part? You reaching for your gun or me about to crawl into the bottom of the dessert cart and wheel myself out of here?” I said starting to laugh again.

 

“The desert cart?” Clint said laughing.

 

“That chocolate cake looked really good.” I said.

 

“Well if there was ever a place to propose I guess this would be the perfect place.” Clint said.

 

“Really? A room full of complete strangers just watching you like a real life soap opera?” I said.

 

“What’s wrong with this?” Clint asked.

 

“Well for one the table next to you starts having a conversation about the right way to propose.” I said.

 

“So they’re happy and in love. Taking the next step in their relationship. They want to scream it from the rooftops.” Clint said. “How do you dream of being proposed to?”

 

“My dreams are actually nightmares so…” I started.

 

“Don’t girls dream about their weddings and proposals?” Clint asked.

 

“I spent most of my childhood watching all sorts of dysfunctional and toxic relationships. Weddings and proposals never really crossed my mind.” I said.

 

“Do they cross your mind now?” Clint asked.

 

“That’s a loaded question.” I said. Had I ever considered getting married? That’d probably be a no, not because I didn’t want to spend the rest of my life with my soulmates but more like I have six soulmates and I could only marry one. How would I even make that choice? If I could marry them all then the answer would probably be…

 

“Sorry probably not something I should ask on the second date.” Clint said.

 

“It’s only our second date? Feels like we’ve been together forever.” I said before realizing how that sounded. “I just mean with everything that we’ve been through…”

 

“Yeah I know,” He said.

 

“It’s been a crazy few months. They’ve also been the best months of my life.” I added.

 

“They have?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said smiling.

 

“Come on.” He said standing up. “Let’s dance.”

 

“Sounds fun.” I said taking his hand and standing up. We went down to the dance floor and did the waltz. Clint was a surprisingly good dancer. When I asked him about it all he said was that it was a job requirement. It’s better than how I learned.

 

Eventually the band started picking up and we did the foxtrot and even the tango before they slowed things down.

 

“Where’d you learn to dance?” Clint asked.

 

“My mom started grooming me to take over the business at an early age. Ballroom dancing was a requirement.” I said.

 

“You had a good teacher.” Clint said.

 

“She was a nun and hit me with her cane when I made a wrong move but thank you.” I said.

 

“Well if it makes you feel any better I got paired up with cookies and she broke three of my toes.” Clint said.

 

“Was it because you called her cookies?” I asked.

 

“It might have something to do with that.” He said making me laugh. After that we decided to head back to the penthouse. Clint just couldn’t stop smiling the entire drive back. After the third block I just had to say something.

 

“What’s that smile for?” I asked.

 

“I’m happy.” He said “I love you.”

 

I unbuckled me seat and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

 

“You’re sweet, funny, and everything a girl could ever ask for.” I said before kissing him one last time before sitting back down. I could have sworn I saw Clint blush at the compliment.

 

Once we were back at the building garage I pulled Clint over by the collar and kissed him. He was taken by surprise but got over it pretty fast. Before I knew it he had pulled me over to straddle his lap.

 

“Mh Hales.” Clint moaned as I started kissing down his neck. I loosed his tie a bit and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt working my way down before sucking on a spot I knew drove Clint crazy. “Baby uh.” He groaned.

 

I started rocking my hips against his groin. I felt Clint rub his hand up and down my thigh before he leaned forward and started taking charge. It was going great, until my butt bumped into the steering wheel and used the car horn.

 

“Shit.” I said making Clint laugh.

 

“We should probably move this upstairs.” He said before kissing me and resting his forehead against mine.

 

“Forgot how hard making out in a sports car is.” I said.

 

“Stark?” Clint said.

 

“Nat.” I said leaning forward and kissing him again.

 

“Mh, Hales we need to move. It’s really tight in here.” Clint groaned.

 

“Let’s go then.” I said moving off of him and opening the door to get out. Clint quickly locked up before leading me to the elevator. I quickly scanned the keycard and the elevator started moving.

 

Clint moved me against the elevator wall and put his arms around my waist before kissing me. When the door opened we quickly walked into the apartment before we walked into another wall.

 

 

I threaded my hand through Clint’s hair and put the other on his shoulder while we kissed. I pushed his suit jacket off and dropped it on the floor. His hands were running up and down my body. He stopped at my butt and slowly drew circles on it before squeezing making me gasp in surprise. Clint smirked at me before nuzzling his face into my neck and kissing me. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

 

Clint carried me to the bedroom before putting me down on the bed, hovering over me. He looked at me with a huge smile on his face. His sharp eyes were softer and twinkled.

 

“Hey,” He said resting his forehead against mine. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, just really happy.” I answered before leaning up to kiss him. I slowly started unbuttoning his shirt until I finally slipped it off of him. I sat up and started unbuckling his belt before pulling his pants down.

 

**SMUT**

 

“I feel a little underdressed now.” Clint said with a chuckle.

 

“Well…” I said kissing his stomach. “You should do something about it.” Clint smirked before pulling me up flush against him and kissing me. His hand trailed behind me and pulled the zipper of my dress down. I pushed the straps off my shoulder and let the dress fall to the floor leaving me in my… light pink lace lingerie set.

“Damn, How did I get so lucky?” Clint asked.

 

“Funny, I ask myself that all the time.” I said hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

 

“I love you so damn much Hales.” Clint whispered before kissing me. I moved my hands down to his boxers and slowly pushed them down before moving Clint so he was standing next to the bed. I pushed him to sit at the edge of the bed. “Bossy.” He said before wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my stomach.

 

“Let me take care of you for once. Tonight.” I said leaning down to kiss him. “Is.” I said kissing his jaw. “All. About. You.” I said kneeling on the ground. I took him in my hand and slowly stroked him before leaning forward and kissing his tip. I looked up at Clint who just looked like he was trying to hold himself together. I licked his tip before taking him into my mouth and moving down his length.

 

“Ah! Hayley.” Clint gasped. I took him in as much as I could before moving up and then sucking on the head again before moving back down. I put my hand to his base and work what I couldn’t fit into my mouth.

 

“Ah! Yes baby…” I traced the vein on him with my tongue as I moved and that just made him groan and moan louder. I felt Clint put a hand in my hair and rocked his hips making him bump into the back of my throat. It was a little more than I was used to but I adjusted pretty quickly and sucked him down further. I looked up and Clint was panting.

 

“Fuck. Hales I’m close Baby so uh!” Clint groaned.

 

I took him in as much as I could and started moving faster. It wasn’t long before I felt spurt of cum shoot down my throat. I swallowed around him as I worked Clint through his orgasm. When he stopped shivering, I let go of him and moved to lie next to him. He was panting but had the most blissful and relaxed smile on his face.

 

“Hi.” I said kissing his cheek.

 

“Hi.” He said back with a smile. Clint rolled on top of me and kissed me.

Clint ground my hips against mine and slowly started kissing down my neck while palming my breasts through my bra. He slowly kissed and sucked on my breasts while he slipped a hand under my panties.

 

“Ah.” I gasped as he started rubbing on just the right spot.

 

“So wet.” Clint commented. I moved my hands to the side of my underwear and pulled them off. Clint moved from next to me to lie between my legs. He put a kiss on my hip before slowly moving down and sucking on my hard nub making me arch my back.

 

“Yes ah!” I moaned and that just spurred him on.

Clint licked up my slit before working his tongue inside of me. Shit I don’t know how he did it but he managed to hit all the right spots. I couldn’t help but rock my hips on his face. He increased the stimulation by rubbing circles on my nub sending me over the edge. He moved back up and bent down to kiss me as he lined himself in and pushed in.

**[ ](https://media1.popsugar-assets.com/files/thumbor/7_JNAeCWS1RiR9QiCKrxD4amNA4/fit-in/1024x1024/filters:format_auto-!!-:strip_icc-!!-/2015/04/29/107/n/3019466/1259cad28ccf9620_tumblr_n9r31s3Wsg1rvf3epo6_500/i/Like-really-steamy.gif) **

“Ah!” I gasped at the feeling of being stretched out so soon after an orgasm.

 

“Fuck.” Clint groaned into my neck. “You’re really tight.”

 

“Clint move.” I urged.

 

“Sh, I got you.” He whispered as he slowly started moving.

 

 

Clint moved slowly enjoying every second of us being together knowing that it was probably going to be a while before we would be doing this. He moved his hand behind me unhooking my bra. I slipped it off and threw it somewhere.

 

Clint bent down and started sucking on a nipple while speeding up moving faster and harder than before. I could feel myself getting close.

“Clint!” I shouted as I could feel myself almost go over the edge.

 

“Fuck.” He groaned. “I’m right there with you. Let go baby. Come for me.” He said snapping his hips rubbing my nub with ever movement.

 

“AH! Clint!” I shouted clawing into his back.

 

“Hayley!” He shouted shooting his cum inside of me before collapsing on me. We were both panting and completely wrecked. I held onto Clint while he slowly moved to pull out. He rolled us over so I was lying on his chest and pulled the blankets over us.

 

**END SMUT**

 

“You were right, that just keeps getting better.” Clint said making me giggle. I kissed his jaw and drew circles on his chest enjoying the moment. “I’m gonna retire.” Clint said out of nowhere.

 

“What?” I said.

 

“In a few years I’m gonna retire or at least step back from field work, take a desk job.” He said. “I want a life with you Hales. The house, white picket fence, kids running around maybe another dog so Lucky won’t be alone. I want to come home to you. I want to bicker about chores and remodeling the house. I want… I want everything with you.”

 

“I used to dream about having a life like that, normal, safe. Didn’t think it was ever a possibility until I met you all. I’ll make you a promise. After all this is over and my brother isn’t a problem we can sit down and talk about making that dream a reality.” I said.

 

“I’m holding you to that promise.” Clint said kissing my head. “I love you hales.”

 

“I adore you.” I said holding him a bit tighter. I couldn’t shake the feeling that I was going to end up breaking that promise.

 


	61. Chapter 61

_May 2005- Third Person’s POV_

_“Mom, I’m home.” Callie called out as she left took of her backpack. She walked down the hall where she could here noise from her mom’s home office. She walked down the hall and peaked in. Her mom was on the phone while typing angrily on her laptop. Her brother was running around shredding documents and packing up the contents of the safe._

_“What’s going on?” She asked._

_“Thank goodness you’re home, how do you work this thing, I can’t access anything.” Allison said annoyed._

_“That’s probably because you can never remember the passwords even though you were the one that picked them out.” Callie retorted walking over to the desk and typing in all the necessary sign in. “Why are you accessing the emergency funds?”_

_“Why do you think? it’s time to go.” Hadrian said._

_“What do you mean it’s time to go? I thought you said things were going well? We’ve only been here three months, the school year’s almost over.” Callie said._

_“Well shit happens, go stow your crap, we leave in an hour.” Hadrian said. “Or we can leave you behind for the cartel your choice.”_

_“Mom, what the hell?” Callie said._

_“Language. Calliope I know you like it here but all good things must come to an end. That’s life.” Allison told her daughter._

_“You and Hadrian screwed up again didn’t you?” Callie asked “Mom, what’s the point of all of this? We build it up only for it to fall apart all over again. If it’s not him it’s you.”_

_At that comment Allison slapped her daughter. “I don’t care what you think of what I do. Everything I do I do for this family you ungrateful brat. Remember you have as much to do with this as the rest of us so go do as you’re told.” With that Callie ran up to her room holding back tears._

_“We should have just left the brat with the Triad. They made a really good deal to rent her month by month.” Hadrian said._

_“You’re sister’s more useful to us here than in enemy hands.” Allison said._

_“Really? She doesn’t do any book keeping anymore. She only looks over the investment accounts when the dividends come in, she won’t even help cover our tracks. This is the third time in just this year we have to move.” Hadrian said._

_“What did you expect? Taunting her with those photos. She’s not you or me Hadrian. She’s kind and sensitive…” Allison started._

_“And a spoiled brat, a liability, she’s the weak link mom that brat almost got you sent to jail!” Hadrian shouted._

_“She also saved the both of us and got rid of that persistent Marshall. Give her time.” Allison told her son._

_“Give her time and she’ll find a way to get rid of us both.” Hadrian said._

_“No she won’t, we’re all she has.” Allison answered._

**Present Day- Hayley’s POV**

I felt the light start to peer through the windows and I groaned as it hit my face. I buried my face into Clint’s chest but then I felt it move as he chuckled.

 

“Morning.” He whispered.

“Mh, morning.” I said rubbing my eyes. “How’d you sleep?”

 

“Good.” He said kissing me. “Really good.”

 

“Me too.” I said. “It’s still early.”

 

“It is.” Clint said.

 

“How about we go shower and then I whip us up a nice big breakfast?” I said.

 

“Maybe we should go out instead?” Clint said.

“Why?” I asked.

 

“Because if we stay in I might not leave.” He said.

 

“Maybe that was my plan all along.” I said.

 

“Mh, that sounds nice but all good things must come to an end.” Clint said and I could hear my mom’s voice echo in my head.

 

“We’re not ending we’re just… hitting pause.” I said.

 

“You’re a big fan of hitting pause.” Clint said.

 

“It’s not that, I just hate endings.” I said. “So how about before breakfast we take a shower… you know water conservation is big over here.”

 

“Is it?” He asked with a smirk.

 

“Uhuh.” I said moving to straddle his waist. I bent down to kiss him before rolling off of him and walking to the bathroom. “You coming?”

 

Clint jumped out of bed, ran over and carried me the rest of the way in.

 

After another round in the shower we finally put on some clothes. I slipped on some black skinny jeans and a white print tee topped off with a military style jacket. I put on some heels since I was going to go visit Rebekah after I dropped Clint off at the airport and knowing her we would end up shopping or at a high-end restaurant for lunch so I needed to be prepared.

 

 

We went to a small bistro a few blocks taking the Aston Martin again. I had to admit I was looking forward to driving it on the way back. I spent most of the meal dreading what was coming. Good thing I brought some shades with me. I knew this was already hard enough for Clint I didn’t want to make it any harder.

 

The drive to the airport itself was quiet. Clint held onto my hand the entire ride there. I would give him a small reassuring squeeze and a smile every time he looked over at me. He didn’t buy it for a second but he smiled back either way.

 

Shield had sent a quinjet to pick up some agents in the area and Clint was taking a ride back with them. It was at a private hanger so with my Shield ID badge and Clint’s they let us right through.

 

I parked close to the hanger. The pilot’s were doing pre flight checks and the other agents were making their way inside.

 

“That’s my flight.” Clint said.

“You flying or are you going to give someone else a turn?” I asked.

 

“Hales, if you knew half the things that could go wrong you’d understand why you don’t even have to ask that question.” He said.

 

“Please don’t say what can go wrong I already can’t sleep on a plane, don’t push it.” I said.

 

“I’m going to miss you.” Clint said putting his arms around my waist.

 

“I’m going to miss you too.” I said. “Don’t worry about me, I can handle things over here.”

 

“Are you ever going to stop worrying about me?” Clint retorted.

 

“No.” I said.

 

“Exactly. If anything happens, I mean anything I’ll steal a quinjet and be here before you know it.” Clint said.

 

“I know, it won’t come to that. Stay focused. I’d rather have you come back in one piece and not hear from you in months than have you get hurt. You’re already accident prone enough.” I said. Clint leaned forward and kissed me, holding me tight against him. When we finally broke apart he held on and pressed a lingering kiss on my forehead. I could feel the tension in his body and how hard he was trying to keep it together. He let go and grabbed his back.

 

He turned to me one last time and signed something. _I love you._

_I know._ I answered putting on my sunglasses so he wouldn’t notice the tears in my eyes. With that I went back to the car and watched as the plane flew off before driving back.

 

**Third Persons POV-**

 

"Hawkeye's gone." Jesse reported.

 

"And Calliope?" Hadrian said over the phone.

 

"Speeding off in an expensive sports car." Gerald answered. 

 

"Tail her and when you see an opening grab her. No witnesses no collateral. Not yet at least." Hadrian ordered. 

 

"Sir yes sir." Jesse answered sarcastically before hanging up. "Fuck we’re in for a long one."

 

"How long could that kid hold out?" Rumlow asked.

 

"Last time she held out for three rounds of water boarding, a beat down, three broken fingers, Bruised and probably broken ribs over three days." Gerald deadpanned.

 

"Fuck I forgot about Flagstaff. That shit was intense." Jesse said.

 

"Why didn’t Hadrian just put a bullet in her head and call it a day?" Rumlow asked.

 

"Where's the fun in that?" Jesse retorted.

 

**Hayley's POV-**

 

One of the things i love about Tony's need to have high tech everything is that Jarvis is integrated into all his cars.

 

"Jarvis dial Rebekah please." I said.

 

"Yes Miss Adams shall I send the usual morning proof of life to sir?" Jarvis asked

 

"Actually if you can include of a picture of me driving with the wind blowing through my hair that’d be perfect." I said.

 

"Photo sent ma'am and dialing Miss Mikaelson now." Jarvis said.

 

Rebekah answered on the third ring.

 

"Morning sunshine." She said cheerfully.

 

"You're in a good mood." I said annoyed at the use of that nickname.

 

"I had a good week. Clint get off okay?" She asked.

 

"Just dropped him off. I’m on my way back just need to go drop off the car and I'll head over to your place." I said.

 

"Why don’t you just drive here?" Rebekah asked.

 

"Because Clint practically had to promise Tony his first born to let him borrow this car and I’d rather not risk anything happening to the car." I said.

 

"He already has like twenty Audi’s." She retorted.

 

"Its an Aston Martin actually so not the same. I'll see you in thirty minutes or so." I said.

 

"Okay see you." She said before hanging up.

 

Just as I did there was another call this time from Tony.

 

"Morning sunshine just calling to check up on my car." Tony said.

 

"Its fine." I said as some asshole cut me off. I slammed the breaks and honked at him. "Watch is asshole!" I yelled.

 

"What was that?" Tony asked sounding worried.

 

"Just some dumbass who doesn’t know how to drive." I said.

 

"Hales honey please don’t crash my car." Tony said sounding genuinely worried.

 

"Tony you have nothing to worry about you taught me how to drive I got this." I said. "So what’s up?"

 

"Oh just checking in. Couldn’t sleep so I figured I’d call." He said.

 

"Anything you're not telling me?" I asked.

 

"Nothing. Barton may have called to ask I check in on you. See how you’re doing." Tony said.

 

"Of course he did." I said smiling. "I’m okay. Missing everyone but I’ll be okay. I’m on my way back to drop off the car before heading to Rebekah’s place. Don’t want to risk anything happening to the car. She handles like a dream."

 

"That she does. Ill leave you to it and be careful." Tony said.

 

"Always am." I said as I pulled into the garage. I parked in the assigned spot before locking up and heading up to the lobby. I greeted Arthur before walking out.

 

Rebekah only lived three blocks away so I figured that instead of taking a taxi I would get some exercise and walk. I was walking down the street when suddenly someone came up from behind me and put an arm around my shoulders and pressing a gun to my side.

 

“Keep walking.” I heard someone say. I looked and saw that it was Gerald.

 

“What’s going on?” I asked.

 

“Shut up and don’t draw attention. He wants to talk to you.” Gerald said.

 

“He could have just called.” I said before he pulled me into an alley.

 

“Shut your trap before I shut it for you.” He said pointing the gun at my head before opening the door to a van. “Get in.”

 

I got in and saw one of the guys from the brunch meeting in New York, he was also at the Triskelion. I think his name was Rumlow.

 

“Hands.” He said.

 

“Seriously? You could probably slit my throat or shoot me in the time it would take me to reach over and take your gun.” I said.

 

“Hands!” He shouted.

 

I put my hands up and zip tied them together as Gerald sat down next to me.

 

“Move out.” He said.

 

“Finally.” Jesse said.

 

“Any idea how long this is going to take?” I asked. The only response I got was Jesse turning up the radio to all it could go and Gerald putting a black hood over my head. I really hate these guys.

 

I sat back and waited trying to stay calm and not freak out. Clint said he got a really strong wave of uneasiness and bouts of fear last time something like this happened. If he got anything like that while he was on his flight he would probably highjack the plane and head back here.

 

I kept track of the car’s movements and realized we were probably heading to the east end of London, the industrial area, or even the docks. If it’s anything like Flagstaff he’ll be trying to get to an isolated area, abandoned warehouse where no one will be able to hear my screams. Fuck I can’t think like that.

 

He needs me to find Delilah. No one outlives their usefulness. I’m still useful, I’m still safe. Well relatively safe.

 

I was so lost in thought I didn’t realize when the car stopped. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me out.

 

“Walk.” Someone said pulling on the zip tie holding my hands together. I walked forward and then I was pushed down onto a chair. The zip ties were cut off but then each of my arms was tied down to the arms of the chair I was in. Finally the hood was taken off and I was sitting in front of a table and Hadrian was sitting right across from me. We were in some sort of warehouse or it could have been a SHIELD blacksite, who knows. I looked back at him and he was sitting slightly hunched over probably from an injury, ribs if I had to guess. He also had a black eye that was starting to yellow in some spots and a cut near his hairline. Looks like someone had finally met their match.

 

“Anything you want to say?” Hadrian started.

 

“Your wife was in Spain then she left, rumors say she went to Romania but intel’s a bit spotty.” I said.

 

“Not that, this.” He said moving closer.

 

“Mission went wrong?” I said.

 

“You sent a hitman after me you cunt!” He growled reaching over and pulling me by my hair to slam my head into the table.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?!” I cried out.

 

“You put a hit out on me but you didn’t count on them coming after me while I was on a mission now did you!?” He shouted lifting my head up and slamming it again.

 

“I didn’t put a hit out on you. You have a gun to my soulmates’ head. Why would I risk it?” I said.

 

“STOP LYING!” He said punching my cheek so hard the chair fell.

 

“Hook me up to a polygraph if you don’t believe me.” I said feeling my cheek heat up.

 

“I have a better idea. Someone get me a bucket a hose and a towel.” He said. “NOW!”

 

This day just keeps getting better and better.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Rebekah was in her apartment sitting down reading her new copy of Vogue while she waited for Hayley to arrive. She took out her phone and saw the time.

 

‘It doesn’t take that long to walk from the penthouse to here’ Rebekah thought. ‘Maybe there was traffic.’

 

Twenty Minutes Later-

 

“It’s Hayley, I’m currently cleaning up after Tony or Will so I can’t come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I’ll ring you when I can.” The recording played before a tone of the message recording played.

 

“Hayley where the bloody hell are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago. I’m on my way to your place. Let me up when I get there.” Rebekah said grabbing her keys and walking out of her apartment.

 

She drove to the penthouse and walked into the lobby.

 

“Morning Arthur.” Rebekah greeted as she pressed the button for the elevator.

 

“Miss Adams isn’t here.” Arthur said.

 

“What?” Rebekah said turning to look at him.

 

“She left about an hour ago.” Arthur said.

 

“Oh, uh must’ve misheard her earlier.” Rebekah said giving him a smile before heading outside. “Did she say where she was going?”

 

“No ma’am.” Arthur answered.

 

“Thank you.” Rebekah said walking out of the building as fast as she could. She took her phone out and opened the location-sharing app Hayley had insisted they download. Her last known location was halfway between the penthouse and her apartment.

 

Rebekah quickly dialed the one person she knew would know what to do.

 

“I need you in London now.” Rebekah said. “We have trouble.”

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

For months after Flagstaff I started meditating. Breathing exercises, crossing my legs and going ‘om’, and yoga. Most of the time I ended up falling asleep and then I woke up screaming remembering what had happened. Most of it was a blur but what I did remember was Hadrian being angry about how despite everything he threw at me I wouldn’t crack. He never understood why.

 

For me those three days were vague. I read somewhere that your brain has a habit of blocking out painful memories or blurring out significant details to protect you. I remember that when it started my lungs felt like they were on fire. At the end of the second round I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. The third round was strange. I blame that one on the lack of oxygen my brain was receiving. It was what I later found out an out of body experience. It’s like I was watching from the outside as all this was done to me. I remember I focused on a poster that was old and yellowing hung up on the wall behind him. I imagined myself on that beach getting a tan while sipping a margarita. I could even feel the heat from the sun on my skin.

 

This time however it wasn’t a beach. It was Thanksgiving at the Tower. Everyone was there and we were laughing while enjoying all the food. Tony made a joke about how Steve was disappointing America by eating pumpkin pie instead of apple. Natasha was recording Clint and Thor racing each other to see who could finish their pie first. It was exactly like I had remembered it. My first normal Thanksgiving. Suddenly I felt my chest tightening and I started coughing up water.

 

“Where did you put the hit!?” He shouted. I didn’t answer instead I coughed up water. “Answer me!”

 

“I-“ cough. “I didn’t do it.” I said coughing more.

 

“Uh!” he said getting ready to punch me but Rumlow grabbed his arm and stopped him.

 

“What are you doing? Don’t forget who’s in charge here.” Hadrian growled.

 

“Take a walk. Let me take a crack at her.” Rumlow said. “Get a fresh pair of hands on this.”

 

Hadrian laughed. “You want take a shot at Calliope, be my guest. Don’t go easy on her she can take it.” He said looking at me before walking away. I heard the creak of a door open and then again when it closed. Rumlow walked over to the other side of the table and dragged the chair over to my side. He then turned my chair over to I was facing him.

 

“You’re a lot tougher than you look I’ll give you that.” He said with a smirk. “Guess you’d have to be growing up with Hadrian.”

 

“Are you trying to be the good cop? Cause I’m not buying it.” I said.

 

“Sweetheart I’m the farthest thing from a good cop you’ll ever meet.” He said with a smirk.

 

“So Hayley, or should I call you Calliope?” He said and I just looked at him wondering when the torture was going to start again. “Not feeling chatty are you?” He said before taking one of my legs and putting it on his lap. He took off my shoe and started running his fingers up and down.

 

“You didn’t call the hit out on your brother.” He said. “No one can withstand that much torture without giving that up. Most people would have just lied and let him hear what he wanted to hear.”

 

“Then why are you here?” I asked.

 

“Because I wanted to see what all the fuss was about.” Rumlow answered running his hands higher. He watched to see if I’d react but I didn’t look away and I stayed calm.

 

“And?” I said.

 

“No one can throw Hadrian off the way you do. I’m starting to see what Barton, Romanoff and Rogers see in you.” He said moving his hand up to my thigh.

 

“What did Hadrian tell you about me?” I asked.

 

“Not much. Kid sister. Pain in the ass. Trouble. The usual.” He answered surprisingly honest.

 

“Then you don’t know about the nine months he and our mother sold me to the Triads.” I said and he looked curious. “Yeah. You can do whatever you want to me. There’s literally nothing that they or Hadrian haven’t done to me already that you can do to me.”

 

“We’ll see about that.” He said taking a needle from the table and sticking it under my toe nail.”

 

“AHHH!!!!” I screamed.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Rebekah sat in her car in line at the arrivals exit at Heathrow Airport. She tapped her fingers anxiously on the steering wheel. It had been six hours since Hayley had gone missing and the pressure was mounting. She knew what Hadrian was capable and just the thought of what her sister was probably enduring at the moment gave made her shiver.

 

“You rang.” Kol said getting in the car and taking in her sister’s disheveled appearance.

 

“Hayley’s been taken.” Rebekah said.

 

“What? How?” Kol asked.

 

“She was on her way to the apartment and she never showed up. The last signal her cell phone sent out was halfway between the penthouse and the apartment seven hours ago.” Rebekah said.

 

“Shit.” Kol said. “We need to move.”

 

“We don’t have time. I found his number.” Rebekah said.

 

“How’d you manage that?” Kol asked.

 

“I managed to get into the penthouse and found the cloned phone.” Rebekah said.

 

“So what you just going to call the sociopath and hope he’ll let Hayley go?” Kol asked.

 

“Course not. We’re paying a ransom.” Rebekah said dialing the number onto her phone and hearing it ring.

 

“What?” A gruff voice answered.

 

“Put the psychopath on the phone.” Rebekah said.

 

“Probably not how you want to start a hostage negotiation Bekah.” Kol whispered harshly.

 

“Hadrian, there’s some British chick calling you.” The man said.

 

“British chick?” Hadrian said.

 

“I don’t know it’s your phone.” They said.

 

“Hello?” Hadrian asked.

 

“Where’s Hayley?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Rebekah Mikaelson. Should have known the brat went crawling back to Marcel.” Hadrian said.

 

“She didn’t. You have her. I have one and a half million dollars clean cash with me. Let’s trade.” Rebekah said.

 

“You’re offering me a ransom?” Hadrian said laughing. “You’re all so pathetic. She’s not even worth half of that.”

 

“She is to us. You want Delilah back, Hayley is the only one who can find her. She has leads and algorithms running to spot her. You kill Hayley you will never find her.” Rebekah said.

 

“I can find her too.” Hadrian retorted.

 

“Really? Is that why she’s been gone over a year and you’re still chasing your own tail?” Rebekah retorted. “One and a half million for Hayley and she stays on mission. Name the time and place. You’re not going to get a better deal than that.”

 

“I think the triads would pay two million to get their star accountant and hacker back permanently this time.” Hadrian goaded.

 

“Don’t they want you dead?” Rebekah said.

 

“Two million, she finds Delilah by the deadline I gave her and she has a month to find whoever put out the hit. Take it or leave it.” Hadrian said.

 

“Done.” Rebekah said without thinking. “Where do we meet?”

 

“I’ll text you the time and place. No surprises just you and Kol or Calliope reunites with our mother.” Hadrian said before hanging up.

 

“Well, looks like we have our work cut out for ourselves, Who doesn’t hate that arse?” Kol said. “He’s not going to let her go that easy.”

 

“Course not. We’re going to need help.” Rebekah said speeding away.

 


	62. Chapter 62

**Hayley’s POV-**

“Good news brat, someone just made a bid for you.” Hadrian said cheerfully as he walked back in. Rumlow had put at least five needles under the big toenail of my left foot. It could have been more but at some point the pain all melded together. I was going to have a ridiculously high pain tolerance after this was over. “They overpaid but that’s good for us. We’re getting half a million a head.”

 

“Shit.” Jesse said.

 

“Damn, looks like the twins are going to college after all.” Gerald said.

 

Just when I thought things couldn’t get any worse. Knowing Hadrian he probably sold me back to the Triad and this time it wouldn’t be a temporary thing.

 

“The trade’s happening at midnight so we still have a few hours to kill.” Hadrian said with a smirk. “Got started on the toes I see.”

 

“She’s a screamer.” Rumlow said smiling as he stood up.

 

“Let’s rub some salt into those wounds.” Hadrian said.

 

Oh Fuck.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“Who do we have in London or close enough that can get here in the next three hours?” Kol asked.

 

“Not much. We have basic security to keep a low profile. Most of the big guns are back home or across the channel tied up on jobs.” Rebekah said. “How much cash do you have on you?”

 

“Well we need two million for the ransom. I can get maybe two hundred grand plus whatever I can scrouge up from the safe houses. I’ll call Elijah he can get us more.” Kol said.

 

“No.” Rebekah said.

 

“Bekah Hayley’s in that sociopath’s hands. We don’t have time.” Kol said.

 

“Exactly. The less people know about this the better. I think I have a solution to our problem.” Rebekah said picking up her phone. “Come on, pick up, pick up.”

 

“Da.” Demitri answered.

 

“Please tell me your still in London.” Rebekah said.

 

“Miss me already?” Demitri said.

 

“Not exactly. I need a favor. Do you by any chance have any men in London?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Uh yes. I have a few.” Demitri asked.

 

“I’m going to need some assistance. I need back up for a business transaction and I’m short a few guys.” Rebekah asked.

 

“How many do you need?” Demitri asked.

 

“How many do you have?” Rebekah asked. “I can pay two hundred grand for the job, how many does that buy me?”

 

“My whole team. Meet you at the mounted stag on Victoria at eleven?” Demitri offered.

 

“Make it nine and the whole team has to be there. The meeting’s at midnight at the east end bring their gear.” Rebekah said hanging up. “Back up’s taken care of.”

 

“Who was that?” Kol asked arching an eyebrow.

 

“Friend.” Rebekah answered. “Where do you have the cash stored?”

 

“My flat in Greenwich.” Kol said.

 

“I thought you sold it?” Rebekah said.

 

“We all have our secrets. How’s Demitri?” Kol asked.

 

“If you knew why’d you ask?” Rebekah said.

 

“Curious about how’d you’d answer. Take a left avoid traffic, we’re on the clock.” Kol said as Rebekah’s phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and cursed.

 

“Shit.” Rebekah said.

 

“What now?” Kol groaned.

 

“It’s Natasha.” Rebekah said.

 

“Don’t answer.” Kol said.

 

“I don’t answer and she’ll know something’s wrong just follow my lead.” Rebekah said turning up the radio so it was blasting out of the speaker system before answering.

 

“Hello!” Rebekah yelled.

 

“Rebekah where are you?” Natasha greeted.

 

“What I can’t hear you?” Rebekah shouted.

 

“Where are you!?” Natasha yelled.

 

“We went out for drinks to cheer Hayley up. Kol’s here!” Rebekah said cheerfully.

 

“Natty!” Kol cheered giving his sister a look.

 

“How’s Hayley? Can you move so I can hear you better?” Natasha asked ignoring Kol’s outburst.

 

“Oh shots got to go Ciao!” Rebekah said hanging up. “Think she bought it?”

 

“Don’t know. She must have felt something from Hayley to call us.” Kol said.

 

“We’re going to have to do some serious damage control. She has her nightly call with Tony in a few hours.” Rebekah said.

 

“That’s the least of our worries, who knows what that arse is doing to her.” Kol said.

 

“Not really what I want to think about at the moment.” Rebekah said. “We’re getting Hayley back one way or another that’s all that matters.”

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

Hadrian’s version of rubbing salt on the wound involved taking the nails Rumlow had jammed under my toenail and twisting them. At one point I started going numb. I wasn’t sure if I should be grateful or worried.

 

“You’re endurance is admirable. Most of the guys on my team wouldn’t have lasted half as long as you have.” Hadrian said. I just glared at him trying to slow down my breathing so I didn’t have a panic attack or pass out. “What no witty comeback?”

 

“What’s the point?” I said panting.

 

“True.” He said reaching into his pocket and taking out two vials of some liquid. “You know what Sodium Pentothal is?”

 

“Truth Serum.” I groaned.

 

“Right, you should be familiar with it. Frank was a big fan of it. I personally thought it was over hyped and a waste of time but he swore by it. Then again once he took out the blowtorch I never saw anyone hold out longer than a minute.” Hadrian said with a smile. “SHIELD stopped using it six years ago. As it turns out if whoever you’re interrogating is under tremendous amounts of stress like you are right now Sodium Pentothal causes you to go into cardiac arrest.” He said taking out a syringe and injecting it into the bottle filling it up.

 

Shit he was really going to do it this time. He was going to kill me. Every instinct in me said to fight it to get out of there as fast as I could but there was no way I was going to give him that satisfaction. I stayed perfectly still and watched as he waved the syringe around.

 

“Of course SHIELD couldn’t have that. Losing assets before they spilled the beans or paid for what they’d done so they put their scientists to work on a viable alternative and here it is. Serum 2678-056 or as we in STRIKE call it LSD on steroids or the interrogator. This fun little juice packs pack twice the punch as the original serum, lasts twice as long for the same dose and has the added side effect that it gives you fun little hallucinations terrifying enough to make grown men beg for their mothers. Enjoy. This is triple the recommended dose.” He said jabbing the syringe into my neck.

 

The liquid burned as it worked it’s way into my bloodstream and when it reached my heart my chest started cramping. Oh shit was I having a heart attack.

 

“Oh it works fast.” I heard Hadrian said with a smirk before everything went black. Then out of nowhere there was a bright light and I was in some sort of room with a dangling light bulb swinging back and forth.

 

 _“It’s been a long time.”_ A man who had half his face burned off said in Chinese.

 

_“Do I know you?” I said answering him and not recognizing him._

_“You probably wouldn’t. Not like this anyway.”_ He said and out of nowhere his face changed to one I only saw in my nightmares. _“It’s been a while Calliope.”_

_“Shit_.” I said. Standing in front of me was the Triad’s former top interrogator. He scared the crap out of me my first month there. He locked me in a dog cage when I slept for the first month I lived with them until I started speaking Chinese.

_“Yeah, I said the same thing when they came to my house in the middle of the night and dragged me out of bed. My wife was pregnant and tried fighting them off. Last time I saw her she was on the ground clutching her stomach begging for her life.”_ He said.

_“I’m sorry. They didn’t give me a choice.”_ I said crying.

_“Yes they did, you were selfish and chose yourself over us, the people who were trying to do the right thing for once. To stop that monster. You want to know what he did to me. He cooked me alive.”_ He said as I felt my chest tighten and I couldn’t move my arms. Something fell out of the sky and I was suddenly inside a tire. They kept piling up higher and higher until the only thing I could see was the light dangling above us. Then I felt something wet drip onto me before it came down in splashed. Oh no.

 

“No no no! Let Me Out! LET ME OUT!” I screamed.

 

“This is what they did to me it’s your turn.” He said dropping a lit match.

 

“AHHHH!!!!!” I screamed.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

“You actually injected her with it?” Rumlow said coming in.

 

“You thought I was joking? I have her right where I want her to be.” Hadrian said.

 

“No… No NO! Let me Out.” She cried out. “LET ME OUT!”

 

“How much did you give her?” Rumlow asked.

 

“An entire bottle.” Hadrian said.

 

“AHHHHH!!!!!” Hayley screamed struggling against her restraints.

 

“Be careful. They also call that stuff ‘The Strangler’. If she starts turning purple pump with some adrenaline.” Rumlow said.

 

“You going soft?” Hadrian said.

 

“No I just want my half a mill.” Rumlow said.

 

“You’ll get your cut. Want to take another crack at her?” Hadrian asked.

 

“Sure.” He said with a smirk. He grabbed a bucked full of ice water and threw it on Hayley.

 

“AH!” She gasped.

 

“What did you do with the money?” Hadrian asked.

 

“It’s gone.” Hayley said still delirious.

 

“No shit. Where is it?” Hadrian said holding her head up by her hair.

 

“Gone. Spent.” Hayley mumbled.

 

“How does a thirteen year old spend over nine hundred million dollars in less than a day?” he said growling agitated. “Answer me!” He said slapping her.

 

“Amends.” Hayley said her eyes hazed over. “Charity.”

 

“You’re telling me you gave it all away… To Charity?! My money?! The money I slaved over and killed for is in the hands of some grimey sick idiot hippy somewhere trying to make the world a better place?!!!!” He screamed.

 

“I tried to make things right mom… I’m sorry.” Hayley cried.

 

“Ah!!!” Hadrian said punching Hayley’s stomach making her cough. “You fucking cunt!”

 

“It’s time to go.” Jesse said.

 

“Throw her in the van.” Hadrian growled. “That blonde bitch better have my money or else she’s going down with Calliope.”

 

They quickly moved and dragged Hayley into the van. They didn’t have to tie her down considering she was so delirious and injured she wouldn’t have made it far if she tried anything. They drive to the meeting place was short. It was to an empty beach close to the docks at the east end. They stayed in the van until a black Mercedes pulled up and flashed their lights. With that they made their way out of the car.

 

Jesse and Gerald each held Hayley up by the arms while Hadrian walked behind them pointing a gun at the back of Hayley’s head.

 

Rebekah gasped as she saw the state her sister was in.

 

“Shit.” Kol muttered.

 

“Rebekah, Kol it’s been a while.” Hadrian greeted.

 

‘What did you do to Hayley you sick bastard?!” Rebekah growled.

 

“Oh nothing. We were just catching up.” Hadrian said.

 

“Hayley you alright?” Kol called out.

 

Hayley whimpered and cried out as Jesse kicked her injured leg.

 

“She can’t really hear you right now, she’s facing her demons” Hadrian said with a smirk. “Did you bring the money?”

 

“It’s right here.” Kol said. “Hand Hayley over and the money’s yours.”

 

“Oh no, you’re not in control here. I wouldn’t mind putting on between her eyes at the moment. Do exactly as I say or you can kiss Calliope goodbye.” Hadrian said. “Take the money and place it half way. Then you’re going to take five steps back and wait understood.”

 

“Yes.” Kol said he squeezed his sister’s hand reassuringly before taking the bag and walking over to the drop point. He threw the bag down before taking five steps back.

 

“Good job mate.” Hadrian said in a teasing fake accent. “I got it.,” he told Jesse and Gerald taking Hayley. He put his arm around her waist holding her up against him and pressing the gun to her temple. “No sudden moves.” He said.

 

Hadrian walked forward taking his sister with him. He made it to the drop point and kicked the bag open to reveal the money. He dropped the gun and quickly injected something into Hayley’s side.

 

“Catch.” He said throwing Hayley toward Kol. He managed to get to her to ease the fall but she still cried out in pain when she fell. Hadrian quickly pointed his gun at Kol.

 

“Don’t!” Rebekah cried out pointing a gun at Hadrian. Jesse and Gerald quickly aimed their guns at her slowly moving closer.

 

“Don’t even think about it.” Kol said making them notice the red laser dots pointed at each of their chests.

 

“Son of a bitch.” Hadrian said. “You set me up.”

 

“You thought we were going to trust you to hold up your end of the deal knowing Hayley’s life was at stake?” Kol said. “Take five steps back or you get one between the eyes.”

 

“Your bluffing.” Hadrian said and a gun shot rang out shooting Jesse in the arm.

 

“Fuck!” He cried out.

 

“Shit!” Gerald said moving quickly to put pressure on his arm.

 

“Step back now.” Rebekah said.

 

“You’re not going to shoot me.” Hadrian said confidently.

 

“The red dot on your head says otherwise.” Kol retorted.

 

“I die so does Calliope. That injection was my insurance. I make it out of here with my money and I’ll send the antidote to you in an hour. I don’t and she goes down with me.” Hadrian said.

 

“You’re mad.” Rebekah said.

 

“Clock’s ticking.” He said.

 

“Stand down.” Rebekah called into her coms.

 

Slowly one by one the red dots disappeared.

 

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Hadrian said picking up the bag of money and walking back to the van. “Let’s go.”

 

With that they drove off and Rebekah ran to her brother and sister’s side.

 

“Hayley, hey look at me. Do you know who I am?” Rebekah said.

 

“I’m so sorry Maya.” Hayley cried.

 

“She’s hallucinating. Probably doesn’t even know where she is. We need to get her to a hospital.” Kol said.

 

“And tell them what Kol? She’s a bloody mess and she’s spouting nonsense about people from her past.” Rebekah said.

 

“She got injected with god knows what? She needs a doctor!” Kol shouted.

 

“And I’ll get her one but first we need to get her to safety. It can’t be my place or the penthouse.” Rebekah said.

 

“Greenwich it is.” Kol said picking up Hayley and walking to the car where Demitri was waiting by the car.

 

“Do you know who he is?” Demitri said outraged.

 

“Unfortunately I do and I would love to stay and discuss this with you but my sister needs medical attention.” Rebekah said opening the door to the driver’s seat but Demitri closed the door.

 

“I thought she was your friend and her name was Grace?” Demitri said.

 

“One of her many names. Here’s the remaining payment for your men. Tell them they did a great job and it was a pleasure doing business with them. Thank you for your help.” Rebekah said opening the door.

 

“That’s it. That man murdered my cousin in cold blood.” Demitri said.

 

“And he kidnapped and tortured my sister. We’ll handle it now she’s bleeding out and needs help so please move.” Rebekah said glaring at him. Demitri gave her a concerned look before moving out of her way.

 

Rebekah got in and sped off to Kol’s apartment. They quickly made it to the flat and put Hayley in the guestroom.

 

“Her heart’s racing.” Kol said checking her pulse.

 

“Doctor should be here any minute.” Rebekah said.

 

“Your doctor makes house calls?” Kol asked.

 

“He does for the right price.” Rebekah said as someone knocked on the door. “That’ll be him.”

 

Rebekah walked to the door and opened it.

 

“Rebekah how lovely to see you, it’s been to long.” The medic said.

 

“John, you’re looking well.” Rebekah said. “I’m sorry to call like this.”

 

“AHHH!!!!” Hayley started screaming.

 

“Beks, I could use a hand over here.” Kol called out.

 

“I’m guessing that’s my patient?” John asked.

 

“Yeah, come on.” Rebekah said leading him to the room.

 

“What happened to her?” John asked seeing Rebekah exchange a look with Kol and hesitate. “I need to know what to look for.”

 

“She was kidnapped and tortured. We paid the ransom and they injected her with something before turning her over. As far as we can tell she’s hallucinating.” Rebekah answered.

 

He checked her pupillary responses and saw that they were dilated and unfocused.

 

“She’s definitely been drugged not sure with what. Her pulse is racing and she hallucinating and those are two opposing responses. I can try flushing it out of her system but chances are I’ll just send her into shock. For now I’ll just set up and IV and keep her hydrated and give her some antibiotics for her foot. Damn, I’ve only seen injuries like that in Afghanistan and only with prisoners of war.” John said. “I need to do a full physical.”

 

“Go ahead.” Rebekah said.

 

John started by palpitating Hayley’s abdomen the closer he got to her ribs she winced before starting to scream again. He lifted her shirt and saw the bruises.

 

“Shit.” He whispered. He quickly got his stethoscope and listened to her breathing. “Damn.” He said moving quickly.

 

“What’s going on?” Kol asked.

 

“One of her ribs is broken. Judging by the shape of the bruise on her ribs someone punched her really hard, and the broken rib punctured her lung. The air’s leaking out and it’s making it hard to breath hence the gasping and coughing.” John said pulling out a needle. “Need to relieve some of that pressure. Hold her down, if I do this wrong I could kill her.”

 

Kol and Rebekah moved to hold her down John felt her ribs and found a space before jabbing the needle in. Blood spurted out and before a whooshing of air was heard. Hayley gasped a bit before her breathing slowed down.

 

“Her heart rate’s still elevated but not tachycardic so that’s good. She’s stable for now.” John said. “Need to clean that head wound and her foot. You have any towels?”

 

“I’ll grab those.” Kol said running out of the room.

 

“Rebekah what’s going on?” John asked.

 

“John, you’re better of not knowing.” Rebekah said.

 

“Whatever it is I can help.” John said taking her hand and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Just help my sister please.” Rebekah said tearing up.

 

“You got it.” John said. They heard Kol walk in and quickly split apart.

 

“I got the towels.” Kol said.

 

“Perfect, I have the saline. I’ll get to work, any way you two can figure out what they gave her?” John asked.

 

“What’s the time?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Uh… half past one.” Kol said checking his phone.

 

“He was supposed to send the antidote.” Rebekah said.

 

“I don’t trust him. Chances are he was lying.” Kol said.

 

“Well Hayley’s unconscious and the only sign we have she’s still alive is her breathing and occasional screaming.” Rebekah said.

 

“From what seen so far, Hayley?” John said checking he got her name right. “Besides being drugged with some unknown hallucinogen, being borderline trachycardic, a pneumothorax on her right lung, bruised ribs, at least two broken or cracked ribs, a sprained or possibly fractured left wrist, and three broken toes along with a twisted ankle, there’s a chance of internal hemorrhaging. Normally I’d order a CT but considering you guys probably want to avoid hospitals right now I’m going to grab a portable ultrasound from my car and while I’m at it a tetanus shot.”

 

“Thank you.” Rebekah said and John just gave her a nod.

 

“Nothing from Satan’s spawn on either phone but a certain billionaire is getting rather impatient.” Kol said.

 

“Shit, I almost forgot.” Rebekah said rubbing her eyes. “You still have the voice changer from that job we pulled in Frankfurt?”

 

“Yes.” Kol said. “I just need a minute to recalibrate it.”

 

“Do it then.” Rebekah said. “You want to talk to him or should I do it?”

 

“You, you spend more time with Hayley and talk like her,” Kol said.

 

“And we told Natasha we were out drinking.” Rebekah said.

 

“So act drunk.” Kol said handing her the voice modifier. Rebekah attached it to the phone and dialed. Tony picked up on the second ring.

 

“About time, I was about to jump in the suit and go see you.” Tony said sounding relieved.

 

“Sorry went out with Bekah, and Kol’s here…” Rebekah said laughing.

 

“Are you drunk?” Tony said.

 

“Just a little bit.” Rebekah said doing her best-drunk Hayley impersonation.

 

“What’d you have?” Tony asked.

 

“Shots, a yeager bomb… and more shots.” Rebekah said laughing. “I’m sleepy.”

 

“Are you at home?” Tony asked.

 

“No I’m in London.” Rebekah said remembering Hayley saying something like that one night.

 

“I know I meant are you in the penthouse.” Tony said.

 

“Mhm.” Rebekah said feeling awkward.

 

“Okay then. I think I’m going to call it an early night. I’ll call you tomorrow morning.” Tony said.

 

“Can’t” Rebekah said buying herself some time in case Hayley didn’t wake up.

 

“Why not?” Tony asked concerned. Shit not she had worried him.

 

“I have to study and shop with Becky. Hehehe becky.” Rebekah said while Kol could barely contain his laughter.

 

“I guess it’ll be a text day. Have fun and be careful. Love you.” Tony said and Rebekah could barely take it.

 

“Night.” She said before hanging up. Rebekah put the phone down and couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. The day was finally catching up with her.

 

“Beks, hey it’s okay.” Her brother said hugging her. “You got her back. Hayley’s safe because of you. She’s going to get better, she’s survived worse and then we’ll find a way to take the arse down once and for all.”

 

“This is all my fault.” Rebekah said.

 

“How can this be your fault? You didn’t kidnap and torture Hayley.” Kol said.

 

“I’m the one that put out the hit on Hadrian.” Rebekah blurted out.

 

“What?” Kol said thinking he misheard.

 

“A few weeks ago I was in Lyon for that art opening. Afterwards I went to run some errands for Nik and Elijah and while I was there I just thought about what happened in Barcelona and how it was probably not the last time something like that was going to happen and said to hell with it and I did it. I put the hit out on Hadrian. It’s my fault he went after Hayley. She warned me and I didn’t listen.” Rebekah cried.

 

“Damn it Rebekah do you have any idea the mess you caused. You promised that sociopath that Hayley would bring in the person who put out the hit in under a month. That she would bring you in.” Kol said.

 

“I know.” Rebekah cried.

 

“What the hell are we going to do?” Kol said.

 

“I don’t know. There’s not a single thing I wouldn’t do for this family, Hayley included but I’m scared Kol.” Rebekah said choking back a sob.

 

“We have time, we’ll figure it out but for now we need to focus and getting Hayley back into shape.” Kol said.

 

“No matter what happens this stays between us.” Rebekah said.

 

“Us? You mean you, me and Hayley?” Kol said. “Please tell me you’re not planning on doing something stupid again. You’ve seen how it worked out this time.”

 

“I want to be the one to tell her but until she’s better. Promise me Kol. No one can know.” Rebekah said.

 

“You’re on twenty four hour watch. You don’t leave my side. And as soon as Hayley is up and walking again you tell her or I will got it?” Kol said.

 

“Yeah.” Rebekah said.

 

“Okay, I’ve looked her over and there’s a small bleed but that should go away on it’s own. I’ve bandaged her up and wrapped her ribs as best I could but now we just have to wait.” John said.

 

“I’ll go set up the guest room.” Kol said. “It’s going to be a long night.”

 


	63. Chapter 63

The hits just wouldn’t stop coming. First it was people I knew from before. Then it was Hadrian. At one point I thought it was over and I woke up in a beach house we stayed at one summer and my nanny was in the kitchen teaching me how to cook before taking the knife and stabbing me. Finally I saw Natasha, Steve and Clint fighting some guys in masks. Their team came over to them. They thought it was their back up and suddenly they opened fire on them.

 

Slowly they fell and to the ground. I moved over and checked them over. Steve and Clint were dead but Natasha was still gasping for air as she choked on her own blood.

 

“Hayley… Why did you … let this happen?” She said before the light left her eyes.

 

“I warned you brat.” Hadrian said stepping forward and grabbing me by the neck. He lifted me off the floor and slammed me against a wall. “This is the end good riddance.” He said as he stabbed me. I felt the blood drip down my body and how his grip on my neck got tighter and tighter as everything slowly faded to black.

 

Suddenly I felt the grip on my neck loosen and I sat up gasping for air. I was on a bed hooked up to an IV and covered in bandages.

 

“You’re awake.” A man with short blonde hair and green eyes said coming over to stand next to me.

 

“Who are you? Where am I?” I said trying to sit up and move away when everything started hurting.

 

“Try not to move too much. I wrapped up your ribs pretty tight but I don’t want to risk another pneumothorax.” He said. “Follow my finger” He said before taking out a light pen.

 

“Guessing you’re a doctor.” I said as my voice cracked. Damn my throat was dry.

 

“Yeah, Doctor John Watson and yes like the character from Sherlock Holmes I’ve heard it before.” He said and I recognized the British accent. So I was still in England or the Triad hired a British doctor. “Whatever drug you were on wore off. Pupilary responses are good. What’s your name?”

 

I stayed quiet.

 

“Need to make sure there isn’t any brain damage.” He said.

 

“Hayley.” I said.

 

“How old are you?” He asked.

 

“Eighteen.” I said.

 

“Do you know who Rebekah and Kol are?” John asked.

 

“Family.” I said.

 

“Oh thank goodness.” Rebekah said coming in.

 

“Bekah?” I asked.

 

“Hey, how you feeling?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Like shit.” I answered honestly wincing as I tried sitting up again. “What happened? How did you find me?”

 

“We paid the ransom and he let you go.” Rebekah said.

 

“I thought I was going back to the Triad.” I said.

 

“No way in hell we were going to let that happen.” Kol said walking in.

 

“Hey stranger, thought you were in New York?” I asked.

 

“I needed back up.” Rebekah said.

 

“Thank you.” I said. “How much do I owe you?”

 

“Shut up. This one’s on me.” Rebekah said making Kol give her a look.

 

“So what’s the damage?” I asked.

 

“You’re not going to be running any marathons anytime soon.” John said. “You have three broken ribs, a pneumothorax that’s been treated. Minor internal hemorrhaging that I treated with clotting agents, three broken toes, a hairline fracture to your ankle and wrist not to mention drugged with something that left you unconscious for four days.”

 

“I was out for four days?” I said.

 

“You were delirious and at one point started choking yourself.” Kol said.

 

“Stupid serum.” I groaned.

 

“What was that?” John said.

 

“He said it was a new version of the truth serum with the added side effect it gives you hallucinations. He gave me triple the normal dose.” I said.

 

“And more at the exchange.” Kol said.

 

“Fuck, He called it LSD on steroids. I remember he dumped ice water on me then asked where the money from the business was and I couldn’t stop myself from answering.” I said. “Then I was on fire.”

 

“There aren’t any burns on you.” John said. “It was part of the hallucination.”

 

“Well that’s something. Shit I’ve been out for four days they must be freaking out.” I said wincing as I tried moving my hand.

 

“We covered for you. As far as they know its business as usual.” Rebekah said.

 

“How’d you do that?” I asked.

 

“You’re not the only one that can hack and alter tech.” Kol said with a smirk.

 

“I’m afraid to ask.” I said. “Any chance I can get something to eat, I’m starving.”

 

“One burger coming right up.” Kol said.

 

“No, no burgers or heavy foods. You’re stomach’s empty so you need to eat lighter foods. Soups maybe some toast for the first day or so just to stay on the safe side.” John said.

 

“Chicken and rice soup coming right up.” Rebekah said remembering it was my favorite food when I was sick as a kid.

 

“Yum.” I said. “Okay I need to use the bathroom so.” I moved to let my feet on the ground and I winced as I put some weight on my feet.

 

“Wait.” John said. “Crutches, your new best friend for the next three weeks. Then we can switch them for a boot.”

 

“Yay.” I said sarcastically. “So how do you know Rebekah?”

 

“We met about a year back.” John said. “I had just gotten back from Afghanistan and got dragged out to a bar by a coworker and there she was.”

 

Rebekah trusted one of her one night stands enough to come over and treat me and he was okay doing this no questions asked. I turned to look at Kol and he gave me a shrug.

 

We ate lunch and then John left but not before giving Rebekah a lengthy hug and insisting that if she needed anything no matter what time it was to give him a call and he’d be right over. He was either a really attentive doctor or he had the hots for Bekah. I was leaning towards the latter.

 

When he finally left Rebekah sat back down again and Kol and I just gave her a look.

 

“What?” She said.

 

“Oh nothing. John’s nice.” I said.

 

“Good bloke.” Kol said. “Even if he is a Chelsea fan.”

 

“You two talked?” Rebekah said surprised.

 

“Well this one kept waking up in the middle of the night screaming. It made it hard to get some sleep. He got up to check her vitals every hour or two so we chatted.” Kol said.

 

“Good bedside matter too.” I said.

 

“Uhuh.” She said giving us both a look to see where we were going with this.

 

“So is he just a one night stand or is it something more?” I asked.

 

“He’s a friend, a good one at that.” Rebekah said. “Speaking of he left you these, said you can take them after you ate. Along with your antibiotic cocktail.”

 

“Hand them over.” I said picking out the recommended dose and swallowing them. “Wow he got the good stuff.” I said reading the label.

 

“He also said to keep these away from you when you’re done. Highly addictive and considering what you went through…” Kol said.

 

“You’re afraid I’m going to spiral.” I said.

 

“No we just think you went through something pretty traumatic and we should play it safe.” Rebekah said taking the pill bottles.

 

“Why do I get the feeling there’s something you’re not telling me? Hadrian wouldn’t let me go that easy.” I said.

 

“What part of that was easy?” Kol said.

 

“You know what I mean.” I said.

 

“There were conditions besides just paying the ransom.” Rebekah said.

 

“What conditions?” I asked.

 

“Two Million Dollars, you keep looking for Delilah with the same deadline and you have one month to find whoever put the hit out on him.” Kol said.

 

“One month? Fuck, guys its been almost three months and I still haven’t gotten any solid leads on Delilah. How am I supposed to find who put the hit out? They probably paid extra so the assassin would keep their mouth shut.” I said freaking out. Kol shot Rebekah a look and she nodded.

 

“You don’t have to look for them we already found them.” Rebekah said.

 

“You did?” I said not expecting that answer.

 

“I’m the one that put the hit on Hadrian.” Rebekah said.

 

“What?” I asked hoping I heard wrong.

 

“I put out the hit on Hadrian.” Rebekah said. “I went to a place on an errand for Nik and Elijah and while I was there I did it.”

 

“What the Fuck Rebekah!?” I shouted slamming my hands on the table not remembering my injured wrist. “Ah!”

 

“Hayley calm down.” Kol said.

 

“No Do you have any idea the hell I went through because of what you did?!” I shouted.

 

“I did it for you!” She cried out.

 

“I didn’t ask you to!” I shouted.

 

“You didn’t have to! You didn’t have to leave a charity event in the middle of scouting because your robotic butler called to tell me you were in the middle of drowning your sorrows in 5000 dollar bottle of vodka spouting of nonsense about how him being your punishment for everything you’ve done. You don’t believe there’s a way out do you? This is a suicide mission.” Rebekah said.

 

“What?” Kol said.

 

“It’s not a suicide mission. Yes I am partially responsible for everything Hadrian’s done and one day I will have to pay for everything I’ve done but this, this has got to be the stupidest thing you’ve ever done!” I shouted. “I told you we were handling this my way for a reason. I know him and I know how he works. You set him off and when that happens there’s no telling what he’ll do. He won’t stop until he gets what he wants and the second he finds out it was you he’ll do everything in his power to kill you! I went through hell because of what you did Rebekah, this is on you.”

 

“Well don’t worry. I’m turning myself over.” Rebekah said.

 

“No you’re not. From now on, I’m handling things without you. You’re my sister and there isn’t a single thing I wouldn’t do for you but you’re a liability Bekah. You didn’t just put me at risk, you put Natasha, Clint and Steve at risk if anything happens to them because of this I will never forgive you. I can’t even look at you right now without getting pissed.” I said getting up.

 

“Hayley.” Rebekah said.

 

“No. I need space.” I said.

 

“I talked to Elijah and Marcel.” Kol said. “They need you in Hong Kong.”

 

“You talked to them behind my back?” Rebekah said outraged.

 

“They don’t know about any of this. I just told them you wanted to see if anyone over there had heard anything and while you’re at it your expertise could be used for some deals we have going on. Hayley needs space and I think you do too.” Kol said. “Your plane leaves tomorrow morning it’s only for a few weeks and you’ll be back.”

 

“What about you?” Rebekah asked me.

 

“You need to go. We’ll handle things here.” I said.

 

“What about Hadrian? You said it yourself he won’t…” Rebekah started.

 

“Hadrian isn’t your problem anymore. I’ll deal with it, but you no longer have any contact with him. You’re not going to call off the hit either, there is no way it can lead back to you.” I said.

 

“So that’s it?” Rebekah said. “After everything?”

 

“For now. This is how it has to be. He knows where you two are involved, you’re now potential targets. We have to make it look like we’re all busy it’ll keep him off us for a while or at least until the new deadline.” I said trying to take a few steps before I had to stop.

 

“And what then?” Rebekah asked.

 

“I’m working on it.” I said putting an arm on my ribs trying to soothe the pain.

 

“Hayley you can barely stand right now.” Kol said.

 

“Then you better keep throwing those meds my way, I’m going back to the penthouse. It’s the safest place to be right now. Ah!” I said feeling pain from my ribs.

 

“You’re in no condition to move right now.” Kol said.

 

“Watch me.” I said.

 

“Damn it. Hayley wait up.” Kol said grabbing his keys and the medicine.

 

“Make sure she doesn’t over do it.” Rebekah said.

 

“I will. You should go pack.” Kol said running after me.

 

One very uncomfortable car ride later we finally got to the building.

 

“So be honest, how bad do I look right now?” I said.

 

“You really need me to answer that?” Kol asked.

 

“No just needed to prepare for the look Arthur is probably going to give me when I stumble in and also figure out how I’m going to cover all of this up.” I said referring to the bruise on my cheek.

 

“Might not want to skype for a while also take a bath and soak.” He said.

 

“You trying to tell me I stink?” I said.

 

“You were in bed, unconscious sweating bullets for four days so yes.” Kol said.

 

“Lowering my body temperature will speed up the recovery or at least numb the pain for a bit.” I said.

 

“Do that then you’re going back to bed. Doctor’s orders. John will be stopping by to check up on you.” Kol said.

 

“So he and Rebekah… There’s something there right?” I asked.

 

“Oh definitely.” Kol agreed as he helped me walk through the lobby.

 

“Hey Arthur.” I said.

 

“Hi…” He said awkwardly.

 

“Jet skiing, surprisingly dangerous.” I said before getting in the elevator.

 

“Welcome Miss Adams. My sensors indicate that you and in distress and in need of medical attention.” Jarvis greeted.

 

“Override.” I said. “It’s being managed.”

 

“Yes Miss.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Just leave me on the couch.” I said.

 

“Okay hold on.” Kol said moving me and gently putting me down.

 

“Thanks. Jarvis anything I may have missed in the past few days?” I asked.

 

“Just Agent Barton’s message to let you know he arrived in Washington DC safely.” Jarvis said.

 

“Tony?” I asked.

 

“Sir is doing well.” Jarvis said.

 

“Good, we’re in the clear at least with one thing.” I said. “I’m going in for that soak now.”

 

“Need a hand?” Kol asked.

 

“Have to start getting used to doing things on my own.” I said standing up. “Besides moving is good, improves blood flow, reduces chances of a clot.”

 

“You must be in a lot of pain, you’re quoting the discovery channel.” Kol said.

 

“I’ll see you later.” I said.

 

“I can stay.” Kol said.

 

“It’s been a rough few days, we need rest. We can figure the rest out later.” I said walking to my room. I slowly and painfully slipped out of my clothes and took off the bandages. Damn, I thought I got it bad in Flagstaff but this is way worse. I started drawing the bath and watched as it slowly filled up. I saw my reflection in the water and suddenly I saw a hand reach out and pull me in. It was holding me under and I couldn’t breathe. I fought back and tried moving away. Before I knew it my back was hitting the counter and the tub was starting to overflow. I was completely dry.

 

“Miss Adam’s are you in need of assistance?” Jarvis asked.

 

“Run a scan what’s happening to me?” I asked.

 

“Besides your current injuries I believe you are experiencing a panic attack common in patients suffering Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I believe the best course of action would be to speak to someone with experience in these matters.” Jarvis said.

 

“You want me to go to therapy again?” I said.

 

“That would be a viable option but your reluctance suggest speaking to Mister Stark might be a better option.” Jarvis said.

 

“Override, no one finds out about this.” I said standing up and feeling how sore I was. “Can you play some music? Something from Bruce’s playlist.” If it can help him keep the other guy calm it might help now.

 

“Yes Miss.” Jarvis started playing classical music on the speaker and I turned off the faucet. I drained the tub a bit before slowly slipping into the freezing water. I had to keep my leg and arm dry so I was sitting in an awkward position but it did help sooth some of the bruising.

 

I slowly dipped my head under water and opened my eyes but I saw four figures standing over the tub suddenly it felt like I was being stabbed with needles all over my body and then I was burning. I quickly sat up gasping for air.

 

“Miss Adams you have an incoming call from Mister Stark.” Jarvis said.

 

“How long have I been in the tub?” I asked.

 

“You dozed off after a few minutes ma’am. Would you like to take the call?” Jarvis said.

 

“Put him on speaker. No video call obviously.” I said.

 

“Yes miss.” Jarvis said.

 

“Hey sunshine.” Tony said.

 

“Still hate that name.” I said smiling at how relieved I was to hear his voice.

 

“Someone’s grumpy. Bad day?” He asked.

 

“Rough couple of days.” I said. “Just want to get in bed and forget all about it.”

 

“Leads didn’t pan out?” Tony said. What the hell did Rebekah and Kol tell him?

 

“Nothing yet. It’s more of a he said she said thing.” I said. “Need to go back into research mode but I’ll do that tomorrow, wrist is acting up.”

 

“Carpal Tunnel? Wear a wrist brace.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah that’ll help.” I said looking at my wrist. Suddenly the past few days started catching up to me and I started tearing up.

 

“You okay?” Tony asked.

 

“I’m just tired. Home sick. I miss you guys.” I said.

 

“Miss you too hales.” Tony said.

 

“I’m getting out of the tub and heading to bed. I’ll talk to you tomorrow morning.” I said.

 

“Uh okay, get some sleep you sound tired.” Tony said.

 

“You too.” I answered before I started crying.

 

“Hales you still there?” Tony said.

 

“Yeah sorry falling asleep over here.” I answered.

 

“You know maybe I should move up my trip to the London office. I’ve been meaning to start laying out the groundwork for the new power grid.” Tony said.

 

“No you have speaking engagements all over the place plus you have to be in Tokyo for that pitch.” I said.

 

“Have you been keeping tabs on me?” Tony said.

 

“And you haven’t on me?” I said.

 

“Speaking of you’re vitals are a bit elevated.” Tony said. “You feeling okay?”

 

“Yeah, water just got cold and I may be coming down with something. I should dry off. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” I said.

 

“Alright. Night Hales. Love you.” Tony said.

 

“Kay.” I said before the call cut off. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in and out. Now isn’t the time to break down. I can freak out later. I have a month before Hadrian comes back. I can figure this out.

 

I got out of the tub and got dressed in some comfy black leggings and a cream colored knit sweater.

 

 

I grabbed my laptop and got to work. That’s where Kol found me the next morning when he came by with Breakfast and my dose of painkillers.

 

“Did you get any sleep last night?” He asked.

 

“It’s morning.” I said crying out in pain as I stood up.

 

“You’re not going to get any better by over working yourself. You also need to rest that wrist.” Kol said.

 

“No time. We’re on a deadline.” I said.

 

“Does this mean you have a plan?” Kol asked.

 

“I do. I didn’t want it to come to this but desperate times desperate measures. Look through these files and tell me who’s the worst one.” I said handing him my tablet.

 

“Human traffickers, drug lords, mass murderers, war lords, terrorists. Hales what is this?” Kol said.

 

“There’s no way in hell we’re turning Rebekah over, that’s not an option that’s open for discussion. So we’re going to pull one of my mom’s old moves.” I said.

 

“Which is what exactly?” Kol asked.

 

“We need a scapegoat. So which one of these horrible people are we sending to their death?” I asked.


	64. Chapter 64

“Alec Udinov?” Kol said.

 

“Cross referencing… No go, he’s too close to Oleg and the Bratva. They helped get me out, we might need them again.” I said.

 

Over the past week I had pulled out a list of names from the ledger and looked them up on every possible database to see who was still in the game. Then I had to find everyone who met the criteria of potentially being one of the worst people ever born and cross reference them with the ledger with everyone that was marked as kill on sight. Suffice to say we had a lot of people to choose from. Down side it was hard to find someone to get rid off that wouldn’t come back to bite us in the ass later on.

 

“Cesar Fisterra why does that name sound familiar?” Kol asked.

 

“Okay, rule of thumb we need someone who at some point has met Hadrian and has gotten screwed over badly enough to swear revenge. We also need minimum blow back so that it won’t affect our other missing person hunt.” I said. “If it sounds familiar it’s a no go.”

 

“We could always just blame it on missing person number one?” Kol suggested.

 

“But then we’d have to find Delilah in three and a half weeks when we’ve been at it for three months and still have nothing.” I said.

 

“So scapegoat…” Kol said.

 

“Scapegoat. Karim Nassar.” I said reading the next name off the list. I pulled up a google search on him. He’s kept a pretty low profile. I tried looking up on any intelligence agency database I could get into and got a few hits. “Here we go, Karim Nassar. Runs the drug trade out of Nador but that’s only his side business. He mainly deals in… oh.”

 

“What?” Kol asked.

 

“He’s a candidate, leave it at that.” I said clearing everything. “We pick three then we track them down. Whoever we can get a lock on first get’s the job.”

 

“Bad things do always happen in sets of three.” Kol said. “Might be time for a break.”

 

“Not yet, two more candidates and then we track them.” I said.

 

“When was the last time you got out of this penthouse?” Kol asked and I stayed quiet just typing away. “Have you slept at all?”

 

He wouldn’t be asking if he didn’t already know the answer. I looked up briefly before going back to work.

 

“Rebekah called.” Kol said. “Said she has no idea what people are asking her half the time and her translator is a bore, wishes you were there instead. She thinks you’d love it there.”

 

“Heard it’s crowded. Can you get me another cup of coffee please?” I asked.

 

Kol sighed. “What am I going to do with you?” He grabbed Hayley’s mug and walked over to the kitchen to get her, her fourth cup of the day and something to eat.

 

_Chicago, October 2001-_

_Allison was standing at the bottom of the staircase waiting for her daughter to come down. She normally didn’t take long to get ready but this morning she was dragging her feet._

_“Callie let’s go!” Allison called out._

_“Mommy where’s my other shoe?” Callie called out._

_“Check under your bed, that’s where you always leave it.” Allison said._

_“Found it!” She called out. A minute later she padded down the stairs._

_“Ready?” Allison said._

_“Mhm.” Callie nodded before grabbing her coat and walking out the door._

_Allison looked at her daughter curiously. Ever since Hadrian left and it was just the two of them she had really opened up. She was a little chatterbox but today she was quiet. The only sound in the car was the soft music playing on the radio._

_“You hungry?” Allison asked._

_“No.” Callie said quietly._

_“You don’t have to be nervous. Marcel’s really looking forward to meeting you.” Allison said._

_“Mhm.” Callie said._

_“His family’s going to be there too. He said his sister Rebekah and brother Kol are a few years older than you so you’ll have other kids to talk to.” Allison said trying to cheer up her daughter._

_“Mom is he like Jack?” Callie said making Allison grip the steering wheel a little tighter._

_“No Calliope, Marcel isn’t like Jack. Promise me you won’t mention him again.” Allison said giving her daughter a stern look._

_“Sorry Mom. I promise.” Callie said raising her pinky. Allison smiled at her daughter’s gesture and reached over to the back seat to linked her pinky with her daughter’s. They drove up to the gate where she pressed on the buzzer and the gate opened up._

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Natasha had finally gotten all the Intel needed for SHIELD to plan out their next mission. It had been months since she had been in her apartment. She stumbled in in the middle of the night and laid down in bed. She placed her gun on her nightstand and saw the photo she had taken of Hayley during one of their outings when she wasn’t looking.

 

Natasha couldn’t help but wonder how Hayley was doing. She had felt sudden surges of anxiety the past few days but they were sporadic and passed fairly quickly. She picked up her phone and dialed the one person who would tell her exactly what was going on.

 

“Hello.” Rebekah answered.

 

“Hey.” Natasha greeted.

 

“Natasha.” Rebekah said.

 

“Just calling in to check in. How’s Hayley?” Natasha asked.

 

“I have no idea. I’m in Hong Kong.” Rebekah said making Natasha sit up.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Natasha asked.

 

“We’re not speaking at the moment.” Rebekah said with a sigh.

 

“What happened?” Natasha asked.

 

“I really can’t talk right now. I’m about to go into a meeting. Speak to you soon.” Rebekah said before hanging up.

 

If Natasha wasn’t worried before she was now. She quickly dialed Hayley not bothering to check the time.

 

“Hello?” Hayley answered sounding exhausted.

 

“Krasivaya.” Natasha said sounding relieved.

 

“Hey Nat.” Hayley said.

 

“Did I wake you up?” She asked

 

“No I woke up a few minutes ago.” Hayley said sounding a bit out of breath. “How are you?”

 

“I just got back from a mission.” Natasha said. “Thinking of taking a few days off, maybe stopping by London.”

 

Hayley just went quiet. “I did say I was going to tie you up to my bed and have my way with you but it’s going to have to wait.” She said sadly.

 

“What’s going on?” Natasha asked.

 

“Have some things I need to handle on my end and I’m going to be away from London for a week or two.” Hayley said.

 

“Where you going?” Natasha asked.

 

“Starting in Romania, then Prague and then not sure.” Hayley answered. “I think Budapest was mentioned.”

 

At the mention of Budapest Natasha groaned.

 

“What’s wrong?” Hayley asked.

 

“Nothing, just not my favorite place.” Natasha answered. “I’m going to let you get some sleep. Talk to you tomorrow… or later today.”

 

“Okay. You should sleep too, you sound beat.” Hayley pointed out. “I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too Krasivaya…” Natasha said.

 

“Can I stay on the phone until you fall asleep?” Hayley asked.

 

“Please.” Natasha said as everything went quiet.

 

“If you had to choose between letting someone you know die or having to go back to the KGB which would you choose?” Hayley asked breaking the silence.

 

“Why do you ask?” Natasha asked.

 

“I’ve been thinking about some of the things I did before when I was still helping my mom and if something like that were to happen today whether or not I’d make the same choice.” Hayley answered.

 

“You can’t think like that. You start thinking like that and things will get dark.” Natasha said.

 

“You’re right.” Hayley said.

 

“You sure everything’s alright?” Natasha asked.

 

“Yeah. When all this is over I’m taking a vacation. I’ve always wanted to go to Bali.” Hayley said.

 

“Sounds nice.” Natasha said resting her head on her pillow and closing her eyes. Slowly she drifted off to sleep and Hayley heard her soft snores before hanging up.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

I hung up on Natasha and got out of bed. The nightmares and night sweats weren’t going away. Not to mention the flashes I got on occasion made it impossible for me to take a shower longer than two minutes and even that was pushing it.

 

I got out of bed and hobbled over to the living room to go back to work. The three final candidates came up on the screen.

 

Bogdan Duric, runs an international drug trafficking ring and uses people as mules. Hadrian met him thirteen years ago when they decided to join forces and try expanding his business into the US. To say it ended bloody would be an understatement. One mule boarded a plane and died of an overdose. During the investigation they found a business card to one of Duric’s clubs where he recruited people. Hadrian threw him under the bus and he got extradited back to Serbia where he spent five years in a maximum-security prison. He now works out of Prague with the occasional business trips to Budapest.

 

Giovanni De Luca, part of the Italian Mob. He was from Sicily originally but they sent him to the states to clean up a mess his predecessor’s mess. He and Hadrian started a mob war that ended bloody. Hadrian left and Giovanni De Luca was left to clean up the mess. He spent eight years in a maximum-security prison before he was extradited back to Italy where his bosses got him out but not before he sent Hadrian a messenger declaring a vendetta against him. The messenger of course ended up dead, I found his name in one of his decks.

 

And last but by far the worst or them all, Karim Nassar. This guy literally did everything. He started off as a drug lord’s errand boy, moved up to hit man and cleaner before killing his boss, and marrying his daughter before she committed suicide by putting two bullets in the back of her head. Drug trafficking, black market arms dealing, extortion, kidnapping but the thing that made my skin crawl was that his main business was smuggling war refugees with the promise of taking them to safety and instead selling them to the highest bidder. We’re talking black market organs, sex trafficking or selling babies to couples looking to adopt. This guy had a contract with every major crime organization in the world including the Ten Rings and the Triad. They had a falling out after Hadrian ‘lost’ all his money and couldn’t pay him back making Nassar have many business deals fall through and he was forced to sever ties with a lot of associates. His current location is unknown. He’s been spotted in Istanbul, Marrakesh and Nador.

 

These guys are all horrible people. Their body count was probably in triple digits if not more. They probably deserved it and despite all of that I couldn’t help but feel… guilty.

 

If you kill a murderer that still makes you a murderer.

 

I’m doing it to save my sister but the ends don’t justify the means.

 

In the end I guess it comes down to one question.

 

Which life I would trade for Rebekah’s?

 

_October 2001-_

 

_Allison drove up the driveway and parked by the front door of the manor._

_Callie looked up and marveled at the enormity of the house in front of them._

_“It’s not polite to stare.” Allison teased her daughter._

_“It’s big.” Callie whispered._

_“Well, they have a big family.” Allison said as she opened the door and got out of the car. She walked over to open the door to let Callie out but when she did Callie didn’t move. “Calliope Chauncey Adler get out of the car this instant. You have nothing to be afraid of, they just want to meet you.”_

_“What if they don’t like me?” Callie asked._

_“Why wouldn’t they like you? You’re adorable and a good girl. Now got out of the car and behave.” Allison said impatiently._

_“I’m scared.” Callie said getting teary eyed._

_“Sweetheart, I promise everything is going to be okay. Marcel is… a special friend of mine and special friends after knowing each other for a while introduce each other to their families. We don’t want to be rude and keep them waiting right? Remember what Sister Monica Joan taught you.” Allison said with a tight smile._

_Callie looked up at her mom and knew she was one step from loosing it._

_“Okay mommy,” Callie said getting out of the car and taking her mom’s hand. She couldn’t stop shaking but kept moving. Allison rung the doorbell and waited a minute for someone to open the door._

_“Miss Allen.” A maid greeted._

_“Hello Millicent.” Allison greeted._

_“Please come in.” Millicent said._

_“Thank you.” Allison said ushering in Callie._

_“May I take your coats?” Millicent said._

_“Oh thank you.” Allison said taking off her beige coat. Callie carefully undid the buttons of her red coat before handing it to Millicent._

_“Thank you.” Callie said quietly._

_“You’re very welcome little miss.” Millicent said giving the girl a smile._

_“Allison.” A tall man wearing a dress shirt and a sweater over it came over. He had a huge smile on his face and couldn’t take his eyes off Allison._

_“Good morning.” Allison said wrapping his arms around him and giving him a kiss._

_“It’s good to see you too.” Marcel said._

_Callie just stood awkwardly away from the two lovebirds looking at a painting that was hanging on the wall._

_“We should probably hold off on that till later.” Marcel said._

_“Oh right.” Allison said._

_“This is her?” Marcel asked._

_“Yeah.” Allison said walking over to take her daughter’s hand and bring her closer. “Callie this is my friend Marcel. Marcel this is Calliope my daughter.”_

_Marcel bent down so he was eye level with Callie. “Hi sweetie, it’s nice to meet you.” He said with a kind smile. Callie hid behind her mom’s leg._

_“Callie.” Allison said chastising her daughter._

_“It’s okay, she’s just shy.” Marcel said understanding how it might be intimidating for a six year old to meet her mom’s new boyfriend. “Why don’t we go into the day room? Everyone’s in there waiting.”_

_“Oh you didn’t have to.” Allison said._

_“Of course we did.” Marcel said. “Are you hungry Callie?”_

_Callie just nodded._

_“Do you like waffles?” Marcel asked._

_“Yes.” Callie whispered._

_“That’s good because there’s a giant stack of them waiting for you.” He said. “Don’t tell your mom but there’s also chocolate chip waffles.” He whispered the last part._

_“Really?” Callie said perking up._

_“Of course,” Marcel said winking at her making her laugh._

_“You’re dealing with her sugar high.” Allison said with a smile._

_“No problem.” Marcel said with a smile. “Come on Callie, let’s go say hi to everyone.” Marcel said offering her his hand. Callie looked at him then at his hand and then back up at him. Callie let go of her mom and took his hand before following him down the hall to the living room._

_And just like that Allison could tell that Marcel was wrapped around her daughter’s finger._

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

I was in the middle of mapping out all known sightings from the past three months for each potential target when Kol walked with coffee and bagels.

 

“Morning sunshine.” Kol said.

 

“Fucking hate that name.” I said.

 

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, that is if you slept at all.” Kol said walking over and putting the coffee next to me along with a salmon, cream cheese and some other veggies on a bagel.

 

“Thanks.” I said.

 

“Don’t thank me yet, you need to get dressed.” Kol said.

 

“Uh why?” I said taking a sip of my coffee. Hm… extra espresso shot just the way I like it.

 

“You have a follow up appointment with John at his clinic.” Kol said.

 

“I’m fine.” I said.

 

“Hayley, you were used as a punching bag and drugged with who knows what. Besides don’t you want to know when you can get off the crutches and take the wrist off? If it heals wrong you’re going to need surgery.” Kol said.

 

“I won’t. I’ve been typing away and it hasn’t been bothering me.” I said. Okay it hadn’t hurt that bad. No pain no gain right?

 

“If we’re going after the terrible triplets, you need to get cleared.” Kol said.

 

“Says who?” I asked.

 

“Says me.” Kol said. “So you’re going, you could use the sunlight anyway. We have less than three weeks to find one of those three and turn him over. We can leave as early as tomorrow if you get cleared if not I’ll go on my own.”

 

“I hate it when you play hardball.” I said.

 

“It’s the only way you’ll listen, now get up and go get dressed, your appointment’s in an hour.” Kol said.

 

“Yes Dad.” I said rolling my eyes.

 

“Eat your breakfast too, don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been skipping meals.” Kol said.

 

“While I’m changing, look over the intel on the screen see of anything rings a bell.” I called over my shoulder.

 

“Use your crutches!” He chastised.

 

“I’m fine!” I called out.

 

I ended up picking out some thick black leggings with a long tunic tee and a beige blazer over it. I noticed that my clothes were starting to fit me a bit loose. Maybe I should start making sure I eat regularly. I picked put some simply beige flats to use on my one good leg.

 

[](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/a1/7c/da/a17cdac3ce2a671d850c14e265082fd1--casual-teacher-outfit-casual-work-outfits.jpg) 

“Okay I’m ready but please tell me you’re driving because I’d rather not have to walk to much.” I said.

 

“I thought you said you were fine.” Kol teased.

 

“Yeah, but I had a needle jabbed into my rib cage and my ribs are still healing. Need to build up endurance again.” I said grabbing my coffee and bagel.

 

“Uhuh.” He said looking skeptical. “Smile.”

 

“Why are you taking a photo of me?” I asked.

 

“I want you to see how horrible you look.” Kol said.

 

“You’re an ass.” I said grabbing my clutch before walking to the elevator.

 

“You’re stubborn,” Kol said.

 

“Let’s just get this over with.” I said.


	65. Chapter 65

“Oh this is bad.” Kol said ducking into the booth.

 

“No shit, how did you not know?!” I whispered harshly.

 

“Everything here looks the same.” Kol whispered back.

 

“Okay we need to get out of here now.” I said. “The fronts a no go, back exit through the kitchen.”

 

“Don’t look up and walk don’t run.” Kol said.

 

“Not like I have a choice with this thing on.” I said tapping his shoe with my boot.

 

“Get up and wrap your arm around my waist.” Kol said.

 

“This never happens with Rebekah.” I said.

 

“You got kidnapped twice and flirted with your mom’s ex boyfriend. Stop whining.” Kol said getting up.

 

**Two and Half Weeks Earlier-**

“Miss Adams, Doctor Watson will see you now.” A nurse said.

 

Kol helped me up and I hobbled over. We went into a room and some x rays were taken before I was taken to John’s office where, surprise Kol was waiting.

 

“What happened to patient doctor confidentiality?” I asked.

 

“I’m here to keep you honest. Marcel will have my head if anything happens to you under my watch.” Kol said.

 

“No he won’t.” I said.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, just needed to check in with the radiologist to get your results.” John said holding up the X rays and putting them up on the screen. “How are you feeling Hayley?”

 

“Good.” I said.

 

“No pain, discomfort of any kind?” John asked.

 

“Nope, only discomfort is from how much these things itch.” I said.

 

“Let’s see what we can do about that.” John said looking at the x rays. “Your ribs are healing up nicely, that must make it easier to sleep.”

 

“Yup.” I lied. The ribs weren’t the issue there; it was more of the flashbacks haunting me.

 

“If she actually slept.” Kol said. John looked at him before turning to me. I probably looked like crap.

 

“There’s still a bit of swelling around your wrist but the sprain is healing nicely. You have been resting it right?” John asked.

 

“No heavy lifting.” I said.

 

“But she does spend hours in front of her computer typing.” Kol said.

 

John gave me a concerned look. “You really need to rest that wrist. It’s healing nicely and but the swelling still hasn’t gone down. I’m taking the cast off and putting on a brace. You can take it off twice a day to ice it for ten minutes but then it goes back on.”

 

“Yay.” I said “That might make showering less of a hassle.”

 

“As for your leg it still needs a few more weeks to heal. Especially your toes and ankle. Thankfully you won’t need surgery and since I can see you’re not using the crutches I’m changing you to a boot.” John said.

 

“So say I wanted to travel for a few weeks starting tomorrow would I be able to?” I asked.

 

“Would you be running, swimming or doing any extreme sports?” John asked.

 

“No.” Kol and I said at the same time.

 

“Then you’re good. If your leg starts bothering you or hurting stop and take a break.” John said.

 

“Awesome.” I said.

 

“So rest and ice that wrist.” John said again.

 

“Got it.” I said. “Thanks John.”

 

“Thanks mate.” Kol said shaking his hand.

 

“I’ll see you two when you get back. Have a safe trip.” John said leading us out.

 

Once we were out I turned to Kol.

 

“I’m cleared what time we heading out tomorrow?” I asked.

 

He shot me a concerned look and sighed. “Nine am tomorrow.”

 

“Works for me. Better get back and pack.” I said.

 

“Oh no you don’t. This is the first time in a week you’ve been out of the tower Rapunzel. You’re getting some air and something to eat.” Kol said.

 

“Do we have to?” I complained.

 

“Yes. There’s also something we have to do.” Kol said with a smirk.

 

Thirty minutes later I was sitting in a hair salon as I got a pep talk as to why it was a good idea to change my look a bit.

 

“I really don’t see the point.” I said.

 

“We’re going after some big players and probably into some questionable places. You need to change it up a bit.” Kol said.

 

“But going full on blonde? It’ll be like looking at my mom every time I look at the mirror.” I said.

 

“No you won’t, Rebekah says you’ll pull it off.” Kol said. “She also says to call her.”

 

“Fine, but I’m keeping the hair length and no fringe bangs.” I said.

 

“Relax, I thought girls liked getting pampered.” Kol said.

 

“I’m not your girlfriend Kol. Speaking of what happened to Davina? How’s she handling you being gone?” I asked.

 

“We’re uh taking a break.” Kol said.

 

“Oh… sorry.” I said feeling guilty for not knowing.

 

“Don’t be, more time to focus on the job. Now lean back relax and let Piper work her magic.” Kol said.

 

“I still think this is a bad idea.” I said.

 

“Course you do.” He said.

 

That’s how I ended up with side swept bangs and a haircut that ended around my shoulder blades and blonde hair. It was only a few shades lighter than my natural hair but it still felt strange every time I looked in the mirror. It looked like my mom was staring back at me giving me the chills. I was dying it back after all this was over.

 

 

“It looks… you look a lot like your mom.” Kol said.

 

“No.” I said sarcastically. “This better not back fire on us.”

 

“Everyone knows she’s dead, you’ll be fine. Besides your eyes are a brighter green not hazel green.” Kol said.

 

The Next morning we were off. We decided to start off in Romania. I figured if we ended up finding Delilah first that would distract him from the hit put out on him.

 

It was still early morning when we got to Bucharest and it was a bit early to start bar hopping in my opinion. Kol thought otherwise. Considering I had been out of the game for a while and had no idea how things worked over here, I figured I’d follow his lead on this one. We ended up downtown away from all the tourist areas.

 

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” I asked.

 

“For the hundredth time yes, I’ve been here before.” Kol said stopping by a door with graffiti painted all over it and knocking twice before knocking rapidly three times.

 

Someone moved a panel and looked at us. “Codeword.”

 

“Libertate.” Kol said. The panel closed and the door opened. We were ushered inside before being directed to some stairs that went down to what must’ve been the basement.

 

At the bottom of the stairs was a busy bar. People were taking bets. There was a huge chalkboard menu on the wall behind the bar. I could tell some people were hustling some drunks while playing pool. As I got a closer look I could tell almost everyone was armed.

 

I felt really out of place in my colorful floral dress. I should have gone with jeans but it was such a hassle with the cast.

 

[](http://www.summerdressesfashion.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/floral-summer-dress-2013-by-Maggy-London.jpg) 

“I’m going to check in over there, stay here and try not to draw attention to yourself.” Kol said.

 

“Too late.” I said as everyone kept looking over at me.

 

“I’m picking your outfits from now on.” Kol said before walking away.

 

I took a seat in the booth by the back and took my phone out. All I had was the usual good morning text from Tony. I set Jarvis up to run interference while I was out of London. I couldn’t risk anything leading back to them.

 

I felt someone slide in to the seat in front of me but when I looked up it wasn’t Kol it was a woman with long dark hair and dark eyes. She had tattoos all over her arms and some strange writing I didn’t recognize on her chest.

 

“My friend…” I started.

 

“Is a bit preoccupied at the moment.” She said looking over at the bar where Kol was caught up in his conversation with the bartender before taking out a wad of cash. “Besides he wasn’t the one I wanted to talk to.”

 

“Are you sure cuz…” I asked starting to get paranoid.

 

“Do you believe in destiny?” She asked interrupting me.

 

“Destiny? You mean like fate? That we’re all meant to end up somewhere and that’s going to happen no matter what? Not really, I like to believe in free will and that we make out own fate.” I said.

 

“Strange answer for someone who has as many soulmarks as you do.” She said making me grimace.

 

“How did you…” I started.

 

“You have one on each arm and judging by your reaction those aren’t your only ones. My name’s Ruby.” She said.

 

“Uh Grace.” I said.

 

“Sure let’s go with that. Can I see your hand?” Ruby said.

 

“I’m sorry?” I said getting more weirded out by the minute.

 

“Oh right I skipped over the explanation. I have a gift I can take a peek into a person’s future if I touch them. I’ve never seen the future of someone with multiple marks. I’m kind of curious about yours so you mind?” She said reaching out.

 

“I’m not sure.” I said.

 

“Oh come on, what do you have to loose?” She said with a smile.

 

Well what’s the worse thing that can happen? She was probably some sort of con artist. Let’s see what she came up with.

 

“Oh why not.” I said offering my hand. She smiled before taking my hand.

 

Suddenly her eyes turned white and her grip tightened.

 

“Your journey is almost at its end. You’ve made many sacrifices but your life will be the last one. Life is one big circle.” She said and I froze. The last person who ever said that to me was my mom. “Your circle ends where it began. The red star will push you over the edge. Cut off one head, two more shall take its place.”

 

And just like that here eyes turned back to normal and she pulled away startled.

 

“I-I have to go.” She said running as fast as she could.

 

Well that wasn’t creepy at all. I looked around and made sure I still had all my things. Huh, she was either a really bad con artist or she was the real deal. Nah psychics aren’t real.

 

“Well that was a bust.” Kol said.

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

 

“The guy I told you about, the potential lead on our missing person’s case, he’s in Prague. For the next two weeks on business.” Kol said.

 

“You mean we just wasted five hours we could have spent on the plane ride there and gathering intel in Prague to get my fortune told and find out we just missed our guy?” I asked.

 

“It’s not my fault! It’s not like this guy has a public itinerary.” Kol said.

 

“Look, Delilah’s flying under the radar it’s going to take time to find her. We need to focus on our deadline. The algorithm and Jarvis are keeping tabs on every camera and intelligence agency in case we get a hit. Until then let’s head to out next stop.” I said.

 

“And that would be… Budapest.” Kol said.

 

“Next flight leaves in two hours.” I said.

 

“Then there’s one last place I want to check for intel then we’ll head to the airport.” He said.

 

_October 2001-_

_Callie followed Marcel down the hall where she could here classical music slowly get louder the closer they got. Finally they turned and she could see a huge day room. There was someone playing music on the piano while two kids were playing a board game and another man was sketching._

_“Ehem.” Marcel cleared his throat. The music stopped and everyone looked up. “Everyone this is Callie. Callie these are my brothers and sister, Elijah.” He was the one playing the piano. He gave Callie a small smile. “Nik,” He was the one sketching. “And Rebekah and Kol.”_

_“It’s nice to meet you.” Elijah said giving her a smile and coming closer. Callie immediately hid behind Marcel._

_“She’s a bit shy.” Allison said._

_“It’s alright.” Nik said. “Why don’t you come over and play with Rebekah and Kol?”_

_“We were just about to start, we’re playing Mouse Trap.” Kol said._

_“Actually Brunch is almost served, why don’t we head over?” Marcel said._

_With that everyone moved to the dining room and took their seat. Callie was sitting next to her mom and across from Kol and Rebekah._

_Everyone served themselves with what they liked and began eating._

_“What grade are you in Callie?” Elijah asked helping ease the awkward silence in the dining room._

_“Second grade.” Callie whispered._

_“Second grade? I thought six year olds…” Kol started._

_“Callie is gifted. She scored really high on an exam and they moved her up a grade.” Allison said proudly._

_“How do you like your school? Kol and Rebekah also went to St. Martha’s.” Marcel said._

_“It’s okay.” Callie said._

_“Who’s your teacher?” Nik asked._

_“Sister Evangelina.” Callie said._

_“Ouch.” Kol and Rebekah said at the same time._

_“That old bat is still around?” Kol asked._

_“Kol.” Elijah said warning him._

_“Sorry I just mean she’s really old and mean.” Kol said._

_“She’s a wonderful teacher isn’t she Calliope?” Allison asked._

_“Your name’s Calliope?” Rebekah said laughing making Callie feel bad._

_“Rebekah!” Marcel said giving her a stern look._

_“I’m sorry it’s just… What kind of name...” She said laughing._

_“Alright love time out for you.” Nik said leading his sister out of the dining room._

_“Sorry about that.” Marcel said._

_“It’s okay, kids at school tease me too.” Callie said._

_“Callie!” Allison said warning her daughter to drop the subject._

_“They’re probably just jealous of how smart you are. You should be proud of yourself and keep working hard.” Marcel said._

_“I know, Sister Evangelina wants to move me up again.” Callie said._

_“You didn’t tell me that.” Allison said._

_“She sent a note home. I left it on your desk.” Callie said._

_At that Nik and a grimacing Rebekah walked back in._

_“Rebekah would like to say something.” Nik said._

_“I’m sorry I made fun of your name.” Rebekah grumbled._

_“It’s okay.” Callie said with a shrug._

_“Why don’t you kids go up to the game room?” Elijah suggested giving Kol a look._

_“Sure.” Kol said. Rebekah rolled her eyes and followed after him._

_“Behave.” Allison told her daughter._

_“Yes Mom. Thank you for brunch, the waffles were yummy.” Callie told Marcel before following after Kol and Rebekah._

 

_“That went well.” Nik said._

**Istanbul- One Week Later**

 

Budapest led us to Bogdan Duric. He was a horrible guy but he was very well connected and as it turned out he was also an informant for the CIA. One very awkward run in with a CIA surveillance team and we were on the run again. We had to use our spare identities and they still managed to corner us. I had to pull the SHIELD consultant ID Badge for them to let us go.

 

Then Came Prague, where Giovanni De Luca was trying to impress his girlfriend with a night out at the opera. Too bad the Czech Prime minister happened to show up for opening night and we couldn’t get anywhere near him not even to try and hear what he was saying. On the plus side I got to wear a gorgeous ivory beaded gown that Kol had surprisingly picked out.

 

[](http://g04.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB10fwUaogQMeJjy0Feq6xOEVXaO/New-Arrival-Luxury-Beading-Navy-Blue-Long-Mermaid-Evening-Dresses-Tulle-V-Neck-Backless-Prom-Party.jpg_220x220.jpg) 

I later found out he thought it would show off my assets well enough to get Giovanni’s attention so I could get close enough to him and learn where he was going to be and the best place to get him would be. I was really starting to miss Rebekah. At least when she had me flirt with someone she gave me a heads up.

 

Since the first two were a bust that left us with lucky number three or in this case, unlucky number three. Karim Nassar. He moved around a lot. That made him hard to pin down but also made it easy to catch him out in the open. Especially since he had a tendency to travel light and stay in four or five star hotels.

 

Which brings us to how awkward to felt to try and look flirty in a short skirt when you have a boot and a wrist brace on.

 

 

“How are things on your end?” Kol said through the coms.

 

“Have I ever mentioned how much I hate wearing short skirts? Not to mention I stick out like a sore thumb with this boot on.” I said.

 

“That’s the point, you’re adventurous. A teenager back packing through Europe, visiting exotic locals and you’re injured. You have a story to tell. You’re interesting.” Kol said.

 

“You want me to flirt with this creep? You do remember why he’s a candidate right?” I said.

 

“You’re not his specialty but you may be his type.” Kol said.

 

“I hate you.” I said as I spotted out guy out of the corner of my eye. _“He’s here.” I said in French._

“You can do this, just pretend he’s one of your soulmates or even better pretend to be Natasha.” Kol said.

 

I flipped my hair to one side and looked over to make eye contact with him. When he met my gaze I smiled before shyly looking away.

 

“Nicely done.” Kol said. “Now bite your lip.”

 

“What?” I said.

 

“Take it from a guy, that’ll drive him crazy.” Kol said.

 

“No one likes a back seat driver.” I muttered but did as he said.

 

“Keep reading, don’t bother to look over at him.” Kol said.

 

“I got it.” I said continuing to read my copy of Hamlet.

 

“Did my heart love till now? Forswear it sight: I had never seen true beauty till this night.” Karim said.

 

“You know your Shakespeare well.” I said faking an accent to match Kol’s. It made it easier to pull of the sibling act when we needed it and with the amount of time we had spent together lately it was perfect. “Shame you got the play wrong.” I teased.

 

“Oh I know but no quote from Hamlet would do your beauty justice.” He said. I had to admit he was a smooth talker. “Karim Nassar and who might you be?”

 

“Amelia Williams.” I said taking his offered hand. He lifted it up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand. He was practically drooling.

 

“That is quite the injury.” He said looking down at my leg.

 

“I’m such a clutz. Decided to try and climb Mount Vesuvius and my coordination was not as great as I thought it was.” I said.

 

“A world traveler. Is that why you’re in Istanbul?” he asked.

 

“I’ve taken it upon myself to visit each country surrounding the Mediterranean. Istanbul is the halfway point. What about you?” I asked.

 

“Business and a bit of pleasure.” He said with a smirk I forced a giggle.

 

“Hayley try and look like you’re not plotting to send him to his death. Get a business card or put a tracker on him.” Kol said over the coms.

 

“And what business are you in?” I asked.

 

“I’m as a business associate once said I’m a people person.” He said. This guy was sick, he was making puns about what he did.

 

“Interesting. That must take you to some interesting places.” I said.

 

“It does, but Marrakesh is home. Are you planning to visit?” Karim asked.

 

“Of course, I’ve heard it’s quite beautiful.” I said.

 

“Well, here.” He said taking out an agenda from his coat pocket and taking out a business card. “I own various establishments in Marrakesh. Come visit and I shall show you all the hidden gems my city has to offer.”

 

“Maybe I will.” I said putting the card in my clutch. Karim stood up and I did so but pretended to fall into him as I stood up. “Oh I’m so sorry. I lost my footing for a second.”

 

“It’s no problem, It was nice talking to you Amelia, I look forward to your visit.” He said before leaving.

 

“Nicely done.” Kol said.

 

“Let’s get out of here, I need a shower I feel dirty.” I said.

 

“I would too if I got drooled on the way you just did.” Kol said leading me out. “Your accent is excellent by the way.”

 

“I had a good teacher.” I said.

 

We stayed for another two days in Istanbul making sure Nassar was actually going back to Marrakesh like he said he was before following him. We mostly did surveillance and found the chink in his armor. His right hand man had a serious gambling problem. We had our in now we just had to make a move.

 

**Present Day-**

I wore my comfiest jeans and a white tank that I topped with an olive army jacket. Kol gave me a look of approval before we headed to a dive bar frequented by most of the underground in Marrakesh.

Everything was going according to plan. Turns out that Nassar’s right hand man had learned a little to well from him and wanted to take over. The fact that he was in huge debt with his bookie was a really good motivator.

 

“We know you owe money to Hamza,” Kol said.

 

“Five hundred thousand Euro to be exact.” I said.

 

“And?” He retorted.

 

“Hamza isn’t a very patient person.” Kol said.

 

“He’s expecting payment soon isn’t he?” I asked.

 

“We have a proposition for you one that benefits you.” Kol said.

 

“Money?” he said.

 

“For now but also an opportunity. You’ve worked under Nassar for how many years? Don’t you want to be the one calling the shots for once?” I said.

 

He stayed quiet but we could tell we had peaked his interest.

 

“You don’t have to do anything. We’ll give you the money to pay off your debt and some extra to hold you over during the transition. All you have to do is give us a peak at Nassar’s itinerary. Give us his schedule for the next two weeks and this.” Kol said placing the envelope full of cash on the table. “Is all yours.”

 

“Well do the work and when the time comes you can take over. You’ll never have to worry about money again.” I said.

 

“What are you going to do?” He asked.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” I said.

 

“So what will it be? Lose your limbs and get burned alive or get rich quick?” Kol said.

 

“Nassar doesn’t like technology but he does send his guards their schedules on their phones. I have it here.” He said taking his phone out. I reached out into my bag and took out the blank to cone his phone. Better safe than sorry and take everything.

 

“Perfect.” I said taking the phone and uploading it. Within minutes we were done and the coward was gone.

 

“This is it.” Kol said. “We got him.”

 

“We got him.” I confirmed.

 

“I say we celebrate. Let’s stop by Amsterdam and celebrate.” Kol said.

 

“I’ll pass, I’d rather save it for the big one.” I said. As the door opened and the bar went quiet.

 

“Shit.” Kol said.

 

“Fuck.” I said noticing as Demitri and Oleg walked in accompanied by Karim.

 

“Oh this is bad.” Kol said ducking into the booth.

 

“No shit, how did you not know?!” I whispered harshly.

 

“Everything here looks the same.” Kol whispered back.

 

“Okay we need to get out of here now.” I said. “The fronts a no go, back exit through the kitchen.”

 

“Don’t look up and walk don’t run.” Kol said.

 

“Not like I have a choice with this thing on.” I said tapping his shoe with my boot.

 

“Get up and wrap your arm around my waist.” Kol said.

 

“This never happens with Rebekah.” I said.

 

“You got kidnapped twice and flirted with your mom’s ex boyfriend. Stop whining.” Kol said getting up.

 

I got up and did as Kol said. I don’t know why but I felt the need to look over. My eyes met Oleg’s and they widened in realization.

 

“Allison?” he said.

 

“Shit move.” Kol said rushing making me trip. I landed next to someone’s bag which was full of smoke bombs and flash grenades. I quickly took a flash grenade and threw it over before grabbing Kol and running into the back.

 

“AH!” People shouted.

 

“After them!” I heard someone shout.

 

“In here.” Kol said pulling me into a room which turned out to be the men’s bathroom.

 

“Ew, it stinks.” I said grossed out.

 

“We’re trapped.” Kol said.

 

“No we’re not.” I said opening the window.

 

“Go, go go!” He rushed. We quickly climbed out and landed in an alley.

 

“I told you going blonde was a bad idea.” I said. “I look way too much like my mom.”

 

“I forgot how many people your mom pissed off.” Kol said.

 

“I didn’t.” I said as my phone beeped. I quickly took it out. It was a message from Tony.

 

_Hales 911 Need you in Italy ASAP. It’s life or death._

Then I got an address.

“Hayley you can update your Facebook status later we need to move.” Kol said.

 

“We need to go to Italy, Life or death.” I said.

 

“Uh crap we need to get out of Marrakesh first.” Kol said.

 

I don’t know how long or how we even did it but we finally made it to Italy. We looked like hell and literally had nothing but our clothes and my laptop on us but we made it to Tony’s address. It was some hotel, very nice by the looks of it. We walked in and I immediately spotted Tony.

 

“Tony!” I said running and pulling him into a hug.

 

“Oh Hayley.” He said hugging me back. “Where the hell have you been!? What happened to you? Why are you blonde?”

 

“It’s been a long few weeks. What’s going on? What’s the emergency?” I said freaking out.

 

“Oh yeah about that…” he started. “So Pepper decided to bring up the wedding. She needs a bridesmaid and I need a date so…”

 

“What?!” Kol and I said at the same time.

 

“It’s her wedding, our first official couple event.” Tony said with a smile.

 

“You mean to tell me I dropped a flash grenade, climbed out the window of the grossest smelliest most disgusting restroom that’s ever existed, dodged bullets, rode on a pooping camel for an entire night, before picking pockets in Nador for an entire day so we could pay a drug smuggler to get us to Melilla and board a plane here just so you wouldn’t have to go stag to a wedding?” I said.

 

“Uh Pretty much.” Tony said. In that moment I really wanted to strangle Tony. “Did I mention everyone else is also coming? They should be here for dinner. Well except Thor obviously. I rented a private villa here for all of us so it’ll be like old times.”

 

“I need a drink.” Kol said walking away.


	66. Chapter 66

“Hayley?” I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Will and Bruce.

 

“Oh my gosh you’re blonde.” Will said coming over to pet my hair.

 

“What happened?” Bruce said looking at my wrist and then my leg.

 

“Rough few weeks. By the way, phone.” I said taking away Tony’s phone. “You get this back when you learn what a real emergency is.”

 

“But…” Tony whined.

 

“An entire night on a stinky pooping camel Tony.” I said. “Now can one of you please tell me where I’m staying I really need a shower and a nap.”

 

“Come on, you’re going to love the villa.” Will said leading me out. “And you can tell me all about London.”

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Tony and Bruce watched Hayley follow Will out of the lobby.

 

“What happened to her?” Bruce asked.

 

“No idea, I was a little busy trying to talk her into not killing me. All she said was that it’s been a rough few weeks but I know who can fill in the blanks.” Tony said walking over to the bar with Bruce following after him.

 

“Can I get another one please? And don’t forget the lemon wedge.” Kol said.

 

“Just the guy we were looking for.” Tony said.

 

“Tony, Hayley didn’t strangle you.” Kol said.

 

“What can I say she loves me.” Tony said. “So anything we should know?”

 

“You should be asking Hayley that.” Kol said as his drink was brought over.

 

“What’s wrong with her leg and wrist?” Bruce asked.

 

“Three broken toes, sprained ankle and a hairline fracture to… some other bone. As for the wrist another hairline fracture with some swelling that probably would have been healed by now if she’d actually rest it.” Kol said taking a sip of his drink.

 

“What the hell happened?” Tony asked.

 

“Again, that’s something you should be asking Hayley.” Kol said.

 

“Will she tell us?” Bruce asked.

 

“Have you tried asking her?” Kol asked.

 

“Why won’t you tell us?” Tony asked. “Actually why are you here? I thought Rebekah was the one helping Hayley?”

 

“She was, they’re not currently on speaking terms.” Kol said finishing his drink. “I need to go remind Hayley to ice her wrist, then I’m off to visit friends in the area.”

 

With that Kol put some money to cover his tab and walked out.

 

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Bruce said.

 

“Because when it comes to Hayley it usual is.” Tony said. “Let’s go ask.”

 

“Wait.” Bruce said.

 

“What?” Tony asked.

 

“I think we should wait. Let her come to us.” Bruce said. “Trust goes both ways I think we should give her a chance to come clean.”

 

“You think she’ll actually tell us?” Tony asked.

 

“She has before.” Bruce said. “Besides do you really think it’s a good time for you to confront her about this when she’s still mad about your ‘emergency’?”

 

“She’s not going to get over this any time soon is she?” Tony said. Bruce just shrugged.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

After a very much-needed shower, which was cut short by yet another flash hallucination, I changed into some plaid shorts and a grey tee.

 

 

Will had tried talking me into going on a tour of Florence with him but I was exhausted so he went on his own. I brushed my hair and went to grab a glass of water. I sat out on the balcony and took in the amazing view. Will wasn’t exaggerating it was a great view.

 

 

I took out the cloned phone and looked through the files. I finally found the perfect opening, a clandestine meeting in Casablanca with a buyer. It was the perfect in. I took my phone and typed out the message to send Hadrian but I couldn’t hit send.

 

“Feeling better?” Kol asked out of nowhere making me jump.

 

“Loads.” I said. “What’s up?”

 

“I’m heading out. Going to use that flat we hardly visit. Just wanted to remind you to ice that wrist and to talk to your soulmates. They’re asking questions.” Kol said.

 

“I will.” I said looking down at the phone.

 

“You finally look through it?” Kol asked noticing the cloned phone.

 

“I did, found the opening location and time. Four days from now in Casablanca. The message is ready to go.” I said.

 

“What’s stopping you?” Kol asked.

 

“I don’t know. Guilt?” I asked. “My mom wouldn’t have bat an eye at having someone take the fall for her if she got away.”

 

“But you’re not your mom.” Kol said. “You’re better.”

 

“Am I? I’m sending a guy to his death. Yes he’s a bad guy but he’s still someone’s son or husband or whatever.” I said.

 

“So you don’t want to do this?” Kol said.

 

“What I want doesn’t matter here. It’s just… hard.” I said. “Do the ends really justify the means?”

 

“I don’t know.” Kol said taking the phone out of my hand. “But it’s not just on you. We’re family and we’re in this together.” With that he pressed send and put the phone down. “I’m going to go to my place and get some rest before going to check in on some people in the area who might know something about our missing person. If you need anything I’m a phone call away.”

 

I just nodded. I went back inside and laid down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. I’m a horrible person. With that I drifted off into fitful sleep.

 

Of course it was almost as if I didn’t already feel bad enough that I started having nightmares again.

 

“Hales?” I head someone say. “Hayley?”

 

I opened my eyes and I was gasping for air.

 

“Hey it’s okay.” Tony said.

 

“What happened?” I said panting.

 

“You were having a nightmare.” Tony said.

 

“Oh.” I said should have known.

 

He looked like he wanted to ask but decided not to. “We were just about to go into town and have lunch. Figured you were probably hungry.”

 

“Uh yeah sounds good just give me a minute.” I said.

 

“I’ll be outside.” He said. “Your things got here an hour ago.” I looked past him and saw the luggage I had left in the hotel in Marrakesh.

 

“Still need to go buy a dress for the wedding and rehearsal dinner.” I said.

 

“We can do that. Make a day out of it.” Tony offered.

 

“You really want to spend the day taking me shopping?” I asked.

 

“I do have good taste.” Tony said. “And we’d be together.”

 

“We could do that… or we could go find Will tell him to buy whatever he thinks would look good on me and then we can go look around.” I counter offered.

 

“You trust Will to pick out a good dress?” Tony asked.

 

“He basically picked out my entire wardrobe. Besides it’s not like I need to be there to try on shoes with this thing.” I said.

 

“Right.” Tony said with a grimace. “I’ll call him so we can meet up but I’m going to need my phone.”

 

“Bedside table, top drawer. You know I’m still mad about the fake emergency right?” I asked.

 

“You weren’t answering your phone and don’t think I haven’t noticed you set up Jarvis to run interference.” Tony said.

 

Busted. “I… I haven’t been in London for almost three weeks and my cell reception’s been spotty. I didn’t want you worry or pulling stunts like this.” I said. That was part of it anyway.

 

“How’s the missing person case going?” Tony asked.

 

“It’s not. I’ve been working on something else.” I said going into the bathroom to change into a white knit top and a printed skirt. I slipped on a sandal on my good leg before quickly brushing my hair.

 

 

“What have you been working on?” Tony asked.

 

“That’s a bit more complicated to explain.” I said.

 

“How much more complicated?” Tony asked.

 

“What are we having for lunch?” I asked changing the subject abruptly.

 

“We’re not done talking about this.” Tony said.

 

“I never said we were I’m just not ready to talk about it.” I said.

 

“Does it have anything to do with why Kol is here instead of Rebekah?” Tony said.

 

“It’s been…” I said but he stopped me by kissing me.

 

“Handled.” He finished. “Yeah, got that. In case I didn’t mention it before I like the new look.”

 

“Don’t get used to it, I’m going back to being a brunette as soon as I get back to London.” I said.

 

“Why’d you go blonde in the first place?” He asked as we walked out.

 

“Needed to not look like myself while I handled this new thing. Basically I was undercover. Kol’s idea. Pretty dumb one too, I look way too much like my mom now attracted the wrong type of attention.” I said.

 

“This have anything to do with the bullets you were dodging on the way here?” Tony said.

 

“Partially.” I said.

 

“You dodged bullets?” Bruce said.

 

“Hey.” I said hugging Bruce. “Sorry about before. Had a bad couple of days.”

 

“I figured. How are you feeling?” Bruce asked.

 

“Better. That shower and nap helped.” I said. “How are classes going professor Banner?”

 

Bruce smiled and blushed a bit. “Good, really good actually. I forgot how much I liked teaching. They want me to teach a class during the school year.”

 

“That’s great.” I said.

 

“Yeah, thank you for talking me into taking the job.” Bruce said. I leaned forward and kissed him.

 

“I’m happy you’re happy.” I said.

 

“We should get going.” Tony said. “Car’s waiting. Oh and Will said Pepper already got your dress for the wedding ceremony but he’ll get you something for the reception and rehearsal dinner.”

 

“One less thing to worry about.” I said.

 

We drove into town and got dropped off in front of Terrazza Rossini. I guessed Tony had been here before since they all but brought out the red carpet when they saw him. We got the best table in the house with a view.

 

“I guess being me has its perks.” Tony said with a shrug.

 

“You do realize this means the paparazzi are going to find out you’re here now.” I said.

 

“Eh, let them. I’ll spin a story about how I was here for a friend’s wedding.” Tony said.

 

“You are here for a friend’s wedding.” Bruce reminded him.

 

“Except said friend didn’t want a media frenzy.” Tony said.

 

“Probably for a good reason. How is Pepper doing anyway?” I asked.

 

“Stressed.” Bruce said.

 

“Are you sure it’s not wedding jitters?” I asked. “Cuz I’d probably be freaking out right about now if I were her.”

 

“You would?” Tony asked.

 

“Uh yeah. She had this entire thing planned and then just decided to move everything up months ahead of time? Makes it easy for things to slip through the cracks.” I said.

 

“Changing the subject a bit, how’d you break your leg and arm?” Bruce asked.

 

“They’re just sprains. Story for another time.” I said. “I think I’m going to get the gnocchi, what do you think?”

 

We ate and Tony filled me in on his stunts from the past month or so with Bruce correcting him when left out an important detail. Bruce was telling me about a new protein inhibitor with applications for a potential cancer treatment he was working on.

 

After lunch Tony got a call from a frantic Pepper and he had to go so Bruce and I were left to wander the city on our own.

 

“What should we see first?” I asked.

 

“I heard the Da Vinci Museum is good.” Bruce said.

 

“Sounds fun and according to the map we’re here.” I said pointing to the spot close to the river where we were. “And the museum’s all the way over here.” I said pointing to a spot across town.

 

“We should grab a taxi.” Bruce said.

 

“We could or we could walk and see some other sites on the way.” I said.

 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Bruce asked looking down.

 

“Doctor did say walking was good to prevent muscle atrophy. Besides after the past few days walking around will probably be the least strenuous thing I’ve done.” I said before how that sounded. “I didn’t mean it like…”

 

Bruce chuckled and blushed a bit. “Uh which way?” Bruce asked.

 

“That way.” I said pointing down the street.

 

We walked side by side and at some point started holding hands. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Bruce smile so much. We talked about everything and anything. At one point we actually started a mini contest to see who knew more facts about Florence and its buildings.

 

“Florence was the first city in Europe to have paved streets.” I said.

 

“The Duomo took a hundred and forty years to complete.” Bruce said.

 

“The story of Pinocchio came from Florence not Walt Disney.” I said.

 

“Ponte Vecchio was the only bridge in the city not to be destroyed in World War II.” He said.

 

“We should pass by there even though its in the opposite direction. Uh let’s see… Florence Nightingale was born here.” I said.

 

“I didn’t use that one?” Bruce said.

 

“Fairly sure you didn’t.” I said.

 

“Well here it is.” Bruce said.

 

“Wow, the dome is nice but the details on the outside are beautiful.” I said.

 

“They are,” Bruce said looking at me.

 

I couldn’t help but smile at that. I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

 

“You want to go in and look?” Bruce asked.

 

“Not really. I’m not religious and churches always seemed a bit morbid to me for some reason.” I said. Might be because the only reason I ever went to church was for funerals.

 

“Which way?” Bruce asked.

 

“Opposite of where we came in.” I said.

 

More walking and a quick stop at a gelateria we somehow ended up at the Plaza De Michelangelo.

 

“I think we went the wrong way.” I said.

 

“Yeah, I figured that out when we passed by Neptune’s fountain.” Bruce said.

 

“Bruce.” I said. “I thought you wanted to go to the Da Vinci Museum?”

 

“I do but there’s time and I was having fun just walking around.” He said blushing a bit.

 

“I had fun too.” I said. “And we get to see the best view in Florence. Pretty empty up here.” There was only one other couple here and they were on the far side of the Plaza.

 

“Might be because it’s almost time for dinner.” Bruce said.

 

“Time flies when you’re having fun.” I said as my phone rang. “That’s probably Tony. I better answer before he gets in a suit and flies here. Hello.”

 

“Karim Nassar? Really?” Hadrian said making me freeze.

 

“If it looks like a duck, and quacks like a duck, then it’s probably a duck.” I said.

 

“Well then, looks like I better start packing. Been meaning to take him out anyways.” Hadrian said before hanging up abruptly.

 

“Tony found a duck?” Bruce asked with a chuckle before his smile faltered. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Remember when I said the past few weeks have been rough? I may have left out a few things.” I said before my phone started ringing again. “Hello?”

 

“Hey sunshine it’s almost time for dinner you and Bruce on your way back yet?” Tony asked.

 

“Uh… took a slight detour we’ll be there in…” I started.

 

“No rush just thought you’d want to know everyone’s here and they’re asking about you.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah we’ll start heading back.” I said.

 

“See you when you get here.” Tony said before hanging up.

 

“It’s time for dinner.” I said.

 

“Hey.” Bruce said putting a hand on my arm and pulling me into a hug. “You know you can tell us anything right?”

 

“Yeah I know.” I said having a hard time keeping it together. “We should go. Everyone’s at the Villa.”

 

“Right… where can we get a taxi?” Bruce asked.

 

Forty-five minutes later we finally made it back and we could here everyone chatting away from the driveway.

 

“Never noticed how loud we are.” I said.

 

“Neither have I.” Bruce said.

 

“Take it in for another minute before we have to go get in the middle of it all.” I said. “Moment over.”

 

We walked in and I was immediately tackled into a hug.

 

“Hales!” Clint said spinning me around.

 

“AH Clint!” I shouted giggling.

 

“Ah I missed you.” He said.

 

“You saw her four weeks ago give someone else a turn” Natasha said nudging him away. “Krasivaya.” She said hugging me before letting go and taking a step back to look me over. “What happened?” Natasha said taking my injured wrist and looking it over.

 

“It looks worse than it actually is.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Steve said gently hugging me.

 

“Hey sweetie.” I said hugging him.

 

“What happened?” Clint said.

 

“Tell you later I’m starving.” I said making everyone usher me to the patio where we were all eating. That’s when I noticed someone was missing. “Where’s Will?”

 

“I flew Josh in to surprise him and they went out. The kid deserves it.” Tony said.

 

“Thank you.” I said kissing Tony’s cheek.

 

“Don’t mention it, Will’s been dropping off our lunches and making sure we take breaks.” Tony said. “He’s a good guy.”

“So how was Budapest?” Natasha asked me.

 

“You were right, it sucks.” I said.

 

“What happened to you?” Clint asked.

 

I could have lied, hell I probably should have lied but I promised I wouldn’t do that anymore so I told them the truth.

 

“Went after a Serbian Drug trafficker and ended up getting chased out by the CIA.” I said taking a sip of water.

 

“Can you repeat that?” Steve asked.

 

“You heard right.” I said. “I’m not going back there, ever.”

 

“Can we know why you were after a Serbian drug trafficker?” Tony asked.

 

“It doesn’t really matter, that was a dead end.” I said.

 

“Where have you been since?” Clint asked.

 

“Let’s see, started off in Bucharest. Then came Budapest, Prague, Istanbul, spent a day in Athens before going to Marrakesh. Then things got bad again and had to go on the lamb until I got to Nador got smuggled over to Melilla and took a plane here. What about you guys?” I asked.

 

“When you say things got bad…” Steve asked.

 

“Let’s leave it at going blonde was a bad idea.” I said.

 

“And the arm and the leg?” Natasha asked.

 

“That happened before.” I said.

 

“Is that why you’re not talking to Rebekah?” She insisted.

 

“Part of it.” I said.

 

“You’re not talking to your sister?” Steve said.

 

“It’s complicated.” I said. “Kol’s been helping out.”

 

With that the subject was dropped even though from the looks they kept exchanging this wasn’t going to be the last I was hearing about it.


	67. Chapter 67

“So I need to ask, going blonde…” Clint asked.

 

“Uh, why is everyone so obsessed with my hair? So it’s a few shades lighter, big whoop. It’s not like I got a bowl cut.” I said.

 

After dinner we had moved to the living room and started having a few drinks. It was kind of like being back in New York.

 

“No it just seems kind of random. You never mentioned it.” Natasha said.

 

“It wasn’t really my idea, I was in a way undercover.” I said. “Needed to not look like myself for a while.”

 

“This have anything to do with Budapest?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah I still don’t see what a Serbian drug lord has to do with the CIA or a missing person?” Tony said giving me a look.

 

Damn they were trying to see if I’d slip up and spill the beans.

 

“Like I said, crazy few weeks.” I said getting up. “I need to ice my wrist for a bit.”

 

“How’d you manage to break your leg and your arm?” Steve asked.

 

“Guys, I get that you’re concerned and I appreciate it but I’m dealing with a lot right now and I’m not ready to talk about it just yet.” I said.

 

“So there is something to talk about.” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said opening my phone and checking to see if I had gotten any messages or emails. Everyone stayed quiet for a minute.

 

“Anyone hear from Thor lately?” Tony said trying to lighten the mood.

 

“I don’t think they have cell service where he’s from.” I said. “He’ll be back when he can. Hopefully it won’t be because of another alien invasion.”

 

“Don’t even joke about that.” Steve said.

 

After a few more stories and laughs we all called it a night and went to bed. We all had our own rooms so I wasn’t rooming with anyone. Not that I didn’t want to or Clint and Natasha weren’t willing to cuddle I just thought that it would be better to wait until the nightmares toned down a bit. It was only a week ago that Kol tried waking me up and I ended up throwing a lamp at him.

 

_There was a fire everywhere I looked. The smoke was making my eyes water and I couldn’t stop coughing._

_“This is what you deserve, burn with the rest of us.” Shin Shouted._

_“My entire family was killed because of you!” A woman shouted._

_“My kids grew up without me.” Maya said._

_“I’m sorry.” I cried. Suddenly the fire disappeared and I was tied up._

_“You’re going to get it now bitch!” Hadrian shouted before I was shoved into a tub of ice water._

_I fought back but wasn’t strong enough._

Next thing I knew I was sitting up in bed panting. I was alone and it was dark. I was in a Villa outside of Florence. I leaned against the headboard and tried to calm down. I knew I wasn’t going to be going back to sleep. I decided to go get a glass of water and maybe some air.

 

The villa was eerily quiet. Everything I did sounded really loud to me. I quickly tiptoed out to the terrace and sat down. Even at night it was a great view and I had so much going on in my head I couldn’t really enjoy it. I took out my phone and scrolled down my contact list. I hovered over the call button for a minute before I thought better of it. How did things get so bad I couldn’t even call my go to person anymore?

 

“Can’t sleep?” Steve said making me jump in my seat.

 

“Bit of insomnia, nothing new.” I said.

 

“It have anything to do with the shouting I heard earlier?” Steve asked.

 

How did he…

 

“Serum enhanced everything, even my hearing.” Steve said.

 

“Right.” I said remembering some of our earlier conversations. Steve moved to sit next to me.

 

“You want to talk about it?” Steve asked.

 

“Not really.” I said. Steve stayed quiet for a bit.

 

“Bucky used to get nightmares. After I rescued him in Azzano he’d wake up screaming in the middle of the night. On the nights he didn’t scream he’d just wake up with this look of pure terror on his face. I confronted him about it once and we had a big fight. He said I already had the weight of the world on my shoulders and he wasn’t going to add to it.” Steve said.

 

“Sounds like my type of guy.” I said.

 

“Yeah, he would have loved you” Steve said getting sad.

 

“Italy bring back a lot of bad memories for you?” I asked.

 

“They’re not all bad, I just miss him sometimes.” He said getting sad. “Were you going to call someone?”

 

“I couldn’t sleep so I thought about calling Rebekah but I changed my mind.” I asked.

 

“After Will I think she’s the only person I ever see you really open up to.” Steve said.

 

“There’s a lot of history there. My childhood wasn’t exactly ideal but it had its moments.” I said.

 

“Must’ve been a big fight for you to avoid her?” Steve said.

 

“It wasn’t exactly a fight. We just needed space.” I said.

 

“But she wasn’t going to leave you alone so that’s why Kol’s here.” Steve said in realization.

 

“He’s also going through some things and needed to get away.” I said.

 

“Come here.” Steve said putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me into him. I rested my head on his shoulder and hugged him. “It’s going to be okay Hayley.”

 

And for a second I actually believed him.

 

**The Next Morning-**

 

“Hayley!” Will shouted as he stormed into my room waking me up.

 

“I didn’t do it!” I shouted as I woke up abruptly.

 

“Yes you did, you neglected your brother from another mother. I feel abandoned. Now get up, we’re spending some quality time together.” Will said looking through my things. “Oh this is nice.” He said throwing me a dress.

 

“Uh, it’s too early.” I groaned. How did I even get back to bed? Oh… Steve must’ve carried me back.

 

“Early bird catches the worm. Up up up.” He said pulling off the covers. “We leave in fifteen minutes.” With that he walked out of the room. How can he be so functional this early in the morning?

 

I rolled out of bed and looked at what he picked out. It was a dress I had bought off a street merchant in Marrakesh the day before everything went wrong. It had a black top with a colorful printed skirt. I slipped it on and a sandal before freshening up a bit.

 

 

_October 2001-_

_Callie followed after Rebekah and Kol up the staircase to the second floor of the mansion. Kol and Rebekah made a turn and went down the hall and Callie went after them. When she finally caught up she was flabbergasted._

_“Cool.” She said. The entire room was filled with toys and games. There were arcade games, board games, shelves lined with movies and books. There was even a corner of the room for Legos and a pinball machine._

_“It’s pretty neat huh?” Kol asked._

_“Is that a GameCube?” Callie asked._

_“Yeah, we have Mariokart.” Kol said proudly as he turned on the TV._

_“Hey it’s my turn with the TV.” Rebekah complained._

_“Aw come on Rebekah, I want to play and so does Callie right?” Kol said._

_“Please Rebekah, we can take turns and you can go first.” Callie offered._

_“No, go play somewhere else until you leave. I wouldn’t get too comfortable either.” Rebekah said._

_“Why are you so mean?” Callie asked tearing up._

_“Because it’d be a waste of time to try and get to know you.” Rebekah said. “You’ll just leave anyway.”_

**Present Day-**

After I got out of my room Will promptly dragged me out of the Villa with a quick good morning to everyone and promises that we’d be back before the rehearsal dinner.

“Tell me everything.” Will said.

 

“About what?” I said.

 

“About everything? You’ve been pretty quiet since you left. I know you’re not telling me something and I really can’t take someone else keeping secrets.” Will blurted out.

 

“What’s going on?” I asked.

 

“I think Josh is cheating on me.” Will said and I started laughing. The thought of Josh, who loves Will to bits and pieces, who is only staying in the business long enough to pay off all of Will’s student loans, and who practically worships the ground Will walks on is by far the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard. “That’s not funny Hayley, I’m serious.”

“Why would you ever think Josh would cheat on you? He loves the crap out of you.” I said.

 

“Josh has been acting really weird. He has to make random business trips out of nowhere. He has multiple cell phones. Hayley I even found a stash of cash under the floor boards, with fake ID’s for both of us and Nate.” Will said.

 

Shit.

 

“And then this morning he gets up at the crack of dawn and says he has to do something for work and had to go visit a friend in the area. I mean we’re on vacation, and he ditches me without an explanation. He’s probably hooking up with some hot Italian guy with a Vespa.” Will whined.

 

Or he’s probably at Kol’s place talking business or nursing Kol’s hangover. Probably the latter.

 

“Will, sweetie I can promise you that Josh is not cheating on you. He’s a good guy and he loves you. You two just need to sit down and actually talk about this stuff. And as for the fake id’s and cash that’s actually a rainy day fund I set up for you guys.” I said.

 

“Hayley there must be at least…” Will started.

 

“Hundred thousand dollars give or take.” I said. “I was going to be gone for a while and in case you needed something and couldn’t get a hold of me I wanted you guys looked after.”

 

“Hales what’s going on? And I mean the truth.” Will said.

 

“I can’t give you all the details now and the reason I’ve been pretty MIA for the past few months is that I’m dealing with some things from my past.” I said.

 

“You mean your brother?” Will asked.

 

“Yeah. I’m working on finding someone for him and after that he’s gone for good. That’s part of the reason I went to London.” I said.

 

“And your leg and wrist?” Will asked. “Was that him?”

 

“It’s not important right now. We’re finally in the same city and in Florence no less. We need best friend time.” I said.

 

“Do they know?” Will asked.

 

“They know. After all this is over, I’m going to tell you everything about my past but until then just know you’re safer not knowing.” I said.

 

“So Josh… not cheating on me?” he said.

 

“I can promise you he’s not cheating on you.” I said.

 

“So I should just sit him down and confront him about this?” Will said.

 

“Maybe ease him into it.” I said.

 

“Okay, I can work with that.” Will said. “Now I heard Italian Leather is the best in the work and there’s a market that specializes in that here in Florence.”

 

“Let’s go shop till we drop.” I said.

 

**Hours Later-**

I was so tired after all the walking we did but I had to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. I took a quick shower as always before getting into the light blue dress with the pattern detailing Will had picked out.

 

 

I left my hair down and slipped on my shoe before going to join everyone else in the living room.

 

“You were right Will does have good taste.” Tony said.

 

“And even better you can’t tell I have this thing on.” I said lifting up the hem a bit to show the boot.

 

“Can someone give me a hand with this thing?” Clint complained. I walked over and took the tie from him.

 

“Isn’t knowing how to put on a tie like a job requirement for spies?” I asked as I started pulling the tie into place.

 

“You’ve seen too many James Bond movies.” Clint retorted.

 

“What can I say I like my martini’s shaken not stirred?” I said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“And you wonder why I don’t bother learning.” He said kissing me again.

 

“No hogging the soulmate, I need a hand?” Natasha called out from her room.

 

“Going.” I said. I walked in and saw the gorgeous emerald gown that accentuated Natasha’s figure so well.

 

“Can you zip me up?” She asked.

 

“You’re already zipped up?” I said with a smirk.

 

“Really?” She said before moving me against the wall and kissing me. I put my hands on Natasha’s waist but suddenly she stopped. There was a knock on the door.

 

“Car’s here.” Steve said.

 

“Be out in a second.” Natasha said. “I had to get one in.”

 

“Mhm.” I said kissing her again.

 

“Hayley, stop trying to get Romanoff out of her dress it’s time to go.” Tony called out.

 

“To be continued.” I said. Damn Tony and his timing.

 

We all piled into the limo Tony had gotten so we could all head over in the same car. Apparently the emergency Pepper had the day before was that she needed Tony to pull some strings since the rehearsal dinner venue cancelled at the last minute.

 

Tony managed to get one of the best restaurants in Florence to close for the night just for Pepper to have one less thing to worry about.

 

Most of the guests were just getting there. Pepper and Daniel were at the entrance greeting everyone.

 

“Hayley!” Pepper cheered before hugging me. “Thank you so much for doing this last minute. I know Tony didn’t give you much of a heads up.”

 

“The honor’s mine, I’ve been a witness and a flowergirl before but never a bridesmaid.” I said.

 

“You didn’t say that yesterday.” Tony mumbled.

 

“Well you sent me a text saying it was a life or death emergency so I was entitled to be a bit mad.” I said.

 

“Tony!” Pepper chastised.

 

“Well look at the line, you have guests to greet, see you later.” Tony said ushering all of us to out table. As soon as we sat down my phone started buzzing. I took it out and saw it was Rebekah. I quickly sent it to voicemail and went back to the conversation.

 

Tony, Clint and I started playing this game we started whenever we got dragged to corporate events. Mostly it involved us looking around and doing voice overs on people’s conversations not knowing what they were saying. Clint being able to read lips would score us based on how accurate we were.

 

“Oh dear, the waiter has yet to refill our water glasses how rude.” Tony said in a snooty voice.

 

“You should be more worried about my scotch.” I said in a huffy voice. My phone buzzed and it was a text from Rebekah. I quickly swiped it away before focusing on the conversation.

 

“And you’re both wrong, they’re talking about their flight.” Clint said.

 

“Oh let’s do Pepper’s Aunt Charlotte.” Tony said.

 

“Complaining about destination weddings.” I said.

 

“Hm… saying Pepper moved up the wedding because she wanted to tie Daniel down.” Tony said.

 

“No she’s saying Pepper’s not getting any younger and should start having kids.” Clint said.

 

“What a b-“I started but saw pepper coming our way. “-eautiful venue. Love the view.”

 

“It really is, thank you so much Tony.” Pepper said.

 

“You deserve it Pep.” Tony said as my phone started ringing but I sent it to voicemail again. I didn’t miss the look Steve and Clint gave me when they noticed.

 

Everything went well. Toasts were given, photos were taken and dinner was delicious. Everyone was cheerful as we headed back. My phone kept being bombarded with text messages from Rebekah. Judging from the glimpses I did get she was at a bar and getting pretty drunk.

 

“Everything alright?” Bruce asked.

 

“Fine.” I said.

 

“How’s Rebekah?” Natasha asked.

 

“No idea.” I said.

 

“You’re doing it again.” Clint said.

 

“Doing what?” I asked.

 

“Deflecting. Short answers, changing the subject anyway you possibly can…” Steve started.

 

“I thought we agreed no more lies?” Tony said.

 

“I’m not lying to you, like I said before I’m still not ready to talk about it.” I said.

 

“And when will you be ready to talk?” Tony said.

 

“Don’t know.” I said. They all exchanged looks before changing the subject.

 

Of course I’ve never been lucky enough to have my soulmates leave well enough alone. What the hell did I ever do to deserve them?

The second we walked in my phone started ringing again. I quickly shut it off and through it to the couch.

 

“That’s it, we’re not going anywhere until you talk.” Tony said.

 

“Tony.” Bruce said trying to talk him down.

 

“No he’s right. You promised not to keep secrets from us anymore Hayley and here you are shutting us out again and we’re not the only ones.” Steve said.

 

“Steve don’t.” I said really dreading what was about to happen.

 

“After Will, Rebekah’s you’re closest friend. You two are as thick as thieves, you’re family, what could be so bad to make you shut her out like this?” Steve said.

 

Well I had to tell them eventually. Better do it now when it’s just us.

 

“Rebekah decided to take matters into her own hands and put out a hit on my brother. The assassin that took the job missed and got caught. Before he died, said assassin told him someone put a hit on him. My brother in all his insanity automatically blamed me for it and kidnapped me in broad daylight. I was then tortured and drugged with something that can only be described as the truth serum on steroids. Rebekah and Kol managed to get me out in exchange for two million dollars and I had to find the person responsible by the end of the month which would be five days from now and Delilah by the end of the year. So that’s why I’m currently not speaking to Rebekah, Steve.” I said.

 

“WHAT?!” They all shouted.

 

“YOU GOT KIDNAPPED?!” Clint exclaimed.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK HAYLEY!?” Tony shouted.

 

“WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!” Natasha shouted.

 

“YOU TURNED REBEKAH IN?!” Steve exclaimed.

 

“Of course not, she’s family. She’s staying away for now. Got sent to Hong Kong for business.” I said.

 

“Then he’s coming after you?” Clint said.

 

“No, it’s been taken care of.” I said looking away.

 

“What do you mean it’s been taken care of? You’re not turning in Rebekah and he’s not coming after you so…” Tony started.

 

“The duck.” Bruce said in realization.

 

“Duck?” Steve said confused.

 

“That was him.” I said. “Confirming that he got the intel I sent.”

 

“Hayley what did you do?” Tony asked.

 

“He wanted someone to blame and I wasn’t going to turn over my sister. So I gave him exactly what he wanted, someone to take the blame, a scapegoat.” I said.

 

“You going to let him blame and kill an innocent person?” Steve said horrified.

 

“No. A Human trafficker based out of Marrakesh. The guy is literally the worst of the worst. He introduces his job title as people person. He lies to refuges from warzones and tells them he’s taking them to safety and instead sells them off to brothels, or to the Yakuza for the black market organ trade. He rips newborns out of their mother’s arms and sells them to the highest bidders in other countries. He’s the least innocent person you’ll ever meet.” I said.

 

“That doesn’t make it right. You’re killing a man Hayley!” Steve shouted.

 

“So what? I should have turned over my sister or hell, take the blame myself?” I said.

 

“No you should have come to us.” Steve said.

 

“No I couldn’t.” I said.

 

“Why not?” Steve shouted.

 

“Because of the conversation we’re having right now. If the roles were reversed and it was Bucky or even Peggy in Rebekah’s place what would you do?” I asked.

 

“Don’t bring them into this!” Steve shouted.

 

“Steve calm down.” Bruce said.

 

“Why not?” I asked.

 

“You think we don’t know who the Mikaelsons are? What Rebekah and Kol actually do for a living? They’re criminals.” Steve said. “They’re nothing like Bucky and Peggy.”

 

“Yes they are.” I said.

 

“How?” Steve said.

 

“They’re family and I care about them just as much as you cared about Bucky and Peggy. And before you go off and try to play the moral high ground remember that I’m no different than they are. You know about my past and you know that I am just as much a criminal as they are the only difference is that I tried to get out and ended up getting dragged back into this mess because I love you all more than I care about whether I live or die.” I said making everyone shut up.

 

“Call it off.” Steve said.

 

Then my phone buzzed for the hundredth time this night. I looked at it and was about to swipe it away but stopped when I noticed it wasn’t from Rebekah t was Hadrian.

 

_Didn’t feel like waiting another three days._

Then another message came in and it was a photo of a dead body with the head blown to bits.

 

I could feel the bile make its way up my throat.

 

“Hayley we can still fix this, it’s not…” Steve started.

 

“Too late.” I said sliding my phone down the table to reach Steve. “Guess the apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree.” With that I walked into my room and locked the door behind me. I ran into the ensuite and puked my guts out as I finally cried over how much of a monster I had truly become.

 

In the end, I guess Hadrian and Mom did get their wish.


	68. Chapter 68

**Third Person’s POV-**

Steve picked up the phone and took a glance at what Hayley was talking about. Steve closed his eyes and sighed.

 

“What is it?” Natasha asked. Steve slid the phone towards her. Natasha raised an eyebrow but froze when she saw what was on the screen. “Shit.”

 

“Fuck.” Clint muttered as he looked over Natasha’s shoulder.

 

“What?” Tony said growing impatient.

 

“It’s a photo of the guy Hayley set to take the blame with his head blown off. Her brother got impatient.” Natasha answered.

 

“Damn.” Tony said taking a look.

 

“How could she do this?” Steve said.

 

“In her eyes she didn’t have a choice.” Bruce said.

 

“There’s always a choice.” Steve said.

 

“Not always.” Natasha said getting up.

 

“Nat where you going?” Clint asked.

 

“Going to get answers.” She said.

 

“Wait up.” Clint said following after her.

 

“I’m going.” Tony said.

 

“Let’s go.” Steve said.

 

“I’ll stay with Hayley.” Bruce said.

 

“I don’t think she’s coming out of there anytime soon.” Tony said giving Steve a pointed look. “I wonder why?”

 

“She sent a man to his death, that isn’t right.” Steve said.

 

“Would you rather it be Hayley in that photo?” Natasha deadpanned making everyone freeze.

 

“Let’s just go.” Steve said.

 

“Anyone know who the guy was? Hayley said he was a human trafficker but never gave a name?” Tony asked.

 

“Does it really matter?” Steve asked.

 

“It does? Why him? She could have picked anyone to take the blame why him?” Tony asked.

 

“I don’t know convenience?” Clint said.

 

“She had to climb out a men’s bathroom in Marrakesh, dodge bullets, take a night long camel ride and pick pockets so she could get smuggled over to Spain, what part of that sounds convenient?” Tony said.

 

“She did what?” Steve said.

 

“She went on a rant when she first got here.” Tony said as they pulled up to an apartment building.

 

“Where are we?” Clint asked Natasha.

 

“We’re visiting the one person who knows everything that’s going on.” Natasha asked making her way into the building. She didn’t even bother to look at the doorman before calling an elevator.

 

They all got in before making to the top floor.

 

“Figured you’d show up sooner or later.” Kol said.

 

“You.” Steve said before moving to push him against the wall.

 

“What has your spangles in a bunch?” Kol said.

 

“Hayley got kidnapped!” Steve said. “You helped her frame a man and sent him to his death! Your sister put her in danger!”

 

“Steve.” Natasha said pulling him away with Clint’s help.

 

“Guessing you all finally talked to Hayley?” Kol said.

 

“No we were just in the area and decided to stop by and say hi.” Tony answered sarcastically. “What the hell happened?”

 

“Where do you want me to start?” Kol said pouring himself a drink.

 

“When exactly did this all happen?” Clint asked.

 

“Must’ve been… when did you go back to DC?” Kol asked him.

 

“About four weeks ago.” Clint said.

 

“She got taken about an hour or two after she dropped you off the airport, Took Rebekah about an hour to realize she was taken and then she called me to head over.” Kol said.

 

“She got taken the same day I left?” Clint said.

 

“He must’ve been watching her for a few days at least. He saw an opening and he went for it.” He said.

 

“Why do you and Hayley talk about him like he’s Voldemort? I’ve never heard anyone actually say his name?” Tony said.

 

“He’s Hayley’s Voldemort. I’ve worked with a lot of questionable and horrible people before but he tops them all.” Kol said. “Anyway by the time I get there Rebekah’s a wreck for obvious reasons and we had no back up. She managed to get his number off of Hayley’s spare phone and she made the call. Two million dollars cash, She continues her search for Delilah, and she had until the end of the month to find whoever put the hit on him.”

 

“That’s exactly what Hayley said.” Tony said.

 

“Rebekah agreed of course but she didn’t tell anyone that she was the one that put the hit out on him until later.” Kol said. “We called in some favors and got some back up for the exchange. Of course that bloody wanker wasn’t going to let her go that easy and tried to kill me and dosed Hayley up with some drug, left her in a coma for four days along with all the damage he and his lackeys had already done.”

 

“What the hell is wrong with her?” Natasha said.

 

“Hayley’s family and if there’s one thing Rebekah cares about over everything else it’s family.” Kol said.

 

“You and Hayley say it like it justifies everything.” Steve said. “She didn’t even look like she regretted it at all.”

 

“If you think Hayley isn’t feeling guilty or an ounce of regret over what she’s done then you don’t know her at all.” Kol said. “That girl is practically a bleeding heart with how much she cares.”

 

“Sounds like Rebekah’s the same way. They’re both practically attached at the hip.” Tony said.

 

“It wasn’t always like that, they used to hate each other.” Kol said.

 

_October 2001-_

 

_“Then you’re not worth getting to know either.” Callie said._

_“Rebekah can you not? Remember what Elijah and Nik said.” Kol reminded her._

_“I don’t care! She’s just a brat who doesn’t belong here just like her mom! I bet she doesn’t even know who her dad is!” Rebekah said._

_“At least I still have a mom.” Callie said not meaning it the way Rebekah took it since she didn’t know Rebekah and her siblings were orphans._

_“Why you little.” Rebekah said lunging at Callie._

_  
“AH!” Callie cried._

_“Elijah! Nik!” Kol yelled out._

_Suddenly Elijah and Nik ran into the room with Marcel and Allison behind them._

_“Rebekah!”_

_“Calliope!” Allison yelled._

_“She started it!” Both girls said._

_“Enough!” Marcel said._

_“Calliope apologize this instant.” Allison said giving her daughter a glare._

_“You too Rebekah.” Marcel said._

_“But she…” Rebekah started._

_“No buts, apologize now!” Marcel said sternly._

_“I’m sorry.” Rebekah said reluctantly._

_“I’m sorry too.” Callie said looking at the floor._

_“Good. Calliope you’re grounded for the next two weeks. No TV, No Computers, no reading unless it’s school related and you’ll be coming with me to work after school.” Allison said._

_“But mom…” Callie whined starting to tear up._

_“Do you want to make it a month?” Allison said. “Honestly I have no idea what’s wrong with you. You never did this when Hadrian was here.”_

_“I’m sorry.” Callie said tearing up._

_“Go downstairs we were just about to leave anyway.” Allison said._

_“Yes Mom.” Callie said before looking at marcel. “I’m sorry.” With that she marched away._

_“That was a bit harsh don’t you think?” Marcel said._

_“Kids need discipline. She’ll thank me for it later on.” Allison said. “Thank you for brunch.”_

_“I’ll walk you out.” Marcel said._

_“It was nice meeting you all.” Allison said._

_“Yes it was.” Elijah said politely._

_Once they were gone Nik and Elijah exchanged looks._

_“What a bitch.” Kol said._

_“Kol!” Elijah chastised._

_“What?” Kol said._

**Present Day-**

“What has Hayley told you about her Mum?” Kol asked.

 

“What does her mom have to do with any of this?” Clint asked.

 

“You want to understand why Hayley did what she did you have to go back to Allison.” Kol said. “That woman should never have been a mother plain and simple. She could never love anyone as much as she loved herself.”

 

“Hayley always describes her as being complicated but she talks about her like she was a great mom.” Tony said.

 

“The thing about losing a parent at such an early age, you tend to make the good times no matter how few there are overshadow the bad to the point you forget them. Allison did what she pleased and used people to get what she wanted. She wanted to make business connections she’d send Hayley to the same school as the children of a competitor in the hopes that Hayley would befriend them. Of course Hayley being the socially awkward person she is never did. At age six she was balancing checkbooks, managing payrolls and making investments not really a conversation starter on the playground. Allison liked to pretend that Hayley did it because she wanted to help, but the only reason Hayley wanted to help was because it was the only way her mum would give her any praise or attention. The only time I ever heard Allison tell her daughter that she loved her was when Hayley managed to increase profits by twenty percent in a single quarter.” Kol said.

 

“Sounds like someone I knew.” Tony muttered thinking of his own father.

 

“Later on when Hayley discovered her interest for computers she became an even greater asset. With the click of a button she could turn hundreds into thousands. Half of our family’s fortune is in part because of the investments Hayley told us to make all those years ago. We never asked her to do it for us she just did it for us.” Kol said.

 

_November 2001-_

 

_Elijah and Nik went upstairs to check on their younger siblings. Rebekah was sitting in the corner reading some magazine and painting her nails while Kol was playing video games and Callie was reading A Midsummer Night’s Dream for an essay her tutor had assigned. They could feel the underlying tension in the room and the glares Rebekah and Callie threw each other._

_“How long do you think they’re going to keep this up?” Nik asked._

_“Not sure but not much longer if I have anything to say about it.” Elijah said walking into the room. “Callie, your mom and Marcel have gotten held up in New York and aren’t going to be back until Monday morning.”_

_“Is everything Okay?” Callie asked._

_“Everything’s fine but that does mean you’re going to be staying here until they get back which also means you’ll be going to the lake house with us.” Elijah said._

_“What!?” Rebekah cried out._

_“Oh don’t look so glum love. The more the merrier.” Nik said with a smirk._

_“But the house is for family only.” Rebekah argued._

_“No it’s not.” Kol argued_

_“Shut up Kol!” Rebekah shouted._

_“Enough, we’re heading out in an hour so if there’s anything you want to take I suggest you start packing.” Elijah said._

_“Can’t I stay?” Rebekah asked._

_“No.” Elijah and Nik said._

_“Uh.” She groaned before stomping out._

_A Few Hours Later-_

_“Nik can I start the fire?” Kol said playing with a lighter._

_“Only if you do it the old fashioned way.” Nik answered._

_“Why don’t you two go fetch some firewood for the pit?” Elijah told Callie and Rebekah._

_“Okay.” Callie said putting her book down._

_“Let the brat go on her own.” Rebekah said._

_“Callie’s never been here before we don’t want her to get lost, besides you could use the fresh air. Now go.” Elijah said ushering them out._

_So out they went._

_“That’s a Cardinal!” Callie cheered._

_“Yes it’s another bird.” Rebekah groaned. “Go a bit more deeper this won’t last us long.”_

_“Okay.” Callie said following after Rebekah and picking up sticks as they went._

_It was all going well until Rebekah tripped on a rock._

_“AH!” She groaned._

_“What’s wrong?!” Callie said panicking._

_“My leg.” Rebekah cried._

_“Where does it hurt?” Callie asked._

_“I just said my leg.” Rebekah cried out._

_“I meant where on your leg?” Callie said._

_“Ankle.” Rebekah hissed. Callie slowly lifted her jeans up so she could take a look._

_“I think it’s twisted.” Callie said._

_“It hurts.” Rebekah cried._

_“I have an idea.” Callie said slipping off her scarf. She slowly untied Rebekah’s shoe._

_“What are you doing?” Rebekah hissed._

_“I’m going to slip off your show so I can wrap your ankle with my scarf. My mom did that with my wrist and it felt better.” Callie said._

_“AH, It hurts.” Rebekah cried out._

_“I know just hold on a sec.” Callie said slowly and carefully taking the shoe off before wrapping the scarf on her leg._

_“That feels better.” Rebekah said._

_“We need to head back.” Callie said. “Can you get up?”_

_“Maybe.” Rebekah said sitting up but crying out when she put weight on her ankle._

_“Okay, try leaning on me.” Callie said giving Rebekah a side hug to support her as she hopped on one leg._

_“How’d you hurt your wrist?” Rebekah asked._

_“Haddy got mad at me.” Callie said._

_“Haddy? Your brother?” Rebekah asked. “What’d your mom say?”_

_“She got angry and took away my color pencils.” Callie said._

_“What’d you do?” Rebekah asked._

_“I broke a mug when I was washing it.” Callie said._

_“But it was an accident?” Rebekah said._

_“Haddy isn’t nice like Elijah and Nik and he’s mom’s favorite.” She answered sadly._

_“Then why don’t you tell anyone?” Rebekah asked._

_“No one would believe me and if they did mom would get in trouble. It’s okay, I know my mom loves me it’s just not as much as Haddy.” Callie said._

_In that moment Rebekah felt a deep understanding for the young girl helping her stand._

_“I’m sorry I was mean to you.” Rebekah said._

_“It’s okay I was pretty mean too.” Callie said._

_“My mom died a few years ago and it’s always just been me and my brothers, I was afraid you were going to take Marcel away.” Rebekah said._

_“That’s not going to happen Bekah, Family’s family. You stick together no matter what.” Callie reassured her._

_“I guess that means you too now.” Rebekah said. “I always wanted a little sister.”_

**Present Day-**

 

“The thing Rebekah and Hayley bonded over was their love for their families even if it wasn’t deserved. Hayley knew what her mom and brother did was wrong and she told them many times. That’s how she ended up living with us for months at a time. Her mum got involved in a business venture that was bringing in massive profits. Hayley being the one in charge of handling the money was the only one to figure out what it really was.”

 

“Human Trafficking.” Natasha said.

 

“Of course Hayley’s brother wasn’t going to let her get in the way of his payday and threatened Hayley the way he usually does. Rebekah saw everything and told Marcel. He confronted Allison, suffice it to say they broke up but he wasn’t going to let Hayley leave with them knowing what would probably happen if he did. Allison didn’t give it a second thought and left without so much as a goodbye. That is until six months later when she shows up with him.” Kol said.

 

“Hayley’s brother?” Steve asked.

 

“No, Stepdad number three.” Kol said. “Turns out they wanted to expand the business and ship out to New York from our ports. Of course we said no so Allison used Hayley as a bargaining chip. They use our docks for three months she signs over custody of Hayley. We refuse, she calls the cops and we never see Hayley again. So we said yes. Eventually Hayley figures out what was happening and what her mom was doing so she leaks intel to the police and FBI so that her stepfather would get caught. What she didn’t expect was that her mom would marry the arse so they couldn’t be forced to testify against each other at her eighth birthday party.”

 

“Jesus.” Steve said.

 

“So Hayley hates birthdays for a reason still don’t see what that has to do with the guy she framed.” Natasha said.

 

“After she got her mom off Allison gave Hayley a choice come with her or stay with us?” Kol said.

 

“Hayley chose to go back to her mom? After all of that?” Clint said.

 

“We all do stupid shit for the people we love. She’s loyal to a fault even as a kid, she saved her mom and that arse against her better judgment knowing what was waiting for her if she did. So tell me if she was willing to black mail and walk away from the closest thing to a happy functional family she’s ever known for that train wreck of a of a marriage and a sociopathic roommate is it really that crazy to think that she’d actually risk it all for someone who cares about her just as much she does them?” Kol said.

 

“It’s still murder.” Steve argued.

 

“Really? You’re a soldier, you’ve been to war and I’m sure you’ve taken some people out along the way. Pot meet kettle.” Kol said.

 

“I was following orders, I fought for my country.” Steve argued.

 

“And Hayley was fighting for her life and her sister’s.” Kol said moving out of the kitchen to the living room. He opened up a drawer and pulled out three files. “When she came up with the idea for a scapegoat she got into every major intelligence agency’s database and picked out the worst of the worst. These were the top three including the lucky winner. She knew he was going to be the one from the beginning it wasn’t until a few days ago that I figured out why.”

 

Natasha picked up a file and opened it.

 

“Is that?” Clint asked.

 

“Serbian Drug lord.” Natasha said.

 

“Also happens to be a CIA informant.” Kol added.

 

“What’s this?” Tony said pulling out a folded up poster paper.

 

“Open it.” Kol said. Tony arched an eyebrow and did exactly that. Once the huge sheet of paper was laid out flat on the table it looked like some complicated flow chart and at the center was the name Karim Nassar. The arrows moved to some other boxes with names or other people and crime organizations crossed out in red marker. “The reason it took so long for us to make a move was partially because Hayley needed to recover and she needed to make sure we went after the right person.”

 

Steve and Clint laid out the other flow charts from the other files. They weren’t as big or entangled as Nassar’s.

 

“Karim Nassar, drug distributer to the Balkans, Scandanavia and well most of Europe, Arms dealer, and his main source of income Human Trafficking. Known associate of the Galician’s, Czech’s, Russian’s, IRA, Yakuza, Ten Rings, and Triad. There is literally no pie this guy doesn’t get a slice of. The red marks indicate supply lines that get cut off.” Kol said.

 

“Nassar, why does that name sound familiar?” Clint said.

 

“Croatia.” Natasha said. “He was there.”

 

“Damn, this guy is…” Tony started.

 

“Savage, I said the same thing when I saw the photos.” Kol said. “You still think he’s an innocent bystander?”

 

Steve stayed silent.

 

“Maybe the ends don’t justify the means, and the amount of good his death does the world won’t make killing someone okay but none of that matters. What matters right now is the amount of guilt that’s eating Hayley up inside. She hasn’t slept more than three hours a night for the past month. Two weeks ago I tried waking her up and she threw a lamp at me in her sleep. Anything you can say or do to make her feel bad is nothing compared to what she’s doing herself right now.” Kol said.

 

“It’s getting late, we have a busy day tomorrow.” Tony said.

 

“Right.” Clint said putting the files together and handing them back to Kol.

 

“When’s Rebekah coming back?” Natasha asked.

 

“Not sure, probably soon. She really doesn’t like Hong Kong.” Kol said. “Remind Hayley to ice her wrist.”

 

“We will.” Clint said as they walked out of the apartment.

 

No one said anything the entire way down or during the entire car ride. When they finally pulled up to the villa Tony shut the car off but no one made a move to get out.

 

“Where do we go from here?” Steve asked.

 

“Has anything really changed? Anyone feel any different towards Hayley?” Tony asked and everyone stayed quiet. “Didn’t think so.”

 

“She killed a man.” Steve said.

 

“Technically her brother did.” Clint corrected.

 

“She still…” Steve started.

 

“All she did was redirect his anger towards someone who hurt a lot of people. Someone was going to end up dead whether she did it or not. She did the world a favor.” Natasha said.

 

“She was smart and thought it out, it wasn’t something she did on a whim.” Clint said.

“If it was Hayley’s life at stake and it kind of was I would have done the same.” Tony said. “This brother problem is getting out of hand.”

 

“You just noticed?” Natasha said.

 

“Not like there’s much we can do. She doesn’t even trust us with her real name.” Clint said.

 

“It wouldn’t get you anywhere if you knew it, I already tried that. She probably wiped any traces of her identity years ago.” Tony said.

 

“We can deal with that tomorrow, we have to be up in a few hours for the wedding.” Natasha said.

 

“We also have to catch Bruce up.” Tony said.

 

“You can do that tomorrow morning. We should try and get some sleep.” Steve said as everyone got out of the car. Everyone went into their rooms except Clint and Natasha. They stood outside Hayley’s door.

 

“We should probably give her space.” Clint said.

 

“Probably.” Natasha said.

 

“Bobby pin or paperclip?” Clint asked.

 

“Key.” Natasha said holding it up. She put it in the key in and opened the door. They quietly slipped in and closed the door behind them. Hayley was in bed but they could tell she wasn’t sleeping peacefully. She had a death grip on the pillow she was clutching.

 

Natasha carefully slipped in behind her and draped an arm across her waist. Clint carefully pried the pillow out of her grasp before slipping in and kissing her forehead. Hayley whimpered a bit.

 

“Sh sh, It’s okay hales. You’re safe.” Clint whispered holding her close before closing his eyes for the night.


	69. Chapter 69

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

_“You did this to me! Now it’s your turn.”_

_Suddenly the fire got closer and closer until my skin was burning._

I opened my eyes and it was still dark meaning it was still the middle of the night. I noticed that there was something tied around my waist and that my pillow was moving. I heard soft snores and breathing sounds that weren’t coming from me.

 

Slowly I moved my hand to my waist and realized it was someone’s arm. The instant I touched them they moved away and hummed before their breathing evened out again.

 

I slowly moved off of who I now realized was Clint and slowly crawled out of bed without waking up Natasha. I walked out of the room and went out to the terrace. The silence was soothing in a way. I unlocked my phone and opened the message I had gotten earlier and found another one I hadn’t seen.

 

_Four Months left, clock’s ticking. Find her or the next bullet goes in you head._

I gulped. If I had anything left in my stomach I probably would be throwing up right now. I scrolled up and saw the photo again.

 

Karim Nassar was a horrible person. He sold people off like cattle and for parts. He sold weapons to mercenaries and governments alike. He helped Hadrian sell me off to the Triad and he was associated with the ten rings. He was a monster and the world was better off with him gone. Yet here I was sitting on the terrace crying over a photo of his dead body.

 

“Hayley?” I heard Bruce say. I quickly wiped the tears off my face and shut the phone off.

 

“Sorry I should go.” I said.

 

“Hey, it’s alright. I’ll give you space.” Bruce said turning around.

 

“Am I bad a person?” I asked already knowing the answer. Bruce stopped and turned around.

 

“Hayley…” Bruce started.

 

“I killed a guy. I didn’t pull the trigger but I pointed that sociopath right to him and now his blood is on my hands and…” I started sobbing.

 

“Hayley, What do you always tell me when I start doubting myself or the other guy?” Bruce asked.

 

“I don’t think that really applies here.” I cried as Bruce sat next to me.

 

“Everyone has a bad or dark side and is capable of doing wrong. We’re human we make mistakes.” Bruce said.

 

“Most people don’t help plot the assassination of another person.” I said as my voice cracked. “Growing up I used to tell my mom and my brother how wrong everything we did was and I spent years after trying to be better but I’m not better. The first time things go to hell I either run or pull a stunt like this. I turned into my mom. I’m a monster.” I cried.

 

“Hayley I didn’t know your mom but from what you’ve told me she did what she did for her own selfish reasons. You did it to save Rebekah. Maybe the way you did it was… questionable but it wasn’t something you did without thinking a lot about it and clearly you still are.” He said looking at the phone in my hand. Bruce slowly took the phone out of my hand and put it on the coffee table. “You’re not a monster Hayley.”

 

“How can you say that?” I said tearing up.

 

“Because you feel guilty.” Bruce said. At that, I moved over and hugged him hiding my face in his chest. Bruce gently put his arms around me as I cried. “Sh, It gets easier. Maybe not right now but someday.”

 

Eventually I cried myself to sleep wishing that when I woke up tomorrow this would all be a nightmare. Yeah that wasn’t going to happen but it doesn’t cost anything to dream.

 

**Third Person’s POV- The Next Morning**

 

Clint groaned before moving to his side to reach out for his soulmate. When he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him he felt her jab an elbow into his gut.

 

“AH!” He yelped out.

 

“Clint?” Natasha sleepily.  


“Nat?” Clint said sitting up with a groan. “Thought you were Hayley.”

 

“Your arm was too heavy to be Hayley’s. Is she in the bathroom?” Natasha asked.

 

“No… Door’s open.” Clint said. At that they both jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.

 

“Wow, where’s the fire? Where’s Hayley?” Tony asked.

 

“She isn’t in her room.” Clint said.

 

“What?” Steve said as he walked into the kitchen.

 

“You don’t think she…” Tony started.

 

“What? You think she ran away?” Steve said.

 

“Well all things considered Spangles you did tear her a new one yesterday.” Tony said grabbing his phone.

 

“Where’s Bruce?” Natasha asked.

 

“Probably still asleep.” Clint said.

 

“No I heard him get up earlier.” Steve said.

 

“Security camera’s didn’t see them leaving the property.” Tony said. “Huh,”

 

“What?” Natasha said.

 

“Check the terrace.” Tony said.

 

Clint and Steve ran out of the villa to the terrace. They found Bruce and Hayley asleep in each other’s arms.

 

“Should we…” Steve asked.

 

“Give them a few more minutes.” Clint said with a smile before heading back inside.

 

“I made a mess of things didn’t I?” Steve asked.

 

“You were a bit harsh, then again she did drop a big one on us.” Clint said.

 

“How could she… Why didn’t she come to us?” Steve said frustrated.

 

“I’ve been asking myself that for months. Hayley isn’t a spy but she was practically raised like one. Lying was a part of surviving and even then it wasn’t always enough. Kol was right, it doesn’t matter how bad we try and make her feel, it’s still nothing compared to what she’s doing to herself. Sound like someone you know?” Clint asked giving him a look.

 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

 

“You’re a soldier Cap. You were trained to believe that everything you did was for a greater good. The Nazis were the bad guys and the Allies were the good guys. Things were simpler back then but the world’s changed and you have a lot to learn. It isn’t just black and white there’s a lot of grey areas.” Clint said.

 

“So you’re telling me this is okay now?” Steve asked.

 

“I’m saying desperate times call for desperate measures. Doing the right thing isn’t always the right thing for the situation.” Clint said before leaving Steve with his thoughts.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

I felt the light hit my face, making me groan.

 

“Mh.” I heard Bruce groan. “Morning.”

 

“Too bright.” I said. “Did we stay out the whole night?”

 

“Looks like it.” He said. I moved off of Bruce and sat up. I grabbed my phone to check the time.

 

“Crap, I have to start getting ready.” I said. “And I need an ice pack.”

 

“Are you hurt?” Bruce asked.

 

“I kind of slept on my wrist.” I said.

 

“Sorry.” Bruce said shyly.

 

“Don’t be, it’s been a while since I’ve gotten more than a few hours of peaceful sleep. Thank you.” I said before leaning over to kiss him.

 

“I know you probably don’t want to hear this but maybe it might be time to talk to someone about this.” Bruce said.

 

“My therapist is in New York and I don’t think a random therapist will take the news of me plotting someone’s assassination too well.” I said. “I’ll deal with it.”

 

“I’m not that type of doctor but if you need to you can call me anytime to talk about this.” Bruce said.

 

“I might take you up on that offer.” I said giving him one last hug before heading inside.

 

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.

 

“Morning sunshine.” Tony said.

 

“Still hate that name.” I said before walking to my room.

 

“Hayley.” Steve said stopping me in my tracks. “Can we talk?”

 

“I have to get ready.” I said before walking into my room. As much as I deserved everything Steve was going to throw in my face, I’d rather not ruin Pepper’s wedding photos with my red puffy eyes. I hopped in the shower for about two minutes before I started freaking out and got out. Natasha and Clint were sitting on my bed when I got out.

 

“Hi?” I said confused.

 

“Hey.” Clint said giving me a small smile.

 

“Shouldn’t you two be getting ready?” I asked.

 

“We’re used to getting ready in under two minutes, we have time.” Natasha said.

 

“That’s cool.” I said going to pull out my dress from the closet. This was it, this was when they ended things. I wonder what happens to the bond if that happens. I guess I’ll still feel them I just won’t see them…

 

I heard one of them get off the bed and come up behind me. I turned around and saw Natasha standing there. Next thing I know she’s hugging me. Natasha isn’t really big on hugging so this was a big surprise. I stood there awkwardly for a minute.

 

“You’re supposed to hug back.” Natasha said.

 

“Oh…” I said before hugging back.

 

“You did what you had to Hayley, it’s okay.” Natasha said. So much for not crying.

 

“I killed a guy Nat.” I said.

 

“The guy also happened to be on SHIELD’s radar and a mass murderer along a long list of other stuff. You did what you thought was right hales.” Clint said. “I know it doesn’t feel like it right now but it will get better.”

 

“This is going to come back and bite me in the ass one day.” I said.

 

“I doubt it, you did your research and if it does we’ll deal with it together.” Natasha said giving me a kiss before letting me go so Clint could hug me.

 

“Do you hate me?” I asked tearing up.

 

Clint let go of me and out his hands on either side of my face. “There is nothing you or anyone can do to make me stop loving you baby. You’re stuck with me remember? Good and bad.” He said kissing me before pulling me into a hug.

 

I really didn’t deserve them.

 

“Uh, sorry to interrupt your moment but Natasha and Hayley need to be ready in like an hour and I know how long it takes Hayley to pull herself together.” Will said.

 

“Only cause you hog the bathroom.” I said pulling away from Clint.

 

“Your dresses.” Will said. “This one’s first.”

 

“The thing’s I do for friends.” I muttered.

 

“It’s not pink its…. Okay it’s pinkish but not exactly pink.” He said.

 

“Up or down?” I asked.

 

“Uh… Up.” Will said.

 

“Got it.” I said starting to get ready.

 

“What are you two just standing around for, go get ready.” Will said ushering them out.

 

I ended up with a intricate up do that would leave my hair wavy when I let it down for the reception.

 

 

I slipped on the ‘not that’ pink bridesmaid dress and was glad it covered up the boot but at the same time made me worry I might trip over it since I wasn’t wearing heels and was dragging a bit.

 

 

“Damn, you look good in anything.” Will said. “Have you lost weight?”

 

“I think you’re seeing things.” I said. I probably had considering this entire ordeal had my stomach in knots and I could barely keep anything down.

 

“Well damn.” Will said.

 

“Thanks you look pretty hot yourself Josh is going to be drooling over you.” I said and Will suddenly got sad. “What?”

 

“Nothing just relationship drama.” Will said.

 

“What’s going on? Did you talk to Josh?” I asked.

 

“We did but he gave me the same story as always.” Will said. “I don’t know if I can do this Hayley all the secrets and going behind my back.”

 

“Will just give him a chance okay I’m sure he has his reasons.” I said.

 

“Of course you’d say that. Seriously Hales even your secrets have secrets. It took you two and a half years for you to even tell me you had a brother.” Will said.

 

“And you trust me when I say that you’re better off not knowing about it. Give Josh the benefit of the doubt, he has his reasons.” I said as I put on my earrings.

 

“I hope you’re right.” Will said.

 

“Of course I’m right. When have I ever steered you wrong?” I said.

 

“Well there was that one time in Atlantic city…” Will said.

 

“That one was on Tess who mixes shrooms with weed?” I said.

 

“Can’t believe she’s trying to be a mom?” Will said.

 

“They’ll have Liam, they’ll be okay.” I said.

 

“I think we should have talked them into practicing with a puppy or something first.” Will said as we walked out of my room.

 

“They’ll figure it out.” I said.

 

“Wow…” Tony said as he saw me.

 

“Pretty wow yourself. Tom Ford three piece?” I asked.

 

“Gucci, figured when in Rome…” Tony started.

 

“Florence.” Will and I corrected.

 

“Same country.” Tony said. “Save me a dance?”

 

“Not this time. Can’t wear dancing shoes with this thing on.” I said lifting the hem of my boot a bit.

 

“Next time then.” He said kissing my cheek.

 

“We should get moving. Pre-ceremony photos before all the guests arrive.” Will said. “Natasha!”

 

“Ready.” Nat said.

 

“Wow.” I said.

 

“Flirt later move.” Will said pulling us out of the villa.

 

As it turns out Pepper’s wedding wasn’t the only wedding going on at the hotel. She got the east wing the other wedding got the west side. All things considered Pepper got the better end since she could take photos with the city in the background. The other side had a vills but I don’t think they minded considering all the room they were going to need for all their guests.

 

“Maserati, Lambourghini, Aston martin, Bentley… wow these guys are balling.” Will said.

 

“Not kidding.” I said as we walked to the bridal suite.

 

“Knock Knock.” Will said.

 

“Oh you’re here!” Pepper said cheerfully.

 

“Hey.” We greeted.

 

“You two look beautiful.” Pepper said.

 

“Not as great as you do.” We said. It was her wedding she was the star and with the amount of concealer I had to use I was pretty sure I still looked a bit wrecked.

 

“I’m glad you got here early I could use a hand zipping up my dress.” Pepper said.

 

“That’s what bridesmaids are for.” Natasha said moving behind Pepper.

 

After getting ushered outside for photos that seemed to go on and on we were finally paired off with the groomsmen. Daniel’s cousin kept trying to put the moves on me.

 

“You know what they say about the brides maids and the groomsmen.” He said as we got lined up to walk down the aisle.

 

“And what would that be.” I said giving him a blank look.

 

“That they you know end up together on the wedding night.” He said making Natasha laugh.

 

“I’m going to give you a bit of advice. Next time you try and hit on someone you may want to make sure that their girlfriend isn’t standing right behind you or that said girlfriend isn’t a trained assassin that probably has at least two knives or a gun on them.” I said with a smile.

 

He slowly turned around to see Nat giving him a deadly smile. He paled a bit before the music started playing and we started walking.

 

The ceremony went as planned. They did the traditional vows and exchanged rings then were declared Husband and wife. Yay!

 

After more photos, Nat and I went back to the villa to change for the reception.

 

I opened the garment bag Will had left for me. It was a navy maxi dress with sheer off shoulder straps and a plunging sweetheart neckline.

 

 

“Damn it Will.” I muttered. The dress was gorgeous and definitely showed off my curves but the thigh high slit and the plunging neckline were a wardrobe malfunction waiting to happen.

 

“Hayley.” Natasha said knocking at the door.

 

“Yeah, just taking my hair out of the bun come in.” Natasha said coming in wearing an amazing teal lace gown.

 

 

“You’re gorgeous.” She said.

 

“This is why I shouldn’t let Will pick out my outfits.” I said.

 

“If you say so.” Natasha said helping me pull out hairpins. When we were finally done we went out to join everywhere for the cocktail reception before the real reception started.

 

Tony spotted us first and I saw his mouth open about to say something.

 

“Don’t even think about it.” I said.

 

“But…” he started.

 

“No.” I said.

 

“You look beautiful.” he said quickly so I wouldn’t be able to interrupt him.

 

“Thank you. And you,” I said turning to Will.

 

“Damn I have good taste.” Will said with a smirk.

 

“I thought I said keep it classy and injury friendly?” I said.

 

“The slit gives you leg room and it shows off your assets nicely.” Will said and I gave him a glare. “Doesn’t she look hot guys?” I turned and they were all just staring at me.

 

“Nice try.” I said.

 

“If I go get you a drink will you forgive me?” Will said.

 

“It’s a start.” I said.

 

“Bruschetta appetizer?” Will asked.

 

“Getting warmer.” I said before he ran off.

 

“You do look beautiful Hayley.” Steve said.

 

“Thanks…” I said feeling awkward. Just as we were about to head to our table my phone started ringing. I sent it to voicemail and went to enjoy dinner. The phone kept ringing and since I still wasn’t ready to talk to Rebekah I kept sending it to voicemail.

 

As soon as the dancing started I went to use the ladies room just when my phone started ringing. I sent it to voicemail again. I was walking out of the restroom when two big guys in a suit came up to me.

 

“Hayley Adams?” One of them said.

 

“Yes…” I said skeptically.

 

“For you.” One of them said handing me a phone.

 

“Hello?” I said confused.

 

“About bloody time.” Kol said.

 

“Kol what the hell?” I said.

 

“So I may have gotten myself into a bit of a snag.” He said.

 

“Snag?” I asked.

 

“I got black out drunk last night after your soulmate’s left. Met up with some friends ended up at an underground casino and forgot I lost a couple grand before promising to return and pay them. Suffice it to say the wedding I ended up crashing was of said casino owner’s daughter and now they’re not letting me go.” Kol said.

 

“What the fuck Kol?!” I whispered harshly.

 

“It’s not so bad. There’s cake involved so hey let them eat cake.” He said chuckling awkwardly.

 

“Wrong country dumbass. Okay how much do you need?” I asked.

 

“Five hundred thousand.” Kol said.

 

“How do you lose five hundred grand in one night!” I whispered.

 

“The damages as a result of a might I may have been involved in are included. Look I have the money, it’s in my safe in my flat. The code is my siblings’ first initials from oldest to youngest. Please hurry.” Kol said before the call ended.

 

I let out an aggravated sigh before handing the phone back to the goon.

 

“I understand you’re here to collect the money. I’m going to arrange for it to be delivered here but I need to go back in there would you mind waiting at the bar so we don’t make a scene?” I asked.

 

“We will be watching.” One of them said in accented English.

 

“Grazie.” I said.

 

I was going to kill that idiot but first I had to make sure they didn’t kill him. I walked into the ballroom and saw that the dance floor was in full swing. I immediately spotted Will and Josh dancing.

 

‘Sorry about this Will.’ I thought.

 

I walked over and tapped Will on the shoulder.

 

“Hey.” Will said with a smile.

 

“Hey, mind if I cut in? I think josh might be able to teach me a thing or two.” I said with a smile.

 

“What about our leg?” Will asked.

 

“After those two drinks I’m floating on a cloud. You mind.” I said giving him a wink and he caught on.

 

“Just because it’s you.” Will said before going to sit down.

 

“Okay so you just…” Josh started.

 

“Put your arm on my waist and start swaying.” I said and he immediately dropped the smile.

 

“We have a problem.” I said.

 

“What problem?” Josh said getting worried. “Is Will…”

 

“Will has nothing to do with this. Your dumbass boss went out last night and pissed off a certain casino owner who may or may not have mob affiliations and who’s daughter just so happens to be having her wedding reception in the other wing.” I said.

 

“Oh fuck.” Josh said.

 

“Oh fuck is right. Apparently Kol owes him five hundred grand and is currently being held ransom next door until someone pays his ransom. See those two guys in black suits at the bar? Spin me out.” I said and he did looking over in that direction.

 

“Yeah, they’re watching you.” Josh said.

 

“Exactly. So Here’s what’s going to happen. You planned a trip for you and Will to spend two days in Venice. You left to go set up the last minute details. Understood?” I said.

 

“But…” Josh started.

 

“Just the cover, it’s all set up you two leave in the morning. Happy Birthday.” I said. “When this song ends, Tony’s probably going to come over here and cut in. Let him and you’re going to get out and head over to Kol’s apartment for the money. Grab seven hundred grand from the safe. The code word is his siblings’ first initials from oldest to youngest. Get it and text me when you’re back in the lobby. I’ll meet you there.”

 

“Thanks for the birthday gift.” Josh said.

 

“What are friends for?” I said as we continued dancing. Just as the song ended Tony came over.

 

“Mind if I cut in?” Tony said.

 

“Of course.” Josh said before backing away.

 

Tony put his hand on my waist and held my other hand.

 

“Thought your leg wasn’t going to let you dance?” Tony said.

 

“Side effect of all those drinks Will’s been giving me. I’m on a cloud right now.” I said.

 

“You are pretty light on your feet.” Tony said.

 

“Not so bad yourself.” I answered.

 

“Have I ever mentioned how out of my league you are?” Tony said.

 

“Where have you been the past two days? All that baggage pulls me way down.” I said.

 

“Hales…” Tony said.

 

“Tony.” I said giving him a look.

 

“What spangles said…” Tony said.

 

“Was completely true.” I said. “Ends don’t justify the means.”

 

“That guy was a creep but you already knew that from before all of this.” Tony said making me give him a look. “We paid Kol a visit last night. We saw the files, he wasn’t an innocent guy. Then I realized something; you wouldn’t have just picked a random guy to take the fall. He had to be connected somehow, it had to make sense that he’d put out a hit. Then I saw the flow chart. How did you know him?”

 

“I didn’t.” I said. “Not directly. I saw him in passing once.”

 

“When?” Tony asked.

 

“The day my mom sold me to the Triad. He came to pick me up and shoved me into a dog cage so he could ship me off to them. He was the middle man who brokered the deal.” I said starting to shake. “Never got a name until three weeks ago. Like I said Baggage. I’m damaged goods.”

 

Tony pulled me closer so we were hugging and my head was resting against his shoulder while we swayed.

 

“You’re not damaged goods Hales and I don’t have to remind you that when we met I literally had a shrapnel and an electromagnet in my chest. Doesn’t get more damaged than that.” He said.

 

“I actually thought it was cool that you had your own built in night light.” I said trying to distract him before we both triggered a panic attack.

 

“Point is we’re all a bit damaged and have baggage, doesn’t change how you feel about us and it doesn’t change how we feel about you.” Tony said.

 

“I don’t deserve you, any of you.” I said.

 

“If we all got what we really deserved we’d all be dead by now.” Tony said.

 

“Don’t kid about that.” I said.

 

“Then stop trying to convince us to abandon ship.” Tony said.

 

“Iceberg’s coming.” I said.

 

“You’re not the Titanic, You’re a fighter.” Tony said. “You’ll get through this. Just you know next time you get kidnapped let us know, we can help and you know I’m good for the ransom.”

 

“Uh… about that.” I said.

 

“Oh come on already?” Tony said.

 

“Uh in about twenty to thirty minutes I’m going to sneak off for a bit. Don’t freak out just uh… I’ll have my phone on me if I’m not back in fifteen or twenty minutes track it’s signal.” I said.

 

“Hayley…” Tony started but I kissed him.

 

“It’s handled and this time I promise I won’t break anything. I can’t promise Kol won’t.” I said.

 

“Kol… he… uh.” Tony groaned. “Please tell me Rebekah’s coming back soon?”

 

“I’m still working out some issues.” I said as my phone beeped. “How long have we been dancing?”

 

“Uh judging by the annoyed look on Barton’s face more than the three songs we negotiated for turns.” Tony said not looking the least bit ashamed.

 

“Well, I have to sneak off now.” I said.

 

“Fifteen minutes not a second more.” Tony said.

 

“Promise.” I said giving him one last kiss before pulling away. I worked my way through the crowd and walked over to the lobby. Josh was waiting with a satchel full of cash looking anxious.

 

“Hey.” I said.

 

“You want me to stay.” Josh said.

 

“No go back in, Will’s been anxious. I don’t think they’d let you in anyway.” I said.

 

“Slap him for me when you see him.” Josh said.

 

“Trust me I will.” I said taking the bag before nodding at the guys. They stood up and walked over to me.

 

“Follow us.” One of them said.

 

We made out way through the lobby and went through the kitchen to make it to one of the private banquet rooms. Sitting at the table was a man smoking a cigar with two armed guards at his side and Kol sitting next to him.

 

“ _Ah the beauty to the rescue.”_ He said in Italian.

 

 _“You flatter me sir.”_ I answered. _“I am here for my brother. I have the money he owes you.”_

_“There’s a lot more here than what he owes.”_ The guard that took the bag said.

_“I was told that you were here to celebrate your daughter’s wedding. I was taught never to show up empty handed especially when one shows up under unpleasant circumstances. The extra money is for the happy couple to have something to build their new lives on.”_ I said.

 

“ _Are you sure this one is your brother?”_ He asked.

 

 _“Yes.”_ I said giving him a smile.

_“Well then you would do well to use your sister’s example as the right way to show up especially when you weren’t invited, next time you won’t be so lucky.” He threatened. “Don’t come into one of my casinos again.”_

_“Yes thank you sir.” Kol said bowing his head._

_“Would you like to stay for a drink, it’s the least we could do considering the trouble you went through?” He said giving me a flirty look._

_“I thank you for the offer but I think my brother and I have taken too much advantage of your hospitality especially today of all days.” I said._

_“Ah, well if you are ever in Florence you are more than welcome to come to any of my establishments.” He said._

_“Thank you, I will remember that next time I am in your city.” I said before we were escorted out. Once we were clear I turned to kol and punched his arm._

“Ow.” He whined. “What was that for?”

 

“Being a dumbass, come on let’s get some ice on that bump.” I said dragging him to the reception.

 

“Wow.” Clint said.

 

“What happened?” Natasha said.

 

“Someone was being a dumbass.” I said pressing a napkin with ice against Kol’s head.

 

“Says the one who flirted with a mob boss.” Kol said.

 

“What?!” Everyone said turning to me.

 

“You really think he was going to let us out just like that considering you showed up to a family function to hook up with his daughter?” I reminded him. “I thought we talked about keeping a low profile?”

 

“We did, I went to an underground casino.” He said and I gave him a look. Then his phone beeped. “We need to go.”

 

“What?” I said.

 

“Our guy’s back in Romania.” Kol said.

 

“That’s what you said three weeks ago. All I got was a fortune teller telling me I was almost full circle and something about growing extra heads.” I said.

 

“Well he just texted saying he’s going to be in Constanta just for tomorrow before he leaves on an extended business trip.” Kol said. “You want me to handle it?”

 

“Can you handle it?” I said.

 

“This was a one time thing, it would have worked out on its own. Come on Hales, he likes blondes. Goes mad every time he sees Rebekah calls him, he’ll talk in less than ten minutes.” Kol said as my phone started beeping.

 

I gave him a look before opening my phone. It wasn’t a text or call, it was an alert from the algorithms keeping tabs on any sightings of Delilah.

 

“We need to go.” I said.

 

“We can be in Constanta by midnight.” Kol said.

 

“We’re not going to Romania we’re going to Berlin.” I said.

 

“Berlin? What’s in Berlin?” Kol asked.

 

“Delilah.”


	70. Chapter 70

“Berlin? What’s in Berlin?” Kol said.

 

“Delilah.” I said getting up and going towards the bride and groom’s table. “Hey Pepper, Daniel.”

 

“Hayley how are you?” Daniel asked.

 

“It’s good, Congrats again on the wedding. I’m sorry to do this but something came up and I have to go.” I said.

 

“Is everything okay?” Pepper said.

 

“Just something personal I have to take care of.” I said.

 

“Aw, Well if there’s anything you need please call.” Pepper said before hugging me.

 

“Thanks, Enjoy your honeymoon.” I said before going to meet up with Kol. We quickly headed over to the villa so I could grab my things.

 

“Hales.” Tony said trying to get my attention.

 

“Unzip please.” I said turning around.

 

“Hayley slow down.” Bruce said.

 

“Jet leaves as soon as we get there.” Kol said.

 

“Slow down.” Steve said.

 

“Can’t really slow down this was probably just a slip up, she can disappear any minute.” I said going into the bathroom to get my things.

 

“Then give us five minutes and we can be ready to go.” Tony said.

 

“No.” I said. “You guys can’t exactly keep a low profile.”

 

“Hayley you said it yourself she’s an assassin, she won’t think twice about shooting you.” Natasha said.

 

“Which is why I’m taking this.” Kol said taking out a gun.

 

“No you’re not.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Kol said.

 

“Dude no guns.” I said as I grabbed a change of clothes and went back to change.

 

“Then what are you going to do? Talk her into staying put because I distinctly remember you mentioning she wasn’t particularly fond of you?” Kol said.

 

“Hayley this is insane.” Bruce said.

 

“I’m not going to talk to her. All I need is a photo and the exact place she’s living at. I send the intel and by this time next week we’ll all be having a beer and wings at MacLaren’s like this never happened.” I said.

 

“You don’t seriously believe that?” Tony said.

 

“It’s one of the few things keeping me going at the moment.” I said coming out wearing olive shorts and a flowy white top with a denim jacket. “I can do this. Just give me a chance.”

 

 

“This is a really bad idea.” Steve said.

 

“It’s a really stupid idea.” Natasha said.

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence guys.” I said zipping up my bag.

 

“Hayley you got kidnapped and tortured and you want us to just let you go like nothing ever happened?” Clint said.

 

“No just…” I sighed. “Just trust me, I’ve got this…”

 

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Tony cut me off. “Because you don’t have this handled you have gone so far off the rails Hales.”

 

“I don’t have time for this and you can yell all you want at me after this is all over until then we’re on pause.” I said grabbing my things and heading out the door.

 

“The quinjet’s faster.” Natasha said making Kol and I stop.

 

“Come again?” Kol said.

 

“We can get you there faster.” Natasha said.

 

“How fast?” Kol said.

 

“Half the time of a jet, less if we really step on it.” Tony said.

 

“Hayley?” Kol asked. “We are on the clock.”

 

Oh she was good. Nat was giving me what I wanted but at the same time worming herself in. Damn super spy skills.

 

“Let’s go then.” I said. That’s all they needed before they moved. I spent the entire car ride and plane trip hacking into the surveillance feed that had spotted her.

 

“We’re almost there.” Tony said giving me a concerned look.

 

“Okay.” I said continuing to type away on my laptop.

 

“Are those building plans?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah, needed to see how many exits there are.” I said.

 

“How did you get those plans?” Steve asked.

 

“Berlin City Planning Department.” I answered. “Front and an emergency exit via the stairwell in the back. The building’s been abandoned since… oh that makes sense.”

 

“What makes sense?” Tony said.

 

“It’s one of the Romani’s former safe houses or where they kept anyone they held for ransom.” Kol said.

 

“Cash stores along with fake id’s, weapons maybe.” I said.

 

“Weapons?” Steve said.

 

“Doubt they’re still there. Who took over the gun trade over here?” I asked Kol.

 

“Russians, mostly just pass them through here not store them.” Kol answered.

 

“Of course they would.” I said looking through some of the blue prints. “Huh.”

 

“What now?” Tony said.

 

“Warehouse got remodeled into an apartment complex.” I said.

 

“How many units?” Kol asked.

 

“Fifteen, five per floor.” I said.

 

“You’re going to have to check each one.” Natasha said.

 

“No, I know exactly which one she’s going for.” I said pulling out the specs. “One bed one bath unit. Closest to the back stairwell. End of the hall so you’d never have to see any neighbors if you didn’t want to perfect for sneaking in and out for drop offs or pick ups. Lucky thirteen.”

 

“Doorman?” Kol asked.

 

“Not that type of building. Freight elevator, Edison lamps, hard wood flooring, steampunk theme. The perfect hipster paradise.” I said.

 

“Sounds nice.” Tony said.

 

“Doesn’t beat the views from the tower, that’s home.” I said not looking up as I hacked into the live feeds. “She hasn’t left,”

 

“She’s either staying there or waiting for something.” Steve said.

 

“Or someone.” Natasha said looking at me.

 

“We’re going with you.” Tony said.

 

“No you’re not.” I said. “Low profile.”

 

“It’s an easy job. Just watch. Look for an opening to plant a tracker and get out.” Kol said.

 

“Rooftop across the street has the perfect view.” I said.

 

“And it’s a bar.” Kol said with a smile.

 

“Wrong roof and we’re not here to party.” I said as we landed. “I guess I’ll see you all next time.”

 

“Hayley.” Steve said.

 

“Meet you at MacLaren’s.” I said as I dragged Kol out.

 

“Hayley.” They all said at the same time.

 

“Bye.” I called out over my shoulder.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“What now?” Bruce asked.

 

“Not yet.” Steve said.

 

They watched as Hayley disappeared from their line of sight before Tony pressed a button on his phone and Natasha started opening up her weapons locker.

 

“Can you get all the files Hayley had open?” Steve asked.

 

“Already ahead of you Spangles. Buildings in the center of the city. Burrough of Alexanderplatz.” Tony said. “And in case we get lost I’m tracking Hayley’s phone.”

 

“I put a tracker on her just in case.” Clint said.

 

“Let’s move.” Steve said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

We were in a taxi heading towards the bar after we had dropped off our things in the storage place at the airport. The car ride was quiet but I didn’t miss the looks Kol kept giving me.

 

“Whatever you want to say, say it.” I said.

 

“Have you ever stopped to think what Hadrian is going to do once he finally gets Delilah’s location?” Kol asked.

 

“Never got that far.” I said. “Hadrian is a sociopath but if there’s one person he ever truly loved besides my mom, it’s Delilah.”

 

“You think he just wants her back?” Kol said incredulously.

 

“I don’t ever think I’ll understand how his brain works,” I said thinking back to the goodbye message Delilah left him. “But I do know that she didn’t leave on the best of terms and she was afraid. I also know that if he didn’t want her back he wouldn’t have let me live. What he does once he does get her back… Let’s just focus on finding her.”

 

“We could have used the back up.” Kol said.

 

“The less people involved the better.” I said.

 

We got out a block before and started scouting the area. People were out clubbing or eating. Must be nice to be normal.

 

“That the building?” Kol said looking across the street.

 

“That’s the one. And the corner apartment is Lucky Thirteen.” I said.

 

“Lucky Thirteen?” Kol said.

 

“His birthday is July thirteenth, Her’s is December thirteenth, and they met August thirteenth. It’s their thing.” I said.

 

“You’re birthday’s on the thirteenth.” Kol said.

 

“Nothing good ever happens to me on that day. Hadrian’s Christmas in April." I said sarcastically.

 

“Well maybe after all this is over you can break the string of bad luck and actually celebrate it.” Kol said.

 

“Maybe.” I said as we started making our way up the stairs. We walked down the hall and stopped at the door with the number thirteen on it. “This is it.”

 

“I still think we should just shoot first ask questions later.” Kol said.

 

“She’s an assassin, if you had brought that gun she’d probably just take it out of your hands and shoot us with it.” I said. “You want to…” I said looking down at the doorknob.

 

“First check if it’s unlocked.” Kol said putting his hand on the doorknob and slowly opening the door.

 

Why the hell would anyone leave their door unlocked especially when you’re on the run?

 

“Wait.” I said stopping the door.

 

“What?” Kol said.

 

“It’s too easy.” I said taking out my phone and peeking the camera to look inside. Sure enough the place was empty. I moved the phone down and saw something. “Slowly.” I said opening the door.

 

The door creaked open and we slowly walked in. Kol took the lead and made his way down the hallway into the living room. I saw the light reflect on some sort of string and I grabbed Kol before he stepped on it.

 

“What?!” He said getting annoyed. I pointed down and he saw it. “Tripwire, this place is rigged.”

 

I looked over and saw a gun pointed toward the exact spot he would have been in.

 

“She did always have a thing for booby traps.” I said. We slowly stepped over it and looked around.

 

“Uh hales?” Kol said tapping on my shoulder.

 

“She was waiting for us.” I said looking at what had him so freaked out.

 

Scribbled on the wall in what looked to be the blood of the dead cat on the floor was a message.

 

_Stop Looking for me Chauncey._

“Shit.” I said. She knows how much I hate my middle name. She used to call me that as a taunt. “She knows we’re looking for her.”

 

Kol walked over to the living room and saw a laptop with a live feed of all the traffic feed outside the building. I walked into the back room and it was pitch black, when I turned on the light I wished I had left it off. There was blood splattered everywhere, on the walls, carpets, and bedspreads.

 

“Hayley what… oh shit.” Kol said walking in.

 

“Don’t touch anything.” I said.

 

“You need to see this… look at his face.” Kol said.

 

“It’s a dead body that’s all I see right now.” I said.

 

“You may recognize him.” Kol said.

 

I swallowed a breath before taking a step forward. “That’s Javi Roman.”

 

“Was, I thought Hadrian killed everyone.” Kol said.

 

“So did I, Then again some of those bodies were so mangled and torn apart they were hard to identify.” I said.

 

“Why would Delilah kill her own Uncle?” Kol asked.

 

“That’s not our problem finding her is.” I said.

 

“We need to move, it’s only a matter of time before he starts stinking up the place.” Kol said.

 

I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of bleach and towels.

 

“Wipe our prints and spray this around. I’m going to have a look at the laptop.” I said walking out and sitting down in the living room. I saw the reflection of the message painted on the wall and felt the chills run down my spine.

 

Now was not the time to freak out, find Delilah, turn her over to Hadrian and go back home.

 

I started looking through her history and saw that she was looking up the history of the building. There was a reason the Romani used this building specifically to store all their weapons. During the cold war there was a tunnel in basement that led to the sewers. It was used to smuggle supplies in from West Berlin and by the Romani to move drugs and guns around without being spotted.

 

“Bathroom and room are clean, we need to move.” Kol said and the computer screen turned black.

 

“Hey Cal.” I voice played out.

 

“Delilah.” I said.

 

“How is she doing this?” Kol said.

 

“Don’t know.” I said tapping away and trying to track her down.

 

“I thought you were smart enough to pick your own battles.” She said. “But then again the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree now does it? I don’t know why you’ve been looking for me and I don’t care.”

 

With that the screen lit up and there was a live feed of the basement tunnel.

 

“I’m downstairs, catch me if you can.” She said.

 

“Move.” Kol said and we ran down stairs. My leg was going to kill me after all this running. Maybe I could have Doctor Cho fix it when I get back to New York.

 

As we walked into the basement I noticed that the ground was actual dirt not concrete. That’s weird. We saw the entrance to the tunnel and standing in front of it was the wicked blonde bitch Hadrian called a wife.

 

“Delilah stop, we just want to talk.” I said but she didn’t move.

 

“Stop looking for me Chauncey.” Delilah said before starting to laugh. Something was wrong.

 

“Alright you bitch, I’m done playing nice.” Kol said taking his gun and shooting her. The only problem was she didn’t stop laughing. There wasn’t any blood or wincing.

 

“You really thought I’d stick around for you dumb brat.” She said.

 

“Where are you?” I asked.

 

“Not in Germany anymore and before you even think about trying to come after me I’d look down if I were you.” She said.

 

Kol and I looked down and saw that we were standing on circular plates.

 

“Both of you idiots are standing on active land mines.” She said. “Any shifts in pressure on those plates and you’re both blown to bits. You should have stayed under whatever rock you were hiding under Cal. Enjoy you’re last hours of life or however long it takes for one of you to start cramping up and move.”

 

With that the voice clicked off.

 

“Please tell me she’s bluffing.” Kol said.

 

“That’s not a bluff I’d call. She’s insane enough to actually do something like this.” I said.

 

“Any chance you can work some computer magic and deactivate these?” Kol said.

 

“Don’t think they work like that and if they have a trigger it’s not here.” I said.

 

“So this is it? This is how it ends.” Kol said.

 

“No it’s not.” I said taking my phone out.

 

“Saying goodbye?” Kol said.

 

“SH.” I said before dialing Tony. He picked up right away.

 

“Changed your mind?” Tony said.

 

“Not really.” I said.

 

“Hayley!” Kol shouted.

 

“Everything okay over there?” Tony asked.

 

“Uh, just have a question. Did you ever design any landmines when you were in the weapons business?” I asked.

 

“Uh no they were banned by the UN not to mention they were too unstable for transport.” Tony said sounding confused.

 

“But you do know how to say… hypothetically deactivate one?” I asked.

 

“If I scan it and get the schematics sure. Wait why are you asking?” Tony said.

 

“Cause I may be currently standing on an active one.” I said.

 

“What!!!!” Tony yelled.

 

“We bother are!!!” Kol yelled.

 

“Not helping.” I said giving Kol a look to shut it.

 

“We need to move fast.” Tony yelled. “Where are you?”

 

“In the basement of the apartment building we were looking at earlier.” I answered.

 

“Be there in two minutes don’t move.” Tony said.

 

“Not like I have much of a choice.” I said before he hung up. “Don’t say it.”

 

“We’re currently standing on an active landmine, I’ve earned the right to say I fucking told you so.” Kol said.

 

“Uh.” I groaned.

 

“Some back up is never a bad idea.” Kol said.

 

“You know why they couldn’t come.” I said giving him a look to shut it as I heard footsteps coming closer.

 

“Hayley!” I heard them shout.

 

“Hold on we’re coming to you.” Steve said.

 

“No!” Tony and I said at the same time.

 

“The mines could be scattered around the entire basement. Don’t get any closer.” I said.

 

“I’ll fly over and start scanning.” Tony said. “We’re having a really serious talk when we get back to the tower.”

 

“I can’t go back to New York.” I said.

 

“I wasn’t asking you’re going end of discussion.” Tony said.

 

“I don’t have Delilah, she knew we were coming.” I said.

 

“You don’t say.” Tony said sarcastically. “Okay we need to sever the connection to the detonator which is directly under your foot.”

 

“Any shift in pressure and it’ll go off.” I said.

 

“Not if I lock the plate to stay exactly the way it is.” Tony said.

 

“Magnetize it?” I asked.

 

“Need to get the attraction and repulsion rate right or else…” Tony started.

 

“Boom.” I said. “Do it.”

 

“I’m going to do die and I don’t even have a drink in my hand.” Kol said.

 

“You’re not going to die.” I said.

 

“If we get out of here I’m going to beg Davina to take me back.” Kol said.

 

“You also may want to cut back on the booze, that’ll help your case.” I said. “Got it?” I asked Tony.

 

“I’m going in. Doing both at once.” Tony said.

 

“You got this.” I said reassuring him and myself.

 

“Three, two…” then there was a click. “Done.”

 

“That’s it?” Kol said.

 

“It’s still active just not exploding.” Tony said.

 

“I’m getting the hell out of here.” Kol said taking two steps toward the back.

 

“Kol don’t!” I said as he stepped on and off a plate. “What the hell?”

 

“Is it a dud?” Steve asked.

 

“Jarvis?” Tony asked.

 

“All of the mines seem to have been locked into the same position and the detonator removed.” Jarvis said.

 

“So we were never in real trouble?” Kol said.

 

“Apparently not.” Tony said.

 

It was quiet until Kol and I started laughing.

 

“Uh Hales?” Clint said concerned.

 

“This is serious you shouldn’t be laughing.” Steve said.

 

“Steve it’s a nervous response to the adrenaline wearing off.” Bruce said. “they can’t control it.”

 

“Okay Hales up you go.” Tony said picking me up. “Bomb squads on their way. We should clear out.”

 

“We still need to call in the dead body upstairs.” Kol said in between laughter.

 

“Dead Body?” Natasha said?

 

“And the bloody message. You did wipe everything right?” I said as my laughter started dying down and I started getting really tired.

 

“Wiped or bleached.” Kol said rubbing his face. “You should probably warn them about the shotgun booby trap.”

 

I started laughing again. “How the fuck are we not dead right now?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m so tired.” Kol said.

 

“Okay we need to get these two out of here.” Bruce said going into doctor mode.

 

“Yeah.” Tony said.

 

“I’m getting sleepy.” I said as my eyelids started feeling heavy.

 

“Go to sleep hales.” Tony said as he carried me out.

 

“Tony?” I said.

 

“Yeah?” He answered.

 

“I don’t have this handled.” I said and before he could answer I knocked out.


	71. Chapter 71

**The Next Morning-**

I don’t know how long I was out for but for the first time in weeks I didn’t wake up screaming. I was so exhausted I didn’t even dream. When the sun hit my eyes and I opened my eyes I realized I was back in my bedroom in the penthouse. I was still wearing the same clothes from Berlin so I knew last night wasn’t a dream.

 

“Fuck.” I groaned.

 

I got up and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, which of course I didn’t get to enjoy without a flashback to getting water boarded. I dried off and slipped on some navy shorts with red stars on them and an oversized knit grey sweater before going to look for something to eat.

 

 

I walked into the kitchen and saw everyone sitting down at the counter in the kitchen.

 

“Morning.” Steve said.

 

“Morning.” I said grabbing a bowl and pouring myself some cereal before going to the fridge and grabbing the milk. I poured it out and it came out chunky. “Right I’ve been gone three weeks.’ I quickly threw it all away.

 

“Coffee” Clint said putting a mug in front of me.

 

“Thanks.” I said and things got quiet. Decided I may as well bite the bullet and get it over with. “Where’s Kol?”

 

“Dropped him off at his place last night when we got back last night he was pretty freaked out.” Tony said.

 

“It’s been a rough month.” I said rubbing my eyes.

 

“Yeah… we should talk about last night.” Bruce said gently trying to ease me into it.

 

“Which part? The dead body, the bloody message or the deactivated landmines?” I said.

 

“Hayley…” Steve started.

 

“I’m in way over head.” I said.

 

“You don’t have this handled.” Tony said.

 

“I know.” I said.

 

“You could have been killed.” Tony insisted.

 

“I know.” I said.

 

“Hayley, you got kidnapped!” Tony shouted.

 

“Tony I know!!!” I yelled.

 

“Oh… I thought you were going to put up fight.” Tony said.

 

“Delilah set up a booby trap, left a bloody message, and set up landmines to send a message. I don’t got this.” I said.

 

“Oh then that makes this easy. Pack up we’re going home.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah… no.” I said.

 

“What do you mean no? You just said…” Steve started.

 

“I’m in way over my head and yes I am but I can’t go back.” I said.

 

“What aren’t you telling us?” Natasha said.

 

“I got taken in broad daylight, the first time I was completely alone in weeks.” I said.

 

“You’re being watched.” Bruce said.

 

“He also made it really clear that if I crew up again not only does he finish what he started but everyone around me starts dropping like flies so I’m staying right where I am for now.” I said as my phone dinged. I picked it up and groaned. “Great.”

 

“What is it?” Tony said taking the phone out of my hand.

 

“I have a check up in an hour.” I said going to my room.

 

“We’re not done talking about this.” Steve called out.

 

“I know.” I said going to get changed. I picked out a white maxi sundress with a textured skirt and topped it with leather jacket.

 

[](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/49/97/74/49977406ec15a18b43c4440e360d584b.jpg) 

“Need a ride?” Tony said.

 

“I’ll just take a cab.” I said taking a few step toward the elevator before stopping. “You know on second thought I have one psychopath after me and his wife knows I’m after her now so I probably shouldn’t be alone.”

 

“Good call.” Tony said catching up to me and getting in the elevator.

 

We got down to the garage and the first thing Tony did was check on the Aston Martin.

 

“I told you nothing happened to it.” I said.

 

“I know I trust you.” He said avoiding looking at me. Well I deserved that. “So the hospital?”

 

“No Baker Street I’ll set the GPS up.” I said.

 

“Small practice?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah, Rebekah met a guy at a bar…” I said and Tony slammed the breaks.

 

“Can you repeat that?” Tony said.

 

“The guy Rebekah met at a bar is an actual doctor I checked, he was in the army and the night he got back they hooked up. They stayed in touch and he looked after me the four days I was comatose. John’s a good guy.” I said.

 

“You’re on a first name basis?” Tony said.

 

“Why is that weird?” I asked.

 

“No…” he said glancing away.

 

“Just say it.” I said.

 

“Say what?” Tony said.

 

“What’s on your mind because it’s obvious you’re holding back,” I said.

 

“Why is it so hard for you to ask for help?” Tony asked.

 

“Because it’s not your problem. This is on me.” I answered. That and the whole Nat Steve and Clint have a gun pointed to their heads thing Hadrian is holding over me.

 

“It’s our problem because you’re our problem.” Tony said and I turned to give him a look. I’m a problem. “That came out wrong.”

 

“No you’re right I’m a problem.” I said as we pulled up to the clinic. I unbuckled myself and got out. I walked in and checked in at the nurses’ desk.

 

“Hales I didn’t mean it like that.” Tony started.

 

“Tony, not the time or the place.” I said taking my phone out and starting to look through Berlin city records. Delilah may have gotten away but she was there meaning I could back track to see how she got to Javi’s apartment. Maybe she talked to someone or I could backtrack up to where she came from.

 

“So it’s not the time or place to talk about what happened in the car but it is the time and place to hack and look through German security footage tracking your sister in law?” Tony said.

 

“What would you rather I do? Hack and continue looking for her or have a panic attack over the fact that I almost got blown to bits last night?” I asked.

 

“I want you to talk about what’s going on with you because you promised you were done keeping secrets and it’s pretty obvious you’re keeping something pretty big from us.” Tony said.

 

“What part of gun to the head did you miss? I love you guys more than I care about me dying. I have less than four months to find the bride of Chucky and so far I’ve got squat so me dying is looking more and more like that’s where this is heading so I’m kinda freaking out right now.” I said panting.

 

“Are you having a panic attack?” Tony whispered.

 

“I don’t know this has become a pretty normal thing over the past month.” I said as my hands started shaking and may face started going numb. I closed my eyes and tried to slow down my breathing.

 

“Hales look at me. Hayley come on, let me see those dazzling green eyes of yours.” Tony said softly. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that he was kneeled down in front of me. “There they are. Take a deep breath and hold it in. Let it out. There we go. Hales it’s going to be okay, we’ll figure something out but you have to let us help you, it’s killing you to keep this all bottled in. I’ve been where you are and you know how bad it got, I don’t want that to happen to you. I love you.”

 

I wrapped my arms around Tony and hugged him. He hugged me back and held onto me. It wasn’t until one of the nurses called out my name that we broke apart. I stood up and wiped off some of the tears I hadn’t noticed had fallen out before going into the exam room.

 

They took a few x-rays and then I went to sit down in John’s office. I waited for a few minutes before he finally walked in.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting Hayley, had to take a call and then go talk to the radiologist. How was the vacation?” John asked.

 

“Not really a vacation. More like work. Did get to go to a wedding though and I got a tan.” I said.

 

“I can see that, so I have some good news your wrist is completely healed and you’re legs well enough we can take the cast off.” John said.

 

“That is the best news I’ve gotten in weeks. Also my leg has been itching like crazy, I think I got sand stuck in there while we were in Marrakesh.” I said.

 

“Yeah, most people with casts on their legs tend to avoid sand.” John said. “Follow me and we can go saw that thing off.”

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” I said following after him.

 

“I wanted to ask, do you know why Tony Stark is currently sitting in my waiting room?” John asked.

 

“Uh we work together.” I said. “He’s in town told him I had an appointment and he offered to drive me.”

 

We had agreed to keep our relationship on the down low while we figured things out. Not to mention having my face plastered on every magazine in the world would make gathering Intel harder than it already was.

 

“Oh,” he said believing the answer I gave him. “Have you heard from Rebekah?”

 

“No. She’s been out of town on business.” I said.

 

“Is she coming back?” John asked.

 

“Why? You going to ask her out?” I asked.

 

“What? No I just… If I were to ask her would she say yes?” John asked.

 

“Not sure what goes on in Rebekah’s head sometimes but you won’t lose anything if you try.” I said.

 

“She loves you, you know that right?” John said.

 

“I know we just had a slight disagreement over something before she left.” I said.

 

“Sometimes it’s better to forgive and forget, especially if it’s family.” John said. If only dealing with Hadrian was that simple.

 

“I’ll remember that, now I’m going to stop distracting you so you don’t cut into something that isn’t plaster.” I said. I walked out of that clinic skipping, literally. I missed being able to walk freely.

 

“So how bad is it?” Tony said.

 

“Well if finding Delilah was on the Doomsday Clock we’d be about a minute or two to midnight.” I said.

 

“I meant your leg.” Tony said “But good to know.”

 

“Oh… it’s fine cleaned it a bit and am really going to need a shave but good, got to ease into my workout routine but should be fine.” I said.

 

“You up for breakfast?” Tony said.

 

“Always, I know a place with a good steak pie.” I said.

 

“You mean a pot pie?” He asked.

 

“Steak pie.” I answered like it explained it.

 

We walked into the usual diner and Adam’s jaw dropped when he saw me walk in with Tony.

 

“Hayley!” He cheered.

 

“Hey Adam.” I greeted.

 

“I missed… I mean we missed you. Haven’t seen much of you the past few weeks.” He said making Tony arch an eyebrow.

 

“Went away to visit some friends.” I said. “Can we get two coffees and two of the usual?”

 

“Uh sure… and can I just say Mr. Stark I am a huge fan.” Adam said.

 

“Thanks so am I.” Tony said making me smile.

 

“Can I get a picture with you?” Adam said.

 

“Sure.” Tony said with a shrug.

 

“Hayley can you…” Adam asked taking his phone out.

 

“Sure.” I said pointing the phone and taking a photo. “Here you go.”

 

“Thank you so much, I’ll go bring your orders out in a bit.” Adam said before scurrying off giving me a huge smile.

 

“So Adam is it…” Tony started.

 

“Yeah he’s in a few of my classes. Friendly guy.” I said. “Should we get something to go while we’re here?”

 

“They’re fine I had breakfast delivered. You two hang out?” Tony asked.

 

“No I’ve been a bit too busy to make friends. Mostly just show up here when I need some air.” I said. “Mostly just focus on work.”

 

“Hales come on, you had to have noticed…” Tony started.

 

“Noticed what?” I asked.

 

“The guy obviously has a crush on you.” Tony said.

 

“Why do you and Clint think he has a crush on me? He’s just a nice guy.” I answered.

 

“Was he nice to Clint when he came with you?” Tony asked.

 

“I guess so.” I said thinking back and he was uncharacteristically indifferent to Clint.

 

“Wow you can’t seriously tell me you didn’t notice.” Tony said.

 

“Again, I come for the food and steak pie don’t really pay attention to anything else.” I said. “Besides it’s not like I’d care if he did.”

 

“Why not?” Tony said.

 

“I have six reasons not to and I’m currently looking at one right now.” I deadpanned.

 

“Your coffees” Adam said placing them in front of us. He froze when he saw Tony and I holding hands. I didn’t even notice when we started holding hands. “Uh… I’ll bring out your pies in a sec…” Adam said.

 

“I think he knows you’re not interested.” Tony said after Adam had left.

 

“Well I introduced Clint as my boyfriend so he probably thinks I’m cheating on him with you now…” I started.

 

“Oh…” Tony said disappointed.

 

“Hey.” I said tapping my foot against him. “I don’t care what anyone thinks, you’re my freaking world no matter what. Also I may need to find a new diner to study at because I don’t think Adam got the message.” I said as Adam came back with not only our orders but a carrot cake muffin with cream cheese icing that I loved.

 

“Well in that case…” Tony said leaning over the table and kissing me. “I think he gets it now.”

 

“Jealous much?” I asked.

 

“pssh no just… letting the kid down gently.” Tony said.

 

“Uhuh.” I said not believing a word he said.

 

After grabbing some pastries for everyone we finally headed back to the penthouse. Everyone was sitting around doing their own thing but stood up as soon as we walked in.

 

“How’d it go?” Bruce asked.

 

“Fully recovered and cast free.” I said.

 

“That’s great.” Steve said.

 

“We brought pastries.” Tony said.

 

“And there’s coffee, Time to talk.” Clint said.

 

“Right.” I said dreading what was about to happen.

 

“No matter what we’re on your side and we love you.” Steve said.

 

“I know.” I said before hugging him.

 

“I’m sorry.” Steve whispered.

 

“Me too.” I said before kissing him and pulling away. “Where do we start?”

 

“His name?” Clint suggested and I bit my lip.

 

“Which you’re not going to tell us.” Natasha said.

 

“I can’t.” I said.

 

“Hayley you can’t do this on your own, you said it yourself.” Bruce said.

 

“I know I can’t but there’s a lot at risk.” I said.

 

“Like your life?” Tony said.

 

“Fine then don’t tell us his name, what do you have on Delilah?” Natasha asked.

 

“As of yesterday nothing. The building she was in used to be an old Romani Storage warehouse and in the cold war was used to smuggle thing to the east from the west of the city. That’s how she got out. Tracking her from there get’s tricky since it leads to the sewers and even drainage out of the city and there aren’t any security cameras down there so I decided to retrace her steps. Chances are she talked to someone or I can figure out where she came in from.” I said.

 

“Let’s get to work.” Tony said grabbing his Starkpad.


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone happy Valentine's Day. This one's a bit longer than usual since it's a special day and i thought we all deserved a bit off fluff and stuff. Anyway just wanted to say that. Enjoy ;)
> 
> NSFW Gifs at end

**Three Days Later-**

 

After pulling all the intel I had, which wasn’t much to begin with, we started trying to find Delilah. She got to Berlin via bus from Frankfurt but from there things get tricky. She stayed at a bed and breakfast while in Berlin but paid with a pre paid debit card so that made her impossible to track. She only ate at McDonalds and the rest of the time she got sandwiches from grocery story deli’s. Didn’t really talk to anyone.

 

“I’ve got nothing, she’s a ghost.” Tony said.

 

“Same here, she makes my disappearing act look like a kid’s game of hide and seek.” I said rubbing my eyes.

 

“Miss Adams may I remind you, you haven’t slept in three days and you have an exam tomorrow morning.” Jarvis said.

 

“I forgot about that.” I groaned.

 

“Have you studied?” Bruce asked.

 

“It’d moderate level programming and C++, I can do it in my sleep.” I said. “Just forgot about it.”

 

“Maybe it’s time you took a break, it’ll help you focus tomorrow.” Bruce said.

 

“I’ll be fine, I feel like we’re missing something.” I said.

 

“Hales you haven’t slept in three days. You’re starting to mix programming languages.” Tony said. “Might be time to listen, heck we can all use a few hours of sleep.”

 

“Not yet.” I said.

 

“We weren’t asking.” Steve said throwing me over his shoulder.

 

“Whah!” I shouted in surprise. “Put me down, I can still hack security on German highways and…”

 

“Already did that three times including bus stations and airports, Nothing. We’re chasing our own tails Hales.” Tony said.

 

“Nat went out to meet with some contacts in the area but so far they don’t have anything.” Clint said looking at his phone.

 

“So we’ve got nothing.” I said.

 

“Not nothing just… yeah we got nothing.” Tony said.

 

“Uhuh…” I said. “Guess I should update my will.”

 

“Hayley!” Clint snapped.

 

“What? It’s a possibility.” I said.

 

“No one is dying.” Steve said.

 

“Steve let’s face the facts here. I have eyes on me 24/7. He can take me out whenever he wants the only thing stopping him is the fact that I’m his best chance at finding his wife. Chances are he knows I had her in my grasp and she got away which means he’s pissed, on top of him not being a patient person to begin with. Let’s not forget that his assassin wife knows I’m looking for her and isn’t happy about it. She left a message written in blood in her uncle’s apartment, the only person of her family who… didn’t turn his back on her… trained her… Oh son of a bitch.” I said. “Steve put me down.”

 

“Hayley I’m not going to let you put yourself in danger.” Steve said.

 

“I know what to do just put me down.” I said.

 

“Hales…” Clint started.

 

“Just put her down.” Tony said.

 

“Promise me you’re not going to run away and do something reckless.” Steve said.

 

“I’m not going anywhere put me down please.” I said.

 

Steve sighed but put me down. I quickly moved to grab my laptop and started hacking into the Berlin Police force database and pulling up the file from the apartment. I brought up the photos of Delilah’s uncle and the fake alias he was using.

 

“I was so busy focusing on finding Delilah I forgot that the devil’s always in the details.” I said pulling up the file from the crime scene investigations of Delilah’s Family.

 

“Oh I know that look.” Bruce said.

 

“The dead body in the apartment in Berlin. It wasn’t just a random unlucky person. That was Javi Roman. Delilah’s Uncle.” I said.

 

“I thought you said your brother killed all of her family. Parent’s siblings, cousins…” Clint said.

 

“I thought so too. Kol noticed it before I did. Police reports list him as one of the bodies they identified. Thing is some of those bodies were mangled and torn to pieces like someone tried to clean up the crime scene but ran out of time or at least that’s what it looked like.” I said.

 

“You think it was a set up?” Steve asked.

 

“It explains how Javi was in Berlin when he was supposed to be dead. The one thing that doesn’t fit is why Delilah would come out of hiding just to kill him.” I said.

 

“It seems pretty straight forward to me, the guy was the only survivor faked his death and took over the family business.” Tony said.

 

“The Romani had an empire literally controlled the Balkans and gave the Russians a run for their money. They lived in castles and mansions. Why would he leave all of that to retire in a one-bedroom apartment in Berlin with a cat?” I said.

 

“You think there’s more to the story?” Bruce asked.

 

“I think there are way to many loose ends.” I said.

 

“How’d you know this guy?” Steve asked.

 

“He was stepdad number two.” I said.

 

“What?” They all said.

 

“Yeah, made for some really interesting conversations over dinner.” I said.

 

“But his niece is your…” Tony started.

 

“Sister in law.” I said. “Yeah it was a business arrangement. The Romani sealed business associations with marriage. Kind of a mutually assured destruction type of thing. They had a man on the inside watching things closely and they had collateral. It was originally supposed to be me and Delilah’s younger brother but I blackmailed my mom. I essentially told her that if she did I’d send her and her son to jail for the rest of their lives and they’d never see a dime again. Then when Delilah backed out of her marriage for you know who they split up. Of course it was on pretty good terms so he’d stop by for visits on occasion.”

 

“So they were close?” Steve asked.

 

“The man raised Delilah and taught her everything she knows. He was the Romani’s… I guess you would say general. If anyone would know what happened to her it’d be him.” I said.

 

“So we don’t have to look for Delilah. We just have to retrace a dead man’s steps.” I said.

 

“Shouldn’t be too hard.” Tony said hacking into traffic cams from the building.

 

The first rule of being on the run is that you don’t stick to the same routine. You don’t go to the same restaurants. You don’t even order the same thing every time. You don’t take the same way home from work everyday. Essentially don’t be predictable.

 

Javi was the most predictable person I’d ever seen. He woke up and went to get the mail at the same time every morning. He’d go buy the paper at the same newsstand. He’d take the same route to the post office everyday and then he’d stop by the same grocery store on his way home.

 

Yeah… I was so dead.

 

I looked out the window and saw the rain pouring down and flashes of lightning.

 

_January 2002-_

_Callie was in the guestroom, now her bedroom as everyone had slowly started changing things to her preferences, of the Mikaelson Manor. Her mom had left on another business trip and instead of hiring a nanny to look after her she had been dropped off there. She didn’t mind it, since it was better than the alternative._

_The rain was pouring outside and the wind was making the branches of the tree outside her window tap against the wall and glass._

_Callie was frightened but knew there was nothing to worry about, she was safe. That is until the claps of thunder and flashes of lightning started._

_“Ah!” Callie screamed. The door busted open and in came a sleepy looking Rebekah and Kol._

 

_“Callie why are you screaming?” Kol groaned as there was another flash of thunder followed by roaring thunder._

_“She’s afraid of the thunder.” Rebekah said walking over and hopping on the bed. Kol followed her and got in opposite of her._

_“It’s okay Cal, it’s far away.” Kol said as he drifted off to sleep._

_“You’re not alone, always and forever. No matter what.” Rebekah said as she also drifted off to sleep._

_End Flashback_

If I was going to die, I wasn’t going to die holding grudges. I took my phone out and called someone I hadn’t spoken to in over a month.

 

“Hello?” Rebekah answered.

 

“Hey.” I said. “I know why you did it and I understand. I miss you sis.”

 

**Two Weeks Later-**

 

After our phone call, Rebekah took the first plane back to London. As for my soulmates that was a bit more complicated. Bruce had to head back for finals and to start getting ready for the new courses he was going to be teaching in the fall.

 

Clint and Natasha got called out on a mission and then two days later Steve had to leave and go give them some back up.

 

That left Tony who also had things to do like give speeches at tech conventions. Go promote his new inventions. Go annoy the CFO to approve his R and D Budget for the quarter. And go run the numerous charities he was a part of.

 

“Tony, the Board is concerned.” Pepper said during a video call.

 

“Pep I’m kind of dealing with something over here.” Tony said.

 

“What about your responsibilities over here?” Pepper said. “I’ve been keeping them off your back for as long as I can but I can’t keep covering for you.”

 

“I thought stepping down from being CEO meant I had less responsibilities, that I cold just lock myself in my lab or jet off somewhere without having to worry.” Tony said.

 

“You know that’s not how it works and it’s not just SI. The Maria Stark Foundation fundraiser is this weekend and they still don’t know what they’re fundraising for.” Pepper said. “You need to be here for that.”

 

“Pepper I…” Tony started arguing.

 

“He’ll be on the next flight out.” I said interrupting.

 

“What no…” Tony started arguing.

 

“Yes you will.” I said. “Don’t worry I’ll handle him and send him over to you.”

 

“Thank you Hayley.” Pepper said logging off.

 

“Hayley.” Tony said.

 

“Tony.” I said calmly.

 

“I’m not leaving.” Tony said.

 

“Yes you are.” I said.

 

“Hales we’re in the middle of something… you know life and death emergency?” Tony said.

 

“Tony we don’t have any leads. We have footage of a crotchety old man’s retirement routine and nothing else. We have feelers out. We have algorithms running to find Delilah and we’re still trying to figure out how Javi faked his death. It’s just a waiting game. We’ve done all we can. Go back to New York, go put out some fires and tinker with the nanobots you’re been dying to check out. I’ll be okay.” I said.

 

“Hayley I thought we agreed you don’t have this handled.” Tony said.

 

“I don’t but I also know that nothing good comes with letting fear stop you from living your life. You’re crawling up the walls here Tony. You need to go and it’s okay, I’ll be okay.” I said.

 

“You really think I’m going to be okay knowing the instant you’re alone something can happen to you?” Tony said.

 

“Give me your watch.” I said.

 

“What?” Tony said.

 

“Your watch, hand it over.” I said.

 

“I thought you said they were pointless?” Tony said taking it off and handing it to me.

 

“That was before I realized that the reason you always wear one is because all of your watches also double as a heart rate monitor that checks your vitals and sends it to your phone.” I said putting it on. “This stays on twenty four seven and anytime you start to worry you can check your phone and you’ll know I’m fine.”

 

“If your heartbeat gets irregular I’m flying right back here.” Tony said.

 

“I know.” I said.

 

“And anything happens, you feel like you’re being watched or he come’s after you…” Tony said.

 

“You’re on speed dial.” I said.

 

“No going after leads you call us first and…” He started ranting and I just put my arms around him and kissed him.

 

“No going after leads without my heroes, promise.” I said.

 

“Good.” He said kissing me again. “You know our anniversary is coming up.”

 

“Isn’t our anniversary Valentine’s Day?” I said.

 

“What? No.” Tony said.

 

“I vaguely remember that being the first date we all had after you all fessed up.” I said.

 

“That’s what you count as our anniversary?” Tony asked.

 

“Would you rather I count the day you all told me and I ran away for two weeks?” I asked.

 

“No stick to Valentine’s day. We should do something… Paris or Venice maybe.” Tony said.

 

“Its still months away and I haven’t really done any touristy stuff outside of London so either’s fine.” I said. “But for now go pack.”

 

“Why don’t you come with me?” Tony said.

 

“You know I can’t.” I said.

 

“I’m going to miss you.” He said hugging me.

 

“Me too. Video call before bed?” I asked.

 

“Looking forward to it. Really liked that black lacey slip you wore last time.” Tony said.

 

“It’s really comfy.” I said. And Will says I suck at reading people. How much more of a hint could Tony need to make a move? Or maybe I’ve turned into a sex crazed maniac?

 

“Here.” He said handing me the keys to the Aston Martin.

 

“Tony you love this car. Clint practically had to promise you his first born so you’d lend it to him.” I said.

 

“I love this car but I love you more. Also it’s not like I can’t afford another one.” He said.

 

“And it’s tax deductible.” I said. “I’ll take good care of it.”

 

“Good. I’m going to need a ride to the airport.” He said.

 

“Of course.” I said.

 

**One Week Later-**

 

“Rebekah this isn’t a good time.” I said.

 

“How many times have you told us that we can’t let fear stop us from living our lives. Isn’t it time to take your own advice?” She said. “You’ve been in Europe how long and you still haven’t done anything any normal tourist would do like go to Paris?”

 

“Hey that’s not fair we went on that camel ride in Morrocco.” Kol pointed out.

 

“That’s technically true but we only did that because we needed to get out undetected.” I said.

 

“My point exactly. Come on Hayley, you have a week and a half before the semester starts you need some semblance of a vacation before you get stuck here doing school work all week long for months. If not just do it for your own sanity. You’re photo collage is the stuff of nightmares.” Rebekah said pointing at the files and photos I had posted up around the living room.

 

“I guess I do need a break and who knows we may actually meet someone who’s seen her.” I said.

 

“It’s a vacation no work.” Kol said.

 

And just like that I was roped into a trip to Paris.

 

Rebekah and I showed up to check in at the Shangri La Hotel while kol went to go meet up with some friends in the area. I was fairly sure the term friend was loosely used as a term for one night stand. Apparently Rebekah decided to book us each a suite. Mine being the biggest and most expensive one they had.

 

“Rebekah I don’t need a suite.” I said.

 

“Hayley jut go and take a look before you say anything.” Rebekah said.

 

“I’m sure the view is great but…” I started.

 

“Go in.” She said swiping my card in.

 

“I’m going to nap, call you later.” She said.

 

 

 

“Fine but I’m treating dinner the rest of the week.” I said.

 

“Enjoy your room.” She said before going to find her room.

 

I opened the door and walked inside. I made my way inside but stopped when I saw someone standing on the balcony.

 

“Tony?”

 

“Surprise!” He said with a huge grin.

 

“But… how…” I started.

 

“Rebekah helped me get you here.” Tony said as I hugged him.

 

“I thought you had things to do… Oh Pepper’s going to kill you.” I said.

 

“Hales relax. I cleared it with her. I told her it was a special date and that I needed to be with you. She understood. I made sure to take care of everything that needed my attention and even got ahead on some things. We’re on vacation relax. Maybe I should book us a couple’s massage.” Tony said.

 

“Sure tall buff guy with strong hands touching me while I lie half naked on a table… great idea Tony.” I said.

 

“Never mind.” He said.

 

“How about for now we take a nap?” I asked.

 

“Sounds nice, Don’t want you to sleep through dinner we have plans.” Tony said with a smirk.

 

“We do?” I asked.

 

“I have everything planned out,” he said. “We’re in Paris, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t take you out on a date?”

 

“I didn’t bring any date outfits.” I said.

 

“It’s taken care of. Come on nap time.” He said leading me to the bedroom. We laid down and cuddled before drifting off to sleep.

 

Course I didn’t really get much sleep before the nightmares started up again. Tony didn’t mind because instead of napping he was just watching me sleep.

 

“Nightmare?” He asked.

 

“Flashback.” I said rubbing my eyes.

 

“Hate those” He agreed. “Used to get them all the time after Afghanistan and then again after New York.”

 

“Do you still get them?” I asked.

 

“Occasionally, it gets better when you talk to someone.” Tony said.

 

“I think you’re better off not hearing this.” I said.

 

“Try me.” Tony said.

 

“Water boarding, a few punches, rusty nails under my toe nails and a montage of every person I’ve hurt my entire life in a never ending nightmare.” I said.

 

“That’s what happened when you got kidnapped?” Tony said tightening his hold on me.

 

“Yeah, fun times.” I said.

 

“After you find Delilah and you turn her over what happens then?” Tony asked.

 

“I go home and they… go to couples therapy or kill each other don’t really care, they deserve each other.” I said.

 

“You think he’ll stay away?” Tony said.

 

“I hope so.” I answered.

 

“We should start getting ready.” Tony said sitting up.

 

“Uh you do realize I still don’t have an outfit for tonight.” I said.

 

“Rebekah dropped off something for you to wear.” Tony said with a smirk.

 

“Since when are you two in cahoots with each other?” I asked.

 

“I wanted to surprise you and Rebekah might have mentioned to Natasha that you needed a break.” Tony said.

 

“I wasn’t that bad.” I said.

 

“Did you start watching the security footage of Javi’s last days on a loop?” Tony said.

 

“Maybe… I just thought I missed something.” I said.

 

“Hales we still have time and even if we can’t find her we won’t let him get close to you.” Tony said trying to reassure me.

 

“I know…” I said. Hadrian killing me wasn’t what scared me, what he’d do to get to me… that did.

 

“I really brought down the mood.” Tony said.

 

“I think this one’s on me. For the rest of the night how about no talking about psychopath older brothers and their spouses?” I said.

 

“Done.” He said kissing me. “We should start getting ready.”

 

“Any clues as to where we’re going?” I asked.

 

“It’s a surprise.” Tony said before going into the bathroom to shower.

 

I walked over to the other room and found the garment bag Rebekah had dropped off. I unzipped it and saw the maroon colored gown with cut outs and thigh high slits she had picked out.

 

Not only that but she had also picked out my underwear for the night. I saw the panties I just didn’t see a bra. Well I’d gotten some weird and random texts before mostly drunk but this was the first time I would be doing it sober.

 

_Hey Beks where’s my bra?_

Her response was almost immediate.

 

_You two don’t waste anytime do you?_

I rolled my eyes.

 

_I meant for the dress you dropped off -_-_

The phone dinged more than once.

 

_Oh… Yeah I didn’t buy you one._

_You don’t need it._

_It’ll save you some time later_

_Have fun ;)_

 

Oh boy… I looked the dress and then at the underwear that could hardly be called that. Well I can’t get anymore direct than this.

 

I took the clothes and went to the other bedroom to start getting ready. I showered before getting started on blow drying my hair and leaving it with some nice waves.

 

I had to give myself a mental pep talk before getting ready.

 

“It’s just a dress, Tony’s seen me at my worst and even as a drooling toddler this is nothing. As long as no wardrobe malfunctions happen while we’re in public we’re good.” I said. With that I slipped the dress on and made sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

 

“Hales, you almost ready?” Tony called out

 

“Just about.” I said putting on some gold stud earrings. I grabbed my clutch before heading out.

 

Tony was sitting on the couch looking through his phone when I walked in.

 

“So what do you think?” I asked.

 

“Hm?” Tony said as he looked up and almost dropped his phone. “I think I’m under dressed. You’re so out of my league.”

 

 

 

“Me? Look at you in that Tux.” I said.

 

“You like?” He said with a smirk.

 

“What’s not to like? I like the tux but I like the guy wearing it more.” I said making Tony give me an actual smile instead of a smirk. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I put a hand on the back of his neck and melted into the kiss. It wasn’t until we both needed air that we finally broke the kiss.

 

“The car’s probably waiting downstairs.” Tony finally said.

 

“Right.” I said.

 

“Shall we.” He said offering me his hand.

 

“I am hungry.” I said.

 

Paris was beautiful. It lived up to the hype, at least the parts I got to see as we drove to the restaurant we were having dinner at were. When the car stopped I was surprised to see we were in front of the Eiffel Tower.

 

“This is our stop.” Tony said.

 

“The Eiffel Tower?” I asked.

 

“Le Jules Verne.” Tony answered.

 

“You got us reservations? The waitlist is at least six months for next year.” I said.

 

“Yeah, I booked the entire place for the night.” Tony said as we started walking towards the elevator.

 

“The entire restaurant?” I said shocked.

 

“Of course, Don’t want people invading our privacy which you happen to be very big on.” Tony said giving me a look.

 

“I already have a hard enough time blending in when I look so much like my mom who happened to piss off a lot of people. I’d rather not add to it by having my face plastered on every tabloid on the planet.” I said.

 

“I know, I just want to brag about you. Shout from the rooftop how much I love you and how happy I am.” Tony said.

 

“Alright calm down Tom Cruise. I get it and I promise you after all this is over you can post a cheesy couple photo of us kissing on social media so the world knows you’re taken but until then can we just enjoy us just being happy without being under the microscope?” I asked.

 

“For you.” He said squeezing my hand before we got into the elevator.

 

As soon as we set foot in the restaurant I could see why the waitlist was months long. It had the best view in the city.

 

 

“Nice right?” Tony asked.

 

“That’s one word for it,” I said. “As much as I appreciate you trying to wow me, I would have been fine with take out on the hotel balcony. So what’s the occasion?”

 

“You don’t remember? I’m hurt.” Tony said with an exaggerated pout.

 

“Well your birthday’s in May so I know it’s not that.” I said.

 

“Where were you exactly one year ago?” Tony said.

 

“New York?” I asked.

 

“Really? It’s a pretty big one Hales.” Tony said.

 

“I was probably in school.’ I said. “Not really eventful.”

 

“It was exactly one year ago today that we met and went on our first date.” Tony said.

 

“That was a year ago? Damn time flies. Wait you count that as our first date?” I said.

 

“You don’t?” Tony asked.

 

“Tony you had no idea who I was, in your exact words you had no idea what you were doing and the night ended at a strip club.” I said.

 

“Wow you just described my twenties.” Tony said and I stared at him dumbfounded. “Oh come on hales as far as first dates go that one was pretty awesome.”

 

“I was under the impression it was a casual job interview, Casual being a stretch considering you didn’t even know what you were offering.” I said.

 

“Yeah but this is something that was just the two of us.” Tony said.

 

Oh that’s what this was about.

 

“It’s the anniversary of when we met…” I started.

 

“Thank you.’ Tony said.

 

“But it wasn’t a date.” I finished.

 

“Hayley…” Tony started.

 

“Tony…” I said in the same tone.

 

 _“Mister Stark, the wine you asked for.”_ The waiter said showing Tony the bottle and Tony nodded.

 

They poured us each a glass before leaving us with a starter salad.

“So what’s new in the lab? You mentioned nanobots last time.” I said.

 

“You remember that startup I bought a few months back? Well they were building prototypes of nanobots to make self repairing computers and I was thinking if we incorporate some bio organics like say Helen’s cradle…” Tony started.

 

“Healing tissues at the cellular level. You program the nanobots and they go in to do the work. That’s awesome.” I said.

 

“You have a spot on the research team once we’re done chasing runaway assassins.” Tony said.

 

“Good time to mention I finish all my degree requirements in December?” I asked.

 

“How did you find the time to do that with everything you had going on?” Tony asked.

 

“When I don’t sleep I bury myself in work. Thirty two units per semester since I started including summer.” I said.

 

“Going back for a masters or PhD?” Tony asked.

 

“Not really sure. Maybe some time off from school and then in a year or two I’ll go back.” I said.

**During dessert-**

“I have to ask why is it not a date?” Tony asked.

 

“Tony you didn’t even know who I was back then.” I said.

 

“And?” He retorted.

 

“You were only interested in me because I figured out the trick to your program.” I said.

 

“So I was interested in you because you were smart.” Tony said.

 

“Tony we can’t even have a normal job interview, ours ended at a strip club.” I said.

 

“Hales nothing about any of us is normal. Besides why would you want normal you’re extraordinary. You can stop the Hulk from going on a rampage and turn him back to Bruce. You can make Romanoff smile, like a real smile. You can hack into any database on the planet faster than any person or even Jarvis. So it’s kind of fitting that our first date not be normal.” Tony said. “And if that isn’t enough to convince you just think about it like this the whole point of a date is to get to know a person to see if their someone you’d want to see more. On that date slash interview I gave you one hundred percent genuine Tony Stark. The snark, eccentricity etc… most of the time it takes me months before I even start to open up but not with you… you cracked me wide open. So tell me if that wasn’t a date?”

 

Damn he was good.

 

“It was date like.” I said.

 

“Why can’t you give me one!?” Tony groaned.

 

“Someone has to keep your ego in check.” I said before getting up and walking over to him. “Happy anniversary Tony.” I said before kissing him.

 

“I win.” He said before kissing me again.

 

“And what’s the prize supposed to be?” I asked.

 

“That I get to give you a gift and you take it without complaining.” He said handing me a jewelry box.

 

“Tony…” I started.

 

“Ah, no complaints open it.” He said.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t buy me something freakishly expensive.” I said.

 

“Hales, It’s my money and I want to spend it on you so take it.” Tony said.

 

“Uh I feel like I’m mooching off of you.” I complained.

 

“Calliope Chauncey Adams you are not mooching.” Tony said surprising me with the use of my old name.

 

“I thought we agreed not to bring CC up ever.” I said giving him a look.

 

“Had to get you to listen somehow.” He said looking at the box that was now in my hand.

 

I opened it and saw that it was a bracelet. A gold cuff. I picked it up and took a closer look at it. everyone’s call sign symbols were engraved onto it and inside was a bird like the one from my necklace.

 

 

“What do you think?” Tony asked.

 

“I like it.” I admitted.

 

“It also has the same tech as my watch so it’ll read your vitals.” He said slipping it on.

 

“You have good taste. Thank you.” I said.

 

“Glad you liked it.” He said.

 

After we finished up we went back to the hotel. As soon as we were inside Tony slipped off his jacket and tie. I went to go take in the view from the balcony, which was even better at night.

 

“We still haven’t toasted.” Tony said coming over with two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

 

“You pulled out all the stops didn’t you.” I said noticing how his phone was playing soft music.

 

“Of course I did. It’s a huge milestone for me. We made it a year and I didn’t screw it up.” Tony said.

 

“Sweetie let’s face it if anyone’s going to screw up what we have here it’d be me.” I said. “You’re a great boyfriend. I still can’t get over how it’s been a year already.”

 

“Best year ever though.” Tony said.

 

“There were a few bumps.” I reminded him.

 

“But we got through them. No actor’s pretending to be terrorist, killer science experiment gone, crazy ex girlfriends, Psycho older brothers or assassin in laws managed to keep us apart.” Tony said.

 

“How the hell am I still alive after all that?” I said laughing.

 

“You’re stronger than you think Hales.” He said kissing my cheek before handing me a glass and raising his own. “Here’s to us, come what may as long as we have each other I know we’ll be okay. I love you baby, thank you for making me the happiest man in the world.”

 

“Thanks for being an eccentric tenacious knuckle head that doesn’t give up and does things on a whim. I love you Tony.” I said.

 

“What did you just say?!” Tony said almost spitting out his sip of champagne.

 

“Thanks?” I asked.

 

“After that.” Tony said.

 

“Eccentric tenacious knuckle head?” I asked.

 

“The last part.” Tony said.

 

“Doing things on a whim?” I asked just to mess with him a bit.

 

“The actual last part, you know where you said…” Tony started hoping I’d finish.

 

“I said?” I asked.

 

“You know… that three word, eight letter phrase and added my name at the end?” Tony said.

 

“Did I, I don’t recall.” I said.

 

“Hayley…” Tony whined but I interrupted him by putting my hand on his shoulder and kissing him.

 

“I love you.” I said

 

“Yeah?” he asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said and he picked me up and spun me around. “Ah! Tony!”

 

“I knew I’d get you to say it.” Tony said.

 

“Well all it took was a year so… not bad.” I said.

 

“Well I said it months ago and I got Han Soloed.” Tony said.

 

“At least you didn’t get a ‘Kay’ like Nate did.” I said kissing his cheek.

 

“Well that’s like apples and oranges.” He said.

 

“Ones and zeroes.” I said.

 

“Right.” Tony said as he put his arms around me and we started swaying to the sound of the music. “It’s getting a cold, you want to head inside?”

 

“Sure.” I said taking his hand and going inside. We sat down and started drinking the rest of our champagne. Not exactly sure who initiated the kissing but it slowly started turning into a make out session.

 

 

I was lying on the couch and Tony was on top of me. His hands were on my waist and mine were on his back and in his hair.

 

“Hayley.” Tony moaned as I started sucking on his neck.

 

“Mh.” I hummed as Tony started rocking his hips. I opened my legs and wrapped them around his hips. Tony held me closer as he started grinding right against my groin. “Ah.”

 

 

“Hales… I want you.” Tony said hiding his face in the crook of my neck.

 

“Bed.” I said. Tony stood up and helped me up before carrying me to the bedroom. Once inside he put me down and kissed me as we slowly started moving backwards towards the bed. When the back of my knees hit the bed I stopped and slowly started unbuttoning Tony’s shirt. I worked my way down until I got to his belt and unbuckled it.

 

“Hayley.” Tony said breaking our kiss. “Are you…”

“Yeah, I want you.” I said and that was all Tony needed to pull me into another kiss. He slowly moved one of the straps of my dress off my shoulder and kiss every inch of newly exposed skin working his way to my nipple. Tony gently nipped on it before sucking it into his mouth.

 

“Ah!” I gasped at the sensation. Tony let go and kissed me before moving the other strap off and repeating the gesture. I kicked the dress off leaving me in just my black lace cheeky underwear.

 

“Fuck.” Tony moaned. “How did I get so lucky?”

 

“I ask myself that all the time.” I said pushing his pants the rest of the way down before scooting up on the bed. Tony didn’t waste any time crawling up with me. He slowly felt me through my panties making me moan.

 

“Haven’t even gotten to the good part.” Tony said nipping my breasts again.

 

“Tony.” I whined.

 

“Hold on.” He said kicking off his boxer briefs before pulling mine down too. He slowly crawled up kissing his way up my body. He kissed me as he lined himself up and thrusted in.

 

“Ah!” I gasped.

 

“Uh.” Tony groaned before kissing me again.

 

 

I moved my legs up changing the angle a bit and letting him go in deeper.

 

“Shit Hayley.” Tony groaned. “You’re tight. Need a sec.”

 

“Take your time.” I said trying to hold still.

 

It took a minute but Tony slowly started moving out before slamming back in at a steady pace.

 

“Tony Ah! Yes!” I moaned.

 

“Fuck, Fuck yes.” He moaned as he hit just the right spot.

 

 

“Hales, I love you baby.” Tony said slowing down.

 

“Ah, love you ah!” I shouted and Tony rolled us over so I was on top. He put his hands on my hips and rolled my hips against his thrusts. The change in angle let him go in deeper. I rested my forehead against his as I focused on how great it felt. I kissed him and started moving faster feeling so close to the edge.

 

 

 “You’re close.” Tony said. “Fuck Ah!” He cried out before flipping us over again and pounding into me.

 

“Tony yes! So close baby don’t stop.” I said.

 

“Hayley!” He shouted as he snapped his hips into mine and grabbed onto the headboard for leverage.

 

 

“AH!” I gasped as I felt the mark on my hip heat up and suddenly the tightening in my stomach snapped and everything went white.

 

When I finally came too Tony had his arms wrapped around me and was panting.

 

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah… it keeps getting better.” I said with a smile.

 

“It was worth the wait.” Tony said.

 

“How long’s it been since…” I asked.

 

“Before New York.” Tony said.

 

“Over a year? Damn maybe I should have been a bit more direct.” I thought out loud.

 

“Direct with what?” Tony asked.

 

“I’ve kind of been trying to hint at it for a few months.” I said.

 

“What do you mean hint at it?” Tony asked.

 

“Well first there was your birthday.” I said.

 

“My birthday?” Tony said arching an eyebrow.

 

“When I said are you coming to bed?” I said.

 

“You mean that was…” Tony started.

 

“Yeah, I mean I was open to it but I guess you weren’t which was okay considering everything that was going on.” I said.

 

“Any other hints?” Tony asked.

 

“The cute nightgowns I’d wear when we’d Skype at night.” I said.

 

“I thought you were just going to bed so it wasn’t…” Tony asked.

 

“I was trying to keep the fire alive long distance.” I said.

 

“Please tell me that’s it.” Tony said.

 

“Well… You remember that week you were in London after what happened in Barcelona. Laundry day when I wore nothing but a ACDC T-shirt and those red Lace cheeky panties.” I said.

 

“At the time I thought I was day dreaming.” Tony said.

 

“You weren’t but thanks for the compliment.” I said.

 

“I guess I noticed I just didn’t want to mess things up.” Tony said.

 

“How would you mess things up?” I asked.

 

“I’ve dated a lot but they never lasted. Mostly one night stands. Pepper was my first actual serious relationship and with what happened in New York I wasn’t in the right headspace to date anyone. Then I found you and I didn’t want to rush it like before and ruin this before I even got a chance start. I was all for letting you decide when and I’m actually happy we waited.” Tony said.

 

“I love you.” I said kissing him before resting my head on his chest.

 

“I love you too Hayley.” Tony said wrapping his arms around me before drifting off to sleep.


	73. Chapter 73

The next morning I woke up spread out lying on Tony. The first thing I heard was him talking to someone in French. Damn he made ordering breakfast sound hot.

 

I couldn’t help but smile. When he hung up the phone he put a hand on mine and kissed the top of my head.

 

“Morning.” He said.

 

“Morning.” I said looking up.

 

“Sleep well?” He asked.

 

“Mhm.” I hummed kissing the scar where his arc reactor used to be. “You?”

 

“Pretty well considering you were crushing me.” Tony said.

 

“Oh crap sorry.” I said trying to get off of him but instead he rolled us over and kissed me.

 

“Joking.” He said snuggling me and kissing my neck “I like having you close, You’re warm.”

 

“Good to know, also you have really cold feet.” I said.

 

“Oh really.” He said with a grin as he moved his cold foot up my calf.

 

“Tony!” I cried out laughing.

 

“I love seeing you like this.” He said “Smiling and laughing.”

 

“I like seeing you smile too, not that I don’t like your normal smirk but this is just more… real.” I said.

 

“It’s only for the people I love, you bring it out in me.” He said before kissing me. I put my arms around his shoulders. “Mh.” He moaned into my mouth as he moved one of my legs over his hip. I rocked against Tony and he thrusted into me.

 

“Ah.” I moaned.

 

“Mh.” Tony groaned before starting the steady pace. “Damn…”

 

“Shit.” I gasped.

 

“Feels so good baby.” He moaned nuzzling his face into my neck and sucking on just the right spot.

 

“Tony… uh” I cried out as he hit just the right spot.

 

“Hayley. Ah… hold on.” Tony said moving my legs higher and slamming into me.

 

“AH! Tony! Yes!” I shouted.

 

“Fuck… Hayley!” Tony shouted as we both climaxed.

 

We laid in bed panting while holding each other when there was a knock at the door.

 

“That’s probably breakfast.” Tony said.

 

“Mh… no. Stay a little longer.” I whined.

 

“Don’t want the food to get cold.” Tony said kissing the top of my head before slipping out of bed. He put on one of the robes the hotel provided and went to open the door.

 

I got out of bed and went to freshen up a bit before slipping on a robe and going to see what Tony ordered.

 

“Whoa.” I said. “Big spread.”

 

“Didn’t know what you were in the mood for so I got a bit of everything.” Tony said. “They have the best breakfast crepes, I get them every time I’m here.”

 

“Really? Fork them over.” I said and Tony passed a plate. I cup up a piece and took a bite. “Damn those are good.”

 

“So what do you want to do today?” Tony asked.

 

“Uh don’t know. We could just stay in.” I said.

 

“You’re in Paris, the most beautiful city in the world and you want to stay in?” Tony said. “Isn’t it every girl’s dream to…” I gave him a look. “Oh.”

 

“I mean if you don’t I can always call Rebekah…” I said but before I could say anything Tony had pulled me onto his lap and kissed me.

 

“As fun as that would be and I will take you up on that offer when we’re back in London, part of the reason you came to Europe was because you wanted to travel and see the sights. You don’t get a lot of normal with us and I’m not going to stop you from experiencing all of this.” Tony said.

 

“I thought we agreed normal was overrated last night?” I asked.

 

“Life with us isn’t normal, doesn’t mean we don’t get the chance to do things normal people do, like visit tourist traps.” Tony said. “Come on Hales there must be one thing you’ve always wanted to do while in Paris.”

 

I thought about it and then looked out at the Eiffel Tower behind Tony.

 

“There’s one thing, but you can’t laugh. It’s pretty cliché and corny.” I said.

 

“Whatever you want I’ll make it happen.” Tony said.

 

“I want a cheesy couple photo of us kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower.” I said.

 

“That’s it?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah, and maybe walk around and see where we end up.” I said.

 

“Okay, I guess that means we should put some clothes on.” Tony said.

 

“Well maybe not just yet.” I said. “Eiffel Tower’s not going anywhere.”

 

“Damn I love you.” Tony said.

 

  

After a few days of visiting tourist traps and dates that ended in bed we finally got back to London. I was finally sleeping through the night and felt great. That is until Stark Industries PR team requested a video conference. Tony was going to blow them off but them Pepper insisted we both take the call.

 

“Pepper seemed concerned.” I said.

 

“Oh Hales, I have so much to teach you. When pepper gives you that stern and high pitched voice when she’s yelling it’s cause she wants you to do something you don’t want to do.” Tony said.

 

“Tony that’s ridiculous, she only gives you that voice because it’s the only way you’ll at least pretend to pay attention. She has enough things on her plate without you…” I said as Tony started kissing my neck. “And you’re ignoring me right now aren’t you?”

 

“No I’m listening. Pep has a lot on her plate.” He said kissing up my neck.

 

“Which is why we’re going to take this call and if you behave.” I said kissing Tony’s jaw. “I’ll let you see the cute bra set I’m wearing right now.” I whispered into his ear before pulling away.

 

“No sneak previews?” Tony asked.

 

“Behave.” I said.

 

“Okay let’s do this.” Tony said sitting in the living room before starting the conference call. We sat apart from each other keeping things professional.

 

“Tony you remember Angela from the PR department.” Pepper said after we all greeted each other.

 

“Hey Hermione.” Tony greeted.

 

“Mister Stark.” Angela greeted probably used to Tony after all the messes she’s probably had to clean up over the years.

 

“So what’s up, what’s so urgent you interrupted my vacation?” Tony asked.

 

“We were recently contacted my a news outlet looking for a statement in regards to this photo taken of the two of you in Paris.” Angela said bringing up a photo. It was blurry and you couldn’t really see me but judging from the sunglasses and the outfits you could tell it was Tony. We were walking down the street hugging and Tony was kissing my forehead while I hid my face in his shoulder as I laughed.

 

“Oh.” I said and Tony gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

“We can keep them away and deny everything for now but this will just make them keep a closer eye on you.” Angela said.

 

“What would you suggest?” Pepper asked.

 

“If Mister Stark were to use his social media accounts not divulging any personal information but just confirming a relationship that should keep them away.” Angela said.

 

“Or make them go crazy trying to find out who the mystery woman who managed to nab me is.” Tony said.

 

“It’s the best we can do for now.” Angela said. “We can try to keep them away for as long as we can.”

 

“Thank you Angela.” Pepper said before Angela logged off. “Tony, Hayley I know the situation isn’t exactly ideal given the fact that there’s a lot more people involved than normal but you had to know this was coming.”

 

“That’s not the only thing I have to worry about.” I said. “Maybe I should go blonde again.”

 

“Don’t think it’ll make much of a difference.” Tony said.

 

“He’s right, just talk it out and do what’s best for you all.” Pepper said. “I’ll help out as best as I can.”

 

“Thanks Pepper.” I said.

 

“Thanks Pep.” Tony said before Pepper logged off. “Hales…”

 

“I can’t believe you were right.” I said. “Like wow now I know what it’s like for you.”

 

“Well not exactly, normally there’s a lot of yelling.” Tony said pulling me onto his lap. “It’s going to be okay. People will talk until someone releases another sex tape or something.”

 

“You know they won’t. You’re in the news constantly.” I said kissing his cheek before hugging him.

 

“I’m sorry.” Tony said.

 

“Hey, I knew what I signed up for and I’m all in. So things are going to be a lot harder for a while, it wasn’t like they were going well to begin with.” I said.

 

“I don’t know if that was you being really optimistic or really pessimistic.” Tony said.

 

“That was me saying we’ll figure it out. But for now…” I said slowly unbuttoning my shirt dress to reveal the red silk and lace bra I was wearing.

 

 

“I made you a deal and it’s my turn to keep my end.” I said.

 

“Fuck.” Tony whispered before pulling me into a kiss and moving me so I was straddling his lap. I quickly started to unbutton his shirt.

 

“Hales… I… I want to try something.” Tony said.

 

“Mh.” I hummed kissing up his neck to his ear. “What is it?”

 

“Uh… new position.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah?” I asked.

 

“It’s different just want to burn some energy, try to unwind you a bit.” Tony said.

 

“Okay tell me what to do.” I said.

 

“You can say no.” Tony said reassuring me.

 

“Tony just tell me already.” I said.

 

“How about you get on all fours and I get behind you?” He said making it sound like a question.

 

“That’s it?” I asked.

 

“Yeah?” Tony said watching me.

 

“Okay, sounds fun.” I said moving off of him and pulling him up off the couch.

 

“Seriously?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah, come on.” I said walking to the bedroom but before I could take another step Tony spun me around to face him and kissed me before carrying me the rest of the way.

 

**A While Later-**

 

“AH!” I shouted holding on to the headboard and Tony thrusted in from behind me and held my hip while his other hand rubbed circles at just the right spot.

 

“Fuck Hayley AH!” He groaned as we both came. We collapsed on the bed panting and tired out.

 

“Shit, three times in a row.” I said. “This was a great idea.”

 

“Well I am a genius.” Tony said making me laugh. “Feeling better?”

 

“Very relaxed.” I said hugging him. “We need to deal with the elephant in the room.”

 

“Hales just enjoy the moment.” Tony said hugging me.

 

“In a minute.” I said taking my phone and looking through the photos from Paris. I found the perfect one and sent it to Tony. He opened the message and looked at me confused.

 

“They said confirm the relationship but don’t give any personal information. Post that on your social media accounts with some short comment. It’ll get everyone off our backs for a while.” I said.

 

“They’re going to go crazy.” Tony said.

 

“Let them.” I said.

 

[](https://previews.123rf.com/images/epokrovsky/epokrovsky1705/epokrovsky170500122/78150164-beautiful-romantic-couple-kissing-in-front-of-the-eiffel-tower-in-paris-france.jpg) 

 

The photo was one of us kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower. The way the camera was angled you could only see Tony’s smiling face and my face was hidden. It was a cute photo and similar to one I did plan on having framed but for this it was perfect.

 

“You sure?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah, let’s make it social media official. Happy Anniversary.” I said.

 

Tony edited the photo and adjusted the filters before typing out a short comment. He showed it to me and I couldn’t help but smile.

 

_One year since I met the love of my life. Looking forward to many more. I love you baby. Happy Anniversary._

 

“I love you too.” I said.

 

“No going back now.” Tony said.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” I said pressing the post button before shutting the phone off and putting it in the bedside table.

 

“I feel like we’re forgetting something.” Tony said.

 

“You’ll remember later.” I said closing my eyes and cuddling into his side.

 

“Guess you’re right.” He said.  

 

**The Next Morning-**

 

_It was just last night that Tony Stark announced to the world that he has been seeing someone for the past year. Has the billionaire notorious for his playboy ways finally decided to settle down?_

_Tony Stark’s longest lasting relationship was with his former assistant and now current CEO of Stark international Virginia “Pepper” Potts. The two ended their relationship shortly after the Battle of New York on good terms. Stark reportedly attended the CEO’s wedding just a month ago._

_Who is the woman who made the billionaire playboy change his way?_

_Who is the woman in the red dress?_

It doesn’t matter what channel I changed it to it was all the same.

 

“I think we’re trending.” Tony said after he shut off the TV.

 

“Correction you and mysterious woman in red are trending.” I said taking a sip of my coffee.

 

“Hales you are the mysterious woman in red.” Tony said.

 

“I know but they don’t.” I said. “It worked.”

 

“They’re going to be stalking me. So much for being able to go out without drawing a crowd.” Tony said.

 

“So not much has changed for you.” I said.

 

“Nope. I still have that feeling I forgot something.” Tony said.

 

“Hm.” I hummed and started making mental checklists. I spotted my phone on the coffee table and picked it up. It was dead. “You checked your phone? Mine’s dead.” I said as I plugged it in.

 

“Uh… left it in the room.” Tony said before getting up to go get it.

 

“Damn this thing takes forever to turn on.” I said.

 

“Mine’s dead too. Do you remember where I left the charger?” Tony called from upstairs.

 

“It’s down here.” I said as my phone finally lit up and then all the messages started pouring in. “Uh, Tony you may want to get down here. I think I just figured out what we forgot to do yesterday.”

 

“What is it?” Tony asked.

 

“Well I have over thirty messages on here and half of them are from Pepper.” I said.

 

“Oh… Forgot to let her know we were going to post that photo. I should probably call her.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah… I’m going to book an appointment at the salon.” I said.

 

“Going blonde again?” Tony asked.

 

“We through them off for now, better safe than sorry. You sure this place is…” I started.

 

“Off the grid. Shell corporation owned by another shell corporation.” Tony said.

 

“Well that’s one less thing to worry about.” I said. “Call Pepper. Rebekah’s apparently on her way here. Going to be out for a bit.”

 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Tony asked.

 

“The press is being dealt with.” I said.

 

“It’s not them I’m worried about.” Tony said.

 

“He’s been quiet. No news is good news.” I said kissing his cheek before going upstairs. The wearther was cloudy but still a bit groggy so I decided to take my chances and rock shorts for the what was probably the last time this year and a button up top. I topped it all with a tan coat and matching booties.

 

 

“I’m heading out.” I said.

 

“Keep your phone on.” Tony said.

 

“Will do.” I said before getting in the elevator. “Bracelet’s on.”

 

I walked downstairs and walked straight to Rebekah’s car.

 

“Didn’t know you two were going public.” Rebekah said.

 

“We weren’t but a photographer got a blurry photo of us getting cozy and we decided to throw them off.” I said. “Speaking of did you get an appointment?”

 

“We did, today’s your lucky day.” Rebekah said. “You sure about this?”

 

“Not like I have a choice.” I said. “It’s just for a few months. It’s just hair I can dye it back when it’s all over.”

 

“That’s not what I meant. You and Tony going public is just the beginning.” Rebekah said.

 

“Beks I’ve been water boarded, beaten, and stabbed along with various forms of psychological torture. I can deal with people talking shit about me and right now it’s the least of my worries.” I said.

 

“Okay then.” She said before driving off.

 

A few hours later I was blonde… again.

 

“Oh cheer up, it’s just hair.” Rebekah said.

 

“You know it’s not just that.” I said.

 

“At least now you won’t have to worry about being spotted.” Rebekah said.

 

“No I just have to be worried about being mistaken for my mother who happened to piss of most of the people that knew her.” I said.

 

“I’ve got that covered.” Rebekah said handing me glasses.

 

“Seriously?” I said.

 

“It worked for Superman. Try them on.” Rebekah said.

 

 

I slipped them on and looked in the mirror.

 

“They’re not horrible.” I said.

 

“They’re perfect for you.” She said.

 

“Then call me Supergirl.” I said with a smirk.

 

“Clark Kent wears the glasses, Superman wears his underwear on top of his pants.” She retorted.

 

“Scratch that then.” I said as we pulled up to the building.

 

“Keep me updated if you find anything.” Rebekah said.

 

“I’ll call you later.” I said.

 

“Actually I have a date tonight, with John.” Rebekah said.

 

“Oh really?” I said with a smirk.

 

“He’s a good man.” She said.

 

“He is, good under pressure, great bedside manner and he is totally crushing on you. Give him a chance, you deserve to be happy.” I said before getting out of the car.

 

I made my way upstairs and walked in.

 

“I’m back.” I called out.

 

“Hayley?” Steve said.

 

“Steve? What are you doing here?” I said as I hugged him.

 

“Hales!” Clint cheered. “Whoa.”

 

“I knew it was lighter than before but Rebekah said I was being paranoid.” I said walking into the kitchen.

 

“Whoa.” Tony said.

 

“Okay you shouldn’t be surprised I did tell you ahead of time.” I said.

 

“No just uh… you look different.” Tony said.

 

“Is this about the glasses?” I asked.

 

“No.” they all said except Natasha.

 

“yes.” Natasha said.

 

“SO much for a disguise,” I said.

 

“Oh it works.” Clint said.

 

“Almost didn’t recognize you.” Bruce said.

 

“You look like a hot librarian.” Tony said.

 

“Okay… Not that I’m not happy to see you all but what are you doing here?” I asked.

 

“You weren’t answering your phone.” Steve said.

 

“Then we saw you went public and wanted to check in.” Natasha said. “Nice job diverting the press. They’ll be looking for a brunette not a blonde with glasses.”

 

“I’m pulling a superman.” I said. “Any news?”

 

“Nothing. I have some people looking into it but nothing so far.” Natasha asked.

 

“Shield has nothing either.” Steve said.

 

“I know, that was the first place I checked.” I said. “I feel like we’re missing something.” That’s when I remembered something.

 

“Oh I know that look.” Bruce said.

 

“She’s really pulling off the glasses look.” Tony said.

 

“Ledgers.” I said going to the study.

 

“Ledgers?” Clint asked.

 

I quickly opened the desk and pulled out all the journals where I had rewritten everything from the originals. I must have filled up at least twenty journals. I grabbed them all and dumped them on the kitchen counter.

 

“Hayley what is all this?” Bruce asked.

 

“All of my mom’s ledgers. Essentially her not so little black books of business contacts.” I said.

 

“You kept them all?” Steve asked.

 

“Course not, you have any idea how many people would kill to make sure none of these saw the light of day? I memorized them months before my mom died when she was prepping for retirement. I rewrote them. Photographic memory remember?” I said picking one up.

 

“These look like financial statements.” Tony said.

 

“They’re in code. Merchandise quantity, how many kilos. Serial number, drop off coordinates. Symbols in the margins what terms they parted on. Etc.” I said skimming through them.

 

“You’ve had this the entire time?” Natasha asked.

 

“Yeah but it hasn’t really been helpful. Half of the people in here are dead and the other half either wanted her dead, are in prison or retired.” I said switching ledgers. “Madrigal International, Hannover, Germany.”

 

“Doesn’t ring any bells.” Clint asked.

 

“Of course it wouldn’t most of these are just shell corporations for tax purposes.” I said. “Schuler, Heinrich. Current status… deceased.”

 

“Schuler… that sounds familiar.” Natasha asked. “How’d he die?”

 

“According to the Eulogy, heart attack. Left behind a wife and no kids.” I said.

 

“Where’s the wife now?” Tony asked.

 

“Owns a grocery store in Berlin.” I said looking it up and finally it clicked. “The same grocery store that happens to have a post office inside that Javi visited everyday.”

 

“Bingo.” Tony said.

 

“So back to Berlin we go.” I said.

 

“Not so fast.” Steve said. “We’re not going to jump in head first, we don’t know how involved the wife was in her husband’s business.”

 

“I’ll go.” Natasha said. “I have to meet with a contact in Brussels in a few days anyway.”

 

“I still have some time off from school I can go with you?” I asked.

 

“No!” They all shouted at the same time.

 

“Seriously?” I asked.

 

“Hayley last time you went after a lead you ended up on a landmine.” Bruce said.

 

“You got kidnapped twice.” Clint said.

 

“Honey maybe you should let someone who has a bit more experience with these sort of things take a turn.” Tony said.

 

“I do have experience dealing with these sort of people.” I said trying to talk my way into going.

 

“Guys give us a minute.” Natasha said.

 

“But…” Tony started to argue but Steve and Bruce moved him to walk out with them.

 

“Nat I can…” I started but she just kissed me instead.

 

“You’re not going.” Natasha said.

 

“Natasha this is my job.” I said.

 

“And ours is to keep you safe which means keeping you as far away from this as possible.” She said.

 

“It’s just gathering intel.” I said.

 

“Exactly. I’ll do the field work you just focus on putting the pieces together.” Natasha said.

 

“Is that supposed to be a consolation prize?” I asked.

 

“Hayley just do it for us. You scared everyone.” Natasha said.

 

“You’re worried.” I said realizing what was going on.

 

“We all are. You got lucky last time, that may not happen again and chances are this may be nothing.” Natasha said.

 

“Or it could be it.” I said.

 

“It’s never that easy and if it is…” Natasha started.

 

“You end up on top of a landmine.” I said.

 

“I’ll do this and if it turns into something I promise you’ll be my first call.” She said.

 

“Okay.” I said. “But you call and I’m on the first flight over there.”

 

“Of course.” She said before kissing me.

 

“Did it work?” Tony called out.

 

We broke the kiss and I smiled.

 

“Yes,” I said.

 

“Does that mean you’re coming to New York instead?” He asked.

 

“No, I’m on standby.” I said.

 

“Didn’t Pepper say you two shouldn’t be spotted together in the next few weeks?” Clint added.

 

“I think it was more of a suggestion.” Tony said.

 

“Didn’t sound like it.” Steve said.

 

“It wasn’t” Bruce said.

 

“Sorry sweetie, looks like I’m sticking around here for a while.” I said.

 

“I guess that means I’m moving.” Tony said.

 

“No.” I said. “And before you ask for a reason, remember the billions of dollars that you talked your investors into spending for a second headquarters.”

 

“They know I’m good for it.” Tony retorted.

 

“We’re supposed to be keeping a low profile.” I reminded him.

 

“I’m sure it was just a suggestion.” Tony said.

 

“No it wasn’t.” We all answered.


	74. Chapter 74

After Nat decided to head out I got pulled into a movie night which I couldn’t really focus on considering my soulmate was on her way to try and track down my brother’s insane assassin wife.

 

“Hales Natasha does this for a living, she’ll be fine.” Clint said trying to reassure me.

 

“Not to mention her plane still hasn’t landed.” Tony added.

 

“Oh right.” I said putting my phone down. “You know maybe a I should try and get a live feed of the store you know just to keep an eye on things.”

 

“No, you’re going to take a break.” Steve said.

 

“Worrying isn’t going to get you anywhere.” Bruce said.

 

“But…” I started.

 

“No, you’ve been working on your own for the past four months you’ve earned some time off.” Tony said.

 

“I’m taking that and that.” Clint said taking my phone and laptop.

 

“You’re taking this.” Steve said handing me a bowl of popcorn.

 

“And you’re going to watch… Goodfellas” Bruce said looking at the TV guide. “Maybe we should find another movie.”

 

“What’s it about?” Steve asked.

 

“The mob.” Everyone said.

 

“New movie.” Steve said looking for something else.

 

Like always I ended up falling asleep halfway through the movie. I woke up in the middle of the night alone in my room to my phone ringing. I answered without checking who it was and regretted it immediately.

 

“Hello.” I answered sleepily.

 

“Why is it that you only had one job and you managed to fuck that up?” Hadrian said.

 

“It was a set up.” I said.

 

“Then why am I looking at footage from a security camera in Berlin watching you go in to the same building as my wife did hours before and you coming out without her?!” he yelled.

 

“Javi’s dead.” I said.

 

“I don’t care if the queen of fucking England’s dead she was in your grasp and she got away. You’re only alive as long as your useful and right now you’re about as useful as Javi is. Don’t make me go to London again, there won’t be enough money in the world to save you next time.” He said before hanging up.

 

“Fuck” I groaned. It didn’t look like I was going to be getting much sleep. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. I turned on my laptop and got back to work.

 

I didn’t realize how much time had passed until Steve walked in.

 

“Morning.” Steve said.

 

“Hm?” I said looking up and noticing it was light out. “Oh Morning.”

 

“How long have you been up?” Steve asked.

 

“Not long.” I lied.

 

“Right.” He said noticing the stale coffee in the coffee making and the empty mug in front of me. “You want to tell me what’s wrong?”

 

I closed my eyes and sighed before slipping off my glasses and rubbing my eyes. “Got a call in the middle of the night. He knows about Berlin and he’s not exactly happy. Couldn’t really sleep after that so I started working.”

 

“Hayley you’ve been over those tapes over and over again and there wasn’t anything.” Steve said.

 

“I know so I started back tracking. I decided to go back further. I wanted to see how Javi made it from Romania to Berlin and I think I figured out how he did it and why Delilah turned on him.” I said.

 

“Why do you look so scared?” Steve said looking concerned.

 

“I always assumed that when all of Delilah’s family was killed he did it on his own. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s done something like that but when I started looking through the crime scene photos they didn’t add up. He uses knives, or a sniper to take out the perimeter before going in then he’ll just stab you. More pain, slower death but there were no dead bodies in the perimeter. The only body outside was from one of Delilah’s cousins who tried to run. He got shot twice in the back. Delilah’s parents were found in the lounge room connected to their room sitting in their seats with their throats slit. No signs of a struggle.” I said.

 

“It was an inside job.” Steve said realizing what I was getting at.

 

“Someone they trusted who knew the layout of the mansion and their routine. Someone like say Mikhail Roman’s younger brother and right hand man Javi.” I said. “Delilah figured it out and turned on her uncle, killed him in revenge.”

“That would explain everything but doesn’t explain why she would want you dead.” Steve said.

 

“If you want to know why a girl’s crazy look at the guy she’s with.” I said.

 

“Sounds like something Peggy would say.” Steve said.

 

“Have you gone to visit her yet?” I asked.

 

“Yeah she’s in the early stages of dementia and is starting to forget things.” Steve started.

 

“I’m sorry.” I said.

 

“Don’t be. Peggy lived a great life and she’s still as feisty and smart as when I met her in the forties.” Steve said. “Gave me a stern talking to when I told her about our talk in Italy.”

 

“Does she think I’m a horrible person?” I asked.

 

“No she says you’d make a great spy.” Steve said.

 

“Coming from her I’ll take that as a compliment.” I said.

 

“Come on it’s still early, we could both use a couple of hours.” Steve said taking my hand and leading me out of the kitchen.

 

“Don’t think I’ll be getting much sleep.” I said.

 

“You won’t know unless you try.” He said leading me back to my room.

 

I got back into bed and Steve looked like he didn’t know whether he should stay or go. I scooted over and lifted the covers so he could slip in. He didn’t hesitate to slip in. I cuddled into his side and closed my eyes. It didn’t take long before I was knocked out again.

 

It wasn’t until I felt the bed shift and felt someone put their arms around me that I woke up.

 

“Hey.” Clint said.

 

“Hey, What time is it?” I asked.

 

“Quarter till noon.” He said. “Wanted to check up on you.”

 

“I’m fine.” I said.

 

“Nat checked in, said she was on her way to Berlin.” He said. “Her contact didn’t have anything so she got an earlier flight.”

 

“That’s good.” I said.

 

“Come on, I made waffles.” Clint said.

 

“I’ll just be a sec.” I said.

 

“Okay.” He said giving me a quick peck on the lips before walking out.

 

Why do I feel like there’s more to the night Delilah’s family was killed than I already know?

 

Uh, I just want this all to be over so I can go home.

 

**Days Later-**

 

I woke up cuddled on top on Tony who was still softly snoring. I slowly moved away and made my way to the kitchen where Clint Steve and Bruce were already having breakfast.

 

“Morning.” I said.

 

“Morning.” They all said. Just as I was pouring myself coffee the elevator dinged.

 

“Nat, You’re back.” I said going to hug her. She didn’t say anything just hugged me back. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, just tired.” She said.

 

“What happened?” Steve asked.

 

“The grocery store was a drug running front.” Natasha asked.

 

“You’re kidding.” Clint said.

 

“No, the hoagie deluxe came with a hidden surprise.” Natasha said. “The post office inside however was actually a real post office. I managed to get into the system and get the names and addresses of every package sent and also the information of every money transfer they made in the past six months. Here you go.” Natasha said handing me a flash drive.

 

“Thanks.” I said. “How’d you get this?”

 

“I have my ways.” She said.

 

“Well thank you.” I said kissing her cheek.

 

“Anytime.” Natasha said. “But we have to go.” She told Clint.

 

“You just got back.” I said.

 

“Hill called they need us in Kuwait.” She said.

 

“When do we leave?” Clint asked.

 

“As soon as we get to the airfield.” Natasha answered.

 

“Just need five minutes to pack.” Clint said kissing the top of my head before going to his room.

 

“I’m going to get to work.” I said.

 

“No you’re not.” Steve said taking the flash drive out of my hand. “Breakfast.” He said putting a plate of eggs, hashbrowns and bacon in front of me.

“I can do both.” I said.

“Hayley you haven’t turned off your laptop in over a week and you haven’t left the pent house in over four days.” Bruce said. “You need some time off.”

 

“I can take a break when I find her.” I said reaching for the flash drive but Steve moved away.

 

“You’re over doing it Doll. How about you take the day off and we take the day to go out and do something like a date?” Steve said.

 

“Steve if you want to go on a date you could have just asked.” I said.

 

“This isn’t about what I want, it’s about what you need. And right now that’s to get out of this penthouse. It doesn’t even have to be with me.” Steve said sadly.

 

“Steve don’t say it like that. Of course I want to go out on a date with you I just think that right now I should focus on this.” I said.

 

“Hayley you two have hardly had any alone time. You better take advantage of the free time you have now before he has to leave again.” Natasha said.

 

“Speaking of I have to head back to New York, classes are starting up again.” Bruce said.

 

“You can catch a ride with me. Pepper needs me to deal with a crisis.” Tony said as he walked in. “morning.” He said kissing me.

 

“Morning.” I said smiling. “So what would I be dressing up for?”

 

“I haven’t really seen London since the blitz so a tour?” Steve asked.

 

“Okay. Comfortable and warm.” I said getting up.

 

“Hayley.” Steve said.

 

“Right Breakfast first.” I said sitting back down.

 

I finished up breakfast and said goodbye to everyone before getting ready for my date. I chose to keep it casual with some dark jeans a white top and a heather grey knit sweater with brown boots.

 

 

“Ready” I said stepping out into the living room. “So I was thinking…”

 

“Why am I starting to worry?” Steve said.

 

“You said get out of the penthouse but how about instead we take a few days and take a getaway to Scotland?” I asked. “The weather’s still nice we could go on a hike, maybe try to see the Loch Ness monster?”

 

“You want to not work for a few days?” Steve asked surprised.

 

“Well I can take my laptop with us and work in between activities or if I can’t sleep. We just have to find a place with wifi to spend the night at.” I said.

 

“That sounds great.” Steve said. “I’ll go pack.”

 

“Way ahead of you.” I said stepping to the side so he could see that I had already packed my things and brought his down. Steve never unpacked when he visited. He knew he could be called away when he least expected it so he lived out of his suitcase.

 

“You really thought this through.” Steve said.

 

“It’s the last weekend before classes start up again and with everything going on it may be my last chance to actually have a nice mini vacation. When was the last time you had a vacation? And before you say it you can’t count the seventy years you were frozen.” I said.

 

“We could both use a vacation.” Steve said.

 

“Great train leaves in an hour. Taxi’s downstairs.” I said.

 

“Why are you so anxious to go?’ Steve asked.

 

“Because Rebekah just texted me that the Bratva and an IRA king are having a meeting in London this weekend and considering I look like the woman who screwed them both over pretty badly I should not risk a run in.” I said.

 

“Good call.” Steve said picking up the bags and we got out of there.

We got to the train station and sat down in our section. Steve was reading a book and I was typing away trying to look though what Intel Natasha got through. I couldn’t really focus considering I was feeling guilty for being inconsiderate towards Steve so I closed my laptop and pulled out a deck of cards.

 

“You want to play a game?” I asked making Steve look up from his book.

 

“Sure.” He said putting the book down. “Though I should warn you the only game I know is go fish.”

 

“I know a few games. You know if we were anywhere else but here I’d teach you how to play poker.” I said.

 

“Why can’t we play poker here?” Steve asked.

 

“Don’t really think it’s a good place to strip.” I said trying to get Steve to lighten up. I swear anytime someone would pass by he would look towards his Shield which he brought in a pretty obvious Frisbee shaped carry on.

 

“Uh…” Steve said bushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“You’re so cute. It’s adorable how easy it is to get you to blush.” I said chuckling a bit.

 

“You and Bucky would have driven me up the walls if you’d met.” Steve said.

 

Just like that my smile faltered a bit.

 

“I think Tony, Nat and I do a pretty great job on our own.” I said.

 

“That you do. Did Natasha tell you she dragged me to a night club a few weeks ago?” Steve said.

 

“She didn’t. That must’ve been fun.” I said even though by the look on Steve’s face it wasn’t the word he’d use to describe the night.

 

“The music wasn’t music just loud screeching and beeping. And the people dancing it was like they were… uh.” Steve said shaking his head.

 

“I think Nat should have eased you a bit more into it before throwing you to the sharks.” I said. “I didn’t really like clubbing the first time Tess dragged me out to one. Of course that was the night she met Liam and why she calls me her Lucky charm.”

 

“I did always wonder about that.” Steve said.

 

“Point is you just have to give it a chance and some time. Maybe next time I can come with part of a date night or something.” I said.

 

“Maybe.” Steve said. “I wish I could take you to a dance hall like back in the day.”

 

“Swing dancing?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, I never learned but always wanted to.” Steve said.

 

“I think we can manage that, find a place that has a forties or fifties night and go check it out.” I said.

 

“Are you asking me out?” Steve asked in a mock shocked voice.

 

“Well one of us has to take the initiative here.” I said with a smile.

 

“I’m sorry, I haven’t really been great at this…” He said.

 

“Are you kidding? Your heartfelt letters are the only reason I go check the mail. They make my day.” I said.

 

“Your reply emails and texts make me laugh and are really helping me catch up with all the pop culture references I missed.” Steve said.

 

“And I think this is mostly on me, I’ve been a bit busy and neglectful. It’s the same reason Will never let me have any pets or plants in the apartment, they’d just die.” I said.

 

“We’re worried about you.” Steve said. “Hayley you’re obsessing and letting this search take over your life.”

 

“This search kinda is my life Steve. I have until the end of the year to find her and if you haven’t noticed all of the leads I had are either dead or hidden so deep and if I fail there won’t be a place for me to hide or run to. He’ll finish what he started and I know it’s not an empty threat.” I said.

 

“It won’t come to that. He’d have to go through all of us.” Steve said.

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” I said as I shuffled the deck of cards.

 

It took a few hours but we finally made it to the small bed and breakfast we were staying at. Even though it still wasn’t quite fall yet, with the altitude it was really cold.

 

“Hi are you checking in?” the friendly old lady at the front desk asked.

 

“We don’t have reservations we were wondering if you by chance have any rooms available?” I asked.

 

“Actually we had a last minute cancellation and we have one room open.” She said.

 

“We’ll take it.” Steve said.

 

“Of course and what are your names dearies?” She asked.

 

“I’m Steve.”

 

“Hayley.” I said.

 

“Lovely to meet you, how many nights are you staying?”

 

“Through the weekend.” I answered.

 

“Alrighty then. How would you be paying?” I started taking out my credit card but Steve beat me to it.

 

“Steve.” I said.

 

“It’s on me. I was raised right and my mom would roll over in her grave if I let you pay. It’s our private getaway this is on me.” Steve said.

 

“Fine but I’m getting dinner.” I said.

 

“We’ll see.” He said.

 

“Aren’t you two adorable? Reminds me of my James when we started dating.” She said and both Steve and I froze at that. “It’s the room at the end of the hallway upstairs. The restaurant serves breakfast from seven to ten, lunch from noon to two and dinner from six thirty until nine. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ring the front desk.”

 

“Thank you.” Steve said before grabbing the bags and we started walking to our room.

 

“I think this is the one.” I said taking the key and opening the door. The room had white walls and blue flower print curtains. The fireplace, which didn’t work, was framed with blue tiles and instead of a bed we had two beds. Two twin sized beds.

“It’s cozy.” Steve said walking in and bumping into everything and even making a table fall on it’s said and dropping a chair.

 

“Yeah and the beds look comfy.” I said sitting on one making the bed springs creak loudly as I sank almost all the way to the floor. My back was going to kill me tomorrow.

 

“There’s two of them.” Steve said.

 

“Yeah.” I said. What did he think about it? Did he want to move them closer? Did he want separate beds? I mean we had slept in the same bed before, of course I practically had to force him and reassure him multiple times I was okay with him putting an arm around me. That had been months ago and it was only once. I wasn’t sure what to say which made the silence even more awkward.

 

Steve walked over to the other bed and pressed down on it with his hand.

 

“Not much firmer.” Steve said.

 

“So much for getting it just right goldilocks.” I said. “You know, I’m blonde and the three little bears…”

 

“I get that reference.” Steve said with an awkward smile.

 

“You hungry?” I asked.

 

“Sure you want to eat downstairs?” Steve asked.

 

“We should that way we know if we should go for breakfast or not.” I said.

 

“You want to go now?” Steve asked.

 

“Sure just give me a sec.” I said pointing to the bathroom.

 

“Oh yeah.” Steve said sitting down on the bed and sinking down with a loud creak.

 

I closed the door and looked in the mirror. I didn’t look bad, hair was still in the messy braid I put it in so no messier than it already was. I splashed some water on my face before getting out.

 

“Ready.” I said.

 

“Let’s go.” Steve said trying to get up but struggling to.

 

“Oh here.” I said taking his hand and trying to pull him up but as I did my foot slipping on the carpet and as Steve got up I fell down on the floor and Steve on top of me. “Ow.” I said as we started laughing.

 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah just a little sore.” I said. Steve stood up and then pulled me up.

 

“That bed really sank down.” Steve said.

“It did,” I said straightening myself out.

 

We went down to dinner and snuck away for a bit to ask if there was any chance we could get another room.

 

“Hi… Aggie.” I said reading the lady’s nametag.

 

“Hi sweetie any problems with the room so far?” She asked. She was the sweetest old lady ever. I bet anything she spoiled her grandkids with freshly baked cookies anytime they visited.

 

“My boyfriend has a bit of a bad back and we were wondering if there were any other rooms available.” I asked.

 

“I’m afraid not. You were lucky for that cancellation. If you want I can check some other inns in town to see if they have any available rooms?” Aggie asked.

 

“Oh no I don’t want to be any trouble. I’ll just give him my extra pillow and he’ll be okay. Thank you.” I said.

 

“That’s what I’m here for. Don’t be afraid to ask. Enjoy dinner.” Aggie said.

 

“Thank you.” I said. Okay how was this going to go. Did I just ask or wait for him to bring it up? Maybe I should just leave it alone wait to see how things go before anything. Take it slow. Yeah that’s a good idea.

 

So I sat back down and enjoyed an amazing dinner. Everything was homemade and tasted amazing. Steve told me about his visits with Peggy and some of the meme’s Tony had sent him.

 

I talked about school and what I was going to do after graduation which for all I know could be for nothing considering I still had no idea where Delilah was.

 

We made our way back to the room and started getting ready for bed.

 

“It’s getting kind of cold.” I said slipping on some socks.

 

“You should get under the covers.” Steve called out from the bathroom.

 

Guess I’m keeping myself warm tonight.

 

I pulled the covers back and got in making the bed creak loudly. I could feel the bed springs poking into my back and any movement made the bed creak. I wasn’t getting any sleep this weekend. I heard Steve walk out of the bathroom and slip into bed.

 

“Night.” Steve said.

 

“Night.” I said.

 

One thing I didn’t account for when I said we should go to Scotland for the weekend... How freaking cold it can get. I didn’t stop shivering the entire night.

 

I got up early the next morning not because I had gotten a good night’s rest but because I wanted to make sure I still had all my toes. I lipped out of be and at the first creak Steve sat up in bed.

 

“Morning Doll.” Steve said with a yawn.

 

“Morning.” I said. “How’d you sleep?”

 

“Okay.” He said.

 

“We should get ready for breakfast. Got a busy day ahead of us.” I said going into the bathroom for a shower. I got dressed in jeans and a long sleeved thermal light grey pull over and some dark grey jeans with boots. I grabbed the dark grey puffer jacket and an olive beanie to stay warm before heading out. Steve wore a tan utility jacket with a red flannel shirt with a grey t shit under.

 

 

We went down to break fast and started looking through the travel brochures they had.

 

“I like the views from this trail. Goes by a beach. We could stop by for lunch?” I suggested.

 

“I didn’t know you hiked.” Steve said.

 

“I’ve been a few times with Clint back in New York. It was fun.” I said.

 

“I’ve never been unless you count the times we traveled by foot during the war.” Steve said.

 

“Same concept except no one’s shooting at you.” I said.

 

“Darn guess I brought the shield for nothing.” Steve said.

 

“I was going to ask do you take that with you everywhere?” I asked.

 

“It comes in handy.” Steve said.

 

“I imagine.” I said. “You know when it starts snowing we can find a hill and use it as a sled. That’d be fun.”

 

“It is.” Steve said. “You can also do it in the rain. It’s messier but still fun.”

 

“Would that apply to say grass that’s wet from a foggy morning?” I asked looking out the window.

 

“I’d imagine so.” Steve said smiling.

 

Which brought us to the top of a really big hill. Steve put his Shield down and after much debate we found the perfect way to go down. Steve would sit down first and I’d sit on his lap. He blushed when I suggested it but agreed to it.

 

“Hold on a sec.” I said taking my phone out. “Smile.”

 

Steve kissed my cheek while looking at the camera. I took a few more quick photos before putting my phone in my pocket.

 

“Hold on tight.” Steve said putting an arm around my waist. “On Three. One Two…” He said before pushing us forward.

 

“WAH!” I said as the wind blew though my hair and we slid down the hill really fast. Even when we got to the bottom we kept moving for a few yards before we finally stopped. I couldn’t stop laughing and Steve couldn’t either. “I don’t remember the last time I laughed this much. We’ve got to do that again.”

 

“Race you.” Steve said starting to run up there but the grass was slippery and he fell.

 

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Are you okay?” I asked laughing.

 

“Yeah.” Steve said chuckling. “A bit hurt you’re laughing at me.”

 

“Sweetie I’m not laughing at you I’m laughing with you.” I said going to help him up but instead he pulled me down on top of him. “Steve!” I cried out as I fell on top of him and he started tickling me as we rolled around the ground a bit.

 

When he finally stopped he was hovering over me. He looked down at me, put a hand on my cheek before leaning down and kissing me. I smiled and put my hand on the back of his head melting into the kiss.

 

Maybe taking some time off would be okay.


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone just wanted to apologize for the delay because of the content of the ending i kind of needed to be alone to write it and alone time's been pretty hard to get around here lately. Anyway here it is, I marked the smut section in case anyone wants to skip it. Thank you Enjoy ;)

After a few more times we decided to actually go on our hike. It was a lot harder than it was back in New York, then again the hills weren’t as steep.

 

“Is it much farther?” I asked Steve.

 

“Tired already?” Steve asked.

 

“You do remember I’m not a super soldier right?” I said panting a bit.

 

“It’s just a bit further. You want me to carry you?” Steve offered.

 

“Maybe on the way back.” I said taking his hand and climbing up.

 

“That is an amazing view.” Steve said looking out toward the cliffs.

 

“You don’t get that in New York.” I said.

 

 

“You really don’t.” He said.

 

“Good place for lunch too.” I said opening up my backpack. “I grabbed some sandwiches and some juice before we left. Probably a nice snack for right now and should hold us over until dinner.”

 

“Sounds good.” Steve said taking a sandwich before sitting down on the grass.

 

“I was thinking of coming back up here in a few months to see the northern lights but with how cold it is I’m starting to have second thought.” I said.

 

“Star gazing up here must be great.” Steve said. “Don’t really see much in the city with all the lights.”

 

“Yeah but for now staring up at the clouds works for me.” I said lying back.

 

“That one looks like a star.” Steve said.

 

“No it looks more like a dead body outline on pavement.” I said.

 

“A what?” Steve said.

 

“Yeah it’s kinda stretched out and lopsided.” I said. “That one there.” I said pointing to another one.

 

“The stick?” Steve asked.

 

“I think it looks like Mjolnir.” I said.

 

“Really?” Steve asked not seeing it.

 

“Yeah, the fuzzy part it the strap, tied to the handle, and then the hammer.” I explained.

 

“I think you’re just missing a certain hammer wielding Asgardian.” Steve said.

 

“I do but he’ll be back when order is restored to the nine realms. Until then I have to figure out how I’m going to explain the giant mess I’m in to him.” I said.

 

“He’s not going to be mad. Thor loves you.” Steve said reassuring me.

 

“Oh I know I just don’t really know the Asgardian terminology for drug, weapons and human trafficking, scapegoat, land mines… you know all that.” I said.

 

“He’s missed a lot.” Steve said.

 

“Yeah really hope he stops by for a visit some time soon.” I said. It’d be nice to see him one last time before I fail to meet the deadline. I moved over to hug Steve and rested my head on his shoulder.

 

“You know they’re all starting to look like cotton candy.” Steve said.

 

“I can see that.” I said. “You know what we should do next weekend, if you’re still here?”

 

“Hm?” Steve asked.

 

“We should go to Ireland. You said your parents were from there right?” I asked.

 

“I thought you wanted to avoid the IRA?” Steve asked.

 

“If we stay out of Northern Ireland we should be fine.” I said.

 

“How about we hold off on that… I heard there’s a big parade for Saint Patrick’s Day.” Steve suggested.

 

“It’ll be like Mardi Gras all over again.” I said.

 

“We should get going, don’t want to be out here when it get’s dark.” Steve said sitting up.

 

“Right.” I said. “I can feel it getting colder.”

 

We made our way back to town and made it just as the sun started setting.

 

“How was your hike dearies?” Aggie asked.

 

“Long.” Steve said.

 

“Worth it for that view. Those cliffs are magical.” I said.

 

“That they are. I brought up a few more blankets, weatherman says temperature’s going to drop ten degrees lower than last night.” Aggie said.

 

“Oh they’re electric blankets?” I said hopefully.

 

“No but they have good heat in them.” Aggie said.

 

“Good to know.” I said. I didn’t have to worry about Hadrian killing me cause I was going to freeze to death.

 

“We’ll be down for dinner.” Steve said before we headed upstairs.

 

“Do you want to go first?” I asked.

 

“No you should before all the warm water’s gone.” Steve said.

 

Had it been Clint, Natasha, Tony or maybe even Thor I would have suggested something about conserving water but with Steve… I wasn’t exactly sure how that would go.

 

“Sure. I’ll be quick.” I said before going into the bathroom. I took a quick shower washing off all the sweat and grime from the day and enjoyed the feeling of being warm for a minute before getting out. I dried off as best as I could before getting out.

 

“You should bundle up, It’s getting really cold in here.” Steve said.

 

“I’m tempted to just slip under the covers and stay there but I’m starving.” I said. “But the dining room is heated so I’ll pull through.”

 

“Let’s go get you warmed up.” He said taking my hand and leading me out.

 

The dining room was heated but it still wasn’t warm enough for them to serve gazpacho. The bread was warm and so were the lamb chops and mashed potatoes and carrot puree so that was something.

 

“Still have room for desert?” Our waiter asked.

 

“What’s for desert?” I asked.

 

“Apple Pie a la mode.” He said. At the mention of pie Steve’s eyes brightened up.

 

“We could split an order.” I said.

 

“If you want.” Steve said.

 

“One order coming right out.” Our waiter said.

 

“I’ll be back.” Steve said getting up. I figured he was probably going to the bathroom so I took advantage of the alone time to check my email and answer any texts.

 

The first was from Tony.

 

_Sunshine save me!!! I’m so borrrred. DX_

I’m guessing he was stuck in a board meeting and was texting me instead of paying attention.

 

_Behave. You have a job to do and you made me a promise._

I reminded him.

 

_I can take a red eye back and we can go to Venice._

I couldn’t help but smile at Tony’s attempts at bribery.

 

_Can’t, I’m in Scotland with Steve. I think I may freeze to death tonight._

 

I sent the message.

 

_LMAO… gotta go Pepper’s glaring at me._

I looked at my phone confused

Wait… How is that funny I may actually freeze tonight. Oh… Nevermind. I skimmed down and saw I had a message from Bruce.

 

_Hayley I need a quick second opinion what sounds like a more interesting application of ionic bonding do I take the biological aspect or the engineering components?_

I looked at the time and did some math to figure out what time it was in New York

 

_Bruce you’re teaching a freshman introductory course. Keep it simple and vague though giving the example of intermolecular attraction in organic compounds would be more appealing since the majority of freshmen are biology majors. Also I’m just going to remind you it’s after five you’re off the clock and it’s Saturday. I had Jarvis order your favorite and forwarded a list of movies I think you’ll like. Go relax while you still can._

Jeez, someone was nervous as there first day back as a professor. It was surprising considering he taught at Culver University for years and he taught all summer.

 

_Good Idea. Thank you :)_

I had another one come in from Rebekah.

 

_Which one?_

I was confused until she sent me five photos of dresses. She looked great in all of them so I couldn’t really choose.

 

_Where are you going?_

She answered surprisingly fast. Normally it took her five minutes or more to answer.

_Date with John, what do I wear!?_

This was a new one. Normally it was Rebekah calming me down.

 

_You look great in anything he’s probably going to take you to dinner and a show. He seems like the type to do that. Body con LBD with a statement necklace and that wrap coat I like. Red heels you love so much for a pop of color._

 

That should do it.

 

_You’re a bloody genius._

Steve was taking a while… at least the pie wasn’t here yet.

 

“Your pie Madame.” The waiter said placing it down.

 

Or not.

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“Sorry about that.” Steve said sitting back down.

 

“No problem the pie’s here.” I said as my phone buzzed again.

 

“You going to answer that?” Steve asked.

 

“No this is our time.” I said as my phone buzzed again.

 

“It could be important.” Steve said.

 

“Tony’s in a board meeting.” I said.

 

“Nevermind.” He said taking his spoon and taking a bit out of the pie. “Mhm.”

 

“Good?” I asked.

 

“Really good.” He said as I took my own bite.

 

“Wow that is good pie.” I said putting my spoon down and letting Steve finish. I was stuffed.

 

We paid the check and made our way upstairs again. I headed towards our room but Steve stopped me.

 

“You’re going the wrong way.” Steve said.

 

“Our room’s that way.” I said.

 

“Our old room was, I may have gotten us an upgrade.” Steve said. “One with a fireplace.”

 

“I adore you so much right now.” I said making him smile. I hugged him and kissed him. Just as I was about to pull away Steve put an arm around me and pulled me closer deepening the kiss. When he finally did pull away I was breathless. Damn.

 

“After you.” He said opening the door.

 

“Uhuh.” I said still giddy from the kiss. I walked in and was impressed at the dramatic difference from our old room. For one the room was actually warm, probably because the fireplace actually worked and was on.

 

 

The room also looked a lot more cozy and homey. There were flowers in the vase on the dresser. Everything was decorated in earth tones, and the furniture complemented each other. Someone actually put a lot of thought into this room while the other one just had the basics, the very basics.

 

“How’d you manage to snag this upgrade?” I asked Steve.

 

“I asked Aggie if there was any way for me to salvage what was left of our first getaway together considering we were sleeping in two separate beds and were in a room that was colder than a freezer. She then told me that was the point and that the best way to stay warm on a cold night was to share body heat.” Steve said blushing and I started laughing. I knew I liked her for a reason. “I didn’t want to pressure you into anything…”

 

“Steve I like to cuddle, I sleep better that way. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” I said.

 

“I’m not uncomfortable…” He said.

 

“Steve the one and only time we slept together I practically had to drag into the bed with me and even then you didn’t get under the covers.” I said. “And I understand that things were different in the forties and the fact that you’re so courteous and a complete gentleman which is unheard of these days is one of the things I love about you but I have no idea what I’m supposed to do.”

 

“Doll I’ve only ever been in one relationship before and I knew Bucky since we were kids. I don’t even remember when it all started we figured it out together. I have no idea what I’m doing. Just when I think I have this century figured out and think I know where we’re going I realize I don’t.” Steve said.

 

“So we’re both lost.” I said.

 

“Yeah.” Steve said sadly.

 

“Well, at least we’re lost together.” I said giving him a smile. “And I think that’s better.”

 

“It is?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah, it means we get to figure it out together.” I said   


“I love you.” He said.

 

I moved over and sat on his lap before pulling him into a kiss. Steve put a hand on my waist and put his other hand behind my head.

 

 

**SMUT---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

“Mh.” I moaned into the kiss. Steve moved us so we were lying side by side on the bed as we started making out that got pretty heated.

 

 

Steve started pulling away but instead of letting him I kind of followed after him climbing onto him and straddling his lap as I continued kissing him.

 

 

“Hayley.” Steve said trying to get my attention.

 

“Hm.” I hummed kissing along his jaw as I started grinding my hips against his.

 

“Hayley… we… “ Steve started. “We should stop.”

 

I stopped moving and looked up.

 

“Do you want to stop?” I said panting a bit.

 

 

Steve sat up and kissed me as he slowly slipped his hands under my shirt. I took that as my cue to give him the okay by slowly pulling his shirt off. He gasped and shuddered as I gently moved my hands up his chest feeling each of his abs. I moved the shirt up higher until Steve let go of me and yanked his shirt off before I did the same.

 

“Oh Doll.” He said leaning forward and nuzzling my breasts.

 

“Steve.” I moaned as he groped a breast over my bra.

 

[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0cfc5b1515f6b1371daf5360e4da6181/tumblr_ntuvqg2Kdx1svovtro1_500.gif) 

“So beautiful baby.” He whispered against my skin placing gentle kisses caressing my back and waist. He took me by surprise rolling us over so I was pinned under him.

 

“Ah.” I moaned as Steve started rocking his hips against mine. Even with his jeans still on and the thick leggings I was still wearing I could feel how affected he was. I moved my hands to unbutton his jeans but he grabbed them and brought them back up.

 

“Allow me.” He said with a sexy smile before undoing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans moving them down his legs and kicking them off. Steve kissed my neck and sucked on a really sensitive spot that made me arch my back.

 

“AH Steve.” I moaned wrapping my legs around Steve’s hips and digging the heels of my feet into his buttcheeks as I rocked my hips desperate for some friction.

 

 

Steve took the hint and started pulling down my leggings and underwear along with them. Once they were finally off I went for his boxers and yanked them down.

 

“Wait.” Steve said.

 

“Steve I’m sure, I need you.” I whined.

 

“I don’t have a rubber.” He said.

 

“I’m on the shot.” I said.

 

“So… you’re…” he said not knowing exactly what words to say.

 

“We’re good to go.” I said pulling him into a kiss as the head of his length bumped into my sensitive spot. “Uh.”

 

Steve lined himself up and looked into my eyes. “I love you.” He said.

 

I kissed him again and said “Love you too.”

 

Steve slowly pushed in making me gasp at the stretch.

 

“AH, Hayley.” He groaned into my neck.

 

“Steve.” I gasped

 

 

“Uh feel so good babydoll.” Steve groaned not moving.

 

“Steve, Please.” I whined before he pulled out and slowly pushed back in keeping the steady pace.

 

 

He kept shifting around until he started hitting just the right spot.

 

“AH!” I gasped.

 

“Like that?” He asked hitting that same spot again.

 

“Yes ah!” I gasped as he started moving faster, more sure of himself. Steve moved one of my knees up higher, opening me up more, giving him more leverage.

 

[](http://78.media.tumblr.com/c72e67606cc2e5ab7e0a4ea0973cbeb2/tumblr_mx4ja4zORG1ry21ujo1_500.gif) 

I started to feel the very familiar tightening in my stomach and from the way Steve was clenching his jaw I could tell he was close.

 

“Steve, I’m… uh.” I moaned.

 

“I know Doll I can feel you squeezing me. Feels so good.” He said putting his hands on my butt and lifting me up a bit before leaning forward to kiss me as he started pounding into me.

 

 

“STEVE!” I shouted.

 

“Uh. Yes.” He moaned as I came squeezing him tight as I felt the familiar burning on his soulmark and everything went white.

 

**END SMUT-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

When I came down Steve was still inside of me and had his face buried in the crook of my neck. I could feel every one of his exhales as his breathing started to slow down.

 

“Wow.” I said.

 

“That was better than I remembered.” Steve said.

 

“Wait was that the first time since…” I started and Steve blushed.

 

“I was waiting for the right partner.” He said.

 

“You are such a sweetheart.” I said kissing his temple as I held him.

 

“This was also my first time with a lady.” Steve said blushing ever redder than before.

 

“Seriously?” I asked looking down at him.

 

“Was it good?” He asked.

 

“Beyond good. That was great, you’re a natural.” I said laughing a bit. “It was a good thing you got an upgrade. Imagine we had done that on those creaky beds?”

 

“We would have kept the other guests up.” Steve said with a chuckle.

 

Suddenly there was a knock on our door.

 

“KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!” Some angry guy yelled.

 

Steve and I looked at each other before starting to laugh… “Sorry!” We called out.

 

There was some muttering before they walked away.

 

“Maybe we should skip breakfast tomorrow.” I said.

 

“Good idea… we can sleep in.” Steve said.

 

“I meant so we could avoid the other guests glares.” I said. “But I like the way you think.”

 

“I had a feeling you would.” Steve said kissing me before moving up so he was no longer lying on top of me before pulling me to his side. I kissed his chest before closing my eyes and falling asleep to the steady thudding to his heart.


	76. Chapter 76

“Is the coast clear?” I asked.

 

“We’re good to go.” Steve said opening the door the rest of the way as we walked out of our room and went to check out.

 

“There’s our two love birds.” Aggie greeted.

 

“Busted.” I said as everyone passing by gave us a look.

 

“You two whipped up quite the storm last night. People kept coming down here to complain. Ran out of complementary ear plugs.” She said.

 

“We’re here to check out.” Steve said.

 

“Alrighty, just need the key and you’re good to go.” She said. Steve quickly handed her the key and after a quick goodbye we got out of there.

 

“This was a great idea.” Steve said.

 

“It was, next time lets make reservations though so we can avoid almost freezing to death in two separate twin beds.” I said.

 

“Or next time I could just be braver and sneak into your bed.” Steve said hugging me from behind and kissing my cheek. “If its okay with you that is?”

 

“My fingers and toes that will be saved from amputation will thank you.” I said kissing him.

 

We got back to London late in the afternoon. We were going to go out for dinner but we got into bed and decided to order a pizza instead.

 

The next morning Steve got a call from Nat and Clint saying they were waiting in the airfield for him and he had to go. I made him a breakfast sandwich and some snacks for Nat and Clint who would probably kill for them after back to back missions.

 

Monday was the start of school and let me tell you taking thirty units worth of upper division computer programming courses along with managing all of my soulmates, helping Rebekah deal with her growing feelings for John, Helping Kol win back Davina, and searching for my psychopath of an older brother’s wife was hard.

 

Things started slipping through the cracks, I forgot to check in with Tony, I always answered Bruce’s emails three days late and accidentally sent him my midterm essay instead of my professor, (Though in hindsight I probably shouldn’t have Bruce’s contact info under Professor Cutie/HULK. Never update your contacts when you haven’t slept in four days and are taking espresso shots like they’re tequila shots.) I was flying everywhere with Kol and Rebekah to check out leads and that one weekend for Oktoberfest.

 

I looked through the data but I was so distracted and exhausted I missed a pretty giant hint that was staring me right in the face.

 

Which brings me to where I am now currently passed out on the couch. I woke up to the best smell in the world… freshly ground coffee beans.

 

“Mhm.” I hummed.

 

“Okay I think she’s coming around.” I heard someone say.

 

“Coffee.” I said sitting up.

 

“Hey honey, you feeling okay?” Tony asked.

 

“Tony? When’d you get here?” I asked.

 

“Uh Hayley where are we?” Bruce asked.

 

“What do you mean? We’re at the penthouse… London…. England.” I said in between sips of coffee. Tony and Bruce looked at each other concerned. “What?”

 

“Hales look around.” Tony said. I looked at him before doing as he said and realized why he and Bruce were concerned.

 

“Shit.” I said. We were in Avengers Tower in New York. Then I realized something even scarier, I had no idea how I got there.

 

“Hayley what’s today’s date?” Bruce asked.

 

“October…uh… Eleventh?” I asked and they both looked really worried.

 

“Hales its October Twenty Seventh.” Tony said.

 

“What?” I asked. “That’s impossible I just took my first midterm on the ninth.”

 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Tony asked.

 

“Uh I was in the penthouse working on an essay, I remember emailing it to my professor and then I switched to my other laptop and started looking through data streams. You called said something about throwing Rhodey a party and then nothing.” I said.

 

“Hales that was over two weeks ago.” Tony said.

 

“That’s impossible.” I said.

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time you blacked out.” Bruce said. “Back in May during finals week when you didn’t sleep and didn’t even remember showing up to take your finals.”

 

“That was exhaustion, I’ve been sleeping.” I said.

 

“Have you?” Tony asked.

 

“Three or four hours a night, more than I got that finals week.” I said.

 

“Hayley, you’re over doing it. Normally when someone blacks out its your mind trying to protect you from yourself but in your case it trying to get you to slow down but your body isn’t listening.” Bruce said.

 

“I’m doing what I always do. I’m taking eight classes, I’m following up on leads every weekend, I’m constantly checking any new intel any intelligence agencies may have collected, cross referencing any rumor Kol and Rebekah get with the ledgers, keeping tabs on the sociopath I got stuck with for an older brother to make sure he isn’t in town and… and I’m tired and want to come home.” I said crying at the end.

 

“It’s okay Hales.” Tony murmured as he put an arm around my shoulder and Bruce rubbed circles on my back. We stayed like that for a while until my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was Rebekah.

 

“Becks not a good time.” I said.

 

“I’m just returning your call I can’t believe you did it!” She said.

 

“What are you talking about?” I said.

 

“You called me yesterday while I was at a business meeting. You just said you finally figured it out, you knew where to find Delilah, what is it.” She said.

 

“I said what?” I said.

 

“You found something in the flash drive Natasha gave you. You said you figured it out and then started crying.” Rebekah said.

 

“Yeah I’m gonna have to call you back.” I said hanging up and getting up.  


“Hayley?” Tony said.

 

“My bags? Are they downstairs?” I asked.

 

“Hayley, what’s going on?” Bruce asked.

 

“Apparently sometime during my black out I found something from the intel Natasha gathered to find Delilah. Judging by how happy Rebekah was on the phone I must’ve been really happy when I called her which means I found something really big.” I said.

 

“Jarvis did Hayley say anything last night?” Tony asked.

 

“Miss Adams was not in the penthouse all of yesterday.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Then where the hell was I?” I asked.

 

“The diner on your street.” Jarvis said.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me, the one time I decided to get some air is when I figure this out.” I groaned.

 

“Hayley, calm down, you still have all the intel you just need to look through it again.” Bruce said.

 

“Okay I need my laptop.” I said.

 

“How about we have breakfast first?” Tony suggested.

 

“No time.” I said.

 

“Hayley you didn’t show up with any luggage, just your purse and passport.” Bruce said.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“You showed up in the middle of the night walked in here and literally crashed on the couch.” Tony said.

 

“How did I even get through Airport security?” I asked.

 

“My guess is you flew private.” He said.

 

“I need to get back.” I said.

 

“Hayley stop.” Bruce said. “You blacked out and don’t remember anything from the last two weeks. You need to get checked out.”

 

“I feel fine.” I said.

 

“You’re getting checked out.” Tony said.

 

“But…” I started.

 

“You blacked out, you don’t even remember how you got here. You were an ocean away and ended up here with nothing but what you had on you. You’re not okay and you don’t get a say, you’re going.” Tony said leading me to the elevator

 

“Guys we don’t have time for this.” I said.

 

“She’s been in hiding for over a year she can keep hiding for a few hours.” Bruce said.

 

“What do you mean hours?” I said as we got to the infirmary.

 

“Helen, we need you to give Hayley a full work up. Blood, scans, MRI the works.” Tony said.

 

“I think a physical will be enough.” She said chuckling a bit.

 

“She blacked out for two weeks.” Bruce said.

 

“Let’s start with the MRI,” Helen said leading me further in.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“That oughta keep her busy for a few hours.” Tony said.

 

“It’s not going to stop her, the instant she get’s cleared she going back.” Bruce said.

 

“We don’t need to stop her, we just need to find something that can lead us to her brother or his wife, either works.” Tony said.

 

“How are you going to do that? All of her tech is back in London.” Bruce said.

 

“Not all of it.” Tony said taking Hayley’s phone out of his pocket.

 

“No.” Bruce said. “This is a complete invasion of privacy, I’m fairly sure it’s also illegal, if she finds out…”

 

“Bruce she blacked out for two weeks. We tried giving her space, we’ve tried waiting for her to come to us, and even when she did let us help she was holding back and the stress of this is killing her. I don’t care if she gets mad, as long as she’s okay that’s all that matters.” Tony said.

 

Bruce sighed. “I’ll go buy you some time, but you’re going to have to hurry.” Bruce said.

 

“I will.” Tony said rushing off to the lab.

 

Tony started trying to put in the passcode to unlock Hayley’s phone but failed at it. He tried inputting her birthday, then everyone else’s before the phone blocked itself entirely. Okay then, if he couldn’t do it directly then he would just have to hack into it. He designed the phone it wouldn’t be that hard.

 

Half an hour later he finally managed to get through the additional layers of security firewalls Hayley put up. Normally Tony would be impressed but considering he was pressed for time he was a bit annoyed.

 

“Okay Hales let’s see what you’ve got.” Tony said looking through her browser history. She looked up the news, random facts, fashion blogs, recipes or restaurant ratings but nothing interesting. He started going through her emails and besides emailing some questions to a TA there wasn’t anything strange.

 

“Jarvis what are the chances Hayley uploaded all her data to the cloud?” Tony asked.

 

“I would say highly unlikely sir seeing as Miss Adams has hacked the cloud before.” Jarvis said.

 

“Wouldn’t hurt to check anyway.” Tony said accessing Hayley’s cloud but was halted when asked for an answer to a security question. “What’s the psycho’s name? Damn it Hayley.”

 

“The cloud’s where she’d put the safe stuff, photos or videos. If I were trying to hide something I didn’t want anyone else to see… external drives, uh.” Tony groaned. He started closing up before he stopped at the call and message logs.

 

He opened the calls and noticed there was an unknown number that had been answered and the call lasted several minutes. He looked through the messages and saw a conversation with an unknown number.

 

“There it is.” Tony said. “Jarvis give me whatever you can from this number.”

 

“Sir the number is untraceable.” Jarvis said.

 

“There’s got to be something.” Tony asked.

 

“The signal from the phone which the call was made from bounces of its signal from multiple cell phone towers making it impossible to trace.” Jarvis said.

 

“This guy’s good.” Tony said. “Did Hayley sync her phone to her laptop?”

 

“No sir.” Jarvis said.

 

“Any ideas?” Tony asked.

 

“I’m afraid not sir. Doctor Banner has asked me to alert you that Miss Adam’s physical is almost complete.” Jarvis said.

 

“Great. Out of time and options.” Tony groaned before shutting everything down and resetting Hayley’s phone back to the way it was. He grabbed it and headed to the infirmary.

 

Bruce was sitting next to Hayley’s bed while they waited for Helen.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

“I still think the full work up was a bit much.” I said. “The MRI I get but the CT was a waste of time.”

 

“Let the doctors be the judge of that besides we have all of this here and hardly get to use it.” Tony said as Helen walked in.

 

“You’re all here, I have your results.” She said with a grimace.

 

“That bad huh?” I asked.

 

“Since the last time you went in for a physical you’ve lost about twenty pounds. Normally I’d just suggest you change your eating habits but with the blackouts there’s obviously something else going on. The first thing I noticed is that your iron levels are low and you’re anemic.” She said. “That’s an easy fix with some vitamins and change in diet you’ll be back in shape in no time what concerns me are your cortisol levels. They are extremely high.”

 

“Can I?” Bruce asked.

 

“Sure.” Helen said handing him the charts.

 

“That is high. It’s like your fight or flight response got switched on and hasn’t been turned off.” Bruce said.

 

“I’m guessing that’s not a good thing.” I said.

 

“Cortisol’s is the hormone secreted by the adrenal glands when you’re stressed. It increases glucose breakdown, increases your heart rate… essentially makes your body work overtime.” Helen explained.

 

“Okay?” I said still not seeing why this was as bad as they were making it seem.

 

“Normally this only happens when you’re under a lot of stress or in danger. The response only happens for a short period of time but with you it’s been happening a lot longer which is why you’re blacking out, you’re body can’t take the strain and is starting to shut down.” Bruce said.

 

“I’m guessing it gets worse?” I said.

 

“You keep this up you’re looking at potential kidney and liver failure, risk of a stroke or even a risk of going into cardiac arrest.” Helen said.

 

“So what do I do?” I asked.

 

“Take some supplements for the anemia and take it easy. Eat a balanced diet, sleep eight hours a day, keep your stress levels down. I’m sure Bruce can give you a few tips on how to do that.” Helen said.

 

“And my memories from the blackouts is there any way to remember what happened during that time?” I asked.

 

“Give it time you may remember or you may not.” Helen said.

 

“Thanks Helen.” Tony said before she walked out.

 

“Can one of you hand me back my pants?” I said sitting up ready to get out of bed.

 

“Hayley.” Bruce said.

 

“This gown has like not back so…” I started.

 

“Hayley you’re not going anywhere. Didn’t you just hear what Helen told you?” Tony said.

 

“I heard, that doesn’t change the fact that I have to go back since I have class tomorrow morning.” I said.

 

“You’re taking a sick day.” Tony said.

 

“Uh no I can take a sick day when I find her and I don’t have to keep looking over my shoulder.” I said as I grabbed the bag from the bedside drawer where all my things were and started getting dressed, “Have you seen my phone?”

“Here.” Tony said handing it to me.

“Thanks.” I said checking it, there was a flight leaving to London in two hours I quickly booked it before getting dressed and putting my shoes on.

 

“Hayley stop.” Bruce said.

 

“I have a flight to catch.” I said.

 

“I have a private jet you’re staying.” Tony said.

 

“Guys I love you but I wasn’t asking.” I said.

 

“Jarvis lock down the room.” Tony said and suddenly the doors bolted shut and the metal shutters covered the windows.

 

“Jarvis override.” I said.

 

“Override disabled.” Jarvis said.

 

“What?” I said.

 

“You’re out of control.” Tony said.

 

“I know what I’m doing. This isn’t any different then when you two pull all nighters in the lab. I’ll cut down on the coffee get a few more hours of sleep and eat something other than coffee and granola bars. I got it.” I said.

 

“Hayley you promised us not to put yourself in any danger, that included from you too. You’re hurting yourself. You’re body’s shutting down.” Bruce said. “You can die.”

 

“I can also be killed by him except he won’t make it quick and painless.” I said as my phone started ringing.

 

“Kol not a good time.” I said.

 

“Holy fuck where the hell are you?!” He exclaimed.

 

“New York, I really can’t…” I started.

 

“You’re in New York!” He shouted.

 

“Yeah hence why I can’t really talk right now.” I said.

 

“What the fuck Hayley, you had me worried sick.” He said.

 

“Wait I was with you last night?” I asked.

 

“No shit, we were in Amsterdam.” Kol said.

 

“Okay I’m putting you on speaker, Tony and Bruce are here. What were we doing in Amsterdam?” I asked.

 

“You were craving crepes from a place you saw on instagram and considering you were still shaken up from your run in with him I thought it would do you some good to get away from…” Kol started.

 

“Kol I haven’t run into him in months, since I was kidnapped.” I said.

 

“What the hell are you talking about? You ran into him two weeks ago, in that diner you always go to.” He said.

 

“What?!” Tony and Bruce shouted.

 

“You haven’t told them?” Kol asked.

 

“I don’t remember anything that happened in the last two weeks.” I said.

 

“Then you also don’t remember that he injected you with who knows what so he could speed up the process.” Kol said.

 

“What?!” We shouted.

 

“You really don’t remember?” Kol asked. “You were hyper focused, didn’t sleep for days, any of this ringing a bell?”

 

“None.” I said.

 

“So you’re not stressed…” Bruce started.

 

“Well not more than usual.” Tony corrected.

 

“You’ve been drugged.” Bruce said.

 

“I’m not sure that’s any better.” I said. “Drug induced blackouts never lead to anything good.”

 

“It means the problem isn’t with you.” Tony said.

 

“Probably a good a time as any to tell you that you figured out something pretty big to find Delilah.” Kol said.

 

“I know I did I just don’t remember what. Any chance I told you?” I asked.

 

“No just left me a very happy voicemail.” He said,

 

“Uh.” I groaned.

 

“I’ll see you when you get back.” Kol said before hanging up.

 

“Jarvis lift the lockdown and call someone to get the jet ready to head to London.” Tony said.

 

“Yes sir.” Jarvis answered.

 

“This is bad.” I said.

 

“If he dosed you over two weeks ago it must’ve either been a big dose or something really strong.

 

“A dose big enough that would have metabolized slowly and over time.” Bruce corrected.

 

“Think the worst of it’s over?” I asked.

 

“Without knowing what it was I wouldn’t know for sure but you’re conscious and lucid so that’s a good sign.” Bruce said.

 

“I should get going.” I said, “Tony can you let me out now?”

 

“Not yet.” He said.

 

“Tony I just want to get all of this over with so I can come back permanently, can we not do this right now?” I said.

 

“Hayley you can’t keep this up.” Tony said.

 

“It’s two more months, I’m close, It’s almost over.” I said.

 

“What happens then? You really think he’s just going to leave you alone?” Tony said.

 

“I don’t know Tony I’m taking this one step at a time and right now that’s finding Delilah comes first.” I said.

 

“And you think she’s just going to sit around and wait for her husband to come pick her up?” Tony asked.

“Which is why she won’t know he’s coming. I just have to find out where she’s staying, send a photo as proof and her location and its done.” I said.

“You don’t really think it’ll be that easy.” Tony said.

 

“What part of any of this has been easy? I’ve been kidnapped, tortured, I stood on a freaking landmine and I got drugged with who knows what. I don’t know what comes after this but I know it can’t be worse than the past six months.” I said.

 

“Or he could finish what he started.” Tony said.

 

“That’s a problem for another day. Can I go now?” I asked.

 

He stared at me and shook his head disapprovingly but unlocked the room. I grabbed my coat and hugged Bruce goodbye before doing the same with Tony even though he didn’t hug me back. I walked out of the building and took a taxi to the airport. I was led to the hanger and took the jet to London without delay. I looked through my phone and tried to piece together anything I could from the photos and messages on my phones to figure out what I had done in the past two weeks. Besides a few short phone calls and multiple K texts there wasn’t much.

 

By the time I got back to London I was exhausted. I made it to the penthouse and went straight to bed. I threw myself onto the bed and noticed it was lumpy.

 

“If you’re a thief my purse is in the living room and all my jewelry is fake help yourself.” I said with a groan.

 

“Ow Hales that hurt.” Clint whines as he sat up.

 

“Hayley you’re crushing me.” Natasha said.

 

“hm.” I said moving to the side before falling asleep.

 

**The Next Morning-**

I was woken up by the sound of my phone alarm telling me it was time to get ready for class. I rolled out of bed before bumping into someone.

 

“Ow.” I heard someone whine.

 

“Sorry.” I whispered before crawling out of bed and jumping in the shower. I quickly put on a blue denim dress and an oversized tan coat with some knee high dark brown boots.

 

 

I grabbed my school bag and laptop before quickly running to the kitchen to grab a bagel. I really hoped I grabbed some at some point during my black out.

“Morning.” Clint greeted.

 

“Clint?” I said.

 

“Yeah, you know your soulmate? Guy you elbowed in bed last night when you landed on him?” He said.

 

“Oh shit sorry.” I said kissing him.

 

“Hey Nat.” I said hugging her before grabbing a bagel. “Gotta go, I have class I should be back around lunch time.”

 

With that I ran downstairs to the car and drove to school. Normally I’d take the bus but considering I was running late I’d just have to deal with it and pay for parking.

 

I got to class just as the lecture started and I was a bit lost but quickly figured out what was being discussed. Then we had a pop quiz half of which I understood and the other half… well I was lucky the lowest two quizzes got dropped.

 

After class was over I stopped by for a few groceries and some lunch before heading back to the penthouse.

 

“I’m back.” I called out when I walked in.

 

“Oh, let me take those.” Clint said.

 

“Thanks.” I said.

 

“How was class?” Natasha asked.

 

“It was okay.” I said starting to put things away.

 

“How are you?” Clint asked.

 

“I’m guessing Tony or Bruce called?” I said.

 

“They may have mentioned some of their concerns.” Natasha said.

 

“You blacked out for two weeks.” Clint said.

 

“Which was not on me, I didn’t even remember being drugged and Kol texted me to tell me it wasn’t a planned meeting he just showed up.” I said.

 

“Why didn’t you call?” Natasha asked.

 

“Again I don’t know, I blacked out.” I said. “Which sucks because apparently I found something in the data you got from Berlin and I have no idea what it is.”

 

“Have you looked through it again?” She asked.

 

“Haven’t had a chance to, I kind crashed as soon as I got back. Sorry about that by the way.” I said rubbing Clint’s ribs through his shirt.

 

“It’s okay Hales, you were dead tired.” He said hugging me and kissing the top of my head. “Still are by the looks of it.”

 

“Picking up the pieces from the past two weeks and all the traveling is exhausting.” I said opening up the pizza box and biting into a slice. “You guys on leave?”

 

“Just passing through. Finished a mission early and decided to check in before heading back.” Natasha said.

 

“How’s Steve?” I asked. I hadn’t seen him since the day after we got back from Scotland.

 

“Working. Missing you.” Natasha said with a smirk.

 

“You should take a nap and get some rest.” Clint said.

 

“Can’t have schoolwork and research to catch up on.” I said opening my laptop up.

 

“It can wait.” He said closing my laptop and taking my hand.

 

“Clint…” I whined.

 

“Nope, no arguments.” He said leading me back to bed. The three of us ended up cuddling on the bed watching some movie. I ended up falling asleep again and waking up a few hours later Clint and Natasha were still knocked out so I decided to go get some work done while they got some rest.

 

I plugged in the flash drive with all the intel Natasha gathered and started running algorithm and pattern recognitions softwares to see if they could find anything I missed. While those programs were running I got started on studying all the course materials I missed during the blackout. The silence was annoying me so I turned on the news in the background.

 

That’s how Clint and Natasha found me when they woke up from their naps.

 

“How long have you been up krasivaya?” Natasha asked.

 

“About two hours.” I said taking a sip of some tea.

 

“What are you doing?” Clint asked.

 

“Running pattern recognitions softwares, testing facial analysis recognition algorithms, homework and watching the news.” I said.

 

“You want to take a break and grab some dinner?” Natasha asked as my computer made a weird sound.

 

“What was that?” Clint asked.

 

“Software’s done running.” I said grabbing my laptop and checking what was on the screen. “Programs found… nothing. Great.”

 

“Then I guess we go back to the field and look for more.” Natasha said.

 

“No, there’s something here. I found it I just can’t remember what it is.” I said. “Stupid drug induced black out.”

 

“You’re taking drugs?!” Clint exclaimed.

 

“Not by choice, I apparently ran into my brother and he drugged me with something that made me super focused and made me go into non stop fight or flight mode, I blacked out for two weeks woke up on the couch of avengers tower yesterday and apparently the night before I found something big I just can’t remember.” I said.

 

“You ran into your brother again?!” Natasha exclaimed.

 

“That’s what I was told.” I said. “Uh, why is this so hard!?”

 

“Hales I’ve tried to stay as calm as I possibly can the past few months but this is the last straw….” Clint started ranting off but I kind of zoned out and it was like background noise.

 

I started reading the listing of packages sent.

 

_Nadia Romancek…. Bors, Romania… 26 ounces… received._

_Sarah Wayne…. Oradea, Romania…. 4 ounces…. Received._

 

That name sounded oddly American. I’m sure my mom used that as an alias once. Maybe it was just some international student or stranded tourist. Then I found another oddly American name in a small town near a border.

 

_Penelope Harris… Berehove, Ukraine… eight ounces… Received_

 

Okay two of our old aliases, that’s just a coincidence but then again it’s better to be safe than sorry. I highlighted it all and pasted it to a word document. Let’s see if any of my old ones came up.

 

_Cassie Langston_

One match…

 

_Cassie Langston… Parndorf, Austria… seven ounces… Received._

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” I said.

 

“Are you listening to me?” Clint asked.

 

“Clint I think she figured it out.” Natasha said.

 

_April Benson…. Subotica, Serbia…. Ten ounces… Received._

 

“She’s using all of our old aliases.” I said. “Jarvis bring up any American names on the list of package or money order recipients from the list.”

 

“There are over fifty matches.” Jarvis said.

 

“Can you bring up a map showing where each of them were sent to?” I asked.

 

Within seconds Jarvis projected a globe with red dots all over.

 

“Okay removing all the outliars, Nothing in North America. Australia’s out. Any islands are to isolated out.” I said and the map focused on Europe. “See if any of these names match?”

 

“April…Molly… Sally…Maggie…Cassie…Penelope… Alison… Alex…. Liz… Ellie… Annie… ” I said as I typed it out.

 

“You did it.” Clint said.

 

I looked up at the map and every name I had inputted had a match. They were all sent and received in towns close to Hungarian borders.

 

“Hungary. Shares a border with Romania, close to the Balkans where her family did most of their business and she probably still has a friend or two in the area.” I said.

 

“It’s going to be hard but I’ll see what my contacts can dig up.” Natasha said.

 

“I’ll let Rebekah and Kol know.” I said.

 

Holy shit, I was actually going to do it… I was going to find Delilah... The nightmare’s finally going to be over!!!


	77. Chapter 77

**One Week Later-**

“I don’t see why we have to do this…” I said as I pushed the grocery cart behind Kol and Rebekah.

 

“Because you finally found the light at the end of the tunnel.” Rebekah said.

 

“What I don’t understand is why we’re having it at my flat?” Kol said.

 

“It’s not a party just a nice dinner and a movie night with your favorite sisters.” Rebekah said.

 

“You’re my only sisters.” Kol retorted.

 

“Okay but if we’re doing this we’re doing it right… margarita and baked goods.” I said.

 

“Brownies.” Rebekah said hopefully.

 

“Cookies.” Kol added.

 

“Tequila first man.” I said turning into the liquor aisle without looking and crashing into someone else’s cart. “Oh shoot, I’m sorry.” I said before looking up and realizing who I ran into.

 

“It’s no big… deal. It’s you!” A familiar brunette said. “Jane look who it is.”

 

“Oh…Hi.” Jane said awkwardly.

 

“Hi…” I said. What do you say to your soulmate’s ex girlfriend who you got introduced to during the video call he made to break up with her?

 

“Hayley what brand do you like, Beks wants Cuervo but… Hello.” Kol said.

 

“Kol meet Darcy and Jane, they’re friends of Thor.” I said giving him a look of silent communication.

 

“Nice to meet you, I didn’t know he… oh.” Kol said realizing what I meant by friend.

 

“You guys having a party?” Darcy asked trying to lighten the mood.

 

“More like siblings movie night. We’re staying in.” Kol said.

 

“So are we!” Darcy exclaimed.

 

“Why don’t you both join us?” Kol said obviously trying to get in Darcy’s good graces. Jeez he sure got over Davina pretty freaking quick.

 

“No it’s alright…” Jane started.

“You know what it’s a special night just take them all.” Rebekah said coming over and putting two bottles of tequila and a bottle of vodka in the cart with some chasers. “Oh hello.”

 

“Beks these are friends of Thor.” Kol said giving her the same look I had given him.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Rebekah said.

 

“Is Thor here?” Jane asked.

 

“No he left a few months ago, you know how that is.” I said and immediately regretted what I had said.

 

“Yeah, just make sure if he comes back to fight aliens he calls you to let you know he survived.” Jane said.

 

“Well he knows how to use a phone now so that won’t be a problem.” I said. Can I be anymore awkward?

 

“We should probably go, big plans tonight.” Jane said to Darcy.

 

“No we don’t.” Darcy said. “You’re just going to obsess over those crappy reading from the old toaster.”

 

“Again big plans.” Jane said giving Darcy a look to shut up.

 

“You two should come, I made lasagna from scratch.” I said.

 

“She’s making brownies and crack cookies.” Kol bribed.

 

“Cookies!” Darcy perked up.

 

“Thank you but we promised to meet up with a friend of ours.” Jane said. “Have a good night.”

 

With that they left.

 

“So brownies?” Rebekah said.

 

“We need chocolate chips.” I said pushing the cart forward.

 

After we drove back to Kol’s apartment in Greenwich and I popped the lasagna in the oven and got started on the brownie and cookie mix. Rebekah and Kol kept the drinks coming.

 

“So Thor’s Ex…” Kol started.

 

“Yeah that was uncomfortable.” I said.

 

“It was painful to watch… though I’m starting to see Thor has a type.” Rebekah said.

 

“Jane and I have nothing in common.” I said.

 

“Well you both are awkward.” Kol said.

 

“You’re both smart. I mean she has a Ph.D. in something sciency and you have all your computer stuff.” Rebekah said.

 

“Jane and I are nothing alike.” I said.

 

“Really? Cause from where we were standing it was like looking at a slight older and shorter you.” Kol said.

 

“What? No… it was just a sticky situation. I mean her and Thor had a thing and I happened to get introduced to her during the video call he made to end said thing.” I said.

 

“Oh… Yeah there’s no escaping that awkwardness.” Rebekah said.

 

“I stand corrected.” Kol said as the oven timer beeped.

 

“Dinner’s ready.” I said pulling the lasagna out of the oven.

 

We each served ourselves and I put the brownies in the oven before going to sit in the living room.

 

“So you’ve screwed Clint, Natasha, Tony and Steve so far.” Rebekah started.

 

“And you’ve slept with Demitri, I don’t know how many other guys and John?” I retorted.

 

“Oh don’t get so defensive. Its just sex.” Rebekah said.

 

“I mean it was and it wasn’t.” I said.

 

“Oh I really don’t want to hear this.” Kol said covering his ears and I threw a pillow at him.

 

“We’re they bad at it?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Bekah come on I’m eating here. You promised no girl talk.” Kol whined.

 

“Kol’s right, this isn’t sibling movie night talk but yeah they were freaking amazing.” I said.

 

“Uh.” Kol groaned before grabbing the remote and turning up the volume to the point the furniture vibrated every time there was an explosion.

 

After a few minutes he finally turned it down and we started talking.

 

“So Thor and Bruce…” Rebekah started.

 

“Uh Bekah I really don’t want to hear about the many times our kid sister has gotten lucky.” Kol whined.

 

“Shut up this is important.” Rebekah said.

 

“What about Thor and Bruce?” I asked.

 

“How are things with them?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Well I talk to Bruce almost daily, mostly text and emails. He sent me this hilarious science meme… Sometimes we just skype just to watch each other work. He gets this adorable twinkle in his eye when he starts explaining something. Those freshmen are lucky to have him.” I said smiling at the memory.

 

“And?” Kol asked.

 

“And what. We talk, we’ve been on a few dates. We’re taking it slow.” I said.

 

“Thor?” She asked.

 

“I haven’t seen him in months. I miss him and I’m kind of scared to see him again because I’m going to have to explain the past six months to him. And even before all of this things were… rocky and he was… he was so good. I mean the guy is a freaking god but once you get to know him he’s a freaking teddy bear. He’s patient and he’s so good. I mean his brother invaded the freaking planet and destroyed half of New York and he still thinks somewhere deep down there is still good in Loki. Maybe in another life I could have turned out as optimistic and hopeful as he is.” I said.

 

“Damn…that was deep.” Kol said.

 

“You have it bad for them. Tony still the only one you’ve admitted to loving?” Rebekah asked.

 

“And Steve. I mean it just seemed like the right time. I feel like everyone deserves an equally grand gesture for the first time I say it to them individually.” I said.

 

“You have six soulmates, you’re going to have to lower your standards a bit.” Kol said.

 

“But they deserve more. I mean I’m trying to learn Russian so that I can fully explain my feelings to Natasha and end it with the big three words. So far I know how to ask for vodka at a bar and how to curse someone out.” I said. “I was going to say it to Clint while we were in the shower last time he was here but he said it drunk on a beach in Aruba then followed it up with him declaring how much he loved me and us having sex for the first time. Also we were in the middle of make up sex so not the right time.”

 

“I don’t think they really care when you say it as long as you say it and mean it but I get where you’re coming from. John and I haven’t had sex yet.” Rebekah said.

 

“You’re kidding right?” I asked.

 

“Well last time you slept with him you didn’t call him back until two months later and after that you didn’t call him until after Hayley got kidnapped.” Kol said.

 

“We’re taking it slow. We’ve made out a bit obviously and I like him, I like him a lot. He’s a good man.” Rebekah said.

 

“But?” I asked.

 

“He’s too good for me.” Rebekah said.

 

“Bullshit.” Kol and I said at the same time.

 

“Rebekah you are the biggest pain in the ass, reckless, impulsive at times a total bitch…” Kol started

 

“My point.” Rebekah said agreeing with Kol.

 

“What Kol means is that you’re all of that but you’re also loyal to a fault, caring, kind and you deserve to be happy. You always put the needs of everyone else above your own and by no means is John too good for you.” I said. “No one is perfect, I’m sure John has his own issues you’ve yet to discover and that’s okay but don’t ever put yourself down.”

 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Kol said raising his glass. “Davina agreed to have dinner with me.”

 

“Hey that’s great.” I said.

 

“Yeah, I’m pulling out all the stops.” He said.

 

“We’re stopping you right there.” Rebekah said.

 

“Dude, you need to ease back into this. Don’t overwhelm her.” I said.

 

“You dropped a huge bomb on her. Chances are she’s still processing everything.” Rebekah said.

 

“So what do I do?” Kol asked.

 

“Show her that even with everything she knows you’re still the same Kol she fell in love with just with some extra baggage.” Rebekah said. “Go to dinner. Talk about things you used to and if at some point she just needs to vent be patient, be honest, and whatever you do don’t take her anywhere we do business.

 

“Is that what you do with John?” Kol retorted.

 

“Considering you called him in the middle of the night to treat me after the beating I took I don’t think the same applies there. He knows how to roll with the punches, Davina is still processing.” I said.

 

“This conversation got way too serious. It’s supposed to be a celebration. We see the light at the end of the tunnel. It’s almost over.” Rebekah said.

 

“She’s right, what happens after this?” Kol asked.

 

“Honestly I never thought I’d actually do it, it just seemed impossible I never let myself start thinking past that point.” I said.

 

“Well you better stop thinking like that, you’re going to be around for a long time.” Rebekah said.

 

“Yeah…” I said not being able to shake this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

 

**A Few Days Later-**

 

I had just gotten out of a Programming Lecture when I got a text message from Rebekah.

 

_I have a hit on you sister in law_

My eyes widened in surprise.

 

_Where to?_

I texted back immediately.

 

_Warehouse district, lot 25 Greenwich._

I sighed. I quickly googled it and drove to the location. Normally I’d be creeped out about having to meet one of Rebekah’s contacts in an abandoned warehouse but Rebekah’s instinct’s about people tended to be spot on. I made it to lot fifteen but I didn’t see anyone else. There were a few kids on skateboards just hanging around. Not the ideal place for a hangout or a meeting. Or maybe they were just watching the perimeter, wouldn’t be the first time something like that happened.

 

I got out of the car and locked it up before trying to find a way inside the warehouse. I walked inside and heard voices coming from up the stair well. I walked up a few flights of stairs and saw some kids throwing things over the ledge and looking down.

 

I walked closer and saw some of them look worried.

 

“You guys by any chance see a tall blonde woman anywhere around here?” I asked.

 

“No.” One of them said.

 

“Look at this lady.” One of them said before throwing a soda can down over the ledge before it disappeared and then it started falling down from above us over and over again before it suddenly stopped appearing.

 

“Whoa.” I said.

 

“Some times it comes back and sometimes they don’t.” One of the kids said.

 

“I lost my shoe.” One of them muttered.

 

“Mom’s going to kill you.” Another said as my phone started ringing.

 

“Uh kids I have to take this don’t throw yourselves or anything over the ledge.” I said.

 

“Are you the police?” One of them asked.

“No I’m just a… student.” I said giving them a reassuring smile.

 

“Let’s go play with the truck.” One of them said before they all ran off.

 

I picked up the phone.

 

“Hello?” I asked.

 

“Ha… ere….ou…” Someone said.

 

“Shit hold on.” I said walking toward a more open space with less interference. I moved down a hallway.

 

“Beks?” I asked.

 

“Where the bloody hell are you?” Rebekah said.

 

“Factory close to lot 25 in Greenwich where the hell are you?” I said.

 

“Poplar I called and left a message but you didn’t pick up.” She said.

 

“Sorry there’s a ton of interference hardly get any signal.” I said as suddenly the call cut off and there was a gust of wind which made me trip. “Ow.” I said reaching over to pick up my cracked phone. I looked around and realized I was in some sort of cave. “Oh shit. I’m definitely not in Kansas anymore”

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

It had been months since Thor left Earth, months since he’d last seen his soulmate. That didn’t mean he ever stopped thinking about her. Nothing was the same since he met her. Even on opposite sides of the universe he could still feel her, the joy, the peace, Anxiety, fear and the always-present sense of unease. He had awoken a few times in the middle of the night feeling pain or intense fear. It had gone as far to dream of her in distress though whenever he had gone to the Aesir to ask Heimdall to check on her he always said she was being taken care of by one of her other soulmates.

 

Thor would give anything to just be able to leave Asgard and return to Hayley but he couldn’t, he had responsibilities to his people and he made her a promise to do what he had to do.

 

It was just after the final battle in Vanaheim that all of his friends and fellow warriors were celebrating their victory and the end of the months of battle that he stepped away to look up at the stars. Hayley loved stargazing. She loved hearing Thor tell her stories behind each constellation.

 

 **“** There was a time you would celebrate for weeks.” Lady Sif, one of Thor’s oldest and most loyal friends said interrupting his daydreaming.

 

 **“** I remember you celebrated the battle of Haragon so much that you nearly started a second.” Thor retorted.

 

 **“** Well, the first was so much fun.” Sif said lightening the mood making them both smile. “Take a drink with me. Surely the All-Father could have no further task for you tonight.”

 

 **“** No, this is one I set myself.” Thor said standing up.

 

 **“** It has not gone unnoticed that you disappear each night. There are Nine Realms. Future king of Asgard must focus on more than one.” Sif said.

 

“But there’s only one person who holds my heart. I thank you for your sword and for your counsel, good Lady Sif.” Thor said as he walked away.

 

‘He sure has changed.’ Sif said happy for her friend.

 

Thor walked out of the dining hall were the celebration was being held and walked to the palace garden, He swung Mjolnir before flying off to the Aesir. He landed a few feet from the entrance and continued walking until he made it inside.

 

 **“** You're late.” Heimdall said not needing to look at who had arrived since he already knew who it was.

 

 **“** Merriment can sometimes be a heavier burden than battle.” Thor said with a kind smile.

 

 **“** Then you're doing one of them incorrectly.” Heimdall retorted making Thor chuckle.

 

 **“** Perhaps. How fare the stars?” Thor asked.

 

 **“** Still shining. From here I can see Nine Realms and ten trillion souls.” Heimdall answered knowing Thor didn’t really care about the stars. **“** You recall what I told you of the Convergence?”

 

 **“** Yes, the alignment of the worlds. It approaches, doesn't it?” Thor asked.

 

 **“** The universe hasn't seen this marvel since before my watch began. Few can sense it, even fewer can see it. A world that's infected can be dangerous. It is truly beautiful.” Heimdall said with a small smile.

 

Thor looked out towards the stars and didn’t notice and difference from a normal night. “I see nothing.” Thor admitted.

 

 **“** Or perhaps that is not the beauty you seek.” Heimdall said with a smirk making Thor laugh.

 

 **“** How is she?” Thor asked.

 

She's quite the spitfire, your soulmate. She doesn't know it yet, but she’s observing some of the convergence’s anomalies. Even...” Heimdall said before his smile faltered and he started looking concerned.

 

“What?” Thor said growing worried.

 

 **“** I can't see her.” Heimdall said.

 

“She’s not in London? Try New York.” Thor asked.

 

“Your Hayley is not on Midgard.” Heimdall said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

I looked around trying to see if anything around here seemed familiar but all I saw were rocks. I really hoped this wasn’t another drug induced black out. Last time I lost two weeks, with it being so close to the deadline I didn’t have any time to waste.

 

I felt a breeze and I remember on an episode of ‘Man Vs Wild’ they said a breeze in a cave meant there was an exit somewhere. I decided to follow it and hoped I was just up in Scotland or something. I ended up in some giant cavern with a stone bridge leading up to a column. At the center of it was some sort of red light.

 

I got closer and saw some sort of carving on the column and at the center was some sort of think red cloud.

 

“What the…” I started before suddenly the cloud moved towards me and everything went dark.

 

When I opened my eyes again I was back in the warehouse. That was one trippy dream.

 

All the kids were gone and my phone was cracked and wouldn’t turn on. I walked out to go make the call from the car.

 

I made it outside and was greeted by a very freaked out Rebekah.

 

“Hayley! Where the hell have you been?! I’ve been worried sick!” She exclaimed.

 

“I was inside. I just hung up on you.” I said.

 

“Hayley that was hours ago.” She said showing me her phone.

 

“What the hell?” I said. “That can’t be right. I just hung up on you Beks. I was about to go meet you in Poplar…”

 

“Hayley you were gone for five hours.” Rebekah said.

 

“Oh fuck I missed the meeting.” I said and suddenly it started raining.

 

“That’s not normal…” Rebekah mumbled and I looked around and noticed it was raining everywhere but not on us.

 

I suddenly felt as I was being watched. I turned around and saw Thor standing there.

 

“Thor.” I whispered before walking closer hoping I wasn’t having some weird hallucination.

 

“Oh bloody hell.” Rebekah said as she started getting wet.

 

The closer I got the faster I started walking.

 

“Hayley.” Thor said once I was close to him and that was all he got to say before I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

 

“Sorry just needed to make…” I started before he kissed me.

 

“I’m real.” Thor said leaning his forehead against mine smiling.

 

“I missed you.” I said.

 

“And I you love.” He said. “Where were you?”

 

“Here in London.” I said.

 

“I was worried, Heimdall could not see you.” He said.

 

“I thought you said he could see everything?” I asked.

 

“He can but he couldn’t see you. I returned at once to find you.” He said.

 

“Uh hales, I hate to interrupt the reunion but uh we have company.” Rebekah said as a patrol car started pulling up.

 

“Oh crap, if I get the car towed Tony will never let me hear the end of it. I’m gonna go… don’t go anywhere.” I told Thor giving him a quick peck on the lips before going to talk my way out of a parking citation.

 

“Excuse me ma’am, this is private property and you all are trespassing.” One of the officers said.

 

“I’m sorry officers we got a bit lost and got out to see if we could find anyone who could point us in the right direction.” I said playing the innocent victim.

 

“You’re going to have to come with me.” one of them said grabbing my arm but suddenly the red mist from before appeared and pushed the officer away and knocked me down.

 

“Ow.” I groaned.

 

“Hayley! Hayley.” Thor said helping me sit up. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, what was that?” I asked.

 

“I don’t know.” He said and I could feel how scared he was.

 

“Place your hands on your head, step back!” the other officer said.

 

“The woman is unwell.” Thor said.

 

“She's dangerous.” He said.

 

“So am I.” Thor said and I could feel his anger from the mark on my shoulder.

 

“Requesting armed response officers to the scene.” The cop said.

 

Thor put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. “Hold on to me.” He said.

 

“What are you doing?” I asked as Thor raised his hammer and suddenly I beam of light from the sky came down on us and it felt like we were blasted upwards on a rocket. Just as quick as the feeling came it went and I felt my feet hit solid ground.

 

“Welcome to Asgard.” Someone greeted. I stood up but started swaying.

 

“Hi, Whoa.” I said.

 

“Oh, forgot it’s been a while.” Thor said holding me up.

 

“So much for talking my way out of that parking ticket.” I said as the room stopped spinning. “Hi, Heimdall nice to see you again.”

 

“It is good to see you are doing well, Lady Hayley.” Heimdall greeted. As I started feeling another dizzy spell.

 

“I think I need to sit down for a bit.” I said as I started swaying and almost fell.

 

“Hayley!” Thor exclaimed as he caught me just in time.

 

“Take her to the infirmary, something is wrong.” Heimdall said.

 

“Come love,” Thor said picking me up.

 

“I can walk.” I said.

 

“Of course but I wish to hold you close.” Thor said shifting around a bit. “It’ll also make the journey quicker.”

 

“Why?” I asked as he started swinging Mjolnir around before we flew up. “AH!!!” I shouted. I forgot how awesome flying was. The view was amazing and it was fast.

 

“Here we are.” Thor said as we landed.

 

“Can we do that again?” I asked.

 

“Of course but first you need to be looked after.” Thor said.

 

“I feel okay. Just needed to get my bearing’s back after being blasted into space.” I said.

 

“Still as stubborn as I remembered.” He said proudly.

 

“Would you have me any other way?” I said with a smirk.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He said with that adorable smile of his.

 

“Prince Thor.” On of the healers said curtseying.

 

“I need you to look over my… Hayley. She is feeling unwell.” Thor said.

 

“Of course, please lie down here.” One of the women in the infirmary said. It was some sort of weird gold table. I did as she said and suddenly the table under me started glowing and above me a gold hologram model of me appeared.

 

“Whoa.” I said reaching up or it. “That is so cool.”

 

“That should pass, please hold still.” One of them said.

 

Thor gave me a smile before looking at what one of the other burses was looking at on the screen.

 

“Is this a what was it Bruce called it… a quantum field generator?” I asked.

 

“It is a soul forge.” The healer answered.

 

“What does it do exactly?” I asked.

 

“Transfers molecular energy from one place to another.” She answered.

 

“Well it’s a lot cooler than a CT or MRI. Not as loud too.” I said looking over at Thor who just smiled at me even though I could feel his worry. Something was wrong.

 

“So this is the mortal that has you so distracted?” A man with long white hair and a gold eyepatch said as he walked in followed by a woman with blonde hair who was wearing a gold dress. She just gave me a kind smile. For some reason she seemed really familiar.

 

“She's ill.” Thor said.

 

“She is mortal. Illness is their defining trait.” He said condescendingly.

 

“Rude.” I said at the same time as the blonde woman.

 

“I brought here because we can help her.” Thor said defensively.

 

“She does not belong here in Asgard anymore than a goat belongs at a banquet table.” He exclaimed making me sit up but before I could say anything the woman at his side beat me to it.

 

“She is your son’s soulmate whether you like it or not. It’d be best you come to terms with it.” She said.

 

“That may be but I am still king and if I wish to do so she will be banished for as long as I am alive which would still be longer than her mortal life.” Odin said glaring daggers at me.

 

“Something is within her father, Something I have not seen before.” Thor said trying to reason with who I now figured out was his father and I’m guessing the woman next to him was Thor’s mother. I see where Thor get’s his kind eyes and smile from now.

 

 **“** Her world has its healers, they’re called doctors, let them deal with it. Guards, take her back to Midgard.” He proclaimed and the guards grabbed my arms before the red energy from before threw them across the room.

 

“I swear that wasn’t me.” I said before Odin could try to have me stoned to death for something I have no control over.

 

“Don’t touch her.” Thor said stepping in front of me defensively before gently holding my arm. “Hayley, are you alright?”

 

“I’m okay.” I said holding him hand.

 

“That’s impossible.” Odin said before running his hand over my other arm.

 

“The infection it’s defending her.” One of the healers said.

 

“No it’s defending itself.” Thor clarified.

 

“I just happen to be the human shield.” I said.

 

“Come with me.” He said marching out of the infirmary. Thor helped me down and after saying thank you to the nurses and healers we followed after Odin.

 

“So that’s your dad?” I asked Thor.

 

“Aye, I am sorry for…” he started.

 

“Don’t, he’s a king, kind of a god back on earth, and in his own way he’s trying to look out for you.” I said.

 

“I missed you.” Thor said putting his arm around me for a side hug.

 

“Missed you too.” I said hugging him back. We walked a bit further until we entered a library and Odin went straight to a book on a pedestal and opened it. A light filled the room and holograms with figures started appearing.

 

“There are relics that predate the universe itself. What lies within her appears to be one of them. The Nine Realms are not eternal. They had a dawn as they will have a dusk. But before that dawn the dark forces, the Dark Elves, reigned absolute and unchallenged.” Odin started. Thor Walked towards the book and started reading.

 **“** ’Born of eternal night, the Dark Elves comes to steal away your light.’ They were these stories mother told us as children.” Thor said.

 

“Their leader, Malekith made a weapon out of that darkness, it was called the Aether. While the other relics often appeared as stones, the Aether is fluid and ever changing. It changes matter into dark matter and seeks out to host bodies, drawing strength from their life force. Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But after eternities of blood shed, my father Bor, finally triumphed, ushering in the peace that lasted thousands of years.” Odin said.

 

 **“** What happened?” I asked.

 

 **“** He killed them all.” Odin answered.

 

 **“** Are you certain? The Aether was said to have been destroyed with them and yet here it is.” Thor asked.

 

 **“** The Dark Elves are dead.” Odin said giving Thor a stern look.

 

“So this Aether thing is essentially a parasite that’s slowly killing me? Any chance the book explains how to get it out of me?” I asked.

 

“No, it does not.” Odin said.

 

I survived growing up with a mom involved in organized crime, an older brother that made my life a living hell, hunted me down for five years, being kidnapped twice, tortured for hours, being injected with an extremely dangerous version of the truth serum, standing on a freaking landmine, and I finally managed to get so damn close to freedom only to be infected with an energy parasite that’s going to kill me.

 

The universe really fucking hated me…


	78. Chapter 78

After the revelation about my imminent doom, which I had to say was kind of ironic in a really screwed up way, Frigga left Thor and I alone saying we’d probably want some time to get reacquainted with each other.

 

“Hayley I swear we will find a way to safely remove the Aether from you, you have my word.” Thor said.

 

“I know.” I said forcing a smile on my face. Thor probably dealt with things like this all the time or if not I’m sure he knew someone who did. “So how about a grand tour? I want to see where you grew up.”

 

He looked worried for a bit but shook it off. “Of course.” He said taking my hand and leading me out. The palace lived up to the wonder and magnificence described in every Norse myth I’d ever read and to everything Thor had ever told me. He told me about all the trouble he got into as a kid. I talked about how everyone was doing leaving out a huge chunk of things he’d missed. At the end of the tour we ended up at the room that had been set up for me, which was the size of huge apartment in New York. It had it’s own balcony.

 

For dinner some of the palace servants brought over a huge spread before leaving us alone.

 

“How much do you want to bet all of Asgard will know about me being here by tomorrow morning?” I asked.

 

“Tomorrow morning? They probably heard you when we flew here.” Thor said.

 

“I was really loud. I wasn’t really ready for it though I am jealous you do that and you’re hair always looks amazing.” I said and Thor just chuckled.

 

“So what have you been up to since I left.” Thor asked and I went for the goblet of wine.

 

“How are the nine realms?” I asked and Thor raised an eyebrow.

 

“It took some time and many battles but peace has been restored in the nine realms. The last battle was fought shortly before I returned to earth in Vanaheim.” Thor said. “It was quite the battle, there was this stone creature who fought valiantly but was no match for me.”

 

“Well he’s no Hulk.” I said.

 

“I can take the Hulk.” Thor said.

 

“Not the way he tells it.” I said.

 

“I’ll show him…” Thor muttered making me laugh.

 

“How about we just call it a tie?” I asked.

 

“He is a worthy opponent, I accept a draw.” Thor said smiling. “Enough about me, what about you? I’m sure you have plenty of stories to tell.”

 

“You have no idea.” I said. “Uh… I have no idea where to start.”

 

“The beginning is always good.” He said giving me a reassuring smile. I grabbed the pitcher of wine and refilled his drink making him arch an eyebrow.

 

“You’re going to need that.” I said before playing with the ring Thor had given to me for Valentine’s Day. “You remember my birthday?”

 

“I do.” He said with a huge grin and I blushed a bit realizing what he was probably remembering. “You remember how anxious I was that day?”

 

“I do recall.” He said.

 

“That’s because he found me.” I said.

 

“He?” Thor asked.

 

“My older brother.” I asked.

 

“What?!” he exclaimed. “That vile creature where is he?”

 

“Not telling you and you may want to sit back down. You’ve been gone a while and you’ve missed a few things.” I said. He gave me a concerned look before sitting back down.

 

“So he found me but didn’t show up at my door, he never does. He sent a gift with a message. A dead bird with a note. Of course I didn’t tell anyone I started making arrangements and considered leaving until Rebekah gave me another option. As it turns out my brother married his soulmate, Delilah, an assassin for the Romani crime family. For one reason or another she decided to leave him so we came up with the idea of finding her and using her as leverage. I had gotten into an exchange program in London and thought it was perfect timing so I decided to go for it.” I said.

 

“I sense there is more to the story?” Thor said.

 

“This isn’t even the tip of the iceberg.” I said. “I didn’t tell anyone about this because I wanted to take care of it on my own and not get anyone dragged into this mess. About a month later I went away with Clint to his ex’s wedding and for a mini vacation before I left. That’s when his friends cornered me and told me he wanted to see me when I got back to New York. I agreed because I ultimately didn’t have a choice in the matter. He was planning on killing me and I told him my plan to find his wife and made a deal, my life and freedom and in exchange I had until the end of the year to deliver Delilah.”

 

“And did you find his wife?” Thor asked.

 

“I’m still working on it but I’m close.” I said. “During said meeting he cut my hand and almost killed me which I lied about except Tony and Bruce figured it out. There was this huge argument I got handcuffed to the oven. I got out of said handcuffs and ran away to Miami. Came back and he blew up a car.”

 

“He what now?” Thor asked probably hoping he was hearing wrong.

 

“I got away with a few scrapes no big deal.” I said.

 

“He tried to kill you… multiple times.” Thor said.

 

“And I’m still here.” I said. “No one wanted me to go but I didn’t really give anyone a choice. So we got started on searching for Delilah. Went to some of Rebekah’s contacts and we found one that could help. As it turns out it was Jack.” I said.

 

“Jack?” Thor asked.

 

“My mom’s ex boyfriend.” I said and Thor growled. “We talked then Rebekah, the jerk and I got kidnapped by some guys he owed money to…”

 

“You got kidnapped?” Thor said.

 

“Nothing happened, well they killed Jack and I freaked out a bit but I was fine.” I said. “We didn’t do much for a while until Rebekah hooked up with Demitri and we got another hit but it wasn’t anything concrete. Of course then Rebekah decided to take matters into her own hand and hired an assassin to kill my brother.”

 

“I did always like Rebekah, she’s a good sister.” Thor said nodding his approval.

 

“Well you’re probably not going to think that in a bit. The assassin missed, got captured and ended up telling my brother that someone put out a hit on him. He and his friends came to London, kidnapped me in broad day light and tortured me for a few hours.”

 

“He did what!?” Thor shouted.

 

“Thor, calm down.” I said.

 

“That vile, worthless… he dared lay a hand on my soulmate! Where is he?!” Thor shouted.

 

“Thor.” I said “Hey look at me.”

 

“Hayley he can’t get away with this.” Thor said. “He will pay.”

 

“Thor please stop.” I said taking his hand. “he’s a horrible person and he probably deserves that and more but I’m not going to let you sink to his level. You’re better than that. Also I still have a lot more to tell you.”

 

“There’s still more?” He asked.

 

“Rebekah and Kol paid a ransom and got me out. I was unconscious for four days and after it took me a while to recover. Part of the conditions of him letting me go was that I had to find the person who put out the hit.” I said.

 

“But Rebekah…” He said.

 

“I wasn’t going to let him kill my sister so I pulled one of my mom’s old moves and I found a scapegoat, Someone to take the blame. We found a human trafficker just an all around bad guy and we framed him. Things got messy, it got hard to get away but I did the guy was killed three days later, didn’t even see it coming and my brother left us alone. I continued searching for Delilah and I found her. Only problem was she was expecting me. She set a trap. Left me a message written in blood to warn me to stop looking for her and then led me and Kol to the basement where landmines were planted. They were all duds but that’s when I finally accepted that I was in way over my head and finally accepted the help everyone offered me. Natasha got some intel and with the exception of the minor two week drug induced black out everything’s gone without a hitch. I’m expecting news on Delilah any day now and then this will all be over.” I said.

 

“I missed all of that?” Thor said.

 

“Yeah its been a crazy couple of months.” I said.

 

“I am so sorry.” Thor apologized.

 

“What for?” I asked.

 

“I should have been there.” Thor said.

 

“Thor sweetie there’s nothing you could have done and like I’ve told Steve before I’m not your responsibility. Dealing with him is something I need to do on my own and if things continue the way they have been he won’t be a problem for much longer.” I said.

 

Thor stayed quiet for a moment before getting up and coming to kneel in front of me.

 

“I should have known something was going on. I could always feel you Hayley.” Thor said.

 

“You did?” I asked. Besides the occasional boost in confidence I didn’t get much. Then again I have always been a bit emotionally oblivious and I have been a bit distracted lately.

 

“I felt your joy, your fear, I even dreamed of you.” Thor said.

 

“Really?” I asked. “I am so sorry I put you through that.”

 

“Don’t it reminded me what I was fighting for.” Thor said. I leaned down and kissed him again.

 

“I love you.” I said.

 

“And I you love.” He said kissing me again. We stayed like that for a while just kissing and hugging until there was knock at the door.

 

“I came by to bring Lady Nora some clothes.” Frigga said bringing in some dresses and setting them up so they were somehow floating.

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“It’s no trouble. Your hair is lighter than I remember.” The said running it through my hair gently.

 

“Oh I dyed it, I needed a disguise so I wouldn’t be recognized.” I said. “I also wear glasses.”

 

“It suits you but I think you prefer your normal hair color.” She said and suddenly my hair started getting darker until it was back to my natural light brown hair color.

 

“Thank you, it’s good to look like me again.” I said.

 

“I’ll leave you two alone. Sleep well.” She said.

 

“Oh I’m not sleeping here.” Thor said right away.

 

“Thor you can’t lie to your mother, I know everything.” Frigga said she said giving him a look and he looked nervous and turned red. I couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. “The maids will be by before breakfast, do with that as you wish.” She said before walking out.

 

Not that we were going to do anything but after that there was no way nothing was going to happen.

 

“Uh… I can go.” Thor said.

 

“No I mean I could use a cuddle?” I asked.

 

“That would be nice.” Thor said with a huge smile.

 

“I should… change…” I said.

 

“The dressing room…” Thor said awkwardly pointing towards a door.

 

“Right I’ll just go… dress.” I said grabbing a night gown Frigga had left and going to get dressed.

 

 

I put it on before going back to the room. Thor was sitting on the bed shirtless and I couldn’t help but stare. Damn he was hot.

 

“I can put a tunic on… I’ll just have to go to my room.” He said.

 

“No! I mean… no it’s fine as long as you’re comfortable and know that we’re just going to cuddle….” Why the hell did I just say that?!

 

“Of course, of course I can go if you wish to be alone.” Thor offered.

 

“No Just uh… I don’t think I can do anything.” I said.

 

“You cannot sleep?” thor asked confused.

 

“Anything other than sleep considering your mom would know…” I said awkwardly.

 

“I don’t think I would be able to either.” Thor said.

 

“So just cuddling.” I said.

 

“The cuddling is all I considered doing.” Thor reassured me as he hugged me.

 

“So I there’s something else I need to tell you.” I said. I figured I already told him everything he missed I may as well tell him about my past.

 

“What is it?” Thor said growing tense.

 

“I told everyone about my past I figured you should also know.” I said.

 

“Hayley nothing you could ever say or do will change the way I feel towards you. Your past does not matter to me. The only thing that matters is if you wish for me to be in your present and future.” Thor said. I couldn’t help but tear up at his words. “I love you Hayley, now and forever.”

 

“I love you too.” I said kissing him. “But I should still tell you.”

 

“There will be time for that after things settle down. For now you need to rest, the coming days will be busy.” He said lifting the covers and waiting for me to slip in before laying down next to me. I put my arm around Thor’s waist and rested my head on his bare chest.

 

“Good night.” I said.

 

“Good night love.” He said kissing the top of my head and drawing circles on my arm with his fingertips.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

_‘How strange…’ the nurse muttered._

_‘This is not of Earth, what is it?’ Thor asked._

_‘I do not know. But she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her.’ The nurse had answered._

 

Those words kept running through Thor’s head over and over again. He looked down at the young woman in his arms sleeping peacefully while clinging to him.

 

There was no way he was going to let anything happen to Hayley. He had just been reunited, he wouldn’t let anyone or anything tear her away from him.

 

“Hm.” Hayley whined in her sleep.

 

“Sh, it’s okay.” Thor soothed rubbing circles on her back. Hayley whimpered a bit before settling down again.

 

No, One way or another He was going to save his soulmate, Odin help whoever stands in his way.


	79. Chapter 79

The next morning I woke up really warm. The bed was harder than I remembered it being and I think it was moving. I reached over to hug Thor but I was slightly higher then the mattress. I opened my eyes and saw that somehow in the middle of the night I went from lying next to Thor to lying on top of him.

 

“Morning.” Thor greeted.

 

“Morning.” I said blushing slightly. “I’m sorry I’m probably crushing you right now.” I said trying to get off of him but Thor just held me in place.

 

“You’re as light as a feather love.” He said.

 

“You’re such a flirt.” I said kissing him.

 

“Mh.” He moaned. I broke the kiss to move off of him but instead He flipped us over so he was hovering over me while his arms supported him up. “I dreamed of this many times.”

 

“Really? And what were we doing in these dreams?” I asked tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear. Thor just smiled and kissed me.

 

I threaded my fingers through his hair and moved the other one up and down his back while kissing him. Before I knew it I had hooked one leg over his hip and Thor was rocking his groin against me.

 

I knew I said I wasn’t comfortable with doing anything since his mom would know what we were up to but fuck… I really missed him. Thor was the first one of my soulmates I got to second base with and other first things with… that was amazing the actual thing must be…

 

“Lady Hayley.” Someone called out through the door as they knocked.

 

“Uh.” I groaned at the same time Thor did.

 

“I was supposed to leave before they arrived.” He groaned hiding his face in my neck.

 

“Sorry.” I whispered as they knocked again. Thor rolled off of me and sat up. “You can hide in the bathroom.”

 

“No, they’ll go in there to prepare your bath.” Thor said looking for his clothes. “I’ll use the balcony.”

 

“What? Thor you’re not going to climb out from there.” I said.

 

“Who said anything about climbing?” He said with a smirk before pulling me into a kiss before letting go and swinging Mjolnir to fly out of the room.

 

“Lady Hayley?” Someone asked.

 

“Come in.” I said. “Hi.”

 

“Good morrow.” She said before curtsying. “I am here to help you dress and prepare for the day.”

 

“Oh you don’t have to.” I said.

 

“No milady it is the queen’s command.” She said.

 

“Well then, I’m Hayley.” I said offering my hand to shake her but instead she curtsied again.

 

“Astrid milady.” She said with her head bowed.

 

“Astrid you don’t have to curtsy or call me milady. Just Hayley is okay.” I said.

 

“It is not proper.” Astrid answered.

 

“Oh trust me it is.” I said.

 

“Would you like me to prepare a bath?” She asked.

 

“Yes please.” I said.

 

After some coaxing I finally got Astrid to lighten up a bit. Then we had a two-minute conversation where she tried to help me bathe and I firmly said no. Eventually she caved and I had to accept her help getting dressed since the outfit Frigga had left for me was a complex wrap dress with a corset back.

 

 

After getting dressed and letting Astrid play with my hair because she really wanted too. I ended with my hair loose in waves with two braids tied back. When I was finally deemed to be presentable she got started making the bed, which led to another argument that ended in Astrid staring me down.

 

Just as she was finishing up there was a knock at the door. I was about to go open it but she stared me down again.

 

“Prince Thor!” She exclaimed before curtsying.

 

“Is Hayley ready?” he asked.

 

“She is you highness.” She said.

 

“Thank you.” I said as she politely curtsied and left.

 

“Good morning.” He said leaning down to kiss me.

 

“Morning. How’d you sleep?” I asked.

 

“Very well, best night’s rest I’ve had in months.” He said offering me his arm. I took it and walked out of the room with him.

 

“Liar.” I said. “I was crushing you.”

 

“I found it very comforting to have you so close.” Thor said as we walked down the corridor.

 

“So what’s the plan for the day? Research in the library? Going to run tests?” I asked.

 

“I was thinking a tour the city.” Thor said.

 

“Uh… shouldn’t we be more focused on getting the energy parasite out of me?” I asked.

 

“Our healers and scholars are working to do that for now we wait.” Thor said.

 

“That’s the worst part.” I groaned.

 

I got dragged to breakfast where they literally had every breakfast food I could possibly imagine. After eating my fill Thor took me on a walk of the gardens before we headed out to the city.

 

In a lot of ways it was like cities back on Earth. People were busy and rushing off to get to where they wanted to be. Kids were out playing with weird balls made out of metal that defied gravity. Street performers used actual magic tricks to put on a show and merchants were selling their goods. It was amazing.

 

“When you showed up Earth you said Heimdall couldn’t see me, I though he could see everything?” I asked.

 

“Heimdall can see a great deal more than almost anyone but even his sight has its limits.” Thor said.

 

“I don’t remember being sent anywhere of the planet.” I said.

 

“That is because you weren’t completely off earth, I believe you were in between worlds. The Nine Realms travel within Yggdrasil, orbiting Midgard in much the way your planet orbits the sun. Every five thousand years the worlds align perfectly, we call this the Convergence.” Thor said taking my hand and then putting his hand next to it slanted before slowly turning it so they were perfectly overlapping. “During this time the boarders between worlds become blurred. It's possible you found one of these points. We are lucky that it remained open. Once the worlds pass out of alignment, the connection is lost.” He said before leaning over to kiss me.

 

“You’re really good at explaining things.” I said with a smile. “So the weird cave I ended up in wasn’t a dream it was an overlapping world?”

 

“Precisely.” He said smiling.

 

“If there isn’t a way to get this Aether out of me what’s going to happen to me?” I asked making his smile falter.

 

“I’ll find a way Hayley.” Thor said determined.

 

“Your dad said…” I started.

 

“My father doesn’t know everything.” Thor said not letting me finish.

 

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” Frigga said coming over to us.

 

“Mother.” Thor greeted.

 

“Hello.” I said awkwardly.

 

“I trust you both slept well.” She said.

 

“Yes ma’am.” I said.

 

“We slept that’s all we did.” Thor quickly added.

 

Suddenly there was a loud bell ringing from the palace.

 

“The prisons.” Frigga said

 

“Loki.” Thor said quickly looking ready to fly off before stopping when he looked at me.

 

“Go I will look after her.” Frigga said and Thor nodded before flying off. “Come now child, we must return to the palace at once.”

 

“Right.” I said following after her.

 

“How have you been faring since the last time we met?” Frigga asked.

 

“We’ve met before?” I asked.

 

“Yes of course you were a lot younger than you are now.” Frigga said.

 

“You mean when Amora turned me into a two year old. I knew you seemed familiar from somewhere. I’m sorry I really don’t remember much from that incident.” I said.

 

“No it is understandable. Magic can be quite troublesome.” She said.

 

“I’ve been good. Thank you for your help and for the gifts you’ve sent me before.” I said.

 

“It was my pleasure.” Frigga said as we finally made it to the palace.

 

“Can I ask you something?” I ask. “It’s probably a sore subject.”

 

“What troubles you?” Frigga asked.

 

“Has Thor ever mentioned my older brother?” I asked.

 

“He’s mentioned you have had a hard life and he may have come up.” Frigga answered.

 

“You and Thor, despite what Loki’s done, no matter how much he’s hurt you, you two still care about him, Why?” I asked.

 

“A mothers love is unconditional. Loki may not be my son by blood but he is in everything else that matters and that’s how my son feels as well.” Frigga answered. “Loki always felt like he did not belong. He was a sensitive child. I taught him magic as a way to bond with him the way Thor bonded with his father through his lessons. He felt that meant Thor was Odin’s favorite. He was misguided but I know there is still good in him and that is what Thor holds onto, why he refuses to give up on his brother.”

 

“His optimism is one of the reasons I fell for him.” I said.

 

“Is there more to your question?” She asked.

 

“My mom and brother were inseparable. She used to say I was her pride but Hadrian he was her joy. I always thought she felt that way because he was the oldest and they had more time together to bond. I prided myself on the fact that I was different and better than them but lately the things I’ve done they’re starting to weigh on me.” I said.

 

“You believe your brother can be redeemed?” She asked.

 

“Oh gods no. Hadrian is by far the worst person ever. Just when you think he can’t sink any lower he does. What bothers me is the fact that I can’t even bring myself to think about that possibility. I look at Thor and how hopeful he is and I just feel… unworthy.” I said. “He’s light, I’m dark.”

 

“Where there is light there is dark. Since my son has found you I have seen him mature and become the man his father and I always hoped he’d become. Gone is that self-obsessed boastful oaf. I see a considerate, patient and kind man who would do anything to protect what he loves. That is thanks to you.” Frigga said. “You two balance each other. At some point in life we face trials where we must make difficult decisions and sacrifices Thor more than anyone will have to face those trials more often than not as King. I am glad he will have you by his side when his time comes.”

 

“Let’s hope by then this Aether will be out of me.” I said.

 

“Of course.” Frigga said putting a hand on my shoulder and leading me down a corridor where we ran into Odin giving orders to some of the guards.

 

 **“** Send a squadron to the weapons vault, defend it at all costs. Seal the dungeon.” Odin ordered.

 

 **“** Odin.” Frigga said getting his attention.

 

 **“** Frigga.” Odin said masking his worry. “Go!” he shouted to the guards. “It's a skirmish, nothing to fear.” He said trying to ease her worry.

 

 **“** You've never been a very good liar.” Frigga said. I noticed another group of warriors led by a woman with long black hair wearing armor. That was probably Lady Sif. She gave me a quick look before running with everyone else.

 

 **“** Take her to you chambers, I'll come for you when it's safe.” Odin said.

 

 **“** You take care.” Frigga said.

 

 **“** Despite all I have survived, my queen still worries over me.” Odin said with a smile.

 

 **“** It's only because I worry over you that you have survived.” Frigga retorted before putting an arm around me and leading me away.

 

“Listen to me now, I need you to do everything I ask and no questions.” She whispered.

 

 **“** Yes, ma'am.” I said.

 

“We’re going to my quarters. Once we get in there you are going to hide in the wardrobe. No matter what happens you are not to come out.” Frigga said.

 

“What about you?” I asked.

 

“Remember our talk. The coming days will be challenging and my son will need you.” She said as we walked inside her room. She led me to her wardrobe and pulled out a dagger before ushering me inside.

 

“I can’t let you do this.” I said.

 

“You must. A queen’s duty is to her people. I have lived a long and full life. Don’t dishonor me, don’t let my sacrifice be in vain.” She said before closing the doors. I saw a light and then heard footsteps. I tried opening the door but it wouldn’t budge.

 

Crap I can’t let this happen. I tried kicking at the door but it wouldn’t even make a thud. I struggled for a while but nothing worked, I’m guessing she either jammed the doors or put some sort of spell on them. So I settled for pressing my ear to the door and waiting to hear anything. Until finally I did.

 

 **“** Stand down, creature. You may still survive this.” Frigga said.

 

 **“** I have survived worse, woman.” Someone else said. Oh boy that’s not good.

 

 **“** Who are you?” Frigga asked.

 

 **“** I am Malekith, and I would have what it is mine.” Malekith said and I heard footsteps and a struggle. “You have taken something, child. Give it back…Witch! Where is the Aether?”

 

Oh fuck, he’s after the thing inside of me. I thought the Dark elves were dead. Odin was sure of it. Damn Thor was right, his dad really didn’t know everything.

 

 **“** I'll never tell.” Frigga said.

 

“No, No I’m in here!” I shouted. There was no way I was going to let he die because of me.

 

 **“** I believe you.” Malekith said. I heard something fall.

 

“No!!!” Thor shouted and then there was a crackling of lightning. I pushed the doors and they opened. I ran out and saw Odin holding Frigga’s body and Thor standing behind them.

 

No, No this couldn’t be happening. Why?

 

I stood there before falling to my knees crying.

 

Thor eventually walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. I held him as he quietly cried. I couldn’t say anything. I couldn’t even look him in the eye. Guards came in and they took Frigga’s body away. Odin didn’t even look in my direction and I couldn’t blame him. I deserved it.

 

“Hayley.” Thor said.

 

“This is my fault.” I said.

 

“Hayley, it is no one’s fault but Malekith’s. Look at me.” Thor said. “Love, please. Look at me.” Thor said resting his forehead against mine.

 

I hesitantly opened my eyes to look at his red-rimmed eyes.

 

“You are not to blame for any of this. Mother would have given her life to protect her home and those she cared about regardless of whether or no the Aether was inside of you. She knew there was more at stake and did what she thought was right.” Thor said.

 

“It doesn’t make it right.” I said.

 

“Malekith will pay for what he’s done.” Thor said.

 

We held onto each other while lying on his bed until one of the guards came to get us for the funeral.

 

Everyone in Asgard gathered by the shores and watched as Frigga’s body was put on a boat and set off away from the shore.

 

Once the boat was far away enough one of the archers shot off a flaming arrow and set the body on fire.

 

[](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/n3k8iyUmwwU/maxresdefault.jpg) 

It continued to float away until it reached the edge of the waterfall and I thought it was going to fall but then odin knocked his staff onto the ground and the boat continued to float in mid air.

 

 

Then the ashes of the body lifted into the air and the boat sank. Everyone released glowing orbs up to the stars.

 

[](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/4/40/Thor-frigga-funeral.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/640?cb=20150310124956) 

 

I took Thor’s hand and he gently squeezed it. I could feel his sorrow and heartache from his mark.

 

It wasn’t until all the lights faded away that everyone started leaving. Thor just stared out into space lost in thought. Eventually he finally had enough and we went back to the palace. We laid in bed not speaking just holding onto each other.

 

Every time I closed my eyes I couldn’t help but hear his voice saying the same thing over and over again.

 

_You’re a curse Calliope. Everywhere you go, death and destruction follow you._

Maybe Hadrian was right, Everywhere I go bad things happen. I looked over at Thor and saw that he was finally asleep. I slipped out of bed and went for a walk. If it was easy to get lost during the day it was even easier in the middle of the night.

 

I ended up wandering into one of the gardens I walked closer to take in the view when I saw Odin was sitting down. I turned around and started walking away when he said something.

 

“Trouble sleeping?” He asked.

 

“I’ve always had trouble sleeping. I’m sorry, I’m sure you want to be alone.” I said.

 

“Stay.” He said. I turned around walked a bit closer but kept my distance.

 

“Frigga would take Thor and Loki out here during the summer when they were children. She’d read them stories, or tell them about the stars.” Odin said.

 

“She was a good person. Kind. I’m sorry for your loss.” I said.

 

“She’s in Valhalla now. She died a warrior’s death.” Odin said. “She was fond of you.”

 

“And I her.” I said. “She was very maternal and wise.”

 

“Her sacrifice was not in vain. We know the dark elves are alive now and we know what they want.” Odin said.

 

“They want the Aether.” I said. “There still isn’t a way to get out of me is there?”

 

“No there isn’t.” Odin said.

 

“And there isn’t going to be.” I said.

 

“If there is, we’re not likely to find it in time.” Odin said. I had to appreciate his honesty.

 

“If Malekith get’s it then it’s the end for everyone.” I said.

 

“He took us by surprise once, it won’t happen again.” He said.

 

“Except he already knows where I am. He’s going to come back eventually and when that happens a sacrifice is going to have to be made.” I said.

 

“All of our warriors live knowing they may have to give their lives protecting the nine realms.” Odin said. “They welcome death when their time comes.”

 

“I wasn’t talking about them.” I said “The Aether’s killing me and if Malekith gets it then a lot more people are going to die, here and everywhere else. If it comes down to it, get it out of me and destroy it or hide it which ever as long as he doesn’t get it.”

 

“It’s sheer luck you’re still alive and any attempts to remove the Aether will likely kill you. Thor would never allow it.” Odin said.

 

“Thor isn’t king. One life or the lives of everyone in the entire universe, its no contest. I’m just a mortal. In the grand scheme of things my life doesn’t amount to much.” I said.

 

“I’m starting to see what my wife saw in you.” Odin said.

 

“Maybe it’s better if you don’t.” I said before walking back to my room.


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone sorry for the delay, i would have finished sooner but i kind of started working and the schedule for training is a lot more than i expected. Updates may become less frequent but i will continue to update when i can. Thank you, for your patience.

The morning following the funeral was quiet. The sky was cloudy and gloomy. Thor was lost in thought. He didn’t even bother trying to sneak out when Astrid showed up. He just asked her to give us some privacy and she scurried away.

 

“What’s on your mind?” I asked him.

 

“Nothing love just thinking.” Thor said kissing the top of my head before sitting up. “I must speak with my father and prepare in case Malekith returns.”

 

“I’ll just be here.” I said.

 

“Don’t worry, everything will work itself out.” Thor said kissing me before calling mjolnir to him and walking out. Astrid came in shortly and helped me get dressed again. This time it was a blue dress with some armored embellishments. I kept my hair down and kept on the heart monitor bracelet Tony gave me for our anniversary or as I now dubbed it, strip-o-versary, the earrings Natasha had given me for Valentine’s Day and the ring Thor had given me.

 

 

Astrid brought me some breakfast but I didn’t really have much of an appetite and just felt drained.

 

I sat down and ran my fingers up and down my forearm watching as the slight red glow appeared. Suddenly everything started getting redder and redder. The sun was dimming and I could see the red mist slowly spreading through the city making everything dark. This couldn’t happen, it had to be stop. Suddenly everything turned back to normal and I felt really dizzy. I felt something wet fall on my hand and saw it was blood. It was a nosebleed. Guess my body was starting to feel the effects.

 

“Hayley Adams.” Someone said as they came barging in. I turned around and saw some of the guards fully suited. “You need to come with us. The Allfather commands it.”

 

“Uh yeah.’ I said wiping my nose before following them. There were more guards outside and they surrounded me before marching down the corridor.

 

“Hayley?” I heard Thor say.

 

“Thor.” I said stopping but the guards surrounding me didn’t move.

 

“Where are you taking her?” Thor demanded.

 

“She is being taken to her quarters where she will remain until the Allfather commands otherwise.” The guard captain said.

 

Guess Odin was taking my word for it. I was now a prisoner. Not exactly what I thought he’d go for but I guess it’s better than dying. The Aether was already doing that for him.

 

I followed the guards to my room where I was locked in with guards outside. At least someone had been considerate enough to leave some books.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Thor marched through the palace hallways until he finally got to the war room. He didn’t wait to be announced he pushed the doors open and marched to his father.

 

 **“** She's your prisoner now?” Thor asked.

 

Odin turned to everyone else. “Leave us.” He commanded them. “I do not wish to fight with you.”

 

 **“** Nor I with you, but I intend to pursue Malekith.” Thor answered.

 

 **“** We possess the Aether, Malekith will come to us.” Odin said calmly.

 

 **“** Yes, and you will destroy us.” Thor said.

 

 **“** You overestimate the power of these creatures.” Odin said standing his ground.

 

 **“** No, I value our peoples lives.” Thor corrected. “I'll take Hayley to the Dark World and draw the enemy away from Asgard. When Malekith pulls the Aether from her it will be exposed vulnerable, and I will destroy it and him.”

 

 **“** If you fail, you risk this weapon falling into the hands of our enemies.” Odin argued.

 

 **“** The risk is far greater if we do nothing. His ship could be over our heads right now and we'd never even know it.” Thor retorted.

 

 **“** If and when he comes, his men will fall by ten thousand Asgardian blades.” Odin shouted.

 

 **“** And how of our men shall fall on theirs?” Thor asked.

 

 **“** As many as are needed!” Odin yelled abruptly. “We will fight! Until the last Asgardian breath, the last drop of Asgardian blood.”

 

 **“** And how are you different from Malekith?” Thor retorted.

 

 **“** The difference, my son, is that I will win.” Odin answered confidently.

 

“I’m sure Malekith feels the same.” Thor said before leaving. Odin’s plan revolved around using Hayley as bait. Not only that but Odin was so shaken by Frigga’s death he didn’t see past the next battle.

 

Thor made his way to the room where Hayley was being held. The guards blocked his entrance.

 

“Let me though or I’ll go through you.” Thor said. The guards hesitated before letting him through.

 

Thor walked in and Hayley was sleeping in bed. She was in a fitful sleep and he could tell from the bags under her eyes the Aether was taking its toll on her. Thor sat on the edge of the bed and gently brushed a few strands off her face.

 

He sat there quietly just watching her thinking on his next move. He thought back to the war room and realized someone was missing. He kissed Hayley’s forehead before heading out.

 

He left the palace and made his way to one of the taverns close by. He sat down and waited until finally Heimdall walked in.

 

 **“** You're not in Odin's war council?” Thor asked.

 

 **“** The Bifrost is closed by your father's orders. No one is to come or to go.” Heimdall answered taking off his helmet and placing it on the table. “We face an enemy that is invisible even to me. Of what use is a guardian such as that?”

 

 **“** Malekith will return, you know this. I'll need your help.” Thor said.

 

“I cannot overrule my King's wishes, not even for you.” He answered

 

 **“** I'm not asking you to. The Realms need their All-Father strong and unchallenged, whether he is or not. But he is blinded, Heimdall, by hatred and by grief.” Thor said trying to convince him.

 

 **“** As are we all.” Heimdall answered.

 

 **“** Well I see clearly enough.” Thor said.

 

 **“** The risks are too great.” Heimdall said.

 

 **“** Everything that we do from here on is a risk, there is no other way.” Thor said knowing he was getting through to him.

 

 **“** What do you require of me?” Heimdall asked.

 

Later that night Thor gathered his friends and they made plans for the next day. Everyone knew their jobs and prepared themselves.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

I finished reading all the books they had left for me and was bored out of my mind. I could feel the Aether getting stronger. I started seeing flashes of red when I least expected it.

 

It was around lunch time when the doors opened and one of the guards came in probably about to ask if I was hungry.

 

“I'm not hungry.” I said and suddenly Sif came up behind him and knocked him out. I stared with my jaw dropped.

 

 **“** Good, let's go.” Sif said.

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” I said grabbing my jacket and following after her. “Did they figure a way to get it out of me?”

 

“In a way.” Sif answered.

 

“Meaning?” I asked.

 

“Thor will explain everything.” Sif said stopping me when one of the guard squads passed by before leading me to a hidden passage. We ended up in another corridor where Thor was waiting with someone else.

 

 **“** You're...?” I said recognizing Loki immediately.

 

 **“** Loki. You may have...” He started boasting and I went to slap him but suddenly the aether spiked out of my hand and sent him flying into a column.

 

“That was for Clint, asshole.” I said.

 

Loki smiled and looked at Thor as he stood up. “I like her.” He said as the rest of Thor’s friends showed up right before a group of guards showed up.

 

“I'll hold them off. Take her.” Sif said.

 

 **“** Thank you.” Thor said putting his arm around me and leading me away. Loki tried to follow us but Sif stopped him and put her sword under his throat.

 

 **“** Betray him and I'll kill you.” Sif said.

 

 **“** It's good to see you too, Sif.” Loki said before following after us. We went down some stairs until he stopped by one of the invader’s ships.

 

“I will give you as much time as I can.” Volstagg answered.

 

“Thank you, my friend.” Thor said taking his hand for a firm hand shake. I smiled and nodded my thanks before following after Thor inside the ship. Volstagg also stopped Loki and threatened him.

 

 **“** If you even think about betraying him...” Volstagg started.

 

 **“** You'll kill me? Evidently there will be a line.” Loki retorted.

 

We got inside and it was dark. Thor started tapping and pressing anything he saw trying to get the ship to turn on.

 

“I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing.” Loki asked.

 

 **“** I said how hard could it be.” Thor retorted.

 

 **“** Well, whatever you're doing, brother, I suggest you do it faster.” Loki said looking outside where the guards were approaching.

 

 **“** Shut up, Loki.” Thor growled as he started to panic.

 

 **“** You must have missed something.” Loki said.

 

 **“** I didn't, I'm pressing every button on this thing.” Thor yelled back.

 

 **“** No, don't hit it, just press it gently.” Loki said gently putting a finger on the controls.

 

“That’s it.” I said coming closer.

 

 **“** I am pressing it gently. It's not working!” Thor shouted as I kicked the control panels and they started working.

 

“Just needed a little kickstart.” I said with a shrug.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Thor said giving me a smile I returned before the ship flew off. Thor was not the best pilot. I’m fairly sure the collateral damage would not bode well with Odin. The ship shook as Thor started flying the ship through some columns.

 

 **“** I think you missed a column.” Loki said sarcastically.

 

 **“** Shut up!” Thor shouted and I felt the Aether start surging again. I tried breathing through it trying to stop it and started getting dizzy.

 

 **“** Look, why don't you let me take over, I'm clearly the best pilot.” Loki said.

 

 **“** Is that right? Well, out of the two of us which one can actually fly? Thor retorted and suddenly everything started spinning and I fell down.

 

 **“** Oh, dear. Is she dead?” I heard Loki say and my head was pounding.

 

 **“** Hayley.” Thor said leaning over to look at me.

 

“I’m okay. This isn’t as fun as they made it look in Star Wars.” I answered. As there was a suddenly whooshing sound and something passed us by. “Yeah I’m just going to stay down here until everything stops spinning.”

 

 **“** Not a word.” Thor said as the ships opened fire on us.

 

 **“** Now they're following us.” Loki said until one hit us. “Now they're firing at us!”

 

 **“** Yes, thank you for the commentary, Loki! It's not at all distracting!” Thor shouted before we hit something again.

 

 **“** Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather.” Loki deadpanned. “You know this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest most obvious ship in the universe and escape, flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!” Then it suddenly got quiet.

 

Thor came over to me and picked me up.

 

“Hold on Hayley.” Thor said before jumping out of the ship and landing on another one.

 

 **“** I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki.” Some one else said and I was too tired to even look. Thor put me down and I just rested my eyes for a bit. Probably not the best time for a nap but I didn’t have the energy to get up.

 

It wasn’t until I heard yelling that I woke up.

 

 **“** Loki!” Thor shouted

 

“If it were easy everyone would do it.” Loki retorted.

 

 **“** Are you mad?” thor yelled.

 

 

 **“** Possibly.” Loki said nonchalantly. Thor came over to hold me and I hugged him back. “Ta-da!” Loki said and then I knocked out again.

 

I think I was dreaming because the next thing I knew everything went dark again and the energy moved out of me and the red mist surrounded me.

 

“You have the strongest and most powerful energy in the universe we can destroy anyone that stands in your way and we can rule.” Someone said.

 

“Who the hell are you?” I said.

 

“Not a who…a what.” It said.

 

“The Aether.” I said.

 

“Come on Hayley you know you want to… I can end your brother where he stands and then everyone you love will be safe.”

 

“Would they? How long before you do what you want and take over the world? They wouldn’t let you and then you’d go after them too. If you really want to do me a favor get the hell out of me.” I said.

 

“Insolent mortal, it’s of no matter to me, you’ll be dead soon enough.” It said before it blasted into me.

 

I started waking up but Thor put a blanket over me and I got comfy.

 

“What I could do with the power that flows through those veins.” Loki said. What an ass.

 

 **“** It would consume you.” Thor said.

 

 **“** She's holding up alright, for now.” Loki answered.

 

 **“** She's strong in ways you'd never even know.” Thor answered.

 

 **“** Say goodbye.” Loki said.

 

 **“** Not this day.” Thor answered.

 

 **“** This day, the next, a hundred years or a couple more if you’ve bonded, is nothing. It's a heart beat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you prized will be snatched from you.” Loki said and I could feel how much that hurt Thor. Hell it hurt me.

 

 **“** And will that satisfy you?” Thor asked.

 

 **“** Satisfaction is not in my nature.” Loki said.

 

 **“** Surrender is not in mine.” Thor said.

 

 **“** The son of Odin.” Loki said.

 

 **“** No, not just of Odin! You think you alone who loved mother? You had her tricks, but I had her trust!” Thor growled out. I think Loki struck a nerve.

 

 **“** Trust. Was that her last expression? Trust? When you let her die!” Loki spat.

 

 **“** What help were you in your cell?” Thor retorted.

 

 **“** Who put me there? Who put me there?!” Loki yelled.

 

 **“** You know damn well! You know damn well!” Thor said and I could feel how angry he was, he was ready to hit him but suddenly he stopped being angry. “She wouldn't want us to fight.”

 

 **“** Well, she wouldn't exactly be shocked.” Loki said fondly.

 

 **“** I wish I could trust you.” Thor said.

 

 **“** Trust my rage.” Loki retorted.

 

I could feel the Aether surging again but this time it didn’t appear in front of me, it pushed me out. It was like a really creepy out of body experience. I saw myself move and talk but I wasn’t the one doing anything. I stood up and walked to the edge of the ship.

 

“Hayley?” Thor asked.

 

 **“** Malekith.” The Aether said.

 

“Let me out.” I said. “I’m not dead yet.” Suddenly I was back in my body.

 

“Ready?” Thor asked.

 

“I am.” Loki said and I looked around realizing we weren’t on the ship anymore. “You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed.”

 

 **“** Yeah, possibly.” Thor said.

 

“Well I’m dying anyway.” I said.

 

“Nothing will happen to you.” Thor said.

 

 **“** You still don't trust me, brother?” Loki said waving his cuffs up.

 

 **“** Would you?” Thor said taking off his cuffs.

 

 **“** No, I wouldn't.” Loki said as he stabbed Thor.

 

“Thor! No!” I shouted as Loki sent him rolling down the hill. “You really think I cared about Frigga, about anybody?” Loki said kicking thor. “All I ever wanted was you and Odin dead at my feet!” Thor raised his hand and Loki cut it off.

 

“No!!” I shouted running to Thor but Loki grabbed me.

 

“Malekith, I am Loki of Jotunheim and I bring you a gift!” Loki said before throwing me towards Malekith. “I ask only one thing in return, a good seat from which to watch Asgard burn.”

 

The talked amongst themselves before Malekith started walking towards Thor.

 

 **“** Look at me.” Malekith said and suddenly I started floating up in the air. I felt something tug at me and then the red mist started flowing out of me. When it was finally out he dropped me to the ground.

 

Everything went dark and then it got bright again. I could see the sun slowly start to darken and the darkness spread.

 

“What is that?” I asked.

 

“That’s me, that’s what Malekith and I are going to do once we’re done here. Your world won’t stand a chance.” The aether said and then it was gone.

 

 **“** Loki, now!” Thor shouted and suddenly Thor had his arm back and called Mjolnir to him and Loki tackled me back to the ground.

 

“Get off of me.” I growled.

 

“Didn’t think you wanted to get struck by lightening.” Loki said before moving off of me. The dark elves started attacking us. Some of them went after Thor and the rest of them came after Loki completely ignoring me. It wasn’t until one of them threw a grenade that I was even involved. Loki pushed me out of the way and as he was getting sucked into the vortex Thor flew over to save him. One of the big ones attacked thor and started beating him pretty badly. Loki ran over to him and stabbed him before the giant grabbed Loki and impaled him against him.

 

“No!” Thor shouted.

 

 **“** See you in hell, monster!” Loki said before the giant imploded and was sucked away.

 

 **“** No, no! Fool, you didn't listen!” Thor said holding his hand over Loki’s wound.

 

 **“** I know, I'm a fool. I'm a fool!” Loki agreed squirming in pain.

 

 **“** Stay with me. Stay!” thor begged.

 

 **“** I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry...” Loki apologized.

 

“Ssh.” Thor said sadly knowing what was about to happen and giving his brother the peace he needed to let go. “It's alright. I'll tell father what you did here today.”

 

 **“** I didn't do it for him.” Loki said before closing his eyes and letting out his final breath. His skin turned blue and then he was gone.

 

 **“** No!” Thor cried out in anguish. I moved closer to him and held him as he cried out.

 

We stayed like that for a while before the wind started picking up and a sandstorm started up. We walked over to where Thor had punched the giant to and found a cave to wait out the storm until we could figure something out.

 

 **“** He's gonna unleash it, not just on Asgard or on a star, Malekith is gonna destroy everything.” I said.

**“** How? Hayley, how?” He asked.

 

“The Aether showed me something, I think it was a warning. I saw the sun turn black and it started spreading out. It said my world wouldn’t stand a chance.” I said.

 

 **“** The Convergence.” Thor said.

 

“You said the nine realms orbit earth so when the convergence is at it’s highest point…” I said.

 

“There won’t be a realm he can’t reach.” Thor said.

 

“None of this would have happened if I hadn't found the Aether.” I said.

 

 **“** Then Malekith would have only possessed it that much sooner.” Thor said.

 

“Your mom and brother would still be alive if I hadn’t.” I said.

 

“Their blood is not on you hands, it’s on malekith’s and he will pay.” Thor said resting a hand on my cheek.

 

“But we're trapped here and I don’t think Heimdall’s going to be able to help considering that jailbreak he helped you pull off.” I said as I started hearing ACDC’s back in black. “Do you hear that?”

 

 **“** It's not me.” Thor said.

 

I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my phone. It was cracked but still working apparently and with full bars.

 

 **“** Hello?” I answered confused.

 

“Hayley!” Tony said sounding relieved.

 

“Tony! You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice right now.” I said and Thor came closer.

 

“Where the hell have you been?! Your bracelet went offline days ago and it just started working again and you haven’t been answering.” He started rambling.

 

“How is this possible?” I said as I started following the signal. I almost tripped over a kid’s shoe and I realized where I was.

 

“What is going on?” Tony said.

 

“It’s kind of a long story let’s just say I ended up on a desert wasteland dimension and then Thor came over and I’m with him now.” I said taking Thor’s hand and walking though a portal to the warehouse in London.

 

“Thor’s back?” Tony said.

 

“Thor talk to Tony.” I said handing him the phone.

 

“Man of iron it is good to hear from you.” Thor said as I led him to the car which was surprisingly still in good shape.

 

“No she’s no longer dying.” Thor said and I gave him a look.

 

“What?!” I could here Tony yell before rambling and I think putting on his Iron Man suit.

 

“Hey babe we go to go I’ll call you later love you bye.” I said really quick before hanging up. “Why would you just drop that on him?!”

 

“I was being honest.” Thor said.

 

“We’re going to have a conversation about timing and easing someone into news like that.” I said turning on the car.

 

“Where are we going?” Thor asked.

 

“To see your ex.” I said.


	81. Chapter 81

“Hayley I’m not sure this is the best idea.” Thor said.

 

“I ran into her a few days ago in the grocery store and she asked about you.” I said.

 

“Really?” Thor asked.

 

“Yeah I was not expecting to see her.” I said not mentioning how awkward everything actually was.

 

“I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Thor said.

 

“Thor my brother stuck nails under my toenails, there’s nothing more uncomfortable than that.” I said as I knocked on the door.

 

“Just a second.” Someone said on the other side of the door before the slightly taller brunette Kol flirted with opened the door.

 

“Pikachu!” She said surprised to see us.

 

“Darcy you look well.” Thor said happily.

 

“When’d you get back?” She said before she punched Thor. “Why didn’t you call after New York?!”

 

“I had to return to Asgard immediately for Loki’s trial.” Thor said. “Is Jane here?”

 

“Jane!” Darcy shouted.

 

“What!” She said before coming around the corner. “Thor.”

 

“Hi.” Thor said.

 

“We need your help.” I said.

 

“You do?” Jane and Darcy said at the same time.

 

“Yes” Thor said.

 

“Come in” Jane said.

 

“Thank you.” Thor said and we walked inside. Thor stopped by the coat rack and hung Mjolnir by its strap.

 

“Thor!” A middle aged man who wasn’t wearing any pants said.

 

“Erik are you well?” Thor asked.

 

“Your brother’s not here is he?” He asked.

 

“Loki is dead.” Thor said sadly and I put a comforting hand on his arm.

 

“Thank god.” Erik said making us raise an eyebrow at that outburst. “I mean I’m so sorry.” He said hugging Thor.

 

“So what do you need out help with?” Jane asked.

 

“Have you noticed any gravitational anomalies?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, they’ve been popping up all over the city it’s like the rules of physics got thrown out the window.” Jane said.

 

“That would be the convergence.” Thor said.

 

“Convergence?” Jane asked confused.

 

“Once every five thousand years or so the nine realms become perfectly aligned and the boundaries between the realms becomes thinned out in certain places.” Thor said.

 

“The birds.” Darcy said.

 

“Portals in the warehouse.” I said.

 

“Gravitational fields.” Erik said.

 

“Exactly we need a way to repair those fissures in the realms to prevent the dark elves from releasing the Aether on the universe.” Thor said. Thor filled them in on everything that had happened the past few while I texted Rebekah the address so she could bring me some clothes.

 

“Malekith is going to fire the Aether at a spot where all the nine worlds are connected.” I said as there was a knock at the door.

 

“I wasn’t expecting anyone.” Jane said.

 

“That’s probably for me.” I said going to open the door and there was Rebekah.

 

“Where the bloody hell have you been and that is a gorgeous dress, I’m borrowing it late.” She said letting herself in. “Hello.”

 

“Rebekah.” Thor said.

 

“Hi.” Everyone else said.

 

“Kol back in the US?” I asked.

 

“He’s prepping for the big night.” She said.

 

“You mind if I use your bathroom I need to change.” I asked Jane .

 

“Uh sure just down the hall.” Jane said.

 

“Thank you.” I said and I dragged Rebekah with me.

 

“What’s going on?” She said.

 

“Let’s just say I have a feeling something big’s going to happen soon and I think it would be best if you and John took that couple’s getaway you mentioned a few days ago.” I said.

 

“You want me to leave?” Rebekah asked.

 

“I don’t want to drag you into another one of my messes.” I said.

 

“How bad?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Take my word for it when I say this can probably get as bad if not worse than New York.” I said.

 

“I’m booking our plane tickets now.” Rebekah said grabbing her phone and typing away.

 

I got dressed in the Barbour jacket with black knit top, skinny jeans and dark brown boots Rebekah had brought for me.

 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Yeah, go take some time for yourself.” I said.

 

“I will.” She said. “But if I here anything about Delilah or you need anything I’m only one phone call away.”

 

“Thanks Beks.” I said.

 

“Be careful.” Rebekah said hugging me before leaving. I walked back to where everyone was standing in the living room just talking about what our next move was going to be.

 

 **“** Amplifying the weapon's impact. With each additional world, the power will increase exponentially. The effect would be universal.” Erik said.

 

 **“** Yes, well the alignment is only temporary. He must be in exactly at the right place at the right time.” Thor said.

 

 **“** Well, how do we know where that is?” I asked.

 

 **“** We follow the directions. This has happened before, thousands of years ago, and The Ancients were there to see it.” Erik said putting a map on the table. “All the great constructions: the Mayas, the Chinese, the Egyptians, they made use of the gravitational effects of the Convergence. And they left us a map” he said drawing lines on the map. “Stonehenge. Snowdon, the Great Orme. These are all coordinates taking us...here.” he said pointing to where all the lines intersected.

 

 **“** Greenwich?” the intern said.

 

 **“** The walls between worlds will be almost non-existent.” I said.

 

“Physics is gonna go ballistic. Increase and decrease in gravity, spatial extrusions. The very fabric of reality is gonna be torn apart.” Jane said as Thor raised his hand and called Mjolnir to him.

 **“** I better get my pants.” Erik said.

 

“So we know where it’s happening how do we stop it?” I asked.

 

“We release a magnetic pulse to resonate and neutralize the effects of the convergence.” Jane said.

 

“Where are we going to get one of those?” Thor asked.

 

“The toaster.” Darcy said and I just looked confused.

 

“Erik built these stands that can be placed at a certain distance from each other and do that but we still have some repairs to make. I can’t get this stupid thing to work.” Jane said hitting the screen of her device to work.

 

“Can I have a look at that? I’m pretty good with computers.” I said.

 

“I don’t think you can do much it’s a highly sensitive piece of equipment.” Jane said.

 

“That used to be a blue ray or DVD player mixed with and old handheld device upgraded from parts of an old smart phone.” I deadpanned putting my hand out and she gave.

 

“Oh there’s your problem.” I said.

 

“What?” Jane asked.

 

“It’s not the device it’s the algorithm.” I said.

 

“My calculations aren’t wrong.” Jane defended.

 

“I know they’re not, I’ve read your work and it’s amazing but when you inputted here you didn’t account for the relay sequence next to it that’s why it keeps marking an error or the signal doesn’t pick up.” I said typing into it.

 

“Oh.” Jane said. “You’re really good at this.”

 

“I try.” I said typing away. By the time I was done it was early morning and we had to head out. Erik did more calculations and pinpointed the exact location in Greenwich where the convergence would be at it’s peak. As it turned out it was the university.

 

“Hayley.” Thor said grabbing my hand before I left with everyone else. “No matter what…” he started before I interrupted him with a kiss.

 

“I know, but no goodbye speeches. We’re all making it out of here except Malekith right?” I asked.

 

“Of course.” He said kissing me again. “Be safe.”

 

“You too.” I said before going with Jane and Erik. Jane’s rain boots kept making squeaking sounds that echoed in the library making everyone look at us strangely.

 

“Sorry.” Jane whispered as she started walking faster.

 

“Not helping.” I whispered before quickly tip toeing out of the library. When we got up to the bell tower Jane started the device but they weren’t all in position and it started detecting an increase of anomalies. I looked out and saw Thor walking toward the ship that had just stopped after destroying half the quad. The dark elevs started coming out of the ship.

 

 **“** We're running out of time.” Erik said.

 

“The convergence still isn’t at its peak.” I said.

 

 **“** Almost there.” Jane said tapping away on the device.

 

 **“** Are you sure this is going to work? These devices were made to detect anomalies, not cause them.” Erik said.

 

“Let’s hope they do or else we’ll be going into a literal dark age.” I said.

 

 **“** Oh, come on.” Jane said struggling with the makeshift sensor. I looked out and saw Thor duking it out with Malekith. “Come on, Darcy.” Jane ran out to look for darcy I stayed and watched Thor use Mjolnir to deflect the Aether. I ran after Jane to see if there was anything to speed things along. I ran outside where Jane and Erik were waiting for Darcy to give the okay.

 

“Done.” Darcy yelled out.

 

 **“** The Convergence will be in full effect in seven minutes.” Erik said looking at the readings. I looked up at the sky and started to see portals in the air slowly moving closer together.

 

 **“** That just means we have to keep Malekith busy for eight.” Jane said.

 

“Come on Thor.” I whispered.

 

“Okay, you might wanna hold on to something.” Jane said activating the device. She turned it on releasing a pulse but then some of the dark elves appeared and they did not look happy.

 

 **“** Well, gravitational fields interact with the weak spot between worlds creating...” Jane started.

 

“Move!” I yelled pulling her away as one of the elves started running towards us.

 

Jane fiddled with the device but instead of making the elves disappear she moved both of her interns. “Oops.”

 

 **“** Let's go.” Erik said leading us away and back into the library. All the students that were previously studying were now standing by the windows and looking at the fighting happening outside.

 

“What are you all doing? You need to get out of here! Now!” jane yelled.

 

 **“** You're joking, right? That's Thor out there waving his hammer around and everything!” One of them said.

 

“Yes he is and he also has a habit of shooting lightning that shocks dumb bystanders.” I retorted and he paled at that before everyone started running away.

 

Jane ran outside and started waving the device around. “What are you doing?” Erik asked.

 

 **“** My signal's lost connection.” Jane said as more dark elves appeared.

 

 **“** Jane! Come on!” Erik said moving her away. I looked over and saw the realms become perfectly aligned. Malekith started releasing the Aether.

 

“Oh that’s not good.” I said.

 

“We need to go.” Erik said.

 

“Yeah.” I said following him and Jane. We ran to the streets and stopped when we found her two interns making out.

 

“Darcy?” Jane said.

 

 **“** Jane!” Darcy said letting go of Ian and letting him fall down.

 

 **“** Ian?” Erik said.

 

 **“** Selvig!” Ian said surprised.

 

Then Mjolnir flew past us.

 

“Mjolnir?” I said confused as to how it was flying toward the convergence when Thor was nowhere in sight.

 

“Hayley!” I heard Thor said running towards us.

 

“Thor! The convergence is at its peak and he’s starting to release the Aether.” I said.

 

“I know.” He said before looking at the spikes on the ground next to Darcy. “Can those things stop it?”

 

“Not from here. We can’t get close enough.” Erik said.

 

Thor nodded and grabbed the spikes before calling Mjolnir.

 

“Wait.” I said stopping him from flying off. I got on my tiptoes and kissed him. “Go get him, hero.”

 

He gave me a smile before flying off into the red cloud Malekith had released. The aether started getting bigger and bigger, slowly growing before suddenly it stopped and faded away and Thor was on the ground.

 

“Thor!” Shouted before running over and kneeling next to him. He was unconscious and had a gash on his forehead. “Thor.” I said gently shaking his shoulder. “Please wake up.” I said before leaning over and leaning his head over his chest to listen for a heartbeat. I heard a steady thudding sound and suddenly Thor woke up gasping.

 

“Ah!” He gasped.

 

“Hey, you’re okay.” I said. “You did it.”

 

“I did?” He said sitting up.

 

“You saved the universe.” I said. “You feeling okay?”

 

“Yes.” He said starting to sit up. Forgot Asgardians healed fast.

 

“Is it over?” Jane asked.

 

“It appears so.” Thor said standing up.

 

“Thanks dude.” Darcy said.

 

“We should probably go before this place is crawling with cops, or worse… Shield agents.” I said.

 

“Those guys stole my ipod.” Darcy said.

 

“I’d rather not get stuck doing paperwork or locked in an interrogation room.” I said.

 

“Agreed.” Erik said.

 

“Thank you all for your help.” Thor said.

 

“Thanks for saving us… again.” Jane said.

 

“Until we meet again.” Thor said before putting an arm around me and flying us away. We landed on the roof of the penthouse’s building.

 

“How’d you know this is where I was living?” I asked Thor.

 

“I promised I’d be keeping an eye on you.” Thor said with a smile.

 

“Is it weird that I’m actually hungry right now?” I asked making him laugh.

 

“It’s normal. It’s why there are always feasts after each battle.” Thor said.

 

“Let’s get inside and I’ll fix us up some sandwiches.” I said heading for the roof access door but Thor stopped me.

 

“Hayley… I can’t stay.” He said.

 

“But you just…” I started.

 

“I did but there are some things I must resolve.” Thor said.

 

“Thor you committed treason to save me. Whatever punishment your dad chooses to give you he’ll have to give to us both of us.” I said.

 

“Hayley, it was my decision to go against my father’s wishes. I wanted revenge and now I must face the consequences of my actions. I love you but this is something I must do on my own.” Thor said.

 

“There’s nothing I can say to change your mind is there?” I said.

 

“I’m afraid not.” Thor said sadly.

 

“I’m going to miss you.” I said hugging him.

 

“I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Thor said. As soon as he can probably means months or even years down the line if he gets sent to jail. Maybe I have more in common with my mom than I think…

 

“I know. I love you.” I said.

 

“And I you.” He said kissing me before letting go and taking a few steps back. Thor smiled at me before raising his hammer and the Bifrost blasted him back to Asgard.

 

I stayed there for a minute just staring up at the sky before heading back inside. I got into the penthouse and the first thing I noticed was the music playing. I quietly stepped into the apartment preparing for the worse when I saw Tony sitting in the living room looking at something on his tablet. I let out a relieved sigh and he turned to look at me.

 

“You’re back.” Tony said.

 

“Hey, when’d you get here?” I asked.

 

“Flew in this morning. Where have you been?” Tony said crossing his arms.

 

“It’s been a really weird couple of days.” I said going over to hug him.

 

“Older brother weird or Alien weird?” Tony asked hugging me back.

 

“Elves weird.” I said.

 

“Elves?” Tony said pulling away to see if I was kidding.

 

“Yeah… think less Lord of the Rings and more Harry potter except evil and taller.” I said sitting down.

 

“And they were trying to kill you?” Tony said giving me a look.

 

“Freaking Thor.” I mumbled. “Okay sit down. I need to fill you in on the past couple of days.”

 

After Tony shouted a few times when he found out I was in danger, was almost killed by a parasitic energy that predated the universe, got attacked by elves, and then got dragged into an alien invasion I managed to get him to calm down.

 

“How do you keep getting dragged into these situations?” Tony said.

 

“I’m a danger magnet.” I said. “I don’t go looking for trouble it just finds me.”

 

“What were you doing in that warehouse in the first place?” Tony asked.

 

“Meeting Rebekah and one of her contacts who had info on… maybe I put myself in a few risky situations but most of the time it’s unintentionally.” I said making Tony give me another look. “Oh come on cut me a break here.”

 

“Damn it Hayley.” Tony said before pulling me onto his lap and hugging me. “You have no idea how worried I was I thought…”

 

“He came after me again?” I asked. “He’s not in the area. I keep tabs on him. He’s not even in the same hemisphere.”

 

“What’s going to happen after you find Delilah?” Tony asked. “What happens after?”

 

“Don’t know. I’ll figure it out as I go.” I said. “One thing I do know… we should take a vacation, nice beach somewhere.”

 

“I know a few places.” Tony said with a smirk.

 

**A Few Days Later-**

Tony had to head back for business meetings. He was working on a satellite launch that I was not so secretly envious I wouldn’t be able to work on anytime soon. Kol had returned from the States for a business meeting and Rebekah had just gotten back from her weekend away with John. She couldn’t stop smiling.

 

We decided to have brunch at Kol’s apartment so we could talk about how we were all doing.

 

“I think it went well.” Kol said.

 

“You kept it casual. She was the one that brought it up and you were honest.” Rebekah said.

 

“Gold star dude. Did you call her the next morning?” I asked.

 

“No but I sent flowers.” Kol said.

 

“Nicely done.” I said. “How was Paris?”

 

“It was a lot more romantic than I remembered.” Rebekah said.

 

“Did you actually make it out of your hotel room?” I asked.

 

“Of course we didn’t.” Rebekah said making Kol and I laugh.

 

“Finally did the deed huh?” Kol asked.

 

“We did… repeatedly.” She said smiling. “How’s Thor?”

 

I couldn’t help but get sad at the mention of Thor. “He’s back on Asgard.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll be back.” Rebekah said.

 

“We didn’t leave Asgard on the best of terms. Kind of committed treason on the way out. He might be doing a stint in the palace dungeons so might be a while.” I said sadly.

 

“I’m sure his father will be understanding. Extenuating circumstances and all.” Kol said.

 

“Or he’ll keep him locked up until he outlives me. Not exactly a fan of me being mortal.” I said.

 

“Don’t think that’ll stop him.” Rebekah said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

It was days after Thor had returned to Asgard that his father finally called him to the Throne room. He was probably busy making arrangements for repairs for all the damage Malekith and his men had done during their attack or it could also be that he was waiting until he wasn’t as angry at him that’d he do something he’d regret later or it was probably both.

 

Thor walked down the hallway to the throne room where the guards promptly opened the door to let him in. He walked in, the doors closing behind him and made his way to the steps leading up to the throne before kneeling down.

 

The room was quiet for a moment before Odin finally spoke.

“You once said there would never be a wiser king than me.” Odin said and Thor started fearing the worst. “You were wrong. The Alignment has brought all the realms together. Every one of them saw you offer your life to save them. What can Asgard offer its new king in return?”

 

Thor looked surprised by what he had just heard but quickly composed himself.

 

“My life.” Thor answered simply. “Father, I cannot be king of Asgard. I will protect Asgard and all the realms with my last and every breath, but I cannot do so from that chair. Loki, for all his grave imbalance, understood rule as I know I never will. The brutality, the sacrifice... It changes you. I'd rather be a good man than a great king.”

 

“Is this my son I hear, or the woman he loves?” Odin asked.

 

“When you speak, do I never hear Mother's voice?” Thor retorted and Odin tilted his head slightly agreeing. “This is not for Hayley, Father. She does not know what I came here to say but if she did she would probably tell me what a grave mistake I’m making and would try to talk me out of it. She makes me want to be a better man father. You can lecture me on what an ill fated love it would be, forbid me to see her, or say she can rule at my side. It changes nothing, strip me of my powers if you wish to do so, so long as I can spend the remainder of my days with the woman I love I will die a happy man.”

 

“One son who wanted the throne too much, another who will not take it. Is this my legacy?” Odin said.

 

“Loki died with honor. I shall try to live the same. Is that not legacy enough?” Thor said before offering Odin Mjolnir.

 

“It belongs to you. If you are worthy of it.” Odin answered.

 

I shall try to be.” Thor said about to turn around and leave.

 

“I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune.” Odin said.

 

“I know.” Thor said sadly.

 

“I could also not admit I see what your mother saw in your soulmate and understand why she was so accepting of her.” Odin said making Thor look at him surprised. “If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that, I could not say. It would speak only from my heart. Go, my son.”

 

“Thank you, Father.” Thor said before leaving the throne room and going straight to the bifrost.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

Kol and Rebekah were bickering while washing dishes over something. I was still moving my food around from on my plate missing Thor and kinda freaking out at the possibility that I might never see him again when I heard thunder rumbling outside and the hanging Edison lights in Kol’s apartment started shaking.

 

“What the…” I said before looking outside of the balcony where a beam of light shot down and Thor appeared. I didn’t hesitate to jump out of my seat and run to him. He cupped my cheek and kissed me as I put my arms around his waist.

****  
  
I held onto him as tight as I could not realizing I was crying.

 

“Those burn marks are going to be a bitch to clean up.” I heard Kol say.

 

“Oh just put mat down, you won’t know the difference.” Rebekah said and we pulled apart.

 

“Hayley what’s wrong.” Thor said wiping tears of my cheeks.

 

“Nothing… just really happy you’re back and that you dad didn’t lock you in a dungeon.” I said making Thor chuckle a bit before pulling me back into his arms.

 

“There’s nothing to worry about. I have returned and for good this time.” Thor said.

 

“Really?” I asked.

 

“Really.” Thor said with a huge smile and I pulled him into another kiss.

 

“I miss Davina.” Kol said.

 

“I miss John. I’m going to bring him lunch.” Rebekah said.

 

Thor pulled away before turning to look at Kol and Rebekah. “Hello.” Thor greeted.

 

“Hi.” They greeted him at the same time.

 

“Welcome back.” Rebekah said.

 

“And you finally stopped swapping spit with out sister.” Kol said making Thor and I blush.

 

“You hungry?” I asked him.

 

“I’m fine.” Thor said not taking his eyes off of me.

 

“We should probably give you two a minute.” Rebekah said yet she and Kol didn’t move.

“We should head back to the penthouse. I know you two probably have things to do.” I said.

 

“Right.” They said just nodding along. I took Thor’s hand and led him inside.

 

“Call you later.” I said before heading out. We got in the car and I drove off. I couldn’t help but look over at Thor every chance I had. I still couldn’t believe he was here. Whenever our eyes met he took my hand and kissed my knuckles. I parked the car in the first spot I saw and got in the elevator.

 

We got into the penthouse and we sat down in the living room.

 

“Thor, sweetie not that I’m not happy to have you back but what happened when you got back to Asgard?” I asked.

 

“Heimdall was at his post but did not say anything. It was not until days later that my father summoned me. I was expecting him to be angry but instead he was… proud and asked me what he could gift me in gratitude.” Thor said.

 

“Your dad wanted to reward you for going against him? Was he sick or something?” I asked.

 

“I was surprised as well. he offered me the throne…” Thor said.

 

“You’re going to be king?” I asked. I mean I always knew he’d become kind eventually but I kind of assumed it would be like it was here on earth that it would happened when Odin passed away.

 

“I renounced the throne.” Thor said.

 

“What?! Why would you do that?” I said.

 

“Hayley…” Thor started.

 

“You love Asgard.” I said.

 

“I do but…” Thor said.

 

“It’s your birth right. You’ve literally been preparing for this your entire life.” I said. “What were you thinking?”

 

“Hayley!” Thor said raising his voice and taking my hands to stop my pacing. “If you had asked me years ago what I wished for I would have answered to be king of Asgard but that is no longer true. All I would wish for is to live the rest of my life beside you and that is exactly what I told my father when he asked me what I wanted.”

 

“Y-You gave up the throne for me?” I said tearing up.

 

“There is nothing I would not give up for you. You are all I need Hayley.” Thor said. I cupped Thor’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Thor pulled me closer and deepened the kiss slowly slipping his tongue into my mouth.

 

 

“I love you.” I said.

 

“Love you too.” Thor said kissing me but this time he pulled me into his arms.

 

I stopped kissing him for a second and just pressed my forehead against his. I stepped away from Thor and took his hand leading him upstairs.

 

“Hayley?” He asked and I answered him by kissing him again.

 

“Bed.” I said.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked.

 

“I am if you are.” I said.

 

“Never been more certain of anything.” Thor answered kissing me again before picking me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist and carry me into the bedroom.

 

I kicked off my boots and threw them somewhere before we landed in bed. Thor hovered over me as he gently kissed me and moved his hands slowly moving the hem of my tunic up as Thor moved his hands under my top.

 

 

I slowly started unbuckling all the straps of Thor’s armor and pulling off all the chainmail he was wearing. When I finally got it all off Thor rolled us over so I was on top. I shimmied my leggings off.

 

 

I pulled of my top before kissing Thor again.

 

“Hayley.” Thor moaned as he kissed my neck.

 

“Mh.” I moaned.

 

“I love you.” Thor whispered kissing my collar bones.

 

“Ah, Thor.” I gasped

 

 

Thor slowly reached behind me and unclasped my bra. He looked up at me as he place soft gentle kissed to the top of my breasts. I moved the straps off my shoulders and slipped the bra off of me throwing it behind me.

 

I reached down and unbuckled Thor’s pants. Thor rolled us over for a bit and moved his bottoms off. I followed his lead and took my panties off leaving myself bare to him. I looked at his chiseled abs and started feeling self conscious.

 

Thor pulled me closer and kissed me, pulling me on top of him.

 

“You are beautiful my love.” He said making me blush.

 

I put a hand on his shoulder and threaded my fingers in his hair kissing him with all I had. I rocked my hips against Thor’s length and could feel how aroused he was.

 

“Thor, I’m ready.” I said.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” I said and he gave me a small smile before giving me a short sweet kiss. He moved his hands to my hips before slowly lifting me up. I lined myself up with his length before slowly lowering myself onto him. “Ah!” I gasped at the intrusion.

 

“Ah…” Thor moaned. “Hayley…”

 

“Damn” I groaned with my eyes squeezed tight. Thor was well endowed and the position we were in just increased the sensation as he hit every sweet spot as I moved down his length. When my hips finally met we both groaned. “Ah.”

 

I slowly rocked my hips before moving up and down.

 

 

“Hayley.” Thor moaned as he held me close and started to snap his hips up rubbing against my sensitive nub with every motion.

 

“Thor… Ah!” I gasped.

 

“You feel so good love.” He said kissing behind my ear.

 

“Uh… Yes.” I moaned as I started speeding up.

 

[](http://pornoslet.net/wp-content/uploads/2017/06/xx10.gif) 

“Yes.” Thor whispered as he pulled me into another kiss as he snapped his hips up faster and I started bouncing up and down meeting each of his thrusts.

 

“Shit.” I whimpered starting to feel myself get close.

 

“Hayley.” Thor panted as I could feel his muscles tense.

 

“Thor.” I cried out. “Ah!”

 

“Ah! I can feel how close you are. Let go love.” Thor said reaching down to rub at my sensitive nub as he kept up his pace.

 

“Thor!” I shouted as I felt the familiar burning on my soulmark and my vision turned white.

 

“Hayley!” I heard Thor shout before everything went dark.

 

When I finally came too I was lying on Thor’s chest as he held onto me.

 

“Mh.” I moaned.

 

“Hayley?” Thor asked looking worried.

 

“Hey.” I said kissing his cheek.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked.

 

“Mhm.” I hummed. “That was amazing. I think I blacked out.”

 

“That’s never happened to me before.” Thor said kissing my forehead.

 

“It’s the bond being completed.” I said. “It always feels different… Intense.”

 

“Are you sure I did not hurt you?” He asked.

 

“Thor, I’m fine… more than fine actually.” I said moving so I was hovering over him and he could see my face when I said it so he’d know I was telling the truth.

 

“I love you. I swear to you I shall be by your side for as long as we shall both live.” He said.

 

“I don’t deserve you… any of you but I promise I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy of you.” I said.

 

“You already are love.” Thor said tucking a strand of my hair behind me ear. “You make me want to be better. You’re my strength and my light Hayley Adams.”

 

“I love you.” I said kissing him before lying down in Thor’s arms and falling asleep.

 


	82. Chapter 82

Thor despite being built like a brick wall actually made a great pillow. I tried moving off of him a few times during the night but he’d just pull me back on him. After the third time I decided to give it up and just stay on him even though he was probably going to be sore when he woke up.

 

I woke up before him and just watched him sleep peacefully with a small smile on his face. I slowly started to move off of him when his arms came up around me.

 

“Morning.” He said with a grin.

 

“Were you pretending to be asleep?” I asked.

 

“No my eyes were still resting.” Thor said with a grin.

 

“Uhuh.” I said lifting myself up to kiss him. I moved to pull away but Thor sat up to continue kissing me. “Mh.” I moaned. Thor slowly brought his hands to my hips before flipping us over. “Ah!” I shouted in surprise before laughing.

 

Thor chuckled before bending down to kiss me. I put my legs around his waist and rocked my hips against his.

 

“Hayley.” Thor moaned.

 

“Thor.” I said smiling up at him. I lined myself up with him and gave him a nod telling him to go ahead. Thor kissed me as he pushed inside muffling my gasps.

 

Thor snapped his hips while I clung to him and tried to keep up. Before I knew it we both reached our climax and Thor collapsed beside me happily sated.

 

“I could get used to that.” Thor said making me laugh.

 

“Yeah… makes you look forward to waking up.” I said cuddling to his side before his stomach started growling. “Hungry?”

 

“Some sustenance would be good so we could continue making up for lost time.” Thor said with a smile.

 

“Good idea.” I said straddling his lap before kissing him and rolling off of him. “I’ll go see what we’ve got in the kitchen.

 

I grabbed my underwear and a tee shirt I had left laying around before heading out to the kitchen. I looked around and realized that besides some cheese eggs and poptarts there was nothing in the pantry.

 

“Jarvis can you order some groceries?” I asked.

 

“Right away ma’am. Any special requests?” Jarvis asked.

 

“Recess peanut butter cups, chocolate chip cookie dough and some of Thor’s favorite chocolate scoops cereal. Actually while you’re at it I think he’s going to need some clothes.” I said.

 

“I have his measurements on file and will use him personality profile to find something to Mister Odinson’s liking.” Jarvis said.

 

“Thanks.” I said taking out the eggs and cheese. I settled on making some omelets with a side of poptarts and coffee which thanks to Tony and Clint I had at least five different types of stored up.

 

I got into the zone and started humming a song and dancing along as I cooked. I jumped a bit when I heard Thor chuckling. I looked over my shoulder and saw him leaning against the wall just watching me. He was shirtless and just had some pants on.

 

“Enjoying the show?” I asked.

 

“I have missed your cooking and… tarts of pop!” Thor said overjoyed when he saw the box.

 

“We’re running a bit low on… everything so I hope you’re okay with cheese omelets.” I said.

 

“Anything you make will be more than enough love.” Thor said hugging me from behind and kissing my cheek.

 

“I also had Jarvis order you some clothes since I figured you probably wouldn’t want to wear your armor all the time.” I said.

 

“It does tend to draw attention.” Thor said.

 

“For the right reasons.” I said smiling. Thor placed his hand on mine and toyed with the ring I was still wearing. That’s when I remembered… “So last night we bonded…”

 

Thor suddenly got tense. “We did.” He said.

 

“And you did say that back on Asgard bonding was the same as marriage…” I said.

 

“It is but we are not on Asgard. Not that I wouldn’t want to marry you” Thor quickly added anxiously.

 

“Right.” I said smiling a bit at the thought. “We’re not but that’s still your home and uh… what’s it mean to you?”

 

“Hayley. I am happy just being at your side. Waking up next to you this morning was the happiest I’ve been in a very long time. I understand your desire to not commit…” Thor started.

 

“What? No… It’s not that I’m not committed. I mean we’re bonded and I love you and everyone else I just don’t want to play favorites.” I said.

 

“I do not understand.” Thor said.

 

“Sweetie having multiple soulmates isn’t really common here. There are people that view someone with more than one mark as disgusting and immoral. It happens but not often and there are rules, laws that don’t allow someone from marrying more than one person.” I said.

 

“In Asgard no such rules exist. As long as everyone in the arrangement is in agreement than the marriage is as valid as a common one between a man and a woman.” Thor said. Damn Asgard is woke. Shame they view humans as a waste of space because of our significantly shorter lifespan.

 

“That sounds amazing and there are a few countries here on Earth that share that view but the majority don’t. I’m committed to you guys completely and personally I don’t think a piece of paper but either way I don’t want to play favorites by putting a legal label on what we have.” I said.

 

“We do not need a piece of paper to symbolize our commitment to one another. I’m yours as long as you’ll have me Hayley.” Thor said.

 

“Guess I should clear a table for mjolnir because you’re not going anywhere.” I said with a smile. Thor leaned down to kiss me before picking me up and sitting me down on the kitchen counter as we continued to kiss.

 

Yeah, I could really get used to this.

 

**Two Weeks Later-**

 

True to his word, Thor had stayed on Earth and was living with me in the penthouse. Tony was a bit annoyed when he found out Thor was living with me not because he didn’t like Thor but more like he was feeling lonely. I continued to skype him everyday, twice a day, once before bed and once in the morning but the closer we got to thanksgiving the more guilty I felt for not being around more.

 

I was really homesick. To make matters worse Thanksgiving wasn’t celebrated in England and I had a midterm exam and a paper due. To top it all off the search for Delilah had turned up nothing and it was getting really close to the deadline. I was really feeling the stress.

 

“Hayley have you been listening to me?” Tony asked during one of our video calls.

 

“Uh yeah something about… tech?” I asked rubbing my eyes.

 

“Have you been sleeping at all?” Tony asked.

 

“Don’t really have time for it.” I said as Thor walked in.

 

“Hey Pointbreak when was the last time…” Tony started and muted him.

 

“Hey sweetie, you hungry?” I asked.

 

“What did Stark want to ask me?” Thor asked.

 

“Oh nothing you know him.” I said.

 

“I was going to ask when was the last time Hayley slept was.” Tony said as his face suddenly appeared on the TV.

 

“How did you?” I asked looking down at my laptop before looking at the TV.

 

“You’re not the only one that knows how to hack.” Tony said. “Thor when was the last time Hayley slept?”

 

“She sleeps every night though she has been waking up earlier than usual.” Thor said and Tony gave me a look.

 

“I sleep a bit.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Thor said giving me a look.

 

“I’m a bit of an insomniac. I have a lot going on right now.” I said.

 

“Look Thanks giving is next week why don’t you fly over and we can all spend it here at the tower.” Tony suggested.

 

“I can’t, I have class.” I said.

 

“It’s thanksgiving don’t you get half the week off?” Tony asked.

 

“They don’t celebrate Thanksgiving here.” I said.

 

“What? How do they not… those ungrateful…” Tony started.

 

“To be fair the holiday does celebrate the suffering and abuse endured by Native Americans so they may be on to something.” I said.

 

“Hales.” Tony started.

 

“I’m okay. It’s just getting pretty close to the deadline and I still haven’t gotten any news and there’s finals and… I’m feeling the pressure.” I said.

 

“Hayley it’s going to be okay.” Tony said.

 

“It doesn’t feel that way.” I said feeling a bit light headed probably a mix of the sleep deprivation and not eating in a while.

 

“Try to get some sleep. I’ll call you in the morning” Tony said.

 

“Yeah. Night.” I said hanging up.

 

“Hayley.” Thor said.

 

“Hm?” I hummed close my eyes and resting them on the back of the couch. I felt Thor sit down next to me before pulling me onto his lap and hugging me.

 

“Everything will be okay Love.” Thor said kissing my temple and holding me.

 

“Mhm.” I said hugging Thor as I knocked out on him.

 

A week later I was in the middle of a marathon cram session while at the same time running a facial recognition program that analyzed traffic camera footage in Hungary. Kol headed back to the states for Thanksgiving dinner with Davina. John was treating Rebekah to homemade dinner since she wasn’t spending it at home.

 

Thor was hovering and trying to distract me… which as much as I loved him for it was driving me crazy since I had a ten page single spaced essay due in two days, a pre final exam worth a third of my grade in three and a homicidal sociopath of an older brother sending me threats via text every other hour.

 

I was handling it pretty well that is until the elevator dinged in the middle of dinner.

 

“Sorry to interrupt you folks, someone dropped this off for you Miss Adams.” Arthur said.

 

“Oh thank you.” I said before he left.

 

“What is it?” Thor asked.

 

“No idea. It doesn’t have a return address.” I said grabbing a knife and cutting the tape to open the box. When I finally did open it I regretted it immediately. It was another dead bird. Except this one was rotting and had maggots. I gagged and almost threw up as I reached in to grab the note tied around its twisted neck.

 

_I don’t like people wasting my time. The clock’s ticking, four weeks to go. Find her or the neck box I send will have your head_

“Who sent that?” Thor asked.

 

“Satan.” I said closing the box before taking it and throwing it down the garbage chute. I sat down and when I looked at dinner I just felt nauseous.

 

“What’d the note say?” Thor asked.

 

“Same as always. Find her or your dead.” I said.

 

“He had to send a bird with the note?” Thor asked.

 

“It’s an analogy. My necklace, dead bird… what he’s planning on doing to me if I screw up.” I said.

 

“He won’t go near you, we won’t let him.” Thor said squeezing my hand reassuringly.

 

“I know.” I said trying to stop myself from shaking. “I’m going to get back to studying.”

 

So that’s what I did for hours… hours turned into days and finally I was forced to stop by Steve closing my laptop Natasha and Will dragging me out of the study and into the bedroom to shower and get some sleep. I knocked out for over twenty-four hours. I woke up Thanksgiving afternoon to the smell of turkey and pie.

 

I looked at myself and saw that I was dressed in a faded star wars t-shirt and some shorts. I walked into the bathroom and freshened up a bit before changing into some black leggings and a white tank topped with a long cream colored cardigan.

 

 

I walked out of the room and towards the kitchen where Steve, Clint and Will were cooking while Natasha just sat at the counter enjoying a glass of wine.

 

“What’s going on in here?” I asked.

 

“hales!” Will said running over and tackling me into a hug.

 

“Oh! Good to see you to Will.” I said patting his back.

 

“You know the green button on your phone is to pick up a call right?” Will said.

 

“I know how to answer a phone Will.” I said.

 

“Doesn’t seem like it, and your dumb voicemail recording, seriously I thought you had picked up the first couple of times.” He said.

 

“Probably a bad time to tell you I never check my voicemail.” I said walking around the counter to try and sneak a taste of whatever it was Clint and Steve were cooking.

 

“Ah ah ah.” Clint said moving the macaroni and cheese away.

 

“but I’m hungry.” I said.

 

“It’s not done yet.” Clint said.

 

“Can I…” I started.

 

“No, go relax.” Steve said.

 

“But…” I started.

 

“No.” They both said at the same time.

 

“When did you guys even get here?” I asked and they all exchanged looks.

 

“Did you seriously black out again?” Will asked.

 

“What? I lost track of time.” I said.

 

“Hales we’ve been here almost two days.” Will said.

 

“Seriously? Fuck! I haven’t turned in my essay.” I said running to the living room.

 

“Morning sunshine.” Tony said.

 

“I need my laptop.” I said.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Tony said.

 

“Tony I need to turn in my midterm essay.” I said.

 

“Actually Miss Adams you turned that in two days ago.” Jarvis said.

 

“I did?” I asked.

 

“Yes ma’am you received stellar marks.” Jarvis said.

 

“My exam?” I asked.

 

“Already took it.” Jarvis said.

 

“Oh… Any…” I started.

 

“No new alerts, you will be notified once there is any news.” Jarvis said.

 

“So I don’t need my laptop.” I said.

 

“You’re overdoing it again.” Tony said.

 

“Starting to realize that.” I said.

 

“You want to talk about what’s going on?” Bruce asked.

 

“I’m just stressed.” I said sitting down on the couch.

 

“Does this have anything to do with the bird?” Thor asked.

 

“Bird?” Tony and Bruce said confused.

 

“He’s starting to send very graphic messages to get his point across. The latest of which happened to be a rotting bird with a broken neck and a note tied to it.” I said. “He and Delilah are made for each other.”

 

“And you’re just telling us this now?” Tony said.

 

“Not the first time he does this. He sent one on my birthday and it took him a month to make a move. It’s just a scare tactic.” I said.

 

“What’d the note say?” Bruce asked.

 

“Find her or the next package will have my head in it.” I said.

 

“You’re coming back with us.” Tony said.

 

“No, me running away is exactly what he wants.” I said.

 

“And you staying here is the better option?” Bruce asked.

 

“At the moment yes. The semester’s almost over, I narrowed down Delilah’s location to one country and I have facial recognition programs running everywhere it’s only a matter of time.” I said.

 

“And what then?” Thor asked.

 

“That’s not my problem anymore. I need to find her not catch her.” I said.

 

“What makes you think she won’t see you coming? She knows you’re after her.” Tony said.

 

“She’ll slip up. We all do eventually.” I said.

 

“Dinner’s ready.” Will said

 

“Good cuz I’m starving.” I said getting up and heading to the dining table. Don’t know who took charge but everything smelled amazing. There was turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, mac and cheese, string beans, freshly made dinner rolls, and even three different types of pie.

 

“Figured if you couldn’t come to thanksgiving, we’d bring Thanksgiving to you.” Steve said.

 

“Aww thanks guys.” I said kissing Steve before kissing Clint.

 

“For the record this was my idea. I owe you after last year.” Will said.

 

“You don’t owe me anything and last year wasn’t so bad…” I said. Sure Hadrian managed to find me thanks to us getting held up in the drunk tank but overall it was good.

 

“My dad called you an abomination you smashed my grandmother’s urn on his head and we ended up in the hospital before going on a bender.” Will said.

 

“At least we were together,” I said giving him a smile. “Hey, where’s Josh?”

 

“He’s working.” Will said cutting me off. I gave him a look and Natasha shook her head letting me know to drop it for now.

 

“Well since I apparently finished everything early and you’re here through the weekend how about we have a best friend day? I’ll show you the sights and maybe get a bit of shopping done?” I suggested trying to cheer him up.

 

“Really?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been stuck in my head way too long.” I said.

 

“It’s a date.” Will said.

 

“Should we say something?” Steve asked and everyone stayed quiet.

 

“Sure let’s eat.” I said.

 

“Seconded.” Thor said.

 

“We could do what we used to do at my house.” Will suggested.

 

“The going around and saying what we’re thankful thing?” I asked.

 

“That sounds nice.” Bruce said.

 

“I’ll start.” Will said. “I’m thankful for spending Thanksgiving dinner with people who accept me just the way I am and for my sister who’s kept me going through it all. Love you Hales.”

 

“Love you too Buddy.” I said.

 

“What did you just say?” Will said.

 

“Love you too?” I said and Will tackled me into a hug. “Oh… forgot how emotional you get during the holidays.”

 

“It only took you three years to say it.” Will said.

 

“There there.” I said patting his back.

 

“Guessing this means I’m going next.” I said. “I’m grateful for everyone around this table. It’s been an…interesting year.”

 

“That’s one word for it.” Tony said.

 

“It’s been challenging and there were times I didn’t think I was going to get through it but thanks to you all being patient and understanding I pulled through. I love you guys. Thanks for being you.” I said.

 

Everyone more or less said the same thing and we continued digging in until we were all stuffed. Since I had slept most of the day I was still wide awake when everyone started heading to bed. I stayed in the living room watching a movie.

 

“You know we’re not done talking.” Tony said when the end credits started rolling,

 

“I figured.” I said turning off the TV.

 

“How are you, really?” Tony asked.

 

“Honestly? I’m exhausted. I’ve been under stress before but not like this and I’m loosing track of time more and more often.” I said.

 

“Are you blacking out?” Tony asked.

 

“No I’m pretty conscious of what I’m doing I just feel like it’s been a few minutes when it’s really been hours or even days.” I said.

 

“You’re over working yourself.” Tony said.

 

“Pot calling the kettle black don’t you think?” I asked. “You haven’t been sleeping.”

 

“I’ve been working on some things on my end. Your sister in law is good at hiding.” Tony said.

 

“Tony, you don’t have to do this. It’s my job to find her, it’s your job to make sure I don’t over do it.” I said.

 

“I miss you.” Tony said.

 

“I miss you too.” I said hugging him.

 

“How about after you find Delilah and your brother isn’t a problem we take a vacation? Fiji or Tahiti, a nice beach somewhere.” Tony said.

 

“Sounds nice.” I said.

 

**Two Weeks Later- Third Person’s POV**

 

“Finally got the little guy to settle down?” The flight attendant asked.

 

“Yeah, I think the little guy’s teething.” She answered.

 

“How old is he?” The flight attendant answered curiously.

 

“About eight months.” She answered rubbing the infant she was holding’s back.

 

“He looks just like you.” The flight attendant asked.

 

“Trust me when I say he’s a mini copy of his dad, hopefully just in looks.” She said sadly.

 

“We’ll be landing in New York Shortly, and it’s snowing so be sure to bundle up.” She suggested politely.

 

“Thank you.” She said before looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

 

‘Well kiddo, welcome to the first day of the rest of your life.’ She thought.  


	83. Chapter 83

Will stayed until Sunday night when he decided to take a red eye back. He was really bummed out most of the weekend I tried distracting him by showing him all the sights and when that didn’t work I gave him my black card and told him to go nuts. He put a dent in it but not as bad as I was expecting. He even got me a few outfits. 

 

Tony tried to stick around for a bit longer but Pepper reminded him he had a Christmas gala to plan. I had to promise him that as soon as my last final was over I’d jet back to New York. Clint Natasha and Steve who had each tried to squeeze in as much time with me by planning mini dates throughout the weekend got called back on Saturday night so I took Bruce to see a play at the globe. It ended up being both our favorite Julius Caesar 

 

Thor decided to stay until I returned to New York but did tell Steve if there was an emergency he was a call away. The search for Delilah still hadn’t turned up anything so I resorted to checking the ledgers again to see if there was anyone in Hungary I could check out unfortunately for me the entire area was under control of the bratva and I had already risked getting close enough as is...

 

“Uh!” I groaned frustrated as I threw the ledger on the table. 

 

“Hayley,” Thor said rubbing my shoulders and kissing the top of my head “There is still time.”

 

“Yeah three weeks, it took me five months just to narrow it down to one country how am I supposed to find her in three weeks?” I said starting to feel my chest tighten.

 

“It will be alright. No matter what he won’t come near you ever again.” Thor said hugging me.

 

“You don’t know him like I do nothing will stop him he will kill anyone who stands in his way.” I said starting to hyperventilate. 

 

“We can handle him, we’ve faced greater foes” Thor said

 

“Not like him” I said burying my face in his chest. I could feel how worried Thor was but he didn’t say anything he just held me.

 

“How about we go on a date?” Thor asked

 

“Thor I don’t think...”I started but he interrupted me with a kiss.

 

“Please? It will help clear your mind?” He said giving me that adorable smile.

 

“You want to go right now?” I asked.

 

“It would be the perfect time.” Thor said looking outside at the sunset.

 

“I’ll grab a coat.” I said

 

“You may need more than a coat if you wish to stay warm.” Thor said

 

“Where are we going?” I asked.

 

“It’s a surprise.” Thor said with a smile

 

[](https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/b/blonde-girl-red-coat-winter-snow-25160692.jpg) 

“If you say so.” I said kissing him before going to get dressed. I ended up grabbing a red coat and furry boots along with a knitted hat scarf and gloves set when I was ready I went back to the living room where Thor was also bundled up and messing with a scarf.

 

“Hold on.” I said taking the scarf I had made for him the Christmas before when I was still on mandatory bed rest and wrapped it around Thor’s neck before tying it on a nice knot. “There we go.”

 

“Thank you.” Thor said kissing me. “Are you ready?”

 

“I think so.” I said and Thor raised his hand making Mjolnir come to him. “Are we?”

 

“You do seem to enjoy flying.” Thor said with a grin.

 

“It’s a good thing I’m not afraid of heights.” I said taking Thor’s hand and following him to the roof

 

“Hold on tight.” Thor said putting an arm around me before spinning mjolnir and we flew off. 

 

We were up high in the sky and it was freezing but I couldn’t complain about how amazing the wind rushing through my hair felt. We flew away from London and out to the countryside. I lost track of time and before I knew it we were landing.

 

It was snowing and we were in a forest clearing.

 

“I’m guessing we’re not in London anymore.” I said.

 

“I have done a bit of exploring while you were studying the previous week and discovered that.” Thor said pointing at the sky.

[](https://content.skyscnr.com/fe2ff69f51bc654684c90964d0254dcf/aurora-borealis-yellowknife-canada.jpg?resize=800px:99999px&quality=75) 

“Wow.” I said taking in the sight of the northern lights. I didn’t even know you could see them from Scotland.

 

“We have something similar in Asgard, with more colors and a lot more rare. Legends say that the lights were reflections from the shields and armor of the Valkyrie, the fiercest and strongest warriors to have ever lived.” Thor said.

 

“Like Sif?” I asked making Thor chuckle.

 

“Not like that, though Sif would appreciate the compliment.” Thor said. “They were an order of all female warriors that would protect Asgard long ago. They died out but it is believed that they still watch over Asgard’s warriors and help the fallen find their way to Valhalla.”

 

“Sounds nice.” I said.

 

“It is also believed to be an omen of good news.” Thor said making me smile.

 

“Ah, there it is.” I said realizing where he was going with this. “This is your way of telling me everything’s going to be okay.”

 

“I never said that.” Thor said “But it will be.”

 

“Thanks.” I said hugging him.

 

“No need. I love you.” Thor said.

 

“Love you too.” I said kissing him. “And I really like the view, it’s pretty but it’s really cold and I can’t feel my toes.”

 

“Oh of course.” Thor said pulling me close before we flew off. We landed back on the roof of the Penthouse and the second we landed Thor and I were all over each other. We stumbled inside and knocked down a few lamps before we landed on the couch. Just as I was taking off Thor’s jacket my phone started ringing.

 

“Mh… Hayley.” Thor groaned.

 

“Just let it ring, I’ll call Tony back later.” I said.

 

“Tomorrow.” Thor corrected.

 

“Uhuh.” I said.

 

“Ma’am, it is not Sir calling it is Captain Rogers, he is trying to get ahold of Mister Odinson.” Jarvis said and I pulled away from Thor.

 

“You need to call him.” I said panting a bit.

 

“I shall…” Thor said kissing me again.

 

“You told him if there was a mission you were needed on you would only be one call away.” I reminded him.

 

“Right.” Thor said.

 

“Jarvis bring him up on the TV.” I said and one second later Steve popped up on the screen alongside Tony, Clint and Natasha.

 

“Thor we just got a call on our ghost.” Steve said.

 

“I thought you were off that case?” I asked.

 

“No there just weren’t anymore leads.” Clint said.

 

“Where are we meeting?” Thor asked.

 

“We have a briefing here in DC.” Steve said.

 

“I can send a jet.” Tony offered.

 

“No need, I can fly over there at once.” Thor said.

 

“See you when you get here.” Natasha said.

 

“Hales, we’re going to have to go out in the field and may be out of reach for a few days. No matter what happens do not go chasing leads on your own.” Clint said.

 

“Not like there’s any leads to go after.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” They all said at the same time.

 

“Guys, I’m down to the wire and finding your ghost is a priority too. If anything on Delilah comes up I won’t do anything without letting you know.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” They all said again.

 

“Fine I promise I won’t do anything on my own or without letting you all know too.” I said.

 

“Good.” Steve said sounding relieved.

 

“We’ll call you before we leave anywhere.” Natasha said.

 

“You better.” I said before they hung up. Thor was already slipping on his coat. I grabbed his scarf and slipped it onto him. “Don’t want you to catch a chill.”

 

“As soon as we finish the mission I will return.” Thor said.

 

“I know, go be a hero.” I said kissing him. “Love you.”

 

“And I you.” He said kissing me and then pressing a lingering kiss on my forehead as he held me tight before letting me go.

 

Once he was gone I sat down and sighed. I really hoped they finally found that ghost. His disappearing act made Delilah’s and mine look like a game of hide and seek.

 

**Five Days Later-**

Apparently whatever had brought the ghost out of hiding had been big enough for an all hands on deck situation with the exception of Bruce since they were trying to handle things quietly and the Hulk wasn’t exactly quiet.

 

Finals week was in full swing but since most of my classes just required essays or a project I was pretty much done with school. I just had to wait for grades to be posted and my diploma to be mailed to me in New York but I was almost officially a college graduate.

 

Now if only Delilah could hurry the hell up and screw up again so I could find her.

 

“Still nothing.” Rebekah asked as I checked my phone for the tenth time since we sat down for brunch.

 

“No, god why is it so hard to find her.” I said.

 

“Considering who she’s hiding from and the lengths you also went to hide from him could you blame her?” Rebekah asked as my phone dinged. “Tony?”

 

“No Hadrian’s daily reminder of what’s going to happen if I fail.” I said. “Fucking slip up already.” I said hitting my phone on the table when suddenly it dinged.

 

“App reminder.” Rebekah asked.

 

I opened it and turns out the facial recognition software shield used that I had modified without their permission and refocused on the entirety of Hungary finally picked up something.

 

_75% Facial Marker Match_

 

It was a photo of some clown in a hospital and I didn’t see it as first but then I said the person standing by the reception desk in the background.

 

I started at the image in shock.

 

“Hayley?” Rebekah asked.

 

I turned the phone so she could see it.

 

“That’s Delilah…That’s Delilah!” She shouted.

 

“It’s fucking Delilah!” I shouted.

 

“You fucking found her!” Rebekah shouted.

 

“I fucking found her!” I shouted and everyone turned to look at us. “Mimosas for everyone on us!” I said and there was a round of applause before it quieted down.

 

“Where the bloody hell is she?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Uh… the photo was taken in a small community hospital in Tihany, Hungary. About a hundred and Forty Kilometers from Budapest.” I said. “Booking a flight now. If I’m lucky I can be back in New York tomorrow or the day after.”

 

“Make that two, we started this together we end it that way too.” Rebekah said.

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way sis.” I said typing away.

 

“Wonder what she was doing at a hospital?” I asked looking at the picture.

 

“Probably stealing medical supplies.” Rebekah said with a shrug

 

“There is a market for it.” I said. “Looking through flights. Direct flight to Budapest leaves in a little over two hours.”

 

“If we just buy clothes once were there we could skip the packing and go straight there.” Rebekah said

 

“Check please.” I said waving down a waiter.

 

We quickly grabbed our things and thankfully I had brought my laptop with me or else we would have had to take a detour to the penthouse. 

 

I gave Tony a call but got redirected to Jarvis. Well they did say if I found anything to let them know before doing anything and not to go alone. I left a message and I was with Rebekah so technically I was keeping my promise. We made it just in time to check in and make it through security before the final boarding call.

 

“This is it.” Rebekah said

 

“Looks like.” I answered

 

“So you’re one step away from freedom what are you going to do?” Rebekah asked 

 

“I have no idea I guess for starters I’m going to get Steve, Clint and Natasha to reconsider having Hadrian on their team maybe hack Shield and have him reassigned to their office in Hong Kong or as far away as possible.” I said. “Going home once I have confirmation on her exact location.

 

“You’re not the least bit tempted to talk to her?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Why would I do that? She left Kol and I standing on a landmine. Besides that would just give her a heads up he’s coming and I’d rather not risk her slipping away.” I said

 

“So you don’t want to know why she finally ditched the sociopath?” She asked

 

“Don’t think it really matters considering they’re going to be reunited soon.” I said

 

“That’s going to be fun to watch.” she said 

 

“We’re not sticking around for that.” I said before closing my eyes to take a nap. It wasn’t until we felt our bumpy landing in Budapest that I opened my eyes.

 

I took our bags and followed Rebekah to the shuttle stop to get to the car rental place. About an hour later we were finally on the road.

 

“Anything special about this town?” Rebekah asked

 

“Nothing really it’s close enough to a major city so she had access to get anywhere she needed to be like say the towns Javi would mail those care packages to, the town itself is small and quiet, good for an assassin to quietly retire, Other than that I’ve got nothing.” I said.

 

“So you want to head over to the hospital first?” Rebekah asked.

 

“No it’s a small town, they don’t really have tourists so we just have to find a popular spot and keep our ears open, maybe even ask about any recent arrivals.” I said.

 

“So a bar?” Rebekah asked.

 

“It’s always five pm somewhere.” I said quoting something Kol had told us on various occasions.

 

Rebekah smiled as she started speeding up.

 

For a small town there sure were a ton of bars. We stuck to the ones closest to the town square and ended up in a dive bar that looked like a hunter’s lounge. There was an eagle with it’s wings spread out mounted on the entrance and once we got inside it got scary. Everyone inside was armed to the teeth speaking a variety of different languages ranging from Russian to Farsi and I think I even heard Swahili.

 

“I think we hit the jackpot.” Rebekah said.

 

“What jackpot are you talking about? Everyone in here look like their debating whether to kill us or hold us for ransom.” I said.

 

“Don’t give them any ideas.” Rebekah said leading us to the bar. “Hi two shots of tequila.”

 

“What kind?” The bartender gruffly asked.

 

“Whatever you’ve got.” Rebekah said.

 

“Coming right up.” He said pulling out a bottle.

 

“Incoming at your six.” I told Rebekah as I noticed two guys walking toward us.

 

“Bring out your best sorority girl act.” She said.

 

“Ladies.” One of them said in a heavy accent slurring a bit.

 

“Hi.” I said plastering on my best flirty smile, good thing they were too drunk to notice how forced it was.

 

“What brings such beautiful girls to this dump?” The other one said.

 

“Oh just passing through.” Rebekah said.

 

“Most people stick to Budapest.” One of them slurred out.

 

“We’re not most people.” I said.

 

“No you are not.” The other said checking us out.

 

“A friend of ours said she was living in Tihany and we just loved this photo of the sunset by the lake she took. We just had to get one for our instagram.” I said.

 

“Ah, you must be talking about the blonde from the diner.” One of them said.

 

“Oh the one with the…” He said gesturing to signal a butt.

 

“Best view of Oktoberfest ever.” The other said. “The Dirndl dress is god’s gift to man.”

 

“What’s this girl’s name?” Rebekah asked.

 

“The tag said… Alice…” One started.

 

“No Alison, I would know I got a really good view of her assets if you know what I mean.” One said as they both started laughing. Leave it to Delilah to use my dead mother’s identity to hide from my brother who’s one goal in life besides making my life a living hell was to please mother.

 

“And you said she worked at the diner? The one down the street?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Well it’s the only diner on the street, It’s a good thing you’re pretty.” The guys said.

 

“ _I really want to punch this idiot.” Rebekah said in french._

_“Same here.” I said smiling._

“Well this has been fun but we have an early day tomorrow if we want to get that photo at sunrise.” I said.

 

“But you said sunset?’ One of the drunk idiots slurred.

 

“Come on ladies the night is young.” The other said.

 

“Maybe some other time.” Rebekah said.

 

“Night boys.” I said putting money under my shot glass before getting up.

 

“Catch you next time.” Rebekah said following me. “Any reason you’re sister in law keeps using yours and your mother’s old aliases?”

 

“We never shredded any of our old fake ID’s or passports in case we needed to go back to any safety deposit boxes or access old bank accounts. We kept them all in the safe. Hadrian knows I wouldn’t use a compromised alias so he wouldn’t think much of it. She must’ve gotten them and altered them so she could use them.” I said.

 

“Thrifty.” Rebekah said.

 

“Sometimes its better to spend a bit more.” I said looking around the streets as we made our way down to the diner.

 

“Wait, we shouldn’t go. She’ll see us and run.” Rebekah said.

 

“That’s not going to be a problem.” I said looking the street camera across the street pointing right at the diner’s entrance.

 

“I’ll find us an inn with Wifi.” Rebekah said.

 

“It’s 2013, that’s a given.” I said.

 

Rebekah dialed a few places she found on trip advisor and we ended up at a bed and breakfast on the outskirts of town. The couple that owned the place were excited to have guests during their off season and gave us a free upgrade to a suite. We couldn’t understand what they were saying half the time but they seemed happy so we assumed they were being nice.

 

I went into a trace and started hacking and typing away. I hacked town records, maps, and then started watching live feeds surrounding the diner and even tried rewinding it as far as I could. The feeds were only stored for a week but that was enough to spot Delilah coming in for one of her shifts. All I had to do now was wait for her to show up again.

 

The worst part of looking for someone was the waiting around. I watched the live feed of the diner for three days straight.

 

Three days of watching homeless people digging in the garbage out back. Three days of elderly couples coming in for the early bird special or just kids coming in with their parents for a bite to eat.

 

“Still Nothing?” Rebekah asked as she came back from grabbing us lunch.

 

“No though I do know which waitress has been stealing all the tips.” I said annoyed.

 

“I guess it’s a good thing I managed to talk myself into an impromptu job interview while I was out getting us lunch and got you the address of one Alison Adler.” Rebekah said.

 

“What?” I said.

 

“I got tired of just sitting around and doing nothing so I decided to be a bit proactive and take matters into my own hands.” Rebekah said. “And before you say anything… no hits were put out to get this intel.”

 

“I was going to hug you and say how amazing your recon skills are but that’s also good to know.” I said.

 

“Let’s go get the bitch and get out of Pleasantville.” Rebekah said.

 

“We can eat in the car.” I said grabbing my coat and laptop bag before running downstairs.

 

“Okay punching this into the GPS…” Rebekah said.

 

“Are you sure this is the right address?” I asked.

 

“It’s the one that was on the file. The one where her paychecks are all addressed to.” Rebekah said.

 

“It’s in the middle of nowhere.” I said.

 

“If you were an assassin with enemies everywhere who all wanted you dead wouldn’t the middle of nowhere be the best place to disappear to?” Rebekah said.

 

“Or it’s the perfect place to commit murders and not get caught.” I said.

 

“It’s a good thing I brought this then.” She said pulling out a gun.

 

“Dude what is it with you and Kol always having a gun on you?” I exclaimed.

 

“It’s a job requirement.” She said starting the car.

 

“Judging from the satellite imaging from Google maps there’s only one road leading to the cottage from the highway.” I said.

 

“Meaning we need to ditch the car somewhere and walk the rest of the way.” Rebekah said.

 

“Not what I would have hoped for but as long as we can snap a few pictures and then send them along with the coordinates to him we’re done.” I said pulling out the camera and making sure both of our cell phones we’re on silent.

 

“She probably has a security system installed, something to keep an eye on the perimeter.” She said.

 

“Way ahead of you. Got this from Tony. Targeted Pocket EMP. Knocks out all tech in a small radius from the origin point already set it up so it won’t knock out the car, our phones or camera.” I said.

 

“And he just gave it to you?” Rebekah said.

 

“He needed a trial run away from his suits and tower and I was still adjusting the programming for the targeting.” I said.

 

“Well we’re nearing the start of the private road.” She said.

 

“We can hide the car in those trees.” I said.

 

“I’m sure I’ve seen a horror movie that started like this before.” Rebekah said and she parked the car.

 

“So have I.” I said getting my phone to start scanning for any security systems. It wasn’t until we got to a few yards from the edge of the forest that it picked up anything. I activated the EMP and it was out.

 

“Does this seem to easy to you?” Rebekah said.

 

“We’ve been searching for months and I’ve literally stood on a landmine, no part of this has been easy.” I said taking out a pair of binoculars. The car was parked out front and the chimney of the cottage was letting out smoke. To my surprise the front door opened and Delilah walked right out carrying a duffle bag.

 

“There she is.” Rebekah said pointing the camera at her and snapping a few photos, which were automatically synched to my phone.

 

“There she is.” I said with a smile. I pulled up the photo that gave a clear view of her face so there’d be no way Hadrian could doubt it was her. I typed out the coordinates and sent the message. “We’re done. It’s finally over.”

 

“Uh Hayley… You may want to take another look.” Rebekah said. I grabbed the binoculars and noticed that she was loading the car with a suitcase and boxes.

 

“Shit.” I said.

 

“She’s making a run for it.” She said.

 

“Yeah, she is.” I said.

 

“If she leaves then…”

 

“We’re back to square one.” I finished her train of thought.

 

“What do we do?” Rebekah asked as another message came through.

 

_I’ll be there in a few hours don’t let her get away or I’ll have your head- Hadrian_

“She’s not going anywhere.” I said getting up from my crouched position. “We have the element of surprise. There’s a front entrance and another one around back.”

 

“What do you suggest? We go knock on her door?” Rebekah asked incredulously.

 

“Of course not. I’ll knock you go around back, sneak up behind her and knock her out.” I said.

 

“She’s a trained assassin I don’t think she’ll let us get the drop on her.” She said.

 

“It will if she’s sufficiently distracted and me showing up out of the blue will do that.” I said.

 

“Hayley…” Rebekah started.

 

“Beks, we lose her here we won’t find her again.” I said.

 

“What makes you think she won’t just shoot you on sight?” She asked.

 

“She could have blown Kol and I up in Berlin but she didn’t.” I said. She didn’t kill me then maybe she won’t now. At least I hope she won’t.


	84. Chapter 84

“Do I even have to tell you how horrible of an idea this is?” Rebekah said over the com she forced into my ear before we split up.

 

“Trust me when I say I know.” I mumbled as I stepped onto the brick pathway leading up to the front door. She was just a person who is just as scared if not more than I am of Hadrian. Of course Hadrian happens to actually care about her and dare I say even loves her…

 

“You didn’t even take a gun.” Rebekah said as I went up the last step to the door.

 

“I’m not going to need it, I have you.” I said as I raised my hand up to the iron doorknocker on the rustic wooden door.

 

I heard footsteps and some shuffling around before everything went quiet.

 

Wow, she was really going to pretend she wasn’t home…

 

“Delilah, It’s just me. I’m alone and unarmed. I want to talk.” I said.

 

“We both know it’s never just talking with you and your family.” She called out.

 

“I haven’t told him where you are.” I lied. Knowing Hadrian he was already on his way here or on his way to get what he needed to get here.

 

She still didn’t say anything.

 

“I know why you killed Javi.” I said. Things were still quiet until I heard more shuffling and the door opened.

 

“You get five minutes then you leave or I shoot.” She said opening the door the rest of the way so I could get inside.

 

“I’ve done more with less.” I said as I walked in. Delilah took the gun in her hand and tucked into the waistband of her pants. She closed the door and kept her eyes on me at all times. I looked around the room and noticed the rustic brick walls. The furniture was all second hand and wasn’t decorated at all. It was all the bare essentials. “I like your place, cozy.”

 

“You didn’t track me down for home decorating tips.” She said. “What do you want?”

 

“You know I’ve been looking for you for about eight months now, you didn’t make it easy to find you.” I said.

 

“That was the point.” She deadpanned.

 

“What happened, after the funeral? You and Hadrian were inseparable. Two peas in a pod. Why’d you leave?” I asked.

 

“None of your business.” She said.

 

“I want to help.” I said.

 

“You? Help me?” Delilah said laughing about it.

 

“We have a common enemy. Hadrian wants me dead. He killed your entire family, you ran away from him and from the goodbye message you left him I know you’re scared of him. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.” I said.

 

“What help could you be to me?” She said.

 

“I’m the only person to ever outrun Hadrian.” I said.

 

“You call what you did outrunning him? In the past five years how many times has he found you?” Delilah retorted.

 

“And how many times did he lose me?” I said. “I found you from nonexistent leads and piecing together connections most people wouldn’t be able to figure out unless they knew what they were looking for. Using my mom’s and mine old compromised aliases? Really sloppy move.”

 

“It kept you and your brother away this long.” She said.

 

“Yet I’m standing in front of you right now.” I said. “I’ve been running for five years and it’s been hell so I know the past year was no picnic for you either. You’re not a runner, you’re used to being at the top of the food chain and having people run away from you not the other way around.”

 

“You can’t help me, you can’t even help yourself. Time’s up. Get out.” She said taking out her gun and pointing it at me before Rebekah pressed her gun against the back of Delilah’s head.

 

“She’s not the one out of time.” Rebekah said.

 

“I thought you said you were alone.” Delilah said.

 

“I know you, coming here alone would be suicide.” I said.

 

“I can handle you and the Mikaelson bitch by myse…” Delilah said before Rebekah shot her with a tranquilizer dart.

 

“She really does go on and on.” Rebekah said.

 

“The bad guy monologue is such a cliché.” I said bending down to check Delilah for weapons. I grabbed the gun out of her waistband along with a pocketknife she kept hidden in one of her boots.

 

“Let’s tie her up.” Rebekah said. “Every assassin I know has handcuffs or at the very least rope lying around somewhere.”

 

“Get everything you can find and then some. We can’t risk her waking up and getting away.” I said.

 

“Well I shot her with a horse tranquilizer so she’ll be asleep for a while.” Rebekah said.

 

“You want to take that chance?” I said.

 

“I’ll go look for something to tie her up with.” She said. “Have fun getting her onto that chair.”

 

“I’ll figure it out.” I said going to drag one of the kitchen chairs closer. I started giving Delilah one last check before grabbing her legs and pulling her away from the doorway. For someone who was in shape, Delilah was freaking heavy. I got her to sit up and then held her before trying to stand up. I wobbled a bit and I thought I had her…

 

“Hayley, there’s something you need to see.” Rebekah called out making me drop Delilah.

 

“Ouch.” I said grimacing at the loud thud she made when she hit the floor. Well, I finally got her back for that one time she slammed my head against the kitchen counter for not giving her the bigger room. I stepped over Delilah and went to go see what had Rebekah so freaked out.

 

“Beks, I don’t care what other kinky stuff Delilah had lying around as long as it holds her down…” I said before stepping into a room with blue walls and star decals hanging around but what really caught my attention was the crib in the middle of the room. Rebelah just stood next to it looking down.

 

“Please tell me it’s empty or that there’s just a sleeping puppy in there.” I said.

 

“Unless that puppy has ten finger and ten toes and happens to sleep with a pacifier in it’s mouth, I’m afraid not.” Rebekah said. I walked closer and looked down at the sleeping baby. It could see a faint resemblance to Delilah but mostly I just saw Hadrian and maybe a bit of mine as well.

 

“Let him sleep.” I said walking out of the nursery and going to the kitchen.

 

“Hayley.” Rebekah said walking after me.

 

“Rope or handcuffs Beks that’s all we need.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” She insisted. “Don’t you think we need to talk about the sleeping baby in the other room?”

 

“Not right now. First thing’s first. Making sure Delilah doesn’t get away, then we wake her up and get some answers.” I said opening a kitchen cabinet that ended up being where Delilah kept her weapons and other things stored. “Found it.”

 

I grabbed everything I needed and brought it into the living room. After a bit of a struggle we got her into the chair and strapped her down.

 

“Now what?” Rebekah asked.

 

“We recreate the morning of my thirteenth birthday.” I said going to the kitchen and grabbing the mop bucket and filling it with cold water. I walked back to the living room and dumped it all on Delilah.

 

“Ah!” She gasped waking up.

 

“Oh good you’re up. I think there’s something you need to tell me. And you may want to start talking fast considering your husband’s on his way here.” I said.

 

“What?!” She yelled starting to struggle against her restraints and making a racket that woke up the baby in the other room.

 

“I’ll get him.” Rebekah said.

 

“No! Don’t you dare touch him!” Delilah yelled.

 

“Hey.” I said sternly getting her attention. “We’re not him, we don’t hurt children.” With that I gave Rebekah a nod and she went to go take care of the baby. “So, I’m guessing the kid’s at least seven or eight months old?”

 

“Eight months next week.” Delilah said glaring at me.

 

“That’s why you left.” I said. “Guessing Hadrian didn’t want to be a Dad.”

 

“You don’t know anything. I loved your brother, I still do. The day I found out I was pregnant with Drogon was the happiest day of my…” Delilah started.

 

“I’m sorry, you named your kid Drogon?” I said.

 

“You really want to go there Calliope?” She retorted.

 

“Still better than Drogon.” I muttered.

 

“I wanted to be a mom. I wanted a family, a life with Hadrian.” She said and I started getting the chills at how much I could relate to her. “I thought Hadrian wanted the same thing but after your mom died he wasn’t the same man I fell in love with. He was consumed with hunting you down and getting revenge for leaving with all the money.”

 

“I didn’t keep any of it. I gave it all away.” I said.

 

“Of course you did.” She said annoyed. “We moved around a lot. Until finally Miami happened.”

 

“Chris Maison.” I said.

 

“You know about him?” She asked.

 

“Czech arms dealer, found dead in an alley. Police reported it as a mugging gone wrong but I recognized Hadrian’s work.” I said rubbing the back of my neck.

 

“We decided to go into the business for ourselves. I called in some of my contacts and I got us a meeting with Chris. Hadrian didn’t know he was my ex-fiance. When I told him he got jealous and controlling. He started planting trackers on me. He wouldn’t let me go to any business meetings or anywhere on my own. The one time I met with Chris he followed me and he was convinced I was having an affair. I couldn’t reason with him so he killed him. Two days later I found out I was pregnant. I told him and he told me I had to get rid of our baby. He didn’t want to raise another man’s baby. I wouldn’t do it so he said he’d just get rid of him after it was born so I ran.” Delilah said.

 

“You don’t need a DNA test to know that kid is Hadrian’s son. He’s practically his clone.” I said.

 

“You know him as well as I do, you know that once he sets his mind on something he won’t stop until he gets what he wants.” Delilah said.

 

“Little guy just needed a diaper change but I think he might be hungry.” Rebekah said walking in with little Drogon in her arms. He looked around with his red-rimmed eyes and he instantly focused his bright green eyes on me.

 

“There’s formula in the kitchen cabinet top shelf.” Delilah said.

 

“On it, Hayley hold him while I go warm up some water.” Rebekah said pushing the baby into my arms without giving me a chance to say no.

 

“You’re not going to let me go are you?” Delilah said.

 

“I can’t.” I said.

 

“I’m your bargaining chip.” She said figuring it out. “That’s why you were looking for me. You cut a deal.”

 

“No one outlives their usefulness.” I said repeating what I had heard many times growing up as my phone started ringing. I fumbled around taking it out of my pocket and recognizing the number immediately.

 

“Hello.” I said.

 

“Are you with her?” Hadrian demanded.

 

“Yeah.” I said before putting him on speaker. “You’re on speaker.”

 

“Lilah.” Hadrian said and Delilah struggled to hold back tears at the sound of his voice.

 

“Jay.” Delilah choked out.

 

“I’m coming baby.” He said.

 

“I’m sorry.” She cried.

 

“It’s okay, I’m going to make it all better. It’ll just be you and me. Just like old times.” He said.

 

“Hadrian please.” Delilah cried. “Our baby, Drogon.”

 

“Don’t talk to me about that bastard. He is nothing to me. I’ll do him a favor and take him out of his misery soon enough.” Hadrian said making Delilah cry.

 

“No… Please. Cal I’m begging you.” Delilah started.

 

“Calliope I’ll be there in two hours. Don;t let her or the bastard out of your sight.” He said. I looked at Delilah and then at the baby in my arms.

 

“There isn’t a baby here.” I said.

 

“What?!” Hadrian growled. And Delilah just looked at me with wide eyes.

 

“The nursery was empty. Delilah was the only one in the house.” I said looking at her.

 

“Ah!!” He yelled and we heard a crash. “I’m on my way.” He said before hanging up.

 

“Why did you do that?” Delilah cried.

 

“I don;t know. It just came out.” I said.

 

“What just happened?” Rebekah said walking in.

 

“He’s going to be here in two hours and he can’t find the baby or else he’ll kill him.” I said.

 

“Please Cal, please let us go.” Delilah cried.

 

“Hayley,” Rebekah said.

 

“He won’t stop. It doesn’t matter what we tell him we can’t reason with him. He wants the kid dead.” I said. “Beks, take him.”

 

“Okay, I needed to give him his bottle anyway.” Rebekah said taking him out of my arms.

 

“No, I mean take him, get in the car and get as far away from here as possible.” I said.

 

“What?! No!” Delilah shouted.

 

“You said it yourself, there is no reasoning with him. If he sees him, he will kill him.” I said.

 

“I won’t let you take him away from me, he’s my son!” Delilah cried.

 

“We’re not taking him away, not forever anyway.” I said. “Listen to me. You’re the only person besides my mom Hadrian ever showed any consideration for. If there is anyone who can talk him off the ledge and maybe even change his mind it’s you but until that happens Drogon is safer as far away from his father as possible. It’s temporary.”

 

“I promise he will be safe.” Rebekah said.

 

“Cal, swear to me on whatever it is in this world you love more than anything my son will be safe.” Delilah said.

 

“I’ll die before I let anything happen to my nephew.” I said. For some reason that was enough for Delilah to stop struggling and nod in agreement.

 

“There’s a diaper bag ready to go in the nursery and his car seat should be there too.” Delilah said.

 

“I got it.” Rebekah said heading to his room.

 

“What’s going to happen to me?” Delilah asked.

 

“I don’t know.” I said. This was not how I saw this going. I really thought I’d text her location and the photo to Hadrian and I’d be on a plane back to New York within the hour.

 

Rebekah came out with the diaper bag slung over her arm and holding the carrier with the baby already buckled in.

 

“Where do I go?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Safety in numbers.” I said.

 

“New York?” She asked.

 

“They’re out hunting a ghost.” I said.

 

“Home it is. Be careful.” She said.

 

“I’ll call when it’s over.” I said.

 

“If I don’t hear from you by tomorrow morning I’m coming back.” Rebekah said.

 

“If you don’t hear from me by the end of the day there isn’t going to be anything to come back for.” I said.

 

“I’ll be waiting.” Rebekah said and stopped in front of Delilah. “I won’t hurt your son. He’s an innocent child and children aren’t to blame for their parent’s mistakes but if you betray and hurt my sister you’re as good as dead. Understood?”

 

“I’m not the one you have to worry about it. You have leverage on me, I’m not taking any chances with my baby’s life.” Delilah said.

 

“Good to know.” Rebekah said before giving me one last look and walking out of the house.

 

“You trust her?” Delilah asked after she finally stopped crying.

 

“She’s family.” I said and she started laughing. “What’s so funny?”

 

“You’re family’s the reason we’re in this mess to begin with.” She said laughing.

 

“I did warn you.” I said.

 

“You did.” She said chuckling sadly.

 

“If you could go back and do it all over again would you change any of it?” I asked.

 

“No. I knew what I was getting myself into. I’m not perfect but I meant it when I said I was in this for better or for worse.” Delilah said.

 

“I think that meant you were supposed to stay with Hadrian for better and for worse no matter what.” I said.

 

“It’s a loose interpretation.” She said making me laugh. “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” I asked.

 

“I don’t even know where to begin.” Delilah said.

 

“Well hindsight’s 20/20. We’ve all done things we regret and we have to learn to live with it.” I said subconsciously rubbing Natasha’s soulmark on my arm.

 

“He’s never going to change is he?” Delilah said.

 

“You want me to be honest or to try and make you feel better?” I asked.

 

“I see you haven’t lost your bluntness.” Delilah said.

 

“I’m a bad liar and I’m really bad at making small talk.” I said. “As far back as I can remember Hadrian’s wanted me dead. He made my life a living hell and no matter how far I ran he always found me. He understands logic when it’s convenient for him and the only person he cared about making happy was our mom. As much as I’d like to think people can change, Hadrian isn’t one of those people.”

 

“He’ll never accept Drogon. He can be a mirror image of him but that won’t change anything. He won’t get over the fact that his own son is like you.” Delilah said.

 

“Like me?” I asked.

 

“He has three soulmarks.” Delilah said.

 

“Wow… talk about irony.” I said.

 

“Or karma.” Delilah said.

 

“Or that.” I said laughing. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Seeing as my life and that of my son’s is in your hands I don’t really have much of a choice do I?” She said.

 

“I know how to cover my tracks, I mean you met our mom, I learned from the best. Hadrian is a great soldier and knows how to get a job done but tracking and intel gathering is not his forte. How did he always find me?” I asked and Delilah paled.

 

“H-he didn’t.” Delilah said.

 

“Then who did?” I asked.

 

“Hadrian can’t be idle for too long. He needs something to keep him occupied and focused. After you left he tried to re-enlist but could not clear some of the cognitive tests, specifically the anger management assessment. He was unstable and lashed out on anything or anyone around him so I gave him something to focus on. I’d give him any leads or even rumors of where you could be. That was enough to get him back on track.” Delilah said.

 

“You were the one that sent him after me?” I said.

 

“I had to do something, he…” Delilah started trying to justify he actions.

 

“No, you don’t get to do that. You have no idea the hell I went through the past five years.” I said.

 

“I did what I had to do to stay alive and protect my son. He’s just a kid.” Delilah started.

 

“So was I! And that meant shit to you and that asshole!” I shouted. “Do you have any idea what it was like for me after he forced me to leave? Do you know what happened after the burial? Of course you don’t as long as it meant you were safe nothing else matters to you, you self-centered bitch. Have you ever had to pull yourself out of your mother’s grave after you were stabbed by your own brother? Do you know what it’s like to at age thirteen have to cauterize a stab wound with a curling iron because you couldn’t show up to a hospital? Do you know what it was like to live off whatever food you could scrounge up from dumpsters or whatever scraps of food other people on the streets were willing to share? To have to sleep under freeway overpasses or under a bridge in the middle of winter without anything to keep you warm except a torn long sleeved shirt and some jeans? Or what it was like when the first person in years to show you any kindness to be killed in the most brutal way I’ve ever seen anyone die just because they were nice to me and to have to be the one to find their body. Do you know how terrified I was to even try to make friends again after that because the thought of having to go through that again scared the crap out of me? Do you know what it’s like to feel like the best thing you could do for the world is die and at one point actually try because the only thing you brought the people you cared about was death and misery cause I do.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Delilah cried.

 

“Cut the shit. I’m not buying the crocodile tears you biblical whore. You care about your son and yourself but everything else is just collateral damage. I don’t know what Hadrian has planned for you and I honestly don’t care. You two deserve each other.” I said as the sound of a car engine started louder as it got closer to the house.

 

“Callie please. I’m sorry” Delilah cried.

 

“You should be.” I said turning around to look through the window. A black SUV with tinted windows was pulling up.

 

“I really am sorry Cal.” Delilah said and when I turned around she wasn’t tied up anymore. She grabbed me by my hair and slammed my head against the wall. I kicked back and hit one of her knees making her loose her grip on my hair. I smashed the heel of my boot into her toes making a crunching sound.

 

“Ah!” She shouted and I elbowed her in the throat like Natasha had taught me. Suddenly the door busted open and Hadrian and his lackeys came in. “You bitch!” Delilah yelled and lunged at me. She knocked me onto the ground and we rolled around for a while until there was a gunshot.

 

“What the fuck?!” Hadrian yelled. “You had one job! One!”

 

“She’s a trained assassin and I work with computers.” I said.

 

“Shut up!” He yelled. “Get her out of here.”

 

“What? No you said…” I started.

 

“Shut up brat.” Jesse said yanking my up by the arm before dragging me to the kitchen. I got thrown onto a chair and Gerald threw a wet towel at my face.

 

“Ow.” I said.

 

“Shut up.” They said.

 

I took the towel and pressed it to the cut on my forehead. I really hope this doesn’t lead to a concussion. That would be the icing on an already crappy day.

 

“The rest of the house is empty.” Rumlow said coming into the kitchen.

 

“Just like a I said. Can I go now?” I asked.

 

“No.” They all said.

 

“Can I at least get some ice for my elbow?” I asked feeling sore already. Jesse opened the freezer and pulled out an ice pack before throwing it at me.

 

“Ow.” I whined.

 

“Stop whining already.” Gerald said.

 

“Some of us aren’t used to fighting.” I said.

 

“Could have fooled me.” Jesse said with a chuckle. I raised my left hand and flipped him off.

 

“Calliope get your ass in here.” Hadrian said.

 

“Uh.” I groaned before getting up keeping the ice pack on my arm. I walked into the room and saw Delilah was sitting down on the chair except this time she wasn’t restrained.

 

“Where’s the kid?” Hadrian asked.

 

“The nursery was empt…Ah!” I gasped as he slammed me against the wall.

 

“I’m going to ask again. Where’s the kid?” Hadrian asked holding me by the neck.

 

“There wasn’t anyone else here. I saw her packing up to go and came in to stall until you got here. She was alone. We talked and I managed to tranq her. I tied her up but she managed to get free and that’s what you walked in on.” I said.

 

“Really?” Hadrian said.

 

“I told you. I lost the baby. The nursery hasn’t been used. I set it up months ago and I just can’t bear to go in there.” Delilah said.

 

“Hm well then.” Hadrian said letting me go and I collapsed on the ground gasping for air. He walked over to Delilah and kissed her. She hesitated for a bit before putting her arms around him and responding. He broke the kiss and leaned he forehead against hers before pressing his gun to her stomach and pulling the trigger twice.

 

“Wah!” I yelled surprised.

 

“H-had-ri-an” Delilah gasped.

 

“There’s dirty diapers in the trash bin in the nursery and there’s a prescription for children’s ear infection medication dated last week in your bathroom. If you’re going to lie make sure it adds up.” Hadrian said.

 

“P-please… Cal….” Delilah choked out.

 

“She’s not the one you should be begging to.” Hadrian said kneeling down next to her. “I love you baby, but you’ve pulled one over on me for the last time. Don’t worry, you’ll be seeing your bastard soon enough.”

 

“P-ple-se…. N-not… D-drogo….” Delilah choked out before finally she stopped and died.

 

“Find the kid.” Hadrian said standing up and grabbing a cloth to wipe his gun.

 

“T-the deal was for Delilah not…” I said.

 

“I don’t care! The deal’s changed. You have until the original deadline to find the kid of else the next person I shoot will be one of them.” He said squeezing my arms painfully tight but putting extra force on my soulmarks. “Get it done Calliope.” He said before letting go and walking out with his lackeys following after him.

 

I fell to the ground and just stared at Delilah’s dead body. Her dead eyes stared right at me and I cried. This was never going to end. I failed. Delilah was dead and chances are I was going to be catching up with her really soon. I grabbed my phone and pulled up my contacts. I scrolled down dialed the number.

 

“It’s Rebekah, I can’t answer right now leave a message and I’ll get back to you.” The recording played and then it beeped.

 

“Beks get to the compound, if you can avoid it don’t stop I’m heading there now.” I said barely holding back a sob.

 

I got up and swayed a bit before walking over to the couch. I grabbed the throw blanket and covered the body. I lit a candle Delilah had left on the coffee table before going to the kitchen. I turned on the gas from the stove before leaving. I was at a safe distance before the fire started and within minutes the cottage was up in flames.

 

I walked to the road and found a parking lot where I managed to steal a car to get into the Budapest. I booked a flight with only a short layover in Paris before getting another flight directly to New Orleans. I grabbed some clothes at one of the shops in the terminal and cleaned up in the restrooms before the boarding call. I squeezed into the black skinny jeans and white top before pulling on a warm tan wool coat.

 

 

It was very early morning when I landed. I took a quick cab ride to the French quarter before arriving at the compound. It was quiet and the gloomy sky just added the somber mood I was in.

 

I walked in and was greeted by Rebekah and Kol.

 

“Hayley?” Rebekah asked rocking the baby in her arms.

 

“It’s bad.” I said.

 

“What happened?“ Kol asked.

 

“Hadrian killed Delilah. He wants the baby and I don’t know what to do anymore.” I said utterly defeated.


	85. Chapter 85

All hell was breaking loose around me and I was helpless to stop it. Shortly after I arrived Marcel, Elijah and Nik showed up looking exhausted. Apparently I wasn’t the only one having a bad day. Rebekah got the baby to sleep and put him in the basinet she had at some point bought and had delivered.

 

We all sat down in the courtyard and I filled everyone in.

 

“Hadrian’s out of control.” Elijah said.

 

“That would mean he was ever in control.” Nik said.

 

“He’s unhinged and he can’t be reasoned with. It doesn’t matter what Delilah said or how much he cared about her he didn’t even flinch when he pulled the trigger.” I said.

 

“Was he the one who did this to you?” Marcel asked moving a lock of my hair to get a look at the cut on my forehead.

 

“No that was Delilah. She got out when she heard him coming and we went at it.” I said gently swatting his hand away. I didn’t miss the concerned look he gave me.

 

“Should I send a cleaner?” Elijah asked.

 

“Taken care off.” I said thinking back to the burning cottage.

 

“How did you get out?” Kol asked.

 

“No one outlives their usefulness.” I said. “He gave me to the original deadline to find the baby.”

 

“You have him I’m not seeing the problem.” Nik said.

 

“Hadrian thinks that the baby upstairs is the product of an affair Delilah had with a dead Czech arms dealer and wants to kill him.” I said.

 

“You’re brother’s gone mad.” Kol said.

 

“The baby is Hadrian’s clone. He’d have to be blind not to see the resemblance.” Rebekah said.

 

“I know.” I said. “He even has the family curses of having a horrible name.”

 

“How’d the meeting with the Russians go?” Kol asked.

 

“We’re at an impasse.” Elijah said.

 

“What’s going on?” I asked.

 

“The Bratva are trying to expand their drug trade into the French quarter. They’ve forged an alliance with the Guerrera cartel and have been using their casinos to slowly worm their into out territory. They’ve been causing some issues.” Nik said.

 

“What type of issues?” I asked.

 

“They brought in Oleg to negotiate.” Marcel said.

 

“I take it negotiations aren’t going well and he’s living up to his stone wall reputation?” I asked.

 

“That would be an accurate description of how things went.” Elijah said.

 

“Plus the dead bodies.” Nik said.

 

“What?!” I said.

 

“They were idiots.” Kol said.

 

“I don’t think that’s the issue here.” Elijah said.

 

“Again What?” I asked.

 

“He may have resorted to guerilla tactics and gave us a show of what they were capable of.” Nik said as the baby started crying. Rebekah took him out of the basinet and started shushing him. Everyone started bickering and the crying got louder. Suddenly it felt like I was underwater and all the sound was muffled. There was a ringing sound and I couldn’t focus on anything. I don’t know how long I just sat there stuck in my own head. I just felt someone gently shake my shoulder and I snapped out of it.

 

“Hayley you alright?” Marcel asked.

 

“Y-yeah uh.. I need some air.” I said getting up.

 

“I don’t think…” Kol started but he stopped when Elijah and Nik stopped him. I grabbed a coat on the way out and started walking down the street. Considering it was a popular tourist spot the French quarter was surprisingly empty. There were musicians playing and some street performers trying to get attention of the few tourists around but I didn’t really bother to try and enjoy it.

 

This time last year I was still dating Nate and recovering from appendicitis while looking after Tony. It was also around the time I realized I had not so platonic feelings for my soulmates. Now here I am a year later on the run and about to face the end of the line. Time really does fly I thought before my phone dinged. I opened it and saw that I had a voicemail.

 

 _‘Hey Hales, we’re on our way back. The ghost disappeared again. Tracked him down to Argentina before the trail went cold again. I know you called but the interference is kinda screwing up the comm’s signal around here and couldn’t get your message. Call us back when you can. Love you.”_ Tony said before the message ended.

 

At least something good did happen. I got to meet them. They make it all worth it. I’m just really sorry for what they’re probably going to have to go through pretty soon.

 

I eventually wandered into Jackson square and watched one of the painters work on a canvas. I think it was supposed to be an abstract of on of the landmarks close by but all I could see was red. I saw Delilah’s blood slowly stain the carpet in the cottage, her eyes just staring at me, and I could hear her choking on her own blood begging for her life… for her son’s life.

 

I always knew Hadrian was insane but I’d never thought he’d turn against the only person besides our mom he actually cared about. He was emotionless and indifferent. If anything were to happen to any of my soulmates… I’d rather not think about that.

 

“I like the off season, it’s peaceful and easier to enjoy the sights.” Marcel said.

 

“Carolers are a lot happier here than in Chicago.” I said.

 

“You want to tell me what’s on your mind?” Marcel said.

 

“Not really.” I said.

 

“Would it help if we stopped by for beignet’s on the way back?” Marcel bribed.

 

“I’m not really hungry.” I said.

 

“Come on Callie, don’t shut me out. Talk to me.” Marcel said.

 

“What’s there to say?” I said rubbing my tired eyes.

 

“What do you want to do?” Marcel said.

 

“There’s nothing to do.” I said.

 

“That’s not true and you know it.” Marcel said.

 

“You think I should hand the kid over?” I asked.

 

“Is that what you want to do?” He asked.

 

“I don’t know.” I said. “My mom screwed you over but you didn’t turn your back on me. Why?”

 

“You’re not your mom. You’re better.” Marcel said.

 

“Am I?” I said looking over at him. “Because from where I’m standing I think I’m actually worse. I led Hadrian directly to Delilah. If I had just left well enough alone she’d still be alive.”

 

“But you’d be dead.” Marcel said.

 

“Would that really be such a bad thing? There’s a eight month old baby who’s now motherless because of me. I caused a freaking turf war in Marrakesh cleaning up one of my messes. You can’t make a deal with the Russians because of what I did over ten years ago.” I said.

 

“Callie stop.” Marcel said putting his hands on my shoulders to make me face him. “None of this is your fault. The issues we’re having with the Russians were a long time coming from way before you were even in the picture. As for Marrakesh you didn’t know how things were going to turn out and if it wasn’t you it would have been someone else getting power hungry. As for the kid the way Rebekah tells it the only reason he’s still alive was because of your quick thinking. Hadrian would have eventually found Delilah. He was never going to give up on finding her and if it wasn’t Hadrian one of the other people on the long list of people Delilah screwed over would have taken the shot. What’s done is done the only thing we can do now is move forward.”

 

“I don’t think there’s anywhere to move forward to from this.” I said.

 

“You can’t think like that.” Marcel said.

 

“I kind of have to.” I said. “Hadrian wants the baby dead. He won’t stop and he doesn’t care about collateral damage as long as he gets what he wants. I can’t give him the kid. Delilah and Hadrian are horrible people but he’s just an innocent kid with shitty parents. Kids aren’t to blame for their parents mistakes. Of course even if I did hand the kid over there’s no way Hadrian would let me walk away which leaves me right back where I was eight months ago except I have nothing to bargain with. There’s only one way this ends, me dead.”

 

“You can’t give up.” Marcel said.

 

“It’s not giving up it’s facing facts.” I said.

 

“Then what are you going to do?” Marcel asked.

 

“What are you going to do about your Russian problem?” I asked.

 

“Fight back.” He said.

 

“Except you and I both know that if it comes to a turf war you’ll lose because you’re outnumbered. They sent Oleg and where he goes he brings his best guys. All former armed forces or black ops. He’s working with the Guerrera’s so they already have the docks under their control as well as the city council. He has you right where he wants you.” I said.

 

“I know.” Marcel said. “Financially we’re secure. We can all take an early retirement and never have to work again or we could just focus on the legitimate side of the business but we couldn’t do it here.”

 

“So go.” I said.

 

“The Russians don’t leave loose ends.” Marcel said.

 

“An even better reason to leave while you still can.” I said.

 

“The problem with running is once you start you don’t stop.” He said.

 

“How would this be any different than you leaving Chicago?” I said and he stayed quiet. “Exactly.” I said as my phone buzzed. I check and saw it was Natasha calling me. I sent it to voicemail before shutting my phone off.

 

“You can’t keep avoiding them.” He said.

 

“I’m not ready to face them.” I said. I’m not ready to say goodbye.

 

“What are you going to do about the kid?” Marcel asked.

 

“You never answered my question.” I said.

 

Marcel sighed. “I loved your mom. She was special and when she was around everything was just brighter but it wasn’t the same for her. I thought that with time she’d come around but that never happened. Alison could never love anyone the way she loved herself. It wasn’t until I met you that I knew what true unconditional love was. Cal you changed everything for me. You may not be my daughter by blood but you are in every way that counts and that’s why I know you’re nothing like your mother. You build up walls around yourself to stay safe but when it comes right down to it you will put everyone you love before yourself and even at your lowest and darkest points you don’t lose your way and you stayed true to yourself even if you don’t think you do. And because of that I know that whatever happens you’ll find a way. You always do.”

 

“Thank you.” I said hugging him. “I love you dad.”

 

“Love you too Cal.” He said hugging me back.

 

We got back to the Compound a bit before dinner. Tensions were still running high and security was increased around the perimeter. I washed up and started heading downstairs when I passed by the study, which was what was being used as a nursery at the moment.

 

I don’t know why but I decided to walk in there and check on the baby. I looked down at the bassinet and there he was just staring up at the wall sucking on his pacifier. His green eyes met mine and he smiled before sitting up and trying to reach for me.

 

The first time I saw him all I could see was Hadrian. Now all I see is myself.

 

I reached down and pulled him up.

 

“Ah!” He cried out before laughing. I couldn’t help but smile at that. The baby reached over to tap his hand on my cheek and I saw the small sunflower on his wrist.

 

The kid already has so much going against him and he isn’t even a year old yet.

 

_‘Cal swear to me on whatever it is in this world that you love more than anything my son will be safe.’_

_“P-Please… Cal…P-pl-lease… n-not… drogo…”_

“Hales?” Kol said getting my attention.

 

“Yeah.” I said turning around.

 

“We’re waiting for you.” he said.

 

“Going.” I said taking the baby with me.

 

“I think this is the first time I see you even get close to the little bugger since you got here.” Kol said.

 

“I’ve been a little stuck in my head.” I said.

 

“You have a lot going on.” Kol said.

 

“Yeah we all do.” I said as we started going downstairs.

 

“Natasha’s been blowing up Rebekah’s phone all day.” Kol said.

 

“I shut my phone off.” I said. “Didn’t know what to say to them.”

 

“What about now?” He asked.

 

“No but I know what I have to do.” I said as we walked into the dining room.

 

“I was just about to head up and give him his bottle.” Rebekah said.

 

“Ah!” Drogon cheered when he saw Rebekah and reached for her.

 

“Someone really likes you.” I said.

 

“He’s such an angel.” Rebekah cooed blowing raspberries on his cheeks making him giggle.

 

“Yeah he really is.” I said. “I think I figured out what I’m going to do next but it kind of depends on you.”

 

“Me?” Rebekah asked.

 

**The Next Day-**

 

I finally understand how hard it is for parent to travel with small children. Little Drogon or Cal, as Kol, Rebekah and pretty much every one was calling him because no one wanted to call him by his embarrassing name, was fine at the beginning of the three hour flight to New York but as soon as we reached max altitude he started screaming.

 

“Sh, sh.” I said rocking him in the car seat. Rebekah had booked was a first class seat so I’d have more room and hopefully so the baby would be more comfortable but it didn’t work out that way.

 

“Come on kiddo, look at the cartoons.” I said playing a movie on the screen.

 

“Wah!” He wailed.

 

“Okay okay… You don’t like the Looney Toons.” I said standing up in the aisle and rocking him. “Da da da dadatum da datum…” I hummed the imperial march from Star Wars trying to calm myself down. Suddenly Cal started calming down and his eyes started getting droopy.

 

Well I’ll be damned, the kid’s a star wars fan.

 

Once his eyes were closed I sat back down but the instant my butt touched the seat cushion he woke up and started crying. Looks like I was going to be standing for most of the flight.

 

I think I hummed that verse at least a hundred times before He was finally to tired to wake up again and I finally got to sit down just in time for the landing.

 

“Finally got the little guy to settle down?” One of the flight attendants asked.

 

“Yeah, I think he might be teething.” I said remembering what Rebekah had mentioned earlier that morning.

 

“How old is he?” She asked.

 

“About eight months.” I said rubbing his back.

 

“He looks just like you.” She said with a smile.

 

“Trust me when I say he’s a mini copy of his dad. Hopefully just in looks.” I said sadly.

 

“We’ll be landing in New York shortly, and it’s snowing so be sure to bundle up.” She suggested.

 

“Thank you.” I said before looking at the sleeping infant in my arms.

 

‘Well kiddo, welcome to the first day of the rest of your life.’ I thought.

 

I didn’t have any bags checked so as soon as they brought up the car seat, I buckled Cal in and I pulled on my olive coat and scarf.

 

 

I had to wait in line twenty minutes to grab a cab. The airport was packed since it was so close to Christmas and traffic was hell. It took an hour just to reach the tower. If it wasn’t for the fact that I had Cal with me I would have taken the subway.

 

I walked into the lobby of the tower and was greeted by Happy.

 

“Morning.” I said not giving him a second look.

 

“Morning.” He said before he did a double take. “Hayley! Where the hell have you been? They’re going crazy upstairs looking for you.”

 

“Wah!” Cal cried. Uh why?

 

“What is that?” Happy said.

 

“A baby who I spent the last three hours trying to get him to get to sleep.” I said getting into the elevator. “Jarvis, common room please and if you could turn on the coffee maker I’d appreciate it.”

 

“Of course ma’am, I shall alert everyone to your arrival at once.” Jarvis said.

 

“Wah!” Cal cried.

 

“Sh, Sh, Sh. Just wait a minute kiddo.” I said lifting up the carrier as the doors opened.

 

I walked inside and went to the living room. I put the carrier down on the coffee table and rocked the seat trying to lull him back to sleep. Of course that wasn’t working and he just started screaming louder.

 

“Okay, okay bad idea.” I said unbuckling him and getting him out of the car seat.

 

“Wah! Wah! Ah AH..” He cried.

 

I stood up and started bouncing and rocking like I did on the plane.

 

“Hm..” He sniffled as he cuddled into the crook of my neck.

 

“Hayley! Where the hell have you been?!” Tony yelled making Cal cry again.

 

“Wah!!!!” he screamed.

 

“Oh come on. I just got him to quiet down.” I said.

 

“Ah… Hales whose baby is that?” Clint asked.

 

“It’s been a weird couple of days but for right now can one of you get the kid’s pacifier out of the diaper bag?” I said rocking the baby.

 

“Uh… sure.” Steve said opening all the pockets until he found the dreaded thing. I popped it into Cal’s mouth and he fussed for a bit before quieting down.

 

“So much better.” I said rubbing his back. “thanks.”

 

“Hayley, the baby?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah, he’s my nephew.” I said.

 

“What?!” the all shouted.

 

“SH!!” I shushed giving them a pointed look before looking at the sleeping baby in my arms.

 

“You’re nephew? In Asgard that would be the child of one’s sibling, is that the same here?” Thor asked.

 

“Yup.” I said.

 

“Please tell me that’s a kid Kol had with a one night stand or something.” Tony said.

 

“Nope, Guys meet Satan’s spawn Drogon or as we’re calling him Cal.” I said. “Delilah and my brother’s son.”

 

“You found her.” Natasha said.

 

“I found her.” I said. “and more.”

 

“So it’s over?” Tony asked.

 

“Not exactly.” I said.

  

“What happened?” Clint asked.

 

“I got a hit on the facial recognition software about a week ago. A small community hospital in Tihany, Hungary. Small town about a hundred kilometers from Budapest. Rebekah and I went to go check it out and after a bit of asking around and recon we found the cottage where she was staying. I took a few pictures and texted them to him but Delilah was getting ready to leave and I couldn’t let that happen so I knocked on her door.” I said.

 

“You confronted an assassin who tried having you killed.” Natasha said.

 

“What were you thinking?” Steve said frustrated.

 

“I was just distracting her while Rebekah went around back and snuck up on her.” I said.

 

“Rebekah was in on this?” Clint asked.

 

“I did say I wasn’t going to do anything alone.” I said. “She shot her with a tranquilizer dart and knocked her out but when we went to look for something to tie her up with we found this little guy. Turns out Delilah ran away because she found out she was pregnant and you know who thought this little guy was the result of an affair he thought Delilah had with a Czech arms dealer.”

 

“Are you sure he isn’t?” Tony asked.

 

“The kid is essentially Hadrian’s clone there’s no denying he’s the father.” I said without realizing what I had just said.

 

“Hadrian? As in Hadrian Adler?” Clint said. Natasha walked closer to me and took a look at me and then at Cal.

 

“What’s your name?” Steve said.

 

“Guys…” I started needing them to calm down.

 

“What’s your real name?” Steve said shaking in anger.

 

“Calliope.” Tony said.

 

“He’s a dead man.” Clint said about to march out of the common room.

 

“Wait… If you have his son, where’s Delilah?” Steve asked.

 

“He killed her.” I answered. “Rebekah took Cal before Hadrian got there and once he was there Delilah and I lied to him. I told him the baby was never there and she told him that he was still born. Of course one look around the house and he could tell she was lying. He didn’t appreciate her lying to him and shot her.”

 

“What? Why?” Tony asked.

 

“He doesn’t believe Cal is his son and he wants to kill him.” I said. “Delilah despite everything was actually a good mom and put her son before Hadrian. He gave me to the original deadline to find him and turn Cal over to him. Which I’m obviously not going to do.”

 

“Why the hell didn’t you say anything?!” Clint shouted.

 

“He had a gun to yours, Nat’s and Steve’s heads.” I said before bending down and putting the baby back in his carrier.

 

“He’s a dead man.” Clint said marching out of the common room with Natasha right behind him.

 

“Wait for us.” Tony said following after him.

 

“This is probably a good time to mention I sent him on a wild goose chase in Romania?” I said and they all stopped.

 

“Hayley…” Steve said clenching his jaw.

 

“He has a lot of enemies in the area and he doesn’t care because he’s obsessed with finding Cal. That’s going to keep him busy while I make arrangements for the little guy.” I said.

 

“Arrangements?” Bruce asked.

 

“The kid can’t stay here. It’s the first place he’ll look once he realizes I pulled one over on him. I’m keeping him for a few days until his adoptive mom picks him up until then we wait.” I said.

 

“You’re giving the kid up for adoption?” Tony said.

 

“Keeping the two people he wants dead in the same place is reckless. The kid’s young and he still has a chance. It’s been five years and no matter how far I went or how well I hid he never gave up and he’s not going to. The safest place for Cal is away from me.” I said.

 

“He’s your family. You can’t just send him away.” Thor said.

 

“I’m the reason his mom’s dead.” I said. “I have consistently screwed up. The kid doesn’t stand a chance with me around. My mind’s made up. It’s too late for me but I can still do right by him.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clint said.

 

“Nature vs. Nurture. Hadrian and I grew up in the life and we became what we had to be to survive. Cal still has a chance at a normal and happy life. He can grow up safe and loved without having to look over his shoulder constantly or being afraid.” I said.

 

“And you’re okay with just letting him go and Never seeing him again?” Natasha said.

 

“Up until three days ago I didn’t know he existed. It won’t make a difference to me.” I said making them all exchange concerned looks. I stood up and grabbed the carrier. “I’m heading downstairs. I could use a shower and a nap before he wakes up again.”

 

“We’re not done talking about this.” Tony said.

 

“We never are.” I said getting in the elevator and heading downstairs. I walked into my room and took Cal out of the carrier and placed him on the bed. I put pillows around him to prevent him from falling off the bed. It wasn’t the best makeshift crib but it would do for now.

 

I pulled out some pajamas from one of my drawers and hopped in the shower. The warm water helped ease some of the soreness from the past couple of days but didn’t do anything for the tenderness around my bruises. Delilah knew how to throw a punch. I couldn’t help but remember the way her dead eyes just stared at me.

 

I never thought this was how things would turn out. Me crying in the shower over the woman partly responsible for the hell I went through the past five years and her son soundly asleep in the other room. I was so screwed.

 

I stood in the shower until the warm water turned cold. I slipped on some flannel pants and a tank top before going to lie down on the edge of the bed. I moved to my side so I was facing Cal. He moved a bit and put his tiny hand on top of mine.

 

 

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep for the first time in days.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“He was hiding in plain sight this entire time.” Clint said furious.

 

“Least now we know where Hayley gets it from.” Steve said.

 

“Should have noticed it sooner. They look alike. The same eyes, cheekbones, hair color.” Natasha said.

 

Tony took out his phone and started typing away. “Whoa.” He said looking at Hadrian’s Shield personnel file. “They do look alike.” Tony said before passing the phone to Bruce.

 

“Hayley was right, Cal is a clone of his Dad.” Bruce said. “You don’t need a paternity test to know that.”

 

“That vile creature has been in our midst this entire time.” Thor growled.

 

“Jarvis call Hill and Fury.” Tony said.

 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked.

 

“Don’t you think it might be a good idea to cut off his access to confidential records and Shield resources?” Tony retorted.

 

“I doubt that’ll stop him.” Natasha said.

 

“No but it could slow him down until we think of what to do.” Steve said.

 

“What’s there to think about?” Clint said. “We find him and take him out.”

 

“I’m with Barton. The guy killed his own soulmate and wants to not just kill Hayley but his own kid too.” Tony said.

 

“He must be stopped.” Thor said.

 

“It won’t be easy. Doubt he’s working alone.” Natasha said.

 

“Hanson and Taylor?” Clint asked.

 

“They’ve been friends for years.” Steve asked.

 

“They’re on leave for the holidays along with the rest of STRIKE.” Natasha said.

 

“Perfect cover to leave on a personal mission to help your buddy track down his wife and sister.” Tony said.

 

“We need Hayley.” Steve said.

 

“No.” Natasha said,

 

“Nat.” Clint started arguing.

 

“There’s not a single thing Hayley wouldn’t do to keep us safe including lie to us.” Natasha said.

 

“We can’t trust her judgment right now. She’s too close and she’s scared.” Steve said.

 

“She looked exhausted.” Bruce said.

 

“Probably hasn’t slept in a couple of days.” Tony said rubbing his own tired eyes.

 

“We need to sit her down and talk all of this out.” Steve said.

 

“Despite what Hayley says it is obvious she cares for the child.” Thor said.

 

“No, she just saved him and is doing everything she can to protect him because she felt like it.” Clint said sarcastically.

 

“You really think she’s going to go through with giving the kid up?” Tony asked.

 

“Hayley is stupidly and recklessly selfless. She’ll do the right thing even if it kills her.” Natasha said.

 

“Don’t you mean Calliope?” Tony said.

 

“I can’t believe her name was really Calliope Chauncey Adler. Who names their kid that?” Steve asked.

 

“The same type of people who think it’s a good idea to name their kid Drogon.” Clint said.

 

“Let’s just stick to Hayley and Cal.” Bruce said.

 

“Aye.” Thor said in agreement.

 

“Let’s call it a night. We should get some sleep while we still can. I have a feeling this is far from over.” Steve said.

 

“I really hate it when you’re right.” Tony said walking towards the elevator.

 

“I need to go punch something.” Clint said.

 

“Don’t break anything.” Tony said.

 

“Not like you can’t afford it.” Clint called out.

 

“I meant body parts.” Tony said.


	86. Chapter 86

After running around for the past week avoiding getting killed and making arrangements for Cal’s new life sleep was a good and much needed break from reality, at least it would have been if I hadn’t fallen asleep next to a teething eight month old baby.

 

“WAH!!! AHHH!! AH!” He cried making me jump awake and land on the floor with a hard thud.

 

“Ah!” I groaned. What’s black and blue all over? That’s right I was.

 

“Wah!!” Cal cried.

 

“Okay, okay. It’s okay. Aunt Hayley’s here.” I said picking him up and immediately getting the strong smell of a dirty diaper. “Oh wow that stinks.”

 

“Ah, AH.” Cal sniffles.

 

“Okay buddy, this is going to be a team effort. You just have to stay still while I get it off of you and hopefully not all over the duvet.” I said grabbing a diaper and the pack of baby wipes. “We can do this right?”

 

“Ehh.” Cal sniffled.

 

“Please don’t pee on me.” I said as I unbuttoned his onesie and then his diaper and got to work. “Is poop supposed to be that color?”

 

“Wah!” He yelled.

 

“Okay, okay I’m going sheesh.” I said wiping his tush and then putting on a new diaper. “That wasn’t so bad.” I said before realizing I had a bit of poop on my arm.

 

“Ew, gross.” I said grabbing Cal’s onesie and wiping it off of me before realizing I was supposed to put that back on him. I quickly looked through the diaper bag and found the last clean clothing Cal had. I was going to either have to do more laundry or go shopping. Then I realized something even more terrifying, Cal was wearing his last diaper.

 

“Whatever happens don’t poop again.” I said. “Jarvis, can you get more diapers and some more clothes delivered?”

 

“Yes Ma’am. May I remind you that the high chair from your time as a toddler is still in the common room utility closet?” Jarvis said.

 

“Oh you’re a lifesaver buddy.” I said picking up Cal. “Come on sweetie, let’s go make you some mashed up fruit.”

 

“Ah!” Cal said happily.

 

I got in the elevator and walked into the empty common room. I finally looked at the time and realized it was only four in the morning. Even Steve wasn’t up for his morning run yet.

 

I sighed before going to pull out the high chair from the utility closet. It was practically new considering I only used it for a day or so. I set it up at the edge of the counter so I could keep an eye on him as I started taking out some apples, strawberries and blueberries. I peeled the apple and chopped it up before throwing it in the blender along with the berries. A few minutes later I had fresh baby food.

 

“Okay kiddo, breakfast is up.” I said grabbing a small bowl and pouring the mash into it. I grabbed a spoon and stirred it a bit before trying to feed it to him. Cal just looked at me like I was crazy.

 

“It is way to early for this.” I said. “Come on, it’s yummy.”

 

He just looked at me with a pout.

 

“Open up.” I said waving the spoon around. “Here comes the tie fighter. Whoosh.”

 

He laughed and I took advantage of it to sneak food into his mouth. He chewed on it before laughing and smiling.

 

“Ah!” he exclaimed opening his mouth.

 

“Here we go, pew pew whoosh.” I said getting another spoonful into his mouth. I couldn’t help but laugh at how he was clapping and jumping up and down in his seat.

 

“You’re good with him.” I heard Steve say. I jumped up a bit surprised and not remember hearing him walk in.

 

“You wouldn’t have said that if you had seen him change his diaper.” I said. “Still don’t know how something so small could make a mess like that.”

 

Steve walked closer and moved a lock of my hair finally noticing the cut on my forehead and then running his fingers on the finger shaped bruises on my forearms.

 

“What happened?” he asked.

 

“Delilah got loose before Hadrian showed up and we went at it. Then later on when neither of us would tell him where the kid was he grabbed me.” I said.

 

“Damn it Hayley.” Steve said.

 

“Can we not do this right now? I kind of have my hands full at the moment.” I said giving Cal another spoonful of fruit.

 

“I’m going out for a run.” He said kissing my forehead before walking out.

 

“Okay bud, the millennium falcon’s about to go into light speed, if you don’t open it it’s going to crash. RRRR… whoosh.” I said dramatically as he opened his mouth. “Oh they made it yay!” I cheered. I looked at the time and figured it would be a good a time as any to check up on Rebekah.

 

I took my phone out and dialed her setting it up on speaker.

 

“Hello?” She said.

 

“Morning.” I said.

 

“You’re up early, isn’t it about five in New York?” She asked.

 

“Got an early wake up call from someone in need of a diaper change.” I said.

 

“How’d that go?” Rebekah said laughing.

 

“Well we’re out of diapers and clean clothes so I’m hoping he doesn’t have to go again before they get delivered.” I said. “how are thing on your end?”

 

“Just got into London. I’m stuck in rush hour traffic.” She said before she honked her car horn really loudly. “Bloody wanker!” She shouted.

 

“Whoa, take it easy.” I said. “I want you to come back in one piece.”

 

“We’re on a bit of a deadline.” Rebekah reminded me.

 

“We have a bit of wiggle room.” I said.

 

“Ah!” Cal yelled slamming his little hand on the tray table so I’d feed him.

 

“Oh sorry buddy.” I said giving him another spoonful.

 

“Sounds like you have your hands full over there.” She said.

 

“No someone just really likes his breakfast.” I said.

 

“I have to go. I’m ditching the phone as a precaution so I’ll call you when I’m back in the states.” She said.

 

“Okay, good luck.” I said.

 

“You too.” She said before hanging up.

 

“Rebekah’s back in London?” Natasha said sneaking up on me.

 

“Ah, I really need to put a bell or something on you all.” I said. “She had some things to take care of.”

 

“That have anything to do with him.” Natasha said looking at Cal.

 

“No it’s personal stuff.” I said giving Cal another spoonful.

 

“Personal meaning you don’t want to tell us or personal as in actually personal private stuff?”

 

“Just personal loose ends.” I said.

 

“What happened to your elbow?” Natasha asked looking at the botchy purple bruise.

 

“I elbowed Delilah in the throat.” I said. She just raised an eyebrow and nodded.

 

“Miss Adam’s your delivery is being brought up.” Jarvis said.

 

“Thanks.” I said.

 

“Delivery?” She asked.

 

“Diapers and onesies, someone had an incident this morning.” I said giving Cal the last spoonful of mashed fruit.

 

“Why Cal?” Natasha asked me.

 

“Satan Junior sounded too mean.” I said. “Cal short for Calliope and sounded more boyish. Rebekah said he looked a lot like me so it stuck. Personally don’t think it’s much of an upgrade from Drogon but he won’t be here long enough for it to matter. His adoptive mom is going to change his name.”

 

“And you’re okay with that?” Natasha asked.

 

“It’s just a name, it doesn’t matter.” I said.

 

“I meant with giving him up for adoption.” Natasha asked.

 

“It is what it is. He’ll be well taken care of and he’ll be safe that’s all that matters.” I said.

 

“Right.” She said. “He has your eyes.”

 

“Those are actually his dad’s eyes.” I said standing up and going to load the dishes in the dishwasher.

 

“Did you sleep at all?” Natasha asked.

 

“I got a few hours.” I said rubbing my eyes.

 

“I can watch him.” Natasha offered.

 

“I’m fine. Not the first time I’ve gone without sleep. I just need coffee.” I said.

 

“You’re so stubborn sometimes.” Natasha said.

 

“Only when I’m right.” I said pouring myself a cup of coffee.

 

“And that’s the problem.” Natasha said.

 

“I’ve made mistakes.” I said. “I deal with it.”

 

“How?” She asked.

 

“I’ll let you know when I figure it out.” I said.

 

“Let us deal with him.” Natasha asked.

 

“I spent the past eight months tracking down his wife so he wouldn’t try to have you three killed. He’d send me live feeds of your missions and photos of you in action so I’d know how easily he could take you out if he wanted to. I don’t want any of you near him because nothing he can do to me would hurt me as much as loosing one of you would.” I said before looking at the sleepy baby in the high chair. “I’m going to try and put him down, see if I can grab a few extra hours of sleep.”

 

With that I went back downstairs and went through the process of getting Cal back to sleep. I few songs and the bouncing, rocking technique later he was out. I put him back own on the bed and I lied down next to him except now I was wide awake and couldn’t sleep even thought I felt exhausted.

 

I got up and went to the living room and turned on the news. I lied down on my side while I watched TV. At least the couch was comfy.

 

Twenty minutes later the elevator dinged and someone walked in. I was to tired and too comfortable to even move to see who it was. I heard them walk closer and I saw that it was Tony.

 

“Scoot.” He said. I sat up and moved over a bit. Tony sat down and I lied back down. “You know I’m pissed at you right?”

 

“I had a feeling it’s going around.” I said.

 

“We fought aliens. Thor’s a freaking god…” Tony started.

 

“Technically he’s just an alien with a long life span and powers.” I corrected.

 

“Not the point.” Tony said. “What was going through your head that you thought you couldn’t tell us?”

 

“I screwed up.” I said.

 

“That’s an understatement.” Tony said. “You’re on the run with a kid.”

 

“I know.” I said.

 

“He killed his own soulmate.” Tony said.

 

“I know.” I said flashing back to the dead body in that cottage.

 

“He could have killed you.” Tony said.

 

“I know okay! I freaking know. Do you have any idea how shitty I feel that I’m the reason Delilah’s dead or that my nephew’s life is now in danger, that I probably just condemned him to the same hell I grew up with? I was there when she begged Hadrian to let him go. Every time I close my eyes or it gets quiet I’m back in that cottage and all I see is Delilah choking on her own blood as she begs Hadrian for mercy and begging me to keep my promise to keep that kid safe with her dying breath. I’m scared shitless and I have no idea what I’m doing. All I know is that I have to make sure that kid is safe. That’s the only thing keeping me from breaking down right now because I’m losing all of you and there’s nothing I can do about it.” I cried.

 

“Hales.” Tony started. “You’re not losing us."

 

“It feels like everything’s falling apart.” I said suddenly feeling my hands go numb and the room started spinning.

 

“Hey, hey… it’s okay, just focus on me.” Tony said pulling me onto his lap.

 

“You’re okay, we’re okay.” He said kissing my temple and rubbing my back.

 

“I can’t do this anymore.” I cried.

 

“Yes you can. You’re stronger than you think Hales. It’s just a rough patch, you’ll get through this.” Tony said.

 

“I really screwed up.” I said.

 

“We’ll figure it out, just get some sleep.” He said holding me as I leaned on him.

 

“Wah!” Cal cried from the other room.

 

“Uh, I gotta go deal with that.” I said standing up with a groan.

 

“You know we can help.” Tony offered.

 

“I got it.” I said walked to the room.

 

“Hales you’re exhausted.” Tony said.

 

“He’s my responsibility I’ll deal with him.” I said walking into my room and checking up on Cal. He was still in his pillow fort but he was sitting up and crying. Once he saw me he stopped. “Hey buddy.” I said sitting at the edge of the bed.

 

“Mh!” He whimpered before sticking a hand in his mouth.

 

“Oh, your gums are bugging you.” I said before grabbing the diaper bag Rebekah packed and pulling out the small tube of teething gel. “Okay. Open wide.” I said putting some of the gel on his fingers.

 

“Mh!” He whined.

 

“Come on, ah!” I said.

 

“Ah!” He said imitating me and I went for it. He made a disgusted face and stuck his tongue out.

 

“I really hope that works.” I said lying down on the bed next to him. Cal imitated me but started playing with my hand and before biting my finger. “Ew.”

 

“Hehe.” Cal giggled.

 

“I really hope you never change and stay this sweet and adorable forever.” I said before I gently rubbed his stomach and I started drifting off to sleep.

 

When I opened my eyes again the sun was starting to set and I was alone in bed. Normally that just meant someone was getting started on breakfast but when I fell asleep with a baby next to me that not a good thing.

 

“Shit!” I said looking over the edge to make sure he hadn’t fallen off the bed. “Oh Fuck!”

 

“Miss Adams, you appear to be in distress.” Jarvis said.

 

“No shit where’s the baby?” I asked.

 

“He is currently in the common room.” Jarvis said and I ran out of the room and got in the elevator. As soon as the door opened I ran in.

 

“Hayley?” Steve said.

 

“An!” Cal cheered from his high chair.

 

“Oh buddy.” I said taking him out of the chair and hugging him. “Scared the crap out of me.” I said kissing the top of his head.

 

“You kinda knocked out and the kid was wide awake.” Tony said.

 

“You babysat him?” I asked.

 

“Well I was going to drop him off at daycare…” he started and I glared at him “But I knew you were going to give me that look so I had some stuff delivered to keep the little guy busy and we took turns watching him.”

 

“You did?” I asked.

 

“Made him applesauce for lunch.” Steve said.

 

“He fell asleep during empire strikes back, woke up just in time for Han to get frozen in carbonite, The family resemblance is uncanny.” Tony said.

 

“Uh… thanks.” I said.

 

“You want to sit down?” Clint asked.

 

“Sure.” I said.

 

“I’ll take him.” Natasha said taking Cal. I was half expecting him to make a fuss but he practically leaped into Nat’s arms.

 

“We have matters to discuss.” Thor said.

 

“What do you want to know?” I asked.

 

“The truth, all of it this time.” Bruce said.

 

“Where do you want me to start?” I asked.

 

“How’d he find you?” Tony asked.

 

“Thanksgiving last year. Apparently they run your prints before throwing you in the drunk tank. Once they did that it was pretty easy for him to track. All the times before that Delilah was the one pointing him in the right direction just to give him something to focus on.” I said.

 

“Where is he right now?” Steve asked.

 

“My guess would be somewhere in Romania. He hasn’t called to threaten bodily harm so he probably hasn’t figured out it was all a ruse to keep him busy.” I said.

 

“Ruse? What did you do?” Natasha asked.

 

“I led a false trail to a maternity home in Bucharest, planted a fake abandonment certificate and then a fake receipt that he was taken into the Romanian foster care system, bounced him around for a bit and then to an abandoned Romani safe house that’s been taken over by the Bratva. Also set it up so he’ll gradually get all this info to buy some extra time.” I said.

 

“O-kay… Tell us everything you know about him.” Clint said.

 

“You guys recruited him to your Strike team, everything you want to know about him should be there.” I said.

 

“Hayley, he managed to get close to us without raising any flags and you both lied to us for months. For all we know everything there is a lie.” Natasha said.

 

“Hadrian Commodus Adler, Born July thirteenth 1979, age thirty four, married to Delilah before he killed her. Father of Drogon ‘Cal’ Adler, Joined the army in 2001 and was directly sent to ranger school. Climbed through the ranks pretty fast. That’s where he met his best friends and lackeys Jesse Taylor and Gerald Hanson. He did two years with the rangers before getting an honorable discharge and returning to the family business. He brought those two morons on a few months later as Extra muscle and back up. They were kept on retainer for you know money laundering purposes. Weapon of choice knives. Close combat specialist, ambidextrous but favors his right. He’s wanted dead by at least three different Mexican cartels, the IRA, the bratva and pretty much anyone he’s ever worked with.” I said.

 

“Where have you been the past few days? You said you found Delilah days ago but We could not find you. Where were you?” Thor asked.

 

“New Orleans. I went to go meet with Rebekah and we were hiding out while I figured out what to do next.” I said.

 

“And what did you decide to do?” Bruce asked.

 

“Got Hadrian away for a while. Give the kid up for adoption and come here.” I said.

 

“And?” Tony asked.

 

“That’s all I got, I’m kind of making this up as I go.” I said “I wasn’t expecting…him.” I said looking at Cal.

 

“And now?” Steve said.

 

“Now what?” I said confused.

 

“You’re still going to give him up?” Bruce asked.

 

“I’m not giving him up, I’m giving him his best chance, it just so happens that that isn’t with me.” I said smiling at Cal who was biting into some squeaking blocks.

 

“He needs to be stopped.” Clint said.

 

“I know.” I said.

 

“I don’t think you do.” Clint said giving me a stern look. His eyes were cold and there was none of the warmth or spark I normally saw in him.

 

“Hayley he needs to be taken out.” Steve said.

 

“I’m sorry can you repeat that?” I asked.

 

“Hales, he’s a lost cause.” Tony said.

 

“No I know that you guys remember that giant fight we had when I framed Nassar…” I started.

 

“This is not the same thing.” Clint said.

 

“Isn’t it?” I asked before sighing. “I’m out of ideas and times running out. The original deadline is in a week, after that its open season on me. Until then I’m going to take things one step at a time. Step one is get Cal away from here and as far away as possible.”

 

“When’s his adoptive mom getting here?” Natasha asked.

 

“She’s still setting things up and getting some paperwork straightened out.” I said. “Last time I called she was rushing through it all.”

 

“Are you going to be okay?” Bruce asked.

 

“I will be… eventually.” I said getting Cal out of his high chair. “I’m calling it a night.”

 

“We still haven’t solved anything.” Steve asked.

 

“You’re mind’s already made up, it has been since you found out who he was. Just do me a favor and don’t tell me about it.” I said walking out of the room.

 

 


	87. Chapter 87

I walked into my floor and as I walked through the living room I noticed there was a crib with a mattress and bedding all set up.

 

“Jarvis who put a crib in here?” I asked.

 

“Sir ordered it along with the rest of the supplies for your nephew ma’am. He believed you’d sleep better if you didn’t worry about young Cal falling off your bed.” Jarvis said.

 

“Tell him I said thanks.” I said before moving the crib to the room. I gave Cal a bath and got him dressed for bed. He went down without fussing. When I was sure he was asleep I went to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

 

How is it possible that I slept most of the day away and I was still so tired?

 

I stood under the shower letting the warm water just fall on me. I felt a rush of anger come from Clint and Tony’s marks and very briefly from Bruce’s before he just felt worried. Thor felt upset but mostly just concerned. Natasha felt strangely calm but for some reason it sent chills down my spine. I took a deep breath and sighed.

 

I just needed to get through the next couple of days. I needed to wait until Cal was gone and then I can focus on what comes next. Which mostly involved figuring out what came next…

 

I turned off the shower and dried myself off before getting dressed in my pajamas. When I opened the door to my room the first thing I saw was Natasha looking down at Cal’s crib.

 

“Nat?” I asked getting her attention.

 

“You didn’t eat all day. I brought you a sandwich.” She said nodding her head towards my nightstand.

 

“Thanks.” I said going over to pick up a chip from the plate before continuing to dry off my hair. We stood there in silence, the only sound in the entire room

 

“Why’d you save him?” Natasha asked.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“Why’s you save Cal?” She asked.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” I retorted and feeling slightly confused at her question.

 

“You had Delilah, and you had Cal. You could have handed them both over and it would have been over then and there but you didn’t. The only thing you’ve done for months is obsessively focus on that one goal but you changed your mind at the last minute. Why did you do it?” Natasha asked.

 

“The first time I saw Cal all I could see was Hadrian, now all I can see is myself. He’s an innocent kid who was just unlucky enough to be born to crappy parents. I know what it’s like to spend everyday afraid that it’s going to be your last and having to constantly look over your shoulder every time you go outside. That’s not a life I’d wish for my worst enemy let alone a kid.” I said.

 

“Do you regret it?” Natasha asked.

 

“I have a lot of regrets but saving him isn’t one of them.” I said looking down at my sleeping nephew.

 

“But you’re still giving him up.” She said.

 

“I know what I’m doing.” I said giving her a small smile.

 

“I don’t think you do.” Natasha said.

 

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” I said.

 

**The Next Day-**

“Wah!” Cal woke up screaming.

 

“Ah, are you ever just going to be a good baby and sit quietly in bed until I wake up?” I said.

 

“Ah!” He cried.

 

“Guess not.” I said picking him up. “It’s okay buddy.” I said rubbing his back before putting him down on my bed. I checked his diaper and saw that he was wet. I quickly changed him and he went back to being happy. From the past few days I knew this was just the calm before the storm if I didn’t feed him soon.

 

I picked him back up and headed upstairs. It was still early and the common room was empty. I strapped him into his high chair and turned on the coffee maker. I pulled out some bananas and some rice cereal for babies someone had ordered and stuck it in the blender.

 

The mushy banana paste didn’t look appetizing but most baby food didn’t.

 

“Okay, open up.” I said.

 

“Ah!” Cal cheered opening his mouth wide before closing it on the spoon. He gave me a weird look but chewed the bananas.

 

“Yum Yum.” I said getting another spoonful ready and offering it. Calm moved away and faced away from me. “Come on open up.”

 

Instead of opening his mouth to grab a bite Cal projectile vomited all over my arm. It also happened at the exact moment Tony and Bruce walked in so they saw it happen.

 

“Whoa.” Tony said.

 

“Ew.” I said really grossed out.

 

“Is he sick?” Bruce said immediately going into doctor mode.

 

“Nope… just doesn’t like bananas apparently.” I said watching the vomit drip from my sleeve. “You’re so lucky you’re cute.”

 

“Ah!” Cal said raising his arms to be picked up.

 

“Aw, I can’t stay mad at you.” I said picking him up and rubbing his back before kissing his cheek

 

“Buah!” I heard a small belch before I felt something on my shoulder.

 

“Oh… I think he had a little left in him…” Bruce said.

 

“You’ve got a little something…” Tony said gesturing to my hair and neck.

 

“Yeah, I noticed.” I said as the elevator dinged.

 

“Good morning I need… Whoa you look like shit.” Will said when he looked at me.

 

“Good to see you too jerk.” I said as Cal’s stomach gurgled loudly before he farted. Yeah, bananas were a really bad idea.

 

“Wah!” Cal cried.

 

“Sh, sh sh…” I said rocking him.

 

“Uh who’s baby is that?” Will started.

 

“He’s my nephew.” I said. “Excuse me I need to go change a diaper and get puke out of my hair.”

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Will, Tony, and Bruce watched Hayley walk into the elevator.

 

“Did she just say…” Will started.

 

“Yeah.” Tony said.

 

“But isn’t he…” Will started.

 

“The worst.” Bruce said.

 

“And that’s…” Will continued.

 

“His son who just puked all over her.” Tony said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Will asked.

 

“I think it’s better if you hear it from Hayley.” Bruce said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

“Ah!” Cal cried.

 

“I know buddy. Sh Sh.” I said as the elevator doors opened and I walked into my floor.

 

“Hayley.” Steve said.

 

“Uh… Hi.” I said as I walked into the living room.

 

“Can we talk?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah… wait can you give me a few minutes. Someone had an accident during breakfast.” I said

 

“Yeah… I’ll just wait here.” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Okay.” I said before the elevator opened again.

 

“Hayley!” Will said storming in.

 

“Will.” Steve said,

 

“Cap,” Will greeted before turning to me. “Hales you, me, and that are going out for breakfast.”

 

“Two things. One he’s a baby not and it. We’re calling him Cal for now and two I can’t really be out in public right now.” I said.

 

“Just change your top and wash your hair in the sink. Go I’ll change him.” Will said making grabby hands at Cal who just held on tighter to me and hid his face in my neck.

 

“Yeah Will I can’t really do this right now.” I said.

 

“Well tough, we need to talk.” Will said.

 

“Will…” I started.

 

“Jake’s in the mob.” Will blurted out.

 

“What!” Steve shouted surprised.

 

“I’ll order in.” I said grabbing my cell phone and dialing one of the nearby bistros that delivered.

 

“Hayley I’ll just come back later.” Steve said.

 

“Yeah, this might be a while.” I said.

 

Twenty minutes I was out of the shower, Cal was on a bouncer playing with a rattle and hearing the itsy bitsy spider on repeat and Will and I were sitting in awkward silence across from each other. In the three, almost four years I’d known him I had never felt awkward or nervous to talk to him.

 

“Jake’s in the mob.” Will repeated again.

 

“I know.” I said.

 

“You know? How long have you known?” Will asked.

 

“I found out back in January during that two week sabbatical after I found out they were my soulmates.” I said.

 

“You knew!?” Will shouted.

 

“Will calm down.” I said.

 

“You knew my lobster was in the mob and you never mentioned it? What happened to bros over hoes?!” Will shouted.

 

“It wasn’t my secret to tell. Look, From what I could gather Will was mostly his boss’s errand boy and designated driver. He’s probably done some stuff he’s not proud of but no one’s perfect.” I said.

 

“He’s in the mob Hayley, Have you not seen Goodfellas?” Will said.

 

“They actually got a lot of stuff wrong in that movie…” I started and he gave me a glare. “Sweetie, You’re my best friend, my brother from an other mother and there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you so you need to trust me when I tell you that if Josh was as bad as you’re probably imagining him to be for you to freak out right now he wouldn’t have gotten within ten feet of you.”

 

“I’m a douche magnet.” Will whined.

 

“I’m not going to deny you’ve dated a lot of questionable and douchey guys but Josh is not one of them.” I said.

 

“How can you say that?” Will said.

 

“I’ve seen the parade of morons you were with before you found Josh, hell I walked in and saw a lot more of them I ever wanted to see. Josh is way better than them. Personality and size wise…” I said shivering at the memory, which made Will laugh.

 

“How can you trust him?” Will asked.

 

“Because I ran a background check on him and threatened to cut his balls off if he ever hurt you and instead of giving me some bullshit promise about how that’d never happen he said if that ever happened he’d cut them off himself and giftwrap them for me. He’s the guy who found me in an alley after I saw my brother and was having a panic attack and refused to leave me alone until I was okay. He’s the guy that kept doing a job he’s been trying to leave for years because he wants to pay off all your student loans and wants to buy a condo so you two can have a fresh start together. He loves the crap out of you and worships the ground you walk on buddy. He’s your lobster Will. He loves you and I know you love him too. So I don;t know why this is bothering you so much.” I said.

 

“He lied to my face.” Will said. “I’m trying to be a freaking lawyer for fucks sake. My dad’s a cop.”

 

“He’s also a homophobic asshole.” I said. “Try again.”

 

“It’s wrong.” Will said.

 

“Again, he’s just the errand boy, worst he’s ever done is smuggle pot across state lines and half the time he didn’t even know he was doing it.” I said and Will give me a look.

 

“How do you know all of this?” Will said.

 

“You remember how after Thanksgiving you said Xander was the worst brother in the whole world because he threw you under the bus? Well my brother sold me to the Chinese Triad when I was eight.” I said.

 

“What?” Will said.

 

“I’m going to get you a refill.” I said grabbing his mug. “Because I promised you I’d tell you everything and it’s a really long story.”

 

“Does it have anything to do with the baby?” Will asked.

 

“Yeah… things are a bit… complicated at the moment.”

 

“This have anything to do with the fact that everyone’s being really…awkward and passive aggressive?” Will started.

 

“Guessing you ran into Clint on your way up?” I said.

 

“I brought coffee and he took the entire tray before locking himself in the gym.” Will said. “What happened?”

 

“I screwed up.” I said tearing up a bit.

 

“Hales I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Will said putting an arm around my shoulders

 

“Will… You’re not going to think that when I’m done telling you everything.” I said.

 

“Really? Is it worse than my soulmate being in the mob because nothing can top that?” Will started.

 

So I let it all out. I told him everything. My real name. How I grew up. How I got kicked out of my home. How I’ve been hunted down by Hadrian for the past five years. How he found me and how I’ve constantly screwed the pooch in the past few months. I told him why Cal was with me and what I was going to do.

 

When I was done will just stared into space. He was either freaking out or still processing it all.

 

“What. The. Fuck.” He said.

 

“Will…” I started.

 

“How could you let me get the wrong name tattooed on my arm?” Will said and I just stared at him. Out of everything I expected him to say that was the last thing I thought he’d go with.

 

“Out of that entire thing that’s what you’re going with?” I asked.

 

“It’s on my arm Hayley. That shit’s permanent.” Will said as he started laughing and I just joined in.

 

“Well as far as drunk tattoos go Hayley is an actual name where Calliope that’s harder to explain.” I said.

 

“You’re name’s Calliope Chauncey.” Will said laughing.

 

“I had it legally changed so you don’t have to get it lasered off.” I said.

 

“It’s the little things that count.” Will said. “So… that’s Satan’s spawn.”

 

“Cal.” I corrected.

 

“He looks a lot like you.” Will said.

 

“He’s a clone of his Dad.” I said.

 

“Maybe but he’s a lot like you when you were a kid.” Will said. “He’s going to be a looker.”

 

I took my phone out and popped out a picture of Hadrian.

 

“Whoa he’s hot.” Will said.

 

“That’s Hadrian.” I said.

 

“Why are all the hot ones taken or crazy.” Will groaned making me laugh?

 

“I thought it’d be longer before we were at the phase where we start joking about this.” I said laughing.

 

“My mom always said to laugh it up because it’s sadder to cry.” Will said laughing before he started crying and so did I. “Why is this happening to us?”

 

“For me it’s probably Karma and for you… life trying to even out the score for the heartbreak it put you through.” I said wiping the tears of my face before Cal started crying. I started crying.

 

“Hales it’s going to be okay.” Will said.

 

“Not it’s not, that’s a dirty diaper cry.” I said making Will laugh.

 

“Go get him cleaned up and get dressed we’re going out for some comfort food.” Will said.

 

“I can’t.” I said.

 

“Hayley, you look like crap and my guess is you haven’t been out of here in days. You need some air and so does Cal. We’ll go take a walk in the park, stop by and grab some junk food and head back here.” Will said.

 

“Don’t you have to head home and talk to…” I started and Will gave me a look.

 

“Ah.” I said.

 

“Yeah, he’s out of town on some business. Said he wanted to give me some space to think it out and Nate’s in Switzerland with his family. I didn’t want to be alone.” Will said.

 

“It’s going to be quick.” I said. “No subways.”

 

“Okay.” Will said and I went to get dressed. I ended up grabbing a black Henley and some thermal charcoal leggings. I put on some black boots and a navy coat. I didn’t feel like doing my hair so I put on a knit beanie with a furry pom pom on top. I quickly got Cal ready and after some wrestling with the freaky origami stroller Tony had ordered we finally got him strapped in and headed out.

 

 

“Isn’t this nice.” Will said.

 

“I can’t stop thinking about how easy it would be for a sniper to shoot me.” I said.

 

“Aren’t you being a bit paranoid?” Will said.

 

“No.” I said. “And if it was I’d be justified.”

 

“Oh right.” Will said. “So all those times you disappeared…”

 

“I was actually in Colorado. I was visiting a friend.” I said.

 

“And when you kept getting injured?” Will said.

 

“That was him.” I said.

 

“Wow.” Will said.

 

“You angry?” I said.

 

“Hey I always knew you had secrets I just never thought they’d be… that.” Will said.

 

“What are you going to do about Josh?” I asked.

 

“Uh.” Will groaned. “I love him he’s such a sweetheart and he’s literally everything I ever dreamed my lobster would be and more. But he lied to me.”

 

“So did I.” I said.

 

“You had your reasons.” Will said.

 

“So did Josh. Will I’m probably the last person to talk about honesty and trust and pretty much anything relating to doing the right thing but I am the person who understands trying to do the right thing through morally questionable means. Josh loves you and there is nothing he wouldn’t do for you.” I said.

 

“The people he works with… they have anything to do with Rebekah and Kol?” Will asked.

 

“You remember when Josh had to leave during Pepper’s wedding? He needed to deliver some cash to a mob boss to get them to let Kol go. That’s mostly what he does.” I said.

 

“He is really good with drunks.” Will said.

 

“He is, really good in a crisis too.” I said.

 

“You were the one that got us that weekend in Venice weren’t you?” Will said in realization.

 

“You were working hard and I needed to make up for pulling Josh into a job.” I said.

 

“What kind of future can I have with him Hales? What if one day work follows him home or worse if he doesn’t come back? I can’t lose him hales.” Will said tearing up.

 

“Will you’re not going to lose him. I’ve already talked to him and he wants to retire and he will. And about that other thing you’re worried about we’ve both made arrangements so that if Hadrian and any one else who would want to get to us through you and Nate, you two would be taken care of.” I said.

 

“I’m so conflicted.” Will said. “I don’t know whether to be touched or freaked out.”

 

“It’s okay to be both.” I said.

 

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Will asked. “I don’t want to be alone at the apartment.”

 

“Of course though you should know this little guy has a habit of waking up screaming in the middle of the night like someone’s killing him.” I said.

 

“As long as you’re the one getting up to deal with that I’m okay.” Will said.

 

“Jerk.” I said giving him a playful glare.

 

“Love you sis.” Will said.

 

“Love you too buddy.” I said giving him a short hug before we went on our way to the grocery store.

 

When we finally got back to the tower we headed straight up to my floor and started watching movies. Cal knocked out pretty early so we went back upstairs and started cooking. No one showed up for dinner so we ate in front of the TV. Will finished an entire bottle of wine on his own. Normally I’d be concerned but considering all the bombs he had dropped on him today I cut him a break.

 

Will knocked out on my bed and I couldn’t sleep so I went to check in on things. Some hacking and checking on local news showed that whatever remained of Delilah’s body still hadn’t been identified. There was no mention of a missing baby so that was one less thing to worry about. I looked up any recent police reports in New Orleans and the recent crime wave was starting to die down. Marcel and Elijah worked fast.

 

Just as I was about to see how things were going in Romania Cal started crying.

 

I quickly got up and went to quiet him down.

 

“Sh Sh, It’s okay.” I said checking him. He didn’t have a dirty diaper and there was nothing wrong with him. He was just wide-awake. “Okay buddy, let’s go warm up a bottle.”

 

I walked out of the room and grabbed my laptop on the way out before heading upstairs. I set him down in his high chair and started warming up a bottle. When I handed it to him Cal wouldn’t take it and reached up for me. I knew I shouldn’t be coddling him and I was supposed to let him self-sooth but I just couldn’t say no to him. I picked him up and brought him with me to sit on my lap while I worked on my laptop.

 

[](https://d2v9y0dukr6mq2.cloudfront.net/video/thumbnail/rj3VhjeXiok7px9t/videoblocks-young-mother-is-giving-juice-to-her-baby-from-bottle-and-speaking-by-telephone-a-woman-on-maternity-leave-is-working-from-home-doing-important-phone-call-holding-baby-sitting-in-front-of-laptop_r5srrjvb6b_thumbnail-small01.jpg) 

Cal leaned against me and drank his bottle while I typed away on my laptop. I hooked up the cloned phone to my laptop and started checking its signal location. I sighed relieved when it showed up in Constanta, Romania.

 

“Can’t sleep?” I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Clint leaning against the doorway. He looked exhausted his hair was messy and sticking up randomly. He also had a five o’clock shadow so I knew he hadn’t shaved in a few days.

 

“This little guy woke up screaming and Will’s downstairs snoring so I wasn’t getting any sleep anyway.” I said smiling down and Cal who was scratching his head and getting drowsy. “You?”

 

“Haven’t been sleeping much lately.” He said moving to the couch. “What are you doing?”

 

“Checking on where he is.” I said.

 

“And?” Clint asked moving to look at the computer screen.

 

“Still in Romania.” I said.

 

“How are you tracking him?” Clint asked.

 

“I cloned his phone back in April. Thought he might have a few leads on finding Delilah. He didn’t have anything but did give me a way to stay clear of him. For the most part anyway.” I said closing my laptop. I got up and went to put Cal in the playpen before sitting down again.

 

“How’d will take it?” Clint asked.

 

“He was mad he got the wrong name tattooed on his arm but then I reminded him Calliope would be hard to explain and that I had legally changed my name to Hayley so he got over that pretty fast. He’s still mad I didn’t tell him Josh was involved with an organized crime family and is still debating whether or not to give him a second chance so that’s taking up most of his attention from being mad. It might come back around later.” I said.

 

“Josh is in the mob?” Clint asked.

 

“He works with Kol and his brothers, mostly as an errand boy and bailing them out of trouble.” I said.

 

“I’m…” Clint started before sighing. “I’m really trying here Hales. I know you did what you thought you had to do but you lied to me, to everyone for months. I thought we were past all of this.”

 

“I lied because I thought it was the only way to keep you all safe.” I said. “The ends don’t justify the means but… yeah I’m at a loss here. I just can’t stop screwing up lately. I try to put out one fire and they just end up getting bigger. I tried to find someone I end up with an orphaned nephew. I’m a total fuck up.”

 

“I’m a freaking spy and I couldn’t figure out your brother was right next to us everyday at work.” Clint said.

 

“He was raised to hide in plain sight, we both were.” I said.

 

“He has to be stopped Hales.” Clint said.

 

“I know.” I said. “There is no talking him down or cutting deals anymore. There’s only what he wants and whatever’s in his way. He’s not going to stop.”

 

“We’re going after him.” Clint said.

 

“When?” I asked.

 

“Soon.” He said and I just nodded before standing up and going to check on Cal. “You’re good with him.”

 

“You didn’t see what happened this morning during breakfast.” I said.

 

“You mean when he recreated the exorcist and projectile vomited on you?” Clint said and I looked at him confused as to how’d he know about that.

 

“I’ve been spending time in the vents. Wanted to be alone but wanted to know what was going on.” He said.

 

“Oh.” I said.

 

“Are you sure…” He started.

 

“Don’t.” I said stopping him.

 

“Hales, I’ve seen you with him. You love that kid. Do you really want to let him go?” Clint asked.

 

“I screwed up this kid’s life the minute I walked into his life, I’m not going to ruin any chance at a good life by selfishly keeping him with me. He’s better off as far away from me as possible.” I said.

 

“And what happens after he’s gone?” Clint asked.

 

“I make sure Hadrian or anyone who would want to hurt him never finds him.” I said.

 

“Even if it means you never get to see him again?” he asked.

 

“He’ll be in good hands.” I said picking up the bottle from the crib and putting it on the coffee table before sitting down. I was just about to pick up my laptop again but Clint put his hand on it to stop me. I let go and he pulled me into his arms and held me. I rested my head on his chest and hugged him back. I don’t know what came over me but I started crying and I couldn’t stop.

 

“It’s okay Hales. Just let it out.” Clint said holding onto me.

 

I ended up crying myself to sleep until the next morning. Cal started crying and I had to slip out of Clint’s arms to get him to calm down.

 

“Mh.” Clint groaned.

 

“Sorry, just keep sleeping.” I whispered before getting up. “Okay buddy. Here’s your binky.” I said sticking his pacifier in his mouth. Cal whimpered for a bit but settled down fast. I was enjoying the silence when I phone started ringing loudly.

 

“Uh.” Clint groaned before grabbing a couch pillow and covering his head with it.

 

I answered it without checking the caller ID and put it on speaker.

 

“Hello.” I answered.

 

“You fucking bitch.” Hadrian greeted making Clint sit up at the same time Natasha Tony and Steve walked in.

 

“Morning or is it afternoon in Romania?” I asked. “Guessing you figured out the kid wasn’t left at the convent?”

 

“No shit. Where’s the brat Calliope?” Hadrian demanded.

 

“I’m not giving you the kid Hadrian.” I said.

 

“Really? Well then I guess Romanoff, Rogers or Barton are going to get one between the eyes pretty soon.” Hadrian said.

 

“I’d like to see you try.” Clint said.

 

“Who was that?” Hadrian said.

 

“It’s Barton, you’re on speaker.” Clint said.

 

“You fucking bitch.” Hadrian said before the call cut off.

 

“What just happened?” Tony asked.

 

“He must have gotten to the end of the fake trail or ran into Demitri. Either way the deadline just got moved up.” I said.

 

“Who’s Demitri?” Tony asked.

 

“He was in Constanta so he’ll need at least two and a half hours to get to Bucharest.” I said ignoring him.

 

“Hayley?” Steve asked.

 

“He probably has at least one or two extra passports on him so he won’t have to waste time hiring a forger. There aren’t any direct flights from Bucharest to New York so he’ll have to stop somewhere probably Berlin or London so that’ll be about twelve and a half hours maybe more. So we have fifteen hours.” I said.

 

“Fifteen hours for what?” Clint asked.

 

“To make Cal disappear.” I said grabbing my phone. “I need to make a call.”

 

“Hayley hold on, what makes you think he’ll come straight here?” Steve asked.

 

“I just told him I wasn’t going to hand over his son and you just goaded him into a face off.” I said looking at Clint before dialing Kol.

 

“Hales you have great timing, I’m about to ditch this phone.” Kol said.

 

“You heard from Rebekah?” I asked.

 

“Last time I talked to her she was on her way to buy a boat.” Kol said.

 

“A boat?” I asked confused.

 

“She’s always been a bit of an impulsive shopper.” Kol said.

 

“Shit.” I said. “She probably already ditched her phone.”

 

“She did, and I kind of have to go. Plane’s about to start boarding. This is it.” He said.

 

“Looks like it. Good Luck.” I said.

 

“I’m going to miss you Hales.” Kol said.

 

“I’ll miss you too. Stay out of trouble.” I said.

 

“Where’s the fun in that.” He said before hanging up.

 

Okay, Don’t panic. This was all part of the plan. I’m not sure why Rebekah would want to buy a freaking boat but I’m sure she had a good reason for it.

 

“Hayley?” Steve said.

 

“Uh sorry, what were you saying?” I asked.

 

“I asked when Cal’s adoptive mom was going to be here?” Steve asked.

 

“Uh not sure.” I said.

 

“Haven’t you talked to the adoption agency or social worker?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah it’s a private adoption.” I said.

 

“But you’ve met them right?” Steve asked.

 

“Course.” I said getting up and starting to clean up everything when my phone started ringing. I jumped for it and picked up. “Hello?”

 

“Yeah… What time?... I think I know a place. I’ll text you the coordinates just be there.” I said before hanging up.

 

“Who was that?” Clint asked.

 

“The adoptive mom. I’m meeting them tonight.” I said typing on my phone. I found the coordinates and texted them. “The meeting’s tonight at eleven.”

 

“That’s a little late don’t you think?” Steve asked.

 

“Not if you want to beat traffic and not be seen.” I said.

 

“I’ll tell everyone.” Tony said.

 

“No.” I said. “Not everyone can go. We’re trying to keep this under wraps and not draw attention. Everyone being on the move isn’t subtle.”

 

“You’re not going alone.” Clint said.

 

“I never said I was.” I said.

 

**Later that Day-**

I started packing up Cal’s things and some food for the drive since I knew it was probably going to be a long one for him. I started thinking about the past couple of days and how one day he was going to ask about where he came from. I started digging in my drawers and pulled out some paper a pen and an envelope.

_To my Nephew…_

I looked over at Cal who was playing with his blocks in his playpen and started feeling a bit choked up. I pushed through it and kept writing. By the time it was done it was almost time to go.

 

I strapped Cal into his car seat and slung his diaper bag over my shoulder. I walked out of the room.

 

“Here let me get him.” Clint said taking the diaper bag and carrier.

 

“Actually you may want to hand the bag to Nat, I have something else I need you to carry.” I said before walking to the kitchen. I opened the bottom cabinet and pulled out the bag full of money. I zipped it up before handing it to Clint. He and Natasha looked confused but didn’t ask and just carried it.

 

I grabbed the carrier and headed to the elevator. We made our way to the garage and loaded up the SUV.

 

Once we were buckled in we waited for Jarvis to give us the all clear and we headed out. While we were going to hand over Cal Tony and the others were going to head over to the Triskelion to fill in Fury and Hill on everything so they could start tracking down Hadrian. Cal knocked out pretty fast and didn’t even fuss when we got stuck in gridlocked traffic and everyone kept honking their car horns.

 

Once we got on the highway it was smooth sailing.

 

“How do you know this place?” Natasha asked.

 

“It’s an old abandoned Stark Industries warehouse. Tony taught me to drive here.” I said. “It’s out of the way and there isn’t anything around for at least five miles.”

 

“I think that’s them.” Clint said as a dark grey Porsche Cayenne pulled up in front of us. The flashed their lights once before turning off the car and getting out.

 

“Show time.” I said unbuckling the seatbelt and taking the carrier out. I got out of the car and Clint and Natasha immediately got in front of me blocking us from view. “It’s okay.” I said giving them a nod to stand down.

 

They walked closer and I got a better look at Rebekah and was surprised to see John at her side.

 

“Hayley.” John greeted.

 

“John.” I said with a nod. “Not that it’s not nice to see you or anything but I wasn’t expecting you.” I said before turning to Rebekah.

 

“Rebekah?” Natasha said.

 

“Natasha, Clint.” She greeted. “I’d like to introduce you to John Watson. My soulmate and as of twenty hours ago my husband.”

 

“Soulmate?” Clint and Natasha said surprised.

 

“Husband?” I said surprised.

 

“I went to say goodbye.” Rebekah said. “And I told him everything.”

 

“Then I proposed.” John said.

 

“Does he know about…” I started.

 

“He knows everything.” Rebekah said. “Technically as of fifteen hours ago we’re both dead. Sail boats have such poor safety records.”

 

“Good to know.” I said. “Did you get the paperwork?”

 

“Of course. I have to say you’re going to be very happy with the name we picked out.” Rebekah said.

 

“Please tell me you gave the kid a normal name.” I said.

 

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” John said handing me an envelope. I took it and hesitantly opened it.

 

I pulled out the passport and opened it up.

 

_Adam Michael Hale_

I couldn’t help but tear up at the name.

 

“It’s a good one.” I said my voice cracking a bit at the end. “Ready to meet your son?” I asked John who just nodded with a smile. I bent down to the car seat and unbuckled Ca-Adam. I picked him up and stood up.

 

“John, Beks, meet Adam, your son.” I said handing him over to Rebekah who teared up when she took him in her arms.

 

“Hi Love.” She said hugging him.

 

“H-Hi.” John said tearing up as he hugged Rebekah while kissing Adam’s head.

 

“Thank you.” Rebekah said. “Hayley you… you gave me a family and a new life.” She said tearing up.

 

“You don’t have to thank me.” I said. “There’s no one I’d trust more to raise him right and keep him safe. Thank you. I got you some things.” I said as Natasha and Clint came over with the bags. “Clothes, Diapers, Snacks. Just a heads up don’t feed him bananas. This is something to get you started.” I said handing her the bag of money.

 

“Hayley!” She shouted. “That’s…”

 

“A little over a million. It’s always good to have a cushion, you never know.” I said before pulling out the letter I had written for Adam. “There’s going to come a day when he’s going to ask about where he came from and how you two became his parents I wrote this to help you fill in the blanks for some of the hard questions. Until then you three need to get as far away from here as you can. Hadrian figured out I sent him on a wild goose chase and he’s on his way back. You know as well as I do what’ll happen if he finds you. Try not to stop if you can, Stay off the main roads and away from big cities don’t contact anyone.”

 

“I know you taught me well.” Rebekah said smiling sadly as she started tearing up. “Maybe we’ll find a nice house with a white fence somewhere, get a dog.”

 

“Sounds nice.” I said.

 

“I never thought this would be how it would all end.” She said.

 

“This is a better ending than I expected.” I said chuckling sadly before she pulled me into a hug. “Have a good life Beks. Be happy.”

 

“We will. I love you sister.” She said.

 

“Love you too Beks.” I said giving her one last squeeze before letting go. I held onto Adam’s tiny hand one last time before kissing his cheek. “Take care of them.” I told John.

 

“Always.” He answered before they got into the car and drove off. I watched as the car disappeared out of sight before turning around to look at Natasha and Clint.

 

I walked towards them and they immediately wrapped their arms around me. I held onto them as I cried. Natasha rubbed my back and whispered reassurance in my ear while Clint kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers through my hair until I stopped crying. We all got back into the car and drove back to the tower to get ready for what was coming.


	88. Chapter 88

I was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling for what felt like hours but considering Natasha was still in the shower it was probably only a few minutes.

 

“Hales?” Clint said trying to get my attention.

 

“Hm?” I hummed.

 

“You okay?” He asked.

 

“I’m fine.” I said pulling up the blankets and rolling to my side only to end up looking into the empty crib, the reminder of what I had lost just a few hours earlier. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to pull myself together.

 

“Hey.” Clint whispered as I felt him move but I didn’t open my eyes. “Hales, come on. Please look at me.”

 

I couldn’t look at him. I could feel how sad and helpless he felt and if I looked at him I knew I’d breakdown again. I heard Clint sigh before feeling him put his arms around me and pulled me closer.

 

“Baby please.” He begged.

 

“I just want to sleep.” I said.

 

“I’m sorry.” Clint said.

 

I opened my eyes and looked at him confused. In the past few days I’ve been the one screwing things up, why was he apologizing.

 

“For what?” I asked.

 

“For giving you a hard time about giving him up.” He said.

 

“Not your fault. I haven’t exactly given anyone a reason to trust me lately.” I said. “Promise me something.”

 

“What is it?” Clint asked.

 

“Let’s keep this between the three of us. Hadrian’s a big enough problem without having everyone worry about me.” I said.

 

“We worry about you anyway.” He said kissing my shoulder.

 

“The less people who know about Rebekah the better.” I said.

 

“Okay.” Clint said hesitantly. “But I need you to promise me something too.”

 

“Hm.” I answered.

 

“Don’t shut us out. I know you don’t want to talk about it and you’re trying to keep it together but we’re here for you. I can feel you shutting us out and…” Clint sighed.

 

“We need you.” Natasha said as she climbed into bed and lied down next to me. I didn’t say anything. I put a hand over Clint’s and put my other arm around Natasha.

 

I closed my eyes and went to sleep knowing this was just the beginning of the hell coming my way.

 

**The Next Morning-**

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the empty spot next to me where Natasha was sleeping. I’ll get her to sleep in one morning… eventually. Then my eyes drifted to the empty crib and I felt like crying again. I pulled the covers over my head and cuddled into Clint’s side before going back to sleep.

 

It was a little while later I woke up to Clint trying to slip out of bed.

 

“Hey.” I said moving off of him.

 

“Hey, I was just going to head upstairs and make some breakfast.” He said.

 

“Mh, that’s nice but I’m not really hungry.” I said.

 

“You hardly ate yesterday.” Clint reminded me.

 

“I just want to sleep. Too many sleepless nights in a row.” I said pulling the covers over my head.

 

“If you oversleep it’ll throw off your sleep schedule.” Clint said trying to get me out of bed.

 

“Nothing coffee can’t help me fix.” I said rolling to my side.

 

Clint sighed and shook his head before getting up. “I’ll bring you down some breakfast and leave it in the kitchen.” I heard him say as I drifted off to sleep.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Clint walked into the common room kitchen where everyone except Hayley was sitting down having breakfast.

 

“Morning.” Steve greeted.

 

“Morning.” Clint answered before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

 

“Is Hayley still asleep?” Natasha asked.

 

Clint hesitated for a bit before answering. “Yeah.”

 

“Is she not well?” Thor asked.

 

“Kinda.” Clint answered.

 

“So she’s wallowing?” Tony clarified.

 

“Pretty much.” Clint said taking a sip.

 

“Guess this is a good a time as any to talk about what we’re doing next.” Steve said.

 

“With Hayley’s brother? I thought we all agreed he needed to be dealt with.” Thor said.

 

“We did now there’s the small matter of finding him.” Natasha said.

 

“Well the one person who knows him better than anyone and could probably track him down from behind her computer made it pretty clear she wants to stay out of it.” Steve said.

 

“I have Jarvis running facial recognition software through the SHIELD Server and they’ve blocked all access to SHIELD resources and his bank accounts so that should slow him down.” Tony said.

 

“We still have no idea where to start.” Bruce said.

 

“I doubt he’s still in Romania.” Steve said.

 

“If he’s anything like Hayley he’s done a pretty good job covering his tracks.” Natasha said.

 

“Then we should go ask again. Try to reason with her.” Thor said grabbing a plate and starting to pile pancakes on the plate.

 

“Doubt pancakes are going to make her change her mind.” Clint said.

 

“She has not eaten since yesterday.” Thor said.

 

“Hayley’s had a rough couple of days maybe we should give her some space.” Bruce suggested.

 

“We gave her six months of space and look at where we are.” Tony retorted as he got up.

 

“Where are you going?” Steve called after him.

 

“I’m taking a personal day, unless aliens are invading again don’t call me.” Tony said getting in the elevator.

 

“So much for coming up with a plan.” Steve groaned.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

I stared up the ceiling and started thinking back to what I was doing this time last year. I was in the hospital staring at the ceiling of my room watching Doctor Who reruns. I remember falling asleep next to Tony at some point and when I woke up Nate was next to me.

 

How did I not notice it sooner?

 

Uh… I wish I could go back to when everything wasn’t so complicated. Back to when I just had to worry about making rent and passing exams.

 

Suddenly something pulled the covers down so the sunlight hit my face.

 

“Uh.” I groaned.

 

“Oh you’re up.” Tony said.

 

“What the hell?” I said pulling the blankets up again. “I’m trying to sleep.”

 

“No you’re not. You’re wallowing.” He said.

 

“I’m being hunted by my older brother, I gave up my nephew and I lost… I’ve earned the right to wallow.” I said pulling the blanket up.

 

“Fine then scoot over.” Tony said.

 

“Uh.” I groaned before scooting over while staying under the covers

 

“Oh come on Hales, I haven’t styled my hair but I don’t look that bad.” Tony said trying to pull the covers away so he could see my face.

 

“Stop I just want to be alone so I can cry and stay in the room where I can’t screw anything else up.” I said.

 

“Hales you’re not the only one that wants to wallow today.” Tony said.

 

“Tony please.” I said starting to tear up as he started trying to pull the covers off again.

 

He stopped and sighed. “Hales today’s December sixteenth.” He said.

 

December sixteenth? What was so important…. Oh…

 

I pulled off the covers and looked at Tony who looked exhausted. I could feel how tense he was and from the forced grin he was trying to make he was feeling about as great as I was right now. I sat up and hugged Tony. He hugged me back and rested his head on my chest while I threaded my fingers in his hair.

 

 

“I’m sorry.” I said and he just shook his head.

 

“It’s not your fault. It’s just a really crappy day.” Tony said as he moved to lie back and held me close.

 

“It really is.” I said. I looked over at the window and glanced at the empty crib.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Tony said.

 

“That defeats the point of wallowing.” I said.

 

“You really want to spend the entire day in here with everyone else coming in here to try and get you out of here?” Tony said getting up.

 

“Doesn’t that include you?” I asked.

 

“Pants,” Tony said tossing me some jeans and a top. “Top. Let’s go.”

 

“Tony…” I started.

 

“We’ll wallow just not where everyone is going to bug us about it.” He added.

 

“Fine.” I said taking my pajamas off and changing in front of Tony.

 

“How are the ribs?” Tony said not taking his eyes off the yellowing bruises on my chest and ribs.

 

“Healing.” I said pulling my shirt down.

 

 

“Come on.” He said taking my hand. I grabbed my phone as he led me out. We went down to the garage and got into Tony’s favorite orange Audi before we drove off. We drove out of the city and onto the interstate.

 

“Where are we going?” I asked.

 

“You’ll see.” Tony asked as the phone started ringing.

 

“You have an incoming call from Captain Rogers.” Jarvis said.

 

“Busy.” Tony said.

 

“I’m afraid he is quiet insistent sir.” Jarvis said.

 

“Send him to voice mail.” Tony said. I looked at him with an arched eyebrow. “I did tell him I was taking a personal day.”

 

“I didn’t say anything.” I said sitting back and looking out the window.

 

Eventually we pulled up to a mansion on a private beach just outside the Hamptons.

 

 

“You bought yourself another beach house?” I asked.

 

“I miss Malibu and being able to get away from it all is good sometimes.” Tony said.

 

“I thought that was what the lab was for?” I said.

 

“Let’s go inside.” Tony said leading me inside. One look at the entry way and I could tell Pepper had one most of the decorating. She had great taste. “This place was a steal, some CEO of an investment company got indicted all of his assets were frozen and when he was sentenced all his properties were sold off to pay back the people he stole from.”

 

“Good to know crime doesn’t pay, well not forever.” I said.

 

“I need a drink.” Tony said walking into the day room and going straight to the bar. I followed him and had to admit I really liked this house.

 

“Make it two.” I said.

 

“Really? No snarky comment, or lecture about it being too early? Nothing?” Tony asked.

 

“It’s five pm somewhere and you’re only an alcoholic if you drink alone.” I said grabbing a glass and handing it to Tony. He gave me a look before taking it and pouring me what he was having which was probably scotch.

 

“Okay, to wallowing.” Tony cheered. I clinked my glass with his before downing it in one go.

 

“Smooth.” I said before pouring myself another.

 

“Mhm. How do you normally spend the anniversary of…” he said not needing to finish.

 

“July 26th. Essentially like this except alone and without the glasses, just straight from the bottle. Also I tend to eat a tube of raw cookie dough while I’m crying on the floor.” I said.

 

“Raw cookie dough?” Tony said.

 

“It’s a thing. By that point I’m normally too drunk to care about salmonella or food poisoning.” I said. “You?”

 

“It varies. The first one I ended up in Miami and don’t remember half the night. The ones after I partied a lot and woke up next to whoever I ended up sleeping with the night before. Then again that was most of my twenties…and thirties. If I happened to be working at the time I get drunk in the lab alone. Normally I’d give Pepper and Happy the week off so they’d leave me be.” Tony said.

 

“The first anniversary I was in New York for Will dragged me down to Jersey to see if we could run into the cast of Jersey shore. Apparently we did find them but I made one of the guys cry and we had to sign an NDA because of something he fessed up to. Still have no idea what it was but we got a big enough payout to pay off Will’s credit card debt.” I said.

 

“Sir you have an incoming call from Miss Potts.” Jarvis said.

 

“Ignore.” Tony said and I gave him a look.

 

“You sure you don’t want to answer that?” I said downing another glass of scotch.

 

“It’s just her checking up on me because she knows how I get.” Tony said.

 

“She’s your Will.” I said understanding.

 

“How is Will doing?” Tony asked.

 

“Trying to work things out with his ex mobster errand boy lobster.” I said.

 

“Wait… did you just say…” He started.

 

“Yeah I handled it.” I said.

 

“I worry when you say you handled it or have it handled.” Tony said.

 

“I’d argue but it’d be a waste of time considering the shit storm we’re currently in.” I said taking another glass of scotch.

 

**Many Glasses Of Scotch Later-**

“I mean Iron Patriot? We already have Spangles.” Tony ranted.

 

“It’s been a year already besides you know Rhodey answers to the chain of ass kissing.” I said as I started laughing.

 

“What’s so funny?” Tony asked.

 

“When I said ass kissing I imagined the human centipede.” I said giggling.

 

“Ew.” Tony said laughing.

 

“I’m so fucked up.” I said starting to tear up.

 

“Yeah you are.” Tony said and I started crying. “Aww don’t do that. That’s not what I meant. I’m a grown man who can’t deal with his parents death and it’s been over twenty years I’m as fucked up as it gets.”

 

“I’m a fucking grenade, Everywhere I go boom shit everywhere. I’m the worst person in the freaking world.” I said.

 

“We both know your brother wins that contest.” Tony said making me groan. “Come on Hales you’ve had a rough go of it and maybe you could have handled things better, maybe called us a bit sooner so we could have helped but you didn’t know any of this was going to happen. You did what you thought you had to and if that isn’t enough you did right by the kid. He’s safe and as far away from psycho killer as he can get because of you he gets to live a good life.”

 

“Uh.” I said tearing up at the reminder of what I had given up. I swallowed down my drink and got up for another one but Tony grabbed my hand and stopped me.

 

“Hayley, we’ve all made mistakes at some point. No one’s perfect it just means there’s room for improvement.” Tony said.

 

“I just want to stop feeling like the worst person in the world.” I said.

 

“You need a distraction.” Tony said putting his arms around me.

 

“Hence the drink.” I said waving my empty glass.

 

“Not what I had in mind.” He said slowly lifting up the hem of my shirt and kissing my stomach.

 

“Don’t think that’s a good idea right now.” I said threading my fingers through Tony’s hair.

 

“I think it’s a great idea. Stress relief.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah I’ve earned this stress.” I said stepping away.

 

“Come on Hales talk to me.” Tony said.

 

“No Tony. I’m not going to use you like that.” I said moving to the bar.

 

“You ever think that maybe I wouldn’t mind being used?” Tony said.

 

“What?” I said turning to look at him.

 

“I just heard it and it came out wrong. Hear me out, you remember that time after Paris when we…” he started.

 

“You mean the marathon sex session where after a couple of hours we knocked out for almost twelve hours straight?” I asked.

 

“Exactly. We’re in crisis mode but we still need to recharge our batteries.” Tony said.

 

“We’re people not robots.” I said.

 

“It’s an analogy.” Tony said making me roll my eyes. He took the glass out of my hand and poured himself another drink. “I’m just saying if that’s what you need I’m here for you.”

 

“You remember how you said you used to bury yourself in booze and leggy blondes to avoid dealing with your problems? Is this that because it feels like it is?” I asked.

 

“This is different.” He started. “I was using them and didn’t feel anything for them. You I love and I want to take care of if you’ll let me.”

 

I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him. “I love you. You’re more than just a one-night stand, or an atm machine. I’m not going to use you like that because you deserve better.” I said.

 

“You’re not using me, I’m offering.” Tony said.

 

“I know and I appreciate it but…” I started.

 

“I made it a thing didn’t I?” he said.

 

“No?” I said not knowing what the right answer was here. “I don’t know. I’m probably overthinking it.”

 

“Just know it’s on the table.” Tony said.

 

“Good to know.” I said.

 

**Even More Drinks Later-**

 

“You know what place I hate the most?” Tony said.

 

“Afghanistan?” I guessed.

 

“So much sand, like everywhere.” Tony said.

 

“I think that’s why they call it a desert Tony.” I said with an amused smile. “Desert… Dessert…mh cookie dough ice cream.”

 

“Okay sassy pants, place you hate the most.” He said.

 

“Seattle.” I said. I didn’t have to think about it.

 

“Seattle? As in Washington?” Tony said not expecting that answer.

 

“Fucking hate Seattle.” I said.

 

“I wasn’t expecting that. Don’t they have really good coffee?” Tony said trying to lighten the situation.

 

“Eh.” I shrugged. “Nothing out of this world.”

 

“It rains a lot but not more than it does in London and you loved it there.” Tony said.

 

“That’s where it all started.” I said.

 

“Your life?” Tony asked.

 

“Hadrian making me run for my life.” I corrected. “We had a house in a small town close by. It was where we stayed in between jobs. Towards the end that’s where we stayed while Mom tied up some loose ends. It was in the middle of a forest clearing.”

 

[](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C3SQ97hW8AEG2WH.jpg) 

“Sounds nice.” Tony said.

 

“It’s just a house. Nothing good ever happened there.” I said.

 

“What was your mom like?” Tony asked.

 

“She raised me and Hadrian, I think that says it all.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Tony said.

 

“How to describe Allison Adler. If I’m being honest, she was an overbearing bitch.” I said.

 

“Whoa, and I thought I had issues with Howard.” Tony said.

 

“Howard ever sell you off to pay his debts?” I asked.

 

“Touché.” He said.

 

“You know you always talk about how horrible he was but you never talk about your mom.” I said.

 

“My mom,” Tony said getting very lost in thought before smiling. “She was amazing, Too good for my dad. Loved helping people. Was part of way too many committees. Defended me all the time. Loved hearing me talk about whatever I was working on even though it went over her head most of the time. Used to love coming home from school during the holidays and hear her playing the piano and singing carols.”

 

“She sounds nice.” I said.

 

“She was.” Tony said smiling before getting really sad. I moved over and hugged him. Just as I was about to pull away he pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him but pulled away once things started getting heated.

 

“Tony.” I whispered.

 

“Please Hayley.” Tony pleaded. “I want to be close to you.”

 

Maybe it was the booze or maybe it was the fact that I would do anything to keep that sad look off of Tony’s face but I gave in.


	89. Chapter 89

I moved to straddle Tony’s lap before kissing him. He put his arms around me and moved me to lie on my back as he started kissing down my neck.

 

“Ah.” I moaned as he nipped at my pulse point and slipped his hand under my shirt before he slowly lifted it off of me. I threaded my fingers through Tony’s hair and gave him a gentle tug, making him look up. I kissed him and he moaned loudly.

 

I moved my hands down and started unbuttoning his jeans before pushing them along with his boxers down to Tony’s knees. I moved him to sit down before standing in front of him and unbuttoning my jeans. Tony pushed them down along with my panties and I kicked them off the rest of the way before straddling his lap and kissing him again.

 

Tony put his hands on my hips and pulled me flush against him. I could feel how ready he was for this and that just made me want this even more.

 

“Hayley.” Tony moaned as I kissed along his jaw.

 

“Mh.” I hummed before raising my hips a bit and lining myself up with tony and sinking down.

 

“AH!” We cried out together. Tony put his hands on my butt and pulled me the rest of the way down as he thrust up.

 

“Ah!” I cried out. “Tony!”

 

“Mh.” Tony hummed as he kissed and nipped along my collarbone. I threaded my fingers through his hair and gave him a gentle tug making him groan. Looks like I was right. He pulled me into a kiss before flipping us over and taking charge.

 

Tony moved my leg up higher and started pushing in and out of me reaching deeper than before.

 

“Ah!” I moaned as he hit that one particularly sensitive spot. I could feel myself close already.

 

“So good Hales, feels so good.” Tony moaned.

 

“Tony.” I moaned. “Ah!”

 

“Hayley.” He whispered burying his face I the crook of my neck as he picked up the pace. Making me cum hard. “Uh.” Tony moaned but just kept working me through it.

 

“Shit.” I cried out. Just as I was coming down from my first high the second one hit me like a bus.

 

“Mh.” Tony grunted as I felt him cum. “Fuck!”

 

“Uh.” We sighed as we panted. Tony was lying on top of me and my legs felt like noodles as they let go of the hold I didn’t even realize I had Tony in.

 

Once I finally caught my breath I started laughing.

 

“You okay?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah just never been happier to be wrong.” I said. “That was amazing.”

 

“Sorry about… yeah.” Tony said lifting himself up but I pulled him back down and into a kiss.

 

“Don’t apologize, I… I needed that. Thanks for taking care of me.” I said.

 

“I was the one… using you.” He said.

 

“I’m not complaining and I did about twelve percent of the using.” I said.

 

“Twelve percent, Really? I felt a little more than twelve percent used.” Tony said.

 

“An argument can be made for fifteen.” I suggested.

 

“Fifteen? How many times did I take care of you again?” he retorted making me laugh. “Really liked how you took charge.” Tony said kissing behind my ear.

 

“I like how you didn’t hold back.” I said tugging a lock of his hair.

 

“Mh.” Tony groaned as I felt him twitch.

 

**The Next Morning-**

After finally giving in and then a few more rounds after that we were finally exhausted and knocked out. We didn’t even make it off the couch.

 

The day room was beautiful and had a lot of natural light… too much natural light… especially when you’re hungover.

 

“Uh.” I groaned. “The light it burns.”

 

“Mh too loud.” Tony whined.

 

“Ouch, aw my head.” I groaned.

 

“Jarvis dim the windows.” Tony said.

 

“Of course sir.” Jarvis answered and we groaned.

 

“Knock Knock. Ah! Oh come on!” Happy shouted.

 

“Ow!” I groaned.

 

“Indoor voice please.” Tony groaned.

 

“I’m just going to leave this over here and go wait in the car.” He said before walking out and slamming the front door shot.

 

“I don’t know why he’s so freaked out. Not like it’s the first time he’s walked in after a bender.” Tony said.

 

“It is the first time he’s walked in on us like this.” I said noticing that the only thing keeping us covered was a comforter Tony had grabbed at some point in the middle of the night. “Wait when did you call Happy?”

 

“Uh when I woke up to use the bathroom a few hours ago. I was hungry and don’t feel like driving back.” He said hugging me and kissing my shoulder. “How’re you feeling?”

 

“Shitty but that’s partly because of the hangover. I don’t think I can handle another day of wallowing.” I said.

 

“I think we should hold off until July before we have a repeat of this.” Tony said.

 

“Might be a good idea.” I said before getting up and slipping on my underwear. “You see my jeans?”

 

“Uh… got them.” Tony said grabbing them from the other side of the couch.

 

“Thank you.” I said giving him a peck on the lips before slipping them on. My cell phone slipped out of the back pocket and fell to the floor. “Shit.” I said picking it up and noticing the twenty missed calls and twenty voicemails.

 

“I’ve got forty missed calls and ten voicemails. You?” Tony said.

 

“I got twenty calls and twenty messages.” I said.

 

“Going to call them back?” Tony asked.

 

“We’re heading back anyway. Besides I think they figured out where I went already.” I said playing the first voicemail on Tony’s phone.

 

_“Stark where are you and more importantly where’s Hayley?” Steve said._

_“Tony we’re a bit worried about you and Hayley just give us a call.” Bruce said._

_“Stark I swear if anything happens to Hayley I will…” Natasha started before slipping into Russian. I didn’t understand it but it sounded terrifying._

“Just know when we walk in I’m using you as a human shield.” Tony said.

 

“Don’t think that’ll help much.” I said putting on my shoes before going over to pick up whatever breakfast Happy had gotten for us. I opened up the bag and the smell of greasy breakfast food made me queasy. “Oh crap.” I said running into the guest restroom and throwing up. Spending the entire day drinking without eating anything was a bad idea.

 

“Okay.” Tony said holding my hair back as I puked. “Let it out.”

 

“Buah!” I puked.

 

“That’s it.” Tony said rubbing my back.

 

“Uh… I feel gross.” I said.

 

“That’s normal. You’ll feel better after some coffee and food.” Tony said and I felt nauseous again.

 

“Buah!” I puked.

 

“Maybe just coffee for now.” Tony said.

 

After I finally stopped I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth before getting out of the bathroom. Tony handed me a pair of sunglasses and a coffee cup before we headed outside to meet Happy.

 

“Hey boss Pepper asked me to tell you to call her. Something about Friday’s gala.” Happy said making Tony groaned.

 

“Didn’t you just have a gala?” I asked.

 

“Different charity.” Tony said.

 

“Did you pick a cause to support?” I asked.

 

“Yes. It’s one of my moms.” Tony said. “Just have enough to handle already with...”

 

“Hadrian, right.” I said.

 

“Hales you know we have to do this.” Tony said.

 

“What I said before stands, do whatever you have to do I just don’t want to know about it.” I said.

“We could use your help…” Tony started.

 

“I’ve already done enough.” I said. “I’d rather do something productive and helpful. I’ll handle the gala you handle… the other thing. I could use the distraction. It’s either that or I breakdown crying every time I see the empty crib in my room.”

 

“I’ll get someone to get rid of it.” Tony said grabbing his phone.

 

“Just donate it, I’m sure there’s someone who could actually use it.” I said.

 

“If you want to talk about it, we’re here for you.” Tony said.

 

“I know.” I said resting my head on his shoulder. “What time am I meeting the planning committee?”

 

“After lunch. I can reschedule?” Tony offered.

 

“No it’s fine. Gives me time to shower and read up on what needs to be done.” I said.

 

“You sure because Pepper…” Tony started

 

“Has a multi billion dollar company to run and she leaves after the gala on a well deserved vacation. I got it.” I said.

 

“So I guess this means you can also be my date?” Tony asked.

 

“Tony…” I started.

 

“That’s a no,” he said sadly.

 

“You know why. Besides I’m going to be by your side the entire night so you don’t mistake anyone.” I said.

 

“Not the same and you know it.” Tony said.

 

“I know it’s not but for now it’s just the way it has to be.” I said.

 

“And when is it going to be okay for me to introduce you as my girlfriend or for you to go to an event as my date?” Tony asked.

 

“I don’t know, there isn’t exactly a book on how to handle a relationship like ours. Why the fuck couldn’t we live on Asgard?” I said.

 

“What does Asgard have to do with going public?” Tony said.

 

“Apparently having multiple soulmates and being married to more than one person isn’t a big deal there.” I said.

 

“How does that even come up in a conversation?” Tony asked.

 

“I don’t know it just did.” I said. “Tony I love you and you love me. We’re exactly where we need to be and we’re happy. Does it really matter if the entire world knows or not?”

 

“No, I just want to show you off.” He said.

 

“You already did remember? Practically broke the internet and the heart of every gold digger out there and my face wasn’t even showing.” I said making him laugh.

“I’m overthinking it.” Tony said.

 

“Well stop. I love you. That’s all that matters.” I said before kissing him.

 

“Hey, break it up you two, we’re almost at the tower.” Happy said.

 

“Right.” I said before pulling away. I rested my head on Tony’s shoulder and put an arm around him. I drifted off to sleep for a bit but woke up as the car stopped.

 

“We’re here boss.” Happy said.

 

“Might want to put these on.” Tony said handing me the sunglasses I was wearing.

 

“Worst hangover ever.” I said.

 

“That’s how you know it was good scotch.” He said before opening the door. We got out and made our way inside. “You want to go say hi or go nap for a few hours?”

 

“Neither, I need a shower.” I said.

 

“I’ll hold them off for a bit.” Tony said.

 

“Thanks.” I said as the elevator stopped on my floor. I got off and went straight for the shower.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Tony walked into the common room and was immediately ambushed with yelling from Steve, Thor, Pepper, and Bruce.

 

“Where have you been?!” Steve yelled.

 

“Why aren’t you answering your phone?! Do you have any idea how worried we’ve been?” Pepper yelled.

 

“Where is Hayley?!” Thor shouted.

 

“You couldn’t have called?” Bruce asked.

 

“Whoa too hungover for all of this.” Tony said making his way to the coffee maker. “One at a time.”

 

“Hayley?” Steve asked.

 

“Downstairs. Probably napping away the hangover from that three thousand dollar bottle of scotch.” Tony said feeling a bit nauseous at the thought of it.

 

“I shall go check on her.” Thor said walking into the elevator.

 

“Where’s Big Bird and Elmo?” Tony asked.

 

“They got called out on a mission last night.” Steve said.

 

“Tony you have meetings all day. Go get ready.” Pepper said.

 

“Actually slight change of plans, we have avengers business and a meeting with SHIELD so Hayley volunteered to take over planning the gala for us.” Tony said.

 

“When did she agree to this?” Bruce asked.

 

“Sometime between Queens and Long Island.” Tony said taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“What were you thinking just going off like that without telling anyone?! Especially with Adler coming after her!” Steve shouted.

 

“You think keeping her cooped up in here was going to help her?” Tony said.

 

“And getting drunk did?” Steve retorted.

 

“Well lets see she willingly got out of bed, I got her to eat something and she volunteered to do something productive. What have you done?” Tony retorted.

 

“I’ve been here trying to find Adler.” Steve spat out.

 

“Anyone responded to your wanted posters yet?” Tony asked.

 

“Stark.” Steve growled.

 

“Everyone take a breath, I don’t know what’s going on but fighting isn’t going to solve anything. Tony, Hayley’s not just your soulmate everyone was worried and I was worried about you.” Pepper said.

 

“We were fine. I took a suit just in case.” Tony said.

 

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Pepper said.

 

“Pep, I’m fine. It was a bad day but today’s a new day and I have a psychopath to go find.” Tony said before he walked out.

 

“Tony we have a meeting with Hill and Fury at noon.” Bruce said.

 

“Be there at twelve thirty.” Tony said as he got in the elevator.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

The first thing I noticed when I walked into my floor was that something was missing. As soon as I walked into my room I realized that not only had the crib been taken out but also anything related to Adam was taken out.

 

Tony works fast.

 

I grabbed some clothes and went to shower. I washed off the sweat from the past day before getting dressed. I walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by Thor who was sitting down on my bed.

 

“Hayley.” Thor greeted.

 

“Hey buddy.” I said.

 

“How are you feeling?” Thor asked.

 

“Like I got run over by a bus.” I said and that made him panic. He pulled me into his arms and held me close.

 

“I was worried.” He said.

 

“Sorry, just needed… well I could have stayed but just thought it would be a good idea to get some space, clear my head for a bit.” I said.

 

“Did it clear your head?” Thor asked.

 

“For a bit, hence the hangover.” I said. “I could really use a nap. Have meetings to go to later.”

 

“Of course.” Thor said letting me go and getting up to go.

 

“Thor?” I said stopping him.

 

“Yes love?” He asked.

 

“I could use a cuddle too.” I said and he smiled before getting into bed with me. We lied there for a few minutes in silence before I couldn’t; take it anymore and addressed the psychopath in the room. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Hm?” He hummed confused.

 

“For everything. Putting us all in this situation. For being to stubborn to ask for help and ultimately being the reason we’re all in danger.” I said.

 

“Hayley, we are warriors. It is not the first time nor shall it be the last we face danger. We have faced greater foes and worse odds than this. I am more concerned about you.” Thor asked.

 

“I’m fine, I’m… handling it.” I answered.

 

“Hayley.” Thor said.

 

“Okay wrong choice of words. I’m working through my feelings. Maybe not in the healthiest way there is but it’s working… for now anyway.” I said.

 

“Then that’s all that matters. Please just… let someone know next time you plan on leaving. I feared you may have been…” Thor started.

 

“Hey. We’re in the safest most secure building in the world. Probably the only place Hadrian wouldn’t try to get to me in.” I said. “I promise I’m not disappearing anytime soon.”

 

And at the time, I totally meant that promise but as someone once said…

 

Life is what happens when you’re busy making plans.

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

 

I woke up wrapped around Thor’s frame and when I tried to get out of his grasp he pulled me back.

 

“Mh, no.” He muttered before letting out a snore.

 

“Thor,” I whispered shaking him gently. That did nothing so I resorted to slipping in a pillow between us and slipped out when he clung to it. I felt bad but I really needed to get to work.

 

If Will knew how much money I had in bank account he’d be laughing at the irony of that statement.

 

I walked into my closet and pulled out a three quarter sleeved blue body con dress with a black lace print on the sides and my favorite black pumps.

 

 

My hair wasn’t to bad after I combed through it so I left it down. I grabbed my starkpad and read through the to do list before I headed to the conference room in the Public Relations department.

The meeting didn’t last two long. The main dilemma was what shade of two identical blues to use. After that was cleared up it was smooth sailing. I booked the final tastings with the caterers for the next day even though I already forwarded what Pepper had requested.

 

I spent the three hours after that putting together the seating chart, making sure no ex wives had to share the same table as the mistresses who replaced them. I was in the zone so it wasn’t until Jarvis told me I had a visitor waiting for me in the conference room upstairs that I stopped working.

 

I wasn’t expecting anyone but then again I really wasn’t answering any calls so I didn’t know if I was needed or if I had anything urgent to do. I went upstairs and when I saw Elijah sitting there I let out a breath I didn’t even realize I was holding.

 

“I called a few times but you don’t seem to be answering your phone.” He greeted.

 

“Sorry I’ve been dealing with things here.” I said.

 

“I know. So have I.” He said opening his briefcase. “I finished making arrangements for everyone. You’re the last client before I start my early retirement.”

 

“Don’t know whether to congratulate you or give you my condolences.” I said.

 

“It was bound to happen. Besides I’ve been told I could use a vacation.” Elijah said trying to lighten the mood.

 

“It is well deserved just wished it could have been under different circumstances.” I said.

 

“You shouldn’t blame yourself. This was bound to happen at some point Hayley. At least this way there aren’t any bodies to bury.” Elijah said. “I made the changes to your will you requested. This is a copy of what is now on record.”

 

I opened the envelope he handed to me and I read through it. Everything was done exactly as I requested.

 

“I also managed to expedite the sale of the property you were interested in. Given the state of the property you got a very good price on it, thought I do still find it odd why you would choose this one.” Elijah said.

 

“I have my reasons.” I said taking the deed and reading through it.

 

“I also took the liberty of including a list of potential new lawyers to handle any legal needs you may have.” Elijah said.

 

“I think I have that covered.” I said.

 

“Of course.” He said closing up his briefcase. “I’m leaving for London and from there… I’m not sure.”

 

“Take some advice from someone who’s started over so many times she’s lost track, everyone has that one thing they’ve always wanted to do or there was someone they wanted to be, if there was ever a time to try it now’s the time.” I said.

 

“Is that who Hayley was for you?” Elijah asked.

 

“Not sure.” I said.

 

“I will miss these talks of ours.” Elijah said standing up.

 

“All good things must come to an end right?” I said.

 

“Until next time.” He said hugging me "Whenever that may be." He added kissing my forehead before walking out.

 

I sat down and wiped off the tears I didn’t realize had started coming out. I took a few deep breaths before going back to work.


	90. Chapter 90

“The caterers have confirmed and so has the bakery you picked. You have the seating chart in your hands along with a copy of the expense reports I already filed with accounting.” I told Pepper.

 

“Wow, it normally takes me a weeks to get everyone to agree on something down there, three days is a record.” Pepper said.

 

“We’re on a deadline and it’s the holidays. Everyone had last minute shopping to do.” I said.

 

“How are you feeling?” Pepper asked.

 

“I’m fine. We have a week until the gala and we’re ahead of schedule.” I said.

 

“I meant how you’re doing outside of work?” Pepper asked.

 

“I’m good.” I said not trying to think about the mission Natasha and Clint were on that kept getting extended and extra day, the fact that every time I walked into the common room everyone went quiet because they were doing what I asked and not telling me their plans to off Hadrian but Steve and Tony remained passively aggressive towards each other, Thor was trying to cheer me up and keep me distracted but it was kind of hard when I could feel how tense they all felt. That was only adding to the anxiety I was already feeling and to top it all of I had a really long bout of insomnia and haven’t been sleeping which I knew Bruce was really feeling and having a hard time keeping calm judging by the sad looks and grimaces he had on his face when he thought I wasn’t looking.

 

If there was ever a time to go back on the anti anxiety meds it’d be now but I promised Clint I wouldn’t shut anyone out and whenever I was on them I went numb which led to me acting like a robot or at least feeling like one.

 

“You look tired.” Pepper said.

 

“Just have a lot on my mind.” I said.

 

“Sweetie take some time for yourself. Take it from someone who’s been where you are before, you have to take make sure you’re okay if you want to do a good job taking care of someone else.” Pepper said.

 

“That’s what we’ve been telling her but someone doesn’t listen.” Steve said.

 

“Hey,” I said.

 

“I’m going to head home. Remember what I said.” She said before heading out.

 

“Clint and Nat back yet?” I asked.

 

“No they’re still out.” Steve said. “They’ll be fine…”

 

“They’re professionals and have been doing this for years.” I finished knowing what he was going to say since he said it every time they left on a mission. “Doesn’t mean I can’t worry.”

 

“I came to get you for dinner.” Steve said.

 

“Oh, it’s that late already? I must’ve lost track of time.” I said getting up.

 

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately. If you’re not down here then you’re down in the lab.” Steve said.

 

“Just have a lot to do with the gala and… just want to keep busy.” I said. Steve gave me a small smile before pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head. I love Steve’s hugs. They’re warm and soft. It feels like a little human cocoon where no troubles exist. I could just melt into Steve and stay here forever and I would have… if my stomach hadn’t let out a loud growl. Shit, did I have lunch today?

 

“I cooked dinner for the two of us. It’s been a while since we’ve had a date night.” Steve said.

 

“It’s been a while since I ate something that didn’t come out of a takeout box.” I said.

 

“I made your favorite.” Steve said.

 

“mh… lasagna.” I moaned making Steve laugh.

 

“I just pulled it out of the oven.” Steve bribed.

 

“We should get going then.” I said taking his hand and following him out.

 

“I never really get a chance to use the kitchen on my floor until today.” Steve said trying to make small talk.

 

“I mostly just keep snacks and my go bag in mine.” I said.

 

“Why not keep in the coat closet?” Steve asked.

 

“Too obvious.” I said as we got in the elevator. When the elevator doors opened and was hit with the delicious aroma of freshly cooked lasagna. Steve knew how much I hated formal dinners so he took out the couch cushions and put them on the floor of the living room and used the coffee table.

I took off my heels and sat down as we dug in.

 

“Mh… this is so good.” I said.

 

“That’s what happens when you make your own sauce.” Steve said.

 

“It was one time and the kitchen hadn’t been stocked. You and Thor eat enough for an army.” I said.

 

“We work up appetites after missions and sparring matches.” Steve defended. “And you’re one to talk, I’ve seen you finish a quart of ice cream in one sitting all on your own.”

 

“It was half empty when I found it.” I said in my defense.

 

“So I wasn’t completely honest about why I cooked dinner.” Steve said and I looked at him confused.

 

“Is this supposed to be an intervention or a shakedown?” I asked chuckling uncomfortably.

 

“Neither… It’s an apology.” Steve said.

 

“Why would you be apologizing?” I asked confused.

 

“Tony and I have been arguing for a few days about… how to deal with…” Steve started.

 

“Steve I really don’t want to know about that.” I said.

 

“No that’s actually the one thing we can agree on. We’ve been arguing about how I’ve been dealing with you.” Steve said.

 

“Dealing with me?” I asked not liking where this conversation was going.

 

“I’ve been so focused on how he could have been so close without realizing it and lost in my own head trying to figure out how to fix things I lost sight of what really matters to me.” Steve said.

 

“Steve, I understand. It’s my fault we’re even in this situation.” I said taking his hand.

 

“You did what you thought you had to. I would have handled things differently but we’ve both done things for the people we love without thinking. I had Howard and Peggy drop me off behind enemy lines with nothing but a prop shield to save Bucky.” Steve said.

 

“Did you wear the matching suit?” I asked with a cheeky smile. Steve just gave me a playful glare.

 

“It was all I had.” Steve said and I laughed. “Bucky got a kick out of it.”

 

“I bet he did.” I said imagining in bright colored skintight suit.

 

“So how are you doing… with everything?” Steve asked.

 

“I’m… taking it by the day. Keeping busy.” I said.

 

“This is the first time in days I’ve seen you without a tablet or phone in your hand.” Steve said.

 

“There’s just a lot to do. I’m done making arrangements for the gala so I’ll have a lot more free time.” I said. Which was the last thing I wanted at the moment. “Thinking of going back to lab duties full time. Take advantage of that Ivy League education.”

 

“You could always wait until after the break. I’m sure with everything going on Tony will be more than okay with you taking some time off.” Steve said.

 

“Why is everyone so determined for me to take a vacation?” I groaned.

 

“Because we love you and we know that you like to bury yourself in work to avoid dealing with what’s really bothering you and when you do it makes us feel like you’re shutting us out.” Steve said.

 

“That’s not what I’m doing… It’s just…” I said trying to put my thoughts together. “It doesn’t matter what I try to do to make things right I end up making everything worst. It’s always been like that. Wherever I go disaster follows. Flagstaff, Chicago, London, Marrakesh and now here. I have consistently screwed the pooch. The farther away I am from this mess the better off everyone is.”

 

“Hayley…” Steve started before sighing. “is this really what you want?”

 

“Everyone has that one thing that no matter how strong or unreasonable it is makes you freeze and breakdown for no logical reason. Hadrian is mine. I tried running, I tried negotiating and I even tried giving him what he wanted. Nothing worked and as much as I know it needs to be done taking that step and going there it would make me just as bad as he is. Though I’m sure I’ve done a pretty bang up job of doing that on my own.” I said with a grimace.

 

“We all make mistakes Hayley. Humans, super soldiers, assassins and gods too. We just have to learn to live with the consequences and the guilt that comes with it.” Steve said.

 

“How do you do it?” I asked Steve.

 

“There are good days and there are bad days. It helps to talk about it.” Steve said repeating what I had said to him many times before.

 

“I wonder where you heard that from?” I said sarcastically.

 

“It was good advice.” Steve said. “Led to a great weekend in Scotland. It also gave me the courage to stop holding back with us.”

 

I had to smile at that. “I love you.” I told him.

 

“Love you too.” Steve said kissing me.

 

 

We finished up dinner and cleaned up before cuddling on the couch to watch a movie. Of course we ended up not watching the movie so much as making out.

 

 

“Mh, Hayley.” Steve moaned before starting to kiss behind my ear.

 

“Ah.” I gasped when he sucked on just the right spot.

 

Steve started kissing down my neck to my collarbone and the neckline of my dress as he moved to kneel in front of me.

 

 

I bent down and kissed him as he slipped his under the hem of my black bodycon dress. He moved his hands higher and higher until he slipped his hands under me and pulled me to the edge of the couch.

 

“What are you doing?” I asked panting a bit.

 

“I want to try something, trust me?” Steve asked.

 

“Without a doubt.” I said pulling him into another kiss. Steve tugged on my panties and I broke the kiss to lift my hips up so he could slip them off. Once they were off he gave me one quick peck before gently moving my legs apart. He started off slowly kissing the inside of my thighs and nipping at certain spots. Just as he was getting close to my center he switched legs and started over.

 

“Ah,” I groaned already getting impatient and just, as Steve was about to get to where I really wanted him we were interrupted.

 

“Captain Rogers, Deputy Director Hill is on the line.” Jarvis said and I groaned.

 

“I’m sorry.” Steve said reaching for his cell phone.

 

“No its okay, comes with the territory of having superhero soulmates.” I said even though internally I was imagining strangling Hill and whoever was dumb enough to cause trouble in the first place.

 

“Hill?” Steve greeted. “When…” Steve started. “I’ll be there in an hour.”

 

“Mission?” I asked.

 

“Yeah Team’s stuck in enemy territory and they need backup.” Steve said.

 

“Is it…” I started.

 

“I can’t tell you.” Steve said. “I haven’t been fully briefed I just know I have to be at the airfield in an hour. I have to go. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay just be safe.” I said hugging him.

 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Steve said.

 

“And in one piece please.” I said.

 

“Of course.” He said kissing me and giving me one last squeeze before letting go and heading out. So much for date night…

 

**The Next Morning-**

 

I woke up the next morning feeling really cold. I looked out the window and there was a bit of snow coming down but Jarvis automatically adjusted the thermostat and kept the temperature in each room at a comfortable level.

 

 

I pulled on some jeans and the warmest knit sweater I could find before going upstairs for some coffee.

 

I walked in and saw that Tony, Bruce and Thor were sitting down having coffee or in Bruce’s case tea. As soon as they saw me they quieted down.

 

“Morning Sunshine!” Tony said.

 

“Morning.” I said going straight for the coffee. “Is it just me or is it really cold today?”

 

“It is very warm in here.” Thor said.

 

“Jarvis what’s the temp in here?” Tony asked.

 

“It is at the preset sixty eight degrees sir.” Jarvis said.

 

Bruce came over and put a hand on my forehead. “You don’t have a fever.” Bruce said.

 

“I don’t feel sick either.” I said taking a sip of my coffee. “It’s probably because I just woke up.”

 

“Must be.” Tony said with a shrug.

 

I put my coffee down before going to the refrigerator to get some milk. Just as I was about to pull the door open I felt a sharp pain in my left side right where my scar was.

 

“Ah!” I gasped barely holding myself up.

 

“Hayley?” Thor said.

 

“I’m O-AH!!!” I shouted in pain before falling on my knees.

 

“Hayley what’s wrong?” Bruce said coming over to look me over.

 

“I… ah! Sharp pain on my left side.” I said.

 

“Her appendix?” Tony asked.

 

“Had it removed last year.” I said through clenched teeth, trying to stop whimpering in pain as Bruce felt near my scar.

 

“Nothing looks wrong or feels wrong.” Bruce said looking concerned.

 

“It’s starting to pass.” I said trying to breath through it. “AH! Fuck no it’s back ah!”

 

“Hayley, It’s okay.” Bruce said holding my hand and rubbing my back as I curled in on myself. “Just breath.”

 

“Ow.” I whined before suddenly the pain disappeared and everything when numb. My ears were ringing and I felt really cold. Like someone had just thrown a bucket of ice water on me.

“A..ha…ley…..hay…..Hayley!” Tony snapped.

 

“Wow, I’m okay.” I said trying to stand up and swaying a bit.

 

“Take it easy.” Bruce said putting an arm around me to support me.

 

“What happened?” Tony asked.

 

“No idea.” I said as the lightheadedness started to pass.

 

“You shall see a healer at once.” Thor said.

 

“Thor I’m fi…” I started but he gave me a stern look. “You know maybe a second opinion will be good.”

 

“Jarvis tell Helen we’re heading down.” Tony said.

 

“Doctor Cho is on leave as of two days ago.” Jarvis reminded him. “Doctor Mills is downstairs and waiting for you.”

 

“Right.” Tony said.

 

“Can you stand?” Bruce asked.

 

“I think…” I started but Thor picked me up in a bridal carry before I could finish.

 

“Better safe than sorry.” He said with a grin even though it did nothing to hide how concerned he was.

 

“If you say so.” I said smiling back.

 

We all piled into the elevator and headed down to medical.

 

“Mister Stark.” A tall lanky man I assumed was Doctor Mills greeted.

 

“Hi, so we need a full work up on Hayley.” Tony said.

 

“No we don’t.” I said.

 

“Hales.” Tony argued.

 

“I just had a sharp pain on my side.” I said.

 

“That could be appendicitis.” Doctor Mills said.

 

“She had an appendectomy last year also it was her lower left side.” Bruce informed him.

 

“Oh, then let’s take a look shall we?” He said leading us to an exam room. Thor put me down on the table. “Maybe you should all wait outside?” Doctor Mills strongly suggested.

 

“Uh…” Tony started.

 

“Well be right outside if you need us.” Bruce said before pulling Thor and Tony out.

 

“Is this the first time you’ve experienced pain like this?” Doctor mills asked.

 

“The last time was my appendix and that was a year ago.” I answered.

 

“And this is where the pain was originating from?” he asked as he started palpitating my stomach.

 

“A bit more to the left and higher.” I said and he moved his hands and continued but I didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary.

 

“I’m sure it’s nothing but just to be sure I’m going to give you an ultrasound just to make sure everything’s normal inside.” He said.

 

“Sounds good.” I said.

 

“Just a few routine questions before I start, Have you been suffering any constipation or seen any blood in your stool?” He asked.

 

“No I’ve been going pretty regularly and no red.” I said.

 

“Any possibility you might be pregnant?” he asked and I couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Hahahaha! No, No no no no… Yeah no I’m on the pill.” I said.

 

“No form of contraception is one hundred percent effective.” He informed me.

 

“I’m one hundred percent sure I’m not pregnant.” I said.

 

“We’ll see.” He said as he rolled the ultrasound machine closer and started turning it on. “Lift your top please.” I did as he said and his eyes immediately went to the giant scar on my side. “That’s quite a scar. What’s the story there?”

 

“Old stab wound.” I said bluntly “So what do you see?”

 

“Oh uh…” he said snapping out of his daze and pressing the wand against my abdomen. “Hm… There’s nothing out of the ordinary. Might have been some trapped gas.”

 

“You guys can come back in.” I called out and immediately Tony, Thor and bruce came back in.

 

“So what’s the diagnosis?” Tony asked.

 

“Miss Adams is perfectly healthy. There is nothing on the scan that shows what could have caused the pain. My guess is it was trapped has or a muscle cramp.” Doctor Mills said.

 

“It felt more painful than trapped gas and a cramp.” I said.

 

“She’s right, she collapsed.” Thor said.

 

“It might not have been from you.” He said shutting off the machine.

 

“What do you mean?” I asked.

 

“I couldn’t help but notice your soulmarks. You have more than one right?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said eyeing him suspiciously.

 

“There have been studies that people with multiple soulmarks can mirror symptoms of one of their soulmates health conditions or even empathize strong emotions without ever even knowing them.” Doctor Mills said making Tony and Bruce shared a look.

 

“What was that?” I asked.

 

“What was what?” Tony retorted playing innocent.

 

“I saw that look, what aren’t you saying?” I asked.

 

“Hayley, please relax.” Thor said hugging me and kissing the top of my head.

 

“Oh no you don’t. What aren’t you three telling me?” I asked.

 

“Hales.” Tony started and I shot him a glare.

 

“Hayley it’s about that thing you told us you didn’t want to know about.” Bruce said.

 

“What do you mean…Nat, Clint and Steve are on a mission right?” I asked.

 

“They are.” Thor said.

 

“It just so happens that mission happens to involve finding Hadrian.” Tony finished.

 

“Where are they?” I asked.

 

“Hales.” Tony started.

 

“Tony, the three of them are out who knows where tracking down my psychopath of an older brother and something happened. Something so bad I felt it.” I said.

 

“Hayley, they know what they’re doing. If something were wrong we would have been called already.” Tony said. “They’re master assassins with a super soldier as back up. I’m sure they’ve got it handled.”

 

“So you’re not at all concerned?” I asked.

 

“Of course not.” Tony said looking straight at me. “I’m sure the three of them will be back here in time for some last minute shopping and caroling.”

 

“Bruce?” I asked.

 

“If there was bad news we would have gotten called in.” Bruce said.

 

“Thor?” I asked.

 

“They are some of the mightiest and fiercest warriors I have met in my thousand years of life. We shall be sharing the in revels of their victory soon enough.” Thor boasted.

 

“If you say so.” I said not being able to shake off this uneasy feeling.

 

“Come on you still haven’t had breakfast yet.” Tony said.

 

“The pops of tart await.” Thor cheered.

 

“There’s not really much we can do anyway.” I said getting off the table but feeling a bit dizzy.

 

Whatever the hell’s going on, those three better come home safe…


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the delay. I recently started working and my schedule's all over the place. I get home and go straight to sleep most days. I work on this story whenever i get the chance. Updates may get slow but rest assured I'm not abandoning this story or Time traveling is complicated. On a side note I got to see infinity War last night and Wow. it was amazing. I definitely recommend you all go see it if you get the chance.   
> For this chapter i decided to do things a little differently. It's the first chapter that is completely not in Hayley's POV. So here it is, please let me know what you think.

**Third Person’s POV- Three Days Earlier**

 

Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Thor watched as Tony walked out of the living room.

 

“We need to do something.” Steve said.

 

“Aye, Hayley’s brother must be dealt with.” Thor agreed.

 

“No one’s arguing that. The problem is we have no idea where to start looking.” Bruce said.

 

“If anyone can find him it’s Hayley.” Steve said.

 

“No.” Clint and Natasha said at the same time.  

 

“She wants to stay out of it and for right now it’s better if she is.” Clint said.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve asked.

 

“She’s had a rough couple of days and giving up Cal… She needs some time to recover.” Natasha said.

 

“Is she alright?” Thor asked worried.

 

“She’s…” Clint started not knowing the words to properly describe how Hayley was feeling at the moment.

 

“She’s Hayley.” Natasha answered.

 

“So she’s in bed staring at the ceiling or buried under the covers?” Steve asked.

 

“Pretty much.” Clint said.

 

“I shall go bring her some food. She must be hungry.” Thor said grabbing a plate.

 

“Don’t take it personal if she ignores you. All we got was grunting and a low mumble about her not wanted to get up.” Clint said.

 

“She took it pretty hard.” Bruce said.

 

“I shall return.” Thor said heading downstairs.

 

“Ten bucks he’s going to end up cuddling with Hayley.” Clint said and everyone gave him a look. “Like you weren’t all thinking it.”

 

It was a minute later that Thor came running in.

 

“Hayley’s gone!” Thor exclaimed.

 

“What?” They all shouted.

 

“She was not on her floor.” Thor explained.

 

“Jarvis?” Bruce asked.

 

“Miss Adams is not currently in the tower.” Jarvis answered.

 

“What do you mean she’s not in the tower? Where is she?” Steve asked.

 

“I am not sure Captain.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Jarvis get Tony down here.” Bruce asked.

 

“I’m afraid I cannot do that Doctor Banner.” Jarvis said. “Sir left with Miss Adams.”

 

“What is he thinking taking Hayley out in the open like that?” Steve growled.

 

“I’ll call him.” Bruce said.

 

**A few hours later-**

 

After everyone had made multiple calls to not only Tony’s phone but Hayley’s too they decided to give it a rest. That didn’t mean they were okay with it.

 

“Tony is reckless and impulsive. He can be putting Hayley in danger right now.” Steve said.

 

“I don’t think he would. Tony can be a lot of things but if there’s one thing he cares about more than anything its Hayley.” Bruce said.

 

“She’s not just his soulmate.” Clint said.

 

“Aye,” Thor agreed.

 

“Maybe this isn’t such a bad thing.” Natasha said.

 

“What do you mean?” Clint asked.

 

“Hayley was wallowing and depressed but Stark managed to get her out of bed and willingly go outside.” Natasha said before her phone and Clint’s started ringing.

 

“Romanoff.” Natasha answered.

 

“Barton.” Clint answered.

 

“Be right there.” They both said at the same time before hanging up.

 

“Mission?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah. Hill thinks they have a lead and they want us to check it out.” Natasha said.

 

“Simple recon for now.” Clint said with a grimace. “Not a great time for it either.”

 

“No it’s better this way. Hayley doesn’t want to know about what we’re doing about Hadrian. The less she knows the less likely she is to do something reckless.” Bruce said.

 

“Yet she’s currently out with one of the most reckless people we know and they’re both not exactly acting like their selves at the moment.” Steve retorted.

 

“Tony has a heart monitor on Hayley’s and one on himself too. If there were any changes that indicated they were in danger Jarvis would have notified us already.” Bruce said.

 

“Stark is bad at taking care of himself and so is Hayley but when it comes to helping other’s she’s selfless and maybe that’s what she needs to distract herself and work through what she’s feeling.” Thor said.

 

“Not like there’s anything we can do right now anyways.” Clint muttered.

 

“Yeah there is. We have a lead, let’s see where it takes us.” Natasha said.

 

“Get going. Check in if you two find anything.” Steve said.

 

“We will.” Clint said before running out with Natasha.

 

**The Next Morning-**

After a short briefing and packing up any equipment they may need Clint and Natasha got on a jet to Novgorod, Russia. They arrived early the following morning and stayed at a SHIELD Safe house.

 

“Out of everywhere Adler could have hidden why would he choose Russia?” Clint asked. “Didn’t Hayley say the Bratva had been trying to kill him for years?”

 

“The best place to hide is where they’d least expect him to be.” Natasha said. “I have a meeting in an hour.”

 

“The usual place?” Clint asked.

 

“Building 44 basement bar.” Natasha said.

 

“You sure you don’t want back up?” Clint asked.

 

“There’s a café across the street you see any unwanted company give me a heads up. I can handle everything else.” Natasha said.

 

“So the usual. Better pack a thermos of coffee it’s really starting to come down out there.” Clint said looking out the window.

 

“What did you get Hayley for Christmas?” Natasha asked.

 

“Uh… What’d you get her?” Clint asked.

 

“You still haven’t gotten her anything?” Natasha said.

 

“I’ve been a bit busy, not to mention the twenty dollar price limit is hard to stick to.” Clint said.

 

“You think Hayley stuck to a twenty dollar price limit for our gifts?” Natasha retorted.

 

“You saw what she got us?” Clint asked.

 

“I’m going to be very happy with my Jimmy Choos and Prada clutch.” Natasha smirked.

 

“Crap.” Clint said.

 

A few hours later when Clint was perched on the roof of the café across the street from the basement bar he heard a loud booming laugh.

 

“How is that funny?” Someone else said.

 

“Oh lighten up Gerald.” Jesse said.

 

“Lighten up? We’re currently on Shield’s most wanted list, stationed in a frozen wasteland, and not to mention Hadrian is on a war path.” Gerald said.

 

“Not to mention your wife threatened to have your mother in law move in with you if you don’t show up to the twins recital.” Jesse said.

 

“That’s the least of my problems. We’re in Bratva territory. We barely got out of Romania alive and that was only Oleg’s second in command. What do you think he’ll do to us if he finds us?” Gerald said.

 

“Calm down.” Jesse said. “We’ve been in situations like this before.”

 

“No part of this situation is like anything we’ve been in before.” Gerald said.

 

“Nat, I think you should cut the meeting short.” Clint said into the com.

 

“Why?” Natasha asked.

 

“Because I’m standing right above Hanson and Taylor.” Clint said.

 

“Shit.” Natasha muttered. “Stay on them.”

 

“On it.” Clint said.

 

“He should have killed the brat when he had the chance.” Gerald said.

 

“Which brat? Calliope or Dragon?” Jesse retorted.

 

“The brat he’s been chasing for years. The reason we’re in this mess to begin with.” Gerald said.

 

“I don’t think he ever wanted to kill her. He likes making her suffer too much.” Jesse said.

 

“I always thought it was because of how much she looks like Alison.” Gerald said.

 

“He always was a momma’s boy.” Jesse said with a chuckle

 

“Shit, we have to get going.” Gerald said.

 

“Uh, now I really wish we killed the brat back in London.” Jesse said.

 

“Yeah but then you wouldn’t have gotten that half a million you enjoyed spending.” Gerald retorted.

 

“Not sure half a million is worth all of this.” Jesse said.

 

“You want to tell Hadrian that?” Gerald said.

 

“I’d rather shoot myself thank you.” Jesse said putting a few bills on the table before getting up. “So how long do you think it’ll be before Abby divorces you?”

 

“Stop being an ass.” Gerald said.

 

“They’re on the move.” Clint notified Natasha.

 

“I see them.” Natasha said.

 

“I’ll get the car stay on them.” Clint said before jumping from roof to roof until he found a safe way down close to the car. Except when he got down there Natasha was already there. “I thought you were staying on them?”

 

“Didn’t want to risk getting spotted. I planted a tracker on their car but we have to move before we lose the signal.” Natasha said.

 

“Navigate.” Clint said putting his key in the ignition and starting the car.

 

They followed the tracker’s signal out of the city and into the mountains until they reached something that looked like an abandoned military base.

 

“Should we be at all concerned about the radiation warning signs?” Clint asked.

 

“Doubt it, must have been put up years ago so people would stay away from what they’re really hiding.” Natasha said. “The red room had bases that used the same idea all over.”

 

“That would explain the security cameras.” Clint said pointing one out.

 

“This is bigger than we thought it was. Adler’s not working alone.” Natasha said.

 

“They’re too organized and well trained to be a run of the mill drug organization.” Clint said noticing their patrol maneuvers. “Something’s off.”

 

“Not something, everything.” Natasha said handing him a pair of binoculars.

 

“It’s time to call in back up.” Clint said.

 

**Two Days Later-**

“The base is surrounded by dense forest on one side, Mountains on the other and a lake. No one goes near it because everyone’s afraid of the radiation.” Natasha said.

 

“Should we be concerned about the radiation?” One of the strike guys said and everyone just gave him a look. “Nevermind.”

 

“Our goal is to capture two rogue agents Hanson and Taylor who have information on the whereabouts of Hadrian Adler. Our second priority is to find any information about who they may be working for. We’ll be going in before splitting up into two groups. Romanoff, Barton, Reynolds, Anders and Jackson will be one team and the rest of you will be with me. We leave in an hour so be ready.” Steve said.

 

“Now might be a really good time to call in Stark and Thor, maybe Bruce if he’s up for it.” Natasha said.

 

“No, this is a simple recon and capture. I don’t think it’ll come down to needing a code green.” Steve said.

 

Everyone packed up their gear and even a few extra cases of ammunition considering they didn’t really know what they were walking into before loading up into the truck and heading to the base.

 

Once they were close enough they hiked the rest of the way to the base. Getting in was easy. The guards at the perimeter were taken out simultaneously not giving them a chance to warn anyone. They all barged inside and that’s when the alarms started ringing.

 

“They know we’re here. Split up and keep your coms on.” Steve said. “Move out.”

 

The teams went their separate ways and took own anyone that got in their way.

 

**Elsewhere in the building-**

“Why isn’t he awake yet?!” Hadrian yelled.

 

“He’s been under for six months. He wasn’t supposed to wake up this soon.” One of the scientists said.

 

“I don’t care if he hasn’t gotten enough beauty sleep, we’re under attack and we need to get out now!” Hadrian said shoving the scientist out of the way before punching the sleeping winter soldier making him wake up gasping.

 

“Soldat.” Hadrian said.

 

“Eh…” the soldier groaned as he started to clam down and become more aware of his surroundings.

 

“Soldat!” Hadrian shouted before slapping him.

 

“Ready to comply.” The soldier said snapping out of his daze.

 

“Good.” Hadrian said throwing him his goggles and mask. “Three level six targets with back up of six SHIELD agents have infiltrated the base. We need to leave now. Eliminate anyone who can reveal our identity and get out as fast as possible. Understood?”

 

“Da.” He answered getting up and grabbing his gun. He emptied the chamber and loaded the clip before turning and shooting the scientist.

 

“Let’s move.” Hadrian said with a smirk.

 

They both marched out if the room and made their way down the halls of the base. Anyone they ran into they shot down.

 

“Hadrian!” Gerald and Jesse shouted when they saw him.

 

“Status?” Hadrian asked.

 

“Rogers, is in the east wing and Barton and Romanoff are heading here.” Jesse said.

 

“More like they’re already here.” Gerald said looking behind them.

 

“Adler.” Clint said readying his bow to shoot at the first sign of movement.

 

“Soldier take them out” Hadrian said and in that instant the soldier turned his weapons on Gerald and Jesse and shot them both before rolling a grenade towards.

 

“Grenade!” Natasha said warning everyone to get to cover but instead of exploding like she thought it would, it released smoke making it hard for everyone to see and breathe.

 

“Cap, we could use some back up.” Clint called into his com.

 

“What’s going on?” Steve responded.

 

“Adler’s here and so is our ghost.” Clint answered.

 

“What?!” Steve shouted.

 

“Yeah.” Clint said before hearing footsteps and barely moving in time to avoid a knife to the head.

 

“You know we never got a chance to spar.” Hadrian said with a smirk.

 

“No you were a little busy trying to kill my girlfriend.” Clint retorted.

 

“The brat has it coming. Both of them do.” Hadrian said grabbing another knife.

 

“You really are insane.” Clint said swinging his to defect each of his slashes before shooting an arrow at Hadrian that he managed to dodge. Out of the corner of his eye Clint could see Natasha and the rest of the team trying to take down the Winter Soldier but they couldn’t keep up with him. He had one of the guys in a chokehold before he heard the audible snap of his neck and he dropped him on the ground. Clint took the chance to shoot a flash bomb arrow that distracted him long enough for Steve to tackle him to the ground. Unfortunately that left him wide open for Hadrian to land a hit.

 

The only thing Clint felt was a sharp pain on his left side.

 

“Should have been paying more attention to what was going on in front of you.” Hadrian said twisting the knife as he pulled it out. “At least now you and Calliope can match. You probably got about an eighth of the dose I gave her last time. Shame it won’t last as long on account of the blood loss.”

 

“Clint!” Natasha shouted.

 

“Tell Cal I’ll be visiting really soon.” Hadrian said pulling out another smoke grenade at the same time the Winter Soldier did and throwing it so they could escape.

 

“Shit.” Clint groaned as everything started spinning around. He could vaguely hear Natasha calling out to him, her voice slowly becoming an echo.

 

“We need med evac now.” Natasha said.

 

“Already called it in. ETA’s fifteen minutes.” Steve said.

 

“Cap, they’re still alive.” One of the other shouted.

 

“Keep them stable. We need them alive.” Steve said.

 

“Mh… No…” Clint mumbled.

 

“Shit.” Natasha said putting pressure on his wound. “Toxin must work fast.”

 

“He said he gave Hayley eight times the dose Clint got.” Steve said.

 

“We really need to get him out of here.” Natasha said.

 

“Wrap him tight, I’ll carry him out.” Steve said.

 

By the time the evac they requested arrived Clint was feverish and screaming while lashing out against anyone close to him. He had to be restrained for transport to the closest Military hospital, which ended up being in Germany.

 

It was about six hours later that Clint finally woke up.

 

“Uh.” He groaned.

 

“About time you woke up.” Natasha said.

 

“Where are we?” he asked.

 

“Germany, we’ve been here for a few hours.” Steve said.

 

“What’s the damage?” Clint said trying to lift his hand up to block some of the light from his eyes but couldn’t because he was still restrained.

 

Natasha started unbuckling him. “The stab wound on your side didn’t hit anything so you just had to get stitched up. We were more worried about the toxin the knife was coated with. They figured out it was one of SHIELD’s versions of the truth serum and they neutralized it pretty fast. The blood loss also helped. You started lashing out so you had to be restrained.” Natasha said.

 

“You got lucky.” Steve said.

 

“How many did we lose?” Clint asked.

 

“Taylor died on the way here and Hanson’s still in surgery. We lost two more and everyone else has a few sprains and bruises but they’ll live.” Natasha said.

 

“When can I get out of here?” Clint said.

 

“They want to keep you under observation for a few days…” Steve started.

 

“Yeah that’s not happening.” Clint said sitting up and groaning. “Some pain killers and antibiotics and I’m good to go.”

 

“I’ll go sign you out.” Natasha said knowing there was no talking him out of it.

 

“You should be resting.” Steve said.

 

“I’ve had worse besides there’s nothing they’re doing here that the medical staff at the tower can’t do.” Clint said moving to the edge of the bed.

 

“Here.” Steve said handing him a change of clothes. “I’m going to see what I can do about getting us a ride home.”

 

“Wait, you didn’t tell Hayley right?” Clint said.

 

Steve sighed. “No, I called Stark to let him know we ran into Adler but Natasha stopped me before I could tell him what exactly happened. Said it’s better said in person.”

 

“Good.” Clint said relieved.

 

“I don’t think we can keep Hayley in the dark about this anymore.” Steve said.

 

“She’s the one who said…” Clint started.

 

“That was before we knew Adler was working with our ghost. This is a lot bigger than we thought.” Steve said.

 

“She’s going to freak out.” Clint said.

 

“Especially when she finds out you left the hospital when you weren’t supposed to.” Steve said.

 

“I just need to be home.” Clint said looking out the window with a faraway look.

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Steve said.

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

Fury must’ve been anxious to debrief them because he had already sent a jet to pick them up when Steve called. He told him that he and Hill would be at the tower early the next morning for their debrief.

 

By the time they got back to New York it was around Midnight. Thor, Bruce and Tony were waiting for them in the common room when they arrived.

 

“Whoa.” Tony said when he saw them.

 

“What happened? I thought it was a simple recon mission.” Bruce said.

 

“It was.” Natasha said.

 

“We found Adler’s buddies and they led us to the base he was hiding out in.” Clint said with a groan.

 

“Are you alright?” Thor said concerned.

 

“Fine, pain meds are wearing off.” Clint said.

 

“Wait did you say base?” Tony said.

 

“Yeah, that’s why I was called in.” Steve said. “We went in to take out the base and as it turns out, Adler’s been working with our ghost.”

 

“What?!” The three of them shouted.

 

“I thought you said this guys been taking out people for fifty years?” Tony said.

 

“He has. This is bigger than we thought.” Natasha said.

 

“What happened to you?” Tony asked Clint.

 

“Adler stabbed me.” Clint said standing up.

 

“That explains why Hayley…” Thor started.

 

“What happened to Hayley?” Steve asked.

 

“This morning during breakfast she started feeling some really intense pain on her lower left side to the point it knocked her down. We had her checked out but there was nothing physically wrong with her. The doctor said she could have been mirroring one of our symptoms.” Bruce said.

 

“Shit.” Clint groaned. “I’m going to go check on her.” Clint said getting up and walking out.

 

Hayley was sleeping peacefully when Clint walked in to her room. She didn’t stir when he sat on the edge of her bed and brushed a few strands of hair of her face. Clint shuffled slowly so he could lie down next to her, his injured side away from her. As soon as he settled down Hayley moved to curl up against his side and draped an arm across his chest. Clint wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

 

Tomorrow was going to be a challenging day, but for now Clint and later on Natasha fell asleep holding on to his soulmate, promising that his nightmare would never come true.


	92. Chapter 92

**Hayley’s POV- The Next Morning**

 

I woke up the sunlight beaming into the room and hitting my face. The space behind me was empty but still warm so Natasha had probably just gotten up. I opened my eyes and saw that I was curled up to Clint’s side while he lied on his back snoring softly. From the bags under his eyes and the stubble on his face I could tell it was a busy couple of days and this was probably the first night’s rest he’d gotten since he left. I kissed his cheek, which felt a bit too warm and hugged him for a bit moving my hand up and down his side gently. I felt something strange and suddenly Clint’s breathing hitched and his eyes opened wide pain evident on his face.

 

“Mh.” He groaned.

 

“Hey, Are you okay?” I said sitting up.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Clint said. “Just a scratch.” he said rolling on his side groaning a bit.

 

“That’s not just a scratch.” I said putting a hand on his cheek. “I think you have a fever too. Come on.” I said moving my hand to try and lift up his shirt but Clint grabbed my hands and stopped me.

 

“Hales, it’s fine.” Clint said.

 

“You have a fever and you’re groaning every time you move. You’re not fine.” I said grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up and there it was on his lower left side. The bandage had a spot of blood. I started trying to take it off.

 

“Hales…” Clint started and I shut him up with a glare. I got the bandage off and looked at the stitched up wound. It looked like the scar I had on my side.

 

“Don’t move.” I said before going into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. I grabbed it and walked back in. Clint hadn’t moved so much as a muscle. “Lie back.” I said. Clint hesitated for a bit before doing what I asked. I started wiping off the dried blood and cleaning him up as much as I could before putting the new bandage on him. “What the hell happened?”

 

“Hayley.” Clint started.

 

“Hadrian.” I said looking at what will probably become a matching scar to mine.

 

Clint sighed. “Hill had a lead and we went to check it out. We found Hanson and Taylor. They led us to where he was. We went in and…”

 

“He did this.” I said.

 

“I was distracted.” Clint said.

 

“By what?” I asked.

 

“Helping Nat.” Clint said. “He got away. Taylor died on the way to the hospital and last I checked they still weren’t sure Hanson was going to make it. Adler got away.”

 

This is what I was trying to avoid.

 

“Stop.” Clint said. “This isn’t your fault.”

 

“It doesn’t feel like it.” I said putting everything away before getting up.

 

“Hales...” Clint said trying to sit up but groaning as he did.

 

“Stay in bed.” I said. “You need some rest.” I said as I pulled up the covers.

 

“Where are you going?” Clint said.

 

“To get your pain meds.” I said walking out of the room and heading upstairs. The instant I walked into the elevator doors opened all I heard was Tony and Steve arguing again.

 

“Hayley.” Thor greeted and they both went quiet

 

“Morning.” I said grabbing the medicine bottles on the counter. I looked at Nat and saw that she looked a bit more flushed than normal.

 

“How’d you sleep?” Steve asked.

 

“Pretty good.” I said opening the medicine cabinet and pulling out the ear thermometer. I walked over to Nat and she turned away, stepping back.

 

“What are you doing?” Natasha said.

 

“Taking your temperature.” I said putting the thermometer in her ear. I held it in place until it beeped. “You have a fever.” I said.

 

“Ew.” Tony said taking a step back.

 

“You’re going back to bed.” I said helping her up.

 

“Hayley I’m…” Natasha started before coughing.

“Germs, Jarvis initiate quarantine protocols.” Tony said.

 

“Override. It’s just a cold stop freaking out you baby.” I said.

 

“Fury’s on his way here for our debrief.” Steve said.

 

“You were there, just tell him what happened.” I said.

 

“That’s not really how it…” Steve started and I shot him a glare. “I’ll handle it.”

 

“Thank you.” I said before we got in the elevator.

 

“Hayley…” Natasha started.

 

“You’re not fine. You’re sick. You’re going to either bunk with Clint or crash on the couch and binge watch something on Netflix while you rest no arguments and you’re going to listen because this is probably the first time in months I’m actually right about something.” I said as the elevator doors opened.

 

“Okay.” She said going straight to the couch.

 

I walked into the room where Clint was trying to get comfortable by moving the pillows around him.

 

“Sit up.” I said fluffing a pillow.

 

“Hales I can do that.” Clint said.

 

“Shush.” I said fixing the pillows behind him. “There.” I said before grabbing his medicine. “One for pain, two antibiotic.” I said handing Clint his pills and a glass of water.

 

“Thanks.” He said giving me a worried look.

 

“Nat’s in the living room. She has a cold. Steve’s going to do the debrief on his own and you’re staying here.” I said.

 

“Hales I’ve had worse. The doctors in Germany already cleared me. I’m going to be okay.” Clint said.

 

“I know you are. Because you’re going to get some rest like I’m sure the doctors in Germany told you, you needed.” I said giving him a look. “Get a few more hours of sleep and I’m going to go make some soup.”

 

“Chicken noodle?” Clint asked.

 

“From scratch.” I said.

 

“Okay.” Clint said. “Love you.”

 

I gave him a quick kiss before tucking him and going to get started on the soup. I grabbed a few pillows on my way out before leaving them on the couch for Nat.

 

“He is right you know, we’ve both had way worse.” Natasha said.

 

“Except it wasn’t my fault before.” I said kissing her cheek. “I’m going to go make some soup. If you need anything let Jarvis know.”

 

With that I went back upstairs to get started on the soup.

 

“Miss Adams.” Nick Fury greeted as soon as I walked into the common room.

 

“Director Fury, how goes the debriefing?” I said as I started pulling out ingredients for the soup.

 

“It isn’t going anywhere considering two of the senior agents on this mission aren’t being debriefed.” He said annoyed.

 

“Natasha has a cold and Clint got stabbed.” I deadpanned.

 

“By your brother, which you neglected to tell anyone you even had if I’m not mistaken.” Fury said.

 

“She had her reasons.” Tony said.

 

“He threatened Steve, Natasha and Clint. I did what I had to do to protect them.” I said.

 

“How’s that working out for you?” he retorted.

 

“Watch your tone.” Thor said standing protectively next to me.

 

“I thought you were here for a debrief not an interrogation.” I said.

 

“She’s right. She doesn’t work for SHIELD, she’s not in your jurisdiction.” Bruce said.

 

“Actually she is. She’s a SHIELD consultant and this conversation is long overdue wouldn’t you say?” He said.

 

“Well I quit and if there’s one thing I’ve learned from my best friend it’s my legal rights. So unless you have a warrant or a subpoena and my lawyer is present I have nothing to say to you.” I said washing carrots and celery.

 

“Your brother is working with the winter soldier. He infiltrated the largest intelligence organization in the world and we don’t know what information he could have leaked already.” Fury said.

 

“Then you shouldn’t be here wasting time listening to me restate what you already know.” I said as I grabbed a knife and started chopping veggies. “What you should be doing is making sure there aren’t any wolves in the hen house.”

 

“SHIELD has a very thorough vetting system.” Fury said.

 

“Really? You gave me security clearance and I was using a fake identity and you hired a double agent who’s been working with a spy ghost story for who knows how long and he was doing it right under your nose. Still think it’s thorough?” I said.

 

“You’re treading on thin ice.” Fury said.

 

“Story of my life.” I said.

 

“I’ll be in touch.” Fury said to Steve before walking out. Everyone stayed quiet until the elevator doors closed.

 

“So Hadrian’s working with the winter soldier?” I asked.

 

“Did you know?” Steve asked.

 

“Of course not.” I said.

 

“Hales, think back, do you remember ever hearing him mention him or paying someone that sounded like that?” Tony asked.

 

“I don’t remember ever meeting any metal-armed assassins, I think I’d remember signing that paycheck.” I said. “Besides most of the hits were kept in house. Hadrian and his friends took care of things like that.” I said seasoning the chicken.

 

“Hayley we know you don’t want to get involved and that you have your reasons for it…” Steve started.

 

“No.” I said.

 

“Hales, we need you.” Tony said.

 

“No you don’t.” I said.

 

“You know him better than anyone.” Steve said.

 

“No.” I said.

 

“You can find him. You found Delilah with almost nothing.” Thor said.

 

“And look at how that ended. You have the world’s largest intelligence organization helping you look for him, you don’t need me.” I said.

 

“Why are you helping him?” Tony shouted frustrated.

 

“I’m not helping him!” I shouted back.

 

“Hayley, we won’t let him come near you.” Thor said. “We can protect you.”

 

“That’s the problem! I don’t want you to protect me. You’re keeping me away but you’re all still going after him. He was close to you for a few minutes and Clint got stabbed. How do you think that makes me feel?!” I shouted making them all go quiet.

 

“He’s not going to stop Hayley and you can’t stay here hiding away from the world forever.” Steve said.

 

“Why not?” I said. “Food gets delivered, there’s wifi and a state of the art gym to stay in shape. Plus Starbucks in the lobby.”

 

“You can’t be serious.” Tony said.

 

“When was the last time you left?” I retorted.

 

“Not the same thing.” Tony said.

 

“Hayley it doesn’t matter whether or not you help us or if you never leave the tower. You said it yourself, Hadrian’s not going to stop. What has to happen for you to finally do something about it?” Steve said.

 

“We’re in this mess because I decided to do something about it.” I reminded him as I started chopping very loudly.

 

“Then you just want to wait until he shows up again?” Tony goaded.

 

“Again what can I do that the world’s largest intelligence agency can’t?” I retorted.

 

“The world’s largest intelligence agency couldn’t find Delilah and you did it with nothing but a laptop and the black market rumor mill.” Tony retorted.

 

“No one knows Hadrian as well as you do.” Thor said.

 

“It’s not happening.” I said before focusing on the soup. “End of discussion.”

 

“Uh Why are you so stubborn?!” Tony groaned before walking out. I heard more footsteps and then nothing.

 

I got to work slicing the chicken and making stock. When I looked up I realized I wasn’t alone. Bruce was still sitting at the counter drinking his tea.

 

“It’s better this way.” I said.

 

“I didn’t say anything.” Bruce said sipping his tea.

 

“You’re giving me a look.” I said.

 

“What look?” Bruce said.

 

“That concerned sad kicked puppy look.” I said.

 

“I am concerned.” Bruce said. “So is the other guy.”

 

“There’s nothing to be concerned about I’m fine.” I said.

 

“No you’re not.” Bruce said. “We can feel how scared you are Hayley.”

 

“That’s nothing new.” I said brushing off the comment before throwing in the veggies to the soup.

 

“This is different. You faced off with Fury and he gives me the chills most of the time. You’ve stood on top of what you thought was an active landmine and even that didn’t shake you. You were as calm as I’ve ever seen you but the instant someone brings up Hadrian it’s like a switch is flipped. He’s insane but he isn’t any scarier than Delilah was.” Bruce said.

 

“Hadrian’s my hulk.” I said.

 

“Come again?” Bruce asked.

 

“He’s what Hulk used to be to you before you started working together except Hulk is actually a good guy and can be reasoned with. When I’m with you all, I feel like everything’s all right, like I can tell what’s right from wrong but with Hadrian… the line gets blurry and he brings out the worst in me.” I said. “And everything I do only makes things worse.”

 

“The Hulk used to make me feel like a grenade. Any outburst and boom.” He said.

 

“You helped save the world.” I said. “I caused a turf war in Marrakesh and left my nephew an orphan.”

 

“I broke Harlem and almost killed my ex girlfriend.” Bruce retorted.

 

“That’s not the same and you know it.” I said.

 

“It’s not because you can actually do something about it.” Bruce said.

 

“If I sink to his level you’re not going to like what you see.” I said.

 

“That’s what I used to think about the hulk and you two have movie dates.” Bruce said taking my hand. “We’re not going anywhere Hayley, We love you. I love you. Nothing’s going to change that so if that’s what’s been holding you back, that’s not an issue.”

 

I didn’t say anything I just hugged Bruce. He was a bit surprised but put his arms around me and held me. I kissed his cheek and held his face in my hands.

 

“I love you too.” I said making him smile. He leaned forward and gave me a kiss that longer and a little more heated than we normally did. It wasn’t until we heard the sound of the soup starting to spill over that we separated.

 

“Sorry, got carried away.” Bruce said blushing,

 

“Maybe you should get carried away more often.” I said blushing as I said that.

 

“I should… go.” He said.

 

“Right.” I said. Bruce turned to walk out but stopped and turned to give me one last kiss before leaving.

 

I couldn’t get the giddy smile off my face. I turned off the stove and poured the soup into two bowls before putting then on a tray and heading downstairs. Natasha was still on the couch covered by the throw and hugging a pillow. I put the soup in front of her on the coffee table along with some cold medicine. She instantly perked up and dug right in.

 

I walked into the room and was about to walk out of the room and crash into me.

 

“You’re supposed to be in bed.” I said.

 

“I was just going to rest on the couch.” He said grimacing a bit.

 

“bed.” I said.

 

“Hayley…” He whined.

 

“You’re going to make it worse than it already is and you’ll be in bed longer. Now get back in bed.” I said.

 

“Can’t I go to the couch?” He tried to negotiate.

 

“You’re not going to be as comfy since Nat’s kind of hogging it.” I said.

 

“I heard that.” She called out.

 

“Clint doesn’t want to stay in bed.” I said.

 

“Get your ass in bed and eat the soup.” Nat called out.

 

“I made it from scratch.” I said lifting the tray up so he could get a wiff.

 

“Okay.” Clint said grumbling the entire way there. I put the tray down on the bedside table and fluffed his pillows before setting the tray up. Clint immediately dug in.

 

I opened the bedside drawer and took out the false bottom of the drawer. Clint just arched an eyebrow. I pulled out the external drive I put all the ledgers in and the cloned phone.

 

“If you don’t stay in bed and get some rest I’m withholding sex.” I said and Clint paled. I could hear Natasha from the living room laughing. “That goes for you too.” I said making her shut up. “I’ll be back later to check up on you.” I said kissing his check.

 

“Where are you going?” he called out.

 

“I’m going to work.” I said walking out.


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm so sorry for the delay. Work got a bit crazy and I didn't really had time to update last week. I've spent all of my breaks and hours on the bus writing out as much of this as i could on my phone and then spent today putting it all together and editing out. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.

The first rule of going on the lamb is to ditch anything that could make it easy for someone to track you. This includes cell phones, credit cards, or any IDs with your real identity.

 

Of course Hadrian knew this and probably went through quite a few phones a month especially working with someone like the Winter Soldier. Which made the cloned phone I was currently staring at stranger. The number was still active but it wasn’t being used. Even stranger the firewall I couldn’t get through was still up.

 

If you have something so important you install an AI like firewall as a precaution to keep people out shouldn’t that be the first thing you erase before disappearing?

 

Of course now that I think about it he’s a double agent and isn’t working alone. He had an actual base in Russia. He probably wasn’t the one that put up the firewall so he’d have no idea how to take it out.

 

Which brings me to where I was three days after I finally decided to get off my ass and help find Hadrian, Sitting in my lab, that apparently Tony had set up for me months ago without telling me. I had walked in here closed the glass door and started blasting music as I got to work.

 

I started running algorithms to try and get through it but nothing was working.

 

The phones last recorded call was to me and that was weeks ago in Romania... I thought as I picked up my coffee and took a sip. I spun the chair around and looked at the serial killer virtual collage I had spent the first two days on. I had Jarvis map out every contact on the ledger and then I cross-referenced them with everything I could dig up from Shield, CIA, MI6, and Interpol.

 

Of course intel from five years ago was about as helpful now as it was when I was looking for Delilah.

 

Romania was Bratva territory and no one in their right mind would risk getting on Oleg’s bad side and it wasn’t like before where I could just ask Kol or Rebekah to ask around for me… I teared up at the thought of them.

 

I shook it off and started rewriting the algorithm and overcomplicating it just to see how the firewall adapted to it. And in less than a minute…

 

“Access denied.” Jarvis said. “The algorithm was not enough to bypass the firewall Miss.”

 

“Uh!” I groaned. “Even you weren’t this hard to hack.”

 

“Is something wrong?” Thor said coming in with a tray of food.

 

“This firewall’s impossible. It’s like every time I start getting through the superficial layers it builds up more walls.” I said.

 

“There’s a wall of fire?” Thor asked confused.

 

“No firewall, it’s like a computer shield to try and keep people from accessing information you don’t want them to see.” I said.

 

“Then there must be a way to go around it.” Thor said.

 

“I’ve tried all the usual means to get through it but it’s like it adapts to it and counteracts any algorithms I come up for it.” I said.

 

“Maybe you should take some time away from the wall of fire. You’ve been in here for three days love.” Thor said.

 

“No I just have to keep working.” I said going back to typing out a new algorithm.

 

“Hayley…” Thor sighed. “Try to eat please.”

 

“Uhuh.” I said not really paying attention.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Thor walked back up to the common room to join everyone else for breakfast. Everyone was chatting away and immediately looked to him when he walked in.

 

“Hayley still in the lab?” Steve asked.

 

“Aye she is very focused.” Thor said.

 

“How long’s it been since she’s moved down there now?” Tony asked.

 

“Approximately seventy two hours sir.” Jarvis said. “The same amount of time Miss Adams has gone without sleeping.”

 

“You know when we agreed we needed Hayley’s help this wasn’t what I had in mind.” Clint said.

 

“Would you prefer she go back to never leaving the tower for the rest of her life?” Tony retorted.

 

“The entire tower versus her living in front of a computer screen and not sleeping. We’ve made great progress.” Natasha said sarcastically.

 

“Hayley’s focused and determined.” Tony said. “This is good and she’s not going off on her own to try and take care of this behind our backs.”

 

“She’s not eating or sleeping.” Thor said and that made them stop arguing.

 

“Maybe we need back up.” Tony said pulling out his phone.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

“Access denied.” Jarvis said.

 

“Ah!! You stupid annoying piece of…” I started.

 

“Wow. What’d the computer ever do to you?” Will asked.

 

“Stupid firewall won’t let me through.” I grumbled.

 

“Have you tried hacking it?” Will said and I gave him a glare.

 

“No Will I’ve just been sitting here pressing buttons because I love the sound of keyboard clacking.” I retorted.

 

“Oh damn you’re cranky.” Will said. “So you need head upstairs to Tony’s penthouse, Pepper’s waiting for you.”

 

“She is? I thought we had everything covered or the gala.” I said.

 

“You do except what you’re going to wear tonight.” Will said.

 

“Tonight?” I said confused. “The gala isn’t for another three days.”

 

“It was three days from now, three days ago.” Will said.

 

“Oh shit I zoned out again didn’t I?” I asked.

 

“You did and by the looks of it you even forgot to eat.” Will said looking at the breakfast sandwich someone, probably Thor had dropped off for me.

 

“Haven’t really been hungry.” I said typing away.

 

“Uhuh, yeah let’s go.” Will said putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me away from the computer.

 

“Will I have things to do.” I said.

 

“Just go up there and try on a few dresses then you can come right back here.” Will said.

 

“Can’t you just pick something out for me?” I said.

 

“I would but these are all designer samples and you need to try them on so you get the right fit.” Will said.

 

“Designer samples?” I asked.

 

“Pepper and Tony had some sent over for them along with the rest of the team including us. Natasha’s already up there.” Will said.

 

“You’re not letting me say no are you?” I said.

 

“I have Thor on standby to throw you over his shoulder and carry you up there if you say no.” Will deadpanned.

 

“I really don’t have time for this.” I said.

 

“Yeah you do, you can even take a nap before you have to start getting ready. That firewall isn’t going anywhere. Come on.” Will said pulling me away.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” I said grabbing my phone before following Will upstairs.

 

“You could try to be a little more excited about this.” Will said.

 

“My psychopath older brother is waiting for any opportunity he has to kill me and went as far as to try and kill one of my soulmates to send me a message and the one thing holding all of his secrets and probably the way to trach him down is…” I started.

 

“Access denied.” Jarvis said.

 

“Uh!!!!!” I groaned.

 

“Time for a break.” Will said trying to take my phone away.

 

“No!” I said moving it away.

 

“Hayley gimme.” Will said.

 

“I’m working.” I said.

 

“Not right now.” Will said trying to wrestle it from me and getting it out of my hands.

 

“Will.” I said jumping on his back.

 

“Wah!’ Will yelped falling out of the elevator just as the doors opened.

 

“Give it back.” I said as we started rolling on the ground.

 

“No!” he shouted before the phone slid across the floor in front of Natasha and Pepper.

 

“What is going on here?!” Pepper shouted.

 

“Uh…” I stood there frozen not knowing what to say. Will took advantage of that to grab the phone and run into Tony’s kitchen.

 

“Will!” I shouted running after him.

 

“I’m doing this for your own good.” Will said before throwing my phone into the food disposal and turning it on.

 

“AH!” I gasped in shock. Pepper and Natasha just stood there in shock.

 

“Did he just…” Pepper asked Natasha and she answered with a nod.

 

“What is wrong with you!?” I shouted.

 

“You know the rule.” Will said. “You go longer than two days without sleeping and start skipping meals I can do whatever I feel is needed to snap you out of it.”

 

“You smashed my phone into tiny pieces using the food disposal. I was running a decryption program.” I shouted.

 

“Decryption failed.” Jarvis notified us.

 

“UH!” I groaned.

 

“Hayley take a minute. Deep breath.” Pepper said.

 

“But…” I started.

 

“Deep breath.” She said sternly and I did as I was told. “and out. Again… good now pick a rack and start trying on dresses.”

 

“Pepper this is really nice but I can just use one of the dresses in my closet. I haven’t even worn most of them.” I said.

 

“Hayley it’s a gala. People paid what most people earn in a year for a seat. We all have to look the part.” Pepper said.

 

“I know that I just mean since I’m working the event I need something a bit more business like and some of these aren’t really something you’d wear for a work event.” I said showing her a really sheer dress that didn’t really leave anything to the imagination.

 

 

“You’re not working tonight.” Pepper said.

 

“Uh yeah part of my job is making sure Tony doesn’t call anyone by the wrong name.” I said.

 

“You haven’t told her?” Pepper asked Natasha.

 

“Tell me what?” I said looking at her.

 

“We figured since we were all going and we haven’t really done anything date like in a while we’d use tonight for a group date.” Natasha said.

 

“Oh… what about…” I said.

 

“The six of us will be with you keeping an eye on you constantly.” Natasha said.

 

“What about keeping a low profile?” I asked.

 

“You’re coming as a friend of the team. Will and Josh are also coming.” Pepper said.

 

“I don’t get a say do I?” I asked.

 

“Of course you do, mermaid or A-line.” Will said holding up two dresses.

 

“Neither Ew pink.” I said pulling out a long black dress before putting it back on the rack.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Will said pulling it out and making me hold it as he pulled out a bunch more. “Go try these on.”

 

“Yeah yeah,” I said going to the makeshift dressing room. I grabbed the first dress and pulled it on. It was a trumpet style lace long sleeved dress with an open back.

 

 

“Is it just me or does this dress have a train?” I said coming out.

 

“Wow.” Pepper said.

 

“It’s the style. It looks good but… it’s time you wore something that isn’t black.” Will said. “You need more color, it’s a gala not a funeral.”

 

“I thought you said black was chic?” I asked.

 

“It is but you need to show more skin.” Will said.

 

“Next dress it is.” I said going back in. I grabbed the next one that also happened to be black but did show a lot more skin than the other one. It had a tasteful plunging neckline and a strappy back. When I saw it on the hanger I immediately thought it would be something Natasha would wear.

 

[](http://www.efcftp.com/users/355/ftp/CrissCross1.jpg) 

“Mh… it’s sexy but I don’t know…” Will said.

 

“I want something like that.” Natasha said.

 

“So do I but it probably wouldn’t look as good on me as much as it does on you.” Pepper said coming out in a pale blue fitted vintage looking dress with fabric flowers sewed on.

 

 

“That style suits you.” I said.

 

“Just not that dress.” Will said and Natasha nodded in agreement.

 

“The flowers…” Pepper said looking at herself in the mirror.

 

“Next dress.” Will said.

 

“Aren’t you going to try on a dress Nat?” I asked.

 

“I already picked out my dress.” She said.

 

“Do I get to see it?” I asked.

 

“You will tonight.” She purred.

 

“I don’t get a sneak peak?” I asked.

 

“It’s red.” Natasha said.

 

“The dress?” I asked.

 

“What I’m wearing under.” She whispered in my ear. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

 

“Uh..I..Uh…I’m gonna go try on the next one.” I said stuttering and tripping on my own feet.

 

“Try on the sparkly one!” Will called out.

 

So after I struggled against the wall to try and reach the back zipper and finally managed to get it down I got out of it and then went over to the sparkly one. I cringed at all the sparkles and had a minor panic attack when I saw the really plunging neckline. Like almost down to my underwear plunging.

 

I walked out of the dressing room ready for Will trying to talk me into wearing this one and ready to fight against it.

 

 

“No.” I said.

 

“Whoa.” Will said.

 

“Damn.” Clint said.

 

“Krasivaya.” Natasha said her jaw dropping.

 

“You look beautiful…” Thor said.

 

“…” Tony just stood there speechless with his mouth opening and closing.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” I asked starting to look for something to cover myself with and I had no idea why I was trying to cover myself considering they’d all seen me naked before… well except Bruce and Pepper.

 

“Sorry I’m late… wow.” Steve said gaping before blushing and avoiding eye contact. "Uh got caught up with a debriefing.”

 

“I’m not wearing this.” I said.

 

“Why not, you have a rocking body and amazing boobs.” Will whined.

 

“No.” I said.

 

“ Give me one good reason.” Will said.

 

“I’ll give you six.” I said gesturing to my soulmates. Tony was snapping pictures and had a dopey look on his face. Clint, Thor and Natasha were practically drooling. Bruce and Steve were blushing to the point their cheeks looked like tomatoes and they couldn’t even look at me.

 

“I don’t see how this is a problem.” Will said. “It’s dramatic sexy and flashy. Everyone likes it. Right guys?”

 

“Uhuh.” They all nodded. They didn’t even snap out of it when the elevator dinged.

 

“Hi, sorry…” One of the interns said. “There was a package for Hayley.”

 

“Oh thanks Dan.” I said but Dan the intern wasn’t looking at me so much as he was looking at my boobs. “Hey! Eyes up here.”

 

“Sorry! Sorry!” He said scurrying away.

 

I looked at the box and there wasn’t a return address.

 

“Is that a last minute Christmas present?” Will said suddenly getting the urge to grab the box but before he could I moved it out of the way.

 

“You know I’m just going to drop this off downstairs and then we can continue this fun game of say yes to the dress.” I said.

 

“It doesn’t have a return address.” Natasha said and I gave her a look. “Actually I wanted to ask if I could those black suede pumps.”

 

“The ones from Thanksgiving? They’re downstairs in my closet.” I said.

 

“I’ll go grab them, I want to see that dress with those sparkly Louboutins you’ve never worn.” Will said running out as Pepper’s phone started ringing.

 

“I have to take this.” She said going to the other room.

 

I quickly grabbing the scissors and started opening the box.

 

“What’s going on?” Clint asked.

 

“There’s only one person who sends me packages with no return address and I seriously doubt it’s that new DS I put on my amazon wish list.” I said taking a deep breath before lifting up the top. As soon as I did a disgusting smell of rotting meat filled the room.

 

“Uh.” Tony gagged.

 

I was the only one that actually got a look inside. I quickly closed it before holding it closed as I leaned over to the trashcan and threw up. Thor quickly moved to my side to hold my hair back and rub soothing circles on my back as I emptied out the contents of my stomach. I hadn’t eaten a lot over the past couple of days so I was mostly dry heaving.

 

“What was that?” Steve asked.

 

“Dead animal?” Bruce asked.

 

“Nope.” I said trying to catch my breath. “We need to get that out of here.”

 

“What is it?” Tony said reaching it but I slammed my hand on it stopping him.

 

“You don’t want to do that.” I said.

 

“Hales…” he argued.

 

“It’s a severed hand.” I said.

 

“A… What?!” Steve said.

 

Natasha opened it and the smell stunk up the room again making me gag. She reached in and pulled the note out before closing it. She read it before handing the note to Clint.

 

“We need to get the…package to Shield see if they can identify who’s it is.” He said.

 

“Let’s go.” Steve said giving me one last glance before following after Nat and Clint.

 

“Hayley are you okay?” Thor asked.

 

“Yeah just uh… I’m going to get out of this freakishly expensive dress before I puke on it.” I said going to the other room. I quickly pulled on my sweats. Before heading straight for the elevator.

 

“Hales I got… hey where are you going?” Will asked.

 

“I have stuff to do. Pick out whatever dress you want and leave it in my room please.” I said getting in the elevator and closing the doors before anyone could get in or he could ask for an explanation.

 

“Would you like to return to the lab miss?” Jarvis asked.

 

“Ye…” I started but then felt a bit nauseous. “Actually I need some fresh air, roof please.”

 

“Of course.” He said before the elevator moved up. As soon as the doors opened I started feeling light headed. I leaned against the wall as I started moving out of the elevator. I sat down against the wall and took some deep breaths trying and failing not to panic.

 

_The next package I send to the tower will have your head in it._

Those words sent chills down my spine. He was close… to close. It wasn’t an empty threat, he wasn’t playing around anymore. He was going to end it this time.

 

No.

 

He wasn’t going to end it. I was.

 

I got up and headed down to the lab. I looked through the footage of the tower security camera’s from the instant the package made it to the penthouse and retraced it’s steps all the way to the instant the bike messenger walked into the lobby.

 

It was a small delivery company that delivered all over Manhattan and Brooklyn. I ran facial recognition on the messenger and he came up clean. Chances are he had no idea what the package had inside. I just had to retrace his steps to find out who had hired him.

 

It wasn’t until a few hours later that I finally got something.

 

I hacked into traffic camera’s to see what route he had taken to get to the tower. I saw him go through the park down a few streets. Stopped by for coffee…

 

“Hales?” Tony asked.

 

“Hm.” I said not looking his way.

 

“You okay?” he asked.

 

“Eh.” I shrugged not taking my eyes off the screen.

 

“Can I get something more than a grunt or at least words that are in the dictionary to make sure you’re not in shock or going catatonic?” Tony asked.

 

“Just a…” I said watching as he went inside a building with the package but he had gone inside the building empty handed. “Bingo.”

 

“What are you looking at?” Tony said looking over my shoulder to see the feed I was watching.

 

“I retraced the package’s route to where it was picked up.” I said.

 

“It’s a bike messenger company, wouldn’t it have just been dropped off at the company’s office?” Tony asked.

 

“Apparently not because the messenger walked in empty handed and came out holding it meaning that’s where he picked it up.” I said getting the building address. Once I had that I hacked into all the nearby cameras I started looking back at everyone who had gone in and out of the building. I didn’t see anything so I started going forward after the package was picked up. I didn’t have to wait long because about thirty minutes afterwards Hadrian walked out the front of the building.

 

“Is that.” Tony started.

 

“I… Think so.” I said trying to get clear up the image.

 

The camera only captured a frame every ten seconds to save memory space so Hadrian appeared to come out walk out to the street and then look straight into the camera smiling.

 

“Shit.” I said. “He’s in New York.”

 

I moved on to the next captured frame and he held something up, a box of some kind before he completely vanished in the next one.

 

“What? Where’d he go?” Tony asked.

 

“I don’t know. He just doesn’t show up on the next one. “ I said.

 

“Maybe one of the other camera’s caught him.” Tony said moving to the other computer.

 

“Good idea.” I said looking to the other camera from down the street.

 

“I got nothing.” Tony said.

 

“Same here.” I said.

 

“How the hell did he manage that? I thought you said he wasn’t into tech?” Tony asked.

 

“He’s not, but he’s also not working alone so it probably wasn’t him.” I groaned frustrated. At that moment Clint, Natasha, and Steve walked into the lab with Bruce and Thor behind them.

 

“What happened?” Steve asked.

 

“Hayley found Adler.” Tony said.

 

“Where is he?” Thor asked.

 

“Here in New York.” I said. “But I lost him.”

 

“What?” Clint asked. I pulled up the security footage on the hologram so they could see him show up and disappear.

 

“He doesn’t show up on any of the other cameras.” I said.

 

“Can you replay that?” Natasha asked. I played it in slow motion from the beginning. “He looked straight into the camera and held out the box. He isn’t hiding. First thing you learn in training, stay off security feeds, always know where they are, and never look direct at the camera.”

 

“But he didn’t. He looked right at it like he was taunting someone.” Bruce said.

 

“He knew this was going to happen.” I said.

 

“Did Shield find anything on the package?” Tony asked.

 

“They guys in the lab managed to get prints off the hand.” Clint said.

 

“Do you recognize this guy?” Natasha said handing me her phone. I looked at gasped.

 

“Hayley?” Thor asked.

 

“Maxwell Thorne.” I said.

 

“You knew this guy?” Steve asked.

 

“He’s my fake ID guy or was.” I said before looking back at the footage. “Oh shit. That fucking idiot.”

 

“What?” Tony asked.

 

“I know what he’s holding up.” I said. “It’s not a box, it’s an external drive.”

 

“Do you know what’s on it?” Clint asked.

 

“Probably the reason Hadrian killed Max. The drive was his insurance, in case any of his clients ever decided to turn on him or report him. It was his bargaining chip.” I said.

 

“So Hadrian killed him for information?” Steve asked.

 

“No, He killed him so I can’t get away anymore. That drive has every alias I ever asked Max to make for me, Will, Josh and Nate.” I said. “It’s strategy. He’s closing off any exits before going in for the kill.”

 

“It won’t come to that.” Steve said.

 

“It already did.” I said before walking out of the lab.

 


	94. Chapter 94

There have so many times where I’ve had to choose between fighting or ‘flying’. I know the actual fight or flight response mostly has to do with hormones being released from the adrenal glands in response to stress but fighting has never really been an option in my case. Running away was second nature to me. I always knew where the exit was and what to do after. I always had three spare identities and go bags set to go.

 

I never had to worry about not having an escape plan. The escape plan was always plan a through z.

 

That was until today.

 

The day Maxwell Thorne’s escape plan killed all of mine.

 

I stood in the shower with the scalding water pouring down on me, every drop of water feeling like it weighed a ton slowly crushing me until finally I collapsed. I dropped to the floor of the shower and I screamed.

 

“AHHHHHHHH!” I yelled as loud as I could until my throat was raw and I couldn’t anymore. I didn’t even realize I had started crying or that the water was starting to get cold.

 

“Are you going to stay in there all day?” I heard Natasha say.

 

“I’m not ready to come out.” I said taking a deep breath.

 

“Scoot over.” Natasha said opening the shower door and slipping inside. She grimaced when she felt the freezing water but didn’t say anything. She turned off the water before sitting down next to me. “How’d you meet Max?”

 

“There was this bar in Harlem. A lot of people who work outside the law tend to hang out there. Drunks talk mentioned a guy who made perfect ID’s that could pass any detection machine. Tracked him down on the dark web. Helped me get settled and get enrolled in school.” I said.

 

“Did you know him well?” Natasha asked.

 

“We weren’t friends. I paid him to do a job and he did it that’s all.” I said.

 

“His body hasn’t been found.” Natasha said.

 

“It’s probably at the bottom of the Hudson by now if not some garbage dump in Jersey.” I said. “The next person he goes after won’t be someone like Max… he’ll hit closer to home.”

 

“He lost the element of surprise, we know he’s in New York.” Natasha said.

 

“Which is exactly what he wanted. He stabbed Clint but didn’t kill him to send a message, to scare me. He killed Max so I couldn’t run anymore.” I said.

 

“So what would he do next?” Natasha asked.

 

“Normally, he’d go after the mistress or kids.” I said and Natasha just gave me a look. “Take out what keeps people together, destroy from within.”

 

“You’re what keeps us together.” Natasha said.

 

“Not true, I wasn’t around when Loki invaded Earth and despite your differences you all banded together to save the world. You’ll all be together long after I’m gone.” I said.

 

“Hey, you’re not going anywhere.” Natasha said holding my hand.

 

“It may not be up to me.” I said with a sad smile. “No matter what… I need you to know that meeting you and everyone else has been the best…”

 

“No.” Natasha said giving me a deadly glare. “You don’t get to do that.”

 

“Nat you need to listen…” I started.

 

“No, you are not giving up.” Natasha said.

 

“That’s not what…” I said but she interrupted me again.

 

“Do you have any idea what losing you would do to us? Stark will drink himself to death. Clint will become a hermit, Bruce will hulk out, Steve will tear the world apart looking for Hadrian…” Natasha said starting to ramble. I’ve never seen her ramble.

 

“Nat!” I yelled trying to get her to stop talking. “I’m trying to say, ya lyublyu tebya.”

 

“What?” She said surprised.

 

“It was supposed to be this long and heartfelt speech about how awesome you are and what you mean to me but you kept interrupting me and the only Russian Kol taught me was I love you and pass the fucking vodka you commie bastard.” I said and Natasha just stared at me. “Did I say it right?... I just wanted you to know… been planning this for a while… the timings probably not the best… you know just forget I said anything I’ll redo this later the right way.” I said starting to get up but Natasha grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss.

 

 

Everything kinda gets fuzzy from there. I slipped in the shower and now had a nasty bruise on my leg but once we got to bed … Actions speak louder than words.

 

Way louder.

 

By the end of it I was knocked out. It was the best nights sleep I had gotten in weeks. It was also the only sleep I had gotten in days.

 

I probably would have slept until tomorrow morning if it wasn’t for the fact will barged in and woke us up.

 

“Wakey wakey. Whoa.” Will said looking at us. The only thing keeping Nat and I covered were the bedsheets.

 

“Dude, read the room.” I said.

 

“I did you both need to start getting ready. It’s party time.” Will said hanging up a garment bag. “You said to pick whatever so don’t complain.”

 

“Fuck off, I want to sleep.” I said curling up into Nat’s side.

 

“Hayley,” Natasha said.

 

“Let’s stay here. It’s warm and comfy.” I said nuzzling into the back of Nat’s neck.

 

“You haven’t left the tower in over a week. You need to get out for a bit. Think of something other than hacking firewalls.” She said making me groan.

 

“I am thinking of something than that unhackable firewall.” I said kissing behind her ear.

 

“Hales I’m right here.” Will said.

 

“Shoo.” I said.

 

“I have to go get my dress.” Natasha said sitting up.

 

“No.” I whined.

 

“If you go get ready, I’ll make it up to you later.” She bribed kissing my cheek before sauntering off.

 

“Wow.” Will said.

 

“Cockblocker.” I said sitting up.

 

“I don’t think that’s the right term.” He said with a smirk. I just grinned. “So try to tame your sex hair and put it in an updo and put on these.” Will said pulling out a pair of gold Jimmy Choos with a matching clutch from my closet.

 

“Please tell me it’s not the boob dress?” I said.

 

“No it’s not though it would have been a good choice.” Will said.

 

“Yeah no, I’d rather not draw that type of attention to myself.” I said getting up and slipping on a robe.

 

“I’d get used to the attention because this dress is a show stopper.” Will said proudly.

 

“Help me tame all of this and then we’ll talk about your showstopper.” I said heading into the bathroom.

 

“You’re going to love it.” Will said.

 

After a half hour of tugging and curling, my hair finally resembled something of a purposely-messy hairdo.

 

 

“Dress time.” Will said with a giddy smile.

 

“That smile scares me.” I said.

 

“Stop dreading and close your eyes.” Will said.

 

“How am I supposed to put it on without being able to see?” I said.

 

“Don’t make me bring out the eyelash curler.” Will said.

 

“Uh.” I said closing my eyes.

 

“Lift your leg.” Will said. “Down… next one. Good.” I felt him lift up the dress before zipping it up. “Open.”

 

I did as he said and took in the dress I was wearing. It was a gold a line gown that accentuated my waist very well. it had small floral applique on the skirt and strapless sweetheart neckline tastefully showed off my assets.

 

 

 

“You can say it.” Will said.

 

“How am I supposed to go pee in this thing?” I asked and Will gave me a death stare. “You were right, I love this dress and you did an awesome job. Thank you.” I said kissing his cheek.

 

“You’re welcome. Next time though you’re wearing the boob dress.” He said.

 

“Never going to happen.” I said.

 

“Never say never.” Will said.

 

“Not ever.” I reiterated as we walked out.

 

“Maybe for new years.” Will said.

 

“I don’t really think of new years as a holiday. You can get drunk any other day of the year.” I said as we got into the elevator.

 

“When did you get so cranky?” Will said.

 

“Hey you love my cranky ass I balance you out.” I said as the elevator doors opened. “Besides you love it when I give you shit.”

 

“I oddly do. Love you bitch.” Will said.

 

“Love you too dick.” I said.

 

“Whoa.” Tony said as he saw us walk in.

 

“I know, it’s a Cinderella dress.” I said.

 

“You look amazing.” Steve said.

 

“Thanks.” I said.

 

“My stars, Hayley…” Thor said staring at me.

 

“Wow I’m not even wearing the boob dress and you guys are all drooling.” I said as the elevator doors opened. “Wow” I said staring at Nat who sauntered out in an off shoulder form fitting black gown.

 

[](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2013/09/03/article-2410334-1B9A9DC3000005DC-586_312x809.jpg) 

“You were saying?” Will teased.

 

“Will.” Josh said stepping off behind Natasha.

 

“H-hi.” Will said.

 

“Pot meet kettle.” I said.

 

“Can someone please give me a hand with this thing?” Clint said coming in messing with his bow tie.

 

“Remind me to get you a clip on.” I said taking his tie and fixing it.

 

“Maybe I just like you fixing my tie for me.” Clint said. “Makes it easy for me to do this.” He said putting his arms around me and pulling me in for a kiss.

 

“Hey no hogging the soulmate.” Tony said.

 

“We should probably start heading down.” Natasha said.

 

“Right.” Tony said putting his arm around my waist. “Come on sunshine, show time.”

 

“You’re still my boss in public.” I reminded him.

 

“You’re not working tonight.” Tony retorted.

 

“But you are.” I said kissing him. “Strictly friends in public. Love you.”

 

“Mh… love you too.” He said.

 

“So what cause did you end up picking?” Bruce asked.

 

“Supporting the families of fallen soldiers.” Tony said.

 

“Good cause.” Steve said.

 

We all headed downstairs and piled into the limo. It felt weird to be at one of these events without actually working the event. There was a seat with my name on it. That seat probably cost three months of my salary.

 

“So stay close…” Tony started.

 

“Yeah I’m going to stick to Nat and Clint and avoid the press.” I said.

 

“Probably a really good idea.” Bruce said. “I’m going with you, don’t want to risk a code green.”

 

“Seriously, whats the fun in that?” Tony said.

 

“We’re spies.” Natasha deadpanned.

 

“I’m keeping a low profile.” I said. “See you inside.” I said following Clint, Natasha, and Bruce out of the limo.

 

After going around and taking advantage of the distraction Tony, Steve and Thor caused we went inside and found our table.

 

“You did a great job.” Bruce said taking in the décor.

 

“Those arrangements are on the wrong table. And they’re not supposed to be sitting there.” I said looking at a neighboring table.

 

“Hales, night off. Loosen the reigns.” Clint said.

 

“You’re right.” I said grabbing a flute of champagne off one of the waiter’s plates. “This is me relaxing. Oh bacon wrapped jalepano poppers.”

 

“Way ahead of you.” Clint said offering me some from his plate.

 

“Oh wow that’s spicy.” I said coughing before trying to washing it down with Champagne. “That just made it worst.”

 

“Can we get some water?” Bruce asked.

 

“Right away sir.” The waiter said.

 

“Okay I’m going to avoid those.” I said.

 

“They’re spicy so people will drink more and loosen their check books.” Tony said.

 

“These are delicious.” Thor said shoving a handful into his mouth.

 

“I’m going to grab a drink.” I said going towards the bar.

 

“Grab me a scotch please.” Tony said.

 

“Still too early.” I called over my shoulder. I got to the bar and waved down a bartender. “Hi vodka soda please.”

 

“Coming right up.” He said.

 

“You should take it easy on those, it’s still early.” Someone familiar said.

 

“It’s been one of those days.” I answered.

 

“Then I doubt this is going to help.” Marcel said taking away the drink the instant it was placed in front of me.

 

“I thought you’d be half way around the world by now.” I said.

 

“Needed to make sure everyone got off okay and to finish tying up loose ends.” Marcel said.

 

“Which one am I?” I asked.

 

“Neither, this is more for my piece of mind. Needed to make sure you were okay.” Marcel said.

 

“I’m…” I started but Dad could always tell when I was lying. “I don’t know. I finally got off my ass and decided to do something about it. I found him by retracing the path of a severed hand. Turns out he brought the fight to me.”

 

“Severed hand?” Marcel asked.

 

“My fake id guy.” I answered.

 

“Were you two friends?” He asked.

 

“I hired him to do a job.” I said.

 

“Then why is it bothering you so much?” Marcel asked.

 

“Because I’m exactly where he wants me to be.” I said.

 

“Then put him exactly where you want him to be. If you can’t go after him, then go after the people around him.” He said.

 

“Hadrian killed the only person he seemingly cared about.” I retorted.

 

“I never said the people he loved.” Marcel said.

 

“Hales, everything okay?” Clint asked putting a protective arm around me.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I said forcing a smile.

 

“Cal, I have to get going. Remember what we talked about.” Marcel said eyeing the exit.

 

“Will do.” I said hugging him.

 

“Love you kid.” He said.

 

“Love you too dad.” I said.

 

“Take care of her.” Marcel told Clint before walking away.

 

“I’m sorry who was that?” Clint said watching Marcel walk away.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” I said.


	95. Chapter 95

**Third Person’s POV-**

Marcel looked out towards the back exit where Nik waved to him signaling that their job was done.

 

“Cal I have to get going, remember what we talked about.” Marcel said looking for the best way to get out of there undetected.

 

“Will do.” Hayley said before hugging him.

 

“Love you kid.” Marcel not knowing when would be the next time he’d see his daughter.

 

“Love you too dad.” Hayley said those words bring a smile to his face despite the unfortunate circumstance they were in.

 

Marcel turned to look at his daughter’s soulmate who watched the entire exchange between them with confusion and concern evident on his face.

 

“Take care of her.” Marcel told Clint before walking away.

 

Walking around the dance floor avoiding the rest of Hayley’s soulmates’ gazes he took the kitchen exit and met up with Nik in the back alley of the venue.

 

“I managed to stop Hayley before she took a drink, did you get him?” Marcel asked.

 

“Of course I got him.” Nik said opening the trunk of the car to show Marcel the dead body of the Russian assassin. “A bit ironic that they’d choose to poison the vodka just to get to Hayley.”

 

“It was just the one bottle and Hayley was the first to order. We’re in the clear.” Marcel said.

 

“Did you tell Hayley?” Nik said.

 

“No, she has enough on her plate with Hadrian being in New York.” Marcel said.

 

“Would explain why she went straight for the top shelf vodka.” Nik said. “Think she’ll be safe now?”

 

“This was Oleg trying to get one last hit in to get the last laugh. He’s not going to try again.” Marcel said closing the trunk. “We can ditch the car on the way to the airport. The farther away from Hayley we are, the safer she’ll be from Oleg.”

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

I followed Clint back to the table where everyone else was sitting down with the exception of Tony who was currently shaking down some of his business connections for donations.

 

“Everything okay?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said taking a sip of water. The band chose that moment to start playing music and couples slowly started making their way to the dance floor.

 

“May I have this dance?” Thor asked.

 

“Of course.” I said taking his hand and standing up to follow him to the dance floor.

It was a waltz so I put a hand on Thor’s shoulder and he put one on my waist while we held on to each other’s other hand. We didn’t really waltz so much as just sway around slowly.

 

“Forgive me if I am not a good dancer. Mother tried to teach me but I did not catch on as easily as Loki did.” Thor said.

 

“Thor you’re doing great.” I said reassuring him. “The dips and spins are fun but I think I’d rather stay close like this.”

 

“I’ve never enjoyed dancing quite as much as I am right now.” Thor said with an adorable smile.

 

“It’s not really about dancing as it is about having the right partner.” I said as the song ended.

 

“Mind if I cut in?” Tony said not really waiting for an answer before moving me away from Thor.

 

“I shall wait for my next turn.” Thor said taking my hand and kissing it before letting go.

 

“That was rude.” I said.

 

“Sorry just needed to get away from…” He said nodding toward a bunch of women sitting at a table on the edge of the dance floor.

 

“Your harem?” I asked.

 

“They didn’t get the memo that I’m a taken man.” Tony said as his hands started drifting a bit lower towards my hips.

 

“Oh no you don’t. Boss employee etiquette. Hands on my waist and two textbooks space between us.” I said correcting our positions.

 

“Hales.” Tony whined.

 

“Even if we’re not at the office this is work.” I said.

 

“Give me one good reason why it’s a bad idea to go public.” Tony said.

 

“I’ll give you five.” I said nodding towards the table where everyone was sitting.

 

“No fair pulling the soulmates into this.” Tony said.

 

“No fair using me to avoid dealing with the gold diggers and one night stands of your past.” I said.

 

“Are you jealous?” Tony said.

 

“What? No.” I said. “We all have a past. I’m the last person who will ever judge anyone for theirs.”

 

“We still haven’t gone on our vacation.” Tony said.

 

“I’m still dealing with you know who.” I said.

 

“But afterwards, I was thinking a nice private island in the Bahamas or Tahiti. Just the two of us. You wearing nothing but a coconut bikini.” Tony said.

 

“Sounds nice.” I said in agreement. “But until then, song’s over.” I said stepping away and walking back to the table.

 

“Food just got here.” Steve said.

 

“You should eat, You haven’t had anything to eat all day.” Natasha reminded me as my stomach started growling.

 

“Right.” I said grabbing a fork and knife to dig into the miniature sized slice of chicken and braised carrots with potatoes fondant. I wasn’t really full afterwards but at least my stomach wasn’t really growling. The rest of the gala went off without a hitch. I danced a bit more with my soulmates, played a riveting round of guess what he said with Clint, and nannied Tony a few times about behaving and the proper conduct at work events.

 

It’s about midnight when the party dies down. The Stark Foundation managed to collect a couple million in donations.

 

I wanted to stay and help clean up but Thor quite literally threw me over his shoulder and carried me out to stop me from working. Normally I’d be a bit upset about being given a choice but I was oddly turned on. He only puts me down so help me get in the limo.

 

“I don’t know about you guys but I could really go for a cheeseburger.” Tony said.

 

“Make it a bacon cheeseburger and I’m in.” I said everyone agreed.

 

“Happy take us to the usual place.” Tony said.

 

“Yes boss.” Happy said before driving off.

 

We end up in a small restaurant who’s entrance is in an alley and if I had been looking for it I probably never would have found it. The walls were decorated with photos and autographs of celebrities that had visited. I’m not at all surprised to see a photo of Tony in his suit with his hastily signed name on the corner.

 

“How’d you find this place?” Clint asked.

 

“Eh, don’t remember it was after an all nighter a few years ago. Way better than any fast food chain.” Tony said.

 

“Hi what can I get you all?” The waitress asked.

 

“Yeah, bacon cheese burgers and fries all around.” Tony said.

 

“Chocolate shake too please.” I added.

 

“Strawberry for me.” Adds Clint.

 

“Cherry coke.” Steve says.

 

“I too shall have a chocolate shake.” Thor says.

 

“Water’s fine.” Bruce said.

 

“Oreo shake for me.” Natasha says.

 

“I’ll go with a regular coke.” Tony says handing over his credit card.

 

We all take a seat and wait for our food to be brought over.

 

<https://i.ytimg.com/vi/EYiZeszLosE/maxresdefault.jpg>

 

Clint had his leg stretched out behind Nat. Steve was tired and was leaning his head on his arm. Bruce looked uncomfortable in his suit and was shifting awkwardly. Thor sat down and waited patiently. I was just about to sit down between Thor and Tony when Tony surprised me by pulling me onto his lap.

 

“Wha!” I yelped surprised before Tony kissed me.

 

“Sorry, not sorry, I’ve been wanting to do that all night.” Tony said with a smirk.

 

“Sap.” I said giving him one last kiss before sitting down on a chair.

 

“Feeling better?” Thor asked.

 

“I’m…” I started getting ready to give out the usual lie but decided to cut the crap and tell them the truth they already knew. “Tired, scared, stressed, irritated and freakishly hungry but slightly better than I was before the severed arm got delivered.”

 

“But at least you got out of the tower.” Natasha said.

 

“And nothing happened.” Steve said.

 

“Yeah, no one died.” I said.

 

“Here are your drinks and fried. Your burgers will be right up.” The waitress said.

 

The first thing I did was grab a fry and dipped it into my shake before eating it. Clint did the same thing and everyone looked at us like we were growing second heads or something.

 

“Ew.” Tony said and Natasha had a look of equal disgust but didn’t say anything since she had probably seen Clint do the same thing before.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“Don’t knock it until you try it.” Clint said.

 

“Hm.” Thor said grabbing a fry and dipping it in his shake. He hesitated before taking a bite. “This is delicious!” He exclaimed before dipping in another fry.

 

“I’m not going to try that.” Tony said.

 

“Suit yourself.” I said dipping a fry in and taking another bite.

 

“Everyone get their Christmas shopping done?” Tony asked.

 

“I finished last month.” I said. “Did you all remember to stick to the price limit?”

 

Everyone just looked away and continued eating their food.

 

“Guys!” I exclaimed.

 

“Did you stick to it?” Natasha retorted.

 

“Touche.” I said.

 

“How far out of the limit did you go?” Clint asked.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” I said with a smile.

 

“You’ve been saying that a lot today.” He said and I knew he was talking about my run in with Marcel.

 

“Ignorance is bliss.” I retorted shooting him a look to drop the subject.

 

“Isn’t that what got you where you are now?” Steve said and I shot him a look.

 

“Trying to enjoy the moment guys.” I said. “Mh wow this is a good burger.”

 

The little diversion worked for the moment second dinner was by far way better than the first. Once we were done we got back to the tower and all went our separate ways.

 

I was sitting in bed looking through photos Will had taken of us and sent to me when Clint walked in.

 

“What are you looking at?” Clint asked.

 

“Photos Will took of all of us. I think he missed his calling.” I said showing Clint a photo of the two of us dancing.

 

<https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/d/d1/Gossip_Girl-110.jpg>

 

He smiled and then passed the phone back.

 

“Nat in the shower?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah, just got in.” I said.

 

“I know you said not to worry about it but…” He started.

 

“You’re worried about it?” I said already knowing where he was going. I sighed and put my phone down. “Remember when I said that my mom had a lot of loves?”

 

“You said they were all horrible and it never ended well.” Clint said.

 

“Most of them were.” I said. “The one exception to that was Marcel Gerard, Bekah and Kol’s adoptive older brother. My dad who you met.”

 

“Oh, What was he doing at the gala?” Clint asked.

 

“Checking in before disappearing.” I said.

 

“Disappearing?” Clint said confused.

 

“Rebekah wasn’t the only one disappearing. Kol, her brothers, Marcel. They’re gone.” I said my voice cracking a bit. “The Russians started giving them trouble. I negotiated a deal, I got them Hadrian they’d leave New Orleans. Of course they’ve been trying to kill him for over ten years and they still haven’t even gotten a hit in so it wasn’t really a big surprise when he got away in Romania. It bought them all time to get their affairs in order before leaving. I was the last stop before he started his early retirement.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Clint said hugging me.

 

“It’s okay, no one ended up in a body bag which is how most people retire.” I said before getting up.

 

“Where are you going?” Clint asked.

 

“Downstairs, need to get a couple of hours of work in.” I said.

 

“Hales, you’re tired and you’ve been down there for days. Get some sleep.” Clint said pulling me back towards him and hugging me.

 

“I’m not…” I started before yawning. “Okay maybe I could use a couple of hours.”

 

I crawled into the middle of the bed leaving enough room for Nat. Clint lied down behind me and spooned me. I was out before Nat got out of the shower.

 

Of course I didn’t sleep through the entire night. I woke up a few hours later gasping for air remember a mashed up montage of all the times Hadrian’s stabbed me or killed someone I knew with the new addition of Max added in. Natasha was still snoring softly and Clint had taken his hearing aids out so he just rolled over and kept snoring.

 

I got out of bed and headed down to the lab. I wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep so I may as well get started digging up what I could on Hadrian’s potential allies.

 

He allied himself with Javi, but Delilah killed him and she’s dead.

 

Besides Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum Hadrian didn’t have any friends. Of course he tried killing them both and actually succeeded in killing Jeese.

 

There was Rumlow… though for the most part he seemed pretty freaking clueless as to why Hadrian was after me.

 

Then there was him. The spy ghost story. The Winter Soldier.

 

If Hadrian was working with some shady organization, the soldier is the link between the two. Now we just had to figure out who he was.

 

“Hayley?” Bruce said getting my attention.

 

“Hey, thought you were asleep?” I asked.

 

“I was for a bit but woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep.” Bruce said.

 

“Same here and I didn’t want to wake up Nat and Clint so I came down here.” I said.

 

“Any leads?” Bruce asked.

 

“None and I was getting frustrated with trying to get through the firewall so I’m having Jarvis run diagnostics and come up with new algorithms to see if maybe I missed something.” I said. “That’s going to be a while so I decided to take a new approach.”

 

“Is that?” Bruce asked looking at the Winter Soldier files Jarvis had brought up.

 

“I’m getting to know the enemy. Trying to see how those two fit together. The first sighting of this guy was over fifty years ago but on all the reports on file and from the few sightings he’s always described as being in his late twenties or early thirties tops.” I said.

 

“It could just be someone else who took over after he got too old.” Bruce said.

 

“I thought so too especially since all the photos of him are really blurry and you can’t really get a good look at him but then there’s the arm. It was years ahead of its time and it still is though Tony’s armor is pretty close to it but not as durable. How many people in the nineteen fifties do you think could be able to pull something like that off?” I asked.

 

“Of the top of my head, none.” Bruce said.

 

“Not exactly. Who was the best mechanical engineer and the US’s top weapon’s manufacturer during that time?” I asked.

 

“Howard Stark, Tony’s dad.” He said realizing where I was going.

 

“Who also happened to be one of the founders of the World’s largest intelligence organization founded during the biggest arms race in history. Maybe Howard didn’t build the arm but chances are Shield knows who could have.” I said.

 

“You have a lead.” Bruce said.

 

“I have a lead.” I said.


	96. Chapter 96

After Tony woke up I explained what I was thinking and he walked me down to the storage room.

 

“Everything my old man had in the upstate facility and in the old manor I had moved in here.” Tony said.

 

“You ever looked through it all?” I asked.

 

“The only files I ever went through were the ones Fury gave me when I was trying to figure out a substitute for the palladium in the arc reactor I had in my chest.” Tony said.

 

“Get ready for some paper cuts.” I said walking in and opening the first box.

 

“Or we could just have one of the interns scan and upload them to the server?” Tony suggested.

 

“Yeah everyone’s on vacation already remember? Interns won’t be back until after New Years.” I reminded him.

 

“That explains a lot.” Tony said.

 

“I can look through these on my own I know this isn’t easy for you.” I said.

 

“No it’s just old files, besides I don’t want you to get your hands on my embarrassing baby photos.” Tony said grabbing a box.

 

“Baby photos aren’t embarrassing and besides you got to see me during my terrible twos. It’d only be fair.” I said opening up a box.

 

“Let’s keep our eyes on the prize. Anything SHIELD related we move upstairs, everything else stays down here.” Tony said.

 

I was going to try and joke to try and lighten the mood but I knew this wasn’t the best time to bring it up.

 

“Jarvis put on some music will you?” Tony said.

 

“Right away sir.” Jarvis said starting to play some classic rock.

 

I started looking through the boxes and besides a few blue prints for missiles and guns I didn’t find anything relating to our ghost. Then I found something. It wasn’t anything SHIELD related but it was an adorable baby photo of Tony and a woman I’m guessing was Maria Stark.

 

“Aw.” I cooed.

 

“Hm?” Tony said.

 

“You were a chubby baby.” I said showing him the photo I had found.

 

“Ah, Hayley.” Tony groaned.

 

“Is that your mom?” I asked.

 

“Uh yeah.” Tony said.

 

“She was pretty. You have her eyes.” I said comparing the photo and Tony.

 

“No I don’t. Her’s were blue mine are brown like Howard’s.” Tony said turning back to get another box.

 

“I don’t mean the color I mean the eye shape, the warmth and that slight twinkle when you get in your eyes when you smile.” I said.

 

“This is Howard around from around Cap’s time.” Tony said showing me a photo he found of Howard at something called the World Expo. He was standing in front of a car with some weird wheels.

 

“Hm, I may be bias but you’re the better looking Stark.” I said making Tony smile. “You do have his smirk though.” I said kissing his cheek. Tony out his arms around me and pulled me into a deep kiss.

 

“Flirt.” Tony said.

 

“Just being honest.” I said kissing him again.

 

Let’s just say that kissing turned into making out and before I knew it I was pressed against the shelf and I was unbuttoning Tony’s jeans. He lifted up my shirt slightly and pulled my tights down before pulling me up and kissing me.

 

<https://78.media.tumblr.com/a99e1eb4fcadeaf73719473a896f103f/tumblr_inline_ojac5d4TEL1rlwqf0_500.gif>

 

Tony is surprisingly stronger than he looks. I realized that when lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his before pushing in making me gasp.

 

“Ah!” I gasped.

 

“Fuck.” Tony moaned before he started rocking his hips. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and started kissing and nipping his neck. When I got to his pulse point he let out a shuddering breath before he started moving faster making me throw my head back knocking a box off of the shelf.

 

“Tony, ah!” I moaned feeling as I got close to my peak.

 

“Uh.” Tony groaned before kissing me as he started pounding into just the right spot sending me right over the edge. “Ah!”

 

“Damn.” I panted trying to catch my breath.

 

“Mh.” Tony said holding onto me and kissing my neck.

 

As we started getting dressed again the music changed and started playing _that_ song.

_“You are my sunshine, my darling sunshine,_

_you make me happy when ski…”_

“Uh, hate that song.” I said shutting off the music from Tony’s phone.

 

“Not a fan of Johnny Cash?” Tony asked.

 

“Not him just that song.” I said as I moved to pick up the box I had knocked over.

 

_Operation Paperclip candidates_

“I think I have something.” I said. “That’s a weird name for a covert operation.”

 

“Let’s take it upstairs. I think that’s all of it.” Tony said. “It’s around lunch time, you hungry?”

 

“I could go for a bite.” I said.

 

“We can make it a date.” Tony said.

 

“Uh… yeah but it’s the day before Christmas Eve and we’re still keeping it low key.” I reminded him.

 

“Hayley.” Tony whined.

 

“Tony, I really don’t give a damn what the world thinks but your board and investors might. Also you happen to have a lot of enemies and we can barely handle one sociopath.” I said.

 

“Hales I used to be a womanizing party boy that threw money at all his problems and got said money from the misery and death of others. I reinvented a billion dollar Weapons Company into the biggest name in clean energy. I lost investors, money, some friends but I got them all back, well the money. Besides the point. It showed me what really matters and that’s you. So if a couple of millions is what it costs to be happy with my girlfriend then so be it, I’ve spend more on a drunken weekend bender in Vegas.” Tony said.

 

“Wow, out of the two of us I always knew you were the hopeless romantic.” I said.

 

“Well romantic yes… hopeless doesn’t really apply if it gets you results. Or get you to smile.” He said.

 

“I love you.” I said kissing him.

 

“Love you too.” He said. “Also I got us matching baseball caps and sunglasses so we can go out without being spotted.”

 

“Tony!” I said slapping his arm.

 

“What? I may not care what anyone thinks about us being together but I do care about anyone trying to come after you.” He said. “So sushi or ramen?”

 

“I could go for ramen.” I said.

 

“Let’s go. You okay walking two blocks?” Tony asked.

 

“I could use the fresh air.” I said for the first time in a long time not being afraid of going outside.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Steve was just finishing up the tomato sauce and started serving the plates when Thor, Natasha and Clint walked in.

 

“Hey, you’re right on time.” Steve said.

 

“Smells great.” Natasha said.

 

“Jarvis can you call Bruce, Tony and Hayley up?” Steve asked.

 

“Doctor Banner is on his way up but Sir and Miss Adams are not currently in the tower.” Jarvis said taking them all by surprise.

 

“Hayley actually went outside?” Thor asked.

 

“Yes, Sir is currently with her.” Jarvis said.

 

“That’s good, It’s about time she got out of the lab.” Steve said.

 

“Yeah.” Clint said. “Can I ask you guys something?”

 

“No we didn’t stick to the price limit but we didn’t go overboard either.” Natasha said.

 

“Not that but good to know.” Clint said as Bruce came in.

 

“Hey, smells great in here.” Bruce said sitting down.

 

“Has Hayley said the phrase to you guys?” Clint asked.

 

“Phrase?” Thor asked confused.

 

“He means has she said that she loves you.” Natasha elaborated.

 

“Oh, she said that weeks ago.” Thor said.

 

“Months ago when we were in Scotland.” Steve said blushing slightly at the memory.

 

“She said it to me last week.” Bruce said.

 

“So it’s just me, Nat, and Tony she hasn’t said it to. That’s not so bad.” Clint said sounding relieved before they all exchanged guilty looks.

 

“Actually I think she said it months ago to Tony when they were in Paris, at least that’s what he bragged about.” Bruce said.

 

“Nat?” Clint asked.

 

“She said it yesterday, in Russian.” She said smiling.

 

“Oh so just me then. That’s okay.” Clint lied. “Hayley’s been dealing with a lot. I’m sure she’ll say it when she’s ready.”

 

“Actions speak louder than words and you know she adores you.” Natasha said.

 

“I know just… yeah.” He said before digging in to his spaghetti.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

“Tony!” I said.

 

“I’m serious. I can get the jet set up and we can go just say the word. Fourteen hours and we can be drinking sake with the best sushi in Tokyo.” Tony said.

 

“I thought we agreed you didn’t need to wow me.” I said as we walked out of the ramen place we had just been in.

 

“I’m not trying to wow you I’m trying to spoil you. You’re so hard to date.” Tony said.

 

“That’s why you think it’s hard to date me? You do remember my brother is trying to kill me right?” I reminded me.

 

“I’ve never been with someone who actually fought me for the check.” Tony said.

 

“It’s called being self reliant.” I defended.

 

“We’re on a date, it’s traditional for the guy to pay.” Tony said.

 

“I appreciate how much of a gentlemen you are but it’s not the nineteen forties and you’re not Steve.” I said.

 

“It’s not about being a gentlemen even though I’d like to think I am, you know just more modern than spangles. This is me doing right by you and taking care of you and treating you right.” Tony said.

 

“Are you kidding? Tony you do treat me right. You love me, you don’t just say it but your actions do too. You gave me a home. You got me to open up more than anyone had since Will. And as for taking care of me you did a really good job of it earlier in the storage room.” I said making him smirk. “I don’t need you to throw money diamonds or expensive sports cars at me to know you care about me. I just need you, the sarcastic, charming and handsome man I love.”

 

“I still want to spoil you, come on its Christmas. I bet you’d look amazing driving an Audi.” Tony said trying to gauge my reaction.

 

“Absolutely not. Price limits are there for a reason. Keep it reasonable and practical. Hell, make me something in the lab. I’m sure you can make me something better than anything you can get in stores.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” He whined.

 

“Tony keep it reasonable and if it makes you feel any better I promise you there will be no price limits for our anniversary ever.” I compromised.

 

“Does that include Valentines Day?” he said.

 

“You get one or the other.” I said as we walked into the tower.

 

“Include a getaway wherever I want where I pay everything and I’ll stick to just our anniversary.” Tony said.

 

“I can live with that but I get to occasionally pick up the check on our dates.” I said.

 

“Once a year.” Tony said.

 

“Fifty percent.” I said.

 

“Ten.” Tony said.

 

“I can live with that.” I said as we walked up to the lab. The first thing I noticed was the piles of boxes we had brought up from storage. “I think you should start the coffee maker, it’s going to be a long night.”

 

“No it’s not. Tomorrow’s Christmas Eve and since you plan on being Wonder Woman and doing it all you’re going to bed early. Two am latest.” He said. “Speaking of I’m going to go work on your gift.”

 

“I thought you already had something?” I asked.

 

“I’m not exceeding the price limit so you have to take it.” He said before going to his lab.

 

“That was the deal.” I said chuckling a bit. I walked over the first pile of boxes and pulled off the lid. I started sneezing because of all the dust I had just let into the air. Once my sneezing fit finally died down I got to work. I pulled out the first file and started reading through it.

 

All I got was a bunch of info about petty bank robberies. One about some secret organization called Leviathan and another one about a Soviet spy that went by Dottie. I would have thought a Soviet spy called a cold blooded killer various times in her file would have picked a more intimidating name. Or maybe that was the point.

 

So far all I had was a bunch of open and closed cases. Though I did have a new admiration for Peggy Carter. She was a bad ass.

 

I had barely gotten through the first box when Steve walked into the lab.

 

“Hayley it’s time for dinner.” Steve said.

 

“Uh, is it?” I said looking up before checking my phone. “Oh must’ve lost track of time. Just going to skim through this box see if anything sticks out.” I said opening it up. I pulled out a bunch of files.

 

“Are those SSR files?” Steve said picking up the top file.

 

“Yeah apparently Howard had a habit of taking his work home with him. Found all of these in the storage room downstairs. It’s from before the SSR became Shield. I found a few mission reports written by Peggy. I thought the Leviathan file might have something but other than a Russian psychiatrist with a knack for brainwashing people it was a dead end.” I said.

 

“What exactly are you looking for?” Steve asked.

 

“Your ghost the one with the metal arm has been around for more than fifty years but the tech for his arm is a lot more advanced for current tech let alone for way back then. My guess is we find who could have designed and made it, we find out more about the ghost and who else could be working with Hadrian.” I said.

 

“Which is why you’re looking at old Shield files.” Steve said following my rain of thought.

 

“If SHIELD keeps an eye on potential threats then someone capable of tech like this would definitely be on their watch list.” I said.

 

“Might even work for them.” Steve said.

 

“Yeah…” I said. I had and inkling that I had forgotten something really important but couldn’t remember what.

 

“We should probably head up before the food gets cold.” Steve said snapping me out of my daze.

 

“Right.” I said before taking his hand and following him upstairs. As soon as we walked into the common room we were hit by the smell of Chinese food making my stomach growl.

 

“Are there any rolls of egg?” Thor asked.

 

“On your left.” Tony said.

 

“Did you get any cream cheese rangoons?” I asked.

 

“Of course.” Clint said putting them in front of me before kissing my cheek.

 

“Thank you.” I said. “What’d you guys do all day?”

 

“Training.” Steve said.

 

“I bought some egg nog.” Thor said. “It didn’t taste like egg at all.”

 

“Was it spiked?” I asked.

 

“Grocery store was giving samples.” Natasha elaborated.

 

“Ah.” I said “So did you manage to get everything on the list?”

 

“We did, We got the biggest turkey we could find.” Steve said.

 

“Hales you know you don’t have to cook. I can still hire someone to do all the cooking.” Tony offered.

 

“But cooking’s part of the fun.” I said. “Besides I’m making Will help me in the kitchen and he makes the best gingerbread cookies. That’s pretty much the only thing he does know how to cook. Speaking of I should probably text him to make sure he gets his butt here early tomorrow.”

 

Dinner hit me a bit harder than I expected so I decided to just go straight to bed. I managed to get a few hours before I woke up from another nightmare. Clint and Natasha were still snoring yet again. I looked out the window and saw that it was still early.

 

Well I guess now was a good a time as any to go start prepping everything. The stuffing for the turkey was going to take the longest. I started chopping the fruits that were going to go in it. Next were the pies. The dough was going to need time in the fridge to set so that was where I was going to start.

 

“Hayley?” Thor said walking in.

 

“Hey buddy. You’re up early.” I said.

 

“Could you not sleep?” He asked.

 

“Not really besides there’s tons of work to do.” I said.

 

“Would you like some help?” Thor asked.

 

“Yeah can you start by opening those jars?” I asked

 

“Of course.” Thor said popping the first jar open like it was nothing. “What are you making?”

 

“Right now I’m just prepping but I was thinking of making some banana bread and coffee cake for breakfast while the pie dough sets and I finish stuffing the turkey.” I said.

 

“That sounds delicious.” He said with a moan.

 

“Guess we better get to work then.” I said taking out the eggs and milk from the fridge.

 

Of course I forgot Thor never really did any cooking considering he was a prince. That led to a few blunders, like when he added the flour to the mixing bowl while the mixer was still on. It was hilarious when it all shot up to his face.

 

“Hahaha. I’m Sorry. I shouldn’t be laughing.” I said as he glared at me. It was supposed to come out as menacing but it was adorable. Suddenly he started walking closer.

 

“Oh I don’t think that’s fair. I’m covered in flour.” He said putting his arms around me before leaning forward to kiss me but at the last second he flung flour in my face.

 

“Ah!” I shouted in surprise. I look at Thor giving me a devious little smirk.

 

“You have a little something.” He said tapping the point of my nose gently.

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” I said giving him a playful glare.

 

“I could say the same of you love.” He said leaning down to give me a sweet gentle peck on the lips.

 

“I guess it is my fault for forgetting to tell you to stir in the flour with a spoon before turning on the mixer.” I said.

 

“I do not have much experience cooking.” Thor said.

 

“It’s not hard, you just need practice.” I said leaning up to give him a kiss. Thor smiled and deepened the kiss before lifting me up to sit on the counter so I wouldn’t have to stand on my tiptoes. He kept his hands on my waist and moved to stand in between my legs.

 

“Whoa!” Will shouted as he walked in making us break our kiss. “I can come back later.”

 

“No we were just uh…”Thor started.

 

“We got distracted.” I said before giving Thor one last peck on the cheek before getting off the counter.

 

“Well it’s good that Thor’s here, I need help unloading all of your gifts from the car.” Will said.

 

“Gifts?” Thor said turning to look at me with an arched eyebrow before looking at all the gifts under the tree.

 

“Those were distraction gifts. More like stocking stuffers so Clint, Natasha and Tony wouldn’t spoil the surprise.” I said.

 

“Of course none of them actually fit in a stocking so they’re wrapped.” Will added. “Come on big guy, let’s go bring them all up.”

 

“I shall return.” Thor said kissing me before following Will.

 

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Tony and the rest of the team decided to visit some of the local hospitals to deliver gifts to the children in the pediatrics ward.

 

“So you and Thor were getting hot and heavy when I walked in.” Will said.

 

“He was helping me and the flour got everywhere.” I said.

 

“I can see that.” Will said looking down. There were white handprints on my black tights… right on my butt. I felt my face heat up and quickly tried to rub them off.

 

“I’ve been kind of distracted lately.” I said. “Haven’t really been a good girlfriend.”

 

“I can tell. When you get caught up in work, or studying you tend to forget to take care of yourself, starting with eating regularly. You’ve lost weight.” He said.

 

“Really? Haven’t noticed.” I said.

 

“How’s the search going?” Will asked.

 

“Uh it’s not. I mean I have a lead I just haven’t gotten anywhere with the lead.” I said.

 

“Maybe you just need to take a break, actually sleep more than two hours a night.” Will said. “You live with six superheroes in one of the most secure buildings in the world.”

 

“Every time I close my eyes I see him. I remember what it felt like when he stabbed me and kicked me into a freshly dug grave. I see Delilah’s cold dead gaze looking right at me. And when I wake up I remember everything I can lose and it scares the shit out of me Will.” I said tearing up. “I can’t be objective and I can’t stop thinking about it because I may have survived losing everything once but I won’t do it twice.”

 

“Hey.” Will said pulling me into a hug. “It won’t come to that. Last time you were just a kid and you were alone this time you’re surrounded by people who love the crap out of you. For the next two days, the only brother that matters is me and after we’ll kick his ass to the curb.”

 

“Will, you’re always the only brother that matters.” I said.

 

“That might be the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Will said tearing up.  

 

“Less crying more baking.” I said sniffling a bit. “Jarvis, play some music, something festive and upbeat.”

 

_Jingle bell Jingle bell Jingle bell rock_

By the time everyone got back from going to give out presents the table was set at the Turkey was almost out of the oven. Will decided to put some finishing touches on the decorations and hang Mistletoe randomly around the common room.

 

I took a quick shower and got changed into my navy snowflake print dress with a green sash and some black suede booties before heading upstairs.

 

<http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-m0cYgZ_ZYsQ/UqL5aUGdU4I/AAAAAAAAULU/08dU_UEDu7M/s1600/Asos+Outfits+Christmas+Collection+2012-2013-(2)-www.fashionwanderers.blogspot.com.JPG>

 

Everyone was already up there dressed for dinner. Natasha was behind the bar mixing cocktails while talking to Will and Steve.

 

Thor, Tony and Bruce were admiring the decorating ginger bread cookies Will had made While Clint was trying to sneak in a biscuit. I snuck in behind him while he was about to take a bit and poked his sides making him jump and shout a bit.

 

“AH!” He said making everyone laugh.

 

“You should wait until we’re sitting down.” I said. “They taste better with gravy.”

 

“Wow.” Tony said.

 

“Hey this is casual, I was going to come in star wars Christmas sweater but I thought that’s be pushing it.” I said.

 

“You look beautiful Hayley.” Bruce said.

 

“Thanks guys. So I’ve been cooking all day and haven’t had a bite since breakfast…” I said hoping they’d get the hint and go sit at the table already.

 

“I can’t believe you pulled all of this together.” Tony said.

 

“It’s the only day of the year I don’t complain about slaving away in the kitchen for hours. It’s also the only day of the year I actually go all out for.” I said.

 

“It’s true the first Thanksgiving we spent together after we moved in all she did was go to the grocery store in the corner, buy a rotisserie chicken and a bottle of Stella Rosa and called that cooking.” Will said making everyone laugh.

 

“In my defense I was working doubles including the graveyard shift at the coffee shop for a week straight and hadn’t had time to do groceries.” I said.

 

“This is quite the feast.” Thor said.

 

“Yeah, I think we’re going to be living off leftovers until after New Years.” Steve said.

 

“That’s the point.” Will and I said at the same time.

 

“Aw wow this is the best Mac and Cheese.” Tony moaned.

 

“You were right these biscuits do go better with the gravy.” Clint said.

 

“Save some room for dessert I made pies.” I said.

 

“Pies? As in more than one?” Steve said perking up at the mention of his favorite dessert.

 

“Pumpkin, Pecan at Will’s request and Apple.” I said.

 

“Not to mention all the sugar cookies you could ever want.” Will said.

 

“So we’re not eating out or cooking until next year.” Bruce said.

 

“Probably.” I confirmed.

 

“I’m not complaining.” Natasha said stuffing taking a bite of mac and cheese.

 

“I also made some punch.” Will said.

 

“Oh no.” I said.

 

“Oh yes.” Will said with a smirk.

 

“No.” I said.

 

“Hales.” Will said.

 

“Anyone feel like we’re missing something.” Tony asked.

 

“It’s my famous Rocket punch.” Will said.

 

“Rocket Punch?” Nat asked.

 

“Rock-ette punch.” I corrected. “It’s Will’s version of Jungle Juice. Except the effects are stronger and faster.”

 

“Which it’s why it’s called punch.” Thor said.

 

“No but I guess that could also be part of it. You wake up feeling like you’ve been punched.” Will said.

 

“That’s cuz you were.” I reminded him.

 

“By who?” Steve asked.

 

“We’re not exactly sure. See a few years ago Hales and I got invited to spend Christmas with Liam’s family. They’re really traditional and were still pissed off he and Tess eloped so Tess begged us to join them.” Will said. “Us being the amazing friends we are decided to tag along.”

 

“Of course we thought it was just going to be us hanging out, having dinner, and calling it an early night.” I said.

 

“It wasn’t?” Bruce asked.

 

“If you thought Hayley went all out for the holidays, then you haven’t seen anything yet.” Will said. “Liam’s family puts on a light show that causes at least three minor blackouts the week of Christmas, goes to Christmas mass the entire week of Christmas and not only goes to a nativity play, they make their own reenactment at home.”

 

“Oh and they go caroling.” I said.

 

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Clint said.

 

“You didn’t have to wear the bright red candy cane tights.” Will said.

 

“You didn’t have to wear the corset and bonnet in the middle of a blizzard.” I reminded him.

 

“Please tell me you have photos of that.” Tony asked.

 

“We don’t but Tess does. She uses them to blackmail us when she needs something.” Will said.

 

“I still don’t see what’s so bad about the punch?” Clint said.

 

“Well neither of us have good memories with anything religious. Me because of the catholic school I was sent to and Will, for obvious reasons.” I said. “We were dreading it and Will had the bright idea of packing a thermos of said punch.”

 

“Things get fuzzy after that.” Will said. “All we know is at some point we ran away from church using baby Jesus’ tantrum as a distraction. Walked into a gay pride nativity play. Will made out with someone got punched by said someone’s boyfriend, tried out for the Rockettes before making one of the Rockettes fall, twist her ankle and as a result forced the show to be cancelled. We woke up the next morning on our ninety two year old neighbor’s welcome matt dressed as elves.”

 

“To this day we still don’t know what exactly happened just what we managed to piece together from photos and what other people told us. That’s how we ended the year of fuck it. It’s also why it’s a very bad idea to drink that punch.” I said.

 

“Now I really want to try it.” Tony said.

 

“Hand it over.” Natasha said.

 

“William Alexander Adams don’t you dare.” I said glaring at him.

 

“Come on Hales, Just one glass to get buzzed won’t hurt.” Will said.

 

**The Next Morning-**

 

I opened my eyes only to wince at how bright everything was.

 

“Mh.” I groaned.

 

“Morning.” Bruce said.

 

“Too bright.” I winced.

 

“You weren’t exaggerating when you said it was strong.” Bruce said.

 

“What gave it away?” I said hiding my face in what I’m assuming was a couch cushion.

 

“Look around.” Bruce said.

 

I opened my eyes and saw the team scattered around the common room. Will was passed out on the coffee table. Tony was on the piano. Natasha was curled up into a ball on the love seat. Clint was on the floor next to me snoring softly. Thor was on the dining table hugging what looked like a turkey drumstick and Steve…

 

“Where’s Steve?” I asked.

 

“He went out to pick up some coffee and breakfast. Said you’d all need something to sober you all up.” Bruce said.

 

“How bad?” I asked.

 

“Uh you’re a really happy drunk. No one got hurt. You mostly just sang carols and started talking about paperclips.” Bruce said.

 

“Paperclips?” I said confused.

 

“That’s what you sang about.” Bruce said.

 

“I sang about paperclips?” I said.

 

“Yeah, not really sure why but you did.” He said.

 

“Uh, I’m never drinking again.” I said.

 

“That makes two of us. I think I’m getting too old for this.” Will groaned.

 

“I told you so.” I said.

 

“Stop talking.” Natasha muttered in a thick accent.

 

“I’m gonna get some water.” I said standing up only to trip on Clint and land on top of him making him wake up startled.

 

“AH!” He shouted after he headbutted me.

 

“OW!” I yelled.

 

“Hayley!” Clint said sitting up.

 

“You’re heads really hard.” I said wincing at the pain.

 

“I haven’t had enough coffee for this.” Tony groaned.

 

“I’m just in time then.” Steve said as he walked in. “What happened?”

 

“Clint headbutted Hayley.” Will said.

 

“It was an accident!” Clint shouted making everyone wince.

 

“Ow.” I whimpered.  
  


“Sorry sorry sorry!” He said hugging me.

 

“He must’ve lost his hearing aids.” Natasha muttered sitting up.

 

I put my hands on his and moved them off of me to get some space. He looked hurt and moved away until I put my hands on either side of his face so he was facing me before I started signing.

 

_Clint, I think you lost you’re hearing aids or they’re off, you’re yelling really loud and we’re all hungover._

He immediately checked his ears and pulled them out.

 

“Shit.” He muttered. “Battery’s dead.” He said before getting up and walking out of the common room.  

 

“Where’d he go?” Steve asked.

 

“He’ll be back.” Natasha said.

 

“I got bagels and coffee.” Steve said. “I guess I’ll just put these here since Thor’s still knocked out.”

 

“I got him.” I said getting up and walking over next to him. Thor was knocked out and snoring like a chainsaw but he had a death grip on that drumstick. “Thor, sweetie, time to wake up sleeping beauty.” I said brushing his hair out of his face.

 

“Mh, five more minutes love.” He muttered and he nuzzled into my hand.

 

“We can cuddle later, right now it’s Christmas morning and you need to get up so we can have breakfast and open presents.” I said.

 

“Mh.” He groaned opening his eyes before wincing at the brightness. “Odin’s beard my head.”

 

“I did warn you to stay away from the punch.” I said.

 

“Why am I holding a stick of turkey?” Thor asked.

 

“You really liked my cooking?” I said with a shrug.

 

“Alright Pointbreak, I don’t know about Asgard but here on Earth the table’s for eating not sleeping.” Tony said. “Scoot.”

 

“Oh.” He said realizing where he was and getting off the table.

 

“Drink some coffee or water, it’ll help.” I said.

 

“That punch strikes like… a punch.” Thor said.

 

“That’s almost commercial worthy.” Will said.

 

“Never again.” Natasha said as the elevator dinged and Clint came to join us.

 

“Sorry about that.” He said sitting down.

 

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Steve said handing him a coffee.

 

Once everyone was a little more awake and sober we started handing out gifts. The pile of gifts was almost taller than the tree they were supposed to be under.

 

“So I got everyone some stocking stuffers…” I started.

 

“That doesn’t actually fit in their stockings.” Will added.

 

“Right and I got everyone their actual gifts well almost everyone.” I said feeling really bad about what I was about to do. “Clint I am so sorry but your gift hasn’t gotten here and it’s apparently on back order so it’s not getting here until after New Years.”

 

“Oh, it’s fine Hales.” Clint said trying to not let his disappointment show. “I still get my stocking stuffer.”

 

“I promise it’s completely worth the wait.” I said. It freaking better be. I had to avoid him and Nat trying to get a peek at all the gifts I had hidden. Luckily they found the stocking stuffers I bought them all and not their actual gifts.

 

“I’ll take your word for it.” He said giving me a small forced smile.

 

“Not like you have much of a choice.” Tony said making me glare at him.

 

“Hey I get the best present of all just being able to wake up next to you everyday.” He said hugging me.

 

“That was so sweet and really cheesy.” I said having to bite the inside of my cheek to not say the phrase.

 

“I love you.” Clint said.

 

“I know.” I said kissing him not missing the look of disappointment on his face. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, just hungover.” He said letting go of me.

 

“Hey no hogging the soulmate.” Tony said hugging me before pulling me onto his lap and kissing my cheek. “Merry Christmas.” He said handing me a black velvet box.

 

“Tony.” I said.

 

“I didn’t go over the price limit. I didn’t even buy it.” Tony said.

 

“You actually made me something?” I asked.

 

“Don’t say it like that. I’m an engineer I make stuff all the time.” Tony said.

 

“What is it?” I asked.

 

“Open it.” He said with a grin. I gave him a skeptical look before undoing the red ribbon on the box and flipping oven the box. Inside was a thin gold chain with a pendant. The pendant itself was some sort of metal in the shape of a shard.

 

<https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e3/77/f8/e377f82457730410a8968181fa125734--doy-jewelry-jewlery-diy.jpg> 

 

“Wow, it’s pretty.” I said.

 

“What type of rock is that?” Bruce asked.

 

“The shard is actually shrapnel, that was in me.” Tony said.

 

“I’m sorry did you just say…” I said.

 

“It’s a piece of the shrapnel they took out of me last year when I finally got the arc reactor out of me.” Tony said.

 

“You kept the shrapnel?” Natasha asked.

 

“Yeah, I wanted a reminder of the thing that could have killed me but actually made me better. You actually have a part of my heart now, well something that was close to stabbing my heart for a long time.” Tony said.

 

“Aw, I should be freaked out but that was really sweet. I love it. I love you.” I said kissing him.

 

“Merry Christmas Baby.” Tony said.

 

“Merry Christmas babe.” I said.

 

“I need some air.” Clint said practically running out of the common room.

 

“Is he okay?” I asked.

 

“Might be the hangover.” Will said but everyone exchanged looks.

 

“What was that?” I asked.

 

“Uh Hayley this is probably none of our business but have you told Clint how you feel about him?” Bruce asked.

 

“Uh Yeah, Pretty often. Though I show it more than I say it.” I said.

 

“He means if you’ve actually said the phrase.” Will said.

 

“Oh no, but I have said I love you all, various times.” I said.

 

“But not him specifically?” Steve asked.

 

“Am I missing something?” I asked.

 

“Clint’s freaking out because you’ve said I love you to everyone except him.” Natasha said.

 

“You’re kidding.” I said.

 

“No you guys have been together for almost a year and still nothing, he’s entitled to freak out.” Will said.

 

“I know I was for a while.” Tony said.

 

“Really? Just because I don’t say it doesn’t mean I don’t.” I said.

 

“Yes but it is still nice to hear.” Thor said.

 

“You’re really emotionally screwed up sis.” Will said.

 

“It probably didn’t help that you got everyone a gift except him either.” Natasha said.

 

“You guys are freaking impossible.” I said.

 

“Hayley, bitch alert.” Will said.

 

“No, you all really are impossible. I suck at romance. You all knew I was emotionally stunted when we started dating so forgive me if it takes me a while to plan out a grand gesture because I really want to get it right.” I said frustrated.

 

“I’m lost here.” Tony said.

 

“I didn’t forget to get Clint something, hell I’ve had it for months.” I said.

 

“Then why did you not give it to him?” Steve asked.

 

“Because it’s pretty hard to gift wrap it. Actually it’s impossible to wrap.” I said.

 

“That’s your excuse?” Natasha said annoyed. I pulled out my phone and started swiping through my photos looking for it before handing it to Natasha. “Oh. That is hard to wrap.”

 

“What is it?” Will asked going to look over her shoulder. “Really should have asked for something bigger than a designer briefcase.”

 

“That is way over the price limit.” Tony said when he saw it before Steve shot him a look. “Right not the point.”

 

“I had a whole thing planned out. The first time he told me he loved me was on a private beach in Aruba, and it was this really long and heartfelt speech that made me cry and started to chip away at the walls I had built up for so long and ended with us having sex for the first time so I wanted to give him an equally grand gesture back for the first time I said it so he’d understand how much he meant to me.” I said leaving everyone speechless. “Christmas is supposed to be spent with family and I wanted us all to be together so I was going to wait until tomorrow when we were alone to do it.”

 

Natasha sighed before getting up and taking my car keys from Will’s jacket and tossing them to me. “Go wait in the garage.”

 

“But I’m not...” I said looking at my outfit.

 

“Grab a coat and you’ll be fine.” Will said walking to the coat closet.

 

“But what about Christmas?” I asked.

 

“Hales, little advice about grand gestures. The most inappropriate right times are the right times.” Tony said.

 

“I love you guys.” I said.

 

“We know.” They answered before I ran to the elevator.

 


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone just wanted to give a heads up there is smut and sexy gifs in this chapter. I marked it is you want to skip it. Enjoy :)

**Third Person’s POV-**

Clint walked out of the common room and headed straight up to the roof. It was freezing and it looked like it would start snowing soon but he was too lost in thought to care.

 

Hayley had been through a lot. She had a rough childhood. She grew up with Hadrian that said it all. She never talked about her mom but from the bits he’d heard from her as a kid and Rebekah and Kol he knew she wasn’t the most nurturing Mother. She sold her own daughter to the Triad to pay off her debt but despite that Hayley grew up to be an amazing, kind and genuinely good person. There wasn’t a single thing she wouldn’t do to protect the people she cared about and she didn’t always go about it in the best ways but her intentions were always good.

 

It may have taken her longer than it took them to open up to her but she did, slowly. She wasn’t always very vocal with her feelings but she showed it in other ways whether it was making sure Stark and Banner ate and got out of the lab on occasion, Helping Steve catch up to modern times and patiently teaching him how to use technology, Teaching Thor Earth customs so he wouldn’t cause a scene every time he left the tower, or making Him and Natasha lunch for the trip to where ever they got sent to and greeting them with a warm meal when they got home. The past few months hadn’t been completely easy but Clint couldn’t remember ever being happier.

 

‘If only Hayley felt the same way.’ He thought before sighing.

 

It was always so easy to show her feelings when she was around everyone else but whenever he did she would just brush it off or deflect.

 

“Are you done?” Natasha asked.

 

“Not now Nat.” Clint said looking down at the cars moving in the streets below.

 

“Here.” She said throwing him his jacket with his wallet and keys already inside. “It’s freezing out here.”

 

“That’s why I came up here, thought I’d be left alone.” Clint said annoyed.

 

“Go downstairs to the garage, Hayley’s waiting.” Natasha said.

 

“What?” Clint said not expecting that.

 

“She’s waiting for you.” Natasha said.

 

“Why?” He asked.

 

“Ask her.” Natasha said.

 

“Just tell her I’ll be down later or something, I just can’t right now.” Clint said.

 

“We’ve told her not to shut us out and to talk to us, don’t you think you should do the same?” Natasha said.

 

“What’s the point?” Clint said.

 

“Go talk to her now.” Natasha said glaring at him.

 

“Nat it’s not…” Clint started before Natasha grabbed him by his ear and pulled him towards the elevator. “Ow ow ow Nat!”

 

“Stop being a baby and talk to Hayley.” Natasha said as the elevator started moving down.

 

“I know Hayley has a hard time opening up to people and isn’t very affectionate.” Clint started and Natasha gave him a glare.

 

“She can’t sleep without hugging at least one of us most of the time you.” Natasha deadpanned. “This time last year she wouldn’t even let us bring her a bowl of chicken soup while she was recovering from surgery and flinched whenever we started to hug. Now she initiates hugs and actually lets us do things for her even if it bothers her. She’s better than I was a year after you recruited me.”

 

“Why can’t she open up to me the way she does with everyone else?” Clint said.

 

“I’m not the one you should be asking.” Natasha said as the elevator doors opened. “See you later.” She said as the elevator doors closed.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

I stood leaning against the driver’s door waiting for Clint to show up, well if he even showed up. The L word had almost slipped out a few times but I always managed to change it at the last minute. I thought he knew how I felt?

 

I started nervously pulling off nonexistent lint off my coat until I heard the elevator ding. Clint walked out and Natasha went back upstairs.

 

He started at the door before turning towards the car.

 

“Hey.” I said.

 

Hey? Seriously what is wrong with me!

 

“Hey.” He said back. “uh… Nat said you wanted to talk.”

 

“Y-yeah. Are you okay?” I asked taking his hand. He felt cold but he wasn’t clammy so it wasn’t the hangover.

 

“Uh yeah, that punch leaves a mean hangover.” Clint said. I could feel how tense he was and how sad he was from his mark.

 

“You sure? You seemed fine at breakfast.” I said.

 

“I am.” Clint said. “I didn’t want to make you worry.” He said kissing the top of my head. “We should head back upstairs.”

 

“Actually, there’s something I want to show you.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Clint said.

 

“Please, I’ll drive.” I said batting my eye lashes a few times making him laugh.

 

“We can always turn on the car heater.” He said.

 

“Of you can put on this.” I said putting a scarf around his neck.

 

“What’s this?” He asked.

 

“One of your stocking stuffers. I made everyone a scarf and hat. Dark purple, cause you said it’s your favorite color.” I said.

 

“Thank you.” He said with a smile.

 

“Glad you liked it.” I said kissing his cheek before moving to the other side of the door not missing how he frowned when he thought I wasn’t looking.

For Christmas morning there was a ton of traffic heading out of the city, then again when is there ever not any traffic in New York.

 

“I thought we were going to grab more coffee or something?” Clint asked.

 

“I never said that.” I said. “I said I was going to show you something.”

 

“Can I get a hint?” He asked.

 

“Nope.” I said.

 

“Are we almost there?” He asked.

 

“We’re still a few hours away.” I said.

 

“Hours?” Clint said surprised. “It’s Christmas.”

 

“I know which is why the timing is so perfect. Think of it as a mini road trip. We’re going to need to stop for gas anyways. You can go get some snacks while we pump gas, we can listen to music, sing a bit, it’ll be fun.” I said.

 

“You dragged me away from Christmas leftovers and a warm tower for a road trip?” Clint said looking at me suspiciously.

 

“You did say I needed to get out more.” I said with a shrug.

 

“Is this really the best time for this?” He asked.

 

“The worst times are the best times.” I said remembering what Tony had said.

 

“Is it really worth it?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah, it really is.” I said smiling.

 

“Okay but we’re stopping at the next rest stop for coffee. I need coffee.” He said.

 

“I don’t have a problem with that.” I said speeding up.

 

Despite how easy going and calm Clint acted I could feel how uneasy he felt. I really suck at planning out grand gestures.

 

“Hales, my legs are falling asleep, I could use a stretch.” Clint said complaining.

 

“We’re almost there.” I said. “I know it’s far but it’s good to get out of the city every once in a while.”

 

“On Christmas day, while were both hungover?” he deadpanned.

 

“Stop being such a baby, you’ve lied on the ground on roofs for hours straight not moving a muscle waiting for targets, this can’t be worse than that.” I retorted as I turned off the main road and onto a private road.

 

“Hales there’s nothing here for miles.” Clint said.

 

“There’s a town eight miles down the road. Very quiet. Lots of bed and breakfasts and lots of campers pass through.” I said.

 

“Then why are you off the road?” Clint asked.

 

“We didn’t come this way for the town.” I said driving up until we came up to the house at the end of the road.

 

 

I pulled up to the front and parked the car before getting out.

 

“It’s a house.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah. The property is a little over six hundred and forty acres so about a square mile give or take. There’s a pond through the trees in the back years really cute.” I said.

 

“You’ve been here before?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah I actually got lost here when Tony was teaching me to drive.” I said going up the steps to the front porch. “Want to look inside?”

 

“I don’t think whoever lives here will like that.” Clint said. “Of any one lives here.” He said noticing how the paint on the wooden handrails was chipped and there were splinters sticking out.

 

“I’m sure they won’t mind. Come on.” I said putting the key in and unlocking the door.

 

Clint followed behind me staying alert but looking around.

 

He was right before when he asked if anyone lived there. The house had been abandoned for years. Over ten years ago the elderly couple that lived in the house couldn’t afford the monthly payments and decided to retire to Florida. The bank foreclosed and the house had been abandoned since. With no one to keep up with the upkeep it started falling apart.

 

“What do you think?” I asked and Clint just looked lost for words.

 

“It’s uh it could use some work.” He said. “It’s big though.”

 

“Yeah, and the kitchen could use an upgrade, floral tile counters, yikes.” I said. “I think I saw one of those restaurants but for your kitchen on pinterest, Breakfast knooks. It would go really good in there.”

 

“So why did we drive for hours to come here?” Clint asked confused.

 

“Because it’s yours.” I said throwing him the keys. He caught the keys before looking at me confused.

 

“What?” he said not sure he had heard right.

 

“Merry Christmas.” I said with a smile. “This house and the land it’s on are yours.”

 

“You bought me a house?” Clint asked.

 

“Technically it’s a farm but it hasn’t been used for that in years but yeah.” I said.

 

“You bought me a house?” he said again.

 

“I know it’s not the Taj Mahal and it could use some work, but it’s has a lot of potential and some good bones.” I said knocking on the wall only for the dry wall to break. “Okay it needs a lot of work.”

 

“Wow just uh, why?” Clint asked.

 

“Months ago when we were in London I made you a promise that when this was all over we would sit down and talk about our future and what happens next. The whole thing with Hadrian still isn’t handled but we’re working on it and I’m sure he’ll get what’s coming to him but that doesn’t mean we have to put our life on hold. I meant it before when I said that I wanted a future with you, the bickering, the chores, kids and dogs running around, coming home to each other everything else. I used to dream about a life like that and you and everyone else made that my reality but you made me believe that was actually possible for me. I love you Clint.” I said. “I…”

 

I started before he cut me off by kissing me.

“Mh” I gasped into the kiss surprised but immediately put my around him and kissed him back. I started feeling dizzy and that’s when he pulled away.

 

“Can you say that again please?” he asked.

 

“I love.” I said and he kissed me again. “You didn’t get me a chance to finish?”

 

“Sorry, just really nice to hear you say it for once.” He said hugging me.

 

“Sorry, it almost slipped out a few times but I wanted to make it special and this took a while to plan out.” I said. “I was going to wait until tomorrow but…”

 

“I freaked out.” Clint said.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t want you to feel like I didn’t care about you I just wanted to get this right.” I said.

 

“You did.” He said kissing me again. “I love you Hales,”

 

“Love you too.” I said smiling.

 

“Want to show me our house?” Clint asked.

 

“I know it’s a big fixer upper but that just means we get to customize the house the way we want it. I said turning toward the hallway when there was a loud creak and suddenly the ceiling collapsed.

“Ah!” I shouted as Clint quickly put his arms around me and pulled me back.

 

“Maybe we should hold off on that until we get the place checked out.” Clint said.

 

“And until the exterminator clears out the attic.” I said.

 

“What’s in the attic?” Clint asked.

 

“A family of raccoons.” I said.

 

“How about you show me that pond?” Clint suggested.

 

“Good idea.” I said taking his hand and following him out.

 

The instant we were outside we were greeted snow falling hard.

 

“Crap.” Clint said.

 

“Damn it.” I said.

 

“I don’t suppose the house has power or a generator?” He asked.

 

“Considering it’s falling apart no.” I said. “I’m not looking to driving all the way back in this.”

 

“Then we don’t.” Clint said. “You said the town is full of bed and breakfasts. We bunk down for the night and hopefully by tomorrow morning the weather will clear up and we can head back.”

 

“We better head out before it gets worse then. Mind looking up one that still has a room available?” I asked.

 

“On it.” he said.

 

Most of the hotels in town were closed for the holidays but luckily one wasn’t.

 

“Hello?” We called out coming into the lobby. The reception desk was unattended but the door was open.

 

“Oh hello.” And elderly man said. “How can I help you?”

 

“Do you by chance have a room available for the night?” I asked.

 

“Got stranded by the weather huh?” He asked.

 

“We didn’t want to drive all the way back to New York in this.” Clint said as my phone started ringing.

 

“I have to take this. It’s Nat,” I said.

 

“Go I’ll get us checked in.” He said.

 

“My card’s in the outer pocket.” I said handing him my wallet and giving him a quick kiss before going outside for signal. “Hello?”

 

“Hey where are you two?” Nat asked.

 

“Upstate at some bed and breakfast. It started snowing really hard and we decided to wait until tomorrow so we wouldn’t be out in this.” I said.

 

“Stark says he can send a jet for you.” Natasha said.

 

“We’re in a really small town, I don’t think sending a jet for us is a good idea, I don’t even think there’s a place for it to land.” I said.

 

“Just call us when you decide to head back.” Nat said.

 

“We will, night.” I said.

 

“Night.” Nat said before hanging up.

 

“What’d Nat say?” Clint asked when I walked in.

 

“Wanted to know if Tony should send the jet for us. Told her we would drive back tomorrow. Did you get us a room?” I asked and Clint smiled.

 

“I did Mrs. Barton.” He said with a grin.

 

“Mrs. Barton?” I asked with an arched eyebrow.

 

“I got us a free upgrade because he thought we were married.” He said.

 

“Oh, Is my first name still Hayley?” I asked.

 

“It is unless you want to go as Calliope or Chauncey?” He asked.

 

“Uh don’t even kid about that.” I said. “I wish no one had ever found out about that.”

“Mr. Barton your room is ready.” The man from before said handing Clint the key. “It’s the room at the end of the hall. You’re the only guests we have tonight so you’ll have the floor all to yourselves.”

 

“Thank you.” We said at the same time.

“Enjoy your night.” He said before we headed upstairs.

 

“So how big of an upgrade did you get us?” I asked.

 

“He said something about a suite.” Clint said opening the door.

 

 

“This is nice.” I said.

 

**SMUT-------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

“Mhm” He said putting his arms around my waist and kissing behind my ear.

 

“Mh” I hummed before turning around and kissing him. I moved my hands up his back and pushed off his jacket. He did the same to mine before moving us back until I was against the wall.

 

 

I felt Clint push a knee between my legs before kissing along my jaw down to my neck.

 

“Ah, Clint.” I moaned.

 

“Hales.” He whispered continuing what he was doing. “Love hearing you say my name like that.”

 

“Ah.” I gasped as he started sucking on my sensitive spot. I clung to him like my life depended on it before grinding down to rub myself on his thigh surprising myself with how close I was to coming already. I felt him slip his hands under my dress and slid them up my thigh before squeezing my butt cheeks making me jump in surprise. Slowly he started moving me up and down his thigh so I’d go faster.

 

“Let go baby, you’re so close I can feel it.” He whispered in my ear.

 

“Clint, touch me please.” I moaned.

 

“Okay, I got you, I got you.” He said slipping his hands under my panties and drawing circles on my nub. I rolled my hips against his calloused hands and I was pushed over the edge.

 

“AH!” I shouted digging my nails into his shoulder. “Shit.”

 

“That was so hot.” He said kissing me.

 

“Your turn.” I said palming his hard on through his pants slowly moving up to undo his belt.

 

“Ah. Hales” he groaned into the crook of my neck.

 

I smiled as I started kissing and nipping his neck while I slow pushed his pants down. I grasped his length making Clint hiss loudly.

 

“Sh, I got you.” I said whispered into his ear as I started moving my hand.

 

“Mh.” He groaned loudly as I started kissing down his chest. I took advantage of the distraction and pushed him to he was against the wall. I kissed each of his pecs and worked my way down until I was kneeling in front of his length. I kissed down his thigh and sucked on his sack a bit before licking my way up his length. “Hales you don’t have to… uh!”

 

I cut him off by licking his slit and sucking his head into my mouth before letting him go. “I know but I want to.” I said looking up at him with a smile as I moved my hair to the side before taking him into my mouth again. I took him in as far s I could go before moving off and then all the way back in. I started moving faster and deeper until he was hitting the back of my throat. I relaxed my jaw and sucked him hard making Clint buck his hips.

 

“Ah Hales shit.” He groaned clenching his fists. I smiled and did it again and again until he threaded his fingers through my hair and moved me down as he bucked up. He caught me by surprise but worked through it and sucked him harder until he started trying to push me off. “Hayley, baby stop, I’m… uh… I’m going to cum.” He whined. I squeezed his butt and moved to take him in as far as I could before moving off and swallowing him back in fast just as he came. “Fuck! Uh!” Clint groaned as I swallowed his release. When he was done I let him go with a pop and stood up.

 

He was panting with his eyes squeezed shut but a smile on his face. I rubbed soothing circles on his chest. When he finally caught his breath he opened his eyes and smiled.

 

“Hey.” I said.

 

“Hey.” He said. “You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“I wanted to.” I said making him smile. Clint pulled me into another kiss.

 

“I love you.” He whispered.

 

“Love you too.” I said making him smile.

 

“Tired?” He asked.

 

“No.” I said.

 

“Good.” He said picking me up so my legs were around his waist as he carried me to the bed. He dropped me on the bed and moved so he was hovering over me. I pulled him down and kissed him. Clint slowly kissed his way down my neck to my collarbone before slowly moved down my chest until he was between my legs. He pulled my panties off before licking my slit and sucking my nub into his mouth.

 

 

“Ah!” I gasped.

 

“Mh.” Clint hummed.

 

“Mh, Clint.” I moaned rocking my hips before he put his hands on my hips holding me down. “Fuck, ah.”

 

“Mh.” Clint hummed again before pushing a finger into me.

 

“Ah.” I cried out. “Fuck I’m… uh so so close.” I said before he pushed another finger in and curling them at just the right spot making me feel like my blood was boiling and making me arch my back. “Ah!”

 

Clint continued what he was doing working me through my high until he finally pulled away and moved back up.

 

“You okay.” He asked.

 

“More than okay.” I said smiling before kissing him. I pushed Clint onto his back before straddling his waist.

 

 

He looked surprised but smiled up at me. I untied the sash at my waist and pulled my dress off leaving me just in my bra. Clint sat up and hugged me, kissing my shoulder. I felt him move his hand up my back as he unhooked my bra and slipped the straps off my shoulder. I quickly slipped it off and threw it somewhere behind us.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered against my neck.

 

“You’re such a flirt.” I said.

 

“Are you ever going to take a compliment?” He said.

 

“I never said I wasn’t taking it.” I said with a smirk.

 

“Mh.” He hummed kissing down my chest cupping my breast.

 

“Mh.” I moaned as he rolled us over. “Ready to go already?”

 

“I have a really sexy girlfriend who’s completely naked under me.” He said.

 

“Oh really? Then maybe you should take your shirt off so she can admire your hard work?” I said.

 

“I knew you were checking me out in the gym.” Clint said slipping his shirt off.

 

“Well, What can I say, I have six incredibly hot soulmates and one of them makes this adorable face when he’s trying to focus on targets or when he’s lifting weights.” I said rubbing his cheek. “Kind of looks like he’s trying not to fart.”

 

“I don’t make fart faces!” He exclaimed making me laugh.

 

“How would you know?” I asked. “I think it’s cute.”

 

“I’m never going to be do arm curls with a straight face again.” Clint said.

 

“You already don’t.” I said making him glare at me. “I love you.” I said making him smile.

 

“I’m never going to get tired of hearing that.” He said kissing me.

 

“Mh.” I moaned as I felt how hard he was. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him close. Clint lined himself up and pushed in slowly.

 

“AH.” We moaned together. Slowly he started pulling out before pushing in keeping a slow pace.

 

 

“You feel so good Hales.” Clint whispered kissing my neck.

 

“Shit,” I groaned clenching around him as he hit that one spot that made my toes curl. “Clint please move. “

 

“SH, SH I got you.” He mumbled kissing me as he moved his hands to my butt and lifted me up slightly as he slammed into me.

 

“Ah!” I cried out. “Yes, Yes.”

 

“Ah. Fuck hales.” Clint groaned grinding his hips a bit rubbing on just the right spot with his hips.

 

“Shit. Don’t stop, please, I’m I uh.” I cried up.

 

“Ah.” Clint groaned speeding up and pounding into me hitting that one spot over and over. The sound of wet slaps filling the room.

 

 

“Ah, yes yes ah, Ah!” I cried as I came. Clint stayed still holding himself up as he tried to slow his breathing. “You okay.” I asked noticing Clint had his eyes squeezed shut and clenching his fists as he held the bed sheets.

 

“Mhm.” He hummed. I tried to move and that’s when I noticed he was still inside of me and rock hard.

 

“Clint?” I asked. “It’s okay, you can move.”

 

“Hales, I don’t want to hurt you. You just came and I barely moved.” He said.

 

“You have really good aim.” I said kissing his neck making him groan. “Maybe I should be the one moving.” I pulled him on top of me and moved to roll us over without him slipping out. I sat up so I was straddling his hips and slowly lifted myself up before slamming back down.

 

“Fuck!” Clint shouted.

 

“Oh ah.” I groaned feeling him hit deeper than before grinding my hips. I leaned forward pressing my hands on his chest for leverage as I kept moving. Repeating the same motions over and mover again.

 

 

“Hayley.” Clint moaned.

 

“Ah, You feel so good.” I moaned bending down to kiss him. Clint put his hands on my hips and rolled my hips as he thrusted up. “AH!” I tried moving up but he pulled me close so I was lying on top of him and he pounded into me sending me into another high.

 

 

“Clint!” I cried out. “Ah!”

 

“I’m… almost…” He moaned. I was starting to come down before I felt another one slam into me and then everything went dark.

 

**End SMUT---------------------------------------------------------------**

 

“Hales? Haley, baby.” I heard him whisper.

 

“Hm.” I groaned.

 

“Hey, hey are you okay?” He said sounding really worried.

 

“Mh what happened?” I said cuddling into him.

 

“You.. uh I may have pushed you to far. You passed out.” Clint said.

 

“I did? Damn,” I said laughing.

 

“You’re laughing?” Clint asked.

 

“That was awesome.” I said.

 

“That was the first time I ever made anyone pass out without trying to.” He said hugging me.

 

“It was great, not that it isn’t always great but that’s a record.” I said.

 

“Four times.” He said proudly.

 

“Five actually.” I said. “That last one was actually two. Merry Christmas”

 

“It is still Christmas.” Clint said.

 

“I don’t think I’m up for…” I started.

 

“Wow Hales, you’re not the only one that blacked out. I think we’ve had enough for one night. I’m probably not going to be walking straight tomorrow.” He said making me laugh. He leaned over to the nightstand and turned on the TV. “It’s tradition right?”

 

I looked at the TV and saw that the Nightmare before Christmas was on.

 

“Yeah it is.” I said curling into his side and getting comfy.

 

I may not know what’s going to happen tomorrow or how things are going to turn out but I wasn’t going to let that stop me from living my life and being happy.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“Yes babe, I’m on my way back already.” Josh said as he was driving back to the city.

 

“How was everything?” Will asked.

 

“Officially retired.” Josh said sounding relieved.

 

“No regrets?” Will asked.

 

“Only waiting this long.” Josh said.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait out the snow?” Will asked.

 

“It’s not so bad over here and I have snow chains, I’ll be fine. Besides I just want to get home.” Josh said.

 

“Well hurry home so I can show you how much I missed you.” Will said.

 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Josh said. “Love you.”

 

“Love you more.” Will said before hanging up.

 

Josh smiled before putting the phone down. He started the car and pulled out of the gas station and onto the highway.

 

The snow was falling but it wasn’t a full on blizzard. The roads were empty and dark but the thought of getting home to Will kept Josh focused. Out of nowhere a trunk came into view from his rearview mirror. It’s high beams were on making it hard to see the closer it got. Once it was right behind him it bumped the car.

 

“What the hell?” Josh said beeping. “Watch it!”

 

Instead of stopping the truck rammed into the car again making it swerve and run into a rail flipping the car into a ditch. The last thing Josh saw before blacking out and were piercing green eyes and cynical smirk.


	98. Chapter 98

Clint groaned as the morning sunlight poured the windows of the room. Clint cracked his eyes open for a second and saw that Hayley was still sound asleep. It had been a long time since he had seen her sleep so peacefully that when his phone started ringing he didn’t think twice when he sent it straight to voicemail. He put an arm around his soulmate and kissed the top of her head before going back to sleep for a little longer.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

I didn’t want to open my eyes. What I wouldn’t give to just stay in this town in the middle of nowhere hidden away from all my problems.

 

Unfortunately running away and hiding from my problems is the reason I’m in this mess to begin with so I opened my eyes.

 

“Morning.” Clint whispered.

 

“Mh, morning.” I said before hugging him and kissing his cheek. “What time is it?”

 

“Still early.” Clint said.

 

“Then I’m not going anywhere.” I said throwing the sheets over my head.

 

“Really?” Clint said before throwing the sheets up and moving so he was hovering over me. “You want to just stay in bed all day?”

 

“There are worst places to be. And I have great company.” I said.

 

“Can’t argue with you there.” He said bending down to kiss me. “But Nat has been calling and I’m pretty sure Stark is going to fly out here and take you back any minute now.”

 

“Guess it is time to get back to work.” I said dreading having to get back to the endless and unproductive search for some answer out of my problems.

 

“I better start watching some home improvement shows and looking up some ideas for the house.” Clint said.

 

“You know that offer still stands. I could just have the place demolished and build something exactly the way you want it.” I said.

 

“No way. I can already see it now, we knock down that wall between the dining room and the living room, Sand and polish the hard wood floors… ” Clint said.

 

“Fix the giant hole in the ceiling.” I said.

 

“And evict the family of raccoons living in the attic.” He said.

 

“It’s a good thing we’re not in a rush to move in.” I said with a smile.

 

“I can’t wait until we do.” He said.

 

“Me either.” I agreed. “But for now.” I said running my fingers through his dirty blonde hair. “We should shower and get dressed for the day. We have a long drive back.”

 

“Just five more minutes.” He said putting his arms around me and nuzzling his face in my neck.

 

“Okay.” I said threading my fingers through his hair and softly scratching his scalp making Clint moan slightly.

 

What I would give to just stay here. I don’t know why I just have a really bad feeling about today.

 

Five minutes ended up being twenty since I dozed off a bit. It wasn’t until Clint moved to pee that I got up and started picking up our clothes. We both quickly showered and got dressed before going to check out. I didn’t miss the looks the innkeeper gave us as we checked out.

 

Clint insisted that since I was the one that drove us all the way here yesterday that he’d drive today. I agreed but made him promise that if he needed a break that I would take over for a bit.

 

Traffic wasn’t as bad as we thought it’d be and we made it back around three in the afternoon.

 

We pulled into the garage and headed up with smiles on our faces, holding hands.

 

“I was thinking yellow for the outside of the house.” Clint said.

 

“Yellow?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, keep the classic look.” Clint said.

 

“It would make the pine green shutters stand out more.” I said. “But do we even need shutters?”

 

“They’d be more for show.” He said as the elevator doors opened to the common room.

 

“The porch though, I want a porch swing.” I said. “I’ve always wanted one.”

 

“What a rocking chair to go with it?” Clint joked.

 

“No a lazy boy in the living room will do.” I retorted.

 

“I love you so much.” He said hugging and kissing me making me laugh as we walked into the kitchen. We were greeted by Tony, Bruce, Thor and Steve looking really glum.

 

“Guys?” I greeted but it ended up coming out more of a question.

 

“What’s going on?” Clint asked.

 

“You two haven’t been answering your phones.” Bruce said.

 

“Mine died and I forgot my charger.” I said.

 

“Same.” Clint said.

 

“There was an accident.” Steve said.

 

I took one look around and the first thing I noticed was that Nat wasn’t there.

 

“Nat?” I asked getting worried.

 

“No she’s at the hospital with Will.” Tony said.

 

“Is he okay?” I said starting to panic.

 

“Will’s fine, they both are. Josh was in an accident. He was driving back from Jersey and he crashed. He’s in really bad shape.” Steve said.

 

“Damn it, what hospital is he at?” I said grabbing my keys.

 

“New York Presbyterian.” Tony said.

 

“Natasha is there with Will already.” Thor said.

 

“Tell them I’m on my way.” I said.

 

“I’ll go with you.” Tony said. “I’m also driving.” He said taking my keys away.

 

“Then let’s get moving.” I said walking towards the elevator.

 

Will was probably freaking out right now. I remember when I ended up at the hospital he was constantly mothering me and asking everyone that walked in every question that sprung to mind. It was probably worse now, since it was his lobster.

 

“Hales?” Tony said from inside the elevator.

 

“Yeah, going.” I said getting in. “How bad?”

 

“How bad what?” Tony asked.

 

“Josh, the accident, how bad?” I asked.

 

“Internal hemorrhaging, a shard of glass stabbed him on his left side but missed any vital organs. There was a brain bleed but they managed to get that under control with meds, some broken ribs and a concussion.” Tony said. “That’s just what they found on the initial check, last time Romanoff called he was still in surgery and were having a hard time patching him up.”

 

“Shit.” I said as we got to the garage and walked towards the car. “What caused the crash?”

 

“Not sure. Cops blamed the weather; Romanoff’s going to double check after we get to the hospital. She didn’t want to leave Will alone.” Tony said.

 

I nodded before getting in the car. Something about this didn’t seem right but it was just a car accident. Those happen all the time. Hell, my mom died in a car accident. It was just that, an accident.

 

So why does this feel so off?

 

In the time I’d known Josh he was always a careful driver. He was kind of a grandpa behind the wheel. Kol used to joke that the reason he got speeding tickets was because he wasn’t going fast enough. He was practically a boy scout he carried everything in the trunk of his car from a spare tire, a jump-start, to snow chains for when the weather got bad.

 

He was the last person you’d expect to drive reckless enough to get into an accident.

 

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Tony asked.

 

“Not sure, maybe I’m being paranoid or this is bringing back some memories but something doesn’t feel right.” I said.

 

“It was a car accident Hales. They happen, my parents, your mom, the millions of other people around the world…” He said.

 

“I’m probably just overthinking it.” I said.

 

“Probably.” Tony said. “So how’d Clint like his Christmas present?”

 

“He liked it.” I said.

 

“I can tell. Judging by the size of that hickey he more than liked it.” Tony said and my hand immediately flew up to cover the mark on my neck.

 

“I thought it wasn’t that noticeable.” I said freaking out.

 

“Are you kidding you can see that thing from space and you two are matching.” He said with a smirk making me blush.

 

“Oh look parking.” I said deflecting.

 

“Well it is a parking structure.” Tony retorted.

 

“They’re probably in the ER waiting room.” I said unbuckling my seat belt and opening the car door. “I’m going to find Will, meet me inside.” I said leaving before he could argue otherwise.

 

I walked into the hospital and looked up directions to the ER. It didn’t take me that long to hear doctors shouting and running around so I followed the noise and ended up at the ER waiting room. I immediately spotted Natasha’s red hair and walked over.

 

“Hey, I came as soon as I heard.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Will said standing up and hugging me as he cried.

 

“Hey it’s going to be okay.” I said rubbing his back. “They’re doing everything they can to save him and josh is strong. He’ll pull through.”

 

“He so hurt hales. I couldn’t even tell it was him.” Will cried.

 

“He’s still in surgery.” Nat said. “There was a lot of damage.”

 

“Tony’s parking the car.” I said as we sat down. 

 

“I’m going to go grab a few things from the apartment and maybe something to eat.” Nat said obviously lying so Will didn’t suspect anything.

 

“I’ll stay here.” I said giving her a hug. “Be careful.” I whispered before kissing her cheek.

 

“Need me to go down and get you anything from the cafeteria?” I asked Will.

 

“No, I’m not hungry.” Will said sniffling a bit. I grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

 

“What do you need?” I asked.

 

“I need Josh to be okay.” Will said. “But I’ll settle for distracting myself with that giant hickey, wow was Clint trying to eat you or something?”

 

“Or something.” I blushed bright red but not hiding the smile on my face.

 

“Hayley you slut.” He said smiling and I slapped his arm.

 

“Ass.” I said.

 

“I mean that in the best way possible.” Will said. “So tell me, did you christen the new house?”

 

I glared at him but he was smiling and it was helping him feel better so I indulged him. “No the ceiling caved in and we thought it would be better to leave before it collapsed on us.” I answered.

 

“The ceiling collapsed, jeez. You couldn’t have sprung for a decent place?” Will said.

 

“It was a grand gesture. We’re going to fix it up together and make it our home.” I said.

 

“You already live together.” Will said.

 

“Well technically him and Nat just sleep over.” I said.

 

“Do you guys have a sleep schedule or how does that work?” Will asked.

 

“Well not really a schedule it’s more of where and who I’m with when I fall asleep or if I’m pulling all nighters in the lab. Tony’s an insomniac and basically lives in his lab so we mostly just have quickies and getaways.”

 

“Hales…” Will said groan. “I work for the guy.”

 

“Thor, Its more like I sleep on top of him. I feel really bad because he says I weigh about as much as a feather and he likes being close like that but I feel guilty he doesn’t get enough rest so most of the time it’s naps or cuddling on the couch.” I said.

 

“Well considering how strong he is he probably isn’t exaggerating about how much you weigh to him. Well not that much…” Will said and I gave him a glare. “Well continue. I’m living vicariously through you.”

 

“Uh Steve… We’ve slept together but he still has the 1940’s in him. So getting to second base is a big deal to him. Sleep wise, he likes to give me space since you know I tend to move around a lot but he’s always reaching out to put a arm around my wait or hold my hand. He does give the best hugs though. Well him and Thor. It’s like they Shield you from the world with their bodies. I sometimes feel like asking them to never let go but feel I’d that’d be too clingy.” I said.

 

“So Nat and Clint are who you spend the most time with?” Will asked.

 

“We spend most nights together but the day can be anyone else.” I said. “It’s not a perfect system but it works.”

 

“What about Bruce?” Will asked and I couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Uh that’s… We’re taking things slow. I love him, he loves me and considering this time last year he’d only talk to me from across the lab, I’d say we’ve made progress. Don’t get me wrong I wish there was more going on but I’m going with what he feels comfortable doing. Sometimes it’s just a hug or a quick kiss on the forehead but he’s still one of my favorite people to be around. We can talk for hours about the most random things and it won’t even feel like hours.” I said.

 

“So what’s the sex like?” Will just blurted out.

 

“Wow you’re not even going to ease into that?” I retorted.

 

“I’m sorry this is all sweet and fluffy and you’re living the dream but you’re soulmates are some of the hottest people in the world. One of them’s a god. I want to know!” Will exclaimed making a woman with a toddler look at us funny.

 

“We’re in a hospital.” I said.

 

“I know those babies that get delivered on the fifth floor had to come from somewhere.” Will said laughing which made me laugh.

 

“Wow, when I walked in here I was not expecting you two to be laughing.” Tony said.

 

“It’s better to laugh than to cry.” I said.

 

“Laughter’s the best medicine.” Will said with a shrug. “Maybe I can make Josh laugh.” Will said tearing up.

 

“Hey, hey It’s going to be okay.” I reassured him again.

 

“I need more distractions. Sex, talk about sex.” Will said.

 

“Sex is great.” I said.

 

“You are the worst story teller ever.” Will said.

 

“Well compared to you who tells every nitty gritty detail of every encounter he’s ever had, yes I am.” I said.

 

“Oh come on. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Will said.

 

“Go ahead Hales, I’d love to hear about how great I am.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah I can’t, Will has that rule. Never talk about how great in the sack a guy was with another guy you’re sleeping with.” I said.

 

“So If I go get you guys some coffee will that give you enough time to talk about…” Tony started.

 

“Yes!” Will exclaimed immediately. “Three creams, one sugar, extra espresso shot.”

 

“The usual. Thank you.” I said with a huge smile.

 

“I’ll take the long way there… and back. Since I know you’ll have a lot to brag about.” Tony said with a smirk.

 

“Sex is great the end.” I said making Tony roll his eyes as he walked away. “You get one freebie. Choose wisely.”

 

“Hayley…” Will whined.

 

“One William.” I said. “It should be more than enough.”

 

“Uh fine. Hm… Tell me about last night.” Will said.

 

“Really? I thought you would have asked about Nat.” I said.

 

“Probably the only woman that could get me to consider going straight but I’m curious about that hickie.” Will said.

 

“Uh, okay. You want the play by play or…” I started.

 

“Details Hales I want to know everything.” Will said.

 

“Okay, so I took him to the house and I gave him a big heart felt speech and ended with I love you. We kissed. I repeated it a few times. Kissed again and then the ceiling collapsed. Of course it had started snowing by then…” I said.

 

“Okay too many details. Skip to the smut.” Will said.

 

“Really Will, you’re supposed to be worried about…” I started and Will started pouting and tearing up. “So we walked into the room at the bed and breakfast and he pins me to the wall as we started making out. He puts his knee in between… I got on my knees… on the bed and kissed down… It was slow but hit all the right spots… got on top… passed out and came back around hugging him.” I finished being as detailed as I could possibly be.

 

“Wow.” Will said.

 

“Yeah.” I said blushing.

 

“Five times.” Will said.

 

“Five times.” I said smiling.

 

“Damn, you luck ass.” He said. “How can you walk right now?”

 

“Just because I can walk doesn’t mean I don’t feel it.” I said making Will laugh.

 

“One year ago you were a virgin. Now you’re having mind-blowing sex that makes you pass out. You’re living the dream Hales.” Will said.

 

“Hey, you two done?” Tony said walking over to us.

 

“Just about.” I said taking my coffee. “Thank you.”

 

“Thanks, both of you. For being here.” Will said.

 

“We’re family buddy. I’m with you no matter what.” I said squeezing his hand and resting my hand on his shoulder.

 

“Family of Josh Rosza.” One of the doctors said.

 

“Here, I’m his boyfriend. How is he?” Will said standing up.

 

“He’s out of surgery. It was a little rocky but he’s strong. He’s not completely out of the woods yet but he’s stable.” The doctor said.

 

“Oh my gosh. Thank you. Thank you so much.” Will said hugging the doctor.

 

“Oh, we’re moving him to a private room in the ICU. One of the nurses will be by to take you to him once he’s settled.” The doctor said before walking away.

 

Will fell to the ground crying.

 

“Buddy, you heard the doctor. Josh is going to be okay.” I said. Okay he didn’t exactly say that but I had to be the optimistic one for once.

 

“I’m just so relieved.” Will cried. “I can finally breathe. And… I kinda need to go pee.”

 

“Then go.” Tony said.

 

“Right,” Will said running off to the restroom.

 

“Natasha called while I was in the cafeteria.” Tony said.

 

“Please tell me she called to say the cops were right and it was just an accident.” I said.

 

“They were right, it was just an accident, that was caused by another car ramming into Josh’s car.” Tony said making me groan. “There was a second set of tire marks on the road and there was an imprint on the back bumper of josh’s car, looks like a truck rammed into the back.”

 

“So not an accident.” I said.

 

“Not an accident.” Tony said.

 

“Hadrian.” I said.

 

“You think it was him?” Tony asked.

 

“Who else would it be?” I responded sitting down.

 

“It could just be a coincidence.” Tony said.

 

“There are no coincidences.” I said. “I did say his next move would hit close to home.”

 

“Josh?” Tony said confused.

 

“Josh isn’t the target.” I said looking up to see Will walking towards us.

 

“Ah That’s better.” Will said sitting down.

 

“Shouldn’t have held it in that long.” I reprimanded.

 

“Mister Adam’s, your boyfriend is in his room. Two of you can go in at a time.” She said.

 

“Go.” Tony said. “I have to fill everyone else in.”

 

“Follow me.” The nurse said. Will and I grabbed our coffee’s and followed her through the double doors and down the halls of the hospital. A few turns and almost crashing into a few gurneys we made it to Josh’s private room.

 

I had to hold back a gasp at how bad Josh looked. One of his eyes was swollen shut. There were tubes sticking into his chest and IV’s hung up behind him.

 

Will started crying. I hugged him and pat his back before walking in with him. Will sat down right by Josh’s side and held his hand. I pulled up the other chair next to Will and settled in for the night. It was a few hours later that Will knocked out in his chair. I grabbed one of the extra blankets one of the nurses left and draped it over Will.

 

“I love how he smiles when he’s asleep.” Josh said making me jump slightly.

 

“Hey.” I said before shaking Will awake.

 

“Josh!” Will said standing up and immediately kissing Josh making him groan in pain. “Sorry, sorry. I just, I thought I lost you.”

 

“No way. We had plans remember?” Josh said making Will cry.

 

“What happened?” I asked.

 

“I was on the road and a truck came out of nowhere, rammed me into that ditch. It was your brother Hayley. Why does everything taste like metal?” Josh asked.

 

“The medicine and the tube from the surgery did that.” Will said.

 

“Oh… he said something.” Josh said.

 

“Hadrian?” I asked.

 

“It was a message. He said…” Josh said closing his eyes and pinching them together with a groan before opening them again. “He said to… to tell you, t-time’s up.”

 

“Hales?” Will asked.

 

“Too many needles.” Josh groaned. “Mh,”

 

“Josh?” I said.

 

“Ah!” He shouted before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he started shaking. The machines went crazy.

 

“Josh!” Will cried.

 

“We need a doctor in here.” I shouted pressing the call button. The nurses and the doctors came in and started moving things around.

 

“He’s seizing. Push in 5 cc’s of Lorazipam.” One of the doctors ordered. “Get them out of here.”

 

“You have to leave.” One of the nurses said.

 

“No he’s…” Will started.

 

“Will, there’s nothing me can do we have to let them work.” I said putting my arm around him and leading him outside where we could still see through the glass doors.

 

“He’s coding.” One of the nurses said.

 

“Someone get me a crash cart!’ The doctor shoutes.

 

“No, no no.” Will said pressing his hand on the glass.

 

“Come on Josh.” I whispered.

 

“Charge to two hundred.” He said. “Clear.” They shocked him and he jumped up but nothing. “Two fifty, clear.” Again still nothing. “Three hundred clear.”

 

Will clutched his side and fell to the ground. “No, no, no. Don’t do this baby please.” Will cried.

“That’s it, I’m calling it. **Time of Death: 02:23** ” the doctor said.

 

Will cried out but I didn’t hear anything. It was as if I was under water and everything was muffled.

 

“Hayley. Hales. Hayley!” I felt someone shake me. I jumped slightly and saw Tony standing next to me.

 

“Josh died.” I said looking around where I was sitting. When did I even sit down?

 

“I know.” Tony said.

 

“He was okay. He was talking and being his usual charming self.” I said. “Will, where’s Will?”

 

“He, uh… he’s with, Josh’s body.” Tony said.

 

“I should, I should go with him.” I said standing up but swaying a bit. Luckily tony caught me before I fell.

 

“Whoa, just wait a sec.” Tony said.

 

“No, My best friend just lost his soulmate. I need to be with him!” I shouted just as my phone started ringing. I picked it up with out checking. “What!” I shouted.

 

“Having a bad day are we?” Hadrian greeted.

 

“This is your fault.” I growled.

 

“You could have avoided all of this Calliope. You just had to hand over the brat but just had to do the right thing.” Hadrian taunted.

 

“He’s an innocent kid,” I said.

 

“So was Josh. Today was the deadline and you didn’t deliver. I’ll be seeing you soon Cal. Or would you rather I have Will reunite with Josh first?” Hadrian said before laughing and hanging up.

 

My phone slipped put of my hand and fell on the ground.

 

“Hayley, what did he say?” Tony asked.

 

“Time’s up.” I said and Tony moved to hug me but was interrupted by Will screaming.

 

“No! You can’t take him!” Will shouted.

 

I ran to the room and got in between Will and the orderlies.

 

“Will.” I said.

 

“No, they can’t do that. I’m not ready! I can’t.” Will cried.

 

“Hey Will. Look at me.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Will argued.

 

“Look at me.” I said and put my hands on the side of his head. “That’s not Josh. Not anymore.”

 

“He’s my lobster.” Will sniffled.

 

“I know Will.” I said distracting him so the orderlies could take him out without Will making a scene. “And he loved the crap out of you but right now we need to go.”

 

“No! I need to… need to make arrangements.” Will said.

 

“You have to wait. Those take time. It’s four in the morning. There’s nothing we can do anymore. Please.” I said.

 

“What am I supposed to do without him Hales?” Will cried hugging me.

 

I didn’t know what to say to that so I just hugged him and let him cry it out until he just couldn’t anymore and let me lead him out.

Tony didn’t say anything when he saw us walk out. He walked with us to the car and got in the driver’s seat while I got Will in the car.

 

There was no way we were going to leave Will alone so we went home to the tower. I led him to the guest room on my floor and let him curl up into a ball while hugging a pillow. I curled up next to him so he knew he wasn’t alone and listened to him cry. By the time the sun rose his breathing was finally evened out so I knew he was asleep.

 

I crawled out of bed and went to my room. I grabbed the warmest coat and boots I could find before jumping in the shower and getting dressed. I ended up with an all black outfit of jeans, boots, a turtleneck and a trench coat.

“Going somewhere?” Natasha asked from the door way of my room as I put on my gloves and grabbed my bag.

 

“I need to run and errand. How important is your job to you?” I asked.

 

“Why are you asking me that?” Natasha said.

 

“Because I need your help.” I said.


	99. Chapter 99

I stared out the window and watched the trees and signs pass us by. I heard a buzzing sound but it quickly stopped.

 

“Clint?” I asked.

 

“Steve.” Natasha said as my phone started ringing. “Is he calling you?”

 

“It’s Tony.” I said picking up the phone. “Hey.”

 

“Morning Sunshine. Quick question where are you?” Tony asked.

 

“I had to run an errand. Don’t worry Nat’s with me.” I said.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked.

 

“I’m managing. How’s Will?” I asked.

 

“Uh he’s still in bed. I have Jarvis monitoring him.” Tony said.

 

“No matter what don’t let him go to the hospital to start making arrangements until I’m back. He shouldn’t be alone for that.” I said.

 

“Don’t think that’s going to be a problem.” Tony said.

 

“Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, carrot cake and salted caramel gelato.” I said.

 

“What’s that?” Tony asked.

 

“Will’s favorite comfort foods. He may not want to eat or talk or even get out of bed but that may be enough for him to at least take a few bites or cry some more.” I said. “It’s what got him though the last episode of Oprah.”

 

“I’ll have some delivered.” He said.

 

“And if he asks for anything just let him have it.” I said.

 

“All right. Are you going to be back soon?” Tony asked.

 

“Uh…” I said looking at the sign that said we were still an hour and a half away from DC. “Probably going to be home late.”

 

“Can I ask what you’re doing?” Tony asked.

 

“I’m working. See you later.” I said hanging up before he could ask more questions.

 

“So we’re back to lying?” Natasha asked.

 

“It wasn’t technically a lie. I am working.” I said.

 

“You still haven’t told me what the plan is exactly?” Natasha said.

 

“You need to go to Shield and get the guards they have on Hanson away for a while.” I said.

 

“To do what?” Natasha asked.

 

“To get him to talk.” I said. “Going directly after Hadrian hasn’t gotten us anywhere. The ghost is well a ghost so let’s go with the one person who is probably just as desperate if not more so than I am.”

 

“Shield’s already sent the best interrogators they have and he didn’t say a word to them. I don’t think he’ll talk just because you asked.” Natasha said.

 

“Who said I’m going to ask?” I said. “I know him and I know that despite how much of an asshole he is, deep down and I mean really deep down there’s a relatively decent human being. He’ll talk.”

**“** The guards at the hospital are either Strike or Shield Special service. They report directly to Fury. Only he can get them to leave.” Natasha said.

 

“He normally sends the order through a shield secure line right?” I asked.

 

“Normally.” Natasha said.

 

“Nothing I can’t handle then. I’m not allowed in the building but you are. Just get in the system and I can do the rest remotely on my phone.” I said.

 

“You have it all figured out.” She said.

 

“That’s only because you’re helping. Other wise this would have been a lot harder.” I said. “I mean I could hack Shield from the tower, but Tony’s done it so many times it get’s flagged in under two minutes.”

 

“When I used to think about what you were like before we met I never imagined we’d be working together like this.” Natasha said.

 

She caught me completely by surprise. I’d never heard her talk about he feelings or about if she even wanted a soulmate to begin with.

 

“Are you disappointed?” I asked.

 

“No. You’re perfect for us.” Natasha said. “You get into as much trouble as we do and you understand us better than anyone else.”

 

“I love you.” I said. Nat didn’t say anything but the look in here eyes and the smile she couldn’t take off her face said it all.

 

“He’s being held at George Washington Hospital on the fifth floor of the east wing. It’s only ten minutes away from the Triskelion. I’ll drop you off and then head over there.” Nat said.

 

“It’s a good thing I brought these then.” I said pulling out the long-range coms from my purse. “Got them from Kol back when we were still tracking down Delilah.” I said sticking mine in.

 

“Keep this on you.” Natasha said handing me a gun.

 

“I’m not using that.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Natasha said.

 

“The guy’s restrained to his bed and is recovering from heart surgery. He’s not going to get out of bed.” I answered as we pulled up across the street from the hospital. I handed Natasha the com and got out of the car.

 

“Stay out of sight.” She said.

 

“That’s not really what I had in mind.” I said before going to cross the street. The first thing I noticed was the coffee cart outside. The one thing besides money a hospital runs on is coffee. Those eighty hour work weeks were only made possible by coffee and energy drinks.

 

“Good morning.” The barista said.

 

“Hi. Busy day?” I asked.

 

“Not really. Most of the staff are out for the week. The only ones around are the ones that happen to live in the area.” He said.

 

“Still not the ideal place to be during winter break.” I said.

 

“Are you here visiting someone?” they asked.

 

“Yeah, I am but those nurses are working really hard and look completely exhausted I thought I’d come and get them some coffee.” I said.

 

“Aw, that’s so thoughtful.” He said.

 

“Tis the season.” I said with a small smile.

 

“What ward are they in?” he asked.

 

“The children’s ward.” I said.

 

“Oh there’s about ten nurses on staff right now. They always stop by on their way in.” He said.

 

“Well can you get me their usual orders. That is if you know them.” I said.

 

“Of course.” He said. “That’ll be two vanilla lattes…” He said rattling off their orders.

 

“You’re really good at that.” Natasha said through the com.

 

“I’ll tell you, it’s a real addiction. Some of them come here three times in the first half of their shift.” The barista rattled on.

 

“I know, but can you blame them. They work long shifts, and they need the extra boost.” I said agreeing with both of them.

 

“Well your total comes up to $39.47.” He said.

 

“Well here you go.” I said handing him a one hundred dollar bill.

 

“I’ll get you your change.” he started.

 

“Oh no, you can keep the change.” I said picking up the stacked carriers. “Thank you for the help Mr…” I started.

 

“Just call me Stan.” He said.

 

“Thanks Stan. Have a nice day.” I said walking towards the entrance.

 

“Excelsior!” I heard him exclaim as I walked in. I went straight to the elevators and went to the third floor. I could barely see as I juggled the stacked coffees but lucky for me the elevators opened up directly to the nurse’s station. I walked straight there and put the coffees down on the counter.

 

“Can I help you?” One of the nurses who looked very annoyed said.

 

“Hi sorry. I know you’re all very busy and probably really tired so I brought you ladies some coffee from the cart down stairs.” I said. The annoyed look on her face immediately lifted into a grin.

 

“Oh thank you.” She said standing up.

 

“I asked Stan to give me all of your usual orders. They have your names written on them.” I said.

 

“Thank you so much.” She said.

 

“It’s the least I could do.” I said.

 

“I’m in.” Natasha said. “Just looking for a free computer.”

 

“This is probably pretty random but can you by chance point me to the ladies room?” I asked.

 

“Oh sure. The visitor one is being remodeled so just use the staff bathroom. Go straight down the hall. Last door on the right.” She said.

 

“Thank you.” I said before scurrying off. Once I found the bathroom I locked the door and stood in front of the sink. “Are you at a computer yet?”

 

“Yeah. Found an empty office.” Natasha said. “Do I log in?”

 

“Log in and plug in your phone. I can take it from there.” I said hacking into nat’s phone and working my way into the system. I used her account as a back door to the Shield mainframe and from there worked my way into Fury’s admin account. “Okay I’m bringing up the secure line. Just input the message asking the guards to report back to await new orders and press send.”

 

“That’s all?” She asked.

 

“Just log out. Look busy for a bit. I’ll call you when I’m out.” I said.

 

“Keep your com on.” Nat said.

 

“Will do.” I said flushing the toilet and washing my hands before walking out. I looked around and saw a woman not in scrubs or dressed for work with a volunteer badge. I walked in her direction as he walked towards me. Waited until she was close and pretended to trip.

 

“Oh, Wow. Sorry I think someone spilled something.” I said.

 

“I’ll get someone on it.” She said before walking away. I reached into my pocket and looked at the volunteer badge. Good thing it didn’t have a photo on it. I clipped it on before heading up by the stairs. I hacked into the security camera’s and checked to make sure the coast was clear. Before walking out into the hall. There were carts of sheets and shelves with blankets and sheets along the wall.

 

“Nat do you by chance know what room number it is?” I asked.

 

“523.” She said.

 

“Thank you.” I said looking at the directions on the wall and heading towards it. “I’m going to mute my com. Wish me luck.”

 

I walked down the hall and checked to see no one saw me before ducking into the room. Gerald was restrained to the bed and hooked up to all sorts of monitors and IV’s.

 

I walked to the foot of the bad and pulled up his charts. He was officially off sedation. They were giving him some painkillers to manage the pain of having his chest cracked open.

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” He groaned making me look up.

 

“Not who you were expecting?” I said taking my phone out and making sure no one bothered us or came to check in on him.

 

“Out of everyone they could have sent to interrogate me it had to be you?” He said annoyed.

 

“No one sent me. Actually no one even knows I’m here.” I said.

 

“You’re wasting your time bitch.” He said.

 

“That sounded really tough. Shame I can’t take you seriously considering there’s a bag of your pee hanging from the side of the bed and you’re already out of breath.” I said. “Looks like heart problems run in your family. Didn’t Abby have problems in the beginning of her pregnancy. What was it called?”

 

“Peripartum cardiomyopathy.” He said.

 

“Decrease heart function as a result of increased stress. Her heart was working for three instead of one. Pretty easy to treat if caught in time. Pricey though.” I said.

 

“But Hadrian came through like he always did. He was a good friend. A true brother.” He taunted. I couldn’t help but scoff at that.

 

“No he didn’t. I believe his exact words were. Abby would be doing Gerald a favor by letting those brats die. If their not strong enough to survive as parasites, they’re not cut out for the real world.” I said.

 

“What are you saying?” he said.

 

“I’m saying Haddy should have been called Callie.” I said. “Hadrian wouldn’t have hesitated to let your wife and daughters die just like he didn’t hesitate to shoot you and Jesse. He killed his soulmate. The only person he ever said he loved. He wants to kill his own son. That’s the monster you’re calling your brother.”

 

“So what?” he said as his voice cracked.

 

“Look around. You’re completely alone. Jesse’s dead. You’re looking at life in prison if you’re lucky but considering you committed treason, that’s not going to happen. My guess is you’ll end up at some SHIELD black site where the Geneva conventions don’t apply to get some intel out of you one way or another. Judging from what you’re pal Rumlow did to me in London you’re going to be unrecognizable by the time they’re done with you.” I said watching him shiver.

 

“I’ll take my chances.” He spat out.

 

“I’m sure you will. But are you really going to let Abby and the girls do the same?” I said making his face go white.

 

“You don’t have it in you.” He snarled.

 

“I don’t have to. To Hadrian, you and I are loose ends and you know what he does to loose ends. Right now his focus is on me, but if he gets me you’re on your own. He’ll wipe you off the face of the earth. Abby, the twins, dead. It’ll be as if you were never alive. He did it before, hell you’ve helped him do it.” I said.

 

“Then either way I’m screwed.” He said.

 

“Just because you are doesn’t mean they don’t have a chance. I out ran him for five years. I got his son out. And without Delilah helping him he’ll never find anyone again. Help me and I’ll help them. But if I walk out of this room without your help I’m going to leak some incriminating documents that’ll screw over the cartels, the mob, IRA, the Czechs and the Bratva with your name written all over it along with your address.” I said flipping my phone to show him the street camera in front of his house with a live feed of his daughters making a snowman with his wife watching from the front steps. “One button is all I have to press for that to happen.”

 

“You fucking…” he started.

 

“Ah, ah ah.” I said tapping the edge of my phone. “One button. I’m giving you a choice which is more consideration than you ever gave me when you pulled off my toenails in Flagstaff, or when you shocked me until I passed out in London. So start talking. Hadrian’s hideouts, bank accounts, contacts.

 

“You’re just like him.” He snarled.

 

“And who’s fault is that?” I retorted.

 

“Swiss bank accounts. One in the Caymans. But he won’t use them. He’ll use the cash he stashed in the safe houses. There’s a safe house in the north of France, a cabin outside of Novograd. All of the old ones from before. There’s a loft in New York. An old abandoned Hotel. The Hyperion. He doesn’t have friends but for the right price anyone will be your friend.” Gerald answered.

 

“Tell me about the Winter Soldier.” I said.

 

“He’s a ghost story.” Gerald said.

 

“He was there when Hadrian shot you and he helped him.” I said. “Who is he?”

 

“He’s an attack dog. He’s only let out when it’s a big job. Hadrian’s his handler.” He said.

 

“Handler?” I asked confused.

 

“His commanding officer. They tell him to jump, he jumps. They say fetch, he fetches. He disobeys, they put his brain in a blender.” He said.

 

“He’s a prisoner.” I said. “Where’d he come from?”

 

“That’s above my pay grade. There are different stories but they all end the same. We made him the best weapon possible and we’re using him to make the perfect world.” Gerald said.

 

“Who’s we?” I asked.

 

“The only reason I’m still alive is because I’ve kept my mouth shut about them. If I tell you, then I may as well kill Abby and the girls myself.” He said.

 

“You said it’s above your pay grade and that the soldier reported to Hadrian. Who did Hadrian report to?” I asked.

 

“I’m not telling you.” He said.

 

“One.” I started.

 

“They’ll kill me.” He said.

 

“Two.” I continued moving my finger closer to the send button.

 

“You fucking…” he cursed.

 

“Thr-“ I started.

 

“Alexander Pierce!” He shouted as tears streamed down his face.

 

“The secretary of defense?” I asked surprised.

 

“Member of the World Security Council and Former Director of Shield. He was the one who recruited Hadrian to Shield.” Gerald said.

 

“The US Secretary of Defense himself recruited Hadrian? Why?” I asked.

 

“Don’t know. He recruited Hadrian and Hadrian brought me and Jesse into the fold. When we asked he just said he had connections.” He said.

 

“Hayley, you have to move. The Strike team just got here and realized they’ve been duped. You’ve got less than five minutes before they’re back at the hospital.” Natasha said over the com.

 

“Our time’s up but before I go I need to ask about the firewall on Hadrian’s phone.” I said.

 

“What Firewall?” he asked confused.

 

“The Unhackable one. Literally disables anything you throw at it?” I asked.

 

“Wouldn’t know. I’m not that high up in the chain of command.” He said.

 

“Then I guess this is it.” I said moving towards the door.

 

“Project Paperclip.” He said and I stopped. “It was one of the files they gave us at orientation. It was a list of names. They said it all started there.”

 

I kept walking to the door.

 

“We had a deal. Abby and the girls…” he started.

 

“Unlike you, I don’t hurt innocent children.” I said walking out of the room and closing the door. I walked to the service elevator and took it to the first floor before leaving through the loading dock.

 

“Nat, I’m out.” I said walking away from the hospital.

 

“Pick you up at the curb.” She said.

 

“On my way.” I said throwing the volunteer badge in the trash as I went to go meet Nat. She pulled up just as I got there. As soon as the door closed she stepped on the gas and the Corvette sped off.

 

“Get anything out of him?” She asked.

 

“I got a lot out of him. We need to make a quick stop before we head back.” I said inputting the address into the GPS.

 

“Residential area?” She asked confused.

 

“Just a quick stop before we head back.” I answered.

 

With the way Natasha was driving we made it there in half the estimated time.

 

“Keep the engine running. This isn’t going to take long.” I said grabbing the duffle bag from the back seat and getting out of the car.

 

I walked up the cleared path up to the porch passing the completed snowman the twins had been working on earlier. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. The door cracked open and a short woman with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes answered the door.

 

“Yes?” She asked.

 

“You don’t know me but I know your husband. You and your daughters are in danger.” I said

 

“What?!” She exclaimed.

 

I grabbed her hand and gave her the duffle bag. “There are three new identities, some cash and three train tickets to San Francisco. Pack some clothes and take the girls with you to the train station. Get off on one of the stops and start over. If you stay you’ll die.” I said before walking away.

 

“Who are you?!” She shouted.

 

“Stop wasting time.” I said before getting in the car. “Drive.”

 

“Hanson’s wife?” Natasha asked.

 

“Abby. He gave me Hadrian’s hideout in New York. He’s probably not going to be there but once he realizes we know about it, he’ll know he talked.” I said. “Jarvis call Tony.”

 

“Right away Miss Adams.” Jarvis answered. Tony answered before the second tone.

 

“Hales?” Tony greeted.

 

“Are you alone?” I asked.

 

“No everyone’s here, well except Will.” He said. “Hold on, I’m putting you on speaker.”

 

“Look up the Hyperion Hotel.” I said.

 

“Give me a sec, Jarvis?” Tony said. “It’s an abandoned building on West Twenty Seventh Street.”

 

“He’s been right under our noses.” Natasha said.

 

“What’s going on?” Clint said.

 

“We have Hadrian’s safehouse. At least it was, chances are he may have already moved.” I said.

 

“Either way it can’t hurt to go check.” Steve said. “We’ll let you know if we find anything.”

 

“Are you almost back?” Thor asked.

 

“It might be a while considering how packed the highways are right now.” Natasha said.

 

“Highways?” Bruce asked.

 

“Where are you right now?” Tony asked.

 

“On our way back. See you when I get home.” I said hanging up and leaning back in my seat.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Natasha asked.

 

“More like what isn’t.” I said. “I got one question answered and I end up with a hundred more. I have to find Hadrian, find a way to take him down because he’s not going down without a fight, I have to plan a funeral and I have to get Will through this and in order to do all of that I broke a promise I made to myself years ago. I crossed a line and I don’t care.”

 

“Josh died less than twelve hours ago. You’re still processing it.” Natasha said.

 

“Yeah… maybe.” I said.

 

Four and a half hours later we finally made it back to the tower. I hadn’t slept in over twenty four hours and I was exhausted but I couldn’t sleep. I had too much work to do.

 

“You should get some sleep.” Natasha said.

 

“No I have work to do.” I said calling the elevator.

 

“You’ll focus better if you get some sleep.” She reprimanded.

 

“Miss Adams your assistance is required in the common room.” Jarvis said.

 

“Uh, okay?” I said not expecting that. “Take us up there.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Jarvis said and the elevator moved up to the common room. The doors opened and Tony, Bruce, Steve, Thor and Clint were standing at the door.

 

“Guys, what’s going on?” I asked.

 

“Uh well good news. Will finally got out of bed.” Tony said.

 

“Okay.” I said.

 

“And he went straight for the bar.” Steve said.

 

“Are you freaking kidding me?” I said. “I asked you to keep an eye on him.” I told Tony.

 

“You also said to give him whatever he wants.” Tony defended.

 

I groaned. “I’ll handle this.” I said before walking to the bar.

 

Will was sitting down staring at a picture of Josh as his voicemail message played on the speaker.

 

 _“Hey It’s Josh leave a message and I’ll ring you back when I can thanks.”_ Josh’s voice played out before the dial tone played.

 

Will sniffled and hung up before redialing.

 

“Hey buddy.” I said slipping off my jacket before sitting down next to him. Will didn’t even acknowledge me before playing the message again and taking a swig straight from the whiskey bottle.

 

_“Hey It’s Josh leave a message and I’ll ring you back when I can thanks.”_

“Will.” I said trying to get his attention but he just redialed again. “I know you’re hurting right now but drowning your sorrows in whiskey isn’t going to help. It’s going to make things worse.”

 

_“Hey It’s Josh leave a message and I’ll ring you back when I can thanks.”_

 

“You’re hurting yourself and Josh wouldn’t want that.” I said and just like that Will snapped.

 

“Shut Up.” Will said.

 

“Will.” I said.

 

“I said Shut Up!” he shouted. “You don’t get to say that. You don’t get to say his name or tell me what he would have wanted because you don’t know what he wanted. He wanted to retire from his job and go back to school for his MBA. He wanted to work in Advertising. Something creative that still brought in the big bucks so he could provide a future for the family we were going to have. He already had names picked out for our future kids. Maya and Alex. He wanted all of that. What he didn’t want was to die!”

 

“He didn’t deserve to die, Will. If there was anything I could do to bring him back you know I would.” I said tearing up.

 

“You are such a bitch!” he shouted.

 

“Watch your tongue!” Thor growled.

 

“Guys stay out of it.” I said.

 

“Here you go doing it again!” Will said. “I fucking hate you Hayley. If you had just swallowed your fucking pride for once in your life and let them take out that asshole Josh would still be alive. You are just as responsible as your brother. You didn’t just take him away from me, you took away my future. I wish I had never met you.”

 

“That’s enough.” Steve said taking the bottle away from Will.

 

“I’m fucking done with this place.” Will said walking away.

 

“Hayley, you know he didn’t mean any of it. He’s mourning.” Bruce said.

 

“He meant every word of it and he’s not wrong.” I said wiping the tears off of my face. I grabbed the bottle and chugged the last of it before standing up.

 

“Hales.” Clint said.

 

“I have work to do.” I said walking out.


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the delay but I have a habit of writing really long storied and when I get to chapter 100 I like to make it a game changer. My problem this time around was that it got too long and I had to split it up so Here is part 1 of chapter 100. I'll try to have the next part up once I'm one editing. thank you so much to everyone for your support it means the world to me. So without further delay here it is...

I went down to the lab and changed into some sweats and a black tank top before I picked up where I had left off before Christmas.

 

“Hales?” Tony said walking in with everyone else.

 

“I called Liam and Tess. They’ll look after Will.” I said not looking up from the file in my hand. “Also do you remember where I left that file we found.”

 

“Hayley.” Steve said.

 

“The one with the weird name. Operation Paperclip” I said putting down the file and sorting through the rest of the box. “It was a list of names.”

 

“Hayley.” Bruce said putting his hand on top of mine.

 

“I’m fine.” I said.

 

“The other guy doesn’t think so.” He said. “And for once I agree with him.”

 

“He has my blessing to smash Hadrian. Until then I have work to do.” I said pulling away and pulling out another file.

 

“Where were you today?” Clint asked.

 

“DC.” I said. “Went to go see Hanson.”

 

“You did what?!” Tony said.

 

“He could have…” Thor started.

 

“He just had his chest cracked open and was restrained to a hospital bed. He can’t get out of bed to use the bathroom let alone try anything with me.” I said.

 

“Shield sent their best interrogators and he didn’t say a word.” Steve said.

 

“They probably weren’t trying hard enough because he did talk to me.” I said.

 

“What did he tell you?” Natasha asked.

 

“The Hyperion Hotel was Hadrian’s safe house here in New York which he probably only stopped by to empty out the cash stores he had there. He also has another one outside of Novograd and another one in a small town in Northern France. He has a Swiss bank account and another one in the Cayman Islands. Already hacked into them and transferred them all to charitable organizations around the world on the way back so that’ll limit his movements for a bit but not by much. I also found out he’s the Winter Soldier’s handler.” I said.

 

“His handler? Like he reports to him?” Clint asked.

 

“He does but not by choice. Apparently our ghost is actually a prisoner.” I said.

 

“Are you sure?” Natasha asked.

 

“He does as he’s told and if he disobeys he gets his brain thrown in a blender. Not exactly sure what that means specifically but it doesn’t sound pleasant.” I said. “Apparently whoever Hadrian’s working for it’s big. He reports directly to Alexander Pierce.”

 

“Who is this Pierce?” Thor asked.

 

“The Secretary of Defense.” Natasha said.

 

“Part of the World Security Council.” Clint added.

 

“He was also the one that recruited Hadrian to Shield.” I said. “Why, I’m still trying to figure that out.”

 

“Anything else?” Steve said.

 

“That’s what I’m looking for right now. He said that at their orientation they gave them all a file on something called Project Paperclip and that’s where it all started” I said.

 

“Are you sure he said project paperclip?” Natasha asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said. “Do you know what that is?”

 

“It was a covert operation after World War II to recruit Nazi scientists with strategic value.” She said.

 

“They did that?” Steve said.

 

“After the war the US and Russia were the two biggest super powers in the world and after the bombs were dropped on Japan they started the biggest arms race in history and subsequently the space race. Germany was in divided and in shambles so the US took advantage and took in former Nazi scientists, forgave their crimes and in exchange they came to work for them.” Bruce explained.

 

“That’s how we made it to the moon.” Clint said.

 

“Also led to some of the greatest inventions of the twentieth century.” Tony added. “I’m pretty sure we can find the list online.”

 

“There were hundreds of scientists recruited. And I don’t think a scientist that can turn someone into the terminator forty years before the movie was even made would be listed on Project paperclip’s wiki page.” I said.

 

“So we start looking.” Steve said opening up a box.

 

“Jarvis start the coffee maker.” Tony said. “And order some pizza while you’re at it.”

 

Everyone grabbed a box and started reading through the files. After hours in the car and then on the drive back I couldn’t handle sitting on a lab stool any longer so I moved to lay down dragging a box of files with me.

 

Thor was already sitting down there so I rested my head on his lap as I continued reading. He looked down and gave me a brief smile before running his fingers through my hair as he continued reading.

 

After I have no idea how many doodles and secretarial memos about weapon orders I ended up dozing off.

 

_‘Hayley… hales… Hayley!!!!’ Someone shouted and I opened my eyes._

_I wasn’t in the lab anymore, I wasn’t anywhere. Everything was just pitch black._

_“Hello?” I called out._

_“Hayley!!!!” Josh shouted as he ran towards me._

_“Josh!” I said as he grabbed my arm before dragging me with him as he ran. “Josh, stop”_

_“No he’s coming, he’s coming for us.” Josh said tearing up._

_“Who?” I asked._

_“Who else bitch?” Hadrian said appearing._

_“No, no. Josh run. Run!” I said pushing him behind me._

_“Yes Josh run. It’s always more fun when you have to hunt down your targets.” Hadrian said walked towards us. Before I could even turn he had already thrown a knife into josh’s throat._

_“No! Josh!” I said putting pressure on his throat to slow down the bleeding._

_“Will…. S-save Will…” Josh said choking on his own blood before I heard another scream._

_“Will.” I said letting go of Josh. “Will!” I shouted._

_“Hayley!!!” I heard Will shout._

_“Will!” I screamed_

_“Hayley!!!” Will screamed._

_“I’ve got you now.” I head Hadrian say before he started laughing._

_“No!!!” I screamed as he stabbed his knife into Will’s side._

_“Hales.” Will breathed out with tears in his eyes as he collapsed. I ran and lid on the floor to break his fall as I caught him._

_“Will, Will stay with me.” I said pressing on his side as the blood seeped through my hand._

_“I… I hate you.” He said. “I’m dead because of you.”_

_“No, no you’re still alive. This isn’t happening.” I cried._

_“Hayley you have to move. Krasivaya, it’s time.” I heard Nat’s voice. I looked up to see Natasha trying to pull me away._

_“I can’t do this Nat. I can’t beat him.” I cried._

_“Hayley, you can do this.” I heard Steve say as he appeared behind Nat._

_“You’re not alone.” Bruce said appearing with everyone else._

_“They’re right,” Hadrian said walking closer. “But neither am I.”_

_The Winter Soldier appeared behind Steve and Tony he lifted his gun and it was like the entire world around me slowed down._

_“Noooooo!” I shouted as he fired at every single one. Nat moved to shield me and collapsed in my arms._

_“uh…Ha… lee…” Nat choked out before the light faded from her eyes._

_“You could have avoided all of this brat.” Hadrian taunted as he walked closer to me. I felt him kneel down behind me before running his fingers through my hair and dragging me up as he stood._

_“Ah!!!!” I shouted in pain before he kicked my side making me roll over onto my stomach._

_“Get up.” He said._

_“Mh.” I cried._

_“Get up!” He shouted pulling me up._

_“This isn’t real.” I said._

_“Wake up Cal this is your reality. Maybe they’re not dead yet, but they will be soon.” He taunted._

_“Hayley wake up.” A voice echoed._

_“This is how it’s going to end.” He said as the Winter Soldier squeezed his arm around my neck and lifted me up like I weighed nothing._

_“Wake up!” he shouted as he stabbed his knife into my chest._

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“If there are hundred’s of people on this list how are we going to know which one is the one we’re looking for?” Steve asked.

 

“Not sure. Most of this is going on one of Hayley’s hunches. Hey hales…” Tony started.

 

“Sh!” Thor shushed him gesturing down to Hayley who was sound asleep with her head resting on his lap.

 

“She finally fell asleep.” Natasha said grabbing a throw off the back of the futon and draping it over Hayley.

 

“Well it’s been over two days since she’s actually slept.” Clint said.

 

“Mh.” Hayley whined.

 

“Sh, sh.” Thor soothed as he ran his fingers through Hayley’s hair.

 

“It doesn’t seem like she’s sleeping peacefully.” Bruce noted.

 

“Sometimes I forget how young she really is.” Thor commented.

 

“She had to grow up too soon.” Natasha said.

 

“No.” Hayley groaned as she started fussing. “Josh.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like a good dream.” Steve said as Hayley’s brows furrowed and she curled in on herself.

 

“It’s okay love.” Thor murmured gently rubbing her back.

 

“Mh… No….No, No!” She shouted.

 

“Shit.” Tony said getting out of his seat. “Hayley.”

 

“Mh…not real…” Hayley cried as tears started streaming from her eyes. “Ah.”

 

“Hayley wake up.” Natasha said.

 

“AHHHHH!” Hayley screamed as she sat up, waking up crying and trying to catch her breath.

 

“Hayley. It’s alright, you’re safe.” Thor said trying to tuck in a lock of her hair behind her ear before she flinched and jumped off the futon and onto the floor. “Hayley!” Thor stood up quickly moving to go check on her but Natasha and Clint stopped him.

 

“She needs space big guy, give her a minute.” Clint said.

 

“Hales.” Tony said kneeling close to her without actually touching her. “You okay?”

 

Hayley didn’t say anything just put her head in between her knees and tried to slow down her breathing. When she finally did she stood up and said “I need a shower.” before walking out.

 

“Must’ve been a bad one.” Tony said.

 

“I’ve seen her have nightmares before but she never flinched away like she did now.” Clint said.

 

“Was it something I did?” Thor concerned.

 

“Something must’ve reminded her of whatever she was dreaming of.” Bruce said.

 

“Jarvis Monitor Hayley’s vitals and let us know if anything changes.” Tony said.

 

“Of course sir.” Jarvis said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

I walked into my room headed straight for the bathroom. I turned on the shower and quickly stripped out of my clothes before stepping under the water. I rested my forehead against the cold tiled wall and just took some slow deep breaths. The water turned cold and I got out as the chills started running down my spine. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off before slipping on the tights and the grey pull over I had left in there before.

 

The steam from the shower had fogged up the mirror. I wiped some of the condensation off with my hand but instead of seeing my reflection I saw him.

 

_‘Wake up Cal This is your reality…. This is how it’s going to end.’ He growled before he popped out of the mirror and stabbed me._

I felt a pain in my chest and slammed my hands onto the vanity to keep myself from collapsing. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and took a few deep breaths before opening them again.

 

I pulled open the mirror to pull out my toothbrush but something caught my eye. It was my sleeping and anti anxiety medications Kevin had prescribed months ago. I hadn’t taken them in months, especially when I realized they just made me numb to everything. Then again not feeling anything did sound really good right now…

 

“Hayley?” I heard someone call out as they knocked on the door.

 

“Be out in a minute.” I choked out quickly grabbing my toothbrush and pushing the mirror back. I brushed my teeth and splashed some water on my face one last time.

 

I opened the door and walked into my room where Thor was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

 

“Are you alright?” Thor asked keeping his distance. Guess I really freaked him out earlier.

 

“Yeah sorry just… had a bad dream.” I said. And day… week… month.

 

Thor stood up and walked up to me. He slowly raised his arms to hug me but paused giving me a second to move away if I didn’t want to. I put my arms around him and hugged him before he finally put his arms around me and held me.

 

“It’s alright love.” Thor murmured kissing the top of my head.

 

“I should get back to work.” I said pulling away.

 

“No, you should rest.” Thor said.

 

“There’s too much to do.” I said grabbing a hoodie.

 

“Hayley, you have to rest. You’re exhausted.” Thor said.

 

“That’s never stopped me before. I can rest when this is all over.” I said.

 

“Hayley stop.” Thor said grabbing my hand. “What’s wrong love?”

 

“I can’t sleep because when I do I see my worst nightmare. I see him kill everyone I care about one my one and there’s not a single thing I can do. I see that every time I close my eyes and there’s nothing I can do to stop him there but I can when I’m awake so that’s what I’m doing.” I said.

 

“But you need to rest.” Thor said. “At least for a few hours. Please”

 

He gave me that adorable smile and that look with those gorgeous cerulean blue eyes and I realized something. Losing them may be my biggest fear but theirs was losing me and Hadrian had already gotten what he wanted without shooting at them.

 

“Okay.” I said. Thor held my hand and lifted the covers for me to get under. “Can you… stay with me?” I asked afraid of sounding way too needy.

 

“Of course.” Thor said with a smile before getting in as well. I curled into his side, resting my head on his chest. Thor rubbed my back and hummed something I didn’t recognize as I drifted back to sleep.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

“Jarvis, How’s Hayley doing?” Tony asked.

 

“Miss Adams has fallen asleep. Mister Odinson has decided to stay with her at her request.” Jarvis said.

 

“That’s good. We need to talk about what we’re going to do if none of pans out.” Steve said.

 

“Hayley does have solid leads.” Bruce said.

 

“It’s a theory, she’s grasping at straws.” Steve said.

 

“He’s right. Even if we do figure out who Adler is working for it he won’t stop. They might even help him and there’ll be an even bigger target on Hayley’s back.” Natasha said.

 

“They won’t get a chance to get close to her.” Clint said.

 

“We can’t keep her locked away forever.” Bruce said. “Even if it is what she wants?”

 

“No but keeping her hidden somewhere might be a good idea.” Steve said.

 

“She’s spent her entire life running away and hiding, you really think asking her to go back to that is a good idea?” Tony asked.

 

“It wouldn’t be a permanent thing, just until we make sure she’s no longer in danger.” Steve said.

 

“So what we send her on a long term vacation somewhere, maybe even Asgard and then what?” Tony asked.

 

“I think we all need to take a breather. We should stop and…” Bruce said before looking down at the file in his hand. “Oh.”

 

“What is it?” Tony asked.

 

“I think I found the file Hayley was looking for.” Bruce said.

 

“Project Paperclip. This is it.” Natasha said. “None of these names ring any bells. Though the one that’s blacked out with a footnote of no way in hell does draw attention.”

 

“That’s Peggy’s writing.” Steve said.

 

“Wow she really didn’t like that guy.” Tony said looking at the paper. “She capitalized NO, underlined it twice, and used four exclamation points.”

 

“Wonder who it was.” Clint said.

 

“Let’s find out.” Tony said taking the file and moving it under the scanner. “Jarvis scan it and make out the name that was blacked out.”

 

“Of course sir.” Jarvis said. The photo of the paper appeared on the screen. The scanner moved and the lighting changed color. Then the text underneath the blacked out part slowly started appearing in bright yellow. Until finally clear as day a name appeared.

 

_Arnim Zola_

“That name doesn’t ring any bells.” Tony said but when he looked up and saw Steve’s face he pinched his eyebrows in confusion.

 

Steve’s jaw was clenched and his breathing was heavy. His fists were clenched his knuckles were white.

 

“Cap?” Clint asked.

 

“He’s not involved in this. Here is no way in hell Peggy, Howard or even Colonel Philips would have let that happen.” Steve said.

 

“You know him?” Natasha asked.

 

“Arnim Zola was a German scientist that worked under the Red Skull during the war. He was hydra’s lead scientist. That… he couldn’t have been recruited.” Steve said.

 

“It’s not entirely,…” Bruce said.

 

“That bastard was not recruited!” Steve yelled making everyone jump up at his outburst. Everyone just stared at him in shock. “I need some air.” Steve said before storming off.

 

“Anyone get the feeling there’s something bugging Capsicle?” Tony said making Natasha roll her eyes at him. “Well then I guess I should get started on looking up all of these guys. Jarvis gather all the intel you can on everyone on that list.”

 

“Right away sir.” Jarvis said.

 

“Well that was easy.” Tony said.

 

“That’s it?” Clint asked.

 

“Jarvis will get all the intel we need. Until then we should all get some shut eye.” Tony suggested.

 

“Jarvis is Thor still with Hayley?” Clint asked.

 

“Yes Agent Barton. Both are sound asleep in Miss Adam’s room.” Jarvis said.

 

“Guess I’m going up to my room.” Clint said.

 

“I don’t remember the last time I slept in my own bed.” Natasha said as they walked out of the lab.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

I don’t know how long I was asleep but it was enough for me to feel a lot better. Forty eight hours without sleep really took it’s toll. I felt the bed move and as I started opening my eyes I realized I wasn’t actually on the bed so much as on top of Thor. How did this always happen?

 

I slowly started to lift myself off of him but Thor put an arm around my waist and pulled me back to him.

 

“Stay.” Thor mumbled.

 

“Hey I’m just moving off of you.” I whispered.

 

“No I like feeling you close.” He answered.

 

“So whenever we sleep together I don’t move on top of you, you pull me onto you?” I asked.

 

“Maybe.” Thor said with a grin on his face.

 

“Thor!” I said in mock outrage.

 

“Hayley, you’re what I have and will ever love most in my entire existence. There was a time in my life I thought I would never get the chance to meet you and as much as I denied it that terrified me more than the fiercest foes I have faced ever did. Having you close is reassuring.” Thor said.

 

“What did I ever do to deserve you all?” I asked. Thor chuckled and hugged me to him before kissing the top of my head.

 

“I love you.” Thor said.

 

“Love you too.” I said kissing his chest drawing circles on his skin.

 

“Is there something on your mind?” He asked.

 

“Too much.” I said. “But at the moment I’m thinking about why Hadrian went after Josh instead of Will.”

 

“Love it doesn’t matter.” Thor said.

 

“Actually it does.” I said. “Hadrian didn’t go after Will because that would have destroyed me and he wants to do that himself. He wants me to watch my world fall apart, and suffer as much as possible. His goal was to divide and conquer and in a way he did. Will wants nothing to do with me, which in a way is for the best. He’ll leave Will alone because having to spend the rest of my life knowing Will hates me that hurts more than anything he could ever physically do to me.”

 

“He will never hurt you again.” Thor said. “He’ll never get the chance.”

 

“And that’s exactly what he’s counting on.” I said making Thor sit up making me sit up with me.

 

“Hayley, we have faced greater foes than your brother.” Thor said.

 

“I know but that doesn’t mean I don’t worry about you all anyway.” I said. Thor frowned before kissing me.

 

“You need to rest.” Thor said lying back. “Tomorrow we shall figure things out.”

 

“Technically it already is tomorrow.” I said.

 

“But the sun has not risen.” Thor retorted.

 

“Okay you win.” I said closing my eyes.

 

The next time I opened my eyes the sun was out and Thor was snoring. I was expecting him to snore really loud like a chainsaw or something but it was actually really soft. I could actually count every single one of his dark blonde eyelashes.

 

“I was taught it was not polite to stare.” Thor mumbled.

 

“I wasn’t staring, just admiring the view.” I said smiling as he opened his eyes and smiled back.

 

“There’s nothing quite like it.” he said obviously not referring to the same view I was.

 

“You ready to let me go?” I asked.

 

“Never.” Thor said moving to his side to kiss me. “but I believe there is a midgardian tradition of bringing breakfast to bed after spending the night together.”

 

“You mean breakfast in bed?” I asked chuckling a bit. “It’s more of a nice gesture than an actual tradition but I have a better idea. How about we shower and get dressed then you and I can go get some pancakes or waffles at that diner down the street.”

 

“Is that wise?” Thor asked concerned.

 

“My boyfriend has fought frost giants, dark elves and aliens, I think he can keep me safe for an hour while we go get breakfast don’t you?” I said.

 

“I am more than confident in his abilities.” Thor said with a smile as he started getting up.

 

“You know I was going to hop in the shower… Maybe we could save some time if we were in there together.” I asked. Thor didn’t say anything instead he just lifted me up and carried me into the bathroom making me laugh.

 

One very long and cold shower we were both bundled up and ready to go. The walk to the diner wasn’t too long. It was pretty cold but holding Thor’s hand kept my fingers from going numb. New York was pretty empty considering a lot of people end up going out of town for the holidays. We walked into the diner and sat down in a booth.

 

I ordered a muffin and some coffee but Thor gave me a stern look and I added some eggs bacon and French toast. He ordered the same along with a tall stack of pancakes and extra bacon.

 

“The first thing Darcy and Jane ever gave me to eat when I arrived on Midgard were tarts of pop.” Thor asked.

 

“Mh, I actually lived off poptarts and instant ramen when I got my first apartment because it was the only thing I could afford. Smores poptarts are my all time favorite.” I admitted.

 

“I have not tried smores before.” Thor admitted.

 

“But you have tried regular smores?” I asked.

 

“I have not.” Thor said.

 

“You have been missing out.” I said making him chuckle.

 

In that moment I couldn’t remember any of my worries. I was just a girl out having breakfast with her boyfriend. Of course that was the moment reality decided to come crashing back. It all started with a phone call.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Thor watched his soulmate answer the phone and walk out. She walked out of the diner but walked until she was in front of the window of their booth.

 

He smiled at he looked up to see if the sky was starting to clear up. Hayley always enjoyed flying. Maybe he could take her out later. The clouds cleared up a bit to let the sunlight shine down but that’s when he saw something shining on the roof of a building across the street. It moved and some dark object was placed on the edge facing towards Hayley.

 

Thor grabbed Mjolnir and ran out of the restaurant.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

My ringtone started playing and Tess’s photo came up.

 

“It’s Tess. I’m going outside to take this.” I said before getting up and walking outside.

 

“Hello.” I answered.

 

“Hey.” Tess greeted. “Are you home?”

 

“No I uh went out to grab breakfast with Thor.” I said. “How’s…” I started when suddenly I heard Thor shout my name. I turned and he ran towards me but I was shoved from behind as something cut my arm. A second later I heard a gunshot.

 

“Ah!” I cried out.

 

“Hayley!” Thor shouted.

 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked. That’s when I realized he was the one that tackled me to the ground.

 

“Yeah, Ow.” I said feeling my arm burn.

 

“I’m going after him. Take her back to the tower.” Thor said before he turned his umbrella into Mjolnir and flying off.

 

Steve put pressure on my arm and I winced in pain. “Ow,” I looked own and saw blood. “Did I get shot?”

 

“It’s just a flesh wound.” Steve said. “We need to move. You’re too exposed.”

 

“Yeah.” I said getting up and grabbing my now shattered phone. “Why are you here?”

 

“I was on my morning run.” Steve said.

 

“You ever considered playing professional football. You tackle really hard.” I said.

 

“Sorry.” Steve said.

 

“Don’t be. A few inches to the right I’d be dead.” I said.

 

“Yeah…” Steve said pulling me closer as we walked back home. We walked into the lobby went straight up to the lab.

 

“Hales we found the list and…Whoa!” Tony said.

 

“What happened?” Bruce said immediately going into doctor mode.

 

“I was having breakfast with Thor and I stepped out to take a call when I got shot.” I said.

 

“Someone shot you!” Clint yelled as he walked in. Natasha immediately walked over, moved Steve out of the way so she could look me over.

 

“I’m okay, Steve tackled me out of the way.” I said.

 

“Where’s Thor?” Tony asked.

 

“He went after the shooter.” Steve said as Natasha helped me take off my coat.

 

“That’s going to need stitches.” Bruce said.

 

“Yay needles.” I said sarcastically as my phone started ringing. Through the cracked screen I could make out Tess’ photo. I pressed the answer button but it wasn’t working. “I’m going to need another phone.” I said throwing it onto the table as my hands started to shake. Guess the adrenaline’s starting to wear off.

 

“Hayley you should sit down.” Bruce said.

 

“Yeah the room’s kinda starting to spin.” I said holding onto the lab table as I sat down.

 

“Here, drink.” Tony said handing me an orange juice.

 

“Hayley?!” Thor said as he stormed in.

 

“I’m okay.” I said as he came right over to me and held my hand.

 

“Did you find the shooter?” Natasha asked.

 

“He got away.” Thor growled.

 

“I managed to get this off the sidewalk.” Steve said. “Tony can you run ballistics?”

 

“Jarvis scan the slug.” Tony said and Jarvis shot a blue light before a virtual replica of the bullet appeared in the middle of the room. Tony moved it around and then a bunch of data appeared next to it. “Soviet slug, no rifling, completely untraceable. Perfect match to the ones used by our ghost.”

 

“This might sting a bit.” Bruce said cleaning up the wound making me hiss in pain.

 

“So he’s working with the Winter Soldier, that’s nothing new.” I said.

 

“The problem is that if the Winter Soldier is helping him, whoever he’s working with is also probably backing him.” Natasha started.

 

“That doesn’t change anything. It just means that Hadrian has more resources than we originally thought. Lucky for us there’s a solution.” I said.

 

“And what would that be?” Thor asked.

 

“We cut the head off the snake… or in this case the super secret group backing Hadrian.” I said. “So guess we should get back to looking for the file.”

 

“About that.” Tony said.

 

“Oh crap did we lose it?” I said moving my arm as Bruce finished stitching it up.

 

“We found it.” Clint said.

 

“Where is it?” I asked.

 

“Right here.” Bruce said lifting it up.

 

“Ah!” I shouted as I hugged him.

 

“What no hug for me? I did all the research.” Tony said.

 

“Technically you just had Jarvis do it.” Clint corrected.

 

“I designed Jarvis so technically I did.” Tony said.

 

“So who was on the list?” I asked.

 

“Jarvis bring up the list of candidates.” Tony said.

 

“Whoa, what’s with the giant black out and the No way in hell?” I asked.

 

“Ask Steve.” Natasha said and I turned to look at Steve who had his jaw clentched and a look in his eyes I had never seen before.

 

“Steve?” I asked.

 

“Arnim Zola.” Steve said.

 

“Zola as in…” I asked and he nodded. I didn’t say anything I just moved to hug him.

 

“What are we missing here?” Clint asked.

 

“Let’s just say that as bad as everyone on that list is he’s by far the worst.” I said.

 

“So bad Jarvis didn’t get anything besides what Cap already told us.” Tony said.

 

“And that’s why I never have Jarvis do all the heavy lifting.” I said going towards my desk. “First Name on the list?”

 

“Warner von Braun.” Bruce said.

 

“He’s out of the running.” I said.

 

“You didn’t even look at his file.” Clint said.

 

“Warner von Braun is too publicly known. He was one of NASA’s leading scientists during the space race. He doesn’t meet the criteria.” I said.

 

“So this guy would have to be completely unknown. A genius ahead of his time. And he’d have to be able to build a terminator arm.” Tony said.

 

“Exactly.” I said.

 

“That narrows it down.” Tony said.

 

“I’ll look over everything and get to narrowing it down to one.” I said.

 

“We can help.” Clint said.

 

“Shouldn’t you guys be trying to track down the ghost or at least go tell patchy the pirate he’s in town?” I asked.

 

“Hayley.” Natasha started.

 

“Guys let’s face it when it comes to finding someone I’m the person for the job. When it comes to taking down assassins that’s all you.” I said.

 

“That is true but you can’t leave the tower.” Tony said.

 

“Didn’t you all just spend like two weeks telling me I couldn’t hide away here just because I was afraid?” I asked.

 

“What he means is that you can’t leave without precautions. Like taking someone when you want to go off on your own. Going on long car rides when you could just take a jet.” Clint said.

 

“I already do all of that, and I rarely go anywhere that’s far enough to fly.” I said.

 

“Then how about going into hiding while we handle things here.” Steve suggested.

 

“I ran away for five years and look at where we are. Nine months ago I made a choice to not run away and I’m sticking to it. If you’re all staying to fight back then so am I.” I said. “Unless there’s any other getaway plans I need to shoot down I’m going to get started.”

 

They all exchanged looks and walked out. I thought I was alone until I heard footsteps. I sighed and looked up.

 

“I know that look. Stop it.” I said.

 

“Hayley, you were hurt.” Thor started.

 

“It wasn’t your fault.” I said.

 

“I should have…” he started but I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up.

 

“Thor you weren’t the one that pulled the trigger. You weren’t the one that gave the order and it was my idea to go out for breakfast in the first place. So don’t ever think it was your fault because it wasn’t.” I said looping my arms around his neck. “I’m okay. It was just a scratch and I’ve had way worse.”

 

“I will never stop trying to keep you safe.” Thor said.

 

“I know. I love you.” I said.

 

“And I you.” He said kissing me.

 

It was about an hour later that Jarvis interrupted my hack marathon to tell me Tess was in the lobby.

 

“Miss Adams, Tess is here to see you.” Jarvis said.

 

“Tess?” I asked confused as to why she would be there.

 

“She is requesting to see you.” Jarvis said.

 

“Oh send her up to my floor and tell her I’ll be there in a bit.” I said saving the last file I had found before heading up.

 

I didn’t really know what to expect from Tess. It all really depended on what Will told everyone.

 

The doors to the elevator opened and I walked into my apartment preparing for the worst. When Tess saw me she stood up and hugged me. Wasn’t really expecting that.

 

“Hey.” I greeted.

 

“How are you?” She said.

 

“I’m managing.” I said. “How’s… How’s Will?”

 

“He just lost his soulmate how do you think he is?” Tess snapped back.

 

“Sorry stupid question.” I answered. “Liam?”

 

“He uh… he went to the morgue to start making arrangements.” Tess said.

 

“Thanks for coming out here.” I said.

 

“You two would have done the same thing for us. Or at least I thought you would. What the hell happened Hayley? Why aren’t you with Will?” Tess said.

 

“It’s complicated.” I said.

 

“Then uncomplicated it” Tess said.

 

“I can’t.” I said. “The less you know the better.”

 

“Hayley, I’ve never seen two friends as close as you and Will. He’s your ride or die. Your brother from another mother. So whatever fight you and Will had yesterday for him to say he never wants to see you again can’t possibly be so bad that you can’t forgive each other.” Tess said.

 

“Tess it’s over. Will doesn’t want to see me and he’s right not to want to. He’s better off without me in his life.” I said.

 

“How can you say that?!” Tess cried out.

 

“Because Will’s right.” I said wiping tears off my face.

 

“Hayley he’s mourning and he’s not thinking straight.” Tess said.

 

“He’s mourning but he meant every word he said.” I said. “I love Will, but he doesn’t want me in his life and I’m going to give him what he wants.”

 

“Just like that?” Tess said angrily.

 

“It’s just the way it has to be.” I said.

 

“I can’t believe you.” Tess said.

 

“It’s what he wants Tess. I can’t force him to let me into his life.” I said.

 

“You’re just giving up on him, did he really mean that little to you?!” Tess said.

 

“I’ll take care of the funeral expenses and anything else Will needs, rent, therapy, retail therapy. Just let me know.” I said.

 

“You can’t make this all go away with money Hayley!” Tess said.

 

“Well I can’t bring Josh back so what else am I going to do.” I said. “Now if you excuse me I have work to do.”

 

“You’re being selfish.” Tess called out after me.

 

“Yeah I am, I want to keep Will safe.” I said getting into the elevator.

**Hours Later-**

After reading through everything Jarvis had gathered on the candidates and then running my own search to see if there was anything he had missed I had narrowed it down to one. Unfortunately it was the one Peggy Carter herself said there was no way in hell she was recruiting.

 

“Hayley, I brought you dinner.” Steve said as he walked into the lab.

 

“It’s dinner time already? Wow time flies.” I said.

 

“How’s it going?” Steve asked and by the frown on his face he could tell it wasn’t going well.

 

“I ruled out almost everyone. I thought Wagner would have been a candidate but he died a year after being recruited from cancer.” I said.

 

“How many are left?” Steve asked.

 

“Just one.” I said.

 

“It’s him isn’t it?” Steve asked.

 

“From what you told me Hydra was working on harnessing energy from a space cube…” I started.

 

“The tessaract.” Steve corrected.

 

“And using it to make weapons. That sound like some really high tech stuff and Zola was Hydra’s lead scientist.” I said. “I know you don’t want to hear it but there’s a real possibility that Zola was pardoned in exchange for his work.”

 

Steve sat down and wiped his hands down his face. He was quiet for a while until he finally said something.

 

“When I first found Bucky in Azzano he was so delirious from everything he had done to him he was repeating his name, rank and his service number over and over again. He said it was the only thing that kept him sane. The first few nights after we got back to London he would wake up screaming. Eventually he stopped but there were nights he’d wake up with a look of pure terror on his face but that didn’t stop him from following right back into the fight. I should have sent him home.” Steve said.

 

“He wouldn’t have left you. From what you told me about him he was loyal to fault and he loved you. There was no way he was leaving you behind.” I said rubbing circles on his back.

 

“He didn’t deserve to die. It wasn’t fair.” Steve sobbed. I put my arms around him and held him as he cried.

 

“No it’s not.” I said.

 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t be…” Steve started.

 

“Hey there’s no expiration date on grief. You’ve had more than your fair share of loss. You don’t have to apologize for your feeling Steve.” I said. “It’s been a really long day and the hits just keep coming.”

 

“You could have died Hayley.” Steve said.

 

“I know.” I said but for some reason I couldn’t believe it. The Winter Soldier has been around for over fifty years and he’s never missed. He shot through Natasha to hit his target. How did he not only get spotted by Thor and Steve but also only shoot once and not even try to finish the job. He had the time but he didn’t even try. Not to mention Hadrian didn’t call to gloat like he usually does. Something’s not right.


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 100 Part 2-**

**Third Person’s POV- Undisclosed Location**

The normally quiet halls of the vault made it so every step Hadrian took echoed throughout the facility.

 

The look of pure rage on his face sent any agents who looked his way running in the opposite direction. He turned and walked into what was nicknamed the cold room.

 

“Who the hell do you think you are?!” he yelled pushing Rumlow into the wall.

 

“Hadrian that’s enough!” Alexander Pierce said walking in with the rest of his security team. The Winter Soldier walked in behind them and sat down in the chair waiting to be debriefed. “I gave the order.”

 

“We agreed…” Hadrian started.

 

“I agreed,” he corrected. “That you can deal with your sister as you see fit but that was before you put in jeopardy everything we have been working towards. You’ve anger and vendetta towards your sister is making you sloppy. We lost the Novograd base, you left loose ends, and the Avengers are getting close. We are months away from completing Project Insight and your recklessness has put that all at risk. Your petty grudge match against your sister ends now.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hadrian asked.

 

“Soldier, mission report.” Pierce ordered.

 

“Target was hit but not taken out.” The soldier answered.

 

“You failed your primary mission directive.” Pierce said. “Why?”

 

“There was interference by two individuals. Target was not alone as previously thought. One of them flew chased after me” the soldier said.

 

“Flew?” Rumlow asked.

 

“He had a hammer.” The soldier answered.

 

“Thor.” Pierce said.

 

“And the other one?” Hadrian asked.

 

“He had blonde hair, athletic build, he was fast and strong. He tackled her out of the way. The bullet only grazed her.” The soldier said.

 

“Rogers.” Hadrian said. “Their sticking close, closing ranks.”

 

“They’ll be too worried about keeping Calliope safe to focus on us. As of now she and the avengers are off limits.” Pierce said.

 

“Sir that is the wrong move.” Hadrian argued.

 

“Are you disobeying a direct order?” Pierce said sternly.

 

“With all due respect sir, Hadrian’s right.” Rumlow said.

 

“And why is that Agent Rumlow?” Pierce asked.

 

“This was caught on the security camera’s outside of Hanson’s room.” He said flipping his tablet so he could see the security feed of Hayley walking into the room after all the Strike agents left and how she came back moments before she arrived.

 

“Hanson has kept quiet, he hasn’t even said a word and Fury sent his best interrogaters. Why would he say anything to Calliope?” Pierce asked.

 

“We don’t know but this was taken an hour before Hanson’s family disappeared.” Rumlow said.

 

“No one knows how to disappear faster than Calliope.” Hadrian said.

 

“The Avengers can still be of use to us. They are still off limits but she needs to be eliminated. Do what you have to do.” Pierce told Hadrian. “Have the Asset looked over and put back in cryo.”

 

“Actually sir, I’d like to have him on stand by.” Hadrian asked.

 

“I don’t need to remind you that the longer he’s out of cryo the more unstable he’ll be. It’ll be even worse if he encounters Rogers.” Pierce said.

 

“He won’t be going after Rogers.” Hadrian said with a smirk.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

The list of potential candidates was short because Shield was just starting off. But then again this was just a proposal maybe this isn’t even the final list. There was only one way to know for sure.

 

“Hayley.” Tony called out as he walked into the lab where I had been living for the past four days.

 

“Yes?” I asked.

 

“You’re still down here?” Tony asked.

 

“There’s still a sociopath out there with a terminator like sidekick who wants me dead.” I said. “I don’t think I’m going to be going anywhere for a while.”

 

“Hales it’s New Years Eve.” Tony said. “We need to celebrate.”

 

“In the past three weeks, I got my sister in law killed, gave up my nephew who I had just found out even existed, Clint got stabbed, Josh died, and Will wants nothing to do with me. There’s nothing for me to celebrate.” I said.

 

“Baby, I know things are bad and that you’re trying to stay focused on taking down Hadrian but you need a break. You haven’t been out of here in days. This is the first time in days you’ve said anything to anyone and you’re speaking in Spanish.” Tony said.

 

“No I’m not.” I said.

 

“Now you’re not.” Tony said. “Look it’s still early you can go upstairs, shower, nap and then later we can go to the party.”

 

“What party?” I asked.

 

“The party I throw every year for New Years.” Tony said.

 

“Tony.” I whined.

 

“Please for me?” He asked.

 

I closed my eyes and threw my head back sighing. “I’ll take a break but I’m not really in the mood for a party.” I said.

 

“It’s not a big thing just a few people.” Tony said helping me up.

 

“I’ve heard that before.” I said walking into the elevator.

 

“Oh come on you love New Years. Last year you were out until four.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah because Will and the dog walker made us do a pub crawl.” I said.

 

“Have you heard from him?” Tony asked.

 

“They buried Josh yesterday morning. And had a wake at MacLaren’s. Tess asked me to go but, I wasn’t going to risk it. Took care of all the funeral expenses and also took care of Will’s rent and bills for the next six months so he has one less thing to worry about.” I said.

 

“I’m sure he would have preferred you actually showing up.” Tony said.

 

“No he wouldn’t. Besides Hadrian isn’t beneath showing up and killing someone at a funeral.” I said. Not that I’d get that far before someone shot at me. The ghost missed once, I don’t think he’ll do it again. I don’t think they’ll let him miss again.

“Has he called?” Tony asked.

 

“Still haven’t gotten my replacement phone so I wouldn’t know if he did.” I said.

 

“That’s what I’ve been forgetting.” He said pulling out a phone from his pocket. “The newest version of the stark phone. Isn’t going to be out for another four months but figured you could use an upgrade. For starters it’s waterproof, scratchproof and drop proof. Essentially unbreakable.”

 

“Can it block a bullet?” I asked making Tony frown. “Too soon?”

 

“Get some sleep.” He said hugging me and kissing the top of my head.

 

“I’ll try.” I said walking out of the elevator. I took a quick shower and then got under the covers. Of course the only thing that I could see when I closed my eyes were the files I had spent the past four days reading or hacking my way into.

 

After an hour of tossing and turning I got up and walked to the bathroom to splash some water onto my face. I looked into the mirror and opened it to see the sedatives I had been prescribed before. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath before closing the mirror and walking back to bed.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Clint asked making me jump a bit.

 

“Shit. You and Nat really have to stop sneaking up on me.” I said sitting down.

 

“Stark finally got you out of the lab.” Clint said.

 

“Don’t think it’s really helping considering the only thing I see when I close my eyes is every file I’ve read over the past four days.” I said.

 

“Just laying down is good.” Clint said moving closer. I gave him tired smile before lying back next to him. “You want to tell me what’s really bugging you?”

 

“I think it’s easier to name what isn’t bothering me at this point.” I said. Clint rolled onto his side and pulled me into a hug

“So I looked into getting a contractor up to the house to fix the giant hole in the ceiling…” Clint started.

 

“And?” I asked.

 

“When I retire I should look into getting a contractor license.” He said making me laugh.

 

“I could see that. You wearing a tight t-shirt, a tool belt and boots…” I said.

 

“You put a lot of thought into that.” Clint said.

 

“Says the guy that can’t stop smiling when he sees me wearing nothing but his old flannel to bed.” I said making him grin.

 

“It looks way better on you than it ever did on me.” He said rubbing my back.

 

“Flirt.” I said curling up to his side suddenly feeling really sleepy.

 

“Just being honest.” He said running his fingers through my hair as I started drifting off to sleep.

 

The next time I opened my eyes Clint was gone but Natasha was siting next to me running her fingers through my hair.

 

“I was just about to wake you up.” She said.

 

“Well keep that up and I’ll be back asleep in a minute.” I mumbled.

 

“It’s time to get up. We have a party to get to.” Natasha said.

 

“I just want to stay in this nice comfy and warm bed.” I said hiding my face in the pillow.

 

“Tony’s throwing a party.” Natasha bribed.

 

“Not really in the mood to celebrate.” I said. “Besides it’s not exactly safe for me to leave the tower.”

 

“Which is why the party’s upstairs.” Natasha said making me crack an eye open.

 

“The party’s here?” I asked.

 

“The caterer’s already set up, the bar is stocked and guests should start arriving soon.” She said.

 

“Mh.” I groaned. “What’s the point of New Years anyway? It’s just the last day of the year. No actual special meaning. It’s not even a real holiday. And before you say you celebrate the year that just past and how great it was…” I ranted.

 

“This year was great because I, all of us, finally got to be with you.” Natasha said leaving me speechless. “It’s our first New Years together and Tony’s not wrong in trying to make it special.”

 

“Oh.” I said not knowing what I could say to beat that. Instead I sat up and leaned over to kiss Nat. “I’m guessing you already picked out a dress for me?”

 

“It’s hanging on the door.” She said with a smirk.

 

“You guys set this all up didn’t you? Tony dragging me out. Clint lulling me to sleep. You persuading me to go to the party.” I said.

 

“Sometimes you need a little help taking care of yourself.” Natasha said.

 

“Love you.” I said hugging her. She moved out of the hug and held onto me tight as she gave me a passionate kiss leaving me breathless. If that doesn’t say I love you I don’t know what does.

 

“ty moy svet.” Natasha said.

 

“What’s that mean?” I asked and she just smiled.

 

“I hung up your dress and the shoes are right under there. You should wear a slip under, it’ll make it more comfortable with all the sequins.” She said giving me one last kiss before walking out.

 

“Hair up or down?” I asked.

 

“Down.” She called over her shoulder.

 

I smiled before getting out of bed and opening up the closet door. Hanging on the door was a short gold sequin body con dress that was very shiny. Under it were some gold pumps gave me a foot cramps just looking at them.

 

 

I looked through my drawers until I found a lace slip that wouldn’t be too long for the dress before slipping it on and getting dressed. When I was done I took one look in the mirror before walking out.

 

“Jarvis take me upstairs.” I said.

 

“Yes Miss Adams.” Jarvis answered and the elevator started moving up.

 

“Actually stop.” I said and the elevator stopped instantly.

 

“Miss Adams you’re heart rate is elevated.” Jarvis said.

 

“Do you calculate the probabilities and likelihoods of certain outcomes?” I asked.

 

“That is in my capabilities though Mister Stark normally chooses to ignore those calculations.” Jarvis said.

 

“I need you to run something for me and it stays between the two of us.” I said.

 

“Of course.” Jarvis said.

 

“What are the odds that no one else will get hurt if I continue to go against Hadrian the way I have?” I asked.

 

“I am afraid the odds are not favorable.” Jarvis said.

 

“Give me the number.” I said.

 

“There is a three percent chance that this situation can be resolved without further bloodshed.” Jarvis said.

 

“And if I just turned myself over?” I asked.

 

“Miss Adams I believe…” Jarvis started.

 

“Jarvis just give me the number.” I said.

 

“Five Percent.” Jarvis said.

 

“I’m starting to see why Tony normally ignores the odds.” I said.

 

“While that may be true, Sir and his fellow Avengers have faced and overcome worse odds and so have you Miss Adams.” Jarvis said.

 

“What do you mean?” I asked.

 

“The odds of a young girl surviving, on the run with little to no resources and no assistance while being hunted down by someone older, stronger and well trained are calculated at less than one percent but you overcame those odds and you did not just survive, you thrived.” Jarvis said.

 

“Thank you Jarvis.” I said. “Now you mind opening the doors?”

 

“Of course, enjoy your night.” Jarvis said as the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal the party at full swing. Tony sure does know how to throw a party.

 

Tony was at the bar with Rhodey, Pepper and Daniel. Thor and Clint were talking to some people while playing darts and Steve was talking to someone he seems very familiar with up on the balcony. I spotted Natasha by the bar and figured getting a drink to start off the night might be a good idea. I walked over and took a seat next to Bruce.

 

“Small party huh?” I said.

 

“When has Tony ever done anything small?” Natasha said.

 

“Nanotech?” I answered making Bruce chuckle. Natasha smirked and shook her head before putting a red drink in front of me.

 

“Drink.” She said.

 

“What is it?” I asked.

 

“It’s good.” She said. I lifted the glass up and took a sip.

 

“Fruity.” I said.

 

“You’re in a better mood.” Bruce said.

 

“That nap really helped.” I said.

 

“Sunshine!” Tony said coming over

 

“The moods gone.” I said annoyed. “I thought we agreed you were never going to call me that again?”

 

“No promises were actually made.” Tony said hugging me. “You look amazing.”

 

“Thanks. Rhodey, good to see you.” I said hugging him.

 

“Good to see you too. This one been keeping you busy?” he asked.

 

“That works both ways.” I answered.

 

“How’s Will doing?” Rhodey asked it felt like I got punched in the gut.

 

“He’s dealing with some things.” I said taking a sip of my drink. “Probably watching the ball drop from his apartment tonight.”

 

“Well say hi to him for me.” Rhodey said.

 

“Course.” I said politely as I watched Clint and Thor start a game of pool. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m gonna go keep Clint’s ego in check.”

 

With that I walked away ignoring the concerned glances I knew Tony, Natasha and Bruce were sending my way.

 

I walked up to Clint and Thor’s table and the exact minute Thor shot the ball in a way that made it bounce off the table and up towards me. I caught it with one hand surprising both of them.

 

“I think you need to go a little easier when you shoot.” I said putting the cue ball back on the table.

 

“Clint was showing me how to play the game of pool.” Thor said.

 

“I bet he was.” I said. “How about some pointers?”

 

“That would be much appreciated.” Thor said.

 

“Okay first put the cue ball down and move so you can aim. Now lean over slightly, move this down slightly and shoot.” I said. Thor hit the ball and it shot the ball right into the hole.

 

“Ha!” Thor cheered.

 

“You’re a better teacher than I am.” Clint said.

 

“You taught me just fine.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Steve said coming over with someone I had never met before.

 

“Hey you.” I said hugging him.

 

“I wanted you to meet someone. This is Sam Wilson.” Steve said.

 

“Nice to meet you.” I said.

 

“Same to you.” He said giving me a huge smile. “Steve can not start talking about you.”

 

“Oh really?” I said looking at Steve who was blushing bright red. “All good things I hope.”

 

“Oh for sure.” Sam said.

 

“How do you two know each other?” I asked.

 

“We met on a jog.” Sam said.

 

“Oh you’re ‘On your left’ guy.” I said.

 

“You told her about that?” Sam asked Steve.

 

“It might have come up.” Steve said.

 

“Don’t feel bad Sam, We’ve all tried and failed to keep up with Steve.” I reassured him.

 

“I have not.” Thor said.

 

“Flying doesn’t count.” Clint corrected.

 

“Nevermind.” Thor said making everyone chuckle except me. I should be happy, I’m surrounded by the people I love and who love me back but I couldn’t shake that nagging feeling in the back of my head that something wasn’t right.

 

“I’m gonna step out for a sec.” I said walking out to the balcony. I opened my phone and scrolled through the photos. I saw some from Christmas, Some from Pepper’s wedding in Florence, my birthday, and finally Some from New Years last year. Tess, Will and I just goofing around laughing and living it up. I swiped one last time to the photo of Will and I wearing matching Christmas pjs.

 

I couldn’t help but tear up just remembering how hard Will tried to make every Christmas, Thanksgiving, birthday or just any holiday special after I told him I never got to celebrate it as a kid. How Every anniversary he would get just as drunk as I did and pass out on the kitchen floor right next to me. The next morning he would get up before me and go get us chocolate chip waffles and coffee so the hangover wouldn’t be too bad.

 

I was so lost in thought I didn’t notice Someone had walked out until the put a blanket around me.

 

I quickly wiped the tears off my face.

 

“Hey.” Bruce said.

 

“Hey.” I said.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked.

 

“I’m fine.” I said not trying to ruin anyone’s fun.

 

“It’s okay not be.” He said.

 

“I just… I miss Will.” I said.

 

“He’s your brother, you two are inseparable, I’d be more worried if you didn’t miss him.” Bruce said.

 

“New years is one of his favorite holidays. He said it’s the last day anything matters because tomorrow everyone gets a fresh start.” I said. “He mostly used that line to hook up with someone but it worked.”

 

“Have you tried calling him?” Bruce asked.

 

“He doesn’t want anything to do with me and all things considered it’s for the best.” I said. “Sorry I ruined the party for you.”

 

“You didn’t ruin the party for me. I don’t really do well at these sort of things.” He admitted.

 

“Want to get out of here?” I asked.

 

“And go where?” he asked.

 

“Well I’m locked out of the lab until tomorrow, I’m fairly sure if I disappear the first place Natasha will look for me will be my floor so anywhere in the tower but here and there works.” I said.

 

“I think I know a place. We just have to make it to the elevator without getting spotted.” Bruce said.

 

“We’ll draw less attention if we split up.” I said.

 

“Or we can wait for the entertainment to start right about…” Bruce started before the lights in the room went out. “Now.”

 

“Let’s go.” I said grabbing his hand.

 

We went inside and dodged the crowd avoiding everyone and staying out of sight until we got to the elevators.

 

“Where we off to?” I asked once we were inside.

 

“The last place they’ll ever think to look for us.” Bruce said. “Jarvis take us to my floor.”

 

“Huh…” I said.

 

“Is that all right?” Bruce said sounding nervous.

 

“Oh no not that it’s just, I just realized I’ve never been on your floor before.” I said.

 

“I spend most of my time in the lab.” He said.

 

“I didn’t get to decorate it either.” I said.

 

“I don’t really own a lot of things. I travel light.” He said and I understood what he meant. Bruce was on the run for years before the Avengers were formed. There wasn’t really a lot you could take with you. I think the only thing I kept from my life before was the picture of me and my mom and my necklace.

 

When the doors opened and we walked in I could see what Bruce meant. Besides a few photos and the books lying around his studio looked just like one of the basic guest rooms.

 

“Tony wanted to put me in a bigger room and he offered to remodel but this just seemed more practical.” Bruce said.

 

“You do have a great view.” I said. “And it’s way better than my first apartment was.”

 

“What was it like?” Bruce asked.

 

“It was more of a shed but it was the only thing I could afford at the time. I think I lived off of instant ramen and leftovers from the restaurant I was working at.” I said.

 

“What type of place was it?” Bruce asked.

 

“It was mix of everything, they did Thai, Indian, Chinese and sushi.” I said.

 

“Sounds like you had a lot to choose from.” Bruce said.

 

“Yeah it was a good choice of rice and more rice.” I said.

 

“You want to watch something.” Bruce asked.

 

“How about you pick?” I said.

 

“Ah, I’m not sure we have the same taste in movies.” Bruce said.

 

“Oh come on, we all have guilty pleasures. Hit me with your best shot.” I said.

 

“I watch Bollywood movies.” Bruce said making me arch an eyebrow. “I spent a lot of time in Calcutta.”

 

“Oh there’s nothing wrong with that just a little surprised. They do have subtitles right?” I asked.

 

“Yes.” He said.

 

“Okay.” I said. “Pick your favorite.”

 

“Jarvis play Anand.” Bruce said.

 

“Of course Doctor Banner.” Jarvis said.

 

“I don’t really have a couch…” Bruce said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“It’s cool, the bed doubles as a couch.” I said moving to sit down against the headboard.

 

Bruce smiled and moved to sit next to me but kept his distance. I sighed and moved closer holding his hand and resting my head on his shoulder. Bruce took that as my okay to put his arm around me.

 

Yeah this was way better than any party.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Tony, Rhodey, Pepper and the rest of the team were at the bar trying to see if there was any liquor at the bar that could get Thor drunk. Hayley and Bruce had slipped away without anyone realizing it. As far as they knew they were both still outside on the balcony chatting.

 

“So have you guys decided who’s going to kiss Hayley at midnight?” Pepper asked.

 

“Oh yeah, how are you guys doing that?” Rhodey asked.

 

“Uh… Team meeting.” Tony said.

 

“We never really discussed that.” Steve said.

 

“I think we’re lucky we even got her out of the lab.” Clint said.

 

“What is the significance of this kiss at Midnight?” Thor asked.

 

“It’s more of a tradition,” Natasha said.

 

“I think the original superstition was to solidify a bond with someone you hoped to stay close to in the New Year. Like if you wanted to stay together.” Tony said. “But it’s just a superstition.”

 

“So you wouldn’t mind if someone else kissed Hayley at midnight?” Clint asked.

 

“Midnight, five minutes after… no big deal.” Tony said.

 

“So how are we doing this?” Steve asked.

 

“Whoever’s with Hayley at midnight get’s to kiss her?” Natasha said.

 

“That sounds fair.” Thor said.

 

“Okay. I’m gonna go make rounds, check on the guests.” Tony said slowly walking away.

 

“I shall go help.” Thor said going in the opposite direction.

 

“I’ll be upstairs,” Steve said.

 

“I’ll come with.” Clint said.

 

“Boys.” Natasha said shaking her head before looking out towards the balcony. She just had to wait for Hayley and Bruce to come back inside to make her move.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

Bruce moved around uncomfortably for the fifth time since we sat down. I had a feeling his dress shoes and sports coat were uncomfortable but he wasn’t taking them off so he wouldn’t make me uncomfortable. I found it endearing, but also a bit worrisome that after everything we’ve been though he was still tip toeing around me.

 

“Pause.” I said.

 

“Do you not like the movie?” Bruce asked.

 

“Oh no the movie’s great. The main character actually reminds me a lot of you but that’s not what I was going to say. I’ll make you a deal.” I said.

 

“Okay?” Bruce asked confused.

 

“If you take off those uncomfortable looking shoes and anything else that’s bothering you, I will too.” I said.

 

“Hayley…” he started arguing.

 

“Bruce you’re fidgeting more than Will when he tried on leather pants. You’re not going to make me uncomfortable by slipping into a t-shirt and stripping down to your boxers.” I said.

 

“Are you sure?” he said but instead of saying anything I stood up, kicked off my heels and unzipped my dress before pulling it off leaving me in nothing but my under wear and the lace slip I was wearing under.

 

 

Bruce blushed and looked away.

 

“I’m not trying to seduce you or anything it’s just that those heels were pinching my feet and the sequins were digging into my back.” I said. “Your turn.”

 

“Are you…” he started before I gave him a look that shut him up. He kicked off his shoes and turned around to take off his coat and unbutton his shirt before taking it off and pulling on a t-shirt. He sighed once before taking his pants off just staying in his boxers. He sat back own bushing a bit but just kept his eyes off of me.

 

I couldn’t help but smile a bit. I grabbed a blanket and draped it over both of us before cuddling against him again. The movie continued playing and towards the end I got a bit emotional and started sniffling.

 

“Are you okay?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah I’m fine it’s just really sad.” I said tearing up. Bruce didn’t say anything he just hugged me.

 

“Before you said the main character reminded you of me? How?” he asked.

 

“Well, Anand is young and he has this incurable disease and he knows that he’s going to die but instead of wallowing and being bitter about it he chooses to make everyone around him happy.” I said.

 

“You think the Hulk is my cancer?” Bruce asked.

 

“Not like that.” I said. “You survived getting hit with a massive amount of radiation that instead of killing you left you with the Hulk. You were chased to the ends of the earth by a man who wanted to use you to make super soldiers.”

 

“That’s not that different than what you went through.” Bruce said.

 

“It’s not the same because for most people like me, going through that changes you for the worst. You isolate yourself and only care about saving yourself. You on the other hand never lost what I love most about you. Your heart. Everywhere you went you did what you could to help people and when the world needed you most you pushed aside your insecurities and let Hulk help.” I said.

 

Bruce smiled and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear before kissing me. I smiled and threaded my fingers through his curly hair as I kissed him back.

Most of the times when we kissed it was shy and sweet but he seemed really unsure of himself but right now was nothing like that. He knew exactly what he was doing. I felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer before I ended up rolling onto the bed with Bruce hovering over me.

 

 

Before he could say anything or even start apologizing like I knew he would I pulled him down for another kiss. He didn’t hesitate to put some of his weight on me as he continued to kiss me and moved one of his hands to my thigh.

 

 

I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer. Bruce took that as his cue to grind his hips against mine making me gasp as he rubbed on just the right spot.

 

“Hayley.” He moaned.

 

“Mh.” I hummed as I started kissing along his jaw. He tightened his grip on my hip and thigh as his hands started moving higher. I moved to pull his shirt up when Bruce stopped and pulled away.

 

“Hayley!” he groaned. I looked up at him and his eyes turned bright green.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” I said rubbing my hand up and down his arm before holding his hand. “It’s just us.”

 

He let go of my hand and put it on my cheek. His bright green eyes just looked straight into mine.

 

“Birdie.” He said and I realized this was the Hulk.

 

“It’s okay big guy. It’s just me.” I said putting my hand over his on my cheek. I leaned forward and kissed him. Bruce or Hulk or both of them pulled me on top of them and continued kissing me, running their hands up and down my back until they grabbed the back of my sip and tore it off.

I probably would have been a bit mad because I really liked it but I was really turned on and mostly just gasped in surprise since I was not expecting that. I reached for the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it off of him. His eyes were green but after he blinked a few times they were back to Bruce’s dark brown eyes.

 

I smiled as I leaned in to kiss him before letting him roll us over.

 

“Hayley what…” he started but I kissed him to keep him quiet.

 

“It’s just us.” I said. That was enough for Bruce to stop worrying and give in. I wrapped my legs around him to pull him as close as he’d let me. I could feel him getting more aroused with each thrust. I moved my hand to the elastic of his boxers and stopped.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked making me smile.

 

“Yes.” I said looking right into his eyes so he’d know there wasn’t a single doubt in my mind about this. He leaned down to kiss me before lifting his hips up and pulling down his boxers. I took that moment to slip off my panties down my thighs before kicking them off the rest of the way.

 

Bruce held his breath as he stopped moving just to stand there and look at me. I blushed a bit before smiling at him. He leaned down and kissed my stomach and slowly kissed his way up my body until he reached my lips.

 

“I love you.” He whispered.

 

“Love you too.” I said kissing him as he lined himself up and pushed in slowly making me moan. “Bruce.”

 

“Ah!” He gasped stopping for a minute before he pushed all the way in. “Mh.” He groaned. I stayed perfectly still letting him get used to being so close. When his breathing finally slowed down I rocked my hips a bit and that was all he needed to started moving slowly but surely.

 

“Hayley.” He moaned.

 

“Mh.” I moaned. “yes, Ah!”

Bruce pulled me into a kiss and moved my legs up higher. The slight change in angle let him hit my spot perfectly with each thrust making my toes curl in pleasure.

 

“Ah!” I cried out.

 

“Ah.” He gasped as I started clamping down on him. “So close.”

 

I hooked my legs behind his back and met each of his thrust.

 

 

“Bruce, Ah!” I moaned.

 

“Hayley, I’m … uh… Uh.” He groaned loudly as he held me tight before picking up the pace and slamming into me sending me right over the edge.

 

“Bruce!” I shouted as the intense burning spread through out my body and all I could see were fireworks before everything went white.

 

“Hayley!” He groaned into my neck as he spilled inside of me and collapsed.

 

“Wow.” I said.

 

“That was…” Bruce said lifting himself off of me slightly before leaning down for another kiss. It wasn’t until we heard all the commotion outside and saw the fireworks that we realized it was midnight.

 

“Happy New Years.” I said not being able to contain my laughter.

 

“Happy New Years.” He said with a smile.

 

“You’re the first guy I ever gave a New Years kiss to.” I said making him chuckle.

 

“I love you Hayley and you were wrong before when you said that being forced to run changed you for the worst. It made you stronger and kinder. If it had changed you like you said you wouldn’t have saved Cal, Hanson’s family, or me.” Bruce said. “Because you do save me everyday just by reminding me of all the good things I tend to over look.”

 

“I love you.” I said. “And the big guy too.”

 

“Did he uh… get involved?” Bruce asked.

 

“Are you asking if we had a three way?” I said teasing him.

 

“Uh… maybe?” he said not knowing the answer.

 

“I think he kind of gave us the go ahead. You were still you but at the same time him. Your eyes were green and we kissed. You… he ripped off my slip.” I said.

 

“I’m so sorry.” He said.

 

“Don’t be.” I said blushing a bit. “It was kind of a turn on.” I admitted making him blush.

 

“He didn’t hurt you?” he asked sounding scared.

 

“He didn’t, neither of you did.” I said kissing his chest.

 

“You’d tell me if I did right?” Bruce asked.

 

“No more lies remember. I’m being completely honest when I say you didn’t hurt me and that you gave me one of the best nights of my life. Now stop worrying.” I said kissing his neck. “And enjoy the moment.”

 

He smiled and pulled me close before kissing the top of my head. “Okay.” He said before running his fingers through my hair lulling me to sleep.

 

As far as New Years go this one was off to a great start.


	102. Chapter 102

**The Next Morning-**

As the light came through the floor to ceiling windows of the room I pinched my eyes tight trying to block the light. I rolled over before cracking my eyes a bit. The first thing I saw was Bruce snoring softly and looking the most relaxed and at peace I had ever seen him. I smiled and gently put my hand on his.

 

His breathing hitched a bit and he slowly opened his eyes and groaned when the light hit him.

 

“Hm,” He groaned.

 

“Morning.” I whispered.

 

“Morning.” Bruce said giving me a sleepy smile. “How long have you been up?”

 

“Not long,” I said. “It’s still early.”

 

“Is it?” He asked. “We can sleep in.”

 

“The lab can wait.” I said lying back down. Bruce moved behind me and put an arm around my waist as he spooned me. I felt him kiss his soulmark on my shoulder making me smile. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

 

I don’t know how long we were out for but it wasn’t until Jarvis woke us up that either of us got up.

 

“Doctor Banner, Miss Adams sir and everyone else are worried about the both of you. It is past noon and neither of you have been seen since early last night.” Jarvis notified us.

 

“Guess you were right. This was the last place they would ever look for us.” I said.

 

“We should get up.” Bruce said.

 

“Yeah.” I said. “We should also start looking for clothes.” I said reaching for something on the floor only to see what was left of my torn slip.

 

“Sorry.” Bruce said when he saw the look on my face.

 

I put it down before turning around and moving to straddle him. “I said it last night and I’ll say it again. You have nothing…” I said kissing him. “To apologize for.” I finished with another kiss. “Of course I’m gonna need to borrow some clothes.”

 

“I’ll grab you something just uh…” he said. I kissed him one last time before moving off of him. Bruce sat up and moved to the edge of the bed and slipped on his boxers before walking to his dresser. “T-shirt and sweats okay?” he asked.

 

“Perfect.” I said getting up and taking the offered clothes. I slipped them on and picked up my dress and shoes.

 

“Are you going to head down to the lab?” Bruce asked.

 

“I think I’m going to go shower and then grab breakfast… or lunch.” I said. “Hey Jarvis is Tony having another New years brunch this year?”

 

“He is Miss Adams. I believe the caterers have just arrived to set up.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Awesome. I’m gonna go upstairs and shower meet you in the common room?” I asked.

 

“See you up there.” Bruce said before I walked out.

 

I hopped in the elevator and made my way up to my apartment. I walked in and went straight to my room only to be greeted by Clint and Natasha who were both sitting on the bed with their arms crossed and smirks on their faces.

 

“Morning… Happy New Year.” I said awkwardly walking in and going straight into the walk in closet.

 

“Happy New year.” They said at the same time.

 

“Have fun last night?” Clint said obviously amused.

 

“Yeah Tony sure knows how to throw a party.” I said.

 

“Liar.” Natasha said.

 

“What do you mean?” I asked.

 

“So how long did you actually stick around before sneaking out?” Natasha asked.

 

“Like an hour. I’m sorry I just wasn’t really in the mood to celebrate.” I answered.

 

“I can’t believe you made it past all of us without anyone noticing.” Clint said.

 

“I waited for a distraction.” I said. “Wait… how long did it take you all to realize I was gone?”

 

“After midnight.” Clint said.

 

“Wow, Over three hours and no one noticed. Are you sure you two are spies?” I asked teasing them.

 

“You’re a lot sneakier than we thought.” Natasha said.

 

“I had help.” I said.

 

“Did that help come in the form of a scientist that occasionally turns into a green giant?” Clint asked.

 

“Maybe.” I said trying to play it off but I couldn’t stop smiling. Natasha smirked and looked me up and down before her eyes widened and her smirk turned into a grin.

 

“Really?” She said.

 

“I’m going to hop in the shower before heading up for brunch.” I said before stopping and going to sit down between them. “So this is probably the worst time to bring this up but Will did bring up a good point before you know, he wished he never met me.”

 

“Hales…” Clint started putting an arm around me.

 

“Not what I was going for. I cleared out a few drawers and some closet space in case… you know, you two want to bring some of your things down here so you don’t have to go all the way to your floors for clothes every morning.” I said. Neither of them said anything and I started thinking maybe this entire thing was redundant. I mean we live in the same building.

 

“You know clearing out drawers and closet space is a big relationship milestone. The one right before moving in.” Natasha said.

 

“I know and that isn’t as terrifying as it seemed ten months ago.” I said. “Also we kind of already live together. I love you guys and as weird as our relationship is I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

They both smiled and hugged me. Clint pulled away first and Natasha kissed me. I smiled as I kissed her back. When she pulled away Clint pulled me into a kiss and another hug.

 

“I’m going hop in the shower, meet you upstairs?” I asked.

 

“See you there.” He said as I walked into the shower.

 

I slipped on some black leggings and an over sized grey pull over with some black booties before walking out of the bathroom. Twenty minute of working on my hair so I’d be presentable and I was ready to go.

 

<http://www.instylebeads.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/image001-6.jpg>

 

I made my way up the common room where everyone was already sitting down.

 

“So what exactly happened last night?” Tony asked Bruce.

 

“We talked and watched a movie.” Bruce said with the biggest smile I’ve ever seen on his face.

 

“That’s all?” Natasha asked in a playful tone.

 

“Morning.” I said walking in before they embarrassed Bruce too much.

 

“Sunshine!” Tony cheered.

 

“Don’t call me that.” I said in a sing song voice with a forced smile. “Happy new year.” I said kissing him. I was about to pull away when he pulled me back in and kissed me again.

 

“Happy New Year.” He said. “I got the first one!”

 

“First what?” I asked.

 

“The kiss of the New Year!” Thor said.

 

“A new year’s kiss? I never really saw the point of it but either way you’re not first you’re fourth.” I said.

 

“What?! Who was first?” Tony asked. I smiled and Bruce almost choked on his tea.

 

“That explains why we couldn’t find both of you last night.” Steve said.

 

“Or this morning.” Clint added.

 

“You two spent the night together?” Steve said.

 

“Wow that French toast looks yummy.” I said going to sit next to Bruce while trying to change the subject.

 

“You didn’t just spend the night together, you slept together!” Tony said.

 

“Tony.” I said in a warning tone.

 

“Wait, how did you two if…the other guy…” Tony started and everyone went quiet before turning to stare at us. While we both ignored them and chewed on our food.

 

“Is there any bacon?” I asked.

 

“Here you go.” Bruce said passing me a plate.

 

“Thank you.” I said kissing his cheek. “More tea?”

 

“I’m good.” He said.

 

“Are we really not going to talk about this?” Tony asked.

 

“I don’t share details about any of our time spent alone, why would this be any different?” I said daring them to even say another word. Instead they all sat back down and started serving themselves.

 

“So any new years resolutions?” Steve asked making small talk.

 

“Making sure Hadrian ends up six feet under. Maybe eating healthier while I’m at it.” I said taking a bite of my French toast. Everyone just gave me concerned looks. “What?” I asked.

 

“You want to kill your brother?” Steve said.

 

“What did you expect to happen once we found him?” I said.

 

“That’s not what he meant Hales.” Clint said.

 

“It’s the first time you said you wanted him dead.” Thor said.

 

“Hadrian’s not my brother, Even though he isn’t talking to me Will is and he was right. Josh, Max, Delilah the list of people who would still be alive if I had let you all kill him months ago goes on. I have just as much blood on my hands as he does and it has to stop. No more running, no more hiding and no more cutting deals. You get the shot, take it.” I said taking a sip of my mimosa.

 

“That’s a big change of heart from the last time we brought it up.” Tony said.

 

“Well a lot of things have happened since then.” I said. “I’ve learned.”

 

“That still leaves us with the same problem as before, how are we going to find Adler?” Natasha asked.

 

“I’ve been over all the intel Jarvis gathered on the list plus everything else I managed to find on my own and none of it leads anywhere.” I said.

 

“Then there’s nothing there.” Steve said.

 

“No we’re on the right path we’re just missing something.” I said.

 

“You want to try and talk to Hanson again?” Natasha asked.

 

“No I got everything out of him the first time around. Besides I’ve got nothing to leverage against him anymore now that his family’s gone.” I said.

 

“What about the blacked out name?” Bruce asked making Steve clench his jaw.

 

“As far as I could tell he did stand trial after the war and got sent to prison only to be released later for an undisclosed reason. He died in the early seventies.” I said.

 

“Cause of death?” Tony asked.

 

“Lung cancer.” I answered.

 

“Anything about what he was doing before hand?” Steve asked.

 

“I couldn’t find anything.” I said. “Do you think Peggy might now something?”

 

“She could but I don’t think she’ll remember anything. The dementia’s progressing faster than expected.” Steve said.

 

“Sorry.” I said.

 

“So we’ve got nothing?” Tony asked.

 

“Well not exactly.” I said.

 

“You just said…” Steve started.

 

“I said I went over everything Jarvis could find online and in very database he could get into. There’s one place that I haven’t looked. The files on Project paperclip would be so old that they probably wouldn’t be in Shield’s database but they might have more extensive hard copies in their archives.” I explained.

 

“Then let’s go to SHIELD.” Clint said.

 

“You do remember I had my clearance revoked. I’m not exactly allowed in anymore.” I said. “I’m also pretty sure Fury hates my guts and doesn’t trust me.”

 

“Hales Fury doesn’t trust anyone. He’s a spy.” Tony said making Clint and Natasha glare at him.

 

“My point is if I ask I doubt he’ll actually help. Also I really don’t want to work for SHIELD. My gut instinct isn’t to trust Shield and normally I’m right about these things.” I said.

 

“Those files shouldn’t be above our clearance levels, we can go check things out.” Clint said.

 

“You’re probably going to have to wait a few days until everyone’s back from break.” Bruce said.

 

“So we just have to wait.” I said. ‘And stay alive until then.” I thought.

 

“Or we can just head over to headquarters and look for the files ourselves?” Natasha said.

 

“You’re talking about digging through every hard copy of every mission or classified Intel Shield has ever had anything to do with. That’s over seventy years worth of files.” Clint said.

 

“We wouldn’t even know where to start looking.” Steve said.

 

“So we wait until Monday. It’s just three days.” Tony said.

 

So just three days. I was in a tower full of high tech equipment run by an AI. Of course I had already been locked in here for days since the Winter Soldier tried to kill me in broad daylight. Then again Hadrian hadn’t called to taunt me about almost killing me so that meant he wasn’t the one that ordered the hit. He also doesn’t have a problem with killing everyone around me to send a message.

 

It was going to be a very long three days…

 

**Three Days Later-**

 

“Okay so anything from the SSR, early shield days…” I started.

 

“Project paperclip or recruitment of any scientist marked as classified.” Clint finished. “Hales we got this.”

 

“I know, I just wanted to be sure since I can’t be there or even leave the tower.” I said begrudgingly.

 

“Weren’t you the one that said she could spend the rest of her life without leaving the tower?” Tony snarked.

 

“By choice, being forced to lock myself up makes me feel like the walls are caving in.” I said.

 

“It won’t be like this forever, just until we find Adler.” Steve said.

 

“I know.” I said giving him a small smile.

 

“We better head out. The faster we get there the faster we can be back.” Natasha said before hugging me. “Stay safe.” She whispered.

 

“You too.” I said.

 

“If anything happens…” Steve started.

 

“You’re on speed dial.” I said. “You should go see Peggy while you’re down there. I’m sure she misses you.”

 

“Maybe.” Steve said hugging me and kissing my forehead before letting go.

 

“We’ll be back.” Clint said giving me a quick kiss before following Nat and Steve to the quinjet. I watched as the doors closed and the engines started up before they took off.

 

“I wish I could be there. I hate just sitting around doing nothing.” I said.

 

“Perhaps we should not stay here.” Thor said.

 

“It’s not exactly safe for me to leave the tower.” I said watching the jet disappear from my view.

 

“It may not be safe for you on Earth but there are eight other realms your brother cannot reach you in?” Thor suggested.

 

“Ah that is tempting.” I said. “But running away from my problems is kind of what got me into this mess. Besides I’m a little to distracted to enjoy the greatest wonders of the nine realms.”

 

“Then how about helping us with work.” Bruce said.

 

“I’m not exactly a bio chemist.” I said.

 

“But you are a genius programmer and have picked up a few things from yours truly.” Tony said. “You remember that tech start up I bought at the beginning of the year?”

 

“That one meeting you spent the entire time trying to get me to talk to you about us but I ignored you the entire time?” I said.

 

“That’s the one. I got some of their nanobot prototypes but there are a few glitches with the programming. We can control one but more than one and they bug out.” Tony said.

 

“Bug out as in they don’t listen or bug out they stop working?” I asked.

 

“Why don’t I show you?” Tony said.

 

“How do you make everything sound dirty?” I asked.

 

“I don’t but I know where your heads at.” Tony said with a smirk.

 

“So Asgard?” I asked Thor.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Tony said pulling me with him to the lab.

 

“I’m going to enforce work protocol.” I said.

 

“That go for Bruce too?” Tony asked.

 

“Bruce can keep his hands to himself.” I said

 

“You’re no fun.” Tony said as the elevator to the lab opened.

 

“We both know I’m a lot of fun boss.” I said in a sultry voice.

 

“Maybe we should get back in the elevator and head upstairs instead?” Tony whispered in my ear.

 

“Workplace conduct.” I said in a sing song voice before pulling away.

 

“Tease.” Tony said.

 

“So nanobots?” I said getting them back on track.

 

“Right.” Tony said leading her to his side of the lab. He looked through his drawers before pulling out a slide and putting it under the camera so a magnified image would appear on the screen.

 

“Wow the attention to detail on the circuitry is incredible.” I said.

 

“Yet when they start moving they bug out.” Tony said.

 

“Can I get a demo?” I asked.

 

“Of course. So I input the order and respond in… now.” Tony said as the nanobots started moving in unison before bugging out and dispersing.

 

“Okay, they’re bugging out.” I said before getting to work on solving the problem.

 

I forgot how much I loved working in the lab on something my life didn’t depend on. Once I got into the coding I started toying around with it to see what else I could get the tiny bots to do. As it turned out the programing wasn’t equipped to work with more than one dozen of the time bots at a time so I had to redo most of it. It took most of the day so by dinner time I was so caught up in I was doing Thor literally had to carry me out of the lab so I’d eat dinner.

 

Once we were sitting down my phone started buzzing.

 

“Oh crap!” I said.

 

“What?” Tony said.

 

“It’s Nat, kind of forgot they were out of the tower for a minute.” I said before picking up.

 

“Hey Nat, how’s the search going?” I asked and she grimaced. “That bad huh?”

 

“The archives are completely out of order, the librarian in charge of this place went out for lunch and never came back, Clint hasn’t stopped whining the entire time and we got pulled into a mission.” She said.

 

“You knew that was a risk if you showed up and Fury found out about it.” I said.

 

“It’s only a few hours away but that’s time we could be spending looking here.” She said.

 

“Hey like you said the archives are a mess and the librarian isn’t around. Just go kick ass like you always do and you can pick up when it’s all over and you’re done debriefing.” I said. “I’ll keep busy until you get back.”

 

“Clint wants to talk to you.” Natasha said passing Clint the phone.

 

“Hales…” he whined.

 

“Clint it’s not that bad.” I said.

 

“Too many files, all I see are letters.” He whined.

 

“But now you get to go out and maybe shoot someone. Didn’t you say you got some new arrows you still haven’t tried out?” I enticed.

 

“Next Christmas, let’s just go hide away somewhere and not come back until February.” Clint said.

 

“You’d go stir crazy without anything to do.” I said. “Now go gear up and come back in one piece please.”

 

“I’ll try.” He said and knowing him I knew that was the best I was going to get.

 

“I’ll see you when you get back.” I said before they hung up.

 

“I wonder why Fury didn’t call us in?” Tony said.

 

“It’s probably something they could handle.” Bruce said. “Besides he knows we have bigger things to handle.”

 

“Perhaps we should look through the archives ourselves?” Thor suggested.

 

“I don’t have clearance,” Bruce said.

 

“I’m just a consultant.” Tony said.

 

“He doesn’t trust me because of who I’m related to which means he trusts me even less to look through confidential Shield files. Not that I need his permission. I’ve hacked into the shield database at least three times in the last week.” I said.

 

“So we wait.” Tony said.

 

**Third Person’s POV- Undisclosed Location**

 

“We should have called in Thor and Tony, maybe even Bruce to have on standby.” Steve said.

 

“It’s just a simple infiltration and recon.” Natasha said. “We didn’t need all the fireworks to let them know we were here. Besides we have the best of Strike as back up.”

 

“The guys are ready to go Cap.” Rumlow said.

 

“Hawkeye, you find your nest?” Steve said into his com.

 

“Northwest sector. I have eyes on the exit.” Clint answered.

 

“Let’s move out.” Steve said.

 

With that everyone followed Steve and Natasha as they heading into the base. One third of the men with them split up to circle the base to watch the perimeter. The rest of them moved in. Natasha went her own way and started looking for intel while everyone else went to shut down the base.

 

All was going well until Natasha got to the server room. She started hacking her way in went she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She barely had enough time to move before a knife lodged itself onto the keyboard.

 

“Fast reflexes.” Hadrian said.

 

“Adler.” Natasha said.

 

“How’s Calliope doing? Not everyone survives being shot by the Winter soldier. Guess that’s just one more thing you both have in common.” Hadrian said as he walked closer. Natasha backed away slowly. Keeping an eye on his movements.

 

“Hayley’s strong.” Natasha said.

 

“Like a cockroach. She just doesn’t stay down.” Hadrian said trying to goad Natasha into making a move.

 

“Are you going to keep making small talk?” Natasha said.

 

“No, we’ve got what we came for.” Hadrian said.

 

“And what’s that?” Natasha asked confused before she felt something hard hit her behind the head knocking her down. Natasha saw was a metal-armed assassin move to stand next to Hadrian.

 

Hadrian kneeled down in front of her and moved her hair over her shoulder before jabbing a needle into her neck.

 

“You.” Hadrian said with a smirk before she passed out.


	103. Chapter 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone sorry for the delay had some stuff come up last week that made it impossible to work on this week I'm making up for it. This chapter is shorter than I was planing but i wanted to have something up for you all by today. I expect to be able to update either tomorrow or the day after so keep a look out. Thank you and enjoy :)

“Mh.” I groaned, as everything on the computer screen got blurry for a second.

 

“Are you okay?” Bruce said looking up from his microscope to check on me.

 

“Yeah, just been staring at the computer screen for too long and it’s giving me a bit of a headache.” I said rubbing my eyes. So far I hadn’t managed to get the bots to synchronize with each other but I had made it possible for all of them to work as a single microtransciever that could be traced if you had the right frequency. Other than that they were tiny expensive robotic ants that did nothing.  

 

“Might be time to call it a night.” He said.

 

“Is that your way of trying to get me back in your bed?” I said in a flirty voice making Bruce blush and look away. “Kidding. Though if you did…”

 

“I… uh…” Bruce stuttered and answer but before he could finish Thor and Tony walked into the lab carrying snacks and more coffee.

 

“We’ve got one caramel macchiato with and extra shot of espresso for Hales. A chai tea latte for Bruce. Your hot chocolate Pointbreak.” Tony said handing out drinks.

 

“Thanks.” I said reaching for it but seeing double and feeling a bit dizzy. “Uh, on second thought I think I should call it a night. Try and sleep off this headache.”

 

“Headache?” Tony asked.

 

“Probably from staring at the computer too long.” I said so he wouldn’t worry.

 

“Perhaps it is best for you to get some rest, who knows what may come our way in upcoming days.” Thor said.

 

“Thor why did you say that.” I said.

 

“Totally jinxed us dude.” Tony said.

 

“Jinx? Like a curse or hex?” Thor said sounding concerned.

 

“Whenever anyone says that it’s like asking for trouble.” Tony said.

 

“You just invoked evil and dared it to come knock on our door.” I said

 

“Then I shall face it head on. Fear not my love for I am…” Thor started until he heard Tony laugh. “What’s so funny?”

 

“We were kidding buddy. See in a horror movies or well any movie when things start to look up for the main characters and one of them says something like…” I started.

 

“At least things can’t get any worse.” Tony said.

 

“It’s tempting fate.” Bruce explained more simply.

 

“They say that and then everything goes wrong in the worst way possible.” I said.

 

“I shall not do it again.” Thor said seriously.

 

“It’s just a superstition.” I said. “Nothing to worry about.” I continued despite the chills running down my spine.

 

“Superstition or not, I won’t allow anything or anyone to hurt you love.” Thor said.

 

“I know. Would you like to come with me and cuddle?” I asked.  

 

“I’d love to.” Thor said with a beaming smile before taking my hand and following me out and into the elevator.

 

“Use protection!” Tony called out as the elevator doors closed.

 

“To your floor?” Thor asked.

 

“Actually how about we go to your room for once. Your bed’s bigger.” I said hugging him. “And it’s closer.”

 

“To my floor it is.” Thor said, as the elevator started moving. We walked in and went straight to Thor’s room. Everything was the same as I designed it to be over a year ago. The red drapes and bedspread. The marble floors and gold accents around the room. It was as similar to the room I stayed in on Asgard minus the balcony Thor had to sneak out of.

 

“So I actually forgot to get clothes you mind if I borrow a shirt?” I asked awkwardly. Thor just pulled me closer and smiled.

 

“What’s mine is yours.” Thor said.

 

“Thank you.” I said kissing him back.

 

“Is this alright?” Thor said offering me a grey v-neck I’d seen him wear a few times.

 

“Perfect.” I said taking it. I quickly stripped down to just my underwear before slipping the shirt on. The shirt was roomy and reached up to mid thigh, which made it perfect to sleep in. Thor had stripped down to his boxers before slipping under the covers and lifting them up for me. I slipped under and curled up to his side resting my head on his chest while putting an arm around his waist. Thor held me as he ran his fingers through my hair.

 

As comfortable as I should have been and I normally would be, I couldn’t shake the constant anxiety I felt. Given the last few weeks it makes sense but this felt different I just couldn’t tell why.

 

“Hayley?” Thor said making me snap out of my daze.

 

“Hm?” I said looking up.

 

“Are you alright? You seem troubled.” Thor said.

 

“You ever have this really bad feeling you just couldn’t shake?” I asked.

 

“It could be nerves.” He said.

 

“I feel drained but I can’t sleep. There’s this throbbing pulsing feeling on the back of my head followed by chills running down my spine.” I said.

 

“Love you have been through much in a short amount of time. Even some of the fiercest warriors I have fought with could not handle everything you have faced without it taking its toll on them.” Thor said. “You have gone days without a single moment of rest, watching over everyone and everything.”

 

“You think this is just stress?” I asked.

 

“I think it’s time to let yourself rest and let someone else stand watch.” Thor said.

 

“Easier said than done.” I said.

 

“Then perhaps you need a distraction.” He said moving to his side and leaning over me.

 

“Distraction?” I asked with an arched eyebrow.

 

“Distraction.” He said with a smile as he leaned down to kiss me.

 

Well Bruce and Tony were going to be up for a few more hours at least. I’m sure they can take watch for a while…

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Hayley had been out of the lab for about five minutes before Tony just stopped holding back and went for the metaphorical jugular.

 

“So how’d you and Hayley have sex without the other guy coming out?” Tony said taking Bruce by surprise making him almost drop a beaker of acid.

 

“Really Tony?” Bruce said.

 

“Did you guys like have tantric or… you know…” he said making obscene hand gestures.

 

“Tony!” Bruce said giving him a glare.

 

“I’m asking for purely objective scientific research purposes.” Tony said. “100 percent patient doctor confidentiality. Scouts honor”

 

“You’re not a doctor.” Bruce deadpanned.

 

“I have a Ph.D. Same thing.” Tony said brushing off that comment.

 

“That’s not… uh.” Bruce sighed. “This never leaves the lab and it stays between us.”

 

“Science bros and no one else, except well Hayley since you two…” Tony started.

 

“Tony.” Bruce said giving him a look.

 

“So did you guys use a work around or was it…” Tony said leaving the last part open to interpretation.

 

“We… completed the bond.” Bruce answered.

 

“How’d you manage to keep your heart rate down?” Tony asked.

 

“I didn’t.” Bruce said.

 

“Then why didn’t the other guy show up?” Tony asked.

 

“He did… and didn’t.” he said.

 

“Come again?” Tony said confused.

 

“We were… getting there and I probably should have stopped but it was like he took over without going green.” Bruce started.

 

“So like an out of body experience?” Tony asked trying to understand.

 

“One minute I was in charge and then I got pushed back like when he comes out but it didn’t last long. When I came back Hayley was…” bruce said blushing.

 

“Hayley was?” Tony said not dropping the subject.

 

“On me and we just kept going. The other guy didn’t show up and that’s it.” Bruce said.

 

“So the other guy and Hayley and you had sex?” Tony said.

 

“No… I mean…He was there and watched I think?” he said not exactly sure himself.

 

“He watched?” Tony asked looking like he was having a hard time holding back his thoughts from coming out.

 

“Normally when I go green it’s like we both have a hand on the wheel but when I’m me it’s just me except this time that happened without a code green. Though Hayley did say my eyes turned green for a bit but they changed back.” Bruce said.

 

“So the other guy didn’t do anything to Hayley?” Tony said.

 

“Uh…” Bruce said before deciding to leave out the specifics. “More or less.”

 

“Was there more or was it less?” Tony asked.

 

“There may have been some torn clothes.” Bruce said.

 

“Kinky.” Tony said. “And Hayley was…”

 

“Completely fine.” Bruce said. “The other guy wouldn’t hurt her. He likes her, maybe even loves her. He’s always calm when she’s around.”

 

“Wow I think we may have found your new Veronica.” Tony said.

 

“What do you mean?” Bruce said.

 

“We’ve been so concerned about finding a way to stop the Hulk if he ever went on a rampage when the answer’s been in front of us the entire time. Hayley’s gotten the other guy to stand down before just by talking to him. Hell they’ve argued and he’s never hurt her. She’s gotten him to calm down and turn back to you. The way you and the other guy feel about Hayley is the key to staying in control. I’m sure she can sing you a lullaby and the hulk would go down for a nap without a fuss.” Tony said.

 

“You want to use Hayley to keep the other guy on a leash?” Bruce said.

 

“No I’m saying you have something to focus on to help you get both hands back on the wheel when you’re green.” Tony said.

 

“There’s no guarantee that would work and either way I wouldn’t risk Hayley that way. Veronica is still our best bet.” Bruce said.

 

“You really think Hayley’s going to be okay with you having to constantly looking over your shoulder for a hulkbuster that could fall out of the sky just to take you down.” Tony asked.

 

“Yes because it’s my choice.” Bruce said.

 

“But there could be a better way.” Tony said.

 

“And it’s always a good idea to have a back up plan.” Bruce said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

“Ah!” I cried out panting as Thor collapsed next to me panting but with a smile on his face.

 

“Was… that a sufficient… distraction?” Thor said trying to catch his breath.

 

“Sufficient… is… an understatement.” I said moving to my side and kissing Thor’s shoulder. He chuckled and pulled me closer. I hugged him and used his arm as a pillow. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep when my phone started ringing.

 

“Mh.” I groaned. “No… Turn it off.”

 

“Shh.” Thor shushed leaning over to send the call to voicemail. He put the phone down again and moved to pull me onto him. It was quiet for a minute before the phone beeped again letting me know I had gotten a text message.

 

“Leave it.” Thor mumbled. I reached over and the screen read that I had a text from Natasha.

 

“It’s Nat. She might have a question about the file they’re looking for.” I said opening the message. The only problem was that it wasn’t a message. It was a photo of Natasha hand cuffed and lying unconscious in what looked like a huge fridge. “No…” I said sitting up.

 

“Hayley?” Thor said rubbing his eyes trying to wake up just as another message was received.

 

_Answer the damn phone._

“Hayley?” Thor said slightly louder trying to get my attention.

 

“Nat… uh…” I started before the phone started ringing. I took in a deep breath before answering trying to keep my hands from shaking.

 

“Hadrian.” I said making Thor sit up instantly.

 

“About damn time you answered, was starting to wonder if I should start chopping off fingers and getting them delivered to see if that’d get your attention.” He said.

 

“Let her go.” I said.

 

“Why would I do that? I went to all that trouble to get her alone, I need to regain my investment or at least get something out of it.” Hadrian said.

 

“That’s not exactly how investing works.” I said holding the phone to my ear by leaning on my shoulder and signing something I knew Jarvis would pick up on.

 

“You really want to risk Romanoff’s life on that?” Hadrian said already knowing the answer.

 

I stayed quiet already knowing he wasn’t making false threats.

 

“What do you want?” I asked.

 

“I think this game of cat and mouse has gone on long enough. You have forty eight hours to say goodbye to whoever’s left, ditch them, and meet me at the diner with the best bacon cheeseburgers or there won’t be anything left to ID the body.” He said before there was a buzzing sound and I heard Natasha scream. I felt my held cramp up and the breath get knocked out of me. “Clock’s ticking.” He said before the call ended.

 

“Hayley, Wha…ppen…lee…” Thor started but it was like my head was under water and all I could hear was a constant ringing in my ears that grew louder and louder.

 

Hadrian had Nat.

 

Nat was with Hadrian.

 

He got her and he’s torturing her.

 

“Hayley.” Thor said putting his hands on the side of my head, leaning his forehead against mine. “Breathe.”

 

I hadn’t even realized I was holding my breath. All I could feel were my muscles cramping up and my chest tightening up.

 

“Jarvis.” I choked out.

 

“I’m afraid the call could not be traced and there were no recognizable markers on the photo you received.” Jarvis said.

 

“Shit.” I said.

 

“Love what’s wrong?” Thor asked he asked putting his hand on my cheek.

 

“Hadrian… has… Nat.” I choked out.

 

“Jarvis?” Thor said looking up.

 

“Sir and Doctor Banner have been notified. Agent Barton and Captain Rogers are also on their way back.” Jarvis said. As soon as I heard that I got up and started looking for my clothes. I grabbed my leggings and my shirt before slipping it on.

 

“Hayley, where are you going?” Thor asked.

 

“I’m going back to work.” I said.

 

“I’ll go with you.” Thor said slipping on his sweats and grabbing his shirt as he followed me out.

 

The elevator ride seemed to take forever. The instant the doors cracked open I was ran out of there and went directly to my workstation.

 

“Hales.” Tony said as soon as he saw me.

 

“Jarvis bring up anything relating to the mission Nat, Clint and Steve were on. I want aerial views on the location, A roster of every agent on site along with their full unredacted personnel files, and a copy of whatever intel they may have gotten.” I said before walking over to a computer.

 

“Hayley take a minute. Think this through” Bruce said.

 

“I don’t have a minute. We have… Jarvis?” I said.

 

“One day, twenty three hours and forty three minutes,” Jarvis said.

 

“Every second counts.” I said plugging my phone in and looking to trace the last call.

 

“Jarvis couldn’t track the call.” Tony said.

 

“I know I just want to see…” I said looking at how the trace bounced around from different cell towers. Not just in the country but different continents. “He’s using a burner phone, black market, heavily encrypted. Too complicated for your run of the mill hacker.” I said looking at the coding. It was the same as the cloned phone. I brought up the photo he sent of Nat.

 

“Looks like a pantry.” Bruce said.

 

“That could be anywhere. The photo won’t have any geo markers and he won’t have her at the rendezvous point he set up.” I said.

 

“Rendezvous?” Tony said.

 

“Burger place from back in the day.” I answered. “He won’t have her there or bring her to the exchange, Nat’s his insurance policy.”

 

“What did he ask you to do?” Bruce said. I gave him a quick glance before looking back to the computer screen.

 

“Hales what did he ask for?” Tony asked.

 

“The base Nat was captured in was in northern Canada. Deep in the mountains and forest, literally nothing around for miles. Not even paved roads.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Tony said.

 

“So the only way out of there would be a plane which…” I said looking through Hadrian’s Shield file. “oh great he does actually know how to fly, or all terrain vehicle which would leave tracks…”

 

“Hayley!” Tony said getting my attention.

 

“There’s one thing he wants more than anything. The one thing he’s never been able to get out of his head all of these years.” I said.

 

“He wants you.” Bruce said.

 

“We won’t allow that to happen.” Thor said adamantly.

 

“Yup.” I said working but I kept making mistakes and having to go back and fix them just added to my anxiety. I stopped what I was doing and walked out of the lab to the elevator.

 

“Hayley?” Bruce said as I walked out.

 

“I need a minute.” I said before the doors closed.

 

“Would you like to…” Jarvis started.

 

“Roof now.” I said.

 

“Of course miss Adams.” Jarvis said before the elevator started moving up. The doors opened and I stepped out. I had been spending a few minutes a day out here. When the walls feel like they’re starting to cave in on me I’d come up here for a few minutes to get some air and some space from everyone’s constant hovering.

 

Steve would make me sandwiches or bribe me with lasagna to take a break and go eat outside of the lab. Tony and Bruce would distract me with shop talk or trying to explain to me whatever they were working on. Thor would tell me stories of different myths from Asgard and the other realms, He’d talk about maybe going to some of them together one day. Clint and I would watch really bad action movies and he’d explain how that would never happen in real life or in the rare events that it would happen. And Nat…

 

I squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn’t get the image out of my head. I couldn’t stop hearing her screams.

 

“AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!” I screamed until I was out of breath. I sat on the ground with my back against the ledge of the roof. I rested my head on my knees and hugged my legs as I tried to catch my breath and stop the tears from falling.

 

I felt a pinch on my left arm. I looked at it and saw that it was coming from Nat’s mark. I put my hand on it and choked back a sob. If I could feel whatever Hadrian was doing to her then chances are she could feel me right now. She didn’t need me breaking down. It would distract her and not in a good way. I wiped the tears off my face and stood up.

 

I was going to get her back no matter what.

 

Hadrian may be a threat but he’s only as good at what he does because of the people around him. He was able to build his contact list and make as many enemies as he did because of me. He was only able to track me down so many times because of Delilah. There was no way he could have wormed his way into Shield on his own and he didn’t. He had help. The question is what did he do to get the US Secretary of Defense on his side?

 

I walked back to the elevator and headed back downstairs. I walked into the lab and ignored the concerned looks Thor, Tony and Bruce had on their faces.

 

“Jarvis, get me Shield access.” I said.

 

“Shield?” Tony said.

 

“Isn’t that a bit redundant?” Bruce asked.

 

“Sometimes you don’t get the right answers because you’re not asking the right questions.” I said looking at the screen and watching Jarvis bring up my access.

 

“And what question is that?” Thor asked.

 

“How does Hadrian know the Secretary of Defense and why did he give a random Army Ranger a stellar recommendation to join a super secret spy agency that most of the world didn’t even know existed at the time?” I said. “Not only that he jumped the Chain of command at Shield and reported directly to Pierce. His clearance level wasn’t above anyone on his team’s, up until a few months ago he was just another Shield agent, nothing special.”

 

“You think he has inside help.” Tony said.

 

“No one in here knew the specifics of their mission and you’re the avengers. The clearance for the details of the mission they were on was at minimum a level six. Most of the agents on that mission were at that level. Clint and Nat have level seven. Steve has a level eight, Hill has nine and Fury a ten.” I said.

 

“Strike is strictly black ops, they’re highly classified.” Bruce said.

 

“And Hadrian had his clearance revoked when they figured out he was a double agent.” I reminded him. “His two best friends couldn’t have helped him since one’s dead and the other’s in Shield custody.”

 

“Someone else must’ve helped him.” Thor said.

 

“Shield has a mole.” Tony said finally getting where I was going with this.

 

“That’s the only explanation that makes sense.” I said. “Hadrian knew exactly when they were going to be there. He managed to get the drop on Nat, something no one not even Clint can do.”

 

“These are all good places to start but how is that going to help us get Natasha back?” Bruce said.

 

“Hadrian isn’t working alone.” I said.

 

“Meaning whoever he’s working for would probably know where he’s holding Romanoff.” Tony said.

 

“We have less than forty six hours to find the traitor.” Thor said.

 

“Steve and Clint are on their way back.” Bruce said.

 

“No. Tell them to head to DC, we can meet them there.” Tony said. “Jarvis call and have the jet ready for the four of us.”

 

“Three.” I corrected. “It’s not exactly safe for me to leave.”

 

“Hales you’ll be with all of us you’ll be fine.” Tony said.

 

“Actually she’s right.” Bruce said. “If there is a mole in SHIELD, then Adler will know she’s up to something or it’ll make it easier for him to get to Hayley.”

 

“We cannot leave her unprotected.” Thor said.

 

“First off can you all stop talking like I’m not in the room? Secondly I wouldn’t be unprotected. The tower has a state of the art security system and it’s not like I’m planning on going outside anytime soon. And even if Hadrian tried getting to me here, the place is Hulk proof. I doubt he can beat that.” I said.

 

“I don’t like this.” Tony said.

 

“You don’t have to like it but we don’t really have much of a choice. The clock’s ticking. The quicker you three go and figure things out inside of Shield the quicker you can be back and we can go get Nat.” I said.

 

“You won’t be going anywhere on your own.” Thor asked.

 

“Not planning on it.” I said.

 

“Bracelet?” Tony asked.

 

“That’s a little excessive don’t you think?” I retorted.

 

“Hayley!” The three of them shouted.

 

I sighed and walked over to my desk and opened the top drawer. I pulled out the jewelry box it came and opened it. I lifted my arm up and slowly put it on so they could see for themselves it was on. I tapped on it three times.

 

“Vitals are normal Miss Adams.” Jarvis confirmed.

 

“Bracelet’s on and if my heart rate even goes up a beat Jarvis will let you know.” I said.

 

“We’ll call as soon as we’re with Clint and Steve.” Tony said.

 

“I’ll be waiting.” I said hugging him and giving him a quick kiss. “Don’t piss off too many people.”

 

“Hey I’m a joy to work with.” Tony said letting go.

 

“Of course you are.” I said with a smirk. Before going to hug Bruce.

 

“It’s going to be okay Hayley.” Bruce said.

 

“I know.” I said giving him a small smile before giving him a quick kiss that made him blush.

 

I turned to Thor and he pulled me close. “Stay safe love.” Thor said.

 

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” I said.

 

“You made me a promise that…” He started.

 

“That I wasn’t going anywhere and that I’d stay safe. I’m not leaving and I’m staying in the safest place there is.” I said. “Now get going and stay safe.”

 

Thor leaned down and kissed me breaking apart to hold me for a minute and kissing the top of my before letting go.

 

I watched them all walk into the elevator and go off to find the mole.

 

“Jarvis how many servers does it take to keep you running?” I asked.

 

“Even with the data compressors Sir developed it still takes a small server farm ma’am.” Jarvis said.

 

“Well then clear out all the junk mail, spam and meme’s that are out of date we’re going to need every one of them.” I said.

 

“May I ask for what Miss Adams?” Jarvis asked.

 

“I’ve been trying to hack that stupid firewall on my own for weeks. I don’t care how we do it, I don’t care if we have to break the internet to do it but we are getting whatever intel is hiding behind that firewall.” I said. “I want you to try every possible algorithm, descrambler and decryption program on that thing.”

 

“Of course Miss Adams.” Jarvis said.

 

“While you’re doing that, I’m going through all the intel you got for me. I’m not leaving this lab until we have a lead on Nat’s location.” I said determined.


	104. Chapter 104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised....

Clint and Steve arrived about an hour after Thor, Bruce and Tony landed in DC. They were greeted by Agent Hill who told them to report straight to Fury’s office immediately.

 

They didn’t ask questions they just got in the elevator and headed straight up there. As soon as the elevator doors opened at the top floor of the Triskelion they could hear shouted. Steve and Clint turned to each other confused before running in.

 

“It’s not possible.” Fury said.

 

“Well how else do you think Adler managed to get Romanoff when she was on a classified mission?” Tony said.

 

“You ever think to ask whose base they were sent to check out?” Fury said.

 

“The briefing said it was an extremist group.” Steve said.

 

“We found that base by tracing a wire transfer made to one of Adler’s bank accounts.” Fury said.

 

“Adler’s been on the run for almost a month and this is the first we’re hearing of this?” Clint said annoyed.

 

“I didn’t feel the need to share confidential intel seeing as you were all to busy looking after your girlfriend.” Fury said.

 

“We’ve been after Adler for months.” Steve said, “You should have told us.”

 

“I didn’t trust that you all had been compromised. Your intern kept his identity a secret for over a year. How sure are you that she isn’t helping him right now?” Fury said.

 

“Hayley is not working for her brother. He wished to see her dead, and I’d watch my tone if I were you.” Thor said glaring daggers at fury.

 

“This is wrong.” Tony said looking at his phone.

 

“Stark…” Fury started.

 

“We also have a copy of Adler’s bank accounts on our server’s it’s actually one of the first things Hayley checked. This wire transfer wasn’t there.” Tony said bringing it up on the monitor mounted on the wall.

 

“Still think we’re the one’s compromised?” Tony retorted.

 

“Hill report to the office immediately.” Fury called into his com. “We have a fox in the henhouse.”

 

“How’s Hayley?” Steve asked.

 

“She’s… Hayley.” Bruce said.

 

“So she’s locked herself in the lab and is going through everything again?” Clint asked.

 

“Pretty much. Speaking of.” Tony said taking his phone out. “Said we were going to call her and she should be hear whatever’s about to be said.”

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

“Attempt failed.” Jarvis said.

 

“What the hell? That was a sure fire way to get into anything. This thing is more guarded than, Shield, the pentagon and the NSA combined.” I said.

 

“Miss Adam’s there is an incoming call from Mister Stark.” Jarvis said.

 

“Patch him through.” I said not looking up to the other screen as I looked through the diagnostic analysis I had Jarvis run on the firewall.

 

“Hales We’re all here.” Tony said.

 

“Patchy the Pirate give you any trouble?” I asked.

 

“Miss Adams.” Fury greeted. I looked up and saw that it was a video call before looking back down.

 

“Not much, shut him up when I showed him that his lead was actually planted by whoever the mole was.” Tony said.

 

“Didn’t they bother to check who was the last person to access the file and what changes they made before planning the mission?” I retorted.

 

“Apparently not.” Clint said.

 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked.

 

“I’m on a deadline so what do you have so far?” I asked.

 

“Oh wow you started a countdown.” Tony said looking at the holographic countdown I had set up.

 

“Can’t afford to lose track of time. So I suggest you don’t let anyone who was on that mission out of the building until they’ve been cleared. Also start checking everyone who had something to do with planning, whoever spotted that lead and from there go with anyone who Hadrian ever talked to in Shield. It doesn’t matter how small the interaction, even if it’s just small talk or him staring at someone’s ass check.” I said.

 

“Since when do you call the shots?” Fury said.

 

“Do you have any better ideas?” Hayley retorted.

 

“We’ll get on it.” Steve said. “You should try to get some rest.”

 

“I can sleep when we get Nat back until then I have work to do. Oh and Tony just a heads up Jarvis might be a bit glitch and slow for a while since I have him helping me hack into the stupid firewall Hadrian had on his phone.” I said.

 

“Why do you need Jarvis? I’ve seen you hack Shield, the CIA and the pentagon while cramming for finals in under ten minutes.” Tony said.

 

“Because I can’t get through the stupid firewall! I’ve tried everything.” I said frustrated. “I emptied out all the junk on the servers and have Jarvis running diagnostics to see if there’s some sort of back door or anything I may have missed but so far I’ve got nothing. It adapts to everything I throw at it faster than anything I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Are you sure there’s anything there?” Bruce asked.

 

“Considering that the first thing mom taught us to do when starting over was delete everything on our phones and computers before smashing them, and this thing is still up and running yeah I’d say there must be something pretty important on there.” I said.

 

“We’ll keep you updated if we find anything.” Steve said.

 

“And try not to overload Jarvis. Last time we had to reset half of the server farm.” Tony said and that’s when it hit me.

 

“That’s it!” I said. “Keep me updated.” I said before hanging up.

 

“Jarvis I’ve got a plan.” I said. “I need you to start by getting rid of any non essential data in your servers or if you can store them somewhere else and I’ll get them back in later.”

 

“Already done ma’am.” Jarvis said.

 

“Good now we need to start coding.” I said.

 

“For what purpose?” Jarvis asked.

 

“Hacking, it doesn’t matter if we’ve already used it and it doesn’t have to overly complicated it just have to be a lot of it and it has to go out at the same time.” I said.

 

“That would overload the system.” Jarvis said.

 

“Exactly. The server would crash and have to reset. It’ll take a few minutes before the firewall would be fully up again and when that happens…” I said.

 

“It will be highly likely you’ll be able to access whatever files are being stored.” Jarvis said.

 

“Exactly. Get me the code for every Virus, Malware, and decryption algorithm you can possibly think of. We don’t know how many servers this thing is running on but judging by the reaction time it’s probably a lot.” I said as I started typing out code.

 

Once my fingers got on that keyboard I just started typing away. My fingers moved across the keyboard faster than I even thought I could move. I’m fairly sure I had just beat Tony’s 150 words per minute record.

 

“Miss Adams You phone has not stopped ringing in the past five minutes.” Jarvis said.

 

“Patch it through.” I said not looking away from the computer.

 

“Hales.” Clint said.

 

“Hey.” I said as I continued typing.

 

“Are you busy?” Clint asked.

 

“Kinda what’s up.” I said.

 

“I just… wanted to check on you.” He said. I don’t know if it was the waves of intense anxiety I could feel from his mark or something I heard in his voice but I finally looked up.

 

“I’m… I’m not going to stop until we get back.” I told Clint.

 

“No one is.” Clint said.

 

“This isn’t your fault.” I said.

 

“She’s my partner it’s my job to watch her six.” Clint said.

 

“Nat is a badass, super spy that knows at least ten ways how to kill a grown man with both hands tied behind her back. You were needed elsewhere and because you covered everyone else no one went home in a body bag. And because you weren’t there the person she trusts most in the world to bring her back still can.” I said.

 

“I’m not a spy.” Clint said. “And I’m not an interrogator. That’s her thing. Maybe this is how she felt when Loki brainwashed me.”

 

“You don’t have to be any of that you just have to be you. Clint Barton, Hawkeye, the most observant person I know. You see better from a distance then give yourself some space and stop blaming yourself. You couldn’t have known this was going to happen.” I said.

 

“Can you feel her?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah, she’s a fighter.” I said. “She’s not giving up and neither are we.”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay alone?” Clint asked.

 

“I’m a big girl Clint, I can handle a few hours alone.” I said.

 

“I know, I’d just feel better if you were close by.” He said.

 

“It’s a temporary thing now go be a hero. I love you.” I said making him smile.

 

“Love you too.” He said quickly before hanging up.

 

I took a deep breath before putting my hand over Nat’s mark. I rubbed I a few times before going back to coding. It was a few hours later that I finally finished.

 

“Okay, Everything has to be sent out at the same time. As soon the server is back online we have to move fast.” I said. “Three two one send.” I said clicking on the send button.

 

“Okay we’re on standby. The bypass order is already typed out.” I said. “Just say when.”

 

“I shall send the bypass order the instant the server is back online.” Jarvis said.

 

“Thanks Buddy.” I said. I sat back on the futon and closed my eyes. I opened them immediately and tried to stay awake but my eyelids just felt so heavy. I just couldn’t keep them open.

 

I don’t know how long I was out for but it wasn’t until I there was a loud ringing in my ears that I jumped off the futon startled.

 

“Ah!” I gasped looking around startled.

 

“Tony, you just scared her.” I heard Steve say.

 

“Uh, sorry.” I said standing up and rubbing the sleep off my face. “Must’ve dozed off. How’s the search going?”

 

“We’ve eliminated half the Strike team, and all the communications officers that tracked the IP address. So it had to be planted from someone from the outside or another agent that wasn’t assigned.” Steve said.

 

“Uhuh.” I said before walking over to the computer to check on how things were going on my end. “Have you tried talking to anyone Hadrian may have been close to before he was recruited to Strike?”

 

“We would if we knew who he would talk to.” Clint said.

 

“Start with the IT department. Hadrian’s barely knows how to work a computer he probably had to stop by more often than… not” I said as I brought up what Jarvis had for me. “What the…”

 

“Hayley is everything alright?” Thor asked.

 

“Yeah just, I’m gonna have to call you back.” I said ending the call. Jarvis managed to get into the system but for some reason it wasn’t active. Instead it was like I had control of the entire system. There was a window open with a black background and green letters.

 

_Initiate System?_

 

The system should have rebooted on its own by now.

 

“Jarvis I need you to shut down all other access points in the lab. If anyone tries to back channel into your server lock them out. Any data we get out of it goes directly into a virtual black box just in case there’s any viruses in there.” I said.

 

“Of course ma’am all contingencies are in place.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Here goes nothing. Y-E-S, This really reminds me of that movie War games for some reason.” I said as the window changed to show some creepy green Etch A Sketch.

 

“Adler, Calliope Chauncey. Born, 1995.” A voice said.

 

“That is not creepy at all. Why use a firewall when you have a freaky recording.” I said.

 

“I am not a recording fraulein, and I am not an artificial intelligence either.” It said.

 

“And the creepy recording talks back.” I said getting the chills. “This is not what I was expecting.”

 

“I was once as real as you and your brother fraulein. I may no longer be the man your soulmate took captive in 1945 but my mind still prospers.” It said.

 

“Zola,” I said remembering the name of one of the men responsible for Steve’s nightmares. The reason I’d never get to meet Bucky besides the obvious reason of him not living to be almost a hundred.

 

“You have heard of me yes?” It said gleefully.

 

“German Scientist, worked under the Red Skull, had a nasty habit of performing experiments on prisoners of war.” I said. “You died in the seventies.”

 

“All true except that I am actually Swiss.” It said. “And while my body may have died science found a way to preserve my mind. Stored in two hundred thousand feet of data banks.”

 

“I’m guessing you weren’t just a candidate for Project paperclip, you were actually recruited which is how you even had access to the technology you’d need to convert your mind into data that could be stored and processed like this.” I said.

 

“You are smarter than expected Fraulein, they thought I could help their cause, I helped my own.” Zola answered.

 

“And what cause was that because in case that part of your brain didn’t get stored, Steve took down the Red Skull and Hydra along with him.” I said.

 

“Cut off one head two more shall take it’s place.” Zola said and the chills started running down my spine. I’ve heard those words before, except they didn’t hold any meaning back then the way they do now.

 

“That’s not possible.” I said.

 

“But it is.” Zola said. “Accessing Archive.”

 

I moved my hands back and signed to Jarvis to copy whatever it showed me.

 

The screen changed to show a photo of some nazi officer before it changed to show a photo of some American Colonel, Tony’s dad, and a young Peggy Carter.

 

“HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For seventy years HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed.” Zola said.

 

“No, that’s not possible. Hadrian, Hanson, Taylor and maybe a few other agents but the entire organization? Someone would have noticed.” I said hoping this was all some sort of hallucination brought on by extreme sleep deprivation.

 

“Accidents will happen.” Zola retorted showing an old newspaper clipping announcing the assassination of JFK and a photo taken showing the Winter soldier taking the shot before switching to another announcing the death of Tony’s parents.

 

“The Winter Soldier. He’s exactly the same now as he was then.” I said.

 

“Hydra’s greatest weapon. He will help us bring our new order to life just like he has for the last seventy years.” Zola said.

 

“Seventy? The first recorded sighting was fifty years ago.” I said.

 

“It took some time to break the soldiers minds and put it back together. It was not a perfect reconstruction, requires routine maintenance but he gets the job done.” Zola said before the screen changed to show a recording.

 

_The Winter soldier was being dragged in by some guards. He was fighting back and he was winning. He punched and kicked. One of the soldiers managed to land a hit on his face making his mask come off. He growled before lunging at the soldier. He looked up and that’s when I got a good look at his face._

 

“Bucky?” I said recognizing him from the photos Steve had around his apartment.

 

“Sergeant Barnes did not perish as the captain so foolishly thought. The Russian sector found him a few days after he fell at the bottom of the ravine. The wild dogs hunted him. Hydra saved him.” Zola said.

 

“You brainwashed him.” I said tearing up.

 

“We liberated his mind from the confines of misconception.” Zola said as the video continued playing.

 

_“Restrain him, get him in the chair! He needs to be reprogrammed.” One of the Scientists hiding behind the armed soldiers said._

 

_“Ah!” He shouted as Bucky lunged for him before one of the guards managed to sneak up on him and hit him behind the head. That disoriented him enough for the guards to grab him and restrain him on the chair. He immediately struggled and fought against eth restraints. They shoved something into his mouth before the attachments on the chair started moving. They moved onto the side of his face and onto his skull before there was a buzzing sound and he screamed._

_“AHHHH!!!” he screamed._

 

“No.” I cried choking back a sob. This is what Hanson referred to putting his brain in a blender. It was a twisted version of electro shock therapy. Somehow he had survived seventy years of that hell. Who knows how many times they had put him through that. “You’re monsters.”

 

“HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once Project insight is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. Any threat to our vision present or future will be taken out.” Zola said.

 

“How?” I asked.

 

“We have the algorithm to select our targets, Shield will give us the means to take out any threats.” Zola said displaying a rough blue print of some sort of flying ship with some pretty big guns. “It is a shame you will not get to see it Fraulein, but by then you shall be to dead to see it. Farewell.”

 

With that the screen went black.

 

“All data files were successfully saved Miss Adams.” Jarvis said but I couldn’t move.

 

My soulmate got taken by my psycho older brother who also happens to work for Nazis making him also a Nazi. The super secret intelligence Agency that keeps the world safe is actually said Nazis who have been plotting to take over the world for over seventy years and have been using my brainwashed soulmate, who I thought had been dead for seventy years, to do their dirty work.

 

Hadrian didn’t just have one of my soulmates hostage, he had two of them and I only had a little over thirty hours to figure out how to save them both.

 

“Miss Adams you appear to be in distress.” Jarvis said.

 

“I’m not in distress Jarvis, I’m so screwed.” I said having a hard time catching my breath.

 

“It would be best for you to slow your heart rate, if you continue to Hyperventilate you will lose consciousness.” Jarvis said.

 

“I.. I don’t…. I don’t know what to do.” I cried.

 

“A mild sedative would be the recommended course of treatment.” Jarvis said.

 

“I can’t sleep I need to… something.” I said as I collapsed on the ground. The last thing I heard was the sound of my phone ringing as everything went dark.


	105. Chapter 105

_I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life. Some that I would do anything to be able to take back and others that I stand by. This is one of them._

“Hayley?” Someone said.

 

“Hales, Where is she?” Someone else said.

 

“Mh…” I groaned sitting up. What the… oh right I passed out.

 

“Jarvis, status?” I heard Tony ask.

 

“Miss Adams is awake and responsive.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Uh, Jarvis dim the lights a bit.” I said standing up and rubbing the side of my head that might have hit the floor when I collapsed. “Ow.”

 

“Hales what the hell happened?” Tony said.

 

“Just uh… saw some things on the phone.” I said.

 

“What type of things?” Steve asked.

 

“I saw…” I started but that was when I spotted Fury and Hill behind them. If Shield was Hydra that that meant they could be Hydra agents. If I alerted them they would just speed up the timetable, or worse they’d take down everyone where they stood. The Avengers had faced bad odds before but an entire building filled with Hydra operatives without a heads up. They’d be outnumbered and taken by surprise.

 

“Hayley?” Bruce asked.

 

“Some bad childhood memories. Apparently Hadrian kept souvenirs. I’m still combing through everything but there’s a lot to go through. How are things on your end?” I asked.

 

“Same as the last time you asked. Everyone has airtight alibis.” Steve said.

 

“Who’d you interrogate?” I asked.

 

“We don’t want to put anyone on alert. We’re just investigating.” Clint said.

 

“I talked to IT.” Tony said. “Some of admin.”

 

“How high up the ladder?” I asked.

 

“Are you saying there might be a mole at the top of Shield?” Fury said,

 

“I’m saying you should cover all your bases. Hadrian managed to infiltrate your organization and climb up the ladder pretty fast. He’d need help.” I said looking through the files Jarvis managed to get. I opened one that read Winter Soldier. I saw a picture of Bucky from the nineteen forties still in his uniform. The file read up to what experiments Zola had performed on him in Azzano followed into his fall from the train. The surgery they performed on his arm followed by the gruesome procedure they had to perform without anesthesia to attach the metal arm.

 

Before I knew it I was tearing up.

 

“Hales you okay?” Tony asked.

 

“Uh yeah, just some stuff I never wanted to relive. I have a lot to go through just…” I said wiping the tears off of my face. “There’s one person you probably haven’t checked out yet. And he’s only five floors above you. Don’t make it obvious you’re looking for a mole just ask him how he knew Hadrian and why he recommended him for Shield. He might give us some thing to go on or at least a link to someone else.”

 

“What are you going to do?” Clint asked.

 

“Look through the rest of the files. See if there’s anything there, another list or base location.” I said. “If you can’t get anything out of Pierce head back. We’re going to have to consider…”

 

“No.” Steve said not letting me finish.

 

“I won’t allow it.” Thor said.

 

“We’ll figure something else out.” Tony said.

 

“We may not have a choice.” I said. “See you when you get back.” I said ending the call.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Everyone watched as the video call cut of before sharing a look.

 

“Did she seem off to you guys?” Tony said.

 

“Yeah, but then again Adler has a habit of putting her on edge and she hasn’t slept in days.” Clint said.

 

“He’s right, How are her vitals?” Bruce asked.

 

“Well she obviously passed out. Her heart rate’s a bit higher than normal but that could be the anxiety and all the coffee she’s drinking.” Tony said.

 

“You did put up those precautions we talked about?” Steve asked.

 

“I made sure Jarvis will stall her in the elevator and let me know if she tried to leave. She doesn’t know about any of this so she won’t override any of it.” Tony said. “So who’s going to interrogate the Secretary of Defense?”

 

“How about we call ahead and see if he’s in his office first.” Hill said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

I stood there staring at the photo of the Winter soldier… Bucky… James… Mine and Steve’s soulmate… Uh, I miss the days when all I had to worry about was Hadrian finding me.

 

I walked over to Tony’s desk and pulled out the bottle of scotch. I poured myself a drink and downed it in one go. I looked over at the wall and saw the countdown tick away.

 

Twenty Eight Hours, eleven minutes and twenty eight seconds.

 

As it stands now I’m no closer to finding Nat than I was twenty hours ago. Except now I know that SHIELD is actually Hydra and the Winter soldier is my not so dead seventh soulmate who as it stands is also a hostage except he can’t fight back and will probably kill anyone who tries to save Nat and maybe even him.

 

“Jarvis bring up the mission files.” I said. “Wait… the entire thing was a set up… give me the list of every agent that went on the mission.”

 

The list of Agents with each of their ID photos came up. I started looking through each one of them individually. They all fit the same profile. Directly recuited from the armed forces or Shield’s academy. The best of the best. Nothing out of the ordinary.

 

It wasn’t until one of the names sounded familiar.

 

_Brock Rumlow_

I clicked on it and his photo came up.

 

“That fucking asshole.” I said. I had been so focused on Hadrian and the Winter Soldier I missed the biggest clue that was right in front of me. He had access to all the mission files, worked closely with Hadrian, he knew exactly where Nat would be headed. He was a Strike leader meaning he had higher access he’d easily be able to plant evidence and cover his tracks. “Uh I’m an idiot.”

 

“Jarvis call…” I started before I thought of something. Project Insight. Its targets would be anyone that could stand against Hydra. Three massive ships that needed to be taken down. That was bigger than any feud between Hadrian and me.

 

I needed to get to Nat, but I had to play it smart.

 

“Jarvis I have an idea but first I need to override all those safety precautions Tony put in weeks ago that he thinks I don’t know about but I do.” I said.

 

“I’m afraid I cannot allow you to do that.” Jarvis said.

 

“Too late.” I said pressing send on my phone overriding everything. “Step one done, Step two we need to frame someone for embezzlement. And we have to do it fast.”

 

About two hours later I stared at the work I had done on the computer before saving it to my phone.

 

“Jarvis shut everything down, I’m done here.” I said.

 

“Miss Adams I believe I should advise you against your current course of action.” Jarvis said.

 

“Buddy If you were an actual person I’d hug you and thank you for worrying about me but this is how it has to happen.” I said taking a deep breath holding back tears. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to shower and go get my girlfriend back.”

 

I picked up everything I needed.

 

I headed up stairs and took a quick shower before putting on some black jeans and a knit white sweater top. I pulled on some knee high suede black boots.

 

 

Just as I was about to put on my beige wool wrap coat my phone started ringing. I took one quick look at the caller ID and debated answering before picking up.

 

“Hey.” I said.

 

“Hey so we just got out of a pretty interesting talk with Pierce.” Tony said.

 

“Interesting how.” I said looking through my purse and taking out any credit cards or anything that could be used to track me.

 

“Apparently he met Adler back in 02. He was in Afghanistan meeting with some foreign dignitaries, coordinating relief efforts and what not. Adler’s squadron was in charge of his security on the ground. Anyway on route to one of his meetings rebels attacked their caravan. They were pinned down and surrounded. Adler took a bullet for him and got him out safely. He actually got him a bronze star for it.” Clint said.

 

“Huh, I’ve seen him kill people never save anyone.” I said putting on my coat.

 

“Either way he did mention someone else on the squadron that also got recruited to work for Shield. They’re on a mission but they should be back in less than an hour. We’ll talk to them and depending on how it goes we’re going to head back.” Steve said.

 

“Sounds good.” I said slipping on my coat.

 

“Did you find anything?” Tony asked.

 

“Uh still looking. Found some old mission files but nothing that can help us find him now.” I said picking up my necklace.

 

_Fourteen Years Earlier-_

_“Penelope,” Allison called out before sighing. “Penelope! Uh, that girl.” She said frustrated as she walked up the stair towards her daughter’s room._

_“Penelope.” She said storming into her daughter’s room. “What are you doing in there? I’ve been calling for you.”_

_“Sorry.” Calliope whispered._

_“What are you doing inside our closet?” Allison said._

_“It’s safe in here.” Calliope said._

_“I thought you were afraid of the dark?” Allison said._

_“There are scarier things.” Callie mumbled._

_“You want to tell me what’s wrong?” Allison asked._

_“Nothing.” Callie said._

_“Then why are you hiding in your closet?” She retorted but her daughter didn’t say anything. “Calliope I have a very important meeting.”_

_“I don’t want you to go.” Callie said._

_“We’ve been through this I have to work.” Allison said._

_“That man hurt you.” Callie said._

_“It was a misunderstanding.” Allison said._

_“But what if he does it again and this time he doesn’t stop and you never come back?” Callie said tearing up._

_“Calliope.” Allison said and her daughter looked away. She sighed before walking in the closet and sitting down next to her daughter. “I need you to understand that what I do I do for the good of this family. You, your brother and I each have jobs to do and that’s why I leave.”_

_“But what if you don’t come back?” Callie said._

_“That’s never going to happen.” Allison said._

_“How do you know that?” Callie asked._

_Allison stayed quiet before reaching behind her and taking off her necklace. “Do you know what this is?” She asked._

_“Your necklace.” Callie said._

_“Yeah. Your father gave it to me the day night we met. He made it himself, and he said the stones are from his home and that they would help him find his way back to me. I never take it off. Keep it and I’ll always find my way back to you.” Allison said._

_“Pinky Promise?” Callie said._

_“I promise.” Allison said linking her pinky with her daughters._

 

_End Flashback_

“Hayley? Are you still there love?” Thor asked.

 

“Yeah, just lack of sleep catching up to me. Nothing a double extra shot espresso macchiato can’t fix.” I said.

 

“You should get some sleep, it’s been days since you’ve taken a break.” Bruce said.

 

“Yeah, the computer screen is giving me a headache.” I said. “I guess I can take a power nap, have Jarvis wake me up in half an hour.”  

 

“Or you know just go for the full hour.” Tony said.

 

“Don’t push it.” I said looking at the photo of all of us on my nightstand. “Love you guys.” I said before hanging up. I took one last look at my necklace before putting it on the picture frame. I got my phone and put in the signal scrambler before putting a jamming microchip on my bracelet. I got my purse and headed to the elevator.

 

“Miss Adams I should warn you…” Jarvis started.

 

“Mute.” I said before looking up at the security camera. I lifted my arm and tapped on the bracelet before shutting it off. The doors to the garage opened and I walked out. I kept my head down and got lost in the crowd. I headed to the subway and took the train to my first stop.

 

I forgot how long it had been since I had been here, but as I stood in front of the apartment building I started to have second thoughts about being here. Will made it pretty clear he never wanted to see me again and I knew he was better off without me around. It wasn’t like this was my only cash store in the city. I kept another one at the train station for the same reasons but I guess I needed… closure.

 

I took a deep breath before walking up the stairs of the building. Nate was probably still upstate with his family since school wasn’t starting up for another two weeks. Last time I talked to Tess she said she was going to talk Will into staying down in Jersey with her and Liam for a while. I hoped she did, he shouldn’t be alone right now.

 

I stood at the door debating whether I should knock or not. Since I was hoping Will was in Jersey I took my keys out and let myself in. the apartment was a mess. There were beer bottles and takeout containers everywhere. I frowned at the sight of the trashed apartment. I wish I had more time to clean up and make Will some grilled cheese or whatever comfort food he was in the mood for but that probably wasn’t a good idea.

 

I pushed back the coffee table and pulled back the rug. I knocked on the floorboards until I found the loose one and lifted it up. The emergency stash was slightly bigger than what I was expecting. Josh had probably added to it before he…

 

“What are you doing here?” Will said. I looked up and saw him standing there dressed in sweats and a dirty T-shirt. He had a few days worth of stubble and the bags under his eyes made it obvious he hadn’t been sleeping well either.

 

“Just needed to grab something. I’ll be out of your hair in a minute.” I said picking up a new ID and a stack of money.

 

“You put that there?” Will asked looking down at the stash.

 

“Some not all of it.” I said. “Most of it is… was Josh’s.”

 

“Are you done?” Will said.

 

“Yeah, sorry.” I said putting it in my purse before putting the floorboard back and fixing everything to how it was. I stood up and grabbed my things before walking towards the door. I heard him sit on the couch as I reached for the doorknob. I grabbed my keys and took the apartment keys off the ring before walking towards the couch

 

“I know you hate me right now and that you said you never wanted to see me again but I need you to listen to what I’m about to say and I promise I’ll leave and you’ll never see me again.” I said and Will looked at me with a blank face.

 

“I’ve lived a pretty shitty life and for a long time my only focus was on making it to tomorrow. I closed myself off to the world and basically just survived. That all changed the day I met you, you changed everything for me Will. You made me live again. I thrived because of you and you stood by me and loved me unconditionally and I’m sorry that because of that you lost everything, I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to make it up to you, nothing can. I’m sorry Josh paid the price because I was too afraid to stand up to Hadrian but I’m going to make things right. I love you Will.” I said putting the key on the coffee table in front of him. “Goodbye brother.”

 

I turned around and walked out of the apartment without looking back. Once I was outside I took my phone out and dialed the number I had gotten off of Hadrian’s phone.

 

He answered at the first ring.

 

“Rumlow.” He answered.

 

“You’re going to do exactly as I tell you.” I said.

 

“And why would I do that sweetheart?” Rumlow retorted.

 

“Because if you don’t I’ll out you as the mole.” I said and he stayed quiet. “Don’t bother tracking the call. I made sure even I wouldn’t be able to track it.”

 

“What do you want?” Rumlow said.

 

“You’re going to meet me at Liberty Diner in East Philly at five am tomorrow and you’re coming alone.” I said.

 

“Why would I do that? I could just send the winter soldier after you or better yet tell your brother where you are.” He said.

 

“Because I’m sure you don’t want to be Hadrian’s lackie forever. Wouldn’t you rather be the one that reports directly to Pierce?” I said as I waved down a taxi.

 

“How did you…” he started.

 

“I know a lot of things and unless you want me to tell The Avengers I suggest you start booking your flight and make sure no one follows you. If I see anyone with you or anyone follows you all the intel goes to every media outlet there is. I’ll be watching you.” I said before hanging up.

 

Just as I finally got a cab to pull over for me my phone started ringing again except this time it was Clint. I immediately ignored the call and got in the cab.

 

“Where to?” the cabbie asked.

 

“Grand Central Station.” I answered.

 

“Alright.” He said driving away.

 

I felt my phone buzz and I lifted it up to see what it was.

 

_Hayley where are you?- Tony_

 

_Hales pick up please- Clint_

I locked my phone and put it away. If I talked to them I knew I wasn’t going to be able to go through with this and that couldn’t happen. There was too much at stake.


	106. Chapter 106

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone I decided to play hooky and ditch work today so you all get an early update. Enjoy :)

**Third Person’s POV-**

“I love you Will.” Hayley said tearing up as she walked towards him. She bent down and put her key to the apartment on the table. Will didn’t take his eyes off of her. The tears in his eyes stung as he struggled to hold them back.

 

The truth was that as mad and as hurt as he was he missed Hayley. She was his sister in everything but blood. His ride or die. She gave him a family when his own had turned his back on him. She got him through every heartbreak and rough patch. She nursed him through every cold and hangover he’d had since the day they met and when it seemed the world was against him she was there to remind him that no matter what came his way he wouldn’t face it alone.

 

He watched her and noticed thin she looked compared to the last time he saw her. The bags under her eyes were darker than he’d ever seen them meaning she hadn’t slept in a while. He hands slightly shaking meant she hadn’t been eating and was probably living off nothing but coffee. Then he saw the one thing that told him that whatever was going on with her, it was very bad. She wasn’t wearing her necklace.

 

Hayley straightened herself out.

 

“Goodbye brother.” She said before turning around and walked out of the apartment.

 

Will watched the door close and sat there frozen in place. He reached for his phone and dialed Natasha. She normally picked up on the second ring but this time it rang until he was forwarded to her voicemail.

 

Will got up and walked to the window. He saw Hayley talk to someone on the phone as she tried to wave down a cab. He could tell she was having a hard time keeping her composure. Even from that distance he could see her shoulders were tense.

 

He got his phone and dialed the one person he knew would answer without fail. Hayley got in a cab and left.

 

“Will, it’s not really a good time.” Tony said.

 

“Kind of figured considering Natasha isn’t picking up.” Will said.

 

“She’s a bit… unavailable.” Tony said. “Do you need something?”

 

“Hayley was here and I think something’s wrong.” Will said.

 

“What do you mean Hayley was there?” Tony asked.

 

“I’m calling her.” He could hear Clint say in the background.

 

“Hayley was where?” He could hear Bruce as well.

 

“With Will.” Tony said. “Did she say or do anything?”

 

“She pulled out some cash and stuff from under the floorboards.” Will said.

 

“Her stash.” Steve answered.

 

“She kept some cash and spare identities in case she ever had to leave.” Clint said. “Shit she’s not answering.”

 

“That explains why she wasn’t wearing her necklace.” Will said.

 

“You think she’d…” Thor started.

 

“Without a doubt.” Steve said.

 

“Did she say anything about where she may be going?” Tony asked.

 

“No she apologized and said goodbye. She mentioned something about trying to make things right.” Will said. “What’s going on?”

 

“Kind of a long story. Thanks for letting us know.” Tony said before hanging up.

 

“Can you track her phone?” Bruce asked him.

 

“What do you think I’m doing?” Tony said typing on his phone. “Shit, can’t find it she must be using a scrambler. Uh What is she thinking?!”

 

“She’s not.” Steve said frustrated.

 

“She is, She wants Nat back. She probably didn’t find anything and she thinks this is the only way to do that.” Clint said typing out another message on his phone.

 

“We must find her before her brother does.” Thor said.

 

“That’s just it, that’s what she wants.” Bruce said.

 

“Thor do you know what the meeting point he told her was?” Steve asked.

 

“No she just said it was an old diner from before.” Thor said.

 

“Well that narrows it down to every diner in America which is what, a couple million?” Tony snapped.

 

“We can have facial recognitions software running on every camera in the world.” Fury said.

 

“She spent most of her life hiding in plain sight, she’s not going to make it that easy.” Clint said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

Most of Grand Central Station was empty but I managed to get on the last train heading to Philadelphia. I was going to be early by a few hours but it would give me time to scout ahead. The good thing was that Liberty Diner was open twenty-four hours and they had Wifi.

 

I hacked into Rumlow’s phone and checked his location. He was still in DC but it was a residential area. He hadn’t made any calls and had already booked his flight.

 

Allison Adler’s First Rule of Business

 

Greed and Ambition make people very easy to manipulate.

 

Mom may have been a horrible person and made some very questionable decisions but she knew how to get what she wanted.

 

I looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was about to be three in the morning. Two hours until Rumlow showed up and exactly twenty-four hours before I was supposed to meet Hadrian.

 

I don’t think he’d kill me inside the diner. He wouldn’t risk getting banned from his favorite restaurant and never getting his hands on the best bacon cheeseburgers in the world. At least in his opinion.

 

I started thinking about the real best bacon Cheeseburgers in the world back in New York.

 

“Hey sweetie, can I get you a refill?” The waitress said.

 

“Oh yes, thank you.” I said giving her a polite smile.

 

“It’s awfully late for you to be out on your own.” She said.

 

“Or early depending on how you look at it?” I said making her chuckle. “Do you guys still have apple pie?”

 

“Actually we just pulled it out of the oven, would you like a slice?” She asked.

 

“Yes please.” I said.

 

_Flashback- Six and a Half Years Earlier_

_“That’s your favorite isn’t it?” Allison said looking at the menu. “You always order apple pie a la mode when we come here.”_

_Allison looked over her menu to watch her daughter. Her twelve year old daughter sat across from her with her arms crossed and a skeptical look on her face. She hadn’t even touched her pie._

_“Come on Calliope, desert for breakfast?” Allison enticed._

_“Mom, can you just say it already?” Callie said._

_“Say what?” Allison said arching an eyebrow._

_“You always do this.” Callie said._

_“And what am I doing exactly?” Allison asked._

_“You’re bribing me.” Callie answered._

_“Calliope I would never…” Allison started but Callie just gave her a hard look making her sigh. She missed the days when her daughter would just take her at her word without any arguments. Ever since they left Chicago everything was an argument._

_“Every time you need me to do something for you and him you take me out, just the two of us. You take me to whatever place for breakfast at and order my favorite desert even though I haven’t actually eaten anything. Then you take me to museum or the zoo depending on where we are, the mall and buy me whatever I want, We catch a movie and then go to dinner where you tell the waiters it’s my birthday even if it’s not so I feel special. Then after I blow out the candles and we start eating you hit me with it.” She said. “So I’m going to save us both some time and say no.”_

_“Callie just listen.” Allison started._

_“No.” Callie said. “I said I was done and I’m done. I’m not going back to that.”_

_“It’s just a simple favor…” Allison started._

_“It’s always a simple favor with you and then I get dragged into your messes and…” Callie started._

_“Calliope!” Allison snapped. “I am your mother and you will do as I say. I need you to put together a stock portfolio and start moving our funds into a new account. Our retirement account.”_

_“Retirement?” Callie said confused._

_“Yes. Our Retirement. The past couple of weeks have been difficult to say the least and…” Allison said having a hard time getting the words out of her mouth. “You were right. We have been at this for years and there’s no reason for us to keep doing this. We have more money than we’ll ever know what to do with in our entire lives. We’re going back to Seattle and after this last deal is done we start over one last time, except this time no more cartel, mafia, or bratva. Just simple normal life with out real names.”_

_“Really?” Callie said hopeful._

_“Really.” Allison said. Callie jumped out of her seat and move around the table to hug her mom. “Oh!”_

_“Thanks mom.” Callie said._

 

_End Flashback_

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“We need to head back to New York.” Tony said.

 

“We already know Hayley’s not at the Tower.” Thor said.

 

“Doesn’t mean she didn’t leave any clues behind.” Steve said.

 

“We still haven’t found the mole.” Hill said.

 

“And we’re out of leads.” Tony said. “We’ve got nothing. Time’s running out for Romanoff and now for Hayley.”

 

“Or maybe we already found the mole?” Fury said.

 

“What are you saying?” Thor asked.

 

“You really think that Miss Adams just mysteriously disappearing the instant all of our leads dried out is just a coincidence? She had access to all of your confidential files along with Shield’s.” Fury said.

 

“She wouldn’t do that.” Steve said.

 

“Are you sure because from where I’m standing it’s the perfect explanation.” Fury said. “She’s extremely good at hiding in plain sight, she had connections to forgers, black market arms dealers, assassins?”

 

“She was a kid and didn’t get a say. Hayley doesn’t do that anymore.” Clint said.

 

“But she did. Just a few months ago a Moroccan crime lord got assassinated by a sniper that she supposedly set up for Adler to kill. She started a turf war that ruined multiple Shield ops. Adler’s working for who someone and maybe that’s exactly what they wanted.”

 

“She was protecting her sister.” Bruce said.

 

“Who was a member of a crime family specializing in art forgeries, theft and smuggling of rare goods that aren’t always legal.” Fury said.

 

“What are you trying to say?” Steve asked.

 

“I’m saying you all got played.” Fury said.

 

“She’s our soulmate.” Thor growled. “She wouldn’t betray us.”

 

“Then why did she run?” Fury said.

 

“Hayley wouldn’t do that. You don’t know her.” Tony said.

 

“Or maybe your feelings for her have blinded you to the truth that’s right in front of you.” Fury answered.

 

“Hayley doesn’t do anything without a reason.” Clint said picking up his bow and quiver.

 

“We should start at the Tower, look through those files she got from the phone. Maybe we’ll find where the exchange is supposed to take place.” Tony said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

I looked at the feed from the street cameras. None of Rumlow’s friends or any known shield agents had shown up in the area. Guessing Hadrian hasn’t shaken his habit of making enemies out of everyone he meets.

 

At exactly five am on the dot Rumlow walked into the diner. He took a quick look around before walking to the table and sitting across from me.

 

“Morning.” I greeted looking up from my phone. “How was the flight?”

 

“Cramped.” He said.

 

“Hello, I’m just gonna top you up sweetie. This the friend you were waiting for?” Meryl, Who the waitress eventually introduced herself as asked.

 

“I am.” Rumlow said with a fake smile.

 

“Not a bad looking friend.” She said giving me a wink making me snort.

 

“He’s a work friend.” I corrected.

 

“Can I get you anything?” Meryl asked him.

 

“Just a coffee ma’am.” He said.

 

“I’ll bring that right up.” She said walking away.

 

“Been here before?” He asked.

 

“A while ago.” I answered.

 

“Adler always stops by places like this when out on assignment. Said that no matter where you end up at least one thing is always the same.” Rumlow said.

 

“Here you are. And a menu in case you get hungry.” She said.

 

“Thanks Meryl.” I said before she walked off to go talk to the cook. “So I’m guessing Hydra…”

 

“What the…” He started but I ignored him

 

“…Has a ton of off shore bank accounts all under shell corporations or in bonds?” I asked.

 

“You shouldn’t know about that.” Rumlow said.

 

“Kind of like I shouldn’t know about you or Pierce?” I retorted. “You’ve worked with Hadrian long enough to know that he may have gotten the brawns of the family but I got the brains.”

 

“What do you want?” Rumlow asked.

 

“It’s not about what I want, it’s about what you want or else you wouldn’t have showed up.” I said. “Hadrian reports directly to Pierce, he’s the middle man between him and the rest of you, right?”

 

“Yeah.” He said eyeing me suspiciously.

“Guessing that comes with a lot of perks for him but for you not so much? I mean you got dragged with him to London when he kidnapped me in broad daylight and half the time you didn’t even know what was going on.” I said.

 

“I did get one hell of a payday though.” Rumlow said with a smirk.

 

“But was it really worth it? You were taking orders from a sociopath. He almost got you killed because he was throwing a tantrum. Any advice you offered almost got you stabbed and that was him on a more or less good day. I know you’ve seen him when it gets worse, when he just shoots and stabs because he gets bored.” I said.

 

“Nothing wrong with that if the job gets done.” He said.

 

“But you hate cleaning up his messes. You don’t want to be in another man’s shadow. You want to be in charge, you want to be Pierce’s right hand man. The one making the calls in the field, the Winter Soldier’s handler.” I said forcing myself to keep a straight face as I said that.

 

“That’s the goal.” Rumlow said. I took that as my cue to take out the flash drive I had in my pocket and place it on the table. He took one look at it and looked at me curiously. “What’s that?”

 

“A flash drive.” I deadpanned.

 

“What’s on it?” He said annoyed.

 

“Bank statements and wire transfers showing how much money Hadrian has embezzled from Hydra’s bank accounts since he started working for you guys.” I said and his eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Are they real?” he asked.

 

“If they’ll get you that promotion you want so bad does it really matter?” I retorted. He reached over but I moved the flash drive out of his reach.

 

“What do you want?” Rumlow asked.

 

“Three things.” I said. “First I want to Natasha before I go see Hadrian.”

 

“I can’t let her go without…” He started.

 

“Yes which is why I said I want to see her.” I said. “Secondly, I’m going to hand myself over to Hadrian but I want him taken out before he kills me.”

 

“I show Pierce those bank statements he’ll give the order anyway.” Rumlow said.

 

“I was counting on that.” I said.

 

“What’s the third?” He asked.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

The second the quinjet was on the tower landing pad, Tony opened the back doors and he along with everyone else ran inside.

 

“Hayley’s got at least five hours on us.” Clint said.

 

“And we’ve got less than twenty hours before she goes to meet Adler.” Steve said.

 

“Bruce and I will go check the lab and see what she was working on.” Tony said.

 

“I shall go check her room.” Thor said.

 

“I’ll go with you.” Steve said. “An extra set of eyes is always good.”

 

“I’m gonna check a few things see if Nat managed to send a smoke signal.” Clint said.

 

“You really think she’d manage to get away?” Steve asked.

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time. It’s a long shot but it’s worth a try.” Clint said.

 

With that everyone went their separate ways.

 

Steve and Thor walked into Hayley’s apartment. Steve went straight to the coat closet and checked to see if the duffle bag filled with money was still there. It wasn’t so he went to the kitchen and checked the cabinet.

 

“I don’t think you’ll find anything besides chocolate bars and popcorn in there.” Thor said.

 

“No there’s also a cash store.” Steve said taking out a bag filled with money and checking the fake ID’s Hayley had in there. “Hayley’s emergency bag, it’s exactly the way she left it. “

 

“She wouldn’t use it anyway. Her brother took the box from the forger’s apartment. He knows all of her Identities.” Thor said.

 

“But we could have used them to find her if we knew which one she was using.” Steve said. “That’s probably why she stopped by Will’s apartment. Barton and Romanoff know which names are on these but not on the ones she kept over there.”

 

“Perhaps there are more clues in her room.” Thor said walking over to the room. They walked in but at first sight there was nothing out of the ordinary. Steve went to go look in her closet while Thor went to her nightstand. He opened all of the drawers and found her computer and tablet but nothing else. He set those aside before his eyes fell on the photo Hayley kept on her nightstand. He had seen it many times before but what really caught his eye was the necklace on the frame.

 

“There’s nothing in there.” Steve said.

 

“Perhaps Stark can find something in her computer.” Thor said picking up her necklace.

 

“That’s her necklace.” Steve said.

 

“It is.” Thor said.

 

“Captain Rogers, Mister Odinson, Sir requests your presence in the lab.” Jarvis said.

 

Meanwhile upstairs in the armory…

 

Clint moved the radio trying to get to the frequency he and Nat used whenever they needed to communicate without anyone listening in but he didn’t get anything. I threw the headphones he was wearing onto the table before slamming his hands on it in frustration.

 

He took his phone out and dialed one on his speed dial.

 

 _“It’s Hayley you know what to do.”_ The recording played followed by a tone signaling to start his message.

 

“Hales, I know you want to get Nat back and… I know you think this is the way to do it but it’s not. You made me… us a promise that you wouldn’t do things on your own that whatever happened we would face it together. It’s not too late. Please come back. We need you.” Clint said before hanging up.

 

“Agent Barton, sir has requested your presence in the lab.” Jarvis said.

 

“On my way.” Clint said walking out of the armory to the elevator. He pressed the button to go downstairs and looked up for a second when something caught his eye.

 

He walked into the lab where Tony, Steve, Bruce and Thor were waiting.

 

“Hey do you have the footage to the security camera in the elevator?” Clint asked.

 

“Uh yeah but I don’t think that’s really important right now.” Tony said.

 

“Did you find something?” He asked.

 

“Yes and no.” Tony said.

 

“We found the phone Hayley was trying to hack.” Bruce said

 

“Did she crack it?” Steve asked.

 

“Considering there’s nothing on the phone anymore, I’m going with yes.” Tony said.

 

“There’s just one problem.” Bruce said.

 

“Another one?” Thor said.

 

“Hayley got all the files she found on the phone and put them inside a virtual black box.” Tony said.

 

“A black box?” Steve asked confused.

 

“It’s like a virtual safe except unbreakable. Normally the key is something the user sets up like biometrics or a key except this one has a time lock.” Tony said.

 

“So it’ll unlock at a certain time. That’s good right?” Clint asked.

 

“No because she set the time lock for another forty two hours.” Tony said. “And before you suggest I hack into it, don’t bother because I already tried. She stored it inside Jarvis’ servers so almost an entire server farm is being used to run the encryption on it making it unhackable. I’d ask Jarvis to do it but it’d be like asking him to hack himself which goes against his programing.”

 

“Why would she do something like this?” Steve said.

 

“Tony get the feed from the elevator.” Clint said.

 

“There’s no way Hayley would leave it…” Tony said bringing up the feed on the screen. “Oh… She’s on camera leaving the tower.”

 

The recording showed Hayley getting in the elevator. Jarvis trying to warn her against leaving but she muted him. She then looked straight into the camera before signing something and tapping her arm. After that the camera shut down.

 

“Looks like she’s taking a page out of Adler’s book.” Tony said annoyed.

 

“Play it again.” Clint said.

 

“I didn’t see anything.” Thor said.

 

“She must’ve forgotten to shut down the camera.” Tony said playing the feed again.

 

“Stop.” Clint said. “She’s signing something.”

 

“ASL?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah.” He said.

 

“What does it mean?” Steve asked.

 

“She’s saying to wait.” Clint said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

I was sitting in the booth stirring my coffee. Rumlow was outside talking on the phone. Supposedly with his boss.

 

It’s been ten minutes and no Hydra agents had shown up to kill me yet. Guess telling him that I had a failsafe in place in case he decided to double cross me was a good idea. It wasn’t a complete lie. There was a failsafe he just doesn’t know that it’s going to end up in the right hands no matter what he does. He stopped pacing and looking inside briefly before nodding and hanging up. He quickly walked back inside.

 

“The boss agreed to everything you asked for. If you want to see your girlfriend and still make it on time we need to go.” Rumlow said.

 

“Okay.” I said grabbing a pen and a napkin. I wrote a quick note and took out all the cash I had on me, which was around five hundred dollars. I put them down and stood up.

 

“That’s a big tip.” Rumlow said.

 

“Meryl’s good company and she’s trying to put her daughter through college.” I said following him out.

 

He laughed at that. “You really are a goody two shoes.” Rumlow said.

 

“It’s not like I’m going to need the money where I’m going.” I said as he pressed a button on his keys and unlocked the car.

 

“You could have pitched in for gas.” He said

 

“I’ve seen the bank accounts, your boss can afford to reimburse you.” I said getting in. “How far away?”

 

“Buffalo.” He said.

 

“Buffalo?” I said, “Six, seven hour drive?”

 

“Less if we don’t catch traffic.” He said starting the car.

 

**Six Hours Later-**

I’ve been in awkward and uncomfortable situations before but six and a half hours in the car with Rumlow and his loud country music that, I was fairly sure he was only listening to, to get under my skin, and I wanted to scream. If it hadn’t been for the fact that I had downloaded plants vs. zombie on my phone and remembered to pack my phone charger I would have gone crazy.

 

It was around three in the afternoon when we finally made it to Buffalo. We didn’t exactly make it into the main part of the city. We ended up in the industrial side of town. Lots of run down and abandoned warehouses by the docks.

 

It didn’t look like anyone would ever accidentally wander over so I guess that’s why they chose it. The car stopped.

 

“Wait here.” He said getting out of the car.

 

Waiting inside the warm car or freezing outside in the snow, don’t have to tell me twice. I felt my phone vibrate and I picked it up to see I had a voicemail.

 

I debated whether or not to answer it when the car door opened.

 

“Let’s go.” Rumlow said.

 

“Right.” I said locking my phone and getting out.

 

“I sent the guys on guard on a lunch break. You get an hour after that you have to go.” He said.

 

“Okay.” I said following him inside. “Where’s Hadrian?”

 

“He went ahead to your meeting spot. Said he had loose ends in the area to take care of.” He answered.

 

“Oh.” I said with a grimace.

 

“What?” he barked out.

 

“I know what loose ends he’s talking about.” I said making a turn until we made it to a steel door. I looked around and realized that that was a door to a giant refrigerator.

 

Rumlow walked to the door and started opening the door. he stopped at the last minute and grabbed my arm.

 

“Ow.” I said trying to get his arm off of me.

 

“Making it look convincing.” He said in a low voice before pulling the door open and throwing me in. I fell down hard but on my side so it wasn’t too bad. The freezing floor kind of numbed the hit.

 

I sat up and heard quiet footsteps.

 

“H-Hayley.” I heard Natasha say.

 

I looked behind me and quickly stood up.

 

“Nat!” I said running over to hug her. I hugged her tight and felt how cold she was.

 

“W-what are y-you d-d-doing here?” She said through her chattering teeth.

 

“That’s kind of a long story.” I said following her towards the back of the freezer where there as was a small cot with thin blankets. I took off my coat and sat next to her before draping it around us using it as a sort of makeshift blanket to warm her up. Her thin cat suit probably wasn’t doing much to keep her warm.

 

“You want to tell me what’s going on?” Natasha said. I moved to hold her hand under the coats and blankets to help warm her up.

 

“You got taken on that mission and Hadrian offered a deal. I turn myself over and you go free.” I said.

 

“Hayley!” She said giving me a glare. “You fucking idiot.”

 

“Maybe but I’m the idiot that loves you.” I said with a smirk. She didn’t say anything; She just squeezed my hand a little tighter.

 

“He isn’t going to let you go.” She said.

 

“I know but I’m working on that.” I said hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“I have Jarvis running facial recognition on Hayley. Don’t know if that’ll help but it’s a start.” Tony said.

 

“Any chance Kol or Rebekah might be able to help us find her?” Bruce asked.

 

“They can’t help. They’re in the wind too.” Clint said as he kept watching the same footage of Hayley again like he had been for the past several hours.

 

“Are you still watching that?” Steve asked.

 

“We’re missing something.” Clint said. “That gesture she makes at the end.”

 

“You said that was the sign to wait?” Thor said.

 

“It is but what she does afterwards tapping her wrist…” Clint said.

 

“It’s the same thing. It’s like signaling a watch, timing.” Tony said mimicking the gesture.

 

“Except she doesn’t do it like that. She raises her hand up, palm facing towards her and she taps the side of the bracelet she’s wearing.” Clint started.

 

“Bracelet?” Bruce said suddenly becoming more alert.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Tony said rushing over to the computer and freezing the frame. “She’s still wearing it.”

 

“It’s just a bracelet.” Thor said.

 

“It’s a bracelet with an integrated heart monitor connected to Jarvis.” Tony said.

 

“You can track it?” Steve said.

 

“A little bit of tweaking and no.” Tony said.

 

“No?” Clint said.

 

“It isn’t detecting the bracelet’s signal.” Tony said. “That shouldn’t be happening. I designed that thing to be water proof, fire proof, able to transmit from underground…”

 

“What if she doesn’t want us to track it?” Bruce said.

 

“That wasn’t there before.” Thor said pointing at a spot on the edge of the bracelet. “The bracelet is engraved but completely gold. But there’s something there.”

 

“It’s jamming the signal.” Tony said.

 

“She signed wait, and tapped on the bracelet next to that spot.” Bruce said.

 

“She wants us to wait to track the bracelet.” Clint said.

 

“Jarvis refresh, and see if you can find a signal.” Tony said.

 

“There is no signal detected.” Jarvis said.

 

“Keep checking.” Steve said.

 

“I don’t think we’re going to find the signal just yet.” Bruce said.

 

“What makes you say that?” Thor asked.

 

“She’s blocking the signal for a reason. She doesn’t want to be found not until she get’s what she needs.” Bruce said.

 

“Or until she finds Nat.” Clint said. “She’s not supposed to meet Adler for a few more hours.”

 

“Sir the bracelet’s signal has been detected.” Jarvis said.

 

“Where?” Thor said calling Mjolnir to him.

 

“Buffalo” Tony said.

 

“Buffalo?” Steve said confused.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

“You remember the first time we…” I said.

 

“We’re being held prisoners in a giant freezer and you want to…” She started.

 

“No though sharing body heat is the best way to stay warm. I meant that phrase I said in Chinese.” I said.

 

“I still don’t know what it means and you better not say it now.” Natasha said.

 

“Nat.” I started.

 

“No. This isn’t how it’s going to end so don’t go there.” Natasha said.

 

“I might not get a chance to later.” I said.

 

“Hey, I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” She said putting her hand on either side of my face so I would look right at her. I put my hand on hers and moved it back down under the blankets so she would stay warm.

 

“I didn’t exactly tell you everything.” I said as there was a loud banging coming from the door.

 

“Hayley what did you do?” She said. I slipped off my bracelet and put it on Nat’s wrist. I took off the jammer and stood up as the door opened and five armed guards marched in. “Hayley” She said standing up and pulling me behind her.

 

“It’s okay. No matter what I love you.” I said moving in front of her. I hugged her tight and quickly whispered into ear before the guards pulled us apart.

 

Nat fought them and she took one of them down but then more guards showed up as they dragged me out. They didn’t let go until the dropped me in front of Rumlow.

“Ow.” I said.

 

“Time’s up.” He said.

 

“No shit.” I said glaring at him as I stood up. “She’s going to be okay, right?”

 

“Don’t worry, we’re under strict orders not to hurt your girlfriend or the rest of your boyfriends.” He said with a smirk. “We’re clearing out. We’ll leave Romanoff a way for her to break out.”

 

“So airport?” I said.

 

“I’m dropping you off. I have orders to make sure your ass is on the first plane to Chicago.” Rumlow said.

 

“Great.” I said with a grimace. This might be the last car ride I ever take and the music’s going to suck.


	107. Chapter 107

“The next flight leaves in two hours.” I said looking at my phone. “I’ll have a few hours to kill but I’ll be there on time.”

 

“We only keep our end of the deal if you turn yourself over to Adler.” Rumlow reminded me.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there on time.” I said looking out the window.

 

“He’s not going to kill you right away.” He said.

 

“Of course he isn’t. He’s been waiting to do this since the day I was born.” I said as he pulled over to the curve.

 

“I have to go make arrangements for your last two requests.” Rumlow said.

 

“I’ll be waiting.” I said getting out of the car and walking into the airport. I checked in and passed through TSA in under thirty minutes so I stopped by Starbucks. I grabbed my usual order and sat down at a table.

 

I unlocked my phone and started looking through all the messages I had gotten in the past couple of hours. It was a lot of the same.

 

Where are you?- Tony

 

Call back please- Clint

 

Don’t do this- Steve

 

There were about thirty text messages and all were about the same. But there was only one voicemail. Chances are it could just be a recording left because they forgot to hang up. It wouldn’t be the first time Steve leaves one of those messages.

 

I debated whether or not to listen to it. I had to go through with this. I had to go to that diner in Chicago and turn myself over to Hadrian. I saved one soulmate, I just have one more to go.

 

That being said, I left one soulmate in a freezer, and five more panicking over my sudden disappearance. Of course if they got the message and they started tracking the bracelet they should be well on their way by now.

 

Maybe this was them telling me they got to Nat.

 

“Fuck it.” I said dialing my voicemail and pressing in the code.

 

 _“Hales, I know you want to get Nat back…”_ Clint started before sighing. I could picture him wiping his hand down his face as he did. _“I know you think this is the way to do it but it’s not. You made me…us a promise that you wouldn’t do things on your own, that whatever happened we would face it together. It’s not too late. Please come back. We need you.”_

“Now boarding American Airlines flight 624 with service to Chicago. At this time please make your way to gate 52.” The announcer said.

 

That was my flight.

 

I looked down at my phone and opened up a message. I quickly typed out a message and sent it. I got out of my seat and threw my trash away.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“Are you sure this is where the signal’s coming from?” Steve asked Tony as they made their way through the abandoned warehouse.

 

“The signal’s reading loud and clear.” Tony said from inside his suit.

 

“There’s no one here.” Thor said. “Shouldn’t there be guards?”

 

“This is a little too easy.” Clint said.

 

“I’m not detecting anyone. Bruce are you picking up any heat signatures?” Tony asked.

 

“All I’m getting besides you guys is one more heat signature coming up ahead of you guys.” Bruce said.

 

“There’s nothing there.” Thor said. “It’s just a wall.

 

“No, it’s a giant fridge.” Tony said.

 

“If the building’s abandoned why is it still on.” Steve said putting a hand on the wall.

 

“The photo Adler sent Hayley of Natasha. It looked like it was some sort giant refrigerator. Like the ones used in restaurants.” Bruce said.

 

“We need to get in there.” Clint said.

 

“There should be a door somewhere.” Steve said. “Let’s go around.”

 

“Judging from the layout of the building it should be on the north side of the freezer.” Tony said as they all followed Steve.

 

“There it is.” Clint said.

 

“I’ll knock it down.” Thor said swinging Mjolnir.

 

“Wait.” Tony said. “The entire thing is metal, You charge it with lightning you can hurt Romanoff and Hayley.”

 

“There’s a handle,” Steve said lifting it up and pushing the door open.

 

“This could be a trap.” Tony said.

 

“Then tread carefully.” Thor said tightening his grasp on Mjolnir. One by one they slowly made their way in, slowly watching for anything that could be lurking behind the shelves.

 

Finally they reached the back and saw a cot with a strange lump on it. It moved around a bit and saw red hair.

 

“Nat?” Clint called out.

 

Natasha moved around a bit and looked over.

 

“Took you guys long enough.” She said shivering.

 

“You okay?” Clint said going over to help her up.

 

“Besides some frost bite I’m fine.” Natasha said wrapping the coat she was wearing around her tighter. “How’d you find me?”

 

“With this.” Clint said lifting her arm up to show her the bracelet.

 

“That’s why she put it on me.” Natasha said with a groan.

 

“Wait, that’s Hayley’s coat. The one she wore when she left the tower.” Thor said. “Is she here?”

 

“They… They took her.” Natasha said.

 

“How long ago?” Tony said.

 

“Not sure. It’s not like there’s a clock in here but it was maybe an hour or more.” Natasha said.

 

“Guys check your phones.” Bruce said through the comms.

 

Clint, Steve and Tony took out their phone and perked up before grimacing.

 

“What is it?” Natasha said.

 

“It’s a message from Hayley.” Steve said.

 

“What’s it say?” Thor asked.

 

“She… She says she’s sorry.” Tony said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

Two hours… Two hours of me trying to keep it all together without breaking down crying while on a very crowded plane surrounded by parents with crying and screaming kids. Two hours of me trying to figure out how the best year of my life went to hell in the blink of an eye.

 

I really shouldn’t be complaining. Bucky’s been through seventy years of indescribable pain and horrors I probably haven’t even begun to understand.

 

What was really hurting right now were the burning emotions I was feeling from each of my marks.

 

Whoever the hell was flying this thing really needed to go back to flight school. It was one hell of a bumpy landing. There isn’t turbulence on the ground.

 

I got off as fast as I could and waited for a cab. I had a few hours to kill before meeting up with Hadrian and I knew just the place to go grab a drink.

 

Contrary to popular belief the Russian Tea Room is not an actual Bratva hangout. They do occasionally have business meetings here but only for their money laundering fronts. Oleg, the Bratva Pahkan for most of the US made it a rule that this would be a neutral zone. It also helped that they had the best drinks and top shelf vodka in Chicago.

 

If you were going to turn yourself over to a psychopath who was probably going to torture you, it’s a good idea to get a few drinks in.

 

I walked in and went straight to the bar.

 

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked.

 

“Vodka soda, top shelf please.” I said sliding him some money.

 

“Coming right up.” He said.

 

“Thank you.” I said. Less than three minutes I had a drink in my hand. I turned on my phone and started tracking the bracelet. The signal was coming from Manhattan, New York. Specifically Avengers Tower. Nat made it home.

 

I picked up my glass.

 

‘To small victories’ I thought before chugging it. I put my glass down when another was put in front of me.

 

“I didn’t order this.” I told the bartender.

 

“It’s okay, the guy at the end of the bar bought it for you.” He said walking away.

 

“Guy at the…” I said turning to the bar to be greeted by a very familiar face. “Shit.”

 

He waved at me before getting up and walking over.

 

“This seat taken?” Dmitri asked.

 

“Go ahead.” I said. I doubted he would have listened if I had said no. “I would have thought you’d be back Moscow by now.”

 

“After Constanta I was assigned to New Orleans to handle the… transition.” He said. “I’m here to pick some men to come with me.”

 

“Congratulations of the promotion.” I said.

 

“Or banishment, depends on how you look at it.” Dmitri said.

 

“I said I’d get you to Hadrian but taking him down was up to you.” I said.

 

“We were never going to get him. Better men than me have tried.” He said. “It could have been worse, Besides Rebekah always spoke well of New Orleans.”

 

“That she did.” I said.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said and I looked at him confused. “For your loss. Rebekah was a good friend, one of a kind.”

 

“Yeah she was.” I said remembering that she and John faked her death in a boating accident.

 

“To Rebekah, the world is a darker place without her light.” Dmitri said raising his glass.

 

“To Bekah.” I said clinking my glass with hers. If she knew what I was up to right now I have no doubt she would try to slap some sense into me before dragging me back to New York by my hair.

 

“Your name isn’t Grace or Hayley, It’s Calliope.” Dmitri said.

 

“A name doesn’t mean anything. Calliope is who my mom needed me to be, Grace is what I needed at the time and Hayley was… is who I wanted to be.” I said.

 

“That’s a very dark way of looking at things. The one thing I always admired about your sister was her loyalty to her family and how fiercely she protected you all. It’s something you two had in common.” He said.

 

“You don’t know me.” I said.

 

“You may not remember but we did meet once before. About ten years ago here in Chicago.” Dmitri said. “I believe it was your eighth birthday. Marcel actually rented a Ferris wheel because you had never been on one. I’d never seen such a spoiled brat be so genuinely polite and grateful.”

 

“Then you know how things ended.” I said taking another sip.

 

“You mother getting a hint from one of our informants that the Marshalls were getting ready to arrest her and the human trafficker, Instead of running away she took over your party and married him then and there so she wouldn’t be coerced and testifying against him.” Dmitri said.

 

“Didn’t even get a chance to get on that Ferris Wheel.” I said.

 

“But you still chose to go back with her, you gave up your chance at happiness.” He said.

 

“I didn’t give it up, I just postponed it. I got my happy ending and it was worth the wait.” I said.

 

“It doesn’t seem like it.” He said as I looked at the time on my phone. I quickly chugged my drink.

 

“Thanks for the drink and the talk but I have a meeting to get to.” I said standing up. “Send Oleg my regards.”  

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“We should got to Shield and clear Hayley’s name.” Steve said.

 

“What?” Natasha said.

 

“You missed a few things while you were in the freezer.” Tony said. “Besides Hayley going off on her own, we found out Shield has a mole.”

 

“A mole that works for Adler?” Natasha said taking the warm tea Bruce handed her.

 

“Yeah and Fury thinks that Hayley’s the mole since she disappeared when we started looking for them and the fact that she has a habit of keeping secrets from us.” Clint said.

 

“She’s not the mole.” Natasha said.

 

“We know.” Steve said. “Let’s go to Shield and we can clear her name.”

 

“No we can’t do that.” Natasha said.

 

“Why not?” Tony said.

 

“Because before Hayley was taken she whispered something in my ear. A warning.” Natasha said. “She said Shield’s compromised, stay away.”

 

“Compromised, It’s just one mole. Nothing we can’t handle.” Steve said.

 

“This was more than that. It felt… It felt like she was saying goodbye.” Natasha said.

 

“Let’s head back to the tower and track her from there.” Tony said.

 

“How, she no longer has the bracelet?” Thor said.

 

“We’ll find something.” Tony said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

Mick’s diner in Chicago. Home to what Hadrian calls the best Bacon Cheeseburger in the world. The diner itself is decorated to look like it’s from the 1950’s which was probably not intentional more like they haven’t thought up of any new ideas. They play great music though and every table had a tiny jukebox to pick out the next song for a quarter.

 

I haven’t been here in over ten years and it’s still exactly the same.

 

I walked in and noticed that the entire restaurant was empty, or at least it looked like it was. There was a guy sitting at the counter reading his newspaper and another two guys in a booth in the back corner. The one facing the entrance hadn’t taken his eyes off of me since I walked in.

 

Hadrian was sitting in booth in the middle of the restaurant with a smug smile on his face. He looked like he wanted to laugh as I walked closer to him.

 

I put my bag down and slid in across from him.

 

“How’s the burger?” I said looking at the plate in front of him.

 

“Best burger in the world. I should come here more often.” He said. “How’d the soulmates take the news?”

 

“What do you think?” I retorted.

 

“You know the rule, no attitude or problems through that door.” Hadrian said taking another bite of his burger.

 

“Does that mean you’re not going to kill me?” I asked.

 

“Oh I’m going to kill you, just not here. I actually want to come back for another burger sometime.” He said taking another bite.

 

A waitress came by and placed a chocolate shake and a plate of eggs, bacon and a giant chocolate chip waffle. The same thing I’d get whenever Mom would bring us here.

 

“Here you go sweetie. Your brother said these were your favorites.” She said putting the plate in front of me.

 

I turned to look at Hadrian who nodded.

 

“Yes they are, thank you.” I said before she walked away.

 

“You should eat, you won’t finish your eggs if they get cold.” He chastised.

 

“Uhuh.” I said slowly reaching for the fork. I picked up some eggs and took a bite.

 

“I haven’t been here since the morning of that shit show wedding.” Hadrian said. “Who the hell rents a Ferris Wheel for a wedding?”

 

“That’s probably because it wasn’t supposed to be a wedding so much as an eight year old’s birthday party.” I reminded him.

 

“Oh please you didn’t even want a birthday party.” Hadrian said. “We never celebrated it before and you never made a fuss about it. What’s the point of celebrating your birthday, it just means you’re one year closer to dying.”

 

“I did want a party but I was afraid to ask for one because I didn’t have any friends and mom only invited work colleagues.” I said. “That was going to be the first birthday I ever celebrated but you know we all make sacrifices for the people we love.”

 

“Stop being such a whiney bitch. It was your fault she got married in the first place. And you should be thanking me because I saved us all from a very long and arduous divorce.” He said.

 

“Yeah and it was totally normal that the only complaint mom had about you offing her husband was the blood stain you left on the carpet.” I said sarcastically.

 

“I don’t remember you being this chatty.” Hadrian said.

 

“I’ve had a couple of drinks and no matter what mood you’re in you’re still going to kill me so what the hell.” I said taking a bite of my bacon.

 

“Hm, yeah but my mood will determine how you spend your last hours of life. Whether or not I’ll use you as a punching bag or just stab you until you stop breathing.” He said with a smile.

 

“Well I always knew you’d leave me dead in an alley or ditch somewhere, You didn’t get a chance to do it ten years ago I guess you can make up for it now.” I said making him laugh.

 

“Oh Calliope, you really think I made you come to Chicago to kill you?” Hadrian said and I suddenly got really nervous. “I just wanted a burger and I figured if you didn’t end up coming alone I could at least mislead your soulmates until I got you away.”

 

“I don’t understand.” I said confused. “Got me away to where?”

 

“It’s time we closed the circle. I need closure. We’re going to end this where it all began. We’re going home.” Hadrian said with a smirk.

 

Oh Shit.

 

“Finish your breakfast.” He said. “I don’t want you passing out too soon. I have to say Calliope, I’ve had eighteen years to think of ways to prolong your suffering I can’t wait for it all to be over. Hadrian said.

 

I stayed quiet and cut off a piece of my waffle.

 

When we were both done with our food he quickly put enough money on the table for the bill before getting up and leading me out. He kept a tight hold on my arm before pulling me into the back alley.

 

“Hands against the car and spread your legs.” He said.

 

“Really?” I said.

 

“Spread them.” He growled before pushing me against the car and kicking my legs apart. He checked for weapons before pulling out a scanner and moving it around. “No trackers, good. Get in.”

 

“Where are we going?” I asked.

 

“I have one last loose end to tie up and your coming with me.” Hadrian said opening the door and pushing me in.

 

He got in and quickly sped away. We had been driving around the city for about two hours. He parked a few times and got out to talk to people but I still had no idea what was going on. It was around noon when we finally stopped in front of a house in a residential area.

 

“One of your loose ends lives in the suburbs?” I asked.

 

“Our loose end.” Hadrian corrected as a middle aged man walked out of the house. “You probably wouldn’t recognize him. It’s only been ten years since you set him up to take the fall for mom.”

 

“Wait, that’s Anderson?” I said. “The Marshall?”

 

“He is.” Hadrian said.

 

“I thought he got sentenced to like twenty years in prison?” I said.

 

“He did but he got released early for good behavior, that and he had some very good intel on some of our associates. He has a big mouth and knows a lot about some of my earlier exploits. Gerald’s been taken care of. You’ll be soon enough but since I’m in the area I figure better safe that sorry.” Hadrian said getting hit gun from the glove compartment, unloading and reloading the clip before taking off the safety. “I need you to hack into his security system and shut it off so I can go in and take care of him.”

 

“I’m not going to be your accomplice.” I said.

 

“The asshole made our lives hell for years.” Hadrian said.

 

“You’ve been doing that my entire life.” I muttered and he took his gun and hit me on the side of my head making my head slam against the window. “OW!”

 

“Hack it.” Hadrian growled.

 

“No.” I said and he punched me, knocking me out.

 

When I woke up everything was dark and it was very cramped. It was really bumpy as I guess the car was moving but I wasn’t wearing a seat belt. That’s when I realized I was in the trunk of the car.

 

“Uh.” I groaned. I reached around hoping there might be a light bulb or something. I realized I was lying on top of a shovel. Then I kept moving around I found a tiny flash light. I clicked it on and right in front of the face was Anderson’s bloody pale face.

 

“AHHHHH!!!!!” I screamed when it finally clicked to me that he was dead.  


“Shut up!” Hadrian yelled from inside the car. “We’ve got another twenty four hours until we’re in Seattle and we still need to ditch Anderson in Cheese head country.”

 

“He’s dead!!!” I screamed.

 

“No shit.” Hadrian said as the car pulled over and I side onto the dead body. I heard footsteps and the trunk opened. I was quickly dragged out and dropped to the ground. I started throwing up right there. “It’s not even the first dead body you see get over yourself.”

 

“How… how long was I in there?” I asked.

 

“Well you knocked out. I went inside, interrogated Anderson before killing him, wrapping him in shower curtain, cleaning up, dragging you and him into the trunk so six hours.” He said. “Now get your ass up and start digging.”

 

“What?” I said.

 

“Dig a grave.” Hadrian said.

 

“I’ll take the trunk.” I said turning around to go sit in the trunk when I felt him hit my back with the shovel. “UH!”

 

“I said dig!” He shouted.

 

“Mh…” I winced as I stood up and started digging. The only good thing was that Hadrian decided he only wanted a shallow grave so It was only half the torture it could have been. Once I was done. He dragged me to the passengers seat and handcuffed me to the door.

 

“Why are we driving?” I asked. “Flying would have been faster.”

 

“Because you look like crap and they don’t let you carry guns on a plane.” Hadrian said like it should have been an obvious answer. “Now shut up or go to sleep.”

 

“I might have a concussion.” I said.

 

“Do I look like I care?” he retorted.

 

Well if I have a brain bleed or die of some complication at least Hadrian won’t get the satisfaction of killing me.

 

I moved my seat so it was more comfortable and started drifting off to sleep. I was almost there when suddenly heavy metal started screeching through the speaker making me jump up in my seat. Hadrian laughed.

 

“What, music to loud for you to sleep?” he said playing innocent.

 

“Mh.” I groaned.

 

Eventually my body just gave out and I knocked out. When I woke up we were pulling up a very familiar driveway. We were somewhere I never wanted to come back to.

 

“Home sweet home.” Hadrian said.

 

“I never thought I’d be back here.” I said before my door opened and I was pulled out by two really big armed guys. “Wha!”

 

“Take her to her room.” Hadrian said. “Sleep tight Cal.”

 

I gulped. I didn’t know what to think of this. I was back in the safehouse. I remember spending summers here when mom was between jobs or getting sent here when Mom just didn’t feel like being a parent.

 

As I was pulled along in between both of the guards I noticed that everything was exactly as I remembered it. The dark blue couches and hardwood floors. The photos placed around the room and on the walls.

 

We got up the stairs and we went down the hall before we arrived at my room. They opened the door before throwing me in locking the door behind me. I tried to get up but I winced every time I moved. I managed to sit against the bed and looked around. Nothing had changed here either. The walls were still the same shade of pale yellow. I looked across the window where the white window bench had that one star sticker I never managed to get off and just left there. Then on the wall next to it were the markings where I would measure how much I was growing each time I was here.

 

I grabbed the bed railing and lifted myself up before letting myself fall on the bed. I felt something fuzzy and when I pulled on it I realized it was my old stuffed elephant Bailey.

 

 

I hugged it and cried wishing I would wake up tomorrow in Avengers Tower curled up to one of my soulmates. That all the pain I felt right now would go away.

 

But it didn’t.

 

**The Next Morning-**

I woke up to a sharp slap to the face making me fall out of the twin bed I was curled up on and onto the floor.

 

“Uh!” I cried out.

 

“Rise and shine brat.” Hadrian said. “We’re leaving in five minutes.”

 

With that he walked out of the room. I groaned as I lifted myself up and tried to stand up. I wobbled for a bit before I managed to get my bearings. I walked to the bathroom and quickly freshened up. I sat down on the toilet and reached into my boot. I took out the syringe and stuck it up the sleeve of my sweater before the guards knocked on the door and dragged me downstairs.

 

Instead of taking the car with Hadrian I was put in the back of a van surrounded by armed guards.

 

“You look rough.” Rumlow greeted. I responded with a glare.

 

“You try getting knocked out, waking up in a trunk with a dead body, having to dig a grave after getting hit on the back with the shovel you’re going to use, then having to ride in the car for twenty four hours listening to heavy metal while trying to sleep.” I said taking a seat and wincing a bit. “Where have you been?”

 

“Working stuff out.” He answered with a smirk.

 

“Let’s move!!” Hadrian called out from outside before the doors closed and we were off.

 

“Any idea why we’re going to a cemetery?” Rumlow said.

 

“Uh.” I groaned. “Yeah, he wants to end this where it all began.”

 

“We’re ten minutes out.” The driver said.

 

“Copy.” He said “Everyone, silencers on.”

 

“Anyone have any booze on them?” I asked and everyone just gave me a look. “Didn’t think so.”

 

“Having second thoughts?” Rumlow asked.

 

“No just nerves.” I said closing my eyes to try and stay calm. I was okay until the car stopped and the doors opened. My hands couldn’t stop shaking and I felt like throwing up again.

 

“Let’s go.” One of the grunts said. Someone behind me pushed me forward and I almost fell. I landed on a crouch and though my feet were wobbly I managed to get up. I looked around and knew exactly where I had to go. I didn’t wait for them to pull me or push me forward. I started walking up the hill towards the lush pine trees surrounding the graves.

 

When I finally got to it I stopped.

 

_Allison Marie Adler_

_August 9, 1956- July 26, 2008_

“Hi Mom.” I said.


	108. Chapter 108

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“It’s been an entire day since the initial deadline Adler gave Hayley…” Tony started. “And we still have no idea where she is.”

 

“Facial recognition software hasn’t picked anything up.” Bruce said.

 

“We still don’t have any leads on the mole.” Natasha said.

 

“Guys it might be time we start considering that it’s too late.” Steve said.

 

“No.” Clint said.

 

“Clint.” Natasha said.

 

“No, Hayley is not… she’s not dead. We would have felt if she did.” Clint said.

 

“Then it’s just a matter of time.” Steve said.

 

“I just don’t get it. She found Natasha and we got her out. The warehouse was completely abandoned but she showed up there hours before she was supposed to meet up with Adler. How’d she even know you were in Buffalo?” Bruce said.

 

“Why’d Adler let her see you before turning herself in?” Tony asked.

 

“I don’t know.” Natasha said. “I actually haven’t seen Adler since he called Hayley.”

 

“Did she say anything?” Thor asked.

 

“Not really. Nothing that can help us find her.” Natasha said.

 

“How much time is left on the black box?” Bruce asked.

 

“About another eight hours.” Tony said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

_Allison Marie Adler_

_August 9, 1956 – July 26, 2008_

 

“Hi Mom.” I said. “It’s been a while.”

 

“I thought it was fitting, that we end this where it all began.” Hadrian said.

 

“Life is one giant circle.” I said remembering what mom used to say.

 

“On a big round blue ball moving in circles.” Hadrian finished. “Oh look your spot’s been taken.”

 

I looked over to what see what he was talking about. The empty grave he had kicked he into almost six years ago was now filled and someone else’s final resting place.

 

“Well it’s not I stayed in it.” I said.

 

“Eh, I think I’m just going to throw you over the cliff over there this time. Burial by sea.” Hadrian said looking over to the trees where said cliff was.

 

“At least it’ll have a nice view.” I said. “Seeing as this is all about closure, I just need to know one thing. Why do you hate me so much?”

 

“My dad died when I was four and it was just me and mom. We were all each other had and it was perfect. She worked and I covered for her. I took care of her when she came home drunk. Got rid of any troublesome exs, sabatoged some brakes, you know what I always did. And then he came along.” Hadrian said.

 

“You’re pissed because mom had another one night stand in a very long series of one night stands?” I asked.

 

“No I’m pissed because she goes away for one damn weekend in Missouri alone where she met a man from the sky and she comes back with you! And you you worthless pathetic bitch did nothing but go against us and you were still her favorite!” Hadrian shouted.

 

“And that’s my fault? I didn’t ask to be born Hadrian!” I screamed.

 

“But you were!” Hadrian screamed.

 

“How did I ask for this? To be born to a trainwreck, self centered, overbearing mother and an insane, psychopath asshole of an older brother. No one in their right mind would ask for this!” I yelled.

 

“You were a parasite from the second we knew you existed. I begged her to let them take you out with the tumor but she said no. You did nothing but argue and go against everything we worked for just because of some stupid morality about doing the right thing.” Hadrian said.

 

“I’m sorry I don’t have mommy issues and I actually have a fucking conscience.” I said sarcastically. “That I actually have a sense of right and wrong and that I actually care about other people besides myself.”

 

“Oh please you’re no better than I am. You have just as much blood on your hands as I do. And you manipulate those around you just the way mom used to. When push comes to shove and those self preservation instincts kick in you don’t care who gets caught in the cross fire so long as you come out on your feet. Speaking of how are Marcel and Rebekah doing?” he said hitting a nerve.

 

“At least my soulmates didn’t go to extreme measures to get away from me.” I retorted and he snapped. He slapped me almost knocking me down.

 

“I’m done with this fucking stupid game. Get on your knees.” Hadrian said.

 

“Really?” I said.

 

“Did I fucking stutter?” Hadrian yelled before grabbing my arm and pushing me down.

 

“Ow ah.” I said falling on my knees.

 

“Any last words?” Hadrian said.

 

“Go for it.” I said before closing my eyes. I heard him take his gun out before slowly taking off the safety.

 

“You had a good run Calliope.” He said before I heard a gunshot.

 

I felt nothing when I opened my eyes Hadrian fell on his knees as he clutched his side. One my one the rest of the guys from the van came over and aimed their guns at him. I got up and brushed the dry grass off of me.

 

“What the fuck?!” Hadrian growled.

 

“What was that saying Javi used say all the time?” I said. “Big fucks small. I couldn’t never beat you on my own so I found someone bigger who could.”

 

“You bitch.” Hadrian growled trying to lunge for me Just as Rumlow grabbed him stopping him.

 

“That’s enough. Chain him up and load him in the van. The boss wants to have a few words with him before we take him out.” Rumlow said.

 

“You? You’re working with her?” Hadrian said.

 

“Means to an end. She’s a lot easier to work with.” Rumlow said.

 

“Romanoff’s as good as dead.” Hadrian spat out.

 

“Mh, yeah we let her go.” Rumlow said. “We had orders not to go near them. The boss wasn’t happy to hear you went of book but he’ll tell you all about that. Take him away.”

 

“Uh! I’m going to fucking kill you!” Hadrian shouted. “You fucking bitch!”

 

“Put a muzzle on him while you’re at it!” Rumlow called out.

 

“Cut it a bit close there don’t you think?” I said.

 

“We needed him distracted. If he saw it coming we wouldn’t have gotten him.” He said. “Pierce just wants to talk to him about the missing funds see if he can get them back after that he’s dead.”

 

“Good.” I said. “My last request?”

 

“About that…” he started.

 

“You know I still have bunch of files I can send with the click of a button.” I reminded him.

 

“We know. My boss wanted me to extend an offer to you. He thinks you’d make a great asset to our cause.” Rumlow said.

 

“He’s offering me a job?” I said not knowing whether he was serious or joking about this.

 

“He is.” He said.

 

“Rumlow, I’d rather have you stick rusty nails under each of my toenails while listening you sing off key again than work for Hydra.” I said.

 

“I thought you’d say that.” He said with a smirk. “He’ll be here in five minutes.”

 

“Okay. I’m going to go enjoy the view while I still can.” I said walking over to the cliff Hadrian was planning on throwing me from.

 

I could see a lighthouse in the distance and a beach in the distance. The sound of crashing waves was oddly relaxing and added to the peaceful ambiance. It almost made me forget for an instant what was coming next. It wasn’t until I felt like I was being watched that I turned around and saw him standing there.

 

The Winter Soldier…Bucky was standing a few feet away from me. He stood there watching each of my movements with sharp steel blue eyes. He looked ready to attack at a moments notice. His metal arm shined as the sunlight bounced off of it, the red star standing out against the silver metal plates. He wasn’t wearing a mask so I could see how emotionless he was.

 

“Hi.” I said but he didn’t say anything or reacted. “You don’t know who I am but I know who you are and I don’t mean what they made you be. You’ve been through a lot, more than anyone should ever have to go through. I’m really sorry that this happened to you and I’m also sorry you got dragged into my mess but I promise you it’s going to be over really soon. There’s someone out there who’s loved you for a really long time and he’s going to get you back. Take care of him for me, someone has to keep that punk out of trouble.”

 

I took a step forward and put a hand on his cheek. He flinched but didn’t move back.

 

“I’m glad I got to meet you, Bucky.” I said before he quickly grabbed me by my neck with his flesh hand and lifted me up. I put my hands on his arm trying to get him to loosen his grip but he just kept walking to the ledge.

 

“I-It’s okay.” I said as he took out his gun out. I quickly jabbed the syringe into his arm.

 

“Ah!!” he cried out angrily before a loud gunshot rang out. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I pressed on it and sure enough I was bleeding. He tightened his grip on my neck before he let go and I fell into the ice-cold water.

 

_Your journey is almost at its end. You’ve made many sacrifices but your life will be the last one. Life is one big circle. Your circle ends where it began. The red star will push you over the edge. Cut off one head two more shall take its place._

Guess fortune tellers aren’t all talk.

 

I always knew Hadrian would be the reason I ended up dead but it doesn’t bother me now as much as it did then. I died so that both of my soulmates could live and I couldn’t imagine a better reason to die. With that last thought, I smiled as everything went dark.

 

It was all going to be okay.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“You all have to face facts that your soulmate is the mole. There is no other explanation.” Fury said.

 

“Hayley is not a traitor.” Thor said.

 

“If she was the mole why did she save me?” Natasha said.

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time a spy defies orders. You and Barton know what that’s like.” Fury retorted.

 

“Adler’s been trying to kill her for over a year. The winter soldier went after her. That doesn’t make any sense if she was the mole.” Tony said.

 

“A lot of things don’t make sense. Why the council suddenly decided to rush some of our special products at the worst possible timing also doesn’t make sense, but it is what it is. We all have jobs now go do yours. Find, Hayley Adams and bring her in for questioning or I will.” Fury said before ending the video call.

 

“We’re not going to stop looking for Hayley.” Steve said. “But we’re not going to arrest her.”

 

“She does owe us answers though.” Clint said.

 

“Damn right she does.” Tony said.

 

“Where do we… ah!” Natasha cried out curling into herself as she slowly fell to the ground.

 

“Nat?” Clint started before he felt it too. “Ah!!”

 

“Ah!” Steve cried out. “Can’t breathe.”

 

“W-what is this…” Thor winced as he started falling.

 

“J-jarvis.” Tony choked out.

 

“AH!!!!” Bruce said falling on his knees. “Mh… not now.”

 

“There is nothing physically wrong with you or any of you sir.” Jarvis answered. “I believe it might be a mirroring symptom.”

 

Just as it started it disappeared.

 

“Hayley.” Natasha said.

 

“Something’s wrong.” Steve said. “I feel cold. It’s just like when I crashed the plane and I froze.”

 

“Sir.” Jarvis said.

 

“Jarvis unless Fury has news about Hayley, send him to voicemail.” Tony snapped.

 

“Actually sir, I believe you should know that the time lock on the black box Miss Adam’s programmed has run out.” Jarvis said.

 

“Bring it up.” Tony said running to his computer.

 

“What’s on it?” Steve asked.

 

“Give me a minute Capsicle, It’s coming up right now.” Tony said as the files were brought up. “Huh, that’s weird.”

 

“What is it?” Bruce asked.

 

“It’s a video message from two days ago.” Tony said bringing it up on the TV.

 

The screen was black before and the lab appeared and Hayley sat down in front of the camera.

 

_“Hey guys, Right now you’re busy in DC trying to get a lead on the mole and you’re not getting anywhere with that. By the time you get back or well when you finally get to see this you’re going to be pissed at me because I decided to go of on my own.” Hayley started._

“No shit.” Tony said.

 

“Sh.” Steve shushed him.

 

_“That wasn’t getting us anywhere and I focused on trying to hack this stupid phone. I thought it was unhackable until Tony me the brilliant idea of over loading the system and forcing a reboot. Tony you’re a freaking genius. I managed to get in to the system before the firewall was back up and I was not expecting it. I always thought that Hadrian’s vendetta was the only thing we had to worry about but turns out he was just the tip of the iceberg. When I finally got through the firewall there was this AI that as it turns out wasn’t an AI but the stored consciousness of Arnim Zola.” Hayley said._

“That’s not possible.” Steve said. “Zola’s dead.”

 

“SH!” Tony shushed him.

 

_“I had my doubts but with how the information was processed and the way the firewall managed to defend itself so well from anything trying to go through it, it makes sense. Once I got through the files I found records of how they went about doing it. Pretty genius if you know, he wasn’t an insane Nazi. I had Jarvis record the entire conversation which is on another video file you can look up later. The cliff notes of that conversation, we’re going to start with Shield is not safe. It’s compromised and I don’t mean by one mole, I mean the entire organization since the day it was founded was compromised. When Zola was recruited he used Shield to rebuild Hydra from the inside. I’m not sure exactly who’s a Hydra agent and who’s on our side, I didn’t really get a chance to go through everything but it goes up pretty high, Starting with Alexander Pierce. He’s the head of Hydra. I’m not sure if Fury and Hill are in on it but if they aren’t they don’t have a clue. I couldn’t risk telling you all while you were at the Triskelion because I didn’t want you to go in blind and unprepared. There have been people who discovered this before me who tried to do something and they were taken out. We’re talking presidents, foreign dignitaries and… I’m sorry Tony but your parents too.”_

“No, no they died in a car accident. There was an investigation. Open and closed case, it can’t…” He started.

 

_“They’ve cause wars and so much political turmoil over the years to help their cause and they’ve almost accomplished it. They’re planning something big. It’s called Project Insight. It’s some sort of flying ship with modified engines kind of looks like…”_

“The flight stabilizers on the suits.” Tony said at the same time the video did before groaning.

“Tony?” Natasha asked.

 

“After New York I might have given Fury some suggestions to improve the Helicarrier’s engines after I got a close look at them. It implements arc technology to power fight stabilizers big enough for a Helicarrier.” Tony said.

 

_“The engines aren’t the problem, the problem are the giant guns and the targeting system that can identify targets around the world by their genetic markers. There won’t be a place to hide where those things can’t find you. Hydra plans to use some algorithm to identify and target anyone that is or can one day be a threat to them. It’s also in one of the files. I thought it was just one ship but as it turns out it’s actually three or there will be three of them. They’re still a few months away from launching them and at the moment only one of them can fly. So there’s still time to take them out.”_

_“I left because after I found all of this I realized that you all have bigger things to worry about than Hadrian. He has Nat and if everything went according to plan she’s probably watching this with you guys. I’m sorry I broke my promise and went off on my own and that I ruined everything but I did this because Hadrian didn’t just have one of my soulmates hostage he had two of them.”_

“What is she talking about?” Clint said confused.

 

_“I found out who the Winter Soldier really is. Turns out the Russian sector of Hydra found him in the bottom of a ravine in the Alps back in 1945.”_

“No, that’s not possible.” Steve said.

 

“Who is she talking about?” Thor asked.

 

_“Steve I know you didn’t ‘cry’” Hayley said using finger quotations “at the end of Saving Private Ryan but you are definitely going to cry at the end of Saving Sergeant Barnes. Bucky’s alive and he’s been Hydra’s prisoner for the past seventy years. There’s some files here about what they did to him but I don’t want you to watch them just know it’s bad and he’s held out longer and has been through more than anyone should have to go through. They’ve erased his memories, brainwashed him and forced him to do a lot of things for them and he’s going to need you._

_I recognized one of the agents that went on your last mission as one of the guys that helped Hadrian kidnap me in London. Brock Rumlow. He’s really greedy and wants Hadrian out of the way to climb Hydra’s ranks. I forged some files and bank statements to make it look like Hadrian had embezzled money from hydra’s bank accounts. It doesn’t matter what business you’re in people really don’t like losing money._

_The first I’m asking for is to see Nat before going to Chicago to meet Hadrian. I hope you got the message I left you in the elevator and if you didn’t Tony start tracking my bracelet, it’ll lead you right to her._

_I’m going to have to turn myself over to Hadrian for the rest of the plan to work. There’s this Diner in Chicago, Mike’s. That’s where I’m meeting him. From there I really hope Hydra keeps their end of the bargain because the second thing I’m asking for is for them to take out Hadrian before he takes me out._

_And lastly, I asked to pick my own executioner.”_

“What!!???” they all shouted.

 

“Please tell me she didn’t just say what I think she said.” Tony said.

 

“Executioner here is the same as on Asgard right?” Thor said hoping the answer was no.

 

“Why would she do that?” Clint shouted.

 

_“Hadrian doesn’t leave loose ends and neither does Hydra but that’s not why I’m doing it.” Hayley said reaching for something off screen. She lifted it up to reveal a syringe Tony immediately recognized._

_“Tony you should recognize this. It’s the nanobots we’ve been working on for the past couple of days. I still haven’t fixed the glitch but I did tweak them a little so now they’re all microscopic transmitters that can be tracked if you have the right frequency, which Jarvis does. I want to get close to Bucky and if it goes the way I want it to by the time you’re watching this he probably has a couple thousand nanobots running through his bloodstream. Please find him and bring him home._

_And as for me… well The Winter Soldier never fails a mission and he won’t fail this one. I never expected to come out of this alive and I’m really sorry I put you all through this. I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life. Some that I would do anything to be able to take back and others that I stand by. This is one of them. I always knew that Hadrian would be the one to end me and if we’re being honest I deserve whatever’s coming to me. I am partly to blame for what he’s done. As long as Nat and Bucky make it out of this I’m okay with it._

_Nothing I can say will ever be enough to make up for what I’m putting you all through right now but I need to say this while I still can. Meeting you all was the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You all gave me a home and family and the courage to do what I spent my entire life being afraid to do. If I had to do it all over again, go through the worst years of my life, I’d do in a heartbeat so long as I got to be with you all again. I love you guys. Thank you for the best year of my life.”_

With that the message ended and the rest of the Hydra files came up but no one bothered to look through them.

 

Natasha stood there silently as tears started falling down her face. Steve’s eye’s got watery and he struggled to hold them back. Thor walked towards the wall and punched a fist-sized hole into the wall in anger. Clint walked out of the room without another word. Bruce took in some deep breaths and tried to stay calm as her tried to hold the other guy back. He also wasn’t doing any better. Tony just sat there staring at the computer screen. His parents didn’t die in an accident someone had them killed. The same people who now killed his soulmate.

 

“W-what are we supposed to do?” Natasha asked.

 

No one said anything.

 

“We take the bastards down, and we burn Shield and Hydra to the ground.” Steve said. “Hayley didn’t sacrifice herself for nothing. We have something they don’t, they don’t know we’re coming for them.”

 

“And the winter… Bucky?” Bruce asked.

 

“We’re going to need all the help we can get.” Natasha said.

 

“Where do we start?” Thor asked.

 

“We bring the terminator back to our side.” Tony said. “Jarvis, track down the nanobots.”

 

“Tony I’m…” Steve started.

 

“Don’t.” He said. “We’ll get him back because he has intel and it’s what Hayley wanted. He’s your problem after that.”

 

Natasha grimaced at the exchange before sneaking away to go check on Clint. He knew there was only one place he’d be right now. She took the elevator to the top floor before taking the last flight of stairs to the roof.

 

Sure enough Clint was standing leaning on the ledge as he looked down. Natasha slowly walked up to him.

 

“We’re going after the Win… Steve’s other soulmate. Tony thinks he may have more intel on Hydra and even if he doesn’t we’re going to need all the help we can get.” Natasha said. Clint looked at her with red-rimmed eyes and tears streaming down his face.

 

“What are we supposed to do without her Nat?” Clint asked.

 

“I don’t know.” Natasha said.

 

“Romanoff, Barton get down here now.” Tony said.

 

“You have a hit on Barnes?” Natasha asked.

 

“He’s in Seattle.” Tony said.

 

“Wait Seattle?” Clint said. “That’s where Hayley was born and that’s where her mom’s buried.”


	109. Chapter 109

**Third Person’s POV- Seattle, Washington**

“Yeah mom I know.” A jogger said as she spoke through her headset. “I’ll call them when I get home.”

 

“Why don’t you call them now?” the lady answered.

 

“Because I’m out jogging mom.” He answered.

 

“Where?” She answered.

 

“The beach, look I’ll be home in twenty minut…woah!” He said as he tripped. “Ah yeah I’m fine just tripped on…Oh my gosh.. uh mom I’m going to call you back later.” He said hanging up.

 

“Shit, shit, shit.” He said sitting up and moving closer to the person he tripped on. He flipped them over and saw a girl with blue lips.

 

He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

 

“Nine one one what is your emergency?” the operator answered.

 

“Hi I’m at the hidden beach in Marine View Park there’s a woman who washed up on the shore. She’s unconscious, her lips are blue and I think she may be dead.” The jogger said. “And she’s bleeding.”

 

“Please stay on the line and ambulance is on its way. If you know CPR could you please start chest compressions.” The operator said.

 

“Alright.” He said starting chest compressions. “I really hope I didn’t just trip on a corpse, come on.”

 

In ten minutes he could already hear the sirens.

 

“Come on, just a little longer.” He said continuing chest compressions.

 

“Hey over here!” One of the paramedics called out before running over.

 

“How long ago did you find her?” He asked.

 

“I tripped over her ten minutes ago. She was unconscious and she isn’t breathing.” He explained.

 

“Her core body temp is low. She’s hypothermic.” The paramedic explained before noticing the blood. “Shit.”

 

“So warm her up that’s how you cure hypothermia right?” The jogger said.

 

“Yeah but we can’t do that here.” The paramedic said before talking out his radio. “We’re going to need medical evac. Patient is hypothermic with a GSW in the abdomen.”

 

“Evac is on it’s way.” The responder said.

 

“Is she going to be okay?” The jogger said.

 

“I don’t know. We need to airlift her out of here” The paramedic said as a helicopter seemed to get closer and closer.

 

Within ten minutes the helicopter had landed and the girl was on a gurney getting loaded onto the helicopter.

 

“The closest level one trauma center is University of Washington Medical Center.” The pilot said.

 

“Go there, and make it fast we can’t keep this up on our own.” The paramedic giving her chest compressions said.

 

“Copy.” The pilot said as they took off.

 

Once they landed on the roof of the hospital the doctors immediately rushed her to an exam room.

 

“Female looks to be about eighteen years of age washed up on shore with a GSW to the abdomen and hypothermic.” The paramedic said.

 

“Shit we need to get her on bypass and warm her up.” The doctor said. “Do we have her name?”

 

“No ID or anything on her.” The paramedic answered.

 

“Get one of the interns to take a photo of her and forward it to the authorities see if we can’t find her parents or any family.” The doctor said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“The nanobot’s signal is moving. It started off in Seattle but it started moving. My guess is they’re moving Barnes back to base now that his mission’s done.” Tony said.

 

“Where are the headed to?” Steve asked.

 

“No idea. It could be anywhere at this point. We’re going to have to wait a few hours and…” Tony started.

 

“No.” Steve said. “It’s only a matter of time before they find the signal the nanobots are transmitting and who’s tracking it. We can’t lose Bucky.”

 

“That’s not an issue. The reason the nanobots can only be tracked using a certain frequency is because Hayley programmed them to so all of them transmit at that single frequency. Any other and they would only pick up a couple of them but not all of them and even then the signal would be so small it’s negligible.” Bruce said.

 

“Hayley thought it all out. She was five steps ahead of everyone even us.” Tony said taking a sip of his drink. At that instant Clint and Natasha walked into the lab.

 

“Is Jarvis still running facial recognition on Hayley?” Natasha asked.

 

“No, there isn’t really much of a point.” Tony said taking a bigger gulp of his drink.

 

“Barnes’ signal was coming from Seattle.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah,” Steve said.

 

“Hayley was born in Seattle and her mom’s buried there. She was supposed to meet up with Adler in Chicago but if the signal’s coming from Seattle…” Clint started.

 

“Then she didn’t stay in Chicago, Adler moved her.” Tony said. “Jarvis run facial recognition for Hayley and focus on Seattle.”

 

“Yes sir.” Jarvis answered.

 

“It’s a long shot but it’s worth…” Tony started.

 

“Ninety five percent facial recognition match found.” Jarvis said.

 

“Ninety five?” Steve said.

 

“It’s not a perfect system, camera angles and lighting affect it.” Bruce said. “But it’s a near perfect match.”

 

“Where is she?” Thor asked.

 

“University of Washington Medical Center.” Tony said.

 

“Is she okay?” Clint asked.

 

“She’s in surgery. They found her washed up on a shore, hypothermic with a GSW to the abdomen.” Tony said.

 

“We must go at once.” Thor said.

 

“Yeah, Jarvis let them know we’re on her way and forward her medical files to them while you’re at it.” Tony said.

 

“What about Bucky?” Steve said.

 

“Hayley’s fighting for her life and you’re worried about the Terminator?” Tony said angrily.

 

“That’s not what I meant. I mean what do we do about him?” Steve said. “He’s moving away from Seattle.”

 

“There’s nothing we can do while he’s moving. We can track the signal once it stopped moving.” Natasha said. “It’ll give us time to figure out what we’re going to do next.”

 

“Is the quinjet ready to go?” Clint asked.

 

“All set.” Tony set.

 

“Then let’s move.” Steve said.

 

With the quinjet going at full speed the normally long six-hour flight was done in less than four hours. They landed in a private airfield outside of the city and quickly loaded into a car they had waiting for them.

 

Once they got to the hospital they all but jumped out of the car and ran straight to the emergency room.

 

“Hi can I…” The nurse started.

 

“We information on a patient, Hayley Adams she was brought in a few hours ago.” Clint started.

 

“They found her washed up on a beach.” Tony added.

 

“GSW to the abdomen.” Natasha added.

 

“Oh uh… you’re uh…” The nurse said immediately recognizing them.

 

“The avengers yeah, Hayley?” Tony said.

 

“Yes um… Can you please wait here a doctor should be out shortly on her status.” The nurse said. “Next!”

 

“But…” Steve started.

 

“Sir you’re going to have to wait.” The nurse said before they were moved out of the way by another patient.

 

“Uh is there by chance another waiting room?” Tony said looking around at everyone who already had their phone out and were taking photos of them.

 

“Yes, Hospital security will be by shortly to escort you to a more private waiting room. Next!” The nurse shouted.

 

Less than five minutes and they were escorted to a private waiting room five floors up.

 

“What the hell is taking them so long?” Clint said.

 

“She came in Hypothermic and with a gunshot wound. No news is good news.” Natasha said.

 

“I don’t care I’m going to ask.” Tony said getting up and walking to the door but as soon as he did it opened and a man wearing dark navy scrubs walked in.

 

“Are you all the family of Hayley Adams?” the doctor said.

 

“We’re her soulmates.” Thor answered.

 

“Well that explains the marks.” The doctor said. “I’m Doctor Hunt, I’m Hayley’s Doctor.”

 

“How is she?” Steve said.

 

“Miss Adam’s came in Hypothermic with almost no resting heartbeat and she wasn’t breathing. Under normal circumstances she would have been declared dead on the scene but the Hypothermia preserved brain function and she still had pupillary responses. We put her on Bypass and warmed her back up before taking her into surgery. The surgery itself was successful but her heart stopped three times. We don’t know if she’ll recover or if she’ll wake up.” The doctor said.

 

“What do you mean wake up?” Bruce asked.

 

“She’s in a coma.” Doctor Hunt said. “I’m very sorry.”

 

“Can… uh can we see her?” Clint asked with his voice cracking.

 

“She’s being moved to a private room, some one will come and get you when she’s all set up.” Doctor Hunt said.

 

“Thank you.” Tony said choked out. The Doctor nodded before walking out of the room.

 

“What is a coma? Is it some sort of sleeping curse? Or like the Odin sleep?” Thor asked.

 

“The injuries she received made her unconscious and she can’t move. It’s like a deep sleep but there’s no way to know when she’ll wake up.” Bruce explained. “It can be days, months, years or… never.”

 

“There must be something we can do.” Thor said

 

“There isn’t.” Natasha said she said looking at him with red rimmed eyes.

 

“I’m going to go see if there’s a way we can get her transferred to New York, get a second opinion.” Tony said walking out.

 

“Tony.” Steve said trying to stop him.

 

“Steve let him.” Bruce said. “He needs space.”

 

“Excuse me, Miss Adams is in her room. I can take you there now.” One of the nurses said.

 

“Yes thank you.” Natasha said getting up.

 

Everyone quietly followed the nurse downstairs and down the hall until they stopped in front of a pair of glass doors.

 

Natasha struggled to hold back a gasp at the image of Hayley in a bed surrounded by all sorts of machines and tubes and wires sticking out of her.

 

“She’s on a ventilator?” Bruce asked.

 

“We’re giving her lungs a break, the drowning really strained them.” The nurse said.

 

“Right, she drowned.” Steve said struggling to hold tears back.

 

“I’ll give you all a moment.” She said walking away.

 

Natasha walked inside the room and gently put her hand on Hayley’s.

“Krasivaya.” She whispered tucking a lock of her hair behind he ear revealing the finger shaped bruises on her neck. Natasha teared up before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

 

Bruce hesitated before grabbing the clipboard hanging at the end of Hayley’s bed. He grimaced before putting it back.

 

Clint moved to sit down on the side opposite of Natasha and took Hayley’s other hand. He noticed the bruises on his arm and wished Hadrian wasn’t dead so he could finish him himself.

 

Thor stood in the corner not knowing what to do. Hayley looked so small and fragile lying on that bed with the machines around her making the only noise that could be heard in the room.

 

Steve stood at the doorway struggling to choke back a sob. Hayley was the strongest person he knew. Despite everything that happened to her she would do anything for the people she loved, including give up her life. He couldn’t help but feel responsible for all of this.

 

Tony walked in and froze. He stared at his soulmate. He knew it was bad but seeing it was something else.

 

“Tony?” Steve said.

 

“They said it’s too soon to move her. They want to see if she’ll… If she’ll make it through the next few days to see if she’s stable enough to move.” Tony said. “They’re also asking if she has a medical directive.”

 

“Medical Directive?” Steve asked.

 

“They want to know if Hayley would want to stay connected to the machines or not.” Bruce said.

 

“But those are what are helping her heal?” Thor asked.

 

“They… they’re also what may be keeping her alive.” Clint choked out.

 

“Let’s not go there. Hayley’s strong she’s not going to give up.” Steve said. “She’s going to get better. She has to.”

 

They stayed quiet until a sudden beep got their attention. Tony took out his phone and checked what was the alert.

 

“Tony?” Steve asked.

 

“Barnes’ signal stopped moving.” Tony said.

 

“Where is he?” Natasha asked.

 

“DC, a few blocks away from the Triskelion.” Tony said.

 

“It fits. If Shield is Hydra…” Natasha said.

 

“If? You really have doubts after everything we’ve seen, after Hayley…” Clint snapped.

 

“I know I’m just… adjusting to the situation. It’s not everyday you find out you traded the KGB for something worse.” Natasha said frustrated.

 

“We can’t just storm in there and take Barnes back, not with Project insight at their disposal.” Tony said.

 

“Then we take both.” Steve said.

 

“You’re talking about three Helicarriers with really big guns that shoot really fast.” Tony said.

 

“He’s right we try to storm the castle and they’ll launch whatever they have ready. Thousands if not millions of people could die.” Natasha said.

 

“Then we need help from someone that knows exactly how it works any weak points in the ship or the programming.” Bruce said.

 

“Fury?” Thor suggested.

 

“You think we can trust him?” Tony asked.

 

“At this point I don’t think we really have much of a choice.” Bruce said.

 

“You think he’ll actually agree to bring it all down?” Tony retorted.

 

“We’re not asking.” Steve said not taking his eyes off of Hayley.

 

“I’ll make the call, ask Hill and Fury to meet us at the Tower.” Tony said. “Tomorrow though. Hales shouldn’t be alone.”

 

Hours passed by and they stayed in their places around the room. By the time visiting hours were over no one was willing to budge.

 

Tony stepped out of the room to talk to the head of the hospital and to probably make a very generous donation in exchange for them staying.

 

“I’m heading down to the cafeteria, get us all something to eat and some coffee before they close.” Bruce said.

 

“I shall go assist.” Thor said as Steve’s phone started ringing.

 

“It’s Hill.” Steve said stepping out.

 

The two assassins stayed in their seats not bothering to even nod in acknowledgement. Natasha sat at Hayley’s side holding her hand rubbing her soulmark on Hayley’s arm. Clint sat on the opposite side holding Hayley’s hand as he leaned against the bed not taking his eyes off of her.

 

The only sounds in the room were from the beeping heart monitor and the whooshing sounds over the ventilator.

 

“We shouldn’t have left her alone.” Clint said.

 

“She didn’t give you a choice and even if you hadn’t she would have found a way to leave. Doubt even handcuffs would have stopped her.” Natasha said with a sad smile. She brushed some hair off of Hayley’s forehead before resting her hand on her cheek. “She’s strong, she’s going to make it.”

 

Natasha stood up and stretched her legs at the exact moment the heart monitors started beeping louder and faster.

 

“Nat?” Clint said looking at her concerned.  

 

A nurse ran into the room and looked at the monitors.

 

“We need a crash cart in here now!” She yelled.

 

“What’s going on?” Natasha asked.

 

“She’s crashing, She’s going into cardiac arrest.” She said. As a whole team of doctors and nurses came in.

 

“Can you do something?!” Clint shouted.

 

“Sir we’re going to need you to step out of the room.” One of the nurses said.

 

“What’s going on?” Tony said walking in.

 

“You all need to wait outside.” The nurse said all but pushing them out.

 

The doctor started chest compression before shouting. “Give me five of epi.” He said.

 

“What happened?” Tony asked.

 

“She was fine then the heart monitors went off. She crashed.” Natasha said.

 

“Come on Hales.” Clint muttered as he looked through the room windows.

 

“Paddles!” Some one shouted.

 

“Got it.” Someone said handing them over.

 

“Charge to two hundred!” Someone called out.

 

“Hayley!” Thor shouted before trying to storm into the room only to be stopped by Steve.

 

“Thor you have to let them do their job.” Steve said.

 

“Clear!” Someone shouted. They shocked Hayley and her body jumped but nothing. “Again charge to two fifty.”

 

“Don’t do this Hayley.” Natasha whispered.

 

“Clear.” Someone said and again nothing. ‘Three hundred… clear.”

 

“Please baby.” Tony whispered.

 

Everything was quiet until they heard a quiet beep followed by a steady rhythm that followed.

 

“We have sinus rhythm.” The nurse said.

 

“Check pupillary responses.” One of the doctors said.

 

“Still responsive.” The nurse said.

 

“Still comatose.” The doctor said before coming outside.

 

“How is she?” Steve asked.

 

“Miss Adams went into cardiac arrest. We managed to restart her heart but this was the fourth time. The strain her heart goes through each time we have to revive her is taking it’s toll it’s taking longer to bring her back.” The doctor said.

 

“Is there anything you can do?” bruce asked.

 

“We can put her on bypass for a while but we might not be able to restart her heart again. Does she have any other family?” he asked.

 

“No we’re all she’s got.” Tony said.

 

“It might be time for you all to prepare for the possibility your soulmate may not make it through the night.” He said.

 

“There has to be something you can do.” Clint said.

 

“We’ve done everything we can, all we can do now is wait. It’s in her hands now.” The doctor said before walking away.

 

“No, there has to be something.” Tony said.

 

“Tony,” Bruce said.

 

“I’m flying in the head of Neuro from Columbia and the head of cardio while I’m at it.” Tony said walking out.

 

“Midgardian medicine cannot help, but perhaps the healers on Asgard can help.” Thor said.

 

“We can’t move her. She might not make it.” Natasha said, her voice cracking a bit.

 

“It’s worth a try.” Thor said walking out.

 

“Uh.” Steve groaned as his phone rang again. ”I have to take this.”

 

“I think I should call Will. He should know.” Natasha said.

 

“Didn’t he say he never wanted to see Hayley again?” Clint deadpanned.

 

“If he didn’t care he wouldn’t have called to tell us she had left the tower. He deserved to know.” Bruce said. You should also call Rebekah and Kol. I’m gonna find Tony, try to keep him from buying the hospital.”

 

“You can go in now.” The last nurse who was in the room said as she walked out.

 

Clint sighed and choked back tears before walking back to his seat. He stared at his soulmate before taking her hand.

 

“Hales, I don’t know if you can hear me but if you can you need to wake up. You don’t get to check out on us. You’ve never stopped fighting before and you can’t stop now. We still have a lot of things to do together. We need to evict the family of raccoons from the attic. We need to bicker about the remodel and the size of the TV we’re going to hang in the den.” Clint said chuckling sadly. “We need to go on another road trip. We’re supposed to spend the rest of our lives together Hales. We need you baby, We love you so damn much. Please wake up. Please.” He sobbed.

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

 

_Please, wake up. Please_

“Mh.” I groaned.

 

“Cal wake up.”

 

“Five more minutes.” I mumbled before I heard footsteps and the blinds we slid open and the bright light burned my eyes. “Uh!”

 

“Morning sunshine!” Will cheered.

 

“Will, it’s too early.” I whined.

 

“It’s nine am.” I retorted.

 

“And we have class at ten thirty. Come on Josh is making breakfast.” Will said.

 

“Coffee.” Josh said walking into the room and putting my favorite coffee mug on my nightstand.

 

“That’s why he’s my favorite roommate.” I said sitting up.

 

“Hey!” Will whined. “What happened to Bros over hoes? No offense baby I love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Josh said giving him a quick kiss before walking out of the room.

 

“Technically he’s also my bro and he wakes me up with coffee.” I said with a smirk. “Thanks Josh!” I called out.

 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Will said getting up. “Hurry up or we’ll miss the train.”

 

“Yeah yeah.” I said as he walked out. Five more minutes won’t really make a difference.” I said lying back down.

 

“Cal I have a bucket of ice water with your name on it!” Will shouted.

 

“I’m going! I’m going!” I said jumping out of bed.


	110. Chapter 110

**Calliope’s POV-**

“Will you can dump the bucket of ice water, I’m up.” I said walking into the living room. It took me a bit to put together a good outfit but considering it was supposed to be hot today I decided to go with a maroon crinkle skirt and a white and grey sleeved shirt.

 

 

“Oh you look cute today.” Will said.

 

“I need to do laundry.” I said bursting his bubble.

 

“I don’t care what she said she’s not getting half of the business!!!” Clint yelled as he walked into the apartment before hanging up. “Why the hell did I ever marry her!?”

 

“You loved her?” I answered making Clint snort.

 

“The sex was awesome.” Will added and I kicked his leg under the table.

 

“At the time it was but it’s not worth the hell she’s giving me now.” Clint said.

 

“How? Since I’ve moved in I think I’ve only seen her once.” Josh said putting a coffee mug in front of him. “And that was over a year ago.”

 

“I think I only saw her three times the entire time you guys were married.” I said. “She giving you a hard time?”

 

“I’m okay with giving her the house I mean I never even got to move in to begin with but there is no way she’s getting half of the business or Lucky.” Clint said.

 

“She wants custody of Lucky?” Josh said.

 

“The legal term is ownership and technically she can’t ask for that since your name is the only one on his paperwork and also you adopted him before you two were together.” Will said.

 

“She’s probably just trying to use him as leverage. Classic Allison move.” I said taking a sip of my coffee.

 

“What does the gold digger guide book suggest to counter this?” Will asked.

 

“You can go one of two ways. One you fight her and pay for both your lawyer and her’s vacation homes or you can give her something to make her think she won the divorce.” I said.

 

“Like?” Clint asked.

 

“You said she’s been seeing someone for a while right?” I asked.

 

“Yeah since before we officially called it quits, why?” Clint asked.

 

“Chances are this guy wants to marry her if he’s stuck by her through all of this and seen her nasty side in the divorce. Offer her alimony. Not a lot just enough for her to be able to afford a lease on a sports car. You’ll pay it for six months, a year tops. I guarantee you she’ll end up married or with a kid making it so you don’t have to pay it anymore before then.” I said.

 

“You sure because Bobbi always wanted a Porsche and I don’t think she’ll settle for less.” Clint said.

 

“Oh trust her, Cal’s an expert in negotiating divorces.” Will said. “She got me an A in that class. Speaking of we should get going.”

 

“Right.” I said taking one last sip of my coffee before standing up to put my dishes in the dishwasher. “Thanks for breakfast Joshie.”

 

“Anytime sis.” Josh said.  


“Clint, it’ll be okay. And if it doesn’t work out the way I said it would I’ll buy you pizza whenever you want until she does get married.” I said patting his shoulder.

 

“You’ve never steered me wrong Cal. And free pizza for life sounds awesome.” Clint said.

 

“Hell you’ll probably save enough money to pay alimony.” Will said.

 

“We still on for later?” I asked.

 

“Monday night football? Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Clint said.

 

“Don’t forget Thor’s breakfast sandwhich.” Josh said.

 

“Course.” I said grabbing it. “Later guys.”

 

“Bye.” They said as Will and I walked out.

 

We turned out in the hall and saw Ms. Robinson walk out of her apartment.

 

“Morning Mrs. R” Will and I greeted.

 

“Oh you two we’ve been through this, just Claire. You make me feel older than I already am.” She said.

 

“Age is just a number.” I said.

 

“You’re young at heart and that’s where it matters.” Will said.

 

“Oh you two.” She said blushing slightly.

 

“How are you feeling today?” I asked.

 

“Oh you know, just trying to get my steps in before the warden shows up for his rounds.” Claire said.

 

“Well if there’s anything you need don’t hesitate to ask.” Will said.

 

“Are you good on your medication?” I asked.

 

“I’m still good for a few more weeks.” Claire said. “Now get going you two I don’t want you to show up late to class on my account.”

 

“Bye Claire.” Will and I said before we headed out.

 

“Have you heard back from that internship you applied for?” Will asked.

 

“Nothing but the Stark internship is super competitive. People from around the world apply. I doubt I’ll get it.” I said.

 

“Hey, don’t put yourself down. Cal you’re a super genius. You’re eighteen and you’re a triple major in communications, Computer science, and business administration. You have a perfect GPA and you had professors lining up to give you a letter of rec. I’ll be surprised if you don’t get it.” Will said.

 

“Well stranger things have happened.” I said.

 

“And it’s not like you don’t have a back up to fall back on.” Will said.

 

“Yeah but importing and exporting goods is really boring. Just a bunch of paperwork.” I said.

 

“I meant day trading.” He said.

 

“Well that’s more common sense.” I retorted.

 

“Speaking of common sense, There’s this guy…” Will started.

 

“Will no.” I said.

 

“Oh come on Cal he’s hot, smart, total gentleman.” Will said. “Totally your type.”

 

“I don’t have a type.” I said.

 

“Good morrow my fellow students.” Thor greeted.

 

“Hey buddy, how was your quiz?” I asked.

 

“It went very well. Your notes were very helpful.” Thor said with a smile. “And I can now play in Friday’s game.”

 

“We’ll be cheering for you.” Will said.

 

“Before I forget, your breakfast since I know you probably only had a pop tart before work.” I said handing the paper lunch bag over.

 

“You are the sunrise after a long dark night, Callie.” Thor said with a toothy grin.

 

“I bet you say that to every girl that makes you a sandwich.” I retorted.

 

“Only you.” Thor said with a smile.

 

“Jane is one lucky girl.” I said before Clint cleared his throat. “Right have to get going, See you in class.”

 

“Wow.” Will said.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“You two do this every morning and you don’t even notice.” He said.

 

“Notice what. Thor’s a great friend and a complete gentleman.” I said.

 

“Oh yeah and he looks at you like you hung the freaking moon. Says things like you’re his sunrise after a long dark night. Face it Cal he’s into you.” Will said.

 

“He’s an English Lit major with an emphasis in poetry. The guy’s a modern day Shakespeare. And also amazing at football.” I said.

 

“How can you be so oblivious?” Will said.

 

“Dude he’s like that with everyone and you have a habit of thinking everyone has a thing for me. You used to think Clint had a thing for me.” I said.

 

“Yeah used to.” Will said with a snort.

 

“Come on Love Guru we don’t want to miss our train.” I said.

 

“Okay but Seriously Cal, this guy is perfect for you. He’s like Columbia’s most eligible bachelor.” Will said.

 

“Then why would he let you set him up?” I asked.

 

“Cal you may not realize it but you’re hot. Like smoking hot. I’ve seen at least three guys check you out since we walked out of the building. That’s not even counting Thor. Not only that you’re smart and funny once you let your guard down. You should give him a chance.” Will said.

 

I sighed. Well what did I have to lose? Worst case I have to sit through a free dinner and make awkward small talk. Best case it actually works out.

 

“I’ll think about it.” I said.

 

“That means yes.” Will cheered.

 

“I said I’d think about it.” I repeated.

 

**Third Person’s POV- A Week Later**

Despite the injuries Hayley received and that none of the doctors believed she would make it she had held on. She wasn’t awake but she hadn’t gone into cardiac arrest again.

 

They still weren’t ready to transfer her to a hospital in New York but the team couldn’t just sit around doing nothing anymore. They had to make their move soon. They had to save Bucky and stop Project insight.

 

Which brought them to their current predicament. Since the day Hayley went into cardiac arrest the team had taken it upon themselves to make sure there was someone with her at all time but not making anyone stay there longer than a few hours, especially after Clint and Natasha spent three days straight in the room and they lost it on a social worker that tried to talk to them about donating Hayley’s organs. The team had a meeting with Fury and Hill in New York about what they were going to do and how to start taking down Hydra. They all had to be there but no one wanted to leave Hayley.

 

“Tony.” Steve said walking into Hayley’s room.

 

“Mh.” Tony hummed not taking his eyes off of Hayley.

 

“It’s time to go.” Steve said.

 

“One of us should stay.” Tony said.

 

“I don’t want to leave either but we can’t keep putting this off. She wouldn’t want that.” Steve said walking closer to Hayley.

 

“Hill and Fury meeting us at the Tower?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah, we still haven’t told them anything and they’re not happy about it.” Steve said.

 

“Doubt they’ll be happy once we tell them they’ve been working for Nazis for years.” Tony retorted. “or if they’ll even believe us considering Fury still thinks Hayley’s a double agent.”

 

“With everything Hayley got off of the phone I don’t think he’ll be able to doubt who she’s loyal too.” Steve said holding Hayley’s hand.

 

“What about him?” Tony said.

 

“Tony…” Steve sighed.

 

“He’s a trained assassin that’s tried to kill us. He stabbed Barton and he tried to kill Hayley.” Tony growled.

 

“He’s a brainwashed assassin. He didn’t get a choice.” Steve retorted.

 

“The rest of us don’t get to pick and choose Cap. You have two soulmates the rest of us only have one and she’s in a fucking coma. A coma that he put her in and that she might not wake up from.” Tony said raising his voice.

 

“You think I don’t know that? You think I didn’t feel how cold her mark felt or how the breath got knocked out of her like you did? The only difference is that I’ve lost a soulmate before. I know how that feels Tony and now I have a chance at getting one back but I might lose another one to do it. And…” Steve said choking back a sob. “And I don’t know what to do. The only thing I do know is that Hayley asked me to save Bucky. She did all of this to save Natasha _and_ Bucky. So that’s what I’m going to do. If you want to be angry at me go ahead but we have a job to do.”

 

“You ever think he might not let you save him?” Tony asked.

 

“Look through the files, if you went through that would you want to be saved?” Steve answered before Tony left the room.

 

“Hey beautiful.” Steve said tucking a lock of Hayley’s hair behind her ear. “I read somewhere that people in comas can sometimes hear what’s going on around them. I don’t know if it’s true but if it is we need you to wake up. You never stopped fighting before and you can’t stop now. You still need to meet Bucky, the real one. The one that loved to go dancing and going on dates and used to dream about meeting the girl behind the bird mark. You’re our dream Hayley, his and mine and everyone else’s. We won’t stop fighting for you but you can’t stop either. I love you Hayley, we’re going to go finish what you started but none of that matters if you don’t wake up. So get up sleepyhead.”

 

Steve leaned down and kissed Hayley’s temple before letting go of her hand. He took one last look at his sleeping soulmate before walking out.

 

“Ready?” Natasha asked.

 

“Is the jet ready?” Steve asked.

 

“Clint’s doing the preflight check.” Natasha said.

 

“Is that a good idea?” Steve asked.

 

“He knows what he’s doing.” Natasha said giving Steve a glare letting him know to stop doubting her best friend.

 

“Are you going to…” Steve asked.

 

“I was here earlier.” Natasha said walking away.

 

“You think going after Bucky is a bad idea?” Steve asked her. He knew Natasha wouldn’t hold back words.

 

“The Winter…” She started before she caught the look Steve was giving her. “Barnes went through decades of torture and conditioning. He’s a strong enemy and he’d make a great ally in helping to take down Hydra. He’d also have great intel.”

 

“But?” Steve said.

 

“Steve, I know what he means to you but he’s not the same person you used to know. We can rescue him and try to get him on our side but the Bucky Barnes you knew is gone.” Natasha said.

 

“He wasn’t himself.” Steve said. “You said it yourself he was tortured and conditioned.”

 

“Exactly. He’s been through hell and that changes you. He’s killed people and he may not remember right now but eventually that will come back to haunt him. How do you think he’ll react once he remembers what he did to Hayley, once he realizes he almost killed his soulmate?” Natasha said.

 

“So you think we should just leave him with Hydra?” Steve said angrily.

 

“I’m saying you should be realistic and lower your expectations. It’s going to be a long road to recovery for him and even then he’s probably going to be a shell of the man you used to know.” She said.

 

Steve didn’t know what to say to that. He knew she was right he just wished it wasn’t true.

 

**New York- A Few Hours Later**

“Romanoff, last we knew you were still being held hostage.” Fury said as he walked in to the conference room with Hill behind him.

 

“I was, I got rescued.” Natasha said.

 

“How’d you all find her?” Hill asked.

 

“We didn’t.” Steve said. “Hayley did.”

 

“You know the same Hayley you accused of being a double agent, a traitor, of manipulating us…” Tony said with a glare.

 

“This could all be and act.” Fury said.

 

“She’s in a coma!” Clint yelled.

 

“Come again?” Fury said arching an eyebrow.

 

“Before Hayley left she got through a firewall Adler had on his phone. She found intel on the organization Adler was working for.” Bruce said.

 

“Who’s he working for?” Hill asked.

 

“Shield.” Natasha said.

 

“He worked for SHIELD. He was a double agent.” Fury clarified.

 

“He would be a double agent if Shield wasn’t actually Hydra.” Steve said.

 

“That’s not possible.” Hill said.

 

“Jarvis bring up everything from the black box and play the recording,” Tony said.

 

_"Adler, Calliope Chauncey. Born, 1995." A voice said._

_"That is not creepy at all. Why use a firewall when you have a freaky recording." Hayley said._

_"I am not a recording fraulein, and I am not an artificial intelligence either." It said._

_"And the creepy recording talks back." She answered. "This is not what I was expecting."_

_"I was once as real as you and your brother fraulein. I may no longer be the man your soulmate took captive in 1945 but my mind still prospers." It said._

_"Zola," Hayley said in realization._

_"You have heard of me yes?" It said gleefully._

_"German Scientist, worked under the Red Skull, had a nasty habit of performing experiments on prisoners of war." She said. "You died in the seventies."_

_"All true except that I am actually Swiss." It said. "And while my body may have died science found a way to preserve my mind. Stored in two hundred thousand feet of data banks."_

_"I'm guessing you weren't just a candidate for Project paperclip, you were actually recruited which is how you even had access to the technology you'd need to convert your mind into data that could be stored and processed like this." Hayley said._

_"You are smarter than expected Fraulein, they thought I could help their cause, I helped my own." Zola answered._

_"And what cause was that because in case that part of your brain didn't get stored, Steve took down the Red Skull and Hydra along with him." She said._

_"Cut off one head two more shall take it's place." Zola said_

_"That's not possible." Hayley said._

_"But it is." Zola said. "Accessing Archive."_

_The screen changed to show a photo of some nazi officer before it changed to show a photo of some American Colonel, Tony's dad, and a young Peggy Carter._

_"HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For seventy years HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed." Zola said._

“That’s not possible.” Fury said.

 

“That’s what she said.” Tony said and Hill and Fury glared at him until the recording continued.

_"No, that's not possible. Hadrian, Hanson, Taylor and maybe a few other agents but the entire organization? Someone would have noticed." Hayley said._

_"Accidents will happen." Zola retorted showing an old newspaper clipping announcing the assassination of JFK and a photo taken showing the Winter soldier taking the shot before switching to another announcing the death of Tony's parents._

_"The Winter Soldier. He's exactly the same now as he was then." She said._

_"Hydra's greatest weapon. He will help us bring our new order to life just like he has for the last seventy years." Zola said._

_"Seventy? The first recorded sighting was fifty years ago." She said._

_"It took some time to break the soldiers minds and put it back together. It was not a perfect reconstruction, requires routine maintenance but he gets the job done." Zola said before the screen changed to show a recording._

Steve sat up to get a closer look at the screen. He hadn’t seen the video himself but Natasha had filled him in.

 

_The Winter soldier was being dragged in by some guards. He was fighting back and he was winning. He punched and kicked. One of the soldiers managed to land a hit on his face making his mask come off. He growled before lunging at the soldier. He looked up at the camera._

_"Bucky?" Hayley said recognizing him from the photos Steve had around his apartment._

“Bucky Barnes, your best friend from the forties?” Fury said surprised. “didn’t he…”

 

_"Sergeant Barnes did not perish as the captain so foolishly thought. The Russian sector found him a few days after he fell at the bottom of the ravine. The wild dogs hunted him. Hydra saved him." Zola said._

_"You brainwashed him." Hayley said tearing up._

_"We liberated his mind from the confines of misconception." Zola said as the video continued playing._

_"Restrain him, get him in the chair! He needs to be reprogrammed." One of the Scientists hiding behind the armed soldiers said._

_"Ah!" He shouted as Bucky lunged for him before one of the guards managed to sneak up on him and hit him behind the head. That disoriented him enough for the guards to grab him and restrain him on the chair. He immediately struggled and fought against eth restraints. They shoved something into his mouth before the attachments on the chair started moving. They moved onto the side of his face and onto his skull before there was a buzzing sound and he screamed._

_"AHHHH!" he screamed._

Steve shuddered at the sound of his soulmate’s cries. He closed his eyes and looked away.

 

_"No." Hayley cried choking back a sob. "You're monsters."_

_"HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once Project insight is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. Any threat to our vision present or future will be taken out." Zola said._

_"How?" I asked._

_"We have the algorithm to select our targets, Shield will give us the means to take out any threats." Zola said displaying a rough blue print of some sort of flying ship with some pretty big guns. "It is a shame you will not get to see it Fraulein, but by then you shall be to dead to see it. Farewell."_

“Project Insight?” Fury said.

 

“You heard right.” Thor said finally speaking up.

 

“Project Insight is still months away from completion. One hellicarrier’s done but with out the other two it can’t synch to the targeting satellite at least not yet.” Hill said.

 

“Which is why now’s the best time to stop it.” Bruce said.

 

“The council will never go for this. They built this in response to New york so we’d never be caught off guard again.” Fury said.

 

“Well the Secretary of Defense is the Head of Hydra so the project’s already failed on that account.” Tony said.

 

“What?!” Fury and Hill exclaimed at the same time.

 

“That’s how Adler was recruited to Shield and managed to climb the ranks.” Natasha said. “They were hiding in plain sight and they’re not the only ones.”

 

“We don’t have a specific list of Hydra agents but we do have the name of the mole.” Steve said. “Brock Rumlow.”

 

“Rumlow?” Hill said. “How do you know?”

 

“How do you think Hayley found me?” Natasha deadpanned.

 

“They could have been…” Fury started.

 

“Give it a rest already!” Tony snapped. “There is solid proof. There are files and videos proving SHIELD has been doing Hydra’s dirty work since the day it was founded. We have the link between Adler and Pierce. We have videos where Pierce himself debriefed Barnes. What else do you want?!”

 

“SHIELD is Hydra.” Fury said. “And Pierce, is the head of Hydra.”

 

“Yes.” Natasha confirmed sliding a file over to him.

 

Fury opened the file and read through it. he read every mission report that had Alexander Pierce’s name on it. Once he was done Fury put the file down on the table leaving it open to the first page where there was a photo of Pierce.

 

“This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize. He said, "Peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility." See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues.” Fury said.

 

“We have to stop the launch.” Natasha said.

 

 **“** I don't think the Council will agree with you.” Fury said. “Even with all of this they still think a preventative measure is what we need to prevent another invasion.”

 

“They also thought nuking Manhattan would be a good way to prevent aliens from invading the rest of the world.” Clint retorted.

 

“Their opinion isn’t important, we just need to know where you two stand.” Steve said.

 

“Rogers If I was Hydra do you think I would have bothered to put together this team?” Fury retorted.

 

“Are you going to help us defeat them?” Thor asked.

 

“Project Insight needs to be stopped. I can’t do anything from the inside without arousing suspicion. They can’t know we’re coming or they’ll launch the one hellicarrier they do have.” Hill said. “The targeting system only works the way it’s supposed to once the Helicarriers reach three thousand feet. There they'll triangulate with Insight satellites becoming fully weaponized.”

 

“They may not be completely weaponized but they can go up in the air and do some serious damage. We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own.” Fury said.

 

 **“** One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational a whole lot of people are gonna die.” Hill said.

 

 **“** We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We need to get pass them, insert the server blades, and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what's left...” Fury started.

 

“We're not salvaging anything.” Steve interrupted. “We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick, we're taking down SHIELD.”

 

 **“** SHIELD had nothing to do with it.” Fury defended.

 

 **“** You gave us this mission, this is how it ends. SHIELD's been compromised, you said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed.” Steve said.

 

“Except the person you accused of being a traitor.” Tony said.

 

“Well I’m doing something now.” Fury said.

 

 **“** How many paid the price before you did?” Steve deadpanned. “SHIELD, HYDRA, it all goes.”

 

 **“** He's right.” Hill said. Fury turned to Tony.

 

“Don’t look at me, He’s the boss. I just pay for everything, design everything, make everyone look cooler.” Tony said.

 

“Everything goes.” Natasha said in agreement. Fury looked around and everyone nodded in agreement.

 

 **“** Well... Looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain.” Fury said. “Where do we start?”


	111. Chapter 111

**Calliope’s POV-**

 

I walked out of class and went to go meet Will at the campus Starbucks like usual. I was on my way when my phone started ringing. I didn’t recognize the number but it was a New York area code so I went ahead and answered.

 

“Hello?” I answered.

 

“Hi is this Miss Call… calli-oh…” She started.

 

“This is Callie Gerard.” I said before this call got even more awkward than it already was.

 

“Oh, Hello I’m Sheryl from Human Resources at Stark International.” She said. “How are you?”

 

“I’m good, and yourself?” I said.

 

“I’m doing well thank you I’m calling to ask if you’d be available to come in for an interview sometime this week?” She said.

 

“Uh yea- yes of course I’m available.” I said quickly.

 

“That’s great. Is Thursday at eleven good for you?” She asked.

 

“That’s perfect. Thank you!” I said.

 

“We’ll see you then.” Sheryl said before hanging up.

 

“Ahhh!” I shouted in happiness making many people passing by stop to give me weird looks. I ignored them and walked into Starbucks.

 

I walked over to where Will was sitting down and put my things down before sitting down.

 

“You’ll never guess what just happened.” I said not being able to keep the smile off my face.

 

“You had a wardrobe malfunction and gave half the nerds in your programming class a…” Will started.

 

“Will! Head out of the gutter.” I said.

 

“What, the female to male ratio in your classes isn’t exactly even.” Will said.

 

“Dude focus.” I said.

 

“So your news?” Will said.

 

“I have an interview on Thursday. For the Stark internship.” I said.

 

“AHHHH!!!” Will shouted before standing up to hug me. “You got it!”

 

“It’s just an interview.” I said.

 

“An interview you’re going to nail. Face it Cal, you may try to pretend you hate socializing but you’re a people person.” Will said.

 

“Sorry about that, it was a team mate letting me know practice got cancelled.” Someone said sitting back down but freezing when they saw me sitting next to Will. “Hi.”

 

“Hi.” I said smiling politely. He smiled back at me as he sat down. I couldn’t lie this guy was hot. Not buff and tall hot more like charming boyish hot.

 

“Nate, this is my roommate and sister from another mister Callie. Cal this is Nate.” Will said.

 

“Nice to meet you. Will talks about you all the time.” Nate said extending his hand.

 

“Whatever he said it’s not true.” I said knowing some of the things Will has a tendency to spill out as I shook his hand.

 

“Hey.” Will said.

 

“I doubt it, he had nothing but nice things to say.” Nate said.

 

“He better.” I said giving Will a smirk.

 

“Well I have to get going. My next class is across campus and I need to get a good seat. Thanks for the help Will.” Nate said.

 

“Anytime.” Will said. “You want to meet up later this week for another revision?”

 

“Sounds good.” Nate said. “It was nice meeting you Callie.”

 

“You too Nate.” I said before he left.

 

Will gave me a look with a cheeky grin.

 

“What?” I said not liking the look on his face. The look of him knowing something I didn’t. The same look that always got me involved in one of his ploys.

 

“Oh nothing.” Will said with a grin. “Nate’s a nice guy.”

 

“I guess,” I said looking at my phone. “I only talked to him for like a minute.”

 

“But you smiled at him. And it wasn’t a forced one or one of your selfie smirks.” Will said. “It was a real one with an eye twinkle.”

 

“I got some really good news that made my day. Excuse me for being happy.” I said brushing off his comment.

 

“Then I guess it wouldn’t make a difference if I told you Nate was the guy I was talking about this morning that I wanted to set you up with.” Will said.

 

“Will, let it go.” I said.

 

“Oh come on Cal, lighten up.” Will said.

 

“Don’t need to. My life is awesome just the way it is.” I said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“Are you sure about this?” Natasha asked.

 

“We need all the help we can get.” Steve said.

 

“You think he’ll actually say yes?” Natasha said.

 

“One way to find out.” Steve said as he knocked on the door. It was quiet before Steve and Natasha heard footsteps slowly getting louder as they moved closer to the door.

 

The door opened and Sam poked his head out before opening the door the rest of the way.

 

“Cap?” Sam said surprised to see him.

 

“Hey Sam.” Steve said.

 

“Hello.” Sam said looking at Natasha.

 

“Hi.” Natasha answered.

 

“You got a minute?” Steve asked.

 

“Sure, I was just making breakfast.” Sam said inviting them in.

 

Steve and Natasha walked in and followed him to his kitchen.

 

“I thought you were still in New York.” Sam asked.

 

“I was until something came up.” Steve said.

 

“I’m guessing that’s why you’re both here.” Sam said eyeing the file in Steve’s hand.

 

“Yeah, we need your help.” Steve said.

 

“What’s going on?” Sam asked.

 

“You ever heard of Hydra?” Natasha asked.

 

“The Nazis you took down back in the day?” Sam asked.

 

“I thought I did…” Steve started.

 

“Thought?” Sam asked.

 

“Apparently they’ve been hiding in plain sight all this time.” Steve said.

 

“Shield is Hydra.” Natasha said.

 

“Wow.” Sam said.

 

“They want to take out a lot of people and we have a plan to stop them.” Steve said.

 

“We can use all the help we can get.” Natasha said. “We looked up your service record. Bakhmala, the Khalid Khandil mission? That was you.”

 

“Yeah, me and my wingman Riley.” Sam answered.

 

“It’s impressive.” Natasha said. “I heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPGs.”

 

“I’ll understand if you say no.” Steve said. “You got out for a good reason.”

 

“Dude, Captain America needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in.” Sam said. “There’s just one thing, my gear?”

 

“We’ve got you covered.” Natasha said as Steve handed him the file he was holding. “Stark made some upgrades.”

 

“Oh man.” Sam said smiling. “When do we start?”

 

**Downtown Washington DC-**

 

“Tony, is the signal holding?” Steve asked.

 

“It’s in the same position it’s been for the past five days.” Tony said. “Hayley did a good job programming the nanobots.”

 

“And if that’s not enough for you, guess who just showed up.” Clint called out from the rooftop he was looking out from.

 

“Rumlow.” Natasha said from outside the café she was sitting outside.

 

“What are we waiting for?” Thor growled.

 

“We need to make sure we have all the exits covered.” Tony said. “Rhodey?”

 

“In position.” Rhodey answered.

 

“Sam?” Steve asked.

 

“In Position.” Sam answered.

 

“Bruce you have the street cam feeds?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah they’re all here.” Bruce said from the quinjet.

 

“As soon as we get in there, we need to cut out their coms and make sure they don’t alert anyone that we’re here.” Steve said.

 

“I can handle that once I’m inside.” Tony said. “Just worry about the Terminator.”

 

“And the prisoners?” Thor asked.

 

“The base should have cells. We keep them locked in there until it’s over and then we can hand them over to the authorities.” Tony said before putting the suit’s helmet on.

 

“Let’s get in position. We all have our jobs. On my mark we go in.” Steve said putting on his helmet.

 

“Ready when you are.” Thor said.

 

At the three exits of the building each of the teams placed a miniature explosive and set the charge.

 

“Three, two, one…” Steve said and the charges went off the doors busted open and everyone ran in.

 

As soon as they did hydra agents started attacking them.

 

“We’re under attack!” One of them shouted.

 

“The comms aren’t working!” Another shouted.

 

Steve held his shield up as he ran to tackle a group of agents. Thor swung Mjolnir and threw it at them before calling it back to him.

 

Tony shot at the agents and knocked them out.

 

“Which way?” Steve asked.

 

“Left.” Tony said before they headed in that direction. “Wait.”

 

“Tony?” Steve said.

 

“What is it?” Thor said.

 

“That way leads to the bank. That door.” Tony said.

 

“It’s a vault.” Steve said.

 

“It’s not in the building plans.” Tony said.

 

“Allow me.” Thor said swinging Mjolnir and blasting a hole in the vault door.

 

“I was going to try to crack the combination but that works too.” Tony said. “Remind me not to get on your bad side.”

 

“Watch your backs.” Steve said getting ready to go inside. “No telling what’s inside.”

 

Suddenly they heard the sound of many guns being loaded and pointed at them.

 

“Kinda like that?” Tony said.

 

“Cap?” Rumlow greeted.

 

“Rumlow.” Steve said glaring at him.

 

“Surprised to run into you here.” He said keeping his gun aimed at Steve. “How’d you find out about this place?”

 

“A friend of ours told us about it.” Tony said.

 

Rumlow looked confused for a minute before it hit him. “That bitch.”

 

“Have care how you speak.” Thor growled.

 

“Adler was right, that brat needed to die.” Rumlow spat. “You should have see the look on her face when the Soldier picked her up by the neck and shot her.”

 

“Ah!!!” Thor said throwing his hammer as the hydra agents started shooting at them.

 

All hell broke loose. The alarms started going off and more and more agents started showing up.

 

“Cap go we’ll hold them off.” Tony said shooting at a group of agents. “Rhodey’s on his way in anyway go!”

 

Steve nodded and ran off after Rumlow.

 

We ran down the hallway and after a couple of turns spotted him heading into one of the rooms.

 

“Soldier!” Rumlow shouted.

 

“He’s not ready, he’s been out for too long!” Someone warned him.

 

“I don’t care! The fucking avengers are here!” Rumlow shouted. “Wipe him and get him ready!”

 

“Ah!” Someone groaned and thrashed.

 

Steve walked in to Bucky being restrained on a chair and the machine around him starting to move. He quickly threw his shield breaking the restraint on Bucky’s metal arm before catching his shield and blocking a bullet.

 

“Wha!!!” the scientist screamed as Bucky got out of the chair and threw him into a wall.

 

“Soldier obey your handler. Attack him, take him out!” Rumlow shouted.

 

“Bucky, you don’t have to do this.” Steve said.

 

Bucky’s glare softened before he looked confused.

 

“Soldier!” Rumlow growled. “Fuck this.” He said before pointing his gun and shooting at Steve who shielded himself with his shield.

 

Bucky moved and punched Rumlow. He moved to point his gun at him but his metal arm grabbed the gun before using it to hit Rumlow knocking him out.

 

Steve stood up holding his Shield up ready to block any hits in case Bucky decided to move against him.

 

Bucky turned to look at him watching him.

 

“Bucky?” Steve said.

 

“Who the hell is Bucky?” he said keeping his distance.

 

Steve noticed and slowly put his Shield down.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you. Me and my team we’re here for you. To rescue you.” Steve said.

 

Bucky looked at him skeptically and stayed quiet for a minute, deep in thought. “You’re who the girl was talking about.” Bucky said. “She called me Bucky too.”

 

“Yeah.” Steve said looking relieved. “Her name’s Hayley. She’s how we found you.”

 

“I killed her.” Bucky said.

 

“No you didn’t. She’s still alive.” Steve said before loud sirens started ringing and red lights flashed in the room.

 

“Cap we have to get out now.” Tony said.

 

“They activated the self destruct sequence.” Bucky said. “The detonation will make the building collapse on itself.”

 

“Steve we’ve got to move, do you have Barnes?” Natasha said.

 

“Yeah, I have him.” Steve said. “Bucky we have to move.”

 

“I…” he started as he shook his head before falling to his knees onto the floor.

 

“I’m not leaving without you and I’m not going to let hydra hurt you, not again. I’m with you til’ the end of the line pal.” Steve said offering Bucky his hand.

 

Bucky looked at his offered hand and then at Steve. Something about those words made him feel something. Something that made his heart skip a beat. He hesitantly reached for Steve’s hand. Steve held his hand tight and helped him up.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Steve said picking up his Shield before running out of there.

 

They didn’t make it far before they felt the building start to shake.

 

Steve started to run down the hall but Bucky stopped him.

 

“There’s a service hatch that leads to the sewers it’s faster.” Bucky said leading Steve.

 

Just as they opened it the building started to collapse. The two super soldiers jumped through and ran down the tunnel as the rubble started falling.

 

“Cap?” Sam called in through his comm.

 

“I’m okay. In the sewers. On route to the rendezvous point.” Steve answered. He watched Bucky climb up a ladder and open a manhole to the street.

 

Steve followed after him and realized they were close to the meeting point. He could see the roof of the building Clint had been stationed at.

 

“This way.” Steve said.

 

“That’s the wrong way.” Bucky said.

 

Steve was confused until he realized that Bucky was probably trying to get as far away from the Hydra base as possible.

 

“My team is meeting up over there. No one’s going to hurt you.” Steve said giving Bucky a reassuring look.

 

Bucky didn’t say anything. He just gave him a small almost imperceptible nod.

 

They quickly walked over to the building and climbed up the fire escape to the roof of the building. Sam was the first one to see them. He nodded to them getting Rhodey and Clint’s attention.

 

“Guys.” Clint said.

 

Steve walked over and Bucky stayed behind just staring at everyone.

 

“Everyone accounted for?” Steve asked.

 

“Thor and Tony are helping get some people out of the rubble but on our side yes.” Natasha said looking behind Steve at Bucky. “He came willingly?”

 

“He helped take out Rumlow. Apparently Hayley told him about me.” Steve said. “What’s the status at the Triskelion?”

 

“Hill and Fury are blocking any access to pierce but with the building collapsing I don’t think it’ll be to long before they realize we’re on to them.

 

“Guys, we have a problem.” Bruce said.

 

“What’s wrong?” Rhodey asked.

 

“Hill just called apparently the Hellicarriers are getting ready to launch.” Bruce said.

 

“Tony, Thor we have to move.” Steve said.

 

“What about him?” Natasha asked.

 

“Give me a minute.” Steve said before walking to Bucky. “Do you know anything about Project insight?”

 

“Hydra’s grand plan.” Bucky said. “It’s still not finished.”

 

“Because of the targeting satellites?” Steve said. “They can still do a lot of damage without it. They’re launching now and we need to go stop them. We can use all the help we can get.”

 

Bucky looked at him and contemplated it for a moment.

 

“You’re taking down Hydra?” He asked.

 

“There are some agents in Shield that aren’t Hydra and don’t know about it. If you can help tell us who is, anyone you recognize it could help.” Steve said.

 

Bucky stayed quiet for a minute before nodding.

 

“I’ll fight.” Bucky said.

 

“Let’s go then.” Steve said. Everyone looked at Steve and he nodded. “Wheels up.”

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

 

“Shit, shit shit.” I said as I juggled by books, my bag and the wings and ice cream I had stopped by to pick up. I struggled to get the right keys out to open the door to the building when my grip slipped and I dropped the wings.

 

“Woah.” Thor said grabbing them.

 

“Ah, you’re a god. You just saved the wings.” I said.

 

“Would you like some help?” Thor asked.

 

“Yes please.” I said. Thor quickly took my bags and lifted them up like they weighed nothing. “Just need to open the door.”

 

“Nonsense, I’ll help you to your door.” Thor said.

 

“More like Clint’s door. Monday night football.” I said. “Also Josh and Will’s stay at home date night.”

 

“You mean…” Thor said.

 

“Sock on doorknob yes.” I said making him chuckle. “Carl making you work tonight?”

 

“No I’m actually meeting Jane, we’re having a double date with her friend Darcy.” Thor said as we started going up the stairs. As soon as we reached the top his phone rang. “Oh! That must be her.”

 

“I can take it from here.” I said. “You don’t want to keep her waiting.”

 

“Are you sure?” Thor said.

 

“Positive. Go have fun.” I said.

 

“Have a good night Callie.” Thor said with a smile.

 

“You too Thor and thanks.” I said before walking to Clint’s door. I didn’t even bother knocking since neither of us ever locked our doors. I opened the door and called out. “Honey I’m home.” I said continuing our tradition. I jokingly called him a housewife once when he decided to cook a full course meal just because he felt like it on a random Tuesday and I Love Lucy just so happened to be on and it stuck.

 

Lucky ran over to me and started nuzzling my legs making me laugh.

 

“How was your day?” Clint said running over to grab a bag.

 

“Pretty great actually.” I said bending down to pet Lucky.

 

“Great? Normally all I get is a meh or good.” Clint said walking to the kitchen to put the ice cream away.

 

I put my bag and books down, kicked off my shoes and slipped off my cardigan.

 

“I have an interview on Thursday for the Stark internship.” I said.

 

“That’s awesome.” He said handing me a beer.

 

“Not a for sure thing but hey I’m being considered.” I said sitting down next to him on the couch.

 

“I have some news too. I talked to my lawyer and Bobbi took the deal. Divorce should be finalized in a couple of weeks.” Clint said. “And also I got the house I bid on!”

 

“Double win!” I said high fiving him.

 

“Now if only Hunter would hurry up and propose.” Clint said.

 

“Six months, maybe a year if he gets cold feet.” I said changing the channel. It was around half time before Clint mentioned something not having to do with the game.

 

“Will talk to you about the guy he wants to set you up with?” Clint asked taking a bite of his pizza.

 

“He told you about Nate?” I asked. “Wait, since when do you two talk about my love life?”

 

“We don’t really talk about your love life since you don’t have one.” Clint said.

 

“Ouch.” I said mockingly.

 

“If it helps he’s also trying to set me up with his barre instructor. Or was it his Yoga instructor?” Clint said. “I know she’s a red head.”

 

“He’s still trying to talk me into going to a class with him.” I said. “Though maybe I should go, maybe if I give him something he’ll let this whole Nate thing go.”

 

“Is the guy that bad?” Clint asked.

 

“I just met him.” I said. “It was a two second introduction and that’s it. Though I will admit he’s very easy on the eyes.”

 

“Sounds like a good place to start.” Clint said.

 

“Eh, Step dad number three had a saying. There’s time for everything in life, even to die.” I said.

 

“That’s really… dark.” He said.

 

“He was a ball of sunshine.” I said sarcastically. “Point is, I’m in a good place right now. School is great, I’m surrounded by awesome people and I’m in the running for a dream internship that could set me up for an awesome job after graduation.”

 

“What if he’s the one?” Clint said dramatically as he tried an impression of Will using the same line he had used many time before to talk me into a blind date.

 

We both stayed quiet before laughing.

 

“Ah, that’s a good one.” I said. “There’s no such thing as soulmates. It’s a game of compatibility and timing.”

 

“AHHHH!!!!” Someone screamed.

 

“Speaking of, think he finally asked him?” Clint asked.

 

“We’ll find out in Five, Four,” I said before a door opened. “Three, two, one.”

 

The apartment door opened and Will ran in.

 

“I’m getting married!!!” Will yelled.

 

“AHHH!” I screamed jumping off the couch to hug Will as we both kept jumping while holding onto each other.

 

“I’m getting married!” Will shouted again as Josh came in smiling.

 

“We’re getting married.” Josh said calmly but with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Congrats man.” Clint said walking over to hug Josh.

 

Will let go of me and I went to hug Josh while Clint went to hug Will.

 

“Guys, I may not believe in soulmates and all that other fate crap but if there ever was a world where it was real, you two would definitely be meant to be.” I said.

 

“Aw Cal you sap, Save it for your maid of honor toast.” Will said.

 

“I get to be maid of honor?” I said tearing up.

 

“Who else?” Will said.

 

“Aw, I finally get to be maid of honor at a wedding I know won’t end in divorce. I fucking love you guys.’ I said hugging them both.


	112. Chapter 112

**Calliope’s POV-**

I woke up… well more like I tossed and turned the entire night and gave up around five am. I got up and put on some leggings and a sweatshirt before grabbing my keys and phone. I strapped on my phone and started my running playlist as I started running towards Central Park.

 

There weren’t many people around at this hour and it was perfect. Well almost…

 

I was blasting my music as I started running when I started feeling really out of breath. My chest felt really tight and I couldn’t get enough air.

 

**Third Person’s POV- Two Weeks after DC**

“Hey,” Tony said taking a deep breath. “Not really sure what I’m supposed to do here.”

 

He looked around the room and grimaced when he saw how plain everything looked.

 

“I need to get you a better room.” Tony muttered. “Something with a view. I’m pretty sure you’d say something about not really being able to tell the difference considering your eyes are closed but maybe that’ll give you a reason to open your eyes.”

 

Tony looked at Hayley but there were no changes.

 

“Guess I should give you a run down of everything you’ve missed. This’ll be the practice run but just know this is the real story, not the cliff notes version Rogers is going to give you. He was a bit distracted with the Terminator but we’ll get to that.” Tony said. “Or well I guess start with that. So after a week of arguing and planning we agreed to let Hill and Fury lock Pierce out of Project Insight, which of course didn’t work, while the rest of us including Rhodey and Roger’s wingman Sam went to go find Barnes. They had him in a vault in some abandoned bank in Downtown DC. We got in, shots went off… you know the usual. Cap found Barnes and they had him in some sort of chair, same as the one in the video.”

 

“Rumlow was there, he’s on the lamb after we dropped a building on him but we’ll get to that. Apparently Terminator helped Cap take him down. He…” Tony sighed. “He remembered you what you said about someone coming to get him. He got Cap out of the building when one of the Hydra goons activated the self-destruct sequence and he helped us take down the hellicarriers that were launched. Took down a lot of hydra goons while he was at it. We got into the Hellicarriers and inputted a reworked targeting blade and made them shoot at each other. They crashed into the Triskelion and the Potomac. Shield is now disbanded, and I now have a couple hundred new employees I have to find a place for but it’ll work out. Romanoff got called to testify in front of the senate armed forces committee since she was the one that dumped every Shield and Hydra file kept on the Triskellion’s servers. She essentially told everyone on capital Hill where they could shove their concerns. I have to admit she may not have put on a great show like I did but it was pretty badass. Don’t tell her I said that.” Tony said chuckling a bit and grimacing when he remembered where he was. His eyes watered a bit and closed them trying to hold it together.

 

“He’s uh… Barnes is staying at the Tower. Wish he wasn’t but he is. He’s dangerous and needs help according to everyone and… you. I saw the videos, and I know it wasn’t his fault it’s just… I don’t know. Hydra took my mom… Howard… you and…” Tony said before there was a strange sound.

 

The heart monitors started going off and Hayley started moving.

 

“Hales?” Tony said confused. Hayley didn’t open her eyes but it looked like she was coughing.

 

A nurse ran in and quickly started to check her vitals.

 

“What’s going on?” Tony asked.

 

“Mister Stark I’m going to have to ask you to wait outside.” The nurse said.

 

“Is she going into cardiac arrest?” he asked.

 

“I got the page what’s going on?” Doctor Hunt said running in.

 

“Vitals are elevated and she’s reacting to the intubation.” The nurse answered.

 

“Is she okay?!” Tony asked.

 

“Someone get him out of here.” Doctor Hunt said.

 

“I’m not going anywhere…” Tony started.

 

“We need to get the breathing tube out and it’s not something most people can handle seeing so you may want to wait outside.” Doctor Hunt elaborated.

 

“Take it out? I thought that was helping her stay alive?” Tony said.

 

“It was but she’s breathing on her own now and the tube’s getting in the way.” The Doctor said.

 

“Mister Stark please.” The nurse said ushering him out.

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

“ah…ah…” I gasped, having a hard time breathing. I started feeling dizzy and next thing I knew I was on my knees on the ground.

 

“Ma’am are you alright?” Someone asked walking

 

“I… ah.” I choked out.

 

“Okay.” He said rubbing my back. “Just take it slow.”

 

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on my breathing. Then the tightness in my chest and the pressure in my throat just disappeared.

 

“Ah!” I gasped before coughing.

 

‘What the hell was that?’ I thought.

 

“You’re okay, just take deep slow breaths.” The guy said. I looked up and finally got a look at the good Samaritan that was helping me. I couldn’t help but stare at him. He was handsome. Like super handsome. He was tall and very buff. He was Dorito shaped buff. He was blonde with cerulean blue eyes with ting flecks of green in them.

 

“Ma’am?” He asked.

 

“Uh sorry, you said something?” I asked.

 

“Can you stand?” he asked. “I think we’re in the way of other runners.”

 

“Uh yeah.” I said standing up and walking to a bench.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, I don’t know what happened. I was fine and suddenly I just couldn’t breathe.” I said as I sat down. “Thank you for stopping to help me…”  said not knowing what to call him.

 

“Steve, Steve Rogers.” He said offering his hand.

 

“Callie Gerard, nice to meet you Steve.” I said shaking his hand.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You didn’t look so good.” Steve said concerned.

 

“Yeah it was weird. I felt some pressure on my chest and like something stuck in my throat but it just went away.” I said taking a sip of water.

 

“That’s good but you might want to go get check out just to make sure.” Steve said.

 

“I’ll look into that.” I said before my phone alarm went off. “I have to head home and shower before my roomie hogs the bathroom but I’m going to stop by for coffee. Can I buy you a cup? It’s the least I can do to thank you.”

 

“You don’t have to do that. It was the right thing to do.” Steve said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“It was yet you’re the only one that stopped.” I said with a smile.

 

“I actually have to get home too, I have an appointment.” Steve said.

 

“Oh, well then rain check for the next time I see you.” I said standing up. “See you around Steve.”

 

“See you around Callie.” Steve said smiling at me before turning around and continuing his jog. I watched him run and couldn’t help but admire his butt. It was a really nice butt. I’m spending to much time with Will.

 

I turned and walked to the coffee shop. I got everyone’s usual orders and headed home. I stopped by the mailbox and picked up Claire’s mailbox. I went upstairs and knocked on her door first.

 

“Morning.” Claire said opening the door.

 

“Morning, I’ve got your mail.” I said.

 

“Oh thank you. I really didn’t feel like heading down today. I have a doctor’s appointment later and that’ll be enough.” Claire said.

 

“No problem. Are you okay?” I asked.

 

“It’s just a check up to see how everything’s healing.” Claire said.

 

“Well I hope everything goes well. I’m gonna go finish my rounds.” I said.

 

“Stop by later so you can tell me about your interview.” Claire said.

 

“Will do. Bye.” I said walking down the hall.

 

I knocked on the door. And heard a woof followed by padding footsteps.

 

“Mh, morning.” Clint groaned.

 

“Morning, coffee?” I said handing his cup to him.

 

“You’re the best.” He said giving me a smile.

 

“Woof!” Lucky barked.

 

“I need to take him out. See you at breakfast.” He said walking out of his apartment.

 

“I need to go beat Will to the bathroom.” I said walking past him to my door. I walked in just as Will and Josh were walking out. “Morning. Coffees”

 

“Mh.” Josh said grabbing his and walking to the kitchen.

 

“Thank you.” Will said grabbing his. I dropped my things of on the coffee table. “You got up early.”

 

“Couldn’t really sleep.” I said kicking off my shoes before slowly walking towards the bathroom.

 

“Cal you have nothing to worry about.” Will said as I pulled off my sweatshirt.

 

“You saying that just makes it worse for some reason.” I said as I walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and came out in my bathrobe. Will was waiting outside the door ready to pick up the conversation exactly where we left off.

 

“Cal, you’re a beautiful, creative, genius with business experience, you’re tough as nails, loyal to a fault, and probably the most dependable and most put together eighteen year old in the world. If for whatever reason those idiots at Stark International don’t see it then they don’t deserve you. We’ll start our own tech company and take over the world.” Will said.

 

“He’s right you know.” Clint said.

 

“He always is.” Josh said.

 

“And that’s why I’m marrying you.” Will said with a dorky smile on his face. I was about to say something when my phone started ringing.

 

I grabbed it and answered.

 

“Hello?” I answered.

 

“Morning kiddo.” Dad answered.

 

“Hey dad.” I said smiling.

 

“Wanted to check in because I know you have your interview and I know you’re probably nervous.” Dad said.

 

“I’m not nervous.” I said.

 

“Cal…” he started. Why did I even try lying to him? He knows me better than I know myself.

 

“I’ll be back.” I signed to Clint before heading to my room. “I’m not nervous exactly just really… anxious.” I explained to my dad.

 

“Then why do you sound worried?” dad asked.

 

“Uh, I don’t really know. I really want this internship but if I don’t get it I can always apply again next year, it’s just something I can’t shake.” I said.

 

“Cal, are you sure everything’s okay?” dad asked. I bit my lip. I started thinking about what happened at the park. If I told him I knew he’d worry and probably even get on the first flight to New York he could get on, hell he’d probably fly himself.

 

“Yeah, just missing my coffee.” I said.

 

Dad sighed. “You know if you ever want to just take some time off and go travel with Rebekah and Kol it would be okay, right?” He said.

 

“Dad we talked about this.” I said.

 

“I know but I worry about you. You’ve always been so focused and driven but you never really stopped to enjoy the little things and have some fun. You finished high school at fifteen, got into an Ivy League university and moved away at seventeen. You’re young, you have plenty of time to get three degrees, work your way up the corporate ladder, and revolutionize the tech industry or whatever you want to do.” Dad said.

 

“This is what I want to do and I am happy dad.” I said. “I’m probably just overthinking it.”

 

“You do have a tendency to do that.” He said with a chuckle. “Just promise me you’ll take care of yourself and take it easy?”

 

“I’ll try.” I said.

 

“Then I’ll let you go but I’m face timing you later so you can tell me how it went. Love you Cal.” Dad said.

 

“Love you too dad.” I said. “Bye.”

 

With that the call cut off. I put on some tights and a tee before going out for breakfast.

 

“How’s the dadsters?” Will asked.

 

“Good just checking in.” I said sitting down and grabbing my coffee.

 

“Waffles.” Josh said coming in and putting a plate down.

 

“If it wasn’t for all the heavy lifting and running around I do at work, I’d be fat.” Clint said.

 

“Why do you think I started running everyday?” I said. “Aww, chocolate chips my favorite.”

 

“Well it’s a big day.” Josh said with a smile.

 

“Thanks Josh.” I said. “Mh, before I forget what weekend are you both free? We need to start planning your engagement party.”

 

“This weekend is good for me.” Will said.

 

“I’m working Friday and Saturday’s lunch at the restaurant but Sunday brunch work for everyone?” Josh said.

 

“Does that include me?” Clint said.

 

“Mandatory attendance for bridal party which means both of you.” Will said. “And it’s bottomless mimosas.”

 

“Yes!” We cheered.

 

“Now for a more serious topic. Cal what are you wearing?” Will said eying my outfit.

 

“Relax I’ve got it figured out already.” I said.

 

“Let’s see.” Will said.

 

“Okay.” I said taking the last bite of my waffle before getting up. I walked into my room and pulled out the outfit I had already set aside. I had worn it before when I worked with Dad over the summer. It should be fine.

 

I pulled on the black slacks and the baby blue button down and topped it with a grey knit sweater making the collar of the shirt peek out and then a grey blazer on top. I finished the look off with some nude bow short heels.

 

 

Once I was finished I walked out of the room to the living room.

 

“Ta da.” I said.

 

“You look good.” Clint said.

 

“Thanks.” I said.

 

“Yeah if you’re going out to see bibles.” Will said.

 

“What? This is the perfect interview outfit. It’s professional and makes me look serious.” I said.

 

“Yeah, you look like a middle schooler borrowing their parents clothes to go to their first dance.” Will said.

 

“You’re exaggerating.” I said.

 

“I’m calling in a tie breaker.” Will said flipping over the tablet he was working on to show a live feed of Rebekah in London.

 

“Beks!” I said surprised to see her.

 

“Wow, I didn’t know you were spreading the lord’s word Cal.” She said. “You look like a high school decathlon member.”

 

“I was on the high school decathalon team.” I said.

 

“Next.” Will and Rebekah said.

 

“Try a dress.” Will said as I walked into my room. I groaned and looked through my closet. I found a black dress I don’t remember wearing ever. I could probably put on a blazer and make it look professional.

 

I slipped on the black half sleeved V-neck dress with some black peep toe heels. The dress was fitted and I knew they’d like it. I walked out with my head held high.

 

[ ****](https://aksahinjewelry.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/Stunning-Black-Dresses-Ideas-To-Make-Us-Look-Elegant-40-1.jpg)

 

“Wow.” Clint said.

 

“You look great Cal.” Josh said.

 

“Shows off your figure really well.” Will said.

 

“Didn’t you wear that to step father number five’s funeral?” Rebekah said.

 

“I think so.” I said with a shrug.

 

“No.” Will and Rebekah said.

 

“And before you say it covering it up with a blazer won’t change our opinion.” Rebekah said.

 

“Uh” I groaned walking back into my room.

 

“Cal you need something professional but at the same time with a bit of edge. Everyone there is going to be over qualified or a genius. You need to stand out in a good way. Make them remember you.” Will said.

 

“I’ll go see what I can dig up.” I said walking back. I dug through my closet and found a nice cream-colored blouse. I also found a black blazer Rebekah had left last time she passed through New York. We were the same size and it matched a black clutch I had that could fit my resume and tablet. I took the black slacks from the first outfit and the shoes from the second outfit to finish off the look.

[****](http://grantbarrett.us/wp-content/uploads/best-25-interview-clothes-women-ideas-on-pinterest-business-winter-interview-outfit.jpg)

“Okay this is the only think I had left so it’s either this or the sweater.” I said walking out.

 

“Yes!” Will and Rebekah said at the same time.

 

“It’s very chic. Edgy and professional” Rebekah said. “Is that my blazer? I’ve been looking for that thing. A good Prada blazer never goes out of style”

 

“Yeah you left it last time you were here.” I said.

 

“Keep it safe for me. Also I’m borrowing that clutch.” Rebekah said.

 

“I’ll ship it to you in London later.” I said.

 

“Thank you.” She said.

 

“Wait.” Will said standing up and grabbing a bobby pin. He parted my hair to the side and tamed the fly aways. “Perfect.”

 

“That does it.” Will said.

 

“If being a lawyer doesn’t work out you can always become a stylist.” Josh said.

 

“That’s the one.” Clint said.

 

“You said that about the other two.” I said.

 

“You look good no matter what you wear.” Clint said with a shrug and a smirk.

 

“How are you divorced? You always know the right thing to say.” I said.

 

“Just to you.” Clint said standing up. “Well I have to go meet up with the electrician all the way in Brooklyn. Cal, I’d wish you luck but you’re not going to need it because I know you’re going to nail this interview. I’ll pick up cannoli from Lorenzo’s to celebrate.”

 

“You’re awesome.” I said.

 

“Thanks for Breakfast Josh. Bekah, take care. See you all later.” Clint said.

 

“Bye.” We all called out.

 

“Wow.” Rebekah said once the door closed. “He is so into you.”

“What? No he’s not. We’re just friends.” I said.

 

“You two were just flirting a minute ago.” Rebekah said.

 

“I was just making on observation and so was he.” I said.

 

“You need to get out more. I swear your social skills get worse every time I see you.” Rebekah said.

 

“I get out plenty.” I said.

 

“So you finally agreed to go out with the lacrosse player?” Rebekah said.

 

“Lacrosse player?” I said confused before it hit me and I turned to glare at Will. “You told her about Nate? Wait since when do you two talk to each other?”

 

“Since I moved in.” Will said with a shrug.

 

“That was almost two years ago.” I said.

 

“Yeah. Beks likes to check in and occasionally needs a second opinion on some outfits. Speaking off you are rocking that dress.” Will said.

 

“My stylist has a great eye.” Rebekah said complimenting Will.

 

“My sister and my roommate are conspiring against me.” I said.

 

“Oh stop being so dramatic.” Rebekah said.

 

“And if anything we’re conspiring for you.” Will said. “Rebekah agreed Nate would be perfect for you.”

“I don’t even know the guy.” I said.

 

“How are you supposed to if you won’t give him a chance?” Will retorted.

 

“If you won’t give Nate a chance then how about Clint?” Rebekah said with a smirk.

 

“For the last time we’re just friends. He doesn’t see me like that and there’s also the fact that he’s old enough to be my father.” I said.

 

“For someone that’s not interested you’ve given it a lot of thought.” Rebekah said making me glare at her. She glared back before laughing.

 

“Doesn’t stop you from being friends and he also keeps turning down my offer to set him up. Natasha and him would be perfect for each other.” Will said.

 

“Guys, stop meddling in people’s love lives’.” I said.

 

“Come on Cal. You need to live a little. Get out of your comfort zone. Aren’t you curious about being in a relationship?” Will asked.

 

“Or about having sex?” Rebekah asked. “I’m just saying maybe that’s the stress relief you need.”

 

“Stop.” I said looking away trying to stop myself from blushing.

 

“Stop being such a prude.” Will said. “Cal it’s okay to cut loose. That’s what college is all about. Figuring out who you are, experiencing things… experimenting.”

 

“I already know who I am.” I said. “Callie Gerard, daughter, sister, friend, future tech innovater…”

 

“That’s a job description. We’re talking about digging deeper.” Rebekah said. “You’re so focused on the goal you’re loosing sight of what’s around you. You don’t want to grow old and one day look back and regret what could have been.”

 

“And you think Nate is something I’m letting pass me by?” I asked.

 

“It’s not Nate it’s what he represents.” Will said.

 

“I have to get going.” I said grabbing my clutch. “I’ll call you later. And both of you stop meddling in people’s love lives. Seriously make like the Beatles and Let it be.”

 

“We don’t meddle…” Rebekah said.

 

“We give gentle nudges in the right direction.” Will finished.

 

“Oh crap you’re finishing each other’s sentences.” I said not liking the possibilities that could result from both of them working together.

 

“Bye Cal.” They said simultaneously.

 

“That’s really creepy.” I said before walking out.


	113. Chapter 113

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“What’s going on?” Clint said as he, Bruce and Thor walked over to Tony who was sitting in the waiting room.

 

“Not sure. Hayley started…” Tony started.

 

“Her heart stopped again?” Bruce said starting to panic.

 

“No! No she’s okay she just started coughing and choking.” Tony said.

 

“And that’s better?” Clint said confused.

 

“She’s breathing on her own so they had to take the breathing tube out. They’re running tests now.” Tony said.

 

“She’s waking up.” Thor said relieved.

 

“That’s what they’re trying to find out.” Tony said. “Any word from Romanoff and Rogers?”

 

“Barnes gave them a lead to one of the original bases. He said it was abandoned back in the fifties but it could still have intel on other bases. Or at the very least point us in the direction of someone who does.” Clint said.

 

“Where’s the base located?” Bruce asked.

 

“Jersey. Cap said he’d been there before for some reason.” Clint answered.

 

“Mister Stark.” Doctor Hunt said walking in to the waiting room.

 

“So? How’s she looking?” Tony asked.

 

“I’m going to be completely honest. I didn’t expect Miss Adams to make it through the night let alone the past three and a half weeks. It is a miracle she is still alive. She’s breathing on her own and the CT of her lungs show that there is no scaring or any loss of function. The swelling on her airway has gone down and is healing very well but other than that she still doesn’t show any signs of regaining consciousness.” Doctor hunt said.

 

“But the tube was removed.” Thor asked.

 

“She’s healing which is hopeful. With the tube taken out it also lowers the chance of Hospital acquired infections. It also means that Miss Adams is now stable enough to be transferred to another hospital.” Doctor Hunt said.

 

“We can take her home?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah we just need the authorization of Miss Adams power of attorney.” Doctor Hunt said looking at the chart. “A Mister William Alexander Adams? Do you have his contact information?”

 

“Uh yeah we know him.” Tony said.

 

“I’ll have someone bring by the forms so you can get them signed.” Doctor Hunt said before walking away.

 

“Anyone talk to Will lately?” Tony asked.

 

“I believe Natasha was going to call and update him?” Thor asked.

 

“I’ll check in with them.” Clint said walking outside.

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

I walked into the tall glass building and checked in at the reception before I was led upstairs to another waiting room. I walked in and all the other applicants immediately turned to look at me. They were all at least four or five years older than me. I could hear them whisper amongst themselves about my age and how I would be the first one picked off.

 

People can be way too competitive sometimes.

 

I immediately took a seat in the corner and sat there patiently.

 

It was another fifteen minutes before they started calling out everyone. Everyone that went in came out in under two minutes and they all had similar expressions. Some were annoyed, others were frustrated and one guy actually punched the wall.

 

What the hell were they doing in there?

 

“Cal… Callie Gerard?” Someone called out.

 

“Yes.” I said standing up.

 

“Follow me please.” They said.

 

I walked behind them and followed them down a hallway and into a room that looked like an interrogation room. There was a window that had a mirror in it. It was probably where they had focus groups.

 

“Have a seat please.” They said.

 

I sat down and looked at the tablet they had placed in front of me. It was new and nothing I had seen at any store. I’m guessing it was still a prototype or it hadn’t been released yet.

 

“We would like you to get into the virtual safe in under ninety seconds. If you are unable to complete the task you will be asked to leave. Do you have any questions?” She said.

 

“Does anything go?” I asked.

 

“Yes.” She said.

 

“Okay.” I said.

 

“Time starts when you begin you will be notified when your time is up. Good Luck.” She said.

 

I moved the tablet closer and pressed start. I started coding and sending every code I could think of but as soon as they were sent the system rejected it. I looked at the time and saw I only had forty five seconds left.

 

Anything goes right?

 

I started hacking the program and started overriding all defense protocols. I sent in a new code and got in. the timer stopped with thirty seconds to go and an applause sound effect started.

 

“Uh…” I said not knowing if it had worked or not.

 

The attendant looked surprised too but quickly pulled herself together. “If you would please follow me.” She said.

 

“O-okay.” I said standing up. Was she going to lead me out?

 

We walked out of the room and went down the hallway in the opposite direction we came in from. At the end of the hallway was an elevator. She swiped her badge and the doors opened. She ushered me in and headed up without her pressing any buttons.

 

A minute later we walked out to glass walls and marble floors. We went down another hallway and stopped at a glass door.

 

“You can go inside.” She said.

 

“Thank you.” I said walking towards the door and stopped before turning around. She gave me a smile and waved her hand in a shooing gesture.

 

This was by far the weirdest interview I’ve ever had.

 

I grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. I walked in and closed the door.

 

The room had a TV mounted on the wall and in front of it was a very long wooden table and a lot of chairs set up around it. This was probably a conference room.     

 

I looked at everything and eyed the monitor to see if there was anything there for another weird test.

 

“You can sit.” Someone said making me jump in surprise. I looked at the end of the table and saw none other than Tony Stark sitting at the head of the table looking at something on his phone.

 

I didn’t say anything just slowly pulled out a chair and sat down.

 

I had to force myself to not tap my fingers against the table because of the deafening silence. I hate the quiet.

 

“You cheated.” Tony said breaking the silence after exactly three minutes. I know because I counted.

 

“Excuse me?” I said.

 

“The test. My test. Instead of inputting the code to open the black box you hacked the program to let anything you inputted unlock it. That’s how you passed.” He said.

 

“Your test was rigged. I inputted a few codes and the instant I sent them they were immediately stopped without any time for the program to actually process it. I reprogrammed the test and rigged it in my favor.” I said looking right at him. “And it wasn’t cheating. I was told that anything goes.”

 

He didn’t say anything he just stared at me. I stared back even though I really wanted to look away. I probably just pissed him off.

 

Then he just smiled and chuckled before looking down at his phone.

 

“Cal- Cal-e-oh-pee,” he started trying to pronounce my name. “Did I pronounce that right?”

 

“Just Callie is fine.” I said.

 

“Your middle name’s Chauncey?” he said looking at me trying not to laugh.

 

“I’m in the process of getting that legally removed.” I said.

 

“Wow, that’s…that’s a mouthful.” Tony said before looking down at his phone again. And people said my generation had a problem with cell phone addiction.

 

“You’re younger than I thought you’d be. Eighteen and a half.” He said looking at his phone before looking up. “It’s your second year at Columbia. Transferred from a junior college in Chicago. Majoring in Communications, Computer Science and Business? How do you have time for anything else besides school?”

 

“I’m a multitasker.” I said with a shrug.

 

“Perfect GPA, stellar recommendations from all your professors blah, blah blah…” he said before putting his phone down. “I have a huge pile of resumes just like yours on my desk I shred when I get bored.”

 

“Then why are you here?” I asked feeling bold.

 

Tony stood up and walked over to the end of the table I was sitting in and sat on the table not taking his eyes on me.

 

“I’ve been offering this internship for the past five years. Do you know the names of anyone that’s gotten it?” Tony asked.

 

“Uh no.” I said shaking my head.

 

“That’s because no one’s gotten It.,” he said. “SI hires legal, marketing, business and HR interns randomly. We get a lot of the same resumes from Ivy League post grads with perfect GPA’s. The design and engineering departments don’t have interns. We hire the best of the best. And the first year working here is essentially an internship. The internship you applied for was to work directly with me and Bruce who I’ll introduce you to later.”

 

“So, there isn’t an internship but at the same time there is?” I said confused.

 

“The internship exists but no one’s ever gotten it, until today.” He said. “In five years you’re the first person to figure out and pass the test. The test was rigged so that you’d have to hack and reprogram it. There are thousands of people who can code and program. I need someone that can think outside of the box and someone that isn’t intimidated by me. You’re both of those things. So come on, let’s go grab lunch we can talk logistics.”

 

“Uh Mister Stark…” I started.

 

“Kid just Tony.” He said standing up. “I could go for a burger, you?”

 

“Tony, logistics to what?” I asked.

 

“Your job what else.” He said.

 

“I got the internship?” I said.

 

“Kid, you’re the only person to ever pass my test. You were hired the minute you walked into this conference room. And it’s a job not an internship. Internship implies you’re not getting paid and you’re going to get paid.” Tony said. “Come on. I need a burger.”

 

“Uh sure.” I said standing up and following after him.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

“What are you going to do?” Natasha asked Steve.

 

“What am I supposed to do?” Steve said.

 

“Tony deserves to know.” Natasha said.

 

“He knows Hydra was behind his parent’s deaths he doesn’t need to know Bucky was how they did it.” Steve said.

 

“Tony’s not stupid, he’s going to figure it out eventually if he hasn’t already.” Natasha said.

 

“Things are already bad with having Bucky in the Tower. It’s the safest place for him and with Hayley…” Steve started as Natasha’s phone started ringing. “Nat…”

 

“It’s Clint.” Natasha said before answering. “Clint.”

 

_“Hey, so I’ve got news. They took the breathing tube out.” Clint said._

“She’s awake?” Natasha asked.

 

“Hayley?” Steve said perking up.

 

_“No but she’s breathing on her own now. She’s still out but she’s stable enough to be transferred back to New York.” Clint said._

“When?” Natasha asked.

 

_“That’s why I was calling you. Hayley named Will her power of attorney. They need his approval and for him to sign some forms so they can move her.” Clint said._

 

“Shit.” Natasha muttered.

 

_“Nat?” Clint asked. “You didn’t?”_

 

“I’ve been a bit distracted being kidnapped, taking down Hydra, and avoiding indictments.” Natasha retorted. “I’ll talk to him when I get back. I’ll call you later.”

 

With that she hung up and groaned.

 

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

 

“Hayley’s stable enough to be transferred back to New York.” Natasha said.

 

“That’s great.” Steve said.

 

“They need Will’s approval since he has Hayley’s Power of Attorney and he still doesn’t know Hayley’s in a coma.” Natasha said.

 

“Oh.” Steve said frowning.

 

“Let’s head back.” Natasha said. “I need to talk to Will and I’m sure you want to get back to Barnes.”

 

“Don’t think he really wants me around. He hasn’t left his room in days.” Steve said.

“He spent the past seventy year as a prisoner. He’s adjusting.” Natasha said starting the car.

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

Natasha dropped off Steve at the tower and picked up the forms Will needed to sign before heading to Will’s apartment. She managed to grab parking in front of the building before heading inside.

 

She stood at the door and knocked.

 

Instead of Will answering the door it was Nate.

 

“Uh Hi.” Nate said.

 

“Hi. Is Will in?” Natasha asked.

 

“Uh… he indisposed.” Nate said. “He hasn’t been himself since Josh…”

 

“I figured.” Natasha said.

 

“How’s Hayley? I haven’t seen her around in a while.” Nate said.

 

Natasha sighed and struggled not to let her emotions show. “She’s in a hospital in Seattle.”

 

“What?!” Nate cried out.

 

“That’s why I’m here. I need to talk to Will.” Natasha said.

 

“Come on in.” Nate said opening the door. Natasha took one look around and noticed all the bottles scattered around the living room. “Trust me when I say this isn’t as bad as it’s gotten. He’s going to class and working he just misses him and Hayley even if he won’t admit it. What happened to her?”

“Nate, who is it?” Will said walking out of his room in sweats and an old T-shirt. “Natasha?”

 

“Hey.” Natasha said.

 

“I’ve been calling you for days.” Will said.

 

“Sorry we’ve just had our hands full.” Natasha said.

 

“I saw your statement on Capitol Hill.” Will said.

 

“That’s just part of it.” Natasha said with a grimace. “I didn’t answer the first few times you called because I was capture on a mission by Hayley’s brother.”

 

“Her brother?” Nate asked confused. “Hayley has a brother?”

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about her.” Will said. “Did you guys get him?”

 

“No.” Natasha said and Will cursed. “But Hayley did.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Will asked.

 

“After she came here she made a deal with one of Adler’s co-workers. She found me and put a tracker so I could be found but she was taken away or I thought she was. She turned herself over to him so he’d let me go or that’s what she made him think. She made Adler’s men turn against him and kill him but one of them, the winter soldier he got to her like she wanted him to.” Natasha said.

 

“What do you mean she wanted him to get her?” Will said tearing up.

 

“The Winter soldier, his real name is James Barnes. He’s her seventh.” Natasha said. “She helped us find him so we could rescue him.”

 

“Where is she?” Will said and Natasha blinked away tears that were threatening to come out.

 

“She’s in a hospital in Seattle. In a coma.” Natasha said.

 

“No, no that’s not possible.” Will said.

 

“How did you guys let that happen!?” Nate shouted.

 

“We didn’t even know until it was too late.” Natasha said.

 

“That was weeks ago.” Will said. “How am I just finding out now?!”

 

“Hayley found more intel about who Adler was working on and we’re still trying to sort through it all and take down what didn’t go down in DC.” Natasha said. “She’s stable and breathing on her own. We want to bring her home but we need you.”

 

“Me?” Will said choking back a sob.

 

“Hayley gave you her Power of Attorney in her will. You’re the only one authorized to make any decisions regarding her care so you have to authorize the transfer.” Natasha said passing him the forms.

 

“She’s in a coma?” Will cried.

 

“Yeah.” Natasha said. “Tony, Bruce, Clint and Thor are with her.”

 

“This shouldn’t have happened.” Nate said.

 

“H-how soon can she be here?” Will asked.

 

“Knowing Tony, He’ll buy a jet just to get her here.” Natasha said.

 

Will let out a sad chuckle and wiped the tears off his face. He got up and grabbed a pen from his desk. He flipped through the pages and started signing and initialing where needed. When he finished he walked over to Natasha. She reached for them but Will pulled them away.

 

“I want to be kept up to date and I want to be there when she gets here.” Will said.

 

“I’ll call you when I know when she’ll be here and where they’re putting her.” Natasha said before walking out of the apartment.

 

Once she was in the car she dialed Clint.

 

“Nat?” Clint answered.

 

“Will signed the forms where do they need to go?” Natasha said.

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

“Jarvis get us a booth at the usual place.” Tony said as we got in the elevator.

 

“Right away sir.” The elevator answered.

 

“Your elevator talks?” I asked.

 

“No, that’s Jarvis. He’s an AI I made that runs the place.” Tony said.

 

“So he’s your personal Siri.” I said.

 

“No he’s not like that cheap imitation. He’s essentially my butler. The Alfred to my Batman.” Tony said.

 

“Cool.” I said.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Adams.” Jarvis said.

 

“That’s not my name.” I said.

 

“Uh yeah it is.” Tony said. “Callie Gerard, it’s on your resume and file.”

 

“Yeah that’s my name but Jarvis said…” I said.

 

“Miss Gerard.” Jarvis said.

  
“Oh, must’ve misheard.” I said.

 

“Right.” Tony said as the elevator doors opened to a garage.

 

“Wow.” I said. “You have a lot of cars.”

 

“We all have our vices.” Tony said typing something into his phone and one of the cars turned on and moved towards us. “Jarvis is connected to all of them and all of my buildings and homes.”

 

“The amount of storage space he probably need to run must be insane.” I said.

 

“Not really just a moderately sized server farm.” Tony said.

 

“The only way that’s possible would be if you found a way to compress all the coding with compromising processing capabilities…” I started and Tony smirked. “Which you did, oh please tell me I get to take a peek at that coding?”

 

“Even better, I’m going to show you how to do it.” Tony said.

 

“I feel like a kid trapped overnight at Disney World.” I cheered.

 

“You haven’t even seen the lab yet or gotten your tablet yet.” He said.

 

“I’m getting one of those super cool tablets?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, you’re going to need it.” Tony said.

 

“I love this job.” I said.

 

“Just wait until you actually get started. We’re about to start trials on our new robotic prosthetics. They’d actually be connected to the nerve endings at the amputation site so the response and control would be nearly identical to a flesh limb.” Tony said.

 

“If it works then with a few minor adjustments you can add tactile sensors so it would actually…” I started.

 

“Enable the user to feel with the prosthetic. That’s the goal.” He finished before turning on the radio. “Oh just a heads up I play my music really loud in the lab.”

 

“I don’t mind, I hate silence. Makes me anxious.” I said as ACDC’s Thunderstruck started playing. “Oh turn it up. This song is awesome.”

“Are you serious? Where have you been this whole time!” Tony said turning up the radio.


	114. Chapter 114

**Calliope’s POV-**

 

“So tell me about yourself.” Tony said as we sat down for lunch.

 

“What do you want to know?” I asked.

 

“Tell me something that isn’t on your resume.” Tony said.

 

“Uh, I have three brothers and a sister. I live in the Upper West side with my roommate Will who is practically another older brother, and his fiancé Josh. They got engaged a few days ago. What else…” I said.

 

“Hobbies?” Tony asked.

 

“I read, go hiking on occasion, I love to bake too.” I said.

 

“Can you drive?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah, I got my license three days after I moved here.” I said.

 

“Great, so job responsibilities. You’re going to be mentored by myself and my science bro, Bruce…” Tony said.

 

“Wait Bruce, as in Bruce Banner?” I said. “His work on synthetic biological organisms and its potential applications for artificial intelligence is amazing.”

 

“Be sure to tell him that when you meet him later.” Tony said. “Anyway you’ll be working directly with us in our lab. You’re essentially our intern slash personal assistant. Meaning you’ll help out with projects, run errands for us, make sure we always have coffee, you’ll tag along with me for meetings, essentially be the middle man between me and everyone else outside the lab including my wife sometimes. You’re going to get experience using all of the degrees your getting and I’ll make sure you get school credit for it. On top of that you’re getting a salary of…” he said pulling out a pen and scribbling something on a napkin before sliding it towards me.

 

I slowly reached for it and unfolded it. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen.  

“Uh, that’s a lot of zeros. Are you sure that’s right?” I asked.

 

“That what I always pay my assistants and you know I’m good for it.” He said.

 

“Yeah just wow.” I said. “Internships don’t really pay that much.”

 

“It seems like a lot but once you start working you’ll understand.” He said. “So schedule wise what’s your class schedule like?”

 

“I’m taking a full course load but half of my classes are online and the rest of them are all in the morning. I’m done by noon and I have Thursdays off.” I answered.

 

“Come to work after school leave around five or later if you feel like it. Though there are going to be times I’m going to need you to work on weekends like if there are events or things like that but you’ll know. Dress code. Unless there’s a board meeting or an event I have to dress up for it’s casual.” He said.

 

“Great.” I said. “Anything I should know before hand?”

 

“Uh, you’re in charge of making sure I always remember my wife’s birthday and our anniversary. You’re also in charge of knowing where she is so she doesn’t drop by unexpectedly.” Tony said. “Also you work for me, you report to me directly and outside of the lab your main priority is to watch my back.”

 

“Why do I have a feeling there’s more to that than just the general meaning of watching your back?” I said.

 

“Because there is.” He said with a smirk before taking out his phone and sliding it over to me. “Need your impression.”

 

“Well you seem like a cool guy, a bit weird but there’s nothing really wrong with that.” I said.

 

“Your thumbprint.” He said pretending to be annoyed but smirking.

 

“Oh, What am I consenting to?” I said looking at the very long term and agreement contract.

 

“Standard Non disclosure agreement.” Tony said. “We’re going to be spending a lot of time together and you’re going to get to know me on a personal level, like know what brand of underwear I wear and even go buy some for me personal.”

 

“Okay.” I said pressing my thumb onto the screen and passing it back.

 

He swiped at it again. “Employment contract.” He said.

 

I took the phone and skimmed it. “I have an expense account?” I asked.

 

“Part of going to those events is looking the part so you may have to dress up. You’ll get a company card to buy anything you need and also in case I ever need you to go out and get me something.” Tony said.

 

“Okay.” I said pressing my thumb again.

 

“That’ll be all of it. Welcome to Stark industries.” He said.

 

“I won’t let you down boss.” I said.

 

“I know you won’t,” he said confidently.

 

We chatted for a bit more and then headed back to the office to finish some more forms from Human Resources. I also had my photo taken and was issued my badge. I got a tour of the lab. Doctor Banner was out of the lab in a meeting so I didn’t get to meet him.

 

“Well that’s the grand tour.” He said as we walked into the common room.

 

“You have all the cool toys.” I said.

 

“That you’re going to get to use starting Monday.” Tony said.

 

“Thank you so much for this opportunity. This is better than any internship or office job I could have gotten.” I said.

 

“Don’t mention it Chauncey.” Tony said.

 

“Callie or Cal.” I corrected.

 

“I just have to ask, how do you pronounce your name?” he said.

 

“Cal-I-oh-pee.” I enunciated.

 

“Is that a family name or something?” Tony asked.

 

“No my mom was an accounting and classics double major in college. Something must’ve stuck.” I said. “She’s the only one that calls me that.”

 

“Well sunshine, My dad was the only one that called me Anthony so I get where you’re coming from.” Tony said.

 

“Sunshine?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“I give people nicknames. My driver’s Happy, my wife’s Pepper, Bruce is big guy.” Tony said.

 

“Sunshine? Really?” I asked.

 

“What you’re like a giant ray of sunshine. You’re happy, very enthusiastic, and you’re probably the first person in a long time that I’ve talked to and haven’t faked that I enjoy the conversation.” He said.

 

“Thanks.” I said. “Also this is really weird but I normally have a hard time connecting to new people but this was as easy as breathing. I mean I actually lost track of time.” I said pointing at the clock and noticing it was about to be seven.

 

“I have that effect on people.” Tony said. “Wow, I think I was supposed to call Pepper like three hours ago.”

 

“Oops.” I said.

 

“Not the first time it happens. She knows I get distracted in the lab.” Tony said with a shrug.

 

“We’re gonna work on that.” I said.

 

“But not until Monday.” He said leading me to the elevator. “Take the weekend. Have fun, get some sleep because you’re going to be working a lot.”

 

“I can imagine watching your back is going to be very time consuming.” I said.

 

“You have no idea. Jarvis will send you my itinerary.” He said as the elevator doors opened and my phone dinged. “And a new phone because there is no way you’ll be answering my calls on that.”

 

He said looking horrified at my iPhone.

 

“It was a gift from my brother.” I said.

 

“Yeah, you’re still getting a new one.” Tony said.

 

I sighed and shook my head as I walked into the elevator.

 

“So Monday after lunch?” I asked.

 

“Get in the elevator and Jarvis will take you straight to whatever floor I’m on.” He said.

 

“See you then Boss.” I said as the doors closed.

 

As soon as I was out of the building I picked up my phone and pressed one on my speed dial.

 

“Hello?” dad answered.

 

“Hey dad.” I said.

 

“Hey Cal, how’d it go?” he asked.

 

“I got the job!” I cheered.

 

“I knew you’d get it!” He cheered. “that’s why I sent everything.”

 

“What everything?” I asked.

 

“You’re not at home?” Dad asked.

 

“I actually just got out of my… interview.” I said. It was the weirdest interview I’ve ever been on but still it was an interview.

 

“It’s seven at night?” Dad said.

 

“It was a really long interview and paperwork.” I said.

 

“I’m so proud of you Cal.” Dad said.

 

“Aw dad,” I said tearing up.

 

“I’m serious. You’re going to do amazing things Cal.” Dad said sniffling a bit.

 

“Love you dad.” I said.

 

“Love you too. Now go home and pop open that bottle of champagne.” Dad said.

 

“You sent a bottle?” I asked.

 

“You deserve that and more kiddo. Send me a text when you get home.” Dad said.

 

“I will. Talk to you tomorrow.” I said.

 

“I’ll be waiting.” He said before hanging up.

 

I walked to the subway and rode back. I got out and started walking back to the apartment when I heard a dog barking.

 

I turned and saw Lucky and Clint walking my way.

 

“Hey.” I said.

 

“Hey, How’d it go?” Clint asked.

 

“I got the job.” I said.

 

“You got the job?” he asked again with a grin.

 

“I got it!” I cheered.

 

“You got it!” He cheered pulling me into a hug and spinning me around.

 

“Ah!” I laughed before he finally put me down.

 

“You’re amazing Hales Congrats.” Clint said.

 

“Hales?” I asked.

 

“Hales?” Clint asked confused.

 

“You called me Hales?” I said.

 

“What? No I didn’t. At least I don’t think I did.” Clint said.

 

“Huh.” I said. “My bad then. How’s working going?”

 

“Pretty good. Just got a new job for a commercial property down in Brooklyn.” Clint said as we headed inside the building. “Construction’s barely going to start in a few months but it works out since I still have some work left to finish on the townhouse.”

 

“But you have things lined up which is good.” I said.

 

“I might actually have to hire more help.” He said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

“Hayley’s Room is all set up.” Tony said.

 

“Is she almost here?” Steve asked looking at his watch for the hundredth time.

 

“Should be.” Clint said.

 

“Uh… hi.” Will said showing up.

 

“Hey.” Natasha said.

 

“I-is she here?” Will asked.

 

“Not yet.” Thor said.

 

Just as that moment the elevator doors opened and a team of nurses came out pushing out a gurney into the hallway.

 

“This way.” One of the nurses said.

 

They all stood up and watched as the gurney was brought into the room and then moved from the gurney to the hospital bed. The nurses moved around and started connecting all of the monitors and wires. One of them checked the IV and the injection site. They got her settled in before leaving the room.

 

“You can go in now.” One of the nurses said.

 

“Thank you.” Bruce said.

 

One by one they all got up to go inside. Will stopped at the doorway before slowly walking in. He stopped at the foot of the bed and looked at his best friend.

 

_“I thrived because of you and you stood by me and loved me unconditionally and I'm sorry that because of that you lost everything, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to make it up to you, nothing can. I'm sorry Josh paid the price because I was too afraid to stand up to Hadrian but I'm going to make things right. I love you Will. Goodbye brother."_

Will let out a shaky breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in and choked back a sob.

 

“I… I can’t do this.” Will said before running out of the room.

 

“Should we…” Thor asked.

 

“I’ll go.” Natasha said standing up. She took one last look at Hayley before going after Will.

 

“I have to go.” Steve said. “Bucky has his first appointment”

 

Tony scoffed but didn’t say anything. Steve leaned over the bed and kissed Hayley’s forehead before leaving.

“When my father is in his Odin sleep he says that he dreams of better days.” Thor said.

 

“Sounds nice.” Bruce said.

 

“Do you believe Hayley is dreaming?” Thor asked.

 

“Don’t know.” Tony said not in the mood to talk about what Hayley was feeling when all he wanted was for her to wake up.

 

“Her brain is fine. There wasn’t any damage from the drowning because of how cold the water was.” Bruce said. “No one really knows what goes on in a coma patients head. Some people say they were in limbo. Some don’t remember anything. Others wake up knowing things they didn’t know before.”

 

“Like what?” Clint asked.

 

“Some people started speaking new languages they couldn’t before.” Bruce said.

 

“She already has five. She can decide to learn more when she wakes up.” Tony said.

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

 

“Wow. This place is nice.” Clint said messing with his shirt collar.

 

“Stop fussing.” I said playfully slapping his hand away. “You look fine.”

 

“I grabbed the first thing I saw in my closet. This is my deal closing shirt.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah well this is my meeting potential stepdads outfit so we’re both in the same boat.” I said messing with the sleeves of my dress.

 

“That’s what you wear to meet potential stepdads?” Clint asked. “Why are you wearing that here?”

 

“Because Will saw it and thought it would match the tie he was going to wear perfectly.” I said. “We’re the bridal party. Matching with them is part of the gig.”

 

“Speaking of the bridal party where’s the happy couple?” Clint asked.

 

‘Last time I saw them they were trying to help save the planet by conserving water.” I said. “Needed to get here early and make sure they had the table with the right lighting set up for us.”

 

“Lighting?” Clint asked.

 

“I’ve been waiting for Josh to propose for three months, I’m not letting bad lighting ruin any photos we’re taking.” I said.

 

“You’re really going all out for this aren’t you?” Clint said.

 

“Those two deserve it. Besides may as well put my wedding planning skills to good use.” I said.

 

“Miss Adams your table is ready, would you like to sit down or wait until the rest of your party…” One of the hostesses started.

 

“Sorry we’re late. Traffic” Will said with a smirk on his face.

 

Traffic my ass.

 

“Perfect timing as always.” I said with a smile.

 

“If you’ll follow me.” The hostess said before leading us through the dining room to the table. We all got settled and started off with bottomless mimosas. I had a feeling some of us might have to be carried out.

 

“So I want to start off by thanking the both of you for agreeing to be our best man and maid of honor.” Josh said.

 

“You don’t have to thank us.” I said.

 

“It’s our honor.” Clint said.

 

“We also want to say if should at any point in the wedding planning you two decide to partake in the time honored tradition of the best man hooking up with the maid of honor we’re all for it.” Will said and I kicked him under the table.

 

“Ow.” He yelped.

 

“Anyway we have a lot to celebrate besides just our engagement.” Josh said. “Cal not only got the internship but a paid job with two of her tech idols and Clint not only landed a huge contract, he bought the project of his dreams and his divorce is finalized.”

 

“Also Hunter proposed.” Clint said.

 

“Hey!” We all cheered.

 

“So you don’t have to pay for the Porsche.” I said.

 

“No I don’t.” Clint said with a huge smile.

 

“All in all it’s been a pretty amazing week.” Will said.

 

“And there’s more to come.” I said.

 

“Cheers.” Clint said.

 

“Cheers.” We all said clinking our glasses together.

 

“Hey.” Someone said coming up behind us.

 

“Nate, hey.” Will said.

 

“Nate as in…” Clint whispered and I nodded.

 

“Didn’t think I’d run into you here.” Will said.

 

“Yeah just here to have brunch with my parents and grandparents.” Nate said. “Hey Callie.

 

“Hi Nate.” I said smiling. “Oh this is Clint.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Nate said shaking Clint’s hand.

 

“You too man.” Clint said.

 

“So you guys here for the bottomless mimosas too?” Nate asked.

 

“Engagement brunch.” Will said showing off the ring Josh had gotten him.

 

“Congrats man.” Nate said hugging Will before shaking Josh’s hand. “I’m happy for you.”

 

“Thank you so am I.” Will cheered.

 

“Well I have to go. But it was good to see you.” Nate said keeping his eyes on me a little longer than everyone else. I really hate this dress.

 

“Bye.” Will and I said at the same time.

 

“Yeah he’s your type.” Clint said.

 

“Totally.” Josh agreed.

 

“Right.” Will.

 

“I don’t have a type.” I said.

 

“Yes you do.” They all said together.

 

“Oh really, what’s my type?” I asked.

 

“Tall, athletic or buff.” Will said.

 

“Mostly blondes but a few brunettes thrown in there.” Josh said.

 

“Gorgeous eyes. That’s what you always focus on when you first meet someone. They draw you in.” Will said.

 

“Cute smile, dimples are a plus.” Josh said.

 

“Essentially the boy next door.” Clint said.

 

“You guys are way too involved in my love life.” I said.

 

“What love life?” Will retorted and I kicked him under the table again. “I’m just saying would it really be so bad to let someone in and help you keep warm at night?”

 

“Will I learned a long time ago that guys come and go but a career won’t leave you.” I said.

 

“But it won’t keep you warm at night.” Will said.

 

“It will get you money to buy a space heater and pay your gas bill so technically it will.” I said with a smirk.

 

“Cal…” Will started.

 

“That’s enough about me. That’s not why we’re here. We’re here to celebrate you two and the beginning of what I hope to be a very long happily ever after.” I said.

 

“Here, here.” Clint said in agreement.

 

“Well if anything I should be thanking you Cal. If you hadn’t given me the push to follow my dreams and leave Chicago for culinary School in New York we never would have met.” Josh said.

 

“And if you two weren’t such big foodies we never would have ended up at the restaurant Josh was apprenticing at.” Will said. “And we wouldn’t be where we are now.”

 

“So I guess what we’re trying to say is thank you.” Josh said.

 

“We love you guys.” Will said.

 

“Love you too.” I said tearing up slightly.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Natasha looked around the hospital. She started tracking Will’s cellphone but the signal was still coming from the hospital. He’d want to be alone and probably find the closest place where he’s be left alone. Natasha stood in front of the hospital directory and found the perfect spot, the one place no one would expect him to be and the last place anyone would look for him.

 

She walked through the hospital and stood in front of the doors. She took a deep breath before walking in.

 

The Hospital chapel was quiet and completely empty. It wasn’t a strange sight to see relative of patients crying in here. It was almost expected.

 

The only sounds coming from the dimly lit room were from Will’s quiet sobs.

 

Natasha didn’t sit next to him. Instead she sat on the bench behind him and stayed quiet.

 

“When I was twelve my Nana got diagnosed with cancer. My mom had always been a devote Christian. Went to church every Sunday. Was part of the choir, organized fundraisers, you know the whole shebang. Nana got worse and worse and mom started going to church more often and when nana died she kept going.” Will said. “When I came out to my family she thought she could pray the gay away and I asked her If it didn’t work then why did she think it would work out for her now. She said that faith isn’t just believing in something just when it favors you, that every obstacle is a trial to guide you to where you’re supposed to be.”

 

“Everything happens for a reason we just don’t know the reason. I got kicked out of the only home I’d ever known and disowned by my entire family and It was okay because I had a new family. Friends who accepted me for who I was, my soulmate who loved me from the moment he me met me until his dying breath and a sister who loved me unconditionally. Who celebrated with me on my best days, Gave me a shoulder to cry on when I needed it and reminded me that no matter what came my way I wouldn’t go through it alone. My entire life was pushing me towards her not because I was alone but because I was supposed to stop her from leaving the apartment that day. I shouldn’t have let her go but I was so blinded by grief and anger that…” Will sobbed. “It’s my fault...”

 

Natasha put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze.

 

“I could have stopped her too.” Natasha said. “She found me and I should have fought harder. I should have known something was wrong the minute she showed up but I didn’t. Hayley was ten steps ahead of everyone and we didn’t catch on until it was too late. It wasn’t your fault Will. She loves you and wouldn’t want you to blame yourself for this.”

 

“I lost Josh, and now hales is…” Will said. “The last thing I said to her was that I wished I never met her. I’m a shitty brother.”

 

“Adler hunted her down and tried to kill her. You were grieving and said something in the heat of the moment you didn’t mean. She knew that and didn’t hold it against you so don’t ever say or think that again.” Natasha said.

 

“I’m a shitty brother because she’s fighting for her life and I can’t even be in the same room as her to let her know I’m with her.” Will cried. “I can’t do it Nat.”


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter 1** **1** **6-**

**Calliope’s POV-**

 

Brunch ended up being an all day thing that turned into a night thing. We don’t remember getting home. All I know was that I woke up in the bathroom next to Will and we were both leaning over the toilet.

 

“Wakey wakey!!!” Josh came in tapping his wooden spoon against a pot.

 

“AHHH!” I groaned.

 

“Stooop!” Will whined.

 

“You evil evil man.” I whined.

 

“I made coffee and breakfast.” Josh said.

 

“You’re a god.” I said.

 

“And you’re hungover the morning of your first day at your new job.” Josh deadpanned. “Speaking of your fancy new phone hasn’t stopped going off since this morning.”

 

“Oh crap, it’s probably Tony’s itinerary and to do list.” I said standing up and trying to hold back anything that was trying to make its way up.

 

“Tony? You’re on a first name basis with your boss?” Josh asked.

 

“Yeah is that weird?” I said taking the phone from him and walking out of the kitchen where Clint was drinking straight out of the pot. I gave him an annoyed look before he reached behind him and handed me my favorite mug with my coffee made just the way I like it.

 

“No just most people aren’t on a first name basis with their boss.” Josh said.

 

“I wouldn’t really say we’re on a first name basis. More like he really hates formalities. And he doesn’t really call anyone by their names he gives everyone nicknames.” I said.

 

“What’s your nickname?” Clint asked.

 

“Sunshine.” I said taking sip of my coffee and checking the phone. “I’m gonna go pick out my clothes. You may want to check on your… fiancé…” I said pinching my eyebrows together. Wow he was not kidding about me having to go buy him underwear sometimes.

 

“Will has the day off so he can at least sleep off the hangover.” Josh said.

 

“And you don’t have to be at the restaurant until noon so you get to play nurse.” I said in a sing song voice.

 

“Well if you can be ready before eight I can give you a ride, I’m heading that way anyway.” Clint said.

 

“You’re the best.” I said hugging him before getting up and heading to my room.

 

 

I grabbed a black and white striped shirt and a pair of comfy distressed jeans. I finished off the look with an olive utility jacket and tan booties. The look wasn’t formal at all but considering the list of errands I had to run today comfort took priority over appearance. By the time I headed to the bathroom Josh had gotten Will out of there and onto the couch.

 

I gently ruffled his hair as I passed by before jumping in the shower.

 

“Okay I’m good to go.” I said.

 

“That’s what you’re wearing?” Will said from his spot on the couch.

 

“I was told the dress code was casual. Besides I’m going to spend most of the day out of the office running errands.” I said grabbing my bag. “Drink plenty of fluids and call if you need anything.”

 

“How are you so functional this morning?” Will groaned.

 

“Oh I feel like death but I’m used to hiding how I really feel. Besides I did this to myself so now I have to deal with it.” I said. “Ready when you are.”

 

“Okay.” Clint said. “See you guys later.”

 

“Bye.” I said grabbing a coffee to go cup.

 

“Need more coffee?” Clint asked as we walked out of the building.

 

“Not for me.” I said as Thor walked out of the bar. “Morning.”

 

“Good morrow my fair lady.” Thor said with a grin. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like the walking dead.” I responded. “Coffee.”

 

“Thank you.” He said before handing me a brown pastry bag. “And here is something to brighten your day.”

 

I took the bag and peeked in it. There was a guava cheese strudel. I had mentioned a few days ago there was a small café bakery in Chicago that made the best pastries and that I would always order the same guava cheese pastries every time I stopped by and that I was craving them.

 

“It’s from a small bakery they just opened across the street from my building. I saw them and thought of you.” Thor said making me smile.

 

“That’s so sweet. Thank you.” I said hugging him. I took him by surprise making him chuckle a bit before he gently returned the hug.

 

“I should get back to work. I hope you have a wonderful first day at work.” Thor said.

 

“Thank you. I’ll see you later.” I said before walking with Clint towards his car. He had this smug smile on his face.

 

“Wow.” He said.

 

“Hm?” I asked.

 

“He is so into you.” Clint said.

 

“What? No he’s not. Thor has a girlfriend.” I said.

 

“Cal the guy bought you a pastry because you mentioned it once in passing and he remembered.” Clint said.

 

“He’s a thoughtful guy. Jane is one lucky girl. They don’t make them like that anymore.” I said opening the passenger door.

 

“Take this from a guy. No guy at that age does anything that thoughtful for anyone he doesn’t have a thing for. The guy looks at you like you hung the moon.” Clint said.

 

“I always bring him breakfast and he helps me carry my groceries and things up the stairs. He’s a good guy.” I said.

 

“uhuh.” Clint said giving me a look and smiling before shaking his head and starting the car. “Guess Nate has a pretty high bar to live up to.”

 

“Nate?” I asked confused.

 

“Nate, Will’s friend, you don’t remember do you?” Clint asked.

 

“Remember what?” I asked.

 

“Last night you and Will got to talking while you were both taking turns holding each other’s hair back or rubbing each other’s backs while you hurled you guys started talking and you agreed to maybe tagging along to one of Will’s group study sessions and so you could get to know Nate in a more casual non date like setting.” Clint said.

 

“Uh.” I groaned. “That sounds like something drunk me would agree to do.”

 

“You did say it in those exact words.” Clint said.

 

“If I’m lucky Will might not even remember I agreed to it.” I said getting in the car.

 

“Why are you so against this?” Clint asked.

 

“I don’t need a relationship right now.” I said.

 

“No one needs a relationship it’s just nice to be in one.” Clint said.

 

“I’m good. Besides I’m sure Nate isn’t interested in me and this is all Will trying to play matchmaker.” I retorted.

 

“For a genius you can be so dumb sometimes.” Clint said making me arch an eyebrow. “Nate came over during brunch and said hi to Will but the entire time he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. I know that look that’s the look of someone that’s crushing hard. I should know that’s how I look at… point is just because you don’t want to see it doesn’t mean it isn’t there.”

 

“Why are you rooting so hard for him? I thought with everything going on with you and Bobbi…” I started.

 

“I’m going to stop you right there, things don’t always work out the way we want them to and despite how things turned out Bobbi and I had some good times. As for why I’m rooting for him, I’m not. I’m rooting for you. I’m on your side no matter what and I want you to be happy.” Clint said.

 

“I am happy.” I said.

 

“Cal you think you’re happy but you close yourself off and stay in your comfort zone. You’re young and if there was ever a time to take a chance on someone it’s now. You don’t want to look back years from now and regret everything you’re missing out on.” Clint said.

 

“Does that mean you’re going to let Will set you up with someone?” I retorted.

 

“I don’t think I’m there yet.” Clint said.

 

“I don’t want to turn into my mom.” I admitted.

 

“Cal, I’ve never met the woman but if she raised you to be the awesome person that is my best friend she can’t be that bad.” Clint said as he parked.

 

“You’re only saying that because you’ve never met her.” I said picking up my bag and reaching for the door.

 

“Hey.” Clint said putting a hand gently on my shoulder and stopping me. “Who your parents are doesn’t determine who you’ll turn out to be because if it did I’d be a raging alcoholic.”

 

“That doesn’t count. Especially when we’re both hungover on a Monday.” I said.

 

“Cal…” Clint started. I leaned over and hugged him before kissing his cheek.

 

“I love you and thank you for looking out for me.” I said before getting out of the car.

 

“And if you do give him a chance and it still doesn’t work out him or anyone after him, we still have our deal.” Clint said.

 

“Well lucky for me it wouldn’t be settling. My best friend’s a catch.” I said.

 

“Same here.” Clint said with a smirk.

 

“See you tonight.” I said.

 

“Yeah.” He said before I walked away and he drove off.

 

Classes went by as they usually did with the exception of one of them that was cancelled at the last minute. I took that as my chance to get another coffee to fight off the crash that was hitting me hard. I grabbed my usual order before sitting down outside in the courtyard. I looked through Tony’s itinerary and started planning out which stops to make first.

 

“Hi.” Someone said. I looked up and saw Nate standing there with his book bag and gym bag.

 

“Hey.” I said smiling.

 

“Do you mind if I…” He said gesturing towards the empty seat in front of me.

 

“Oh no go ahead.” I said.

 

“Thanks.” Nate said. “How’s Will? He was hitting those mimosas pretty hard. You all were.”

 

“He’s at home with Josh nursing his hangover.” I said. “Brunch ended up being an all day thing.”

 

“I guess that explains the voicemail.” Nate said.

 

“Voicemail?” I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

 

“Yeah it was Will and uh, I think you were serenading someone.” Nate said. “You sang ‘You’re the one that I want’ at least that’s what I think it was.”

 

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry.” I said blushing out of embarrassment. “Normally Clint or Josh take away our cell phones when we start drinking but considering they weren’t doing much better than us…”

 

“Don’t sweat it. Back in high school my friend Chuck and I had a yearly tradition of a lost weekend. We got into all sorts of messes. One time we sunk a golf cart in the country club lake.” Nate said.

 

“My brother Kol did that but it was a go-kart and the neighbor’s pool.” I said smiling at the memory.

 

“How many siblings do you have?” Nate asked. 

 

“Four brothers including Will and a sister.” I answered. “You?”

 

“I’m an only child.” Nate said as my phone started going off again. “What phone is that?”

 

“Uh…” I said looking through the messages to see why it kept going on. Turns out it wasn’t just Tony’s to do list he was sending me audio notes on whatever he was working on in the lab. “It’s a Starkphone. It’s a job requirement.”

 

“Is it a new version of it? Because it doesn’t look like mine.” Nate said. I looked at his and then looked at mine. Not only was mine thinner and sleeker but the lack of home button set it apart.

 

“I think this is a prototype. The sent me a new one after I got hired.” I said.

 

“The only reason you’d get a stark phone prototype would be if you work for Stark Industries.” Nate said.

 

“As of last Thursday I do.” I said proudly.

 

“Oh congrats. That’s awesome Hayley.” Nate said.

 

“Hayley?” I asked.

 

“Callie?” Nate asked confused.

 

“No sorry I thought I heard you say something else. Must be the hangover.” I said laughing it off.

 

“So was this the internship Will was telling me you were up for?” Nate asked.

 

“Will told you about that?” I asked.

 

“More like he was bragging. He’s very proud of you.” Nate said.

 

“Of course he is.” I said smiling. “Today’s actually my first day and this thing has not stopped going off since this morning.”

 

“Looks like you’re going to be busy then.” Nate said.

 

“That’s nothing new.” I said looking at the time. “Crap I have to get going. It’s my last lecture before heading into work and it also happens to be my hardest class.”

 

“I should get going to. Where’s your class?” Nate asked.

 

“Social sciences.” I answered.

 

“Oh I’m heading there too. Mind if I walk with you?” Nate asked.

 

“Not at all.” I said.

 

After class I had to stop by to pick up Tony’s dry cleaning, buy him some new underwear and then it said I had to stop by and get him and Doctor Banner their usual coffee orders along with some bagels from this one coffee shop across town. I decided to save myself some time and order the coffee and bagels via postmates and have them meet me in the tower. I went into Barneys and picked out the underwear Jarvis specified Tony preferred. My jaw dropped when I saw that it was a hundred a piece. I quickly paid for it with the company card and headed to the dry cleaners. I made sure they gave me the right clothes before heading to the tower. The postmates delivery boy was already waiting for me. I strategically managed to hold everything while at the same time holding out my ID badge to scan it as I went in.

 

“Good afternoon Miss Adams.” Jarvis greeted making me jump a bit.

 

“It’s Gerard actually.’ I corrected.

 

“I believe that is what I said.” Jarvis said.

 

“Can you take me to where I’m supposed to go. I can’t really press any buttons with my hands full.” I said.

 

“Of course Miss Gerard.” Jarvis answered before the elevator started moving.

 

I waited until the elevator stopped and the doors opened to get off. I immediately recognized it as the lab floor. I walked in and looked around but didn’t see Tony.

 

“Hello?” Someone said.

 

“Oh uh hi.” I said recognizing Doctor Banner from photos of articles he had published.

 

“Can I help you?” He asked.

 

“Oh no, I’m Callie.” I said and he still didn’t say anything. “The new intern slash personal assistant.”

 

“Callie. Right Tony mentioned you’d be starting today. Oh here let me help you with that.” He said taking the coffee and bagels out of my hands.

 

“Thanks. And that’s actually your Chai tea and plain bagel.” I said as the elevator dinged and Tony walked in.

 

“Sunshine! I wasn’t expecting you for at least another hour. How’d you get to the coffee shop and back so soon?” He said walking over and taking his coffee. “Most of the assistants didn’t get back here until around two. You beat that record by almost three hours.”

 

“Postmates.” I answered. “Your dry cleaning and underwear?”

 

“Wow you are good.” Tony said. “Suits go in my closet upstairs, same goes with the underwear.”

 

“I have clearance to go into your apartment?” I asked. I vaguely remember in my very brief orientation that while I did have a high security clearance there were still a few places I wouldn’t be allowed until after my probation.

 

“Kid you just bought me underwear we’re way past me letting you up. Go drop that off and head back down here.” Tony said shooing me away.

 

“Sure.” I said before walking towards the elevator and stopping. “Your coffee and bagel are on the table.”

 

With that I got into the elevator and Jarvis took me straight upstairs. I walked into Tony’s apartment and was in awe of the amazing view his living room had.

 

“Wow.” I said walking towards the window. I saw the sleek modern decor and a few photos scattered around. I walked straight down the hall. I didn’t have to ask Jarvis for directions because I just knew that it was the door at the end of the hall. The room was pretty big and also had a pretty great view but there were some sort of blinds to block out the sunlight without blocking the view.

 

The door to the bathroom was already open so I knew that it had to be one of the other two doors. I walked to the one on the right side of the bed and got it on the first try. I opened the door and the lights turned on to reveal the biggest walk in closet I had ever seen.

 

“Wow.” I said. If Will were here he would jumping off the walls.

 

“Miss Gerard sir’s under garment drawer would be the bottom two drawers on the dresser to your left.” Jarvis said.

 

“Uh which if the two bottom drawers?” I asked.

 

“Either is fine though the left drawer are of the same brand and material.” Jarvis said.

 

“Left it is.” I said bending down to open the drawer. There were neatly folded underwear sorted by color. I quickly placed the new packet in and closed it before standing up. “Okay, dry cleaning.”

 

“That would be hanged ma’am.” Jarvis said as the hangers started moving on their own until the suits moved to where there was a missing suit. Everything was sorted by color and the suit I had in my hand was the one that was missing. I quickly placed it on the hanger and everything moved back to the way it was before.

 

“He really does have all the cool toys.” I said as the hangers stopped moving. I turned around and walked out closing the door behind me.

 

I headed back downstairs where ACDC was blasting. I winced a bit at the sound but pulled myself together and walked in.

 

“You really do have all the cool toys.” I said.

 

“Huh?” Tony said.

 

“Your closet?” I said.

 

“Oh if you think that’s cool get a look at this…” he said waving his hand over the table and suddenly there was a holographic projection floating in the air.

 

“This is something straight out of Star Wars.” I said.

 

“Oh please tell me you’re not a fan of the prequels.” Tony said.

 

“Eww no.” I said wrinkling my nose in disgust. “Original trilogy all the way.”

 

“Favorite movie of the three?” Tony asked.

 

“Empire Strikes back.” I said.

 

“You pass.” Tony said.

 

“Is this the prosthetic you mentioned?” I asked getting a look at what was being projected in the hologram.

 

“Yes it’s something we’ve been working on for a while.” Doctor Banner said.

 

“It started off as a joke. As you probably know I used to be in the weapons business and after being held hostage for three months in Afghanistan. I was done. I had the arc reactor and I perfected it but then came the problem of what to do next.” Tony said.

 

“He didn’t want to blow stuff up anymore which made a lot of people mad, my father in law included.” Doctor Banner said.

 

“So you started making cell phones and tablets.” I said putting together the timetable and remembering when the first starkphone was released.

 

“That was mostly to keep the board of my back and keep investors happy. For years I got rich of the death and misery of I have no idea how many people. I wanted to do better, build a legacy that was something other than death and destruction.” Tony said.

 

“So you expanded SI’s biomedical research department.” I said eyeing the blue prints.

 

“No, we got drunk.” Tony said.

 

“What?” I said turning to look at them to see if they were joking.

 

“We went out and got drunk.” Tony said and I turned to look at Doctor Banner.

 

“We did.” Doctor Banner said nodding. Okay not feeling so guilty about showing up to my first day with a killer hangover.

 

“He may look serious Sunshine but get a few shots in him and this guy is the life of the party, just wait until the company Christmas party.” Tony said. “We started talking and spit balling ideas until I said something about body armor.”

 

“No you actually said you wanted to build a suit of armor around the world which wouldn’t have worked out since that’s impossible and most of our problems were on the ground.” Doctor Banner said.

 

“So I had to start small, I thought a suit of armor but of course the energy needed to actually power the suit, and then there was the whole potential weaponization issue plus it wouldn’t be cost effective so I went smaller and ta da, a high tech prosthetic.” Tony said.

 

“You guys are awesome.” I said toying with the hologram.

 

“Glad you think so because you’re going to be helping us with all the boring paperwork.” Tony said as my phone dinged. “That would be all the files on every one of the applicants for the trial. We need you to go through them all and pick out ten. Those ten get to be fitted for the neurosensors and we get to see who’s actually compatible with them and the lucky winner gets the arm.”

 

“Only one person gets the arm?” I asked.

 

“Depending on how the amputation was done, how viable the nerves are and how atrophied the nerves, will determine whether or not the neurosensors will actually take.” Doctor banner explained.

 

“And we only have the one arm.” Tony said.

 

“The prototype.” I said.

 

“We need to see if it’ll work and then improve it before even considering mass production.” Tony said.

 

“How many applicants?” I asked.

 

“About two hundred from around the country.” Doctor Banner said.

 

“Guess I better get started.” I said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

“Hey beautiful, sorry I haven’t been by as much lately, and that I’m here so late…” Steve said looking at his soulmate who was sleeping as peacefully as she had been for the past two and a half months.

“Then again you do have a tendency to go days without sleep or stay up really late so I hope you don’t mind the company.” Steve said tearing up. “Haven’t really been sleeping much lately. Bucky… he’s uh… he started therapy a few weeks ago with Sam. Of course that didn’t really work out since Sam couldn’t help with the amnesia. It also didn’t help that they couldn’t stop bickering so I had to ask Tony for help. He wasn’t happy about it but Tony has a good heart, even if he doesn’t like Bucky he’s still helping him.”

 

“Buck isn’t really talking much. He spends most of his days in his room brooding. When he does come out he avoids everyone, including me most of the time. He kind of reminds me of you when you were a kid and scared the hell out of us when we found you on the roof.” Steve said chuckling a bit. “He’s been going to his appointments with the specialist Tony hired but each session takes a lot out of him. I can hear him through the walls, how he screams in pain when he dreams or how he paces when he tries to stay awake because he doesn’t want to remember. I always run into the room to wake him up but he lashes out and he shuts me out. I can’t blame him, I let him fall from that train, didn’t find him until seventy years later, and I didn’t… I didn’t keep you safe. I feel… I feel like if I can’t save the people I love then how am I supposed to save anyone. Peggy says I’m being dramatic and I’m sure you’re probably thinking the same thing too.”

 

“I’d give anything to have one of our talks again. You always know just what to say. And you’d probably know what to do about Bucky and Tony. If I tell him he’ll be hurt. He didn’t have the best relationship with Howard but he was still his dad. He’ knows Hydra caused the accident but he doesn’t know Bucky… the winter soldier, was who they sent. He already has enough on his plate and he’s drinking more, doesn’t sleep, hardly comes out of the lab unless Pepper drags him out. Telling him would do more harm than good. Natasha agreed though probably because she has her hands full with Clint and Will. She finally got Will to come back to work.” Steve said. “Clint’s working on some leads. At least that’s what Natasha says he’s doing. He left in the middle of the night three weeks ago and no one’s talked to him except her since. He’s been visiting though, his name’s on the visiting logs”

 

“I’m not sure if you can hear me but if you can please wake up Hayley. Please.” Steve said kissing her temple. “I love you and I miss you.”

 

Steve brushed a few strand of hair off of Hayley’s forehead before standing up and turning to walk out but stopped when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

 

“Bucky.” Steve said.

 

“That’s her.” Bucky said. “That’s the girl from the cliff.”

 

“Y-yeah.” Steve said.

 

“You said she was alive.” Bucky said. “That she was okay.”

 

“She is alive.” Steve said.

 

“Then why is she here?” Bucky said. Steve stayed quiet. “Why is she here Steve?!” 

 

“Buck…” Steve started.

 

“Tell me!” Bucky shouted.

 

“Because she hasn’t woken up.” Steve answered. “She’s in a coma.”

 

“How long?” Bucky asked.

 

Steve sighed. “Two and a half months.”

 

“Since I…” Bucky started.

 

“We should go, it’s late and the nurses aren’t happy with the noise we’re making.” Steve said ushering Bucky out.

 

“Did I know her?” Bucky asked.

 

“No.” Steve said.

 

“Then why did she do it?” Bucky asked.

 

“Because… it’s Hayley, it’s what she does.” Steve said.


	116. Chapter 116

**Calliope’s POV-**

“Hank Mills… lives in Texas. Mid arm field amputation… Compromised immune system… denied.” I mumbled.

 

I had gone through about fifty of the applications and none of them met the criteria but they were all sad and reminded me why I didn’t want to be a doctor. It was too heartbreaking.

 

“How’s it going?” Bruce said putting a cup of coffee next to me.

 

I smiled but it probably looked like a grimace. “I’ve gone through about fifty applications and not one of them makes the cut.” I said.

 

“It isn’t easy to read is it?” Bruce said.

 

“Not really.” I admitted. “But it’s for the greater good.”

 

“Sunshine, you staying for dinner?” Tony asked.

 

“Dinner?” I asked.

 

“Yeah it’s almost seven.” Tony said.

 

“Oh crap, I totally lost track of time.” I said.

 

“That happens a lot here.” Bruce said.

 

“I’m not even half way done with those files.” I said.

 

“Then leave them for tomorrow. It’s late. Want me to get someone to drive you home?” Tony offered.

 

“Thanks but it’s still early and it’s not far. Also it’s my turn to get the pizza.” I said. “See you guys tomorrow.”

 

“Night.” Bruce and Tony said at the same time.

 

I walked into the elevator and Jarvis moved the elevator down to the lobby. I walked out of the building and headed straight home. The pizza place was on the way home so I was a quick stop. I walked into my apartment without even reaching for the keys knowing the door would be open.

 

“Sorry I’m late, got caught up with something at work.” I said.

 

“No you’re good I only got here ten minutes ago.” Clint said. “Long day?”

 

“No I had a great day.” I said.

 

“Then why are you frowning?” Clint said.

 

“There’s this project I got assigned. It’s really cool and it could help a lot of people but it’s still in the trial phase, well its about to begin. I’m in charge of reading through all the applications and picking out who actually gets to be a part of it. They’re all veterans with amputations and… I guess it got to me.” I said with a shrug.

 

“This have anything to do with that brother you never talk about?” Clint asked.

 

“Hadrian? No I was a kid when he died, hardly remember him.” I said.

 

“But he was in the army, died in battle.” He said.

 

“Like I said I was a kid and I don’t even remember him. Only thing I remember about him was how he ignored me and couldn’t stand to be in the same room as me. Then one day he was gone.” I said.

 

“Then it’s probably just cause you feel for them. You care Cal.” Clint said.

 

“Sometimes I wish I didn’t. I feel… guilty.” I said with a groan.

 

“You can’t save them all Cal, besides you said it yourself it can help a lot of people but not without the trial.” Clint said.

 

“Still sucks but enough about me, what the electrician screw up this time?” I asked making Clint chuckle.

 

“Surprisingly nothing. I closed the deal on that new site development in Brooklyn and I got a signing bonus.” Clint said.

 

“That’s awesome.” I said.

 

“Yeah, Bobbi also stopped by apparently Hunter popped the question so I’m a few short months away from being alimony free.” Clint said.

 

“That’s good right?” I asked.

 

“That’s great. She was really happy actually especially when she told me she was pregnant.” Clint said.

 

“What? You’re…” I asked surprised. I remember the biggest issue towards the end of Clint and Bobbi’s marriage was that he wanted to settle down and have kids and she didn’t want any.

 

“Oh no… Her and Hunter are having a kid.” Clint said taking a drink of his beer. I took his hand and gave him a gentle squeeze.

 

“I’m sorry.” I said.

 

“Don’t be. I’m happy for them.” Clint said.

 

“Still doesn’t make it easy to hear.” I said.

 

“She asked about you.” Clint said.

 

“Did she ask for me specifically or the bitch next door?” I said making him chuckle.

 

“She said Callie this time.” Clint said. “Never really understood why she hated you.”

 

“She thought we were sleeping together.” I said making Clint spit out his beer and cough.

 

“What?!” Clint shouted.

 

“She never told you?” I asked.

 

“Told me what?” Clint asked.

 

“About how she confronted me, flat out asked me of we were sleeping together then told me to stay away from you?” I said.

 

“She did what?!” Clint shouted.

 

“You really didn’t know?” I asked.

 

“No I didn’t. She mentioned you when we were fighting once or twice but was mostly annoyed with how much time we spent together.” Clint said. “She really did that?”

 

“She did, it was a bit of a threat to but she moved out a week later so not a big deal.” I said with a shrug.

 

“She threatened you to stay away from me?” Clint said laughing. “I knew she was controlling but I never thought she’d do that. Did you ever…”

 

“Did I ever what?” I asked.

“Did you ever stay away from me because of that?” Clint asked.

 

“I considered it for a while. Avoided you for a few days. I thought if it would help ease some of the tension between you two but Josh and Will went on that cruise and weren’t here for that big final screaming match between the two of you. When you knocked on the door and looked at me like a kicked puppy I didn’t care. You needed a friend and I missed my best friend.” I said.

 

“I think I’m gonna take Will up on his offer to set me up.” Clint said.

 

“You sure you’re not jumping into things?” I asked.

 

“Cal I’m forty two, divorced, with no living relatives, I bought a huge farmhouse upstate for a family I’m probably never going to have…” Clint started.

 

“Clint…” I said.

 

“I’m not getting any younger.” He said.

 

“I’m going to stop you right there. We’re not in the middle ages, people live a lot longer and you happen to be one of those people that age like a fine wine. You get better with age and I’m not just saying that because you’re my best friend or because if we’re both still single when I’m forty we’re getting hitched.” I said. “And if you’re that worried about not having a family why don’t you look into alternatives.”

 

“Alternatives?” Clint said.

 

“Well for one there’s adoption.” I said.

 

“I doubt they’re going to give a single guy a kid.” Clint said.

 

“Then freeze your sperm.” I said. “Keep it on the side as a back up for when you meet the right person.”

 

“I don’t know growing up the system I always thought I’d have a family the normal way. A big house with a yard for the kids to run around. A dog…” Clint said.

 

“Well you have the house and the dog. As for the rest of it, no family’s the same Clint. I mean my dad was adopted. He adopted me. I adopted Will.” I said making him laugh. “You’ll get there.” I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

 

“I hope you’re right.” Clint said.

 

“I’m always right.” I said.

 

**A Few Weeks Later-**

“Okay, I think I got it.” I said walking into the lab where Bruce and Tony were looking over some specs.

 

“Got what?” Tony asked.

 

“The right candidate for the trial.” I said.

 

“Kid we already have the ten guys we need.” Tony said.

 

“I know Tony I picked them out myself.” I said as Pour Some Sugar on me by Def Leppard started playing on the speakers.

 

“Then you know there isn’t any more room in the trial.” Tony said.

 

“I know that but you need to make an exception.” I said as the music started playing louder.

 

“Callie if we make one exception then we’d have to do the same for everyone else.” Bruce said.

 

“What’s the trial’s biggest problem?” I said.

 

“Adding one more person won’t fix that problem instead we’ll have more, like thirty thousand more because that’s how over budget we would be.” Tony said.

 

“If money’s what you’re worried about I’ll cover it.” I said.

 

“You have thirty thousand dollars just laying around?” Tony asked.

 

“I’ve made some good investments.” I said with a shrug. “Money isn’t the trial’s main issue. The procedure to implant the neuro sensors is. I’ve read the reports. It doesn’t work half the time because of nerve damage at the site of the incision and when it does work the phantom limb pain patients exhibit when placing the first sensors makes them give up half way.” I said.

 

“I still don’t see how one more participant can make a difference.” Bruce said.

 

“It’ll make sense once you read his file.” I said handing it to Bruce. He gave me a skeptical look but took the file anyway. Bruce read through it and Tony read over his shoulder.

 

“Was held prisoner for eight months in Afghanistan… last one alive… he lost his arm…” Tony started and grimaced. “We can’t do it.” Tony deadpanned as the music got louder.

 

“Can you please turn off the stripper song, we’re having a serious conversation.” I said.

 

“Stripper song?” Tony said. “It’s a classic.”

 

“I know it is but it’s a stripper song. You can walk into any strip club in the city and this song will be playing within ten minutes.” I said.

 

“How can you be so sure?” Tony said.

 

“Listen to the lyrics.” I said.

 

“Okay sunshine, you willing to bet on it?” Tony said.

 

“What’d you have in mind?” I said.

 

“If we walk into the closest strip club to the tower and within ten minutes of us sitting down this song starts playing Sergeant…” Tony started before picking up the file. “Barnes is in the trial, whatever extra costs and the heat I’ll get from my wife and CEO I’ll handle but if this song doesn’t come on you have to be at my beck and call twenty four seven during my yearly trip to Vegas.”

 

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” I said.

 

“Oh Hayley.” Bruce said and I shot him a look. “Last year I woke up ten minutes before checkout on a pool floatie. I can’t swim and I still don’t remember how I got there.”

 

“I got arrested for drunk and disorderly behavior.” Tony said. “Lawyers covered it up so no one found out, my wife included.”

 

“And both of your wives are okay with you two leaving on your own to a place nicknamed sin city?” I asked.

 

“Do we have a deal?” Tony asked offering his hand for us to shake on it.

 

“You’re on.” I said taking his hand.

 

“Jarvis find the closest strip club.” Tony said.

 

“The Lusty Leopard is less than a half mile away and they validate parking sir.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Let’s go.” Tony said.

 

“Lead the way boss.” I said.

 

“Big guy you coming?” Tony said.

 

“Yeah I think I’ll just sit this one out.” Bruce said.

 

“You sure? It’s not every day Tony loses a bet.” I said.

 

“Keep talking kid.” Tony said as we got into the elevator. “Past assistants have had mental breakdowns over Vegas.”

 

“And your wife still married you?” I retorted.

 

“Oh you’re going to vegas either way now.” Tony said.

 

“Jokes on you I’m over two years away from being twenty one.” I said.

 

“Guess you get to be designated driver the entire weekend.” Tony said as we walked into the garage.

 

“Is that…” I said looking at his car collection.

 

“Yeah, bought it straight from the car show. Want to take it out for a spin?” He offered.

 

“I think I’m too afraid I’d scratch it. How’s it handle?” I asked.

 

“Like a dream, but you’ll see for yourself.” He said opening the driver’s side door.

 

“No, Tony I can’t.” I said.

 

“Kid it’s okay. It’s not like I can’t afford another one.” He said.

 

“Yeah but I can’t, if anything happens to it I’ll be paying it off until I’m forty.” I said.

 

“It’s insured.” Tony said.

 

“As it should be.” I said.

 

“Sunshine, I had a drink upstairs and I shouldn’t be driving.” Tony finally admitted.

 

“You’re not just saying this so I’ll drive right?” I said.

 

“Jarvis?” Tony said.

 

“Sir has imbibed four point five ounces of his favorite scotch in the past two hours making his blood alcohol levels above the legal limit. As such the safety protocols are currently active and no automobiles will start if Sir is in the driver’s seat.” Jarvis said.

 

“Okay, I’ll drive but only because it’s the responsible thing to do.” I said getting in.

 

“You know most people would jump at the chance to be able to drive some of these. It’s the first time I had to convince someone to drive.” Tony said getting in.

 

“Seatbelt.” I said.

 

“Just saying. I did a background check on you so I know your family owns…” Tony started.

 

“My family owns the company. I don’t.” I said starting the car.

 

“You’re well off is what I’m trying to say. Private school education, you go to an Ivy League college. But not only that your posture and the way you present yourself in meetings it’s almost the same as the way I do it meaning you were taught to do that early on, I dare say even groomed to take over the family business.” Tony said.

 

“I went to a private catholic school. The nuns were very strict with manners and etiquette.” I said.

 

“So you’re catholic?” he asked.

 

“What’s with the twenty questions?” I asked.

 

“We’ve spent a lot of time together the past few weeks and I don’t really know anything about you. You’re professional when you need to be but you’re not afraid to sass me which is nice most people are to afraid I’ll fire them or just care about getting on my good side.” Tony said.

 

“I’m not catholic and as for religious preferences I don’t have any. As for the rest of it my resume and back ground check says it all.” I said.

 

“You’re no fun.” Tony said.

 

“I’m driving you to a strip club, how am I not fun?” I said as I pulled up to the Lusty Leopard.

 

“You by chance have a fake ID?” Tony asked.

 

“I don’t get carded.” I said getting out of the car. And walking straight to the entrance. The bouncer took one look at me and let me right through. We walked into the dimmed lit room with red lights and a disco ball in the middle of the room.

 

“Ten minutes.” Tony said pulling out my chair before going to sit down across from me. “Starts now.” He said putting his phone on the table.

 

“You know I thought strip clubs were supposed to be super sleazy but this isn’t so bad.” I said.

 

“It’s still early.” Tony said waving a waitress over to order a drink. “Kid you want anything?”

 

“I’m good thanks.” I said. “So I wasn’t going to say anything but I have to ask, is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah why wouldn’t it be?” Tony said

 

“Because it’s barely five and you’re already on your third drink.” I said.

 

“It’s nothing that isn’t going to work itself out on its own.” Tony said dropping the subject. “You know how these trials work right? It’s not a guarantee that anything will come out of it.”

 

“I know.” I said listening to the song that was starting to play.

 

“Then why are you trying so hard to get this guy in? You don’t even know him.” Tony said.

 

“It’s not about that.” I said.

 

“Then what is it because not everyone is willing to pitch in thirty grand of their own money to help out a complete stranger?” Tony said.

 

“Maybe that’s what’s wrong with the world.” I said and Tony just rolled his eyes. “Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes of the 107th, one of the best marksmen the army had. He did three tours, one in Iraq and two in Afghanistan. He and half of his squadron got ambushed while out on patrol and got captured. They had him for three months when they offered to release him but he said not until everyone else was free too. Five months later the rest of his guys were dead and they had no leverage left so they started bringing in civilians. They put a kid on an active landmine in front of him and cut him loose. Instead of running he put his hand on the pressure plate so the kid could get away. He stayed like that for hours. Just when they found him he passed out from exhaustion and the landmine went off. That’s how he lost his arm.”

 

“You can’t save everyone kid.” Tony said taking a drink.

 

“I’m not trying to save everyone, Sergeant Barnes could have taken the easy way out but he didn’t. You don’t have to do something huge and revolutionary to change the world sometimes its just about having a little consideration for someone other than yourself.” I said as one of the dancers came out holding out a bottle of champagne. The lights started spinning and Pour Some Sugar on me started playing.

 

“With thirty seconds to spare.” Tony said. “Well, deals a deal kid. Sergeant Barnes is in.”

 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” I said jumping out of my seat to hug him.

  
“Oh...” He said uncomfortably before just patting my back awkwardly. “Okay kid let’s get out of here, people are starting to look.”

 

“Oh right, sorry.” I said stepping away.

 

“We should head back, tons of paperwork for me to ignore and give you to handle.” Tony said.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” I asked.

 

“Besides being out thirty grand, I’m fine.” Tony said and I gave him a look.

 

“What I’m about to say could probably get me fired but how about we call it an early day and go out for a snack?” I said.

 

“You want to ditch the job I pay you a very generous salary to do?” he said in mock shock.

 

“Do you really want to go home?” I asked I said giving him a knowing look.

 

“Fine but can you quit it with the looks, it makes me feel like I’m about to be lectured.” He said.

 

“Nah I’m off the clock, you like Cajun food?” I asked.

 

“It’s okay I guess.” Tony said.

 

“Good, I’ve been craving some beignets.” I said getting in the car and driving off. The food truck was parked close to the waterfront and the weather wasn’t too cold to be out after dark. After we got our order we went to sit at one of the benches close to the waterfront away from the crowd. “Mh…” I moaned.

 

“That good huh?” he asked.

 

“I grew up in Chicago but my dad’s originally from New Orleans. We’d spend a few weeks in the summer down there. I have a huge sweet tooth and would go to this little shop down the street every morning for some of these. Guilty pleasure.” I said.

 

“My dad wasn’t a fan of sweets. Jarvis would have to sneak them in if it wasn’t my birthday.” Tony said.

 

“Jarvis your AI?” I asked.

 

“Uh no, we had a butler named Jarvis. He pretty much raised me.” Tony said.

 

“Just a rather very intelligent system?” I asked.

 

“Acronym I came up with to tell people makes everything cooler.” He said with a smirk.

 

“No I think the talking ceiling that’s almost always watching you does that for you.” I said. “So part of that confidentiality agreement is that anything that is said in confidence between us stays between us.”

 

“I know.” he said staying quiet for a minute before sighing. “There’s something no one else knows about my time in Afghanistan. I wasn’t completely alone in that cave. There was a doctor, Yinsen. When I broke out he died to buy me some more time. And it’s the anniversary of that day.”

 

“Oh, shit. So when I brought up…” I started. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“No, don’t be. I’m glad you brought it up. That was a big turning point for me. It was when I started being accountable for my actions and you reminded me of that today.” He said. “What was it you said, sometimes changing the world can just be taking the time to have some consideration for someone other than yourself? I’ve been so caught up in everything going on I lost sight of that.”

 

“Are you kidding me? Tony you pretend to be this self absorbed ego centric…” I started.

 

“Still your boss kid.” Tony reminded me.

 

“Point is what you show to the world isn’t who you really are. You’re a little misguided but everyone loses their way at some point. You’re a good guy and anyone who knows the real you will say the same thing.” I said.

 

“Are you sure you’re eighteen? You’re a lot wiser than teenagers I’ve met.” He said.

 

“How many teenagers do you know?” I asked.

 

“Uh…” He started.

 

“Not counting me.” I said.

 

“Uh… there’s… no wait he’s twenty.” Tony said.

 

“Come on, you need to get home for your skype date with your wife.” I said standing up.

 

“Crap where is she again?” Tony said.

 

“Uh… not sure Tokyo again?” I said with a shrug.

 

“Sounds about right.” Tony said getting up just as my phone dinged. “Work?”

 

“Uh no it’s just a guy.” I said reading the message from Nate before locking my phone.

 

“Boyfriend?” Tony asked making me laugh.

 

“No I’m like chronically single.” I answered.

 

“I’m fairly sure it’s by choice.” Tony said. “It’s that Nate guy right? The one that walked you to work last week?”

 

“We’re just friends.” I said.

 

“There’s a difference between being friends and being in the friend zone.” Tony said.

 

“Not you too.” I whined.

 

“It’s just an observation. Just like I’m just noticing that you blushed when I brought him up or that you keep debating whether or not to reply to whatever text he sent you.” Tony said.

 

“He’s a good friend.” I said.

 

“That’s it?” he asked.

 

“Yes.” I said. “We meet up a few times a week, grab coffee in between classes, text. Normal friend stuff.”

 

“If you say so.” Tony said.

 

“We’re just friends.” I reiterate.

 

“Is he the one you go on food dates on the weekends?” Tony asked.

 

“No that’s Clint. He’s also my neighbor. Also those are food outings. Best part of living in New York is that there’s always something new to try.” I said.

 

“And Will is your roommate who’s practically an older brother and he’s engaged to his boyfriend Josh, the chef.” Tony said.

 

“And you said you didn’t know anything about me.” I said.   

“This is just stuff I pieced together from comments you make occasionally.” Tony said.

 

“I’m not really that interesting Tony.” I said. “Pretty boring actually.”

 

“Boring is that last word I’d ever use to describe you sunshine.” He said.

 

We got to the tower and after a good twenty minute debate over how there was no way I would borrow a car that could pay my tuition for all four years even if it was just for a night I headed home in the subway.

 

I decided to cut some time and take a shortcut through an alley Will and I used all the time. I just forgot that the first rule of living in New York is to never go through an alley at night.

 

I was walking in when this man came out of nowhere and pushed me against a wall.

 

“Ah!!!” I shouted.

 

“Shut up bitch. Give me your money.” They said pressing a gun to my head. I dropped my bag to the ground. He pushed me away before grabbing my bag and running off.

 

I stood there for a minute frozen before I started walking. It didn’t even feel like I was moving but more like everything around me was.

 

“Hello fair maiden.” Thor greeted cheerfully. He had a bright smile on his face that faltered when he saw me. “What happened?” He said coming over and touching m forehead making me wince.

 

“I-I got mugged.” I choked out.

 

“What?!” Thor shouted. “Are you alright?”

 

“I think so…” I said.

 

“Let’s head upstairs.” Thor said.

 

“I can’t move.” I said my legs feeling really wobbly.

 

“You sure?” he asked and I nodded. “Would it be alright if I carried you?”

 

“Uhuh.” I said not being able to get anything else out. Thor slowly put his arm around my back and the other behind my knees and scooped me up. Thor walked up the stairs carrying me like I weighed nothing. Next thing I remember I was being put down on my couch. Will, Josh and Clint were talking but I couldn’t hear them it was like my head was under water.

 

_“Why the hell didn’t you say anything!?” Someone shouted._

_“Because I had it handled!” Someone answered. They sounded just like me._

_“You call this handling it!?”_

_“I’m still here aren’t I?”_

“Cal?” Someone called out to me.

_“How could you be so damn selfish?!”_

_“Selfish? It was my business I’m not dragging anyone else into my mess.”_

_“You were walking in there ready to be….”_

 

“CAL!!!” Will shouted snapping me out of my daze. 

 

“Ah!” I gasped starting to realize where I was. “Uh, s-sorry just zoned out.”

 

“Are you okay?” Clint asked handing me a glass of orange juice.

 

“Yeah, think so.” I said trying to take a sip but my hands were shaking.

 

“Cops are on their way.” Josh said as Will pressed something onto my head and it stung.

 

“Need to clean that.” Will said. “What were you thinking going into an alley at night on your own?!”

 

“That I really wanted to get home.” I retorted. “Ow.”

 

“Hold still.” Will grumbled.

“Guys I’m fine okay.” I said swatting Will’s hand away. I stood up and wobbled a bit before falling back down to the couch. “You know on second thought I’m just gonna sit here for a bit.” I said before everything went dark.


	117. Chapter 117

**Calliope’s POV-**

_“No.” I said._

_“We need to…” Will started._

_“No.” I said again._

_“Hayley.” Will said._

_Hayley? Who the hell is Hayley?_

“Cal?”

_“No Will you lied to my face for months! You encouraged me to go out with…” I exclaimed before it all became muffled._

“Cal!” Will shouted and I sat up with a gasp.

 

“Ah!” I gasped.

 

“Whoa! Hey, hey you’re okay.” Clint said hugging me and rubbing my back.

 

“What happened?” I asked panting.

 

“You started freaking out and passed out.” Josh said.

“Oh, right. I got mugged.” I said shivering.

 

“You’re okay.” Clint reassured me as there was a knock at the door.

 

“That’s probably the police.” Josh said going to open the door.

 

“So uh… don’t freak out but I may have called nine one one and an ambulance may be on its way.” Will said.

 

“Will!” I shouted.

 

“You passed out!” Will retorted.

 

“Hello ma’am, we were told you wanted to report a crime.” One of the police officers said interrupting our discussion.

 

“Uh yeah, I got mugged about a block away from here.” I said.

 

About halfway through giving my statement the paramedics arrived. Everyone looked super pissed off when I mentioned the gun pointed at my head but they didn’t say anything. I told them everything valuable that was in my bag. They said they would get on it and if they found anything they let me know.

 

The paramedics quickly swarmed over me and started checking my vitals.

 

“Follow my finger please.” One of them said checking my pupillary responses while my blood pressure was being taken. I did as they said while they started asking about my medical history.

 

“Any family history of high blood pressure, high cholesterol, heart attacks or strokes?” they asked.

 

“No.” I said.

 

“Do you have a history of anxiety or panic attacks?” they asked.

 

“What exactly would a panic attack be like?” Will asked.

 

“Well it depends on the person and the amount of stress they’re under.”

 

“Stress, like say taking a heavy course load that isn’t really recommended for most students while working a very demanding almost full time job?” Will said giving me a stern look.

 

“That could be it or it could be a panic response from a big scare like right now. Most people experience shortness of breath or can even stop being able to breathe, black outs, numbness in your extremities, ringing in your ears, sleep paralysis. These are just some. Have you ever experience anything like that before.” They asked.

 

I stood there and immediately thought back to the incident a few weeks ago at the park.

 

“Uh… There may have been an incident a few weeks ago, I started having a hard time breathing and may have collapsed while I was out on my morning run.” I said.

 

“A few weeks ago?” Will said giving me the look. It was the look he gave me before we had to have a serious talk. I hated our serious talks. Will was a master guilt tripper.

 

“The morning of my interview.” I said.

 

“Okay Miss Gerard. Your vitals are good. Your blood sugar is probably a bit low so I’d recommend drinking some orange juice or something like that. And I’d also recommend a follow up with your primary physician. If this has happened before it could happen again.” They said before packing up.

 

“She’ll go tomorrow.” Will said glaring at me. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“Of course.” They said before heading out.

 

“I should probably go too. I’m glad you are well Callie.” Thor said.

 

“Thanks for everything Thor.” I said standing up to give him a hug.

 

“Get some rest.” He said.

 

“Will do.” I said before he walked out. I closed the door behind him and slowly turned around. Will, Clint, and Josh were standing there giving me the same look Will was with their arms crossed. “So crazy night…”

 

“You’re going to get checked out tomorrow.” Will said.

 

“Guys I’m fine.” I said.

 

“This is the second time it happens, Cal” Clint said. “You’re not fine.”

 

“You need to…” Josh started.

 

“Babe, can you guys give us a minute?” Will said. Josh and Will exchanged looks, probably having a silent conversation between the two of them.

 

“Sure, How about I make us some hot chocolate? The paramedics said you needed some sugar in your system.” Josh said. “Clint can help.”

 

“I can?” Clint said.

 

“Yup.” Josh said dragging him along to the kitchen.

 

“What’s going on with you?” Will said.

 

“Nothing.” I said.

 

“Cal we tell each other everything and if you don’t tell me you tell Clint and neither of us knew you collapsed at the park weeks ago.” Will said.

 

“It wasn’t a big deal. I thought I pushed myself to hard and that was it. I didn’t want to worry you and with everything I had going on I just forgot about it.” I said.

 

He sighed before shaking his head. “You scared the crap out of me.”

 

“I’m sorry but I promise I’m okay.” I said.

 

“You’re still getting checked out tomorrow.” He said.

 

“But…” I started.

 

“For me?” he said

 

I sighed. “Okay. I’ll call of tomorrow and I’ll go get checked out.” I said. “And before you even say anything about how we have to be more careful and protect ourselves after this I’m just going to remind you that you once told me that getting mugged in New York is a rite of passage to becoming a real New Yorker.”

 

“I did say that, but I also said never to use the alley short cut by yourself after dark. Also why are you home so late?” Will asked.

 

“Work.” I answered.

 

“Seriously you’re an intern slash lab assistant how could that keep you out until ten at night?” Will said.

 

“Got caught up doing some paperwork.” I lied. I signed and NDA and Tony trusted me. I wasn’t about to betray that trust.

“You’re spreading yourself out way too thin.” Will said.

 

“Hot chocolate’s ready.” Josh said coming back to the living room with Clint behind him.

 

“I’m not. You know I work well under pressure. I can handle it.” I said.

 

“You sleep four hours a night.” Will said.

 

“I’m an insomniac.” I said with a shrug. “Whip cream, chocolate shavings and cinnamon. You spoil me.” I told Josh smiling.

 

“Maybe this is a sign you should slow down a bit.” Clint said.

 

“And do what?” I asked.

 

“Relax, have fun, travel?” Will suggested. “Maybe spend some time with a certain lacrosse player in a date like manner?”

 

“Will, Nate does not like me like that.” I said.

 

“Yes he does.” Will. Josh and Clint said at the same time.

 

“Cal the guy’s a Political Science major. All of his classes are in the social sciences building but he goes all the way across campus every day to the Computer Sciences and Engineering building to get coffee because he knows that’s where you’ll be.” Will said.

 

“I don’t want to date right now.” I said ignoring the comment. “I’m in a really good place. I have an awesome job. I finished one of my majors in under a year, Might actually graduate before I’m twenty. I’m kicking ass and taking names and that’s what I want to focus on right now.”

 

“You’re eighteen you have your entire life to kick ass and take names.” Will said.

 

“I know, I’m just getting a head start.” I said sipping my cocoa.

 

“So you feel nothing for Nate?” Josh said.

 

“He’s a friend and for now that’s all I’m ready for.” I said putting down my finished cup of cocoa.

 

“I call bullshit.” Will said.

 

“What?” I said.

 

“Will.” Josh said giving him a look.

 

“Denial’s not just a river in Egypt.” Will said. “I just hope you realize that before it’s too late. Nate’s a really good guy Cal and he’d be good for you.”

 

“I’m good.” I said getting up hugging Will catching him by surprise. “But thanks for looking out for me. Love you guys.”

 

I got to my room and face planted onto the mattress. That was the last thing I remember before I dozed off.

 

_“Morning Sunshine.” Tony greeted with a smirk._

_“Uh fuck off how are you so functional this early in the morning?” Will groaned._

_“Coffee?” Tony offered holding out a cup holder._

_“You’re a god.” Will said reaching for it._

_“Don’t stroke his ego, if it gets any bigger we’ll choke in here.” I retorted. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Malibu?”_

_“Aren’t you supposed to visit your doctor when a weird pain doesn’t go away after a while?” Tony retorted._

_“I thought it was cramps.” I defended._

_“Sharp pain in your right side?” he said._

_“Have either of you ever had cramps? Sometimes it’s hard to tell where exactly they’re at when they’re at their peak. You guys don’t understand what it’s like to have a uterus.” I said._

_“From now on, you feel a pain you go see a doctor.” Will said._

_“I pay for…” Tony started._

“Rise and Shine!” Will said pulling the blinds open making me jump up awake. That was the weirdest dream I’ve ever had. Will and Tony ganging up on me to lecture me about getting checked out.

 

“Uh, too early.” I groaned.

 

“No it’s not, we have to go in for a walk in appointment and you also have to call out from work.” Will said and I groaned. I have to tell me boss I lost a not yet released version of his company’s smart phone and tablet.

 

“I need to borrow your phone. They took mine.” I said.

 

“You know the code.” Will said handing me his phone. “Clint’s making waffles so hurry up and get up.”

 

That put a smile on my face. Clint makes the best waffles.

 

I unlocked Will’s phone and dialed Tony’s personal phone number. He picked up on the third ring, which was surprising considering he never picked up unless he knew the number.

 

“Mh hello.” He answered obviously still half asleep. Guess that explains why he actually answered.

 

“Hey, sorry did I wake you?” I asked.

 

“Sunshine, Did I have a conference call or is Pepper on her way to the tower?” he said sounding alert.

 

“No Miss Potts is still in Seoul and you’re actually clear for the day. Just calling to ask for the day off.” I said begrudgingly. I could here Josh and Will having a heated discussing in not so soft whispers from the kitchen.

 

“Trying to get a long weekend?” Tony said.

 

“I wish, no I just have to take care of some stuff. I’ll explain tomorrow.” I said.

 

“You’re coming in tomorrow? It’s Saturday.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah, need to make up the day an help you with the extra paperwork.” I said.

 

“Cal Waffles are fresh off the iron!” Clint called out.

 

“Okay, see you tomorrow morning then. I might need you to pick up some things” He said.

 

“Yeah, that might be an issue. I kind of lost the phone.” I said.

 

“I’ll get you another one by tomorrow, I’ll send you the list on your tablet.” He said.

 

“Also lost the tablet.” I said.

 

“You lost both of them?” He asked.

 

“Again I’ll explain tomorrow.” I said.

 

“I’ll email it to you then.” he said.

 

“That works. Thank you.” I said.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” he said before hanging up.

 

I locked the phone and threw the covers off.

 

“We can’t.” I heard Will whisper harshly as I came out of the room.

 

“You were supposed to tell…” Josh answered.

 

“Cal, how you feeling?” Clint greeted ending Josh and Will’s fight.

 

“Like I could sleep for a few more hours.” I said sitting down.

 

“Coffee.” He said putting a cup down in front of me.

 

“I adore you.” I said.

 

“I bet you say that to the barista at Starbucks too.” Clint said.

 

“So, what’s with the frowns?” I asked.

 

“I’m also getting checked out with you today, figured I’d get my physical out of the way and well Josh can’t be there to hold my hand when they take blood.” Will said.

 

“Work.” Josh said giving Will a look.

 

“Guess I’ll be filling in.” I said giving Clint a look and he gave me a shrug in return.

 

“Did your boss give you any trouble?” Will asked.

 

“He was half asleep, I can just do the paperwork tomorrow.” I said.

 

“You’re working tomorrow?” Will asked.

 

“Well yeah…” I said.

 

“Cal don’t you think now might be a good time to slow down?” Will asked.

 

“In all the time you’ve known me when have I ever slowed down?” I retorted. “Everyone has some form of stress in their lives Will. I happen to really like my stress and I’m good at working through it.”

 

“Yesterday you passed out and the time before that you collapsed at the park. Don’t you think there is something seriously wrong going on?” Will said.

 

“If the doctor doesn’t find anything then we’re good.” I said.

 

“Why are you so damn stubborn?!” Will chastised.

 

“Because you’re worrying over nothing.” I said keeping my cool. “I’m gonna get dressed. The earlier we get there the sooner we’re out of there.”

 

I walked to my room and closed the door behind me, only keeping it open a crack. I had the feeling something was going on because Josh and Will never fight. They play fight and the bicker but never argue.

 

“Will.” Josh said.

 

“No okay, not the time.” Will said.

 

“Then when!?” Josh said shouting.

 

“Guys, calm down.” Clint said calming them down.

 

I quickly put on the clothes someone, probably Will had picked out for me. It was a pair of black skinny jeans with a white flowy top and a denim jacket. I slipped on some black leather booties and a maroon hat.

 

 

I grabbed my spare bag with my spare wallet and school ID which thankfully I had left at home yesterday if not I would have lost it too.

 

When I was done I walked out and saw that Josh was gone and Clint and Will were cleaning up.

 

“Need a hand?” I asked.

 

“We got it.” Clint said drying his hands.

 

“You ready?” Will asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said.

 

“You guys need a ride?” Clint asked.

 

“No, we’re going the opposite way.” Will said.

 

“I don’t mind, I don’t have any meetings and the guys can get started without me.” Clint said.

 

“Guys, I get that you’re all worried but you need to take a step back. I’m right here, I’m fine, and I’m not going anywhere.” I said.

 

“I… You…. Uh!!!!” Will shouted. “I can’t anymore. You deal with her.” Will told Clint before walking out of the apartment and slamming the door.

 

“What’s his deal?” I said.

 

“Let’s go.” Clint said walking to the fire escape.

 

“I’m supposed to…” I said.

 

“Now.” Clint said opening the window and walking out. I sighed before following after him. I ducked my head to slip out but my hat got in the way. I yanked it off and threw it behind me before climbing out and up the stairs. When I was finally on the roof. Clint dragged some heavy patio chairs someone had left up there and set them up before sitting down.

 

“Sit.” He said.

 

“Is this really the time…” I started.

 

“Ass, chair, now.” Clint said sternly.

 

“Okay.” I said sitting down. It was quiet for a minute and very tense. Clint was staring at me, thinking. Then he wiped his face with his hands and sighed.

 

“Cal, I love you, we all do but we’re worried about you.” He said.

 

“Why do I feel like this is an intervention?” I asked.

 

“You passed out last night…” he started.

 

“I was in shock.” I defended.

 

“You collapsed at the park…” he said.

 

“I over did it.” I said.

 

“And you kept it a secret?!” he said raising his voice.

 

“I had it handled.” I said.

 

“No you don’t!” Clint yelled. “For a genius you are such an idiot! It’s not normal for someone to start choking out of the blue. It’s also not normal to pass out when sitting down on the couch. Do you have any idea how scared I was? How scared Will was?”

 

“Why do you think I didn’t say anything!?” I shouted. “This is exactly what I was trying to avoid.”

 

“We’re your friends.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah but you all have more important things to worry about.” I said.

 

“Cal we worry about you anyway. You have so much going on with school and work and you’re a zombie half the time but if one of us calls you or is having a bad day you’ll drop everything to check in on us and help. And we’d do the same for you, all you have to do is ask but you don’t.” Clint said.

 

“I feel fine.” I said and Clint gave me an incredulous look. “I really do, those two incidents aside I haven’t felt the least bit off.”

 

“Would you tell us if you were?” Clint said.

 

“I don’t think I’d be able to hide it if I was. Most people crash under pressure and I thrive, it’s how I’ve always been.” I said as Clint’s phone dinged. “Work?”

 

“Will, wants to know if I finally knocked some sense into you.” Clint said. “You’re getting checked out right?”

 

“I don’t think Will will let me out of the hospital until a medical professional clears me.” I said.

 

“He’s worried about you Cal and he’s even more worried because you’re trying to play it off like it’s nothing.” Clint said.

 

“Is that really all that’s going on?” I asked and he looked at me confused. “I heard Josh and Will fighting. They never fight.”

 

“That’s between them.” He said standing up. “Come on, you need to get there early and I’m driving you no arguments.”

 

“Yes dad.” I said sarcastically before I remembered something. “Oh shit dad! I was supposed call him last night.”

 

“Call him from Will’s phone when you get back and tell him what happened.” Clint said.

 

“Are you insane, my dad finds out he’ll hire a chauffer and a bodyguard for me.” I said.

 

“Sometimes I forget you’re rich.” Clint said.

 

“I’m not rich my family is.” I said.

 

“Same thing.” Clint said opening the door to lead me out.

 

We all piled into his truck and made our way to the hospital. We signed in to see if hopefully my doctor had an opening this morning. It was about an hour after we had gotten there that there was a cancellation and he could see us.

 

“Good morning Miss Adler.” The doctor said.

 

“Uh, I think you have the wrong file there, I’m Callie Gerard.” I said.

 

“Oh, my mistake. Just give me a sec,” he said going on his computer and bringing up my file. “Okay, Callie Gerard, eighteen years old no chronic health conditions, walk in. What brings you in today?”

 

“Well a few weeks ago I was out on a morning run when I started choking and I collapsed out of the blue and then last night I passed out. Though to be fair last night I got mugged and I was a bit shaken so that could have been it.” I said.

 

“Prior to these two incidents did you ever experience any type of episodes like this?” He asked.

 

“None.” I said.

 

“Any family history of depression, anxiety disorders, or heart disease?” He asked.

 

“No.” I answered.

 

“Hm.” He said getting up and putting on his stethoscope. “Breathe in for me and out.” I did and then he moved it. “Again. Everything sounds good. So when you were out on your run how exactly did the episode start?”

 

“Uh I was running and I started feeling out of breath. Then I felt like there was something stuck in my throat. My chest felt tight and I couldn’t breathe. Then it just went away.” I said.

 

“Did you cough up anything or throw up afterwards?” he asked.

 

“No.” I answered.

 

“Open your mouth and stick your tongue out.” He said taking a flash light out. I did as I was told and he looked in before telling me to close. “As far as I can tell you’re perfectly healthy but that episode you had at the park is worrisome. It was probably nothing but just to be on the safe side I want to run a full work up. Blood and urine panel and also a CT. I can get you in today if you’re free.”

 

“Well I called of from work so may as well get it out of the way.” I said.

 

“I also recommend you consider seeing a therapist, to get a second opinion. You’re symptoms sound like a panic attack. There may be some underlying issue you need to work on.” He said.

 

“But physically I’m fine right?” I asked.

 

“We’ll know for sure after the CT.” He said typing in something into the computer. “Okay I put the order in. head upstairs and they’ll start prepping you.”

 

“Thank you.” I said before stepping off the exam table. I went back to the waiting room where Will was whispering harshly into his phone. When he saw me he immediately cut the conversation and hung up.

 

“So?” Will asked.

 

“I have to go upstairs to get a CT.” I said and immediately I saw Will start to panic. “It’s nothing serious. Everything came up clear but just to be safe they want to run a full work up.”

 

“Oh.” Will said sounding relieved.

 

“You okay buddy?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, uh just you know I hate hospitals.” Will said.

 

“Then lets get this over with so we can go home.” I said.

 

“Yeah…” Will said with a grimace.

 

“Or we can go spend my paycheck.” I said.

 

“That sounds fun.” Will said with a smirk.

 

Of course it was around lunchtime when I was finally free and hungry. We made a quick stop to grab a bite to eat before heading to the mall. Most of my closet was picked out by either Will or Rebekah. There were a few tees and tanks that I kept around to lounge in but other than that they were all picked out by them. I’d go with Will to the mall and he’d throw something at me to try on that always fit and looked good on me. Rebekah on the other hand didn’t even bother to ask me. She just bought it and had it shipped to me.

 

By the time we were done and got home I decided to leave Will and Josh some alone time and went to go help Clint with dinner.

 

“How was the doctor?” Clint asked as soon as I walked in.

 

“He said everything looked good. We’re still waiting for the results of the blood and CT but he said I should get those tomorrow.” I said.

 

“What about us?! Me!?” Josh shouted from across the hall.

 

“I can’t just turn my back on her!” Will shouted. “She’s family!”

 

“Oh that’s it.” I said walking out.

 

“Cal.” Clint said warning me but I ignored him and marched straight down the hall and into the apartment.

 

“What the hell is going on with you two?” I said.

 

“Cal this is between us.” Will started.

 

“No, she should know.” Josh said.

 

“Know what?” I asked.

 

“I want us to get our own place.” Josh said.

 

“What?” I said surprised.

 

“We’ve been talking about it for a while now.” Will said.

 

“Then what’s the problem?” I asked not understanding why that would lead to them fighting.

 

“Will doesn’t want to leave.” Josh said.

 

“Why not?” I asked.

 

“Because… because I don’t want you to be alone.” Will admitted.

 

“Are you kidding me?” I said.

 

“Cal, you’ve never been on your own and you’re my little sister.” Will said.

 

“Aww buddy.” I said hugging him. “Stop being an idiot.”

 

“What the hell Cal?” Will said getting angry.

 

“Will, you’re about to graduate from Law school, you’re engaged to your dream guy, I saw this coming a long time ago.” I said.

 

“You want me to leave?” Will said tearing up as he realizing what I was getting at.

 

“Of course not. You’re my best friend. My brother from another mother. My ride or die.” I said tearing up. “I need to show you something.” I said walking to Will’s desk and grabbed hi laptop. I quickly logged in and opened up browser.

 

“So I never told you this but my dad pays all the rent and utilities.” I said.

 

“What?” Will said.

 

“You know Rebekah and Kol originally lived here. Kol moved out and I moved in. When I moved to New York I took over the lease when Rebekah left. Dad was afraid of me living alone so far away from home so I agreed to get a roommate.” I said.

 

“So all the rent we’ve been paying you the past couple of years you kept for yourself?” Josh asked.

 

“No. All the money you guys have been paying for rent and utilities I invested and put into a trust so that when either you decided to move out or you graduated you’d have a little nest egg to get you started.” I said.

 

“So how little of a nest egg are we talking, a couple grand?” Will asked.

 

“Uh, about that much.” I said pointing to the screen.

 

“Oh shit!” Josh said.

 

“Ah! Wha… How? That’s a lot of zeroes.” Will said.

 

“Well rent in New York is one of the highest in the country and it’s been good quarter.” I said.

 

“Cal that’s enough for a down payment on a condo and…the mortgage.” Will said.   

    

“And this isn’t even counting the stocks and bonds you own.” I said.

 

“I own stock and bonds?” Will asked tearing up.

 

“I was planning on telling you guys telling you guys the day of your wedding, you know as a gift but I think this is better. Will I get that everything’s changing and you’re afraid but that’s life.”

 

“What am I going to do without you?” Will said tearing up.

 

“What are you talking about? You’re never going to lose me. I told you when you moved in that once you had me you were stuck with me for life. And I meant it.” I said.

 

“But who’s going to take me shopping when I’m sad, and keep me caffeinated when I procrastinate writing an essay, or… or pack me sandwiches with the crust cut off when I have a debate?” Will cried.

 

“Who’s gonna pick out and lay out my outfits every morning so I always look put together, and who’s gonna wake me up at just the right time so that I can sleep in but still have enough time to catch the train every morning?” I cried.

 

“You’re the best roommate ever and anyone I ever live with after you will just be a downgrade.” Will cried as he hugged me.

 

“I love you too babe.” Josh deadpanned.

 

“I know but at least I know that who you’re moving in with loves you more than anything in the world.” I said. “Besides, you know I’m going to be at your place all the time.”

 

“I can’t believe this is happening. It’s the end of an era!” Will exclaimed.

  
“But it’s also the start of a new one, a better one.” I said wiping the tears off my face. “You deserve to be happy Will.”

 

“We need to celebrate.” Will told Josh. “We’re getting our own place.”

“Yeah we are.” Josh said kissing Will before hugging him. He mouthed a thank you to me and I nodded before walking out so the lovebirds could properly celebrate. I quietly walked out and closed the door behind me before walking back to Clint’s place.

 

“Everything okay?” Clint said not looking up from where he was stirring the pasta.

 

“Uh yeah.” I said my voice cracking a bit making him turn around. I could image I looked pretty bad with my red rimmed eyes and red nose. “So Will and Josh are moving out.”

 

“Did you guys… fight?” Clint said cautiously.

 

“No.” I said tearing up.

 

“Then why are you crying?” Clint said trying not to laugh.

 

“Because I’m going to miss them!” I cried.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Clint said hugging me. “It’s not like you’re never going to see him. And you still have me.”

 

“It’s not the same.” I cried harder.

 

“Love you too Cal.” Clint deadpanned as he gently rubbed my back.

 

**The Next Morning-**

After we all finally calmed down a bit and Clint finished dinner Will brought out the wine and we started drinking. Then we kept drinking and got drunk while we started reminiscing about all the good times we’ve had since he moved in. Then someone brought out the photo album and we got emotional again. We ended up crying ourselves to sleep on the couch.

 

Josh woke up just in time for me to get ready for work.

 

I quickly showered and put on the clothes Will picked out for me. I pulled on the navy and white striped shirtdress and the jean jacket on top. I slipped on the sunglasses to cover up my red eyes before quickly brushing my hair so it looked like I had intentionally made it wavy.

 

[](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/1d/75/a5/1d75a5090f9adebbb506bb05633a5ae5--travel-outfits-traveling-outfits-spring.jpg) 

I grabbed my purse and my wallet with the temporary replacement debit card for me. I had called HR yesterday and had them cancel the company credit card and also to ask for them to replace my ID badge. They said someone would have it for me when I showed up this morning.

 

I quickly stopped by for bagels and the usual coffee orders before heading in. Happy was at the door looking ironically not so happy.

 

“I think this belongs to you.” He said handing me the new badge.

 

“Yes. Thank you and sorry about that.” I said quickly putting it on.

 

“Oh no big deal just everyone’s safety was at stake.” He said sarcastically.

 

“Well they had you to look after and I’d like to offer my humblest apology in the form of a coffee and bearclaw.” I said offering it to him.

 

He tried to stay serious but quickly reached for the coffee and donut. “You did a good job following protocol just, try not to let it happen again.” He said.

 

“Will do.” I said before scanning my badge and heading into the elevator.

 

“Good morning Miss Adams.” Jarvis said.

 

“Gerard.” I corrected.

 

“My apologies miss,” He said before the elevator started moving up and stopped when we reached the lab. I walked in like I always did thinking I was the first person in.

 

“Morning.” Bruce greeted making me jump a bit.

 

“Ah! Bruce! Crap you scared me.” I said almost spilling the drinks.

 

“Sorry.” He said quickly helping me steady myself. “I didn’t know you were coming in today.”

 

“I wanted to make up for missing yesterday. What are you doing here so early?” I asked.

 

“I didn’t actually go home. I got caught up with some stuff and then I fell asleep on the futon.” Bruce said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“It’s a good thing I made sure your spare clothes were washed then.” I said.

 

“Thank you.” He said sipping his chai tea.

 

“So doesn’t Betty get mad when you don’t go home at the end of the day?” I asked.

 

“She had a Women in science Symposium in Boston this weekend. She’s the Keynote speaker.” He said proudly. I’m watching the live feed.” He said lifting up his phone.

 

“Aww, she’s sitting next to Julie Freeman.” I said.

 

“Who’s sitting next to Julie Freeman?” Tony said walking in.

 

“Oh I was just showing Callie the live feed of Betty’s symposium.” Bruce said.

 

“You know I could still fly you over to surprise her?” Tony offered.

 

“Betty’s heading back tonight.” Bruce said.

 

“Oh. For me?” Tony said pointing at the coffee and bagel.

 

“Yeah, so what’s on today’s to do list?” I asked. “Ready to get to work.”

 

“We actually need to talk but first I need you to get rid of the reporter in my room.” Tony said.

 

“Tony…” Bruce started.

 

“What’s a reporter…” I started before it clicked. “You know what don’t answer that, plausible deniability. Need me to get her to sign and NDA before I get her out of here?”

 

“No it’s fine, I have an entire department I pay a ridiculous amount of money to keep this type of thing quiet.” Tony said. “Her clothes should be back from the cleaners by now and hung in the coat closet by the elevator.”

 

“Cool be back in a bit.” I said walking to the elevator. I wasn’t even in the elevator when I could already hear Bruce talking to Tony, the disapproval obvious in his voice.

 

“Jarvis is Tony’s guest awake yet?” I asked.

 

“Miss Everheart has just been woken up as per sir’s sleepover protocol.” Jarvis said.

 

“Of course he has a protocol for this.” I muttered. I am a bit surprised that in the almost three months I’ve been working here this is the first indication I’ve ever had that Tony was unfaithful to Pepper. He loved Pepper. To each his own I guess. The elevator opened and I headed straight to the coat closet. Sure enough, women’s blouse and pencil skirt straight from the dry cleaners down the street.

 

“Tony?” I heard a woman call out. I turned the corner and sure enough there was a tall leggy blonde wearing one of Tony’s shirts. I heard her try to open the door to Tony’s private office.

 

“Restricted Access Area.” Jarvis answered making her jump and yelp in surprise.

 

“That’s Jarvis, he runs the building.” I said coming into her view.

 

“Uh, hi sweetie are you lost?” She said forcing herself to sound extra sweet and friendly. She reminded me of all of Kol and Nik’s one night stands that would walk through the house trying to sneak out without being seen.

 

“No. I work for Mister Stark…” I said maintaining a professional demeanor but she interrupted me.

 

“I didn’t know Stark Industries hired high school students, is it some sort of mentorship program?“ She asked condescendingly.

 

“No I’m Mister Stark’s Personal Assistant.” I answered polietly.

 

“You’re a little young for this don’t you think?” She said.

 

“Age isn’t a measure for experience.” I answered. “Your clothes have been dry cleaned and pressed and there is a car waiting for you downstairs to take you wherever you’d like.”

 

“Guess you still don’t have enough experience to be doing other things besides picking up the dry cleaning.” She said.

 

“But I do have enough experience to take out the trash.” I said with a polite smile. She frowned and yanked the clothes out of my hand before turning to the room to get dressed. I walked into the room and saw a pair of earrings hidden behind the bedside lamp, that I knew weren’t Pepper’s since she kept her clothes and jewelry in the room Tony had converted into her own closet and obviously they weren’t Tony’s.  

 

This was a classic forgetful one-night stand tactic. Nik’s crazy ex used to do this all the time. She’d conveniently forget something when she slept over and used it as an excuse later on to drop by. I quickly picked up the earrings and walked out of the room.

 

Miss Everheart came out five minutes later slinging her bag over her shoulder. We got in the elevator and headed down to the lobby.

 

“Can you tell Tony to call me please, so we can schedule a follow up interview?” She said with a smirk.

 

“Of course.” I said with a smile. She took a few steps before I stopped her. “Miss Everheart?”

 

“yes?” She said turning around. I walked over and placed her earring in her hand.

 

“I believe these belong to you.” I said with a smirk. I could see the condescension quickly be replaced by annoyance and anger. “Have a lovely day.” I said before turning around heading back upstairs.

 

I got in the elevator and walked into the lab where Bruce and Tony were still talking and Bruce was obviously disapproving of what Tony asked me to do.

 

“So I hope you didn’t want a follow up interview because I made sure she didn’t forget any potential excuses to see you again.” I said.

 

“No I think she got enough for a spread.” Tony said.

 

“Are you okay?” Bruce asked.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” I said taking a sip of my coffee and gagging a bit. Uh getting drunk on wine really messed up my stomach.

 

“You just kicked out your married boss’s one night stand.” Bruce said.

 

“Bruce I have older brothers, it’s not the first time I’ve had to kick out a clingy one night stand.” I said putting my coffee down.

 

“See told you she could handle herself. Here.” Tony said handing me a glass of some weird green juice.

 

“What’s this?” I said.

 

“Hangover remedy, you look like you could use it.” Tony said.

 

“What’s in it?” I said eying the thick green juice.

 

“Relax it’s organic.” Tony said.

 

I arched an eyebrow and contemplated it for a minute before going for it and taking a sip. It was sour and not that I could taste it I could taste the kale in it along with something I couldn’t quite put my finger on.

 

“So I got an interesting call yesterday.” Tony said.

 

“You actually answered your own phone?” I said in mock shock.

 

“Actually Jarvis did and forwarded it to me. It was the police asking me about a prototype Stark phone that was reported stolen Thursday night.” Tony said.

 

Oh shit.

 

“They wanted to know if there was any way to track it and the tablet that was stolen. Said it was registered to one of my employees. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?” he said already knowing the answer.

 

“I was going to tell you but I figured this would go over better in person. That and I had Will and Clint freaking out over the fact that I got mugged and passed out.” I said.

 

“You passed out?” Bruce said.

 

“I was in shock it happens. I went to the doctor’s yesterday and got checked out. He said everything looked good but we’re still waiting on the blood work and CT to know for sure.” I said.

 

“CT? Isn’t that a bit extreme for shock?” Tony asked.

 

“There may have been an incident a few weeks ago where I collapsed on my morning run and couldn’t breathe.” I said.

 

“Callie!” Tony and Bruce shouted.

 

“I’m fine I swear. Stop worrying.” I said.

 

“Here.” Tony said throwing me some car keys.

 

“Need me to get your car detailed again?” I asked.

 

“No that’s your car.” Tony said.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“Your car. You know four wheels and an engine, I got you the coupe but I can trade it in for the…” Tony said.

 

“I know what a car is Tony. Thank you but no.” I said sliding the keys over to him.

 

“No take backs.” He said.

 

“Then I guess its staying there because I’m not taking it.” I said.

 

“Kid take the car.” Tony said.

 

“No, I’m not taking it. Tony I don’t need a car.” I said.

 

“You got mugged.” Tony said.

 

“It’s New York, I wasn’t the first person to get mugged and I’m sure I won’t be the last.” I said.

 

“Well this is to make sure that it doesn’t happen to you again.” Tony said.

 

“I’m not taking the car Tony, end of discussion.” I said.

 

“No, as your boss I’m ordering you to take the car. Think of it as a company car.” Tony said.

 

“Two things one we’re in a free country. You don’t own me and you can’t force me to do anything against my will. You’re my boss and you assign me duties of which I have a right to turn down if I am not comfortable or feel it violates my rights, it says so in the fourth paragraph, second sentence of my employment contract. And two I’m an intern and this is only a part time position I don’t qualify for a company car.” I said. “Now if that’s everything I’m going to get started on that paperwork I was supposed to do yesterday.”

 

“Sunshine it’s just a car. Think of it as an early birthday present.” Tony said.

 

“Tony I don’t even let my dad buy me a car much less my boss slash friend, so no.” I said.

 

“Why are you so damn stubborn? It’s just a car, no strings attached. It’s not like I can’t afford another one.” Tony said.

 

“No means no.” I said.

 

“Take the car.” Tony said.

 

“You’re really not used to being told no are you?” I asked.

 

“Give me one good reason why you can’t take the car.” Tony said.

 

“Parking is hell, knowing you its probably some really expensive sports car, and it’s completely unprofessional.” I said.

 

“I’ll pay for parking or any citations you may get, it’s a tax write off and I’m not giving you the car as your boss I’m giving it to you as a friend.” Tony debated. “Take the car.”

 

“No thank you.” I said picking up the files and going over to my desk.

 

“You’re impossible!” Tony said before storming out of the lab.

 

“I’m not being unreasonable about this.” I told Bruce.

 

“Cal, you’ve been here long enough to know that Tony can be…” Bruce said not knowing the word to use.

 

“A bit much, eccentric, hyperactive…” I started.

 

“Yes he’s all of that.” Bruce said. “But you know he doesn’t really open up to a lot of people. The showboating and money flaunting is a front he puts up for the rest of the public.”

 

“I know that and he’s a great person and boss I just don’t feel comfortable taking a handout.” I said.

 

“Tony doesn’t see it as a handout he sees it as helping one of his closest friends stay safe. It’s how he shows he cares.” Bruce said.

 

“But I feel guilty.” I said.

 

“Then talk to him about it.” Bruce said as my phone started ringing.

 

“I have to take this. It’s my doctor’s office.” I said.

 

**Later that day-**

 

“Cal?” Tony asked.

 

“Hm?” I hummed looking up from the paperwork I was filling out.

 

“You want to call it a day?” Tony asked.

 

“It’s barely one.” I said.

 

“On a Saturday. I’m sure there’s something you’d rather be doing besides paperwork.” Tony said.

 

“Not really.” I said. “I guess I could go home and enjoy whatever time I have left with Will.”

 

“You probably won’t be able to spend as much time together once he’s married.” Tony said.

 

“That doesn’t really seem to stop you.” I said without thinking.

 

“Guessing there’s something you want to say to me.” Tony said.

 

“It’s your life, you can do whatever you want though a reporter is probably not the best choice for a one night stand.” I said.

 

“Noted.” Tony said still annoyed at me for not taking the car.

 

“And I appreciate what you’re trying to do but the answer is still no.” I said.

 

“Have you always been this stubborn?” Tony asked.

 

“I could ask you the same thing.” I said.

 

“You didn’t have a problem taking the phone or the tablet.” Tony said.

 

“Because those are actual job requirements the car is just something you’re giving me for no good reason.” I said.

 

“Cal you were mugged walking home from work. I’m concerned for your safety.” Tony said.

 

“I live in the upper west side as far as New York goes it’s as safe as it gets. I’m a big girl Tony I can take care of myself.” I said.

 

“Is that why you forgot to go get checked out for weeks after you passed out at the park and your best friends had to drag you to see a doctor?” Tony said.

 

“Aren’t you the one that forgets basic human need like eating or sleeping unless someone reminds him?” I retorted.

 

“I’ll take regular breaks and eat regularly if you take the car, deal?” Tony offered.

 

“No deal because eating and sleeping don’t cost over a hundred and thirty thousand dollars.” I said.

 

“I’m worth over thirteen billion dollars. If you want to calculate how much my time costs you know it wouldn’t take that long for me to make back what I spent on the car. It would probably be less than the time we’ve spent arguing about this so take the car.” Tony said.

 

“I said it once and I’ll say it again no.” I said putting down the file I was working on. “We’re officially all caught up. I’m heading out.”

 

“You can get there faster in the car.” Tony said.

 

“Not happening.” I said.

 

“Calliope!” Tony whined.

 

“You know what, we’re ending this once and for all. Put on a baseball cap and your aviators.” I said.

 

“What?” Tony asked.

 

“You heard me. You’re so afraid of the big bad world but when was the last time you set foot outside this tower without a bodyguard?” I asked.

 

“That’s not the same as you know it.” Tony said.

 

“Spoken like a true one percenter.” I said.

 

“I’m sorry doesn’t your family own one of the biggest importing companies in the country?” Tony retorted.

 

“That’s them not me.” I said. “Don’t try to weasel your way out of this. You think I’m in so much danger how about you take the subway and come over to my place for lunch that’ll show you that there’s nothing dangerous about traveling without a car.”

 

“The subway? Haven’t you seen that dateline documentary about how dirty…” Tony started.

 

“All I’m hearing are excuses.” I said.

 

“Fine, let’s go.” Tony said.

 

“Okay then.” I said grabbing my purse and my jacket.


	118. Chapter 118

Once I finally got Tony to put on his ‘Disguise’ which consisted of a hoodie and a pair of sunglasses on top of his already casual Saturday outfit we headed out.

 

“So you’re going to hail us a cab or do I just call an uber?” Tony asked.

 

“Cab? In rush hour traffic, no. You want the real experience we’re taking the subway.” I said walking down the street.

 

Tony followed me but as we started getting closer to the subway it got more and more crowded.

 

“Ow, hey… how do you do this every day?” Tony said.

 

“You get used to it and you learn to dodge.” I said. “Here’s our stop.” I said turning and going down the stairs.

 

“Why are you walking so fast?” Tony complained.

 

“Don’t want to miss our train.” I said I quickly got to the ticket machine and bought Tony a day pass. “This is yours. Scan it as we pass the turnstile.” I said

 

I passed by quickly but when it was Tony’s turn he got stuck.

 

“Ow, It’s stuck.” Tony said annoyed.

 

“Scan your pass again.” I said. He did and the turnstile moved. “Scanner doesn’t always get a good read.” I said as the train whirled in.

 

“Crap run.” I said grabbing Tony’s arm and making a run for it.

 

“Whoa… what…” He said.

 

“Don’t want to miss our train.” I said as we made it through the doors before they closed.

 

“Is it always this… cramped?” Tony said as we were squeezed together.

 

“Yeah. We do live in one of the most densely populated cities in the world.” I said as we pulled up to the first stop. “Move.”

 

“What?” Tony asked confused.

 

“Move.” I said pushing him to the side as the doors opened and people pushed their way out before another crowd pushing in. Of course the car got even more crowded and I was stuck hugging Tony.

 

“Sorry,” I said. “It’s cramped.”

 

“Yeah really not understanding why you wouldn’t take the car if this is what you put up with everyday.” Tony said.

 

“Because not everyone has the privilege of throwing money at their problems.” I said.

 

“You went to private schools and grew up just as rich and entitled as I did.” Tony said reminded me.

 

“It wasn’t always like that.” I said as we got to our stop. “Here we are.”

 

“We’re getting off?” he asked sounding relieved.

 

“Yeah, we can walk the rest of the way.” I said walking out as the door opened. I pulled out my phone and dialed Will.

 

“Hello?” Will answered.

 

“Hey I just got out of the subway and I’m bringing someone over can you ask Josh if he needs me to pick up anything while I’m out?” I asked.

 

“Cal just get home already you know Josh always make a ton for left overs.” Will said.

 

“If you’re sure.” I said hanging up.

 

“You’re not going to tell them you’re bringing your boss home?” Tony asked.

 

“Nah Josh loves cooking for everyone and Will’s a people person. You two are actually a lot alike.” I said.

 

“Charming, brilliant, good looking?” Tony said with a smirk.

 

“I was going to say neurotic and random.” I said walking.

 

“Morning Cal.” The newspaper stand owner greeted.

 

“Morning Stu, Notre dame took a big hit last week.” I said.

 

“We’re not down for the count just yet.” Stu answered.

 

“We’ll see.” I said.

 

“Callie you look radiant this fine morning.” Thor greeted.

 

“Always a charmer Thor.” I said. “You heading out?”

 

“For now but I’ll be back later for the night shift.” Thor said.

 

“I’ll see you later then.” I said heading up the stairs.

 

“Do you know everyone?” Tony asked.

 

“Not everyone but I’ve lived here for a while and I like getting to know my neighbors.” I said picking up the mail along with Claire’s. “Top floor.”

 

We walked up and we went down the hall. I headed straight for Cliare’s door and knocked.

 

“Callie.” She said with a smile.

 

“Hey Claire, I got your mail.” I said.

 

“Oh thank you. You feeling alright, you looked a little flushed.” Claire said.

 

“We may have gotten a little carried away last night.” I said.

 

“I heard.” She said smirk before she saw Tony. “Hello.”

 

“Hi.” Tony said.

 

“Claire this is my boss slash friend Tony, Tony this amazing badass woman is Claire.” I said.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Tony said shaking her hand.

 

“You as well dear. Picked up another stray I see.” Claire said.

 

“Stray?” Tony asked.

 

“I don’t pick up strays.” I said.

 

“Sure you don’t, first there was Will, then Clint, Thor… I swear the only thing this one doesn’t bring home is a boyfriend.” Claire said making Tony laugh.

 

“Claire!” I said.

 

“Oh hush, I think Will may have brought one home for you.” Claire said.

 

“Huh?” I said confused.

 

“I’ll see you later.” Claire said with a smirk before going back inside.

 

“She’s fun.” Tony said.

 

“Just wait until you meet Will.” I said walking down the hall. I could already hear the laughs coming from my apartment. I walked down the hall and opened the door. “I’m back.”

 

“Just in time.” Josh said.

 

“Will and Josh think they just found their dream home.” Clint said.

 

“Already?” I said. “Come on in.”

 

“Hi.” Tony said.

 

“Oh shit you’re Tony Stark. Tony Stark is in our living room!” Will shouted.

 

“Guessing you’re Will.” Tony said.

 

“Uh yeah, sorry Cal Didn’t mention she was inviting you over.” Will said giving me a look.

 

“It was a bit of a last minute thing.” I said in my defense.

 

“She was trying to prove a point,” Tony said.

 

“What point?” Clint asked.

 

“Doesn’t really matter.” I said “Tony this is Clint.”

 

“The best friend and neighbor.” Tony said shaking Clint’s hand.

 

“Yeah, you talk about us?” Clint asked.

 

“All the time.” Tony said.

 

“There’s a lot of waiting around while we bounce ideas off of each other in the lab.” I said.

 

“Okay mini soufflés are out.” Josh said coming out to place a tray down on the table.

 

“And this is Josh.” I said.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Josh said.

 

“Same here. Sunshine here says you make the best… well everything.” Tony said.

 

“Sunshine?” Will asked trying to hold back his laughter.

 

“Don’t.” I said sending him a glare.

 

“This place reminds me of my apartment back in college.” Tony said looking around. “Of course it wasn’t as well decorated. Are those real?”

 

“Garage sale.” Will and I said at the same time.

 

“Cal did most of the decorating, she has a good eye.” Will said. “The same can’t be said about her fashion sense.”

 

“I dress for comfort not for appearance.” I said.

 

“Which is good because I need you guys to try all of this and tell me what’s good and what’s not.” Josh said.

 

“I gain like five pounds every time you guys revamp the menu.” I said not complaining at all.

 

“Yet it never shows you lucky bitch.” Will said.

 

“One hour run every morning.” I said.

 

“Speaking of did you get your test results back?” Will said.

 

“Mhm.” I said taking a sip of water.

 

“And?” Clint asked.

 

“All clear.” I said quickly. Clint gave me a concerned look but Will didn’t notice. Unfortunately Tony did and I knew I was going to be hearing about this later.

 

“That’s great.” Will said hugging me from behind and I chuckled as I patted his arm.

 

“Told you, you had nothing to worry about.” I said half-heartedly.

 

“How long have you all known each other?” Tony asked.

 

“Uh Josh I met back when I was working at my dad’s office a few years back.” I said.

 

“Cal’s the one that convinced me to follow my dream to Move to New York and become a chef.” Josh said.

 

“Clint I met when I moved in two years ago.” I said.

 

“And I’m guessing that’s when you met Will.” Tony said.

 

“No Will came in six months later after Rebekah moved to London.” Clint said.

 

“Rebekah?” Tony asked.

 

“My sister. She and my older brother lived here first. Kol moved to San Francisco when I moved here and she left to London six months later and that’s how Will moved in.” I explained.

 

“I met Cal through my old roommate Liam and his girlfriend Tess who knew Cal through work.” Will explained.

 

“When you were a barista.” Tony said.

 

“You actually read my resume?” I asked.

 

“Of course I did, I hired you.” Tony said.

 

“When we first met you said you had a pile of resumes on your desk just like mine that you shred when you get bored.” I said.

 

“And I do, but you actually gave me a reason to want to read yours.” Tony said.

 

“That might be the nicest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” I said.

 

“No it’s not I bought you a car.” Tony said.

 

“What?!” Will, Clint, and Josh shouted.

 

“Which I declined, multiple times and is also why he’s here. I wanted to prove to Tony that I get by just fine without a car and that me getting mugged Thursday night was a freak incident.” I said.

 

“And I have to say, kid take the freaking car. Getting felt up by strangers every day on the subway, bumping into people, and having to run and tackle people to catch a train is not something you should have to get used to.” Tony said. Everyone stayed quiet until we all started laughing.

 

“I’m not taking the car.” I said.

 

“Why not?” Tony asked again.

 

“I’ll take it.” Will said.

 

“Because I don’t need it you rode the subway and walked here without anything bad happening to you. My point has been made.” I said.

 

“Cal you mind taking this to Claire?” Josh asked.

 

“Sure.” I said getting up and taking the plate. I quickly walked down the hall and gave Claire her plate before heading back.

 

“Has she always been like this?” Tony said.

 

“You mean the stubbornness? Yeah that’s why I had to drag her to see a doctor after she passed out.” Will said.

 

“It’s just a car.” Tony said.

 

“It’s not about the car.” Clint said.

 

“It’s really not. Her dad bought her a Porsche for her sixteenth birthday and she made him return it.” Josh said.

 

“Yeah, she has a strict twenty dollar price limit for any gift anyone wants to give her. Anything more she won’t take it.” Will said. “Which doesn’t stop her from splurging on gifts for anyone else. Case and point, my Gucci loafers and matching laptop case.”

 

“Okay if having money is nothing new to her then why is she so against receiving expensive gifts?” Tony asked.

 

“It all goes back to Allison.” Will said.

 

“Allison?” Tony asked confused.

 

“Cal’s…” Will started.

 

“Claire says thank you and she says that those stuffed figs wrapped in bacon are keepers.” I said.

 

“They’re real crowd pleasers.” Josh said as I sat down.

 

“I just want to get into that soufflé.” I said.

 

After we were all stuffed and Josh had finally sorted out the new menu we all headed up the fire escape to the roof. Someone had finally set up a swing and Clint had brought up a fire pit. I sat down next to him on the swing while

Will and Josh cuddled on a patio chair and Tony said down awkwardly looking around.

 

“If you all live above a bar, why are we hanging out on the roof?” Tony asked.

 

“Because Thor’s shift doesn’t start until eight and the bouncer currently working takes his job way too seriously.” Will answered.

 

“Thor, big tall blonde guy that’s in love with you?” Tony asked.

 

“Yes!” Will said.

 

“He is not in love with me. He has a girlfriend.” I emphasized.

 

“He called you radiant.” Tony said.

 

“Wow he must be having an off day. He normally calls her something along the lines of ‘a ray of sun after a long dark night.’” Will said.

 

“Her beauty eclipses the sun like an eclipse.” Clint said.

 

“Her smile…” Josh started.

 

“He’s an English Lit major and a flirt.” I said blushing slightly.

 

“And she loves it even if she won’t admit it” Will said.

 

“Hm, maybe I should send Pepper one of those in a text.” Tony said and I rolled my eyes at the mention of doing something sweet and corny for the wife he’s cheating on when just a few hours ago he asked me to kick out his one night stand.

 

“Maybe.” I said as my phone buzzed. I picked it up and my eyes widened in surprise. “Speaking of your wife her flight lands in an hour.”

 

“Where is she now?” Tony said.

 

“No Tony her jet lands in an hour.” I said giving him a look. “At Laguardia.”

 

He looked confused but then it hit him.

 

“Shit.” He said jumping out of his chair. “Shit! Uh… I need to double check the penthouse make sure it’s clear, then I need some flowers and champagne, chocolate covered strawberries…”

 

“She’s allergic to strawberries.” I reminded him as I took a sip of my beer as I texted Happy to come pick up Tony.

 

“Right no strawberries.” Tony said. “I need to get home… and I didn’t bring a car…”

 

“Happy’s on his way to pick you up.” I said. “Tulips which are your wife’s favorite are going to be dropped off at reception and I had Jarvis start cooling the champagne.”

 

“Take the car, you’ve earned it.” Tony said.

 

“Not happening.” I said.

 

“Caaaallieeeee.” He whined exaggerating the vowels.

 

“Tonyyyyyyy.” I said imitating his whining. “You haven’t seen your wife in months and she’s going to be home in an hour unannounced.”

 

“I have to go.” Tony said running out. “Thanks for lunch, Nice meeting you all.”

 

“Bye.” We said.

 

“Well he’s… not what I imagined.” Will said.

 

“You two seem… close.” Clint said.

 

“We spend a lot of time together.” I said.

 

“Yeah but no one’s on a first name basis with their boss and banter like you two do.” Josh said.

 

“Really? Never noticed.” I said.

 

“And he bought you a car?” Clint said.

 

“I’m not taking it.” I said.

 

“I would.” Will said.

 

“I don’t need a car.” I said.

 

“He cares about you a lot.” Josh said.

 

“Yeah, way too much if you ask me.” Clint said.

 

“Are you… jealous?” I asked.

 

“Of that guy? What would I have to be jealous about?” Clint asked.

 

“He’s filthy rich?” Will answered.

 

“Handsome, a celebrity. He’s Cal’s idol.” Josh finished.

 

“Appearances can be deceiving.” I said.

 

“You know the way you and Tony get along kind of reminds me of the way you two do.” Will said.

 

“You’re right. You two snark at each other and joke around. You have inside jokes and speak in code.” Josh said.

 

“It’s a job requirement.” I said shrugging it off.

 

“If you say so, though most bosses wouldn’t buy their employees a car because they’re concerned about their safety and comfort.” Will said.

 

“Tony’s a good guy, and he cares but he’s stubborn and won’t take no for an answer.” I said.

 

“Sounds like someone else we know.” Will said.

 

“Do I know them?” I asked as Josh’s phone started ringing.

 

“It’s the realtor.” Josh said picking up. “Yes? Uhuh…. That soon? Uh yeah that’s be amazing thank you so much!”

 

“Well?” Will asked.

 

“Apparently the owner of the condo wants to move out ASAP and doesn’t want to wait for escrow so our cash offer did it for them. We got the place.” Josh exclaimed.

  
“We got the place!” Will shouted jumping out of his seat to hug and kiss Josh.

 

“Congrats guys.” I said happy for my best friends.

 

“Thank you so much.” Josh said.

 

“We wouldn’t have gotten it without that money Cal.” Will said tearing up as he hugged me.

 

“You don’t have to thank me buddy, you guys deserve this and so much more.” I said.

 

“We need to celebrate.” Will said. “Let’s go out.”

 

“Guys, I’m happy for you but I’m beat and I think I’m just going to call it an early night.” I said.

 

“Same here, I have to be up early tomorrow anyway.” Clint said.

 

“Party poopers.” Will said. “Guess it’s just you and me babe.”

 

“Mhm.” Josh said kissing him. “You want to go to that new place in Brooklyn?”

 

“The speakeasy place?” Will asked. “Sounds fun.”

 

“Let’s go get ready then.” Josh said getting up. “Bye guys.”

 

“Don’t wait up.” Will said running out with Josh.

 

“I won’t.” I called after him. “So you up for a movie?”

 

“I will be after you tell me what came up on your tests.” Clint said.

 

“You caught that huh?” I said straightening myself up.

 

“I’m not the only one.” Clint said. “Your boss is a lot more observant than he looks.”

 

“I didn’t lie, I am perfectly healthy so there’s nothing to worry about there. Chances are I just pushed myself to far that morning.” I said.

 

“Then what is it?” Clint asked.

 

“Did I ever tell you how my mom found out she was pregnant with me?” I asked.

 

“Uh no, you don’t talk about her in general.” Clint said.

 

“I was a bit of a late life surprise. Mom started having really intense cramps and they ran an ultrasound to get a look inside. Doctors found a tumor in one of her ovaries and me.” I said. “So due to my family history my doctor thought it would be a good idea to do a gene test. I didn’t really think anything of it but as it turns out I came up positive for the BRCA gene.”

 

“Shit Cal.” Clint said hugging me.

 

“It’s not the end of the world and it doesn’t mean I’m going to get Cancer it just means I have a bigger chance of getting it and I now have to go get checked out more often than I’d like to.” I said. “And I heard mammograms are really uncomfortable like they squish your boobs until they’re practically pancakes to get a good look. I am not looking forward to that.”

 

“If It makes you feel any better just remember that I’m a few years away from routine prostate exams.” Clint offered.

 

“It’s not like they’re squishing your balls.” I said making Clint groan.

 

“Let’s leave my balls out of this.” Clint said making me laugh as I sat back. I grabbed his hand and leaned my head against his shoulder. “You want to head inside?”

 

“In a minute.” I said listening to the sounds of the streets below us.

 

**One Month Later-**

 

“My best friend, my brother from another mother, the robin to my batman, my ride or die.” I teared up.

 

“My BFF, My sister from another mister, The bonnie to my Clyde, the yin to my yang.” Will teared up.

 

“This isn’t a good bye, It’s a see you later.” I said.

 

“You can come by whenever you want. You know I never lock the door.” Will said.

 

“You know where I hide the key.” I said.

 

“I picked out your outfits for the next two weeks. They’re hung up in your closet.” Will said.

 

“I set up automatic bill pay so your utilities won’t be cut off.” I said. “I also created a synched up calendar for the four of us for wedding stuff and to make sure we still hang out.”

 

“I signed you up for a Saturday morning kick boxing self defense course.” Will said.

 

“Will!” I whined.

 

“You got mugged and I’m not going to be here to walk with you to school and back. I need to know you’ll be okay.” Will said.

 

“Is that the class with the really hot teacher?” I asked.

 

“No Natasha teaches this one.” Will said.

 

“If I’m not working I’ll be there.” I said.

 

“Cal, I left you a lasagna in the fridge for you to heat up tomorrow and all of your favorites premade in the freezer which should hold you over for the next week or so.” Josh said closing up the fridge.

 

“That’s the last of it.” Clint said.

 

“Not everything.” I said looking over at the sabers hanging over the fireplace.

 

“Cal, they’re a set. They’re not supposed to be apart.” Will said.

 

“I’m not breaking the set.” I said taking them down. I gave Will his and handed mine to Josh. “I’m passing them on.”

 

“Uh… Thanks?” Josh said confused.

 

“I know I can be a bit clingy and that I have a hard time letting go but it’s time. A relationship, especially a marriage is for two people not three and it’s time for me to stop being the third wheel in yours.” I said making Josh tear up.

 

“When I started dating Will I knew you two were a package deal and that dating him meant dating you too. People always complained about in laws being a pain but you welcomed me with open arms and treated me like family.” Josh cried.

 

“That’s because you are family.” I said hugging him.

 

“I love you sis.” Josh cried.

 

“I love you too.” I cried. Josh pulled away first before going to put n arm around Will.

 

“You two better come over for dinner at least once a week.” Josh said.

 

“We’ll be there.” Clint said. “If you need anything done or anything breaks down call me.”

 

“We will.” Josh said.

 

“Uh… These go to you.” Will said handing me his and Josh’s keys.

 

“No, you guys should have a spare key in case I ever get locked out or you know become a hermit and need you to drag me out.” I said.

 

“That’s not going to happen.” Clint said putting an arm around me.

 

“If you change your mind about getting a new roommate…” Will started.

 

“Will, I’ll be okay. I’ll have the apartment to myself and Clint will be just down the hall if I get too lonely.” I said. “It’s time to let go buddy.”

 

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Will said. “I love you Cal.”

 

“Love you Will.” I said with a smile.

 

He smiled before putting his arm around Josh and walking out side by side.

 

“You okay?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah,” I said moving to sit on the couch. “Will and Josh are happy and starting their lives together. I can’t be sad about that.”

 

**A Few Days Later-**

 

Today was the first day of the Trial. All the participants were going to be coming in for an initial preliminary interview and some initial testing. My job was just to test out their basic muscle reflexes and to take measurements.

 

I got up for my morning run that morning and went out for a run. By the time I got back Clint was already on his way back. We’d both been working crazy hours and his commute was longer now that he was finishing up a house outside the city.

 

“Morning.” I said.

 

“Morning.” He mumbled still half asleep.

 

“Didn’t get much sleep last night?” I asked.

 

“I got in late. The inspector found something else that wasn’t up to code and the clients ordered a rush job so it’s all hands on deck.” Clint said.

 

“Tell me about it. Tony’s wife is coming back to town tonight and we’re also starting the trial today so guess who’s in charge of making sure Tony gets to his date on time while simultaneously interviewing and measuring the muscle reflexes and neural response times of all eleven participants.” I said.

 

“He’s a grown man, I’m sure he can handle himself for a few hours.” Clint said.

 

“You’d be surprised.” I answered.

 

“I have to go.” He said with a groan. “I need a vacation.”

 

“I’d setting for being able to sleep in for once.” I said.

 

“Sleep? What is that?” Clint said jokingly.

 

I walked inside my apartment and was about to worry about how late it was and Will still wasn’t up when I remembered he and Josh moved out. I sighed before going to shower.

 

I had a presentation for school this morning so I had to dress a bit more formal than normal. I slipped on a navy pencil skirt with a white and thin black squared button down blouse. I slipped on some black heels and headed out.

 

 

Without Clint, Will and Josh around to banter with during breakfast eating alone just made me sad. I locked up and went to Clint’s apartment to make sure Lucky had water and food to make it through the day. After that I headed out. I figured I could go to the campus coffee shop and go over my presentation one last time just to make sure everything was good.

 

I walked in and placed my order. When I turned around I saw Nate walking in and he gave me a small smile and a wave.

 

I returned the gesture and pointed to the table I was at so he’d join me after he ordered. Nate and I actually had a lot in common. We liked the same books. We could talk for hours about sports. We’d even gone to a student film festival a few weeks ago. We would randomly text each other memes that reminded us of the other. He was a good friend.

 

“Wow, you look great Cal.” Nate said.

 

“Thanks, I have a presentation for class so I had to dress up a bit more than usual.” I said. “You’re here early.”

 

“I had morning practice. We have a big game coming up and Coach is pushing us to our limits.” Nate said. I had noticed Nate was a lot leaner and a lot more buff recently. He still had his soft features they were just a lot more noticeable now.

 

“It’s showing.” I said.

 

“What about you? I know you’re in here during your gap but mornings too?” Nate asked.

 

“Clint had an early morning and the apartment’s kind of lonely without Will and Josh. Having breakfast alone makes me sad.” I said.

 

“Well I’m here almost every morning, feel free to stop by.” Nate said.

 

“I may take you up on that.” I said.

 

“Are you a fan of ballet?” Nate said.

 

“Uh can’t say that I am.” I answered wondering where he was going with this.

 

“My family bought up a booth for opening night but everyone got dragged out of town for one of my cousin’s events and I’m stuck going to represent my family.” Nate said.

 

“Too bad you can’t scalp ballet tickets huh?” I said jokingly.

 

“Yeah, guess I’ll ask Chuck. Blair’s a fan and they’re doing her favorite.” He said.

 

“It’s sure to get him some brownie points with her too.” I said.

 

**Later That Day-**

I walked into the lab with the usual coffee orders along with all of the files and dray cleaning.

 

“Hi, morning.” I said rushing in. “Your suit for tonight fresh from the tailors…”

 

“Cal...” Tony said but I was on a roll.

 

“I was told to make sure you try it on straight away so if anything need last minute adjustments which he’s doubtful he can have someone pick it up and bring it back later.” I said.

 

“Chai tea.” I said handing it to Bruce. “Espresso.” I said putting it down next to Tony since he had some weird peeve about being handed things. That’s when I noticed someone standing next to him.

 

“Hi…” I said awkwardly. I really couldn’t have picked something better to say to my boss’s wife and CEO of the company I work for.

 

“Hello, who might you be?” She asked.

 

“Pep this is Callie Gerard, my PA.” Tony answered.

 

“PA? Since when do you have a PA?” She asked.

 

“Uh… Cal?” Tony asked.

 

“Four months next week.” I answered.

 

“Four Months ago.” Tony said.

 

“You hired a PA? After I spent months trying to find you the perfect assistant and you said you’d make due with Jarvis you hired someone without telling me?” Pepper asked.

 

“I’m just gonna…” I said taking a step back.

 

“It was kind of a surprise to me too.” Tony said. “And Cal isn’t just my PA, she’s my protégé.”

 

“She is?” Pepper asked.

 

“I am?” I asked. This was the first I was hearing of this.

 

“Kid’s a genius. She passed the test.” Tony said.

 

“Test? You mean that game you make all the interns try every year and they all fail every year?” Pepper asked in disbelief.

 

“That’s the one. Someone finally passed it.” Tony said.

 

“You did?” Pepper said turning to me.

 

“I did.” I confirmed.

 

“That explains the lack of complaints I’ve gotten about you the past few months.” Pepper said.

 

“She’s good at her job.” Tony said.

 

“I can see that.” Pepper said eying me suspiciously. “I hope you don’t mind me asking but how old are you?”

 

“Eighteen.” I answered.

 

“Huh.” Pepper said. “Well I should get going. I know you all have a big day ahead of you. See you tonight.”

 

“I’ll be the tall dark and handsome one.” Tony said kissing his wife before she left. I didn’t move and stood awkwardly as she walked away. “Kid you okay?”

 

“I feel like I did something wrong.” I said.

 

“What? Why?” Tony asked.

 

“Nothing just a feeling.” I said. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that your wife was silently judging me.

 

“Why are you so dressed up?” Tony asked.

 

“I had a presentation for class.” I said. “Speaking of I wanted to go over the specifics of what you need me to do today.”

 

“Oh it’s pretty straight forward. I need you to get their basic medical history and ask if they’ve undergone any procedures since the amputation and test out their reflexes the way I showed you yesterday.” Bruce said.

 

“Okay, I already have a preliminary medical history but it’s always good to go over it again.” I said.

 

“Nervous?” Bruce asked.

 

“No I’m actually excited about this.” I answered.

 

**Hours Later-**

 

After ten interviews the excitement was gone. I was tired, the morning coffee high was gone and the interviews were getting repetitive.

 

But finally I was on my last one.

 

“This is a horrible idea.” I heard someone say as I was walking to the exam room.

 

“Bucky you promised…” Someone said.

 

“What’s the point Steve, it’s not going to make any difference. My arm’s gone and nothing’s going to change that not even some shiny high tech prosthetic limb.” Another one answered.

 

“We’ve got to at least try.” One of them said.

 

“We’re wasting our time.” He said before I decided to walk in before he changed his mind.

 

“Knock knock.” I said walking in. “Sergeant Barnes.” I said reading the file and smiling.

 

“It’s you.” One of them said. I looked up and immediately recognized the blonde man from the park who helped me.

 

“Hi Steve. Small world.” I said shaking his hand.

 

“I never thought I’d see you here.” Steve said.

 

“I actually got hired here that day.” I said.

 

“Ehem.” Sergeant Barnes cleared his throat to get our attention.

 

“Oh, sorry. I’m Callie. I work with Doctor Banner and Mister Stark. It’s a pleasure to meet you Sergeant Barnes.” I said offering my hand. He seemed a bit uncomfortable but took my hand anyway.

 

“Just Bucky.” he said with a small cute smile. He was handsome. High cheek bones. Sharp jawline. Chin length brown hair and piercing steel blue eyes. Damn it’s like hot guys flocked together.

 

“So you were called in here for a preliminary interview for the cybernetic prosthetic trial. We just want to double check your medical history, see if you’ve undergone any recent medical procedures and after that we’ll just do some basic tests to test your reflexes and take some measurements.” I said.

 

“My last major procedure on my arm was over three years ago. It was a skin graft to help with the scarring.” Bucky said.

 

“Were there any complications?” I asked.

 

“No.” Steve answered. I looked to Bucky and he nodded in confirmation.

 

“It says here that at the time of the first surgery on your arm was performed you had a staph infection, have there been any reoccurrences?” I asked.

 

“No.” Steve answered and Bucky frowned and was tense.

 

“Okay, have you had any other surgeries in the past four months since you filled out your application?” I asked.

 

“Just a routine check up.” Steve answered again. “Everything came up clear.”

 

“That’s good.” I said smiling. “That’s everything for the medical history. Next up would be the reflex test. Steve I’m gonna have to ask you to step out for this part. It’s procedure.”

 

“Oh uh… Bucky?” Steve asked checking on him.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Bucky reassured him.

 

“I’ll be outside then.” Steve said squeezing Bucky’s arm reassuringly before walking out. I waited a minute before continuing. I took out the rubber hammer.

 

“I’m gonna start out easy. Just relax your legs.” I said before gently tapping the hammer on his knee making it jerk up instantly. I moved on to the next knee and the same thing happened. “Normal monosynaptic response.”

 

“That’s good right?” Bucky asked.

 

“That’s really good. There are certain body movements that our brains control automatically like breathing and heartbeats. Others we control but here are some reflexes that are both. The knee jerk is one of them.” I said. “This next one is where it gets a bit more intense. I need to test your response time my invoking a response by poking you with a needle. I’m not taking out blood, it’s small you’ll just feel a pinch.”

 

“I’m used to needles.” Bucky said making me frown. “No blood right?”

 

“No and if I accidentally do, I’ll buy you and Steve dinner.” I said.

 

“You sure about that Doll? Steve’s a bottomless pit.” Bucky said with a smirk.

 

“I’m sure Steve’s not the only one.” I said smiling at the nickname. “Hand please.” He slowly put his hand in mine with the palm up. “Don’t try to stop yourself from flinching or trying to pull away if you need to.”

 

I quickly poked on of his fingers and he flinched. I moved to his palm and again. Then I slowly moved up his arm and he responded accordingly.

 

“That’s really good.” I said.

 

“Aw no blood,” Bucky joked.

 

“That’s a good thing Bucky. Now for the last part I need to see your other arm.” I said and Bucky tensed. “But before that I wanted to ask if you have any questions about anything.”

 

“Uh are you going to use that…” He said looking at the needle I was still holding.

 

“Oh no.” I said putting it down. “I just need to check for any signs of infection of muscle atrophy. The sensitivity test on that arm is done with these gels. Ones cooling the other’s hot. I pick one randomly without you seeing and see what you feel.”

 

“Okay.” He said visibly relieved.

 

“So you and Steve are close.” I said.

 

“Yeah we’ve known each other since we were kids in grade school. We grew up together.” He said. “Why you interested?”

 

“Oh no no.” I said quickly blushing making him laugh. “He seemed to know your medical history really well and is really eager. Which is good, it means you have a good support system but it just seemed like you were on the fence about all of this.”

 

Bucky sighed. “I didn’t fill out the application for the trial. Steve heard about it from a friend of ours at the VA and he sent it in without telling me because he knew I would have said no.”

 

“So you don’t want to be a part of the trial?” I asked.

 

“I don’t know. After I got home I was a mess. Everyone kept telling me a was a hero and that I should be proud but all I felt was shame. Half of the men in my squadron died. Then as time went on I thought things would get better but they didn’t. I couldn’t leave the house without the neighborhood kids who I used to coach in little league run away because they were afraid of me. Then there were the looks people gave me. I couldn’t deal with it all so I didn’t. I stayed inside. Of course that didn’t sit well with Steve and here we are. He thinks if I get a new arm that everything will be the way to was before but I don’t think it will.” Bucky asked.

 

“Can I be honest with you?” I asked.

 

“Go ahead Doll.” Bucky said.

 

“No matter what results we get from this trial, things will never be the same. You went through unimaginable trauma and came out the other side a different man. Things are different and its going to take a while to figure out how to adapt to those changes. The arm isn’t going to make it all go away. Nothing will you just have to take it by the day and work at it. The arm is just a tool. It’s up to you to figure out what you’re going to use it for.” I said. “That being said Steve cares about you and wants to do what’s best for you but you’re the one that’s going to have to go through all the testing and all the procedures not him. You do have a choice about what you want to do.”

 

“Do you think this is going to work?” Bucky asked.

 

“There’s no way to know, it’s a gamble.” I answered.

 

“Can we do the last test?” Bucky asked.

 

“Of course.” I said. “But I’m gonna need you to take your shirt off.”

 

“Already trying to see me naked Doll? At least ask me out first.” Bucky joked.

 

“You’re incorrigible.” I said.


	119. Chapter 119

“Cal I need you to call the New York City Ballet and get me seats for opening night.” Tony said.

 

“Uh sure, but aren’t you cutting it a bit close?” I asked. Nate still had the entire booth to himself and no one to go with.

 

“Well Pepper keeps hinting at it and I could use all the brownie points I can get at the moment.” Tony said.

 

“What’d you do?” I asked.

 

“Why do you automatically assume…” he started and I gave him a look. “So I may have accidentally stood her up for dinner last night.”

 

“The same dinner I reminded you about three times before I left, and had to beg Josh to come and cook exclusively for you two making him miss his appointment for his engagement photo shoot with the hardest to book photographer in the city?” I said getting annoyed.

 

“Maybe?” Tony said

 

“Tony!” I chastised.

 

“I screwed up, it’s just that there was a loose wire in the arm and I had to fix that and then I thought of a better way to connect…” He started rambling.

 

“As great as that is you not only got your wife pissed at you but I’m sure she now thinks I’m completely incompetent and my best friend probably wants to murder me for introducing you to his fiancé.” I said.

 

“I can get them another appointment.” Tony said.

 

“That’s not…” I started before sighing. “Okay I’m going to get you those ballet tickets and I’m going to get Will and Josh another appointment by name dropping you a lot.”

 

“I’ll pay for it too, rush fees and everything.” Tony said.

 

“I’m sure that’ll help get you back into Will’s good graces.” I said.

 

**An Hour Later-**

 

“What do you mean you’re sold out?” I said.

 

“I’m sorry ma’am, but tickets have ben sold out for months.” The ballet coordinator said.

 

“Are you sure there isn’t anything, not even in the nosebleed seats?” I asked.

 

“No ma’am.” She said getting frustrated.

 

“Did I mention it’s for my boss Tony Stark?” I asked.

 

“You did many times.” She said annoyed.

 

“Okay well if you by chance have anyone cancel at the last minute or find an opening please call me back.” I said.

 

“Sure.” She answered and hung up.

 

“Uh.” I groaned.

 

“Everything all right?” Bruce asked.

 

“The ballet is sold out. Who even goes to the ballet?” I asked.

 

“Sunshine gives me some good news.” Tony said walking in.

 

“The Ballet isn’t a dying art form like I previously thought.” I said.

 

“Did you get the tickets?” tony asked.

 

“No they’re sold out.” I said.

 

“Did you tell them who it was for?” Tony asked.

 

“I name dropped you like ten times and they were still sold out.” I said.

 

“Crap, What am I supposed to do I already told Pepper we were going.” Tony said.

 

“Why would you tell her that?!” I asked.

 

“Because you always come through!” Tony exclaimed.

 

“Way to rub it in Tony, as if I didn’t feel bad enough already.” I said as my phone chimed.

 

“Is that the ballet?” Tony said hopefully.

 

“No it’s Nate.” I said before it hit me. “Shit Nate!” I quickly picked up my phone and dialed Nate.

 

“Hey you.” He greeted.

 

“Hey. Sorry I know this is a bit last minute but do you by chance still have that booth reserved at opening night of the ballet?” I asked.

 

“I do actually.” Nate said sounding hopeful. “Why did you change your mind?”

 

“Uh not exactly. My boss really wants those tickets and he already promised his wife…” I started.

 

“They’re his.” Nate answered.

 

“Really, Nate I owe you. You’re a life saver.” I said.

 

“Would you owe me enough to come with me to this thing?” Nate asked. “Chuck and Blair bailed at the last minute and I could really use the company.”

 

“Uh…” I started and Tony gave me a pleading look. “Sure.” I said. “I’ve never been to the ballet before. It could be fun.”

 

“I’ll pick you up at six thirty.” Nate said.

 

“Can’t wait.” I said politely before hanging up.

 

“Well?” Tony asked.

 

“I got you a booth.” I said.

 

“Yay. I knew you’d come through.” Tony said patting my back as if trying to say ‘atta girl’

 

“You owe me.” I said.

 

“You want a car?” Tony offered.

 

“Haha.” I said mockingly. “So what’s the dress code for this thing?”

 

“It’s a black tie event. Don’t worry I already have a tux ready.” Tony said.

 

“That’s not why I was asking.” I said. “I have a… date.” I guess it’s sort of a date. Two friends hanging out at the ballet.

 

“Ooooh, who’s the lucky guy?” Tony asked.

 

“A friend.” I said.

 

“Where’s he taking you?” Tony asked.

 

“The ballet.” I said texting Will. “I’m taking the rest of the day off. I need to go find a dress.”

 

“Put it on the company card.” Tony called after me.

 

“Kay.” I said as I walked out.

 

Will of course was elated at the news of me finally giving Nate a chance. I wasn’t going to lie Nate was a great guy and I could picture us together but for some reason there was this nagging voice in the back of my head saying that it was all wrong for no reason.

 

**A Few Days Later-**

Tony gave me the day off so that I could go and get ready for my date. He could stop laughing at the irony that we both got pulled into a date to a place neither of us wanted to be at.

 

I put my hair up into an intricate braided bun before doing my makeup. I kept it light with some simple winged eyeliner. I pulled the sheer light blue and nude chiffon dress out of the garment bag slipped it on.

 

 

I may not like the venue but I did love this dress. It was a showstopper. Nate texted me that he was around the corner and I grabbed my clutch before locking up.

 

I walked down the hall just as Clint was coming in.

 

“Hey Cal.” He greeted before he did a double take. “Wow. You look amazing.”

 

“Thank you, Will picked it out. I swear he dresses me better than I dress me.” I said.

  
“Work event?” he asked.

 

“No… I had to ask for a favor to get Tony ballet tickets but in exchange I had to go with Nate so he won’t be alone.” I said.

 

“Nate huh? So you’re going on a date.” Clint asked.

 

“We’re going to the ballet.” I said with a grimace. “As friends.”

 

“Yikes.” Clint said.

 

“Tell me about it.” I said as my phone dinged again. “He’s outside. I’ll see you later.”

 

“Have fun.” Clint said.

 

“I’m probably going to sleep through the entire thing.” I said. “I just want to stay home and play Mario kart.”

 

“Rain check?” Clint asked.

 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” I said.

 

“I saw you on Monday.” Clint said.

 

“I did?” I asked.

 

“You grunted at me.” He said.

 

“Shit sorry. Work’s been…” I started.

 

“Yeah, same with me. You up for dinner tomorrow? Found a place that sells something called a churronut.” Clint said.

 

“A churro donut?” I asked. “Sounds amazing.”

 

“It’s a date.” Clint said.

 

“I wish that was my date.” I said. “Kick newb ass for me.”

 

“I will.” Clint said heading inside as I walked out. I headed down stairs saw a limo pull up.

 

The door opened and Nate came out.

 

“Hi.” I said.

 

“Hi, Cal you look beautiful.” Nate said making me blush.

 

“Thanks you look great too Nate.” I said admiring how he looked in a tux.

 

“Thanks for coming with me to this.” He said.

 

“Well, Will said part of the New York experience is catching a show. I guess this counts.” I said.

 

“Shall we?” he said opening my door for me.

 

“Thank you.” I said ducking in and sitting down. “You’re really pulling out all the stops here.”

 

“Well it is family work thing and it’s the least I can do since you’re doing me a favor by being my date.” Nate said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

_This isn’t right…_

“You ready?” Nate asked as we pulled up.

 

“As I’ll ever be.” I said. He smiled and opened the door before stepping out and helping me out.

 

We walked out and there were a few photographers taking pictures of everyone passing through.

 

“Let’s go through the back. I hate going through the press.” Nate said.

 

“Fine by me.” I said following him. There was a small reception before the start of the performance. Nate said hello to a few people and I smiled politely as he introduced me. It reminded me a lot of some of the parties I went with dad back when I was still working with him.

 

“I’ll be back I just have to go say hi to one of my dad’s business partners.” Nate said,

 

“Oh sure.” I said. I watched him walk away and responded to one of Rebekah’s texts asking me how the date was going.

 

“Cal, I didn’t think I’d run into you here.” Tony said as he came over with Pepper.

 

“Small world.” I said sarcastically. “Miss Potts.”

 

“Callie how are you?” She asked with a smile.

 

“Good, just here with a friend.” I said.

 

“Who’s the lucky guy?” She asked with a smirk. I didn’t even bother correcting her.

 

“That’s him over there by the planter.” I said.

 

“Is that…” She asked Tony.

 

“Wait your Nate is Nate Archibald?” Tony asked.

 

“Well first off he’s not my Nate.” I said.

 

“Sorry about that, the guy’s kind of like an uncle. Oh Hi.” Nate said putting his arm around me not realizing whom I was talking to.

 

“Nate this is my boss Tony and his wife Pepper.” I said.

 

“Mister Stark, Miss Potts it is a pleasure to meet you.” Nate greeted before he remembered what I said. “Wait Boss? When you talk about your boss Tony you were talking about…”

 

“Yeah.” I said. “I never mentioned that?”

 

“No, I think I’d remember something like that.” Nate said.

 

“You didn’t tell your boyfriend that I was your boss?” Tony asked not noticing Nate and I were freaking out over the use of the term boyfriend.

 

“He’s not…” I started.

 

“We’re not…” Nate said asking me.

 

“I have a hard time talking about myself.” I said deflecting.

 

“Why, I love talking about myself.” Tony said.

 

“We know.” Pepper and I said at the same time.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen if you’d please make your way to your seats the performance will start shortly.” One of the ushers announced.

 

“Well we should get going.” Nate said.

 

“We should.” Pepper agreed.

 

“Enjoy the show.” I said.

 

“We will, thank you. Cal I’ll see you tomorrow.” Tony said.

 

“See you then boss.” I said before following Nate to our booth. “So about earlier…”

 

“Yeah people kept asking me if we were… together.” Nate said.

 

“Well if it helps get you out of awkward boring business conversations. I’m okay being your girlfriend for the night.” I said.

 

“Thanks.” Nate said smiling.

 

Over all it was a great night. The performance itself was so boring but dinner was a blast. We talked until the restaurant closed and they had to kick us out. The Nate dropped me off back home. He walked me to my door and said good night with a small peck on the lips before leaving.

 

Things stayed kind of the same and at the same time different.

 

The preliminary interviews went pretty well and everything was proceeding with the trial. Of course that meant that I was busier than normal and hardly did anything besides work or school. I had even missed a few weeks of family meals as Will dubbed the dinners we had a once a week at his new place.

 

I still saw Nate every day at school. He’d meet me out side of my class and we’d walk to get coffee together while holding hands or hugging. We’d managed to get lunch together a few times.

 

Clint was also pretty busy with work and I had only seen him a few times in the hall early in the morning. Though he would leave me coffee with notes wishing me a good day and I’d leave him dinner ready for him when he showed up along with a note wishing him a good night.

 

That wasn’t the only change. Tony’s wife Pepper was around more and more and the two of them would only communicate through me and Pepper’s assistant. It was obvious the two of them loved each other or at the very least cared about one another a lot but they were both workaholics and as a result so was I. Of course that didn’t stop Tony from having a few guests over for a night cap on the few weekends she was away which meant I had to be on call even on my days off to clear out any clingy guests that didn’t want to leave.

 

It was like this for two months until finally I crashed.

 

I got home late one Friday night and woke up to Will shaking me awake.

 

_“Oh you’re up.” Tony said._

_“What the hell?” I said pulling the blankets up again. “I’m trying to sleep.”_

_“No you’re not. You’re wallowing.” He said._

_“I’m being hunted by my older brother, I gave up my nephew and I lost… I’ve earned the right to wallow.” I said pulling the blanket up._

_“Fine then scoot over.” Tony said._

_“Uh.” I groaned before scooting over while staying under the covers_

_“Oh come on Hales, I haven’t styled my hair but I don’t look that bad.” Tony said trying to pull the covers away so he could see my face._

Suddenly I heard my bedroom door bust open along with heavy footsteps.

 

“Cal.” Someone said.

 

“Hm” I groaned.

 

“Cal get up.” They said.

 

“Five more minutes Tony.” I mumbled.

 

“Calliope!” Will shouted making me realize I wasn’t dreaming. Wait… why was I dreaming about my boss being in bed with me?

 

“I don’t want to get up.” I cried.

 

“Well tough.” Will said opening the blinds.

 

“No!” I cried out burying myself under the covers.

 

“Oh no you don’t” Will said pulling the covers away.

 

“The light it burns.” I groaned.

 

“Up.” He said taking my pillows away.

 

“I just want to sleep.” I whined.

 

“Cal it’s three in the afternoon.” Will said.

 

“What no its not.” I said.

 

“Really?” Will said handing me my phone. There were like ten missed calls from Tony asking where I was.

 

“Shit!” I said standing up. “I was supposed to work today!”

 

“It’s Saturday.” Will said.

 

“That’s even worse!” I said quickly jumping to my closet. As soon as I turned around my phone rang but before I could reach it Will grabbed it and answered it.

 

“Hello Tony?” Will said.

 

“Will give it to me.” I said.

 

“Yeah it’s Will how are you?” Will greeted. “I’m good so I was wondering what’s going on with Cal because I came to visit her and she was knocked out. I dare say even comatose. Oh really that’s so nice of you. I’ll let her know.”

 

With that he hung up.

 

“What did he say?” I asked.

 

“He said you’ve been working a crazy amount of hours and he wanted you to take the week off. He’s taking his wife to the Bahamas for the week so you’re free.” Will said.

 

“Really?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, come on we need to talk.” Will said walking out of my room. I sighed but followed after him. I walked into the living room and saw Clint was sitting on the couch looking like he was ready to knock out.

 

“Hey stranger.” I said.

 

“Hey you.” He said with a sleepy smile.

 

“Late night?” I asked.

 

“Traffic, clients…” He said.

 

“I feel you.” I said sitting down.

 

“We haven’t seen you two in almost a month.” Josh said.

 

“And by the looks of it you two haven’t seen each other since then either. What the hell guys?” Will said.

 

“Work.” We answered.

 

“Oh that is bull shit. Clint you’re good at what you do because you don’t micro manage and know how to delegate.” Will said.

 

“And Cal, you’re a perfectionist but you’re running yourself ragged.” Josh said. “You’ve lost a ton of weight since we last saw you.”

 

Clint turned to look at me and looked me up and down.

 

“You have.” Clint said.

 

“I think your arms are buffer than before.” I said noticing it too.

 

“What’s going on?” Will asked.

 

“I have a lot of big contracts coming up and these clients are a pain. They keep changing their minds at the last minute or adding more to it.” Clint said.

 

“Cal?” Josh asked.

 

“My boss is an insomniac and a perfectionist. That’s all I can legally say.” I answered.

 

“But even he says that by his standards you’re over doing it.” Will said.

 

“I love working. It’s stressful and time consuming but I love it.” I said.

 

“And the weight loss?” Will asked.

 

“I lose track of time and my appetite.” I said. “I’d rather sleep than eat.”

 

“You know this is exactly why I moved in here the first time around.” Will said.

 

“And how you both became friends. You get caught up in what you’re doing but you do a better job of taking care of others than you do yourselves. You said than when things got bad with Bobby, Cal was the one that checked up on you and kept you going.” Josh said.

 

“And taking care of Clint gave you a reason to get out of the house everyday for something that wasn’t school or work. You two balance each other out but you need someone to make sure you’re taking care of your basic needs. Even if it’s just to remind you to eat.” Will said.

 

“Which is why we came up with a solution.” Josh said.

 

“You need a new roommate.” Will said.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“You’re avoiding being at home because you don’t like being alone. So we’re going to find you a roommate.” Will said.

 

“Will I don’t want a roommate.” I said.

 

“But you need one.” Will said. “Cal, if you get a roommate and you’re never home you’ll have someone to clean up the place. Seriously when was the last time you dusted around here?”

 

“I don’t even remember the last time I was home other than for sleep.” I said when I heard a soft snore. “I envy his ability to sleep anywhere.” I said before throwing a pillow at him making Clint jump

 

“Wha!”

 

“Guys we knew you moving out would be an adjustment and it’s going to take some time to get used to it.” I said.

 

“We’ll make more of an effort to not turn into hermits.” Clint said.

 

“Look I have two in mind that I think you’d really get along well with. They’re good guys. Fitness nuts. Funny…” Will started.

 

“No.” I said.

 

“Cal come on.” Will started.

 

“Cal just meet them.” Josh said. “Clint met them.”

 

“You did?” I asked.

 

“You mean…” Clint started and Josh nodded. “Yeah you’d like them.”

 

“I’ll think about it.” I said.

 

“And you should call your boyfriend more, maybe go on another date.” Will said.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” I said.

 

“He could be if you give him a chance.” Will said.

 

“If you say so.” I mumbled as I leaned back on the couch and started drifting off to sleep.

 

“So much for dragging you to kick boxing class.” Will muttered. I started leaning to the side and ended up leaning against Clint who was already snoring.

 

“Let them sleep, they need it.” Josh said draping a blanket over us before I was out.

 

_Clint carried me to the bedroom before putting me down on the bed, hovering over me. He looked at me with a huge smile on his face. His sharp eyes were softer and twinkled._

_"Hey," He said resting his forehead against mine. "You okay?"_

_"Yeah, just really happy." I answered before leaning up to kiss him. I slowly started unbuttoning his shirt until I finally slipped it off of him. I sat up and started unbuckling his belt before pulling his pants down._

_"I feel a little underdressed now." Clint said with a chuckle._

_"Well…" I said kissing his stomach. "You should do something about it." Clint smirked before pulling me up flush against him and kissing me. His hand trailed behind me and pulled the zipper of my dress down. I pushed the straps off my shoulder and let the dress fall to the floor leaving me in my… light pink lace lingerie set._

_"Damn, How did I get so lucky?" Clint asked._

_"Funny, I ask myself that all the time." I said hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head._

_"I love you so damn much Hales." Clint whispered before kissing me. I moved my hands down to his boxers and slowly pushed them down before moving Clint so he was standing next to the bed. I pushed him to sit at the edge of the bed. "Bossy." He said before wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my stomach._

_"Let me take care of you for once. Tonight." I said leaning down to kiss him. "Is." I said kissing his jaw. "All. About. You." I said kneeling on the ground. I took him in my hand and slowly stroked him before leaning forward and kissing his tip. I looked up at Clint who just looked like he was trying to hold himself together. I licked his tip before taking him into my mouth and moving down his length._

_"Ah! Hayley." Clint gasped. I took him in as much as I could before moving up and then sucking on the head again before moving back down. I put my hand to his base and work what I couldn't fit into my mouth._

_"Ah! Yes baby…" I traced the vein on him with my tongue as I moved and that just made him groan and moan louder. I felt Clint put a hand in my hair and rocked his hips making him bump into the back of my throat. It was a little more than I was used to but I adjusted pretty quickly and sucked him down further. I looked up and Clint was panting._

_"Fuck. Hales I'm close Baby so uh!" Clint groaned._

_I took him in as much as I could and started moving faster. It wasn't long before I felt spurt of cum shoot down my throat. I swallowed around him as I worked Clint through his orgasm. When he stopped shivering, I let go of him and moved to lie next to him. He was panting but had the most blissful and relaxed smile on his face._

_"Hi." I said kissing his cheek._

_"Hi." He said back with a smile. Clint rolled on top of me and kissed me._

_Clint ground my hips against mine and slowly started kissing down my neck while palming my breasts through my bra. He slowly kissed and sucked on my breasts while he slipped a hand under my panties._

_"Ah." I gasped as he started rubbing on just the right spot._

_"So wet." Clint commented. I moved my hands to the side of my underwear and pulled them off. Clint moved from next to me to lie between my legs. He put a kiss on my hip before slowly moving down and sucking on my hard nub making me arch my back._

_"Yes ah!" I moaned and that just spurred him on._

_Clint licked up my slit before working his tongue inside of me. Shit I don't know how he did it but he managed to hit all the right spots. I couldn't help but rock my hips on his face. He increased the stimulation by rubbing circles on my nub sending me over the edge. He moved back up and bent down to kiss me as he lined himself in and pushed in._

_"Ah!" I gasped at the feeling of being stretched out so soon after an orgasm._

_"Fuck." Clint groaned into my neck. "You're really tight."_

_"Clint move." I urged._

_"Sh, I got you." He whispered as he slowly started moving._

_. /9792a179deff644c5d049a5ba68dafab/tumblr_inline_od2ibuFKz41rdnr8o__

_Clint moved slowly enjoying every second of us being together knowing that it was probably going to be a while before we would be doing this. He moved his hand behind me unhooking my bra. I slipped it off and threw it somewhere._

_Clint bent down and started sucking on a nipple while speeding up moving faster and harder than before. I could feel myself getting close._

_"Clint!" I shouted as I could feel myself almost go over the edge._

_"Fuck." He groaned. "I'm right there with you. Let go baby. Come for me." He said snapping his hips rubbing my nub with ever movement._

_"AH! Clint!" I shouted clawing into his back._

_"Hayley!" He shouted shooting his cum inside of me before collapsing on me. We were both panting and completely wrecked. I held onto Clint while he slowly moved to pull out. He rolled us over so I was lying on his chest and pulled the blankets over us._

_"You were right, that just keeps getting better." Clint said making me giggle. I kissed his jaw and drew circles on his chest enjoying the moment. "I'm gonna retire." Clint said out of nowhere._

_"What?" I said._

_"In a few years I'm gonna retire or at least step back from field work, take a desk job." He said. "I want a life with you Hales. The house, white picket fence, kids running around maybe another dog so Lucky won't be alone. I want to come home to you. I want to bicker about chores and remodeling the house. I want… I want everything with you."_

I gasped and opened my eyes. It was dark and I was pressed up, my back against the back of the couch and I was hugging someone who judging by the familiar soft snoring and… moan… was Clint. I moved a bit and I realized that our legs were kind of tangled together and I may have been grinding on him and he did too.

 

“Mh.” He moaned before gasping and tensing. He was quiet for a minute before he finally said something. “Cal?”

 

“Yeah?” I asked.

 

“You okay?” He asked.

 

“Uhuh.” I said and we stayed quiet for a minute not moving. “Clint?”

 

“Yeah?” he asked.

 

“I think it might be time we start dating.” I said.

 

“I think you might be right.” He said.

 

“Is it horrible that I’m really craving pizza right now?” I asked.

 

“We’ve been asleep all day, I could go for a bite.” He said.

 

“We should probably tell Will he has a green light to set us up.” I said.

 

“We do owe him and Josh a family dinner. We go grab pizza stop by for beer and wine and go tell him the good news.” Clint said.

 

“Sounds like a plan” I said starting to get up.

 

“Just one more minute” Clint said pulling me back. “I missed you.”

 

“Missed you too.” I said hugging him.

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Clint walked into the common room after being away for months. His only contact with anyone at the Tower had been exclusively through Natasha so she was the only one that knew that he wasn’t actually away chasing leads so much as hiding away upstate knocking down walls and fixing the ceiling of the home he was supposed to be working on with his soulmate.

 

He got called in by Natasha because his former boss had picked up a few leads in South Africa.

 

Oh course instead of being greeted by his best friend he was greeted by Steve and a brooding former brainwashed assassin.

 

“Clint.” Steve said going over to greet him. “I didn’t know you were here.”

 

“I just got in.” He said.

 

“Well dinner’s almost ready. I was just about to call everyone up.” Steve said.

 

“I actually had a bite to eat on the way in. I’m just gonna head up and get Lucky settled and head out to check on some things.” Clint said heading out.

 

“Clint.” Steve said stopping the elevator doors from closing. “It wasn’t…”

 

“Stop. I get it. I get it better than anyone else ever could and I don’t blame him for what happened but its hard to be in the same room as him and not picture Hayley lying in that hospital bed where she’s been for the past five months.” Clint said.

 

With that Steve let the doors closed and Clint headed up. He quickly made sure Lucky had everything he needed before heading out.

 

He walked into the hospital and signed in like always before heading into the same room he had visited many times before.

 

“There have been reports of many bases around the world but rest assured we shall take them all down one by one.” Thor said. “The past few months have not been easy but we make do. I must go love. I shall try and return again before we leave. Rest well my love.”

 

Thor gently kissed her forehead before turning around.

 

He was surprised to see Clint standing in the doorway but was happy to see him. The first thing Thor noticed was the beard his friend was sporting. The playful and taunting look his friend used to have was replaced with a sad on.   

 

“Eye of Hawk, it is good to see you.” Thor said.

 

“Good to see you too. How’s our girl?” Clint asked.

 

Thor sighed and looked back at their sleeping soulmate.

 

“She is much the same which I’ve been told is good but she is not waking up.” Thor said. “I shall take my leave.”

 

“I’ll see you back there.” Clint said. Thor patted his shoulder before heading out.

 

Clint walked in and sat down.

 

“Hey, sorry I haven’t been by as much as I should have. Just been away dealing with… me. I’ve been upstate working on the hours. I fixed the ceiling. Then I had to work on the plumbing and fix the ceiling again. Not one of my brightest moments. You probably would have laughed at me when I forgot to turn off the water before trying to take out a pipe but I got it.”

 

Clint looked at Hayley and wishing she would laugh or make a snarky comment.

 

“I finally took down that wall.” Clint said. “And… I miss you. I miss waking up next to you every morning and your face being the first thing I see every morning. I really wish you’d just wake up already.”


	120. Chapter 120

**Calliope’s POV-**

 

When we told Will we were ready to date he dragged us onto his couch and went on Facebook to look up potential dates.

 

Then Josh managed to reign him in a bit and he signed us up for a dating app which brings me to where I am today.

 

“Cal I need…” Tony started.

 

“On your left.” I said as my phone dinged and I ignored it.

 

“So Tony about this weekend…” Bruce started as my phone dinged.

 

“Our company retreat?” Tony asked at the same time my phone dinged again.

 

“Can you really call it that since it’s only the two of you that work here and you’re going to Vegas?” I asked as my phone dinged again.

 

“Are you going to get that?” Tony asked.

 

“Not important.” I said as it dinged again.

 

“Your phone hasn’t stopped ringing since you got here.” Tony asked.

 

“It’s not a phone call or a message they’re notifications to this stupid dating app Will signed me up for.” I said.

 

“Dating app?” Tony asked with a smirk.

 

“I decided to put myself out there and start dating.” I said.

 

“What happened to Nate?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah I thought you two were dating.” Bruce asked.

 

“No we’re just friends.” I said.

 

“But you went out on a date.” Tony said.

 

“No that was me accompanying him to the ballet so he wouldn’t be alone.” I said.

 

“How did you know he had ballet tickets in the first place?” Bruce asked.

 

“Oh he told me about it a few days earlier. Asked if I liked it since he had an entire booth…” I said.

 

“Oooh.” Bruce and Tony said exchanging looks.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“It sounds like Nate was trying to ask you out on a date but didn’t know if you were going to say yes.” Bruce said.

 

“He was not going to ask me out.” I said.

 

“Cal the first thing he asked after he gave you the tickets was if you’d go with him. I saw you two together, I saw the way he looked at you, he’s interested.” Tony confirmed as my phone started ringing.

 

I looked at it and answered it right away.

 

“Hello.” I said.

 

“Hey Cal.” Dad answered.

 

“Hey, I am so sorry I’ve missed you last couple of calls School and work have been crazy.” I said.

 

“I thought as much. I had to come into the city for a last minute business deal I’ve been trying to close and wanted to know if you’re free for dinner.” Dad asked.

 

“For you always.” I said getting Bruce and Tony’s attention.

 

“I’ll pick you up at work let’s say six thirty?” Dad asked.

 

“It’s a date. Let me know when you’re in the lobby and I’ll be right down.” I said.

 

“Okay, see you then.” Dad said.

 

“Bye.” I said before hanging up

 

“Hot date tonight?” Tony said wiggling his eyebrows making me chuckle.

 

“Yeah.” I said deciding to mess with him a bit.

 

“Nate?” Tony asked.

 

“No someone else. Known him since I was a kid. He’s in town for business.” I said.

 

“What’s his name?” he asked.

 

“Marcel.” I said.

 

“What’s he like?” Tony asked.

 

“Older man, tall, dark, handsome, charming…” I said. Dad could charm the pants off anyone. “Likes it when I call him Daddy.”

 

Tony and Bruce coughed spitting out their coffee and chai tea, almost choking on it.

 

“Didn’t see that coming… didn’t think you’d be into that Cal.” Tony said and I started laughing.

 

“I think she meant her father, it was your dad right?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah, he’s in town to close a business deal. We always go out for dinner when he’s in town.” I said. “He’s picking me up at six thirty.”

 

“You two close?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah, we talk everyday.” I said as my phone started dinging. “Uh stupid app, it keeps spamming me.”

 

“Lemme see.” Tony said taking the phone out of my hand. “Bumble?”

 

“It’s girls choice.” I said repeating what Will had told me when he signed me up.

 

“And have you picked anyone yet?” Tony asked.

 

“A few but all I got was a dtf back.” I said.

 

“DTF?” Bruce asked confused.

 

“Down to…” I started.

 

“These are the guys you picked out?” Tony said laughing.

 

“Yeah what’s wrong with them?” I asked.

 

“Uh lets see there’s the tall surfer.” Tony said.

 

“I’ll admit I mostly picked him out for his good looks but he seems very mellowed out and I could use some mellow in my life.” I said.

 

“So the fact that he looks almost exactly like Thor had nothing to with why you picked him?” Tony asked.

 

“Thor and I are just friends and he has a girlfriend.” I said.

 

“Okay what about this guy. Construction worker with a dog. A little old for you don’t you think?” Tony asked.

 

“He’s in his twenties.” I said.

 

“Isn’t your friend Clint in construction?” Bruce asked.

 

“He’s a contractor.” I said.

 

“Oh here’s a good one, mechanical engineer, undergrad at MIT grad school at Columbia.” Tony said.

 

“EH, we texted and he was so boring.” I groaned.

 

“Nerds with personality are hard to find.” Tony said swiping through the next one. “A dancer. Russian. Does ballet.”

 

“Yeah Will picked him out, I’m not into it.” I said.

 

“Kid I think you need to ease into dating. Maybe start closer to home.” Tony said.

 

“I think you might be right. I said hi to a few guys and got dick pics as a reply.” I said.

 

“I’m so glad I’m married and don’t have to date anymore.” Bruce said.

 

“Okay so what do you want?” Tony asked.

 

“What do you mean what do I want?” I asked.

 

“In a relationship. Do you want something serious? Or are you just looking for a one night stand?” Tony asked.

 

“Uh I don’t think I’m ready for a one night stand.” I said.

 

“What do you mean you’re not ready? It’s just one night of fun, you don’t really prepare for that.” Tony said.

 

“Tony.” Bruce said giving him a look.

 

“Tony some of us aren’t as…. Experienced as you.” I said.

 

“Experience has nothing to… Oh.” He said realizing what I was getting at. “Really?”

 

“I haven’t had much luck on that front. I mean I skipped a few grades so I was always a few years younger than the rest of my classmates and now I’ve been busy so, yeah.” I said.

 

“Is that something you’re looking for?” Tony asked cautiously.

 

“I don’t know. I mean I’m not a prude and I’m not waiting until marriage, not that there’s anything wrong with that but I mean if it was with the right guy I’d be into it.” I said.

 

“So you want something serious.” Bruce said.

 

“Yeah.” I said.

 

“Then online dating is not for you.” Tony said logging me out of my Bumble account. “It’s a either a hit or a miss and it’s mostly for hookups.”

 

“Okay than what do you suggest oh wise one?” I said sarcastically.

 

“I’d say look closer to home.” Tony said. “Like say Nate.”

 

“It’s like you and Will are in cahoots with each other.” I said.

 

“You did say you had a really good time with him when you went out.” Bruce said.

 

“If he’s asks me out I’d say yes but he hasn’t.” I said.

 

“Maybe he hasn’t asked because he doesn’t think you’re interested.” Tony said as my phone started ringing.

 

“Oh that’s probably dad.” I said picking up my phone. “hello?”

 

“Hey Cal it’s Nate.” He said sounding out of breath.

 

“Hey Nate you okay?” I said as I heard him panting.

 

“Yeah I’m at practice but I wanted to talk to you.” He panted out.

 

“Sure what’s up?” I asked.

 

“I was wondering if… If you’d want to go… out sometime?” Nate asked.

 

“Nate…” I started.

 

“On a date!” he added panting. “Go out on a date! With me!”

 

“Sure, what were you thinking?” I asked.

 

“Would tonight be too soon?” He said trying to play it cool.

 

“Oh I actually can’t tonight.” I said and Tony threw something at me and shook his head no. He grabbed his tablet and wrote something on it.

 

**SAY WHY!**

“My dad’s in town and he asked me to grab dinner with him.” I said.

 

“Oh no it’s fine we can just do it another day. I know you two are really close and you miss him,” Nate said.

 

“Are you free Friday?” I asked. 

 

“Yeah I am.” Nate said.

 

“How about we catch a movie and we go to that Ramen place you were telling me about?” I suggested.

 

Tony and Bruce just smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

 

“Yeah, I’ll pick you up at seven?” Nate asked.

 

“Can’t wait.” I said before hanging up. As soon as I did Tony clapped and laughed.

 

“Wow. You went from being asked out to doing the asking.” Tony said.

 

“I did say I was going to put myself out there.” I said with a shrug as my phone started ringing. I looked at the message and saw that it was dad saying he was in the lobby. “Well that’s my dad, he’s downstairs. I’m gonna head out..”

 

“I’ll head down with you.” Tony said. “Bruce?”

 

“Uh sure.” Bruce said.

 

“Jarvis, take us down please.” I asked.

 

“Of course Miss Adams.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Please tell me you guys heard that?” I said.

 

“Heard what?” Tony asked.

 

“Uh.” I groaned as the doors opened. I walked right out not waiting for Bruce or Tony. I saw dad standing talking to someone on the phone. When he saw me he cut the conversation short and hung up.

 

“Hey sweetheart.” Dad said giving me a beaming smile.

 

“Hey dad.” I said hugging him.

 

“Uh I missed you.” He said returning the hug.

 

“Ehem.” Tony cleared his throat getting our attention.

 

“Right, Dad meet my boss Tony Stark, and this is Doctor Bruce Banner.” I said introducing my coworkers slash friends. “Guys this is my dad Marcel Gerard.”

 

Both Tony and Bruce looked surprised but didn’t say anything. I was pretty used to the shock on people’s faces when I introduced my dad.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Bruce said shaking his hand.

 

“The pleasure’s all mine. Callie talks about you both all the time.” Dad said.

 

“Good things I hope.” Tony said.

 

“She says you’re both the smartest people she’s ever met and coming from the smartest person I know she’s probably right.” Dad said.

 

“Well you raised a great kid and hiring her has probably been one of the best decisions I’ve ever made. Cal’s my right hand man or girl.” Tony said correcting himself.

 

“Cal has always had an amazing work ethic.” Dad said proudly.

 

“We should probably let you go.” Bruce said. “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Have a good night.” Tony said. “Cal see you tomorrow.  
  


“Yeah night guys.” I said before walking out with dad. “So the usual place?”

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Dad said taking out his keys and unlocking the rental. “So what’s going on with you?”

 

“Uh Nothing Much. Work school. Clint and I decided to start dating.” I said.

 

“You and Clint are dating? About time. I always knew you two would end up together.” Dad said cheerfully.

 

“Whoa hold your horses. We’re not dating each other. We’re dating, putting ourselves out there with the hope that we’ll find the one.” I said.

 

“Oh.” Dad said sounding almost disappointed.

 

“Oh?” I asked.

 

 “I always thought you and Clint…” he started.

 

“We’re just friends. You know most dad would freak out at the mention of their daughters dating a man twice their age. Hell they’d freak out at the fact that they hang out with a man twice their age.” I said.

 

“Well most dads would but they don’t have you as a daughter. You may only be eighteen but you’ve always been way too mature for your age. You’ve always related better to people older than you and you know I don’t care who you date. I just want you to be happy.” He said.

 

“And you think Clint would be the one to make me happy?” I asked.

 

“Yes. I’ve seen the two of you together. You can’t stop smiling and he cares about you a lot.” Dad said.

 

“I love him and I care about him a lot too. He’s my best friend.” I said.

 

“And are you sure this is what you want?” Dad asked. “You want to some random stranger and not your best friend who you love?”

 

“Yes. I wouldn’t be doing it if I wasn’t sure.” I said. “I actually already have a date.”

 

“Really? Who’s the guy?” Dad asked.

 

“Nate.” I said.

 

“Coffee friend Nate?” Dad asked.

 

“Yeah. He called earlier and we made plans for Friday.” I answered.

 

“Didn’t know you were interested in him.” Dad said.

 

“He’s a good guy. Good friend and he’s not bad looking. Let’s see where this goes.” I said as we pulled up to the same diner dad and I visited whenever he was in town.

 

We headed in side and sat in out usual booth, ordered some milk shakes and waited for our bacon cheeseburgers.

 

“So last week I was paying our insurance bill and I noticed we were being billed for a full work up and a CT.” Dad said. “Anything you want to tell me?”

 

“Dad, don’t freak out.” I said.

 

“Cal I only freak out when you start a story asking me not to freak out.” Dad said.

 

“So a couple of months ago I was out on my morning run and out of nowhere I felt like there was something stuck in my throat and I couldn’t breathe. I ended up collapsing at the park but just as it started happening it went away. It didn’t happen again so I didn’t think anything of it.” I said.

 

“But?” Dad said already knowing there was more to the story.

 

“A few weeks ago I got mugged and…” I said.

 

“You got mugged?!” Dad said.

 

“I’m okay. I just got shoved against a wall and there were a few bruises. I made it home and I kind of passed out on the couch in the middle of a conversations.” I said.

  
“What the hell Cal?! Why didn’t you say anything?” Dad said angrily.

 

“I didn’t want to worry you.” I said.

 

“Calliope Chauncey Gerard.” Dad said sternly. “That is not your call to make. I’m your father. It’s my job to worry about you.”

 

“Dad I didn’t think it was a big deal and I knew if I told you, you would have dropped everything and gotten here as fast as you could and I didn’t want that.” I said.

 

“Cal you were mugged and you passed out for no reason of course I would have gotten here.” Dad said sighing. “Did you get checked out?”

 

“Yes Will and Clint dragged me to the hospital. They did a full work up and everything was clear but when I was there and they looked at my family history they decided to run a gene test and something came back. Apparently I’m a carried of the BRCA gene.” I said.

 

“What does that mean?” Dad asked.

 

“It means that I have a slightly bigger chance of developing Breast and Ovarian cancer than a non carrier. It doesn’t mean I have cancer or that I’m going to get it. It just means that I have to get check out more often to be on the look out for it.” I said. “I needed you to know so you don’t panic when you see new charges.”

 

Dad sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

 

“I’m getting you a car.” Dad said.

 

“dad.” I said.

 

“You were mugged.” He said.

 

“It’s New york, it happens.” I said.

 

“Cal, what did Will say about this?” Dad said.

 

“He yelled, dragged me to the doctors and then I had to force him to move out with his fiancé even though he was afraid of leaving me alone.” I said.

 

“This is exactly why we compromised and you got a roommate the first time.” Dad said.

  
“And Will has a few people who are interested in his spot but I didn’t like any of them.” I said.

 

“I’ll get you a driver.” Dad said.

 

“Dad, no. I’m okay and I’m safe.” I said.

 

“I’m having a really hard time taking your word for it.” Dad said. “You have a tendency to down play things Cal.”

 

“I’m sorry but I swear that’s everything.” I said.

 

“If anything happens like this again, I want you to call me immediately. I don’t care what time it is.” Dad said.

 

“I will, I promise.” I said.

 

After dinner Dad dropped me off at home since he had to fly back that same night. I headed upstairs and knocked on Clint’s door.

 

“Come in.” he called out.

 

“Hey, I knew you’d be hungry so I got you a bacon cheeseburger and a shake.” I said.

 

“marry me.” he said making me laugh. He tried sitting up and groaned.

 

“What was that?” I asked.

 

“I did some heavy lifting today and I may have lifted with my back instead of my legs.” He groaned.

 

“Okay.” I said putting the food down in front of him and moved to sit down behind him on the back of the couch. “Lift your arm.”

 

“What are you doing?” Clint asked.

 

“I took a kinesiology course back in high school. Going to help ease some of the pressure.” I said rubbing on his back and working through some of the knots I could feel. “Bad day?”

 

“No just busy mh, that’s so good.” Clint moaned.

 

“Just wait.” I said pressing on the middle of his back. “Anything hurt specifically?”

 

“A little lower.” He said and I moved my hands down. “Ah.”

 

“Yeah you’re going to need a heating pad and to take it easy for a few days.” I said.

 

“I can’t.” Clint groaned.

 

“Yes you can. You said you were going to delegate so delegate.” I said. “I have the morning off since my only class got cancelled.”

 

“Isn’t tomorrow a big day for you? Your candidate getting the sensors applied.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah but that’s in the afternoon, and Will’s coming over to introduce some of the candidates for the new roommate.” I said finishing up his massage. “Your input would be appreciated.”

 

“We’re probably going to have to order in breakfast.” Clint said.

 

“It has been a while since we’ve had a lazy day” I said.

 

“I have the weekend off, want to go watch a movie on Saturday?” Clint asked.

 

“Saturday’s perfect. I have a date on Friday.” I said.

 

“Really?” he asked and I nodded. “Me too. Who’s the lucky guy?”

 

“Nate. Who’s the Lucky girl?” I asked.

 

“A girl from Will’s internship, Sarah.” He said. “Apparently he wants to ease me back into dating before he sets me up with someone that’s perfect for me.”

 

“So he’s essentially setting you up for a one night stand.” I said.

 

“Pretty much.” Clint said making me laugh.


	121. Chapter 121

I woke up the next morning and went out on my usual run. It went well, I didn’t choke on nothing and collapse. I passed by the bistro down the street and picked up breakfast and coffee to go. I jogged up the stairs and knocked on Clint’s door.

 

“It’s open.” He called out.

 

“Morning I said as I walked in to find him lying on the couch. “How’s the back?”

 

“Better but still sore.” He answered.

 

“Well I got you something to cheer you up.” I said putting the coffee down in front of him along with breakfast.

 

“I love you.” Clint said looking at his coffee.

 

‘Was that for me or the coffee?” I asked.

 

“If I told you you’re probably hit me.” he said making me laugh.

 

“I’ll be back, need to shower.” I said.

 

“When you come back… can you do the back thing?” he asked.

 

“Sure.” I said before heading to shower.

 

I quickly dressed up in my favorite dark wash jeans and a red peplum top with some black heels.

“Okay, fork over the bacon.” I said.

“You got here just in time, Lucky was just about to jump for it.” Clint said passing me my plate.

 

“Mh, French toast.” I said as I started shoveling food into my mouth.

 

“You look good in red.” Clint said.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked.

 

“Nothing it’s just makes you look younger.” Clint said.

 

“I’m only eighteen.” I said. ‘Well nineteen.”

 

“I forgot your birthday.” Clint said sadly.

 

“In all honesty I forgot too.” I said. “It was a busy month. Speaking of I’m probably going to be home late”

 

“I can pick you up.” Clitn offered.

 

“Oh no, you’re staying put and relaxing today.” I said putting the empty plate down.

 

“Can you sit up?” I asked.

 

“Do I have to?” Clint whined.

 

“Actually this might be better.” I said moving over. “Lower back still bothering you?”

 

“Yeah.” He said.

 

“Okay.. just gonna work on some of those knots and then work up to that.” I said running my hands down his back.

 

“Uh.” Clint moaned.

 

“You’ve got to be more careful with the heavy lifting.” I said.

 

“Are you calling me old?” He said.

 

“Well you’re not as young as you used to be.” I answered.

 

“Mh. Cal…” Clint moaned. “Don’t stop.”

 

“You have a huge…” I started increasing the pressure working through a knot.

 

“You know its stuff like this that makes people think you’re a couple.” Will said.

  
‘Hey, how long have you been there?” I asked.

 

“Around the time Clint moaned your name very loudly.” Will said.

 

“Someone threw out his back and I’m just working through some knots.” I said.

 

“She has magic hands.” Clint said before moaning.

 

“Well you think you could take a break for a couple of minutes to meet potential roommates?” Will said.

 

“I don’t think I have a choice do I?” I asked.

 

“Nope.” Will said helping me up.

 

“Want to come?” I asked but all I got in response was a snore. “guess not.”

 

“I have a few people lined up but I settled for three. Was going to be four but one of them had a doctor’s appointment.” Will said.

 

“Let’s see what you’ve got.” I said standing up. I gave Lucky the last slice of bacon before following Will out to the hall where there was a line. “Uh hi?”

 

“There are a lot of people interested in the room.” Will said. “A lot.”

 

“Okay lets head in shall we?” I said opening the door to the apartment.

 

**Interview #1-**

 

“Hi” I said as the first person came in.

 

“Hello.” She said coming in wearing a tailored pants suit.

 

“Quinn King.” She said giving me a strong hand shake.

 

“Callie.” I said.

 

“Oh I know who you are.” She said. “My resume.”

 

“Resume?” I asked turning to Will as I held the very thick folder.

 

“You’ll find my resume along with my most current credit report, tax transcripts from the past three years, along with references from former land lords, roommates and neighbors.” She said. “I also included a timetable of my daily schedule so we don’t have to fight for the shower or bathroom. You can just work around that.”

 

“Right so, your resume said your working towards your MBA?” I asked.

 

“Yes when I’m not at school or at work I like to come home and study. I require absolute silence.” She said.

 

“How do you feel about guests?” I asked.

 

“No, My home is my sanctuary and not for socializing.” She said.

 

“So you would have a problem with me having people over?” I asked.

 

“What you do in your bedroom is your business but I expect the living room and bathroom to be empty with the exception of yourself.” She said.

 

“Well thank you for your time.” I said.

 

“Can’t I ask you any questions?” She said.

 

“No need.” I said handing her back her resume and opening the door.

 

“Should I expect…” She started.

 

“Next!” I called out.

**Interview #2-**

“Hi.” I guy said coming in.

 

“Hi.” I said. “I’m Callie.”

 

“Chad, nice to meet you.” He said not making eye contact and instead checking me out.

 

“Same here. Please sit down.” I said before walking past him and spent a lot of time looking at my ass. “So tell me about yourself.”

 

“I just moved to New York. Just graduated from Yale.” He said.

 

“Congrats. What’s you major in?” I asked.

 

“Economics, I’m a hedgefund manager.” He said with a smirk. “So you know I can pay the bills and then some.”

 

“What do you think about the real estate market? Really good time to invest right?” I asked already knowing the answer.

 

“Oh totally the market is steadily recovering and prices are just gonna keep soaring but I think bit coin is a better investment.” He said.

 

“And we’re done.” I said.

 

“I’m sorry?” Chad asked.

 

“You haven’t stopped staring at my ass since you walked in here, your ego needs it’s own apartment and this economic bubble we’re in is going to collapse sooner than you’d think and bit coin, is like you. All talk no results.” I said standing up to open the door.

 

“What would you know? You’re probably just an art history major who reads the times once a month and thinks she knows everything?” he yelled.

 

“I’m a triple major in business administration, communications and computer science and I trade stock quite a bit.” I said opening the door. “Good luck with bit coin. Next!”

 

“Fine I didn’t know living here would involve living with a psychotic bitch!” He shouted.

 

“Better than living with a douchebag.” I said.

 

“Seriously Cal?” Will said.

 

“What can I say you set the bar pretty high.” I said walking back inside.

**Interview #3-**

“Okay, You get one more then I’m heading in to work.” I said.

 

“Can you at least try to keep an open mind?” Will asked.

 

“Where do you even find these people?” I asked.

 

“Sarah, you want to come in.” Will said as a friendly looking girl came in wearing a flowery dress.

 

“Hi, you must be Callie.” She said cheerfully.

 

“I am nice to meet you.” I said shaking her hand.

 

“So are you a student?” I asked.

 

“Yes grad student, English literature.” She said.

 

“What’s your focus?” I asked.

 

“Nineteenth century.” She said.

 

“Nice.” I said. “Are you originally from New York?”

 

“Jersey actually.” She said.

 

“So is there anything that would be a deal breaker for any potential roommates?” I asked.

 

“I have friends over and I love to cook so dinner parties happen more often than not.” She said.

 

“Cal’s a baker and a pretty great cook.” Will said.

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve had time for it though. I also like having people over. My best friend Clint, he lives down the hall he’s over all the time. So are Will and Josh.” I said.

 

“The more the merrier. So your friend Clint, you and him close.” She asked.

“Uh…” Will started.

 

“Yeah. We hang out all the time. If I’m not here then chances are I’m over there and same for him. He’s a great guy and easy to get along with.” I said.

 

“Oh.” She said.

 

“Do you have any questions for me?” I asked.

 

“Are you in love with him?” She asked.

 

“Excuse me?” I asked.

 

“Clint? Are you in love with him?” She asked.

 

“He’s my best friend and I love him but it’s strictly platonic.” I said.

 

“Oh okay.” She said.

 

“So Would you like a tour of the place?” I asked.

 

“That won’t be necessary.” She said standing up. “I already have a place. I just wanted to check out the competition.” She said with a sneer.

 

“Competition?” I asked.

 

“See you around Will. Cal.” She sneered before flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking out.

  
“What was that?” I asked.

 

“That was Sarah.” Will said.

 

“I know her name.” I said.

 

“The Sarah I set Clint up with for a date this Friday.” Will said.

 

“Are you serious? Dude she’s intense.” I said.

 

“Yeah, she’s not usually like that.” Will said.

 

“I’m sure she’s not.” I said.

 

“I’ll put out more feelers and see if we can get…” Will started.

 

“Will stop. I think we should just wait a bit.” I said.

 

“Cal.” Will started.

 

“Obviously what you think I need in a roommate and what I need are different. I’ll start looking for someone.” I said.

 

“We both know you’re actually not going to look.” He said.

 

“Yeah I actually will. I found you didn’t I?” I said grabbing my bag.

 

“I have one more interested party.” Will said.

 

“Will.” I said.

 

“It’s a couple. They’re both really good guys. Really hot. I think you’ll like them.” Will said. “Just meet them. If you don’t like them then I’ll back off.”

 

“Promise?” I asked.

 

“Promise.” Will said.

 

“Okay but until then I have to get going.” I said opening the door. We walked out and I went into Clint’s apartment. I made sure Lucky had enough food and water. Clint was still knocked out on the couch. I grabbed a throw blanket from one end of the couch and draped it over him.

 

I locked up behind me and headed out.

 

“You know, when you two showed up at out door in the middle of the night saying you were ready to date I thought you two finally realized how you really felt.” Will said.

 

“Dude we’re just friends.” I said.

 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Will said. “See you.”

 

“Bye.” I said heading to the subway.

 

Walking into work was the same as it had ever been. Except today was the start of the trial. Bruce and Tony would actually be attaching the sensors directly to the participant’s nerves. The actual procedure had to be performed with minimal anesthetic to make sure it was done correctly. While Bruce and Tony were doing that I was in charge of helping plan the spring gala. It was for the stark foundation and a Stark had to be directly involved in some way so Tony sent me to represent me.

 

I got the boring job but someone had to do it and as Tony liked to point out I didn’t have a degree yet.

 

I went up to the lab to drop off the usual lunch orders minus the coffee before heading up to the conference room. Everyone was already there, including Pepper Potts.

 

Just give her one more reason to hate me.

 

“Tony keeping you busy Callie?” She asked with a smile.

 

“No more than usual. Sorry I’m late.” I said sitting down.

 

“Don’t worry we were just catching up.” She said. “So what cause are we fundraising for this time?”

 

“First Responders of New York.” Someone chimed in.

 

The meeting went on for about an hour and a half maybe more when I suddenly got a text from Tony telling me to get down to medical ASAP.

 

“Uh, Excuse me I something just came up I need to get on top of ASAP.” I said.

 

“Is everything alright?” Pepper asked sounding concerned.

 

“Yeah, just a small hiccup with the boss’s lunch.” I said excusing myself before heading down to medical. The elevator doors opened to the almost empty waiting room. The only person there was steve and he was pacing.

 

“Steve?” I called out.

 

“Callie? What’s going on? I heard screams.” Steve said.

  
“Not sure just got here.” I said.

 

 

“Is Bucky okay?” Steve said panicking.

 

“Steve, I’m sure he’s fine. But I’m going back there, if anything happens I’ll let you know okay?” I said.

 

“Please.” Steve said freaking out.

 

I quickly flashed my badge at the door and went through. I knocked at the door of the room Tony and Bruce were in with Bucky. They both came out while Bucky stayed with one of the nurses.

 

“I got your message what do you need?” I asked.

 

“Uh well…” Tony said looking away.

 

“Tony freaked out our patient.” Bruce said.

 

“What? What’d you do?” I asked.

 

“I may have made a bicentennial man joke and then called him a terminator…” Tony said.

 

“Tony!” I said.

 

“I was kidding around, you get my sense of humor.” He said.

 

“Yeah but there’s such a thing called bedside manner. We talked about this.” I said.

 

“I know, I joke around more when I’m nervous.” He said.

 

“What do you need? Need me to get his boyfriend?” I asked.

 

“Boyfriend?” Tony asked.

 

“Steve.” Bruce said. “No, having family in a medical procedure is not a good idea. You two got along pretty well when he came in for the interview.”

 

“And he asked for you when he got here.” Tony said.

 

“What happened to no Ph.D no seat in OR?” I asked.

 

“Cal you’re probably one of the smartest people I know right next to Bruce and you’re smarter than most people with a Ph.D so please, please help me help your guy.” Tony said.

 

“I’ll wash up and put on a gown.” I said.

 

“Thank you.” Bruce said before going back inside.

 

I quickly washed up and put on a lab gown before heading inside. I signaled the nurse that I could take over and she said something and Bucky turned to look at me.

“Hey Sarge.” I greeted.

 

“Hey Doll.” He said trying to keep up his confident demeanor but his voice came out shaky instead.

 

“How you feeling?” I asked.

 

“I’ve been better.” He said.

 

“I can imagine. You are looking better than Steve though. With the way he’s pacing he’s going to make a hole in the waiting room floor.” I said.

 

“He worries too much.” Bucky said.

 

“I heard my boss freaked you out?” I said.

 

“He uh started talking about nerves and cutting and turning me into a cyborg.” Bucky said.

 

“It was a joke. I was trying to lighten the mood.” Tony defended.

 

“Tony!” I snapped.

 

“Shutting up now.” He said.

 

“Okay You want me to explain what’s going on?” I asked.

 

“Yeah.” He said.

 

“Okay the new arm Tony and Doctor Banner developed is supposed to have the same movement and function of a regular arm and the idea is that you’ll be able to control it the same way you do your other arm.” I said.

 

“But that’s not possible.” Bucky said.

 

“For most people that would be impossible to do. But for that guy, saying something is impossible is daring him to find a way to do it.” I said gesturing to Tony. Bucky eyed him skeptically. “Tony’s a lot of things, he’s can be arrogant, self absorbed, and so full of himself…”

 

“I’m right here Cal.” Tony reminded him.

 

“But that’s not all there is to him. He’s like an onion, he has a lot of layers and it takes a while to get through all of them but one you do you get to see what a great guy he is and what a good heart he has. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be doing any of this.” I said. “He may have a really bad bedside manner but there’s no one I’d trust more with something like this.”

 

“Do you really trust him?” Bucky asked.

 

“Put it to you like this. If I ever killed a guy he’d probably be the second person I called.” I said.

 

“Second?” Tony said offended.

 

“My brother’s a lawyer, he could talk a judge into giving his own nana a life sentence.” I said.

 

“So what’s going to happen to me?” Bucky asked.

 

“The procedure you’re going through right now is going to help make that possible or it should. It’s still a trial and its being tested. They’re going to go in and attach these sensors to your nerves. We’ll give it a few days and then test if they work. And if they do we go forward to the next phase.” I said.

 

“And if it doesn’t?” he asked.

 

“Then we don’t.” I said.

 

“You really think this could work?” Bucky asked Tony.

 

“I created a new element from my garage. This should be a cakewalk in comparison.” Tony said.

 

“Okay, Let’s do this.” Bucky said. “But I have one last question.”

 

“What is it?” Bruce asked.

 

“How much is this going to hurt?” Bucky asked and we all grimaced.

 

“Did you ever experience Phantom limb pain?” I asked. He didn’t say anything he just nodded. “It’s going to be like that, maybe worse. You have to be awake so we can know if the sensors are being applied right.” 

“The first surgery they did on my arm, was right after they found me. I was bleeding out so they had to start right then and there. They didn’t have enough to put me under or numb me so I was awake until the pain made me pass out. It felt like I was being stabbed with a hundred little knives.” Bucky shivered.

 

“If you want to back out now, it’s okay. No one will hold it against you.” Tony said.

 

“No, That was the worst pain I’d ever felt, I doubt anything could be worse. I lived through that. I can make it through this.” He said.

 

“We’re ready when you are.” Bruce said.

 

“Come on, time to lie back.” I said.

 

“Can… Can you stay with me?”Bucky asked.

 

“Uh… I’m not…” I said.

 

“That’s fine. If it makes you comfortable I’m fine with it. Bruce?” Tony asked.

 

“It would make things easier.” Bruce said.

 

“Okay.” I said as the nurse passed me a stool. “I’ll just sit here.”

 

“We’re gonna get started if you want us to stop or need a break don’t be afraid to say something.” Bruce said.

 

“Let’s do this.” Bucky said taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

 

“We’re going to need to strap you down.” Tony said. “You can’t move.”

 

“Mhm.” Bucky hummed keeping his eyes closed.

 

Tony strapped him down and then they got to work. Bucky started sweating and whimpering.

 

I reached forward and grabbed his hand.

 

“Hey, you good?” I asked.

 

“uhuh.” He said.

 

“Your file said you lived in Brooklyn, have you always lived there?” I asked trying to distract him.

 

“I was born in Indiana but my folks move me and my sister here when I was eight.” He said through clenched teeth.

 

“Oh, I moved around a lot too up until I was six.” I said. “I remember how scared I was on my first day of school. The new kid appearing out of nowhere.”

 

“It wasn’t too bad for me. It was the beginning of the school year.” Bucky groaned squeezing my hand. “I didn’t stick out as much. And I had Steve.”

 

“You two grew up together?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, he was born and raised in Brooklyn. I remember the first time I saw him. He was getting the snot beaten out of him by these fifth graders. They were making fun of some kid and the little punk…MH!” He groaned loudly.

 

“It’s hard to imagine Steve being little since he’s so… big.” I said.

 

“He wasn’t always like that.” Bucky said. “Had a lot of trouble with asthma, in and out of the hospital a lot but nothing could ever keep him down!”

 

“I guess he doesn’t have that problem anymore.” I said.

 

“Nope, grew out of it.” Bucky panted.

 

“So you guys still live in Brooklyn?” I asked.

 

“Yeah for now.” He said.

 

“Got plans to move?” I asked.

 

“More like being for-aH!!! Mh!” He cried out.

 

“Sorry, that one’s a bit more sensitive, it’s a lot more in there.” Bruce said.

 

“It’s passing, it’s passing.” Bucky breathed through it. “Brooklyn’s home but it’s changing a lot. More commercial real estate. Rent’s going up. These… hipsters are moving in.”

 

“Those hipsters, horrible for locals but they make a mean churro.” I said.

 

“Churro’s please give me a cannoli anyday. There’s this place down the block Dino’s.” Bucky said.

 

“They make the best tiramisu and lobster tails.” I groaned.

 

“You know it?” Bucky said with a smile.

 

“They’re the reason I started running every morning. When I first moved to New York I’d be there every weekend. Haven’t been in ages.” I said.

 

“Uh, I’m gonna miss those cannoli.” Bucky whined before yelping.

 

“So you’re moving?” I asked.

 

“We don’t have a choice. They’re building a new mall down the street and it’s going to be open soon. We can barely make rent now as it is and mh… it would be too high. My sister said we can stay with her and her husband a while but we need to think long term.” Bucky said.

 

“So you and Steve are a couple right?” I asked.

 

“Sorry to break your heart doll.” He said.

 

“Oh trust me you might be able to make it up to me sooner than you think.” I said.

 

“We just have a few more to go.” Tony said.

 

“My roommate and his fiancé moved out a while ago and I thought I would be okay living alone but apparently I suck at living alone. I may have forgotten to eat a few times. Sleep at normal hours… and may have reverted to having conversations by just grunting.” I said.

 

“That’s what that was?” Bruce asked.

 

“I have my days.” I said. “I had interviews this morning and they were horrible. I had a control freak that wanted to schedule my bowel movements, a douche that couldn’t stop staring at my ass and a psycho stalker. Point is I have an empty room in an apartment on the Upper west side, above a bar that serves the best wings and fries with a bouncer that looks like the hottest Viking you will ever see and talks like Shakespeare and if you’re interested you guys can come over and take a look.”

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at that. “We have a friend we met at trivia night at this bar we go to that was going to show us an apartment today but we had to move it. He said gave us that exact line.” Bucky said. “Well almost the same.”

 

“Wait… trivia night. Is his name by chance Will?” I asked.

 

“Yeah?” Bucky said.

 

“With a fiancé named Josh?” I asked.

 

“Yeah… You’re Cal!” Bucky said. “I thought they were talking about a guy this entire time.”

 

“You’re the couple that had to cancel.” I said.

 

“Small… ah!” Bucky yelped.

 

“And that’s the last one.” Tony said.

 

“Small… hm… world.” Bucky groaned.

 

“Small indeed.” I said. “You okay?”

 

“Uhuh, can I uh get some water?” he asked.

 

“Sure.” I said going to grab a glass. “Here you go.”

 

“Mh thanks.” He said lying back. “Steve was going to call Will later to see if the spot was still open but considering the horrible interviews I’m guessing it’s still open?”

 

“Very open.” I said. “How do you feel about having people over?”

 

“The best friend from down the hall?” Bucky asked.

 

“Clint yeah, we hang out a lot.” I said.

 

“Will says you’re in denial about being in love with him.” Bucky said making Tony and Bruce laugh.

 

“We’re just friends. We’re close.” I said.

 

“You’d be okay living with two guys? We’re kind of a mess.” Bucky said.

 

“I need someone to remind me to eat, sleep and take regular breaks so I don’t talk by just grunting. It doesn’t get much messier than that.” I said.

 

“I get night terrors, Steve and I have PTSD.” Bucky said.

 

“I met Steve at the park when I started choking and collapsed.” I said.

 

“So how much would rent be?” he said.

 

“How about we talk about that after you let your boyfriend know you found a place?” I said.

 

“That might be a good idea.” Bucky said.

 

“Well Sarge you did good. We’re going to move you to a recovery room where you’re staying over night to monitor you.” Tony said.

 

“Okay.” He said getting sleepy.

 

“I’ll stop by for a visit tomorrow. With some cannoli from Dino’s.” I said.

 

“Best roommate ever.” He said yawning.

 

“Just wait til you move in.” I said walking out.

 

“So I’m an onion.” Tony said.

 

“It’s a figure of speech.” I said.

 

“And I’m the second person you’d call? Really Cal I’m hurt. You get one phone call when you’re arrested and I’m number two?” Tony asked.

 

“Tony if I committed murder you’d be the second person I’d call because you have a public image to protect and I wouldn’t drag you down with me. But if I ever get arrested for anything else like a drunk and disorderly you’re my number one.” I said.

 

“But you’re my number one everything.” Tony said.

 

“That’s because you wouldn’t know what to do with yourself if I wasn’t around.” I said.

 

“Yeah I really wouldn’t,” he said giving me a side hug. Of course that was the exact moment Pepper walked in.

 

“Hi.” Pepper said.

 

“Pep Hey.” Tony said letting go of me to go greet his wife.

 

“Can you two cut the crap?” She said.

 

“Excuse me?” I asked confused.

 

“You two are sleeping together.” Pepper said and Tony and I just started laughing.

 

“HAHAHAHA!” Tony laughed.

 

“HAHAHAHA!” I laughed.

 

“Ah, wow Pep I don’t remember the last time I laughed that hard.” Tony said.

 

“I’m serious. You two are way too close.”  Pepper said.

 

“She’s my protégé.” Tony said.

 

“I’m his nanny.” I said.

 

“Nanny?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah, I clean up after you, make sure you eat, get you to where you need to be on time. Answer your calls in the middle of the night and tell you to go back to sleep.” I said.

 

“That is not appropriate.” Pepper said. “And if there’s nothing going on between the two of you then why did I find this in our room?”

 

Pepper held out a silver chain with a tiny bird pendant.

 

Suddenly my ears started ringing and it started getting really hard to breathe.

 

_"Penelope," Allison called out before sighing. "Penelope! Uh, that girl." She said frustrated as she walked up the stair towards her daughter's room._

 

_"Penelope." She said storming into her daughter's room. "What are you doing in there? I've been calling for you."_

 

_"Sorry." Calliope whispered._

 

_"What are you doing inside our closet?" Allison said._

 

_"It's safe in here." Calliope said._

 

_"I thought you were afraid of the dark?" Allison said._

 

_"There are scarier things." Callie mumbled._

 

_"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Allison asked._

 

_"Nothing." Callie said._

 

_"Then why are you hiding in your closet?" She retorted but her daughter didn't say anything. "Calliope I have a very important meeting."_

 

_"I don't want you to go." Callie said._

 

_"We've been through this I have to work." Allison said._

 

_"That man hurt you." Callie said._

 

_"It was a misunderstanding." Allison said._

 

_"But what if he does it again and this time he doesn't stop and you never come back?" Callie said tearing up._

 

_"Calliope." Allison said and her daughter looked away. She sighed before walking in the closet and sitting down next to her daughter. "I need you to understand that what I do I do for the good of this family. You, your brother and I each have jobs to do and that's why I leave."_

 

_"But what if you don't come back?" Callie said._

 

_"That's never going to happen." Allison said._

 

_"How do you know that?" Callie asked._

 

_Allison stayed quiet before reaching behind her and taking off her necklace. "Do you know what this is?" She asked._

 

_"Your necklace." Callie said._

 

_"Yeah. Your father gave it to me the day night we met. He made it himself, and he said the stones are from his home and that they would help him find his way back to me. I never take it off. Keep it and I'll always find my way back to you." Allison said._

 

_"Pinky Promise?" Callie said._

 

_"I promise." Allison said linking her pinky with her daughters._

 

“Ah!” I gasped.

 

“Cal! You okay?” Tony said seeming worried.

 

“Yeah, just felt a bit dizzy. Shouldn’t have skipped lunch. I’m really sorry about that Miss Potts.” I said.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to sit down?” Pepper asked.

 

“No it’s fine. It’s past. I’m really sorry about this misunderstanding. That’s actually my necklace. I was wearing it the other day when I picked up Tony’s dry cleaning. The clasp has always been a bit loose. It must’ve fallen off.” I said.

 

“Are you sure?” She said.

 

_You work for me, you report to me directly and outside of the lab your main priority is to watch my back._

“Yes, I’m sure.” I said. “I should probably let Steve know Bucky’s being moved to the recovery room. Is that everything?”

 

“Yes, thank you.” Pepper said handing me the necklace.

 

“Excuse me.” I said taking the necklace and walking away. I walked away as fast as I could and ran into a restroom. I locked the door behind me and leaned against it. I started panting and my chest felt tight. I slid down and sat on the floor as everything started getting blurry.


	122. Chapter 122

I felt cold, and numb. My chest was tight and I couldn’t breathe.

 

“Hales you need to wake up.”

 

Hales?

 

“You are the center of my existence Hayley Adams. I waited over a thousand years for you and if need be I will wait a thousand more but please wake up.”

 

“Cal?” Someone said and they knocked on a door. It sounded like an echo that slowly got louder until the darkness got brighter and suddenly I was back in the restroom at work.

 

“Cal?” Tony called out through the door. “You’ve been in there a while.”

 

“Uh yeah.” I said getting up. I straightened up a bit and unlocked the door. “Door was a bit jammed.”

 

“Really? Because it seems fine to me?” Tony asked.

 

“Why were you trying to get into the women’s restroom?” I asked.

 

“I was looking for you. You okay?” Tony asked.

 

“I’m fine.” I said.

 

“You sure because it looked like you were…” He started.

 

“The copper smell of blood from the procedure bothered me more than I thought it did.” I said.

 

“You want to get checked out?” Tony asked.

 

“It passed already. Pepper buy the story?” I asked.

 

“She did. Though your episode really distracted her and made her forget about it. Way to think on your feet.” Tony said.

 

“Just doing my job.” I said.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah. Want me to order dinner?” I asked.

 

“No I’m taking Pep out, Jarvis already got us reservations. Happy’s going to give you a ride home.” Tony said.

 

“Tony I’m…” I started.

 

“Boss’s orders. He’s waiting for you in the garage.” He said leaving no room for arguing.

 

“I need to stop and grab dinner.” I said.

 

“Put it on the company card. My treat.” Tony said.

 

“Thanks.” I said.

 

“Don’t mention it. And if you want tomorrow off…” Tony started.

 

“I’ll be here.” I said.

 

“Okay.” He said. “Night.”

 

“Night.” I said. I went to the lab and grabbed my things before heading downstairs to meet Happy. He drove me to a little bistro close to the tower. I picked up dinner for Clint and I along with something for Happy. He dropped me off and I didn’t even bother to go to my place. I headed straight for his. I knocked on the door before walking in. “Honey I’m home.”

 

“Is that Maestro’s?” Clint said.

 

“Yeah, Tony’s treat.” I said.

 

“That was nice of him.” Clint said.

 

“Yup.” I said unpacking everything. “Did you put a heating pad on your back?”

 

“Yeah. Helped a bit but either way I decided to listen to you and take the rest of the week off. Treat myself to a long weekend.” He said.

 

“That’s good.” I said handing him his plate.

 

“How’d the trial go?” he asked.

 

“Good and I may have found new roommates.” I said.

 

“Really? Will picked a winner?” Clint asked surprised.

 

“Yes and No.” I said.

 

“How’s that work?” Clint asked.

 

“Everyone I interviewed was horrible. Speaking of I met your date.” I said.

 

“Oh, what’s she like?” He asked with a smirk.

 

“She’s uh… you may want to cancel.” I said.

 

“Is she crazy?” Clint asked.

 

“She wasn’t looking for an apartment she just wanted to check out the competition.” I said.

 

“Crazy stalker, got it.” He said biting into a meatball.

 

“Anyway turns out that one the trial participant we had today he was the fourth party interested Will had set up but had to cancel. We talked and he’s going to talk it out with his boyfriend but I’d say he’s interested.” I said.

 

“So two guys?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah, they’re really nice.” I said.

 

“I’ll take your word for it.” he said shoveling food into his mouth. I said on the arm chair moving my food around but not really eating any of it. Finally I just couldn’t do it anymore and I put my plate down.

 

“I promised you that I wouldn’t hide things from you anymore but I need you to promise not to freak out.” I said.

 

“That’s never good.” Clint said putting his plate down.

 

“So it kind of happened again.” I said.

 

“The…” He started.

 

“Both.” I said and he frowned.

 

“What happened?” Clint asked.

 

“Tony’s wife accused me of sleeping with him. She found this bird necklace in their room.” I said taking it out of my pocket. “And it happened, Snapped out of it pretty fast and did my job before going to the restroom and it happened again but my ears started ringing and I saw something.”

 

“What?” He said concerned.

 

“You’re going to think I’m crazy.” I said.

 

“Cal.” Clint said sternly. The look he gave me said it all: I’m on your side no matter what so stop stalling.

 

“Everything went black but then it changed and I was a kid again. And I was hiding in a closet. My mom was calling for me but I wouldn’t move or tell her where I was. She got annoyed and walked into my room before she finally found me. She was leaving somewhere and I didn’t want her to go because someone had hurt her before and I was scared. She told me that it was her job, just like my brother and I had our jobs to do. She gave me a necklace with a bird tear drop pendant, a small diamond, a leaf charm and a turquoise pendant and told me my dad gave it to me and it was exactly like the one dad gave me when he adopted me but mom never had one like it.” I said.

 

“So you remember something from when you were a kid, that isn’t crazy.” Clint said. “Unless that wasn’t it was it?”

“When she was looking for me she wasn’t calling me Calliope like she always does she called me Penelope.” I said. “And as I was waking up and everything went dark there were these voices they were asking someone named Hayley Adams to wake up.”

 

“Do you know anyone names Penelope or Hayley?” Clint asked.

 

“Not that I know of.” I said struggling to hold back tears. “I don’t really know what any of this means or what’s happening to me but I know that it isn’t good and I’m… I scared.”

 

“Hey.” He said reaching for my hand as he tried to get up but groaned when he tried to get up. He sighed frustrated. “Come here.” He said.

 

“Clint, you need to…” I started.

 

“Don’t care. Come on.” He said lying down and leaning on the back of the couch

 

I didn’t say anything just moved over to lie on my side and cuddle next to him. I put an arm around his waist and he just hugged me closer so my head was resting just above his heart.

 

“You think… I think you should call your mom.” He said.

 

“Clint.” I warned.

 

“Cal, you’re blacking out and having dreams about you and your mom and being called names that aren’t yours. She might know something.” He said.

 

“That’s a last resort.” I said.

 

“What’s so bad about your mom you’re afraid to even call her?” Clint asked.

 

“My mom doesn’t care about anyone but herself and she uses people as a means to an end. I’m not an exception to that.” I said shivering.

 

“We’ll figure something out.” He said running his fingers through my hair.

 

“You sure that’s a good idea.” I said getting sleepy.

 

“We never really talked about it,” he said getting tense.

 

“Do we have to?” I asked.

 

“I love you.” He said.

 

“Love you too.” I said knowing that unless I said something know we’d never talk about it and eventually this would come back to bite me in the ass. “And you are everything I could ever want in a guy.”

 

“Uh…” Clint said not knowing what to say.

 

“But you’re my best friend, my rock and I can’t imagine life without you. Which is why I could never date you.” I said and as I did it felt like someone had punched me in the gut. “I really can’t imagine my life without you because when I feel like everything’s falling apart you let me cry on your shoulder and tell me everything’s going to be okay. When I’m having the best day ever you are the first person I think about. I can’t lose you Clint and if we dated and I screwed things up which we both know I eventually would, I’d lose you. I need my best friend more than I’ll ever need a boyfriend.” I cried.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I love you Cal and yeah maybe in another life we’d be together but I’m happy with what we have. You’re the best part of my day and I couldn’t imagine life without you either. Besides we still have our deal.” He said.

 

“Can we move it up to thirty five? Online dating sucks.” I said.

 

“You didn’t get a lot of replies?” Clint asked.

 

“Too many dick pics.” I said making him laugh.

 

“You still have Nate.” Clint offered.

 

“He’s nice. Clint?” I asked.

 

“Hm?” He mumbled.

 

“Sarah scares me.” I said.

 

“I already texted Will to cancel for me.” He said.

 

**Saturday Morning-**

 

The date went really well. I actually liked Nate as maybe more than a friend. We saw a movie, which ended up being pretty good before heading to dinner. The Ramen place was really new and we had to wait an hour to be seated but it didn’t feel that long.

 

It was midnight by the time we got back and Nate big me good night with a simple kiss to the cheek, which may have made me feel like I had butterflies in my stomach. I also got chills down my spine, which was probably from the changing weather.

 

I was sleeping comfortably in bed being all nice and warm and cozy when suddenly it was all ripped away from me by Will.

 

“Good Morning Sunshine!” Will yelled as he pulled the covers off of me.

 

“No!” I cried out.

 

“Yes! Day’s a wasting.” He said.

 

“I hate you.” I said glaring at him.

 

“I brought you coffee.” He said handing a cup to me.

 

“You’re okay.” I said taking it.

 

“Alrighty, where are your work out clothes?” Will said.

 

“What for?” I asked

 

“Kickboxing class.” He said.

 

“Kickboxing. Will it’s Saturday morning.” I said.

 

“Exactly. Up up up.” He said.

 

“But it’s my day off.” I said.

 

“Yes and we haven’t had one on one time in a while so we’re going to do this together and then we’re going to grab a juice at the juice bar while you tell me about your date.” Will said.

 

“And we need kick boxing to do that?” I asked.

 

“You got mugged and you’re living alone in New York. Up!” He said.

 

“This is gonna suck.” I said.

 

**Two Hours Later-**

 

“Kick, kick, knee, upper cut switch.” Natasha said. She was a short curvy red head with dazzling emerald green eyes and a cute smirk that taught the kickboxing class Will had dragged me to.

 

It was a good work out and I was drenched in sweat half way through. Maybe I should come to this class more often.

 

“Okay you’re gonna hurt your leg if you keep doing it like that.” She said stopping by me. “Do it again.” She said and I did. She stopped my leg in the air and put a hand on my thigh and another on my hip and she stood behind me. “You don’t need to go so high. You lift up when you kick and it throws you off center. Don’t go above your waist and move your hips with your arms and legs.”

“Okay.” I said redoing it again like she said to.

 

“Perfect.” She said smiling. “Okay ladies and… gentleman. It’s time to cool down.”

 

We finished up with some stretched and called it a day.

 

“So what do you think?” Will asked.

 

“Really good work out.” I said panting.

 

“Nat’s great isn’t she?’ Will asked.

 

“Awesome.” I said smiling.

 

“Nat!” Will called out.

  
“Hey.” She said.

 

“I’d like to formally introduce you to Callie Gerard. Callie this badass is Natasha Romanoff.” Will said.

 

“Nice to meet you.” She said smiling but not extending her hand.

 

“Nice to meet you as well. I really liked your class.” I said.

 

“Does this mean you’re actually going to show up?” She asked.

 

“In my defense I was going to come but I had work.” I said.

 

“No you weren’t.” Will said.

 

“I work out every morning.” I asked.

 

“What do you do?” Natasha asked.

 

“I run five miles. Sometimes less if I get a late start.” I said.

 

“You’re in pretty good shape. You could use more work on your core muscles.” She said.

 

“Is that you trying to convince me to come to class next week?” I asked.

 

“Depends is it working?” She asked with a smirk.

 

“We’ll see.” I said smirking back.

 

“Krasivaya.” She muttered under her breath.

 

“We were just about to go grab a juice and that place down the street? Want to come with?” Will asked.

 

“Uh yes, I’ve been craving one of their mango pineapple smoothies.” She said.

 

“That sounds so good right now.” I said.

 

“Hey Nat, are you by chance interested in a room in the upper west side?” Will asked.

 

“No, I just renewed my lease.” She said.

 

“Actually you can stop the roommate search. I found someone.” I said.

 

“You did?” Will asked surprised.

 

“Yeah. Steve and Bucky.” I said.

 

“Steve and Bucky?  You know Steve and Bucky?!” He exclaimed.

 

“Yeah. I met them at work. Steve was actually the guy that helped me out at the park the day I collapsed.” I said.

 

“Steve was blonde Dorito guy?” Will exclaimed.

 

“Dorito guy?” Natasha asked amused.

 

“Broad shoulders, really fit. Triangle body.” I elaborated.

 

“He sounds hot.” She said.

 

“He has a boyfriend.” Will said.

 

“Never mind.” She said.

 

“And he’s not the only one. How’d it go with Nate last night?” Will said and I blushed immediately.

 

“It was… nice.” I said looking away.

 

“You’re adorable.” Natasha said smiling.

 

“I need details.” Will exclaimed.

 

“We went to a movie. Held hands. Went to eat ramen. Talked while we waited about the most random things then went inside ate, talked until they kicked us out then he dropped me off at home with a kiss to the cheek.” I said.

 

“That’s it?” Will asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said.

 

“Was this your first date?” Natasha asked.

 

“Yes.” I said.

 

“No.” Will said.

 

“Uh yeah it was.” I said.

 

“No it wasn’t your first date was when you went to the ballet together remember. I helped you pick out a dress.” Will said.

 

“That wasn’t a date.” I said.

 

“Did he ask you to go with him?” Natasha asked.

 

“Uh… kinda.” I said.

 

“Did he pay for everything?” She asked.

 

“We were gonna go halfsies but he snuck the waiter his card before I got mine out.” I said.

 

“It was a date.” She confirmed.

 

“It was not a date.” I said. “He got me some tickets for my boss and he had extra so I went with him so he wouldn’t be alone.”

 

“Date.” Natasha and Will said in unison.

 

“You going to see him again?” Will asked.

 

“Yeah, we made plans for next week. Plus I see him every day at school.” I answered.

 

“You should have seen the look on his face when I told him you asked me to set you up. He forgot his phone all the way across campus in his gym locker and he ran for it.” Will said.

 

“He told me he was at practice. No wonder he was out of breath when he called.” I said chuckling.

 

“He has it bad for you.” Natasha said.

 

“He’s really sweet.” I said smiling.

 

“You’re into him.” Will exclaimed. “You don’t just like him as a friend you like him as more than that.”

 

I had to blush.

 

“I may have had to run into my apartment and close the door really fast because I blushed when he kissed my cheek.” I admitted.

 

“Aww.” Will said.

 

“Stop it.” I said.

 

“I’m gonna have to head out, but it was nice meeting you Cal. I better see you back in class next week.” She said.

 

“I’ll be there.” I said.

 

“Wow something never seen before, Cal getting out of bed early on a Saturday for something other than work.” Will said in sarcastic astonishment

 

“He opens the blinds and pulls the covers away without warning.” I told Natasha.

 

“I brought you coffee didn’t I?” Will said.

 

“And you didn’t bring me any?” Natasha said.

 

“But I brought you Cal.” He said.

 

“Fair enough. See you next week.” She said.

 

“Bye.” We said.

 

“So what do you think of Nat?” Will asked me after she was gone.

 

“Great teacher. Also a little scary. I’m fairly sure she could take down someone twice her size without breaking a sweat.” I said smiling.

 

“I’m pretty sure she could.” Will said. “But I meant as like a potential date for Clint.”

 

“Nat and Clint. She’s funny. Gives as good as she gets. She’s gorgeous. Like wow goddess… She’ll totally eat him alive.” I said.

 

“Definitely.” Will said.

 

“She’s perfect.” I said smirk.

 

“Good I’ve been planting the seeds for a while now, just need to get Clint to agree which now that you’re on board shouldn’t be a problem.” Will said.

 

“Well, you’re probably going to have to swear to him she isn’t going to turn into another stalker.” I said.

 

“I swear I didn’t know Sarah would do that. I actually thought she needed a place.” Will said.

 

“Well lucky for you Clint got a heads up and you cancelled that date so…” I said and Will paled. “You did cancel the date right?”

 

“It may have slipped my mind.” Will admitted.

 

“Will!” I exclaimed.

 

“Uh I know. Sorry wedding planning is taking up a lot of my time and stuff is slipping away.” He said.

 

“Well what’s stressing you out?” I asked.

 

“Josh doesn’t want a long engagement and neither do I so finding a venue’s been a little hard.” Will said.

 

“Let me make some calls and ask around.” I said.

 

“We also need to start looking for your dress.” Will said.

 

“What color am I wearing?” I asked.

 

“White.” Will said.

 

“I thought only the people getting married could wear white at a wedding?” I asked.

 

“Well, we’re not exactly traditional are we? And our bridal party’s small so we figured we could pull it off. I’m wearing a white jacket with black accents and Josh is wearing the opposite. She he and Clint are wearing similar suits while you and I…” He said.

 

“We match.” I said.

 

“Yeah and I wanted to ask you since Josh’s Mom is walking with him down the would you walk with me?” Will asked.

 

“Of course I would.” I said tearing up. “Damn it Will you can’t ask me these things when we’re in public you know I’m an ugly crier.”

 

My phone started going off. I picked it up and saw that it was Tony.

 

“Morning.” I said.

 

“I need you at the tower ASAP.” He said.

 

“Good morning to you too.” I said. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Vegas?”

 

“Had to cancel. How fast can you get here?” he said.

 

“Well I need to go home, shower and change.” I said.

 

“Just do that here.” He said.

 

“You do remember your wife accused me of sleeping with you just yesterday right?” I reminded him.

 

“We worked it out. I’ll send happy to go get you and I’ll have Jarvis order you some clothes.” He said.

 

“What…” I started but he hung up.

 

“What’s going on?” Will asked.

 

“I have no idea.” I said. “Something came up at work and I have to go in.”

 

“It’s Saturday. You’re a PA can’t he get his own coffee for a day?” Will asked.

 

“You know me I’m indispensible.” I said before my phone started buzzing. It was happy saying he was pulling up to where I was. I never should have let Jarvis track my location even if it was for better assistance and safety. “I have to go, my ride’s here.”

 

“I’m expecting you and Clint at dinner tonight. We need to double team him.” Will said.

 

“I want you to repeat what you just said in your head and tell me if that didn’t sound wrong to you.” I said picking up my smoothie. “See you later.”

 

“Bye.” He waved.

 

I walked out and happy was standing by the car.

 

“Jeez what happened to you?” Happy asked. I had to admit I looked pretty wrecked. I was drenched in sweat. My hair was sticking out in odd places and my ponytail was falling out of place.

 

“Russian kick boxing instructor.” I answered.

 

“Well get in, boss is waiting.” Happy said opening the door.

 

“Should I be concerned?” I asked.

 

“No more than usual.” He answered. I got in and we headed off.

 

As soon as we pulled up to the garage I headed up to the lab to see what was so important I had to come in on my day off. When the elevator doors opened Tony was already walking towards me.

 

“Whoa, what happened to you?” He asked.

 

“I just got out of kickboxing class.” I said.

 

“You go to kickboxing class?” Tony asked surprise.

 

“Just started. What’s so important I had to drop everything and run over here?” I asked.

 

“Well good news. The procedure to put in the sensors in Bucky’s arm was a complete success. He recovered well and we ran the test and his nerves are fully functional.” Tony said.

 

“That’s great!” I said.

 

“It is.” Tony said not looking too cheerful.

 

“Then why are you making that face?” I said.

 

“Because Bucky was the only that actually managed to make it through the entire procedure.” He said.

 

“Seriously?” I said.

 

“The rest of it made it half way at the most, But for what we need for the arm…” Tony said.

 

“Its all or nothing.” I said.

 

“Exactly. That being said, without more than five candidates our budgets been cut and our deadline’s been moved up.” Tony said.

 

“So what we’ve got six? Maybe three months?” I asked.

 

“Try a week.” He answered.

 

“One week? Are you kidding me?” I asked.

 

“Wish I was. It’s an all hands on deck situation and we need you to work on the programming while we finish up the actual arm.” Tony said.

 

“You want me to do all the coding?” I asked.

 

“I can help but after I finish with the arm.” Tony said.

 

“Ah, Are you sure you want me to do this? I’m sure you know a bunch of other programmers…” I started.

 

“No.” Tony said.

 

“Tony this is a big deal. If I screw this up…” I started.

 

“You won’t.” Tony said.

 

“I’ve never done anything like this, I don’t have the experience… I…” I said.

 

“Cal! You are the only person I trust to do this.” Tony said putting his hand on my shoulders. “You’re a genius and you’re the best programmer I know. If I didn’t believe that I wouldn’t have hired you in the first place.”

 

“He’s right Cal.” Bruce said. “You took everything Tony ever showed you and made it your own. And you understand the biological engineering better than any other programmer at SI.”

 

“Besides you were the one that fought to get Bucky in this trial in the first place. Don’t you think you should see this through to the end?” Tony asked.

 

“Okay but I’m going to need a few things.” I said.

 

“Name it.” Tony said.

 

“First I’m going to need a shower and some clothes to change into because I stink.” I said.

 

“Take one of the guest apartments and Jarvis will order you clothes. Anything else?” he asked.

 

“I need to find Will and Josh a venue for the wedding reception.” I said.

 

“How many guests?” Tony asked.

 

“Last I checked about a hundred, a hundred fifty tops.” I said.

 

“Jarvis get Beatrice on it. Actually just have her take over the wedding planning. I’ll cover her fees. That it?” Tony said.

 

“And I need to make a call.” I said.

 

“Go do that and shower. We have work to do.” He said.

 

“Be back, also which apartment do I use?” I asked.

 

“Jarvis?” Tony called out.

 

“I can guide you Miss Adams.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Gerard.” I corrected.

 

“That’s what he said.” Bruce and Tony said in unison as I walked out.

 

For the next week I sort of moved into the tower. More or less. I’d leave for class and I left once to pick up a change of clothes but there was so much work to do I was hardly sleeping. Bruce never even left the lab. He’d sleep on the futon and shower in the lab bathroom. Tony pretty much did the same except he was living off coffee and those weird green smoothies he drank.

 

It was about day four when we got the first interruption from the outside world. My phone started ringing.

 

“Hello!” I said loudly as Tony was blasting music.

 

“Hey sweetheart.” Dad greeted.

 

“Oh hey dad.” I said getting into the music controls and turning it down.

 

“Bad time?” He asked.

 

“Uh sort of. We’re in the middle of a big project and we’re down to the wire.” I said.

 

“It’s ten o clock at night and you’re still at work?” Dad said surprised.

 

“Again we’re really close to the deadline.” I said.

 

“So I wanted to talk to you about this summer.” Dad said.

 

“What about it?” I asked.

 

“Seeing as you’ve been taking over thirty unites per semester since you started I know you can afford to take the summer off. John’s leaving to finish up a tour in Afghanistan and Rebekah’s going to be alone in London. Kol was planning on spending the summer over there and travel and I was thinking maybe you’d like to go with.” Dad said.

 

“The entire summer?” I asked getting Tony and Bruce’s attention.

 

“That’s what he’s planning.” Dad said.

 

“Uh, I hadn’t really thought about it. I still need to work some things out. I found some new roommates and they should be moving in some time in the next couple of weeks. Can I get back to you?” I asked.

 

“Course, but I think it’d be a really good idea to get away and relax for a while. You work too hard.” Dad said.

 

“Do what you love and it doesn’t feel like work.” I answered.

 

“It is if you’ve been working for more than eight hours. I’ll call you tomorrow. Get some sleep. I love you.” Dad said.

 

“Love you too. Bye.” I said hanging up.

 

“Was that the boyfriend?” Tony asked.

 

“We’re not… we haven’t defined the relationship and no that was my dad.” I said.

 

“Right. So you and your dad look nothing alike. I mean he’s…” He started.

 

“My dad’s black and I’m obviously not?” I said.

 

“I mean yeah?” he said awkwardly.

 

“I’m adopted.” I said.

 

“You are?” Bruce said surprised.

 

“Yeah, you didn’t know?” I asked.

 

“You never said anything.” Tony said.

 

“You never asked. You ran a background check on me. I’m sure it would have come up.” I said.

 

“I don’t really read those things I just ask if anything came up and you were clean.” Tony said. “You learn something new everyday. So you got plans for the summer?”

 

“I don’t know do I?” I asked.

 

“Well considering this isn’t really an internship you can come and work full time.” Tony said.

 

“I already work full time.” I said.

 

“I meant full time full time. Like travel with me. Maybe spend a month in LA, jump around Europe afterwards.” Tony said.

 

“Are you serious?” I said.

 

“Yeah, you’d still get school credit. And you could take some classes if you want.” He said.

 

“That’d be awesome. Might actually be able to graduate next year and I could still visit Bekah for a bit too.” I said.

 

“Bekah?” he asked.

 

“Sister, lives in London.” I explained.

 

“I have to visit the London office at some point.” Tony said.

 

“Looks like I’m working this summer.” I said.

 

**One Weeks Later-**

 

I walked into the Stark Tower Medical floor juggling a cup holder of coffees and a few boxes of pastries. I stopped by the reception and handed the nurse on duty a coffee before heading in. I went straight down the hall and made a left. I could hear laughter coming from the only occupied room on the floor.

 

“Knock Knock.” I said.

 

“Doll!” Bucky cheered.

 

“Morning.” I said.

 

“You’re so pretty!” Bucky cheered.

 

“They are giving you the good stuff aren’t they?” I said.

 

“Yes they are.” Steve chuckled.

 

“This is for you.” I said handing Steve a coffee.

 

“Oh thank you.” He said taking a sip and sighing. “So much better than the machine.”

 

“That’s just powdered sugar and water. The cafeteria on the floor downstairs always has a fresh pot.” I said.

 

“Where’s my coffee?” Bucky pouted.

 

“Sorry buddy, no caffeine. Doctor’s orders.” I said trying not to laugh at the exaggerated pout he was giving me. “But he didn’t say anything about these.”

 

I put the box on top of the table in front of him.

 

He tilted his head and looked at the box confused. I undid the tie on it and lifted up the top.

 

“AH!” Bucky gasped. “Are those…”

 

“Cannoli from Dino’s in Brooklyn. Yes. Yes they are.” I said.

 

“They’re for me?” He said looking up at me with wide teary eyes.

 

“Of course they’re for you. I promised didn’t I?” I said.

 

“I love you.” He said making Steve and I laugh.

 

“And this is for you.” I said handing Steve his sandwich.

 

“Callie you didn’t have too.” Steve said.

 

“Hush. You haven’t left in days. You need to eat something that didn’t come from a vending machine. I got it from the deli.” I said.

 

“Seriously Callie we can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for us.” Steve said.

 

“You don’t have to and you’re doing me a favor by moving in.” I said. “I have to go check in at the lab if you guys need anything don’t hesitate to call me.”

 

“Thank you.” Steve said hugging me.

 

“Can I get a hug too?” Bucky said putting down a cannoli to lift his arm towards me.

 

“You are too cute.” I said walking over and gently hugging him before leaving.

 

I turned the corner down the hall and I started feeling a bit light headed. I shook it off and walked into the elevator. I could hear a high pitch ringing that wouldn’t go away but as the elevator started moving it got louder and louder.

 

“Mh.” I whined as I felt the migraine building.

 

_Steve put a metal Frisbee with a star and stripe design down and after much debate we found the perfect way to go down. Steve would sit down first and I'd sit on his lap. He blushed when I suggested it but agreed to it._

_"Hold on a sec." I said taking my phone out. "Smile."_

_Steve kissed my cheek while looking at the camera. I took a few more quick photos before putting my phone in my pocket._

_"Hold on tight." Steve said putting an arm around my waist. "On Three. One Two…" He said before pushing us forward._

_"WAH!" I said as the wind blew though my hair and we slid down the hill really fast. Even when we got to the bottom we kept moving for a few yards before we finally stopped. I couldn't stop laughing and Steve couldn't either. "I don't remember the last time I laughed this much. We've got to do that again."_

_"Race you." Steve said starting to run up there but the grass was slippery and he fell._

_I couldn't help but laugh. "Are you okay?" I asked laughing._

_"Yeah." Steve said chuckling. "A bit hurt you're laughing at me."_

_"Sweetie I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing with you." I said going to help him up but instead he pulled me down on top of him. "Steve!" I cried out as I fell on top of him and he started tickling me as we rolled around the ground a bit._

_When he finally stopped he was hovering over me. He looked down at me, put a hand on my cheek before leaning down…_

“Cal?” Bruce said standing by the elevator. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah…” I said taking a step forward before everything started spinning. “Oh shit.”

 

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was lying down on a bed, hooked up to an IV and Tony and Bruce were sitting on either side of me.

 

“What happened?” I asked.

 

“Hey sunshine.” Tony said.

 

“How are you feeling?” Bruce asked.

 

“Thirsty. Why am I in the hospital?” I asked.

 

“You passed out.” Tony said.

 

“Not again.” I groaned.

 

“Again?” Bruce and Tony asked.

 

“It’s happened a few times, two, three tops.” I said.

 

“Have you seen a doctor?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah I got a full work up. Came up clean.” I said sitting up. “How long have I been out?”

 

“Uh, About an hour.” Tony said checking his phone.

 

“Please tell me you two didn’t call…” I started.

 

“Cal!” Will said rushing in.

 

“Crap.” I muttered. “Hey buddy.”

 

“What the hell happened?” Will said coming in.

 

“Don’t know. I was fine then there was that loud ringing in my ear and now I’m here.” I said.

 

“Loud ringing?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah. Thought it could have been tinnitus since I love to blast music but this was louder.” I said.

 

“Hello.” Doctor Andrews my GP said coming in. “I was on call and saw you were admitted. “How are you today Miss Gerard?”

 

“Good except for you know passing out and being here.” I said.

 

“Well let’s see what we can do about getting you out of here. Would you all please give us the room?” She asked.

 

“Course.” Will said and everyone left.

 

“Keep your eyes on the pen.” She said holding out a pen with one hand and holding a flash light with her other hand. I did as she said.

 

“You came in here a few months ago for the same thing right?” She asked.

 

“Yeah. It hasn’t happened in a while and I thought it was a fluke.” I said.

 

“Well. I looked over the test results and you were in perfect health. Which leads me to think that the initial suspicions were right. There’s nothing physically wrong with you its psychological. You’re semester’s almost up right? Finals right around the corner?” She asked.

 

“Yeah but nothing I can’t handle.” I said.

 

“And you’re working?” She said.

 

“Flexible schedule.” I said.

 

“I can’t force you to do anything but I would recommend you consider talking to someone if you’re not going to lighten your schedule.” She said going back to the computer to check my charts. “We also need to start making a fertility plan for you.”

 

“Fertility plan? I’m nineteen.” I said.

 

“Yes but you’re also a carrier of the BRCA gene. Callie if you want to have kids you need to start making plans now. Statistically you’re at risk to develop breast or ovarian cancer a lot earlier than most and if that’s the case there are some preventative measures you can consider but can leave you unable to have kids.” She said.

 

“But I’m nineteen.” I said.

 

“Take a breath you still have time but it’s something you should start thinking about.” Doctor Andrews said. “I want you to take the rest of the day off. Just go home and relax. No work or studying. Just lay back and catch up on some TV.”

 

“Sure.” I said but the only thing going through my head was Cancer, Fertility, Kids? Over and over again.

 

“I’ll go get your discharge papers.” She said.

 

Cancer, Fertility, Kids? Cancer… Fertility…Kids? Kids?

 

I put my clothes on and waited for Doctor Andrews or a nurse to come by with my discharge papers.

 

Cancer…Fertility… Kids.

 

“Okay you’re all set.” Doctor Andrews said. “Rest and Relaxation for the rest of the day.”

 

“Will do.” I said smiling as I walked out.

 

As soon as I walked into the waiting room, Clint who had just walked in ran to my side and hugged me.

 

“Are you okay?” He said.

 

“Yeah, just got discharged.” I said.

 

“What happened?” He asked.

 

“She passed out.” Tony answered.

 

“And?” Clint asked.

 

“Clean bill of health.” I said. “Just need to take it easy apparently.”

 

“I should probably let Nate know. I left him a message.” Will said.

 

“You called Nate?” I said.

 

“He’s your boyfriend. He’d want to know.” Will said.

 

“He’s not… We haven’t put a label on it yet.” I said.

 

“You’re seeing each other. You go on dates, hold hands when you walk together, you have a boyfriend.” Will said.

 

“Which you worried and is probably freaking out now.” I said.

 

“I’m calling him.” Will said.

 

“You’re taking the weekend off.” Tony said.

 

“But I’m fine.” I said.

 

“You passed out.” Tony deadpanned.

 

“It happens.” I said.

 

“It’s not normal and you have been working a lot of hours in the past week. Take it easy and relax.” Bruce said.

 

“You heard them.” Clint said.

 

“Okay.” I said.

 

“We should head back, need to check on Bucky.” Tony said.

 

“Way to rub it in.” I said.

 

“He’ll still be there on Monday.” Tony said. “Seriously, No work. Relax, do some yoga, smoke a big bag of week.”

 

“Tony.” Bruce and I said at the same time.

 

“Sleep in drink tea.” He said trying to appease us.

 

“I’ll try.” I said.

 

“Good. See you Monday.” He said.

 

“Take care.” Bruce said before they left.

 

“I’ll drive us back.” Clint said.

 

“Wait don;t you have an appointment with the wedding planner?” I asked Will.

 

“Josh can handle it.” Will said.

 

“Nope, you’re going.” I said.

 

“Cal…” Will started.

 

“I’m not alone. Clint’s here. Which is good because I can get him ready for his date with nat.” I said.

 

“What no I’m calling to cancel?” Clint said.

 

“No You’re going. I need R and R and you two hovering won’t help. You’re both going.” I said.

 

We dropped off Will at his appointment before heading home. I got Clint ready for his date which consisted of a pep talk and picking out his outfit. Once he was done I sent him on his way and changed into some Pjs. I felt tired and stressed.

 

Cancer fertility kids.

 

I’m nineteen, what nineteen years old has their fertility plan figured out. Hell most thirty year olds don’t have it figured out. I’ve never even had sex before.

 

I was freaking out and just wanted to scream when there was a knock at my door. I got up and went to open it.

 

“Hey.” Nate greeted.

 

“Hey.” I said.

 

“I got Will’s message and wanted to check in on you.” Nate said.

 

“I told Will not to worry you.” I said stepping aside so Nate could come in.

 

“He said that too. I know you have a bad habit of forgetting to eat when you’re stressed which you probably are so I picked up Chinese food and you’re supposed to be relaxing so I picked up a few movies a movie from red box…” Nate said.

 

“Nate you shouldn’t have.” I said smiling.

 

“It’s what any good boyfriend would do.” He said before freezing. “Not that I am… Or that I don’t want to be…”

 

I put a hand on his cheek and stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him. He smiled and put his arm around my waist.

 

“You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for.” I said making him smile before he kissed me again.


	123. Chapter 123

Nate didn’t sleep over. We cuddled as we saw a few movies after dinner but afterwards he headed home. I heard Clint come home from his date and by the way he greeted Lucky I could tell it had gone well.

 

Cancer… Fertility… Kids…

 

Those words kept going through my head over and over again. What the hell was I supposed to do?

 

I spent the entire night with thoughts running through my head. By the time the sun was out I was out of bed and ready to go to kick boxing class. I got dressed and headed to class.

 

I walked in and as soon as will saw me he walked over to me.

 

“You’re supposed to be taking it easy.” Will said.

 

“It’s either this or a five mile run where I can pass out where I’m alone.” I rebutted.

 

“You so much as breathe wrong…” Will started.

 

“I’ll leave on my own.” I said.

 

“Good.” Will said.

 

Nat did not hold back which was good. Of course she did keep a close eye on me without trying to make it obvious. She was also in a really good mood.

 

After class we went to grab a smoothie and I let them know that Nate and I were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Will actually screamed out of joy. Then Nat told us about her date with Clint, which left Will practically jumping out of his seat.

 

I headed home where I found Thor in the middle of a very heated conversation with a very angry Jane. I didn’t hear what exactly but it didn’t sound good for Thor. I headed upstairs and showered but then I realized I had nothing to do. Which led me back to where I started that morning.

 

Cancer, Fertility, Kids.

 

How is this happening to me? Oh right crappy genetics. I got off the couch and ran to my room I pulled on the first thing I found. Which ended up being some red shorts and a light blue button down blouse. I slipped on my red converse before grabbing my laptop, tablet and cell phone.

 

 

I quietly walked out of the apartment and tiptoed down the hall. When Clint opened his door and Lucky tackled me to the ground.

 

“Ah! Oh.” I said as lucky nuzzled me and started licking my cheek.

 

“Lucky down.” Clint said pulling him odd of me and helping me up. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, Lucky giving me some love.” I said petting Lucky’s head.

 

“Where you going?” Clint asked looking at my bag.

 

“You know it’s a nice day I just thought I’d go get some air.” I said.

 

“With your laptop, tablet and work badge?” Clint asked.

 

“Thought I’d stop by and check on things.” I said.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Clint said taking my bag. “You’re supposed to be taking the weekend off. That means no work.”

 

“But I’m so bored.” I whined.

 

“Then call Nate and go out.” He suggested.

 

“He has a lacrosse meet upstate.” I said.

 

“Want to hang out?” Clint asked.

 

“I have too much energy.” I said.

 

“You’re jumpy.” Clint said. “This isn’t boredom jumpy this is anxious jumpy. What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing I just want to work. Where you heading too?” I asked.

 

“I was going to go see Nat for lunch.” Clint said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Oh, second date already?” I said with a smirk.

 

“Yeah.” He said with a smirk.

 

“Are you blushing?” I asked.

 

“No I’m not.” He said opening his door and hanging my bag in his coat closet. “This is staying in here.” 

 

“I need my wallet.” I said.

 

“Okay, but no badge though.” Clint said.

 

“I wasn’t going to pull an all nighter or anything.” I said.

 

“Cal, promise me you’re going to take it easy. And that you’re not going to use the spare key to get your laptop.” He said.

 

“I was just going to…” I started.

 

“Cal.” Clint snapped.

 

“I promise.” I said.

 

“If anything happens, I mean anything you’re calling me.” he said.

 

“You’re going on a date.” I reminded him.

 

“And I’m sure Natasha will agree this counts as an emergency.” He said.

 

“You’re one on speed dial.” I said.

 

“Good.” He said. “Maybe you can go help Will and Josh with wedding planning. I think they were going to start planning their menu.”

 

“Maybe.” I said watching as he left. I promised to take it easy and not work. I also promised Clint I wouldn’t go into his apartment for my stuff until at least tomorrow. Guess it was a good thing I picked up a few things from Kol during his rebellious phase and slid my badge out of bag as Clint took it.

 

I walked out of the building and headed straight to the tower. I knew Bruce and Tony would put their foot down. Well Bruce would heavily disapprove but Tony would give in. I just had to wait for something to happen and it always happened.

 

Until then I knew two guys who were probably in need of something to eat and coffee. I made a quick stop and bribed happy with lunch at the entrance not to let anyone know I was here. He gave me a disapproving look but he forgot all about it when he got a whiff of his meatball sub.

 

I jumped in the elevator and waited to go up but nothing happened. I got on my phone and hacked Jarvis to make sure Tony hadn’t set up any alerts and made the elevator go up to medical. I gave the receptionist her coffee which she took with a smile before letting me through.

 

It always made me smile when I visited Steve and Bucky and they were always laughing and smiling. It always made my day.

 

 

“Knock knock.” I said.

 

“Cal.” Steve said standing up to come and help me with some of the stuff while giving me a hug.

 

“Hey Doll.” Bucky said cheerfully.

 

“They still have you on the good stuff?” I asked.

 

“No just normal pain killers.” He said. “I’m less drowsy that way.”

 

“Well that’s good because I brought you two lunch.” I said. “I brought Steve coffee.”

 

“I still don’t get one?” Bucky whined.

 

“Not yet but I did grab you a chocolate shake.” I said.

 

“I love you.” Bucky said.

 

“Pretty sure you meant the shake and not me but thanks.” I said handing it to him.

 

“I didn’t think you worked today. Don’t you ever get a day off?” Steve asked.

 

“Well…” I started when I heard Tony and Bruce coming from down the hall. “I was never here.” I said jumping over Bucky’s bed and hiding in the bathroom.

 

“What…” Steve started.

 

“Morning boy scouts. Wow you have a good spread in here.” Tony said.

  
“Yeah, finally talked Stevie into making a run for my shake.” Bucky said.

 

“It’s from that diner down the street. Cal loves their chocolate shake.” Tony said.

 

“She did mention it a few days ago, I glad I got the right one.” Steve said.

 

“Yeah.” Tony said. I heard footsteps and I thought he was walking to check on Bucky’s arm or something but the bathroom door opened and he stood there with his arms crossed and a frown.

 

“I wasn’t working.” I said. “Just visiting.”

 

“uhuh.” He said. “You’re supposed to be at home relaxing.”

 

“I was. I’m very relaxed.” I said.

 

“Sure you are.” He said looking at my side where my hands were fidgeting. “Shorts and everything.”

 

“Got to get my legs ready for summer. Need a tan.” I said.

 

“Sure.” He said walking back into the room. “Okay buckaroo just going to take a quick look to see how its healing.”

 

“Buckaroo?” Bucky asked.

 

“You didn’t like terminator.” Tony retorted. “You’re doing good. Swelling’s going down and no signs of infection. Keep this up and we can start you up on fine motor skill exercises by the end of next week.”

 

“Does that mean I can go home yet? We need to start packing.” Bucky said.

 

“Don’t worry about that, Sam and some of the guys from the VA offered to take care of things.” Steve said.

 

“If they want to start dropping stuff off let me know.” I said.

 

“Thanks Cal.” Steve said.

 

“Well since you’re already here I have a meeting and could use…” Tony started.

 

“Yes!” I said.

 

“You’re actually happy about taking notes?” Tony said.

 

“I have nothing to do. My laptop and tablet have been confiscated and my best friends are with their significant others.” I said.

 

“What about…” Tony started.

 

“Lacrosse meet.” I answered.

 

“Come on then.” Tony said.

 

“Bye guys.” I said.

 

“Bye Cal.” They said. We headed to the elevator and went down to the garage. Tony picked out a car and we headed out. We were a block away from the tower before he finally said something.

 

“Anything going on?” Tony asked.

 

“Uh, Nate and I finally put a label on it.” I said feeling my fingertips going numb so I started stretching them out.

 

“About time but not really what I meant.” Tony said looking down.

 

“I’m good.” I said.

 

“See you keep saying that but you’re not.” He said.

 

“Tony I feel fine.” I said.

 

“After I got back from Afghanistan, I thought everything was fine. That I could pick up exactly where I left off. I told everyone I was fine. I told myself that. But when it all started catching up to me my hands started shaking or I’d fidget just like you’ve been doing since I found you in that bathroom. Guessing they feel really tense, you were squeezing your hands really tight and your finger tips went numb?” he said.

 

“Just sore from kickboxing.” I said deflecting.

 

“Right.” He said as he made a turn onto my street.

 

“This is…” I started.

 

“Yeah.” He said pulling up to my apartment building and turning off the car. “Cal you passed out in front of Bruce and I without warning. We couldn’t wake you up. You’re one of my closest friends and I’m responsible for you and yesterday I thought I was going to have to call your dad and tell him we lost you.”

 

“Tony…” I started.

 

“Don’t. The last time I was that scared was Afghanistan and I promised I wouldn’t let that happen again. So you’re going to go up to your apartment. You’re going to turn off your phone and do whatever you have to do to relax because I can’t lose you Cal.” Tony said tearing up a bit.

 

“Okay.” I said.

 

“Okay.” Tony said. I reached over and hugged him. “uh, I don’t do hugs.”

 

“We’re friends, I give my friends hugs.” I said.

 

He hesitated before putting his arms around me and hugging me back.

 

“I guess I’ll see you Monday.” I said opening the car door.

 

“Yup, and Cal?” Tony said.

 

“Yeah?” I asked.

 

“If you come back earlier than that I’m giving you the entire week off.” Tony said smirk.

 

“See you Monday boss.” I said with a wave before heading up the stairs.

 

Of course I walked into the apartment and looked around.

 

Cancer… Fertility… kids.

 

Yeah this isn’t gonna work. I threw my bag down and headed straight for the cleaning supplies. I scrubbed the kitchen tiles until even the small space between them was shining.

 

Cancer… Fertility… Kids…

 

“AHHHH!” I shouted before throwing the brush in my hand away. I stood up and headed straight for the pint of Ben and Jerry’s half-baked I kept stashed in the freezer for a really bad day. I walked over to the fire escape and sat down as I ate away.

 

I was enjoying a particularly chocolate bite when a couple passed by with a young girl. I’m guessing it was their daughter. She was smiling and giggling as she held onto both of their hands and they swung her forward and back.

 

Cancer… Fertility… Kids.

 

I shook it off and went back inside. I needed to forget this mess for a while. I put the ice cream in the freezer, grabbed my wallet and headed down to the bar. I’m pretty sure getting drunk was not what Doctor Andrews had in mind when she said I needed to relax. Guess she should have thought of that before telling me that I had to start making life changing decisions.

 

I showed up at the bar and ordered a beer and a shot of tequila.

 

“Bad day?” I heard someone ask. I turned and saw Thor sitting across the bar from me.

 

“That’s one way to put it. Thought you and Jane were heading upstate for that romantic getaway you’ve been planning?” I asked.

 

“We did not go.” Thor said before sighing. “We, she broke up with me.”

 

“What?” I asked. “Why would she do that? You two were crazy about each other.”

 

“She got an offer to work in London and she said that I would be holding her back if we remained a couple.” Thor said.

 

“Wow that’s harsh. I’m sorry.” I said.

 

“It’s better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.” He said. “Or so I’ve been told. Is heartache the reason you have come at such an early hour?”

 

“It’s been a weird couple of days. Got put on mandatory R and R and was given some news that makes it impossible for me to relax. So I came here to try and forget for a bit.” I said.

 

“Do you wish to talk about your troubles?” Thor asked.

 

“That is the last thing I want to do. I just want it all to go away for a bit.” I said.

 

“Are you doing anything tonight?” Thor asked.

 

“Besides that bottle of Cuervo nope.” I said downing my shot.

 

“Come on.” Thor said standing up.

 

“Where we going?” I asked.

 

“To take your mind off of things.” Thor said offering me his hand to help me off my stool.

 

“Works for me.” I said taking his hand and following him. It was starting to get dark but there were still plenty of people out and about. We made it to the subway just as the train got there. We hopped on and grabbed a seat. Thor was very tight lipped about where we were going but I trusted him.

 

“This is our stop.” He said getting up.

 

“Brooklyn?” I asked.

 

“I get out of Manhattan on occasion. You do still have your ID?” He asked.

 

“Never leave home without it.” I said.

 

“Good, not sure if they’re there already there so we may have to use the main entrance.” He said.

 

“They?” I asked.

 

“Friends of mine.” He said as we walked out of the station and walk out onto the streets.

 

It wasn’t a long walk and we stopped at a line. Lines in New York are pretty normal but everyone here was dressed rather… punk. I felt really out of place in my bright red shorts and light blue button up.

 

“Thor!” the bouncer at the entrance shouted.

 

“Valder!” He shouted going over to greet the guy. They started talking in some language I didn’t know. I guess it was Norwegian.

 

“Who’s this?” Valder asked.

 

“Valder this is Callie a friend of mine. Callie this is Valder.” Thor greeted.

 

“Nice to meet you.” I said shaking his hand  

 

“So you’re the Callie Thor never stops talking about.” Valder said and I gave Thor a look.

 

“You talk about me?” I asked.

 

“You were one of the first people I met when I moved here.” Thor said with a sheepish smile.

 

“He also said you make the best brownies and breakfast sandwiches in the world.” Valder said.

 

“Of course he’d mention that.” I said with a smirk.

 

“Well I’ll let you two go on ahead. They should be on in a few minutes.” He said letting us through.

 

“Thank you.” I said heading inside. Loud heavy metal music was blasting though out the dimly lit bar. Thor tapped my shoulder and gestured to the bar.

 

I nodded and followed him.

 

Thor ordered us drinks and we took our seats.

 

“I hope you don’t mind the music.” Thor shouted leaning over to my side so I could hear.

 

“It’s fine. I didn’t you’d be into this music.” I shouted back.

 

“Why’s that?” he asked.

 

“Well you’re…” I said gesturing to his appearance. “Also you’re like a football player version of Shakespeare.”

 

“Sometimes before a game it helps to get angry. I find that very hard to do so this helps.” He said.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” And MC spoke.

 

“Looks like the show’s about to start.” Thor said.

 

“Give it up for Lady Sif and The Warrior’s Three.” The MC introduced making everyone cheer. A tall woman with long black hair come up on the stage followed by three other guys, A tall chubby red head with a beard, A blonde who seemed to have his own harem judging by the screams coming from the front of the room and there was another more stoic slightly shorter guy with dark hair.

 

They started playing and it was loud. The only thing I could hear was screaming and the guitar playing. They had a good beat and It was definitely making it impossible to think about anything but the loud screaming.

 

I enjoyed my drink and had a refill before the band got off the stage.

 

“Come on.” Thor said. “There’s some people I want to introduce you to.”

 

“Okay, Just give me a sec.” I said chugging my beer.

 

Thor gave me a curious look but didn’t say anything. I put the glass down and followed him. We squeezed through the crowd and took a door that let us backstage where the band was packing up.

 

“Thor!” The red head cheered when he saw us coming.

 

“Volstagg.” Thor greeted hugging the man.

 

  
“Come to help us carry all this back?” The blonde asked.

 

“Of course but I also wanted to introduce you all to a friend of mine.” He answered and that’s when they all turned to look at me. “This is Callie.”

 

“Hi.” I said raising my hand in a wave.

 

“This is Callie?” The blonde asked.

 

“I’m guessing you also told them about me?” I asked.

 

“He fell short when describing your beauty.” The blonde said taking my hand. “Fandral at your service.” He said kissing my knuckles.

 

“She has a boyfriend.” Thor said.

 

“Oh.” Fandral said backing away.

 

“I thought you and Jane…” Volstagg asked.

 

“We have broken up.” Thor said.

 

“Oh…” They all said.

 

“So Pub?” Volstagg asked.

 

“I could do with some revels.” The woman from before said.

 

“Sif.” Thor greeted kindly and she smiled at him before looking at me.

 

“Callie I presume?” She asked.

 

“Yeah. Nice to meet you Sif.” I said.

 

“You as well. Can we hurry this up I’m starving.” Sif said.

 

“Of course,” Thor said helping to load up the drums onto the van.

 

Between all the guys they loaded up the van in less than ten minutes and we headed out to the Mounted Stag.

 

“Oh Steak and Stout Pie, haven’t had that in ages.” I said looking at the menu.

 

“You like Steak and Stout pies?” Volstagg asked.

 

“Yeah I always grab one whenever I visit my sister in London.” I said as the waitress came over to take our order.

 

When we were done and started getting rowdy we headed up to the roof. Turns out the band all lived in the building and had taken over the roof so no one else in their building could get up and It was nice. There was a fire pit and lounge chairs set up. 

 

 

“This is better than the roof of my building.” I said.

 

“No one knows about it so lets try to keep it down Volstagg.” Sif said with a pointed look.

 

“Well anyone care to indulge?” Fandral said pulling out a baggie with a few joints.

 

“Pass.” Sif said grabbing the bag and pulling out a joint.

 

“You don’t mind right?” Thor asked.

 

“It’s actually been a while.” I said taking the joint Sif offered. I took a few puffs and held it in for a moment before slowly exhaling.

 

“I did not think you’d partake in the revels.” Thor said.

 

“You sure she’s the same Callie you told us about?” Hogun asked.

 

“It’s just been one of those weeks.” I said.

 

“I really doubt it could be that bad?” Fandral said.

 

 “I have a cancer gene that increases my chances of getting cancer pretty early on and I found this out after I started having these episodes where I start choking and black out for no explainable reason. The last one sent me to the hospital where my doctor told me I have to start making big decisions like whether or not I want to have kids and how I want to have them when I’m only nineteen and I’ve only had a boyfriend for about a day now and I have to come up with something called a fertility plan because the clock’s ticking and… and I’m nineteen, I’m not ready to make these choices. And I just told four relative strangers all of this when I haven’t even told my best friend.” I said wiping tears off my cheeks.

 

“You need this more than me.” Hogun said handing me a bottle of vodka.

 

“Thanks.” I said taking it.

 

“You haven’t told Clint or Will?” Thor asked.

 

“Well I just found out yesterday and It’s not something you just mention over a smoothie after kick boxing. Besides this is the happiest time of his life. I’m not going to bring him down while he’s planning a wedding and Clint just started dating again. I can’t put this on them.” I said.

 

“Callie they’d want to know.” Thor said.

 

“And I’ll tell them I just need to process it for a bit.” I said taking a swig of vodka.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Bucky sat rigidly on the far end of his therapist’s couch while the woman herself sat across from him. He’d been coming to this office for months now. It took over a month before he even said a full sentence to the woman but she was patient.

 

Today was different. It wasn’t just him and Janette, his therapist. Sitting on the opposite end of the couch was Steve and that alone left him on edge. The one thing that always comforted him about Janette’s office was it was the one time of the day Steve wasn’t hovering and treating him like he was made of glass.

 

He had remembered how it used to be the other way around. How he would be the one to have to look after him when he got sick as a kid, how he’d be the one watching his back during the war. He also remembered how much Steve hated it and now that the shoe was on the other foot he understood why.

 

“Thank you for coming in today Captain Rogers.” Janette greeted.

 

“It’s no trouble ma’am and Steve is fine.” Steve said.

 

“Well Steve we’ve been making some progress the last couple of months and we thought that you might be able to help fill in some of the blanks.” Janette said.

 

“Sure but I thought that it would be to much and that could hinder Buck’s progress?” Steve asked.

 

“Too much too soon could do that but we’re going at Bucky’s pace.” Janette said. “Bucky do you want to show Steve your journal?”

 

“…” He didn’t say anything just put the journal down on the coffee table.

 

“Can I…” Steve asked him. Bucky hesitated for a moment before nodding. Steve gave him a small smile before slowly reaching for the journal. He picked it up and opened it up to the first page. There were a few notes detailing memories or flashed.

 

_Small blond boy, always sick, wore newspapers in his shoes._

_Tall blonde ~~my mission,~~ Steve._

_The silver star, soulmark, Steve?_

Steve smiled when he read that. Then he turned the page and struggled to keep his eyes from watering.

_Bird?_

And under it was a sketch of Hayley’s soulmark.

 

“You have it too.” Bucky said.

 

“Yeah.” Steve said his voice cracking a bit.

 

“Did we… was she from back then?” Bucky asked.

 

“No, we didn’t meet her back then.” Steve said before turning the page. There was a sketch of Hayley with a hand around her neck. Her eyes were closed and there were tears falling down her face. Steve felt his blood go cold and he could feel the tears stinging his eyes as they threatened to come out.

 

“Steve?” Janette asked.

 

“Yes?” Steve said blinking away the tears.

 

“Do you know her?” She asked but Steve didn’t answer, Bucky did.

 

“She’s the girl from the hospital. The one that hasn’t woken up.” Bucky said.

 

“Is she the girl from your dream?” Janette asked and Bucky nodded.

 

“You’re dreaming about her?” Steve asked.

 

“A few times.” Bucky said.

 

“What do you dream about?” Steve asked. Bucky didn’t answer he just stared at the sketch in Steve’s hand making him grimace.

 

“Who is she?” Janette asked.

 

“Her name’s Hayley.” Steve said.

 

“She’s been coming up a lot in our sessions. Is there anything you want to ask Steve?” Janette asked Bucky and he stayed quiet for a minute.

 

“She… “ Bucky started but hesitated when he looked at Steve.

 

“Buck it’s okay.” Steve said. “You can ask me anything.”

 

“When I saw her… Hayley, she didn’t fight back. She wasn’t scared and she didn’t try to run. My orders were to kill her but when I got there I couldn’t move. Something inside of me was screaming not to do it. When she saw me she actually smiled at me.” Bucky said as Steve struggled to hold back tears. “She apologized to me and tried to comfort me and I don’t understand why she would do that. Why would she give up her own life for a complete stranger? Who was she Steve?”

 

At that point tears were streaming down Steve’s face and he could barely hold back his sobs.

 

“I want… Need to know Steve. Why she save me Steve?” Bucky asked.

 

Steve took out his phone and started looking through his photos until he found the one he was looking for. Slowly he turned handed the phone to Bucky.

 

Bucky looked at Steve confused before taking the phone from his hand. He lifted it up and saw that it was a photo of Hayley smiling as she sat across a table from he was guessing was Steve.

 

“I don’t understand.” Bucky said.

 

“Look closer.” Steve said, his voice cracking a bit.

 

Bucky looked at the photo again. There was nothing that jumped out at him, except that the girl was awake and smiling. She was beautiful, looked like someone he would have taken out dancing before everything happened. The photo was taken a while ago. Her hair was shorter than when he had seen her in the hospital. She looked younger and not as tired as when he’d seen her that day then he noticed something around her neck. He moved his fingers on the phone screen and zoomed in on the necklace. He recognized it instantly.

 

“He necklace, it’s the same bird from…” he started and Steve nodded. “She… She’s…”

 

“She’s our third.” Steve said. “Hayley’s our other soulmate and… and she’s also everyone else’s.”

 

“Romanoff?” Bucky started and Steve nodded. “Thor? Barton? Banner, Stark?!”

 

“Yeah.” Steve said.

 

“That’s why he hates me. I… I tried to kill their soulmate.” Bucky said putting it all together. “I tried to kill our soulmate!” He yelled hiding his face in his hands.

 

“Buck you weren’t yourself…” Steve started.

 

“I tried to kill your soulmate Steve, My hand was around her neck. I threw her over that cliff, I’m the reason she’s in a coma she might not wake up from, How is that not my fault!?” Bucky cried out.

 

“That is not on you, Hydra brainwashed you. You weren’t yourself.” Steve said. 

 

“I still did it Steve. I almost killed Hayley, my own soulmate. I’m a monster.” Bucky said running out of the room before anyone could stop him.

 

“Bucky!” Steve said running after him. He ran out of the office and down the stairs he knew Bucky would have taken. He heard the fire exit open but by the time he was down there Bucky was gone. He ran through the door and out of the back alley but the crowds on the street made it impossible to find Bucky. “Damn it…” Steve ran across the block looking for any sign of Bucky.

 

He was on his third lap around the block when he saw a security camera and he picked up his phone.

 

“Capsicle, you better be on your way back.” Tony said sounding annoyed.

 

“Tony I need your help. I lost Bucky.” Steve said out of breath.

 

“Found him, well more like he came back…” Tony started.

 

“Is he okay?” Steve asked.

 

“Well he’s fine, my tower on the other hand not so much. He stormed in, locked himself in his room and then started tearing the place apart.” Tony said when there was a loud crash in the background. “You might want to get back here. I’m about to put on the suit.”

 

“Don’t!” Steve shouted. “I’m on my way.”

 

Steve hung up and ran to the tower. It was only a few blocks away so he and Bucky had walked to his appointment. He made it there in record time and when he got there everyone was in his living room.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Natasha asked.

 

“He knows about Hayley.” Steve panted.

 

“That he’s the one that put her in a coma? I thought we had already been over this.” Tony said.

 

“He knows who she is, he knows she’s his soulmate.” Steve said.

 

“Why did you tell him?” Tony said angrily.

 

“Tony.” Bruce said.

 

“She’s his soulmate too. He would have figured it out eventually.” Natasha said.

 

“Whatever. Tell him to stop punching holes in my tower or I’ll put one in him.” Tony said marching out.

 

“I’ll go talk to him.” Bruce said. “Don’t think we should risk a code green here.”

 

“How are we doing this?” Clint asked.

 

“We’re not. I’ll take care of him.” Steve said.

 

“Steve…” Natasha warned.

 

“I got him.” Steve said firmly.

 

“We shall be upstairs in case you require assistance.” Thor said.

 

Steve waited until they were all gone to walk to his room. It was quiet and that worried him more than the crashing sounds he heard earlier. Steve slowly raised his hand and knocked on the door.

 

“Buck?” Steve called out.

 

“Go away.” Bucky answered.

 

“Buck please just talk to me.” Steve asked but there was no response. He sighed before sitting down next to the door. “I’m not going anywhere Bucky. You weren’t yourself and it wasn’t your fault.”

 

Inside the room Bucky sat down next to the bed facing away from the wall curled in on himself.

 

**Hours Later-**

 

Bucky didn’t move from that spot for hours. It was dark in the room and the only light in the room was coming from the dimmed lights in the ceiling. He got up and walked to the door. He slowly cracked the door open.

 

True to his word Steve hadn’t moved from where he was sitting. He was asleep sitting on the floor with his back to the wall. He quietly walked out of the room and walked to the stairs.

 

The city was dark and no one noticed him walking through the streets. No one noticed him sneak through the hospital hallways, which he would probably be more concerned about later. He stopped at the door, hesitating for a moment before opening it and walking in.

 

There lying in the same bed she had been for months, where he put her. The only sounds in the room were coming from the machines monitoring her vitals, which hadn’t changed.

 

Bucky slowly walked closer to her. He started at her as her chest rose and fell with each breath. She looked frail and grimly in comparison to the photo Steve had shown him. There was no smile on her lips. No sparkle in her green eyes. Just a withered shell of the girl she used to be.

 

“I’m sorry.” Bucky whispered as tears started falling down his face. “I’m so sorry Doll.”  


	124. Chapter 124

**Calliope’s POV-**

“Mhm…” I groaned as the light came in from the window. I rolled over under the covers facing away from the light. I shifted uncomfortably and that’s when I realized I was still wearing yesterday’s clothes. I lifted my head slightly to see where I was and noticed I was back in my room. The last thing I remembered was sitting around the fire pit on that roof in Brooklyn with Thor and his friends. I have no idea how I got home.  

 

I sat up and groaned before I felt my stomach churning. I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. I barely made it on time to not miss but once I was down that was it.

 

I heard the living room door open and then some light padding when something fuzzy started nuzzling me.

 

“Uh, Hey buah!” I said not even having time to pet Lucky. I heard footsteps and then a sigh before I felt Clint kneel behind me and pull my hair back as he rubbed my back.

 

“Let it out.” He said.

 

“Not like… Bwuah!... uh!” I groaned.

 

“Don’t talk, just get it out.” Clint said.

 

“I don’t feel good.” I whined.

 

“I know.” He said handing me a glass of water. “Rinse.”

 

I did as he said and spat it out.

 

“Ew.” I cried.

 

“Anything hurt?” Clint asked.

 

“My head, my eyes, everything.” I said.

 

“Can you stand?” Clint asked.

 

“Mhm.” I nodded as I leaned against the toilet bowl.

 

“You’ll feel better after you shower. Meanwhile I’ll go get started on breakfast.” He said and at the mention of food I started gagging and throwing up again. “It’s okay.” Clint reassured as I finished puking the last of it.

 

“I’m never drinking again.” I groaned.

 

“That’s what we all say.” He said helping me up. “I brought in some clothes for you to change into.”

 

“Thanks.” I said.

 

“Jump in the shower, it’ll help.” Clint said. With that he and Lucky left the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

 

I looked in the mirror and shivered at the sight in front of me. I looked like crap. I stripped and jumped in the shower. It was comforting and woke me up more than before. I got out and got dressed in the Columbia tee I normally saved for finals week and some leggings to lounge around in. When I was ready I left the bathroom to be greeted with the smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon.

 

“Perfect timing sit.” Clint said.

 

“I’m really not hungry.” I said.

 

“That’s the hangover talking. Just take a few bites, it’ll help settle your stomach.” He said putting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.

 

I hesitantly picked up a piece of bacon and took a small bite out of it. It was salty and slightly grease but I wasn’t gagging again so that was a win.

 

“So what happened yesterday?” Clint asked and I stayed quiet.

 

I couldn’t really tell him about me sneaking off to work and Tony having to drive me back without confessing I broke my promise. So I’ll just have to work around that.

 

“Well I suck at relaxing so after stress cleaning and some ice cream I went down to the bar for some wings and Thor was there. He was pretty bummed out Jane broke up with him.” I said.

 

“They broke up? Damn, that sucks.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah we got to talking and we ended up going to this place in Brooklyn. I really didn’t Thor would be into heavy metal punk rock music but he is and it was pretty fun. He knew the band that was playing and after we went out for dinner and drinks. Then after we got kicked out of there we ended up on their apartment roof and that’s where the night gets fuzzy. I don’t even remember getting home.” I said.

 

“You probably wouldn’t considering you were passed out.” Clint said. “I woke up at two in the morning with Thor knocking at the door and you slung over his shoulder.”

 

“Aww he carried me home, what a sweetheart.” I said.

 

“He did, not really what I was expecting to wake up to. Did you know you talk in your sleep?” Clint asked.

 

“Uh I did not.” I said taking a sip of the coffee.

 

“You said something about Fertility and Cancer.” Clint said.

 

“That’s random.” I said trying to play it off.

 

“Really?” Clint asked. “You’ve been off since you got back from the hospital on Friday and you smoked which you hate doing. You want to tell me what’s going on with you?”

 

“I was going to tell you but you were really happy because of your date with Nat and didn’t want to ruin it.” I said.

 

“Cal you’re really starting to worry me here.” Clint said.

 

“When you guys stepped out of the room and my doctor went over my medical history. She brought up the cancer thing and she told me I had to start thinking about my fertility plan because even though I’m only nineteen I’m apparently a ticking cancer bomb waiting to happen which is freaking me out because I’m not ready to have a kid and I’m not even sure I want a kid to begin with and I just made it official with Nate which is really bad timing because I can’t bring any of this up with him but lately that’s all I can think about and anytime I’m not busy I keep hearing the words Cancer fertility kids over and over again and it’s making me nuts.” I blurted out and started tearing up again.

 

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” He said hugging me.

 

“No its not. I’m a freaking train wreck who can barely manage herself let alone a kid.” I cried.

 

“You’re not a train wreck Cal you just have a lot going on and this isn’t easy for anyone no matter what age you are.” Clint said.

 

“What am I supposed to do Clint?” I asked. “I’ve never even had sex and I have to decide whether or not I want kids.”

 

“You need to start by calming down because freaking out isn’t helping you. We’re gonna figure this out.” He said. “Okay let’s start the same way you start with any other problem. Pro and Con list.”

 

I got up went to the counter and took out the tiny notebook I used to write down notes or reminders. I opened it up to the list I had started yesterday and put it down in front of him.

 

“Oh, should have known you would have already started one. Let’s see what we’ve got. Pro: tax deductible. Really Cal?” Clint said giving her a look.

 

“I was trying to be objective. I’m a scientist.” I said.

 

Clint shook his head but continued reading.

 

“Pro: I’ll never be alone. That’s true.” He said with a smile before he read the next one and frowned. “Con: I’ll never be alone?”

 

“I like having me time. That’s going to be hard if there’s a kid running around getting into trouble, crying and pooping all of the time.” I said.

 

“Do you have any experience with kids?” Clint asked.

 

“Not really I’m the youngest of all my siblings remember?” I reminded him.

 

“Okay, pro and con lists were a bad idea. This isn’t something you can approach with cold logic and facts.” Clint said. “It might be time you call your dad or maybe even your…”

 

“Don’t finish that sentence.” I said.

 

“Why are you so afraid of your…” Clint started.

 

“Afraid of who?” Will said walking in. “Wow you look like crap.”

 

“Crazy night.” I answered.

 

“I can tell.” Will said. “So you up for dress shopping. We need to find your groomsmaid dress.”

 

“I thought I was maid of honor?” I asked.

 

“Yeah but I just wanted to say that at least once.” Will said.

 

“If I give you my credit card and measurements can you just go and pick something out for me?” I asked.

 

“But Cal, going from store to store and trying out dresses is the best part.” Will pouted.

 

“What about that dress you showed me. The long one with the organza skirt.” I said. “Why don’t you get me that one?”

 

“Cal it’s a Vera Wang dress. That thing is going to be pricey. And they don’t do off the rack it would have to be bought right now so they can make it in time for the wedding.” Will said.

 

“Okay.” I said going for my credit card.

 

“Are you sure? It’s not going to be cheap.” Will said.

 

“You only get married for the first time once.” I said.

 

“That sounds like something your mother would say.” Will said.

 

“You’ve met Cal’s mom?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah…” Will said shivering slightly. “She popped in unexpectedly a few months after I moved in.”

 

“What is with you two? She can’t be that bad.” Clint said. Will and I exchanged looks.

 

“She is.” Will and I answered at the same time. “I should probably…”

 

“You know where my credit card is.” I said.

 

“Uhuh.” He said walking into my room.

 

“Cal she’s still your mom.” Clint said.

 

“Clint you don’t know her so just take our word for it when we say she’s really that bad.” I said.

 

“She made me cry dude.” Will said. “I’ll be back later to drop off your credit card.”

 

“Have fun.” I said.

 

“How about your Dad?” Clint asked.

 

“You know I just dropped the cancer gene news on him, I’d rather not ask him his opinion on grandchildren so soon.” I said as my phone started ringing. I picked it up.

 

“Hello.” I answered.

 

“Hey Cal its Steve.” Steve said.

 

“Hey what’s up?” I said.

 

“I was just wondering if you’d mind if I came over to drop some things off. Bucky made me go home and I figured since I was heading that way…” Steve started.

 

“Sure, I’ll be here all day so feel free to drop by whenever.” I said.

 

“Thank you.” Steve said. “I should be there within the hour.”

 

“I’ll be here.” I said before hanging up.

 

“New roommates?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah. Steve’s going to drop off some stuff before heading back to see Bucky.” I said.

 

“Back to your problem then, did you really never think about having kids?” Clint asked.

 

“It never came up. I was the youngest and up until I was six I was practically an only child.” I said.

 

“Then maybe you need to spend time with a kid to get a taste of what it would be like?” He suggested.

 

“Where am I going to find a kid to borrow? I don’t know anyone with a kid.” I said as Clint’s phone started ringing. He cracked a smile before turning to look at me. “Take it. It’s okay.”

 

“I’ll be back.” He said stepping out. I finished up breakfast and started cleaning up when Clint came back. “I think I have someone here for you.”

 

I turned around and saw Clint standing next to Steve.

 

“Hey you.” I said going to greet him with a hug.

 

“Hey, sorry to bother you on your day off.” Steve said.

 

“It’s no trouble I was going to be here doing nothing anyway.” I said.

 

“I was just going to put in a few things in the room.” Steve said.

 

“It’s your apartment too Steve you don’t have to ask and before I forget.” I said going to the kitchen and bringing out the apartment keys. “Your and Bucky’s keys.”

 

“I really can’t thank you enough Cal.” Steve said.

 

“Stop already, you’re doing me a favor.” I said.

 

“You really are. Without a roommate she becomes a hermit.” Clint said.

 

“Roof!” Lucky barked.

 

“I didn’t know you had a dog.” Steve said as Lucky came over growling.

 

“Lucky!” Clint scolded and he whined. “He’s actually mine.”

 

“Hey boy.” Steve said kneeling and reaching over to offer his hand for Lucky to sniff. He sniffed a bit before licking it and going to nuzzle Steve.

 

“He’s really friendly and good company.” I assured him. “You and Bucky aren’t allergic right?”

 

“No we’re good.” Steve said. “I’m just gonna start bringing in stuff.”

 

“Need a hand?” Clint offered.

 

“Sure.” Steve said.

 

“I’ll…” I started.

 

“Sit on the couch and take it easy like you were supposed to this weekend.” Clint said sternly.

 

“Okay.” I said going over to the couch. “Come on Lucky let’s see what’s on?”

 

The guys quickly started bringing in things and I just watched since there was nothing on TV.

 

“So that’s the last of it and I was wondering if you’d mind if I started coming over you know to shower and stuff…” Steve started.

 

“Steve, this is your home now too. You don’t have to ask.” I said.

 

“Is there really nothing I could do pay you back?” He asked.

 

“Do you by chance know anyone with a kid I can borrow?” I asked jokingly.

 

“Come again?” Steve asked confused.

 

“Nothing just something we’re trying to work out.” Clint elaborated.

 

“Uh sorry I don’t know anyone off the top of my head but Buck and I volunteer at the youth center. You guys should stop by sometime.” Steve said.

 

“I might do that.” I said.

 

“I have to get going. I’ll see you both later.” Steve said.

 

“Say Hi to Bucky for me.” I said.

 

“I will.” Steve said before leaving.

 

“Okay so I was the youth center…” Clint started.

 

“Clint can we just drop it for a bit. We’re just going in circles.” I said frustrated. “I mean most people have time to figure this out or just have an instinct for it, I don’t have either. I mean you always knew you wanted kids.”

 

“I grew up in foster care, it was what we all wanted.” Clint said. “I wanted the house with a white picket fence. A nice girl to settle down, have a house full of kids and a dog. Now I waited too long and I’m divorced, with an empty house up state and am seriously considering freezing my sperm but what would be the point if I have no one who wants to have my kid.”

 

I sat up on my knees and pulled Clint into a hug. “This conversation got depressing really fast.” I said.

 

“Yeah sorry we’re supposed to be trying to work out your problem.” Clint said.

 

“Friends are the family we choose Clint. It may not be the way you expected it but you do have a family.” I said.

 

“I know.” He said hugging me back.

 

**The Next Day-**

 

Clint and I decided to drop the subject for the day. Instead he spent the day trying to distract me from thinking about it. It worked for a bit but a lot of people in New York have kids. And there are a lot of kids on TV.

 

I tossed and turned for most of the night and just drifted through the motions of the day. Nate just talked away during our regular coffee hour so he didn’t really notice. Tony and Bruce though picked up pretty fast.

 

“So I need you to order two more…” Tony started.

 

“Mhm.” I hummed in agreement.

 

“And I could use a hand with the titrations when you have time.” Bruce said.

 

“Mhm.” I said.

 

“Also need to start Bucky on his exercises, get him out of bed.” Tony said.

 

“Mhm.” I said as I nervously twiddled a pen with my hand as I stared at my pro and con list.

 

“I also need you to get me a SpongeBob costume.” Tony said.

 

“Mhm.” I said.

 

“And she’s not listening to me is she?” Tony said

 

“Don’t think so. Cal?” Bruce asked. 

 

“Hm, Sorry what was it you were saying?” I said.

 

“You okay?” Bruce asked.

 

“Uh… Yeah. No I’m need to ask you guys something and you can totally just not answer if it’s way too personal.” I started.

 

“Cal you’ve literally bought and washed our underwear. You’re practically our work wife.” Tony said.

 

“I don’t think I should ask now.” I said.

 

“Should I have a kid?” Bruce said reading from the notebook in front of me. “Uh… is there something going on?”

 

“Are you…” Tony started.

 

“Woah no no no no no no no no. no oh hell no.” I said. “Guys. That is… no.”

 

“Then what were you going to ask us?” Bruce asked.

 

“You two are the best at what you do, world renown scientists, revolutionized your respective fields.” I started.

 

“Spit it out already.” Tony said.

 

“How come you two don’t have kids?” I asked.

 

“I have a feeling there’s a story here.” Tony said.

 

“When the black outs started I had a full work up done and because of my family history my doctor decided to check for any genetic predispositions and I’m a carrier of the BRCA gene.” I said and both Tony and Bruce frowned and looked like they wanted to say something. “Guy’s I’m fine. I don’t have cancer, just a bigger chance of getting it. I’m getting routine checks. I’m good.”

 

“That’s still a lot to handle.” Bruce said.

 

“Oh that’s not the hard part.” I said. “On Friday when my GP came to discharge me she told me I had to start working on a fertility plan because if I do end up getting cancer it’ll be early on and my chances of having kids will be almost non existent and I have no idea if I even want kids because I’m only nineteen and…”

 

“Cal.” Tony said.

 

“Most days I can barely keep myself together, now imagine a kid.” I said feeling out of breath.

 

“Cal.” Bruce said getting concerned.

 

“I mean most people don’t have to even think about whether or not they want kids until they’re almost thirty and…” I said feeling lightheaded.

 

“Cal!” Tony said putting a hand on my shoulder. “I need you to breathe okay.”

 

“I can’t stop thinking about it.” I said gasping a bit.

 

“Well, your list is very… logical.” Bruce said looking at it. “Wow having a kid is expensive.”

 

“Yeah but it hasn’t helped make things easier.” I grimaced.

 

“I like kids. They’re nice but it was never the right time. I met Betty freshmen year of college. We both wanted the same things. We wanted to finish school, go to grad school. Get married work and we just kept postponing the decision to have kids but we always agreed we weren’t ready and then we just stopped.” Bruce said.

 

“Do you regret it?” I asked.

 

“No. It was the right choice. Kids are great but I love my wife and what I do and she’s the same way.” Bruce said.

 

“So a career is better than having a kid?” I asked.

 

“No, I mean… uh help?” Bruce asked.

 

“Okay, come on.” Tony said standing up. “It’s field trip time.”

 

“Right now?” I asked.

 

“Yup. Bruce lets go.” Tony said.

 

“I could use a break.” Bruce said.

 

“You’re willingly leaving the lab, I think that’s the first time since I started working here.” I said.

 

“You always help us, it’s our turn to help you.” Bruce said.

 

“Okay where are we going?” I asked confused.

 

“You’ll see.” Tony said.

 

We headed down to the garage and got into one of Tony’s cars before he drove off. I was really confused when we were out of the city and headed towards Long Island. Bruce didn’t seem at all surprised which meant he knew where we were going.

 

Eventually we stopped at a private road blocked by an iron gate. Tony waved at the guard and he immediately opened the gate without a second thought.

 

We drove more for a bit more before we stopped in front of a giant mansion.

 

“Guessing this is another one of your houses?” I asked.

 

“Yes and no.” Tony said as we walked up the steps and I saw the plaque.

 

_Maria Collins Children’s Home_

“This is…” I said as the door opened.

 

“Mister Stark!” An elderly woman said. “Doctor Banner, I didn’t know you two were coming.”

 

“We were in the area and thought we’d stop by to check on things.” Tony said.

 

“Tony!!!” A crowd of children cheered before running out to tackle Tony into a hug.

 

“Woah, we talked about the hugging.” Tony said laughing but returning the hug either way.

 

“Bruce!” They said before going to hug Bruce as well.

 

“I got an A on my science report!” One of the kids said.

 

“That’s great Tommy!” Bruce cheered.

 

“So guys, we want you to meet someone.” Tony said. “This is our friend Cal.”

 

All the kids turned to look at me.

 

“Hi.” I said waving awkwardly.

 

“Are you a scientist too?” One of the girls asked.

 

“You bet she is.” Tony said.

 

“What type?” The girl asked.

 

“Computers.” I answered.

 

“Tony brought me a programming book. Come on I’ll show you.” She said grabbing my hand and leading me inside. I looked at Bruce and Tony who just smiled and waved me off.

 

I followed Ellie inside where she led me to the library.

 

“Do computers really talk in ones and zeros?” She asked.

 

“Yeah. It’s a special language called binary.” I said. “There are lots of other ones like C++ and Java.”

 

Ellie tilted her head. I thought she was confused before she smiled.

 

“Can you show me how?” She said.

 

“Sure.” I said and that’s where what started off as a programming lesson turned into her showing me her notebook full of drawings of things she wanted to build one day. Most of them were the usual things like flying cars and spaceships. My favorite as the microwave that magically made anything you wanted out of thin air.

 

“Hey kiddo what are you two up to.” Tony asked.

 

“Ellie was just showing me her idea journal.” I said smiling.

 

“Oh, got any new ones for me?” Tony asked.

 

“I have an idea for rocket skates.” She said.

 

“Rocket skates! Wow!” Tony said with exaggerated glee. “Well kiddo Kat wanted me to tell you it’s time to head down for a snack before homework time.”

 

“Okay. Bye Cal!” She said surprising me with a hug.

 

“Oh, bye sweetie.” I said gently returning the hug before she ran off.

 

“Having fun?” Tony asked with a smirk.

 

“I am though I’m still wondering what’s going on.” I said.

 

“You asked why we never had kids. Bruce told you his reasons now I’m showing you my kids.” Tony said.

 

“Wow you must have knocked up a lot of women.” I said and Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“No genius. I was afraid of having kids. I was afraid I’d turn out like my old man and by the time I realized I wanted them… let’s leave it at it didn’t work out. So I started this place.” Tony said as we walked out of the library. “There are a lot of kids in need of a good home and the system is a wreck. You can’t save them all but that doesn’t mean you can’t try. I try to come up here at least once a month if I can.”

 

“That’s sweet of you.” I said.

 

“I am a philanthropist.” He said as we walked down the hall into a separate wing. I started hearing crying.

 

“What was that?” I asked.

 

“It’s the nursery.” Tony said. “We have a lot of kids of different ages. A few toddlers and newborns. Mary.”

 

“Tony, it’s been a while.” The woman said. She looked to be in her thirties with brown hair and hazel eyes. He hair was in a messy bun and she had a kind smile on her face.

 

“I’ve been busy. How’s the champ doing?” He asked.

 

“Champ?” I asked.

 

“He’s been fussy, but it’s normal for after he get’s discharged.” Mary said.

 

“Well it should be the last one for a while.” Tony said walking over to a crib.

 

“A few months ago a woman showed up in the middle of the night all banged up, soaked to the bone and pregnant. Her name was Delilah. Said her husband had done that to her but she wouldn’t say who he was. By the time we got her to the hospital she had already gone into preterm labor.” Mary said. “She didn’t make it but this little guy did. He had a rough start but Cal is strong.”

 

“His name is Cal?” I asked.

 

“His mom named him before she died. Cal, Cal Adams.” Mary said.

 

I looked down at little Cal. He was wailing, his face was red, his little hands clenched into fists. As soon as his bright green eyes landed on me he stopped crying and just sniffled a bit.

 

“Would you like to hold him?” Mary asked.

 

“I’ve never held a baby before.” I said freaking out.

 

“It’s not that hard.” Mary said reaching down to scoop Cal up. He immediately started crying very loudly. “Sh sh. Okay just copy my arms. Perfect now here goes.” She gently put him in my arms and I froze. The baby stopped crying and just stared at me before putting his fingers in his mouth and stared at me.

 

I don’t know what came over me but after that instinct kind of took over and I brought him closer and just gently rocked him in my arms and he actually smiled at me.

 

“Aren’t you a cutie?” I cooed.

 

“Hehe!” Cal laughed. There is nothing more magical that a baby’s laughter. Suddenly there was a ringing in my ears.

_"Cal, swear to me on whatever it is in this world you love more than anything my son will be safe."_

_"P-Please… Cal…P-pl-lease… n-not… drogo…"_

 

I shook it off an gently rocked the baby.

“We normally don’t take newborns but his mom asked us to look after him. She didn’t care about anything other that making sure he would be okay. She even told the doctors to let her die if he would be okay.” Mary said.

 

“Why did he have surgery?” I asked.

 

“He was born with a hole in his heart. It took a few surgeries to completely fix it but the doctors are confident he won’t be needing any more soon.” Mary said.

 

“Well he’s very a very happy baby.” I said blowing a raspberry into his cheek making him laugh.

 

“He normally takes a while to warm up to people, you’re really good with him.” Mary said.

 

“Hard to believe this is my first time holding a baby.” I said smiling as poked my cheek.

 

“It’s all instinct and you definitely have it.” She said.

 

“Huh…” I said.

 

I ended up spending the rest of the afternoon in the nursery with Cal. Anytime I tried to pass him off to Mary or put him down he’d start crying. I ended up feeding him, burping him and putting him down for his nap.

 

When it was finally time to go I said goodbye to everyone and got in the car.

 

“So, how’d you like it?” Tony asked.

 

“Damn it Tony.” I said tearing up. “Now I want one.”

 

“You figured it out?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah, now I just have to figure out what’s next.” I said.

 

“Well there’s adoption.” Bruce said.

 

“Yeah and I’m open to it but I think I want to go through the whole deal at least once.” I said.

 

“That narrows it down.” Tony said as we drove back home.

 

I got dropped off at my building and headed upstairs. As soon as I walked in I sat down on the couch. I thought about everything Mary had said and it gave me a lot to think about, particularly about my mom. She may not be perfect or even that great a person but she did choose to bring me into the world at the risk of her own life. She lost a kid and still managed to hold it mostly together to raise me until dad came into the picture.

 

I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts to dial the number.

 

“This is Allison Adler de Beauvoir, Please leave a message and I will return your call promptly.” The recording said before the beep.

 

“Hey Mom just wanted to check in. I know it’d been a while and I just wanted to say Hi…” I started.

 

**The Next Morning-**

 

Clint walked in and I didn’t wait for him to sit down before saying:

 

“I want to have a kid.” I said and Clint almost slipped.

 

“You figured it out?” Clint asked.

 

“No more like Tony and Bruce did. They let me borrow a kid for a day and it just kind of clicked. There’s nothing happier than a baby’s laugh.” I said.

 

“Your boss found a baby you could borrow?” Clint asked.

 

“In a way. Ironically the kid’s name was Cal.” I said. “But anyway I know what I want and I know what I want to do.”

 

“That’s great.” Clint said.

 

“Are you busy on Friday?” I asked.

 

“I can move some stuff around. What are we doing?” Clint asked.

 

“I managed to get us a joint appointment for a consult with a fertility specialist. And before you say anything you’ve been my rock through this entire thing and you helped me figure this out so now I’m returning the favor and giving you a push.” I said.

 

“You think I should go for it?” Clint asked.

 

“I thought a lot about what you said yesterday I remembered something my dad once told me. He said that there were a lot of types of love but the only one that was unconditional was the love he had ever had was with me and I want you to have that. You’re gonna be a great dad Clint. Your kid’s going to be lucky to have you.” I said.

 

“We’re really doing this.” Clint said as it all sank in.

 

“Yup.” I said. “We’re gonna have a kids… at some point.”

 

“I’m freezing my sperm.” Clint said.

 

“I’m freezing my eggs.” I said with a smile. “Fuck.”

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“There’s going to be a lot of needles involved.”  I said.

 

“You can hold my hand.” Clint said.

 

“I’m gonna have to take you up on that.” I said.

 

“So are you going to tell Nate?” Clint asked.

 

“No, we’ve only been together a weekend and he was gone for most of it. We’re not there yet.” I said.

 

**Friday Morning-**

 

We sat in the waiting room for a bit filling out some paperwork.

 

“Done.” Clint said.

 

“Same.” I said standing up. “I got it.”

 

“Thanks.” Clint said. I got up and handed it to the nurse when the door to one of the offices opened.

 

“Can I get your ID?” The nurse said.

 

“Sure.” I said handing it to her and she scanned it with my application and did the same with Clint’s.

 

“You’re all set your names will be called when the doctor’s ready to see you.” She said.

 

“Thank you.” I said turning and walking back to Clint but stopping when I saw who he was talking to. I was about to make a run to the restroom when it happened.

 

“Cal.” Bobbi greeted.

 

“Shit.” I whispered before putting a huge smile on my face. “Bobbi, what a surprise?!” I said and shot Clint a look.

 

“Just here for a check up.” She said rubbing her huge baby bump. “Just a few more weeks.”

 

“Congrats.” I said.

 

“Thanks. So you two finally going for it? You’re a little young don’t you think?” She said.

 

“Oh we’re not.” I said.

 

“Just friends.” Clint said.  

 

“So you just decided to come with your friend to visit her gynecologist?” Bobbi said.

 

“Miss Gerard, Mister Barton Doctor Lahiri is ready for your consult.” The nurse said.

 

“The fertility specialist?” Bobbi said shocked.

 

“Well we have to go.” Clint said getting up.

 

“Doctor’s waiting.” I said as Clint put an arm around my shoulders and ushered me away.

 

“Bye.” We said at the same time.

 

“Out of all the fertility specialists you had to get an appointment with the one who works at the same place as my ex wife’s OB?” Clint said in a low voice.

 

“I just picked the one with the highest rating on Yelp.” I said.

 

“How many starts did she have?” Clint asked before she walked in

 

“Miss Cal—Callioh…” She started. “Miss Gerard and Mister Barton, sorry to keep you waiting.” she said as she shook our hands.

 

“Thank you for squeezing us in on such short notice.” I said.

 

“Just doing my job.” She said. “Plus it’s not every day I get a request for a joint consult though I don’t think it’s really needed since you’re a couple…”

 

“We’re not.” I said.

 

“Just friends.” Clint said.

 

“Really?” She said looking at us and then looking at our joined hands. “Well, I’ve gone over your files and tests and you’re both in great health. Mister Barton,” She started.

 

“Clint’s fine.” Clint said.

 

“Callie or Cal is fine as well.” I said.

 

“Clint you’re in perfect shape and you’re clear of any STI’s so you can leave your sample downstairs today if you want.” Doctor Lahiri said.

 

“Today, really?” He said sounding hopeful.

 

“Yeah, men don’t have to wait for certain days of their cycle for egg extractions or even take hormone shots.” She said making me squeeze Clint’s hand. “Callie your tests came out clear and you came in at the perfect time. You’re cycle is about to start and we can start your treatment Today but first I need to know your plan.”

 

“My fertility plan?” I asked.

 

“Yes more specifically when do you plan on using your eggs?” She asked.

 

“Uh well, I’m nineteen right now. I’m probably going to graduate early and I’ve talked about maybe going to grad school with Tony and Bruce but I’m still not sure. Either way I’m thinking after I’m thirty, thirty five tops.” I said.

 

“Well eggs can last a really long time if their frozen. Over ten years but any longer than that and I recommend fertilizing before freezing.” She said.

 

“You mean like a sperm donor?” I asked.

 

“Yes. There is a sperm bank we work with, you could pick a donor or if there was a significant other or someone else you had in mind.” She said and I just squeezed Clint’s hand really tight but he didn’t say anything just moved his thumb in circles.

 

“We really are just friends.” I said.

 

“Of course but it wouldn’t be the first time a friend provided a sample. You don’t have to decide now but you should before your procedure. Frozen embryos have actually been recorded to last almost fifteen years, sometimes even more.” She said.

 

“I’m gonna need some time to think about that.” I said.

 

“Of course I’ll have Helen give you some catalogues on the way out. For now we should probably show you how to administer your hormone shots.” She said and I started squeezing even harder.

 

“Oh wow, Cal nails, nails!” Clint cried out.

 

“Sorry sorry.” I said loosening my grip and rubbing his hand.

 

“Guessing you’re not a fan of needles?” Doctor Lahiri said with an amused look.

 

“No.” I answered.

 

“Well it’s really important you get your shot at the same time everyday. We’re going to show you how to administer it but it would be easier if someone else did it” She said and I turned to Clint.

 

“Guess we’re both learning something new today.” Clint said.

 

“Would you like me to call ahead and let them know downstairs you’ll be down shortly?” She asked.

 

“Uh, actually can we hold off on that? I’m going to come back with Cal later, I can do it then.” Clint said.

 

“You sure?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, I hate waiting rooms it’ll give me something to do while you’re in.” He said giving me a reassuring smile.

 

About an hour and an injection later we were out of there.

 

“I’m heading home, I can take your…” Clint said looking at the pharmacy bag in my hand.

 

“Oh right, thanks.” I said. “Looks like I have a lot of studying to do.” I said looking at the catalogue of potential binders.

 

“Yeah.” He said awkwardly.

 

“I have to get going. I’ll see you later.” I said.

 

“Yeah.” He said. “You want me to drop those off too?”

 

“Uh yeah… if Tony sees this he’s going to put in his input and we won’t get any work done. Bucky’s getting discharged today and the guy’s been cooped up enough already.” I said.

 

“So Steve and Bucky are officially moving in this weekend?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah, Steve already dropped off everything he was bringing with him, I cleaned out the fridge, made some space in the hall closet, cleared out a shelf in bathroom… you know the usual.” I said.

 

‘Should I… do anything?” Clint asked. 

 

“No just be your usual awesome self.” I said as my phone started ringing. “Crap now I really have to go. I’ll see you later.”

 

“I’ll grab dinner.” Clint said.

 

“Make sure it’s enough for four people, actually make it eight Steve and Bucky really pack it in.” I said. “I’ll grab dessert.”

 

“Looking forward to it.” he said about to turn away but hugging me. I smiled and hugged him back. “Thank for this.”

 

“Thanks for holding my hand through that entire thing and learning how to drug me.” I said.

 

“Anytime.” He said and we were off.

 

I got to the tower and went straight to the lab.

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late…” I said handing Bruce his latte.

 

“You’re on time.” Bruce said.

 

“Early is on time, on time is late.” I said putting Tony’s coffee down on the table in front of him.

 

“You’ve got to take it easy on yourself.” Tony said.

 

“My job isn’t to take it easy its to make your lives easy so you can keep being the kick ass scientists who are going to change the world.” I said.

 

“Well that’s not exactly why I hired you but you do do that.” Tony said. “So you ready for the big day?”

 

“Probably not as ready as Bucky.” I said.

 

“We should get down there.” Bruce said.

 

“Yup.” I said.

 

“Do we have anything else on the agenda for today?” Tony asked.

 

“Nope, you’re on for uninterrupted lab time.” I said.

 

“Pepper?” Tony asked.

 

“Shanghai until next week.” I said.

 

“No speaking commitments?” Tony asked.

 

“MIT commencement speech in two weeks… shit.” I said.

 

“Cal?” Bruce asked.

 

“What’d you forget?” Tony asked.

 

“My egg extraction. It would have to happen during finals week. Uh.” I groaned.

 

“So you’re going for it?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah I got my first hormone shot forty five minutes ago.” I said. “I’m gonna make this work. Two of my finals are just essays that are halfway finished, the rest I can just move around. Take them earlier or maybe cram them all on the same day so I can finish early. I got this.”

 

“If you need to take some time off…” Tony started.

 

“Nope. I got this.” I said. “Now let’s go discharge my roommate.”

 

**Later That Day-**

 

“Knock knock.” I said opening the door to Clint’s apartment. “I brought dessert, Steve and Bucky should be here in twenty minutes, beer me.”

 

“You can’t drink until after the egg retrieval.” Clint said from the couch where he working on something on his laptop.

 

“Oh right, at least I still have coffee.” I said.

 

“One cup a day.” Clint said as he closed his laptop.

 

“You okay?” I asked.

 

“Yeah just thinking.” He said.

 

“You can do that? Wow.” I said sarcastically and he shot me his best bitch face.  “Penny for your thoughts?”

 

“Just some stuff at work.” Clint said. “Summer’s going to be busy.”

 

“Tell me about it. I’m working full time and I’m also traveling wherever Tony goes. So far he’s planning on spending a month in LA, a week in Tokyo, and stopping by Italy, and London.” I said.

 

“You’re going to be gone a while.” He said sounding glum.

 

“I’ll be going back and forth. I’ll still be around.” I said.

 

“Have you thought about… getting a donor?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah. I mean it would give me more time, downside if I ever meet a guy I want to be with and I got cancer this would be how we had kids and I don’t know how they’d feel about not being the kid’s biological father. Then there’s also the fact that I have to pick out a donor which is good because I pick out the perfect one but I’d have to trust they didn’t lie on their application because I seriously doubt they run background checks on every single donor.” I said.

 

“Cal, whoever you end up with if he really loves you then he won’t care about DNA, he’ll care that he’s going to get the chance to raise an amazing kid with an even more amazing mom. And even if the donor ends up being some loser, is that going to change how much you’re going to love your kid?” Clint asked.

 

“No.” I said.

 

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” Clint said he said with a forced smile.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” I asked and he frowned. “Is this about Bobbi?”

 

“No, I wish we hadn’t run into her on our big day but I’m kind of glad we did. I’m moving on.” He said.

 

“And moving forward.” I said as we heard footsteps from the hallway.

 

“Guess that’s the roomies.” I said getting up. “Coming?”

 

 “Yeah.” He said.

 

We walked out and met up in the hallway with Steve and Bucky who had their hands full.

 

“Woah.” I said taking a few books off of Bucky’s pile.

 

“Thanks Doll.” He said.

 

“Door’s unlocked.” I told Steve.

 

“Oh.” Steve said opening it up. ‘We didn’t know if you needed anything so we brought drinks.”

 

“Awesome.” Clint said.

 

“I hope you guys like Chinese.” I said.

 

“Please tell me there are noodles.” Bucky said.

 

“Two large orders.” Clint said as we walked in. I quickly put down the books and picked up the sperm donor catalogues to put away. Not really a conversation to have the first night your roommates move in.

 

We had a really nice talk over dinner and I remembered what I missed most about not living alone.

 

Bucky and Steve called it an early night and after facetiming Nate who was away on another meet I headed back to Clint’s apartment with the sperm donor catalogues.

 

“So I’ve got Die Hard, Inception or The Dark Knight.” Clint said.

 

“And all I brought were these.” I said putting them down on the coffee table.

 

“Have you looked through them?” He asked.

 

“Not yet, want to help me pick out a baby daddy?” I asked.

 

“I’ve seen all of these before anyway.” He said grabbing a glass of orange juice. I raised an eyebrow. “We’re in this together Cal, you can’t drink so I can’t either.”

 

“I really wish we could drink, it’d make reading through all of these a bit more fun.” I said.

 

“We can still have fun.” He said opening up a binder. “Potential donor one, twenty six, did two years in the peace crops, doing this because he thinks children are our future.”

 

“cliché.” I said.

 

“Next.” Clint said flipping through to the next one.

 

We made it half way through with not even one maybe.

 

**The Next Day-**

 

“You’re so picky.” Clint said.

 

“It’s half of my future kid’s DNA.” I said.

 

“That has nothing to do with who they’ll be, that’s on you.” Clint said.

 

“You really want to start a nature versus nurture debate?” I said.

 

“Cal, most people just pick the best looking ones.” Clint said.

 

“Let’s see, the foot model Will hooked up with that one time in that club restroom.” I said.

 

“There’s to way to know for sure that was him.” Clint said.

 

“He had the same neck tattoo.” I said. “There’s also the dumb douche hedge fund manager who wanted to rent out the other room. No way he’s putting in DNA for my kid.”

 

“Okay there’s one more. The last one.” Clint said handing me a non laminated white piece of paper. I arched an eyebrow.

 

“Forty three year old, clean medical history, clean family medical history, works as a contractor likes hiking, going to the movies and… archery? Clint…” I started.

 

“Before you say anything hear me out. The one thing you keep coming back to that’s stopping you from picking any of these guys is that they’re random strangers. Which eliminates pretty much anyone already. You’re a big reason why I even considered freezing my sperm and even if I go through with it’s not a guaranteed I’ll meet someone at my age who wants to have a kid.” Clint said.

 

“So you’d settle for me?” I said

 

“No.” Clint said. “It wouldn’t be settling.”

 

“It really seems like you are.” I said.

 

“Don’t do that.” Clint said.

 

“It’s true.” I said.

 

“You’re overthinking it and twisting my words around. I know my options. I know I can do what you’re doing and find an egg donor and then hire a surrogate or I can look into fostering a kid but there’s a third option.” He said. “One that could help us both.”

 

“Clint it’s insane.” I said.

 

“Just think about it for a minute. Pretend you’ve never met me and I’m just another page in that book.” He said.

 

“But you’re not another page in that book, I actually know and love you.” I said.

 

“Which is why I said pretend.” He said.

 

“You know what I have to go to work.” I said getting up.

 

“Cal.” Clint started.

 

“Let’s just put this on hold.” I said. “We can talk about it later.”

 

“Cal.” He said as I walked out. I made it to the stairs when the alarm I had put on my phone went off to let me know it was time for my shot. I turned around and walked back into the apartment.

 

“It’s time for my shot.” I said going to the kitchen.

 

“I know.” Clint said coming over and taking the vial and syringe to prep everything. I undid my jeans and lowered them before closing my eyes and waiting for the pinch to be over. Once it was done I pulled my pants back up and turned to him.

 

“Now I need to go to work.” I said.

 

“We’re okay right?” Clint asked.

 

“We’re always okay.” I said before leaving.

 

Things were not okay, things were very not okay and it all blew up in our faces during Brunch.

 

I still had to get my shot but it would have to be while we were at Will and Josh’s place. I put the bottle and syringe in my purse. I’d go to the bathroom and Clint would make something up to go after me. We’d do it then.

 

Of course little did we know we’re not the only ones they invited over that day, Steve and Bucky came over as well.

 

 “So what’s up with you two, you look… off.” Will said.

 

“Work.” We answered at the same time.

 

“You know the rule, no shop talk.” Josh said as I looked at my phone under the table.

 

“Excuse me I need to use the ladies room.” I said getting up grabbing my purse with me.

 

I was in the bathroom for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door. I opened it and Clint came in.

 

“Have to make it quick, they know something’s up.” Clint said.

 

“So much for keeping this under wraps.” I said taking everything up.

 

“I thought we were okay.” Clint said.

 

“We are.” I said as he stuck the needle in me.

 

“Cal you’re making small talk with me. You didn’t even do that when we first met.” Clint said taking it out and putting everything away.

 

“You said to pretend I didn’t know you so that’s what I’m doing.” I said.

 

“I meant that…” He started.

 

What the hell are you two doing?” Will said coming in. My skirt was still down and Clint was still holding the syringe.

 

“Shit.” We said.

 

“Talk now!” Will said sternly.

 

“We’re considering having a baby together.” I blurted out before I realized what I had said.

 

“What!?” Will screamed.

 

“Babe what’s… whoa.” Josh said coming in.

 

“What do you mean you’re trying to have a baby together?!” Will screamed.

 

“What?!” Josh shouted.

 

“That came out wrong.” I said.

 

“No it’s actually kind of right.” Clint said.

 

“Not helping.” I said pulling up my skirt. “Guys lets just go sit down and we’ll explain.”

 

“You two are together.” Will said.

 

“No.” we answered.

 

“But you just said you’re trying to have a baby today?” Josh said.

 

“You’re having a baby?!” Steve and Bucky exclaimed with huge smiles on their faces.

 

“Not anytime soon. Okay we’re just going to give you the cliff notes version. I’m freezing my eggs. He’s freezing his sperm. I want to wait over ten years to have a kid so embryos last longer. I’m looking for sperm donors and Clint offered.” I said.

 

“You did?” Will asked.

 

“Yeah and Cal’s freaking out.” Clint said.

 

“Because it’s an insane idea.” I repeated.

 

“You don’t like any of the other donors in the catalogue.” Clint said.

 

“Yes because I’ve met two of them and they were both jackasses, I can only imagine the rest of them!” I said.

 

“So I’m a jackass?!” Clint yelled.

 

“No!” I said.

 

“Then why not go for it?” He asked.

 

“Because I don’t want you to settle.” I said.

 

“I’m not settling!” Clint exclaimed.

 

“Then why are you giving up!?” I shouted.

 

“I’m not giving up, I’m going for the best option I have!” Clint said.

 

“That’s freezing your sperm!” I said.

 

“You know that’s not true.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah I do. You can find someone Clint, or you can get an egg donor or a surrogate.” I said.

 

“But then I’d be right where you are trying to choose a complete stranger to put in half of my kid’s DNA.” Clint said.

 

“You don’t get to quote me to me.” I said.

 

“Fine you’re all about objective facts let’s start with how this affects us financially. I’d have to pay for storage, you’re paying for storage. We do this we can split the cost. Two, neither of us have to wonder about the mystery donor for our kids because I know you and you know me better than I do most days. Three, you’ve got the brains I’ve got the brawns, our kids could have both. No matter how you look at it this is perfect.” He said.

 

“Perfect? Okay, first off you know me and you know that I have a cancer gene so chances are that our kids would have that too.” I said.

 

“They can test for that and science is improving all the time.” Clint said. “What else do you have?”

 

“I’m not going to be ready to have kids until I’m at least thirty, you’d be in your mid fifties.” I said. “Would you really be okay with waiting that long? Or how about the fact that we’re not a couple. If I get married by husband would be the one raising your kid. Would you really be okay with that?”

 

“Cal, I want to be a dad but if it comes to that I’m okay with whoever you marry raising my kids.” Clint said.

 

“How can you be okay with that, this is your dream Clint?!” I shouted tearing up.

 

“Because it doesn’t matter who the guy is as long as you’re their mom!” he shouted. “You’re my best friend and I love you and I trust you more than anyone else. I know my kids would be okay because they’d have you.”

 

“What about me?” I asked.

 

“Cal, I’d be okay just being the fun uncle.” He said.

 

“But I wouldn’t because no one could ever compare to you.” I said. “You’d be the standard anyone I would ever be with would be compared to when they decided they were ready for kids and that would never happen. I love you and I can’t take that away from you.”

 

“Cal you…” he started when my phone started ringing.

 

I didn’t even check who it was before answering.

 

“Hello.” I said, my voice cracking a bit. “I’ll be there in thirty.” I answered before hanging up.

 

“I have to go.” I said grabbing my things.

 

“Cal…” Clint started.

 

“Thanks for brunch, I’ll call you later.” I told Will before putting on my sunglasses and walking out.

 

“Cal!” Clint called after me as I walked out without looking back.


	125. Chapter 125

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all just wanted to give you a quick heads up, it was recently brought to my attention that someone has been posting a story that is nearly identical to mine. I got the heads up from a guest comment but the link wasn’t complete so I didn’t really get to check but I am NOT okay with that. This story is my creative outlet for the stuff that goes on in my everyday life and I choose to share it on fanfiction and AO3 because I like giving back to other authors that put their works out there that I admire and all the readers that choose to comment. I am not comfortable with it being distributed without my consent.
> 
>  
> 
> Well that’s enough of my venting here’s the next chapter and thank you for your continued support.

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

The normal five-hour and a half hour flight from New York to Vegas only took four hours with Tony’s private jet. The New Repulse engines he had recently modified and patented hadn’t hit the market yet but that didn’t mean he didn’t have them on his jets. It was quiet on board and for some reason he had sent the luxury jet to pick me up. I’m guessing whatever was so urgent he needed me to fly across the country ASAP must be important.

 

My guess was confirmed when Happy was waiting on the airfield ready to go.

 

“I’m guessing it’s bad?” I asked.

 

“Oh just the usual stuff.” Happy said.

 

“Strippers? Escorts? Clingy one night stands?” I asked.

 

“To start. Come on we have to go pick up the boss.” Happy said.

 

“Which Hotel is he staying at?” I asked.

 

“Las Vegas PD Drunk Tank.” Happy said.

 

“You’re kidding.” I said.

 

“Nope, he told me to tell you to get on damage control. Make sure no one ever finds out about this especially Pepper.” Happy said. “Why are your eyes so red?”

 

Because I spent most of the flight crying over the fact my best friend is giving up his dream but still wants to give me a chance at something I decided only a week ago I wanted.

 

“Long night.” I said putting on my sunglasses and taking out my phone. I got into Jarvis and backtracked Tony’s entire night before getting on the phone with the management of Caesar’s Palace. We walked into the Police Station where I started filling out paperwork while Tony’s lawyer worked to make sure there were no charges being pressed and that this entire mess wouldn’t end up on any records.

 

“Yes He understands. Mister Stark appreciates everything you’ve done and will be sure to consider you as a possible future expo venue.” I said before hanging up.

 

“That’s a great idea Cal, work during the day and party all night long.” Tony said. I turned around and glared at him. “Why are your eyes so red? Were you crying over me?”

 

I didn’t say anything just glared.

 

“Can we go now?” Bruce said.

 

“You too?” I asked. “Is that a black eye?”

 

“Usual crazy night in Vegas for our long over due company retreat. Is Rhodey in the car?” Tony asked.

 

“Why would Rhodey be in the car?” I asked.

 

“Uh Happy?” Tony asked.

 

“I may have lost Rhodey while I was making sure you two didn’t get recorded doing anything.” Happy said.

 

“You lost your best friend?” I asked.

 

“I didn’t lose him, he got misplaced.” Tony said. I took a deep breath and counted back from ten.

 

“Call Rhodey, find out where he is and we’ll pick him up. I’m going to call ahead and make sure your jet is ready to head back as soon as we get there.” I said.

 

“Weekend’s not over we can take a late brunch…” Tony started.

 

“No!” I said sternly. “We are picking up Rhodey and leaving before you do something to get yourself arrested again. You’re lucky the press didn’t find out about this.”

 

“Brunch comes with bottomless mimosas.” Tony bribed.

 

“No brunch!” I exclaimed. “Butts, Car, now.”

 

“You do remember I’m the one that signs your paychecks right?” Tony said and I glared at him. “Getting in the car.”

 

“Good call boss.” I said before my phone started ringing. I picked it up and saw it was Clint again.

 

Ignore

 

I dialed the hotel and asked them to give Rhodey a wake up call. Unfortunately the US Air Force Colonel woke up handcuffed to the room balcony railing with no memory of how he got there or where the key was. Luckily one of the hotel maintenance guys moonlit as a magician and had a spare key with him. I got the three of them on the jet, provided full proof alibis for the three of them to tell their wives or in Rhodey’s case his Commanding officer, and made sure no one ever found out what happened.

 

I was sitting down in my seat looking through some of the donors that hadn’t come off as creeps immediately on my tablet when Tony put a glass of what I’m guessing was orange juice and vodka in front of me before sitting down across from me. I gently pushed it away.

 

“Oh come on sunshine it’s a screwdriver, you know I’m good at mixing drinks.” Tony said.

 

“Can’t drink.” I said.

 

“We’re in the air no one cares you’re not twenty one.” He said as my phone started ringing. I already knew who it was so it went straight to voicemail.

 

“I can’t drink because of the fertility treatments.” I said.

 

“Shit, forgot.” He said taking it away.

 

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough drinks for one weekend?” I asked as my phone started ringing and sent it to voicemail without even looking.

 

“Something going on?” Tony asked.

 

“Nope.” I said.

 

“You’re phone hasn’t stopped going off and you keep sending it to voicemail.” He said as it rang again. “And it’s Clint.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I said.

 

“Do you want to yell about it because you’ve been doing that a lot today?” Tony said.

 

“Tony, you know you deserved it, leave the kid alone.” Rhodey called out.

 

“I’ll get you something else to drink.” Tony said getting up.

 

I was sitting down when he sat back down again. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that it wasn’t Tony but Bruce.

 

“Is your eye bothering you?” I asked.

 

“No, just wanted to say thanks for bailing me out.” Bruce said.

 

“Just doing my job.” I said.

 

“What are you working on?” Bruce asked.

 

“Side project.” I answered. “Personal side project.”

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Bruce asked.

 

“I’m fine.” I said.

 

“Please fasten your seat belts we are starting our descent and will be landing in Chicago shortly.” The captain said.

 

“Chicago? I think he made a mistake.” Rhodey said.

 

“He didn’t. You’re dropping me off.” I said.

 

“In Chicago?” Bruce asked.

 

“I’m not ready to go home yet.” I said.

 

“What’s going on?” Tony asked.

 

“My decision to freeze my eggs got a bit more complicated than I thought it would and some things were said and the person I normally talk about these things with is kind part of the reason things got complicated so I’m go work through this before heading back on a red eye.” I said as the plane landed. I checked my phone and saw that my ride was already waiting for me. “See you tomorrow at work.” I said getting off.

 

“Do you want us to wait?” Tony asked.

 

“I’m good.” I said before walking off the plane towards the sports car waiting at the entrance to the hanger.

 

“Do you need a ride?” Tony called out. He may not be perfect but when Tony cares he cares a lot.

 

“Got it covered.” I said as Kol got out of the car. He didn’t say anything just tossed his keys at me.

 

“You’re driving.” He said.

 

“Elijah let you borrow his car?” I said looking at the Black Bentley Continental.

 

<http://radkamaric.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/06/2014-Bentley-Continental-GT-Speed.jpg>

 

“He didn’t which is why you’re driving It.” he said hugging me. “I’ve missed you by the way.”

 

“Missed you too.” I said before breaking the hug.

 

“Your boss let you borrow his jet?” Kol asked.

 

“More like were on our way back from a company retreat and he’s dropping off on the way back.” I said waving to Tony before getting in the car.

 

“So you just popping through for a visit or did something happen?” Kol said as he closed the door.

 

“What? Can’t someone just miss their brothers and dad and decided to pop in for a visit?” I asked starting the car before speeding out of the hanger.

 

“Yes but most of the time you call Marcel first.” Kol said.

 

“It was a last minute thing.” I answered.

 

“Right.” Kol said.

 

It had been a while since I had been home but once I got on the road it was like I had never left. I knew all the shortcuts to avoid traffic. I knew where the highway patrol hid to wait for people speeding, which I may or may not have doing. Finally we reached the black iron gates of the estate and I couldn’t help but smile.

 

As soon as the gates opened I went straight down he road and drove into the garage to park the car where Elijah always put his car.

 

“Kol I’m fairly sure you have your own car.” Elijah said standing at the doorway.

 

“I do but yours has nicer seats.” Kol said with a smirk. “And I wasn’t driving.”

 

“That’s half right.” I said.

 

“Callie.” Elijah said smiling and coming over to hug me. “It’s been too long.”

 

“Yeah, it has.” I said returning the hug.

 

“To what do we owe the visit to?” Elijah asked.

 

“No reason just missed you guys.” I said.

 

“We missed you too.” Elijah said giving Kol a look.

 

“Dad and Nik home?” I asked.

 

“I thought I heard you in here.” Nik said coming out of his studio.

 

“Hey stranger.” I said hugging him.

 

“It’s been a while love, I don’t remember the last time you came down for a visit.” Nik said.

 

“The same can be said about you three.” I said.

 

“We live busy lives.” Elijah said.

 

“How long are you in town for?” Nik asked.

 

“Just a few hours, Any chance Dad’s home?” I asked.

 

“He had to take a business call in the office but he should be back for dinner.” Elijah said.

 

“And since you came over without calling him first it’s safe to assume you weren’t even planning on stopping by to begin with.” Nik said.

 

“I may be trying to not get back early.” I said.

 

“Trouble with the boyfriend already?” Kol asked.

 

“Boyfriend?” Nik and Elijah said at the same time.

 

“No Nate and I are fine. We do all the couple crap when we see each other, make out, dates, over the clothes stuff. We’re good.” I said.

 

“Then who are you avoiding?” Elijah asked.

 

“Who’s avoiding who?” dad said as he walked in. “Cal?”  

 

“Surprise!” I said going to hug him.

 

“I didn’t know you were coming.” Dad said rocking me back and forth as he hugged me tight.

 

“Neither did she.” Kol said and I shot him a glare.

 

“I was coming back from a company retreat and asked Tony to drop me off so I can visit. I have to be back by tomorrow morning but you guys get me for the rest of the night.” I said.

 

“So what are you running away from? Is it Nate? Did he do something? Did he hurt you?” Dad said.

 

“No no we’re good. He’s at a family thing up state.” I said. “He’s like the perfect boyfriend. Total gentleman.”

 

“He better be.” Dad said.

 

We made small talk and when it was finally time for dinner we all headed to the dining room and took our usual seats. I didn’t realized how much I missed having dinner with all my siblings. I missed the bantering and snark Nik and Kol tossed around. I liked how Elijah added his input every now and then with his deadpan delivery. Even dad jumped in a few times.

 

When we were done Nik, Elijah and Kol offered to clean up and Dad and I went to the study to talk.

 

“You’ve been quiet.” Dad said.

 

“Just enjoying the banter.” I said. “Only person missing was Bekah.”

 

“Well you’ll have all summer to catch up with her.” Dad said.

 

“More like a month. I want to work during the summer.” I said.

 

“Cal.” Dad said.

 

“My hours are going to be pretty flexible and I’ll actually be traveling. I’m actually spending a month in London.” I said.

 

“I thought we talked about you taking it easy.” He said.

 

“I am.” I said.

 

“Yet you’re working on weekends?” Dad asked.

 

“That was only a few hours and it was just making phone calls.” I said.

 

“Did you use this company retreat to avoid something or someone?” Dad asked.

 

“Maybe.” I said.

 

“Cal.” Dad said. “Sweetheart what’s going on?”

 

“Dad it’s kind of crazy.” I said.

 

“Try me.” Dad said.

 

“So I’m freezing my eggs because I decided that I want to have kids in the future and I want to keep my options open.” I said.

 

“That’s great.” Dad said. “How does that work?”

 

“I take some hormone shots every day for a few weeks then I do an outpatient procedure for the extraction and they freeze them.” I said.

 

“When’s your procedure?” Dad asked.

 

“Next Friday. I already have it all covered. I’m taking my finals early and Clint’s going to drive me there and back. Steve and Bucky moved in so I won’t be alone, it’s covered.” I said.

 

“I can move some stuff around…” He started.

 

“Dad it’s taken care of. Thank you.” I said.

 

“I have a feeling there’s more to this.” He said.

 

“You know me to well. Since I’m a little on the young side and don’t plan on having kids for a long time they recommended I get a donor and freeze embryos instead because they last longer.” I said.

 

“Donor as in sperm donor?” Dad asked.

 

“Yeah, there’s a catalogue and everything.” I said. “There must’ve been at least two hundred pages and not one of them was good. So Clint who went with me to the appointment and is also freezing his sperm offered to be my donor. He told me that yesterday morning and this morning over brunch we kind of had a big fight. I got a call from work and I left.”

 

“And why you’re here right now.” Dad said.

 

“I just, I can’t face him right now because I don’t know what to say.” I said.

 

“Do you want Clint to be your donor?” Dad asked.

 

“That’s an insane idea.” I said.

 

“So that’s a no.” He said.

 

“That’s a I have no idea what I want.” I said. “We had a joint appointment because Clint’s my rock. He wants kids and he wants to keep that possibility open but he’s offering because he doesn’t think he’s ever going to get that so he’s settling for this. He says he’s okay with me having our kids and having some other random guy I may end up with be their dad as long as I get to be their mom but it’s not right dad.”

 

“I don’t think Clint’s settling.” Dad said.

 

“Clint’s dream is to have a family and if I agree to do this I’d be letting him give up on that and I love him too much to let that happen.” I said.

 

“You love him?” Dad asked.

 

“You know what I mean.” I said.

 

“Actually I do I just don’t think you know what you mean.” Dad said.

 

“We’re just friends.” I said.

 

“Then why is this affecting you so much?” Dad said.

 

“Because this entire situation is a mess.” I said.

 

“It’s only a mess because you’re making it more complicated than it really is.” Dad said.

 

“So you want Clint to be the father of your unborn grandchildren?” I asked.

 

“I want you to be happy, which is what you want for Clint and what I’m pretty sure he wants for you too. He loves you Cal.” Dad said.

 

“I know and I love him too which is why this is so hard.” I said. “And how are you so okay with this. Most dads would be freaking out at the fact their teenage daughter was best friends with a forty year old guy and was considering having kids with them.”

 

“Most dads don’t have daughters like you Cal. You’re young but your more mature than most people I work with daily and you’ve been like this since I met you. Your mindset is way ahead most people your age so it makes sense that you’d get along with people older than you.” He said. “Just talk to Clint. Explain to him what’s really bothering you about this and I’m fairly sure he’ll clear up a few things for you too.”

 

“I don’t want to lose him dad.” I said.

 

“You’re not going to lose him, he loves you Cal.” Dad said.

 

I stayed the night and left early the next morning. Turns out Elijah had a meeting and Nik was going to go look at a gallery that wanted to do a show. They dropped me off at home at the exact time Bucky and Steve were heading back from their morning run.

 

“Hey guys.” I said awkwardly. They probably thought I was insane. I mean I can imagine how weird our fight must’ve looked.

 

“Hey doll.” Bucky greeted.

 

“We missed you yesterday.” Steve added.

 

“Sorry about…everything after brunch was served. Work called, Tony needed help with something that came up last minute.” I said.

 

“Were you working all night?” Steve asked.

 

“Not exactly.” I said as we walked upstairs. I made it a point to be as quiet as I could when walking down the hallway.

 

“He left early.” Bucky said with a smirk. “Said something came up at work.”

 

“Oh,” I said slightly relieved and slightly guilty.

 

“I know its probably none of our business but… are you sure you two are really just friends?” Steve asked.

 

“We’re as platonic as it gets.” I said.

 

“Doll there’s platonic and then there’s you and Clint.” Bucky said.

 

“What Buck is getting at is the way you two were fighting yesterday well you two fight like an old married couple.” Steve said.

 

“We’ve been together for years and we don’t argue like that.” Bucky said.

 

“It’s just a complicated subject. We’ll be fine.” I said.

 

“Is that why you’re avoiding each other?” Steve asked.

 

“We’re not avoiding each other were busy. We’ll talk tonight.” I said going to my room to get some clothes and shower.

 

I got to school and went about my usual routine. Nate greeted me with an ecstatic hug and kiss.

 

“Hello to you too.” I said smiling.

 

“Lacrosse season is finally over.” Nate said.

 

“I thought you liked lacrosse?” I asked.

 

“I do but not as much as I like spending time with you. We’ve been dating for two weeks and we’ve only been on one date.” He said.

 

“We go on dates all the time.” I said.

 

“Our coffee dates don’t count.” Nate said.

 

“Then why are they called coffee dates?” I retorted and he stayed quiet.

 

“They count as half a date because its what we would usually do anyway but we’re in school.” Nate said.

 

“So technically we’re ahead on the dates.” I said.

 

“Do anything fun this weekend?” Nate asked.

 

“Uh, company retreat and stopped by to visit my family in Chicago.” I answered.

 

“That sounds fun. How about this weekend we go do something?” Nate asked.

 

“It’s finals weekend.” I reminded him.

 

“Crap right when’s your last one?” He asked.

 

“Wednesday but I have three back to back Monday and Wednesday and two essays due Tuesday.” I said remembering the deals I worked out.

 

“Damn I’m here until Friday morning. Want to do something after?” Nate asked.

 

“Can’t I promised my dad I’d visit that weekend and since I’m staying here the summer for work I feel bad canceling.” I said.

 

“We have all summer, we’ll figure it out.” He said pulling me into a side hug.

 

“Course.” I said.

 

Class went by smoothly and I did my usual coffee run before getting to work.

 

“Morning.” I said handing out coffee orders. I place Tony’s in front of him on his worktable and I made sure the ‘I’m sorry’ with a smiley face was facing towards him. I looked at the time and grabbed my bag. “Be back.”

 

I locked myself in the lab bathroom and got everything ready. I waited for the alarm to go off with the syringe in my hand.

 

“I can do this, I can do this. It’s just a tiny long sharp pointing thing that’s going inside of me.” I said trying to psych myself up. “I’m a strong independent woman this needle is not going to beat me.” I said before the alarm went off.

 

“Fuck!” I shouted. It was not or never. Except my hands were shaking and I couldn’t do it. I walked out of the bathroom. “I need one of you to stab me with this needle and drug me.”

 

Bruce spat out his latte and started coughing.

 

“What?” Tony said.

 

“You’re both world renown scientists with a ton of clinical lab experience so I know you both know how to do this. I don’t care which who but I need one of you to give me my shot and it has to be now or this won’t work and I’m gonna have to start all over so please.” I said.

 

Tony walked over and took the syringe out of my hand.

 

“Turn and lift up your skirt.” Tony said I did as he said and groaned when I felt the pinch. “You’re good.”

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“What’s going on here?” Pepper said staring at us. I looked at us and realized how bad this probably looked.

 

“I needed to give myself a hormone shot but I’m afraid of needles and I was on a time limit so Tony was doing it for me. Thanks again boss.” I said walking away.

 

“Hormone shot?” Pepper asked confused.

 

“Follicle growth stimulant.” Tony said.

 

“You’re trying to get pregnant?” Pepper asked me with a sad look.

 

“Freezing my eggs.” I said. “Or technically embryos. I’m gonna go get those signatures from medical you needed.”

 

“Yeah.” Tony said.

 

“I’ll go with you, I need to go over some things with Helen.” Bruce said. “We could actually use your input.”

 

“Sure.” I said grabbing my tablet on the way out.  Once we were in the elevator I turned to Bruce. “You don’t really need go talk to Helen do you?”

 

“No I just did not want to get in the middle of the conversation that’s about to happen.” Bruce said.

 

“What conversation?” I asked.

 

“Pepper suspects something.” Bruce said.

 

“Crap, And then she walked in on… shit.” I said.

 

“It’s not your fault, this is all Tony.” Bruce said. “Besides She’s seen you two work together long enough to know there’s nothing going on there. How was Chicago?”

 

“It was nice. It’s been a while since I’ve been home. All of my brothers and my dad were there. We had dinner at home. It was nice.” I said.

 

“You figure out whatever was bothering you?” Bruce asked.

 

“Kind of.” I said. “I’ll let you know how that turns out. Actually how long do you think that’s going to be?”

 

“Uh Tony’s going to try to down play it and Pepper will get fed up or she’ll get called in for a work thing.” Bruce said.

 

“So Another ten minutes.” I asked.

 

“Sounds about right.” Bruce said.

 

**Later that Day-**

 

Whatever was said between Tony and Pepper he decided to call it a day at five. Bruce decided to head home early for once too so that left me at home stress baking.

 

I made everything from cupcakes to brownies and cookies. I finished up with Clint’s favorite double chocolate cake.

 

“Wow.” Steve said as he walked in.

 

“I think I love this place even more.” Bucky said.

 

“Hey guys, Help yourself to some well anything you want.” I said.

 

“Are those brownies?” Bucky said his eyes lighting up.

 

“Oh yeah, there’s also chocolate chip cookies and muffins.” I said as I was finishing frosting the cake.

 

“Well I need to go have a talk with my best friend.” I said picking up the six pack of beer I had also bought on the way home.

 

“He’s not home yet.” Steve said.

 

“Exactly.” I said picking up the kid. “I’ll clean up everything when I’m back.”

 

“What mess the kitchen is spotless?” Bucky said chewing on a cookie. “I think you’re actually neater than Steve.”

 

I used my spare key and let myself into the apartment. Lucky immediately ran over and started whining for attention.

 

“Hey buddy.” I said putting the cake on the coffee table and the beer down next to it. “Who’s a good boy?”

 

“Woof!” He barked.

 

I sat down and rubbed Lucky’s stomach for a while. It was a minute later that I heard Clint’s familiar footsteps in the hallway.

 

Here goes nothing.

 

Clint unlocked the door and walked in before freezing when he saw me sitting on his couch.

 

“Hey.” I said.

 

“Hey.” He said not moving. “I called.”

 

“I know, I wasn’t to talk but we need to.” I said reaching for a beer and offering it to him.

 

Clint walked forward and took the beer before sitting on the other end of the couch. “Is that double chocolate fudge cake?”

 

“I got out early and did some baking.” I said.

 

“I can see that, and smell it. “ He said smiling tensely.

 

“I didn’t burn anything so that’s a win.” I said.

 

“Can I just…” He started before sighing and putting his beer down.

 

“I ran away so I should start.” I said. “I love you. You’re my best friend, my rock and I can’t let you give up your dream.”

 

“Cal I’m not giving up.” Clint started.

 

“Yes you are.” I said.

 

“Cal, I’m not giving up and I’m not settling. You’re not a consolation prize or a last resort. I want to do this for you.” Clint said.

 

“What about what you want?” I said.

 

“This is what I want. I want you to be happy, whether its you getting your dream of being the next Bill Gates, Steve Jobs or Tony Stark or to have a family with someone that loves you and your kids. I want that for you.” Clint said holding my hand.

 

“What about your dream? The wife and kids in that house upstate?” I asked.

 

“Cal, the house and everything else is what I imagined but that’s not my dream. My dream was to have a family and I already do. I have Will, Josh, and you. I wanted to have kids with someone who would love my kids as much if not more than I would and I know you’d do that and more. I want to do this Cal, if you need me to sign a contract so you’ll know I won’t change my mind later on I will.” He said.

 

“I don’t deserve you.” I said crying.

 

“Hey.” He said pulling me into a hug. “You’re the best person I know, you deserve the world. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

“So are you.” I said hugging him. “I’m never going to find anyone as good as you.”

 

“I’m not that great. I’m a workaholic, can’t ever make a relationship work, I snore.” He said.

 

“Softly.” I corrected with a slight chuckle.  

 

“You don’t need someone like me, you need someone that’ll love you and won’t ever stop trying to be worthy of you.” He said holding me close.

 

“That’s setting the bar really up there.” I said.

 

“Well you’re endgame goals Cal, whoever you end up with is going to hit the jackpot.” He said.

 

“You’re goals too. And we still have our deal.” I reminded him.

 

“You won’t make it to forty single.” Clint said.

 

“You never know.” I said resting my head on Clint’s chest. “Hey Clint?”

 

“Hm?” He hummed as he played with my hair.

 

“Will you make a baby with me?” I asked and I felt him chuckle.

 

“Yeah Cal I will.” He said kissing my forehead and resting his cheek on the top of my head.

 

“Also when you’re ready, We can do this all over again and I’ll give you my eggs.” I said.

 

“Does that include the fighting and running away because if it does then I’m not sure?” He said and I slapped his arm.

 

“How about we just blame that on the hormone’s side effects?” I asked.

 

“Works for me.” He said. “So that cake…”

 

“All yours, from scratch.” I said.

 

“You’re really not going to make it to forty single.” Clint said.

 

“You’re not going to make it to forty five single.” I said.

 

**Friday- Egg Retrieval day**

We got to the hospital early Friday morning. There was the usual wait time and paperwork. Clint was going to wait until I was in the OR to go downstairs and leave his sample so in the meantime he was just being attentive and trying to get me to relax.

 

Once we were finally in the room and I was in the gown with the hairnet and everything on a nurse came in to put in an IV. I squeezed Clint’s hand tight but he didn’t complain, just held my hand and told me it was all going to be okay.

 

Doctor Lahiri came in a little while later.

 

“Good morning.” She said smiling. “Today’s the big day.” She cheered.

 

“Yup, gonna freeze the future bun I’m gonna put in my oven.” I said.

 

“So we’re almost ready to go but there are a few things I need to go over with you before the anesthesiologist gets to you. First off we need to go over the risks again.” She said.

 

“Potential hemorrhaging, scarring, loss of fertility from the procedure, coma, stroke, heart attack from the anesthesia and death from either or.” I said.

 

“Wow, you did your research.” Doctor Lahiri said and now Clint was the one squeezing my hand.

 

“Need you to sign here.” She said handing me a tablet. I quickly signed and she swiped to another file. “You decide on a donor?”

 

“Yup, this guy.” I said nodding to Clint.

 

“Really? That’s so sweet.” She gushed. “Nice choice your kids are gonna be cute. Need you to sign consent that you agree to using Clint’s sperm.”

 

I signed again and Clint signed his consent as well.

 

“Lastly, medical directives. In the chance anything were to go wrong, who’s your immediate emergency response?” She asked.

 

“Clint Barton.” I answered.

 

“If you were to never wake up and remain in a vegetative state what would you like to be done?” She asked and Clint squeezed my hand again.

 

“I’d like my attorney, Elijah Mikaelson to be contacted. He has a signed and notarized medical directive as well as instructions for any arrangements that need to be made afterwards.” I said.

 

“If you were to pass away before you were to implant your embryos whose custody should they be turned to?” She asked.

 

“Clint Barton.” I said.

 

“Sign on the line.” She said turning the tablet. “That’s everything. They’ll be by to take you in in a bit. Clint whenever you’re ready they’re waiting for you downstairs.”

 

“Thank you.” We said.

 

“I’ll see you in there.” Doctor Lahiri said before walking out.

 

I turned to Clint and saw the frown lines and the concerned look he was giving me.

 

“Hey, I’m gonna be fine.” I said.

 

“I didn’t know there were so many risks.” He said.

 

“Every medical procedure has risks.” I told him. “There’s a small chance of it happening but if it does, I love you, thank you for being the best friend anyone could ever ask for, and please give our kids normal names. No Calliope or Chauncey.”

 

That made him laugh.

 

“Any names stick out to you?” He asked.

 

“Anything you pick is good.” I said. He smiled at me before leaning over to kiss my forehead while he hugged me. Clint didn’t let go until they came to take me in.

 

“I’ll be here when you wake up.” Clint asked.

 

“Watch the kinkiest porn they’ve got, you have to get as much as you can out.” I said making the nurses laugh.

 

“I’ll get them all out Cal.” He said blushing slightly. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

“Have fun.” I said making them laugh again.

 

They wheeled me down the hall and through some doors before pulling up to the OR. I moved onto the operating table and laid back while the anesthesiologist started drugging me and put a breathing mask on me.

 

“Count backwards from a hundred.” The anesthesiologist said.

 

“One hundred, ninety nine… ninety e….ight….. nine….hm.” I mumbled as my eyelids grew heavy and everything went dark.

 

_"Are you ready?" Someone asked before my eyes snapped open._

_"I think so." I said and Thor raised his hand making a hammer fly into his hand._

_"Are we?" I asked._

_"You do seem to enjoy flying." Thor said with a grin._

_"It's a good thing I'm not afraid of heights." I said taking Thor's hand and following him to the roof._

_"Hold on tight." Thor said putting an arm around me before spinning the hammer and we flew off._

_We were up high in the sky and it was freezing but I couldn't complain about how amazing the wind rushing through my hair felt. We flew away from London and out to the countryside. I lost track of time and before I knew it we were landing._

_It was snowing and we were in a forest clearing._

_"I'm guessing we're not in London anymore." I said._

_"I have done a bit of exploring while you were studying the previous week and discovered that." Thor said pointing at the sky._

_"Wow." I said taking in the sight of the northern lights. I didn't even know you could see them from Scotland._

_"We have something similar in Asgard, with more colors and a lot more rare. Legends say that the lights were reflections from the shields and armor of the Valkyrie, the fiercest and strongest warriors to have ever lived." Thor said._

_"Like Sif?" I asked making Thor chuckle._

_"Not like that, though Sif would appreciate the compliment." Thor said. "They were an order of all female warriors that would protect Asgard long ago. They died out but it is believed that they still watch over Asgard's warriors and help the fallen find their way to Valhalla."_

_"Sounds nice." I said._

_"It is also believed to be an omen of good news." Thor said making me smile._

_"Ah, there it is." I said realizing where he was going with this. "This is your way of telling me everything's going to be okay."_

_"I never said that." Thor said "But it will be."_

_"Thanks." I said hugging him._

_"No need. I love you." Thor said._

_"Love you too." I said kissing him._

_And then everything changed and suddenly scalding water was pouring over me. My clothes were soaked and stuck to me._

_"You're what keeps us together." Natasha said._

_"Not true, I wasn't around when Loki invaded Earth and despite your differences you all banded together to save the world. You'll all be together long after I'm gone." I said._

_"Hey, you're not going anywhere." Natasha said holding my hand._

_"It may not be up to me." I said with a sad smile. "No matter what… I need you to know that meeting you and everyone else has been the best…"_

_"No." Natasha said giving me a deadly glare. "You don't get to do that."_

_"Nat you need to listen…" I started._

_"No, you are not giving up." Natasha said._

_"That's not what…" I said but she interrupted me again._

_"Do you have any idea what losing you would do to us? Stark will drink himself to death. Clint will become a hermit, Bruce will hulk out, Steve will tear the world apart looking for Hadrian…" Natasha said starting to ramble. I've never seen her ramble._

_"Nat!" I yelled trying to get her to stop talking. "I'm trying to say, ya lyublyu tebya."_

_"What?" She said surprised._

_"It was supposed to be this long and heartfelt speech about how awesome you are and what you mean to me but you kept interrupting me and the only Russian Kol taught me was I love you and pass the fucking vodka you commie bastard." I said and Natasha just stared at me. "Did I say it right?... I just wanted you to know… been planning this for a while… the timings probably not the best… you know just forget I said anything I'll redo this later the right way." I said starting to get up but Natasha grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss._

_Everything changed again there were fireworks going off outside the window. I was lying on a bed with someone hovering over me. When I finally looked up I saw it was Bruce._

_"That was…" Bruce said lifting himself off of me slightly before leaning down for another kiss. It wasn't until we heard all the commotion outside and saw the fireworks that we realized it was midnight._

_"Happy New Years." I said not being able to contain my laughter._

_"Happy New Years." He said with a smile._

_"You're the first guy I ever gave a New Years kiss to." I said making him chuckle._

_"I love you Hayley and you were wrong before when you said that being forced to run changed you for the worst. It made you stronger and kinder. If it had changed you like you said you wouldn't have saved Cal, Hanson's family, or me." Bruce said. "Because you do save me everyday just by reminding me of all the good things I tend to over look."_

_"I love you." I said. "And the big guy too."_

_Before I was sitting on the floor in front of a fireplace._

_"I asked Aggie if there was any way for me to salvage what was left of our first getaway together considering we were sleeping in two separate beds and were in a room that was colder than a freezer. She then told me that was the point and that the best way to stay warm on a cold night was to share body heat." Steve said blushing and I started laughing. I knew I liked her for a reason. "I didn't want to pressure you into anything…"_

_"Steve I like to cuddle, I sleep better that way. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." I said._

_"I'm not uncomfortable…" He said._

_"Steve the one and only time we slept together I practically had to drag into the bed with me and even then you didn't get under the covers." I said. "And I understand that things were different in the forties and the fact that you're so courteous and a complete gentleman which is unheard of these days is one of the things I love about you but I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."_

_"Doll I've only ever been in one relationship before and I knew Bucky since we were kids. I don't even remember when it all started we figured it out together. I have no idea what I'm doing. Just when I think I have this century figured out and think I know where we're going I realize I don't." Steve said._

_"So we're both lost." I said._

_"Yeah." Steve said sadly._

_"Well, at least we're lost together." I said giving him a smile. "And I think that's better."_

_"It is?" Steve asked._

_"Yeah, it means we get to figure it out together." I said_

_"I love you." He said._

_Everything changed yet again and the lighting was dimmed but the view outside the window was amazing. It was almost as if I was in the Eiffel tower._

_I have to ask why is it not a date?" Tony asked._

_"Tony you didn't even know who I was back then." I said._

_"And?" He retorted._

_"You were only interested in me because I figured out the trick to your program." I said._

_"So I was interested in you because you were smart." Tony said._

_"Tony we can't even have a normal job interview, ours ended at a strip club." I said._

_"Hales nothing about any of us is normal. Besides why would you want normal you're extraordinary. You can stop the Hulk from going on a rampage and turn him back to Bruce. You can make Romanoff smile, like a real smile. You can hack into any database on the planet faster than any person or even Jarvis. So it's kind of fitting that our first date not be normal." Tony said. "And if that isn't enough to convince you just think about it like this the whole point of a date is to get to know a person to see if their someone you'd want to see more. On that date slash interview I gave you one hundred percent genuine Tony Stark. The snark, eccentricity etc… most of the time it takes me months before I even start to open up but not with you… you cracked me wide open. So tell me if that wasn't a date?"_

_Damn he was good._

_"It was date like." I said._

_"Why can't you give me one!?" Tony groaned._

_"Someone has to keep your ego in check." I said before getting up and walking over to him. "Happy anniversary Tony." I said before kissing him._

_"I win." He said before kissing me again._

_"And what's the prize supposed to be?" I asked._

_"That I get to give you a gift and you take it without complaining." He said handing me a jewelry box._

_"Tony…" I started._

_"Ah, no complaints open it." He said._

_"Please tell me you didn't buy me something freakishly expensive." I said._

_"Hales, It's my money and I want to spend it on you so take it." Tony said._

_"Uh I feel like I'm mooching off of you." I complained._

_"Calliope Chauncey Adams you are not mooching." Tony said surprising me with the use of my old name._

_"I thought we agreed not to bring CC up ever." I said giving him a look._

_"Had to get you to listen somehow." He said looking at the box that was now in my hand._

_I opened it and saw that it was a bracelet. A gold cuff. I picked it up and took a closer look at it. everyone's call sign symbols were engraved onto it and inside was a bird like the one from my necklace._

_"What do you think?" Tony asked._

_"I like it." I admitted._

_"It also has the same tech as my watch so it'll read your vitals." He said slipping it on._

_"You have good taste. Thank you." I said._

_"Glad you liked it." He said._

_After we finished up we went back to the hotel. As soon as we were inside Tony slipped off his jacket and tie. I went to go take in the view from the balcony, which was even better at night._

_"We still haven't toasted." Tony said coming over with two glasses and a bottle of champagne._

_"You pulled out all the stops didn't you." I said noticing how his phone was playing soft music._

_"Of course I did. It's a huge milestone for me. We made it a year and I didn't screw it up." Tony said._

_"Sweetie let's face it if anyone's going to screw up what we have here it'd be me." I said._

_"You're a great boyfriend. I still can't get over how it's been a year already."_

_"Best year ever though." Tony said._

_"There were a few bumps." I reminded him._

_"But we got through them. No actor's pretending to be terrorist, killer science experiment gone, crazy ex girlfriends, Psycho older brothers or assassin in laws managed to keep us apart." Tony said._

_"How the hell am I still alive after all that?" I said laughing._

_"You're stronger than you think Hales." He said kissing my cheek before handing me a glass and raising his own. "Here's to us, come what may as long as we have each other I know we'll be okay. I love you baby, thank you for making me the happiest man in the world."_

_"Thanks for being an eccentric tenacious knuckle head that doesn't give up and does things on a whim. I love you Tony." I said._

_Then I was in a house. The floorboard creaked as I walked around._

_"What do you think?" I asked and Clint just looked lost for words._

_"It's uh it could use some work." He said. "It's big though."_

_"Yeah, and the kitchen could use an upgrade, floral tile counters, yikes." I said. "I think I saw one of those restaurants but for your kitchen on pinterest, Breakfast knooks. It would go really good in there."_

_"So why did we drive for hours to come here?" Clint asked confused._

_"Because it's yours." I said throwing him the keys. He caught the keys before looking at me confused._

_"What?" he said not sure he had heard right._

_"Merry Christmas." I said with a smile. "This house and the land it's on are yours."_

_"You bought me a house?" Clint asked._

_"Technically it's a farm but it hasn't been used for that in years but yeah." I said._

_"You bought me a house?" he said again._

_"I know it's not the Taj Mahal and it could use some work, but it's has a lot of potential and some good bones." I said knocking on the wall only for the dry wall to break. "Okay it needs a lot of work."_

_"Wow just uh, why?" Clint asked._

_"Months ago when we were in London I made you a promise that when this was all over we would sit down and talk about our future and what happens next. The whole thing with Hadrian still isn't handled but we're working on it and I'm sure he'll get what's coming to him but that doesn't mean we have to put our life on hold. I meant it before when I said that I wanted a future with you, the bickering, the chores, kids and dogs running around, coming home to each other everything else. I used to dream about a life like that and you and everyone else made that my reality but you made me believe that was actually possible for me. I love you Clint." I said. "I…"_

_I started before he cut me off by kissing me._

_It all changed again and I wasn’t in the house anymore I was on a cliff overlooking the ocean._

_He stood there watching each of my movements with sharp steel blue eyes. He looked ready to attack at a moments notice. His metal arm shined as the sunlight bounced off of it, the red star standing out against the silver metal plates. He wasn't wearing a mask so I could see how emotionless he was._

_"Hi." I said but he didn't say anything or reacted. "You don't know who I am but I know who you are and I don't mean what they made you be. You've been through a lot, more than anyone should ever have to go through. I'm really sorry that this happened to you and I'm also sorry you got dragged into my mess but I promise you it's going to be over really soon. There's someone out there who's loved you for a really long time and he's going to get you back. Take care of him for me, someone has to keep that punk out of trouble."_

_I took a step forward and put a hand on his cheek. He flinched but didn't move back._

_"I'm glad I got to meet you, Bucky." I said before he quickly grabbed me by my neck with his flesh hand and lifted me up. I put my hands on his arm trying to get him to loosen his grip but he just kept walking to the ledge._

_"I-It's okay." I said as he took out his gun out. I quickly jabbed the syringe into his arm._

_"Ah!" he cried out angrily before a loud gunshot rang out. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I pressed on it and sure enough I was bleeding. He tightened his grip on my neck before he let go and I fell into the ice-cold water._

“Ah.” I gasped as I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was the hospital bed railing.

 

“Cal, you’re okay.” Clint reassured brushing some hair out of my face before reaching over to the table and offering me some water.

 

“Is it over?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, you’ve been out for about an hour.” Clint said.

 

“I had a really weird dream, you were in it, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Thor, Steve… Bucky.” I said shivering slightly.

 

“Probably the anesthesia.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah. How’d things go with you? Watch any good porn?” I said as I smirked. Clint chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Hey, just wanted to check in. How are you feeling Callie?” Doctor Lahiri said.

 

“A little floaty.” I said.

 

“That’s probably you working off the last bit of anesthesia.” She said.

 

“Everything okay?” Clint asked holding my hand.

  
“Everything went really well. We managed to get eighteen eggs.” She said.

 

“Eighteen?” Clint and I said surprised.

 

“You’re really fertile Callie. We still need to see how many are going to develop after they’re fertilized but it’s looking really good.” She said.

 

“That’s awesome.” I said smiling.

 

“So, I printed out instructions for when you get out. You’re going to have to take it easy today and tomorrow the worst of it should have passed. Expect some cramping and bloating. Light spotting is also really common but if it’s more than that you need to come in right away.” She said. “Any questions?”

 

“I’m good.” I said.

 

“Okay you can start getting dressed someone will be by with your discharge papers.” She said.

 

“Thank you.” I said before she left.

 

I quickly got dressed and got my discharge forms before going home. Clint decided to take the whole weekend off and Tony was making me do the same. Of course Clint was waiting on me hand and foot and insisted and not move at all.

 

“I got you your tea, food’s on its way. You need to stay warm to help with the cramping.” He said draping a blanket over me.

 

“Clint I’m fine. Sit down already.” I said grabbing his hand and pulling him down.

 

“You sure cause I can heat up some soup.” He said.

 

“Just sit down and cuddle so I can stay warm.” I said.

 

“Okay.” He said putting an arm around me. “Is Nate gonna stop by?”

 

“Considering he doesn’t know about any of this and he thinks I’m in Chicago no.” I said.

 

“You didn’t tell him?” Clint said surprised.

 

“Why would I tell him? We’ve only been a couple officially for two weeks. I don’t think were at that point where we can start talking about how many kids we want in the future.” I said.

 

“So you’re not going to tell him?” Clint said.

 

“I don’t think it would matter to him besides I like Nate, I really do but he’s my first boyfriend and it’s rare that anyone actually ends up with their first boyfriend. I’m gonna see where this goes but it’s not like I’m ever gonna marry him” I said.

 

**Six and a Half Months Later- New Years Eve**

Nate had picked me up and we headed to a rooftop club near Times Square his friend Chuck had opened up. We were gonna celebrate our first new years together. We’d been together seven months and things were perfect. I traveled over the summer and Nate would fly out from wherever he was to visit. We had even gone all the way and had sex for the first time that summer in Paris. That was… well it was okay.

 

“You think a rooftop bar would have an elevator that went all the way to the roof.” I said as I walked up the stairs in gold strappy heels to complement the maroon bodycon dress I was wearing.

 

 

“It’s a trial run.” Nate said smiling. “I can carry you the rest of the way, I know your heels must be bothering you.”

 

“I love you. But if Will’s coming I’m gonna have to take you up on that later.” I said kissing him.

 

“Just one more set of stairs.” Nate said.

 

“It’s a good thing I do a lot of cardio.” I said walking up with him. When we got to the top we walked through the doorway but the roof was empty. Instead there were lights in crystal glasses spread out along the floor of the entire roof and some greenery spread out along the edges there were tables and a bar set up but no one else was there. Suddenly acoustic guitar started playing.  

 

 

“Nate what’s going on?” I asked.

 

“I didn’t lie about Chuck owning this place or about it not being open yet but what I didn’t say was that I actually reserved this place for the night. Cal the past six and a half months have been amazing and I’ve never been so happy. I love you. A lot is changing with you graduating two weeks ago and me finishing law school in June and those are all good changes but I was wondering if you’d want to make one more change. As we start the next chapter of our lives I want to ask you if you’d do it as my wife.” He said reaching into his pocket and getting down on one knee and opening the ring box. “Callie Gerard will you marry me?”

 

“Yes!” I said tearing up as I Nate smiled and slid the ring on my finger before kissing me and lifting me up in a huge hug.

 

People started coming out of hiding behind the stage curtains and cheered as they congratulated us.

 

I couldn’t stop smiling but that didn’t stop that voice in the back of my head from repeating the same thing over and over again the entire night.

 

_This is wrong, This isn’t supposed to happen, Don’t do this, WAKE UP!!!!_


	126. Chapter 126

The following morning I woke and rubbed may face when I felt something cold on my face. I opened my eyes and saw the giant diamond on my finger.

 

[](https://akns-images.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/2017915/rs_1024x685-171015111859-024-joe-jonas-sophie-turner-ring-instagram-engagement-101517.jpg?fit=inside%7C900:auto&output-quality=90) 

Was it always that big?

 

“Mh.” Nate groaned before rolling over and hugging me. “Morning.”

 

“Morning.” I said smiling.

 

“How’d you sleep? Not too hung over?” He asked.

 

“No my fiancé made me drink a lot of water.” I said.

 

“He sounds like a great guy.” Nate said.

 

“He’s okay.” I said.

 

“Okay?” Nate said raising an eyebrow.

 

“I remember a promise of coffee and bagels in bed when I woke up.” I said with a smirk.

 

“I did promise you that… how about I make it up to you?” he said kissing behind my ear and working his way down my neck.

 

“Hm…” I said with dread. Nate slipped his hand under my shirt and palmed my breasts making me gasp when there was a knock at the door.

 

“Cal, Clint’s here and he brought coffee and breakfast.” Bucky called out.

 

“Sh, don’t…” Nate started.

 

“Be out in a sec.” I called out. “I’m sorry, I have morning hangover breath and really want coffee.”

 

“It’s okay, I really want coffee too.” He said moving his hands down. I pulled him into a kiss and flipped us over so I was on top.

 

“I’ll make it up to you later.” I said kissing him before getting out of bed.

 

“It’s okay, you do have morning hangover breath.” He said with a shit eating grin.

 

“Uh.” I scoffed pretending to be offended.

 

“But I can’t wait.” He said pulling me between his legs and kissing me. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too.” I said pulling away. I grabbed a pullover and slipped on my slippers before going out to the kitchen. “Morning.”

 

“Morning.” Steve said.

 

“Salmon, cream cheese, and green onions on an everything bagel and a large macchiato with an extra shot.” Clint said handing it to me.

 

“Thank you.” I said smiling. I walked over and sat in between Natasha and Nate. “Hey you, how are you feeling?” I asked Natasha.

 

“Like death.” She muttered before looking up and her eyes widened. “That is a big diamond.”

 

“Yeah it seems a lot bigger this morning.” I said.

 

“You can cause a car accident with that thing.” Bucky said.

 

“When I picked it out I wanted something no one else would have because that’s how I see Cal, there’s no one else like her in the world.” Nate said. I smiled and leaned over to kiss him. We kept kissing until Nate’s phone started ringing.

 

“Oh it’s my mom, I forgot I promised I’d have brunch with her at my grandparents.” Nate said. “It’s tradition.”

 

“Nate its okay, family’s family.” I said.

 

“You’re my family too now.” Nate said. “But I really need to take this and go. I’m sorry.”

 

“Go, I’ll see you later.” I said.

 

“Bye.” He said kissing me. “Bye guys.”

 

“Bye.” Everyone said as he walked out.

 

“Shouldn’t you have… gone with him?” Steve asked.

 

“Do you not want me here?” I asked.

 

“No, of course not.” Steve said.

 

“I think what Steve’s trying to say is that you two are engaged so when he has family things technically so do you.” Bucky said.

 

“What? No. It’s just brunch with his parents and some of his family at their house.” I said. “It’s what they do every year. Besides I was supposed to go Nate would have said something.”

 

“Yeah.” Steve said.

 

“So did you make it social media official yet?” Natasha asked.

 

“No, just called Rebekah, my dad and siblings. Everyone else was there including you guys, which by the way nice job of keeping that a secret.” I said.

 

“Nate lied to us and told us it was gonna be a private concert.” Clint said. “Not that he was gonna propose.”

 

“Smart.” I said.

 

“Any idea when the big day’s gonna happen?” Bucky asked.

 

“Not sure we both have a lot going on and a lot to figure out. It’s probably going to be a while.” I said.

 

“Wait you said you called, Rebekah, your brothers and your dad, what about your mom?” Clint asked.

 

“It wasn’t a good time.” I said.

 

“You got engaged. That’s a big one Cal.” Steve asked.

 

“Mom’s in the middle of a divorce, it was a bad time.”  I said.

 

“Allison’s getting divorced again?” Will said as he walked in.

 

“Pierre put her on a budget.” I said.

 

“Oh, tough break.” Will said.

 

“Don’t you think she should call her mom?” Clint asked.

 

“uh… depends are you marrying Nate for his money?” Will asked.

 

“Nope.” I said.

 

“Then just mail her a wedding invite when you finally settle on a date.” Will said.

 

“You call your dad everyday but not once have you mentioned your mom.” Bucky said.

 

“It’s better this way.” I said.

 

“But…” Steve started.

 

“Dude, take it from someone who’s actually met the dragon lady if she wants to stay away let her stay away.”  Will said.

 

**Monday Morning-**

 

I walked in feeling a bit strange coming into work at nine am instead of at noon. I made sure to grab the usual coffee orders along with breakfast before walking into the lab. Tony had gone on holiday vacation with Pepper to Sydney and Bruce had gone with his wife to spend the holidays with her family. Something he had been dreading for months but since Betty never made a fuss for the nights he spent in the lab or all the times Tony dragged him away for a weekend he had to give her this one.

 

“Happy first workday of the New Year.” I said walking in. “One chai tea with a whole grain bagel egg white breakfast sandwich.”

 

“Thank you.” Bruce said chucking a bit at my greeting. “You’re here early.”

 

“Had no where else to be.” I said.

 

“What do you…” he started before Tony walked in.

 

“Brucie! Sunshine?” Tony cheered.

 

“Morning, double espresso with a double smoked bacon breakfast sandwich.” I said handing it to him.

 

“Thanks.” He said taking the offered breakfast items. He’d come a long way from not letting me hand him anything. “Not that I didn’t miss you or anything but what are you doing here so early?”

 

“Well I kind of had no where else to be so I figured I’d come to work.” I said.

 

“Isn’t today the first day of classes?” Tony asked.

 

“It is for people who haven’t graduated already.” I said.

 

“You haven’t graduated yet.” Tony said.

 

“I did, the ceremony isn’t until June but I completed all the requirements two weeks ago.” I said.

 

“You graduated?” Bruce and Tony asked at the same time.

 

“Yeah,” I said.

 

“You were triple majoring and had only been there a year and a half.” Bruce said.

 

“I’ve been taking thirty two units a semester including summer since I started. I’m done. I’m nineteen and a college graduate.” I said.

 

“Cal that’s amazing.” Bruce said.

 

“I graduated at seventeen but still awesome. Great job. So what’s next?” Tony asked.

 

“I don’t know I’m guessing work, maybe apply to grad school, and plan a wedding.” I said.

 

“What do you mean maybe go to grad school, Of course you’re going. I’m calling MIT right now. Who’s getting married? Steve and Bucky or is it Clint?” Tony asked looking through his contacts.

 

“Neither, I am.” I said.

 

“Come again?” Bruce asked.

 

“Nate proposed on new years and I said yes.” I said lifting up my hand so they could see my engagement ring.

 

“You’re getting married. You’re getting married!” Tony cheered. “Jarvis send down a bottle of champagne.”

 

“It’s nine thirty in the morning.” I reminded him.

 

“You graduated and you’re engaged we’re celebrating.” Tony said. “Wow that is a big diamond.”

 

“You had a really busy two weeks.” Bruce said. “Congrats Cal.”

 

“Thanks.” I said.

 

“Now is probably a good time…” Bruce said.

 

“I wanted to add a few more things.” Tony said.

 

“Guys.” I said.

 

“So you know how I have that habit of redoing different floors that probably don’t need it?” Tony asked.

 

“I do recall canceling few of those contracts.” I said.

 

“Well over the break I may have had a crew come in and expand the lab a bit, new glass partitions and a new addition.” Tony said putting an arm around me and leading me out of the shared workspace. Towards where each of their offices were.

 

“You had the offices you never use redone?” I asked.

 

“No, I had them add this.” Tony said as we stopped next to Bruce’s lab where there was another glass partition that wasn’t there before and on the glass something inscribed.

 

_Callie Gerard_

_Lead Programming Consultant_

“You built me an office?” I asked.

 

“We were waiting until you finished up school but now’s a good a time as any.” Bruce said.

 

“You’re the best at what you do Cal and we couldn’t do what we do without you. So I’m promoting you to Lead Programming Consultant for the special projects division of R and D at Stark Industries.” Tony said,

 

“What does a Lead Programming Consultant do exactly?” I asked.

 

“Essentially what you do right now but with a better job title, a pay raise and an office you’re probably never going to use.” Tony said.

 

“Awesome, thanks boss.” I said.

 

“It also means you get to go to all the conventions and company retreats we go to.” Bruce said.

 

“Welcome to life after college.” Tony said. “Well undergrad, I need to make a few calls but we’ll figure that out.”

 

“I love you guys.” I said tearing up.

 

“Oh no, no tears.” Tony said.

 

“Sorry it’s just been an incredible two weeks. I mean I graduated early with a perfect GPA in three majors, I’m engaged to the prefect guy and I have an awesome job that I love and can’t wait to get to every morning. I don’t think it gets any better than this.” I said. “This is the best day ever.”

 

“Just wait until your wedding day.”  Bruce said.

 

“You know I never really imagined getting married. Like the big puffy marshmallow dress, the church, and a big party afterwards. It seems like a hassle.” I said. “I’d be okay with a quickie in Vegas or a trip to city hall.”

 

“Really?” Tony asked.

 

“A big wedding doesn’t mean it’s gonna last forever. I mean my mom’s been married seven times and each wedding was bigger than the one before didn’t mean they actually lasted longer than a year or two at the most.” I said.

 

“Well judging by that ring, I think Nate may want that big wedding.” Bruce said.

 

“And if that’s what he wants I’ll do it because it’ll make him happy.” I said.

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Tony asked.

 

“Tony.” Bruce warned.

 

“I did say yes.” I said.

 

“I know, Cal you’re just kind of on the young side and I know that when I got married even if I was older I had doubts.” Tony said.

 

“You know we are on your side and we support you no matter what not just as your bosses but as your friends and we’re just making sure this is what you really want.” Bruce said.

 

“I really appreciate you guys always looking out for me but this is what I want. Nate is everything I could have ever hoped to ask for in a potential husband and I know we’re young but we have a lot to figure out with me maybe going to grad school…” I started.

 

“Oh you’re going.” Tony said.

 

“And Nate graduating from law school. We’re probably not going to get married right away anyway. It could be a while and that’s good.” I said.

 

**Two Weeks Later-**

 

“Hey babe?” Nate called out from where he was setting the table for dinner.

 

“Yeah?” I asked.

 

“My mom keeps asking me if we’re ever going to set a date, since you know she wants get started on the planning.” Nate said.

 

“Uh well we do have a lot to figure out.” I said.

 

“Yeah, I mean we need to find a place, move in together, I have a job lined up for after I graduate and your job is actually part time…” Nate started.

 

“Actually full time. I got promoted.” I said.

 

“What you did? That’s amazing. When did that happen?” Nate asked.

 

“Two weeks ago.” I said.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Nate said.

 

“Because I pretty much do the same thing I was already doing but now I have an actual job title. Also I’m gonna be out of town next weekend.” I said.

 

“Work?” Nate asked.

 

“No I have a grad school interview at MIT.” I said.

 

“What? I didn’t even know you applied?” Nate said.

 

“I didn’t, Tony made a few calls and got me the interview.” I said.

 

“Babe that’s great but I thought we were going to stay in New York.” Nate said.

 

“Nate I haven’t even gotten in yet. It’s just an interview and it’s a really great opportunity.” I said.

 

“I know and I’m really proud of you but don’t you think this is something we should decide together?” Nate asked.

 

“And we will, if I actually get in.” I said.

 

“Cal you’re a genius of course you’re going to get in I just don’t get why you’re keeping me in the dark about all of this.” Nate said.

 

“Sweetie we both have a lot going on. You’re taking the BAR in a few weeks and I’m working along with applying to grad school. I didn’t want to put anything else on your plate.” I said.

 

“I want you to put things on my plate, we’re getting married and working through all of these things together is a part of that.” Nate said.

 

“Okay so you want to stay in New York after graduation and I get that but if I get into MIT I do want to go.” I said.

 

“Why don’t you wait a year, just until everything settles down?” Nate asked. “There are a lot of great schools here in New York.”

 

“They are good schools but MIT is MIT. It’s the best there is for tech.” I said.

 

“You already decided then.” Nate said.

 

“Nothing is set in stone I just told you what I would like to do. What is set in stone is that I’m going to marry you.” I said.

 

“Cal I meant it when I said I want to start the next chapter of our lives together as husband and wife. I don’t want a long engagement.” Nate said sending chills down my spine.

 

“How soon did you want to do this?” I asked.

 

“Take out your calendar.” He said.

 

“Actually why don’t we sync them that way we both know what’s going on and we don’t miss anything.” I said taking out my phone.

 

“That’s great.” He said and we synced when suddenly there were so many dots on the calendar. I didn’t know which ones were mine and which ones were his.

 

“Wow.” I said.

 

“Yeah, That’s a lot.” Nate said.

 

“We are booked solid for the next… six months.” I said.

 

“Not completely. The weekend of May second.” Nate said.

 

“Three months to plan a wedding? Your mom is going to hate us.” I said.

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time someone in my family had a short engagement. I know a really good wedding planner, Blair’s best friend Serena. She recently started a business she’s well connected.” Nate said.

 

“You want to get married in three months?” I said.

 

“Yeah why wait?” Nate said.

 

“I have to find a dress, we have to find a venue. Get our guest list ready…” I said.

 

“Then I guess we better get started.” Nate said. “Electronic save the dates?”

 

“I have a better one.” I said walking out of the apartment and going straight to Clint’s apartment where Steve, Bucky, Clint, Natasha, Will, Josh and even Thor were sitting down watching the game. “Hey guys so don’t make plans for May second because we’re getting married.”

 

“What?!” Will shouted as he jumped out of his seat. “That’s three months, I only have three months to help plan out your wedding, your bridal shower and more importantly your bachelorette party!?”

 

“It was his idea.” I said pointing to Nate.

 

“We’re going dress shopping.” Will said. “This Saturday I don’t care what Tony has you working on you’re going. I’m gonna start working on your electronic save the dates and send them to everyone I know you’re going to invite. Nate I’m gonna need you to forward me your guest list too.”

 

“Also since this is official I was wondering…” I started.

 

“Yes?” Will said.

 

“Would you…” I said slowly.

 

“Yes?” I said.

 

“Help with setting the table I think Nate did it wrong.” I said.

 

“Oh uh sure…” he said.

 

“I’m joking I want you to be my Man of Honor.” I said.

 

“AHHHH!!!” Will screamed as he hugged me. “Yes! yes! yes!”

 

“Also Nat, would you be one of my bridesmaids?” I asked.

 

“Me? Really?” She asked surprised.

 

“Of course you. You’re one of my best friends.” I said hugging her.

 

“Of course I’ll be one of your bridesmaids.” She said hugging me back.

 

“Clint I want you to be a party of the bridal party too.” I said.

 

“Cal, I kind of only have three groomsmen.” Nate said. “Sorry man.”

 

“I’m good with just being invited.” Clint said with a small smile. I shot him a concerned look but he shook his head.

 

“I got you an appointment at a few bridal boutiques.” Will said. “For this Saturday.”

 

“Actually would you mind if my mom came with you, she’s really excited about the wedding. She actually called a few venues.” Nate said.

 

“Of course.” I said.

 

“Did your mom get back to you?” Nate asked.

 

“Uh… About that,” I started.

 

“Cal…” Nate started.

 

“I haven’t exactly told her about us.” I said.

 

“You haven’t told her about the wedding?” Nate asked.

 

“I haven’t told her about us dating.” I said.

 

“What?!” He shouted.

 

“Hey guys how about we go check on dinner.” Clint said ushering everyone out of his apartment.

 

“Yeah, good idea.” Steve said getting up.

 

“Your mom doesn’t even know we’re together?” Nate said.

 

“Nate my mom and I aren’t really that close. I haven’t seen or heard from her in over two years and that was when she invited me to her wedding.” I said. “I met the groom at the wedding.”

 

“But you didn’t even call her to let her know you were engaged? That’s a big one don’t you think?” Nate said.

 

“Of course it is.” I said.

 

“Then why didn’t you tell her?!” Nate said.

 

“Because she doesn’t care!” I said. “She only shows up when she needs something and when she does show up… Well let’s just say there’s a reason Will calls her the dragon lady. You know my dad, my brothers, my sister, Will and the rest of the people I consider family. They’re the only ones that matter.”

 

“Okay but can you promise me something?” nate asked.

 

“Anything.” I said.

 

“Call her and tell her about us and the wedding.” Nate said making me sigh. “Cal it’s a big day. I can’t imagine it without my parents and I want you to have your mom and dad there too. So call her, please.”

 

I took my phone out and dialed her phone before putting it on speaker

 

_This is Allison Adler, This phone number will be disconnected in a few days please call me at my new number ########## and I will get to you shortly._

“Okay…” I said dialing the phone number.

 

“ _What!?” She answered annoyed in French._

“Hey mom, it’s Cal.” I said.

“Calliope why are you calling me at this ungodly hour. It’s the middle of the night.” She said.

 

“Uh sorry didn’t know what time it was… or what time zone your in. I just wanted to give you some news.” I said.

 

“And you couldn’t just email me?” She said and I gave Nate a look.

 

“I’m just going to make this quick, my boyfriend proposed and we’re getting married May second.” I said.

 

“You aren’t pregnant are you?” She said annoyed.

 

“No mother, we just don’t want a long engagement. I thought I’d let you know so you could be on the look out for the invitation and save the date.” I said.

 

“I may have plans that day. In any case I can always make it to the next one. Is that all?” She said.

 

“Yeah, sorry for….” I started but she had hung up.

 

“Okay, so she knows, I think I’ll put her down as a maybe.” I said.

 

“She was probably really tired and it was the middle of the night. You aren’t always the happiest person before your coffee.” Nate said.

 

“Yeah I’m sure that’s it.” I said forcing a smile. “Let’s go eat.”

 

No one brought up anything over dinner and it was just the usual Monday night group dinner. Nate had to go home and do some homework and he had an early morning so he left after he helped clean up. Will and Josh had to go and Nat got a ride with them.

 

Steve and Bucky well the sock on the doorknob said it all.

 

Clint and I went to his place to watch a movie and to talk.

 

“Everything okay with you and Nate?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah, he was concerned I was going to be missing out on something by not including my mother on this big moment.” I said. “So I called her.”

 

“You left a message?” Clint asked.

 

“No she actually picked up this time. She was annoyed and short, she also asked if I was getting married because I was pregnant. Which I’m not by the way.” I said.

 

“Didn’t think you were but good to know,” he said. “So she’s coming to the wedding?”

 

“Nope.” I said. “Her exact words were she may have plans so she’ll just make it to the next one.”

 

“Next one as in…” Clint started.

 

“Next wedding. Not at all surprising.” I said taking a sip of my beer.

 

“Cal you said it yourself she’s in the middle of a divorce and maybe you call at a bad time.” Clint said.

 

“Clint I love that you’re always trying to make me feel better but this is nothing new.” I said.

 

“Cal it’s your wedding you can’t really be okay with her not showing up.” He said.

 

“Not showing up is what my mom does Clint. The only person she cares about is herself.” I said. “You want to know why I never tell people how I ended up getting adopted by my dad? That’s cause it’s the same story of how I realized my mom doesn’t care about me. She and my dad got married pretty fast. That’s nothing new but he was the only one of my mom’s husbands that actually cared about me. From the minute I walked into his house I was family, the same goes for the rest of my siblings.”

 

“My dad wanted to legally adopt me and give me his name but for one reason or another mom always stalled. Two years in my mom wants a divorce, wants half of everything my dad has and maybe even more but she was having an affair with some Russian guy. It was going to be pretty clear-cut divorce and she wasn’t going to get anything but my dad compromised, he’d pay alimony and child support but he wanted parental rights over me. That wasn’t enough for my mom so she counter offered, if my dad wanted parental rights and physical custody of me he had to give up sixty percent of his company shares, his apartment in Paris and pay alimony. Dad took the deal, my last name is now Gerard and my mother ran off for three years before she got into some money trouble and showed up again. Dad bought his company shares back and she ran off again. She’d request a few weeks during the summers with me to help charm her victims but other than that we didn’t see or hear from each other. My mom literally sold me away without a second thought and yeah I’m happy I grew up with my dad but that doesn’t change the fact that compared to a big paycheck I mean nothing to her.” I said.

 

“I’m sorry.” Clint said.

 

“Don’t be you didn’t know.” I said. “It isn’t the end of the world if she doesn’t show up and it would actually be a great wedding present if she doesn’t.”

 

“So you’re not keeping your mom away from Nate so much as keeping Nate away from her.” Clint said.

 

“That’s why I didn’t give his name.” I said. “She even suspects anything about a trust fund let alone who his grandparents are and she’ll be on the next flight over here.”

 

“And what if she does show up?” Clint asked.

 

“Knock on wood.” I said. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Enough about me what’s going on with you?”

 

“What do you mean?” He said.

 

“I saw that look you made when we came in here to announce our wedding date.” I said. “Are you going to tell me I’m too young too?”

 

“Who told you that?” Clint asked.

 

“Tony and Bruce, which I get that. They’re looking out for me, it’s what they do even if they think I don’t notice they do.” I said.

 

“Are you young yes but when it comes to your mindset you’re probably older than I am.” Clint said. “You know I’m on your side no matter what right so I’m just going to ask what I would want you to ask me if I ever decided to get married again. Are you sure this is what you want? You want to get married to Nate in three months?”

 

“Do I think it’s short notice? Yes. Do I think it’s going to be even hard to put it all together in only three months? Yeah. Do Nate and I still have a lot to figure out? Oh Yeah. But marrying him, it’s what’s supposed to come next. It’s short notice but a year from now or three months from now it doesn’t make a difference.” I said.

 

“Guessing he doesn’t want to move to Boston?” Clint asked.

 

“Heard that huh?” I asked.

 

“Thin walls.” He answered.

 

“I haven’t even gotten accepted yet.” I said.

 

“Cal, Tony Stark himself got you an interview, and I’m guessing it’s not with some random admission’s person. You’re a genius, everyone who knows you can see it and your interviewer will see it too. You’re going to get in.” Clint said.

 

“And I really hope I do because I really want to get a Ph.D.” I said.

 

“So you graduated, got engaged, got a promotion, and you’re going to grad school. You have most of your life figured out and you’re only nineteen.” He said.

 

“I wouldn’t say I have it all figured out, and you never know I might turn into a workaholic divorce’ before I’m even thirty.” I said.

 

“You already are a workaholic.” Clint said.

 

“I could be worse.” I said.

 

**A Few Days Later-**

“Tony you really didn’t have to do this.” I said sitting across from him on his jet. We were flying to Boston and he had insisted we take his jet.

 

“Of course I did. I’m going to be overseeing your thesis and everything so they need us both.” He said.

 

“What do you mean you’re overseeing my thesis? I haven’t even gotten in yet.” I said chuckling a bit and Tony smirked. “I haven’t gotten in right?”

 

“You remember a couple of months ago when we got back from Tokyo things were a bit slow and Bruce suggested you start working on your personal essay so we would have something to do?” Tony said.

 

“Yeah, I typed it out, you guys revised and made some suggestions. I sent the final copy and you said it was good.” I said.

 

“We may have sent in your application for you along with that research proposal you turned in.” Tony said reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out an envelope before sliding it over to me. “Congrats you got accepted.”

 

“What?!” I exclaimed.

 

“I should’ve had the champagne brought over first?” Tony said. “Why are you making that face? This is a good thing and before you say anything this isn’t nepotism, you got in all on your… Oh.”

 

I jumped over and hugged him.

 

“I can’t believe you did this, you’re the best boss ever.” I cried. “Thank you.”

 

“Okay, please don’t get snot on this suit.” Tony said patting my back.

 

“Sorry, just been a really good couple of weeks.” I said letting go of him and wiping the tears off of my cheeks.

 

“You deserve it Cal. You’re by far the best assistant I’ve ever had. Don’t tell Pepper I said that.” He said.

 

“Lips are sealed. Guess I have to break the news to Nate.” I said.

 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked. “Trouble in paradise already?”

 

“He kind of freaked out when I told him I had an interview for grad school and it didn’t help that I forgot to mention I got promoted.” I said. “Or that I never told my mother we were dating.”

 

“You never told your mom you were dating? I’m guessing she took the engagement news well.” Tony said.

 

“If well means she asked if I was pregnant and then said she probably can’t make it to this wedding but she’ll probably make it to the next one and then hung up then yeah she took it pretty well.” I said.

 

“Okay Cal here’s your problem you’re too honest. You have to space out the honesty. You can’t just drop everything on him at once.” Tony said.

 

“I didn’t think it was important to mention things since nothing was for sure. At least I didn’t think anything was for sure.” I said looking at the envelope containing my acceptance letter. “He doesn’t want to move to Boston and I get he already has a job lined up and I love New York but this is my dream and an opportunity of a lifetime. So when he suggested I maybe wait a year and apply to schools in New York I didn’t really care about what he wanted anymore because I really want to do this and I don’t want to wait a year so I deflected.”

 

“Okay first off he shouldn’t have asked you to put your dream on hold for his. You’ve worked hard and he can be a lawyer anywhere. MIT is MIT. And secondly you’re not moving to Boston. That’s kind of why I came. You’re going to be working in New York with Bruce and me and you’re going to check in with MIT on occasion we’re just going to hash out those details.” Tony said.

 

“Are you serious?” I asked.

 

“Cal, you basically keep Bruce and I running. You’re my protégé, there no way I’m going to risk you getting poached by the competition.” Tony said making me laugh.

 

“Tony there’s no way I’d go work for your competitors. You’ve made me too snarky they can’t handle me.” I said.

 

“Is that the only reason?” Tony said.

 

“If I say it your ego would probably explode.” I said.

 

“I called you the best assistant I’ve ever had.” Tony said.

 

“And you’re the best boss ever, you’ve given me my dream job and I’ve learned more working for you and Bruce than I ever did in school and I am beyond grateful.” I said.

 

“Aww.” Tony said.

 

“Guess I should let Nate know I got in.” I said texting him.

 

“You’re telling him by text?” Tony said.

 

“Well some of us don’t have assistants to communicate through.” I said.

 

“True.” Tony said.

 

“Also Will asked me to ask you if you had gotten the e-save the date.” I said.

 

“I did. Still waiting on Pepper to see if I’m going to have a plus one or not.” He said. “You guys find a venue yet?”

 

“We did, well Nate’s mom did. Apparently it’s tradition for everyone in his family to get married at the same place and their friends with the owners. Nate’s taking me to see the place on Sunday. You still okay with me taking the weekend off?” I asked.

 

“Course, you need to find a dress.” Tony said. “I could make a few calls…”

 

“Thanks but our wedding planner got us an appointment with Vera Wang.” I said.

 

“You mean at Vera Wang.” Tony said.

 

“No I actually mean with Vera Wang herself.” I said.

 

“You’re pulling all the stops aren’t you?” Tony said.

 

“More like Nate’s mom and Will.” I said.

 

“Is that what you want?” Tony asked.

 

“I have everything I’ve ever wanted, the wedding is just details.” I said buckling up as we started descending into Boston.

 

The meeting went well and I immediately called my Dad to let him in on the good news. He was so happy. Then I called Nate…

 

“Hey babe, how’s Boston?” He asked.

 

“Boston’s great, I just got out from the meeting.” I said.

 

“Meeting? I thought it was an interview?” Nate asked.

 

“I thought so too until Tony handed me my acceptance letter on the flight over here.” I said.

 

“You got in?!” Nate exclaimed.

  
“Yeah, I turned in my research proposal and everything.” I said.

 

“Wow so you already accepted…” Nate said glumly.

 

“Babe there’s a lot I need to catch you up on but trust me this is going to work out for the both of us. I’ll explain more of the details when I get home but I really have to go.” I said.

 

“Yeah of course, you have Tony’s meeting. Congrats babe, I’m proud of you.” Nate said half-heartedly.

 

“I love you.” I said.

 

“Love you too.” He said before hanging up.

 

“How’d he take it?” Tony asked.

 

“Well he’d not jumping off the walls but I I’ll explain all the logistics when I get back. It’s just better if we talk it out in person.” I said

 

“Good call and Cal, no matter what happens don’t let him hold you back, if he loves you he’ll support you no matter what.” Tony said.

 

“I know, but for now how about you show me around your old stomping grounds. Where did teenage Tony hang out?” I asked.

 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Tony said putting on his sunglasses.

 

The rest of the day was filled with us just walking around the city. We had a meeting early the next morning and then we’d be flying home.

 

I called Nate the next morning and told him I’d be home in time for dinner. He said he’d pick something up on the way home and that we had to talk. Tony dropped me off at home.

 

“Callie your smile illuminates the day brighter than the sun itself.” Thor greeted.

 

“And you are as charming as ever.” I said smiling.

 

“Can one ask about the reason for your obvious joy?” He asked.

 

“I got into MIT for grad school.” I said.

 

“You did? That’s amazing.” Thor said pulling me into a hug and spinning me a bit. Damn why couldn’t Nate be this excited? “Congratulations.”

 

“Thanks, and the best news is I don’t even have to move. I’m doing all of my work here with occasional check ins on campus.” I said.

 

“Well I’m glad since you would have been greatly missed.” Thor said.

 

“I would have missed you all too.” I said.

 

“I have to go but we should celebrate later.” Thor said.

 

“I’ll hold you to that.” I said. “Maybe we could go see the band again.”

 

“They would like that.” Thor said.

 

I headed up and walked straight to Clint’s place.

 

“Honey I’m home.” I greeted.

 

“We’re doing that again?” Clint asked.

 

“I brought you Boston Lager that’s actually from Boston.” I said.

 

“Nate is one lucky guy.” Clint said reaching for the beer. “How’d the interview go?”

 

“There wasn’t an interview.” I said.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t cancel it because of everything going on?” Clint said.

 

“No, apparently Tony and Bruce sent in my application without telling me and I got in.” I said.

 

“You got in!” Clint cheered.

 

“I got in!” I said. “I even have the letter to prove it.” I said pulling it out of the bag to show him.

 

“That’s freaking amazing Cal.” Clint said.

 

“I know and the interview was actually a meeting to discuss my research proposal and talk logistics.” I said. “Turns out Bruce and Tony are going to be supervising my progress so I can stay in New York and keep my job.”

 

“You get to stay?” Clint exclaimed.

 

“I get to stay.” I cheered.

 

“Man you should really buy a lotto ticket because you are on a roll right now.” He said.

 

“I know.” I said. “I just hope Nate is at least half as excited as you and Thor were.”

 

“You haven’t told him?” Clint asked.

 

“I told him I got in and he was meh about it. I didn’t tell him the rest because I wanted to tell him in person.” I said.

 

“I’m sure once you tell him everything he’ll relax a bit.” He said.

 

“Yeah, he’s pretty stressed about the BAR exam.” I said as I heard footsteps from the hallway. “That’s my cue.”

 

“Thanks for the beer.” Clint said.

 

“Anytime.” I said getting up and petting Lucky on my way out.

 

“Hey.” Nate said.

 

“Hey.” I said going over to hug and kiss him. “Just dropping off a souvenir I got him.”

 

“Good trip?” Nate asked.

 

“Great trip,” I said not being able to keep the smile off my face. “Something smells good.”

 

“I picked up some Thai food from that place you like.” Nate said.

 

“Yum.” I said. “Let’s eat and talk. I have so much to tell you.”

 

“I bet.” Nate said with a forced smile.

 

“So a few months ago things got slow at work and we had nothing to do so Tony and Bruce asked me to get started on my personal essay for grad school. I didn’t even know I was going to graduate but I figured I might as well get it out of the way. Turns out they mailed in my application for me and I got in.” I said.

 

“Your boss mailed in your application for you?” Nate said incredulously.

 

“Tony’s a lot of things but he’s a good boss and a great friend. Considerate too.” I said.

 

“Wow, that’s really great Cal.” Nate said.

 

“But that’s not all he did.” I said.

 

“Let me guess he bought you an apartment in Boston.” Nate said.

 

“No, why would you think that?” I asked.

 

“Cal we had a plan, we’re supposed to decide these things together and you just went off and signed up for grad school in Boston.” Nate said exasperated.

 

“Nate just let me…” I started.

 

“I have a great job lined up for me here, with a competitive salary and I can make partner in five years. We’d be set for life if that happens. Babe I love you but our future is here.” Nate started. “I can’t give that up.”

 

“Nate I’m not moving to Boston.” I said.

 

“So you’re turning it down?” he asked.

 

“Of course not.” I said.

 

“Then how is this supposed to work?” He said frustrated.

 

“Tony pulled some strings and got the Dean to approve my research proposal with him and Bruce supervising me here in New York. I get to keep my job and stay in New York while Stark Industries pays for my degree.” I said.

 

“So you don’t have to move?” He said.

 

“Nope.” I said.

 

“That’s great.” He said sounding a lot more relieved but now I wasn’t. “Cal I don’t know what would have happened if you had to go. I don’t think you would have been able to take it.”

 

“We would have made it work. Boston isn’t that far.” I said.

 

“Sure but being newlyweds and long distance…” He said. “Not how I pictured it going.”

 

“Yeah.” I said drinking some water.

 

Later that night as we got into bed, Nate was typing furiously into his phone

 

“Study group making it hard to plan out meetings?” I asked.

 

“No just a list of things my mom wants us to check out for the wedding.” Nate said. “Halibut or Salmon?”

 

“Salmon.” I said.

 

“Wouldn’t halibut be better?” Nate asked.

 

“Not a fan.” I said. “And tell your mom not to worry Josh said he’s preparing a sample menu for us to try out.”

 

“Oh I told him not to worry about it, the catering company who did my cousin’s wedding does all of my family’s events, and they can do our wedding.” Nate said.

 

“Don’t you think this is something we should have talked about first?” I said.

 

“Well we’re both busy and we’ve worked with them before so Serena thought we should stick to what we know.” Nate said.

 

“Serena?” I asked.

 

“Wedding planner.” Nate reminded me.

 

“Right, almost forgot we have a wedding planner.” I said.

 

“So babe there’s something I kind of forgot to mention.” Nate said.

 

“If you picked out a cake without me this engagement is over.” I said not joking about this in the slightest.

 

“No, that we’re doing together promise. So Serena isn’t just Blair’s best friend she and I… well we dated.” Nate said.

 

“Oh, High school or undergrad?” I asked.

 

“Senior year of high school and on again off again freshmen year of undergrad.” Nate said. “She’s a friend of the family and we broke up on good terms.”

 

“That’s cool. I’m guessing she’ll know a ton of embarrassing about you she can tell me.” I said.

 

“You’re not at all mad about this?” Nate asked.

 

“Why would I be? Are you still in love with her or something?” I asked.

 

“No of course not just, wanted to let you know in case my mom brought it up later on.” He said.

 

“No worries.” I said. “And I appreciate you being honest with me.”

 

“Always.” Nate said kissing me. Slowly things got heated and he was hovering over me as he started kissing down my neck. I kissed him back and he tugged off his shirt before lifting up the hem of my shirt and loosening my shorts.

 

Well here we go…

 

“I do owe you a rain check.” Nate said.

 

“Yup.” I said with a forced smile. I lifted up my hips and pulled down my shorts while Nate took off his pants.

 

We made out a bit before he lined himself up and pushed in.

 

“Mh…” He groaned loudly.

 

“Ah.” I gasped. Nate waited a second before moving slowly. I smiled and kissed him before he picked up the pace.

 

I just laid there and let him do his thing like I always did. It’s not that I was in pain or anything like the first time.

 

After about a minute or two…

 

“Oh fuck…” Nate cried. “I’m close.”

 

It’s just I literally felt nothing. I felt some pressure and the see saw motion but in the six months since we started going all the way I still hadn’t understood why everyone said sex was the best thing in the world. Of course I never told Nate that instead well…

 

“Yes!” I cheered before I let out a fake cry. “Ah! Nate!”

 

“Uh.” He said before collapsing over he. “Wow.”

 

“Yup.” I said nodding along.

 

“Get’s better every time. You’re amazing babe.” Nate said.

 

“Not as amazing as you.” I lied.

 

“I love you.” He said kissing me.

  
“Love you too.” I said before he rolled off of me and reached to turn off his bedside lamp. I got out of bed and pulled on my t-shirt and underwear before slipping back under the covers. Nate was already snoring. I sighed and turned off the light. So much for cuddling.

 

I got up the next morning and Nate was already gone for practice. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker when I noticed I had left my phone in the kitchen the entire night.

 

I had a notification for a voicemail I had. No one ever left me a voicemail. I held my phone against my ear with my shoulder as I served myself coffee.

 

“Morning.” Bucky and Steve said walking in before their morning run.

 

“Morning.” I said just as the message started playing.

 

“ _Calliope it’s your mother, I’ve decided to come to New York to help you plan your wedding, considering it’s such short notice and you probably need all the help you can get. You know I have an eye for these things. I’ll be at that hovel you call an apartment early tomorrow morning.”_

At the end of that message I dropped everything. The glass coffee pot, mug and phone crashed on the ground.

 

“Cal!” Bucky exclaimed quickly pulling me off the floor and carrying me out of the kitchen. “Doll you okay?”

 

“Uh no.” I said.

 

“Did you cut yourself?” Steve asked looking me over.

 

“I don’t… uh I have to get dressed.” I said getting up quickly before feeling dizzy.

 

“Whoa take it slow.” Steve said.

 

“I can’t, my mom’s on her way here right now.” I said.

 

“Your mom? The one Will calls the dragon lady?” Bucky asked.

 

“Yup, guys this isn’t good.” I said.

 

“Cal she can’t be that bad.” Steve said.

 

“Trust me she is,” Will said walking in holding multiple wedding binders. “Isn’t it a bit early to be talking about the Dragon Lady?”

 

“She’s on her way here.” I said.

 

“Oh shit. Go pack a bag, you can pretend you’re out of town or that you moved.” Will said.

 

“Will it’s too late she knows about Nate, when it comes to money she’s a blood hound. Save yourself. I’m related to her, I have to put up with her but you don’t.” I said.

 

“We’re in this together. Starting tomorrow because I have class right now. I’ll be here for breakfast so we can head out to your appointment.” Will said.

 

“Good Nat’s coming over too.” I said.

 

“I’ll give her the heads up.” Will said. “Good luck you guys.” With that he ran out.

 

“Okay I’m gonna clean up that mess and then get dressed. Hopefully she’s running late…” I started as I grabbed the broom.

 

“I see you’re still in the habit of leaving your door open.” A voice said and I felt chills running down my spine.

 

 

“Mother! You’re here early.” I said.

 

“I did say morning Calliope.” She said throwing her coat and bag at me.

 

 

“Whoa.” I said as I caught it.

 

“Calliope?” Bucky whispered confused.

 

“Marcel still has you living in this hovel.” She said looking around before pursing her lips as she saw the mess in the kitchen.

 

“I actually chose this place with Rebekah and Kol.” I said but she ignored me.

 

“Honestly he couldn’t have even put you up in the Upper East side.” She said. “And you two are?”

 

“Steve Rogers ma’am.” Steve said politely offering his hand.

 

“Bucky Barnes.” Bucky said repeating the gesture but mom just stared at his metal arm. Bucky took his hand back when he realized she wasn’t going to take it.

 

“Sorry.” I mouthed to him.

 

“Picking up strays again I see.” Mom said making Steve and Bucky squirm uncomfortably.

 

“Their good friends and my roommates.” I said.

 

“What happened to the other one? I forget his name. The gay one…” Mom said.

 

“You mean Will, the guy that’s practically my brother?” I said.

 

“Oh yes, he was always crying.” She said. “Well you two should clean up that mess, I made reservations for us for breakfast at the Plaza.”

 

“I actually can’t I have to get ready for work.” I said.

 

“Work? What happened to school?” She said.

 

“I graduated.” I said.

 

“You’re eighteen.” She said.

 

“Nineteen, twenty in two and a half months, and I graduated early.” I said.

 

“Hey I brought coffee what’s the…” Clint started.

 

“Clint.” I said.

 

“And this is?” Mom asked.

 

“Clint Barton Ma’am.” Clint greeted.

 

“Ah, the handyman.” She said. “He just comes in here without announcing himself?”

 

“Clint meet my mother, Allison Adler.” I introduced.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am.” Clint said offering his hand and Bucky and Steve shook there heads and mom ignored him.

 

“Clint’s actually a contractor and one of my best friends. He lives down the hall.” I said.

 

“Aren’t you a bit old to be friends with a teenager?” She said.

 

“Cal isn’t most teenagers.” Clint said. “She’s a genius. You must be proud.”

 

“Hm.” She said dismissively.

 

“Well mom, as nice as it is too see you, I really should start getting ready for work.” I said.

 

“Surely you can ask to go in later, it’s not like they need you for everything.” Mom said.

 

“You’d be surprised.” I said. “I have a big meeting this morning, and your visit was very last minute.”

 

“I did call last night.” She said.

 

“In the middle of the night.” I said.

 

“Well now you know what that’s like.” She deadpanned. “It’s of no matter we can have dinner tonight, I’m looking forward to meeting Nathaniel. I’ll get us a reservation. Answer your phone this time.”

 

Mom started walking towards the door but stopped.

 

“My coat?” She said holding out her hand. I immediately passed it to her along with her purse. “I’m staying at the Plaza, you can pick me up there.”  

 

“I don’t have a car.” I said.

 

“Uh.” She scoffed before walking out.

 

“Cal…” Clint started and I lifted a finger to tell him to wait a minute. Mom walked back in.

 

“I am going to be having words with your father over this place. A lady of your status should not be living in squalor.” She said.

 

“I like living here and I don’t want a car, the subway works just fine.” I said taking my phone out and texting dad to give him the heads up to ignore all of her calls.

 

“Disgraceful.” She said marching away.

 

“You were saying?” I asked grabbing the broom.

 

“She seems…” Steve started.

 

“She lives up to her name.” Bucky said.

 

“You weren’t kidding.” Clint said.

 

“We did try to warn you guys.” I said. “Crap, I have to tell Nate we’re having dinner with her tonight.”

 

“You’re actually going?” Clint asked. “Why?”

 

“Because if I don’t she’s going to keep showing up here.” I said sweeping up the glass.

 

“Aren’t you the least bit curious as to how she found out Nate’s name?” Clint asked.

 

“I’m guessing she looked up the New York society page to find her next victim and saw the engagement announcement Nate’s mom put out.” I said finishing cleaning up the kitchen floor. “Guys I am so sorry about her,”

  
“Cal you warned us and we didn’t believe you.” Steve said.

 

“You’re not your mom Doll.” Bucky said.

 

“You doing okay?” I asked him knowing my mom got to him.

 

“People stare, it’s nothing new.” He said with a shrug. I walked over and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

 

”People are dumbasses.” I said letting go of him. “Shit I really do have to get ready. Gonna have to dress up too. Doubt I’ll have time to make it back before dinner.”

 

“Don’t forget to tell Nate.” Clint said.

 

“I’m texting him right now.” I said as I walked to my room. It was pretty cold outside to I figured layers were the way to go. I put on a pair of tights before slipping on a printed skirt and a black knit sweater top. I made sure to curl my hair and put it into a nice half up half down hair do. I finished off the look with some short suede black booties, a tan elbow patch coat and a light grey scarf.

 

 

“How do I look?” I said steeping out of the room.

 

“Warm?” Steve said.

 

“Good, she’ll focus on the outfit instead of Nate’s trust fund.” I said.

 

“You do realize you have your own trust fund right?” Clint said.

 

“Yeah but she knows her guilt trips won’t work on me.” I said. “Nate’s fresh meat, and thus more vulnerable.”

 

“Then shouldn’t you keep him away?” Bucky asked.

 

“I would but last time I omitted something about my mom he got upset so I’m trying to communicate more.” I said as my phone dinged. “And Nate’s picking me up from work, says he can’t wait to meet her.”

 

“Aren’t you going to warn him?” Steve said.

 

“I did.” I said grabbing my purse.

 

“I’ll give you a ride, it’s freezing outside and I’m heading that way.” Clint said.

 

“That’d be great, thanks.” I said.

 

“Doll before you go I have to ask… Calliope?” Bucky said.

 

“She’s the only person who ever calls me that and my middle name.” I said. “You really thought Cal was short for Callie?”

 

“What’s your middle name?” Steve asked out of curiosity.

 

“You’ll find out.” I said. “Bye.”

 

“Bye.” They said as we walked out.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Clint asked as we got in his car.

 

“Yeah though I am dreading dinner.” I said. “She’s probably not going to be here long. At least I hope she’s not. She said she was here to help with the wedding planning but I seriously doubt that.”

 

“And if she is you think you’re going to be able to handle her for three months?” Clint asked.

 

“Two and a half months and New York’s a big city. She’s staying at the plaza and I doubt that’s going to change. We haven’t lived together since I was like… eight.” I said.

 

“Well if you need me to call you during dinner with a fake emergency send me a text.” He offered as we pulled up to the tower.

 

“You’re the best.” I said.

 

“Oh and Cal?” Clint said.

 

“Yeah?” I said.

 

“Don’t let her get to you, you look great.” He said smiling.

 

“How you’re still single when you say things like that is a mystery to me.” I said smiling.

 

“I’ll see you later.” He said.

 

“Thanks again. Bye.” I said getting out and walking into work. I headed straight to the lab and handed Bruce and Tony their drinks before taking off my coat and scarf and grabbing my tablet to check what was on the agenda for the day.  

 

“Do we have a meeting I forgot about?” Tony said.

 

“Uh just some quick check in with PR for the new Starkphone ad campaign and then video meeting with your wife’s assistant to coordinate your travel plans for the summer.” I said.

 

“Then why are you so dressed up?” Tony asked.

 

“Tony…” Bruce warned. “Now that you mention it, you do look different.”

 

“Guys it’s just a skirt. I’ve worn skirts before.” I said.

 

“Yeah to events or important meetings, never to just be in the lab. Normally that’s just skinny jeans and a random top.” Tony said.

 

“Well if you guys want to know I have a thing after work.” I said.

 

“Date night with the fiancé.” Tony said.

 

“I wish, my mom surprised me this morning by showing up at the apartment after two years of not seeing or hearing from her. She wants to meet Nate.” I said.

 

“That’s pretty normal considering he’s marrying her daughter.” Bruce said.

 

“I want to meet her.” Tony said.

 

“You do?” I asked surprised.

 

“Yeah, she’s helped shape you into who you are today and you’re one of my best friends. She raised you…” Tony said making me laugh.

 

“She did not raise me. My dad did.” I said pointedly.

 

“Oh come on Cal,” Tony said.

 

“Tony I say this out of love but there is no way in hell I’m letting you meet my mother it’s bad enough she’s meeting Nate.” I said.

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah just had a rough morning.” I said. “My mother is not the easiest person to be around. She’s just the worst.”

 

“She’s your Howard.” Tony said in realization.

 

“Pretty much. So we have to get to that meeting.” I said getting up and grabbing my coffee.

 

The day went on like normal except for Tony trying to get some information about of me about mom. I got caught up in some of the beta testing reports of the new phone and fixing a minor glitch I forgot about dinner that is until I got a call from Nate telling me he was going to be late for dinner.

 

“Shit.” I said as soon as I hung up. “I’m late for dinner.”

 

“Need a ride?” Tony asked. “I can have Happy drive you?”

 

“Thanks but I’d rather not show up in a private car with a driver.” I said.

 

“Happy drives you all the time.” Tony said. “He’s downstairs go. It’s late and I’m not taking no for an answer. Boss’s orders.”

 

“Okay, thank you.” I said. “See you Monday.”

 

“Let me know if you don’t find a dress, I can make a few calls with some designers.” Tony said.

 

“I will, thanks again.” I said getting in the elevator.

 

I got to the restaurant fifteen minutes after the agreed upon time. I thanked happy before getting out and going to check my coat. My mother was halfway through her martini when I sat down.

 

“Hi so…” I started.

 

“You’re late.” She said annoyed. “And you’re not even dressed appropriately? How do you expect to keep a husband if you keep dressing like a dingy unkempt raggedy Anne doll?”

 

“Forgive me mother, work ran a bit late. Nate asked me to apologize for him too he got caught up studying and finishing up an essay. He’ll be here in a few minutes.” I said.

 

“Hm.” She hummed before something caught her eye and they widened. She put the martini down and grabbed my hand. “Three carat pear shaped with two diamond bands, that’s thirty thousand at least.”

 

“I swear it gets bigger every time I look at it.” I said pulling my hand back.

 

“I must say Calliope, I did not think you had it in you. You’ve always been rather plain and not much to look at but to catch the attention of someone of Nathaniel Archibald’s caliber… you must’ve done something right.” She sneered.

 

“I didn’t do anything but be myself. Nate’s a great guy and I love him.” I said ignoring the dig she made at me. “How’s Pierre?” I asked watching her frown for a second before she composed herself.

 

“Pierre and I have decided to part ways. The divorce should be finalized in the next few weeks. It’s just as well, we had grown distant in the past couple of months.” She said before waving down a waiter for another martini.

 

“Sorry to hear.” I said. “He seemed like a good man.”

 

“He was a bore. It was more entertaining to watch paint dry, but he did have his merits.” She said. “Speaking of ex-husbands how is that good for nothing father of yours?”

 

“Mother, Dad’s never said one bad thing about you despite everything I’d appreciate if you would abstain from doing so.” I said glaring at her.

 

“Taking his side as usual.” She said.

 

“Hey babe, I’m so sorry I’m late.” Nate said kissing me.

 

“It’s okay we haven’t been sitting long.” I said smiling.

 

“Ehem.” Mom said clearing her throat.

 

“Nate meet Allison Adler my mother. Mother, Nate Archibald your future son in law.” I said.

 

“It’s so good to finally meet you.” Nate greeted.

 

“It really is, It’s not everyday one’s daughter gets engaged. And to such a handsome young man.” She said giving Nate an air kiss on each cheek. Oh shit she was turning up the charm.

 

“Theses are for you Mrs. Adler.” Nate said.

 

“Oh please we’re practically family, call me Allison. And thank you Nate.” She said smiling as she took the bouquet of yellow roses.

 

“Cal said you’ve been out of the country for a few years,” Nate said.

 

“Oh yes, my soon to be ex-husband Pierre is from France, and we’ve been living in Paris for the past two and a half years.” She said politely. “But we drifted apart.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Nate said.

 

“Oh don’t be. He wasn’t the first and he won’t be the last.” She said proudly. “You two must be so excited. Getting married in less than three months.”

 

“Yeah I can’t wait to start the rest of our lives together.” Nate said squeezing my hand. I smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

 

“Then I guess we better start on the plans.” She said taking out her phone.

 

“Actually we have that handled.” I said.

 

“My mom already got us a venue for the reception.” Nate said.

 

“Really?” Mom said arching an eyebrow.

 

“The Plaza.” Nate said.

 

“We also have a caterer and our wedding planner is handling the rest.” I said.

 

“Oh…” She said grimacing before picking up her drink. She looked at me and I braced myself for the guilt trip she was about to give us. “I just thought that since you two are in such a rush to get to the altar and that you had so much going on you could use all the help you could get. It’s always been a dream of mine to help make Calliope’s wedding day the best day of her life and if I’m being honest….” She said tearing up. Oh great here come the water works.

 

“I’m sorry it’s just been a really hard couple of months. I haven’t been handling the separation as well as I thought I was. Looking at you both, seeing you so in love and with your whole lives ahead of you… it reminds me of what I once had with Pierre.” She said sniffling a bit. “Truth was I was hoping for a bit of a distraction.”

 

“Well there’s still a lot to do, my mom’s helping out a bit and I’m sure you two could work together with some things.” Nate said. “I mean she’s going with Cal to look for a dress tomorrow…” Nate started and I kicked his foot under the table.

 

“Dress shopping what a marvelous idea. You know I have impeccable taste which apparently skips a generation.” She said giving me a look.

 

“Work must’ve run late again.” Nate said giving me a smile. “You know how easily she gets caught up in things.”

 

“Yes in her busy job as a… what was it again? Something with computers?” She said.

 

“Computer Programming Consultant.” I said.

 

“Which is just a fancy title for PA slash nanny.” Nate said.

 

“Nanny?” Mom asked arching an eyebrow.

 

“With how often Tony calls her when she’s not at work...” Nate said.

 

“I have a lot of specialties and I jump around a lot.” I said. “And with my new research project it’s going to get a lot busier.”

 

Dinner continued on like that. Mother making snide comments and me just smiling politely. Nate was his charming self and didn’t pick up on any of the jabs mother made towards me. It was safe to say he fell for it.

 

“I don’t know what you were talking about your mom is so nice.” Nate said and I laughed as we walked up the stairs or the apartment.

 

“That’s because she spent the entire night buttering you up.” I said.

 

“She was just being nice.” Nate said.

 

“Yeah to you, to me she was horrible.” I said. “And I can’t believe you invited her to come dress shopping tomorrow.”

 

“I don’t see what the big deal is, she’s your mom she wants to help, and she’s done this all before so she knows what she’s doing.” Nate said as we walked in.

 

“Yeah, worming her way into our lives.” I said. “You don’t know her like I do.”

 

“You’re making a big deal over nothing.” Nate said. “She’s been going through a lot and having a tough time. That’s probably why she acted the way she did when you called her. Cal she’s here and she’s trying, give her a chance.”

 

“Okay but when she starts showing her true colors just remember I warned you.” I said.

 

“You’re being dramatic.” Nate said kissing me before heading to the room.

 

“Did you…” Steve asked.

 

“I warned him.” I said taking my phone out.

 

“Who are you calling?” Bucky asked.

 

“My lawyer.” I said dialing Elijah.

 

“Hello?” He answered.

 

“Hey Elijah, sorry I’m calling so late are you busy?” I asked.

 

“No just finishing up something Marcel asked me to put together, is everything alright?” He asked.

 

“I need a favor. I was wondering if you could put together a prenup for me.” I said.

 

“I’m actually going to be in New York on Monday, would you be free to meet during lunch?” Elijah asked.

 

“Yeah, Monday’s a light day.” I said.

 

“I’ll get us reservations at the usual place. I’ll send you an email just to get your input on any specifics you want included.” Elijah said.

 

“Perfect thank you.” I said.

 

“Of course, I’ll see you Monday.” He said before hanging up.

 

“If Nate isn’t going to listen to me I’m going to take precautions for him.” I said.

 

**The Next Day-**

I woke up the next morning to Nate getting dressed.

 

“Morning.” I said.

 

“Hey, I was about to head out to meet with Chuck and Dan.” Nate said. “We have a meeting with the tailor. Tux or suit?”

 

“Whatever you choose I know you’ll look great in.” I said.

 

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” Nate asked.

 

“I think the tears in your eyes and the jaw you’re going to drop when you see me walking down the aisle will say that.” I said.

 

“Guess I better learn to fake cry.” Nate said and I threw a pillow at him. “Kidding. Though I think the tears is pushing it. I’m not an emotional person.”

 

“Well that makes two of us.” I said.

 

“Sure….” Nate said. “My mom said she’d meet you at the store and she’s really looking forward to meeting your mom.”

 

“Oh, right.” I said.

 

“Come on Cal, give her a chance.” Nate said.

 

“I’ll try.” I said giving him a quick kiss before heading to the bathroom. The door was open but Steve or Bucky were showering. “Whoever’s in there I’m coming in.”

 

“Morning.” Steve greeted.

 

“Hey. You have breakfast already?” I said as I lifted the toilet seat cover and pulled down my bottoms.

 

“Uh no just got back from our morning run.” Steve said.

 

“I was thinking of making omelets or French toast, what sounds good?” I asked.

 

“Uh…” Steve groaned. “Ome…”

 

“French Toast.” Bucky answered quickly.

 

“Bucky?” I asked.

 

“Morning Doll.” He said. “How’d dinner with the Dragon Lady?”

 

“As well as expected. Showed up a few minutes late, she called me a dingy unkempt raggedy Anne doll, said she never thought I’d have it in me to get someone of Nate’s caliber and then proceeded to worm her way into the wedding planning. Worst of all Nate actually fell for her act and invited her to come wedding dress shopping with us today.” I said.

 

“Oh.” Bucky said as the water shut off. I flushed and pulled up my shorts.

 

“Yeah, so I’m going to go make us breakfast before she shows up.” I said.

 

“Have you told Will yet?” Steve asked.

 

“I’ll tell him over breakfast, he tends to take news better when there’s food involved.” I said washing my hands and walking out of the bathroom to let them finish up.

 

I started preparing the batter and chopping up berries when Clint showed up with coffee.

 

“I love you.” I said taking the offered cup. “Thank you.”

 

“Is that French toast? I’m guessing dinner didn’t go well?” Clint asked.

 

“It went as expected, she criticized me, was dismissive, gave a sob story and Nate fell for it.” I said flipping a slice of toast.

 

“Hey,” Clint said putting a hand softly on his shoulder. “Whatever she said it’s not true. You’re amazing and she’s just stupid enough not to see it.”

 

“I know, just really hate the fact that Nate doesn’t see it and is letting her worm her way into our lives.” I said. “She puts me on edge.”

 

“You haven’t… you know…” Clint asked.

 

“Nope it’s been months since the last… episode.” I said shivering slightly. “Not since London” …and Paris I added silently.

 

“Well that’s something.” He said kissing the side of my head. “It’s going to be okay.”

 

“I hope you’re right especially after I tell Will she’s coming with us today.” I said.

 

“Ouch.” He said. “I’ll set the table.”

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

Will showed up with Natasha and we all sat down for Saturday brunch.

 

“So not that I’m not loving the French toast with fresh cream and berries but you sure that’s a good idea before you go try on a bunch of dresses?” Will said.

 

“Funny you should bring that up…” I said as the door opened.

 

“Still not locking your door? Honestly Calliope it’s like you’re asking any old riff raff to come in.” Mom said.

 

“Oh no…” Will said as his face paled.

 

“Blame it on Nate, he invited her.” I whispered to him. “Mother we were just having Brunch would you like to join us?”

 

“You’re eating before shopping for your wedding dress? Honestly Calliope with your figure or lack there of stuffing my face would be the last thing I’d be doing.” She said.

 

“But you have a perfect figure…” Natasha started before Will gently nudged her to keep quiet.

 

“Well mother, we’re going to be doing a lot of walking and I’d like to keep my energy up. You’re more than welcome to join us?” I said smiling politely.

 

“Uh carbs,” She scoffed. “A screwdriver would be nice though.”

 

“We don’t have vodka.” I said. “But there’s a well stocked pub downstairs.”

 

“Unbelievable, I would think with how often you worked with your father he would have taught you how to properly entertain your guests.” She said. “Let me know when you’re ready and for goodness sake make yourself presentable I don’t want to be humiliated again like last night.”

 

With that she marched out.

 

“What a…” Natasha started and both Will and I lifted a finger to wait another minute.

 

“And do something with that rat’s nest you call your hair.” She said before turning around and walking out again. “Uh, how are we related?”

 

“Continue.” Will said.

 

“What a bitch.” Natasha said.

 

“Yup.” We all said in agreement.

 

“Why did you just let her…” Natasha started.

 

“Because she get’s bored quickly and when she get’s bored she leaves.” I said.

 

“That or she remembers there’s a bar own stairs and goes there instead.” Will said. “Why the hell is she coming with us?”

 

“Because She gave Nate a sob story and he being the sweet gentleman he is fell for it and invited her even after I kicked his foot very hard.” I said.

 

“Did you…” Will started.

 

“I did many times.” I said finishing my coffee. “Look you don’t have to like her I just need you to be my support while we look for a dress and in a few hours you can go home and thank the universe you’re not related to her.”

 

“If you ever doubted I loved you, you won’t after today.” Will said. “Besides they give out champagne at these places we can keep her buzzed to the point she’s tolerable and throw her into a taxi when she’s passed that.”

 

“Thank you. Nat, please don’t kill her.” I said. “She’s not worth you going to prison.”

 

“I’ll try but if I did kill her I wouldn’t get caught.” She answered.

 

“I know.” I said smiling.


	127. Chapter 127

“I swear Cal…” Will said for the hundredth time.

 

“It’s only a few hours.” I muttered as we were all piled into the Uber.

 

“It is unbelievable that your father who claims to love you so much would…” Mom started ranting.

 

“Mother we’re here.” I said as we got out of the car.

 

“Vera Wang? My, maybe there is hope for you yet.” She said

We all walked in and went to the reception.

 

“Hi…” I started.

 

“You must be Miss Gerard, congratulations on your engagement.” She said.

 

“Oh thank you.” I said.

 

“Miss Archibald and Miss Wang are waiting for you in the show room. If you’d follow me.” She said getting up.

 

We all followed her and I noticed that the entire store was empty.

 

“Callie.” Miss Archibald greeted.

 

“Miss Archibald, How are you?” I asked.

 

“Sweetheart please we’re family, just Anne is fine.” She said hugging me. Mother cleared her throat loudly.

 

“Anne, This is my mother…” I started before she took over.

 

“Allison Adler, it is so good to finally meet you.” Mom said offering her hand.

 

“You too, Nate mentioned you were in town.” Anne said.

 

“I figured Calliope could use all the help she could get planning this wedding.” Mom answered.

 

“Well they didn’t give us a lot of time did they?” Anne said chuckling slightly.

 

“We didn’t want to wait.” I said. “Oh this is my bridal party… well most of it. My Man of Honor Will.”

 

“Will nice to finally meet you, Nate talks about you all the time.” Anne answered.

 

“Good things I hope.” Nate said.

 

“And this is one of my best friends, Natasha.” I said.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Natasha said.

 

“And you too.” Anne said. “And who else is in your bridal party?”

 

“That would be my sister Rebekah.” I started.

 

“Adoptive sister.” Mom corrected.

 

“Blood isn’t everything.” I said giving her a look to not even think about going there right now. “She’s in London right now.”

 

“But she’s skyping in.” Will said turning his tablet to me.

 

“Cal!” Rebekah cheered.

 

“Beks!” I cheered. “Anne, my sister Rebekah, Beks this is Anne Archibald Nate’s mom.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Rebekah greeted.

 

“You too dear.” I said.

 

“Sorry about that.” Vera said walking back into the room. “Oh you must be Callie.”

 

“Yes I am, Miss Wang thank you so much for doing this.” I said.

 

“It’s my pleasure.” She said. “Is this your bridal Party?”

 

“Yes, That’s Will my man of honor, Natasha and my sister Rebekah who’s skyping in from London.” I said.

 

“Hi.” She greeted. “Man of Honor, and two bridesmaids that’s a good size for a bridal party. Well Callie guess we should get started. Anne was telling me your wedding is in less than three months?”

 

“Yes I just graduated and started grad school and Nate’s about to graduate from law school we just decided that we wanted to face whatever comes next together as Husband and wife and that happened to be the only weekend we were both free. We figured why wait.” I said.

 

“That hardly leaves enough time to properly plan a wedding.” Mother scoffed.

 

“Well you have a bride and a groom the rest is just details.” Will said being the awesome supportive person he is.

 

“Young love.” Anne said laughing.

 

“Oh yes…” Mother said fake smiling.

 

“Is there anything in particular you’re looking for or any silhouette preferences?” She asked.

 

“I’m actually not sure. I know I want something simple, nothing too over the top.” I said.

 

“So beading’s okay but not too much maybe for some accents?” She said.

 

“Yes. Lace I like too but I definitely don’t want a big poofy ball gown.” I said.

 

“You did look good in your bridesmaid dress at my wedding.” Will said showing a picture on his phone.

 

“You wore a wedding dress to your best friend’s wedding?” Mother asked.

 

“He picked it out.” I said in my defense.

 

“Well it wasn’t like I was going to wear one I figured somebody should.” Will said.

 

“You looked beautiful dear. It suited you well and showed off your figure nicely.” Anne said kindly. I can see where Nate got it from.

 

“That means you can pull of any silhouette which does give you some options but not a lot. Normally you’re supposed to order your dress at least six months in advanced so you’d have to pick out something from we have here.” Vera said.

 

“Off the rack?” Mom scoffed indignantly.

 

“Well I think we came to the right place. I loved that dress and would love to get married in another one of your dresses. I’m sure we can find something.” I said.

 

“Then let’s go take a look around.” Vera said. “I love your boots by the way.”

 

 

“Oh thank you.” I said as we walked around we picked out a few dresses in different styles just to get a feel of what I liked and what style suited me better.

 

I slipped on the first dress that was a simple strapless A-line gown with tulle and a black ribbon bow.

 

The assistant zipped me up and adjusted it before I went out. I stood on the stand and looked in the mirror.

 

 

“I like simple, and the bow but I feel like I’m drowning in the dress.” I said turning around.

 

“No.” Mother answered.

 

“I don’t think black is very appropriate for a wedding.” Anne said politely.

 

“The dress is gorgeous but too simple.” Will said.

 

“The high waist hides your figure.” Natasha said shaking her head.

 

“I agree, you have an hourglass figure. An A-line with a lower waist would work better.” Vera said. “You could also try a mermaid.”

 

“You do have one picked out.” Will said smiling.

 

“Why’re you smiling like that?” I said getting suspicious.

 

“No reason.” Will said smirking.

 

“Uhuh.” I said stepping down. “I’ll be back.”

 

With that I returned to the dressing room where I got out of the dress and into the mermaid gown. As the zipper was moved up it got snugger and snugger until I was as straight as a rod.

 

 

“Well that’s tight.” I said.

 

“It is a mermaid gown.” The assistant said with a smile. “You have a great figure.”

 

“Thanks,” I said trying to take a step forward before tripping. “Woah!”

 

“Easy.” She said. “You need to lift up the skirt a bit.”

 

“If I bend down this dress is going to rip.” I said.

 

“Hold on I got you.” She said kneeling down to lift up the skirt for me to drag.

 

“Thank you.” I said grabbing it.

 

“You don’t like it do you?” She said.

 

“I like it, I just like breathing more.” I said making her laugh.

 

“Do you want to show them or just stay here and pick another one?” She said.

 

“I’ll show them just so they know I actually tried it on.” I said following her out. I tripped a few times and when we got back to the show room I nearly fell flat on my face.

 

“Calliope!” Mother yelled chastising me.

 

“Sorry it’s just really hard to move. The skirt’s a bit heavy.” I said straightening up.

 

“It shows off your figure really well.” Natasha said eying me up and down.

 

“It’s also cutting off my circulation.” I said.

 

“How about this one.” Vera said pulling out another dress of the rack. It was the same silhouette but the skirt was less poofy and the bodice was satin with a beaded embellishment at the waist.

  

 

“I love the beading here.” I said getting a closer look at it.

 

“It would look great on you.” Natasha said approvingly.

 

“It’s a classic, very traditional.” Anne said approvingly.

 

“It’s very…” Mom said grimacing. “Plain.”

 

“No it’s just the right amount of detailing…” Will started.

 

“What do you know about dresses?” Mom said giving him a look to shut up. “Calliope you only get married for the first time once. You can only pull off the princess look once and I for one will not allow you ruin your wedding wearing something so… simple. I will not stand for it.”

 

“But it’s amazing.” I said. “It’s

 

“Callie your mother may have a point it’s your wedding… hopefully the only one.” Anne said making Natasha and Will chuckle.

 

“Well mother does know best.” Mother said with a smirk.

 

“Know that I know what you like I have a few ideas.” Vera said smiling before leading me back towards some of the more poofy dresses.

 

The first dress reminded me of the mermaid dress but it was slightly more A-line.

 

 

“I like it…” I said but wasn’t too sure. “The lace detailing is a bit much for me.”

 

“You really liked that other dress didn’t you?” Vera asked.

 

“It had just the right amount of detailing. Simple and elegant. This one is good too. I like the lace applique and the beading but too much?” I said.

 

“It is a lot of detailing.” Vera said in agreement. “You don’t have to feel bad. I think I have an idea but I want you to try on this last one.”

 

“Okay.” I said agreeing. The next one was gorgeous. It didn’t have any of the lace or beading but the textured skirt more than made for it.

 

 

“What do you think?” Vera asked.

 

“I love the skirt.” I said.

 

“Not too poofy?” She asked with a smile.

 

“Just the right amount of poof.” I said.

 

“Do you miss the beading?” She asked.

 

“A little.” I said. “But this skirt… I love.”

 

“I thought so. Let’s go show everyone and then I’ll show you your perfect dress.” She said.

 

“I thought this was it?” I said following her out.

 

“Almost.” She said.

 

I walked in and stepped onto the stand.

 

“That’s quite a dress.” Mother sneered. “Is the skirt supposed to be tattered?”

 

“I like it, very romantic.” Anne said. “Very princess like.”

 

“It reminds me of the dress you wore to Will’s wedding.” Natasha said.

 

“But this is more bridal.” Will said. “Maybe a belt with some bing?”

 

“This isn’t actually the dress.” Vera said taking a tablet from her assistant. “You liked the organza textured skirt and the beading and lace applique from the other dress. I have a dress in my studio. It’s one I was going to use in my show but I already had something really similar to it so I cut it out.”

 

She handed me the tablet.

 

It had a similar skirt but a bit more cleaned up and lowered so it showed off the model’s figure. The bodice had a bit of lace applique and a bit of beading but not too much.

 

“This is perfect.” I said.

 

“Lemme see.” Will said coming over with Natasha.

 

“Yes.” They both cheered.

 

“It’s already made and the only is in my studio. It’ll need some minor adjustments but it’s yours if you want it.” Vera said.

 

“Yes.” I said. “I want it.”

 

“It is perfect.” Anne said.

 

“It’s very…you.” Mom answered with a smirk.

 

“I’ll take it.” I said.

 

“I guess we finally have a name for it, the Callie.” Vera said.

 

“The Calliope.” Mother corrected.

 

“Callie sounds better.” Will and Natasha said at the same time.

 

“Now let’s get you out of this dress and get your measurements.” Vera said.

 

“You should make it a few sizes smaller so you’ll be motivated to eat better.” Mother said.

 

“I happen to work out a lot and have a pretty high metabolism so don’t worry about that.” I said following Vera. “I’m really sorry about her…”

 

“It’s alright, she’s not the first momster I’ve had to deal with.” She said smiling. “I’m guessing you two aren’t close?”

 

“This is the first I’ve seen her in over two years.” I said.

 

“Ah.” She said understanding.

 

Once we were done, I handed the receptionist my credit card so she could charge me or the dress and alterations.

 

“Oh Callie you should have let me.” Anne said.

 

“No Anne you’ve already done more than enough, you booked the reception venue, the caterers, the music.” I said.

 

“Oh nonsense we’re family.” She said.

 

“Speaking of family I would love to get to meet the rest of your lovely family. The wedding should not be the only time we all meet.” Mother said.

 

“Of course not, there’s still the rehearsal dinner.” Will said trying to help.

 

“My family is rather spread out between here and Washington but a few of my friends and family members are going to be at the Stark foundation’s women empowerment and breast cancer research luncheon in a few weeks, I would love for you two to join us.” Anne said.

 

“I’d love too.” Mom answered immediately.

 

“Thank you for the invitation Anne but I’m actually working that day at the event.” I said.

 

“Oh really? Nate mentioned you worked at Stark industries. You’re an event planner?” She asked.

 

“Ironic considering you don’t even know how to plan a wedding.” Mother said chuckling a bit.

 

“I’m a lead programming consultant among other things.” I said.

 

“What are the other things?” Anne asked curiously.

 

“I’m also a grad student. I’m getting my Ph.D. in Computer Science.” I answered. “And when I’m neither of those things I fill in as a PA.”

 

“Well that sounds like an interesting job.” Anne said.

 

“I love it.” I said.

 

“Nate mentioned you were all going to see the reception venue?” Mom said.

 

“Oh of course, we’re meeting Serena and the florist there.” Anne said.

 

“Serena?” Mom asked confused.

 

“Wedding planner.” Anne said.

 

“Oh how marvelous I can’t wait to see what you’ve all put together so far.” Mother said.

 

“Oh no.” Will groaned.

 

“Hold it together.” Natasha whispered.  

 

“It’s not much and we’re still picking things out.” I said.

 

“Even more of a reason for me to join you all. If it weren’t for my great eye you would have chosen that drab dress.” She said.

 

“Well after eight weddings you would be the expert.” I said.

 

“I’ll call the Uber.” Will said.

 

“Oh nonsense we can take the limo.” Anne said.

 

“Limo?” Will said surprised.

 

“Of course, I’ll just call the driver.” Anne said.

 

“Limo?” Will said.

 

“Well we always knew Nate was well off.” I said.

 

“And so are you but you don’t move around in a limo.” Will said.

 

“You know I hate being waited on.” I said.

 

One very uncomfortable and awkward limo ride later we arrived at the plaza. I had to say it was an amazing venue. It wasn’t decorated yet but it didn’t look like it needed it.

 

 

“This is amazing.” I said looking around.

 

“It’ll look even better on your wedding day.” Someone said.

 

“Serena.” Anne cheered before going over to hug the tall blonde.

 

“Anne.” Serena said smiling.

 

“It’s so good to see you. How’s Lily?” Anne greeted.

 

“She’s really good. She’s visiting Eric in London.” She explained.

 

“Let me introduce you to Callie, my future daughter in law.” Anne said.

 

“Hi, it’s so nice to meet you.” Serena said. “Nate talks about you all the time.”

 

“I’d hope so. Thank you so much for doing this, I know there really isn’t a lot of time and we’re not making this easy for you.” I said.

 

“Oh don’t worry, I’ve done more with less.” She said confidently. “The hardest thing would probably be the dress.”

 

“Which we got already.” Mother said.

 

“This must be your mom.” Serena said smiling.

 

“Allison Adler.” Mom said smugly.

 

“She decided to help out with the wedding planning but as you can tell mother we have it handled.” I said.

 

“Oh Calliope, you can never have too much help.” Mother said.

 

“Actually we have almost everything planned out. You and Nate are picking out the food and cake tomorrow, the guestlist is already settled, tableware as well. You just need to pick out the flowers and centerpieces.” Serena said. “Do you have any thoughts on what flowers you want?”

 

“White roses.” Nate said coming in. “They’re Cal’s favorite.”

 

“Peonies are actually my favorite.” I corrected. “Hi babe.” I said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

 

“I could have sworn it was roses.” Nate said.

 

“Nope, Peonies, lilies or orchids but mostly peonies.” I said.

 

“Well May is peony season, but your wedding is a little early on so that may be hard to pull off.” Serena said.

 

“White roses are more traditional,” Anne said.

 

“And orchids.” Mother said. “They go very well together.”

 

“Isn’t that a bit too white?” I said.

 

“Well your bridesmaid’s hair is bright red how much more color could you possibly want? Speaking of you are going to dye your hair for the wedding? Perhaps something more natural?” Mother said.

 

Natasha shot mother a glare so menacing that if looks could kill she would have keeled over in a heartbeat.

 

“Mother Natasha is a natural red head and I happen to think she looks beautiful just the way she is.” I said glaring at her.

 

“Natural. Hmph.” She scoffed.

 

“Well the bridal party is going to be wearing champagne colored gowns so white would look better. Maybe some calla lillies as well.” Serena suggested.

 

“All white of course.” Anne said.

 

“With some tall vases and the flowers cascading down.” Mom added.

 

“Very elegant.” Anne said in agreement.

 

“Well I can see you all have it figured out.” I said.

 

“So roses, calla lilies and orchids. All in white.” Serena confirmed.

 

“Hey sweetie, I’m kinda tired I think we’re just gonna head home.” I said.

 

“But you just got here.” Nate said.

 

“Yeah but you know I think our moms have it handled. Tomorrow we get to do the fun stuff. You know try all the appetizers and cakes. Just the two of us.” I said giving him a pointed look.

 

“You know I missed you all day.” Nate said putting his arms around my waist.

 

“Did you?” I said playing hard to get.

 

“Yeah, maybe we should sneak away, get a room here for the night…” Nate said before my phone started ringing.

 

“Hmm. Hold that thought.” I said grabbing my phone. “It’s Tony.”

 

“Don’t answer it.” Nate said quickly.

 

“It’s probably important.” I said answering making Nate groan. “Hello?”

 

“Cal,” Bruce said sounding relieved.

 

“Bruce? Everything okay?” I asked.

 

“Uh I think Tony might need us… both of us.” He said.

 

“Is he okay?” I asked before I heard yelling and something breaking in the background. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

 

“I…” I started.

 

“We’re planning our wedding.” Nate said frustrated.

 

“I picked out a dress and our moms took over. I haven’t had a bit of input since we got here.” I said.

 

“That’s not the point.” Nate said frustrated. “Whenever we’re doing something and Tony calls even if it’s just because he can’t find a screwdriver you drop everything to go check on him.”

 

“It’s my job.” I said.

 

“Really? Last time he called with an emergency you ended up partying in Aruba.” Nate said.

 

“It was a last minute thing. He was blocked and I was freaking out over my final grades he was trying to get Bruce and I to relax and stop stressing.” I said. “I never say anything when Chuck calls you out of the blue for a lost weekend.”

 

“That happens once or twice a year. Tony calls you constantly, even in the middle of the night.” Nate said.

 

“He’s an insomniac and he gets his best ideas in the middle of the night.” I said.

 

“It’s not just him, it’s everyone else too.” Nate said. “Will, Thor… Clint!”

 

“Nate, I have responsibilities and people who count on me, you included. I’m not needed here but he does and Tony didn’t call, Bruce did. He only calls when it’s a real emergency so I’m going. I’ll see you at home.” I said.

 

“I think I’ll be at my place tonight. I need to study.” Nate said.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” I said walking out.

 

“Wait for us.” Will said running after me with Natasha.

 

“Everything okay?” Natasha asked.

 

“Everything’s fine, something came up at work.” I said.

 

“I thought you said Tony gave you the weekend off?” Will said.

 

“He did but Bruce called and there’s something going on.” I said. “Besides even if it doesn’t end up being an emergency at least we’re away from there.”

 

“Are you sure she’s your mom?” Natasha asked.

 

“That’s what it says on my birth certificate.” I said. “Okay here’s my stop.”

 

“Good luck.” Will said.

 

“Please I can handle the dragon lady, whatever’s going on up there will be nothing compared to that.” I said getting out of the cab and running inside.

 

I swiped my card and headed into the elevator.

 

“Jarvis take me up to whatever floor Tony and Bruce are on.” I said.

 

“I’m not sure that would be wise ma’am.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Jarvis, I just spent the entire day with my mother, whatever harpy is throwing a tantrum in Tony’s penthouse is nothing compared to…” I said as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

 

“You self absorbed egotistical bastard!” Someone shouted before a bottle of scotch crashed on the floor next to my feet.

 

“WAH!!” I jumped up.

 

“Cal!” Bruce said leading me away to Tony’s kitchen.

 

“What the hell’s going on?” I asked.

 

“Pep can you just stop for one…” Tony shouted before there was another crash.

 

“Oh no.” I said.

 

“Pepper came home early and Tony had a guest over.” Bruce said.

 

“Guessing this guest was naked and in her bed when she walked in?” I asked.

 

“No Tony, I trusted you and I am such an idiot because I used to be her!” Pepper shouted as she walked in. ‘And you, you lied to my face! You’ve been covering up all of his…”

 

“Pepper leave her out of it, she was just doing as I told her to do which is what I pay her for.” Tony said.

 

“Are you sleeping with him?!” She shouted.

 

‘No.” Tony and I said at the same time.

 

“Pepper I can completely assure you…” Pepper started.

 

“Shut UP!” She shouted. “We’re done, you’ll be hearing from my lawyer!” She said storming out.

 

“You called her?” Tony asked Bruce.

 

“You said call damage control, that’s Cal.” Bruce said.

 

“What the hell happened? Pepper wasn’t supposed to be back from that hostile takeover in Frankfurt until Wednesday.” I said.

 

“She got an anonymous tip that I was going to be having company over.” Tony said.

 

“Jarvis bring up the message Pepper got.” I said taking out my phone.

 

“Cal, just leave it.” Tony said.

 

“The message’s origin number belongs to Christine Everhart.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Christine Everhart?” I said before glaring at Tony. “Please tell me you weren’t stupid enough to invite her back after the last time.”

 

“I may have ran into her at an even last night.” Tony said.

 

“What event?” I said knowing he knew I had his calendar memorized.

 

“Uh… minor pre launch dinner slash exclusive interview…” Tony said.

 

“Tony!!!” I shouted.

 

“I was bored!” He said.

 

“And now you’re going to be divorced!” I shouted before taking a deep breath in and counting back from ten. Panicking isn’t going to get us anywhere right now.

 

“Cal I’m sorry I…” He started.

 

“Shut up.” I said.

 

“I…” He started.

 

“EH!” I said pointing a finger at him to shush him. “You’re going to get on your phone and call your attorney to start looking through your prenup and hope it’s as iron clad as you said it was because with all the evidence and witness testimony you could lose everything. I’m going to call PR and make sure none of this sees the light of day until we figure out what’s going to happen.”

 

“I am sorry.” Tony said.

 

“For what? Screwing the woman who I literally tackled to make sure Pepper wouldn’t find out you screwed during your anniversary dinner, which ended with me getting arrested and sent to court mandated therapy or getting caught?” I asked and he stayed quiet. “Thought so.”

 

“I’ll call the lawyers.” Tony said.

 

“Good.” I said.

 

“Thanks for doing that.” Bruce said.

 

“Well last time you hulked out you made an intern cry.” I said.

 

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this.” Bruce said.

 

“Don’t be it’s my job and you kind of saved me a bit.” I said.

 

“Wedding planning not going well?” Bruce said.

 

“My mom and Nate’s mom took over and decided everything which is good but a bit annoying. Then I got into it with Nate, just seems like it’s happening a lot lately.” I said.

 

“It happens sometimes. Betty and I bickered all the time when we planned our wedding.” Bruce said.

 

“It’s probably the stress but… sometimes I feel like He doesn’t even know me.” I said.

 

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked.

 

“It’s probably nothing but we were picking out flowers for the arrangements and when our wedding planner asked what flowers I wanted he said roses my favorite.” I said.

 

“I thought your favorite flowers were peonies? That’s the only pink thing you do like.” Bruce said.

 

“They are.” I said.

 

“He probably just forgot. You know I wouldn’t remember my own anniversary unless you reminded me.” Bruce said.

 

“Yeah maybe.” I said emailing PR and setting up a meeting for tomorrow in the morning.

 

“So I have to go.” Bruce said.

 

“Date night.” I said.

 

“Yeah, it’s long over due. Do you think you can handle…” Bruce asked.

 

“I got it covered.” I said.

 

“Don’t yell at him too much.” Bruce said.

 

“I think I’m done yelling.” I said. “And I think he’s been yelled at enough for one day.”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow and thanks again.” Bruce said.

 

“Just doing my job.” I said before answering a few more calls. Once I was done I walked over to the bar and looked at what had survived Pepper’s rage. Tony’s ten thousand dollar bottle of scotch had been tipped over but it was still half full.

 

“You’re still here?” Tony said coming out of his room.

 

“Yeah, we have a meeting with PR first thing in the morning. Pepper left, took the jet back to LA.” I said.

 

“Right. Bruce?” Tony asked.

 

“Date night.” I said.

 

“Are you going to yell at me again?” Tony asked.

 

“No I’m off the clock and I think you’ve had enough of that for one day.” I said grabbing two glasses and what was left of Tony’s scotch before going to sit with him on his couch. I put the glasses down and poured us each a drink.

 

“I thought you didn’t drink scotch.” Tony said.

 

“I just spent the entire day with my mother, I’m going to need something stronger than beer or wine.” I said.

 

“I didn’t think Bruce would call you. We agreed you needed the weekend.” Tony said.

 

“Not the reason I wish you’d have called me but I am glad you got me out of there when you did.” I said.

 

“No luck finding a dress?” Tony asked.

 

“No I found the perfect dress just my mom being her usual self. Also looks like you’re getting your wish, Nate’s mom invited her to come with her to the breast cancer luncheon.” I said taking another sip. “She took over the planning which is great since it’s one less thing I have to worry about.”

 

“Then why are you making that face?” Tony asked.

 

“You ever feel like Pepper doesn’t really know you?” I asked.

 

“Well I’ve been cheating on her for… since we got married and she didn’t know…wait I’m pretty sure she always suspected something I just confirmed it when she walked in on me….” he started.

 

“No details please.” I said.

 

“Right. She used to know me better than I knew myself sometimes. Then the miscarriage happened and the IVF failed and we drifted.” Tony said. “What’s going on? Trouble in paradise already?”

 

“We may have had a fight or started to. We just can’t agree on anything lately and he got mad that I had to come into work and he said I always put everyone before him.” I said.

 

“He sounds really needy.” Tony said.

 

“That’s what I thought too and if Nate needed me I would drop everything in a heartbeat but that’s not the point.” I said.

 

“Are you having doubts?” He asked.

 

“No it’s more like… I’m wondering if this is what marriage is going to be like.” I said. “Did you have doubts before your wedding?”

 

“Not really. The day of I started thinking that I wasn’t good enough for pepper and turns out I was right.” Tony said.

 

“Don’t do that.” I said.

 

“Like you weren’t thinking it.” Tony said.

 

“Am I annoyed you didn’t listen to me and you decided to screw the one person I warned you about many times? Yes. Do I think you royally screwed the pooch? Oh hell yeah.” I said.

 

“You really know how to make a guy feel great Cal.” Tony said.

 

“Tony I’ve seen you at your best and at your worst so I know that behind this cocky arrogant facade there’s a great man with a good heart. We’re human, we make mistakes, it happens.” I said leaning back on the couch.

 

“You really think that?” He said leaning back as he looked at me. His forehead was about an inch away from mine. I could see the tears in his eyes he was trying to hold back.

 

“I wouldn’t lie to you.” I said reaching for his hand and giving a reassuring squeeze.

 

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I knew what to do when my parents died. I knew what to do when I became CEO. I knew what to do when I was kidnapped and held hostage in Afghanistan but I’m at a loss here.” Tony said.

 

“I guess you can start by figuring out if you want to try and stay married or if you want to call it.” I said.

 

“I think Pepper already made up her mind.” Tony said. “We should have called it a long time ago.”

 

“I’m going to need long lunch tomorrow.” I said.

 

“Wedding stuff?” Tony asked.

 

“The prenup.” I said.

 

“You’re getting a prenup?” Tony asked.

 

“My mom’s around and I want Nate to know that I’m marrying him for him not his money.” I said. “Also if we end up splitting up I just want a clean cut divorce, no mediation or court battles just each of us leaving with what we came in with and everything else down the middle.”

 

“You’re not even married and you’re already thinking about a divorce?” Tony said.

 

“I hope for the best and prepare for the worst.” I said. “I’ve never believed in soulmates or one true loves, hell I gave up on marriage as a whole a long time ago.”

 

“Then why are you marrying Nate?” Tony asked.

 

“Because it just seems like the right thing to do. He’s the perfect guy.” I said.

 

“But is he perfect for you?” Tony asked shifting a bit so he was closer to me. “If you have to think about it then he isn’t s perfect as you thing.”

 

“Then who is?” I asked.

 

“I think your perfect guy’s probably closer than you think just need to open up to the possibility.” Tony said with a smirk as he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. He stared at me for a minute.

 

“I should go…” I said clearing my throat.

 

“Yeah, you have a fiancé to make up with.” Tony said moving his hand away. I was actually kind of disappointed when he did.

 

“He’s actually staying at his place tonight.” I said. “Which is better, don’t feel like fighting.”

 

“Cal?” Tony said.

 

“Yeah?” I answered.

 

He hesitated for a second. “Have Happy drive you, it’s late.” He said.

 

“Sure. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” I said hugging him. He tensed for a second before hugging back.

 

“Thanks.” He said.

 

“That’s what are friends for.” I answered before leaving.


	128. Chapter 128

Two weeks later and things had gotten back to normal… well sort of. Nate was a bit distant but if anyone was around he was the loving doting fiancé that worshipped the ground I walked on. My lunch meeting with Elijah got postponed because of some other last minute business meeting dad needed him for.

 

Mother was well… she went back to ignoring my existence except when she needed to look like a decent human being with basic maternal instincts. Which was fine by me…except when she happened to get an invitation to an event I had to go to with Tony.

 

He and Pepper were calling it quits but hadn’t made the news public. When they were at events they showed up together and presented a strong united front. Once they were alone they avoided each other as much as possible.

 

I was currently standing at a distance behind Tony as he and Pepper talked to a reporter about the importance of the work the Stark foundation was doing and how the funds they were raising was going to go to some research center for the under privileged somewhere.

 

I had the statement memorized by now with all the back and forth those two had me running. The only thing going through my head right now was how did I let myself get talked into wearing a pink floral skirt? I hate pink and right now it looked like pink had thrown up everywhere.

 

[](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fd/dc/fc/fddcfc34af1a4abd4ade2796cba1e5f6--gorgeous-prom-dresses-prom-dresses-.jpg) 

“Why are you making that face?” Tony said snapping me out of my thoughts.

 

“I’m a girl who loves black that’s wearing pink.” I said. “How are you holding up?”

 

“Well my wife is being passive aggressive, It’s not five so I can’t have a drink in public yet and I’m really bored.” He said.

 

“Just a few more hours and if that’s not enough think of all the boobs you’re helping save.” I said.

 

“I’m more of an ass man…” He said making me laugh.

 

“Calliope! There you are!” I heard mom say behind me.

 

“Ah shit.” I muttered.

 

“Who’s that?” Tony asked.

 

“My mother.” I whispered before plastering a polite smile on my face. “Mother.”

 

“Hello dear.” She said forcing me into a hug so she could whisper into my ear. “Introduce me.” She said pinching my arm.

 

“Have you been here long?” I asked. “I didn’t see you come in.”

 

“We did Anne was just introducing me to some acquaintances of her’s.” She said smiling and pinching my side making me jump slightly.

 

“Mother, I’d like to introduce you to my boss, Tony Stark. Tony this is my mother…” I started.

 

“Allison Adler, a pleasure to meet you Mister Stark.” Mom said offering her hand.

 

“Please just Tony, Mister Stark was my father.” Tony said making me snort.

 

“AHAHA.” Mother laughed. “I wasn’t aware Calliope worked directly with you?”

 

“She does. I hired her personally about a year ago. She’s my right hand man.” Tony said.

 

“She never mentioned that.” She said giving me a look.

 

“It never came up.” I said.

 

“Callie.” Anne said coming over.

 

“Anne, how are you.” I said hugging her.

 

“I’m very well thank you. You look lovely.” Anne said.

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“Miss Archibald, I want to thank you personally for your donation.” Tony said.

 

“There’s no need Mister Stark, it’s a great cause and it’s my pleasure.” Anne said

 

“I’m feeling rather parched Chauncey grab me a drink.” Mother said making Tony snort and cover his mouth to hold back his laughter.

 

“We actually have to go.” I said pressing a hand to my earpiece. “Time for photos.”

 

“Oh right.” Tony said chuckling a bit. “It was nice to see you all. Please enjoy yourselves and thank you for coming.”

 

With that we walked away quickly so Tony was free to laugh.

 

“I…. ahahaha. I forgot your middle name’s…. ah It’s actually Chauncey.” He said as his laughter died down.

 

“Laugh it up.” I said.

 

“I’m sorry… ah I don’t remember the last time I laughed that much.” Tony said pulling himself together as I rubbed my side and checked my arm where I could tell I was going to have a bruise. “What happened there?”

 

“It’s nothing.” I said shrugging it off.

 

“Doesn’t look like nothing.” Tony said giving me a stern look.

 

“That’s my mom’s way of trying to get me to do something while keeping up the appearance she’s a kind loving mother.” I said.

 

“Yeah I was going to ask about that? You call her mother?” Tony asked.

 

“Mom is to warm a term for her. I keep things formal and on a need to know basis with her.” I said.

 

“She reminds me of Howard.” Tony said. “In more ways than one. Why didn’t you tell her you worked directly with me? I mean it’s kind of a big deal.” He said rubbing my arm with his thumb.   

 

“The same reason I didn’t want you to meet her. Tony my mother’s a gold digger. She doesn’t see you she sees your net worth.” I said. “Same with Nate and his family.”

 

“So her doing that was…” He said realizing what was going on.

 

“Yup.” I said. “She wants to get in your pants.”

 

“Eh ew.” Tony said. “I feel used.”

 

“I did warn you.” I said. “I don’t want you to be step dad number eight. I respect you and care way too much about you to let that happen.”

 

“I need a drink and a Lysol shower.” He said.

 

“Maybe later, you need to go pose for some photos with your wife.” I said.

 

“Well we might have matching pinch bruises after this is over.” Tony said.

 

“Dinner and drinks after?” I said.

 

“I’m feeling schwarma.” Tony said.

 

“I’ll make it happen.” I said.

 

**Two Weeks Later-**

I got out of the can and walked into the restaurant. I told the hostess I was here to meet Elijah and I was led to my table.

 

“Callie.” Elijah said getting up to greet me and pull out my chair for me.

 

“Sorry I’m late, meeting went on for longer than planned.” I said.

 

“It’s not trouble I only just got here myself.” He said. “I ordered your favorite for you.”

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“I put together that prenup you asked for and I need to ask are you sure about this?” Elijah said.

 

“Elijah, Allison’s been worming her way into Nate and his family’s good graces. It’s only a matter of time until she starts showing her true colors and I need to be ready. I’m not marrying Nate for his money and this is just a guarantee that I’m not lying.” I said.

 

“That’s not all is it?” He said.

 

“You were talking about the clause I asked you to add.” I said realizing what he was getting at.

 

“Cal, the separation of assets is completely fair and makes sense but asking him to waive his parental right?” Elijah said.

 

“I’m not going to put my kids through what Allison put me through. Dad, you, Nik, Kol and Rebekah, you’re my family not because of DNA or because some paper says so but because you all chose me and I chose you, But she was still able to use me as leverage in the divorce and that feeling of neglect and worthlessness is not something I’d wish on anyone especially my kids.” I said.

 

“Do you really think he’d turn his back on his own children?” Elijah asked.

 

“He might if they’re not his.” I said.

 

“You haven’t told him Clint being your donor.” Elijah said realizing what I was getting at.

 

“He doesn’t even know I froze my eggs.” I said.

 

“Callie.” He said.

 

“It’s not something you can just casually bring up in a conversation Elijah. There’s a lot to consider and we’re not the only people involved. He’s already feeling pretty insecure about my friendship with Clint and Tony and lately Thor for some reason imagine if he finds out that Clint’s the biological father of his future children.” I said.

 

“Cal he’s going to find out. If you’re serious about starting a life with him he deserves to know and I thought the embryo’s were just a precaution in case you were unable to conceive?” Elijah said.

 

“Nate and I aren’t going to be ready for kids anytime so it’s more than likely we’ll go through IVF when the time comes.” I said.

 

“Callie you need to tell him, sooner rather than later.” He said.

 

“I know, I’m actually going to talk to Clint this weekend to give him a heads up and then I’ll give this to Nate.” I said.

 

“Callie.” Elijah said again.

 

“I need to start the conversation somehow and you know I lack tact for things like this.” I said.

 

“I’m aware.” He said. “Are you sure you want to get married? You don’t seem particularly excited about any of this.”

 

“I’m just being cautious. There’s nothing to worry about.” I said trying to reassure myself more than.

 

**A Few Weeks Later…**

 

“Taiyaki.” I said.

 

“Barbeque? We just ate.” Clint said.

 

“No it’s desert, you know the fish cones with ice cream?” I said.

 

“Oh the ones all over instagram. I’ve been meaning to try them.” He said looking for a place on his phone. “And the closest place is two blocks away, you up for a walk?”

 

“Well I do need to walk off lunch.” I said.

 

“I give it an eight.” Clint said.

 

“Corn bread was good.” I said. “Chicken was a bit dry.”

 

“Ribs were perfect. Might come back for a cheat day.” He said.

 

“Seconded.” I said. “I missed this.”

 

“Same, how’s the wedding planning going?” He asked.

 

“No idea.” I said.

 

“Aren’t you getting married?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah but the dragon lady and Nate’s mom took over, the wedding planner sends me updates on occasion but other than that no idea. I did get to pick out the cake though.” I said. “There’s actually something I needed to talk to you about.”

 

“What’s up?” He asked.

 

“I was… I think it might be time to tell Nate about… our kids.” I said.

 

“You haven’t told him yet?” Clint said surprised.

 

“It hasn’t really been the right time and it’s not something you can just casually bring up in a conversation. I had Elijah draw up a prenup and the topic of children came up. I wanted to talk to you before I gave it to Nate to sign. I know things have been kind of weird with him lately…” I started.

 

“No he just casually groans whenever I walk in, pulls you next to him when we’re hanging out and rolls his eyes whenever I talk.” Clint said sarcastically.

 

“I thought he was being subtle.” I said.

 

“He was. Natasha was the one that pointed it out. He also does that with Thor and Steve for some reason. And when Tony calls…” Clint started listing.

 

“We may have gotten into it or started too get into it a few weeks ago. He says I always put everyone ahead of him and that whenever Tony calls I drop everything even him.” I said.

 

“It’s your job, Tony doesn’t function without you.” Clint said.

 

“That’s a slight exaggeration but that time it was a real emergency.” I said.

 

“Bruce called.” Clint said nodding in agreement.

 

“Exactly and it wasn’t like I was needed. My input wasn’t even considered for anything but the dress so why bother being there.” I said.

 

“With your mom being there too…” Clint frowned.

 

“Right, he was blowing things out of proportion and being so needy.” I said as we walked into the taiyaki shop.

 

“So you want to tell him about the kids?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah but if I do that I also have to include that you’re…” I said.

 

“Your sperm donor.” Clint said.

 

“And I wanted you to know first in case things got more… awkward.” I said and we stayed quiet.

 

“I meant it… what I said before. I don’t care if someone else raises our kids as long as you’re their mom.” Clint said. “If you think Nate is the right guy then… I’m okay with it.”

 

“Are you sure?” I said taking his hand.

 

“Yeah, I love you and I want you to be happy.” Clint said. “I guess this also means I should probably stop calling them our kids.”

 

“You don’t have to. I mean maybe not in front of Nate.” I said before our number was called. We got up and grabbed out ice creams. We took all the usual photos and posted them before walking back towards the subway.

 

**Later that Day-**

I was at home doing some research online while Steve and Bucky cuddled on the couch watching some indie movie Steve really liked for some reason when Nate walked in.

 

“Hey babe, how’d the fitting and wine tasting go?” I asked.

 

“Great, would have gone better if you’d actually gone.” He said giving me a look. “How was the meeting?”

 

“Awesome.” I said.

 

“Uhuh, and Clint was there why?” Nate said giving me a pointed look while Steve and Bucky slowly backed away.

 

“Because he was my meeting.” I said.

 

“What do you mean he was your meeting? You two went out for lunch and ice cream.” Nate said annoyed.

 

“Not just any ice cream taiyaki.” I said.

 

“Oh you mean the fish cone things?” Bucky asked. “Was it good I’ve been meaning to try it.”

 

“Freaking amazing, the green tea matcha…” I started before Nate cleared his throat.

 

“You ditched wedding planning to go get ice cream with Clint.” Nate said.

 

“I didn’t ditch you it was our monthly meeting.” I said.

 

“Wait wait, your monthly meeting that you have the second Saturday of every month, that you clear the entire day for is you and Clint hanging out?” Nate said annoyed.

 

“Well kinda. We get up early take Lucky for a walk and have breakfast at that bistro across from the park, come back watch a movie while we wrestle Lucky to trim his nails. By lunch we start looking up new places on instagram and go on food adventures, you know spicy noodle challenge, kitchen sink ice cream challenge, fish bowls, that one time we ended up in Jersey to try the best cannoli’s outside of Italy... stuff like that. Then we come here watch a movie over pizza.” I said at the exact moment Clint walked in.

 

“Okay so I know you hate monster movies but the new Godzilla movie had pretty good reviews…” Clint said walking in with said movie and pizza. “Hey man.”

 

“Hey Clint how about we go watch that movie on your tv, try out that new sound system?” Steve said quickly ushering Steve out. Clint shot me a look and nodded to him in agreement.

 

“Sure.” Clint said following them out.

 

“You ditched me with our wedding plans to go try ice cream!?” Nate shouted.

 

“I didn’t ditch you, I told you ahead of time I had a meeting. This is why we share calendars.” I said.

 

“I thought it was a work thing, you didn’t tell me you were hanging out with Clint.” Nate said.

 

“You didn’t ask.” I said. “And since when do I have to tell you where I am, who I’m with, and what I’m doing?”

 

“Since we’re getting married and you left me to plan our wedding by myself!” Nate said. “All this time I’ve been thinking you work weekends but you’re been going on dates with another guy?”

 

“First of all they’re not dates we just hang out the entire day.” I said.

 

“You’ve been doing this the entire time we’ve been together?” Nate said annoyed.

 

“Before actually, since Bobbi moved out and Bekah moved to London. We were both lonely and started drowning ourselves in work, one Saturday we were both out of things to do and bored when a restaurant add came on. We ended up having cheese fries in Jersey and a month later it happened again and it stuck.” I said.

 

“You think this is normal?” Nate said.

 

“Two friends hanging out yeah pretty normal. The way you’ve been acting lately not so much. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you side eye Clint or Thor, or even Steve and Bucky and they’re gay. Hell you get annoyed when I get calls from work.” I said.

 

“Because it doesn’t matter who it is or how small a problem you drop everything to help everyone. It feels like there’s more than two people in this relationship and if we’re getting married things have to change.” Nate said.

 

“Nate you knew I had a lot of friends in the beginning if I remember its one of your favorite things about me, you’ve never had a problem with it before and you shouldn’t have a problem with it now. I never had an issue with you living with your ex girlfriend or that the girl you cheated on her with is currently planning our wedding.” I said.

 

“How did you…” Nate started.

 

“Blair likes to gossip, a lot.” I deadpanned. “You say I need to change well I think you’re the one that needs to change because they were here before you and they’ll be here long after you’re gone. They’re more than friends, they’re family. I don’t know why you’re so insecure or why you’re being so needy all of a sudden but you need to come to terms with that or our marriage isn’t going to last.”

 

With that I walked out and headed towards the pizza. I let myself into Clint’s apartment and took my usual spot next to Lucky who lifted his head so I could sit down and put his head back down on my lap.

 

“So Godzilla?” I asked.

 

“Uh yeah.” Clint said getting the hint that I didn’t want to talk about it. Bucky and Steve were having one of their silent conversations with just looks.

 

“Uh Cal…” Steve started.

 

“Whatever you heard, I don’t need to talk about it.” I said ending the conversation.

 

“We didn’t hear anything through the paper thin walls.” Steve said.

 

“Just thought we should mention we’re actually bi…” Bucky said.

 

“That would explain all the times I’ve caught you both staring when I walked around the apartment in my underwear.” I said.

 

“We didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Steve said quickly.

 

“What? No you’re both perfect gentlemen and trust me I’ve stared more than a few times when you both walk around shirtless.” I said.

 

“We’ve noticed.” Bucky said with a smirk.

 

_“I won’t stop walking around in my underwear if you two don’t stop walking around shirtless?” I asked in Russian._

_“It doesn’t bother you?” Bucky asked answering in Russian._

_“Looking’s fine by me, you?” I asked._

_“It is a great view.” Bucky smirked._

“For those of us that don’t speak Russian what’s going on?” Steve asked.

 

“We’re good.” I said smiling.

 

The same could not be said about Nate but it wasn’t anything that couldn’t be worked out later…maybe.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Will walked into the hospital like he had done every Sunday for the past year.

 

“Morning Shelly.” Will said passing by the nurse’s station and dropping off some pastries like he always did.

 

“Morning Will, you didn’t have to…” She said.

 

“You kidding, you all work way too hard. It’s the least I could do.” Will said like he did every week. He forced a smile before looking towards the room.

 

“You just missed Bruce.” Shelly said.

 

“He always feels bad when he misses a day because of work.” Will said.

 

“You okay?” Shelly asked.

 

“Yeah just got in a fight with Nate.” Will said.

 

“The foot model?” She asked.

 

“The roommate.” Will said.

 

“He’s probably worried about you.” Shelly said.

 

“I’ve been worrying a lot of people lately.” Will said taking a drink of his triple shot espresso coffee to help with the hangover. “I’m gonna go… say hi.”

 

He turned around and walked into the room. He closed the door and looked at his best friend and sister. She wasn’t connected to as many machines as she had been a year ago. She was thinner than before as a result of the muscle atrophy from her not moving. Will shrugged off his coat and took his seat next to the bed.

 

“Hey Hales. I’m back same time as last week.” Will said but stayed quiet. “Okay not the same time as last week but I didn’t think you’d want to have to hear me puke out last night’s drinks. Kind of glad they left the blinds closed. There’s only so much a quadruple shot macchiato can fix.”

 

He looked down at her hands and noticed her nails needed some trimming. He reached into the nightstand and took out a nail care kit. He reached for her hand and slowly started trimming her nails one by one.

 

“Guess you probably want to know what made me hit the pub crawl this time. I may have gotten into it with Nate.” Will admitted. “And it sucks because you know how patient and great he is. He has put up with a lot of shit from me this year. He never argues, he and Nat and Tony they’ve kept me from completely breaking down since…you know. I lost Josh Hales and… and then you. You’re still here and you’re hanging on but… you’re no closer to waking up than you were a year ago.”

 

Will sniffled a bit and sighed before taking out the nail file and rounding out the edges of her nails.

 

“Nate decided to do some spring-cleaning a few days ago and he found our box of junk from the old apartment. You know the one with things we managed to get out of the building before it collapsed. There were a few photos, your old uniform from the coffee shop and some of your old essays. Nate read one, the persuasive essay on whether or not coma patients should stay on life support or not. You were…are a really good writer.” Will said pulling out a folded up piece of paper from his jean pocket.

 

“Nate told me that maybe it was time I should consider letting you go and I just… I lost it. I yelled at him and he just let me scream at him and he took it. Just said I wasn’t the only one that was losing someone and went to stay at Serena’s place for a while. I read it and then I went to the bar and I read it again and drank some more and cried while I read it and drank and then the night gets fuzzy. You made a lot of good points. Then you just had to end it like that. You’d rather die and have your organs help someone than stay in a bed slowly wasting away, while everyone you know and love suffers as they watch. Why did you have to be such a good writer? You didn’t even care what happens to you, you’re always looking out for everyone around you and that’s exactly how you ended up here in the first place. You went and got yourself shot and thrown off a cliff and… comatose and you left me Hales. I lost Josh and I was mad and hurt and grieving and I told you I wished I never met you but I was wrong. You didn’t ruin my life Hales you made it so much better just by being in it and I don’t want that to be the last thing I ever say to you but… but I don’t think you want this. You made that really clear. You ended the essay with an exclamation point for fuck’s sake. I always knew there was a chance of this day coming but… I always thought you’d wake up... You were supposed to wake up.” Will cried.

 

“You… You named me your power of attorney for a reason and… I love you but I fucking hate you for giving me the final choice in this, for making me be the one who has to tell all of them that it’s time to call it.” Will cried. “You had a plan for everything except what was going to happen to the rest of us when you’re gone…”

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

 

Steve and Bucky only made it halfway through the movie before they decided to call it an early night. Of course I knew that was code for they were going to screw each other senseless but that was fine because it meant that Steve would get up early tomorrow morning and make pancakes.

 

It was while Godzilla was chasing some cars that my phone buzzed. I opened it and saw that it was from Nate.

 

_I’m staying at my place for a few days, need some space. Love you._

I frowned but didn’t reply anything. I locked my phone and got back to the movie but it was back at the main screen.

 

“Come on.” Clint said getting up and moving next to me on the couch. He put his arm on the back of the couch inviting me to cuddle. I moved a pillow to cushion Lucky’s head off of my lap before moving to Clint’s side and hugging him as I rested my head on his shoulder.

 

We stayed like that for a while before I finally addressed the elephant in the room.

 

“Nate’s staying at his place for a few days, says he needs some space.” I said. “I don’t think that bugs me as much as it should.”

“You two had a pretty big fight.” Clint said. “He’s hurt.”

 

“I’m not wrong.” I said.

 

“I never said you were.” Clint said.

 

‘I’m gonna end up apologizing for that last comment aren’t I?” I said.

 

“Probably even though it’s probably just to make Nate happy.” He said.

 

“Uh, is this what it’s going to be like? Marriage?” I asked.

 

“It’s a lot of compromise.” Clint said. “But normally it doesn’t bother you because it means making the person you love happy.”

 

“Did you and Bobby fight when you were planning your wedding?” I asked.

 

“I think it’s easier to name a time we weren’t fighting. Though most of the time when we fought we did it for the make up sex. It didn’t fix anything but it was amazing.” Clint said.

 

“Doubts that’s going to help here.” I said.

 

“It’ll distract you for a bit at least.” He said.

 

“No it won’t.” I said.

 

“Or it’ll take the edge off.” Clint said.

 

“Nope.” I said.

 

“Cal?” Clint said confused.

 

“Okay so in the six months since we’ve been…” I started “We... He… I’ve never… gotten there.”

 

“Gotten where?” Clint asked. I stayed quiet for minute waiting for that little light bulb in his head to go off. “Wait… Cal you don’t mean…”

 

“Yeah.” I said.

 

“Never?” Clint asked.   

 

“Not even close.” I said.

 

“But it’s been months.” He said.

 

“I know.” I said.

 

“And you’re getting married.” Clint said.

 

“I know.” I said.

 

“Is that why he’s so freaked out about us spending time together because he thinks…” he started.

 

“Oh no he has no idea about any of this.” I said.

 

“Wait? What do you mean he has no idea?” Clint said. “He has to know you two… you know.”

 

“He’s never really… lasted long and he’s never noticed since I kinda… fake it.” I admitted.

 

“You fake it?” He said. “You fake orgasms?”

 

“Not as hard to pull off as you’d think. Once he gets off he’s pretty oblivious to anything else.” I said.

 

“But it’s been months.” Clint said.

 

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” I said.

 

“Cal that’s insane.” Clint said.

 

“I know but not much I can do in that department. For a while I thought it was me but after talking to Nat I figured out it wasn’t me. Nate’s just sucks.” I said. “And I don’t really think telling him is going to help things. I don’t think there’s any guy that can handle learning their girlfriend hates having sex with them because they’re so bad at it and that they’ve been faking it since the first time they were together.”

 

“You hate sex?” Clint asked.

 

“It’s more of a chore than anything.” I said. “And that’s not the only thing that sucks he hates cuddling. Like this.” I said gesturing to how we were cuddling on the couch. “Never.”

 

“You guys cuddle.” Clint said.

 

“Again when you Steve or Thor are in the room because he’s afraid one of you is going to steal me away.” I said. “And you know me, I can be emotionally oblivious but when it comes to showing affection for the people I care about I don’t hold back. I sleep on my side of the bed and he sleeps on his.”

 

“Wow that sounds cold.” He said.

 

“Which is surprising considering how needy and insecure he’s acting.” I said.

 

“You need to talk to him.” Clint said.

 

“And I will. When he’s done needing space because I think I need it too.” I said.


	129. Chapter 129

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so it’s been a crazy week both good and bad. Good because school’s going great but bad because the world lost a legend. Stan Lee was amazing. I am not exaggerating when I say the world lost a hero. He showed the world that anyone despite their flaws and weaknesses can be a hero. He showed the world that you didn’t need superpowers to be a hero, that nerds can be strong, that a good heart and moral character is strength, that even gods can fall and get back up again without a magical hammer, and that no matter how much red you have on your ledger you can turn your life around. The world Stan Lee helped create made me smile on some of my worst days and for that I will always be thankful. Rest in Peace Stan.
> 
> On a lighter note this week is Thanksgiving here in the US. For those of you celebrating I hope you have a good one, I’ll be spending mine trying to get buzzed so I can karaoke in front of my crazy extended family since it’s apparently mandatory if I want Turkey. As long as it isn’t too dried out it’ll be worth it but to celebrate it there will not be one update this week or two, but three chapters updated this week. I’m doing this not only to celebrate the holiday or because I really want Hayley out of this freaking coma already but because this chapter ended up being over 20,000 words and I think it’s better if I update it in parts. Happy thanksgiving to those who celebrate it and to everyone enjoy.

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

 

I groaned as I felt the sunlight hit me. I winced before hiding my face in my pillow before I realized that wasn’t my pillow. I cracked an eye open and noticed that I wasn’t in my room and that I wasn’t alone. I looked up and saw that I was half lying on Clint and that he had an arm around my waist hugging me close. I smiled and closed my eyes again.

 

Yeah this might be part of why Nate had an issue with me hanging out with other guys. Did I care? Not really. Clint was comfy and warm. It was the first time in a while I had gotten a good night’s rest. I was going to enjoy this for as long as I could.

 

Of course that didn’t last long. There was a knock on the door and Clint gasped awake.

 

“Mh… Five more minutes.” He mumbled hugging me tighter.

 

“Yeah.” I muttered before there was another knock.

 

“Uh.” We groaned.

 

“Clint, Steve made breakfast, wake up Cal.” Bucky said.

 

“Did he make pancakes?” I asked.

 

“Did he make pancakes?!” Clint called out.

 

“Yeah, there’s coffee too.” Bucky answered through the door.

 

“We’ll be there in a minute.” Clint answered. “Guess we didn’t finish Godzilla.”

 

“He squished people, they shot at him, led him away and the leads hooked up.” I said. “The end.”

 

“Sounds accurate.” Clint said. “Sleep well?”

 

“Yeah, you?” I asked.

 

“Pretty well considering we slept on the couch.” He said.

 

“We never make it to the bed.” I said sitting up. For a second I could have sworn I saw Clint look disappointed. “We should go, Steve made pancakes.”

 

“Yum.” He said standing up before helping me up. We walked out and went straight down the hall. We went straight to the table and served ourselves.

 

Steve and Bucky exchanged looks but didn’t say anything.

 

“So did Nate stay at his place?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah, he’s probably not going to be around for a few days. He said he needed space.” I said.

 

“Oh.” Bucky said.

 

“Better for me I have a ton of work to do and I have to get ready for that tech conference coming up in a few weeks. Tony’s speaking and but I get to go have a look around at all the cool new toys.” I said. “Plus it’s in Chicago so I get to spend some time with my dad and brothers.”

 

“Does Will know because he’s been busy trying to plan your bachelorette party?” Bucky said.

 

“He is you know…keeping it tame right?” I asked.

 

“If you consider him asking us if we’d be interested in stripping for the party tame then yeah.” Steve said.

 

“Well if it’s your two…” I started backing Steve choke on his coffee. “Joking. I’d be fine with just a dinner, drinks and dancing. Very tame.”

 

“We’ll let him know but you know how he can be.” Bucky said.

 

“I’m sure you two can handle him.” I said. “Well thanks for breakfast but I need to go to work.”

 

“It’s Sunday.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah and I have something’s I need to check on.” I said.

 

“Do those things happen to be named Tony Stark?” Steve asked.

 

“Possibly. He’s dealing with some stuff right now.” I said. “Besides I do actually need to check on some things. I tweaked the processing algorithm a bit to see if that would up the reaction time and it was going to finish installing a few hours ago.”

 

With that I went to go get changed before heading out. I made the usual stops for coffee and hangover breakfast before heading to the tower.

 

By the look on Happy’s face when I greeted him at the door it was a long night.

 

“Jarvis send me up to whatever floor Tony’s on, he probably need the coffee faster than Bruce.” I said.

 

“Actually Ma’am Doctor Banner and sir are both in the penthouse.” Jarvis said.

 

“Really?” I said before the elevator started moving.

 

When I walked out of the elevator and into the penthouse the first thing that stuck out to me was how quiet it was. I slowly tip toed as I walked into the living room, bar area. The living room wasn’t messy and there weren’t any clothes thrown around.

 

“Sunshine! Wasn’t expecting you here today. Oh crap do I have a meeting?” Tony said.

 

“Nope no meeting. Just came in to check up on how the update was working and to bring you your usual. Hey Bruce.” I said.

 

“Hey.” He said with a forced smile but an otherwise defeated look.

 

“Everything okay?” I asked.

 

“Betty asked for a divorce.” Bruce said.

 

“What?!” I said.

 

“Apparently she’s been seeing someone for a few months now, a psychologist from the university.” Bruce said.

 

“She was seeing someone as in sleeping with them or dating them?” I asked.

 

“Both.” Tony answered.

 

“Ouch, I’m sorry.” I said.

 

“I should have noticed something sooner.” Bruce said.

 

“Don’t do that to yourself. Things happen, you couldn’t have known.” I said.

 

“She said I worked too much.” Bruce said.

 

“Nate says the same thing but that isn’t what’s really bothering him it’s just an excuse for his insecurities.” I said. “You work hard but I’ve also seen how attentive you are with Betty. You call her everyday during lunch. You send her flowers at least once a month. You never miss a date night or forget your anniversary. You did your best. The rest is on her.”

 

“I should have done more.” Bruce said.

 

“No blaming yourself, you heard Cal you did your best. You didn’t cheat on her like I did with Pepper. This isn’t on you.” Tony said.

 

“I’m going to need a place to stay.” Bruce said.

 

“Your apartment is all set up, stay as long as you like.” Tony said. “Now back to you.”

 

“Me?” I asked.

 

“It’s Sunday, you’re getting married in less than two months and instead of planning your wedding you’re here.” Tony said.

 

“We finally had that fight we started a few weeks ago.” I said. “Nate said he needed some space and if we’re being honest so did I.”

 

“That’s it, we’re going out.” Tony said.

 

“Can’t I need to check on the update to the interface and catch up on some paperwork.” I said.

 

“I need to move out.” Bruce said.

 

“I’ll have Happy pick up your things and you can do paperwork and check the upgrade, which I already checked and it works great by the way, tomorrow.” Tony said.

 

“Tony.” Bruce and I said at the same time.

 

“I think we’re long overdue for a company retreat.” Tony said with a smirk making Bruce and I groan. “Did I mention it’s mandatory?”

 

“What should I put in the memorandum this time?” I asked.

 

“Uh… team building seminar?” Tony suggested.

 

“Should I stop by for clothes on our way to wherever we’re going?” I asked.

 

“Eh, I’ll just send Happy for clothes for all of us. Jarvis has our sizes.” Tony said. “Up, up let’s go.”

 

“Am I going to need my passport?” Bruce asked.

 

“Nope.” Tony said as he led us all to the elevator. I got into my calendar the one that I shared with Nate and added the last minute company retreat and blocked off the next three days. He wanted space so I guess that means not talking to him but I still wanted to let him know.

 

I then picked up my phone and messaged Clint, Steve, and Bucky.

 

_Change of plans, just got roped into a last minute company retreat, might be gone for a few days._

Steve and Bucky sent me sad face emojis before wishing me luck. Clint on the other hand actually called.

 

“Cal let’s go.” Tony said as I picked up my phone.

 

“Just a minute it’s Clint.” I said answering. “Hello.”

 

“Hey, you need me to drop off your go bag and passport?” He asked.

 

“Uh don’t think so. We’re staying in the country for this one.” I said.

 

“Well good luck, have fun and if you need anything shoot me a text.” Clint said.

 

“Thanks, I’ll see you when I get back. Love you.” I said without thinking anything of it.

 

“Love you too.” He said before hanging up.

 

“You end your calls with Clint with an I love you?” Tony said giving me a look.

 

“Yeah, I love him he loves me there’s nothing wrong with that.” I said buckling in.

 

“Right.” Tony said shaking his head before starting the car.

 

“Where are we going?” Bruce asked.

 

“You’ll see.” Tony said as he drove out of the garage.

 

We were on the road for a few hours. We were out of the city and eventually what looked like any civilization until we got into the Hamptons. Tony drove through town until we got to an empty beach that led to a castle like mansion.

 

 

“Wow.” I said.

 

“Yeah, didn’t feel like flying all the way to Malibu to see the beach every time. I got it for a steal.” Tony said.

 

“It’s huge.” Bruce said.

 

“Go big or go home.” Tony said shutting off the car and walking out. “Welcome to Stark Manor.”

 

“Do those stairs lead to the beach?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, completely private so skinny dipping is an option.” Tony said.

 

“Its mid march so I don’t think that’s a good idea.” I said.

 

“Pool’s heated.” Tony said.

 

“Maybe later.” I said.

 

“The kitchen is fully stocked, you two can choose any rooms you want except the master since you know that’s taken. Jarvis is installed in the entire manor and both of your phones so if you need anything you know who to ask.” Tony said.

 

“Tony not that this isn’t great and all but why did we have to come all the way to the Hamptons for this…retreat?” Bruce asked.

 

“I’m with Bruce on this. It just seems like this is the worst possible time for this.” I said.

 

“No this is the perfect time. We’ve had a shitty few weeks. I’m getting divorced, Bruce is getting divorced, your mom who by the way is more horrible than you ever described in in town and you’re fighting with your fiancé which you never did before he put a ring on that finger. We need to take a step back, and unwind.” Tony said.

 

“It was not that bad of a fight.” I said.

 

**A few hours and many shots later…**

“You actually said that?” Bruce asked.

 

“He was complaining I wasn’t being open and communicating enough I thought honesty was the way to go.” I said.

 

“There’s such a thing as selective honesty.” Tony said.

 

“Well my bad, he actually got me really mad.” I said.

 

“What did he do?” Bruce asked.

 

“So you know the second Saturday of every month is…” I started.

 

“Your date day with Clint what about it?” Tony said.

 

“It’s not a date.” I said.

 

“You guys walk the dog together, run errands together, grab lunch and then dinner and a movie.” Tony said.

 

“That does sound like a date.” Bruce said.

 

“It’s not a date, it’s just the day we spend with each other catching up and checking in with each other.” I said.

 

“Date.” Bruce and Tony said at the same time.

 

“Anyway, we went on our usual food adventure….” I started.

 

“Date.” Tony corrected.

“We took photos and posted them on instagram like we always do.” I said and Tony took out his phone.

 

“Huh… you really do always post food on instagram.” Bruce said.

 

“Clint’s on here more than Nate. Wait I don’t think Nate’s even on here.” Tony said.

 

“Nate has his go to places and he sticks to those. Clint is more open to experiences. Once we drove all the way to Jersey for fries.” I said.

 

“I’m guessing nate had a problem with this?” Tony asked.

 

“For as long as I’ve known Clint, second Saturday of the month has been our thing. So when Nate and I synched our calendars that also transferred over. We had some meeting with the wedding planner about the drapes and decorations for the church but since I have that entire day blocked out and Nate was free, he went on his own. He assumed it was a work thing since I just have it down as meeting with C. So when I posted that photo…” I said scrolling down my phone to show them the photo of us eating Tayaki. “He flipped.”

 

“Because you left him alone to plan the wedding?” Bruce asked.

 

“Because I left him alone with wedding plans to spend the day with Clint. He didn’t ask about the meeting he just assumed it was work. So he comes home and he starts yelling, he gets even madder when he realizes that not only did I ditch him that day but every second Saturday of the month since we started dating. I tell him that I don’t have to tell him where I am, what I’m doing or who I’m with just because we’re getting married.” I said.

 

“Right.” Tony said.

 

“He brought up the whole everyone comes before him thing again. He said that if we were getting married then I needed to change and I told him that he needed to stop being so needy and insecure and especially when Clint, Steve, Bucky and Thor were around or when you guys calls especially since I never got jealous considering he lives with his ex girlfriend and the girl he cheated on her with is currently planning our wedding.” I said.

 

“He lives with his ex-girlfriend?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah, they dated back in high school and she’s now dating his roommate and best friend Chuck. He slept with her best friend who’s now our wedding planner.” I said.

 

“And that doesn’t bother you at all?” Bruce asked.

 

“No we all have a past which is why it really annoys me that he get’s all territorial and jealous when there’s another guy around. I told him that and that I wasn’t going to stop being friends with any of them because they were there long before him and they’ll be there long after he’s gone. If he doesn’t change then this marriage will be over before it even starts.” I said.

 

“So you actually said that they would be there long after he was gone?” Bruce said.

 

“It’s not a lie.” I said taking another shot. “And yeah it might have come off as a bit harsh but he was being a moron.”

 

“That’s not it. I think what probably really hurt Nate about you saying that was the fact that you’ve actually considered you two ending.” Bruce said.

 

“What’s so wrong with that? I’m a child of divorce, my mom literally makes a living off her divorces.” I said. “I’m very aware of the chance this might not work out

 

“Cal, Nate adores you. While you think about the end and fallout of your relationship he’s probably been imagining your lives together.” Bruce said.

 

“That doesn’t change the way he’s been acting Bruce and if we’re being honest I’m glad he asked for a break. If this is what he’s acting like now imagine if I had told him about my kids with Clint.” I said.

 

“You haven’t told him?” Tony said surprised.

 

“He didn’t give me a chance to. I went out with Clint so I can talk to him about it first since Nate’s been acting weird around him already and chances are he was going to act weirder after I told him. He didn’t even give me a chance to give him the prenup when he got home.” I said.

 

“What does your prenup have to do with any of this?” Bruce asked.

 

“That was going to start the conversation. I included a clause about the kids.” I said.

 

“Do you have it?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah Elijah emailed me a copy of it before he finalized it.” I said opening up the email.

 

Tony took a look at it and scanned through it.

 

“Wow, can I have your lawyer’s number he did a great job. This thing’s iron clad, Probably more than mine.” Tony said before he frowned. “That’s how you were going to start the conversation?”

 

“I didn’t know how else to bring it up.” I said.

 

“What’s wrong?” Bruce asked.

 

“You’re asking him to sign away his parental rights?” Tony said.

 

“Really?” Bruce said. “Cal he’d never go for that.”

 

“I’ve been a part of a lot of divorces, my mom literally sold me away for almost everything my dad owned and that feels horrible. I don’t want that for my kids especially considering the circumstances. Some people don’t need to share DNA to love a kid but some do and in case Nate’s the latter there’s my insurance. I don’t want anything from him but if he wants to be in my kid’s life it’s all or nothing.” I said.

 

“I’m just going to say it, Are you absolutely sure you want to get married?” Tony asked.

 

“If I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t have said yes. Nate’s a great guy when he isn’t being a moron and I hope it never comes to that but if it does I’m ready.” I said.

 

“Okay this got really sad, we need to turn this night around.” Tony said opening a small wooden box and pulling out some gummy bears.

 

“Candy?” Bruce said.

 

“Not just any candy.” Tony said.

 

“Are those…” I said realizing what he was getting at.

 

“Uhuh.” Tony said. “Leftovers from the last time I was here.”

 

“You mean… those are edibles?” Bruce asked.

 

“They are, the best I’ve ever tried.” Tony said.

 

“Gimme.” I said reaching for the bag.

 

“You’re actually going to eat those?” Bruce asked.

 

“Tony’s right, we’ve all had a really bad couple of weeks and we need to unwind, like really unwind but before we do that hand over your phones.” I said.

 

“What for?” Tony asked.

 

“I have a really bad habit of texting when drunk and I also lose all filter when I’m really high so to prevent any drunk dialing or crying voicemails on your exes phones these are going on lock down.” I said taking their phones.

 

“I don’t drunk dial.” Tony said.

 

“Oh really?” I said. “I seem to recall a very drunk you crying because someone cracked your autographed ACDC first edition record after a party.”

 

“It was vintage.” Tony whined.

 

“And that’s why I told you to hide all the nice things before your party.” I said putting all the phones in one of the lamp table drawers. “Okay, let’s do this.”

 

“Just take two or three gummy bears tops.” Tony said.

 

“Oh…” Bruce said.

 

“Bruce?” I said.

 

“I may have taken a bit more.” He said.

 

“How much more?” Tony asked.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Will watched the clock on his desk. It was only a few minutes away and he was dreading every second of it. Since he walked out of the hospital the day before he had been avoiding everyone. He skipped his weekly dinner with Natasha. He went straight to work instead of having breakfast with anyone. Any reminders for Tony and Bruce to take breaks were delivered through Jarvis.

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about it and it made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it or it could just be his hangover. Just then his phone started ringing reminding him of the meeting. He shut off his computer and packed up his things before heading up to the conference room.

 

As soon as he got out of the elevator he could already here everyone in there waiting.

 

“We’re all here already.” Clint said.

 

“Well Capsicle can you get started already?” Tony said.

 

“Me? I thought you were the one that set this up?” Steve said.

 

“The memo said urgent, Jarvis shut down the lab to make sure I’d actually show up.” Tony said.

 

“It wasn’t Steve.” Will said walking in.

 

“Will?” Natasha said surprised.

 

“You set this up? Why?” Tony asked.

 

“Because we need to talk.” Will said until his eyes landed on Bucky. “And I don’t think you should be here for this.”

 

Bucky shifted uncomfortably.

 

“He’s a member of this team.” Steve said angrily and defensively.

 

“Well that’s still being decided.” Tony countered.

 

“Tony!” Steve shouted annoyed.

 

“I’m not arguing that it’s just that…” Will said pausing a moment. “We need to talk about Hayley.”

 

“Hayley? Is she alright?” Thor said right away.

 

“Will?” Clint said anxiously.

 

“It’s been over a year guys. She hasn’t gotten worse but she hasn’t gotten better. There’s been no change and… I think it might be time to call it.” Will said and as soon as he did everyone shouted in uproar. Bucky ran out of the room.

 

“No!” Tony said immediately.

 

“How can you even think that?!” Clint shouted.

 

“She’s still alive! She still has a chance!” Steve shouted.

 

“I do not understand?” Thor said confused.

 

“Will wants to take Hayley off life support, take away all of the machines they use on her.” Bruce explained trying to keep calm but by the way his hands were fidgeting everyone could tell they could have a code green any minute.

 

“I thought those machines were what are helping her stay alive?” Thor said.

 

“They are.” Natasha said glaring daggers at Will.

 

“Are you mad!” Thor yelled marching over to try and talk some sense into Will.

 

“Guys can you just listen for a minute?” Will said.

 

“You want to kill our soulmate what’s there to talk about?!” Tony shouted.

 

“You know it’s not as easy as that.” I said.

 

“Then why are you just suddenly changing your mind out of nowhere?!” Clint shouted.

 

Will took the folded up piece of paper and handed it to Natasha who was standing between Will and Thor.

 

“What is that?” Steve asked.

 

“It’s an essay.” Natasha said.

 

“You wrote an essay to explain why you want to let Hayley die?!” Clint shouted.

 

“He didn’t write it.” Natasha said through tear filled eyes. “Hayley did.”

 

“Nate found it when he was doing some spring cleaning last week.” Will said wiping the tears off his face. “I took the news about as great as you guys did.”

 

“What does it say?” Steve asked. Natasha didn’t say anything just handed it over. Steve took it and read it. The farther in he got the more tears started falling down his face.

 

“Cap?” Tony said before Steve handed it to Tony and sat down.

 

“Hayley didn’t… doesn’t want to stay connected to those machines.” Steve said.

 

“She made that very clear.” Will said. “Said she’d rather die and have it mean something by saving others with her donated organs than have everyone she loves have to watch her slowly wither away.”

 

“She wrote that years ago, she could have changed her mind.” Clint said.

 

“Aye.” Thor said in agreement.

 

“She ended the essay with an exclamation point.” Natasha deadpanned.

 

“No, this is different.” Tony said as he put the paper down.

 

“Tony.” Steve said.

 

“No, we are not pulling the plug on her!” Tony shouted.

 

“I talked to the doctors it was a miracle she’s even held on this long and every day that she stays plugged in the chance of her waking up are less and less. She wouldn’t want to spend her life like that, that’s not living.” Will said.

 

“So you’re saying we should just let her die?” Clint shouted.

 

“I’ve read that essay at least a hundred times since I found it and even towards her end Hayley was always looking out for the rest of us. Her entire argument doesn’t focus on how she felt it’s what she would imagine the people she loved would be going through. She doesn’t want us putting our lives on hold hoping that one day she’ll wake up. She’d want us to move forward and life our lives to the fullest.” Will said.

 

“She wrote that essay back when she thought her brother was going to kill her.” Tony deadpanned.

 

“Maybe he didn’t pull the trigger but he’s the reason all of this happened in the first place.” Will retorted.

 

“You think this is what she would have wanted?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah.” Will said.

 

“No, she’s come back from worse, she’ll pull through.” Clint said.

 

“And if she doesn’t? It’s been a year but it could be longer or she’ll catch an infection in the hospital. Her immune system isn’t as strong as it used to be, they’ll put her back on a respirator and the risk of infection will go up again. Her organs will slowly start to fail and then she will die. Slowly painfully and that’ll be it. Do you really think she’d want that?” Will said.

 

“The last thing you ever said to her was that you wished you had never met her, you really think you should be the one making the calls here?” Clint retorted.

 

“I’ll regret that for the rest of my life but you don’t get to throw that in my face. You may not like it but you know this is the right call.” Will said.

 

“Are you letting us decide or did you already make the call?” Tony said.

 

“She’s your soulmate I thought I should tell you all first. I haven’t made any calls yet but I think I need to soon.” Will said. “I wanted us all on the same page before making it official.”

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

 

“Mh I don’t remember ruffles tasting so good. I could feel every ridge and the crispy crunch.” I said as the munchies kicked in.

 

“Sh!” Tony shushed very loudly pointing towards Bruce who had a can of whipped cream in one hand and a can of cheese whizz in the other.

 

“Aw little guy tuckered himself out.” I said giggling.

 

“Want to see something cool?” Tony said.

 

“Oh magic trick!” I cheered.

 

“No this is better.” Tony said taking my hand and leading me upstairs.

 

We walked own a really long hall way or at least it seemed really long and we were walking in circles. We stopped at a door and Tony opened a door to one of the bedrooms.

 

We walked in and was amazed at the size. That one room was the size of my apartment. He opened another door and led me to the balcony.

 

“Whoa.” I said.

 

“I know, it’s what sold me on the house.” Tony said.

 

“This place kind of reminds me of a castle. This is like a tower, all you need is some guy in tights calling up for Rapunzel to let down her hair.” I said laughing.

 

“Still high?” Tony asked.

 

“Little bit. Think I’m starting to come down.” I said.

 

“You didn’t eat as many as Bruce but you did drink more.” He said.

 

“It’s going to be a wicked hangover but worth it. I needed this more than I realized. Thanks.” I said.

 

“Yeah, I kind of left out a small detail.” Tony said.

 

“Uh oh.” I said.

 

“So Pepper decided it was time we went public with the split and the announcement’s going out tomorrow morning.” Tony admitted.

 

“You needed an excuse to hide out?” I said.

 

“No just… didn’t want to be alone or you know surrounded by vultures.” Tony said.

 

“You’re a dummy.” I said.

 

“Not really the reaction I was expecting.” Tony said.

 

“No dummy, you really think Bruce and I would ever leave you alone to deal with that shitstorm? Tony the only reason I came into work this morning was to check in on you, the upgrade was just an excuse.” I said.

 

“Really?” he said surprised.

 

“You’re not just my boss you’re my friend. No way I’m letting you deal with this on your own.” I said.

 

“I really hit the jackpot when I hired you.” He said.

 

“I know you did. I’m awesome.” I said smirking.

 

“Yeah.” He said smiling. I never noticed how Tony’s eyes twinkled when he smiled.

 

I couldn’t help but smile back. He reached over and tucked a lock of hair that had flown into my face with the wind. He leaned forwards and gently kissed me.

 

I should have frozen or pushed him away but for some reason I didn’t. Instead I melted into the kiss and responded. Something about it just felt… right. My hands went to his shoulders to hold him as his went to my waist as he hugged me closer.

 

Slowly the kiss deepened and I started getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen. I broke the kiss and took a deep breath. Tony also took a deep inhale.

 

“Uh I should probably… go find a room.” I said.

 

“Uh yeah.” Tony said but not moving his arms and I didn’t move away. He bent down and kissed me again. I opened my mouth and deepened the kiss. Tony kissed me back holding on tight to me as I moved a hand to the back of his head and started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He moaned before moving me so I was against a pillar and our kiss started to get a bit more heated before I stopped.

 

“Ah this is a really bad idea.” I said.

 

“Is it?” Tony said.

 

“We’re both really drunk and high.” I reminded him.

 

“Right, uh… I’ll just, go check on Bruce.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah I’ll just turn in for the night.” I said.

 

“I’ll just…” He said letting go of me and taking a step back.

 

“Cool, night.” I said.

 

“Night.” He said before we turned to the door. “Uh after you.” Tony said opening the door.

 

“Thanks.” I said. With that I sped walked down the hall and picked the first room I saw. If I was lucky Tony would never bring it up and we’d never have to talk about it.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“You look like crap.” Natasha said after everyone left.

 

“Feel like it too.” Will said.

 

“Lack of sleep or hangover?” Natasha asked.

 

“Both, haven’t really been able to sleep since I found that.” He answered looking at the folded up piece of paper on the desk. “And the drinking was me trying to process that.”

 

Natasha frowned before getting up.

 

“Come on, you’re staying here tonight.” She said.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Will said.

 

“You’re not staying alone.” Natasha said leading him upstairs. “We’re probably ordering Takeout unless someone decides to cook.”

 

“It’s fine, I’ve been living off cereal and takeout for a while now.” Will said as they walked into the common room and saw that someone was cooking just the last person they expected.

 

“Steve left the oven and stove on…” Bucky said quietly.

 

“Looks like we’re having spaghetti tonight.” Natasha said.

 

“Yum.” Will said awkwardly.

 

“Is Steve coming up?” Bucky asked.

 

“Uh he might need some time for himself.” Natasha said making Will wince, “Actually I think I’m going to check on Clint. Be back.”

 

With that Will and Bucky were left alone. No one said anything and they both just stood awkwardly in their sides of the kitchen.

 

“You… uh need a hand?” Will said and Bucky just stared at him. “Not because of the you know arm I meant… with the cooking? You know I’ll just…”

 

“Can you turn off the oven?” Bucky asked softly. “I still haven’t figured out how to do that… too many buttons.”

 

“Sure.” Will said walking over to the oven and grabbing oven mitts. He pulled out the garlic bread and put it on the counter. He turned around and shut off the oven. “There you go.”

 

“Thanks.” Bucky said.

 

“Not a problem.” Will said sitting down.

 

“I’m sorry.” Bucky said.

 

“What?” Will said thinking he was hearing wrong.

 

“I’m sorry for… Hayley. I’ve been talking to someone and trying to make amends. It’s why I joined the team to try to do some good…”Bucky said.

 

“Stop.” Will said.

 

“I’ve tried apologizing to everyone. But I haven’t gotten chance to apologize to you. She means a lot to everyone and it’s my fault that she…” Bucky started.

 

“Stop!” Will said raising his voice. “I’m not… I don’t blame you. You weren’t yourself when it happened and if it wasn’t you it would have been someone else. You didn’t... don’t know her but if you did you’d know that when it came to helping the people she cared about she wouldn’t have thought twice about it. It’s what she did.”

 

Will said before getting up and going to the fridge. He grabbed a beer and opened it.

 

“My dad hates my guts. And when he found out I was gay he kicked me out and disowned me. A few years ago my brother Xander told him I was living with a girl and he invited the both of us own to thanks giving. I thought he had finally come to terms with it and dragged Hayley to Charleston with me. Turns out he wasn’t over it and when he realized what was really going on he hit me and choked me and Hayley who’s always had my back didn’t think twice and she just….” Will laughed as he teared up and took a drink. “She actually smashed my grandmother’s urn over his head to make him stop. If I didn’t believe she had my back before I definitely did after that. That’s just who she was.”

 

“She sounds like a spitfire.” Bucky said struggling to hold back tears.

 

“That’s one word for it.” Will said. “She was my sister in everything except blood and now… I’m drinking crappy light beer… I’m turning into my asshole dad.” Will cried.


	130. Chapter 130

**Calliope’s POV-**

The next morning I woke up wearing the same clothes as the day before and that’s when I realized I wasn’t in my room. I sat up and the room started spinning.

 

“Uh…” I groaned. Right hangover… “Jarvis is there coffee?”

 

“I believe there is a fresh pot in the kitchen miss.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Awesome.” I said I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. There was way too much light coming in from all the windows making my headache worse.

 

“Morning sunshine.” Tony said.

 

“Coffee.” I said.

 

“Just a sec.” Tony said. I could hear the cabinets open and close. Then the mug was placed in front of me.

 

“Mh, thanks.” I said inhaling the aroma before trying it.

 

“So last night…” Tony started. The kiss… shit.

 

“Yeah Bruce is a giggly stoner. Good to know.” I said.

 

“I was talking about the…” Tony started.

 

“Tony nothing happened.” I said.

 

“Cal we…” He started.

 

“Tony nothing happened.” I said giving him a stern look.

 

“Are you…” Tony started.

 

“Morning.” I said as Bruce walked in.

 

“Uh my head.” Bruce whined.

 

“Coffee.” Tony said putting a mug in front of him.

 

“I’m too old to be doing this to myself.” Bruce groaned.

 

“It wouldn’t be so bad if you had just had two or three gummy bears…” I said.

 

“They were small.” Bruce winced as he drank his coffee. “At what time are we heading back today?”

 

“You know I was thinking we stay another day and or two and do some actual team bonding exercises. You know some trust falls, stuff like that.” Tony said.

 

“Tony we’re as close as three people can be…” Bruce started.

 

“The divorce is being publicly announced.” I said and Tony gave me a look. “We’re as close as three people can be.”

 

“Really well in that case…” Tony started and I gave him look to shut it. Just then one of our phones started ringing.

 

“It’s been going off for a while.” Bruce said. “I couldn’t find them though.”

 

I walked to the bookcase and reached behind the books. It wasn’t Bruce’s and while I did have a few messages from Nate and… my mother it’s wasn’t mine.

 

“It’s for you.” I said handing Tony his phone.

 

“Hands are busy.” Tony said pouring himself another cup of coffee.

 

“Tony Stark’s phone Callie speaking.” I said.

 

“About time one of you answered.” Pepper said.

 

“Miss Potts?” I said surprised. Tony’s eyes immediately widened and he shook his head.

 

“Where’s Tony?” Pepper asked.

 

“He’s a bit busy.” I said.

 

“Well can you have him call me back or better yet tell him I’ll see him at dinner.” Pepper said.

 

Tony shook his head and swiped his hand across his neck to signal me to axe that plan.

 

“Uh that might actually be a bit hard for him seeing as we’re not in New York…” I said and Tony gave me a thumbs up.

 

“WHAT!?” Pepper shouted. If I was getting yelled at Tony was too. I put the phone on speaker and set it on the counter. “Where are you?!”

 

“I’m not exactly sure, it’s an… island somewhere? Team building retreat.” I said.

 

“And you just went along with it?” She lectured. “How irresponsible can you be…”

 

“I….yeee… connn…QEEEEE.” I said before hanging up. “Your wife wants you to call her back.”

 

“Did you actually just…” Tony said trying to hold back his laughter.

 

“If I wanted to be yelled at I’d call my mother back. Also I should probably call Nate back.” I said.

 

“Are you ready to talk to him?” Bruce asked.

 

“It might be wedding related or you know him begging for forgiveness. Either way I’m going to have to talk to him eventually.” I said with a shrug before I dialed him.

 

“Hey.” Nate called.

 

“Hey.” I said.

 

“You went out of town?” Nate asked.

 

“Team Building Company retreat, the entire department’s here.” I said. “Got sprung on me at the last minute.”

 

“Oh…” He said staying quiet. “I just wanted to call you. I wanted your opinion on some of the place settings but the moms took care of it.”

 

“Okay.” I said grimacing. This was just plain awkward.

 

“Cal?” Nate said.

 

“Yeah?” I asked.

 

“You know I love you right?” He said.

 

“Love you too.” I said.

 

“I was thinking it might be time we start looking for a place, for the two of us.” Nate said.

 

“Uh it’s probably not a great time Nate. We’re in the middle of planning a wedding, you’re graduating and I’m swamped at work, you really want to add moving to the pile?” I asked giving Tony the signal to cut in and give me an out.

 

“You want us to keep living apart even after we’re married?” Nate asked getting frustrated already.

“Cal we’re about to get started!” Tony called out.

 

“Just a sec.” I answered. “Babe I’ve got to go were about…”

 

“Yeah sure go. I’ll see you when you get back.” He said before hanging up.

“That didn’t sound good.” Bruce said.

 

“He’s suggesting we get a new place.” I said.

 

“That’s it?” Tony asked.

 

“Uhuh.” I said. “You know a few days at the beach away from the city does sound nice.”

 

“You can’t run away from your problems.” Bruce said.

 

“We’re not running away this is a vacation.” Tony said.

 

“Spring Break.” I said.

 

“I forgot about spring break, well in that case, I’m telling Happy to pick up some beach clothes in town.” Tony said texting Happy. “Jarvis has all of our sizes.”

 

“And no phones for the rest of the time we’re here.” I said putting my back behind the bookcase. “Jarvis let me know if it’s urgent.”

**Third Person’s POV-**

“We are not calling it.” Tony said.

 

“Tony.” Bruce said.

 

“No, this is Hayley we’re talking about. She survived growing up with her brother, five years running away, getting kidnapped and tortured, getting shot and thrown off a cliff. She’s going to pull through.” Tony said.

 

“Tony it was a miracle she even lasted this long. She was clinically dead more than once, she hasn’t lost brain function yet but that’s not going to last forever.” Bruce said.

 

“You want to pull the plug?” Tony said incredulously.

 

“No but… if it’s what Hayley wanted then maybe we should respect her wishes.” Bruce said.

 

“Bruce you remember what Hayley was like at thirteen and at fifteen? At thirteen she was hopeless and suicidal. At fifteen she was living every day like it was her last because she was tired of fighting. Do you really think she was in the right headspace when she wrote that essay?” Tony said.

 

“No but even at the worst of times Hayley’s always been the most logical and level headed person we know. She didn’t argue on behalf of what she felt but considering those around her. Do you really think she’d be okay with the way things have been going around here the past year?” Bruce asked.

 

“We’re dealing with Hydra and almost losing our soulmate, how are we supposed to react?” Tony said getting angry.

 

“Tony, I don’t like this as much as you do and you know how it is for me, for the other guy to watch her in that bed. I don’t want to do this but it’s what Hayley wants after everything we owe it to her.” Bruce said.

 

“No, not happening.” Tony said walking away.  
  


“Tony!” Bruce called after him.

 

**Meanwhile…**

Clint stood on the roof watching the world below him move.

 

“Thought I’d find you up here.” Natasha said.

 

“Wanted to be alone.” Clint said.

 

“Haven’t you had enough alone time lately?” Natasha said.

 

“Wasn’t alone… not the whole time anyway.” Clint said.

“You call her?” Natasha asked.

 

“It isn’t decided yet.” Clint said.

 

“Clint…” Natasha started.

 

“No Nat, Hayley’s still stable, she’s not getting any worse.” Clint said.

 

“But she isn’t getting better either.” Natasha said. “She’d want us to let her go and move forward. She said it every time things got bad.”

 

“Do you think she’d let us go if things were the other way around?” Clint said.

 

“She’d do what she thought we’d want.” Natasha said.

 

“When has Hayley ever done what we wanted her to do?!” Clint shouted.

 

“It’s been a year Clint. She died on the table and came back so many times I lost count.” Natasha said.

 

“Three.” He said. “She died and came back three times. And each time she came back stronger than before.”

 

“The strain her body’s been through, that kind of damage, it’s going to have lasting effects. If she does end up waking up she won’t be the same person she was before.” Natasha said.

 

“So you’re just giving up on her?” Clint shouted.

 

“You’re not the only one that’s losing someone Clint and you’re not the one that has to live knowing it’s their fault they lost their soulmate without being able to tell them how much she meant to them.” Natasha said tearing up and looking away. “I’m going to check on Will.”

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

 

“You know there are a few swim suits in the pool house if you want to take a dip in the pool.” Tony said bringing me a glass of ice water.

 

“Eh… I’ll just wait until Happy gets here. I’d rather not get a yeast infection or something worse from whoever wore it before me.” I said.

 

“Uh… I never thought about that.” Tony said putting his drink down.

 

“Huh so there is a way to get you to stop drinking.” I said.

 

“I don’t drink that much.” Tony said.

 

“You didn’t used to but with everything going on you always have a glass on you.” I said.

 

“The divorce has ben harder than I thought it’d be.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah well… being engaged is not as easy as I thought it’d be either.” I said.

 

“How Is Nate? I think that was the first time you’ve ever signaled for an out.” Tony said.

 

“I felt we were heading towards another fight. He said we should start looking at apartments.” I said.

 

“Well you are getting married and it’s not like either of you can’t afford it.” He said.

 

“Money’s never been an issue and it’s not that he wants to move that’s bothering me it’s that he’s doing it to avoid talking about what’s really bothering him.” I said.

 

“Are you talking about Nate?” Bruce said coming to join us.

 

“Yes.” I said. “So he calls and he didn’t once mention the fight. No apology no we should talk when you get back… nothing, instead he says we should start looking at apartments.”

 

“Oh…” Bruce said.

 

“How can things have changed this much in just a few weeks? We were good before this happened.” I said looking at my engagement ring.

 

“The ring changes things.” Tony said.

 

“It’s just a ring. We’re still the same people we were before we got engaged.” I said.

 

“Let’s forget about Nate for a minute and focus on you.” Tony said. “Why did you say yes? Why do you want to marry Nate?”

 

“Because he’s Nate. I love him when he’s not being a moron. We were doing good and this is what came next.” I said.

 

“So if he hadn’t proposed would you have been okay with just continuing as you were?” Tony said.

 

“Yes we were great. Things were good.” I said.

 

“Good? What was it like when you were just dating?” Bruce asked.

 

“It was great. We talked constantly. We could never stop laughing when we were together and he was thoughtful and corny but sweet. He flew all the way to Paris to surprise me that one weekend. It was like having a best friend that you occasionally helped get off.” I said making Bruce spit out his drink.

 

“You mean have sex?” Tony said.

 

“Yeah.” I said with a shrug.

 

“How is the sex?” Tony asked.

 

“Tony!” Bruce exclaimed.

 

“You know I’m gonna go grab a swim suit and take a swim. Cross your fingers and hope I don’t catch something…” I said walking away. I walked into the pool house and looked through the closet. Some of the swimsuits actually still had the price tags on them. Of course they all looked like something you had no intention of staying in but I did find one that was acceptable. It was a black halter suit that was backless and had a plunging neckline.

 

 

I got dressed before grabbing a towel and then headed outside. I put the towel on one of the pool chairs before jumping in.

 

The water was cool but not ice cold, which was nice. I swam up to the surface and floated around for a bit.

 

“So that bad huh?” Tony said.

 

“You know this actually counts as sexual harassment?” I retorted.

 

“We’re not at work.” Tony said.

 

“But we’re on company time.” I said.

 

“Come on Cal, we’re talking as friends not as boss and employee.” Tony said.

 

“I think I’m going to head back inside. I should check in with my lawyer anyway.” Bruce said getting up.

 

“You know I trust you more than anyone I know right?” Tony said and I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it. “And it has nothing to do with the confidentiality agreement you signed you’ve gone way beyond what was expected of your responsibilities. You… you get me.”

 

I stayed quiet for a minute before swimming over to the ledge and leaning against it.

 

“That weekend in Paris… when Nate surprised me that was the… not only was it the first time we had sex it was my first time… ever.” I said.

 

“Well that makes sense.” Tony said and I gave him a look. “You skipped a few grades you were always younger than everyone else.”

 

“Yeah and you know I knew the first time wasn’t going to be great but that was just… uh.” I groaned. “I mean it was during Liam Neeson’s solo in Les Miserables, on the couch… the remote was jabbed into my back the whole time… It sucked.”

 

“I kinda figured when you said it was on the couch.” Tony said.

 

“And every time since… It’s like I do it more for him than for me…” I said. “Sex isn’t everything.”

 

“It’s not but it does help.” Tony said.

 

“I wouldn’t know…” I said.

 

“Are you in love with him?” Tony asked.

 

“I love Nate, I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t.” I said.

 

“I didn’t ask if you loved him, I asked if you’re in love with him.” Tony said.

 

“What’s the difference?” I said.

 

“One you don’t need but want in your life, the other you can’t imagine life without them.” Tony said. “Which ones Nate?”

 

“I… I’m not sure.” I said as Tony’s phone buzzed.

 

“Hap’s here. He brought dinner.” Tony said.

 

“I’ll be in in a minute.” I said. Tony nodded and headed back inside. I cared about Nate… loved him even but was I in love with him?

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Tony got in his car and drove out of the garage. He didn’t know how long he was driving or where he was going but when he finally stopped he was outside of the hospital.

 

He got out of the car and made his way inside. He stopped outside of the door when he heard soft music. He quietly opened the door and saw there was someone already there.

 

“Guess I wasn’t the only one who had the idea to pay sleeping beauty a visit.” Tony said.

 

“I ran out of sandbags.” Steve answered.

 

“I broke a wall.” Thor answered and Tony arched an eyebrow. “Sorry.”

 

Tony didn’t say anything instead he grabbed a chair and took a seat. Everyone stayed in their seats and listened to the steady beeps of the heart rate monitor.

 

It wasn’t long before someone else joined them.

 

“Thought I’d be the only one here…” Clint said as he walked in.

 

“Nope.” Tony answered not looking away from Hayley.

 

Clint stood at the foot of the bed before leaning back against the wall and watched Hayley.

 

They were all quiet for a while longer until the door opened and Natasha and Bruce walked in.

 

“Figures you’d all be here.” Natasha said

 

“How’s Will?” Clint asked.

 

“He ate dinner and fell asleep. He’s a wreck.” She answered.

 

“And he still wants to pull the plug on Hayley?” Tony scoffed and Natasha glared at him. Tony glared back until he saw the Natasha’s red rimmed eyes. His eyes softened and he sighed before looking back at Hayley wishing she’d wake up already.

 

“My father, every few hundred years or so he puts himself in a slumber of sorts to replenish his strength. It sometimes lasted a few hours or days, once it lasted two weeks. Every time my mother kept watch over him, never left his side, never slept until he would awaken. I wished I could have asked her how she was able to do that and not feel helpless or frightened he might not wake up again.” Thor said.

 

“I was in the ice for almost seventy years. I remember saying goodbye to Peggy, hitting the ice, how cold everything was until I was numb. I thought that was it. Next thing I know I’m waking up in a room set up to look like an army hospital seventy years in the future.” Steve said. “There was nothing in between.”

 

Everyone stayed quiet at that. The last year had been hell for all of them but to Hayley… it was probably nothing.

 

“Sometimes I forget how young she is, not even twenty yet.” Bruce said.

 

“We did spend the first three months after we met her thinking she was twenty one.” Clint said.

 

“She never acted her age.” Natasha said.

 

“Not even as a kid.” Tony said smirking as he remembered Hayley at two years old.

 

“She really pulled one over on us.” Steve said.

 

“Aye.” Thor said. “She was too clever for her own good.”

 

“Is.” Tony said and the smiles fell off of everyone’s faces.

 

“Tony… it’s been over a year.” Steve said.

 

“And she’s still here.” Tony said. “Want to back me up here Barton.”

 

“She survived getting shot, being dropped off a cliff, drowning and hypothermia… her heart stopped three times… she was clinically dead for five minutes… the amount of damage that could have done…” Clint sighed. “I don’t want to say it… but after all of that if she hasn’t woken up then I don’t think she’s going to,” he said his voice cracking at the end.

 

“Tony you know the odds.” Bruce said. “She shouldn’t have survived this long, it’s a miracle she made it this long.”

 

“She wouldn’t want this.” Thor said. “She was a warrior, she fought bravely and deserves an honorable end.”

 

“She said so herself.” Natasha said pulling out the folded up piece of paper.

 

“Will gave you that?” Steve asked.

 

“Took it off of him when he was asleep. He’s beat himself up enough over it.” She said before handing it to Tony.

 

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. I always thought it would be us to go before her.” Tony said and everyone shot him a look. “We’re the ones that go out to get shot at. Like you didn’t all think it before.”

 

“She dodged her fair share of bullets.” Clint said.

 

“I tackled her out of the way once.” Steve said.

 

“Terminator was the one that shot her.” Tony said giving him a glare.  
  


“He was brainwasher.” Steve said sternly.

 

“We’re in a hospital.” Bruce reminded them.

 

“I can’t do it.” Tony said.

 

“Tony.” Steve started.

 

“Not yet. Hayley gave us a mission she pointed us towards Hydra.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah and we’re close to the last base.” Natasha said.

 

“Then we wait until the jobs done. It shouldn’t be more than a month, two tops. Her birthday’s in a few weeks. We waited over a year, we can wait a few more weeks.” Tony said. “She should know we finished the job before the end.” Tony said.

 

“That’s it then. After the last base is taken out we let her go.” Steve said.

 

  **Calliope’s POV-**

 

“Do we have to?” Tony whined.

 

“Don’t look at me, I don’t want to go home. I mean I would if it weren’t for Nate. I miss Clint though. And Bucky… and Steve.” I said.

 

“It’s been three days. We can’t keep hiding out here.” Bruce said.

 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t try.” Tony said.

 

“Tony he’s right. Besides if you want to keep this place it’s better if Pepper doesn’t know about it.” I said picking up my bag. “Besides we have tech fest in two weeks. One whole weekend of nothing but science and new toys.”

 

“At least there’s that.” Tony said. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

One long car ride back with every detour you could possibly imagine we were finally back in the city. The first stop just happened to be my place.

 

“Finally home…” I said half-heartedly.

 

“It’s just Nate.” Bruce said.

 

“It’s all going to work out.” Tony said.

 

“Yup, well wish me luck.” I said getting out of the car. I made my way upstairs and I heard the TV on at Clint’s place. I knocked on the door.

 

“It’s open.” He called out. I opened it and walked in.

 

“Hey stranger.” I said.

 

“Hey, didn’t know you were back.” He said. “And you’re tan.”

 

“I actually just got back and yeah I guess I am.” I said finally noticing I wasn’t as pale as usual. I looked down at my bare legs that weren’t covered by the flowly grey shorts and my arms that were exposed by the black button up tank top. I was a lot tanner than I was a few days ago. Not dark but just a light glow.

 

 

“How was the retreat?” Clint asked.

 

“Oh just the usual teambuilding stuff… trust falls… three legged race… the usual.” I said.

 

“So getting drunk, relaxing by the pool, and shopping?” Clint said.

 

“Pretty much.” I said. “Tony was avoiding his wife.”

 

“Figured. Nate stopped by a few days ago.” Clint said.

 

“Did he?” I said shifting awkwardly.

 

“Yeah, forgot a book or something. Thought you’d be here.” He said.

 

“He called a few days ago and he may have almost started another fight.” I said.

 

“What about this time?” Clint asked.

 

“Finding a place.” I said. “He wants to move and knowing him he already has a place lined up he’s just trying to sell me on it.”

 

“You are getting married.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah but he’s doing this to avoid talking about what’s really wrong. He didn’t apologize or even mention the argument. He’s trying to sweep everything under the rug and pretend it never happened.” I said.

 

“And then you ran away…” Clint said.

 

“It was work.” I said.

 

“How much work did you actually do?” Clint asked.

 

“On the processor none but I did work on myself, lots of self reflection.” I said and Clint just raised an eyebrow. “Okay so I may have gone along with Tony to avoid talking to Nate for a few days but I was mad and I tend to say things in the heat of the moment that I don’t mean.

 

“Cal you have to talk to him.” He said.

 

“I know.” I said. “I’m gonna go unpack and call Nate.”

 

“It’s going to be okay.” Clint said.

 

“I know.” I said getting up but stopping. “Okay this is a pretty random question but I need a second opinion. Is there really a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone?”

 

“Yeah.” Clint said smiling.

 

“Have you ever been in love with someone?” I asked.

 

“I am in love with someone.” Clint said.

 

“So you’re sure it’s not the same as just loving them?” I said.

 

“Cal I loved Bobbi the person I’m in love with I can’t imagine life without them.” He said giving me a weird look.

 

“Thanks…” I said walking out. When did Clint start dating again? The last person he went out with was Natasha and they ended things months ago.

 

I walked into the apartment and was greeted by Steve and Bucky sandwiching me in a hug.

 

“Oh!” I said.

 

“You’re back!” They cheered.

 

“Yup. Are you guys…” I started.

 

“It’s about time you showed up.” Mother said. That would explain the hugging.

 

“Mother, what are you doing here?” I said.

 

“You left and didn’t even have the decency or consideration to let me know?” She said. A bit ironic considering I don’t even know what country she’s in half the time or that she’s never cared where I was before. “I had to find out from Anne that my own daughter had gone out gallivanting with some stranger…”

 

“It was for work.” I said but she completely ignored me.

 

“And what’s this I hear about you fighting with Nate? Are you trying to ruin this wedding?” She exclaimed.

 

“Mother the problems I have in my relationship are between Nate and I only.” I said.

 

“I flew all the way here to help with your wedding, I’m helping you asking nothing in return…” She started ranting. I turned to Steve and Bucky who signaled that they were going out, probably to wait at Clint’s place. I nodded and pulled out my phone and texted Bruce and Tony on our work group chat.

 

_Any chance we can go back to hiding from our problems?_

“Are you even listening to me!?” She shouted.

 

“Sorry it’s work.” I said.

 

“uh work, I seriously hope you don’t plan on continuing working after you’re married, how do you expect to keep a husband…” She said and I struggled to choke back a laugh at that ironic statement. “How many times have a I told you that no man wants a working wife, especially one that’s smarter than him. A man need to feel important…”

 

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out.

 

_Well Pepper’s currently yelling at Tony so that’s a no.- Bruce._

 

He then sent me a photo of Tony sitting down in a conference room looking bored out of his mind while Pepper was standing and looking very angry.

 

_That makes two of us. Currently getting a lecture on how to keep a husband by my mother._

“Who are you talking to?” She yelled annoyed.

 

“I’m sorry mother there’s a lot going on at work right now. If you don’t want to help with the wedding that’s fine and if you need to go back to France that’s fine too, that’s why we hired a wedding planner.” I said as my phone started buzzing.

 

“I will not let you ruin this for me.” She said.

 

“You do that just fine on your own.” I said. I didn’t even see the hit coming until the force moved my head away and I felt the sting on my cheek.

 

“Listen to me you stupid brat.” She said pulling my hair. “Nathanial Archibald and his family are the goal. A marriage to a political family that would set us up for life. No more measly millionaires or lottery winners. We’re talking billionaires. Even if he leaves your worthless pathetic ass that divorce settlement and hush money to keep quiet for whatever you might learn about them will be more than I’ll know what to do with. You just need to play your part and keep Nate interested. Play the doting fiancé, the love of his life, use the hole between your legs… do what you have to. Do not fuck this up.”

 

With that she let go of me and shook off the hair she yanked off of me.

 

“Call Nathaniel and fix your mess.” She said before walking out, the door slamming behind her.

 

I closed my eyes and composed myself trying to stop tears from streaming down my face. That woman was Satan incarnate. I don’t know what happened to turn her into that… but I should be grateful. Thanks to her I knew exactly what to do next and this would clear up any doubts about what to do with Nate.

 

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number.

 

“Hey it’s me. I’m back and was wondering if you could come over or I could go to you?” I said.

 

“Uh… now’s not a really good time. Blair and Chuck are… I don’t know what they’re doing. I can be over in an hour.” Nate said.

 

“Perfect.” I said before ending the call. I walked over to my desk and opened the drawer to pull out the manila envelope. I looked on my signature on the prenup and looked at the empty space where Nate was supposed to sign.

 

I put the envelope on the table before looking through the kitchen. We had everything to make blueberry muffins. They were Nate’s favorite he can’t start a fight if his mouth is full.

 

I played some music on my phone and started making the mix. While I was at this I should probably make some carrot muffins and chocolate muffins for Bucky.

 

I was in the zone and didn’t realize someone had come in.

 

“That bad huh?” Steve said.

 

“She’s called the dragon lady for a reason.” I said giving him a small smile. He gave me a sad smile before his eyebrows pinched together.

 

He walked over and turned my face to look at my cheek where she had slapped me.

 

“She hit you?!” Steve said raising his voice.

 

“Sh!” I said sternly. “It’s fine. The handprint will be gone in a few minutes.”

 

“Cal…” Steve started.

 

“I’m fine.” I said giving him a look. He sighed. I went to go grab some milk when Steve stopped me and pulled me into a hug.

 

“I’m not letting her into the apartment again.” He mumbled into my hair.

 

“Doubt she’ll be back anytime soon.” I said.

 

“What did she want?” Steve asked.

 

“The usual lecture on how to keep a husband and warning me not to screw things up for her.”  I said.

 

“How are you…” Steve started.

 

“She’s a gold digger, Nate’s kind of rich…” I said.

 

“Wait but so are you?” Steve said.

 

“My trust fund has conditions. I get an allowance every month until I’m twenty five then I get full access but if I transfer even one cent to any account under her name it gets frozen.” I said. “I would never willingly give her a dime so if that were to ever happen my dad and brother knew it would be under some form of coercion. I don’t fall for her tricks and she knows that hence why Nate’s so important to her. Anything I get from him is fair game.”

 

“But you’re not getting anything from him, you’re getting a prenup?” Steve said.

 

“She doesn’t know that.” I said.

 

“Oh, then why don’t you…” Steve started.

 

“Tell her? The second I do she’ll do everything she can to make sure Nate doesn’t sign it or make sure it never gets notarized. Besides this is between Me and Nate.” I said.

 

“You’re going to tell him about the kids?” Steve asked. 

 

“I’m going to get him to start the conversation so I can bring it up.” I said.

 

“Don’t you think it’d be better to just be up front with him and tell him instead of working around it?” He asked.

 

“So you think going ‘hey honey by the way I have a cancer gene that might make it impossible for me to conceive a kid but don’t worry I froze my eggs and had them fertilized with my best friend’s sample so they’ll last longer’ out of the blue is a better way to start the conversation?” I said.

 

“Well when you put it like that it does make a lot more sense.” Steve said.

 

“Yeah.” I said putting the muffin tins in before pouring in the mix.

 

“How do you feel?” He asked.

 

“Fine why?” I said.

 

“Because I don’t think we’re going to be able to eat all the muffins you’re stress baking.” Steve answered.

 

“I’ll take the extras into work.” I said getting back to work.

 

Steve went back to playing video games at Clint’s place while I waited for Nate to show up.

 

When he did finally show up he knocked on the door.

 

“Hey.” He said.

 

“Hey.” I said awkwardly.

 

“I uh… these are for you.” He said handing me a bouquet of white roses and green hydrangeas. “Your favorite.”

 

“They’re lovely.” I said and not my favorite.  
  


“Something smells good.” He said.

 

“I’m doing a bit of baking.” I said. “Made your favorite.”

 

“Blueberry muffins.” He said smiling a bit.

 

“Fresh from the oven.” I said putting a plate on the table.

 

“I love it when you bake.” Nate said.

 

‘I only bake when I’m stressed.’ I thought frowning. I quickly shook it off and sat down

 

“I thought it was time we talked.” I said.

 

“Look I know I was way out of line last week and you’re right. I love how you always look after the people you care about. I’ve lost count of the amount of times you’ve given me a pep talk before a test or made me chicken noodle from scratch when I got sick. I know that no matter what I can always count on you and I shouldn’t be insecure but I can’t help it. When you’re with them with Clint especially it’s like you’re a whole different person. You’re brighter and relaxed. I want to make you happy.” Nate said.

 

“You do make me happy, it’s just lately we’re out of sync. We can’t even talk without having a fight.” I said.

 

“I know I just can’t stop screwing up lately.” Nate groaned.

 

“Maybe we just need to take a minute and breath.” I said. “Focus on what we have now instead of trying to add more to it.”

 

“Yeah…  maybe.” Nate said lowering his eyes until something caught his eye. “Mail?”

 

“Uh no… That’s… um… a prenup.” I said.

 

“Prenup?” Nate said.

 

“Look we both have a lot of assets coming into this and it’s no secret that my parent’s divorce was… messy.” I said. “I think it’d be best if we had an agreement in case things don’t work out the way we hope they do. Make sure both of us are protected and avoid any arguments about money.”

 

“Of course.” Nate said.

 

“You can take them and have your lawyer look over them just you know I want to have this settled before the big day.” I said.

 

“Sure. I’ll drop them off first thing tomorrow and get them back to you asap.” Nate said.

 

“Thanks.” I said. Why did this feel like a business meeting than a conversation with my fiancé?

 

“What now?” Nate asked.

 

“Do you still need space?” I asked and Nate sighed.

 

“I think I don’t need space, but we do.” Nate said. “For the two of us to just be the two of us. We can’t keep this up Cal. A relationship is two people not two people and whoever happens to walk into your apartment or call you.”

 

“It’s never bothered you before why now?” I said.

 

“I want more.” Nate said.

 

“I get that but all at once? Nate I’m not even twenty yet and we’re getting married. I graduated and I already have a career. All of this happened in under a year. We have so much going on and we keep piling on. I want that too but it’s too much all at once. We have time for it all.” I said.

 

“Do we? Have time I mean because half the time it feels like you’d rather be anywhere but with me.” Nate said.

 

“You were the one that asked for space, I was giving you what you wanted.” I said.

 

“Well I was wrong!” Nate said. “I wanted you to fight for me!”

 

“No!” I said. “My world doesn’t revolve around you Nate! A marriage is a partnership two equals working together to build something that lasts but all you want is a nanny.”

 

“No I don’t…” He started.

 

“Really, so you didn’t almost throw a tantrum when I got accepted to MIT for grad school?” I said.

 

“That was different, you were making decisions that affected the both of us.” Nate said.

 

“Nothing was decided!” I said. “No matter what I’ve always supported you but whenever it comes to something I want to do it’s an issue.”

 

“We had plans!” Nate said.

 

“No you had plans!” I said.

 

“So you wanted to move to Boston?” Nate said.

 

“Would that have been an issue with you?” I said.

 

“Yeah I don’t want to live in Boston!” Nate said.

 

“Well neither do I!” I said. “But having your support even if it would have changed whatever you hoped was in our plans would have been nice.”

 

“Fine what do you want?” Nate said. “Tell me what you want and we’ll do it.”

 

“I want us to sit down and plan this out together. Not just one of us imagining and throwing tantrums when things don’t go our way. I want us to communicate.” I said. “I want you to stop acting like I’m some toy you own that any guy who even looks in my direction is going to take away. I want us as partners and equals. My dreams and goals are just as important as yours and you don’t get to hold it against me when I work hard to further my career because you do the exact same thing.”

 

“You already have a career, I’m just getting started.” Nate said.

 

“I have a career because I worked my ass off for it. Instead of holding it against me you should be proud.” I said.

 

“If only you’d put in at least half of that work into our relationship as you do your career.” Nate said.

 

“What do you think I’m doing right now?” I said. “You know what. You asked for space and I gave it to you even if that wasn’t what you really wanted because guess what? I’m not a mind reader Nate!  You asked what I wanted; well I want to give you one more day for yourself to pull yourself together because this isn’t the guy I wanted to be engaged to. When that guy’s back he can come back and return this to me.” I said taking off my engagement ring and putting it on the table.

 

“Do you even want to get married?!” Nate yelled through teary eyes.

 

“I wouldn’t be putting up with your shit if I didn’t!” I shouted.

 

He wiped his face before picking up the prenup and the ring and walked out. I took a shaky breath and counted back from ten before going back to the kitchen.

 

**The Next Day-**

 

I walked into work with a few muffin carriers. I stopped by reception and offered the security guards first pick. They were more than happy to take a carrier for themselves. I stopped by the PR department and dropped one of in the break room before heading up to the lab.

 

“Morning.” I said before handing out coffee.

 

“Morning…” Tony and Bruce grunted.

 

“Chai latte.” I said putting it down in front of Bruce. “Double shot espresso and I didn’t pick up any breakfast sandwiches because I made muffins.”

 

“Oh…” Tony and Bruce said at the same time.

 

“The talk went that bad huh?” Tony said.

 

“I just made muffins. There’s blueberry, carrot, chocolate and since I know how big a fan you are and you were a very gracious host this weekend, you get your own batch of red velvet.” I said handing Tony a dish with the muffins.

 

“Yay!” Tony cheered as he reached for the plate I was holding in my left hand but froze. “Uh…”

 

“I’ll just put these down.” I said.

 

“How’d it go with your mom and Nate?” Bruce asked.

 

“Mother yelled, made snide comments, told me not to screw this up, a bunch of other stuff that wasn’t very important.” I said.

 

“And Nate?” Tony said not taking his eye off my left hand.

 

“We talked, fought, started to make up then fought again and I told him to take the day to pull himself together and to give me the ring back when the guy who proposed to me was back.” I said. “You have a meeting with PR in ten minutes, we should start heading up.”

 

“Cal, are you okay?” Bruce said.

 

“Never better.” I said as my phone started ringing. The caller ID said Dragon Lady so I sent it to voicemail.

 

“Nate?” Tony asked.

 

“Dragon lady.” I said putting my phone away.

 

“You sure you don’t want to take the day…” Tony offered.

 

“Nope, work is my happy place.” I said. “Now let’s go plan out your divorce announcement.”

 

“Uh.” Tony groaned.


	131. Chapter 131

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone just a heads up there is smut and sexy gifs so careful where you read and if you're not into it skip ahead, I marked when it starts and when its over. Enjoy ;)

**Later that Night-**

 

I got home from work to an empty apartment. I was about to kick off my shoes when I my phone rang.

 

“Hello?” I answered.

 

“Hey babe.” Nate greeted.

 

“Nate.” I said.

 

“You home yet?” he said.

 

“Just got in actually.” I said.

 

“Well don’t kick off your shoes yet.” He said.

 

“Okay?” I said.

 

“Can you come up to the roof?” Nate asked.

 

“The roof? In my building?” I asked.

 

“Well you are home.” He said.

 

“Uh sure be right up.” I said. That was weird. I walked over to the window and opened it before slipping out onto the fire escape. I climbed the stairs all the way to the roof when I heard music playing, specifically that song, Can’t help Falling in Love started playing.

 

I got on the roof and saw flowers everywhere and twinkle lights hanging across the entire roof.

 

“What the…” I said.

 

“Hi.” Nate said.

 

“Hi…” I said skeptically.

 

“You told me to take the day to pull myself together and I did the best I could. I screwed up Cal, I’m an idiot and I don’t deserve you. You’re my rock babe and I’ve been so caught up in the grand plan that I forgot that there’s no plan without you.” Nate said.

 

“Nate…” I started.

 

“I know we still have a lot to figure out and I have a lot of things I need to get over but I know that if I have you by my side, if we’re a team there’s nothing we can’t do.” Nate said. “I need you baby. So can I please put this ring back where it belongs so I can start to try and fix things?”

 

“Do you mean it? Do you want to work to fix things between us?” I asked.

 

“Yes. I screwed up but I’m going to make things right.” Nate said.

 

“Okay but don’t do it again.” I said.

 

“It won’t happen again. I swear.” Nate said putting the ring back on my finger.

 

“I’m serious Nate. That’s a side of you I never want to see again. It happens again we’re done.” I said.

 

“It won’t happen again. It was a mistake, it won’t happen again,” he said.

 

“Well that’s one way to refer to your attitude,” I said arching an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t want you to ever see that side of me again.” Nate quickly explained. “It’s you and me babe. The prenup’s at my lawyer’s, the wedding is all planned, we’re doing this. I can’t wait until we’re Mr. and Mrs. Archibald.” Nate whispered as he held me close.

 

“I’m actually keeping my name.” I said.

 

“Really?” Nate said.

 

“Yeah.” I said.

 

“We’ll see.” He said.

 

No we won’t.

 

**A Few Weeks Later-**

“Cal omelets are ready!” Steve called out.

 

“Be there in a minute!” I called back as Lucky whimpered.

 

“Just one more buddy.” I cooed as I rubbed Lucky’s neck.

 

“Got it.” Clint said as he trimmed the last of Lucky’s nails.

 

“There you go.” I said.

 

“Cal?” Nate called out.

 

“Hey babe.” I said getting up and greeting him with a peck to the lips. Nate had gotten better since his apology. Things weren’t exactly the way they used to be but it was getting there.

 

“Hey man.” Nate greeted Clint.

 

“Hey.” Clint said.

 

“Got a minute?” Nate asked me.

 

“For you? Even two.” I said making him smile. I got off the floor and followed Nate back to the apartment and to my room.

 

“Everything okay?” I asked.

 

“Yeah just wanted to give you this.” He said handing me a manila folder.

 

“Is this…” I asked.

 

“Prenup, all signed and ready to be notarized.” Nate said.

 

“Did you go through it all?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, all good.” Nate said.

 

“So there aren’t any changes you want to make? Nothing you want to discuss?” I asked.

 

“No, my guy said it was all good and I skimmed through it to make sure it was all okay. Your lawyer was really detailed.” Nate said.

 

“Yes he was…” I said. “I’m just going to put this in my bag. I’m going to stop by for a visit this weekend anyway.”

 

“You excited about the convention?” Nate said.

 

“I’ve been looking forward to this day for months. I started a countdown on my phone.” I said.

 

“I know it keeps waking me up.” Nate said. “Do you have one for our big day?”

 

“Don’t need one.” I said. “Twenty eight days and counting.”

 

“Can’t wait.” Nate said smiling.

 

“I bet.” I said.

 

“Want me to give you a ride?” Nate asked.

 

“No, I have to run a few errands and pick up a few things at work.” I said.

 

“I’ll see you when you get back.” Nate said kissing me. “Say hi to your dad and brothers for me.”

 

After breakfast I loaded my things into Clint’s car and we were off to the airfield.

 

“You okay?” Clint asked.

 

“I’m getting married in twenty eight days.” I said.

 

“You are.” Clint said not taking his eyes off the road.

 

“Nate signed the prenup.” I said.

 

“Okay?” he said confused.

 

“The prenup where he’s asked to sign away any parental rights to the kids if we get divorced.” I said.

 

“That’s good right?” Clint said.

 

“Yeah.” I said.

 

“Then why are you so… worried?” he asked.

 

“It’s nothing.” I said shaking it off as we pulled up to the hanger. I was about to get out when Clint stopped me.

 

“I know I haven’t been around as much lately but if you need me I’m there.” Clint said.

 

“Works been busy, I get it.” I said.

 

“It isn’t work.” Clint said. “I… started fixing up the house.”

 

“The house upstate?” I said.

 

“Yeah. I want to expand the business and there’s a lot of commercial expansion starting up there, seemed like a good time.” Clint said.

 

“Wow, that’s big. Can’t wait to see it.” I said.

 

“Cal, if you’re having doubts then don’t do it.” Clint said.

 

“What?” I said.

 

“I know things are good right now but a few weeks ago you were fighting like cats and dogs and if for whatever reason you change your mind or just want someone to talk to about anything. I’ll be your getaway driver, doesn’t matter what time it is.” He said.

 

I stayed quiet for a minute before I started laughing and Clint joined in.

 

“There’s that smile.” He said chuckling.

 

“For a second I thought you were serious.” I said. I kind of hoped he was.

 

“Oh I am.” Clint said and I arched an eyebrow. “I’m with you no matter what. And if you have any doubts no matter how small don’t do it. It’s better to say I’m sorry than to regret something for the rest of your life. I love you and I want you to be happy.”

 

“You don’t think I should marry Nate?” I asked.

 

“I think you should do what makes you happy and I don’t think you’re happy.” He said.

 

“I am happy just… I have this feeling that there’s something wrong, and I can’t shake it.” I said.

 

“Anything specific?” Clint asked.

 

“No, it’s been happening for a while but lately it’s been getting worse.” I said.

 

“You think it’s…” he started.

 

“No, this is different.” I said. “It’s probably just pre-wedding jitters. I should get going.”

 

“I’ll see you when you get back.” Clint said.

 

“Of course.” I said hugging him. He hugged me back and kissed the side of my head before letting me go.

 

I quickly grabbed my things before getting on the jet. Tony and Bruce still weren’t here so I decided to do some light reading… namely my prenup.

 

 

“So I was thinking we skip the monitors and do a quick run through of the holographs before heading to have a look at the nanotech expo.” Tony said.

 

“Mhm.” I said nodding along.

 

“Okay you haven’t said a word in an hour what’s so interesting you can’t even bother to look up from reading…” Tony said moving to stand behind me. “Is that your prenup?”

 

“Yup.” I said putting it down and leaning back. I had read it at least six times now. It was exactly as Elijah had written it, down to the signing away of parental rights. “Nate signed it.”

 

“So you finally told him about Clint and your kids.” Bruce said.

 

“Nope.” I said.

 

“What do you mean no?” Tony said.

 

“He gave it to his lawyer to look through, then he looked through it and he signed it because there was nothing wrong with it and he totally agreed.” I said.

 

“He didn’t want to talk about the kids?” Bruce asked.

 

“Everything was perfect.” I said. “So I may just be over thinking this or it might be stress but he’s either going to be a really bad lawyer and he just really doesn’t care and I don’t really know who I’m marrying.”

 

“Have you tried talking to him?” Bruce asked.

 

“He dropped them off before I left for the airfield.” I said. “I’m giving them to Elijah on Sunday during brunch.”

 

“What are you going to do?” Tony asked.

 

“Guess I’m going to have to go with the direct approach. That’s going to be a fun conversation.” I said.

 

The jet landed at noon in Chicago. Dad had a lunch meeting and everyone else was off doing their own thing so that left me as Tony and Bruce’s personal tour guide.

 

“The bean… Willis tower… The Rocky Statue…” I said pointing things out as we passed by.

 

“I was expecting more of a local tour not tourist traps.” Tony said.

 

“Well you have a luncheon and a sound check so no can do,” I said and Tony groaned. “Though you are conveniently free after five.”

 

“Five?” Tony said.

 

“Would have been four but the sound check guy had a thing.” I said.

 

“I like five, five is awesome.” Tony said.

 

We got to the hotel and got ourselves checked in before I headed to the elevators. The doors opened and the last person I expected to see walked out.

 

“Kol?” I said.

 

“Cal!” He cheered before picking me up in a hug.

 

“Thought you had a meeting?” I said.

 

“I did! Sealed the deal.” He said with a cocky grin.

 

“I’m afraid to ask.” I said before Tony Cleared his throat. “Right, Kol meet Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, work colleagues, my bosses and friends. Guys meet my brother Kol.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Kol said.

 

“Likewise.” Bruce said.

 

“You hungry? I can go for a bite.” Kol said.

 

“Can’t I’m working remember?” I said.

 

“Right, that explains why the fiancé isn’t here.” Kol said.

 

“I am having Brunch at the house on Sunday.” I said.

 

“But the grandpas are going to be there. We need a siblings day out. I feel abandoned. You’re in New York, Bekah’s in London…” He said.

 

“I am free tomorrow night. Drinks at the Russian tea room and we’ll see where we end up?” I said.

 

“Now we’re talking.” Kol said. “I’ll text you when I’m on my way to get you.”

 

“Kay.” I said before we went our separate ways.

 

“So your brother’s accent…British?” Tony started.

 

“The family tree’s a bit complicated. Dad was an orphan in New Orleans and that’s where he met my older brothers Nik and Elijah. They kind of adopted each other. They were in their teens, their parents had just died in an accident leaving them in charge of Kol and Rebekah who were just kids at the time. Hence why I have my dad’s last name, Gerard, and their last name is Mikaelson. They grew up in England and Bekah and Kol never lost the accent. Didn’t want to forget their roots.” I said.

 

“You all seem really close.” Bruce said.

 

“Yeah, it doesn’t matter where we are we always check in with each other.” I said. “Bekah’s probably going to skype in from London during brunch. Until then we have work to do. I’ve got the passes and lanyards, we have about an hour before the luncheon, your suits are in the garment bags. I’ll meet you in the lobby.”

 

I went upstairs and changed out of my dark grey ripped skinny jeans and square print blazer and into a black lace printed dress.

 

 

 

I put on some black heels before getting started on my hair. I curled it that morning do I figured putting into a messy bun but leaving a few loose strands to frame my face would do nicely. By the time I was done it was time to head downstairs.

 

I sat down in the lobby looking through the itinerary when Tony and Bruce finally arrived.

 

“So the luncheon’s pretty casual. You just shake a few hands, some people will probably want to talk to you about maybe selling their patents to you or asking you to invest. “ I said.

 

“So regular ass kissing?” Tony said.

 

“Pretty much. I did look into a few things and forwarded them to you if I thought you might like which you’re probably going to ignore until later.” I said.

 

“Ignored.” Tony said swiping the file off his phone screen.

 

“Other than that time to have fun.” I said.

 

And it was fun. Met a lot of interesting people, networked a bit, Tony’s competition at Hammer tech tried to poach me away and failed spectacularly. Pretty good day.

 

Of course Bruce had a pretty tough day. He and Betty had a lot of mutual friends and colleagues and of course they all had to ask about her. He was so bummed out he decided to call it an early day and skipped the tour.

 

Tony on the other hand was adamant I show him all of the local spots. We started off at a pizzeria that had the best deep dish in all of Chicago.

 

“Just a cheese pizza? No toppings?” Tony asked.

 

“If it’s good pizza you don’t toppings to sell it. The dough, sauce and cheese are the important parts.” I said.

 

“Pepperoni would have been good too.” Tony retorted.

 

“It’s deep dish, no toppings.” I said. “You’ll thank me later.”

 

“We’ll see.” He said.

 

About an hour later we were out and he ate his words.

 

“Okay, if that had toppings I’d be in a food coma. Not sure I won’t slip into one right now but it would be worse.” Tony said.

 

“I did warn you. Used to come here with Josh all the time when I was working at my dad’s office.” I said.

 

“Will’s Josh josh?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah, believe it or not Josh actually has a business degree. He interned with my dad and that’s how he met. He was okay but he hated it. Had to keep him caffeinated to get him through the day, but he always made the best lunches. He could talk for hours about food or new restaurants. One day I finally talked some sense into him and he left his job and moved to New York for culinary school. Ran into him when I moved and introduced him to Will. You know the rest.” I said.

 

“The bean.” Tony said looking at the mirror sculpture displayed. “You know I’ve been to Chicago a few times over the years but this is the first time I’ve been here.”

 

“Seriously?” I asked.

 

“I was always busy with work.” Tony said.

 

“I know it’s a tourist trap but you should see all the tourist traps at least once.” I said.

 

“I always postponed it. There is this one place.” Tony said. “Rooftop bar, best views in the city.”

 

“If I’m going out with Kol tomorrow I can’t drink tonight. One time we got so hammered I blacked and woke up in Canada.” I said.

 

“Sounds like someone I know.” Tony said.

 

“Why do you think I’m so good at nannying you.” I retorted.

 

“You don’t nanny me.” Tony retorted.

 

“The fact that you don’t realize I’m doing it just means I’m doing a really good job of it.” I said getting up. “We should head back, I want to get some work done before calling it a night.”

 

“It’s the weekend take a break.” Tony said. “Unwind a bit.”

 

“I would but I will be gone for a week for my honeymoon so I want to get as much work done as I can.” I said.

 

“You finally settled on a place?” Tony asked.

 

“Well I’ve always wanted to go to Bali and Nate wanted somewhere civilized, his words not mine. We settled on Hawaii.” I said.

 

“Good compromise.” Tony said.

 

“I know,” I said. “Let’s just hope he feels that way about Clint being our kids biological father.”

 

“You should have had that conversation months ago.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah but between the fighting, the breaks and running away it just never seemed like the right time.” I said.

 

“Speaking of running away did you ever talk to him about what happened in the Hamptons?” Tony asked.

 

“He didn’t need to know.” I said getting up. “We had enough to fight about already.”

 

“We never talked about it.” Tony said.

 

“Did you want to talk about it?” I asked.

 

“Did you?” he asked and we both just stared at each other.

 

“It’s getting cold.” I said.

 

“Yeah let’s go.” Tony said.

 

**The Next Night-**

 

After a whirlwind day of geeking out at the convention and putting together my Christmas wish list Bruce, Tony and I went our separate ways for the night. I headed back to my room to get ready for whatever the night had in store for me. I took a quick shower before changing into the sheer lace sleeved body con dress I had brought just in case I needed it.

 

 

I put my walled and phone into my trusty black clutch and slipped on my black peep toe Louboutins.

 

Kol was on his way and I figured I had time for one drink with my friends before I headed out to whatever he had planned.

 

I headed down and slowly made my way over to the bar where Bruce and Tony were talking. Bruce saw me first and his jaw dropped. Tony waved his hand in front of his face trying to get a reaction before turning towards me.

 

“Hey guys, thought I’d join you guys while Kol get’s here.” I said.

 

“Wow.” Tony said.

 

“Too much?” I asked.

 

“You’re hot.” Tony said.

 

“No I’m pretty comfy actually.” I said.

 

“No I mean you’re attractive hot. Wow.” Tony said again.

 

“Thanks.” I said before turning to Bruce. “Bruce you okay?”

 

“Uh yeah… you look… wow.” Bruce said.

 

“Made a good choice with the dress then.” I said.

 

“That’s one way to put it.” Tony said.

 

“Well I’m gonna call it a night.” Bruce said.

 

“It’s barely eight.” Tony said.

 

“I’m going to go get some work done. I go an idea after watching Doctor Cho’s presentation on regenerating tissue.” Bruce said.

 

“Oh, that was awesome.” I said.

 

“I’m being abandoned.” Tony said before my phone buzzed.

 

‘Hey sis, Something came up with Davina and I can’t make it sorry. I’ll make it up to you, promise.’-Kol.

 

“No actually I am. Kol’s ditching me for his girlfriend which is code for he’s getting lucky with her or someone else.” I said. “Want to be abandoned together?”

 

“Yes.” Tony said immediately. “Russian tea room?”

 

“You know me well.” I said grabbing the shot that had just been placed in front of him and drinking it.

 

“Shall we?” Tony said offering me his arm.

 

“After you.” I said taking his arm. “Night Bruce.”

 

“Behave.” He called after us.

 

“We will.” Tony and I answered at the same time.

 

The drive to the Russian Tea room was pretty short. The line to get in was huge. Lucky for us, Tony’s reputation preceded him and the fact that I knew the owner and everyone that worked there got us straight in.

 

“Take it you’ve been here before?” Tony asked.

 

“You kidding? I had my first tequila shot on that corner when I was sixteen.” I said.

 

“Sixteen?” Tony said.

 

“The previous bartender was hooking up with my sister and was Kol’s Pot dealer.” I said.

 

“Ah.” He said.

 

“Yeah, got my first fake ID in the back alley… Got the inspiration I needed for my college essays in the back corner over some piroshkies. Got my acceptance letter to Columbia here… it’s our go to place.” I said.

 

“Never had a place like this, was in the spotlight too much.” Tony said.

 

“You ever consider what it would be like to not be?” I asked.

 

“Sometimes but what could have been doesn’t exist.” Tony said.

 

“Except in VR, did you see…” I started.

 

“BARF, they really need a better acronym for that.” Tony said.

 

“Binary augmented…. Augmenting the binary…” I said when the idea just rushed to my head.

 

“Oh I know that look.” Tony said.

 

“If I augment the binary in the coding of the AU consciousness with… ah!” I said lofting up my drink and grabbing the napkin. “Pen need a pen!”

 

“Pen.” Tony said taking the one he carried in his jacket pocket.

 

“Thanks.” I said before scribbling on the napkin.

 

“Can we get more napkins over here?” Tony asked the bartender. The idea just kept flowing. I kept scribing until I was out of room and Tony swiped another one to take its place and reading what I had so far.

 

“Okay.” I said after I had all my thoughts down.

 

“You want to augment the binary coding in the AU consciousness coding…” Tony said signaling me to continue.

“Compacting the coding so that it goes through the processor and is read faster upping the reaction time and solving the lag glitch.” I said.

 

“The reaction time would be approximately the same as a human synapse making your AI…” he said.

 

“As close to human as a computer can be, there’s still the connectivity and application of stored information but this…” I said smiling. “This is it. I fucking love this place.” I cheered before bending down to kiss the bar.

 

“You’re a genius.” Tony said with a huge smile on his face.

 

“We still need to actually check it works but…” I started but was interrupted by Tony leaning over and kissing me.

 

It took me by surprise but I melted into the kiss and put a hand on his shoulder. I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead against his.

 

“I’m going to… use the restroom.” I said getting up. I walked to the back corridor and walked into private restroom for the VIP’s. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath trying to calm down. I’ve been kissed before but it never felt the way it did with Tony. I wanted him to never stop. I wanted to hold onto him and… I looked in the mirror and saw how flushed I was. No matter how much Nate tried he could never get a reaction out of me like this. I needed to deal with this, now.

 

I walked out of the restroom and sat back down next to Tony at the bar.

 

“Cal…” he said.

 

“We need to talk.” I said. “About whatever that was.”

 

“I kissed you, you kissed me, same as in the Hamptons…” he said.

 

“That was nothing like the Hamptons.” I whispered harshly. “We were drunk and high and going through some things. It was a mistake.”

 

“Not for me.” he said.

 

“What?!” I said.

 

“Nothing with you is ever a mistake, and I don’t regret it.” Tony said.

 

“Are you insane?” I said and instead of answering me he kissed me. Fuck my brain blanked out every time he did that.

 

“I don’t regret that and I never will. You, you changed everything for me Cal. You see me for me. I don’t have to try to impress you to keep you around. You get me in a way no one ever has. Maybe it was wrong but to me it felt right and I think it did for you too.” He said.

 

I stayed quiet for a minute.

 

“I can’t think here.” I said getting up and going back to the restroom. I walked into the surprisingly still empty restroom. I was alone until the door opened and Tony walked in locking the door behind him.

 

It doesn’t make sense. I’m engaged. I’m getting married in… twenty seven days to Nate… who never makes my heart skip a beat or makes me feel like it’s going to beat out of my chest when he kisses me.

 

“I know it’s…” Tony started before I walked over and pulled him into a kiss. Tony didn’t hesitate to put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

[ **** ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/aa4dcb02b7f81d59a5962839afc10758/tumblr_p8vqr1vImy1vfe85po1_500.gif)

I threaded my fingers into his hair as I kissed him. He moved us so I was against the wall next to the sink and moved his hands up and down my body. He stopped when his hands reached my thigh.

 

He grasped it and lifted it up to his hip and surprised me by lifting me up so both my legs were around his waist and I was sitting on the sink counter. I gasped and he took advantage of that to start kissing along my jaw down to my neck.

 

“Tony.” I moaned. Who knew making out could be this great? “Ah,” He started sucking at my neck and that’s when I snapped out of it.

 

 

“Tony.” I said putting my hands on his shoulders to push him back. He stopped and was panting. Damn he looked hot.

 

“I…uh,” he was panting too. He kept his hands on my waist as he leaned his forehead against mine.

 

“We should head back to the hotel… we can work on augmenting the binary.” I said looking into his eyes. His pupils were wide so his irises were barely noticeable.

 

“You… want to work?” He said confused.

 

“Yeah I left my tablet in my room.” I said giving him a minute to put it together. When he finally did he pulled me into another kiss before kissing my cheek and taking a step back.

 

I got down from the counter and took a look at myself.

 

“I’ll meet you at the car.” Tony said.

 

“Good call.” I said. He unlocked the door and left. I tried to make it look like… well like I just made out with my boss and decided to sleep with him. Once I was ready I walked out and headed to the car. I got into the limo and took my seat.

 

“I get why you like this place so much.” Tony said giving him a look telling him not to make it obvious.

 

“Just another bar with a long line.” Happy said.

 

“Oh you have no idea.” I said.

 

The drive seemed to take forever. When we finally got to the hotel. I quickly bid happy good night before heading in. I went straight for the elevator and waited.

 

“Why aren’t we going to my suite?” Tony whispered.

 

“Because your suite is adjoined to Bruce’s suite.” I reminded him. “Don’t want to be interrupted while we’re working.”

 

“Wouldn’t want that.” Tony said with a smirk.

 

The elevator finally opened and we stepped inside. I pressed the button to my floor and Tony pressed the close door button.

 

I stood in front of the doors waiting for us to get to my floor.

 

“You in a rush?” Tony asked.

 

“No.” I lied.

 

“Really?” he asked brushing my hair off of my shoulder. “I am. See I have this friend…” he whispered into my ear. “Smartest person I know, even smarter than yours truly, great sense of humor, snarky, when I’m with her it’s like the rest of the world ceases to exist.” He said kissing my shoulder. “She’s also drop dead gorgeous and sexy as hell.” He said kissing my neck making me moan as he ran his hand up my thigh. “Even if she doesn’t see it.”

 

[ ****](https://66.media.tumblr.com/95a179adbdee32e86c9d3ed3205430c6/tumblr_opn4alLVSi1rrugpso1_400.gif)

“She sounds like something special.” I managed to get out.

 

“She’s that and more,” Tony said before the elevator dinged and he quickly stepped away.

 

A few girls got onboard and talked about pre-gaming at some guy’s room before getting off on the next floor. I quickly pressed the button to close the door and pressed the button to my floor. As soon as the doors opened again we were out and practically ran to my room. I struggled to open the door as Tony kissed and nipped at my neck. When I finally got the door open I pulled him in while he kicked the door closed.

 

**SMUT--------------------**

 

Quickly he had me against the wall as he kissed me. I felt his hand brush against my core making me gasp.

 

“Shit, you’re soaked.” He whispered before lifting me up to wrap my legs around his waist.  

[ **** ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/920239b42e561d2688195b75bfa56240/tumblr_inline_naaupazRTZ1svy22j.gif)

Tony kissed my neck as he ground his hips against mine letting me feel how hard me was.

 

“Ah.” I gasped rocking my hips against his. He reached behind me to start unzipping the dress. I started unbuttoning his shirt as he grinded against my core. He lowered one sleeve of my dress revealing my braless breast.

 

“You’re so gorgeous.” he mumbled as he kissed down my chest. “So sexy.” He muttered before licking my nipple and sucking it into his mouth.

 

“AH!” I cried out in pleasure. “Tony! Yes.” Just when I thought it couldn’t get any better he slipped the other sleeve down and pinched my other nipple. That was all it took push me over the edge. “AH!”

 

 

“Did… you just come?” Tony asked with a smirk.

 

“Yeah…” I said blushing. We hadn’t even really gotten started and had already gotten off. Shit.

 

“That was hot.” He said kissing me as he carried me to the bed. Once he sat me down on the edge of the bed I pulled him into a kiss and pushed off his jacket before starting to unbutton his shirt. “Wait.” He said pulling away and moving my hands off of his chest.

 

 

“You okay?” I asked.

 

“Yeah just… I have some scars from the shrapnel and surgery on my chest. It’s not pretty…” He said uncomfortably. I frowned at that. I moved my hands to unbutton his shirt and he took my hands again. “Cal…”

 

“Shush.” I said kissing him making him relax as I unbuttoned his shirt. Once it was done I pulled away and looked down. I gently traced them with my finger. “Does it hurt?”

 

“Not any more, sometimes I get chest cramps when it’s cold but that’s from the surgery.” He said and I nodded.

 

I hugged him closed as I kissed each of his scars. “You shouldn’t be ashamed of your scars, they just show you went through hells and came out the other side stronger than before.”

 

Tony looked at me with a soft look. He bent down and kissed me before moving me to lie down on my back.

 

“You’re too good.” Tony said.

 

“Trust me I’m not.” I said.

 

“You’re your own worst critic.” Tony said kissing down my chest as he kneaded my breasts. “And you over think everything..”

 

“Ah.” I moaned as me worked himself between my legs. He kissed each of thighs as he worked his way higher and higher rubbing his goatee on my skin sending shivers down my spine.

 

“Black lace…” he said rubbing his face against my panties. He started nipping and sucking until he got to my swollen bud.

 

I jumped a bit when he started mouthing at it.

 

“Tony.” I whined when he stood up.

 

“Don’t worry I’ll get you there.” He whispered into my ear as his hand slowly moved up my thigh. His hand slipped under my dress and rubbed me over my panties. I rocked my hips against his hand chasing another high. He moved his hand up higher and slipped them into my panties.

 

[](https://em.wattpad.com/13d21d1899b66beaaf1a1846056acceb149b018a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f633264355a627147496e7a7447673d3d2d3436303037323730382e313464643862663363306530633833643836383134323830373832362e676966) 

 He parted my folds and slowly ran his fingers up and down my slit before slowly rubbing circles on my bud.

 

“Mh.” I moaned feeling myself get close. Just as I was about to climax again Tony stopped and moved his fingers away. “No. AH!” I gasped as he put a finger inside of me.

 

“Shit you’re so tight.” Tony moaned moving his finger in and out before curling it as he rubbed his palm against my clit.

 

“Ah yes.” I moaned.

 

“Feel good?” He asked as he nibbled on my earlobe and kept moving his hand speeding up.

 

“Yes so good…” I answered and he took that was his cue to slip in another finger. “Fuck yes Tony don’t stop…”

 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” He said scissoring his fingers before curling them on just the right spot.

 

“AH!” I cried out as I came. Tony kept going while rubbing my bud with his thumb. He moved his hand away leaving me a panting mess.

 

“Tired?” He asked.

 

“Not even close.” I panted.

 

“Really?” He asked with a smirk. “I’m glad because I want to see how many times I can get you to scream out my name like you just did. I want to get you as many orgasms.” He said nipping one of my nipples making me cry out. “As you can give me? How’s that sound?”

 

“Like I want you to stop talking and make good on those promises.” I said.

 

“Good.” He said moving his hands up my thighs and grasping my butt cheeks before pulling my panties down. He lifted up the dress before settling between my legs.

  


 

He parted my folds before giving my slit one long lick. He licked my bud with the tip of his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. I threaded my fingers into Tony’s hair and gave it a tug making him moan. He moved a finger back inside of me before adding another one, curling them in and out as he work me. I kept tugging on his hair and when I started rocking my hips he put a hand across my hips to hold me down. He took his hand off of me with a pop and moved his tongue into me to join his fingers.

 

“Ah yes. AH! TONY!” I cried when his thumb ran hard fast circles on my bud I was a goner.

 

“Mh.” Tony moaned as he licked his lips.

 

“What are you doing to me?” I panted.

 

“Taking care of you.” He said lifting my dress up so he could kiss my stomach. I sat up and unbuckled his belt.

 

“I need you.” I said unzipping his pants.

 

“I need you too.” He said pulling his pants and boxers down. I hesitantly stroked him hoping I was doing it right but stopped when he groaned. “Cal… uh… Need to stop if you want me to make good on my promise.”

 

“Sorry.” I said letting go but was surprised when bent down to kiss me.

 

“Don’t be sorry, I like that but right now I want you more.” He said.

 

“Then what’s stopping you?” I asked.

 

“I uh… do you have a condom?” Tony asked.

 

“Wasn’t really planning on this… But I’m on the pill and I’m clean. I know you are too so if you want to…” I started.

 

“Yes, yes…” He said kissing my neck as he lined himself and pushed in. “Yes.”

 

“Ah!” I cried out as Tony filled me up. He buried himself to the hilt and stopped for a second before pulling out and pushing back in grinding his hips a bit before pulling out and repeating the gesture. “What are you… UH!” I gasped when he rubbed against the right spot.

 

“There it is.” He said with a grin before pulling out and slamming in.

 

“OH! Fuck!” I cried out as Tony kept going me hitting at that exact same spot again and again. I moved my legs up higher digging my heels into Tony’s butt spurring him on.

 

“Shit you feel so good Cal, so damn tight around me. Taking me so good.” He groaned nuzzling into my neck.

 

“Tony please… more faster… harder.” I moaned.

 

“Whatever you want.” He said kneeling on the bed and lifting me up so that I was on his lap. He bent one of my knees so it was against his chest, the change in position opening me up even more than before and letting him get deeper and hit my pleasure point harder than before.

 

“Tony I… AH! Tony! Fuck!” I panted as I came so hard my ears started ringing.

 

_“Hayley, baby I need you to wake up, there’s still time…”_

 

“Uh!” Tony grunted as he rocked his hips a bit before finally spilling inside of me. We were both panting. Me laying on the bed with Tony collapsed on me trying to catch his breath. We were quiet until Tony started chuckling.

 

“What’s so funny?” I asked.

 

“Didn’t know you liked it fast and hard.” Tony said.

 

“Neither did I.” I said before laughing. “You know when you said you were good at this… I thought it was your ego talking.”

 

“Ouch.” Tony said “you wound me”

 

“But I was wrong. You are… freaking amazing.” I said.

 

“Not so bad yourself.” He said kissing my shoulder before lifting himself up and pulling out. “I might need another minute before I can go again.”

 

“That’s fine.” I said sitting up and pulling my dress off over my head.

 

“Or maybe less.” Tony said he said watching me.

 

“Come on.” I said moving up on the bed. “Take a breather, I’ll do some work.”

 

“Yeah?” he asked.

 

“Never been on top before.” I said.

 

“You’ve never…Why are you marrying…” he started before I kissed him.

 

“No, not tonight.” I said.

 

“Okay.” He said kissing me. He quickly moved to lie at the center of the bed on his back. I slowly moved to straddle his waist and slowly rocked my hips against his moving lower and lower until I bumped against his length. I bent down and kissed tony and his hands grasped my butt pushing he and me down grinded upwards bumping my clit.

 

“Ah.” I moaned.

 

“Ready whenever you are.” Tony whispered. I lifted myself up a bit before reaching down to line myself up. I rubbed the head up and down my slit a few times. “Uh don’t tease.”

 

“Not teasing.” I said as I lowered myself on the head gasping at how much different it felt. “Ah”

 

I moved down a bit more slowly before slamming myself down making Tony gasp.

 

“AH!” He gasped.

 

“Yeah.” I said rocking my hips. “So much better than the missionary.”

 

I kept rocking my hips before starting to move of off him and slamming back down. I kept doing that before bending down to kiss Tony as I bounced on and off of him.  
  


 

I was still really sensitive from before so it didn’t take long for me to reach the end.

 

“Hold on.” Tony said putting his arms around me and burying his face in my neck as he started thrusting to meet my hips.

 

“Ah!” I gasped clutching onto him as I moved as fast as I can. I clenched around him and went over the edge. “Okay, way better than the missionary.”

 

Tony laughed. “There are so many more you don’t even know about.” Tony said holding me.

 

“Any favorites?” I asked noticing that Tony was still hard and inside of me.

 

“You trust me?” He asked.

 

“To give me another orgasm? Completely.” I answered.

 

“Okay.” He said pulling out of me making me wince at the emptiness. “You ever tried getting it from behind?”

 

“I’m not doing…” I started.

 

“Hands and knees.” Tony corrected.

 

“Nope. How is it?” I asked.

 

“My favorite.” He said.

 

 “Well then…” I said moving off of him and getting on my knees. “Where do you want me?”

 

“Face the window, closer to the middle of the bed.” He said. “Perfect.”

 

Once I was in the right spot. I got on my hands and knees and looked behind at Tony.

 

“You coming?” I said.

 

“I hope so.” He said moving closer behind me. He ran his fingers through my slit and moaned. “You’re perfect.”

 

“Tony.” I whined. He moved behind me and started kissing up my back. His hands moved up and down before reaching down to knead my breasts. “Ah… please.” I whined as I felt him rub himself against my slit.

 

I felt him line himself up before grasping my hip and pushing in in one go.

 

“Ah!” I moaned.

 

“You’re even tighter like this.” Tony groaned as he pulled out. He pushed back as he slammed in making him go deeper.

 

“Yes Tony, go hard.” I moaned.

 

“Fuck yes.” Tony groaned as he fucked me harder and faster than before.

 

 

“I should have said something sooner.” Tony groaned. “We could have been doing this before.”

 

“Tony please don’t stop.” I begged.

 

“I’m not going to not yet.” He said rubbing my clit as he kept going.

 

“Ah!, Fuck I’m coming.” I cried out. “I want to feel you too.”

 

“Yes baby yes.” He said as I came hard around him.

 

“Tony!” I gasped. I couldn’t hold myself up so I collapsed onto the bed as Tony kept fucking me through my orgasm. Tony kept ramming into me chasing his own end.

 

“Ah!” I whined. It hurt but felt so good.

 

“Cal I’m close give me one more. One…” he said hitting that spot again giving me another one.

 

“AH.” I groaned as Tony jerked his hips a few more times spilling inside of me before collapsing on me. “That… way better than the missionary.”

  
Tony chuckled and lifted himself off of me while I moved to hug a pillow. I was really tired. I felt Tony move around and then felt him hug me as he kissed my back.

 

 

“Hm.” I hummed feeling more relaxed that I ever remembered being.

 

“That was… the best sex I’ve ever had.” Tony said.

 

“Hm, I don’t have as much… experience but yeah.” I said. “Are you staying?”

 

“Yeah? Do you not want me to?” Tony asked.

 

“Well normally after you’re done you send someone to get your date out. That someone being me.” I said.

 

“You’re not a one night stand.” Tony said pulling up the sheets around us. “You’re my best friend.”

 

At that I started laughing.

 

“Cal?” Tony said concerned.

 

“I cheated on my fiancé with my boss who gave me more orgasms in a few hours that he ever did the entire time we’ve been together.” I said laughing.

 

“Okay.” Tony said curling up behind me. “I think you’re starting to come down from everything. And no talking about the fiancé. Not tonight anyway.”

 

“Tony?” I said.

 

“Yeah?” He asked.

 

“Thanks for… everything.” I said.

 

“My pleasure.” He said kissing my shoulder before reaching over to shut off the lights.

 

**The Next Morning-**

 

I felt the sun hit my face and I groaned before rolling over, hiding my face in a pillow. The pillow was hard and moved. I opened my eyes and saw Tony sleeping on his side with his arm around my waist.

 

“Mh, morning.” He said.

 

“Morning.” Right, I made out with my boss in a bar bathroom. I invited him back to my room. We had sex. Great sex. Amazing sex. Lots of great amazing sex. Oh fuck.

 

Tony leaned over and moved a lock of my hair behind my ear before kissing me. Well I already slept with him last night, and… if I had to do it all over again I would.

 

I put my hand on Tony’s back and moved closer as I kissed him. He moved so that he was hovering over me and settled himself between my legs. I could feel his morning wood against my thigh. I reached down and stroked him a few times.

 

“Mh. Cal.” Tony groaned. I opened my legs more and Tony pushed in slowly, letting me get used to the stretch.

 

“Mh.” I moaned feeling a bit sore from last night. Tony started a slow pace before speeding up a bit, just enjoying the moment. He bent down to kiss me as he held onto the headboard for leverage.

 

“Shit” Tony groaned.

 

“It’s okay I’m close.” I said.

 

“Perfect.” He said pulling my knee up and picking up the pace.

 

“Tony!” I cried out as I dug my fingers into his back.

 

“That’s it, hold on just ah!” He groaned reaching between us to rub my clit.

 

**END SMUT------------**

 

“Ah!” I gasped. Tony gave me a few more thrusts before groaning into my neck and spilling inside of me. We stayed like that for a few seconds before my phone started to ring.

 

“Yours or mine?” Tony asked.

 

“Mine.” I said reaching for it and picking it up. “Hello?”

 

“Cal I’m downstairs.” Kol said.

 

“What do you mean you’re… right brunch.” I said.

 

“Did you seriously forget?” Kol asked. “I literally had to fight Marcel to be the one to pick you up.”

 

“No just, crazy night.” I said sitting up. “Give me twenty minutes to shower and get dressed and I’ll meet you down there.”

 

“Mind if I come up…” he started.

 

“No!” I answered quickly. “It’s just I’m a bit of a mess…”

 

“You’re version of messy is my definition of clean. Sixteenth floor right?” he said.

 

“Yeah but…” I started.

 

“Getting in the elevator now.” He said and I hung up.

 

“Shit.” I said getting out of bed and quickly picking up all the scattered clothes.

 

“What’s wrong?” Tony said.

 

“I forgot I was having brunch with my dad and brothers. Kol’s on his way up here now.” I said quickly tossing Tony his clothes.

 

“Shit.” Tony said jumping out of bed to get dressed. I quickly picked up my clothes and tossed them onto the armchair in the corner before tidying up the bed so it didn’t look like someone else was there last night. “Robe.” Tony said handing me a bathrobe.

 

“Thanks.” I said slipping it on. “You need to…” I started before there was a knock at the door. “Hide.” I said.

 

“Hide where?” Tony said.

 

“Bathroom.” I said.

 

Tony quickly ran in and closed the door behind him. I took a deep breath before going to answer the door.

 

“Morning.” Kol cheered letting himself in.

 

“Morning, sorry about this.” I said.

 

“You’re fine I actually showed up a bit early.” Kol said.

 

“Really, should have called ahead so I wouldn’t have to keep you waiting.” I said.

 

“Well I missed our sibling time and thought I’d…” Kol said before he tilted his head and looked at the floor confused. “Why is there a men’s shoe in your room?”

 

“Oh!” I said panicking for a second. “Tony and I had a bit of work to do and my computer was down here so we just stayed here. His shoes were bugging him so he had Bruce bring some others from his room. Must’ve forgotten them.

 

“Right.” Kol said eying me suspiciously. “I’m just gonna…” he said walking towards the bathroom.

 

“Kol don’t…” I started but it was too late and Tony just stood there awkwardly as he was half way to putting on his pants.

 

“Oh hi…” Tony said awkwardly and Kol crossed his arms and gave me a look.

 

“If I say it’s not what it looks like would you believe me?” I said.

 

“Seeing as I’m usually the one hiding in the bathroom or closet in these situations which by the way would have been a netter idea no.” Kol answered.

 

“What gave it away?” I asked.

 

“You tend to get very specific and detailed when you lie.” Kol said.

 

“You do do that.” Tony said and I shot him a look. “I should probably…”

 

“Yeah.” I said stepping away from the bathroom so Tony could walk out. “Don’t forget your shoe.”

 

“Right, Plane leaves at six.” Tony said.

 

“See you there.” I said before he walked out and left me alone with Kol.

 

“What the hell Cal?” He started.

 

“Can you just not…” I started as I grabbed some clothes.

 

“You slept with your boss, you cheated on your fiancé.” Kol said.

 

“We’re not talking about this.” I said.

 

“Damn it Cal you’re the responsible one, you’re the one that gets the rest of us out of trouble not, you don’t do this.” Kol said.

 

“Can you for once act like the older brother? Have you for once stopped to consider that I’m so great at helping everyone else deal with their problems but that I might actually have some issues of my own? I’m engaged to the perfect guy and I slept with my boss and I don’t regret it. I should but I don’t and I don’t know what that means?” I said tearing up. “I can’t stop screwing up.”

 

“Cal…” Kol started.

 

“I’m fine just… need a few minutes.” I said grabbing my clothes and going to shower. I quickly showered and blow-dried my hair leaving it loose and wavy. I slipped into a white lace mini skirt and a half sleeve light blue button up. I felt a bit sore from last night but it wasn’t worse than doing lunges on leg day. I walked out and slipped on some heels and was ready to go.

 

“Elijah said I could take the Bentley but you have to drive it back.” Kol said handing me the keys.

 

“Sounds like something he’d say.” I said taking them and getting in the car. I started it and drove off.

 

“Are we really not going to talk about it?” Kol asked.

 

“Nope.” I said.

 

“What are you going to do?” Kol asked.

 

“I don’t know.” I said.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Kol asked.

 

“I mean I don’t know. I’m supposed to be getting married in less than a month, Nate and I have had our issues but they’ve never been as bad as this. He’s going to hate me… Fuck Dad’s going to hate me.” I said

 

“No he’s not. Marcel loves you. You could commit murder and he’d still love you.” Kol said.

 

“Doesn’t change the fact that I really fucked up. And I don’t even feel bad because the sex was; I didn’t even know sex could be that great.” I said.

 

“Nate still hasn’t gotten any better?” He asked.

 

“How do you know about that?” I asked.

 

“Bekah and I talk.” Kol said.

 

“About me?” I asked.

 

“She had some concerns and honestly so do I.” He admitted.

 

“Look,” I said as I pulled up to the gate. “Not a word of this to anyone.”

 

“Okay.” Kol said.

 

“I’m serious Kol.” I said.

 

“I can keep a secret.” Kol said.

 

“And no snide comments.” I said. “I know where all your dead bodies are buried.”

 

 “Hey, you’ve kept all of my secrets and bailed me out more times than I can count, I can be the grown up for once.” He said.

 

“Good.” I said as I pulled up to the house. I parked in the garage before heading inside. “Ah its so good to be home.”

 

“Its good to have you home,” Dad greeted.

 

“Dad.” I cheered as I hugged him.

 

“Uh I missed you.” He said hugging me back.

 

“Missed you too.” I said.

 

“Are you eating? You look thinner than the last time I saw you.” He said.

 

“Still the same size.” I said not mentioning that I had actually dropped a few sizes because of all the running I’ve been doing to deal with stress from work, the wedding, the dragon lady, Nate and now, sleeping with Tony.

 

“Well, I had them make a full spread for brunch, even made some beignets.” Dad said.

 

“Yum.” I said.

 

“Callie.” Elijah said walking in.

 

“Hey you.” I said hugging him.

 

“Did you lose weight?” He asked.

 

“Same size.” I said. “I have something for you.” I handed Elijah the envelope with the signed Prenup.

 

“Oh, Nate signed it?” Elijah asked.

 

“He did.” I said.

 

“How’d it go?” Dad asked.

 

“He said he was fine with everything. Everything.” I said.

 

‘So he didn’t ask about…” Dad said.

 

“No he did not.” I said.

 

“Honey you have to tell him.” Dad said.

 

“I know. But enough about that, this is family time.” I said.

 

“You’re right.” Dad said. “Let’s go eat.”

 

**After Brunch-**

“So how’s Nate?” dad asked as we took a walk around the property.

 

“He’s good, studying for the BAR.” I said.

 

“Will and Clint?”  Dad asked.

 

“Will’s also studying for the bar while planning out a birthday party I already told him I didn’t want and my bachelorette party which is apparently going to be very big.” I said.

 

“And Clint?” He asked.

 

“He’s great. Working a lot. He’s fixing up his house and expanding his business. He has like three new contracts lined up and it just keeps coming.” I said.

 

“And your mother?” dad asked.

 

“Guessing she’s been calling you non-stop?” I said.

 

“I have a prepaid phone she calls just for her.” Dad said making me laugh.

 

“She’s been…I’ve never seen her care about something as much as she cares about this wedding.” I said. “And by wedding I mean Nate’s trust fund.”

 

“I thought as much. Her divorce payment should be coming in very soon, should last her a few months.” Dad said.

 

“If she doesn’t blow through it like she always does, which she will.” I said.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” dad said.

 

“Yeah, just been really busy.” I said.

 

“You’ve never been a really good liar.” Dad said.

  
“No I just can’t lie to you.” I said sighing. “Work has been busy and Nate’s been way better but I feel like something’s missing. On paper he’s perfect and getting married is what makes sense but…”

 

“But?” dad said.

 

“You ever get that feeling that something isn’t right. Even if everything is exactly the way it should be it’s just wrong and then the thing that is completely insane and wrong in so many ways just feels so right and I should just feel so guilty but I don’t.” I said.

 

“What do you have to feel guilty about?” dad said confused.

 

“I-I just do.” I said.

 

“You’re way too hard on yourself, always have been.” Dad said. “Cal the first time I met you, you were the perfect guest. You said thank you to everyone. Was polite to a fault and was seen and not heard.” Dad said. “You were an adult in a six year olds body.”

 

“I did fight with Bekah.” I said.

 

“And then you apologized to all of us and wrote us apology cards.” Dad said.

 

“It was the right thing to do.” I said.

 

“You were just a kid. You worked yourself to the edge to finish school early. You basically ran the office when you were interning, finished three degrees in a year and a half. I don’t even know the last time you weren’t working or studying on vacation. You’ve not even twenty yet and you’re ahead of most thirty or forty year olds. Nate is the only guy you’ve ever been with, it’s okay to have doubts.” Dad said.

 

“And if I do?” I asked.

 

“That’s up to you. It’s your life you call the shots.” Dad said.

 

The talk with Dad did make me feel slightly better, slightly. Now I just needed help figuring out how to tell Nate.

 

“Hey you okay?” Tony asked sitting across from me on the jet.

 

“Fine. Just have a lot to think about” I said.

 

“I can imagine.” He said. “Do you want to talk about last night?’’  
  


“What’s there to say?” I answered. “I don’t regret it, I just don’t know what comes next.”

 

“For the record I don’t regret it either.” Tony said before the announcement that we were descending into New York and had to fasten our seatbelts.

 

I got dropped off at home and went to the first place I always went to when something happened.

 

I walked into Clint’s apartment.

 

“You’re back!.” Clint cheered.

 

“Hi, I need to borrow my bridesmaid.” I said walking to Nat and taking the wine glass out of her hand and helping her out of her seat. “Be back.”

 

“Uh sure?” Clint said confused as I led Nat out of the apartment.

 

‘Where are we going?” Nat said.

 

‘Roof.” I said pulling her into my apartment ignoring Steve and Bucky making out on the couch and climbing up the fire escape. Once we were up there Nat sat on a lawn chair someone had left.

 

I started pacing not knowing how to say it.

 

“What’s going on?” Nat said. “Did Nate screw up again…”

 

“I slept with Tony.” I blurted out.

 

“What?!” She exclaimed.

 

“I slept with Tony.” I said.

 

“Wha… seriously?” She said.

 

“Yeah.” I said.

 

“How?” Nat asked.

 

“I was going to go out with my brother but he cancelled so we ended up going to a bar…” I said.

 

“You were drunk and he took advantage?” Nat asked.

 

“No, no gosh no. He had like two drinks I had like two shots. We started talking about work and I had this great idea, got caught in the moment and he kissed me. I freaked out then confronted him about it he did it again and I went to the restroom. He followed and I kissed him to prove to myself that I didn’t feel something but I did and it just kind of went from there.” I said sitting down on the lawn chair.

 

“Are you sure you weren’t too drunk to…” She started.

 

“Tony can be a lot of things but he’s actually a gentlemen. Full consent before during and the morning after.” I said.

 

“There was a morning after, as in he stayed the night?” Natasha asked.

 

“Yeah, I really fucked up and I should feel guilty but I don’t and the sex was amazing.” I cried.

 

“Wow, I was not expecting this.” Natasha said.

 

“I’m the worst.” I said.

 

“No you’re not, you made a mistake.” Natasha said.

 

“Does it count as a mistake if I don’t regret it?” I asked.

 

“Do you have feelings for Tony?” Natasha asked.

 

“No, I mean he’s one of my closest friends and I love the guy but romantically… I don’t know what I feel. When he kissed me… It felt different than with Nate. My heart was racing and as corny as it sounds there was sparks. I felt something. Something I’ve never felt with Nate.” I said.

 

“You have to tell him.” Natasha said.

 

“I know he’s going to hate me.” I said.

 

“Nate can act like an idiot but he does love you.” Natasha said. “Call him.”

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

 

I sat across the table staring at my coffee mug while Nate talked about his and Chuck’s latest adventures.

 

“How was Chicago?” Nate finally asked.

 

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Something happened.” I said.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked.

 

“Yeah just… Nate I made a mistake, I really fucked up.” I said feeling my chest tighten and feeling out of breath.

 

“Cal, hey, it’s okay.” Nate said.

 

“No it’s not Nate I…” I started.

  
“It doesn’t matter.” He said.

 

“Once I tell you…” I started.

 

“Then don’t tell me. You forgave me for my worst screw up, I almost ruined things beyond repair and you gave me a second chance. I don’t need to know what it is and if you need me to say it then I forgive whatever it is you did.” Nate said.

 

“Nate I have to tell you…” I said.

 

“No you don’t. You gave me a second chance and now I’m giving you the same.” Nate said. “The only thing that matters is that we’re getting married. Nothing else matters. I love you Cal.”

 

With that he hugged me.

 

“Love you too.” I said. Where the hell was selfish Jerk Nate when you needed him. Now I just felt even guiltier but I couldn’t even get a word in without Nate telling me it didn’t matter.

 

Shit.


	132. Chapter 132

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank everyone for their amazing reviews and to let you know that the next chapter might be up sooner than expected. In the meantime enjoy.

**The Next Day-**

I walked into work determined to talk to Tony, to try and figure out what was going on between us before deciding anything else. Of course we had meetings all day so that was going to be a bit tricky.

 

“Morning.” I said.

 

“Morning.” Tony and Bruce greeted.

 

“Coffees.” I said dropping them off at their desks.

 

“You look nice.” Tony said eying me up and down. I was wearing a fitted black scoop neck top with a tan and black midi pencil skirt with a slit and tan high heels I was going to regret wearing later.

 

 

“Thanks but so should you. You have meetings all day.” I said.

 

“I have time.” Tony said.

 

“You have Twenty minutes and I’ve seen how long it takes you to pick out a suit, go.” I said.

 

“They can wait.” Tony said.

 

“The meetings with Pepper and the CFO.” I said.

 

“I should probably go get ready.” Tony said picking up his coffee. “You’re going to be there right?”

 

“I did dress up for it.” I said.

 

“You’re the best.” He said kissing my cheek before running out.

 

“Did he just…?” Bruce asked.

 

“He’s probably buzzed.” I said.

 

“Actually he didn’t drink at all last night, or yesterday.” Bruce said.

 

“Really? Not even a glass of scotch?” I asked.

 

“Nope, did he tell you anything when you both went out?” He asked.

 

“No, we drank a bit and then we worked.” I said.

 

The day was long and the meetings were so boring. Tony felt the same and I had to kick his leg a few times to keep him awake.

 

Our last meeting ended around six and we still hadn’t gotten a chance to talk so I texted Nate that I was staying late. I was expecting him to say something but he wished me luck and asked me to call when I got home.

 

Bruce decided to call it an early night since he had his first meeting with Betty and their lawyers early in the morning so it was just Tony and me.

 

“How’d the talk go with Nate?” Tony asked.

 

“He didn’t want to hear it. He said if I could forgive his screw up he could forgive mine. All he cares about is that we’re getting married.” I said.

 

“Is that what you want?” Tony asked.

 

“It used to be now I don’t know.” I said. “What do you want?”

 

“What do you mean?” Tony asked.

 

“Tony you kissed me first? Was that just a heat of the moment thing or… something else?” I said.

 

“I care about you, a lot more than I probably should.” Tony said.

 

“So you want a relationship?” I asked confused.

 

“No, I’m in the middle of a divorce I’m not ready and I don’t think that’s for me.” he said.

 

“Then what the hell is this?” I asked.

 

“What was it to you?” Tony asked getting closer.

 

“Something that shouldn’t… have happened.” I said as he put his hands on my waist. “And doesn’t make sense,” I said as Tony brushed hair off my shoulder before kissing my neck. “Mh…” I moaned as he sucked on just the right spot. “What are you doing?”

 

“We had a long day and you’re tense. We could use some stress relief.” He said kissing and nipping my neck.

 

“We shouldn’t… uh.” I moaned. “I’m trying to have a serious… talk.”

 

“What’s there to talk about?” Tony said.

 

“I’m engaged… getting married to a… Nate.” I stuttered.

 

“You asked me what this was, well, we’re two people, friends, who understand each other.” Tony said nipping my neck as his hands slowly moved down my body. “Who give each other what they need, whether it’s someone to listen to… advice or some relief.”

 

“That’s all?” I asked.

 

“Don’t overthink it,” Tony said kissing behind my ear slowly moving a hand under my skirt. “Just go with what feels right.”

 

I shouldn’t… I really shou… “Ah.” I gasped as Tony nibbled on my earlobe. How could something so wrong feel so right?

 

I turned my head and put a hand behind Tony’s head to pull him into a kiss. He slipped a hand under my skirt, the other following as he moved up slowly. We slowly moved backwards until I bumped into a lab table.

 

Tony lifted one of my legs over his hip before he lifted me up onto the table. I wrapped my legs around him and held him close as I continued kissing him. I threaded my fingers through his hair as he moving his fingers up to my underwear. He started tugging before I heard a snap.

 

“I’ll buy you new ones, I’m good for it.” Tony said and I laughed. I lifted my hips up a bit and slipped off what was left of the garment before reaching down to Tony’s belt. I quickly undid his pants and pushed them down.

 

Tony put a hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss and stroked himself a few times before lining up. His head rubbed along my slit until he stopped to make sure I was okay with this. I wrapped my legs around him and pushed my heels against his ass. He held my hip and slammed in.

 

“Ah!” I gasped before he pulled out half way and thrusted upward going deeper. “Yes!”

 

“Mh, Fuck.” Tony groaned into my neck and he pounded into me fast and hard.

 

“Ah.” I moaned as he pounded into me.

 

“Cal.” He groaned nipping at my neck. He leaned a bit forward, wrapping his armed around me as he kept moving.

 

“Shit.” I cried out as I felt myself get close. I tightened my grasp on Tony’s hair as he tightened his hold on my hip and kissed on my neck.

 

“Yes fuck Cal, you’re so good baby. So tight on me, getting even tighter uh.” He said bucking his hips wildly.

 

“Tony fuck!” I moaned as I came and he kept pounding into me.

 

“Mh, Yes Uh!” He cried out as he spilled inside of me. A few sharp thrusts grinding against just the right spots and he was done. He pressed his head against my chest as we both panted. I held him as I ran my fingers through his hair making him moan.

 

“We should probably…” I said.

 

“In a minute.” He said catching his breath. Once we were good he pulled out and helped me down.

 

“This… It’s… Uh.” I groaned.

 

“Stop.” Tony said. “Breath in.”

 

“Tony I’m fine.” I said.

 

“Cal.” He said putting a hand on my shoulder. “Just take a minute and breathe.”

 

I stopped and closed my eyes before taking a deep breath.

 

“Do you regret this?” Tony asked.

 

“That’s not it. I don’t regret it which is probably worse.” I said picking at my fingers. “Maybe my mom is right. I do screw everything up.”

 

“Oh hell no.” Tony said. “Cal you do not screw everything up. You keep me and Bruce running. You vouched for a complete stranger who Bruce and I had already said no to and he ended up being our biggest success story, You single handedly looked at the books and talked the CFO of one of the biggest fortune five hundred companies to donate medical equipment to Syrian refugee camps because of a tax loophole no one had ever heard of. You keep this lab running, you are anything but a screw up.”

 

“Doesn’t change the fact that I cheated on my fiancé less than a month before our wedding.” I said. “I guess I don’t feel guilty about sleeping with you, I feel guilty for doing this to Nate.”

 

“Are you going to tell him?” Tony asked.

 

“I tried. He didn’t let me get a word out, just said that whatever it was it probably wasn’t as bad as when he screwed up so he forgave me.” I said.

 

“No matter what I’m with you, if it’s as friends or friends with benefits…” Tony started.

 

“I’m not going to use you for stress relief. You’re more than a sex toy even if you are really good at it.” I said.

 

“It’s not using if I want to too.” Tony said.

 

“Not helping.” I said.

 

“Don’t tell Nate.” Tony said.

 

“Tony I can’t lie to my fiancé, that’s not the way to start a marriage.” I said.

 

“Cal, all good relationships are built on lies. Nate still thinks that the sex you two have is great because you’ve been faking orgasms for months.” Tony said.

 

“You lied to your wife constantly and you’re getting divorced.” I said.

 

“Because we both gave up on our marriage but we had a good run.” Tony said.

 

“I don’t want a temporary husband. I want… I want a best friend who will do the most random things just to get me smile on a bad day. Who will go all the way to Jersey for cannoli’s when I’m PMSing. Who’ll cuddle with me on the couch because it’s nice to be held. Who will actually remember what my favorite flowers are and when he happens to go to Trader Joes and sees them and he just happens to buy them because he knows how much I like them.” I said.

 

“Does Nate do any of that?” Tony asked.

 

“No but Clint does.” I said. “If my best friend does all of that why the hell can’t my future husband?”

 

Tony just laughed.

 

“What’s so funny?” I asked.

 

“How sometimes we can’t see the prefect thing has been in front of us the entire time no matter how obvious it can be.” Tony said.

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” I asked.

 

“You’ll figure it out.” Tony said. “Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

 

**Two Weeks Later-**

Well I was no longer a teenager, I was twenty. I beat teenage pregnancy. Even the cake Josh made me with a chocolate baby that Will supervised said so. Nate was finishing up an assignment at the library while Nat, Thor, Steve and Bucky set up the roof. Nate wanted a party but I just wanted a simple dinner party with my friends.

 

I finished getting ready. I put my hair up in an intricate bun before finishing up my makeup. I put on some bronze drop earrings before slipping on a nude one sleeved mini dress with a beaded shoulder.

 

 

I slipped on my heels before heading to the living room.

 

“Mh, something smells amazing.” I said peeking into the kitchen.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Josh said.

 

“What?” I said.

 

“You walk in here you’re going to want to help and it’s your birthday go grab a glass of wine and relax upstairs.” Josh said.

 

“What if I don’t want to help what if I want to sneak a taste of my cake?” I said.

 

“That’s an even bigger no.” Josh said.

 

“Cal you better not be trying to help cook your own birthday dinner.” Will said.

 

“Nope just trying to sneak a taste of my cake.” I said.

 

“Oh trust me it is amazing kind of like you in that dress damn.” Will said.

 

“Why thank you.” I said.

 

“Come on, we’re done setting up and as the birthday girl you have guests to greet and drinks to well drink.” Will said.

 

“Guess I better get up there then.” I said heading out to the stairs.

 

“Okay forget about the roof as you know it and say hello to… the rooftop lounge of your dreams.” Will said opening the roof access doors to reveal the twinkle and white lantern decorated rooftop with a long table decorated with wildflowers and candles.

 

 

“This is amazing.” I said.

 

“We knew you wanted something simple and intimate.” Steve said.

 

“Though I think that last part was with Nate.” Bucky said making everyone laugh.

 

“Well I love it.” I said.

 

“I brought the music!” Thor cheered coming in with a speaker and stereo. “Odin’s beard… Cal you look beautiful.”

 

“Odin’s beard? You switching to mythology?” I asked.

 

“I have recently taken an interest in my heritage.” Thor said staring at me in awe.

 

“Well you got all the good ones, Thor, Loki, Frigga, Odin,” I said.

 

“Hello?” Tony said walking in with Bruce.

 

“Hey guys.” I said.

 

“Hi.” Bruce said awkwardly.

 

“I’m glad you guys could make it and that you actually got out of the lab.” I said.

 

“It’s your birthday no working.” Tony said.

 

“He’s right.” Will said. “No working, now take your drink. Every time you three mention work you’re taking a shot.”

 

“Sure but where should we put our gif…” Tony started and I glared at him.

 

“Tony.” I said.

 

“It’s your birthday. I get all my friends gifts on their birthdays.” Tony said reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a tiffany blue box.

 

“Wow.” Will said.

 

“Can I be your friend?” Natasha asked.

 

“Tony.” I said.

 

“No take backs. It’s your birthday and twenty is a big deal.” He said.

 

“I’m almost afraid to open it.” I said.

 

“I’ll do it.” Will said reaching for the box but I pulled it away.

 

“No I’ll do it.” I said slowly undoing the ribbon and slowly opening the box. “Whoa!” Inside the box was a pair of diamond earrings each probably the size of my engagement ring with a tiny line of diamonds they were connected to.

 

 

Natasha’s eyes were wide open and Will actually screamed a bit while clutching his chest.

 

I heard Bucky whistle. “Damn.”

 

“Tony I can’t.” I said.

 

“Yes you can. I insist.” Tony said. “It’s not like I can wear them. Besides you can wear them at your wedding.”

 

“I… thank you.” I said hugging him.

 

“Happy Birthday Cal.” Tony said hugging me back.

 

“This is also for you.” Bruce said. “I promise it was not an outrageously expensive gift.”

 

“I appreciate that.” I said taking the frame and gently unwrapping it. “Oh no way. Is this…”

 

“It is, you always said you liked how your DNA looked so I saved the image and had it framed.” Bruce said.

 

“Thank you, this is totally going over my bed.” I said hugging him.

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Nate said walking in.

 

“No you’re just in time.” I said.

 

“Hey babe.” Nate said coming over and giving me a kiss on the cheek. “Happy birthday. I brought you your favorite.”

 

“Roses.” I said trying to seem excited. Well he remembered my birthday and it’s the thought that counts. “Thanks babe.”

 

“I also got you a little something.” He said handing me a gift bag.

 

“Aw you didn’t have to.” I said opening it and reaching in to feel a bunch of cards. I reached into them and grabbed one. “Business cards.”

 

“Not just any cards.” Nate said flipping the card over. “Business cards with your married name on them.”

 

“Calliope C. Archibald.” I read. “Nate this is really sweet of you but I thought we talked about this.”

 

“We did but you can always change your mind.” Nate said.

 

“Thanks but I’m pretty set on keeping Gerard as my name.” I said putting the gift bag down and going to put the flowers in a vase on the table.

 

“Okay everything’s up here but the cake which we’ll grab later.” Josh said coming up placing the last dish.

 

“Hi sorry I’m late.” Clint said running in.

 

“Just in time we were about to sit down for dinner.” Josh said.

 

“Happy Birthday.” Clint said hugging me and kissing the side of my head. “You look beautiful.”

 

“Aw thank you.” I said blushing slightly.

 

“These are for you.” Clint said handing me a bouquet of peonies.

 

“My favorite!” I cheered forgetting that Nate was behind me. “These aren’t in season for another month.”

 

“Owner of the house I’m working on has a greenhouse. Her bush started blooming early and I asked for a few.” Clint said.

 

“I love them.” I said.

 

“Hey man.” Nate said coming over to my side and putting an arm around my waist.

 

“Hey.” Clint said pulling out a small box from his jean pocket. “Oh before I forget, I got you a little something. It’s not much, homemade actually.”

 

“I love homemade gifts.” I said taking it and opening the box. Inside was a gold chain with an arrow pendant. “You did not make this.”

 

 

“I did. I mean not the chain but the pendant is made from metal scraps. I reshaped then and tada.” He said.

 

“Clint that’s amazing.” I said. “And eco friendly thank you.” I said hugging him.

 

“Glad you liked it.” he said hugging me.

 

“You mind helping me?” I asked.

 

“Sure.” Clint said taking the necklace and helping me put it on.

 

“Guys food’s getting cold.” Will said.

 

“Yeah.” I said giving Clint one last smile before going to sit down.

 

When we finally finished eating and cut the teen pregnancy cake we all sat around laughing and drinking. Nate was a bit withdrawn but he was probably tired so I didn’t think anything of it.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

The team and Will were sitting at the counter having breakfast.

 

“You guys… remember what today is?” Steve asked.

 

“Hayley’s name day.” Thor said.

 

“Finally twenty.” Tony said.

 

“She beat teen pregnancy.” Will said and everyone looked at him confused. “It’s a joke… play on words…”

 

“She never wanted to celebrate it.” Natasha said. “Had to make excuses to treat her to things the weeks leading up to it.

 

“I found out because the batmobile got delivered that morning.” Will said.

 

“That’s the day Adler found her.” Clint said and everyone stopped smiling.

 

“We should do something.” Bruce said.

 

“Bit hard to throw a party when the birthday girl’s in a coma.” Tony said.

 

“But we’re not.” Will said. “We can hang out in her room. Eat.”

 

“Watch star wars. She could never stay awake until the end.” Steve said.

 

“We can decorate the room too.” Natasha said.

 

“Jarvis order all of Hayley’s favorites,” Tony said. “If this is the last birthday we get to celebrate with her we should do it right.”

 

“We still have time.” Clint said.

 

“We know the base is somewhere in Eastern Europe its only a matter of time before we find it and once we do that’s it.” Tony said.

 

“Until then she still has a chance.” Steve said.

 

“We should start getting ready to head out.” Bruce said putting his hand in his pocket trying to keep the other guy calm.

 

**A Week Later-**

 

“Okay so you have a ten o’clock meeting with your lawyer followed by a lunch meeting with those start up guys, the three stooges.” I said.

 

“Those guys are hilarious.” Tony said.

 

“And they actually let you call them that to their faces.” I said smiling.

 

“You’re in a good mood.” Bruce said.

 

“Of course I am, Tomorrow’s foodie day.” I said.

 

“You mean your monthly date with Clint?” Tony asked.

 

“Food adventures and errands which is dropping off and picking up Lucky at the vet’s for his teeth cleaning and going to my final dress fitting.” I said.

 

“Clint’s going with you to your dress fitting?” Bruce asked.

 

“He’s my best friend, I could use a guy’s opinion and we run errands. This counts as an errand.” I said.

 

“And Nate’s okay with this?” Tony asked.

 

“Tony I’m a grown woman, I don’t have to let him know where I’m going to be at all hours of the day, what I’m doing or who I’m with.” I said.

 

“I was just asking.” Tony said putting his hands up in a gesture of no harm

 

“Also we share a calendar so he knows I have a fitting tomorrow.” I said. “The rest is just details.”

 

“Sure, is that the necklace Clint gave you?” Tony asked. I put a hand on the pendant.

 

“It matches my outfit.” I said letting go of it. So maybe I did love the necklace a lot. It happened to match everything I wore and it was special because it was a very thought out gift given to me by one of my most favorite people in the entire world.

 

The next morning I woke up to the smell of Steve’s cinnamon French toast. I got out of bed and headed straight for the kitchen.

 

“Bucky whatever you did to make Steve want to make cinnamon French Toast do it more often.” I said sitting down at the table.

 

“Mh I know.” Bucky said taking a bite.

 

“Someone had a good night.” Clint said walking in.

 

“You know I cook all the time right, not just when we… fondue.” Steve said.

 

“Yeah but you tend to go all out when you’re very happy.” I said.

 

“Mh, speaking of, I have a few ideas for lunch.” Clint said. “Since we’re going to be on the east side we can go try a ramen burger and then go that dessert bar place with the cookies and cornflake ice cream.”

 

“Milk bar.” I said.

 

“That’s the one.” Clint said.

 

“Perfect.” I said. “It’s a nice day we can even take Lucky for a walk in the park after his appointment.”

 

“Wow.” Bucky said. “You two are practically an old married couple.”

 

“Well we do have kids together.” I said.

 

“A bus load.” Clint said.

 

“We can start our own soccer team.” I said.

 

“The Hawkeyes.” Clint said.

 

“With purple uniforms.” I said.

 

“You two think about that way too much.” Steve said.

 

“It’s not like we have them named.” I said.

 

We finished up eating and since Steve had cooked Clint and I cleaned up. When we were done I went to go get dressed. It was a nice day so I picked out a grey sleeveless top with some blue skinny jeans and black heeled sandals.

 

 

I grabbed my purse and locked up. Clint had lucky on his leash and was ready to go. We got in the car and settle Lucky securely in the back. Our first stop was to the vets to drop off Lucky.  After that we headed of to the appointment. Normally Nat or Will would come with me but they all had things to do.

 

“It’s probably hard to walk in something like that.” Clint said looking at a huge ball gown that was on display.

 

“Heavy too.” I said. “Which is why girls are stronger than guys, we put up with more and we look good doing it.”

 

“Can’t argue with you there.” Clint said smiling.

 

“Miss Gerard, it’s good to see you. Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee? Champagne?” The receptionist said.

 

“No thank you.” I said.

 

“Callie.” Vera said walking over to us.

 

“Hi Vera.” I greeted.

 

“Are you excited to try on your dress?” She asked.

 

“I am.” I said.

 

“Have you lost weight?” Vera asked.

 

“Everyone’s been asking me that.” I said.

 

“You have lost a bit of weight.” Clint said looking concerned.

 

“Must be all the running.” I said.

 

“Well, if you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to the fitting room.” Vera said. “Are you…”

 

“Yeah, he’s my second opinion today.” I said.

 

“Well, follow me.” Vera said leading us inside. Clint said in the bench outside of the fitting room while the seamstress helped me get into my dress. It was still a bit loose but held on.

 

“We’re going to have to have it taken in a bit. You’ve lost weight since the last time.” She said.

 

“I’ve been eating same as I always do. I’ve been running a lot but I eat more too.” I said.

 

“It’s probably stress. You just need to relax.” She answered.

 

“Easier said than done.” I said as she zipped me up. She moved to open up the curtains and Clint looked up from his phone. His eyes widened and I think there were actual tears in his eyes.

 

“Cal you… you look beautiful.” Clint said wiping his hand down his face.

 

“Not too poofy?” I asked.

 

“No it’s… it’s perfect.” He said giving me a small smile.

 

“I swear if…” I started.

 

“That’s the dress? Why is it so loose?” Mother said appearing out of nowhere.

 

“Mother?! What are you doing here?” I asked.

 

“Making sure everything is going off without a hitch for our big day.” She said with a huge smile.

 

“You brought the handyman?” She asked me.

 

“Contractor.” Clint corrected but she ignored him.

 

“My best friend Clint, he came with me today because Will and Natasha couldn’t.” I said.

 

“That’s what I’m here for. Have you been slacking off. The wedding is in two weeks and that dress is nowhere near the perfection you’re being paid for.” Mother said.

 

“Mother. I lost weight and the dress needs to be taken in a bit. That’s all.” I said giving her a glare.

 

“I just need to adjust it.” The seamstress reassured her.

 

“I’d hope so.” She said.

 

“I’ll just move to the light so you can do what you need.” I said giving her an apologetic smile. She quickly applied the pins and helped me out of the dress so I can get dressed.

 

Once I was out I could see Mother eying Clint who was clenching his hands into fists.

 

“Well that’s it.” I said. “Thanks for coming…”

 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Mother said.

 

“I have plans, errands to run.” I said.

 

“Your future mother in law is expecting us for lunch.” She said.

 

“Well I wasn’t told and I have a prior engagement.” I said.

 

“Calliope the Archibald’s and their extended family are going to be your family soon. You should be spending more time with them instead of gallivanting with the help.” Mother said.

 

I took Clint’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  

 

“Mother I was taught to never show up uninvited. It’s very unpleasant to have _unwanted_ company in one’s home.” I said. “And for the record my friends are my family too. You’d do well to remember that.”

 

With that I pulled Clint away with me and walked out leaving my mother fuming.

 

“Are you sure she wasn’t the one that adopted you instead of Marcel? Because you are completely different.” Clint said.

 

“You always know just the right thing to say.” I said smiling at him.

 

“Come on. Let’s go get us a ramen burger.” Clint said.

 

“Yum.” I said walking with him.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Natasha quietly snuck into the hospital without anyone noticing like she always did. She hated being in the hospital more than anyone. Not just because of her upbringing but also because of why she had to come. As much as she hated coming here, she knew it would be soon when she would have stop and that was worse than anything the red room ever did to her.

 

She walked into the room and closed the door behind her before walking closer to Hayley’s bed.

 

“Hi.” She said. “I’m a little early this week but something came up at work.”

 

Hayley was still. The only movement was her chest rising and falling as she breathed.

 

“I have to go… I have a lead I’m going to check out. It might turn into something or it might not but it’s better to be safe than sorry. I’m going alone but don’t worry I’ll check in regularly with Jarvis.” Natasha said. “I’m not… good at this… saying goodbye. You tried to tell me and I never let you.”

 

Natasha stopped to wipe a stray tear from her face.

 

“I know it’s a long shot but finding you always was.” Natasha said. “If you can hear me, wake up. We need you… I need you.”

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

 

“So the board meeting is in six hours, your reports are done.” I said.

 

“The quarter is over in five, four, three, two, one!” Bruce started. When he got to one ACDC started playing and Tony popped a bottle of champagne.

 

“As of this moment we have officially completed the most productive and profitable quarter in this division’s history. We also happen to be the most productive in all of Stark industries.” Tony said handing us each champagne flutes.

 

“And just because of that I’m okay with drinking before five.” I said taking my flute.

 

“Agreed.” Bruce said. “To the special projects division of R and D.”

 

“To the first of many highly profitable quarters.” I said.

 

“To Cal for getting us to this point.” Tony said.

 

“Hey it was a team effort, and you guys kept me going through all the drama that was my engagement.” I said.

 

“Are you ready for the big day?” Bruce said.

 

“Pretty much. Just need Clint to get back to me with his RSVP for the final head count and to enjoy this calm and relaxing bridal shower weekend. I finally talked Will down into just a simple brunch.” I said before the elevator dinged.

 

“About that…” Tony started

 

“Who’s ready for the best bachelorette weekend in history!?” Will cheered.

 

“Will?” I asked confused.

 

“Surprise!” Tony said.

 

“What’s going on?” I asked.

 

“You’ve been working to hard and we decided that you need a break.” Will said.

 

“You really have.” Bruce said.

 

“So I’m flying you and all of your friends to an all expense paid weekend in Vegas. Will has my card and already planned everything.” Tony said.

 

“Tony you didn’t.” I said.

 

“I did, and you’re going. Jet’s waiting.” I said.

 

“Jet?” Will asked.

 

“Your jet?” I asked.

 

“Of course you really thought I was going to make you fly commercial. I’m insulted.” Tony said teasing me.

 

“We have a board meeting.” I said.

 

“I have a board meeting you have one weekend to say goodbye to single life.” Tony said.

 

“I can’t just leave.” I said.

 

“Bloody hell Cal just say thank you.”Rebekah said.

 

“Bekah!” I said running to hug my sister. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Your boss sent a jet for me. Decided to come a bit early and spend some time with my favorite sister.” Rebekah said.

 

“You did that for me?” I asked Tony.

 

“I helped.” Will said.

 

“Course I did. You’re my best friend, you deserve that and more.” Tony said.

 

“Aww, thank you.” I said hugging him. He hugged me back before letting go.

 

“Go straight to the airport, buy whatever you need in Vegas on me and have fun.” Tony said.

 

“But…” I started.

 

“You heard the man.” Will said.

 

“Vegas awaits.” Rebekah said pulling me with them.

 

“See you Monday.” I said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

It was the middle of the night and like most nights his dream ended the same. A girl with bright green eye smiling at him before he shoots her. A tear slips down her face and then her lets her fall.

 

He used to wake up screaming but after months of waking up Steve and feeling guilty he learned to control it. He woke up with a quiet gasp that didn’t make Steve stir at all.

 

Bucky looked over at him.

 

‘He must’ve come in at some point.’ He thought.

 

Bucky got up and got dressed before going out for a walk. He walked for a while before ending up at the last place he expected.

 

He debated going in for a minute before deciding to stop being a coward and face things head on.

 

He took the back stairs and avoided being seen by anyone before sneaking into the room.

 

It had been months since he was last here and everything looked almost the same. There were more flowers than last time and photos placed around. The blanket on the bed was patterned and looked a lot warmer than the normal hospital blankets. There were also photos put around the room. Some she was with Will. There was a group photo and then more of her with her soulmates on dates and outings.

 

“Hey.” Bucky said shifting from one foot to the other. “I don’t know what everyone else talks about when they’re here. Steve says he tells you about his day.”

 

Bucky stayed quiet.

 

“I guess I should start by apologizing for not visiting. Didn’t think you’d want me to. Steve said I should when I was ready. Natasha called me a dumbass for thinking that. She might be right. Will said that you would always do whatever it takes to keep the people you cared about safe. I used to be like that, at least that’s what Steve says. I remember everything from before but it’s like watching a movie about someone else. That guy… he deserved you. I don’t, Steve doesn’t either and I’m sorry you paid the price for that.” Bucky said.

 

“I can’t change what I did, what I’ve done but I can try to make amends. I started working with the team a few months ago. I’m trying to help where I can. Stop Hydra from hurting anyone else.” He said. “I don’t know if that will ever help me make things right but it’s better than doing nothing.”

 

“If there’s any chance of you waking up soon you should. There’s a lot of people waiting for you.”

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

“I can’t believe your boss is paying for everything.” Natasha said as the elevator went up to the penthouse villa of Caesar’s Palace.

 

“I do, you remember the earrings he got her for her birthday?” Will said.

 

“Earrings?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Tony has no concept of money and tends to splurge on small things.” I said.

 

“There was nothing small about those earrings.” Will said.

 

“How big were they?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Four carats.” Natasha answered.

 

“From Tiffany’s.” Will finished.

 

“Are you kidding?” Rebekah said.

 

“He said to wear them on the big day.” I said.

 

“I wish my boss was half as cool as Tony.” Will said.

 

“Don’t we all.” Natasha said giving me a pointed look.

 

“So what’s on the agenda for tonight?” I asked.

 

“Well first we’re going to dinner at a steak house and then we’ll see where the night takes us.” Will said. “Tomorrow we can go see the sights maybe take a dip in the pool.”

 

“Do some shopping…” Natasha said.

 

“You do need clothes.” Rebekah said.

 

“Oh I have the perfect dress you can borrow for tonight.” Natasha said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Will walked in like he usually did and greeted everyone before walking into Hayley’s room.

 

“Hey sis, you look… well you’ve looked better. At least there isn’t any drool.” Will said. “Everyone had to go to… Sudan. I think it was Sudan. Nat’s lead turned into some crazy mad scientist that perfected some laser thing.”

  
“She’s okay, I promise. Besides you know her, she can take care of her self.” Will said. “But that’s not why I’m here. Um… Tess had a false alarm and we thought she was going into labor but turns out it was gas. She and Liam moved back up here a few months ago. Said they wanted to be close to everything. It was probably pregnancy brain making the choice but Liam’s just going along with anything since she’s the one with the precious cargo.”

 

“Okay real talk … Uh they’re getting really close and I don’t think it’s going to be much longer until it’s done. Hales I’m scared. I know it’s time and I’m ready to do what you wanted but after I do that’s it. I’m on my own and even after my dad kicked me out I wasn’t as scared as I am now. You’ve literally faced of assassins and mob bosses without flinching, You were on the run by the time you were thirteen and as scared as you were you kept going.  I don’t know what I’m going to do. I read your will. Thanks for the cash and car but I’d rather have you back. I’m probably not the first or the last person to say that. Doesn’t make it any less true. Your going away party is going to be epic. Tony will make sure of that.” Will said. “I should get going, I’ll be back in a few days.”

 

Will stood up and walked out of the room. He saw someone watching him from across the nurse’s station. Will looked at her with her blonde hair and impeccably tailored pantsuit.

 

“I was taught it was rude to stare.” She said in a snide voice.

 

“I-I’m sorry ma’am you just seem really familiar from somewhere.” Will said.

 

“Well it is a small world.” She said putting on her shades. “You should take better care of yourself William. You look ragged”

 

With that she walked past him.

 

“How did you…” Will said.

 

She smirked and kept walking.

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

 

Friday night was fun but Saturday… man Saturday.

 

We woke up hung over after getting treated to shots at Dicks where let’s say the staff were dicks. I got a lap dance by someone who’s lucky his job occupation is to purposely be a really bad stripper because he did not look good in a G-string.

 

Really wished I didn’t have to wear Nat’s dress, well kind of at least it wasn’t my dress.

 

I woke up on the couch to a knock at the door. I groaned and stood up pulling the bottom of my dress down so that my butt was covered.

 

 

I walked over to the door and opened it.

 

“Hi, you must be Miss Gerard.” A woman in a pencil skirt and a red blazer with the hotel nametag on it greeted.

 

“I am?” I asked.

 

“Your stylist just had this delivered.” She said.

 

“Stylist? I think you have the wrong room.” I said.

 

“No they were very specific, and said you were staying in the villa,” She said handing me a bunch of shopping bags. “There’s a card too.”

 

I took the card before thanking her and closing the door.

 

I opened the envelope and pulled out the card.

 

_Saw that you hadn’t done any shopping and thought you might need some clothes by now. Have fun- Tony_

“You went shopping without me?” Will said.

 

“No Tony apparently hired a stylist.” I said pulling my phone out and dialing him.

 

“Hey how’s Vegas?” Tony asked.

 

“Sunny why did I just get a bunch of shopping bags delivered?” I asked.

 

“You got them already, everything fit?” Tony asked.

 

“I haven’t even looked at it. You didn’t have to…” I started.

 

“Yes I did because I know you and I know you wouldn’t let me any other way.” Tony said.

 

“Well thank you,” I said.

 

“Glad you liked it. Have fun and stop calling me to say thanks. The next phone call I get from you better be you asking me to bail you out of jail.” Tony said.

 

“I won’t make any promises.” I said “Bye.”

 

“Bye.” He said hanging up on me.

 

“You know if I didn’t know any better I’d say your boss is in love with you.” Will said.

 

We stayed quiet before Will started laughing.

 

“Oh good one.” I said sighing in relief.

 

“You should go change for breakfast. We’re going sightseeing afterwards.” Will said.

 

“Awesome.” I said. I looked through the bags and found some olive green shorts with a white crop top and a statement necklace. I fished out some cute gold accented sandals and was ready to go.

 

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

The Avengers had just landed from their mission in Sudan, which was a complete success. They had eliminated a Hydra outpost, captured a Hydra scientist that had given them the name of the last Hydra scientist to work with the scepter and destroyed all of the laser weapons that were going to be distributed to the rest of Hydra. All in all it was a good day.

 

“I could go for some pizza.” Steve said.

 

“Some garlic knots.” Natasha said.

 

“That would go well with some ale.” Thor added. The quinjet ramp was lowered and they were greeted by Maria Hill.

 

“Mission was a success.” Tony said.

 

“Good to know boss, I’ve got another one for you.” Maria said.

 

“Already?” Bruce asked.

 

“It’s the big one.” Maria said.

 

“How big?” Steve asked.

 

“The last one.” Maria said and everyone stayed quiet.

 

“Where?” Tony asked.

 

“Sokovia, Fury’s lead dropped the location a few hours ago. Tracked Von Strucker to eastern Europe a few weeks ago and with the Intel you got in Sudan we confirmed Doctor List is there too.” Maria said.

 

“The scepter?” Thor asked.

 

“The base is heavily fortified, hidden in the forests outside the Sokovian capital, there are bunkers and watchtowers along the perimeter along with a force field around the actual castle. If they were going to hide the scepter anywhere this would be it.” Maria said.

 

“It’s the big one.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah,” Maria said knowing what it meant to them.

 

“We should um…” Steve started  “take a few days to rest and plan a strategy.”

 

“Yeah.” Tony said.

 

“I’m going to let Will know.” Natasha said.

 

“He’s downstairs with Barnes.” Maria said.

 

“I should tell Bucky.” Steve said.

 

“Yeah, tell him we’re finishing what he started.” Tony said spitefully.

 

“Tony.” Bruce said.

 

“I’ll be in the lab.” Tony said walking away.

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

 

After a day of sightseeing and day drinking, the three of them picked out a white sequined mini dress from the clothes Tony had sent over.

 

 

When I came out of the bathroom Will was holding a sash that said bride and a plastic tiara with a veil attached.

 

They quickly put it on me before dragging me downstairs and into a limo I didn’t even know they asked for. I got dragged into seeing some show call Thunder from Down Under, which I later realized, was a strip show when I got a lap dance. At least it was better than the lap dance I got the night before.

 

After the show we grabbed dinner and headed to the club where apparently we got into the VIP. Thanks Tony.

 

“I’m glad those two are distracted.” Rebekah said.

 

“Yeah, I wonder how long it’ll take Will to remember he’s married?” I said.

 

“Speaking of marriage…” Rebekah said. “I wanted to talk to you sooner but considering this is the first time we’ve been alone all weekend now’s a good a time as any.”

 

“Did John finally propose?” I asked.

 

“No he’s still in Afghanistan.” Rebekah said. “I… I talked to Kol. I know you slept with Tony.”

 

“That fucking Idiot. I told him to keep his mouth shut.” I said.

 

“He had some concerns and if I’m being honest so do I.” Rebekah said.

 

“It was one night and once in the lab after we got back. Other than some cuddling on the lab futon while we waited for programs to run nothing’s happened.” I said.

 

“But the fact that you slept with another man other than your fiancé, your boss no less?” Rebekah said.

 

“We were caught in the moment.” I said.

 

“I think it’s more than that.” Rebekah said. “You’re the most logical and controlled person I know. You wouldn’t have done it if there wasn’t more than just a moment.”

 

“It was one night.” I said.

 

“Cal you may say it was just one night but the way he looked at you yesterday before you left and how he’s doing all of this to make this a weekend you’ll never forget, it was more than just a moment.” Rebekah said.

 

“It’s over.” I said.

 

“I don’t think you should get married.” Rebekah said.

 

“What?” I said.

 

“Cal, I think you’re making a huge mistake, if you’re having doubts you shouldn’t go through with it.” Rebekah said.

 

“Beks I’m getting married in less than a week, you think now is a good time to bring this up?” I asked.

 

“Would you prefer the day of your wedding or months down the line when you’re miserable?” Rebekah said.

 

“You’re my sister, you’re supposed to be supportive.” I said.

 

“Of course I support you, I’m on your side no matter what you choose to do but this is a mistake. Come on Cal I know you, tell me this all feels right to you?” Rebekah said.

 

“It feels like the next step.” I said.

 

“Maybe but is Nate the one you should be taking that next step with?” Rebekah said.

 

“He… could be?” I said with a shrug.

 

“Cal, if you’re having doubts…” She started.

 

“I wouldn’t be having any doubts if everyone would just back off!” I yelled.

 

“We’re just looking out for you.” Rebekah said.

 

“You know what, I need some air.” I said getting up and going outside.

 

I stood outside just trying to calm down when I felt this feeling of dread and fear. I got chills down my spine.

 

I shouldn’t be here but I couldn’t be home either. I needed time to think.

 

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number.

 

“Hey, it’s me, I need a favor. Can you pick me up in a few hours?” I said as I waved down a taxi. “Airport please.”

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

A man with dark jeans and a hooded leather jacket smiled as he passed by the nurse’s station. As far as they knew he was just here visiting. Wouldn’t be the first time.

 

He knew that in about two minutes the nurses would get up to make their rounds and that would be his window to go in. He sat down making small talk with one of the orderlies until it was time.

 

He said his goodbyes and headed into the room.

 

She was in the exact same state as the last time he visited. Hadrian couldn’t help but smile. She really did pull one over on him. As much as he hated her guts, he had to respect her for that. He didn’t see it coming.

 

But he managed to get himself out of trouble. He always did.

 

“Hey brat, still being lazy huh?” Hadrian said moving a strand of hair off her face his hand slowly moved down to her cheek and then her neck. “You have no idea how easy it would be for me to just snap your neck like a twig.”

 

He grasped her neck lightly and smirked but then let go.

 

“But I’m not, it’d be too easy. Besides letting your soulmates suffer as they watch you waste away, no torture I could ever come up with would ever hurt as much. It’ll only be a few more days though and then they’re pulling the plug on you. There’s going to be erratic beeping followed by one long one and you’ll be gone for good. About damn time. My only regret, I don’t get to be the one that does it.” Hadrian chuckled.

 

“I would love to see the look on those pathetic idiots faces when they call it. Have a nice life Calliope, what’s left of it. I’ll be sure to tell Rebekah, John and little Adam you said bye when I find them.” He said before walking out.

 

Tony walked down the hallway of the hospital. He probably should have waited until maybe after he cleaned up from the mission but he didn’t want to wait. It couldn’t wait.

 

He walked down the hallway when he said a man in dark clothes walking in the opposite direction past him.

 

Tony didn’t give him a second look, too distracted by his thoughts. When he finally walked in he saw the same thing he saw every damn time he walked in there.

 

“Hey you.” Tony said sitting down. “So as it turns out patchy the pirate actually came through. We have the location of the last base, which is where the scepter is. It’s… the big one.”

 

Tony stayed quiet for a few minutes.

 

“I didn’t think this would ever happen.” Tony said. “I always thought it would be the other way around given my track record.”

 

“I have to let you go Hales.” Tony said tearing up. “You’re not going to wake up, I need to accept that.

 

“I love you baby.” Tony said bending over to kiss he forehead. “Don’t know what I’m going to do without you.”

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

 

I walked off the plane and went straight outside. Once I saw the car I went straight over and got in.

 

“Hey, Thank for doing this.” I said.

 

‘Anytime.” Clint said. “Though I do have to ask, “Why did you fly into Jersey? And are we going somewhere?”

 

‘I was at a club and I got an insane craving for Jersey Boy fries and a shake.” I said.

 

“I’m pretty sure they have fries and shakes in Vegas.” Clint said.

 

“But Vegas doesn’t have my best friend.” I said.

 

“Let’s go get some fries and then we can talk about what’s really bothering you.” Clint said.

 

“That obvious?” I asked.

 

“You ditched your bachelorette party and flew to Jersey for fries.” Clint said.

 

“They’re really good fries.” I said.

 

Clint sighed before driving out of the airport. We got there just as they were opening up. We got out orders to go and drove to a small hidden beach with a lighthouse.

 

“So.” Clint started.

 

“Bekah says I have doubts.” I said.

 

“Do you?” Clint asked.

 

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?!” I said annoyed.

 

“Because you don’t look happy.” Clint said. “What’s really bothering you?”

 

I didn’t say anything just looked out to the ocean.

 

“Cal, you’ve been off for weeks.” Clint said.

 

“I fucked up.” I said.

 

“Cal whatever it is it can’t be that…” Clitn started.

 

“I slept with Tony.” I blurted out.

 

“What?!” Clint said shocked.

 

“In Chicago we went out for drinks and I got the idea for the neural interface. We got caught in the moment. He kissed me, I kissed him and… yeah.” I said.

 

“You slept with your boss.” Clint said still in shock.

 

“Yeah we covered that.” I said.

 

“Are you… do you love him?” He asked.

 

“Tony?” I asked and he nodded. “He’s a good friend and I care about him, love him even but not romantically. I keep asking myself why I did it but there’s literally no way to explain it other than it felt right”

 

Clint stayed quiet.

 

“I tried telling Nate but he never lets me, Just said whatever it is he forgives me for it, and I should feel guilty about it but I don’t and it makes me feel even worse.” I said.

 

“Cal do you want to marry Nate?” Clint asked.

 

“I don’t know, I don’t know anything anymore.” I said. “I’m a freaking mess.”

 

“You have doubts.” Clint said.

 

“I don’t have doubts it’s just me.” I said.

 

“You know you’re probably the most stubborn person I know.” I said.

 

“I’ve been told.” I said drinking my milk shake.

 

“Yeah, that’s probably one of the things I love about you.” Clint said with a  smirk.

 

“Don’t know why you do. I’m horrible.” I said.

 

“You’re not horrible Cal. Your mom is horrible you, you’re just confused.” Clint said. “You remember how we met?”

 

“How could I forget, First day in New York.” I said. “Rebekah completely forgot to pick me up from the airport. Kol was already gone so I tried to make it on my own and got lost. Showed up around dinner time but She was out with… I forget what his name was.”

 

“That was the worst day of my life. At least at that point it was.” Clint said. “That was the day I figured out Bobbi was cheating on me. I found a text from Hunter that morning. I went into work and I lost a contract. One of the sites had to be shut down, got in a fight with an inspector. All around shit day. Everything around me was falling apart. I told myself I just need one good thing. Just one. It didn’t have to be big just one complete stranger to look at me and smile. And it would all be okay. Not one person throughout the entire day. I gave up and then I got home. I went to open my door and there you were in the hallway sitting on one of your suitcases while eating a meat lover’s pizza. He looked up at me and smiled at me and before offering me a slice. I was hooked.”

 

“You never told me that.” I said.

 

“It was a rough day.” He said. “And the best day ever because I met the girl I’m in love with.”

 

“Love you too.” I said.

 

“No Cal, I’m in love with you.” Clint said.

 

I didn’t think anything about it at first and then it hit me.

 

“Wait what?!” I said.

 

“I’m in love with you.” Clint said.

 

“You’re lying.” I said.

 

“I’m not.” He said giving me a sad smile. “I love you Cal more than anything. And I want you to be happy even if it’s not with me but if you decide to marry Nate I can’t be there.”

 

“Clint…” I started tearing up.

 

“Cal I want you to be happy but every time I see you and Nate together I feel like someone punched me in the gut. I love you but I see you walk down that aisle and go through with it, that’ll tear me apart. I can’t do it.” Clint said making me cry.

 

“Why are you doing this?” I cried.

 

“Because even if it doesn’t change anything I needed you to know. I love you.” Clint said. “I’ll always be with you, just not this.”

 

I didn’t say anything just hugged Clint tight. He didn’t hesitate to hug me and hold me as if someone was going to tear me away at any minute.

 

“I love you.” I said.

 

“I know.” Clint said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

The meeting was over and everyone was clear on what they were going to do. Now they just had to get ready for what came afterwards.

 

“So I read through Hayley’s will.” Will started.

 

“I thought the will was only for after…” Steve started.

 

“Normally yes but there are exceptions for extenuating circumstances.” Will said. “Funeral arrangements we get to see now. What happens to any assets she had comes after the funeral.”

 

“So burial or cremation?” Tony asked taking a drink of his scotch.

 

“Well after her organs are harvested for donation. Which considering all the damage and everything she went through is still a maybe, Hayley requested she be cremated but there be no church services or candle light vigils.” Will said.

 

“So we just burn her and move on?” Clint said.

 

“No she wants a party.” Will said.

 

“A party?” Bruce said.

 

“Yeah, I was kinda shocked too. Hayley said she didn’t want anyone crying or being sad. She wanted to celebrate the good times. That while there weren’t many the time she spent with all of us were the best of her life.” Will cried.

 

“A party I can handle.” Tony said.

 

“Do we do it before or after it’s called?” Natasha asked.

 

“Doesn’t say.” Will said composing himself. “Just said at my discretion and at a time that was more convenient for everyone. She didn’t want anyone not celebrating their birthday or Christmas because of her funeral… party.”

 

“Before then.” Steve said. “To help us say goodbye.”

 

“I’m going to need to be drunk when I do it.” Will said.

 

“Aye.” Thor said.

 

“I’m going out.” Clint said standing up.

 

“We’re leaving before sunrise.” Steve said.

 

“I’ll be here.” He said walking out.

 

An hour later he was sitting in Hayley’s room just watching her. He reached for her hand and held it.

 

“This is it.” Clint said. “I… I thought we had more time. I was almost done with the house too. Got those granite counter tops on the kitchen, sanded the floors and polished them. I even evicted the family in the attic. They put up a fight but I won.”

 

“I always imagined that if it was time for us to go, we’d be old. I’m talking grey hair and wrinkles. I used to think the ending to the Notebook was corny but then I met you and if it was you with me then it would be the only way I’d want to go.” Clint said.

 

“This is my last mission Hales. I don’t have anything left to fight for. This is the job you gave us and that’s why I’m doing it but after this I’m done. You said that the time you got with all of us was the best time of your life well the same goes for me. You changed everything for me. I always thought I’d die on the job but I’m not. I was going to retire and propose. We’d have a big wedding or elope. I wouldn’t care as long as it was with you. We’d have a really long honeymoon and travel to see the sights not just because we were looking for an assassin or for work. But we don’t get that ending. I’ve lost a lot of people in my life but I never got to say goodbye to any of them. I have to say goodbye to you Hales because I can’t be here when they call it. I feel like I get punched in the gut when I see you here but seeing them take you away, that’ll kill me.”

 

“I have to be back in a few hours big mission. Pretty sure you’d be nagging me to get some sleep but I think you’d understand if I don’t for this one. Until then, how about one last movie night?” Clint said taking out his laptop and setting up Star Wars.


	133. Chapter 133

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

The quinjet landed and everyone quickly got out of their seats.

 

“Everyone clear on what they need to do?” Steve asked.

 

“Nat and I will take out the exterior bunker on the south end.” Clint said.

 

“Stark and I will go in from above.” Thor said.

 

“I’ll hang back until you officially call a code green.” Bruce said.

 

“Which we probably will.” Tony said.

 

“But not yet, they still don’t know we’re coming. Maybe we can take it out before calling it.” Steve said.

 

“I should probably give you this just in case.” Bruce said reaching into his pocket and pulling out Hayley’s necklace. He ran his thumb over the pendant before handing it over to Natasha.

 

“I’ll keep it safe.” She reassured him.

 

“Gear up we’re heading out in two minutes.” Steve said.

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

I sat at the table listening to Mother and Anne talk about the rehearsal dinner and all I could think was...

 

“Calliope?!” Mother snapped.

 

“Yes?” I answered shaking off my thoughts.

 

“Are you even listening?” She asked.

 

“You alright?” Nate asked.

 

“Yes sorry, I just have a lot on my mind.” I said. “You were saying?”

 

“Do you have our list of guests for the rehearsal dinner?” Anne asked.

 

“It’s the same with the exception of Clint. He can’t make it.” I said.

 

“Really?” Nate said sounding relieved and even smiling a bit.

 

“Yeah, he also can’t make the wedding so that’s one more seat open at the single’s table.” I said.

 

“I’m sure we can find someone to fill it. I may actually have a date.” Mother smirked.

 

“Actually that’s been taken care of my brother is bringing his girlfriend.” I said.

 

“Oh that’s a shame.” Mother said frowning as my phone started ringing.

 

“If that’s everything I actually do have to get going.” I said silencing my phone.

 

“Where you off too?” Nate asked.

 

“Work, I also have a few things to go over before my conference with the MIT review board.” I said.

 

“I’ll walk you out.” Nate said.

 

“Sure, thank you for everything.” I said.

 

“Of course dear.” Anne said with a tense smile.

 

We walked out and I hailed a cab.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Nate asked. “You look tired.”

 

“Haven’t been sleeping too great.” I said. The person who normally cuddles with me to help me sleep is in love with me and I don’t think he’d be okay with it anymore. Fuck I missed Clint.

 

“Cal maybe you should take a break from work, just focus on the wedding and looking for a place?” Nate suggested.

 

“No, I have everything handled. I just need more coffee and to push through.” I said opening the cab door.

 

“I’m sorry about Clint.” Nate said trying to sound sympathetic but obviously sounding very relieved.

 

“Yeah.” I said getting in. “I’ll talk to you later.”

 

With that I drove away.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

The Avengers stormed the base. Thor stayed behind to help the others take out the ground forces while Tony started to work his way from the inside. He flew towards the castle and just as he was closing in he crashing into something.

 

 **“** Shit!” He cursed out.

 

 **“** Language!” Steve chastised “JARVIS, what's the view from upstairs?”

 

“The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken.” Jarvis informed them.

 

 **“** Loki's scepter must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it. At long last.” Thor said.

 

Natasha meanwhile was taking out some soldiers “At long last is lasting a little long, boys.” She answered.

 

“Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise.” Clint said.

 

“A while ago.” Bucky said shooting at the soldiers.

 

 **“** Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said "language?"” Tony snarked.

 

 **“** I know.” Steve said speeding towards the castle on his bike. Before throwing it at a truck full of soldiers. “It just slipped out.”

 

 **“** Sir, the city is taking fire.” Jarvis informed Tony.

 

 **“** Well, we know Strucker's not going to worry about civilian casualties. Send in the Iron Legion.” He ordered.

 

Clint was on the far side of the castle trying to take out a bunker. He through an arrow and then got cover as he waited for the blast but it never came. He tried again thinking it might have been a dud when someone sped by and knocked him out.

 

“You didn't see that coming?” The man with silver hair taunted before speeding off. Clint grabbed another arrow ready to shoot him when he was shot.

 

“AH!” Clint groaned.

 

“Clint!” Natasha yelled rushing over. The man sped off and knocked down Steve and Bucky as he passed by.

 

“Uh.” Bucky groaned as he fell.

 

“We have an enhanced in the field.” Steve said.

 

 **“** Clint's hit!” She said quickly trying to bandage the wound to stop the bleeding while the bunker was still trying to shot at them. “Somebody want to deal with that bunker?”

 

At that moment the Hulk ran in and took it down.

 

“Thank you.” Natasha said.

 

“Stark, we really need to get inside.” Steve said fighting off some soldiers.

 

 **“** I'm closing in. JARVIS, am I...closing in? Do you see a power source for that shield?” Tony said.

 

 **“** There's a pathway below the north tower.” Jarvis informed him

 

 **“** Great, I wanna poke it with something.” Tony said before throwing something at it making it explode, bringing down the Shield. “Drawbridge is down, people.”

 

 **“** The enhanced?” Thor asked Steve.

 

 **“** He's a blur. All the new player's we've faced, I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't.” Steve answered.

 

 **“** Clint's hit pretty bad, guys. We're gonna need evac.” Natasha told them.

 

“I can cover you.” Bucky said heading in Natasha’s direction.

 

 **“** I can get Barton to the jet. The sooner we're gone the better. You and Stark secure the scepter.” Thor said.

 

 **“** Copy that.” Steve confirmed.

 

 **“** Looks like they're lining up.” Thor said watching the approaching soldiers and tanks.

 

 **“** Well, they're excited.” Steve said Thor pounded the Shield with his hammer and the force knocked everyone down.

 

“Find the scepter.” Thor said before flying off.

 

 **“** And for gosh sake, watch your language!” Tony teased.

 

“That's not going away anytime soon.” Steve sighed.

 

Tony stormed into the base firing at every soldier he saw. “Guys, stop, we gotta talk about this.” He said before shooting the rest of them down. “Good talk.”

 

 **“** No it wasn't.” One of the soldiers groaned.

 

Tony walked further into the base and ran into Doctor List. Tony quickly knocked him out before stepping out of the suit. “Sentry mode.” Tony commanded.

 

“He walked over to a computer before getting to work. “Okay, JARVIS. You know I want it all. Make sure you copy Hill at HQ.” He said.

 

“We’re locked down out here.” Natasha informed Steve.

**“** Then get to Banner, time for a lullaby.” Steve said.

 

 **“** I know you're hiding more than files.” Tony said looking around the room. “Hey, J, give me an IR scan of the room, real quick.”

 

 **“** The wall to your left...I'm reading steel reinforcement and an air current.” Jarvis answered.

 

Tony walked to the wall.“Please be a secret door, please be a secret door, please be a secret door...” He said to himself before pushing the wall and opening it up. “Yay!”

 

Outside Natasha finally finds the Hulk. **“** Hey, big guy. The sun's getting real low.” She said in a soft voice. The hulk scowled at her. She slowly kneels in front of him and put out her hand. The Hulk gently put his hand on hers. She strokes his hand slowly from his wrist to his palm with her fingers before putting Hayley’s necklace on the palm of his hand. He stumbled away and changed back to Bruce.

 

Steve finally made it to the base.

 

 **“** Baron Strucker.” Steve said. “Hydra's number one thug.”

 

 **“** Technically, I'm a thug for SHIELD.” Strucker corrected.

 

 **“** Well then technically you're unemployed. Where's Loki's scepter?” Steve asked.

 

 **“** Don't worry, I know when I'm beat. You'll mention how I cooperated, I hope.” Strucker said.

 

 **“** I'll put it right under illegal human experimentation.” Steve said not noticing a woman sneaking up behind him. “How many are there?”

 

Suddenly she knocked him down before quickly leaving. “We have a second enhanced. Female. Do not engage.” He said keeping his eyes on Strucker.

 

“You'll have to be faster than...” Strucker started before Steve used his Shield to knock him out. “Guys, I got Strucker.”

 

 **“** Yeah, I got...something bigger.” Tony said looking up at the giant Chitauri leviathan from New York with weapons scattered everywhere before finally finding the scepter. “Thor, I got eyes on the prize.”

 

He was too distracted to notice someone sneaking up on him. Suddenly the Chitauri comes to life, then Stark sees the rest of the Avengers team are all dead, he goes over to Steve's body to check his pulse when Steve suddenly grabs him.

 

“You could… have saved us. You could… have save her.” Steve choked out before dying.

 

“Why didn't you do more?” Steve’s voice echoed in his head. Tony noticed that this isn’t the secret room and snaps out of it. He calls the suit gauntlet to him before grabbing the scepter.

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

I got home and as I walked up the stairs I could hear the laughter coming from my apartment.

 

“And then she just looks up at him and says officer this isn’t what it looks like.” Kol said.

 

“Are you telling them about Mardi Gras?” I asked.

 

“Did you seriously think a mall cop was a real cop?” Bucky asked.

 

“I was drunk, high and he looked very convincing.” I said.

 

“He was wearing cowboy boots.” Rebekah said.

 

“He might have been from Texas.” I said.

 

“That story never gets old.” Clint said.

 

“Everything okay at work?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah, just finished up early and Bruce took me to take an early day.” I said not mentioning how I may have knocked out on my desk.

 

“How’s the momster?” Kol asked.

 

“Same as always. Though she finally found a new victim.” I said.

 

“I’d hate to be that guy.” Kol said.

 

“So we were thinking of going out for dinner.” Rebekah said. “I feel like all you can eat sushi.”

 

“Oh that does sound good.” Kol said.

 

“Thank but I’m kinda beat. I was just going to call it an early night.” I said.

 

“Aww come on Hales.” Kol said as my ears started ringing slightly.

 

“Sorry guys just really tired. Tomorrow though I could go for Steak and after drinks. It’s trivia night?” I said.

 

“We’re holding you to that.” Rebekah said. “You three coming?”

 

“Are you…” Steve started.

 

“Come on, the more the merrier. We’ll even text Will.” She said.

 

“Actually, I think I’ll stay.” Clint said. “I have an early day tomorrow too.”

 

“You sure?” Kol asked.

 

“Yeah. Have fun.” Clint said before they all headed out. Once they were gone we sat in silence for a minute before my phone went off. “Tony?”

 

“No actually it’s my alarm.” I said shutting it off and taking out my medicine bottles. I quickly got up to grab a glass of water before coming back and sitting down.

 

“You’re back on them?” Clint asked concerned.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been stressing and having a hard time focusing and I can’t sleep, so Kevin suggested I go back on them.” I said drinking the pills.

 

“You’re seeing Kevin again?” Clint said surprised.

 

“Thought it might help me figure thing out.” I said. “It worked the first time figured there’s no way it could make things any worse.”

 

“Cal, I know that I probably messing things up between us when I said…” Clint started.

 

“You didn’t mess anything up. No matter what we’re always good. I mean that.” I said.

 

“Then why are you avoiding me?” Clint said.

 

“I’m not… I just I don’t want to make things harder for you.” I said.

 

“It’s harder not to have you in my life at all.” He said.

 

“I don’t want to lose you.” I said “And I feel like I’m starting to.”

 

“Hey, I’m always with you. I’m not going anywhere.” He said pulling me into a hug.

 

“I’m getting married in three days and everything’s changing.” I said.

 

“You’re still you everything else are just things. If you don’t like them you don’t have to keep them.” He said running his fingers through my hair as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Everyone was on the quinjet making sure Clint was stable and comfortable while taking in the fact that it was over. Hydra was out for good.

 

“Hey.” Natasha came over to sit by Bruce and check up on him. “The lullaby worked better than ever.”

 

 **“** Just wasn't expecting the Code Green.” Bruce said.

 

 **“** If you hadn't been there, there would've been double the casualties. My best friend would've been a treasured memory.” Natasha said.

 

 **“** You know, sometimes exactly what I want to hear isn't exactly what I want to hear.” Bruce said.

 

 **“** How long before you trust me?” Natasha said.

 

“I do just… the other guy’s not in a good place right now.” Bruce said.

 

“Thor, report on the Hulk?” Natasha asked.

 

 **“** The gates of Hell are filled with the screams of his victims.” Thor said making Natasha glare at him and Bruce groan. “Uh, but, not the screams of the dead, of course. No no, uh...wounded screams, mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and, and uh... and gout.”

**“** Hey Banner, Dr. Cho's on her way in from Seoul, is it okay if she sets up in your lab?” Tony called out.

 

 **“** Uh, yeah, she knows her way around.” Bruce said.

 

 **“** Thanks.” Tony said. “Tell her to prep everything, Barton's gonna need the full treatment.”

 

 **“** Very good sir.” Jarvis said.

 

 **“** JARVIS, take the wheel.” Tony said heading to the back with everyone else.

 

 **“** Yes, sir. Approach vector is locked.” Jarvis answered.

 

 **“** It feels good, yeah?” Tony said looking at the scepter. “I mean, you've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but...”

 

 **“** No, but this...this brings it to a close.” Thor said nodding thinking of Hayley.

 

 **“** As soon as we find out what else this has been used for. I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?” Steve said.

 

 **“** Banner and I'll give it the once before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?” Tony said and Thor nodded. “I mean, just a few days until the… farewell party. You're staying right?”

 

 **“** Yes, yes, of course.” Thor said with a small smile. “We couldn’t have done this without her. She deserves to be honored.”

 

 **“** Yeah. Cap?” Tony asked.

 

 **“** For Hayley.” Steve said.

 

When they finally landed they all went their separate ways. Natasha went with Clint to the lab to keep him company while he was being looked after.

 

 **“** How's he doing?” Bruce asked Tony.

 

 **“** Oh, unfortunately, he's still Barton.” Tony said.

 

 **“** That's terrible.” Bruce said.

 

 **“** He's fine. He's thirsty. Alright. Look alive, JARVIS. It's playtime. We've only got a couple days with this joystick so let's make the most of it. Update me on the structural and compositional analysis.” Tony said.

 

 **“** The scepter is alien. There are elements I can't quantify.” Jarvis said.

 

 **“** So there's elements you can.” Tony said.

 

 **“** The jewel appears to be a protective housing for something inside. Something powerful.” Jarvis said.

 

 **“** Like a reactor?” Tony asked.

 

 **“** Like a computer. I believe I'm ciphering code.” Jarvis said before Tony headed to the lab.

 

 **“** You sure he's going to be okay? Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together.” Natasha asked Dr Cho as she worked on Clint.

 

 **“** There's no possibility of deterioration. The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacrum.” She explained.

 

 **“** She's creating tissue.” Bruce said gleefully admiring her work.

 

 **“** If you brought him to my lab, the regeneration Cradle could do this in twenty minutes.” She said.

 

 **“** Oh, he's flatlining. Call it. Time?” Tony teased.

 

 **“** No, no, no. I'm going to live forever. I'm gonna be made of plastic.” Clint said taking the drink Tony offered him.

 

 **“** You'll be made of you, Mr. Barton. Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference.” Doctor Cho said making everyone in the room frown. “If you need proof I think it was your lab intern who I first used this on.”

 

“Yeah, no scar.” Tony said.

 

 **“** This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust.” She bragged.

 

 **“** Well, that is exactly the plan. And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday.” Tony said.

 

“Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties.” She said before hesitating. “Will Thor be there?”

 

**Later-**

 

“What's the rumpus?” Bruce asked.

 

 **“** Well, the scepter. You see, we were wondering how Strucker got so inventive. So, I've been analyzing the gem inside you may recognize.” Tony said bringing up a 3D image of Jarvis's consciousness.

 

 **“** Jarvis.” Bruce said.

 

“Doctor.” Jarvis greeted.

 

 **“** Started out, JARVIS was just a natural language UI. Now he runs the Iron Legion. He runs more of the business than anyone besides Pepper.” Tony said.

 

 **“** Oh.” Bruce said.

 

 **“** Top of the line.” Tony said.

**“** Yes.” Bruce said still not getting where this was going.

**“** I suspect not for long.” Jarvis answered.

 

 **“** Meet the competition.” Tony said bringing up another image.

 

“It's beautiful.” Bruce said.

 

 **“** If you had to guess, what's it look like it's doing?” Tony asked.

 

 **“** Like it's thinking. I mean this could be a...it's not a human mind, it...” Bruce said.

 

 **“** Um-um.” Tony hummed as he nodded.

 

 **“** I mean, look at this! They're like neurons firing.” Bruce said amazed.

 

 **“** Down in Strucker's lab I saw some fairly advanced robotics work. They deep-sixed the data, but...I gotta guess he was knocking on a very particular door.” Tony said.

 

 **“** Artificial intelligence.” Bruce said.

 

 **“** This could be it, Bruce. This could be the key to creating Ultron.” Tony said.

 

 **“** I thought Ultron was a fantasy.” Bruce said.

 

 **“** Yesterday it was. If we can harness this power, apply it to my Iron Legion protocol.” Tony said.

 

 **“** That's a mad-sized if.” Bruce said skeptically.

 

 **“** Our job is "if." What if you were sipping margaritas on a sun-drenched beach turning brown instead of green? Not looking over your shoulder for VERONICA.” Tony said,

 

 **“** Don't hate, I helped design VERONICA.” Bruce said defensively.

 

 **“** As a worst-case measure, right? How about a best-case? What if the world was safe? What if next time aliens roll up to the club, and they will, they couldn't get past the bouncer?” Tony said.

 

 **“** The only people threatening the planet would be people?” Bruce said.

 

 **“** I want to apply this to the Ultron program. But JARVIS can't download a data schematic this dense. We can only do it while we have the scepter here, that's three days, give me three days.” Tony said.

 

 **“** So you're going for artificial intelligence and you don't want to tell the team.” Bruce said.

 

 **“** Right. That's right, you know why, because we don't have time for a city hall debate. I don't want to hear the "man was not meant to meddle" medley. I see a suit of armor around the world.” Tony said.

 

 **“** Sounds like a cold world, Tony.” Bruce answered.

 

 **“** I've seen colder. This one, this very vulnerable blue one? It needs Ultron. Peace in our time. Imagine that.” Tony said.

 

“You’re not just doing this to avoid dealing with…” Bruce started.

 

“I visited, I said goodbye and I’m dealing.” Tony said. “Come on, Bruce what do you think Hayley would say?”

 

Bruce stayed quiet while sighing. “Get started I need to… make my last visit.” Bruce said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“So I have everything set up for the next week. Jarvis will set reminders and I already picked out your suits and labeled them for every meeting.” I said.

 

“Cal.” Tony said.

 

“I set up the call filters so any calls your wife make to you go straight to your lawyer because I know you and if anything slips out she will use it against you.” I said. “Bruce you have your meeting with NYU about guest lecturing on Wednesday. If you don’t want to teach the entire semester than just say no with the usual excuse…”

 

“Cal!” Tony snapped.

 

“What!?” I shouted back.

 

“Breathe.” Tony said.

 

“I’m fine just need…” I started.

 

“Breathe.” He said putting his hands on my shoulders to get me to stop. I sighed but did as he said.

 

“Good.” He said. “Now we’re going to blow off the rest of the day because it’s your last day before your vacation. I was thinking spa day, have a masseur come in and work off some of those knots.”

 

“Can’t. I’m going to be gone for two weeks and I can’t fall behind on my work so I’m working until it’s time to go get ready for the rehearsal dinner.” I said.

 

“Cal we’ve seen your work, you’re way ahead.” Bruce said.

 

“But.” I started.

 

“No.” Tony and Bruce said at the same time.

 

“I know what you need.” Tony said going to his bar and pouring us each a glass of scotch.

 

“It’s not even noon yet.” I said.

 

“Do you want a nooner instead?” Tony asked.

 

“Haha.” I said. I taking the drink and hoping Bruce didn’t notice. “Funny.”

 

“So how you feeling? Nervous?” Bruce said.

 

“Nervous? Why would I be nervous?” I said taking a sip.

 

“Well you seem a bit jumpy.” Bruce said.

 

“Well I’m getting married tomorrow to my boyfriend… and no one thinks this wedding is a good idea except for Will but he’s blissfully unaware of everything that’s going on. Man ignorance really is bliss.” I said.

 

“Cal, I’m not saying this as your boss but as your friend, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?” Tony asked.

 

“I…” I started.

 

“Because if you’re not we can all get on a jet and hide somewhere until this all blows over. I will be your getaway driver Cal.” Tony said.

 

“I’m sure this is what I’m supposed to do. Its probably pre-wedding jitters that’s all. I have some slightly cold feet but nothing to worry about. I’m sure that tomorrow morning they’ll be toasty warm.” I said finishing my scotch. “So spa day?”

 

“I’ll give them a call.” Tony said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Bruce walked down the hospital hallways towards Hayley’s room. The closer he got he was surprised to hear voices in her room. He knocked on the door before coming in.

 

“Hi.” Bruce said surprised to see Will and Thor.

 

“Hey, looks like we all had the same idea.” Will said.

 

“Looks like.” Bruce said.

 

“Well I actually have to get going, have an exam to cram for.” Will said. “See you guys tomorrow.”

 

“Good Luck.” Bruce said.

 

“You came to say your goodbyes as well?” Thor asked.

 

“Yeah, we have a lot of work to do on the scepter and I wanted to come here before I lost track of time.” Bruce said.

 

“I don’t know how long it will be before my father allows me to return again. He always said it was an ill-fated love.” Thor said quietly.

 

“We didn’t get a lot of time with her and it wasn’t always easy but it was worth it.” Bruce said.

 

Thor nodded before running his fingers through Hayley’s hair and started to braid a lock of it. When he was done he reached for the scissors someone had left on the nightstand.

 

“What are you doing?” Bruce said alerted.

 

“It’s an Asgardian custom to keep a lock of a loved one’s hair after they died so to keep a part of them with your until you meet again.” Thor said gesturing to one of his braids with a dark lock of hair in it. Thor gently cut off the small braid before putting it away in his belt. Thor took Hayley’s hand and kissed it before standing up to kiss her forehead. He whispered something in her ear before getting up. “I shall see you at the tower.”

 

“Yeah.” Bruce said. When Thor was gone he went to take his place next to Hayley.

 

“Hey.” He said. “I uh… I never really got good at this did I? I never told you this but there was a time back when the other guy first showed up I, I didn’t want to go on anymore. But he wouldn’t let that happen. After that I just drifted through the motions buried myself in work and hoped to make it another day without a code green. Then I met you. You never gave up on me, on us. Made me live again. I never thanked you for that. You taught me that you can’t let the fear take over your life and hold you back, and I’ll try to remember that but it might be a bit hard without you here. I wish I could do more for you, that there was some way to bring you back. I love you Hayley. You saved my life in more ways than one and I’ll always be grateful for that.”

 

“Thor took some of your hair and guess it’s not really different than me keeping your necklace. Will said that when you left it somewhere it’s because it meant you were coming back. Guess I never really gave up.” He said taking it out.

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

I got home from work and quickly jumped in the shower before getting dressed. Will had helped me pick out a white dress with blue embroidered flowers on it. I put on my arrow necklace and some nude heels to finish off the look.

 

 

Dad was going to be here shortly to pick me so he wouldn’t have to endure mother alone.

 

I was just touching up my makeup when there was a knock at the door.

 

“Come in.” I called out.

 

“Hey.” Clint said.

 

“Hey you.” I said closing my compact.

 

“Wow you look amazing.” Clint said.

 

“Thanks. Will wanted me in a pink flowery dress but he changed his mind when he saw this one.” I said.

 

“He picked a good one.” He said looking me up and down before his eyes landed on my necklace. Clint didn’t say anything just smiled. “Just wanted to check up on you.”

 

“I’m good, slightly better after Tony made us all take the day off and called in professional masseurs. I fell asleep on the table five minutes in.” I said.

 

“You do look better than you did this morning.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah, I’m a lot less jumpy that’s for sure.” I said.

 

“Knock knock.” Dad said walking in.

 

“Dad.” I cheered going to hug him.

 

“Hi honey.” He said hugging me back. “You look beautiful. Clint, how are you?”

 

 “I’m good.” Clint said.

 

“Are you joining us later?” Marcel asked.

 

“No actually I’m sitting this out.” Clint said. “I was just coming to check on Cal before she left.”

 

“Oh.” Dad said giving me a concerned look.

 

“If you need anything, shoot me a text.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” I said hugging him. He hugged me back before letting me go and heading out. “Ready?” I asked dad.

 

“Sure, cars waiting downstairs.” Dad said. I locked up before heading downstairs. When Dad said car I was expecting a car not a limo.

 

“A limo?” I asked.

 

“Didn’t feel like dealing with parking. Besides it’s your wedding weekend.” Dad said.

 

“You spoil me.” I said.

 

“Only when you let me.” Dad said opening the car door and letting me in first.

 

Once we were inside the driver headed to the church.

 

“So Clint’s not coming to the rehearsal dinner?” dad asked.

 

“Or the wedding.” I said looking out the window.

 

“What? Why not?” dad said shocked. “Is it because of Nate?”

 

“No uh… Clint told me he was in love with me.” I said.

 

“Seriously? About time.” Dad said.

 

“Dad?!” I said.

 

“Cal the only person that never notice how he felt about you was you.” Dad said. “When did this happen?”

 

“Last weekend.” I said.

 

“When you disappeared from your bachelorette party and flew back to New York?” he asked.

 

“Yup, we went for milkshake and fries. Ate at a beach and he fessed up.” I said. “Said he loved me but watching me with Nate was like getting punched in the gut and if he had to watch me get married it would tear him up. So he’s not coming.”

 

“What did you say?” Dad asked.

 

“What was I supposed to say to that Dad?” I said. “He’s my best friend. I love him but I’m marrying Nate. It’s still a bit awkward but we’ll get through it.”

 

“Do you really just want things to go back to the way they were? I’ve seen the way you two are together. The way he looks at you or how you brighten up whenever he walks into the room. Cal the man offered to be your sperm donor to make you happy and all you could think about was how you couldn’t take his dream away from him.” Dad said. “I think you feel more for Clint than you realize.”

 

“He’s my best friend and I love him but I’m getting married tomorrow.” Cal said.

 

“Wedding’s can be called off.” dad said.

 

“This is what I’m supposed to do so it’s what I’m going to do. Time to take the next step.” I said.

 

“Cal just promise me if now and tomorrow you have any doubts, no matter how small or irrational they may be you’re not going to go through with it.” Dad said.

 

“Dad.” I started.

 

“I don’t care about the money, money comes and goes but your happiness doesn’t, so promise.” Dad said.

 

“Promise.” I said.

 

“Okay.” Dad said.

 

“Sir we have arrived.” The driver said.

 

“Thank you.” Dad said.

 

“Let’s get this over with, if we’re going to have to spend the entire night with Mother we need to make it through until the open bar.” I said.

 

“She’s not going to make it easy.” Dad said.

 

“She never does.” I said as Dad opened the car door.

 

We got out of the car and headed inside the church.

 

“About time you showed up.” Mother chastised.

 

“Not even a minute.” I muttered.

 

“Allison you’re looking as lovely as ever.” Dad said politely.

 

“Marcellus.” She spat out.

 

“Hey babe.” Nate said coming over and kissing my cheek. “Mister Gerard.”

 

“Marcel’s fine Nate.” Dad said. “Are these your parents?”

 

“Yes, This is my Dad, the Captain and Anne Archibald.” Nate introduced.

 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Dad said shaking both of their hands.

 

“The pleasure is all ours. Callie is an amazing young woman. We’re so happy to have her join our family.” Anne said.

 

“She is my pride and joy.” Marcel said.

 

“Of course she is. She’s her mother’s daughter after all” Mom said putting her arm around me and pulling me away from dad.

 

“How about we get started?” Natasha suggested after seeing my pleading look.

 

“Of course. We have a big day tomorrow and a dinner to get to.” Rebekah seconded.

 

“Right so the Groom will walked down first with his parents.” Will said. Nate and his parents did that. “Followed by the flower girl and ring bearer.”

 

“They’re not going to be here until tomorrow.” Nate said.

 

“Skipping that. Next goes the bridesmaids and man of honor.” Will said. “What order do you want us?”

 

“Uh… Height?” I suggested.

 

“Okay, Nat goes first, then Rebekah and last but not least me.” Will said jotting it all down. Natasha went first, then Rebekah and then Will.

 

“Then it’s us.” I said.

 

“Wouldn’t it be lovely if your mother walked you down the aisle instead of your father? So progressive and a strong feminist…” She started.

 

“Shall we dad?” I said ignoring her.

 

“Whatever you want honey, it’s your day.” He said offering me his arm. I took it and we headed down. “She’s trying to make herself look good isn’t she?”

 

“She’s trying very hard.” I whispered as we got to the alter.

 

“Then Marcel gives you away, the ceremony and you’re done.” Will said.

 

“Great rehearsal everyone.” I said.

 

“Everyone good?” Will said.

 

“Actually…” Mother started.

 

“Great let’s go to dinner.” Rebekah said.

 

“I am hungry.” I said.

 

“Should you really be eating? You do want your dress to fit you tomorrow don’t you.” Mother sniped.

 

“I could really use a drink too.” I said.

 

“Whatever the bride wants.” Will said as we all headed out.

 

The venue for the rehearsal dinner was a private room in one of the Plaza’s restaurants. They only closed it off for special events or for people with the right connections. I’m guessing Nate’s family was one of the other.

 

We all sat down at the long table with Nate and I siting next to each other at the center. This was the first time meeting Nate’s extended family and they were all eager to get to know me.

 

“So how did you two meet?” Nate’s cousin asked.

 

“School through Will.” I answered.

 

“Those two went on coffee dates everyday for months before Cal finally asked Nate out.” Will said.

 

“You asked Nate out?” Trip asked.

 

“Well that wasn’t technically our first date.” Nate said. “We went out a few weeks before.”

 

“To be clear it was a work thing and Nate did me a favor so I did him a favor by going as his date. We were still just friends at that point.” I said.

 

“What did you major in?” One of Nate’s uncle’s asked.

 

“I triple majored in Computer Science, Business Administration and Communications and I’m currently working on getting my Ph.D in computer Science from MIT.” I said.

 

“How old did you say you were?” Nate’s grandmother asked.

 

“Twenty ma’am.” I said.

 

“That’s very impressive dear.” Nate’s grandfather said.

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“You’ve been working a lot lately too.” Anne said. “Callie works directly with Tony Stark at Stark Industries.”

 

“Well I hope they don’t miss you after you start having kids.” Nate’s grandmother said.

 

“Oh Gran, that’s not going to be a problem.” Nate said. “We’re never kids.”

 

As soon as Nate said that I started coughing.

 

“Cal you good?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said drinking some water. “I would say never.”

 

“No I don’t want kids. It’s not like you’re ever going to quit your job to raise them so why have them.” Nate said.

 

“I wouldn’t say have them right now but maybe one day…” I said.

 

“No, I don’t see myself having kids. Don’t really like them either. Maybe we can get a dog if we ever buy a house.” Nate said. “I thought you didn’t want kids, your prenup was pretty clear on that.”

 

“Prenup?” Mother said.

 

“My prenup was to protect any children we may have.” I said. “Emphasis on have.”

 

“What prenup are you referring too?” Mother asked.

 

“Why would I have to be the one to raise them. We’d both be parents.” I said.

 

“Sweetheart don;t be upset.” Anne said.

 

“Besides that’s what nannies are for.” Nate’s grandmother said and his side of the table started laughing while my side just stayed quiet.

 

Dinner was pretty tense after that. As soon as it was over we all went our separate ways.

 

“You okay?” Nate said on the ride back to the apartment. He was dropping me off before heading to his place for the night.

 

“I didn’t know you didn’t want to have kids.” I said.

 

“I thought it was pretty obvious. My plan was only for the two of us. No kids.” Nate said.

 

“Nate I want kids. I even froze my eggs so that if anything happens I can still have them.” I said.

 

“Wait when was this?” He said.

 

“It was two weeks after our first date. Cancer runs in my family and it turns out I have the gene so I froze my eggs.” I said.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Nate said annoyed.

 

“We had just started dating. I didn’t know where we were going.” I said.

 

“I never though about having kids and I don’t see myself having kids.” Nate said.

 

“Maybe not now but later? You can change your mind.” I said.

 

“Kind of like you changed your mind about not taking my name?” Nate said.

 

“That’s different.” I said. “My name is the same as my dad’s. He chose me over everything and I will never take that for granted. I have a reputation, I’m published under that name. “

 

“Maybe I’ll change my mind but I can’t promise you anything.” Nate said as we pulled up to the building. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah…” I said getting out.

 

I headed up to my apartment and got into my pjs before sitting on my bed, watching movies on my laptop. I was watching the episode of how I met your mother when Robin and Ted talk about their future before breaking up. I quickly closed my laptop and laid down. I started at the ceiling for a while just thinking about what a future with Nate would be like.

 

I grabbed my phone and texted Clint.

 

_You awake?_

He responded right away.

 

_In bed watching TV._

I got up and grabbed my keys before walking over to his place and letting myself in. I locked up before heading to Clint’s room.

 

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Clint said.

 

I lifted the covers and sat down next to him and stared at the TV.

 

“You remember when I said I didn’t have any doubts?” I said.

 

“Yeah?” He asked.

 

“I think I have doubts.” I said.

 

“What happened?” Clint asked.

 

“I found out why Nate never asked about that clause in the Prenup. Apparently he doesn’t want kids.” I said. Clint Paused the TV and sat up

 

“He actually said that?” Clint asked.

 

“Uhuh. I told him about how I froze my eggs too. He was not thrilled about that. Said he never pictured having kids, they weren’t a part of his plan. Stupid Plan.” I said.

 

“What are you going to do?” Clint asked.

 

“I don’t know. I always thought kids were a given when getting married. You know ring, wedding, house and kids.” I said. “I know I only decided to have kids a year ago but I can just picture a shorter version of you with my eyes or a little girl with your eyes I want that.”

 

“But Nate doesn’t.” Clint said.

 

“I know. He even threw in my face the fact that I won’t take his name after we’re married. Fuck!” I groaned.

 

“Does this change anything?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah I want to punch Nate in his perfect freaking face. Has he always been this much of a jerk?” I said.

 

“You already know the answer to that.” He said shutting off the TV.

 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” I cried.

 

“Hey. It’s okay.” Clint said hugging me. I hugged him back tight and buried my face in his chest.

 

“I paid ten grand for a wedding dress.” I cried.

 

“Ten grand?! But you’re only going to wear that thing…” He started before stopping. “Cal don’t get married. If you do you’re going to be miserable.”

 

“Then why do I fell like I have to do this?” I said.

 

Clint stayed quiet. “Take off the ring.”

 

“What?” I sniffled.

 

“Just trust me. Take off the ring.” Clint said 

 

I sat up a bit and slipped off the ring. My finger felt so much lighter. “Was it always that big?” I asked.

 

“Yeah. Think Nate was compensating for something.” Clint said making me laugh. “How do you feel?”

 

“Confused. I didn’t think I wanted kids but I changed my mind. He could too right?” I asked.

 

“Maybe.” Clint said sighing.

 

“I’m getting married in under ten hours. I need to figure this out!” I exclaimed.

 

“Okay, I’m going to make a pot of coffee and then we’re going to make a pro and con list.” Clint said.

 

“Yes. Thank you.” I said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

After spending days in the lab working on Ultron, Bruce and Tony still had nothing.

“What did we miss?” Tony asked.

 

“I'll continue to run variations on the interface, but you should probably prepare for your guests. I'll notify you if there are any developments.” Jarvis said.

 

 **“** Thanks, buddy.” Tony said.

 

 **“** Enjoy yourself, sir.” Jarvis said.

**“** I’ll try.” Tony said leaving the lab to join the party.

 

He joined Thor and Maria who were listening to Rhodey tell a story that compared to what they normally did was not as impressive.

 

 **“** That's the whole story?” Thor asked.

 

 **“** Yeah, it's a War Machine story.” Rhodey said proudly.

 

 **“** Well, it's very good then.” Thor said laughing. “It's impressive.”

 

 **“** Quality save.” Rhodey said. “So, no Pepper? She's not coming?”

 

 **“** No. She didn’t want to miss it but she had a meeting she couldn’t move.” Tony said.

 

Meanwhile Steve was catching up with Sam.

 

“Sounds like a hell of a fight, sorry I missed it.” Sam said.

 

 **“** If I had known it was going to be a firefight I absolutely would have called you.” Steve said.

 

 **“** No, I'm not actually sorry. I'm just trying to sound tough. I'm very happy just being me. Avenging is your world. Your world is crazy.” Sam said.

 

 **“** Be it ever so humble.” Steve said.

 

 **“** You find a place in Brooklyn yet?” Sam said.

 

 **“** I don't think I can afford a place in Brooklyn.” Steve said. “Besides don’t think Buck’s ready for a move.”

 

 **“** Well, home is home, you know?” Sam said.

 

“Might do us some good to get away from here.” Steve said watching Bucky hide at the corner of the bar avoiding people.

 

 **“** Oh, no, no, no. See this, this was aged for a thousand years, in the barrels built from the wreck of Brunhilde's fleet, it's not meant for mortal men.” Thor said pouring steve a drink from his flask.

 

 **“** Neither was Omaha Beach, blondie. Stop trying to scare us. Come on.” One of the veterans said.

 

 **“** Alright.” Thor said pouring the man a drink only for him to be escorted away after he got too drunk

**“** Excelsior.” He said as he was carried out.

 

“Keep’em coming.” Will said as Natasha mixed some drinks.

 

“You know we’re going to have to talk about your drinking later.” Natasha said serving Will a fruity red drink.

 

“If I’m going through with it tomorrow then I need all the liquid courage I can get.” Will said. “Starting tomorrow I’m on my own again. I haven’t been on my own in five years.”

 

“You’re an idiot.” Natasha said.

 

“You’re mean.” Will said.

 

“You really think we’re going to abandon you after tomorrow?” Natasha said.

 

“Why wouldn’t you?” Will said. “Hayley’s gone

 

“She’s been in a coma for over a year and we never left you alone.” Natasha said making Will tear up. “That’s not going to change tomorrow. Stop being an idiot and drink some water.”

 

**Meanwhile…**

 

A tall woman with greying blonde hair she had up in a tight bun wearing a white wool coat with grey trim and a white Cartier handbag walked into the hospital not bothering to take off her sunglasses.

 

 

She walked through the hospital hallways passing busy nurses who didn’t bother to give her a second look. She made sure there were no nurses at their desks before walking into the hospital room.

 

She took off her sunglasses and looked at the girl lying helpless and immobile on the bed. She reached into her bag and pulled out a syringe with a yellow liquid. She walked over to the IV drip and injected the serum.

 

She quickly disposed of the syringe before walking over to pick up her things. He tucked the girl’s hair behind her ear before leaning down to whisper something in her ear.

 

“I didn’t raise a loser Calliope, get your ass up.” With that she straightened up and walked out of the room.

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

 

“Oh come on. We’ve spent the past three months fighting like cats and dogs how could the Pros equal the cons?!” I groaned.

 

“Because you’re a good person who sees the good in everyone.” Clint said.

 

“But this was supposed to solve things not make them worse.” I said.

 

“You’re not going to figure this out with cold hard facts. You need to dig deep.” He said.

 

“I’ve got nothing. I want kids. Nate doesn’t. I was ready to have a kid on my own. I was half expecting him to end things after he found out about our kids.” I said. “Why is this so hard!?”

 

“It’s not that hard you’re just too stubborn to face facts.” Clint said.

 

“What am I doing with my life?” I cried.

 

“Okay, I think it’s time to call it.” Clint said hugging me. “You’re running on nothing but coffee and will power. You need sleep.”

 

“I’m supposed to be getting married tomorrow.” I said.

 

“Today actually.” Clint said looking at the clock.

 

“AH!” I groaned.

 

“Come on.” Clint said leading me to his bedroom. “You need some sleep.”

 

“I have an alarm on my phone.” I said.

 

“Either way if Bucky and Steve don’t see you in bed they know where to look.” Clint said lifting the covers and moving in behind me. I turned and hugged him as I rested my head against his chest. He put his arm around me and held be close as we drifted off to sleep.

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

The party had died down so that only the team and a few of their closest friends were left. They were all lounging around the coffee table where Thor had set down Mjolnir when the conversation started.

 

“But, it's a trick!” Clint said.

 

 **“** Oh, no. It's much more than that.” Thor said.

 

 **“** Uh, "Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!" Whatever man! It's a trick.” Clint said.

 

 **“** Well please, be my guest.” Thor said.

 

 **“** Come on.” Tony said.

 

 **“** Really?” Clint asked.

 

 **“** Yeah!” Thor said before Clint got up.

 

“Oh this is gonna be beautiful.” Rhodey said.

 

 **“** Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up.” Tony joked.

 

 **“** You know I've seen this before, right?” Clint said as he tried to lift the hammer but it wouldn’t budge. “I still don't know how you do it.”

 

 **“** Smell the silent judgment?” Tony said.

 

 **“** Please, Stark, by all means.” Clint goaded.

 

 **“** Oh, here we go.” Natasha said.

 

 **“** Okay.” Maria said.

 

 **“** Uh-oh.” Rhodey said.

 

 **“** Um-hmm.” Clint hummed in amusement.

 

“Never one to shrink from an honest challenge.” Tony said rolling his sleeves up.

 

 **“** Get after it.” Clint said.

 

 **“** Here we go.” Natasha said waiting for Tony to start.

 

 **“** It's physics.” Tony explained.

 

 **“** Physics!” bruce seconded.

 

 **“** Right, so, if I lift it, I...I then rule Asgard?” Tony asked.

 

 **“** Yes, of course.” Thor said humoring him.

 

 **“** I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta.” He said trying to lift it but failing. “I'll be right back.” He did and tried again wearing an armor gauntlet. When thet wasn;t enough he had Rhodey help him.

 

 **“** Are you even pulling?” Rhodey groaned.

 

 **“** Are you on my team?” Tony retorted.

 

 **“** Just represent! Pull!” Rhodey said.

 

 **“** Alright, let's go!” Tony said and they both pulled but still nothing. Then Bruce gave it a shot and roared trying to get everyone to think he was changing into the Hulk but they all just stared at him.

 

 **“** Huh?” bruce said going back to sitting down.

 

 **“** Let's go, Steve, no pressure.” Tony said.

 

 **“** Come on, Cap.” Rhodey cheered. Steve tried and moved it a bit making thor panic for a second before he stopped.

 

 **“** Nothing.” Thor said relieved

**“** And?” Tony said gesturing towards Natasha.

 

 **“** Widow?” Bruce asked.

**“** Oh, no no. That's not a question I need answered.” Natasha answered.

 

 **“** All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged.” Tony said.

 

 **“** You bet your ass.” Clint seconded.

 

 **“** Steve, he said a bad language word.” Maria taunted.

 

 **“** Did you tell everyone about that?” Steve asked Tony.

 

 **“** The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation?” Tony said.

 

 **“** Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one.” Thor said picking up mjolnir with a dramatic flip. “You're all not worthy.”

 

Everyone disagreed with uproar before there was a loud ring making them all groan and stop.

 

 **“** Worthy... No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers.” A robotic voice said. One of the iron legion drones walked towards them.

 

 **“** Stark.” Steve said.

 

 **“** JARVIS.” Tony called out.

 

 **“** I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a-dream?” the robot said.

 

 **“** Reboot, Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit.” Tony said tapping his phone.

 

 **“** There was a terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in...strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.” The robot said.

 

 **“** You killed someone?” Steve asked concerned.

 

 **“** Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices.” It answered.

 

 **“** Who sent you?” Thor asked.

 

"I see a suit of armor around the world" It played a recording of Tony’s voice.

 

 **“** Ultron!” Tony said in realization.

 

 **“** In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission.” Ultron said.

 

 **“** What mission?” Natasha asked.

 

 **“** Peace in our time.” Ultron answered before attacking.

 

By the time they managed to take out all the drones Ultron had already gotten away with the scepter.

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

 

I woke up a few hours later still in Clint’s arms and I couldn’t remember why I needed to get up. Then my alarm rang with the wedding bells ringtone. Oh right…

 

“Mhm. Five more minutes.” Clint mumbled.

 

“Mhm yeah.” I said just watching him sleep and slowly start to snore. I couldn’t help but smile at him. Wish I could wake up like this everyday. I made sure Clint was knocked out before slipping out of bed and heading back to my apartment. I made sure Lucky didn’t make any noise as I grabbed my keys and snuck out.

 

“What are you doing?” Will said.

 

“Ah!” I jumped a bit. “You scared me.”

 

“Did you sleep at Clint’s place?” Will asked.

 

“I couldn’t sleep so I came over to watch a movie.” I said.

 

“That explains the bag under your eyes. Come on go get dressed we’re going to grab a quick bite on the way before heading over to the Church to get ready.” Will said.

 

“Right.” I said before heading into the apartment. Steve and Bucky were already up and looked at me confused. I headed straight to my room and put on my pre wedding dress. Will had already been in here and picked out everything else I might need so as soon as I slipped on the white skater dress with a bow at the waist we were off.

 

 

Natasha and Rebekah were going to meet us there to all get ready together. Hopefully the dresses had already been delivered so there’d be one less thing to worry about.

 

“Everything okay?” Will asked.

 

“Yeah just… lot on my mind.” I said we walked in.

 

“You’re late.” Mother said as soon as we walked in.

 

“Sorry traffic.” I said.

 

“Give me a minute alone with my daughter.” She snapped at Will. I nodded and Will left. She stepped closer before twisting and pulling my ear.

 

“Ow!” I cried out.

 

“What are you think, starting an argument with Nate at the rehearsal dinner, did you learn nothing?” She snapped.

 

“Let me go.” I said before she kicked my leg and let me fall to the ground.

 

“Do not screw this up Calliope, this is your one chance. Now stop pouting. I didn’t raise a loser Calliope, get off your ass and stop embarrassing me” She said before marching off.

 

“Ow.” I said standing up.

 

“Are you okay?” Serena said walking over.

 

“Yeah,” I said getting up. Her bark’s worse than her bite.” I said smiling.

 

“Is she always…” She asked.

 

“I’ve never been with her more than a day or two so probably, just never seen it up close.” I said.

 

“You excited?” She asked.

 

“More nervous than anything.” I said.

 

“You’re lucky, Nate’s an amazing guy. You lucked out.” Serena said.

 

“That what everyone keeps saying.” I said. “I should probably go get ready.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep her away.” Serena said.

 

“Thank you. You really are as good as Nate said you were.” I said before walking into the dressing room.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

 **“** He's all over the globe. Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs, reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place.” Maria said.

 

 **“** Fatalities?” Steve asked.

 

 **“** Only when engaged. Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, and something too fast to see.” She explained.

 

 **“** Maximoffs. Well, that makes sense he'd go to them, they have someone in common.” Steve reasoned.

 

 **“** Not anymore.” She said handing Steve a tablet showing Strucker’s dead body with the word peace written in blood.

 

Steve shakes his head before seeing Clint on the phone **“** Barton, we might have something.” He said. Clint quickly ended the call before catching up. “Who was that?”

 

“Old Contact, they didn’t have anything.” Clint said before heading to the lab. Steve shoved the tablet towards Tony.

**“** What's this?” Tony asked,

 

 **“** A message. Ultron killed Strucker.” Steve told him.

 

 **“** And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us.” Tony said.

 

 **“** This is a smokescreen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?” Natasha said.

 

 **“** Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss.” Steve said.

 

 **“** Yeah, I bet he... “ Natasha said looking through the computer files. “Yep. Everything we had on Strucker has been erased.”

 

 **“** Not everything.” Tony said before pulling out all the physical files they had.

 

 **“** Known associates. Well, Strucker had a lot of friends.” Steve said reading through the file.

 

 **“** Well, these people are all horrible.” Bruce said.

 

 **“** Wait. I know that guy.” Tony said as Bruce handed him the file. “From back in the day. He operates off the African coast, black market arms. There are conventions, alright? You meet people, I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game changer, it was all very "Ahab."”

 

 **“** This.” Thor said noticing the mark on his neck.

 

 **“** Uh, it's a tattoo. I don't think he had it...” Tony said.

 

 **“** No, those are tattoos, this is a brand.” Thor explained.

 

 **“** It means Thief only in a worse way.” Bucky said.

 

 **“** What dialect?” Steve asked.

 

 **“** Wakanda.” Bucky said.

 

 **“** If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods...” Tony said.

 

 **“** I thought your father said he got the last of it?” Steve retorted.

 

 **“** I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?” bruce asked and Tony and Steve looked at his Shield.

 

 **“** The strongest metal on earth.” Tony said.

 

 **“** Where is this guy now?” Steve asked before Natasha’s phone started ringing.

 

“Romanoff.” She answered. “You need me… Sure. I’ll let them know.”

 

With that Natasha hung up.

 

“Who was it?” Clint asked.

 

“Will, he’s uh about to head to the hospital. Wanted to know if anyone want to make a last visit before…” She said and everyone stayed quiet.

 

“If anyone needs to go say their goodbyes now’s the time.” Steve said.

 

“I said my goodbyes days ago.” Tony said.

 

“Same.” Clint said.

 

“I did as well.” Thor said touching the braid that had Hayley’s hair in it.

 

“Stark get the location, wheels up in ten.” Steve said.

 

**Calliope’s POV-**

I was in standing in my wedding dress staring at myself in the mirror. The dress was perfect with the full skirt and beading. The textured layers of the organza skirt gave it movement.

I thought I’d feel different in it but I don’t.

 

“Aren’t you a sight?” Mother said with a smirk. “The perfect bride. At least you would be if you stopped frowning”

 

“Knock knock.” Dad said walking in.

 

“Marcel can’t you see that your daughter is getting ready.” Mother chastised.

 

“I’m glad you’re here dad.” I said. “What do you think?”

 

“Wow.” Dad said tearing up. “My little girl’s all grown up.”

 

“Dad don’t cry.” I said tearing up. “You’re going to make me cry.”

 

“Sorry, I just remember the first time I met you. You were so small and adorable in pig tails. It seems like that was just yesterday and now I’m giving you away at your wedding.” Dad said.

 

“Guys can we have a minute?” I asked.

 

“Course.” Will said.

 

“Ehem.” Rebekah said giving mother a pointed look.

 

“Don’t take too long we’re on a schedule.” Mother said leaving.

 

“Guessing she hasn’t been making things easy.” Dad said.

 

“When has she ever?” I said.

 

“Is that why you’re so sad?” He asked.

 

“It’s going to sound ridiculous but I thought I’d feel different. That once I was at this point it would all just click.” I said.

 

“Well maybe this will help.” He said handing me a small box.

 

“Dad you didn’t have to.” I said.

 

“I didn’t spend money on it. Every bride needs their something old. And it’s also blue.” Dad said. I slowly opened the jewelry box and saw a very familiar silver necklace. It had a silver chain with a bird, leaf, diamond and turquoise pendants.

 

 

“My adoption necklace. I thought I lost it.” I said.

 

“More like misplaced. It was behind your nights stand.” Dad said helping me put it on. “Perfect fit.”

 

“I remember the day you gave it to me, it was the day the adoption was finalized.” I said.

 

“I remember I took you for ice cream and you saw it in the window of an antique shop. You almost made me return it.” Dad said. “They say birds symbolize freedom.”

 

“I wasn’t under mother’s thumb anymore and for the first time in my life I was free to just be me. I wasn’t afraid I wouldn’t be loved if I was.” I said and that was when it all clicked.

 

“I should probably go greet come guests.” Dad said.

 

“Yeah, can you just tell everyone to wait outside for a minute?” I asked.

 

“Sure.” Dad said smiling. “I love you kiddo.”

 

“Love you too.” I said. Once he was outside I started looking through my pictures on instagram. Of Clint and everyone else. And then I saw one of my with Nate. I looked tense and uncomfortable. I had a polite smile on my face and it was forced. I swiped to another photo to one of Clint and I just goofing off during one of our food adventures. I couldn’t stop smiling and his eyes were bright and happy.

 

“Oh shit.” I said quickly dialing Clint.

 

“Hello.” He greeted sleepily.

 

“I’m in love with you.” I said.

 

“Cal?” Clint said confused.

 

“I’m a stubborn moron and I should have seen it sooner but I’m in love with you. I’m going to make things right so please wait for me for just a little longer. I’m coming home.” I said hanging up.

 

“Hey Cal just wanted to bring you your flowers. Don’t know why Nate insists they’re your favorite.” Josh said coming in with a bouquet of white roses.

 

“Just leave those there. I’m not getting married today.” I said.

 

“What?” Josh said surprised.

 

“You heard right.” I said walking out of the bridal suite and into the hallway.

 

“Cal?” Will said surprised.

 

“Can you get Nate over here?” I asked.

 

“Calliope what are you doing? You know it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?” Mother said pretending to be pleasant.

 

“Oh can it mom. I sighed a prenup, you’re not getting a dime and I’m not getting married.” I said.

 

“What?” Everyone including Nate said.

 

“Nate, you’re a great guy and on paper you’re perfect but you’re not perfect for me.” I said.

 

“I ‘ve been having an affair with Serena for the past two months.” Nate blurted out.

 

“Wow.” Will said.

 

“Did not see that coming.” Natasha said.

 

“Same.” Rebekah said.

 

“I’m sorry it’s just we reconnected and we were fighting and…” nate started.

 

“I slept with Tony.” I said trying to ease his guilt.

 

“What!?” Nate said.

 

“Let’s face it, we were doomed from the start. We fight like cats and dogs over any little thing and I don’t want to live like that.” I said taking off my engagement ring. “I really hope you two are happy together.”

 

With that I walked away.

 

“Calliope, Calliope!” Mother chased after me. “What is wrong with you?”

 

“Nothing, I’m just tired of trying to do what’s expected of me instead of what makes me happy.” I said.

 

“You can’t do better than Nate Archibald.” She said.

 

“Yeah I can, it has nothing to do with money. Money doesn’t buy happiness mother, I thought you’d figure it out by now.” I said.

 

“So what you’re just going to walk away from it all. You may hate the way I am but wake up sweetheart everything you have is because of me. If it weren’t for me getting your father’s attention he never would have even given you a second look let alone adopted you.” She spat.

 

“Maybe, but at the end of the day he chose me over you and his money. He isn’t my father because some piece of paper says so or because of my DNA. He’s my dad because he chose to be there for every good day and bad day. He didn’t sell me away for a divorce settlement.” I said.

 

“You are throwing everything away.” Mother yelled.

 

“No, I’m not throwing anything away. I’m getting something way better.” I said.

 

“About Damn Time.” Josh said before everything faded and suddenly I appeared on the roof of Stark Tower. I wasn’t wearing my wedding dress any more and my hair was down. I was in jeans with dark sued booties and a wool blue grey peplum top. I still had my necklace on.

 

“What the hell?” I said looking around.

 

“You have got to be the most stubborn person I’ve ever met.” Josh said.

 

“Josh? What’s going on?” I asked confused. “How did we get here?”

 

“Oh right forgot to give you your memories back.” He said walking up to me before putting two fingers on my forehead. At that moment it all cam rushing back.

 

_““You have seven marks right?”_

_“Yeah…” I said confused about where they were going with this._

_“The six of us bare the same mark.” Thor said removing his arm bracers to show a mark on his arm. It was identical to the pendant on my necklace. Steve lifted his right arm and the same mark was on his bicep. Tony lifted the sleeve of his shirt up and it was on his left arm. Natasha stood up showed me the mark on her hip. Then Clint pulled his shirt up and showed the mark that was on his ribs. I looked to Bruce and he kind of blushed._

I saw all of them. The first time I met them, the first time we fought and made up, How each of them just fit in seamlessly in my life and completed me in a way I didn’t think was possible. I saw how much the loved me, felt the way they made me feel and then if all came crashing down.

 

“What did I do?” I teared up.

 

“Hayley?” Josh said.

 

“I’m so sorry Josh.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Josh said.

 

“It’s all my fault, you were… you were supposed to have a life with Will and…” I started.

 

“You weren’t the one who ran me off the road that night. You couldn’t have known he would come after me.” Josh said helping me up.

 

“He wanted to hurt me through Will and… I should have done more.” I said.

 

“It’s okay Hayley. Everything happens for a reason. If I didn’t die who would be here to show you the way back?” Josh said.

 

“Ehem, I think you’re forgetting about me.” Someone said.

 

“Claire?” I said.

 

“Hello Molly, or do you prefer Cal?” She said.

 

“Hayley.” I said. “What is this place? Am I dead?”

 

“No, pretty close though. Going head to head with a brain washed super soldier was not your best idea.” Josh said.

 

“I had to try to save him, Josh.” I said.

 

“You did save him.” Claire said.

 

_I’m so sorry Doll…_

“What was that?” I asked.

 

Those echoes are the voices of people who’ve been visiting you.” Josh said.

 

“So I’m not dead?” I asked.

 

“No this is limbo, the thin veil between life and death.” Claire explained. “You’re body’s in a coma.”

 

“Has been for roughly fifteen to sixteen months.” Josh said.

 

“What?!” I exclaimed.

 

“Hey you thought you were just going to walk away from a gunshot, being thrown off a cliff and drowning?” Josh said.

 

“Well no but, how did I survive that?” I said.

 

“That’s actually a complicated story. Short version it wasn’t your time but you weren’t ready to go back yet.” Claire said.

 

“Why the hell not?” I said.

 

“You know I’ve gotten to know you a lot better since you’ve been here. And your struggle here was the same as it was back on Earth. You told Demitri that Calliope is who your mom needed you to be, Grace is what you needed at the time and Hayley was who you wished you could be. You’re always trying to do what’s expected of you even if it goes against what you truly think is right. You’re so hard on yourself and you blame yourself for things that aren’t your fault. You think that your name is what defines you but look at your life here. Maybe you weren’t an accessory to drug trafficking but you forced yourself to want to get married to Nate who was the complete opposite of real Nate because you thought that was expected of you. You needed to learn that you are in control of your life. Calliope, Grace and Hayley are identities you made for different reasons but at their core you’re still the same person who would do whatever it takes to protect the people she loves, who would welcome a complete stranger into her life because she knows what it’s like to be alone in an unfair world, And who would fight until her last breath for those same people.”

 

“So you’re the reason I had really bad sex with fake Nate?” I said.

 

“Out of all of that, that’s what you want to focus on? I’m pouring my heart of here.” Josh said.

 

“No I’m a little curious about that too.” Claire said.

 

“Okay fine I thought that might give you a hint in the right direction so we could move things along. I always told you it wasn’t about Nate but…” Josh started.

 

“What he represented.” I said piecing it together.

 

“Seriously Cal, you are the most stubborn person I know, you made this guardian thing a lot harder than it had to be.” Josh said.

“Guardian?” I asked confused.

 

“New Job. See I made a lot of mistake on earth but I showed enough redeemable qualities that they thought I could do some good here. Guiding lost souls their way.” Josh said. “Finally got you to snap out of it.”

 

“What am I supposed to do now?” I asked.

 

“You wake up.” Claire said.

 

“They need you Hales.” Josh said.

 

“Last time I tried to help I ended up in a coma.” I said.

 

“But you learned from it.” Josh said. “I can’t force you to do anything but before you decide anything how about you listen to them.”

 

Josh stayed quiet and I could hear them.

 

“That’s all of them… even Bucky and… Hadrian?!” I said. 

 

“You believe me when I say they need you now more than ever?” Josh asked.

 

_I didn’t raise a loser Calliope, get your ass up._

“That’s not possible.” I said.

 

“Thing’s are getting bad up there Hales. Listen for Will.” Josh said.

 

I stayed quiet. “The foot model? Really?”

 

“It’s been a rough year.” Josh said.

 

“Okay, how do I wake myself up?” I asked.

 

“Well that’s the tricky part.” Josh said walking over to the ledge and looking down. “You have to jump.”

 

“What you mean like… jump jump?” I said.

 

“The shock should wake you up.” Claire said.

 

“And if it doesn’t?” I asked.

 

“Well, it’s always trivia night at MacLaren’s here.” Josh said.

 

“Right.” I said taking a deep breath. “Okay, I took a bullet and got thrown off a cliff so this can’t be any worse than that.” I said climbing up the ledge.

 

“Hayley, do me a favor?” Josh said.

 

“You don’t have to ask, you know I’ll look after him anyway.” I said.

 

“Tell him I love him and that I want him to be happy again.” Josh said.

 

“I’ll let him know.” I said. “Thank you… for looking out for me, even if I don’t understand your methods.”

 

“I’ll work on it.” Josh said.

 

“Here goes nothing.” I said taking a deep breath before stepping off the ledge. I was falling and falling until suddenly I was jumping and sitting up on a hospital bed. I looked around and saw photos and flowers. My bedding was different from those given in hospitals but I was still hooked up to the same IV and heart monitors.

 

I’m alive. I’m awake.

 

“Thanks Josh.” I whispered.


	134. Chapter 134

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like i had one more in me... I should really be studying.

I pulled off the heart monitor and the machine started beeping loudly.

 

“Oh hell.” I said reaching behind it to find the button to shut it off. When I finally did I sighed in relief. I really had to pee so I stood up only to realize there was a catheder in me. Right, they had to get pee out of me while I was in the coma.

 

Suddenly a nurse ran in and froze when she saw me sitting at the edge of the bed.

 

“Hi, so I have to pee but apparently there’s a tube inside of me. Any chance you can get that out?” I asked and she dropped her clipboard.

 

“Kate page Doctor Hunt, Miss Adams is awake.” She said.

 

“What?” The other nurse said surprised running to her side. “Wow.”

 

“Hi, So pee tube?” I asked. After they finally snapped out of their daze Amy, as the nurse introduced herself ushered me to lie back down. The Doctor finally made it up there and was almost just as surprised as the nurses were.

 

“Miss Adams, good to finally meet you. I’m Doctor Hunt, I’ve been in charge of your case since you were transferred here from Seattle.” He said.

 

“Nice to meet you.” I said.

 

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

 

“Like I’ve been in bed for way to long and need to stretch.” I said.

 

“Keep your eyes on my finger.” He said lifting up a finger as he flashed a light at my eyes. “Pupillary responses are normal. Vitals are good too. You said you want to get up?”

 

“Yeah I was about to get up when I noticed the tubing coming out of me.” I said.

 

“The catheder. I don’t think you’ll be able to stand from the muscle atrophy you experienced but we can see where you’re at and go from there. You might be able to move with a walker.” He said. “I’m going to remove your catheder but I’m going to need you to lie back and relax.”

 

I did as he said and closed my eyes as they pulled it out.

 

“Mh.” I groaned.

 

“And we’re done.” He said.

 

“That was unpleasant.” I said.

 

“Normally there’s a lot of screaming and crying. You have a really high pain threshold.” He said.

 

“Must be.” I said sitting up. “Before I get out of bed any chance I can get some pants I don’t want to flash the entire floor.”

“Let’s see how far you get first.” He said.

 

“Sure.” I moved to the side of the bed and stood up. My legs felt a bit wobbly kind of like when you go to the theater for a really long movie and then get too fast. It wasn’t too bad. I stretched a bit and there was some cracking but nothing too bad. I started walking and everyone looked at me surprised. “Feels good to get out of bed.” I said walking to the bathroom.

 

“Excuse me for a minute.” I said going to the bathroom. I relieved myself before looking in the mirror. I was a lot thinner than before. My hair was longer too. Except for one lock that was significantly shorter than the rest. I washed my hands before heading outside.

 

“I’m going to be honest, I didn’t think you’d ever fully recover given the severity of your injuries but… medical miracles do happen on occasion.” Doctor Hunt said.

 

“Just lucky I guess.” I said with a shrug. Really doubt it was just that though.

 

_I didn’t raise a loser Calliope, get your ass up._

“I suggest you get some rest there’s a lot of people who are going to storm in here any minute.” He said.

 

“Thanks.” I said getting back in bed. I heard some shouting from the hallway. He wasn’t kidding.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Will parked the car and slipped on his shades. His hangover was brutal but nothing compared to what was coming.

 

He got out of the car and headed inside. His body was on autopilot as he headed to the fifth floor for the last time.

 

As soon as the nurses spotted him they rushed to his side.

 

“Will you’re not going to believe…” they started.

 

“Zoe, Kate just not now okay.” Will said walking past them.

 

“But…” Kate started.

 

“I just need a minute.” Will said walking to the door just as Doctor Hunt had closed the door.

 

“Mister Adams you’re just in time…” he started.

 

“Doc, I don’t care what you’re going to tell me or how many babies her liver is going to save. I don’t want to hear it.” Will said.

 

“I wasn’t…” he started.

 

“No, I am going to go in there and take as long as I need to say goodbye to my sister and no one is going to rush me..” Will said.

 

“But Will…” Kate started.

 

“No one!” Will snapped.

 

“Of course, take as long as you need.” Doctor Hunt said struggling to hold back a grin.

 

“Thank you, I’ll let you know when I’m ready.” Will said opening the door and walking in.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

I heard the door open and I looked over and saw Will walk in.

 

“Hey buddy.” I greeted

 

“H-Hayley?” Will said.

 

“Miss me?” I asked before Will fainted. “Will!”

 

“Don’t worry we got him.” Kate and Zoe said walking in. “He didn’t let us tell him just stormed in here.”

 

“He was a pretty regular visitor huh?” I asked.

 

“Every week like clockwork.” Zoe said.

 

“Oh here we go.” Kate said as Will started waking up.

 

“There we go.” Zoe said as I moved to sit on the side of the bed.

 

“Mh what happened?” Will said as he woke up.

 

“You fainted.” Kate said. “You should have listened to what we were trying to tell you.”

 

“Hayley!” Will said sitting up.

 

“Hey stranger.” I said.

 

Will didn’t say anything just stood up and slowly walked closer to me before pulling me into a tight hug as he cried.

 

“You’re awake.” He cried.

 

“I am.” I said hugging him back.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have…” Will sobbed.

 

“Hey it’s okay.” I said. “You were mourning and you didn’t mean it. I love you brother.”

 

“Love you too sis.” Will said before he suddenly let go. “I-I have to call them. I have to tell them you’re awake before they go…”

 

“They? You mean everyone…” I started.

 

“They’re kind of dealing with a crisis. I called before I came over here and they were just about to leave on a mission.” Will said quickly dialing the number on his phone.

 

“What’s the crisis? Hydra?” I asked.

 

“What no, they took out the last base a few days ago.” Will said. “Tony created a murderbot.”

 

I had to laugh at that. “No seriously what happened?” I asked.

 

“Hales I’m not kidding. Tony created a murder bot.” Will said.

 

“What?!” I asked.

 

“Shit, she’s not answering and Jarvis is offline.” Will said.

 

“How can Jarvis be offline?” I said.

 

“The murderbot murdered Jarvis.” Will said.

 

“What?” I said.

 

“You heard right.” Will said trying another phone number.

 

“Josh was right, things really are getting bad.” I said and Will dropped his phone.

 

“What did you just say?” Will said.

 

“When I was in the coma I was in a dream, a limbo of some sort. Josh was there, he was the one that sent me back.” I said.

 

“Josh? My lobster Josh?” Will said.

 

“Yeah. Looks like we do have a guardian angel looking out for us.” I said. “Even if his methods are a bit… unorthodox.”

 

“You saw Josh.” Will said still processing what I just said.

 

“Yeah, it’s a really long story and I will tell it to you but right now I need two things. One I have this insane craving for tacos. Just like one or two…” I said making Will laugh.

 

“And the other one?” He asked.

 

“I need to borrow your phone.” I said.

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

“Okay, so I almost got caught trying to sneak these in here but lucky for me, I’m good at being sneaky.” He said walking in with a brown paper bad filled with tacos.

 

“You are the best.” I said smiling as I kept the program running on Will’s phone.

 

“You going to tell me what you’re working on?” Will asked. “You just got out of a coma, you can’t be in trouble already.”

 

“I… I could hear everything you all said to me when you visited.” I said.

 

“Oh…” Will said uncomfortably.

 

“Yeah, I can’t say I’m happy you’re hooking up with the foot model again, you deserve better than that jerk.” I said.

 

“I already found better than him and I lost him hales.” Will said tearing up.

 

“I’m sorry, I left you alone to deal with everything and then I… It couldn’t have been easy.” I said.

 

“It wasn’t.” Will said.

 

“I heard everything Will, My mom used to say the same thing every time I did something to disappoint her. It was a phrase only she ever said and I heard that when I was out. I just, I have a hunch.” I said looking through the camera feeds before I saw something that caught my eye.

 

“Hey Will, Can you ask Kate and Zoe about getting me some pants. I’m tired of being cooped up in here.” I said.

 

“Just put on a robe.” Will said.

 

“My legs get cold.” I said.

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Will said.

 

I looked at the screen and saw the reception area on the ground floor. There was a very familiar Russian with a bunch of goons. They talked before splitting up.

 

I got out of bed and grabbed the robe. I grabbed onto the IV and walked out of the room.

 

“You couldn’t have waited a minute?” Will said.

 

“You were right just the robe is fine. We’re just going to walk around the hallways for a bit anyway.” I said.

 

“Don’t push yourself too hard.” Zoe said.

 

“Be back.” I said as Will followed me down the hall. Once we were out of sight I pulled Will into a locker room.

 

“What the hell Hayley?” Will said panicking.

 

“So don’t freak out but the Bratva and I may not have left things off on the best terms before I went comatose and a few of their guys are downstairs probably heading up here.” I said.

 

“What?!” Will said.

 

“Shush. Find me some pants and a shirt. We need to get out of here.” I said.

 

“And go where?” Will said.

 

“Anywhere but here for starters.” I said grabbing a pair of scrubs that looked to be my size before slipping them on.

 

“You know this is insane right?” Will asked.

 

“This is my life Will, I didn’t ask for it, it just happened.” I said.

 

“Here” Will said tossing me a, I heart NY tee that was a few sizes too big.

 

“Thanks.” I said before pulling out my IV.

 

“Ew.” Will said.

 

“It’s just saline. Don’t really need it.” I said pulling on the tee. “Let’s go.”

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

 **“** Stark.” Ulysses Klaue said.

 

 **“** What?” Ultron said surprised.

 

 **“** Tony Stark used to say that...to me. You're one of his.” Klaue answered.

 

 **“** What?! I'm not...!” Ultron said getting angry and grabbing Klaue’s arm. “I'm not. You think I'm one of Stark's puppets, his hollow men? I mean look at me; do I look like Iron Man? Stark is nothing!” he said cutting the arm off. “Sorry. I am sor... Ooh, I'm sure that's going to be okay. I'm sorry, it's just I don't understand. Don't compare me with Stark! It’s a thing with me. Stark is, he's a sickness!

 

 **“** Ahh, Junior.” Tony said approaching him with Thor and Steve besides him “You're gonna break your old man's heart.”

 

 **“** If I have to.” Ultron retorted.

 

 **“** We don't have to break anything.” Thor said.

 

 **“** Clearly you've never made an omelet.” Ultron retorted.

 

 **“** He beat me by one second.” Tony said.

 

 **“** Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable? Like old times?” Pietro asked.

 

 **“** This was never my life.” Tony said.

 

 **“** You two can still walk away from this.” Steve told the twins.

 

 **“** Oh, we will.” Wanda said.

 

 **“** I know you've suffered.” Steve said.

 

 **“** Uuughh! Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but...” Ultron said.

 

 **“** If you believe in peace, then let us keep it.” Thor asked.

 

 **“** I think you're confusing peace with quiet.” Ultron answered.

 

 **“** Yuh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?” Tony asked not believing Ultron.

 

 **“** I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan!” He exclaimed as his robots attacked. Then all the mercenaries started attacking them as well.

 

The team started fighting and Steve managed to get the upper hand on pietro knocking him down.

 

 **“** Stay down, kid!” Steve told him.

 

 **“** It's time for some mind games.” Ultron told Wanda. Before she went to attack Thor.

 

“Thor! Status?” Steve asked.

 

 **“** The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty.” Thor said before everything around him changed and he was back on Asgard.

 

Bucky was walking down one of the corridors before Wanda put him under her control.

 

_“You are the fist of Hydra…” The voice said._

_“No.” He said as he was slowly pushed to the chair. “No!” he screamed._

“Bucky?” Steve called on the coms but there was no answer.

 

Wanda then went for Steve and Natasha. They fall under her illusions but just as she was about to hit Clint he quickly put an electric arrow on her forehead.

 

 **“** I've done the whole mind control thing. Not a fan.” Clint said before Pietro ran in and knocked him down before speeding away. “Yeah, you better run.”

 

Steve took off his helmet and walked towards the team. “Whoever's standing, we gotta move! Guys?” Steve asked.

 

Natasha sat on the steps as she saw herself back in the red room. All the girls were being taught ballet.

 

 **“** Again.” the instructor commanded.

 

 **“** You'll break them.” Natasha said.

 

 **“** Only the breakable ones. You are made of marble. We'll celebrate after the graduation ceremony.” The madam answered.

 

 **“** What if I fail?” Natasha asked.

 

 **“** You never fail.” She answered before a young Natasha loses a fight. “Sloppy. Pretending to fail. The ceremony is necessary for you to take your place in the world.”

 

 **“** I have no place in the world.” Natasha said feeling the mark on her hip heat up.

 

“Exactly.” The madam answered.

 

Steve saw a dance hall from before the war. Everyone was celebrating and having the time of his life but Steve just felt out of place.

 

“Hey stranger?” Hayley said smiling at him offering her hand. “Are you ready for our dance?”

 

“We’re safe Steve, we don’t have to fight anymore. It’s over.” Hayley said before they started dancing.

 

Meanwhile Thor was trying to figure out what was going on when Heimdall bumped into him.

 

“Is it him? Is that the first son of Odin?” Heimdall said completely blind.

 

 **“** Heimdall, your eyes?!” Thor said.

 

 **“** Oh, they see everything. They see you leading us to Hel. Wake up!” Heimdall growled before strangling Thor.

 

“I can still save you.” Thor said.

 

 **“** We are all dead. Can you not see?” Heimdall said before Thor pushed him away. “You're a destroyer, Odinson. See where your power leads.”

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

We quickly snuck out of the locker room and headed for the back stairwell.

 

“Okay we can go down a floor or two and then go the rest of the way down using the elevator.” I said before I heard voice echoes from a floor below us.

 

“Shit.” Will said.

 

“Move faster.” I said. As we got to the third floor and headed straight to the elevators.

 

“Come on come on.” Will mumbled as he tapped his foot impatiently. Once the doors opened I froze.

 

“Calliope, you’re looking well.” Demitri said.

 

“Demitri, it’s been a while.” I said.

 

“Why don’t we take a walk,” he suggested.

 

“I think my doctor will be by to check on me soon. Should be getting back to my room.” I said.

 

“I’ll accompany you.” Demitri said lifting his coat up a bit so we could see his gun “Both of you.”

 

“Sure.” I said getting in the elevator.

 

“Cal.” Will said. I took his hand and squeezed it.

 

“It’s okay.” I said.

 

“Everything is fine.” Demitri said. “Just old friends catching up.”

 

“Course.” I said before the elevator got to the first floor. Demitri pulled out his phone and called his guys.

 

_The girl was moved, she’s not in the hospital it was a decoy.” Demitri said in russian. “Yes go I’ll meet you later.”_

“Follow me.” Demitri said. We walked out of the hospital and to the parking lot. He unlocked a black SUV before opening the back door. “Get in. We’re going for a ride.”

 

“Does this conversation end in a ditch somewhere in Jersey?” I asked.

 

“If I was going to kill you I would have done it in Chicago.” Demitri said.

 

“What happened in Chicago?” Will asked.

 

“Do as he says.” I said getting into the SUV.

 

We got in and he drove away from the hospital. The windows were very tinted and It was very hard to see what was going on outside.

 

“Hales, if I don’t make it out of here alive I just want to say I’m sorry for almost pulling the plug on you.” Will said.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“That’s why I came to the hospital today. It was going to happen today.” Will said.

 

“I really cut it close didn’t I.” I said.

 

“So close.” Will said.

 

“I’m sorry too. When I chose you as my power of attorney I did it for logical reasons. You’re a lawyer, you vote democrat, you’re open to new ideas and you also make pro and con lists like I do. I didn’t think about what position it’d put you through and the emotional toll. I didn’t want to hurt you Will.” I said.

 

“You trusted me with your life hales.” Will said.

 

“I still do.” I said.

 

“I didn’t want to do it but then Nate found your essay from college.” He said.

 

“Which one?” I asked.

 

“The whether you should keep someone on life support or not…” Will said.

 

“I wrote that when I gave up on life. Before we met and I was on my own.” I said.

 

“So you didn’t want me to pull the plug?” Will said panicking.

 

“Back then I didn’t think I was worth anything. I had so much blood on my hands, I didn’t think there was a way to get past that. I thought that by dying and helping save others lives I could start doing penance for what I’d done. Now while I don’t think that. I would have died so that Nat and Bucky could have a chance. That would have been worth it. I didn’t really expect you to wait more than six months.” I said.

 

“Six months? That’s how long you would wait for me to wake up?” Will said.

 

“Do you want me to keep you plugged in to be tortured with really bad sex with a douchy version of your ex boyfriend?” I retorted.

 

“Wait what?” Will said.

 

“We’re here.” Demitri said, as we pulled up to some highway dive bar off the New Jersey interstate.

 

“Oh god we’re gonna die in Jersey.” Will said.

 

“Calm down.” I said following Demitri in.

 

“Mitri.” A woman greeted ecstatically.

 

“Magda.” Demitri said giving her a smile. They started talking in whispered before she looked over at us and gave us a cautious look.

 

“Sit down. We’re going to be a minute.” He said following Magda to the back.

 

“Come on.” I said walking to the booth in the corner where I could see both exits and easily sneak out of needed.

 

“I thought you said the Russians…” Will started.

 

“He’s a friend of Rebekah. We met back in London.” I said as Demitri came back with a bottle of Vodka and three glasses.

 

“Back when she was going as Grace.” Demitri said.

 

“I was undercover.” I said. “So not that I don’t appreciate you getting me out of the hospital before your friends killed me but why did you save me?”

 

“We have business to discuss.” Demitri said.

 

“I retired from the business. I’m done.” I said.

 

“There is no retiring from this life only death.” He said.

 

“I was in a coma. That’s close enough.” I said.

 

“You made a deal. Promises were made.” Demitri said.

 

“My deal with Oleg was that I get you to Hadrian I did that. It’s not my fault that your guys couldn’t finish the job.” I said.

 

“Like you did.” A man said. He was dressed in a grey suit. “So you’re Calliope. You look like your mother.”

 

“Don’t believe we’ve met.” I said.

 

“Anatoly Knyazev. Bratva Pakhan” Demitri introduced.

 

Magda came and lovingly greeted him. “My wife Magda.” Demitri looked away uncomfortably but kept his game face on. Oh boy.

 

“You say you delivered and maybe you did but the job was not completed. Not by you and not by us.” Anatoly said putting a file on the table. I reached for it and looked through it. There were photos of Hadrian walking down the streets before heading into a bar. “That was taken two weeks ago in Kosovo.”

 

“I thought he died when…” Will started.

 

“I didn’t kill him but he was as good as dead. I framed him for stealing money from his bosses. Hydra would have taken him out. Rumlow was very eager to do it himself.” I said.

 

“Well they didn’t and he’s been a thorn in our side for far too long.” Demitri said.

 

“Then do something about it.” I said.

 

“Why do you think you’re here?” Anatoly said.

 

“I’m retired.” I said.

 

“You don’t retire with loose ends.” Anatoly sternly.

 

“You were the only person who ever got the upper hand on him and you’re better at finding people than anyone else we know.” Demitri said.

 

“He’s right.” A very familiar voice said. “You are the best at finding people which is why I need you to come with me.”

 

“Who are you?” Anatoly said reaching for his gun.

 

“The name’s Fury and we all have a common enemy.” Fury said pulling up a chair.

 

“Oh boy.” Will groaned.

 

“And as I was saying before I can’t help you.” I said.

 

“Can’t or won’t?” Fury said.

 

“I’ve been out for over a year.” I said.

 

“You’ve been out of the game for longer and you still managed to find a ghost that most people believed wasn’t even real.” Fury said.

 

“Yes but I had an actual lead then. Hadrian’s been under the radar because everyone thought he was dead, meaning he’s not using the usual networks to move around. I’ve got nothing to go on.” I said.

 

“We do.” Magda said dropping a photo on the table before putting her hand on her stomach. “That fax just came in.”

 

“You guys still use fax machines?” Will asked.

 

“More secure than email.” I said looking at the photo. “This is from this morning. Where was it taken?”

 

“A train station in Kentucky.” Magda said.

 

“Kentucky?” Fury said.

 

“We never went to Kentucky, never did any business there either. Why would he go there?” I asked.

 

“I think I know where he’s going. I got a call from Clint, he and the team need to lay low for a while, they’re heading there now.” Fury said.

 

“Why would they need to lay low?” Will asked.

 

“That’s why.” Demitri said looking at the TV. There was footage of the Hulk going on a rampage in South Africa.

 

“Why hide in Kentucky though? There’s nothing there…” Will said.

 

I thought about it and then it hit me.

 

_“I’ll be sure to tell Rebekah, John and little Adam you said bye when I find them.”_

“It’s not a what it’s a who.” I said. “We need to go know.”

 

“Now you want to help?” Demitri said.

 

“I know why Hadrian’s in Kentucky and he has a head start on us.” I said.

 

“Where is he?” Demitri demanded.

 

“I don’t know the exact location but I’m guessing you do.” I told Fury.

 

“I do.” Fury said.

 

“Then tell us?” Anatoly said.

 

“No.” I said.

 

“No?” He retorted.

 

“If I tell you what guarantee do we have that you’ll let us out of here?” Fury asked.

 

“What makes you think that’s I’ll let you walk out anyway?” Anatoly retorted.

 

“If the Avengers get him before you do, you’ll never get a chance like this again.” I said. “I’m guessing you were heading in that direction?”

 

“This was just a pit stop on the way. Figured they could use a bit of hope to bring up morale.” Fury said.

 

“Okay, We’ll take Demitri with us. He can take him out and send you a picture as proof if you want.” I said.

 

“What guarantee do I have that you won’t just kill him and forget our deal?” Anatoly said.

 

“Because I always keep my end of the deal and I owe him.” I said looking at Demitri.

 

_“You trust her?” Anatoly asked Demitri in russian._

_“No, but when it comes to business she always keeps her end of the deal. She probably wants him dead more than us.” Demitri answered._

_“Go but after you kill her brother kill the bitch as well.” Anatoly ordered. “She seems like more trouble than she’s worth.”_

_“Yeah she is.” Demitri said._

“We have a deal, Magda bring out the good bottle. It’s tradition for every closed deal we take a shot for luck.” Anatoly said as Magda walked over and served us each a shot.

 

“I don’t think you should take that.” Will whispered.

 

“Do you want to piss off the scary Russians carrying guns?” I whispered.

 

“Nevermind.” He said before we all downed our shots.

 

“Off you go then.” Anatoly said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air.” Maria informed them.

 

 **“** Stark Relief Foundation?” Tony asked.

 

 **“** Already on the scene. How's the team?” Maria asked.

 

 **“** Everyone's...we took a hit.” Tony said hesitating. “We'll shake it off.”

 

 **“** Well for now I'd stay in stealth mode, and stay away from here.” She advised.

 

 **“** So, run and hide?” Tony asked.

 

 **“** Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer.” She said.

 

 **“** Neither do we.” Tony said switching off the call before heading to the front of the jet where Clint was piloting. “Hey, you wanna switch out?”

 

 **“** No, I'm good. If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time, cause we're still a few hours out.” Clint said.

 

 **“** A few hours from where?” Tony asked.

 

A safe house.” Clint answered.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

After hiked through the woods for about half an hour we finally found the quinjet and all got in. Demitri was sitting in the back while Will awkwardly pace trying to avoid freaking out.

 

“So, how’s retirement?” I asked Fury and he smirk.

 

“Do I look retired to you?” He retorted.

 

“I always assumed you were one of those take work home with you type of people. That or you lived in your office.” I said.

 

“Well I found out that my entire organization was actually the bad guy I was trying to save the world from. One of the few people I actually considered a friend was actually just using me and it all came crashing down. Literally.” Fury said.

 

“It could have been worse.” I said.

 

“I guess I owe you an apology. I thought you were working for the other guys.” Fury said.

 

“I am pretty good at keeping secrets.” I said. “Didn’t really work out the way I expected.”

 

“You saved Romanoff and Barnes, and uncovered a secret Nazi organization. I’d say you did pretty well.” Fury said.

 

“And somehow Hadrian is still alive and causing trouble. You know the world’s gone to hell when you can’t even trust the bad guys to off someone.” I said.

 

“Don’t think it’ll be a loose end for much longer.” Fury said looking back. “You trust him?”

 

“Will? With my life.” I said looking down at Will’s phone that he had let me borrow. I typed in a bit of code and turned on the Bluetooth when I was finished. “Demitri… I trust I know how to handle him.”

 

With that I got up to go return Will’s phone.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Clint landed the quinjet in a clearing surrounded by trees so it wouldn’t be spotted. They were miles away from any neighbors but it was good to be cautious.

 

Clitn got up and helped Natasha walk as he led everyone to a farmhouse with a white picket fence. Clint opened the gate and went straight on in.

 

 **“** What is this place?” Thor asked.

 

 **“** A safe house?” Tony asked not sure himself.

**“** Let's hope.” Clint said as he walked in. “Anyone home?”

 

“Give me a minute will you. It takes longer to woddle than walk.” Rebekah said walking over to greet them.

 

“Rebekah?” Steve said surprised.

 

“Oh you brought the lot of them.” Rebekah said. “Been a while hasn’t it?”

 

“Honey do you know where I left the…” John said walking up behind her. “Oh hi.”

 

 **“** Sorry I didn't call ahead.” Clint said. “It was kind of an emergency.”

 

“I figured.” Rebekah said putting a hand on her protruding stomach.

 

“Anyone need a doctor?” John asked.

 

“So this is your place?” Tony asked as a pair of footsteps got closer and closer.

 

“Ooh, incoming.” Clint said.

 

“Unca!” A young boy with dark blonde hair and bright green eye exclaimed running towards Clint.

“Hey, buddy! How are you?” Clint said picking him up.

 

“Is that?” Bruce asked.

 

“He’s our son Adam.” Rebekah said with a nod.

 

“You were one who…” Steve said figuring out what was going on.

 

“Hayley wanted to make sure he’d be safe with someone who knew what to protect him from.” Rebekah said.

 

 **“** Look at your face! Oh, my goodness!” Clint said taking in the chocolate stains on Adam’s face.

 

“Nanat!” Adam exclaimed jumping towards Nat. Natasha caught him and cooed.

 

“Sorry for barging in on you.” Steve apologized.

 

 **“** Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we had no idea what happened to you.” Tony said.

 

“After we faked our deaths and picked up this little guy. We started over. Found our little corner of the world and made good on our promise.” Rebekah said.

 

“There were a few bump along the way.” John said smiling as he put a hand on Rebekah’s stomach. “But we figured it out.”

 

“I found them a few months ago. Wanted to let them know they didn’t have to keep looking over their shoulder for Adler.” Clint said. “I figure it's a good place to lay low.”

 

“I’ve missed having another girl around.” Rebekah said greeting Natasha.

 

 **“** How's little Natasha, huh?” Natasha asked.

 

“She's…Nathaniel.” Rebekah said awkwardly.

 

“Traitor.” Natasha said to her stomach making Rebekah laugh.

 

Thor stayed serious still lost in his thought. When Adam looked up at him and he looked into his green eyes he walked out of the house.

 

“Thor.” Steve said going after him.

 

 **“** I saw something in that dream. I need answers, I won't find them here.” Thor said before flying off.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

We landed in a forest and as far as I could tell we were pretty far off the map.

 

“Are you sure we’re in the right place?” Demitri asked.

 

“These are the coordinates Clint sent me.” Fury said before turning to us. “You three should stay in here.”

 

“No Hadrian is mine.” Demitri said.

 

“Desperate much.” Will said and I gave him a look to shut it.

 

“We know but it might be a good idea if we don’t trespass and get shot on sight?” I said.

 

“I’ll do a perimeter that should give you enough time to alert the others.” Demitri said.

 

“Fine.” Fury said. “But you two, stay.”

 

“Of course.” I said putting my hands behind my back and crossing my fingers just like will was.

 

“We’ll wait right here.” Will confirmed.

 

“Sit tight, I’ll send someone for you.” Fury said before we split up.

 

“One Mississippi…” I started.

 

“Two Mississippi.” Will continued.

 

“Three Mississippi” I said faster.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

**“** Hello, Deere. Tell me everything. What ails you?” Tony greeted the tractor.

 

“Do me a favor. Try not to bring it to life.” Fury said.

 

“Ah, Becks, you little minx. I get it, Maria Hill called you, right? Was she ever not working for you?” Tony asked.

 

 **“** Artificial intelligence. You never even hesitated.” Fury said.

 

 **“** Look, it's been a really long day, like, Eugene O'Neill long, so how's about we skip to the part where you're useful?” Tony said.

 

“You have no idea what a long day looks like. Look me in the eye and tell me you're going to shut him down.” Fury said.

 

 **“** You're not the director of me.” Tony retorted.

 

 **“** I'm not the director of anybody. I'm just an old man, who cares very much about you.” Fury said sympathetically.

 

 **“** And I'm the man who killed the Avengers. I saw it. I didn't tell the team, how could I? I saw them all dead, Nick. I felt it. The whole world, too. It's because of me. I wasn't ready. I didn't do all I could.” Tony said. “I couldn’t even save my soulmate how am I supposed to stop that from happening.”

 

 **“** The Maximoff girl, she's working you, Stark. Playing on your fear.” Fury said.

 

“I wasn't tricked, I was shown. It wasn't a nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path I started us on.” Tony said.

 

 **“** You've come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn't one of them.” Fury said.

 

 **“** I watched my friends die. You'd think that'd be as bad as it gets, right? Nope. Wasn't the worst part.” Tony said.

 

 **“** The worst part is that you didn't.” Fury said. “I can’t promise you it’s all going to be alright but you still have a chance. Anything’s possible. Ask your girl.”

 

“That’s kind of a one sided conversation.” Tony said. “Not that that’s an option anymore.”

 

“Probably not, she does talk a lot. Talk my ear off the entire way here.” Fury said.

 

“What?” Tony said.

 

“Your girl’s alive Stark. She woke up this morning. Spent half the day tracking her down.” Fury said before there was a gunshot

 

“Hayley’s Alive? She’s awake?!” Tony exclaimed.

 

“She’s waiting in the quinjet.” Demitri said walking in. “At least she’s supposed to.”

 

“Uh who are you?” Tony asked.

 

“Demitri Ivanov. He’s here to help with another problem we have on our hands.”

 

“What other problem?” Tony asked.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

“Sixty Mississippi!” We said at the same time.

 

“Wait!” Will said.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“Let’s take these, just in case.” He said handing me a Taser.

 

“Where’d you find these?” I asked.

 

“In one of the cabinet’s. I got hungry.” Will admitted.

 

“Same. That vodka gave me massive heartburn.” I said as we walked into the forest.

 

“Any idea where we’re going?” Will asked.

 

“I saw a house before we landed I’m guessing that’s the safe house.” I said.

 

“If you were a psychopath where would you go?” Will asked.

 

“Attack when they least expect it.” I said.

 

“You mean like when you’re lost in a forest” Will said.

 

“We’re not lost. We’re going the same way Fury went.” I said. “Wait I think I see something.”

 

“It’s a barn.” Will said.

 

“Sh.” I said hearing voices before there was a gunshot. “Will.”

 

“Heard it too.” He said. “Check the house.”

 

“Yup.” I said running to the house. I quietly walked in the back and saw Hadrian holding John my his neck

 

“You really shouldn’t have done that.” Hadrian growled. I knew what was coming. What I didn’t know was that Will knew how to use a Taser. Will shot it at the center of Hadrian’s back and he seized before falling knocking John down with him.

 

“Ah!” John groaned as he fell.

 

“Oh shit.” I said.

 

“John everything….” Clint said as he walked in. “Hayley?”

 

“Hey you?” I said. Clint slowly walked towards me not blinking as if I’d disappear if he looked away for a second. His hand gently cupped my cheek and I smiled before putting a hand on his. “I’m real. I promise.”

 

He didn’t say anything just pulled me into a kiss and held onto me tight.

 

“You’re okay.” He whispered as he rested his forehead against mine.

 

“Yeah, I’m back.” I said hugging him and just enjoying being back in his arms.

 

“What’s going on?” John asked. “I thought he was…”

 

“Apparently not.” Will said.

 

“Clint what’s…” Natasha said and I looked over Clint’s shoulder. “Krasivaya.”

 

Clint slowly let go of me. Natasha was still looking at me in disbelief.

 

“Hey Nat.” I said hugging her. She was shaking and I thought maybe hugging her was a bad idea when he hugged me back and I felt tears on my shoulder. I smiled and pulled away slightly to get a better look at her. “I like your haircut.”

 

“You did like it better when it was curled.” She said smiling. “I…”

 

“I know.” I said kissing her. “Love you too.”

 

“I think someone else wants a turn.” Will said. I looked behind me and saw Bruce standing awkwardly.

 

“Hi.” He said waving Natasha hesitantly let go knowing she’d get a chance again later.

 

“Hey.” I said hugging him. He gently hugged me back

 

“Guy’s Hayley’s…” Tony said running in. “Right there.”

 

I laughed and gave Bruce a quick kiss before moving to Tony.

 

“Do I get a hug?” Tony asked.

 

“No.” I said before putting my hand on either side of his face and pulling him into a kiss. He smirked and put his arms around my waist as he returned the kiss.

 

“Perimeter’s clear…” Steve said as he barged in.

 

“Couldn’t have waited a minute could you.” Tony said.

 

“Behave.” I said.

 

“Only because you asked.” He said kissing me before letting go.

 

“I turned to look at Steve who looked to be on the verge of tears and then I looked at who was hiding behind him.

 

“Hayley…” Steve started but I stopped him and gestured for him to move.

 

“Hi.” I said looked a Bucky. he was tense and looked anywhere but at me.

 

“Hi.” He whispered.

 

“You look better than the last time I saw you. A lot less murdery.” I said.

 

“Hayley.” Steve said ready to jump to Bucky’s defense while Tony scoffed.

 

“I’m so…” Bucky started.

 

“Don’t finish that sentence. You’ve been apologizing for the better party of a year. We’re good.” I said taking a step forward and looking up at him before hugging him.

 

“Did she just…” Tony said.

 

I hugged him for a few seconds but Bucky didn’t move.

 

“It’s called a hug, I’m pretty sure they had these in the forties.” I said Bucky’s chest shake and I thought he was laughing but then I felt tears fall on my face and he was actually crying. He slowly put his arms around me and hugged me back. Then I felt another pair of arms around me and hug me from behind.

 

“Uh guys… kinda need air.” I said.

 

“Right. Sorry.” Steve said as we all pulled apart.

 

“Hayley?” Rebekah said coming in from the other room with a small boy hiding behind her legs.

 

“Hey beks.” I said hugging her too. “You’re pregnant!”

 

“I know.” Bekah said.

 

“How’s little Hayley?” I asked.

 

“It’s a boy.” She said. I bent down to talk to her stomach.

 

“Traitor.” I said before my eyes met Adam’s “Hi kiddo.”

 

He didn’t move just peeked from behind Rebekah. “Sweetheart. This is your Auntie Hayley.”

 

“Hi.” Adam mumbled.

 

“How old are you?” I asked and he showed me two fingers. “Two? Almost three huh?”

 

Adam nodded and smiled.

 

“You’re going to be a big brother?” I asked.

 

“Traitor.” Adam repeated making everyone laugh.

 

“Rebekah?!” Demitri said as he walked in with Fury.

 

“Demitri? What the...” Rebekah started and I quickly covered Adam’s ears. “…Bloody hell are you doing here?

 

“Hey bud you want to keep playing while the grown ups talk a bit?” I asked.

 

“Okay!” Adam cheered before running off.

 

“I’m here for him.” Demitri said looking at the kitchen where Hadrian was knocked out cold.

 

“No you’re not.” I said before tasing him and making him fall to the ground.

 

“Wah!” Rebekah screamed.

 

“Sorry.” I said.

 

“Hales what are you doing?” Clint asked.

 

“Long story, let’s just leave at he was going to double cross us after he took out Hadrian so I’m going make sure that doesn’t happen.” I said. “Will your phone please.”

 

“Again? Everyone you know is in this room.” Will said.

 

“Just need to check… oh great.” I said checking that Will’s phone had cloned Demitri’s as I programmed in. “Awesome. I said looking through it.”

 

“I’m confused, if you weren’t going to let him off Hadrian why’d you bring him?” Will said.

 

“I never said I wasn’t, I’m just going to make sure I get something good out of it.” I said finding what I needed on Demitri’s phone.

 

“We need to keep those two apart. I’m thinking him in the barn.” I said pointing at Hadrian and him we can keep here.” I said.

 

“Dining room. There is a child in the house.” John said.

 

“Dining room it is.” I said as Demitri started stirring. “Better move fast.”

 

“Is she always like this?” Bucky asked.

 

“More or less.” Steve said picking up Demitri and moving him to the dining room.

 

“Adler needs to be locked up tight. Handcuffs… Chains everything.” Natasha said.

 

“On it.” Clint said.

 

“Hayley are you sure about this?” Will asked.

 

“Yup. I know exactly what I need to do. Just trust me.” I said going to the dining room.

 

Demitri was put in a chair and I sat on the table across from him.

 

I tapped on the phone just waiting for him to wake up.

 

“Mh.” He groaned. “Really?”

 

“You weren’t going to stop and listen if he was in the same room.” I said.

 

“He has to die.” Demitri snarled.

 

“No arguments here.” I said.

 

“Then why am I tied to a chair?” Demitri said.

 

_“Go but after you kill her brother kill the bitch as well,” I said repeating what Anatoly told him. “That’s what Anatoly told you to do right?”_

_“You speak Russian?” Demitri asked._

“Since when do you speak Russian?” Tony asked.

 

“Perfect accent too.” Bucky said.

 

“Sh.” Steve shushed.

_“_ I picked it up along the way.” I said remembering my lessons with Coma Bucky and Nat. “You don’t trust me, well I don’t trust you either. But when it comes to business I always keep my end of the deal. So let’s deal.”

 

“You have nothing to give.” Demitri said. “Hadrian is already mine.”

 

“Maybe but I want something in return.” I said.

 

“Why would I give you anything?” He said.

 

I clicked play on the phone and turned it so he could see it.

 

_“Uh mitri…” Magda moaned._

_“Yes yes.”_

“Is that a sex tape?” Tony said.

 

“How did you get that?” Demitri snarled.

 

“Simple coding and everyone tends to leave the Bluetooth on in their phones. Simply cloned your phone and checked if my hunch was right and it was. You’re sleeping with Anatoly’s wife.” I said.

 

“Who’s Anatoly?” Steve asked.

 

“Sh.” Tony shushed.

 

“That proves nothing.” Demitri said trying to keep calm.

 

“Well the resolution is a little blurry but maybe a DNA test on Magda’s baby will clear things up. She’s probably a few weeks along, that’s far along enough.” I said.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Demitri said.

 

“You want to test that? I have Anatoly’s number. Just need to press one button and I can forward it to the entire Bratva. That happens not even Oleg will be able to save you.” I said.

 

“What do you want?” Demitri said caving.

 

“I want the Mikaelson’s forgiven. No more assassination attempts, no more hunting them down and forcing them into hiding. Complete forgiveness for any past deeds.” I said.

 

“Oleg will never go for that.” Demitri said.

 

“I’m giving you Hadrian, the guy who killed his brother and your uncle in cold blood. The man who rescued you from the streets where he found you.” I said. “You’re not going to give up your only chance at him. You can talk him into it.”

 

“And if he says no?” He asked.

 

“That sounds like a personal problem to me.” I said standing up. “I’d start dialing if I were you. My finger’s cramping up and you don’t want me to accidentally press send.”

 

With that I walked away and headed to the kitchen.

 

“Thank he’ll actually go for it?” Steve said.

 

“He’ll go for it.” I said filling up a glass of water and heading outside.

 

“Where are you going?” Tony asked.

 

“I need to talk to Norman Bates.” I said walking to the barn.

 

“Hayley, the last time you decided to talk to him on your own you ended up in a coma.” Tony said.

 

“Then come with me. It’s not going to take long.” I said.

 

“One of us should…” Steve said gesturing to the dining room.

 

“If he gets a yes out of Oleg you can cut him lose just don’t let him out of your sight.” I said.

 

“I know.” Steve said.

 

Before Tony and I walked to the barn. Natasha and Clint were at the door.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

 

“Need to talk to him.” I said.

 

“No.” Clint and Natasha said.

 

“Guys he’s tied up and I just need five minutes.” I said.

 

“That’s a bad idea.” Natasha said.

 

“Then come in with me.” I said walking in and they followed. I saw Hadrian we still knocked out. I stepped closer before dumping the glass of water on him. “Oh look he’s up.”

 

“You bitch.” He snarled.

 

“Not so fun being on the receiving end of that is it?” I retorted.

 

“Still to chicken to finish what you started.” He said.

 

“No though I am curious about how you got out that. That was probably my best frame job yet.” I said.

 

“What can I say I have friends in high places?”  He said.

 

“I’m sure you do.” I said. “I just want to know one thing and then we’re done here.”

 

“Why I didn’t kill you when I visited?” Hadrian smirked.

 

“No, I just wanted to ask you how mom’s doing.” I said.

 

“Hales?” Clint asked.

 

“I think you fried a few neurons when you got thrown off that cliff.” Hadrian said.

 

“Uhuh.” I said typing into the phone before flipping it over to show the hospital security footage showing mom walking out of my room. “You want to try that again?”

 

“You finally figured it out...” Hadrian said laughing.

 

“How?” I asked.

 

“It’s pretty obvious.” Hadrian said. “She was never dead you stupid bitch. We faked her death.”

 

“Why?” I asked.

 

“You and that stupid moral compass of yours were bad for business. She realized that and took the easy way out. Anything to get away from you.” Hadrian said.

 

“Hm.” I said walking forward and pulling out his phone from of his tactical pants pockets.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked.

 

I quickly looked through his phone until I found the right contact.

 

“You have her down as Mother, very Norman Bates of you.” I said dialing.

 

“Are you done yet?” She answered.

 

“No he’s a bit tied up at the moment.” I said.

 

“Calliope.” Mother said.

 

“Allison.” I said.

 

“I’m glad you’re awake. I thought the serum hadn’t worked.” She said.

 

“What serum?” I asked and Hadrian laughed.

 

“You actually used it on her?” Hadrian asked.

 

“I want us to be partners again.” Mom said. “Like old times. The three of us, a family in business.”

 

“That’s not going to happen.” I said and she stayed quiet for a minute before sighing.

 

“Not even if it means staying awake and alive?” She said. “You always make things so difficult for yourself.”

 

“I was just calling in case you wanted to say goodbye to your son.” I said as Demitri walked in.

 

“Why would I said goodbye?” She said.

 

“Because we have a deal.” Demitri said.

 

“Any last words?” I asked and she sighed again.

 

“Calliope don’t do it, the effects of the serum won’t last more than a week.” She lied.

 

“I guess I have a pretty important week ahead of me.” I said before hanging up.

 

“Hayley…” Natasha said.

 

“We’re done here.” I said.

 

“Hales if she was right…” Clint said.

 

“She wasn’t.” I said.

 

“You heard it too.” Hadrian said.

 

“Heard what?” Tony asked.

 

“It’s pretty obvious.” Demitri said. “She’s bluffing.”

 

“She has a tell. She exhales loudly and it sounds like a sigh over the phone.” I said. “I’ll leave you to it but just know if you make a mess you’re cleaning it up.”

 

“Gladly.” Demitri said with a smirk.

 

With that I walked out. I didn’t need to be there when he did it. Knowing Demitri he was not going to make it quick and painless.

 

“Hales you okay?” Clint said as we walked up the stairs of the porch.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” I said smiling at him.

 

“You just found out your mom faked her death.” Tony said.

 

“That doesn’t change anything. She’s been dead to me for five years and she still is.” I said. “I need a shower. I smell like a hospital.”


	135. Chapter 135

I walked into the house through the back door. Rebekah was talking to John in the kitchen.

 

“Hey Beks any chance I might be able to shower?” I asked.

 

“Of course, I have an entire closet of clothes I’m never going to wear again.” She said.

 

“Not so fast.” John said pulling out a chair. “Sit. Time for a check up.”

 

“I already had a check up, doctor said I was fine.” I said.

 

“Humor me.” John said.

 

“You’re worrying for nothing.” I said.

 

“Twenty fours hours ago you were in a coma.” Natasha deadpanned.

 

“Hales, Please just get looked over.” Clint said.

 

“We don’t know what your mom drugged you with.” Tony said and I shot him a glare.

 

“What are you talking about? Your mum’s dead.” Rebekah said and we all exchanged awkward looks. “She is dead right?”

 

“Apparently not…” I said.

 

“Bloody hell does anyone stay dead anymore?” She said before we heard screams from the barn.

 

“Hopefully that one sticks.” I said.

 

“Ehem…” John said.

 

“Fine.” I said sitting down as he started checking my vitals.

 

“Don’t cross your legs, I’m checking your blood pressure.” John said as he put a cuff on my arm.

 

“So you want to tell us exactly what happened?” Tony asked.

 

“Where do you want me to start?” I asked.

 

“Blood pressure’s normal.” John said taking off the cuff.

 

“What happened after you woke up?” Bruce asked.

 

“Pretty much what you’re seeing right now.” I said.

 

“Follow the pen. What’s your name?” John said.

 

“Which one?” I asked and he just gave me a look. “Hayley Elizabeth Adams.”

 

“Birthday?” He asked moving his finger.

 

“April fourteenth.” I answered.

 

“Name your soulmates from oldest to youngest.” He said.

 

“Thor, Bucky, Steve, Bruce, Tony, Clint, Natasha.” I said.

 

“And the Russian you tased?” Clint asked.

 

“Kidnapped us from the hospital.” Will answered.

 

“What?!” They all exclaimed.

 

“Squeeze my fingers as hard as you can.” John said. I did and he nodded.

 

“Russians sent a squad. I saw them through the security cameras and I got Will so we could make a run for it but Demitri intercepted us. Got the rest of them away and drove both of use to some dive bar in Jersey. He and his boss wanted us to help them find Hadrian because he’s apparently been causing trouble for them for over a year. I said no but they were very insistent.” I said.

 

“Pretty sure they were a few seconds away from shooting one of us.” Will said.

 

“They wouldn’t have shot us.” I said.

 

“She’s right… they probably would have broken a few bones to scare you.” Rebekah said. “Why do you think they call Demitri the bone doctor?”

 

“Honey, I think we should give them a minute.” John said.

 

“Of course. Will can you help me get some clothes for Hayley?” Rebekah said.

 

“Sure.” Will said getting up and following them out of the kitchen.

 

“So…” I started.

 

“You got kidnapped?!” Steve started.

 

“More like I hitched a ride and if that hadn’t happened I wouldn’t be here, Will wouldn’t have tased Hadrian and John would be dead. Not only that but I negotiated a deal to end a mob war that’s been going on for over a decade and I’ve only been out of the coma for less than forty-eight hours.” I said.

 

“You were in a coma for over a year.” Natasha deadpanned.

 

“And now I’m back.” I said. “Look, there’s still a lot to work through, I get that but it’s been a long day, I’m wearing an I heart New York tee at least two sizes too big, I haven’t had an actual shower in over a year and I smell like a hospital. I need a shower so I’m going to head upstairs.”

 

“We’re not done talking about this.” Steve said.

 

“We never are.” I said walking out.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“Did she seem… oddly calm about everything?” Bruce said.

 

“She’s… well adjusted.” Natasha said. “All things considered.”

 

“Hayley woke up, Adler didn’t die and as it turns out neither did her mom. And there’s a killer robot on the loose. What a day?” Tony said.

 

“I’m still working on believing she’s actually here.” Clint said.

 

“Same.” Tony said. “Where’s terminator?”

 

“Bucky’s keeping watch. Making sure Adler doesn’t get out.” Steve said.

 

“How did he even get away the last time? I thought Hayley…” Bruce said. “You know.”

 

“She never said she killed him just that he was taken care of.” Natasha said.

 

“Hey.” John said walking in.

 

“Hey was everything okay with her?” Clint asked.

 

“About that…” John started.

 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked.

 

“Hayley was in a coma for almost sixteen months. She lost weight and most of that weight was from muscle loss.” John said.

 

“Muscle atrophy.” Bruce said. “She wasn’t moving so her muscles weren’t used. That’s normal.”

 

“It is but nothing about Hayley is normal. She shouldn’t be able to stand let alone run around cutting deals with the mob.” John said.

 

“You think it might have something to do with…” Clint asked Tony.

 

“We’d need to get her to the lab to know for sure.” Tony said.

 

“Know for sure what?” Steve asked.

 

“Hayley called her mom and she mentioned something about injecting her with a serum.” Tony said.

 

“What?!” Steve and Bruce exclaimed.

 

“She also said it was temporary and that she could be back in the coma in about a week.” Clint said. “It was a bluff, Adler confirmed it.”

 

“And we’re actually taking his word for it?” Steve said.

 

“No we’re taking Hayley’s.” Natasha said.

 

“She hasn’t been wrong all day.” Will said as he walked in.

 

“She upstairs?” Clint asked.

 

“In the shower.” Will said sitting down exhausted. “It’s been a really long day. Still processing the fact that she’s up and walking around instead of…”

 

“She’s here, that’s what matters. We’ll figure out the rest later.” Natasha said.

 

**Hayley's POV-**

 

I felt the water fall onto me, each droplet streaming down my skin. Suddenly it was as if I was falling from that cliff again and the water turned cold. I gasped for a bit before I realized I had used up all the hot water and it was time to get out.

 

I shut it off and then quickly wrapped a towel around me to try and get warm. I wiped the fog off the mirror and noticed again how thin I was. My collarbones were a lot more obvious than before. I was also really pale but considering I didn’t get any sun for over a year that was the least of my worries.

 

I slipped on the underwear Rebekah hadn’t gotten a chance to wear after she bought because of the pregnancy before slipping on the dark grey jogger pants. I pulled on the white tank top before quickly putting the black cardigan on my sleeves.

 

 

Something caught my eye in my reflection and I lifted my top up a bit. There it was my scar and about an inch to the right of it another scar. Smaller and round like a bullet wound. Used to hate it… now it reminds me I’m not in a coma.

 

“Hales,” Clint said knocking on the door. I had left it open a bit knowing someone was bound to come and check up on me. Clint peeked his head in and saw what I was looking at.

 

“What’s up?” I said pulling my shirt down and pulling on the cardigan all the way. He didn’t miss what I was hiding and frowned. I walked out of the bathroom and into the guest room. I grabbed a hairbrush Rebekah had left for me and started brushing my hair.

 

“Just checking up on you.” Clint said walking closer to me.

 

“I’m good.” I said smiling at him. He gently put his hands on my waist and slowly lifted my shirt up so he could get a better look at the scar.

 

“I got hit when we were attacking the last Hydra base,” Clint said lifting up his shit. “It was pretty bad but Doctor Cho fixed me up with her cradle. I’m made out of plastic now.”

 

“It’s actually a bio polymer that your skin grows on and as it does it dissolves the simulacrum.” I said touching his skin. “Can barely feel the difference.”

 

“You’d know, you were patient zero.” Clint said looking at my hand.

 

“It doesn’t bother me as much anymore.” I said getting at what he was trying to tell me. “I didn’t have it when I was in the coma, so just reminds me I’m awake and that this is real.”

 

“What do you mean?” Clint asked confused.

 

“When I was in the coma I was in a dream… limbo actually. Basically lived another life. I didn’t have a scar there because Hadrian died when I was four. In that reality anyway.” I said.

 

“What was it like?” He asked.

 

“Essentially what I imagined a perfect life would have been like if my mother wasn’t a drug and human trafficking with occasional arms dealing backstabbing bitch.” I said.

 

“Sounds perfect.” Clint said.

 

“It sucked.” I said. “Like genuinely all around horrible.”

 

“It can’t have been that bad.” Clint said.

 

“Take my work for it, it was.” I said. “I mean you were all they’re just not the same as you are here.”

 

“So we weren’t together?” Clint asked.

 

“You were my best friend who was divorced living with his dog down the hall and pining after me who was too blind to notice you were in love with me. Also you hooked up with Nat.” I said.

 

“I was in your dream?” He asked.

 

“You all were. Some things were pretty similar and others…” I said thinking of the fake engagement and almost wedding. “Not so much. My life while not perfect and not always easy… I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” I said hugging Clint. He smiled as he kissed me before kissing my forehead and just holding me.

 

“I thought I was going to lose you.” Clint said.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” I said and he sighed. “What’s wrong?”

 

“There are these kids…” Clint said.

 

“Kids?” I asked.

 

“Not actual kids. They’re around your age. Enhanced,” He said. “They’re working with Ultron, one of them is the one that made the Hulk lose it.”

 

“What are you thinking?” I asked.

 

“They’re young. They can still change their minds but if they don’t…” Clint said.

 

“It won’t come to that.” I said.

 

“Hales they…” Clint said and I kissed him.

 

“It’s not going to come to that because you won’t let it. I know you, you didn’t give up on Nat, you didn’t give up on me. People make mistakes sometimes all they need is a push in the right direction and some guidance.” I said. “And if you’re even mentioning them its because your mind’s already made up.”

 

“You have no idea how much I missed you.” He said hugging me as he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

 

“Missed you too, even if I didn’t know it.” I said. We stayed like that for a minute before there was a knock at the doorway.

 

“Hey.” Tony said.

 

“I’ll let you two talk.” Clint said kissing me again before walking out.

 

“Hey you.” I said.

 

“Guess you want to know how bad I screwed up.” Tony said.

 

“Well you essentially created skynet with a terminator body so I’d say pretty bad.” I said.

 

“It was supposed to be a peace keeping program.” Tony said.

 

“Ultron.” I said. “I vaguely remember the idea being tossed around in one of our lab marathons before Bruce and I shot it down because it sounded impossible.”

 

“It was… until we got the scepter.” Tony said.

 

“Tony you didn’t… wait we already know the answer to that.” I said before sighing. Tony just stayed quiet. “Did someone give you the man was not meant to meddle speech yet?”

 

“Thor kind of implied it when he picked me up in a choke hold.” Tony said.

 

“Course he did… Wait, where is Thor?” I asked.

 

“He flew off. Said he had to figure something out. The Maximoff girl made him see something.” Tony said.

 

“What’d she make you see?” I asked.

 

“I saw everyone die.” Tony said sitting down on the bed. That explained everything. Tony could pretend to be self-centered and it’s not a complete lie but he does genuinely care about everyone.

 

I put the brush down and went to sit next to him.

 

“Hey, that’s not going to happen.” I said.

 

“I created a robot that wants us extinct and is doing a pretty good job of staying ahead of us.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah, but he had to get his genius from someone and you made him. If anyone can beat him at his own game it’s you.” I said. “You’ve faced bigger foes, dug yourself out of bigger messes and carried a freaking nuke through a wormhole into outer space.” I said and he smirked at that last one. “We’ll figure it out. Together.”

 

“You have no idea how much I missed you.” Tony said.

 

“I missed you too.” I said hugging him before pulling away. “You should get some sleep.”

 

“I need to think of a way…” He started.

 

“No. You’re taking a nap. I’m guessing you haven’t slept in days and you went head to head against the hulk. You need to recharge.” I said.

 

“I don’t want to.” He whined.

 

“Come on. I’ll nap with you.” I said kicking off my slippers.

 

“Hales…” He started.

 

“Just for an hour or two. You’re exhausted.” I said.

 

“You going to be here when I wake up?” He asked. I leaned over and kissed him.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” I reassured him. He kicked off his shoes and lied on his back while I curled up to his side with my head resting on his shoulder. I draped my arm over his chest to hug him a bit and he exhaled kissing my forehead before slowly drifting off to sleep. I dozed of for bit but I started dreaming about the other life without any of them and I woke up gasping. Tony was still knocked out. I sat up and noticed something peeking up from the corner of the bed. I moved closer to get a better look when I heard giggles. 

 

I smiled before leaning over. “Hey you.” I said.

 

“SH!” Adam shushed before pointing at Tony who chose that exact moment to let out a loud snore. I got off the bed and kneeled next to him to see what Adam was playing with.

 

“Is that a train?” I asked.

 

“Thomas.” He said. “Choo choo.”

 

“And what’s the other one’s name?” I asked.

 

“Enri.” He said.

 

“Henry… huh.” I said before he picked up his toys and got up. He stood up and took my hand pulling me with him. I looked at him curiously but stood up and followed him. He led me down the hall to his room and there was definitely a theme going on. “Wow that’s a lot of trains.”

 

He ran to his table and started moving around some wooden blocks before running over to me and handing me a paper. I looked at it and saw that they were instructions to a train track.

 

“Need me to help build it?” I asked.

 

“Pleeese.” He said.

 

“Okay.” I said walking over and sitting by the table and looking at the wooden pieces. I started piling all the pieces that were the same together. Adam immediately did the same and just watched me work. He was quiet as he watched me put all the pieces together. About half way I asked him to start passing me pieces and he started talking. It was just little things but he didn’t stop smiling. “Okay last piece kiddo.” I said handing it to him.

 

He reached over and connected the tracks.

 

“Yay!” He cheered.

 

“Way to go buddy!” I said lifting my hand up for a high five that he met enthusiastically.

 

“Train.” He said quickly getting the trains on the track. He pulled out a wooden block.

 

“All aboad!” He exclaimed before blowing into the block, which I realized, was a train whistle. He turned them on and the trains started moving on the track.

 

“What’s going on in here?” Tony said leaning on the doorway.

 

“Hey did we wake you up?” I asked.

 

“Uh you just weren’t… next to me.” Tony said.

 

“Sorry, this little guy was playing on the floor by the bed.” I said. “You needed your sleep.”

 

“Yeah.” He said.

 

“Oh…” John said popping in. “Just coming to get Adam for his snack.”

 

“Apple?” Adam said.

 

“Your mum’s waiting for you downstairs.” John said.

 

“Okay.” He said getting up and running to his dad before stopping and running back to hug me.

 

“Oh.” I said surprised.

 

“Thank you Aunie.” He said before running back to his dad.

 

“You should probably come down and eat something." John said.

 

“Be down in a minute.” I said turning to Tony. “Feeling better?”

 

“Yeah.” He said nodding. “Needed that nap more than I thought I did.”

 

“I told you.” I said walking up to him. He smiled before hugging me.

 

“I was… I thought you’d be next to me when I woke up and when I didn’t see you I thought I was dreaming.” Tony admitted.

 

“Sorry.” I said. “Didn’t sleep for long, just couldn’t. You needed your sleep.”

 

“Come on, I could probably use a bite and so could you. When was the last time you ate?” Tony asked and at that moment my stomach growled.

 

“Uh… probably over a day ago.” I said not mentioning the shot of Vodka Anatoly made us all take.

 

“That settles that.” He said leading me downstairs.

 

The sun was starting to set and Clint, John and Bekah were moving around cooking dinner for everyone.

 

“You look better.” Rebekah said.

 

“Shower and a change of clothes does miracles.” I said. “What’s for dinner?”

 

“We’re having spaghetti and meatballs with a side salad and breadsticks.” Will said.

 

“Yum.” I said my mouth watering at the mention of food.

 

“You’re having vegetable broth.” John said putting a bowl with said broth in front of me.

 

“I am?” I asked confused.

 

“You haven’t had solid food in over a year, you have to work back up to solid foods first.” Bruce said. “Or you’ll make yourself sick.”

 

“She didn’t have a problem eating tacos.” Will said.

 

“You had tacos?” John asked.

 

“He snuck them in.” I said pointing at Will accusingly.

 

“After you asked me too.” Will said in his defense.

 

“I felt totally fine afterwards.” I said.

 

“Eat your broth and if you’re still hungry you can have a bit of salad or pasta.” John compromised.

 

“Deal.” I said blowing at my soup. Just as I was about to take the first spoonful the kitchen door opened and Demitri walked in covered in dirt and blood.

 

“Da.” He said before offering me his cell phone. “It’s for you.”

 

I took it before putting it on speaker and putting the phone on the table.

 

_“Yes?” I answered in Russian._

 

_“We had a deal, you kept your end of the bargain and we shall keep ours.” Oleg said._

“I want your word.” I said.

 

“Calliope Adler, you kept your end of the bargain and delivered your brother to us. Your debt and that of the Mikaelson family’s including Marcel’s debt is forgiven. You have my word that no harm shall come to them from us. You have my word.” Oleg said begrudgingly. Rebekah just looked at me with wide tear filled eyes.

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“Until the next time.” Oleg said.

 

“I’m officially retired.” I said and he chuckled.

 

“We’ll see about that.” He said before the line went dead.

 

I handed the phone back to Demitri.

 

“You have my gratitude as well. My family has justice for my uncle’s death. Hadrian died a long painful death before I disposed of him and pissed on his grave.” Demitri said with a smile. That’s when I noticed the sack in his hand with red blotches on it. I gave him a look before looking at him. “We needed more than just a picture to justify forgiving your debts. Figured his head would do nicely.”

 

“Yeah that’ll do the trick.” I said pushing the broth away.

 

“And no need to worry Rebekah, the barn is spotless.” Demitri said.

 

“Never worried about that.” Rebekah said with a grimace. “But thanks.”

 

“And the video?” Demitri said.

 

“Deleted along with the original.” I said and he frowned. “If I got into it do you think it’d be that hard for someone else to do it. And wait.” I said taking his phone and putting in a number and address for Delilah and Kol’s forger contact in Miami.

 

“What’s this?” He asked.

 

“It’s the contact info for a forger. His name’s Miguel. He’s a bit of an airhead and has a tendency to be very touchy if you’re a woman but he is the best at helping people disappear and start over.” I said. “It was almost impossible to find Delilah.”

 

“Why are you giving me this?” Demitri asked.

 

“Because despite everything you’re a good guy and you have a kid on the way.” I said and he sighed. “Don’t even bother trying to lie. You can’t honestly try to say that you’re okay with Anatoly raising them.”

 

“Bratva is for life, only way out is death.” Demitri said.

 

“Then fake a car accident, grab Magda and run.” I said. “Don’t be an idiot, take the out while you still can.”

 

He didn’t say anything just put his phone in his pants pocket.

 

“Stay out of trouble.” Demitri said.

 

“That’s the plan.” I said before he walked out.

 

“I’ll go drop him off a few states over. Shouldn’t be more than an hour.” Fury said walking out.

 

“So Hadrian’s dead, like for real this time?” Will asked.

 

“With all the blood on his clothes and the… head. Yeah.” Natasha confirmed.

 

“No more looking over our shoulders.” Rebekah told John. “For any of us. I need to call Kol! And Nik and … Oh I need to tell Marcel you’re awake!”

 

“Beks you might want to hold off on that while we’re still figuring things out. Though you should probably tell them there isn’t a price on their heads anymore.” I said.

 

“We’re back to nothing with Ultron.” Steve said.

 

“How exactly did you guys create him? It’s a pretty big jump from an AI like Jarvis to Skynet.” I said.

 

“It started with the scepter. After we ran analysis on it we realized it worked like an AI just more sophisticated.” Tony said handing me his phone.

 

“It looks like a neural synapse.” I said zooming in on it. “Was this a live feed?”

 

“Yeah.” Tony said.

 

“I thought so too except when we tried to replicate it by combining it with Jarvis’s analysis programs and interfacing it wouldn’t work. It was nowhere near what ultron is.” Bruce said.

 

“Well there’s your problem.” I said looking at the programming. “Computers are fast but they don’t adapt, a human brain on the other hand, it’s the fastest processor there is. It stores information receives information and outputs a response in nanoseconds. All the programming and coding you were giving it was way too simple and slow in comparison. It was reading it so fast it adapted and reacted. And you… of course you were throwing threat analysis programing.”

 

“It was supposed to be a peacekeeping program.” Tony said.

 

“So were the three insight Hellicarriers Hydra was planning on using to take out over twenty million people on the eastern seaboard.” I said. “I’m not saying what you were doing was wrong Tony, I’m saying how you went about it was wrong.”

 

“I’ll say.” Fury said walking back inside.

 

“So It took about a mid sized server farm to keep Jarvis running, say… about five hundred data banks worth of servers?” I asked.

 

“Five fifteen to be accurate.” Tony said.

 

“Each running at about a thousand terrabytes a minute… 16.7 terra per second… 8,583 terra per second with all servers total… wow he’s moving fast.” I said.

 

“You did that in your head?” Bruce said.

 

“Yeah, basic math.” I said with a shrug and everyone looked at me incredulously.

 

“Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing.” Fury said.

 

 **“** What about Ultron himself?” Steve asked.

 

 **“** Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though.” Fury said.

 

 **“** He still going after launch codes?” Tony asked. “Hales, square root of 326,789.”

 

“Uh, 571, point 6546 ish.” I said.

**“** Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway.” Fury said.

 

“I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare.” Tony said.

 

“Middle school for me.” I said as Adam poked my arm to get my attention. He handed me a drawing of a butterfly from one of his stories he had mentioned earlier. I smiled and kissed his forehead before he ran off.

 

“Integral of sin to the fifth x times cosine x?” Tony asked and I arched an eyebrow confused about what math had anything to do with anything. The answer just came to me in seconds.

 

“Negative cosine squared over two plus cosine to the fourth over two plus cosine to the six over six plus C” I said.

 

 **“** Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that.” Fury said ignoring the math talk.

 

 **“** NEXUS?” Steve asked confused about both my answer and what the Nexus was.

 

 **“** It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on earth.” Bruce explained.

 

 **“** So what'd they say?” Clint asked.

 

 **“** He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed.” Fury said.

 

 **“** By whom?” Tony asked.

 

 **“** Parties unknown.” Fury answered.

 

 **“** Do we have an ally?” Natasha asked.

 

 **“** Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is.” Fury said.

 

 **“** I might need to visit Oslo, find our "unknown."” Tony said. “Limit of x to infinity of x times the natural log of x minus one minus the natural log of x”

 

“Tony.” Steve started.

 

“Negative one.” I said and Tony just exchanged concerned looks with Bruce.

 

 **“** Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that.” Natasha said.

 

 **“** I do, I have you. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard.” Fury said.

 

 **“** Steve doesn't like that kind of talk.” Natasha teased.

 

 **“** You know what, Romanoff?” Steve retorted while Nat smiled mischievously at him.

 

 **“** So what does he want?” Will asked.

 

“Well, if we’re going for the obvious. You guys made him to be a peace keeping programming so I’m guessing you included variable and threat analysis and based it on previous events?” I asked.

 

“Just a start. Told him to protect the planet.” Tony said.

 

“What’s the biggest threat to the planet? I’ll give you a hint, there’s over seven billion of us.” I said.

 

“Ultron is a computer but that’s too literal. That might be the endgame but there’s something else we’re missing.” Tony said.

 

“He wantsTo become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies.” Steve said.

 

 **“** Person bodies. The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outdated. But he keeps coming back to it.” Tony said.

 

“When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed.” Natasha said.

 

 **“** They don't need to be protected,” Bruce said reaching for the drawing. “They need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve.”

 

 **“** How?” Fury asked.

 

 **“** Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?” Bruce asked.

 

“The cradle along with the vibranium, and the scepter. He’s going full on terminator.” I said.

 

“I’ll give her a call.” Tony said.

 

“Either way we know where he’s headed. We can grab a few hours of sleep but we’re heading out before sunrise.” Steve said.

 

“Cubed root of 792345?” Tony asked and Steve gave him an annoyed look. Bruce kept his eyes on me for some reason.

 

“Aunie?” Adam said tugging my sleeve.

 

“92.5347 and then some.” I said before turning to Adam. “Yes sweetie?”

 

“Can you wead me a stowy?” He asked.

 

“Sure. Why don’t you go get ready for bed and pick out a story? I’ll be up in a bit.” I said he smiled before running to his mom and heading upstairs.

 

“What’s with the math homework?” Natasha asked but Tony stuck a hand up to get her to wait a minute.

 

“Left hand Reiman sum of x cubed plus pi over two with the interval of zero to twenty using twenty rectangles?” Tony asked.

 

“Tony what are you…” Clint said.

 

“10031.416.” I answered.

 

“Uh… Is that right?” Bruce asked and Tony flipped his phone screen to show that exact answer on his calculator.

 

“I’m good with numbers.” I said with a shrug before standing up. “Well I have a story to read. Let me know how we’re doing sleeping arrangements.”

 

With that I headed upstairs. I got there just as Adam had finished brushing his teeth.

 

“Just one story okay? Your aunt has an early day tomorrow.” Rebekah told Adam.

 

“Okay mommy.” Adam said. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too.” She said kissing his head. I couldn’t help but smile at the interaction. “Got here just in time.”

 

“I sure did. You pick out a good one kiddo?” I asked as I walked to sit at the edge of the bed.

 

“Mhm.” He said handing me a thin book.

 

“Jack and the beanstalk. Good choice.” I said moving to sit next to him so he could see the pictures. “Once Upon a time there was a boy named Jack who lived in a small cottage…”

 

“And they all lived happily ever after. The end.” I said closing the book. Adam was knocked out leaning against me.

 

“You’re good with him.” Clint said. I looked up surprised.

 

“He’s a great kid.” I said gently moving Adam so he was lying down on his bed before tucking him in. I turned on the night-light before shutting off the lamp and quietly walking out of the room and closing the door only leaving it open a crack. “Where am I bunking?”

 

“Down the hall, guestroom.” Clint said “With me and Nat.”

 

“Great.” I said heading that way. Nat still wasn’t up here yet so I guess she was going over mission logistics downstairs with Steve or people were still trying to figure out sleeping arrangements. I brushed my teeth with on of the spare tooth brushed Beks left for us. When I got out of the bathroom Nat was whispering something to Clint who had a frown on his face. They stopped talking as soon as they saw me.

 

“Hey.” Nat said smiling.

 

“Hey…” I said.

 

“I’m gonna hit the head.” Clint said smiling at he as he walked past me to go into the bathroom.

 

“Everything okay?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, Just mission stuff.” Natasha said.

 

“Sure.” I said not believing her but not pushing the issue.

 

“You feeling okay?” She asked.

 

“Yeah. It’s been a long day.” I said sitting down next to her. She laid down on one side of the bed leaving room for Clint and me. I followed he lead and moved next to her lying down on my side facing her. “Are you okay? It was a bad mission.”

 

“She didn’t show me anything that wasn’t real, The red room.” She said and I frowned. “I’m okay. Better with you here.”

 

I smiled and kissed her cheek. Nat smiled before moving closer to kiss me. I put an arm around her waist and held her as we kissed.

 

_“Didn’t think I’d get to do that again.” She whispered in Russian._

_“I didn’t think so either.” I answered and she stared at me in shock._

“You… You speak Russian?” She asked in shock.

 

“ _I picked up a few things in the coma. There was this incredibly gorgeous red head I became friends with, she was a great teacher.” I said smiling at her._

Natasha stared at me looking concerned as Clint walked out of the bathroom.

 

“Hayley speaks Russian.” Natasha said.

 

“What?” Clint said.

 

“ _Don’t know why you’re so surprised, I did tell you I was going to learn it.” I said._

“You can speak Russian.” Clint said.

 

“Yeah.” I answered. “Comes in handy.”

 

“Okay…” Clint said looking at Nat. I could tell they were having one of their silent conversations. They stared at each other before Nat tilted her head and Clint sighed before shaking his head. Clint slid in next to me while Nat got out of bed to use the bathroom.

 

Clint moved on his side facing me. I moved closer, putting and arm around his waist to hug him while he did the same to me.

 

I tilted my head up and kissed his jaw making him smile before he kissed me. When we finally broke apart for air he leaned his forehead against mine as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Just thinking about how close I came to losing being able to share moments like this with everyone made me tear up.

 

“Hey.” Clint whispered. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. Just really glad to be back.” I said hugging him tight. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Clint said kissing my forehead as he held me.

 

I grabbed onto the back of Clint’s shirt and grasped it tight. I’m never going to take a single one of these moments for granted. I listened to his breathing slow down and he started falling asleep. I looked up and saw his eyes were closed and there was a faint smile on his face. He looked so peaceful.

 

Nat came out of the bathroom and slipped in behind me before shutting off the lights. She curled up behind me. I could feel each of her exhales on the back of my neck.

 

I listened to both of them drift off to sleep but as much as I tried to get some sleep myself, I couldn’t. I’ve been a sleep for over a year, guess I don’t need anymore.

 

I slowly started untangling myself from Clint’s grasp. I started with my legs but that just made him hug me tighter. I rubbed his back before slowly starting to move his arm so I could slip out.

 

He groaned before mumbling something I didn’t really understand.

 

“Sh.” I shushed softly. “I’m just getting some water.”

 

I don’t think he understood what I was saying but it was enough that he loosened his grip enough for me to slip out. I crawled out of bed and slipped on some slippers before quietly walking out of the room. I went downstairs and considered going to the living room when I remembered that there was probably someone bunking down there.

 

I headed to the kitchen and saw that I wasn’t the only one that couldn’t sleep.

 

“Hey.” I said and Bruce jumped a bit.

 

“Oh hey.” He answered.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” I asked as I poured myself a glass of water.

 

“Not really.” He said.

 

“How’s the big guy doing?” I asked.

 

“He’s… angry, guilty… he is happy you’re back though. Mostly brooding.” Bruce said.

 

“Is that what you’re doing?” I asked.

 

“I was doing good Hayley. Me and the other guy were in a good place and I ruined it. I should have stayed on the jet.” Bruce said.

 

“Hey.” I said going to hug him. “It wasn’t your fault. Either of you guys. That girl got in your head. There was nothing you could have done.”

 

“It doesn’t feel that way. No matter how much I try or all the good I try to do it always ends the same.” Bruce said. “I can’t do this anymore.”

 

“Do what?” I asked concerned.

 

“Take my hand off the steering wheel. Let him out.” Bruce said.

 

“You have the same problem I do.” I said.

 

“What’s that?” He asked.

 

“We blame ourselves for things that are out of our control and punish ourselves for it.” I said. “We’re not perfect Bruce, no one is.”

 

“Yeah but most people’s mistakes don’t end with people dying or destroying a city.” Bruce said.

 

“I’m part of the reason the Maximoff twins volunteered for Strucker’s experiments and are working with Ultron.” I said.

 

“What?” Bruce asked.

 

“I looked up them up after Clint told me about them. They lost their parents in the Sokovian civil war when a shell hit their building. Black market weapons, deals I helped with when I was still working with my mother in Hadrian. This is on me too.” I said.

 

“You didn’t know. You were a kid.” He said.

 

“And you and the other guy were controlled but you’re still blaming yourself.” I said. “Take it from someone who spent the last year learning this the hard way, you can’t blame yourself for everything that goes wrong. We’re human, we make mistakes and we can be steered in the wrong direction sometimes but at the end of the day we’re in control of our own lives. Even when you take one hand off the wheel you’re other hand’s still on it.”

 

Bruce stayed quiet for a bit before his eyebrows furrowed together. “You learned this over the past year?” Bruce asked confused.

 

“Yeah, things got a bit weird.” I said.

 

“Weird how?” He asked.

 

“I’m going to have to everything that happened in my coma dream?” I asked before telling him everything.

 

“Coma dream?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said. “It was essentially my life except Hadrian died when he joined the army, and my mom wasn’t a criminal as much as an eight time divorcee. At least I think it was eight, I lost track at one point…” I started before telling him everything and I mean everything.

 

“Huh that’s… wow.” Bruce said. “That’s a lot to process.”

 

“Same here and I lived it.” I said.

 

“Do you regret it?” Bruce asked. “Leaving it behind?”

 

“What? Of course not.” I said. “The whole point of that dream was that it didn’t matter how I got to that point or how I grew up, at my core I am still the same person and no matter what marks or no mark, Criminal record, psychopath older brothers, or ideal childhood and boyfriend I would choose this life in a heartbeat. The good, the bad, It’s worth it if means I get to be with the people I love, all of them.”

 

Bruce smiled and put an arm around me before kissing my temple.

 

“I uh… I’ve been holding on to this for a while. I think you should have it back.” He said offering me my necklace.

 

“I kind of forgot about it.” I said.

 

“Here.” He said helping me put it on.

 

“Thanks.” I said

 

“Hey.” Steve said walking in.

 

“Hey.” I greeted.

 

“Did you two sleep at all?” Steve said and for the first time I realized the sun was actually starting to rise.

 

“Wasn’t really tired.” I said. “I should go wake up Clint and Nat and get dressed. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long day.”

 

I gave Bruce a quick kiss and hugged Steve before heading upstairs. I quietly snuck into the room. Natasha was already in the bathroom and was sitting up on the edge of the bed.

 

“Morning.” I greeted.

 

“Hey.” He said looking relieved. “How long have you been up?”

 

“A while.” I said.

 

“Hales…” Clint said.

 

“A year in a coma didn’t really help my insomnia.” I admitted. He looked at me concerned before reaching for my hand and tugging me closer.

 

“I’ve been working on the house.” Clint said.

 

“How’s it looking?” I asked.

 

“Better than the first time you took me there.” Clint said making me chuckle. “It’s going to be ready to move in soon. Just need to finish re-flooring the sunroom.”

 

“Then we’ll just have to wait for some other part of the house to fall apart to rebuild that.” I said.

 

“No that’s the last of it.” Clint said

 

“I don’t think you can promise that. It was a big fixer upper.” I said.

 

“Yeah I can, that was the last project.” He said.

 

I looked at him confused. “You’re not talking about the house are you?” I asked.

 

“After Ultron’s taken care of I’m done hales. One last job and I’m done.” Clint said.

 

“Are you serious?” I asked still not believing what I was hearing.

 

“I want more than just living in the moment waiting for the next fight. It’s time.” He said. I put my arms around him and kissed him with everything I had.

 

“Retirement just keeps getting better and better.” I whispered.

 

We held each other for a few more minutes before Natasha came out and let Clint go get ready. I slipped on a grey knit V-neck top and some dark jeans leaving my hair down.

 

 

I headed downstairs where Will was standing by the kitchen talking to Rebekah.

 

“Hey, you should be resting.” I told her.

 

“Get plenty of rest.” She said. “I wanted to see you all off and to remind you to go back to the hospital for a full check up.”

 

“As soon as this is all over I promise I will.” I said.

 

“Good,” Rebekah said before turning to Will. “Look after this one.”

 

“I plan on it.” Will said.

 

“Expect a huge delivery of onesies and toys for the kids.” I said.

 

“I figured.” She said smiling.

 

“Hey, we’re about to head out.” Tony said. “You’re heading home with Bruce and Fury.”

 

“That’s the plan.” I said.

 

“Think you can stay out if trouble for a few hours?” Tony said.

 

“I’ll try.” I said.

 

“Will.” Tony said.

 

“Where she goes I go, don’t worry.” Will said.

 

“Guys I can take care of…” I started.

 

“Coma.” Will and Tony said at the same time.

 

“I’ll stay safe, Promise.” I said.

 

“Good.” Tony said hugging me. “You know I was thinking, after all this is over we should go away for a while. Finally visit Bali.”

 

“Sure you can handle the lab withdrawl?” I asked.

 

“I think I’ll live.” Tony said before kissing me.

 

“Stay safe.” I said.

 

“I’ll try.” He said.

 

I headed towards the door before Natasha took my hand.

 

“ _Go home and get some rest. And stay safe.” She said in Russian._

_“I should be the one telling you that.” I retorted._

_“Hayley.” She started before I kissed her._

_“I’ll be at home, safe and away from the fight waiting for you all to get home.” I said._

“Good.” She said hugging me tight. She walked out to talk to Steve about something when I noticed Bucky standing away from everyone.

 

“Hey.” I said and he jumped a bit.

 

“Hey.” He said softly.

 

“Stay safe out there.” I said and he just nodded. “We should go see a movie. I probably missed a bunch while I was out.”

 

“Steve said you liked Star Wars.” Bucky said.

 

“Have you seen them?” I asked.

 

“I saw Star Trek.” Bucky said.

 

“Star Trek? Seriously Steve?” I said. “Have I taught you nothing?”

 

“I thought they were good too.” Steve said.

 

“I promise as soon as this is all over I’ll show you all the good ones and I’ll make you a batch of cheesecake brownies to make up for the torture Steve put you through.” I said.

 

“Brownies?” Bucky said with a slight grin.

 

“From scratch.” I said.

 

“I’m looking forward to it doll.” Bucky said.

 

“If you’re done flirting we should get moving. It’s not like the world’s depending on us or anything.” Fury said.

 

“See you later.” I said before following after Fury and Bruce to the jet.

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

We had just touched down in New York and were greeted by Maria Hill how was shocked to see me.

 

“That explains the hospital calls.” She said.

 

“We probably freaked them out when we never came back.” Will said.

 

“You should really go back and get checked out.” Bruce said.

 

“I should.” I said.

 

“Actually we could use your help.” Fury said. “You’re the best hacker we know.”

 

“No.” Bruce and Will said.

 

“It’s an all hands on deck situation.” Fury said.

 

“One last job.” I said.

 

“That’s what you said about the Russians and Hadrian.” Will said.

 

“Hayley, you promised.” Bruce said.

 

“I said I’d stay safe and I will. We’re not going into a fire fight right?” I asked.

 

“You’ll be behind a computer the entire time.” Fury said.

 

“Bruce.” I said.

 

“We just got you back.” He said.

 

“I know and you’re not going to lose me.” I said hugging him. I pulled away and took off my necklace and giving it to him. “I always come back for this. Keep it safe for me?”

 

“Stay safe.” Bruce said.

 

“I will.” I said kissing him. “I love you guys.”

 

“Love you too.” Bruce said kissing me.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” Will said.

 

“You don’t have to come Will.” I said.

 

“The last time I left you alone you ended up in a coma.” Will said. “Where you go I go.”

 

“Okay.” I said before turning to Fury. “Lead the way.”

 


	136. Chapter 136

“So what exactly do you need me to do?” I asked walking up behind the pilot’s seat.

 

“You can start by reading this.” Maria said handing me a huge binder.

 

“What’s this?” I asked confused.

 

“Owner’s manual.” Fury said.

 

“To what? The starship enterprise?” Will said helping me carry the binder. “This thing is huge.”

 

“So is that.” I said looking at the diagram of the huge ship. “When you said you needed a hacker I thought we might be launching a cyber attack against ultron or maybe putting up more firewalls not helping you program a flying aircraft carrier.”

 

“You’re not programming it, we need you to help us steal it from the US government and help us fly it.” Fury said.

 

“Okay yeah. That’s more up my alley.” I said skimming through the pages.

 

“Yup.” Will said. “Need me to tell you how illegal this is?”

 

“Treason, Trespassing, etcetera” I said.

 

“Among other things. You guys don’t really care do you?” Will said.

 

“Nope.” We all answered.

 

“Didn’t think so.” Will said.

“So I can probably hack whatever military base security system they have and if I had time to actually reprogram this thing to work more cohesively I could probably get it to work with just one person steering but considering we’re on a deadline...” I said.

 

“I already made a some calls. We’ll pick up a few stragglers and a few will meet us there.” Maria said.

 

“We’re still going to be short on people so try to minimize how many people we’re going to have scattered.” Fury said.

 

“Shouldn’t be too hard. Just need to keep this thing in the air while everyone goes do whatever needs to be done.” I said.

 

“And not get blasted out of the sky.” Will said.

 

“One thing at a time, Let’s start by stealing the ship first.” I said.

 

  **Third Person’s POV- Seoul, South Korea**

 

“Two minutes. Stay close.” Steve told Clint and Natasha as he was dropped off on the roof and he headed inside the lab. He and Bucky cautiously walked in and found Doctor Cho on the ground. “Dr. Cho!”

 

Steve immediately grabbed a towel and went to put pressure on her wound.

 

 **“** He's uploading himself into the body.” She told him.

 

 **“** Where?” Steve asked.

 

 **“** The real power is inside the Cradle. The gem, its power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up. You have to get the Cradle to Stark.” She said.

 

 **“** First I have to find it.” Steve said.

 

 **“** Go.” She told him ushering them away.

 

 **“** Did you guys copy that?” He asked Clint and Natasha through their comms.

 

 **“** We did.” Clint said already scanning the city for it.

 

 **“** I got a private jet taking off, across town, no manifest. That could be him.” Natasha suggested.

 

Clint looked out the window and noticed a truck leaving the lab. **“** There.” He told Natasha. “It's the truck from the lab. Right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge. It's them. I got three with the Cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver.”

 

 **“** Negative!” Steve shouted as he and Bucky ran after the truck. “If that truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron.”

 

Steve jumped onto the truck and tried to open the door but Ultron blasted the door. Bucky hung on to the side of the truck with his metal hand.

 

“Well, he's definitely unhappy! I'm gonna try and keep him that way.” Steve said.

 

 **“** You're not a match for him, Cap.” Clint said.

 

 **“** Thanks, Barton.” Steve said trying to get in the truck.

 

“Lucky for you I’m here.” Bucky said trying to get in but Ultron shot at them again. Instead he got on the truck’s roof.

 

“You know what's in that Cradle?” Ultron taunted him. “The power to make real change, and that terrifies you.”

 

 **“** I wouldn't call it a comfort.” Steve retorted fighting back.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

“Okay so I’m their system, forwarding the live feed to you now.” I said giving everyone access.

 

“Good. For you.” Maria said.

 

“Uh I don’t like guns.” I said.

 

“It’s loaded with icers. They’ll just knock the guards out for an hour or so, just long enough to get into the ship and get out.” Maria said.

 

“This entire thing is riding on the fact that you know how to fly the ship or at least program it to do it on its own. So please tell me you can do that?” Fury said.

 

“You were the head of shield, shouldn’t you be like an expert at flying this thing?” I retorted.

 

“I was the head of an international intelligence organization, the best in the world. I had people for that. I delegated.” Fury said.

 

“And you wonder how Hydra grew right under your nose?” I said.

 

“Can you fly the damn thing or not?” He said.

 

“Of course I can fly it, I’m going to need some time to reprogram it’s servers to consolidate the main functions in the control room so once we have it we need to set it down somewhere safe.” I said.

 

“Can’t you do it in the air?” Maria asked.

 

“Not unless you want that thing to come crashing down while it reboots.” I said.

 

“We can set it down in the water and you can work while we wait for reinforcements.” Fury said. “How much time will you need?”

 

“A few hours, I already started on the program just need to run it and add more once I’m inside.” I said.

 

“Let’s get going.” Fury said.

 

“Stay close.” Maria said.

 

“No arguments here.” Will said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

**“** We got a window.” Clint told Natasha as he saw an opening on the highway behind the truck. “Four, three...give 'em hell.” He said before dropping Natasha on a bike where she sped through the road after the truck.

 

 **“** I'm always picking up after you boys.” Natasha muttered as she grabbed Steve’s shield off the road.

 

 **“** They're heading under the overpass, I've got no shot.” Clint told them.

 

 **“** Which way?” Natasha said.

 

 **“** Hard right...” Clint said. “Now.”

 

Natasha did as she was told and headed to the truck she tossed Steve his shield and he used it to defend himself against Ultron. She moved through a crowd of civilians as she continued going after the truck.

 

 **“** Come on!” Steve groaned as he kept fighting Ultron.

 

 **“** Clint, can you draw out the guards?” Natasha asked.

 

 **“** Let's find out.” He answered. He maneuvered the jet and got the robots attention. He didn’t get them for long before they headed back to the truck. Steve managed to tackle Ultron off the truck and into a train.

 

“Heading back towards you. So whatever you're going to do, do it now.” Clint warned Natasha.

 

 **“** I'm going in, Cap can you keep him occupied?” Natasha asked.

 

 **“** What do you think we’ve been doing?” Steve retorted. Natasha got into the truck just as the Iron Legion picked up the truck and lifted it into the air.

 

“The package is airborne. I have a clean shot.” Clint said.

 

 **“** Negative.” Natasha responded immediately. “I am still in the truck.”

 

 **“** What the hell are you...?” Clint started.

 

“Just be ready, I'm sending the package to you.” She answered.

 

 **“** How do you want me to take it?” Clint asked.

 

 **“** Uhh, you might wish you hadn't asked that.” Natasha answered.

 

Pietro and Wanda meanwhile appeared on the train and helped Steve fight Ultron.

 

 **“** Please. Don't do this.” Ultron asked.

 

 **“** What choice do we have?” Wanda said before Ultron flew off.

 

 **“** Nat, we gotta go.” Clint said as Natasha dropped the cradle, as she held on tight. She landed on the jet but at the last second Ultron grabbed her foot and pulled her away.

 

“Nat!” Clint shouted. “Cap, you see Nat?”

 

 **“** If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go!” Steve ordered.

 

 **“** Do you have eyes on Nat?” Clint asked again.

 

 **“** Go!” Steve insisted and Clint hesitantly did as he was told.

 

**Meanwhile Back in New York…**

 

Tony landed on the balcony of the tower and disassembled his suit before heading inside.

 

“Hey, have you heard from Cap yet?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah, Ultron went after Doctor Cho and the cradle. She was hurt but she’s okay now. Barton’s heading back with the cradle, Steve’ll catch up.” Bruce said.

 

“Is Hales in her room? I want her opinion on something.” Tony said and Bruce shifted awkwardly.

 

“About that…” Bruce started.

 

“What?” Tony said already knowing he wasn’t going to like the answer.

 

“Hayley isn’t actually here.” Bruce said.

 

“What do you mean she isn’t here? Where is she?” Tony said.

 

“She went with Fury and Hill.” Bruce said.

 

“And you just let her go?!” Tony said freaking out.

 

“It’s Hayley we don’t let her do anything she just goes.” Bruce said. “Will went with her to make sure she stays out of trouble. I’m sure Fury and Hill will keep her safe.”

 

“I’m still making sure.” Tony said pulling out his phone and dialing Will.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

“Wow this place is dusty.” I said as I moved the flashlight around to get a better look at everything.

 

“Hales, we’re kind of on a deadline.” Will said.

 

“Auxilary lights powered by a separate generator.” I said walking off the platform to look at the side for access to the emergency plank. Once I found the giant red handle I tried moving it but it was stuck. “Shit, Will give me a hand.”

 

“What do you need?” Will said jumping down to help me.

 

“We need to move this down.” I said.

 

“Okay.” He said grabbing on and pushing down until the panel finally lifted up and rolled to the side exposing a bunch of switches. “Now what?”

 

“I need the lights on, then we go from there.” I said flipping up the red switch, turning on all the lights. Will whistled as he looked around.

 

“It’s bigger than I thought it was.” Will said.

 

“Okay, main computer…” I said going to turn it on. “Why do all computers take forever to start up?”

 

“Is that one of Clint’s arrows?” Will said looking at an arrow sticking out of a USB plug.

 

I turned on the screen and synched my phone to the computer.

 

“Are you almost done?” Fury called over through the comms.

 

“I just got the computer on, there’s a ton of malware on this thing…” I said.

 

“Hurry it up will you, I think they’re on to us.” Hill said as there were gunshots in the back ground.

 

“Way ahead of you.” I said shutting all the entrances to the hanger except the only one no one was at yet. I turned one of the screens to Will. “Will play keep away.”

 

“I don’t know how to hack.” Will said.

 

“I already did the hacking. Keep the guards running in circles. As soon as they get close to that door press the lock to lock it and open another to keep them moving. Hill and Fury can take care of the stragglers.” I said.

 

“Why not shut them all down?” Will said.

 

“Because if we barricade ourselves in they’ll focus on shooting us out of the sky. This’ll distract them while I get the shields online for a safe getaway.” I said typing in code to reprogram the ship. “Program is starting up, need to work on deactivating the anchors. You two may want to get inside,”

 

“On our way.” Fury said as I heard a weird song playing.

 

_“Uptown funk you up…”_

“Oh that’s mine.” Will said taking out his phone. “It’s a catchy song, Bruno Mars…”

 

“Answer it.” I said not looking away from the screen as my fingers kept moving on the keyboard. The computer could barely keep up with how fast I was typing. It was so slow. “This is too slow.” I said turning on the rest of the adjacent compute and synching it so I could work on more than one thing at once.

 

“Hales.” I heard someone say but it just kind of blended into the background. “hales? Hayley!” Will shouted.

 

“What?” I said snapping out of my daze.

 

“It’s for you.” Will said.

 

“Speaker please.” I said as I kept working.

 

“Hales?” I heard Tony said.

 

“Hey you… how was Oslo?” I said.

 

“Interesting. Where are you?” Tony said.

 

“Uh… not one hundred percent sure…” I said as Hill and Fury ran in.

 

“We need to get in the air now.” Fury said.

 

“Then turn on the jet.” Tony retorted.

 

“Are you seriously taking calls when we’re in the middle of…” Fury started.

 

“Done.” I said. Tapping on the screen before moving to the other screen and swiping up to set the engines to full power and then tapping Will’s screen to open the hanger doors. “Shield’s up…” I said before starting lift off. “Enter the coordinates to set it down there.” I said flipping a screen to Fury before grabbing Will’s phone and taking it off speaker.

 

“Sorry, you were saying?” I said.

 

“You’re flying the jet?” Tony asked.

 

“Uh, kind of.” I said. Technically there were jets on the Hellcarrier. “Simple hacking. Find anything in Oslo?”

 

“I did. Jarvis is alive.” Tony said.

 

“Seriously? Finally some good news.” I said.

 

“I could actually use a hand. Are you heading back?” Tony asked.

 

“Not exactly. I still have some work to do here.” I said.

 

“Hales.” Tony said before sighing. “We just got you back.” He whispered.

 

“I know, I’ll be home as soon as I can. Just need to finish what I started.” I said.

 

“Promise me you’ll stay out of trouble.” Tony said.

 

“I’m not walking into any fire fights. I’ll be behind a computer the entire time. Will will make sure of that.” I said smiling at my brother.

 

“I guess I’ll see you when it’s over.” Tony said reluctantly.

 

“You will. Be careful.” I said.

 

“I’ll try.” Tony said.

 

“I love you.” I said.

 

“Love you too.” He said before hanging up.

 

“Is he flying over to get you?” Will asked.

 

“No, he has his hands full on his end.” I said continuing to adjust the settings and adding more functions.

 

“Support’s on their way.” Hill said.

 

“How’s she looking?” Fury said.

 

“It’s coming together. Working on getting remote control of defense systems. We’re going to need them. I’m adding all the life boats as we speak.” I said.

 

“Life boats?” Hill asked.

 

“Ultron wants global extinction, he doesn’t care about any casualties, and the faster we evacuate civilians the better.” I said.

 

“You really thought this through.” Fury said eyeing me skeptically.

 

“It’s why you brought me with you.” I said. “Okay, shields, weapons systems, lifeboats, engine controls, it’s all here, I’m putting us on stealth mode while we figure out where to go from here.”

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

 **“** Anything on Nat?” Bruce asked.

 

 **“** Haven't heard. But she's alive, or Ultron'd be rubbing our faces in it.” Tony answered.

 

 **“** This is sealed tight.” Clint said trying to pry the cradle open.

**“** We're going to need to access the program, break it down from within.” Bruce said.

 

 **“** Hm. Any chance Natasha might leave you a message, outside the internet, old school spy stuff?” Tony asked Clint.

 

 **“** There's some nets I can cast. Yeah, alright. I'll find her.” Clint said before heading out of the lab.

 

 **“** I can work on tissue degeneration, if you can fry whatever operational system Cho implanted.” Bruce said getting to work.

 

 **“** Yeah, about that.” Tony said and Bruce immediately looked at Tony knowing what was going through his head.

 

 **“** No.” Bruce said.

 

 **“** You have to trust me.” Tony said.

 

 **“** Kinda don't.” Bruce retorted.

 

 **“** Our ally? The guy protecting the military's nuclear codes? I found him.” Tony said bringing up his finding as a projection.

 

 **“** Hello, Dr. Banner.” Jarvis answered.

 

 **“** Ultron didn't go after JARVIS cause he was angry. He attacked him because he was scared of what he can do. So JARVIS went underground. Okay? Scattered, dumped his memory. But not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there, until I pieced him together.” Tony explained.

 

 **“** So, you want me to help you put JARVIS into this thing?” Bruce asked.

 

 **“** No, of course not!” Tony answered. “I want to help you put JARVIS in this thing.” And Bruce shook his head completely disagreeing. “We're out of my field here. You know bio-organics better than anyone.”

 

 **“** And you just assume that JARVIS' operational matrix can beat Ultron's?” Bruce said.

 

 **“** JARVIS has been beating him from inside without knowing it. This is the opportunity, we can create Ultron's perfect self, without the homicidal glitches he thinks are his winning personality. We have to.” Tony said.

 

 **“** I believe it's worth a go.” Jarvis seconded.

 

 **“** No, I'm in a loop! I'm caught in a time loop, this is exactly where it all went wrong.” Bruce said.

 

 **“** I know, I know. I know what everyone's going to say, but they're already saying it. We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy. You gotta own it. Make a stand.” Tony said and Bruce kept shaking his head. “It's not a loop. It's the end of the line. Hayley thinks it’s a good idea.”

 

“She said that?” Bruce asked.

 

“Not exactly but if she were here she would.” Tony said.

 

“Would she really?” Bruce asked. “Knowing exactly what happened the last time we were in this position?”

 

“She’s all about second chances.” Tony said. “She may not trust my judgment right now but she trusts yours. What’s your gut say?”

 

Bruce stayed quiet. “Get started on the framework, we need to move fast.” Bruce said.

 

So they did. Bruce worked on the organic tissue construction and getting the tissues to work with the gem while Tony worked on reworking the framework to work for Jarvis.

 

 “This framework is not compatible.” Tony said.

 

 **“** The genetic coding tower's at ninety-seven percent. You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes.” Bruce said grasping onto the necklace in his pocket to try and stay calm. At that moment Steve and the Twins walked into the lab.

 

 **“** I'm gonna say this once.” Steve started.

 

“How about "nonce"?” Tony retorted.

 

 **“** Shut it down!” Steve demanded.

 

 **“** Nope, not gonna happen.” Tony answered.

 

 **“** You don't know what you're doing.” Steve said.

 

 **“** And you do?” Bruce said eyeing Wanda. “She's not in your head?”

 

 **“** I know you're angry.” Wanda started.

 

 **“** Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade.” Bruce spat out.

 

 **“** Banner, after everything that's happened...” Steve started.

 

 **“** That's nothing compared to what's coming!” Tony said jumping to Bruce’s defense.

 

 **“** You don't know what's in there!” Wanda shouted.

 

 **“** This isn't a game...” Steve continued.

 

 **“** The creature...!” Wanda started before her brother ran through the lab destroying equipment.

 

 **“** No, no. Go on. You were saying?” Pietro sassed. Clint saw him standing on the glass above him and quickly shot at him breaking the glass. Pietro fell down.

 

 **“** Pietro!” Wanda shouted.

 

 **“** What?” Clint asked. “You didn't see that coming?”

 

 **“** Go ahead, piss me off.” Bruce said as he grabbed Wanda by the neck. The Thor crashed in and pounded the cradle with Mjolnir sending lightning through the cradle and bringing the body to life. The cradle burst open knocking Thor down. Everyone was ready to attack when eh stood up. “Wait!” Thor said as a red body flew up towards the window.

 

 **“** I'm sorry, that was...odd.” The red android that sounded like Jarvis said before turning to Thor. “Thank you.”

 

“It sounds like the ceiling.” Bucky said making Tony roll his eyes at him.

 

 **“** Thor, you helped create this?” Steve asked.

 

 **“** I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its center is that.” He said pointing to the gem on Vision’s forehead.

 

 **“** What, the gem?” Bruce asked.

 

 **“** It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities.” Thor said.

 

 **“** Then why would you bring it to...” Steve started.

 

 **“** Because Stark is right.” Thor said making bucky and Steve stare at him in disbelief.

 

 **“** Oh, it's definitely the end times.” Bruce groaned.

 

 **“** The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron.” Thor said.

 

 **“** Not alone.” The android corrected.

 

 **“** Why does your "vision" sound like JARVIS?” Steve asked.

 

 **“** We...we reconfigured JARVIS' matrix to create something new.” Tony said.

 

 **“** I think I've had my fill of new.” Steve said.

 

 **“** You think I'm a child of Ultron?” Vision said understanding why Steve was so resistant.

 

 **“** You're not?” Steve answered.

 

 **“** I'm not Ultron. I'm not JARVIS. I am...I am.” Visions said.

 

 **“** I looked in your head and saw annihilation.” Wanda said.

 

 **“** Look again.” Vision said.

 

 **“** Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me.” Clint said defensively.

 

 **“** Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side...” Thor started.

 

 **“** Is it? Are you? On our side?” Steve asked.

 

 **“** I don't think it's that simple.” Vision said.

 

 **“** Well it better get real simple real soon.” Clint said.

 

 **“** I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't, he will end it all.” Vision said simplifying it.

 

 **“** What's he waiting for?” Tony asked.

 

 **“** You.” Vision answered.

 

 **“** Where?” Bruce asked.

 

 **“** Sokovia. He's got Nat there too.” Clint said.

 

“Which means that’s also where Hayley’s going?” Tony said. “So much for staying out of trouble.”

 

“Hayley?” Thor said confused.

 

“Hayley’s awake,” Tony said.

 

“She is?” Thor asked cheerfully.

 

“Yeah and already walking into trouble.” Clint said.

 

“If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be...” bruce started.

 

“What will you do?” Vision asked and by the looks on all of their faces he could tell what they were all thinking. “I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go.” He said lifting up Thor’s hammer and offering it to him.  

 

“Right.” Thor said taking his hammer and patting Tony’s shoulder as he walked past him. “Well done.”

 

 **“** Three minutes. Get what you need.” Steve ordered them all and they scattered.

 

The twins went to look around for a change of clothes. Clint headed to the armory to stock up on everything he could carry. He opened his locker and started filling his quiver with arrows. He slipped on his uniform before something caught his eye. He reached for the photo and unfolded it.

 

It was a photo of him and Hayley before she found out they were all her soulmates. He had talked her into going on a hike with him and Lucky. She was hesitant at first but ended up loving it. When they got to the highest point of the trail she took a photo to remember the occasion. He had an arm around her and at the last minute Lucky had slipped between them making them both laugh

 

Clint smiled before folding the picture and slipping it into his coat pocket. He closed his locker before heading to the jet to get ready for the flight.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

“No, don’t touch that.” I said.

 

“This is my work station I know what I’m doing kid.” One of Fury’s support team said.

 

“No you used to know what you were doing. We’re operating at an eighth of the capacity needed to normally work the ship so this ship has been reprogrammed to work at minimal capacity.” I said.

 

“Meaning?” The guy said.

 

“Until she tells you otherwise, you sit down and do nothing.” Hill said.

 

“We’ve got movement.” Fury said.

 

“Where we going?” Will said.

 

“Sokovia.” Fury said.

 

“Sokovia?” I said confused. “The location of the last Hydra base?”

 

“They’re heading there now.” Fury said.

 

“I’ll set the coordinates for Novi Grad now.” I said entering them in the computer. “Autopilot should get us there right behind them. Okay everyone listen up. We’re heading straight into a battlefield but we’re not there to fight we’re strictly support. All the lifeboats have been reprogrammed. Our priority is to get all civilians out of the line of fire once they’re on board we need to start triaging and getting them what they need whether it’s medical care or a shoulder to cry on. Auxiliary support will stay here and work the cannons. Your priority will be to cover the life boats.”

 

“I guess it’s up to me to make sure no one gets out.” I heard a familiar voice say. I turned and saw Rhodey walk in.

 

“You guessed right.” I said.

 

“Good to see you kid.” Rhodey said coming over to greet me with a hug.

 

“It’s been a while.” I said.

 

“Over a year. Good to have you back.” Rhodey said.

 

“Good to be back.” I answered.

 

“Hales, the computer’s beeping.” Will said.

 

“That must mean the program worked. I hacked in to a satellite to keep an eye on things while we get there. There’s a huge energy signature coming from under the city. It’s almost like a magnetic field.” I said.

 

“That’s a big field.” Will said.

 

“I think I’m going to go suit up now.” Rhodey said.

 

“Good idea.” Will said.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

“Your man's in the church, boss. I think he's waiting for you.” Friday told Tony as he headed to the center of the city. He walked into the church where Ultron was already waiting for him.

 

“Come to confess your sins?” Ultron taunted.

 

“I don't know, how much time you got?” Tony retorted as he tried to distract him.

 

“More than you.” Ultron answered.

 

“Uhhh. Have you been juicing? A little Vibranium cocktail? You're looking, I don't wanna say, puffy...” Tony said.

 

“You're stalling to protect the people.” Ultorn said.

 

“Well, that is the mission. Did you forget?” Tony said.

 

“I've moved beyond your mission. I'm free.” Ultron said as the vibranium core popped up from the ground. “What you think you're the only one stalling?”

 

“There's the rest of the Vibranium. Function: still unclear.” Friday said.

 

“This is how you end, Tony. This is peace in my time.” Ultron said as his army started attacking the city.

 

“Go!” Steve ordered trying to get people off the robots started coming towards them.

 

“Get off the bridge! Run!” Wanda yelled.

 

“You shut me out!” Ultron yelled as vision blocked him from the internet. “You think I care? You take away my world, I take away yours.” With that he activated the core and the earth started shaking.

 

“FRIDAY?” Tony asked.

 

“Sokovia's going for a ride.” Friday said.

 

“Do you see? The beauty of it, the inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal.” Ultron said.

 

“I really hope this makes us even. Now go be a hero.” Natasha said as the Hulk dropped her in the city.

 

“The Vibranium core has got a magnetic field, that's what's keeping the rock together.” Friday said.

 

“If it drops?” Tony asked.

 

“Right now the impact would kill thousands. Once it gets high enough: Global extinction.” Friday said as Tony flew out of the church to get a better view. “That building's not clear, Tenth floor.”

 

Tony flew into the apartment building to find a family in fear for their lives. “Hi. Okay. Get in the tub!” Tony said.

 

“I got airborne, heading up to the bridge.” Friday told him as the robots got to the bridge.

 

“Cap, you got incoming.” Tony alerted Steve.

 

“Incoming already came in. Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off.” Steve said.

 

Wanda was starting to feel the guilt and stress of the day taking its toll on her. Clint finished off the last few robots before getting her out of the way and into a building.

 

“Go, go, move!” Clint told her.

 

“How could I let this happen?” Wanda said breaking down.

 

“Hey, hey, you okay?” Clint asked.

 

“This is all our fault.” She said.

 

“Hey, look at me. It's your fault, it's everyone's fault, who cares. Are you up for this? Are you? Look, I just need to know, cause the city is flying. Okay, look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense. But I'm going back out there because it's my job. Okay? And I can't do my job and babysit. It doesn't matter what you did, or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good, I'll send your brother to come find you, but if you step out that door, you are an Avenger.” Clint said and Wanda looked at him speechless. “Alright, good chat.” He got up and took a deep breath before going out. “Yeah, the city is flying.”

 

On the bridge Steve held on to two cars before one of them fell. Thor swooped down and caught a woman before throwing her up at Steve. “I got you! Just look at me.” He reassured her.

 

“You can't save them all. You'll never...” Ultron taunted.

 

“You'll never what? You didn't finish!” Steve said destroying the robots before Thor landed next to him. “What, were you napping?”

 

“Thor! You're bothering me.” Ultron said going after him.

 

Clint was fighting off some robots before Wanda made up her mind and joined him wiping out the last robots in their area.

 

“Alright, we're all clear here.” Clint said.

 

“We are not clear! We are very not clear!” Steve exclaimed.

 

“Alright, coming to you.” Clint said before Pietro sped by and picked up his sister, leaving him behind.

 

“Keep up old man!” He called to him and Clint aimed an arrow at him.

 

“Nobody would know. Nobody. "The last I saw him, when Ultron was sitting on him. Uh...yeah, he'll be missed, that quick little bastard. I miss him already." Clint muttered.

 

“The anti-gravs are rigged to flip. Touch 'em, they'll go full reverse thrust. The city's not coming down slow.” Friday told Tony.

 

“The spire's Vibranium. If I get Thor to hit it...” Tony theorized.

 

“It'll crack, but that's not enough, the impact would still be devastating.” Friday said.

 

“Maybe if we cap the other end, keep the atomic action doubling back.” Tony asked.

 

“That could vaporize the city, and everyone on it.” Friday said.

 

“The next wave's gonna hit any minute. What have you got, Stark?” Steve asked.

 

“Well, nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear.” Tony said.

 

“I asked for a solution, not an escape plan.” Steve said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

“We’re coming up on Sokovia now.” Hill said.

 

“Wow.” Will said looking out the window.

 

“You don’t see that everyday.” Fury said.

 

“Is the city actually moving?” I said quickly scanning the rock. “Oh shit.”

 

“What?” Will said coming to look at the screen.

 

“The magnetic field from earlier is keeping the rock together and there’s a rocket under the city taking it up higher but there’s another that still hasn’t been activated that’ll make that rock crash into the Earth.” I said.

 

“You mean like the asteroid that took out the dinosaurs?” Will asked.

 

“Exactly like that.” I said patching into the team’s comms and activating the lifeboats. “Look alive people, everyone get in positions.” I said as I got into the comms.

 

_“Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're going to have to make a choice.” Tony said._

_“Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock...” Natasha started._

_“Not 'til everyone's safe.” Steve said adamantly._

_“Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there.” Natasha said._

_“I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it.” Steve insisted._

 

_“I didn't say we should leave.” Natasha said. “There's worse ways to go. Where else am I gonna get a view like this?”_

“It is nice but I’ve seen better.” I said as I adjusted the hellicarrier to stabilize next to the city.

“Nice, right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do.” Fury told them.

 

_“Fury, you son of a bitch.” Steve said._

 

“Oooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Fury retorted.

 

“Altitude is eighteen thousand and climbing.” Hill said.

 

“Deploy lifeboats.” I said opening the hatch.

 

“Disengage in three, two...take 'em out.” One of the specialists said.

 

_“I thought you weren’t walking into any firefights?” Tony asked._

 

“Technically I’m flying.” I retorted. “Lecture me later, stay focused.”

 

_“This is SHIELD?” a heavily accented voice said._

_“This is what SHIELD's supposed to be.” Steve answered._

_“This is not so bad.” He said._

_“Let's load 'em up.”_ Steve said as one of the monitors started beeping.

 

“We have multiple bogies converging on our starboard flank.” Hill said.

 

“War Machine you’re up.” I called out to Rhodey.

 

_“Yes! Now this is gonna be a good story.” Rhodey called out._

_“Yep. If you live to tell it.” Tony answered._

 

_“You think I can't hold my own?” Rhodey said defensively._

_“We get through this, I'll hold your own.” Tony said._

 

“That sounded so wrong.” I said putting my hand on the screen where I noticed it was very shakey. I swiped it to get an update on the lifeboats.

 

_“You had to make it weird.” Rhodey said._

 

“Alright, let's load 'em up! Alright, here we go. Here we go, let's move. Let's go everyone!” Clint said.

 

“Number six boat is topped and locked.” The specialist said.

 

“Bring it in.” I said.

 

“Incoming!” Hill yelled out. Will pushed me out of the way as a robot few in and crashed a few feet from where I was standing.

 

“Woah.” I said.

 

“That was close.” Will said getting up and helping me up. I felt a bit lightheaded but shook it off and went back to my post.

 

“Boats two through five are at capacity.” I said brining them in. “Get everyone into the inner corridors, it’s more fortified, the most severely injured go to medical.”

 

_“I got it! Create a heat seal. I can...I can supercharge the spire from below.” Tony said._

_“Running numbers.” Friday said. “A heat seal could work with enough power.”_

 

“You finished Friday!” I said.

 

_“Yeah, I’ll show off later.” Tony said. “Thor, I got a plan!”_

“We're out of time. They're coming for the core.” Thor said.

 

“Rhodey, get the rest of the people on board that carrier.” Tony said.

 

“On it.” Rhodey said. “Hayley, where do you need me?”

 

“There’s a group hiding out in a café at your three. They need cover to get on the boats.” I said.

 

“On my way.” Rhodey said.

 

“We need to move faster, there’s no telling how long they’re going to be able to hold them off.” I said moving things on the screen when my vision started blurring. I blinked it off before getting back to work.

 

“Avengers, time to work for a living.” Tony said.

 

I was on a roll. I turned from screen to screen my fingers didn’t stop moving and my head turned from side to side to different monitors. Everything around me just blurred together into background noise.

 

“Hales.” Will said.

 

“Everyone’s almost on board just one more boat and we’re done. Guys you need to get on board now. Air’s getting thinner by the second.” I said.

 

“On our way.” Steve said.“You guys get to the boats, I'll sweep for stragglers, be right behind you.”

 

“What about the core?” Clint asked.

 

“I'll protect it. It's my job.” Wanda said.

 

“We don't have a lot of time.” Clint said.

 

“So get your ass on a boat.” Natasha and I said at the same time. “You too Nat.”

 

“I’ll be there just need to put the big guy down.” She said. “Hey, big guy. Sun's getting real low.” I heard her say.

 

“Is this the last of them?” Thor asked about the passengers on the boats.

 

“Yeah. Everyone else is on the carrier.” Steve said.

 

“You know, if this works, we maybe don't walk away.” Tony said.

 

“Maybe not.” Thor said.

 

“Don’t make me get off this carrier. You know I will.” I said.

 

“Don’t even think about it.” Will said.

 

“Nat, you need to move.” I said as I saw a jet flying towards the city. I heard shots fired over the comm but nothing else.

 

“Nat!” I said Feeling the air get knocked out of me,

 

“Hales?” Will said worried.

 

“I’m okay.” I said hanging onto the monitor. I felt a pit in my stomach and overwhelming guilt as chills ran down my spine.

 

“Hayley, call that jet now.” Natasha said as she ran in.

 

“On it.’ I said snapping out of my daze and quickly connecting to the jet. I didn’t see anything at first but them I saw the Hulk.

 

“Hey big guy.” I greeted and saw a faint smiling on his face as he walked closer. “you did it. It’s over. We can go home but first you need to turn off the ship’s stealth mode. We can’t track you so please…” I started but then the call cut off.

 

“What happened?” Natasha said.

 

“I…” I said trying again but there was no signal. “He cut the call.”

 

“Hales…” Will started.

 

“Is everyone on the ship?” I asked.

 

“Last lifeboat just got in.” He said.

 

“Let’s move.” I said shutting the doors and moving the ship as fast as I could from the soon to be blown up rock. “Did you get check out?” I asked Nat.

 

“Not…” She started.

 

“Medical, now.” I said.

 

“I’m fine.” She said.

 

“You were kidnapped and shot at. Go.” I said. “Shield’s up at full power, it’s going to be a big one.”

 

“Where too?” Hill asked.

 

“Closest major city.” I said.

 

“Better make some calls.” Fury said.

 

“I’ll help, I studied international law.” Will said.

 

“I speak multiple languages.” I said as we each took phone assignments.

 

 

_“I understand this is a very unprecedented situation Mister Ambassador.” I said in Russian walking towards medical to check in on everyone. “But most disasters are unprecedented.”_

_“I would like to help but the amount of resources you would require…” The man bantered pulling out every excuse in the book he could think off. I ears started ringing and I felt dizzy._

_“You would not have to worry about any resources, the Stark foundation will full fund any programs to help displaced Sokovian families we are simply asking for you to open your boarders to allow us to do both of our jobs.” I said. “I’m sure you can find it in your heart to help and I’m sure your charity will not go unnoticed by the UN who is currently considering filing sanctions against your country for discrimination on…”_

_“We would be more than happy to help Miss Adams.” He said enthusiastically._

_“Thank you Mister ambassador. We will be in touch shortly.” I said before ending the call and taking a deep breath._

The room started spinning again.

 

“Hayley.” I heard a familiar voice say.

 

I turned around and saw Thor walking towards me.

 

“Thor.” I said smiling. I took a step towards him but my dizziness got even worse. I leaned on the wall but I started falling. I never felt the ground. Thor caught me just in time.

 

“Hayley.” He said worried.

 

“Hey you.” I said smiling at him.

 

“Are you alright?” Thor said.

 

“I’m a little dizzy.” I said trying to get up.

 

“You should sit down.” He said picking me up.

 

“I’m okay just need a minute.” I said resting my head on his shoulder finally feeling everything from the last few days catch up to me.

 

“It’s alright love. Just rest.” Thor said holding me close.

 

“I’m just going to take a tiny nap.” I said closing my eyes. “Mind cuddling?”

 

“Nothing would make me happier.” He said before I drifted off to sleep.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

“Hey.” Tony said running towards the control room.

 

“You’re foundation’s paying fro everything right?” Will said.

 

“Uh most of it…” Tony said.

 

“Good, cause that’s what we’ve been telling everyone.” Will said. “I thought you’d be downstairs.”

 

“I was but I came to check on Hayley.” Tony said.

 

“That’s funny because she went down to check on all of you.” Will said.

 

“I didn’t see her.” Tony said and Will put the phone down. “I sent her own there because she was feeling off…”

 

“What exactly?” Tony said.

 

“Shakey, dizzy, zoning out.” Will said.

 

“I’m going to look for her.” Tony said all but running out of there. He found everyone in one of the labs. Thor was sitting down asleep holding Hayley who was also asleep hugging him but was using Thor’s cape as a blanket.

 

“We found them like this.” Steve said.

 

“She’s been running around non stop for days. I’m surprised she lasted this long.” Natasha said.

 

“Foundation’s en route and Fury and Hill have things handled. It’s time to call it a day and head home.” Tony said.

 

“We should also go get her checked out.” Clint said.

 

“How’s the kid?” Steve asked.

 

“She’s just lost the only family she had left.” Natasha deadpanned. “She’s a wreck.”

 

“Banner?” Tony asked.

 

“He’s gone.” Natasha said.

 

“We have a lot to figure out.” Steve said.

 

“Tomorrow we can figure it all out. Let’s just go home.” Tony said walking over and shaking Thor’s shoulder. Thor woke up startled and tightened his grip on Hayley. “Hey, we’re heading home. Jet’s waiting.”

 

“Aye.” Thor said looking down at Hayley and smiling. He stood up and carried her to the jet.

 

After a very long year they were finally bringing their soulmate home.


End file.
